Ash's Moemon Journey
by Moemon Trainer Troy
Summary: Ash's journey redone! But with Moemon instead! Watch as a smarter, stronger, and aura-using Ash Ketchum, travels the world to become a Moemon Master! Rated M to be safe. Eventual Amourshipping.
1. The Start of Adventure

**Hey, everyone! If you're reading this, this is my big Moemon story project. It's something that I couldn't get out of my head for a while now, so that's why I'm uploading it.**

 **This Moemon story is going to be based heavily off the anime, but the main difference is that Ash will be much more aware of his aura abilities, and will even use them at times during his journey.**

 **Some episodes from the anime will be changed, some will be skipped entirely (like the Giant Pokémon episode), and I may add a few episodes of my own.**

 **He'll also be catching new Moemon (especially Legendaries), as well as trades for his other Tauros (Though he won't be catching another 29 Tauros. Like, what the fuck? He will have ten trades, so ten other Tauros). But he will catch the same Moemon, that he caught in the Pokémon Anime, and some will even evolve (I'm looking at you Bulbasaur!).**

 **I will also be including the Movies at what I feel are the right points.**

 **Also disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon, nor do I own the Pokémon Anime.**

 **With all that out of the way, onward with the story!**

* * *

"Oh man! The day is finally here!" Exclaimed a young man named Ash Ketchum excitedly. He was looking forward to today, as today marks the first day of his Moemon Journey.

Ash loved Moemon ever since he was a seven, and dreamed to become a Moemon Master. When he turned ten, he began reading about all the different Moemon types and attacks, as well as medicine and the best ways to train Moemon.

Now he was running downstairs into the kitchen, wearing a black t-shirt with a blue and white jacket over it, blue jeans, black and white sneakers and green fingerless gloves. He also wore a red and white cap with a green mark on it. A hat that was special to him since he won it from a Moemon League contest.

Delia Ketchum, his mon, was already in the kitchen, making breakfast as well as sandwiches for his journey. "Morning, Mom." Ash greeted.

"Morning, sweetie." Delia greeted back with a smile. "All ready for your journey?"

"Yep." Ash nodded. "All set and ready to go."

"Alright. Make sure you eat breakfast before you go."

"I got it."

After Ash ate, he ran out the door and to Professor Oak's lab.

In his mind, he thought about the three Moemon he could receive from Professor Oak. The first one wore a blue mini-dress that reached her knees, and had big red eyes and a green bulb on her neck-length green hair. This was the Grass/Poison-type starter, Bulbasaur.

The second one resembles a teenager, wearing an orange shirt and miniskirt, and had blue eyes and orange hair down to her neck, and a tail with a flame at the end sticking out her skirt. This was the Fire-type starter, Charmander.

The last one wore an oversized yellow t-shirt and bright blue shorts, with a big tail, sticking out the back. She also had blue hair reaching down to her neck as well as bright red eyes. This was the Water-type starter, Squirtle.

'All three of them are great, so it's hard to just choose one.' Ash thought.

Soon Ash was at Prof. Oak's lab finally. He rang the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal Professor Oak. "Ah, Ash my boy." The professor smiled. "I assume your here to pick your first Moemon?"

"Sure am, professor!" Ash grinned. "I've been waiting for this day."

"I'm sure you were." Oak chuckled. He led Ash into the research room in his lab, where he stalled the starter Moemon for new Trainers. "Well Ash, which one will you choose? Bulbasaur, Charmander, or Squirtle?" Oak asked.

Ash glanced over all three Moe Balls, and as he did, he noticed a fourth Moe Ball that had a lightning mark on it. "What Moemon is in that one, Professor?" He asked.

"Oh, that one? That's a Moemon I caught yesterday." Oak answered.

"May I take a look at that Moemon?" Ash asked.

"Sure, but be careful." Oak warned as he took the Moe Ball. "This one is rather feisty and a bit irritated." He opened the Moe Ball, and the Moemon emerged from it. She wore a yellow shirt and skirt, with a yellow and brown tail sticking out her skirt. She had blonde hair down to her shoulders and black eyes, as well as two red circles on her cheeks and yellow and black ears. "This is a Pikachu, an Electric-type Moemon." Oak introduced.

Ash walked up to Pikachu.

"Back off." Pikachu said, glaring at Ash and letting out some sparks from her cheeks.

Ash wasn't scared off by her gesture, but knew he had to be careful, as Electric Moemon can be very sensitive. "Nice to meet you." Ash greeted with a smile. "You're a really cool Moemon, and I can tell you have a lot of spunk."

'He's not afraid of me?' Pikachu thought, looking at Ash with both surprise and amazement. She then noticed him hold out a hand to her.

"My name's Ash, and I wish to become a Moemon Master." Ash introduced himself. "If you want, you can come with me and we'll become strong together. But I won't force you. It's all your choice."

Pikachu stared at Ash for and few seconds, then at his hand. "I've never met a human who wasn't afraid of me." She eventually said. "And I don't why, but you seem like a very important person to me."

'You know, the more I look at her, the more I feel like she's important to me as well.' Ash thought, and then he saw Pikachu grab his hand.

"Alright. I'll join you." Pikachu smirked. "Let's become the best!"

"Yeah!" Ash answered, returning the smirk.

Oak was amazed that Ash was able to bond with Pia so easily, but considered it normal since Ash was always able to become friends with the Moemon at the lab, regardless of type or size. "Well, Ash," Oak spoke, "I assume you want to take Pikachu as your starter?"

"Yes I do, Professor." Ash nodded.

"Well then, what will you name her?"

Ash stared at Pikachu, who stared back. As they looked at each other in the eyes, there was one name that kept ringing in their minds.

"Pia." Ash answered with a smile. "I'll name her Pia."

"I'll take it." Pikachu, now named Pia, answered in acceptance, smiling as well.

'They came to a decision so quickly and confidently.' Oak thought. 'And that name, Pia... Just like how I remembered.'

"Very well, then. Here is your Moedex, it will allow you to check the data of any Moemon you capture." Oak said, handing Ash his Moedex.

"Thanks, Professor." Ash said, taking the Moedex, and then checked Pia's data.

 **Moemon:** Pikachu

 **Name:** Pia

 **Species:** Mouse Moemon

 **Type:** Electric

 **Current Level:** 5

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Pikachu eat foods much like normal people, with a wide variety.

 **Ability:** Static

 **Height:** 4'07"

 **Weight:** 97.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Ground

 **Resistances:** Electric, Flying, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Thunder Shock, Growl, Tail Whip, Quick Attack

 **Evolves Into:** Raichu (Thunderstone)

 **Evolves From:** Pichu

 **Info:** Pikachu are very kind Moemon, and usually rely on electricity. They are good both in bed and in combat, but prefer to fight. They are a very loyal Moemon, and want to protect their Trainers. They are very good at sex, and they are a very selfish Moemon that want their Trainer's full amount of love. They are a favorite for young children.

"I'm not _that_ selfish." Pia rebuked.

"I didn't say anything." Ash said.

Oak chuckled. "Anyway, here is Pia's Moe Ball, as well as five empty Moe Balls so you can catch more Moemon.

"Nope!" Pia blurted out. "Not going by in there!"

"Don't like Moe Balls?" Ash asked as he took Pia's Moe Ball as well as the empty ones.

"Not since I first went inside one!"

Ash chuckled. "Alright, then you can stay outside with me."

"I would very much like that!" Pia smiled, hugging her master.

The two walked out the lab where they saw Ash's old friend and rival, Gary Oak. "Hey, Ashy Boy." Gary greeted in a taunting manner. "Going back home? Decided to chicken out of being a Moemon Trainer?"

"Actually, Gary, I have Pia right here." Ash said, pointing at his starter. "And yes, I'm going home to say goodbye to Mom before I leave."

Gary gave Pia an appraising look, and then snorted. "Whatever. My Moemon will be stronger anyway."

"We shall see." Ash smirked as he and Pia walked past Gary.

Delia was waiting for Ash to return at home, wondering which of the starters he would pick, when he saw him coming up the path. "Got your Moemon, honey?" She asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Pia, meet my Mom." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Master's mom." Pia greeted.

"Aw, how adorable!" She squealed, scooping Pia up for a hug.

"...I won't mind since you're Master's mom," Pia said with discomfort, "but I don't like it when strangers randomly hug me, especially this tight. When they do, I tend to shock them."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Delia apologized, letting go of Pia, and then she handed Ash his rucksack, which he used to pack everything for his journey. "I packed some food for you and your Moemon."

"Thanks, Mom." Ash said.

"You're welcome, sweetie. Be sure to stay safe and keep out of trouble."

"Don't worry, Mom. Everything will be alright." Ash assured, kissing his Mom goodbye, and then he flung his rucksack over his back carefully to avoid hitting Pia, and then the two set off on their journey.

* * *

Before long, Ash and Pia came into a small forest. "Well, Pia, this is our first step on our journey." Ash said.

"Yeah." Pia said with a grin. "Let's show the world what we're made of!"

Ash nodded with his own grin, and then jerked his head to his right. "Something's coming!" He said in alarm.

Pia was a bit confused when he suddenly said that so surely, but then saw a Moemon jump out of the bushes. She had brown hair down to her neck, and wore a brown dress with tan trim, as well as brown fox ears and a brown tail with a tan tip, and black eyes that stared at them curiously.

"An Eevee!" Pia said with surprise. "Those are very rare to find!"

"Cool! I wanna catch her!" Ash grinned excitedly.

"You wanna catch me?" Eevee repeated, and then smiled. "Sure! I was actually looking for a trainer anyway."

"Alright then! Go, Moe Ball!" Ash tossed a Moe Ball at Eevee, who let herself be captured. "Alright! My first catch!" He cheered, holding the Moe Ball into the air, and then he sent out Eevee. "Glad you decided to join us." He said with a smile.

"Me too, but I don't think I like Moe Balls." Eevee said with a slight frown.

Ash nodded in understanding. "Pia doesn't like staying in her Moe Ball either, so you can stay out with her." He said. "Also I'm gonna call you Es."

"Sure thing, Master!" Eevee, now named Es, smiled. Ash then took out his Moedex and checked Es's data.

 **Moemon:** Eevee

 **Name:** Es

 **Species:** Evolution Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 5

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Eevee consume mostly vegetables, fruit, and wheat, so they are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

 **Ability:** Anticipation

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 92.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite

 **Evolves Into:** Vaporeon (Water Stone), Jolteon (Thunder Stone), Flareon (Fire Stone), Espeon (Happiness Day), Umbreon (Happiness Night), Leafeon (Mossy Rock), Glaceon (Frozen Rock), Sylveon (Lv2 Affection + Fairy-type Move)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Eevee are very rare, and they are well liked due to the fact that they can evolve into multiple different Moemon. They are well liked due to their shy nature and their cheerful personality, as well as their loyalty to their trainers. They are often very cautious, and are not very good in bed. However, they make up for it with sweetness.

"Wow! You can evolve into a lot of Moemon!" Ash said.

"I know. It's really difficult to choose just one." Es said with a frown.

"I think all your evolutions are great. Whichever one you want to evolve into is your choice."

"Thank you, Master." Es smiled.

"Now that that's done," Pia said, "let's get-"

"Duck!" Ash interrupted, pulling both his Moemon to the ground as they barely avoided an attack from another Moemon. The attacker had neck-length brown hair, brown eyes, and brown wings, with a white shirt and dark red skirt.

"A Spearow!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the Moemon. "You're gonna have to fight this time, Pia. Spearow aren't the type of Moemon who will let themselves be caught so easily."

"Got it! Thunder Shock!" Pia fired a spark of electricity, shocking her and bringing her to the ground.

"Alright! Go Moe Ball!" Ash threw a Moe Ball at Spearow while she was down, the ball sucking her in, and then shaking three times before sitting still. "Alright! I caught a Spearow!" Ash cheered. "Alright, I think I'll call her Nagi." He decided his newest Moemon's name, and then opened his Moedex to check her data.

 **Moemon:** Spearow

 **Name:** Nagi

 **Species:** Tiny Bird Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 3

 **Scarcity:** Common

 **Diet:** Spearow's diet mostly consists of meat and wheat-based products, but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 4'09"

 **Weight:** 96.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Ice, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ground, Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Tri Attack

 **Evolves Into:** Fearow (Lv20)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Spearow are well known for being one of the most aggressive Moemon, attacking anything they presume as a threat. Spearow are very good in both battle and in bed, which is why they are well liked by trainers. Spearow are mainly agrressive in bed, as well as strong-willed and dominating. Most trainers capture them for battle.

"Nagi knows some pretty good moves." Pia said, looking at the moves her newest teammate knows.

"She sure does, but she'll be stronger with training." Ash said. "Anyway, we better get back on the road to Viridian." The three kept trekking their way through the forest, until they saw the road to Viridian City ahead of them. "There it is!" Ash smiled. "Now let's go to Viridian City. We can have our pacts after you two and Nagi get a check-up at the Moemon Center."

"Yes, Master!" Pia and Es both said, smiling with excitement at the mention of having sex.

Ash smiled back and then faced forward, but as soon as he did, he, Pia, and Es noticed something in the air, glowing a golden light and flying towards them. It looked like it was most likely a Moemon. She wore a red dress with golden ribbons cascading down it, as well as golden and crimson hair flowing down her back. She had bright red eyes, and wings emerging from her back that were red, white, gold, green, and a large assortment of colors shining in unison.

"That's Ho-Oh." Es breathed out in shock. "The Legendary Rainbow Phoenix."

"A Legendary Moemon." Ash whispered, completely in awe of Ho-Oh's beauty as she descended down to him, a rainbow trail of light following her.

"Greetings." Ho-Oh greeted with a smile. "I am Ho-Oh, the Legendary Moemon known as the Storm's End."

After a few seconds, Ash recovered from his shock. "Nice to meet you, Ho-Oh. I'm Ash Ketchum, a trainer who just left Pallet Town." He introduced himself, and then addressed. "This is my starter, Pia, and my first-caught Moemon, Es."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Ho-Oh." Pia and Es greeted, bowing respectfully.

Ho-Oh nodded. "Yes, well, now that the introductions are out of the way, there are a few things I would like to discuss with you." She said to Ash. "First is about your aura powers."

"Aura?" Ash blinked, and then held out his hand, concentrating as it began surging with a blueish flare. "You mean this?"

Pia and Es were amazed that their master was able to do such a thing. "I see you are already aware of it." Ho-Oh smiled. "Yes, that is the power of Aura, which you gained from your ancestor, Sir Aaron.

"Sir Aaron?" Ash asked. He didn't really know about his ancestry.

"Sir Aaron is an Aura Guardian from hundreds of years ago, one of the first." Ho-Oh explained. "He was honored as a hero for stopping a great war."

"Wow." Ash said in amazement.

"Now, the second topic is a more serious matter." Ho-Oh said seriously. "It involves you being the Chosen One."

"Huh?" Ash asked, sounding confused.

"There is much evil in the world. And in the future, there will be events that will threaten to destroy the world." Ho-Oh said. "As the Chosen One, you are needed to stop such events and save the world." She stared Ash directly into the eyes, as if gazing into his soul. "I've come to ask you if you are willing to answer the call as the Chosen One, even if you're life may be at risk."

Pia and Es could hardly wrap their heads around this. Their trainer - their master was chosen to save the world from what would probably be a dozen or so disasters that could possibly kill him? Why would he agree to-

"Of course." Ash answered, interrupting their train of thought. "While I do want to become a Moemon Master," he met Ho-Oh's stare with his own. "if I am called to protect the world, I will answer, no matter what!"

'He's crazy!' Pia and Es thought in disbelief.

Ho-Oh stared at Ash for a few seconds, before smiling. "You answered honestly and without fear." She said. "Very well, then. I would like a Moe Ball."

"...Eh?" Ash asked, he and his Moemon confused.

"You bravely and honestly accepted your role as the Chosen One." Ho-Oh said. "So, I have decided to join you as your Moemon."

Now Pia and Es were plain stunned. They had not yet recovered from the shock of their master choosing to stop world-ending disasters, and now Ho-Oh, a _Legendary Moemon_ , is say that she would willfully join him.

Ash was equally stunned for a different reason. Not even a day has passed, and he is already going to have a Legendary on the team. All he could do was limply hold up an empty Moe Ball. Giggling with amusement at their reactions, Ho-Oh pressed a finger on the center of the Moe Ball, allowing it to capture her.

After hearing the sound of a successful capture, Ash stared at the Moe Ball. 'I'm not dreaming, am I?' He thought. 'Catching a Legendary Moemon on my first day as a trainer seems too good to be true.'

"Someone hit me." He eventually said, snapping Pia and Es out of their stupor. Pia was the one to react as she used Thunder Shock on Ash, zapping him out of his shock. "Thanks." Ash said, now realizing it wasn't a dream as he released Ho-Oh.

"Now that you are my Mast..." Ho-Oh spoke, but trailed off when she saw Ash looking burned. "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Don't worry about it. Pia just gave me a quick reality check." Ash said. "As for your name, I'm thinking...Hourai?"

"Hourai." Ho-Oh said, repeating the name a few times before smiling. "Sure. That has a nice ring to it."

"Well, welcome to the team Hourai." Ash said, smiling, and then took out his Moedex to check his new Legendary's data.

...or tried to.

 **Moemon:** Unknown

 **Name:** Hourai

 **Species:** Unknown

 **Type:** Unknown

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Unknown

 **Diet:** Unknown

 **Ability:** Unknown

 **Height:** 6'07"

 **Weight:** 125.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** E

 **Weaknesses:** Unknown

 **Resistances:** Unknown

 **Immunities:** Unknown

 **Known Moves:** Sacred Fire, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Brave Bird, Psychic, Solar Beam, Safeguard, Recover, Ancient Power, Thunderbolt

 **Evolves Into:** Unknown

 **Evolves From:** Unknown

 **Info:** No information is known about this Moemon.

"Huh?" The group of four said in unified confusion.

"Is something wrong with your Moedex, Master?" Pia asked. "It doesn't have any information on Hourai at all."

"I'm quite confused as well." Hourai said with a frown. "Due to my status as a Legendary, I should be quite well known."

Ash couldn't figure out an answer to this. He also expected the Moedex to have all data about Hourai, but they didn't get anything other than her name, level, height, weight, breast size, and moves. At the very least, knowing her level and moves were nice. He knows she's too strong for early gym battles, but she could help train his other Moemon.

"I don't know either girls." He answered them. "I'm gonna have to ask Professor Oak when we get to Viridian City." He glanced at Hourai. "Also, you're going to have to stay in your Moe Ball. A beginner trainer like me walking into Viridian City with an actual Legendary is going to attract some unnecessary attention."

"I understand, Master." Hourai nodded, and then returned to her Moe Ball.

After returning his Legendary, Ash continued down the road to Viridian City with Pia and Eve. Though, one thing was known in their minds.

This was gonna be a journey they'll never forget.

* * *

After Ash made it to Viridian City, he immediately went to the Moemon Center, which he found thanks to Officer Jenny's directions after he showed her his identity. She also told him to be careful of thieves who would want to take his Moemon, which Ash replied not to worry.

"Welcome to the Moemon Center!" Nurse Joy greeted Ash with a smile. "Would you like for us to heal your Moemon?"

"Yes, please." Ash said, handing her his Moemon. "Although, if I may ask, can you keep Hourai a secret? She's actually a very special Moemon and I don't want too many people knowing about her."

Nurse Joy wondered Moemon Hourai was that she needs to be kept a secret, but nodded nonetheless. While Ash was waiting, he dropped by the Moemart and bought some Potions and status-recovering items in case of emergencies. Afterwards, he decided to call Professor Oak, both to tell him about his progress and ask about Hourai.

"Ah, Ash, my boy." Oak greeted with a smile. "Good of you to call."

"Hey there, professor." Ash greeted. "I've made it to Viridian City."

"Yes, I see." Oak said, not losing his smile. "And I know that you caught three Moemon on the way there."

"You seem very happy about that." Ash noted.

"That's because you've helped me win a bet." Oak explained. "Gary arrived in Viridian City some time ago, and betted a million moedollars that you wouldn't catch any Moemon before you arrive in Viridian City."

Ash mentally laughed. Gary really should've thought a little more before he made that bet.

"And speaking of catching Moemon... WHERE AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU CATCH A HO-OH!?" Oak yelled, his expression turning into shock.

'Figured he would ask that.' Ash thought. "Well, let's just say that Hourai came down to me, gave me an appraising look, then decided that I was a worthy trainer for her." He said, telling half of the truth, but that was enough for the Moemon Professor to look amazed.

"Ash, my dear boy, I knew you were something else, but catching a Legendary Moemon on your first day was beyond even _my_ expectations." Oak admitted. "You are already making out to be an extraordinary trainer!"

"Thanks, professor." Ash chuckled, feeling embarrassed by the praise he was getting. "Anyway, the main reason I called was because I couldn't check all of Hourai's data in the Moedex." He explained seriously, holding up his Moedex. "More than half of the areas were labeled 'Unknown', and there was no information about her."

"Not a problem, my dear boy." Oak assured, regaining his composure. "Just insert your Moedex into the slot." Ash did as instructed, and then he heard Prof. Oak began typing and clicking. After one last click, the outlines on his Moedex glowed blue, and then the screen flashed for a second. "Done." Oak said. "I've uploaded the National Dex onto your Moedex. This will allow you to check the data of Moemon that originated outside of Kanto."

"Awesome! Thanks, professor!" Ash thanked the professor again.

"You're welcome, Ash. Best of luck to you on your journey!" Oak said, before ending the call.

Ash took his Moedex out of the slot, and then check Hourai's data again.

 **Moemon:** Ho-Oh

 **Name:** Hourai

 **Species:** Rainbow Moemon

 **Type:** Fire/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Ho-Oh mostly consume meat and wheat-based products, but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Pressure

 **Height:** 6'07"

 **Weight:** 125.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** E

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Electric, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Fighting, Bug, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Sacred Fire, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Flamethrower, Brave Bird, Psychic, Solar Beam, Safeguard, Recover, Ancient Power, Thunderbolt

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Ho-Oh are majestic Moemon, but they are also kind and caring to others. Known as the Storm's End, they have the power to calm any type of weather, no matter how fierce it may be. As they are Legendary Moemon, the chances of catching a Ho-Oh, let alone ever encountering one, are slim-to-none, but if you can somehow manage it, they are incredibly powerful and are always willing to give clear skies when necessary.

"Cool." Ash smiled, and then he noticed a red-haired girl sitting on one of the couches, and decided to give her company. "Excuse me," Ash said, getting her attention as he walked up to her as to not rudely startle her, "do you mind if I give you company?"

"No, go ahead." The girl said.

Ash sat down beside her. "I should introduce myself. I'm Ash, and I'm from Pallet Town." He introduced himself. "I just started being a trainer today, so I'm a beginner."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you." The girl greeted. "I'm Misty, a trainer from Cerulean City." She introduced herself. "I'm currently on a journey to become a great Water Moemon Trainer."

"Is that your dream?"

"Of course. What's yours?"

"To become a Moemon Master."

"I see. That means you're gonna be participating in the Indigo League."

"That's the plan." Ash grinned. The two kept talking for a while, and even had dinner together, until they heard the Moemon Center jingle, as well as Nurse Joy calling for Ash and Misty, telling them that their Moemon are ready for pickup. The two walked up to the front retrieved their Moemon from the two trays, while Pia and Es walked up to Ash.

As Ash got his Moemon though, Nurse Joy leaned up to his ear. "I saw what Moemon Hourai is." She whispered. "I understand now and promise to keep it a secret." Ash gave her a nod.

"What are you two talking about?" Misty asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Nurse Joy lied, and then smoke suddenly entered the scene.

"What's going on?" Ash asked while coughing. He switched to one of his aura abilities - Aura Sight to see through the smoke, and aside from Nurse Joy, Misty, Pia and Es, he saw two humans and a Moemon.

"Prepare for trouble," said one of the humans.

"Make it double," said the other.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within are nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above,"

The smoke slowly dissipated, revealing the identities of the three attackers. One of the humans was a blue-haired man wearing a weird white uniform with a red 'R' on the shirt. The other was a lavender-haired woman wearing the female version of the uniform. The Moemon Ash detected with them was a Meowth. She wore a yellow shirt and a short yellow skirt, with a cat tail and black cat ears sticking out of her messy, neck-length hair. She had golden eyes matching her coin, and had a sinister smirk.

"Jessie," The woman introduced herself.

"James," The man introduced himself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth ended.

"...What was that about?" Pia asked.

"Beats me." Es shrugged.

"Now that we've introduced ourselves," Jessie said, "hand over all the Moemon here, and maybe we'll leave nicely."

"You can't take these Moemon!" Nurse Joy rebuked. "They are still weak and injured!"

"Who cares?" James smirked. "Team Rocket will make better use for them. Now hand them over."

Ash was fuming when he heard that. If there was one thing he hated more than anything, it's thieves who take someone else's Moemon. "You're not taking any Moemon from this Moemon Center!" He shouted. "Pia, Es, I choose you!" Pia and Es immediately ran in front of him, glaring at Team Rocket and preparing for battle.

"You want to fight us, twerp?" Jessie smirked. "Very well, go, Cleo!"

"You too, Kono!" James called, tossing a Moe Ball with Jessie. Two Moemon, an Ekans and a Koffing, emerged from the Moe Balls. The Ekans wore a purple and yellow dress, and had gold eyes and long, purple hair tied back into a ponytail.

The Koffing wore a purple jacket and skirt. She had violet eyes and violet hair down to her neck, with a skull and crossbones on her jacket.

"Thunder Shock!" Pia fired an electric shock at the two Moemon, knocking them out instantly.

"A one-hit KO!?" Jessie exclaimed in shock.

"From a move as weak as Thunder Shock!?" James exclaimed with equal shock.

"You two are pathetic!" Meowth snarled. "I'll show you how a real Moemon fights! Fury Swipes!" Meowth lunged at Pia and Es, ready to scratch the hell out of them.

"Quick Attack!" Es ran at Meowth at fast speeds, headbutting her in the chest before kicking her back to Jessie and James.

"Thunder Shock!" Pia fired one last Thunder Shock at Team Rocket. This time though, she blasted them through the ceiling and into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew out of sight.

Everyone stared at the hole in the ceiling with surprise.

"I think you overdid it, Pia." Es said.

"I think you're right." Pia said sheepishly. "Sorry about that, Nurse Joy."

"It's alright." Nurse Joy smiled. "The safety of the Moemon here is most important."

"She right. Awesome job, you two!" Ash praised. "I didn't know your electricity was that powerful, Pia."

"Neither did I." Pia admitted with a smile.

"Is everyone alright!?" They heard Officer Jenny ask as she entered the Moemon Center. She had heard the explosion and rushed here immediately.

"Everything is okay thanks to this young man." Nurse Joy assured, pointing to Ash.

Officer Jenny remembered meeting Ash and walked up to him. "Ash, will you tell me what happened?" Ash began explaining their encounter with Team Rocket, and how it was Pia who blasted them out through the ceiling. "For a Pikachu to manage something like that... She must be stronger than even her evolved for, Raichu." She said, half-jokingly.

"That would be really cool." Ash chuckled.

"In all seriousness though, you should be careful with Team Rocket." Officer Jenny told him. "They're an organization who causes trouble all over Kanto, stealing Moemon and doing the most evil things to get what they want."

Upon hearing this, Ash immediately thought back to what Hourai said about the evils in the world. If Team Rocket is one of them, then he's gonna have to stop them sooner or later.

"Why don't you stay here and get some sleep?" Nurse Joy suggested. "You should also make pacts with your Moemon if you hadn't already. Here is your room key."

Ash accepted the room key, then headed off to the room that matched the number on the key, with Pia and Es following eagerly.

(A/N: I am not including sex scenes in my Moemon stories. Too bad.)

* * *

After having sex with his four Moemon and getting a good night's sleep, Ash walked out of the Moemon Center with Pia and Es, where he saw Misty waiting outside. "Misty?" He blinked. "What are you waiting outside for?"

"Well, I was interested in joining you on your journey," Misty said, "so I wanted to ask if you would let me."

"Sure. The more the merrier." Ash accepted with a smile, and then left for the next city, with Misty now in tow.

* * *

 **As I rap up this first chapter, let me clarify something for this story.**

 **I will only do the regions that were finished in the anime, so you will see Kanto-Kalos. But! That doesn't mean I will not include Alola. Once the Alola arc is finished, I will include it in the story.**

 **As for real life,I have more things to do because my dad just went through surgery. He has apatheia for his feet, so he can't feel things he's suppose to feel in that area. He had a cut on his right big toe, and because no one in my family noticed it, it got severely infected, causing him to start coughing. Mom had to take him to the hospital for surgery to cut that big toe off.**

 **Still didn't fix his coughing though.**

 **Anyway, that's all I had to say, aside from being hyped by that Joker reveal for Smash Ultimate DLC. See you guys in the next chapter.**


	2. Viridian Forest and Pewter City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash was currently traversing through Viridian Forest, with Misty fearfully clinging onto his left arm for some reason.

"Why are you clinging onto Master?" Es asked, not liking what Misty was doing.

"Because we're in a forest!" Misty complained.

"What's wrong with forests?" Ash asked, and then saw a small Moemon climbing down a tree. She had black eyes and wore a green shirt with green shorts, with neck-length green and red antenna. "Cool! A Caterpie!"

Misty screamed loudly in fear at the sight of the Bug Moemon, making Ash, Pia, and Es wince and getting Caterpie's attention. "That's what's wrong! Forests always have bugs inhabiting them!"

"You're scared of Bug Moemon?" Pia asked.

"YES!" Misty answered a little too loudly. "Someone do something about her!"

"Alright." Ash grinned, and then threw a Moe Ball at the Caterpie, capturing her.

"D-Did you just catch her?" Misty asked.

"Is something wrong with that?" Ash frowned.

"No, but keep her away from me! Bugs are one of the most disgusting things in the world!"

"Besides you, what are the other disgusting things?" Ash asked sarcastically, making Pia and Es laugh.

"Very funny. Carrots, peppers and bugs. Everyone has their dislikes and I dislike bugs!" Misty exclaimed, not happy with Ash's comment.

"You can't be completely scared of bugs. What about the Wimpod and Dewpider evolutionary lines, which are Water types as well as Bug types along with Surskit?"

Misty had nothing to rebuke that.

"Case in point." Ash smirked, and then released his newest Moemon.

"You...caught me?" Caterpie asked.

"Yes, I did."

"But, why? I'm not a strong Moemon. I shouldn't be worth your time." Caterpie said, looking down sadly.

"Well, there you have it, Ash. Go ahead and release her." Misty said, more than happy to get the Bug Moemon out of her sight.

"...Misty." Ash growled, glaring at her angrily. His aura was also flaring around him, making him look intimidating.

"I-I'm sorry!" Misty immediately apologized. 'Wh-What was that? There was no way that was normal!' She then thought.

Ash calmed down after a few seconds, and then patted Caterpie, who was startled by his aura flaring, on the head, smiling at her. "I'm not going to release you." He told her kindly. "It's natural for most Moemon to be weak when first caught in the wild, but with training, even you will become a strong Moemon."

Caterpie blinked at him for a few seconds, before smiling and hugging him. "Alright. If you say so, Master."

Ash smiled. "Welcome to the team, Kaya."

"Kaya?" Caterpie asked, confused.

"That's your name."

"Oh. I like it!" Caterpie, now named, Kaya, smiled, and then Ash checked her data on the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Caterpie

 **Name:** Kaya

 **Species:** Worm Moemon

 **Type:** Bug

 **Current Level:** 4

 **Scarcity:** Common

 **Diet:** Caterpie mostly consume plants or wheat, and rarely consume meat-based products.

 **Ability:** Shield Dust

 **Height:** 4'00"

 **Weight:** 86.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** AA

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Flying

 **Resistances:** Grass, Fighting, Ground

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** String Shot, Tackle, Electroweb

 **Evolves Into:** Metapod (Lv7)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Caterpie are very, very shy Moemon, who find it very hard to trust trainers. They view themselves as weak, and don't think they're worthy to belong to trainers, yet many groups of fanatics prefer them due to their Lolita figures. They are also well liked due to their tightness and shy natures. They are also not very talented in sexual ways, but are actually preferred for it.

"String Shot and Electroweb are actually useful moves." Ash said. "I don't know why you think you're useless."

"I'm glad you think that, Master." Kaya smiled.

"So she's staying." Misty sighed. "Fine, but keep Kaya away from me. Go make a pact with her or something."

At the mention of having a pact, Kaya started hugging Ash tightly, making him chuckle. "Alright. Can you girls set up the tents while we're gone?"

"Sure thing, Master." Pia nodded.

"Leave it to us." Es smiled as Ash left with Kaya.

* * *

It was now late on the afternoon. Misty, Pia and Es had already set up the tents, and were now waiting for Ash and Kaya.

"What's taking them so long!?" Misty asked impatiently. "They should be done by now!" As soon she said that, she saw Ash come back, along with two Moemon. The first one was a Metapod. She wore a green leotard covered in scales, and had black eyes and green hair down to her shoulders.

The second one was a Pidgeotto. She had shoulder-length red hair, and brown eyes and wings. She also wore a tan and brown shirt and a red and yellow skirt.

"About time! And who are they?" Misty asked. "Where's Kaya?"

"This is Pina, she's my newest Moemon." Ash said, introducing the Pidgeotto. "She attacked me and Kaya because we happened to invade her territory for our pact, but Kaya helped me catch her using Electroweb, and I made a pact with her after Kaya. The battle also helped her evolve into Metapod."

"Oh, Kaya evolved?" Misty asked with surprise. "Good for you!"

Kaya didn't respond to Misty, only looking at her.

"Um, hello?" Misty said, trying to get Kaya to respond. "I congratulated you for evolving."

Kaya still didn't respond.

"Will you respond already!?" Misty exclaimed, irked.

"Maybe she won't talk to you because you called her disgusting." Pia said, slightly smirking.

"Hold on. I almost to check her data after she evolved." Ash said, taking out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Metapod

 **Name:** Kaya

 **Species:** Cocoon Moemon

 **Type:** Bug

 **Current Level:** 7

 **Scarcity:** Common

 **Diet:** Metapod rarely eat, if they ever do, due to their shy natures. However, they prefer plants over all else.

 **Ability:** Shed Skin

 **Height:** 4'10"

 **Weight:** 94.6lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Flying

 **Resistances:** Grass, Fighting, Ground

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** String Shot, Tackle, Electroweb, Harden

 **Evolves Into:** Butterfree (Lv10)

 **Evolves From:** Caterpie

 **Info:** Metapod are very introverted, even more so than their pre-evolutions. Metapod are often liked by many hardcore groups due to the fact that their pussies are very tight. Metapod spit out a string that has an aphrodisiac effect on a person's body, the same aphrodisiac that comes from their skin. Metapod will only talk to their trainers.

"THAT'S why she's giving me the silent treatment!?" Misty asked. "Ash, make her talk, now!"

"Sorry, Misty, but if that's her nature as a Metapod, then I can't do anything about it." Ash shrugged.

"Master, check my data, too!" Pina said.

"I didn't forget about you." Ash said, switching to Pina's data.

 **Moemon:** Pidgeotto

 **Name:** Pina

 **Species:** Bird Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 9

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Unlike their pre-evolutions, Pidgeotto prefer meat over all else. However, like their pre-evolutions, they are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 98.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Electric, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ghost, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Foresight

 **Evolves Into:** Pidgeot (Lv36)

 **Evolves From:** Pidgey

 **Info:** Pidgeotto are a very aggressive species, attacking trainers who invade their territory. Unlike their pre-evolutions, Pidgeotto often travel alone. However, once they gain a trust for their trainers, they make a powerful asset in combat, as well as a very useful Moemon in the bed department, where they are equally passionate.

"Cool! So you can hit Ghost Moemon with Normal-type moves!" Ash said.

"That's right." Pina nodded.

Ash put his Moedex away, and then looked up into the sky. "It's getting late. We should probably turn in now." He said. Misty nodded and went into her tent to sleep. Ash returned Kaya and Pina before doing so as well with Pia and Es.

* * *

Ash woke up early in the morning, deciding to train his Moemon for the upcoming gym. Hourai didn't need training of course, but he's not going to use her. It would ruin the challenge of his first gym battle. He found a clearing which looked like the perfect place to train, and sent out Nagi, Kaya, and Pina. Pia and Es also took their places. "Alright girls, we're going to start doing some training." He said.

"One question. Who's she?" Nagi asked, pointing at Pina.

"I'm Pina. One of Master's newest Moemon." Pina introduced herself.

Nagi narrowed her eyes at her. "Master doesn't need another Normal/Flying type. I'm more than enough."

"Oh, really?" Pina smirked. "Because I'm stronger than you. Not to mention bigger."

"Excuse me, bitch!?" Nagi growled, glaring at Pina, who glared back.

Pia, Es, and Kaya sweatdropped, while Ash let out a sigh. He expected Pina and Nagi to make rivals of each other. At the very least, it will help them grow stronger, since they will be competing with each other. "Anyway!" He said, loud enough to get everyone's attention. "Pia, I want you to learn Iron Tail, Brick Break, and Grass Knot. Grass Knot especially because it's a Grass-type moves, and that will help her fight better against Ground-type Moemon." Ash said. "Es, you'll learn Iron Tail as well, but you will also be learning Dig."

"Got it!" Pia and Es nodded.

"I can't learn any new moves in this form." Kaya said.

"I'm aware, but you'll still be training. It'll give you experience and help you evolve." Seeing Kaya nod, Ash turned to the two birds. "As for you two." He took out a Moe Ball. "Come on out, Hourai!" Ash called out Hourai, her appearance shocking Pina and Kaya.

"Oh, so you're gonna have Hourai train us?" Nagi asked.

"You knew about her?" Pina asked, still shocked.

"Yep. I was introduced to her at the Moemon Center in Viridian. It was there I learned that Master isn't really a normal human."

"Wow! You caught a Ho-Oh, Master!?" Kaya asked, getting up close to Hourai. "You're a Legendary Moemon, right!? Where did you first meet him!? Did you appear before Master and join him willingly!? Master must be a very special human if that was the case!"

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. Kaya, who should normally be quiet to everyone except him as a Metapod, was now throwing questions at Hourai left and right.

"Master is a lot more special than you might think." Hourai said, giggling, and then turned two the two other birds. "Come on, you two. I'll teach you my Brave Bird, and we'll also work on your Gust, Pina."

"Sure thing." Nagi grinned.

"O-Of course." Pina said, recovering from her shock.

The three birds flew into the air for their training, while Pia and Es began theirs at a distance. "Why don't you join Pia and Es, Kaya?" Ash suggested.

"Alright." Kaya nodded, and ran off to join them.

As he watched his Moemon train, Ash looked at his hand. 'I should probably do some training for myself.' He thought.

* * *

Misty, who woke up a couple minutes later, was now searching for Ash, or at least Pia and Es. "Where did he go!?" She asked, irritated. "He better not have left the forest without me!" She suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes. Misty screamed, thinking it was a Bug Moemon, and then screamed even more when a sword came at her face, stopping inches from her nose.

"Greetings, shrieking maiden." The owner of the sword, who was dressed as a samurai, greeted her calmly, despite holding a sword at her. "Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"N-No." Misty answered somewhat fearfully, and then the samurai lowered the sword and sheathed it.

"Alas, my search continues." The samurai said. "I know he is in this forest. I will continue looking."

The samurai left, and Misty had a worried look on his face. 'What does he want with Ash?' She thought. 'I better find him before that guy does.'

* * *

"Thunderbolt!" Pia exclaimed, shooting a bolt of electricity at Ash. After about an hour of training, everyone learned new moves. Pia learned Brick Break, Iron Tail, and Grass Knot, as well as Focus Punch and even learned Thunderbolt from Hourai. Es learned Iron Tail and Dig, as well as Shadow Ball at some point. Pina and Nagi, while both learned Brave Bird, decided it was too risky of a move to use at their current level of strength, and decided to wait until they were stronger. Even Kaya learned a new move. She learned Iron Defense while practicing her defenses with Pia and Es.

Now, Ash decided to do some training for himself. He asked Pia to use Thunderbolt on him a few times, to see if he can create a shield using his aura. This resulted in him getting zapped three times, but he did manage a half-completed shield before the third zap.

Now on his fourth attempt, Ash held out his hand, concentrating his aura before successfully forming it into a blueish barrier that repelled the electricity.

"Yes!" Ash cheered.

"That was awesome, Master!" Pia smiled.

"You're getting the hang of your aura." Hourai smiled.

"Thanks, girls." Ash smiled.

"I'll admit though, I thought you were crazy when you wanted Pia to zap you." Nagi said. "I guess being an Aura Guardian makes you more resilient to attacks."

"Correct. Aura Guardians may not look like it, but they are much stronger than normal humans, both physically and mentally." Hourai said.

Ash dispelled his shield. "We better head back to Misty now, before she sees another Bug Moemon and starts screaming her lungs out." He said, half-jokingly.

"That could totally happen with her." Es chuckled.

Suddenly, they heard a rustling from the bushes, and then a sword came straight at Ash, who immediately reacted and repelled it with his shield. Alarmed, the Moemon all prepared o fight their master's assailant.

"User of aura." The samurai spoke. "Are you Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town?"

"What do you want with Master!?" Nagi exclaimed, glaring at the samurai.

The samurai did not answer her, but knew the answer from her response. "So you are him." He said to Ash. "I challenge you to a battle!"

Everyone lowered their guard, blinking in confusion. "You...want to battle?" Pina repeated. "I'm sorry, but do you _not_ see the Legendary Phoenix right here?" She asked, pointing at Hourai.

"It matters not. I am Samurai. I am fearless, sharp, and invincible in combat." Samurai introduced himself. "The fact that you have a Legendary Moemon under your command further cements you as a worthy opponent."

"Well, alright." Ash accepted the challenge. "Bring it on!"

"Master." Kaya called. "If it's okay, I would like to battle."

"Alright. Kaya, I choose you!"

Kaya jumped in front of Ash, preparing herself for battle and waiting for Samurai to call out her opponent.

"Grip, go!" Samurai called out a Pinsir. She wore a brown leotard with bronze armor and brown elbow-length gloves, with brown hair down to her neck, black eyes and giant pincers in her hands.

"She looks scary." Es said, a bit fearfully. "I hope Kaya will be alright."

"She's been training her defenses, so she should be fine." Pia said, though a bit hopefully, since she was worried for her teammate.

"Vice Grip!" Samurai ordered. Grip readied her pincers and charged at Kaya.

"Iron Defense." Kaya solidified her body with steel energy as Grip tried to squeeze her with her pincers as hard as she could, only for them to break.

"What!?" Grip exclaimed with shock.

"She made her pincers break!" Pina exclaimed with surprise.

"Iron Tackle." Kaya used Iron Defense again, but then immediately tackled into Grip, knocking her unconscious.

"Wow! Nice one, Kaya!" Ash praised. "Was that a combo move?"

"Yep. I used Iron Defense to solidify my body and make my tackle hurt harder." Kaya said with a smile.

"An impressive attack." Samurai said, returning Grip. "Your Kaya is strong, but now face my Freya!" He sent out a Metapod of his own.

"Metapod vs Metapod?" Nagi deadpanned. "Kaya better end this quickly or this is gonna get boring."

"Thankfully, Kaya's stronger due to her training, so she will win." Pina said, but then everyone saw Kaya suddenly glow a blue and white light. "Especially with that." Pina added with a smile as Kaya evolved into Butterfree. She wore a violet leotard and a clear skirt, with gossamer wings. She had bright red eyes, a mischievous grin, and black hair down to her waist.

"Ooh! I look beautiful!" Kaya said, admiring herself.

"It's awesome that you evolved Kaya!" Ash congratulated. "Now let's win this!"

"Don't underestimate us now that your Moemon has evolved." Samurai said. "Freya, Harden." Freya tensed her body, raising her defense, only for Kaya to still knock her out in one hit with Gust.

"Saw that coming." Nagi smirked.

"Return." Samurai said, returning Freya. "Your Kaya has become stronger, but can she face my Bee?" He asked, sending out a Beedrill. She wore a black and yellow leotard with gossamer wings, and had blonde hair down her back, red eyes, and held twin lances.

"A Beedrill." Ash said, looking at Samurai's third Moemon. "What do you think, Kaya? Wanna see if you can beat her?" He asked his fully-evolved Moemon.

"Let's go." Kaya smirked confidently, flying into the air with her new wings, with Bee flying after her.

"Twin Needle!" Bee flew at Kaya and thrusted her lances at her.

"Whoa!" Kaya yelped, barely avoiding the lances. "That was close." She said, and then saw Bee coming in for another Twin Needle. "Confusion!" Kaya's eyes glowed purple, and then Bee's body was outlined with psychic energy, holding her in place.

"Damn it! Let me go!" Bee growled.

"Okay." Kaya smiled, slamming her right into the ground.

"Why you..."

"Bee, Poison Sting!" Samurai commanded. Bee coated the tip of her lances with poison and flew up at Kaya for the strike.

"Safeguard." Kaya created a blue-green shield in front of her that blocked the lances. She then released green spores that covered Bee, putting her to sleep as she fell to the ground.

"That was Sleep Powder!" Es noted. "Bee's vulnerable now!"

"Alright! Let's finish this, Kaya!" Ash exclaimed.

"I concede!" Samurai announced, holding up an arm in surrender before Kaya could use a move. "You are a powerful trainer. This battle is yours."

Kaya floated back down gently, looking confused. "Does that mean I win?" She asked.

"Yep. Way to go, Kaya!" Ash smiled.

"Thanks, Master!" Kaya smiled. "Now, come on! Check my data!"

"Alright." Ash said, taking out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Butterfree

 **Name:** Kaya

 **Species:** Butterfly Moemon

 **Type:** Bug/Flying

 **Current Level:** 13

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Butterfree consume mostly vegetables and plants, and on occasion, fruits. However, they dislike meat.

 **Ability:** Compound Eyes

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 100.6lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Electric, Rock, Flying, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug, Fighting

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, String Shot, Electroweb, Harden, Iron Defense, Gust, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Safeguard

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Metapod

 **Info:** Butterfree are well liked due to the spores that come from their gossamer wings, which is one of the more potent aphrodisiacs that can be used a number of ways. Butterfree are a happy addition to any collector, as they have both a nice figure and ability. Butterfree have also abandoned their shy personalities, now being playful and lighthearted, and even mischievous at times.

"About time you opened up." Pia grinned.

"Yep." Kaya smiled.

"Ash!" Everyone heard Misty call as she ran into the clearing.

"Ah! Shrieking maiden." Samurai said.

Pia and Es laughed at Misty's nickname, while Ash chuckled. "Not funny!" Misty shouted, her face red with embarrassment. "Where have you been, Ash? What happened to you? When did Kaya evolve? AND IS THAT A HO-OH OVER THERE!?"

"...Do you have any other questions?" Hourai asked with a sweatdrop.

Ash sighed. "I've been training here for an hour after a woke up, the singe marks were from Pia hitting me with Thunderbolt for training, Kaya evolved during my battle with Samurai, and that's Hourai, one of my Moemon." He answered all of Misty's questions.

Misty's jaw dropped at the fourth answer. "YOU CAUGHT HER!? HOW!?" She yelled very loudly, making everyone wince.

"I can see why Samurai called you 'shrieking maiden'." Nagi muttered.

"That's a story you won't believe." Ash said.

Misty was about to retort, but then thought about it for a moment. "You're probably right."

Samurai returned Bee. "Ash Ketchum, I wish you good luck on your journey." He said.

"Thanks, Samurai." Ash said, watching him leave.

"Alright, now can we get out of this forest?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, sure." Ash nodded, returning everyone except Pia and Es, and then the two went on their way.

* * *

The two had finally left Viridian Forest and entered Pewter City. Misty was more than happy to finally be out of the forest. They decided to eat at a restaurant since they were hungry, but Ash decided to rest his Moemon at the Moemon Center before then.

"So, are you gonna use her?" Misty asked while they were eating at a restaurant.

"Use who?" Ash asked, not sure who Misty was implying.

"Hourai. She's your strongest Moemon by far right now, so-"

"I'm not using her." Ash said before the redhead could finish. "It's true she's my strongest Moemon, and that she could easily defeat a no-badge team with little effort, but that's exactly why I'm not gonna use her. It would completely eliminate the challenge." He explained.

Misty was surprised by Ash's answer. He thought he would be one of those trainers who would always use their strongest Moemon to win. 'I guess I didn't give him enough credit.' She thought.

Once they were finished eating, the two walked back to

"Here you are, Ash." Nurse Joy said, handing him his Moemon. "Your Moemon are all back in top condition."

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash said, taking his Moemon.

"I'm confused, though." Pia frowned at Nurse Joy. "We met you in Viridian City. How are you here in Pewter?"

"Oh, that was my sister you met." Nurse Joy clarified.

"You wouldn't believe it, but all the Nurse Joys that run the Moemon Centers in Kanto are related to each other." Ash said.

"And they're all completely identical." Es sweatdropped. "How do you tell each other apart?"

"Family secret." Nurse Joy smiled teasingly, making the Eevee pout cutely.

"Anyway, thanks for healing my Moemon, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked.

"My pleasure." Nurse Joy said. "Make sure you come back after your gym battle."

"Sure thing." Ash nodded, before leaving the center with Misty.

The two had found the Pewter Gym after a while. "Alright! Time to earn my first gym badge!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"You're going to challenge Brock?" They heard a voice from behind them as they saw two trainers, a man and a woman, walk up to them.

"What are you gonna use? Those cute little Pikachu and Eevee?" The woman asked. "Don't you have any of the starters from Oak's Lab?"

"Actually, I'm Master's starter." Pia said.

"Seriously?" The man asked. "You're ten thousand light years away from challenging Brock if that was the case."

"That measures distance, not time!" The woman exclaimed, giving the man an idiot slap.

"Yeah? Well, I feel like I'm ready, so I'm gonna challenge this gym no matter what you say!" Ash said, determined.

"Suit yourself, kid." The woman said. "Although I don't think you would stand much of a chance."

Ash ingored that last comment and entered the gym. "Who goes there?" A voice said from inside the gym.

"My name is Ash, Ash spoke up, "and I'm here to challenge you for your gym badge!"

"Very well." The voice, which belong to a man with slants for eyes, answered. "I'm the gym leader, Brock, and I accept your challenge."

Brock led Ash and Pia to the battlefield, which was a sandy floor with big, pointy rocks on it. Misty, Es, and the two other trainers walked to the sidelines to watch. "This battle is between Brock the Pewter Gym Leader and Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town." The referee, who Brock introduced as Forrest, one of his younger siblings, announced. "Both trainers will use two Moemon each, and the battle is over when both Moemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon." Forrest explained the rules, then raised his arms.

"Go Geo!" Brock called, sending out a Geodudette. She wore a gray-brown long-sleeved dress shaped like rocks, and had messy gray-brown hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"Kaya, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out his Butterfree.

"Kaya?" Misty asked, shocked. "Why would Ash use her?"

"That's what I'm wondering." The woman asked with a frown. "The kid's making a big mistake. He should know that Rock types beat Bug types."

Even Brock was wondering why Ash would use a Bug/Flying type against his Geo, but decided to shrug it off, thinking that he was a beginner and he didn't know type matchups. "Geo, Rock Throw!" Brock commanded, and Geo began hurling rocks.

"Psychic! Knock them away!" Ash counter-commanded. Since Kaya fully-evolved she was able to learn a lot more moves, so he had Hourai teach Kaya Psychic, and she even learned another move.

Kaya knocked away the rocks using psychic energy.

"Not bad, but playing defensive won't help you win in this case." Brock said. "Mega Punch!" Geo tensed her fist, and then charged for the punch, but Kaya dodged the fist, and then all the other punches that came after. On the last one, though, she used Poison Powder on her position, poisoning Geo when she went into it with her momentum.

"Geo's poisoned now." The man said, frowning. "But that's all she can do. There's no way she can beat Geo." Mist was beginning to worry if Ash would be alright, but Es wasn't. She knew Master was hiding a trick up his sleeve.

"Rock Throw!" Geo began throwing rocks again, but Kaya up to dodge.

Ash saw that Geo was panting due to the poison and smirked. "Now Kaya! Use Energy Ball!"

"What!?" Brock said with surprise as Kaya fired a green sphere of energy, with Geo unable to dodge due to the poison making her sluggish.

"Now Iron Tackle!" Ash commanded. Kaya solidified her body and tackled Geo before she could get up, the knocking move knocking her out.

"Geo is unable to battle! Kaya is the winner!" Forrest announced.

"No way!" The man exclaimed with shock. "Kaya actually won!?"

"Ash taught her a move that was super effective against Rock types, and even used Iron Defense in a combo move." The woman said with amazement. "He's a lot better than I thought."

"Don't underestimate Master just because he doesn't have a Grass or Water type." Es grinned, confident in her Master. Even Misty was now confident that Ash would win.

"Return, Geo." Brock said, returning Geo. "Okay, Neir, go!" Brock sent out an Onix as his second Moemon. She wore long gray pants and a gray shirt with no sleeves, and had gray hair down to her shoulders, with a horn stickinf out of her head, and piercing black eyes.

"Return, Kaya." Ash said, deciding to switch. "Pia, you're up."

"Alright! Let's go!" Pia grinned eagerly, running onto the battlefield.

"Now he's using Pia." Misty said.

"Both of Brock's Moemon are Ground types, which is why I thought Ash wouldn't stand a chance with an Electric Moemon as his starter." The woman explained. "But after seeing a Butterfree defeat Geo, it makes me wonder what moves Pia knows."

Misty looked at Es. "I ain't saying anything." The Eevee smiled.

"Neir, Tackle!" Brock commanded. Neir charged at Pia, who smirked as her eyes glowed green.

And then Neir suddenly tripped.

"What? What happened?" Brock asked with surprise, and then his eyes 'widened?' when he saw what Neir tripped on. "Grass Knot?"

"I've prepared for this." Ash smirked. "Now use Close Combat!"

"Close Combat?" The man smirked. "Pikachu can't learn..." His voice trailed off when he saw that Pia's 'Close Combat' was actually a barrage of Focus Punch and Iron Tail as she punched and slammed her tail at Neir repeatedly.

'This kid's really good.' Brock thought with amazement as Pia knocked Neir to the ground with another Iron Tail. "Are you alright, Neir?" He asked.

"Not doing so good." Neir grunted as she stood up shakily.

"Neir's on her last legs." The woman said with amazement.

"With have to use it." Brock said, frowning. "Neir, Dragon Breath!" Neir let draconic energy build up in her throat, before spewing it out in a blue-violet flame.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pia fired a bolt of electricity at the Dragon Breath, causing an explosion.

"A tie?" The woman stated with shock.

"Focus Punch!" Pia smirked, running through the smoke with Quick Attack, and then converting the speed into her Focus Punch, the force sending Neir straight into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Neir is unable to battle! Pia is the winner! Which means the battle goes to the challenger, Ash Ketchum!" Forrest announced.

"You did it, Pia!" Ash cheered, hugging her happily.

"I was awesome, wasn't I, Master?" Pia asked with a smile.

"You sure were!"

Brock returned Neir, and then walked up to Ash, shaking hands with him. "Ash, you gave me a great battle." Brock said. "I usually battle people who use Water and Grass Moemon to defeat me, but you won using a Bug/Flying type and an Electric type."

"I've studied which types were super effective against what Moemon," Ash said. "So I decided to teach Kaya Grass-type moves and Pia Steel and Fighting moves."

"You have studied well." Brock smiled. "Therefore, I give you the Boulder Badge." He gave Ash a gray badge, in the shape of an octagon. Ash thanked him as he claimed the badge, and then cheered with Pia and Es.

After getting Pia and Kaya checked up at the Moemon Center, Ash and Misty decided to leave Pewter City for Ash's next gym battle. On the way out, they met the two trainers from earlier. "Well, Ash, you sure showed us a thing or two." The man grinned.

"It turns out the moves the Moemon know are more important than their actual type." The woman said.

"That's right." Another voice said, this one familiar as they saw Brock coming up to them.

"Brock?" Ash blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm coming with you two on your journey." Brock answered.

"What?" Es said with surprise. "But what about the gym?"

"Don't worry. My dad, the real Gym Leader of Pewter Gym, was just admitted from the hospital and is fit enough to take control of the gym again, and my mom and nine little brothers and sisters are going to help him."

" _Nine_ younger siblings?" Pia repeated, surprised by the size of Brock's family. "You must've had a lot on your belt while your father was hospitalized."

"Yeah, but now that he's better, I can finally go on a journey. You see, my dream is to become a Moemon Doctor, so is it okay if I come with you two?"

"Of course." Misty accepted with a smile.

"Yeah, we'd love to have ya aboard." Ash smiled.

"Well, looks like this is where we say goodbye, Brock." The man smiled.

"We'll help take care of your family while your away." The woman said.

"Thanks, you two." Brock smiled, and then the group of three trainers left Pewter.

* * *

"You know, I never really got their names." Ash said.

"Those two were Bartz and Diene." Brock said. "They're my friends, and they've been helping me since I starting covering as Gym Leader for my father. They're also a couple."

"Really?" Pia asked with surprise. "I never knew that. Though, why were they acting like jerks when we first met them?"

"They're usually like that to new trainers. They say it's suppose to help trainers realize just how strong Gym Leaders can be."

"Right." Ash nodded, before pointing forward. "Anyway, onward to the next gym!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is done!**

 **As you probably realized, I'm aiming to do two-to-three episodes per chapter. If I tried to do everyone episode as it's own chapter this story would amount to probably...no, definitely over a thousand chapters. And that's probably too much, even for those who like reading Pokémon-related stories.**

 **I made Pina and Nagi friendly rivals because sometimes it's nice to have some competition. It makes both people, or Moemon, determined to become stronger.**

 **As for Pewter, I know Ash used Pidgeotto in his rematch with Brock, but I decided to have him use Kaya instead. Just a warning, the Moemon I will have Ash use in this stories for his gym battles may be different from the Pokémon Anime.**

 **The two trainers Ash and Misty met before battling Brock, Bartz and Diene... Think of them as the same two people Red met before his first gym battle, so it's a homage to Pokémon Origins. I don't think we were given their actual names or their relationship, so I used my imagination there.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	3. Mt Moon and Cerulean City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

With the Boulder Badge now is his possession, Ash was now on his way to get his second badge. Looking at the map he brought with him, he saw that he and his friends had to pass through Mt. Moon to get to the next city.

"Mt. Moon?" Misty repeated. "Sounds romantic."

"Mt. Moon is where my dad caught Neir for my starter." Brock said. "I've heard people say that a very long time ago, a meteor crashed into that mountain."

"A meteor?" Ash asked. "Did a Deoxys come out of it?" Everyone stared at him when he asked the question. "What?"

"Um, no?" Brock said slowly, sweatdropping. "What made you ask about a Legendary Moemon, Ash?"

"Just curious." Ash shrugged.

'I can kinda understand him asking that,' Misty thought, 'considering he has a Ho-Oh.'

"Anyway, the meteor is called the Moon Stone." Brock said.

"Oh, I've heard of the Moon Stone." Ash said. "It's a stone that makes Clefairy evolve into Clefable, and Jigglypuff evolve into Wigglytuff."

"Don't forget that it also makes Nidorino evolve into Nidoking, and Nidorina evolve Nidoqueen." Es asked.

"So, the Moon Stone is an evolutionary item?" Misty asked, getting a nod from the capped trainer.

Just then, they heard a scream in the distance. "What was that?" Pia gasped.

"Someone's in trouble!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go!" They ran to the source of the noise, where they saw a man attacked by a bunch of Zubats. The Zubats wore blue bresses with violet and blue wings, blue hair down to their necks and over their eyes, with two blue and purple extensions out of their heads.

"Back away from him!" Pia exclaimed, launching a Thunderbolts at the Bat Moemon and scaring them away.

"Oh, thank you so much." The man thanked them. "Those Zubat were crazy."

"No problem." Pia said. "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon me. I'm Seymour, a scientist and researcher." Seymour introduced himself.

"I'm Ash." "I'm Pia." "I'm Es." "I'm Misty." "I'm Brock." The group introduced themselves.

"So, what happened that made those Zubat attack you?" Ash asked.

"It's because of these lights." Seymour answered, pointing to all the lights hanging in the walls.

"Not surprising." Brock said. "Zubat don't like light very much."

"Not just the Zubat," Seymour said, "these light are causing trouble for all the Moemon in the cave. Paras are planting their mushrooms elsewhere and drying up the Sandshrew."

Ash took a look at one of the Sandshrew. She had neck-length dusty blonde hair, and wore golden pants and shirt, with black eyes, and was panting like crazy due to dehydration. Ash felt sorry for her and walked over to her. Getting down onto his knees, he flipped her over so that the back of her was resting on his lap. Sandshrew looked at him as he took out his water canteen and opened. "Here, drink this." Ash said, holding his canteen for her to drink from. Sandshrew stared at Ash for a few seconds, before accepting the water.

"You're friend is a really nice boy." Seymour smiled as he watched Ash help Sandshrew.

"He sure is." Brock agreed with a smile. Even Pia and Es were happy that they had such a nice Master, which was probably why he agreed to taking up his role as the Chosen One.

After Sandshrew was rehyhrated, she got back on her feet and hugged Ash. "Thank you so much! You really are a nice human." Sandshrew said with a smile.

"Glad I could help." Ash said, smiling and hugging her back.

"Anyway, the reason I'm here is to protect Mt. Moon from the troublemakers." Seymour said, getting back to the matter at hand. "I believe that they're after the Moon Stone. Since the meteor is millions of years old and is said to possess special powers, they may want to take it for themselves."

"That's horrible." Ash frown, not at all happy to hear that.

"It sure is." Sandshrew agreed.

Suddenly, Brock saw another Moemon hoppinng around. The Moemon wore a pink shirt and miniskirt, and a fluffy tail and wings sticking out of the skirt and shirt respectively. She also had curly pink hair down to her shoulder, and pink and brown ears and pink eyes. "Hey, it's a Clefairy." Brock said, recognizing the Moemon.

"Aw, she's so cute." Misty gushed.

Ash noticed the Clefairy was holding something. "Hey, that's a Moon Stone she's holding."

"You're right." Seymour said with a nod. "If we follow that Clefairy, she might lead us to the meteorite."

"Well, let's follow her, then." Es said.

The group and Seymour decided to follow Clefairy. Sandshrew tagged along as well because she didn't want to leave Ash. While following Clefairy, they noticed more and more lights. "These lights are probably all over Mt. Moon." Pia said, frowning.

"Whoever's doing this is causing a lot of trouble." Es said, frowning as well.

"Did I hear the word 'trouble'?" A woman's voice asked, one familiar to Ash, Misty, Pia and Es.

"If trouble is what you want, we'll make it double." A man's voice followed.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extends our reach to the stars above,"

'This sounds familiar...' Ash, Pia, Es and Misty thought, and then they saw the familiar group of two humans and a Meowth appear from behind a large rock.

"Jessie," Jessie introduced herself,

"James," James introduced himself,

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth, that's right!" Meowth ended the motto.

Clefairy hid behind Ash, frightened by their appearance, while the young man glared at the trio. "I know you three." He said. "You're the ones we met back in Viridian City."

"We remember you as well, twerp." Jessie said. "Especially your Pikachu."

"She's quite a powerful Moemon, so we've decided to take her." James smirked.

"If you want a Pikachu, why not just catch a wild one?" Es suggested, wanting to get them off their back.

"Not a chance!" Meowth exclaimed. "Yours is one of a kind! Her electricity is stronger than even her evolved form, Raichu, so we want her!"

"Don't think I'll just let you take me." Pikachu glared, her cheeks sparking.

"We would love to meet your challenge, but we're not after you today." Jessie smirked.

"That's right. We're here for the Moon Stone." Meowth clarified.

"So, you three are the ones who put up all these lights?" Sandshrew asked.

"Of course." James answered. "We need them to find the Moon Stone."

"You crooks!" Seymour shouted. "The lights are confusing all the Moemon!"

"Too bad, so sad." Jessie said, smirking without an ounce of remorse.

"You won't get away with this!" Brock shouted angrily. "If it's a rock you want, just take one and get lost!"

"Get lost? How rude!" Jessie exclaimed, getting angry. "Teach these twerps some manners, Cleo!"

"Kono, you too!" Jessie and James called out Cleo and Kono.

"If it's a battle you want," Ash spoke, "Kaya, I choose you!" He called out Kaya.

"Go, Zura!" Brock called out a Zubat.

"Huh? When'd you catch a Zubat, Brock?" Pia asked, surprised by Brock's new Moemon.

"I caught her before we entered the cave." Brock explained.

Ash nodded, and then turned to the others. "Misty, Seymour, protect Clefairy and get out of here!" He told them. "You too, Sandshrew!"

"Right!" Sandshrew nodded, and then ran off with Misty, Seymour and Clefairy.

"Kono, Smog attack!" James commanded. Kono breathed out poisonous smoke.

"Double Team..." Zura created fakes of herself, and then they all used Gust to blow the Smog away.

"Cleo, bite those Moemon!" Jessie commanded. Cleo jumped at them, baring her fangs.

"Eat Psybeam!" Kaya shouted, hitting Cleo with a Psybeam, making her cry out in pain.

"Zura, Supersonic!" Brock commanded. Zura released sound waves from her mouth that confused Cloe and Kono as they started attacking each other.

"What are you two doing!?" Jessie shouted angrily.

"Your opponents are the twerps' Moemon, not each other!" James exclaimed.

"Shadow Ball!" Es fired a sphere of darkness at Cleo and Kono, knocking them into Jessie and James. and then the explosion that came after sent them flying.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Jessie and James shouted as they went flying out of sight.

"Wow! That was awesome, Es!" Kaya praised her teammate.

"Amazing..." Zura said shyly, though smiling.

"Thanks, you two." Es smiled.

"Hold on," Ash spoke up, gaining their attention. "I didn't see Meowth go flying with them."

"Now that you mention it, neither did I." Brock admitted.

"She might have followed the others while we weren't looking!" Pia gasped. "We better find them, now!"

* * *

"I gotta hurry!" Clefairy exclaimed, who was running at this point while Misty, Seymour and Sandshrew chased after her.

"Please slow sown!" Misty pleaded. "We can't keep up with you!"

Suddenly, Meowth popped out in front of Clefairy. "There you are!" She smirked. "Now be a good Clefairy and hand over the Moon Stone."

"I can't!" Clefairy exclaimed, holding the evolutionary stone close to her. "I need to get this to the others!"

"Fine, then taste my Scratch!" Meowth prepared to scratch Clefairy.

"Rapid Spin!" Sandshrew spun at Meowth very fast, repelling her attack and then kicking her away.

"Why you...!" Meowth growled, and then charged for another Scratch, but Sandshrew countered by coating her hand with dark energy and slashing Meowth.

"That was Night Slash!" Misty gasped. "I didn't know Sandshrew knew that move!"

"That is most likely an egg move." Seymour said as Meowth tried to use Fury Swipes on Sandshrew, only for the Ground Moemon to dig underground.

"Where did you go!?" Meowth shouted with annoyance as she looked around, and then Sandshrew popped up from the ground under her, punching her hard enough to send her flying out of sight.

"That was awesome, Sandshrew!" Ash praised as he, Brock, and their Moemon walked up to them.

"You mean you were nearby?" Misty asked as Sandshrew ran up and hugged him.

"Yep. I was gonna help, but it looks like Sandshrew had it covered." Ash said, looking at the Moemon that was hugging. "You really are a strong Moemon, you know that?" HE praised with a smile.

"I sure am." Sandshrew giggled.

Clefairy watched Ash and Sandshrew bond. 'Wow. Usually Sandshrew are too shy to bond with humans.' She thought. 'This human must be really interesting.'

Sunset came and everyone decided to take a rest. Brock had got out all his cooking equipment that he somehow stored in his backpack, preparing to cook food for everyone.

"Come on out, girls!" Brock called, sending out, Geo, Neir and Zura.

"Neir? Geo?" Pia blinked. "I thought you two belonged to the gym."

"Actually, we belong to Master." Neir said. "The gym already has a Geodude and an Onix that his father uses for his no-badge team."

"Oh." Pia said, and then blinked again. "Wait. What do you mean no-badge team?"

"A no-badge team refers to Moemon that a gym leader uses against trainers who don't have any badges yet." Brock explained. "All gyms have a variety of Moemon that they use depending on the trainer's skill level, to give them a fitting challenge."

"I see." Es nodded in understanding. "So, if Master had, say four badges when he challenged the Pewter Gym, he would've faced entirely different Moemon."

"Exactly." Neir nodded.

"Anyway, why don't you guys send out your Moemon?" Brock suggested. "They're probably hungry as well."

"Good idea." Misty said. "Misty calls Starry, Miea, and Deen!" She called out her Moemon, which were a Staryu, a Starmie, and a Goldeen respectively.

Starry wore a gold and yellow one-piece swimsuit with a red jewel in the center. The swimsuit ended in points on her shoulders and thight, and she had golden hair down to her neck, along with red eyes.

Miea wore a violet one-piece swimsuit which had a golden-colored breastplate with a red jewel implanted in it. She had a violet star attached to the back, and she wore violet tights and elbow-length gloves. She had messy violet hair that reached her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

Deen wore a white dress with red outlines, and had red-and-white streaked hair flowing down her back, with a horn sticking out of her hair, and shining black eyes.

Ash looked like he was thinking about something, which Pia noticed. "What's wrong, Master?" Pia asked.

"Oh, nothing." Ash said. "Just wondering how everyone here would react to Hourai."

"...Oh yeah." Pia chuckled, imagining it.

"Who's Hourai?" Starry asked.

"His Ho-Oh." Misty answered.

"...Are you joking, Mistress?" Deen asked, narrowing her eyes at Ash.

Ash sent out Hourai.

"You're not joking." Deen said, now shocked along with everyone else except Misty, or in Sandshrew's case amazed.

"Ash, you had a Ho-Oh all this time?" Brock asked.

"Since the day I became a trainer." Ash replied truthfully.

"...Now I'm glad Pia and Kaya were our opponents." Neir said. "Fire resistant or not, I would not want to face a Sacred Fire."

"You said it." Geo agreed.

After Ash released everyone else from their Moe Balls, Brock began preparing food for everyone, as well as specific food for the Moemon depending on their diets. Ash asked Brock if he could teach him a few of his recipes for his Moemon, to which he accepted.

"You know, I think I wanna go with him." Sandshrew said.

"With who?" Clefairy asked.

"Ash." Sandshrew answered. "I really like him. He offered me some of his water when I was really thirsty, and he even recognizes me as a strong Moemon."

Clefairy looked at the capped human. 'Well, he is an interesting human, especially considering Ho-Oh is one of his Moemon..." She thought. 'Maybe I would want to join him as well.'

After everyone finished eating, Clefairy motioned for everyone to follow her and began hopping into the cave. The group followed Clefairy to the crater of the cave. Sunset became night and a full moon was out. In the middle of the crater was a giant rock with lots of Clefairy around it.

"It's the Moon Stone." Seymour said in awe. "And all the Clefairy have gathered around it."

"Clefairy! You made it!" A Clefairy said.

"Sorry about the wait." Clefairy, the one the group had followed, apologized. "I was attacked by the humans that put up all those light around Mt. Moon. They're tried to take my Moon Stone, but those humans saved me."

"Wow, really? Thanks, humans!" Another Clefairy thanked Ash and company.

"Not a problem." Ash replied.

"Now, come on, put your Moon Stone with the others." Another Clefairy said. (So many Clefairys!)

Clefairy put her Moon Stone with the other small Moon Stones. Once that piece was with the others, both the big and small Moon Stones began to glow, and the Clefairy began dancing around the Moon Stone.

"Amazing." Misty said in awe. "What are they doing?"

"Clefairy pray to the Moon Stone, so that some of them will evolve into Clefable."

"So, the Moon Stone is a giant evolutionary stone." Seymour deducted. "What a wonderful sight. I've always wanted to see this."

Just then, an explosion came from under the ground, startling everyone and interrupting the Clefairy's prayer. "What just happened!?" Seymour shouted in shock, and then a familiar laughter was heard.

"Oh, not again." Ash groaned as Team Rocket revealed themselves.

"Ah, it's those humans!" Clefairy exclaimed, pointing at Team Rocket. "They're the ones who tried to take my Moon Stone!"

"That's right," Jessie chuckled, "and we thank you for helping find the big Moon Stone. Now we will take it for ourselves."

"You can't do that!" Seymour shouted in protest.

"We can and we will." James smirked. More explosions suddenly set off, the smoke clouding everyone's vision, except Ash, who saw Team Rocket grab the giant Moon Stone and run off.

"You're not getting away with the Moon Stone!" Ash shouted, running after Team Rocket, making everyone wonder how he can still se them, though Pia and Es guessed it was aura.

"How is that twerp still following us!?" Jessie shouted as they ran from the pursuing Ash.

"Who cares? We'll lose him eventually!" Meowth said, and then suddenly Neir came out of the ground in front of Team Rocket, forcing them to a stop as everyone came out of the tunnel she made, including Clefairy and Sandshrew.

"Give up, Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed. "You're not taking the Moon Stone!"

"Don't think you've won yet, twerp!" Jessie growled as she and James were about to send out their Moemon again, but paused when they see Clefairy walking up.

"I'm just about fed up with you three." Clefairy said, glaring at Team Rocket, and then she started waving her fingers.

"Uh oh! Clefairy's using Metronome!" Sandshrew said.

"When it comes to that move, anything can happen!" Es exclaimed, and then Clefairy released a dark blue beam at Team Rocket, sending blasting off into the night sky.

"What move was that?" Misty wondered.

"Don't know," Clefairy said, also confused, "but it felt like I was compressing time into that attack."

"Well, at least the Moon Stone is safe." Seymour smiled, and then everyone saw chips from the giant Moon Stone, which broke off from the attack, fall from the sky and land on some of the Clefairy, including the one the group made friends. Then a bright light surrounded the Clefairy the Moon Stone touched as they evolved into Clefable. They wore pink shirts and pink skirts, and fluffy tails and wings sticking out of the skirts and shirts respectively. They also had curly pink hair down to their backs, and pink and brown ears and pink eyes.

"You were right, Ash." Misty said. "The Moon Stone evolves Clefairy into Clefable."

"Told you." Ash grinned.

When morning came, Ash and company decided it was time to leave.

"I was to stay at Mt. Moon to study the Moon Stone a bit more." Seymour told them. "After last night, I feel like there is more I need to know."

"We understand." Ash said with a smile. "Take care, Seymour. You too, Clefairy and Clefable!" After saying their goodbyes the group turned to leave, but then Ash felt two small bodies hugging him. "Pia, Es, is that you?"

"No." They both answered.

Ash looked to see who was hugging him, and saw it was Sandshrew and Clefable. "What's wrong, you two?" He asked.

"We want to go with you." Sandshrew said.

"Eh? Really?" Ash asked, blinking.

"We were talking about it while we were eating yesterday." Clefable explained. "We decided that we would be your Moemon."

Ash understood and took out two Moe Balls and tapped them on Sandshrew and Clefable. Three seconds later, they were caught.

"Awesome! Two new member!" Es smiled happily.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "I'll call them Sandy and Pixie." He decided their names, and then looked at their data in the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Sandshrew

 **Name:** Sandy

 **Species:** Mouse Moemon

 **Type:** Ground

 **Current Level:** 13

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Sandshrew are a mostly herbivorous species, but are completely omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Sand Veil

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 94.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Water, Ice

 **Resistances:** Rock, Poison

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Night Slash, Defense Curl, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Dig

 **Evolves Into:** Sandslash (Lv22)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Sandshrew are a very shy species. They want to do whatever they possibly can to help their trainers, whatever it takes. It's hard to gain the trust of them, but when a trainer does, they become a very loyal Moemon. They are very good in the bed department, which belays their small stature and shyness.

"One thing always confuses me." Pia frowned. "Why are both Pikachu's and Sandshrew's species labeled as just the Mouse Moemon?"

"I'm quite confused by that as well." Misty said. " Couldn't they call Pikachu and Raichu the 'Electric Mouse Moemon' and Sandshrew and Sandslash the 'Ground Mouse Moemon'?"

"I think it's because of their Alolan counterparts." Ash guessed. "From what I've read, Kantonian Sandshrew and Sandslash are Ground types, but Alolan Sandshrew and Sandslash are Ice/Steel types."

"...You're right. That wouldn't work." Misty admitted, and then Ash switched to Pixie's data.

 **Moemon:** Clefable

 **Name:** Pixie

 **Species:** Fairy Moemon

 **Type:** Fairy

 **Current Level:** 17

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Clefable are herbivorous creatures, though some believe they gain their nutrition from moonlight.

 **Ability:** Magic Guard

 **Height:** 4'11"

 **Weight:** 96.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Poison, Steel

 **Resistances:** Dark, Fighting, Bug

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Known Moves:** Metronome, Moonblast, Moonlight, Sing, Meteor Mash, Magical Leaf, Thunder Punch, Ice Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Clefairy

 **Info:** Clefable are one of the rarest Moemon, and are very hard to find. There is said to be very few. They are also very mischievous. They are truly kind-hearted Moemon, though. They are well known among several groups, and are well liked for their small bodies. It is a legend that they draw energy from the moon.

"She knows Thunder Punch?" Pia asked, sounding excited. "Maybe she can teach me, and I'll teach her Thunderbolt in return."

"Sounds like a plan." Ash grinned. "Okay, I think I'll send Pina and Nagi."

"Huh?" Pia asked, looking confused along with Es. "Send them where?"

"To Oak's Lab." Ash clarified. "It's a rule that trainers are only allowed to have six Moemon with them at a time. If they catch anymore Moemon, they must choose which Moemon to send back to where they first obtained their Moedex."

"I see." Es frowned, her fox ears drooping a bit. "Too bad. I would've liked it if all of us were together."

After Ash sent Pina and Nagi to the lab, the group of friends walked along a path, until they a saw a sign that read: Cerulean City. "I can get my second badge there." Ash said, and then he noticed a little add-on. It read: Gary was here, Ash is a loser.

"WHAT!?" Pia yelled, her cheeks sparking in here. "That bastard thinks he can get away with saying that!?"

"Who's Gary?" Es asked.

"I remember him. He beat me for the Boulder Badge." Brock said. "Although he was quite an arrogant egoist. He had a couple of cheerleaders with him, and he even drove off in a fancy car."

"...Where did he get those?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop, surprised by how much Gary's ego has inflated. He then shook his head. "You know what? I don't even want to know." He said, and then put a hand on Pia's shoulder, calming her down a bit. "Don't worry about it, Pia. We'll who the real loser is at the Indigo League." He then walked calmly forward into Cerulean City, with his friends and Moemon beside him.

* * *

Ash, Pia, and Es were walking down to the Cerulean City Gym all on their lonesome. Misty had something important to do, and Brock wanted to stock up on supplies for the journey, so it was just the three of them.

"So, who are you going to use for the gym, Master?" Pia asked.

"If I remember correctly, the Cerulean Gym uses Water types." Ash said.

"Water Moemon, eh?" Pia smirked.

"Nuh-uh! You are already had your gym battle!" Es exclaimed. "It's my turn, now!"

"If we're taking turns, wouldn't that mean Master has to use Hourai?"

Es opened her mouth, but no words came out as she thought about it. "Well, yeah. But, Master said he wouldn't use her for his early gym battles."

Ash thought for a possible solution. "Well, I could try to convince the Gym Leader to use one of their League Champion Moemon."

"Worth a try." Pia nodded. "That will give her a decent challenge."

They soon reached the Cerulean Gym, which was a pink and yellow dome shape, with a big picture of a Dewgong. "Hello! Anyone here?" Ash called as they entered the building, only to be greeted by the empty silence of the lobby.

"Where is everyone?" Es asked, and then she, Ash and Pia heard cheering from outside the lobby. Exiting the lobby, they saw three beautiful girls performing a water ballet in a giant swimming pool. "Who are they?" Es asked.

"You mean you don't know them?" A random person asked. "Those are the Three Sensational Sisters! They're the best aquatic performers in the world, as well as the Gym Leaders of Cerulean Gym!"

"They're the Gym Leaders?" Ash questioned, watching the water ballet with an unamused face. He was surprised to find out that Cerulean City had three Gym Leaders instead of one, but they looked, and performed like they favored water ballets more. "No offense, but they look like they're more into water ballets than gym battles."

"It's fine." The person said. "Most trainers who watch their performances also think that."

After the water ballet was finished and the crowd left, Ash, Pia and Es went down to talk to the Gym Leaders, who were currently talking to each other. "Daisy, your dive was perfect!" The pink-haired girl said.

"Practice does make perfect, Lily." Daisy, the blonde, said with a smile.

"I think that show was our best one yet." The blue-haired girl, Violet, said proudly.

"Excuse me." Ash said, getting their attention.

"If you're here for autographs, we don't do them." Daisy immediately said.

"Oh, I'm not here for an autograph." Ash said. "I'm here to battle one of you for your badge."

The three sisters looked at each other, now looking worried, before turning back to face. "I'm sorry to disappoint you," Violet apologized, "but we aren't into battles anymore."

"What!?" Es exclaimed. "Why not!?"

"We were beaten three times in a row from these kids from Pallet Town." Daisy explained.

'Gary.' Ash, Pia and Es thought.

"And this is the only Moemon we have left." Lily added, sending out a Goldeen. "She's only a baby, so she's not ready for a real battle."

"So now we only pay attention to our water shows." Daisy concluded. "But don't worry, we know what you want. See!"

"See what?" Pia asked, making the three sisters giggle.

"That gets so many people." Violet giggled. "No, we were calling our Seel." Just then, the Seel, See, emerged from the pool. She wore a small white dress with long sleeves, and she had white hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Hello there." See greeted, smiling. "My mistress probably told you everything." She opened up her hand to him, presenting a blue raindrop badge. "This Cascade Badge is what you want, right? Here you go."

"No way!" Es shouted angrily. "I'm not leaving here without a gym battle!"

"I agree with Es." Ash said with a frown. "I would like to earn my badges by battling for them, not having them handed to me for free.

"Well said, Ash." A voice said, and then everyone saw a familiar redhead walk up to them with a smirk. "In that case, I, Misty, will accept your challenge!"

"Misty!?" The three exclaimed with wide eyes.

"You're a Gym Leader here, too!?" Es asked.

"Yep. These three are my older sisters." Misty said, shocking them again. "You can call me the 4th Sensational Sister."

"There's three Sensational Sisters and one runt." Violet interjected rudely.

"Violet...!" Daisy hissed, not happy about the comment she made about Misty, and then turned back to the youngest sister with a smile. "Hello, Misty. Have you become a great Water trainer already?" She asked.

"Not yet. I had to come back early to prepare for a challenger." Misty said, and then her face turned into a glare. "Especially if you three are going to be handing out Cascade Badges like candy! What will become of our gym's reputation!?"

"Preparing for a challenger?" Ash repeated, and then it dawned on him. "Wait. Were you preparing for when I challenged the Cerulean Gym!?"

Misty smiled. "Yep, and I have the challenge all set up." She replied. "Your gym battle will be divided into two battles. For the first one, we will use two Moemon each, and the second battle will be a 1 vs 1 with our _strongest_ Moemon."

Ash immediately knew what Misty was planning and smirked. "Alright! Let's do it!"

Daisy tapped Misty on the shoulder. "Misty, did you catch a really strong Moemon?" She asked.

"No, but I took a Gym Moemon for the challenge." Misty answered. "Remember, we have a lot of Water Moemon for different levels of challenges."

"I hope you're not planning to blow him out the water in the second battle." Lily said. "If he only has one badge, how is he supposed to win against a League Champion Moemon?"

To that question, Misty smirked. "Ash has a lot of surprises up his sleeve. Trust me."

Ash and Misty both took their sides of the battlefield, which is actually the pool itself. There were even platforms for the Moemon to stand on. Ash stood at one end on a red platform with Es, while Misty stood at the other platform on a blue one. Pia was sitting up in the stands with Lily and Violet, while Daisy acted as the referee. "The first part of the gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cerulean Gym Leader Misty will now begin!" Daisy announced. "For this battle, both trainers will use two Moemon each, and the battle is over when both Moemon on either side is unable to battle. Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon." Daisy explained the rules. "Battle begin!"

"Misty calls Starry!" Misty sent out Starry.

"Pixie, I choose you!" Ash called out Fable, surprising Misty.

"You're using Pixie?"

"She may be one of my newest Moemon, and this may be her very first battle with me," Ash said, "but I believe she can do it!"

"I won't let you down, Master!" Pixie said, happy that her trainer believes in her.

"Alright, then. Starry, Water Gun!" Misty commanded. Starry shot out water at Pixie.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Pixie fired a freezing beam that froze the Water Gun. "Now Magical Leaf!" Pixie sent rainbow leaves at Starry.

"Rapid Spin!" Starry spun really fast, using the speed of the spin to endure the Grass attack, and then jumped into the pool.

Pixie looked at the water with a frown, then decided to test her luck with Metronome. This time, Metronome turned into Whirlpool, which forced Starry out of the pool.

"Starry!" Misty gasped.

"Moonblast!" Pixie fired a sphere of pink-and-white energy at Starry.

"Light Screen!" Misty shouted, thinking quickly. Starry was able to hear her and formed a translucent wall of psychic energy that absorbed the Moonblast, and then landed on her feet on a platform.

"Whoa! That was a close one." Lily said.

"That was some quick thinking on Misty's part." Violet said in agreement. As the battle went on, she and Lily were impressed. "Misty may not have our looks, but she's growing to be a better trainer than us."

"Rapid Spin!" Starry started spinning again, but this time she spun at Pixie.

"Thunder Punch!" Pixie electrified her fist and punched Starry in a counterattack, knocking her away as she stopped spinning. Then Pixie started using Sing, which made Starry fall asleep.

"Oh no, Starry!" Misty exclaimed.

"Alright, Pixie! Now Moonblast!" Ash commanded. Pixie fired another Moonblast at Starry, this time hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

"Starry is unable to battle! Pixie is the winner!" Daisy announced.

"Yes! Way to go, Fable!" Ash praised.

"You won your very first battle in a gym battle!" Es smiled. "You're really strong!"

"Thanks, Master! You two, Es!" Pixie smiled, blushing a bit.

'Pixie really is strong.' Misty thought as she returned Starry. "Alright! Misty calls Miea!" She then sent out her Starmie.

"Return, Pixie." Ash returned Pixie. "Es, your turn."

"Alright!" Es grinned, jumping onto a platform.

"So, we're battling each other." Miea said.

"Yep." Es replied, smirking. "And I'm gonna win."

"We'll see." Miea said with her own smirk, and then sent a Psybeam at Es, who stopped it with Iron Tail.

"Swift!" Both Es and Miea sent stars that clashed with each other, causing mini-explosions.

"Miea, Water Pulse!" Misty commanded. Miea fired a sphere of water at Es.

"Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Es started running at high speeds, but what surprised everyone was that she was running ON the water.

"What the!? How is she doing that!?" Misty asked.

"Even my own Moemon surprise me." Ash smiled as Es rammed into Miea. "Alright, now Shadow Ball!" He commanded. Es fired a sphere of darkness at Miea, knocking her into the pool.

"Miea, Recover!" Misty commanded. Miea recovered health while she was underwater, and then jumped up and hit Es with a Water Gun, knocking her into the pool. "You're in our element, now." Misty smirked, Miea sharing her smirk as she dove in after her opponent.

"Es, look out!" Ash exclaimed.

Underwater, Es was trying to swim to avoid Miea's attacks, but eventually got hit by her throwing star and got knocked out of the water, falling onto a platform.

"Es, are you alright?" Ash asked, worried.

"I'm not done yet." Es said as she stood up, glaring at Miea as she emerged from the water. "I promise. I'm not gonna lose!" Suddenly, Es began glowing as she evolved.

"She's evolving?" Lily said with surprise. "But I don't remember dropping Water Stones in the pool!"

"Eevee have more evolved forms than just Vaporeon, Jolteon, and Flareon." Pia said. "I'm eager to she what she'll become."

The light around Es faded, revealing her as an Espeon. She wore a purple dress and had purple hair that reached down to her shoulders, sticking up in two places as ears. She had a purple sticking out of her butt that ended in two points, and had red eyes that shined in a way that matched the red jewel on her forehead.

"Awesome! Es, you evolved into Espeon!" Ash congratulated.

"I look really nice." Es said, looking at herself with a smile.

"Congrats on evolving, but this is still a battle." Miea reminded.

"I know." Es said, and then fired a Psybeam as Miea dove into the pool to avoid it. There was suspenseful silence as Es stood still, and then her jewel blinked, and a split second later, she fired a Psychic pulse to her right, which hit Miea as soon as she jumped out.

"She knew where Miea was gonna jump out!" Misty exclaimed in shock.

"Telekinesis." Miea's body was outlined with purple as Es suspended her into the air with psychic power, and then smirked. "And now... Zap Cannon." The announcement of the Electric-type move shocked everyone as the electric blast hit Miea directly in the chest, knocking her unconscious as she was dropped onto one of the platforms.

"Miea is unable to battle! Es is the winner, and the first battle goes to Ash Ketchum!" Daisy announced.

"You did it, Es!" Ash cheered, hugging his first-caught Moemon as soon as she jumped to him. "You were awesome, and it was amazing that you used an Electric move!"

"I guess training with Pia made me familiar to electricity as well." Es smiled. "Since I evolved into Espeon, let's see what my data is like now."

Ash nodded and took out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Espeon

 **Name:** Es

 **Species:** Sun Moemon

 **Type:** Psychic

 **Current Level:** 20

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Espeon, like their pre-evolutions, are mostly herbivorous, but still eat meat.

 **Ability:** Magic Bounce

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 101.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Dark, Bug

 **Resistances:** Psychic, Fighting

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Psybeam, Psychic, Telekinesis, Zap Cannon, Miracle Eye, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail, Dig, Quick Attack, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Espeon enjoy being outside in the daytime, as they absorb energy from the sunlight. They are normally calm Moemon, as well as loyal to their trainers. The jewel on their forehead allows them to see future events as well as predict the weather. Their passion in bed belays their calm demeanor, and they sometimes even use their psychic powers to make themselves the dominant one.

"Wait, what?" Ash blinked in confusion. "How do you know Miracle Eye?"

"I...don't know, honestly." Es admitted. "It was as if that move just...came to me."

Ash thought for a moment before shrugging. "We'll figure it out later."

"Now, Ash," Misty spoke, gaining his attention, "you did amazing in this battle, but you still have to win the second battle to win the gym badge."

"I know," Ash grinned excitedly, "and I'm ready." He looked at Es. "You can go sit over with Pia." Es nodded and walked over to the stands, sitting next to Pia.

"So, the Psychic Evolution, huh?" Pia asked.

"Looks like it." Es nodded with a content smile, and then looked down at the battlefield. "I can't to see Hourai battle!"

"Me neither!"

"Hourai?" See repeated the name. "Is she your trainer's strongest Moemon? What is she?"

Pia and Es only grinned.

"The second part of the gym battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Cerulean Gym Leader Misty is about to begin!" Daisy announced. "For this battle, both trainer will use only one Moemon each, and the first Moemon to be defeated is the loser!" She explained the rules of the second battle. "Battle Begin!"

"Hope you're ready for this, Ash!" Misty smirked. "Misty calls Cruela!" She sent out a powerful-looking Tentacruel.

"Is that a Shiny Moemon!" Ash asked, eyes wide with amazement.

"Yep." Misty smiled proudly. "She was the first Moemon I ever caught as a Tentacool. But I wasn't old enough to be a trainer yet, so my sisters had to use her as a Gym Moemon."

Normal Tentecruel wore blue dresses with brown tentacles sticking out from under it, over black tights. They had shining blue eyes, and blue hair down to their backs with a red fringe. However, Cruela's dress was a darker shade of blue, her tentacles were a lighter shade of brown, and she had a green fringe.

"Cool!" Ash grinned. "Now I'm really psyched. Hourai, I choose you!"

The Legendary Storm's End emerged from her Moeball, and Misty's sisters and See were all shocked. "Your trainer caught a Ho-Oh!?" See exclaimed to the two other Moemon, who kept grinning.

"Yep." Es answered. "Misty actually knew about her, which is why she organized her gym battle like this specifically for Ash."

"So, you're the Legendary Mistress told me about?" Cruela asked, smirking. "Let's see how much I can push you."

"Do try." Hourai smiled. "I'm quite surprised Master called me for battle, so I'm hoping for a good challenge."

"Then let's go!" Cruela exclaimed, firing a Hydro Pump, to which Hourai responded with a Flamethrower to block it.

"Brave Bird!" Hourai's body flared as she flew down at Cruela.

"Barrier!" Cruela formed a protective barrier to block the attack, knocking Hourai away, and then followed up with a Sludge Bomb.

"Not bad." Hourai said as she got hit. "Ancient Power!" She fired rocks of ancient energy at Cruela, who was able to take it surprisingly well. "Eh?"

"Cruela's been trained for durability." Misty said. "You have to try harder than that."

"Alright. Psychic!" Hourai fired a psychic pulse at Cruela, this time doing real damage. Hourai didn't let up and followed up with a Thunderbolt.

"Into the pool!" Misty commanded. Cruela jumped into the pool to avoid the Electric attack.

Hourai waited in the air for Cruela to come out for an attack, but actually saw multiple emerged and surrounded her. "Double Team, eh?" Hourai asked with a smirk. "I'll just attack them all." Her eyes glowed as she did so with Psychic, but there was one problem...

They were all copies.

"What!?" Hourai asked with surprise.

Ash was confused as well, but then his eyes widened. "Above you!" He warned, but a bit too late as Cruela knocked Hourai out of the air with Hydro Pump, the phoenix chrashing onto one of the platforms. "Hourai!"

"That looked like it really hurt." Es winced.

"She can deal that much damage to Hourai..." Pia said, a bit worried. "Is this the true strength of Gym Leaders?"

Cruela landed on another platform as Misty smirked. "What do you think, Ash?" She asked. "Cruela's pretty strong, isn't she?"

Ash looked at Hourai as she stood up, and then smirked. "You're pretty good, Misty, but we're not finished yet." He said. "Hourai, Recover!"

A soft green glow covered Hourai as she healed off the damage, and then used her heat to warm up her wings and take into the air. "As expected of the Legendary Phoenix." Misty said. "Her recovery ability is top-notch."

"It's time we get serious now!" Ash told Hourai, who nodded. "Use Thunderbolt!" Hourai fired a bolt of electricity at Cruela, who countered with Sludge Bomb, and then hid underwater.

"This again?" Hourai asked, this time prepared for another Double Team. However, she heard Ash tell her to use Safeguard under her and did so, barely blocking a Hydro Pump in time. "She's attacking underwater, now!" She exclaimed.

"Then we'll just force her out!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Thunderbolt on the pool!"

Hourai nodded and fired a Thunderbolt into the pool, making the whole thing spark with electricity.

"Cruela!" Misty exclaimed worriedly as she watched the pool get electrocuted, and then saw Cruela jumped out, looking singed and greatly damaged.

"Now Sacred Fire!" Ash commanded. Hourai used her signature move, breathing out rose-colored flames at Cruela, knocking her unconscious.

"Cruela is unable to battle! Hourai is the winner, and the victor of the battle is the challenger Ash Ketchum!" Daisy announced.

"You did it, Hourai! You won!" Ash cheered, hugging the Legendary. "You were awesome!"

"Thank you, Master!" Hourai smiled.

You were great, Cruela." Misty said with a smile as she returned Cruela, and then walked over to the side of the pool, with Ash walking up to her. "Ash, that was easily the best battle I've had in my life." She told tim.

"It was for me, too." Ash said. "I can tell even Hourai enjoyed it."

"I never knew gym battles could be so exhilarating." Hourai smiled. "That was the most fun I ever had."

"Glad you think so." Misty smiled. "Well, you won, so here's the Cascade Badge." She handed him the badge.

"Thanks, Misty." Ash thanked her as he received his second badge.

"Misty, that was incredible!" Daisy said. "There was no way either of us would've had the courage to face a Legendary Moemon!"

"And the way you fought with Cruela was impressive." Lily said. "We couldn't get her to listen to us no matter how hard we tried."

"Yeah, you are easily a much better battler than us." Violet said.

"Thanks, girls." Misty thanked her sisters with a smile, and then turned to Ash. "Well, I guess it's time to leave for your next gym battle, huh Ash?" She asked.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Let's stop at the Moemon Center first."

"Oh, Misty, why don't you take Cruela with you?" Daisy suggested. "She's the very first Moemon you caught, and there's no doubt she prefers battling with you than helping in our water ballets."

"I would love to!" Misty accepted, happy to be able to go on her journey with her very first Moemon. "Thank you so much!"

Ash and Misty bid farewell to Daisy, Violet, Liliy and See and left the gym, meeting up with Brock while Pixie, Es, Hourai, Starry, Miea and Cruela were getting checked up and healed.

"So, Es evolved into Espeon and Hourai had her first gym battle?" Brock asked, going over what he heard from Ash, Pia and Misty.

"Yep, and I also got Cruela from my sisters." Misty added. "She's the very first Moemon that I caught when I was thirteen."

"Man, I wish I was there to see all that..."

"It's okay, Brock. It was more important to restock on supplies for the journey." Ash assured. They then decided to stay at the Moemon Center so that Misty could make a pact with Cruela, and then left the next day.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 END!**

 **Ash's gym battle against Misty did not happen like this in the anime. In fact, Team Rocket interrupted that battle. I'm not gonna have Team Rocket appear in every single damn episode trying to steal Pia or other Moemon, especially when Ash is in the middle of a fucking gym battle.**

 **I also wanted to show how tough Gym Leaders can be when they use their strongest Moemon. I hope I showed it off well enough.**

 **Es is going to be special in her own way. If Ash's Pikachu can shock Ground Moemon in the anime, why not give Es the ability to hurt Dark Moemon with Psychic moves? (I know I'm going to get flack for this, but the anime already does things that make no sense.)**

 **Misty also stated that she loved Tentacool and Tentacruel, so I thought "Why not have her very first Moemon be a Shiny Tentacruel she caught two years before she started her journey as a Tentacool?". Misty will also be catching more Moemon, and so will Brock.**

 **Oh, and the Deoxys bit. It is confirmed that Deoxys come to Earth from meoterites. In my story, Ash has done research on a lot of Moemon before becoming a Trainer, so that's why he asked.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. AJ and Moemon Tech

**Before I start this chapter, let me clarify that I am not taking name requests. I've already thought out all of the names for Ash's Moemon, but rest assured M3G4N5H058, one of them will be named Megan, just not the Moemon you suggested. I'll give you a hint which Moemon though. She's caught in the Johto Arc.**

 **Now, enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

While on the way to Vermillion City, Ash decided to give Sandy some training. An opportunity arose when they encountered five trainers looking for a battle. Right now, he was battling the last of the five trainers, who uses a Rattata. The Rattata mainly wore a purple shirt and shorts, and had neck-length purple hair and red eyes.

"Sandy, Night Slash!" Ash commanded. Sandy nodded and slashed the Rattata with a hand glowing with dark energy, knocking her unconscious.

"Wow! You're really good!" The Rattata's trainer said, impressed.

"I'll say!" One of the other trainers said. "Your Sandy defeated our Moemon like it was nothing!"

"Hey! You should battle AJ!" Another trainer suggested.

"Who's A.J.?" Ash asked.

"He's a savage trainer." Another trainer said. "He owns a gym just down the path."

Deciding to investigate, Ash and co. continued down the path, shortly arriving at A.J.'s gym, which was a big tent. "So, this is A.J.'s gym?" Es asked, looking at the place. "Will we get a badge here?"

"Unfortunately, this isn't an official gym, so I won't get a badge if I win." Ash said.

"Did I hear wanting to challenge me?" They heard a voice ask from behind as they saw a boy with dark green hair and a sandshrew walking up to them.

"Are you A.J.?" Ash asked.

"That's right." A.J. asked. "I heard you wanted to challenge me, even though I won't give you a badge?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded.

"Cool, then I accept." A.J. grinned. "If I beat you, this will be my 100th win."

"100th?" Pia asked, confused, until she saw the sign A.J. was pointing at. It had the number 99 on it, showing that he had beaten trainers 99 times. "Why are you keeping track of your wins?"

"Master is preparing for his League Challenge." The Sandshrew next to A.J. said. "If he gets 100 wins, then he'll be ready to challenge the gyms."

"I see." Ash nodded, and then grinned. "Alright, let's go!"

A.J. brought Ash to the battlefield. "This will be a one-on-one match." He told Ash the rules for their battle. "Go, Shrew!" His Sandshrew, Shrew, went onto the battlefield.

"Pia, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, Pia jumping onto the battlefield.

"What's Ash thinking?" Misty asked. "Electric types are at a disadvantage against Ground types."

"I wouldn't worry, Misty." Brock said calmly. "Remember, he defeated Neir with Pia, and she also knows Grass Knot."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about Grass Knot." Misty said.

"Shrew, use Dig!" A.J. commanded. Shrew dug underground.

"Run around the battlefield with Agility!" Ash commanded. Pia started running in circles, slowly increasing in speed, and by the time Shrew came out to attack, she was fast enough to avoid it and counter with Iron Tail.

A.J. was surprised. He never saw anyone counter Shrew's Dig like that, and not only that, she had taken a lot of damage from the attack. "Quick, use Tackle!" He commanded.

"Focus Punch!" Pia met the Tackle attacked with her fist, the power of the attack and the speed it was used proving too much for Shrew and rendering her unable to battle.

"Another Ground type defeated by Pia." Es said with a grin.

A.J. ran over to Shrew. "Shrew, are you alright?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm hurt, but otherwise okay." Shrew grunted. "Though, I never thought I would lose to an Electric Moemon."

"Sorry this couldn't be your 100th win, A.J." Ash apologized.

"Don't worry about it." A.J. said as he fed Shrew a Sitrus Berry. "I can just battle another trainer to earn it."

Once Shrew recovered and was back on her feet, A.J. decided to show everyone inside his gym. Inside the tent were A.J.'s other Moemon and what looked like some training gear.

"This is where I train all my Moemon." A.J. said as Shrew climbed up a ladder and jumped into the pool.

"Why did Shrew jump into the pool with her clothes on?" Pia asked, surprised.

"I think it's to build up a resistance to water." Ash guessed.

"That's right." A.J. nodded. "Shrew is a Ground type, so she's weak to Water moves. That's why I made this training regiment for her to build up a resistance to it." He saw Shrew jump out of the pool, and then checked a stopwatch. "Twelve seconds." He stated. "Not bad, but you can do better." He cracked a whip. "Back in the water! Aim for twenty!"

As Shrew went back into the pool, Ash looked at the other Moemon. He saw three Rattata jumping through hoops of fire, and a Butterfree and Beedrill carrying some heavy weights. He was honestly impressed by it all. "I gotta say, you train your Moemon well, A.J." Ash said.

A.J. looked honestly surprised to hear Ash say that. "I thought you were gonna say my training was harsh, like most trainers do."

"No. I understand this sort of training, since it help Moemon bring out their strength and overcome their weaknesses." Ash said. "Although, I will admit that the whip is a bit too much."

A.J. was happy that Ash understood and butted fists with him as a sign of friendship, and then he saw Shrew re-emerge from the water and checked his stopwatch. "Hey! Twenty-five seconds!" He stated, smiling. "You're doing better, Shrew!"

"Thank you, Master." Shrew said, looking exhausted, and then an alarm clock went off.

"Alright! Everyone, take a break!" A.J. shouted. All of his Moemon immediately stopped what they were doing and took a breather.

"Phew. Looks like I'm handling water a little better." Shrew said while she was resting. Suddenly, a giant brown bag grabbed her. The culprit was Meowth from Team Rocket. The trio had been interested in Shrew and decided to take her.

Meanwhile, Ash and A.J. were discussing battle strategies, but then A.J. noticed that Shrew was gone. "Where'd Shrew go?" He asked.

"Maybe she went outside for some fresh air?" Brock suggested. Just then, they heard screams from outside. They immediately ran out and saw Shrew, who had used Scratch to get out of the bag, escaping from Team Rocket.

"Hey, what's the big idea!?" A.J. shouted.

"It's Team Rocket!" Ash said, glaring at them. "Those guys steal other people's Moemon!"

"Oh yeah?" A.J. glared at Team Rocket. "Well, they aren't taking my Moemon! Come on, Shrew, let's fight these guys!"

"Yes, Master!" Shrew exclaimed, preparing for battle.

"If it's a fight you want, we'll give you one!" Jessie said as she and James sent out their Moemon. "Cleo, Bite!" Jessie commanded.

"Kono, Sludge attack!" James commanded.

"Fury Swipes!" Meowth exclaimed as she lunged at Shrew, but Shrew used Rollout to dodge all the attacks.

"Fissure!" Shrew punched the ground hard enough to make it crack, which hit the three Rocket Moemon really hard.

"I forfeit!" Meowth cried, running away with Cleo and Kono.

"Hey! Where are you three going!?" Jessie exclaimed.

"Come back!" James called as he and Jessie ran after them.

"Victory!" A.J. declared, fist-pumping the air victoriously with Shrew as the 99 on the sign changed to 100, meaning that A.J. has won 100 battles. "Thanks for all the help, you guys." A.J. thanked them.

"We hardly did anything." Es said. "It was you and Shrew who took care of the Rockets easily."

"Well, you've won 100 battles," Pia said, " so does that mean you'll be starting your League Challenge now?"

"Yep." A.J. nodded, and then shook hands with Ash. "I hope to battle you again one day, Ash."

"I can't wait for that day." Ash grinned, and then he and his friend bid farewell to A.J. and Shrew and went on their way.

* * *

Ash and co. continued their way to Vermillion City, only there was a problem. The area was currently covered in mist, hindering their vision. "Man, this mist is making it hard to see where we're going." Pia said, frowning.

"Maybe we should stop here until the mist clears." Misty suggested, to general agreement.

Brock set up some cerulean coffee, some tea and prune juice. Ash and Misty chose to have tea, since they were a bit too young for coffee and none of them liked prune juice, which Pia and Es decided to drink. "I can make some Kalosian Crepes, but I need water and firewood for a fire." He said.

"I'll get the water." Misty volunteered.

"Then I guess I'll get the firewood." Ash said. "Come on, Pia and Es."

Ash, Pia and Es gathered some firewood, and were about to head back, when they heard voices. That's when they saw a boy running on a treadmill, with four older boys surrounding him.

"Alright, what Moemon is this?" One of the older boys asked, holding up a card with a picture of a Pidgey.

"A-A Pidgey!" The boy on the treadmill answered between breaths.

"Good. Now what attacks does Pidgey learn?" Another boy asked.

"I-Its attacks: Sand Attack at Level 5; Gust at Level 9-"

"Everyone knows that," Another boy interrupted, "but what level does Pidgey evolve?"

"U-Um..." The younger boy thought about it. "17?"

"Wrong!" The older boy said harshly, violent pushing the younger boy off the treadmill and onto the ground. "If you don't even know when a Pidgey evolves, then you are worthless!" He spat.

'Levels don't really have anything to do with it.' Ash thought. 'When I first met Pina, she was Level 9 as a Pidgeotto.' After the older boys left, Ash, Pia and Es walked up to the younger boy. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

"It's okay." The boy assured. "This happens to me all the time."

"All the time?" Pia repeated, blinking.

"Yep." The boy nodded. "I'm Joe, by the way."

"I'm Ash, and these are my Moemon, Pia and Es." Ash introduced himself and the two Moemon out with him.

"Nice to meet you, Ash, but..." Joe looked at Es. "What Moemon is Es? I know Pia's a Pikachu, but what's she?"

"I'm an Espeon," Es said, "the Psychic-type evolution of Eevee."

"What?" Joe asked with surprise. "But I thought Eevee only evolve into Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon."

"No, they actually have eight different evolved forms." Ash said. "Each one is a different type."

"Wow." Joe said in amazement.

"Master, we should probably head back with the firewood." Pia reminded.

"Oh, you're right." Ash said. "Joe, why don't you come with us? We can talk more over crepes and tea with my friends."

"Sure." Joe nodded.

After Ash led Joe back to where Brock and Misty were, and introducing him to them, they all shared crepes and tea.

"Hey, Joe," Es spoke, sweatdropping while Pia devoured her crepe, "what did you mean when you said you get tossed onto the ground all the time?"

"Well, I'm a student at Moemon Tech. It's a boarding school where you learn about Moemon, and you earn badges there without traveling to get them." Joe explained. "Those four boys from earlier were trying to help me understand about Pidgey."

"I wouldn't call pushing you off a treadmill when you get a question wrong 'helping'." Ash frowned.

"Joe, do you mind taking us to Moemon Tech?" Misty asked.

"Not at all." Joe said. After they finished eating, he led Ash and his friends to Moemon Tech. By the time they got there, the mist finally cleared, revealing that Moemon Tech was massive building.

"Damn! This place is huge!" Pia exclaimed with wide eyes.

Joe gave them a tour of the building from inside. "The lessons given here at Moemon Tech are really difficult, so some students are still behind everyone else." He explained to them.

"What grade are you in?" Brock asked.

"I'm still a novice, but I have two badges right now." Joe lead them to a machine, showing a stimulated battle. "I can easily beat the Cerulean Gym's Water Moemon with my Weepinbell, Leaf."

Naturally, Misty did not take that well. "The battle on this machine is nothing compared to what a real Moemon battle is!" She shouted. "As a Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym, I challenge you to a battle!"

"Be my guest." Joe accepted, a little condescending. He led Misty to one of the training rooms.

"Misty calls Miea!" Misty sent out Miea.

"Just like in the machine." Joe said to himself with a grin. "I choose Leaf!" He sent out his Weepinbell. She wore a yellow dress with green leaves, and had straight brown hair that reached down to her shoulders, and pink eyes.

"Tackle!" Miea tackled Leaf, knocking her out instantly.

"No way!" Joe gasped. "How did my Grass type lose to your Water type!?"

"Because Miea was trained more than your Leaf." A voice answered, and then a beautiful girl walked into the room with the four boys Ash, Pia and Es saw earlier.

"Who are you?" Misty asked.

"I am Giselle, the top student of Moemon Tech," the girl introduced herself with pride, "and I wish to battle you to teach Joe a lesson."

"I can go for another battle!" Miea smirked. "Bring it on!"

Giselle took Joe's place on the field. "Tera, go!" She sent out a Graveler. She wore a gray-brown long-sleeved dress that seemed to be made of gravel, and had messy gray-brown hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"A Graveler!?" Brock asked with shock. "But she's a Rock and Ground type, which makes her very weak to Water moves!"

"Water Gun!" Miea fired a Water Gun at Tera, but she wasn't even fazed as she tackled Miea unconscious, shocking Misty.

"Do you see now, Joe?" Giselle asked Joe with a smirk. "Since Tera was more experienced than Miea, she won the battle."

"Now, hold on!" Ash exclaimed. "There's more to Moemon training than just levels!"

"Oh?" Giselle looked at Ash. "And how many badges do you have?"

"I have two badges and eight Moemon." Ash explained, only to be laughed at by Giselle and the older boys.

"Only two badges? You must be weak!" Giselle laughed.

"Oh really?" Ash asked, unfazed by her taunt. "Then how about we battle right now?"

"I accept." Giselle accepted his challenge with a smirk.

Ash took Misty place on the battlefield, and then send Pia out on the field. "If you're using your Pikachu, I have the perfect Moemon for her." Giselle smirked. "Maria, go!" She sent out Cubone. She wore a ripped brown shirt and skirt, and had white hair down to her neck, black eyes, and held a bone in her hand.

"That kid's toast!" One of the older boys smirked. "Ground types easily beat Electric types."

"Well, prepared to be shocked." Es told him with a smirk.

"Maria, Bone Club!" Giselle commanded. Maria ran up to whack Pia with her club...

only to trip halfway.

"What!?" Giselle exclaimed with shock, and then saw what her Moemon tripped. "Is that Grass Knot!?"

"That's right." Ash smirked. "Use Iron Tail!" Pia's tail glowed with steel energy as she whacked Maria with it, knocking her back and doing heavy damage.

"Bonemerang!" Giselle commanded. Maria threw her bone like a boomerang, but Pia had another surprise. Doing a backflip, she used Iron Tail to knock the bone into the air, and then caught it as it came down.

"Thank you." Pia smiled.

"Hey! That's mine!" Maria whined. "Give it back!"

"Sure." Pia grinned, throwing the bone back hard, hitting Maria with her own Bonemerang, and then defeated her with Focus Punch.

"What!?" Giselle gasped, shocked that her Ground Moemon lost to an Electric type. The four older boys and Joe were also shocked that she lost, while Es had a smug smirk. "How is this possible!?"

Ash decided to give the students his own lesson. "Type matchups between the Moemon is important, but it's not the deciding factor. The moves the Moemon know are more important." He said. "An Electric Moemon could know moves that can help them defeat Ground Moemon, just like a Water Moemon could learn moves that can help them defeat Grass Moemon."

"Wow." Joe said in amazement. "That was never taught in any of the lessons."

After Ash's lecture Joe and Giselle decided that they a lot more to learn. Joe decided to leave Moemon Tech and start a real journey with his Leaf. As for Giselle...

"You're coming with us?" Es asked, looking at the top student with surprise.

"You showed me that I still have a lot to learn," Giselle said, "so I decided that I would accompany you on your journey."

"Well, welcome aboard, Giselle." Ash smiled, accepting her into the group. Now, with Giselle in tow, the friends continued towards Vermillion City.

* * *

 **I think this chapter will be known as the chapter where Pia beats up Ground types.**

 **Yes, Giselle will be journeying with Ash in my story. She'll be journeying with him up to Johto, though. But she will be catching more Moemon as well, though they will mostly be Ground types.**

 **Now that that's all done, see you guys next chapter!**


	5. Kanto Starters

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"We are lost!" Misty complained.

"We're not lost, Misty." Ash told her.

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. "Then do you know where we are?"

"No, but according to the map, we should still be heading towards Vermillion City. You should know because you looked at the map with me earlier!"

"Okay, that's enough!" Brock exclaimed before Ash and Misty got into an argument. "I'm sure we're all tired right now, so let's take a break, then we'll figure out what to do."

"Probably a good idea, Brock." Giselle agreed. Ash and Misty agreed as well.

The gang took a break by a very small stream. That was when Misty saw a Moemon by the stream. The Moemon wore dark blue dress with no sleeves, and had red eyes. She also had spiked out green hair tied up in a ponytail. "Aww, an Oddish!" Misty gushed at the Moemon. "I'm going to catch her!"

"Really?" Giselle looked at the redhead with a raised eyebrow. "I thought you wouldn't be interested in her, since Oddish aren't Water types."

"I know she isn't a Water type, but she's so cute I can't help but want to catch her!" Misty said, and then called out Deen. "Deen, Horn Attack on that Oddish!" Deen lowered her head and charged at the Oddish, striking her with her horn, and then following up with a Peck attack, knocking the Weed Moemon to the ground. "Okay, go Moeball!" Misty tossed a Moeball at the Oddish, but a vine came out of nowhere and whacked it away before it hit. "What happened?" Misty asked with surprise, and then the gand saw a Moemon come out of the grass.

"No way!" Ash gasped. "It's a Bulbasaur!"

"One of the three starter?" Giselle asked in surprise. "But it's so rare to find one in the wild!"

"Back off!" Bulbasaur shouted, hitting Deen with a Vine Whip and knocking her unconscious.

"Oh no, Deen!" Misty gasped running over to her Goldeen.

"Okay, my turn!" Ash exclaimed, wanting to catch Bulbasaur. "Nagi, I choose you!" He sent out Nagi, who immediately flew at Bulbasaur with Drill Peck.

"Razor Leaf!" Bulbasaur threw some leaves at Nagi, stopping her in her tracks.

"If you're gonna play distance..." Nagi frowned. "Tri Attack!" She formed at triangular line, and then the points fired beams of fire, ice and lightning, but Bulbasaur dodged the fire and ice beams, and then countered the lightning with an Energy Ball. She then used Vine Whip to knock Nagi into a tree and daze her, and then ran away with Oddish.

"Nagi!" Ash ran over to his Spearow. "Are you alright?" He asked with worry, kneeling down to her level.

"A bit dazed, but I'm fine, Master." Nagi said, rubbing the back on her head.

"Here. Take a good rest." Ash said, returning Nagi to her Moeball.

Ash and co. decided to just continue onward, before they came to a wooden bridge. "That's odd." Brock frowned. "This bridge doesn't appear on the map."

"Should we cross?" Giselle asked.

"I think we should." Ash answered. "Besides, someone might be on the other side. And they could help us out." Misty, Brock, and Giselle agreed and prepared to cross the bridge.

"Wait!" Es stopped them. "This bridge isn't stable! In fact, it's been rigged to snap if we try to cross!" Just then, a big gust of wind rocked the bridge, and the bridge ropes snapped.

"Whoa." Ash said, shocked by what just occurred. "Good call, Es. That could've ended badly."

"But _now_ how do we get across?" Misty asked.

"I can carry you guys over with Psychic." Es volunteered.

"Great idea." Ash agreed. "Kaya, you help out, too!"

Together, Es and Kaya got everyone to the other side. Ash then thanked Kaya and returned to her Moeball, and then they continued on...only to find trouble in the forms of traps along the path.

"This is ridiculous!" Misty exclaimed in annoyance as Ash helped her out of a hole. "What's going on!?"

"Something tells me these traps are here for a reason," Ash said, looking at the traps they fell into, "not just for some prank."

The group tried to not fall into anymore traps, but unfortunately, luck was not on their side. Brock triggered another trap, but instead of falling into a hole, he, Misty and Giselle got caught in a net tied to a tree. "Not again!" Misty shouted.

"What's with all of these traps?" Es sweatdropped.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked. That's when they saw a blue-haired woman walking towards them. "Who are all of you?"

"We were just trying to get to Vermillion City, but we kinda got lost." Ash explained. "We were heading this way to see if anyone could give us directions.

The woman stared at him, then at his friends in the net. "You don't seem like bad folk." She said. "I'll let you out, but only if you promise not to cause any trouble."

"We promise." The group said altogether.

The woman nodded and used a hunting knife to free Brock, Misty and Giselle, and then led them to a small wooden cabin. On the way, Ash's group introduced themselves. "My name's Melanie." The woman introduced herself. "I'm a Moemon Ranger who takes care of the Moemon here. Though, my cabin is more like a health spa. Moemon stay here and rest for a bit before heading on their way."

Ash became suspicious about something. "Excuse me, Melanie, but we noticed some traps in the forest," he said, "and I was wondering if they had a reason to be there."

"Sorry about that." Melanie apologized. "I set up the holes, nets and broken bridge to keep trainers from reaching the hidden village and trying to catch any of the Moemon here."

"I see." Ash nodded in understanding, but then thought about something that worried him. 'Would the traps repel poachers and thieves, though?'

Unfortunately, Ash's thought was right on the mark. The Rocket Trio had heard about the hidden village and wanted the Moemon there for themselves. "Here." James said, passing some black glasses to Jessie and Meowth.

"What are these for?" Jessie asked, looking at the glasses, and then at James, who was already wearing a pair.

"Put them on and look ahead of you."

Jessie and Meowth did as told, and saw the traps Melanie had set up. "Traps!" Meowth gasped. "A bunch of 'em!"

"Good thing I nicked these glasses from Team Rocket's lab." James grinned. "They were going to give them to some other Rocket agents, but I nicked them before they did."

"Smart move, James." Jessie smirked. "Now, let's get to that village!"

Back at the village, Ash and friends were helping Melanie care for the Moemon. Ash and Giselle were tending to a Starya, a Caterpie, and two Rattata. Brock and Melanie were tending to a Paras (Wore a sleeveless orange dress down to her knees. Had short orange hair that sticks up into two mushrooms, which can be removed, and black eyes.) and a Weepinbell. Misty, meanwhile was talking to the Oddish she battle earlier.

"I'm really sorry for scaring you like that." Misty apologized.

"It's okay." Oddish said. "I just didn't think another trainer would try to catch me after my old trainer abandoned me, thinking I was weak."

"No Moemon is ever weak!" Misty said. "They just need the time and training to grow stronger, even you."

"Thank you." Oddish smiled, and then smiled more as Misty rubbed her head, but then Misty got tackled by the Bulbasaur Ash battled earlier.

"Back away from her," Bulbasaur growled at Misty, "and leave this village!"

"No, Bulbasaur, it's alright!" Oddish exclaimed. "She wasn't trying to hurt me! She was just apologizing for attacking me earlier!"

Bulbasaur glared at Misty for a moment, and then turned and head off. "Sorry about Bulbasaur acting like that." Melanie apologized as she ran over to Misty and helped her up. "You see, Bulbasaur is the village's bodyguard, and she doesn't trust trainers much."

Ash watched Bulbasaur with amazement. 'She's a really remarkable Moemon.' He thought. 'It would be nice to have a Moemon like that.'

Suddenly, the area was covered by a mysterious shadow. "What is this!?" Bulbasaur shouted, already on alert. They looked up and saw the Rocket Trio riding a hot-air balloon as they did their motto.

"Who are they?" Melanie asked.

"They're Team Rocket, a group of thieves who steal other people's Moemon." Pia said.

"I know you!" Giselle exclaimed pointing at Jessie and James. "You two got the lowest grades in high school!"

Everyone couldn't help but bust out laughing at that. "Lowest grades!? Wow! You really are idiots!" Es laughed.

At this point, Jessie was fuming with anger. "Laugh all you want! You won't be laughing once we take all the Moemon here!" She shouted.

"That's not gonna happen!" Ash shouted, getting serious again.

"Oh really?" James smirked. "Show them, Meowth."

Meowth pressed a button on the balloon, and a huge vacuum hose came from under the basket. It suddenly started sucking up air.

"For a couple of idiots, they never run out of ideas to steal Moemon!" Ash shouted. "Everyone, we need to get the Moemon to safety!" Ash grabbed Staryu and Caterpie, Melanie grabbed Weepinbell, Misty grabbed Oddish, Brock grabbed Paras and Giselle grabbed the Rattata, and they all ran into Melanie's cabin. Just as Ash was about to enter, he saw Bulbasaur struggling against the strong wind. Quickly giving Staryu and Caterpie to Misty, he grabbed Bulbasaur just before she got sucked in.

"What!?" Bulbasaur exclaimed, looking at Ash with surprise.

"Hang on!" Ash said, pulling Bulbasaur close to him, which made the Seed Moemon blush as the two got into the cabin.

"That wooden cabin won't help you!" Meowth smirked. "We'll just suck it up, too!"

Meowth cranked up the power, and everyone could feel the cabin beginning to rock and lose hold.

"Ash, right?" Bulbasaur called Ash. "Can I trust you to keep a good hold? I'm gonna try using Energy Ball to destroy that vacuum." Ash nodded and the two walked outside, immediately bracing themselves against the wind as Bulbasaur aimed her hand. "Energy Ball!" She fired an Energy Ball at the vacuum, destroying it and stopping the wind.

"Alright! Now Nagi, Whirlwind!" Ash sent out Nagi, who used Whirlwind to sent Team Rocket blasting off.

After the trouble with Team Rocket was over, Melanie thanked the group for their help. "Glad we could help." Ash smiled.

"Oh, Ash, can I ask you something?" Melanie asked. "I want you to take Bulbasaur with you."

"What?" Bulbasaur looked at Melanie with surprise.

"The Moemon here shouldn't stay here forever." Melanie told her, hands on her hips. "They need to leave soon and grow up in the world, and that includes you, even if you are the village's guardian."

Bulbasaur stared for a moment. "Alright. I get it." She nodded, before looking at Ash. "Don't think I'll just let myself be caught, though."

"Good, cuz' I want a rematch!" Nagi exclaimed, emerging from her Moe Ball on her own.

"You're on." Bulbasaur smirked. They took their positions, with Nagi flying into the air.

"Peck!" Nagi flew at Bulbasaur and punched her like crazy. Bulbasaur jumped back and used Razor Leaf, but Nagi blew the leaves away with Whirlwind. "Brave Bird!" Nagi's body flared as she flew at Bulbasaur and tackled her very hard. Bulbasaur cried out in pain as the attack hit and left her dazed.

"Alright, Moe Ball, go!" Ash threw a Moe Ball at Bulbasaur. The Moe Ball hit Bulbasaur and sucked her in, shook three times, and clicked with a successful capture. "Yes! I caught Bulbasaur!" Ash cheered, and then hugged Nagi. "Thanks so much, Nagi." Nagi smiled and returned the hug, and then there suddenly began glowing. Ash felt her get bigger as she evolved into Fearow. She had shoulder length red hair and brown eyes, and wore a brown dress with brown wings. "Wow, Nagi, you evolved!" Ash said.

"Yep, and I look awesome!" Nagi smiled, checking herself. "Come on, check my data!"

Ash nodded and looked at Nagi's new data in the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Fearow

 **Name:** Nagi

 **Species:** Beak Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 23

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Fearow consume mostly meat and wheat based products, and rarely, if ever, consume fruits and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 112.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Electric, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ghost, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Peck, Growl, Quick Attack, Tri Attack, Brave Bird, Drill Peck, Aerial Ace, Pursuit, Drill Run

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Spearow

 **Info:** Fearow are every bit as aggressive as their pre-evolutions, if not more so. They are also much more advanced in the bed department, as well as in the battle department. In bed, they are still very aggressive and domineering, though not as much as their pre-evolutions. They mostly travel alone, unlike their pre-evolutions.

Pina emerged from her Moe Ball and looked at Nagi. "I see you've evolved." She said.

"Yep," Nagi smirked, "And how I'm better than you!"

"Excuse me!?" Pina shouted. "Just because you're bigger than me does not mean you're stronger!"

"Oh, using my words now, huh?"

Bulbasaur emerged from her Moeball and saw the two birds glaring at each other. "Are they usually like this?" She asked with a sweatdrop.

"Yes. You'll get used to it." Ash said. "As for your name... How does Vena sound?"

"That sounds great!" Bulbasaur, now named Vena, smiled.

Ash nodded, and then switched to Vena's data in the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Bulbasaur

 **Name:** Vena

 **Species:** Seed Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Poison

 **Current Level:** 22

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Bulbasaur mostly consume vegetables, but have been known to consume fruit and meat as well.

 **Ability:** Chlorophyll

 **Height:** 4'04"

 **Weight:** 89.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Fighting, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Energy Ball

 **Evolves Into:** Ivysaur (Lv16)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Bulbasaur are very well liked by several groups due to their shy natures. When they're around people they love, however, they are very upbeat and happy, like most Grass types are. However, some even more maniacal fan segments enjoy Bulbasaur due to the fact that many Grass Moemon, especially Grass/Poison, secrete a fluid during coitus which increases the sexual stimulation of their partner.

"Ash, I know you'll take great care of Vena." Melanie said.

"I promise I'll love her just like the rest of my Moemon." Ash said, which made Vena hug him happily.

Misty felt something tug on her shirt, and saw that it was Oddish. "Do you need something, Oddish?" Misty asked.

"Um, is it okay if I join you?" Oddish asked, surprising Misty. "I know you prefer Water Moemon, but you said you were gonna catch me even though I'm not one."

"Yes, I did." Misty nodded. "But, are you sure?"

"Yes!" Oddish nodded. "I already forgave you for attacking me without knowing, and while we talked, I actually started to like you. So, can I come with you, please?"

"Of course you can." Misty smiled, taking out a Moe Ball and tapping it on Oddish, capturing her. After the capture was complete, she let her back out and hugged her. "I'm happy you decided to join me. I'll call you Haru!"

"Okay, Mistress!" Oddish, now named Haru, smiled as she returned the hug.

"I'm glad that Vena and Haru accepted you as their trainers." Melanie smiled. "Take good care of them, alright."

"We will." Ash and Misty said.

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Giselle, Pia and Es were once again heading to Vermillion City. Except there was one problem.

"How are we lost _again_!?" Misty complained.

"I'm not even sure how we managed that." Brock shrugged.

Ash then saw a Moemon sitting on a rock, and was shocked by what it was. "No way! A Charmander!" He exclaimed excitedly. "I always wanted a Charmander!" He was about to take out a Moe Ball.

"Hold on." Brock stopped him. "This Charmander looks a bit in bad shape to me. Plus, I don't think she's on that rock for no reason."

"Now that you mention it," Es spoke, taking a good look at Charmander. "Her tail flame isn't burning as brightly, and she looks like she's waiting for someone."

Pia decided to walk up and talk to her. "Excuse me, Charmander?" Pia said.

"I have a name." Charmander said. "It's Cara."

"So, that means you have a trainer."

Cara nodded. "He's not here right now, but he said he'll come back for me if I wait right here on this rock."

Ash was a bit suspicious about that, but otherwise nodded. "Well, alright. We'll leave you alone for now." He said, walking past her with his friends.

While they walked alone on the path, Giselle saw a building up ahead. "Look, a Moemon Center!" She pointed. "That means Route 24 shouldn't be far."

"We better get inside." Es suggested. "It's about to rain very soon."

Just as they got inside the Moemon Center, it began to pour with rain like Es predicted. They sat around a nice blazing fire to keep warm while they ate some nice hot soup.

"Master," Vena called as she emerged from her Moe Ball, "since we're here, why don't we have our pact?"

"Get a room, you two!" Misty said as she took another spoon of her soup.

"I wonder if Cara's been picked up yet." Giselle said, worried about the Charmander. "Her trainer couldn't have just left her there, could they?"

"Even if she was abandoned, she couldn't seriously wait that long out in the rain for her trainer, would she?" Es asked, also worried.

As the group was thinking about Cara, laughter brought them out of their thoughs as they saw a blue-haired boy that nearly looked like a cowboy sitting with a group of six other boys.

"Wow! You're the man, Damian." A boy with dark brown hair praised Damian as he and the other five boys admired his Moemon.

"Hey, didn't you have a Charmander, too?" A boy with spiky hair asked.

"Yeah, I had one," Damian said, "but she was so weak, she couldn't even beat a simple Bug Moemon."

Ash's group looked at Damian crossly. "I don't like his attitude." Misty said.

"All Moemon start off weak when captured." Brock said. "That's why if a Moemon Trainer works hard, Moemon can become strong."

"So, what did you do with her?" The spiky-haired boy asked.

"I left her on a big rock in the woods." Damian answered. Ash and the others were shocked by this and immediately thought of Cara. "I lied to her saying I would come back to her later." Damian smirked. "She's probably still waiting for me on that rock." Damian and the six other boys laughed, while Ash and his friends were furious.

"I can't believe that guy!" Misty growled. "Treating his own Moemon like that!"

Brock was about to get up and walk to Damian, when he heard a snarl. That's when he, Misty, Giselle, Pia, Es and Vena saw Ash, whose aura was flaring around his body. "Ash, are you okay?" Brock asked.

"You're looking a bit scary." Giselle said, sounding frightened.

'I-It's that thing from earlier!' Misty thought, remembering what Ash did in Viridian Forest.

"What going on with Master?" Vena asked Pia and Es.

"That's his aura flaring." Pia answered. "Master is an Aura Guardian, so he's capable of using his aura in different ways."

"Like how he detected Team Rocket through the smoke!" Brock said, remembering the time at Mt. Moon.

"Exactly." Es nodded. "It also makes him stronger both physically and mentally." The physical part was shown as Ash walked over to Damian and tapped him on the shoulder, and as soon as he turned, he punched him in the face so hard he went flying into the wall.

"Hey, what was that for!?" Damian exclaimed angrily, having gotten a nosebleed from the attack.

"You know why!" Ash snarled as he walked up to him. "You lied to Cara and left her out in this rain! You're a Moemon Trainer, and yet you treat your own Moemon like garbage! You disgust me!"

"What I do with my Moemon is none of your business!"

"Yes it is! Especially since I'm going to get Cara!" Ash turned to his friends, who were shocked and amazed by what Ash just did. "Misty, Brock, Giselle, you three stay here and tell Nurse Joy what happened. Pia, Es, Vena, come with me!" Ash grabbed a raincoat and umbrella and dashed outside with his Moemon, while three other three humans of the group told Nurse Joy what happened.

Meanwhile Cara was still waiting for Damian, even while it was pouring with rain. She adjusted her sitting position so that her body was protecting her tail flame from the rain. "I have to be strong...for Master..." She said to herself weakly. Just then, she heard a rustle in the grass, where she saw a Spearow fly at her for an attack, only to be repelled by a psychic pulse and frightened away. That's when she saw the human from earlier, with the Pikachu, the Espeon, and even a Bulbasaur.

"Cara," Ash spoke as he walked up to Cara, holding his umbrella over her. "I know I'm not your trainer, but please, let me help you." Cara hesitated for a moment, before nodding, accepting his help. She moved off of the rock she was sitting, but because she was already very weak, she tumbled as soon as her feet touched the ground. Thankfully, Pia and Vena helped steady her.

Es decided that the umbrella couldn't protect all three of them from the rain, and formed a psychic barrier over all of them. "This should work better." She said.

"Thanks, Es." Ash thanked his Espeon. He then folded his umbrella so he could carry Cara, and then they ran back to the Moemon Center, where his friends and Nurse Joy were waiting for them as he burst in through the door. "I'm back with Cara!" He announced.

"I'll take care of Cara." Nurse Joy said, grabbing the Charmander from Ash's hands. "You should rest for now."

As Nurse Joy rushed to the operation room, Ash took off his raincoat and sat by the fire, telling his friends what happened. "Good thing you got there in time, Ash." Giselle said. "Otherwise, that Spearow would've made her condition even worse."

Pia nodded, and then looked around. "Where's that bastard, Damian?" She asked.

"He left some time ago," Misty answered, "but Nurse Joy already contacted Officer Jenny and reported him."

"Good to know." Vena said. "I bet he treats all his other Moemon badly, too." She sighed. "There's a reason why I didn't trust humans much."

All through the night, Cara rested in the operation room. Meanwhile, Brock, Giselle, Pia and Es slept on the couches near the fire, and Ash and Misty had their pacts with Vena and Haru in their own private room given to them by Nurse Joy (A/N: Still not showing any sex scenes). When morning came, Ash, Brock, Misty, Giselle, Pia and Es rushed over to the operation room.

"Is Cara alright?" Ash immediately asked Nurse Joy.

"There's no need to worry." Nurse Joy assured. "Cara has recovered and her flame is burning nicely."

The group sighed with relief. "Thank goodness." Pia said. "But what about Damian? Is she gonna go back to him even after what he put her through?"

"That's something for Cara to decide." Nurse Joy answered.

While Cara was still recovering, Ash and his friends decided to set off. "I'm still wondering what Cara will do." Brock said. "I mean, Damian treated her really badly."

"That is true, Brock," Ash nodded, "but Cara is still loyal to Damian. That's why she's thinking about it."

"You're right, Master." Pia said with a smile. "Whether or not Cara stays with Damian is something for her to decide." She then suddenly felt Es pull her and Ash back, and then saw the others fall into a hole. "What the!?" Pia exclaimed with shock. Team Rocket then appeared and did their motto.

"You guys again!?" Ash glared at them.

"That's right. Us again." Jessie smirked. "And we're here to take your Moemon."

"Fat chance!" Misty shouted.

"We'll see about the chances once we use this!" James smirked, and then Team Rocket pulled out some sort of vacuum machine.

"Another vacuum?" Es asked.

"That's right." Jessie smirked.

"Hey!" A voice shouted before Team Rocket could turn the machine on. Ash turned and saw Cara walking up next to him.

"Cara!" Ash exclaimed, surprised to see her as well as glad that she recovered.

"I don't know who you are," Cara said, pointing at Team Rocket, "but you better leave these people alone!"

"Buzz off, you stupid Charmander!" Meowth exclaimed as she was about to turn the machine on.

"I said..." Cara growled, her tail flame burning brighter, "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" She blew a very powerful Flamethrower at Team Rocket, surprising Ash, Pia and Es as the Rocket Trio got burned to a crisp. Pia then followed up with a Thunderbolt, sending Team Rocket blasting off.

As Es used Psychic to pull the others out of the hole, Ash turned to Cara. "Thanks so much for helping us out, Cara." He thanked her.

"Well, it was the least I could do to pay you back for helping me." Cara smiled.

"Well I'm glad to see you're all better." Ash smiled. "And that Flamethrower was amazing! You're a really strong Moemon."

"I agree with that." A voice said as everyone saw Damian walking up to them. "Hey there, Cara." He greeted.

"You!" Cara exclaimed, glaring at him.

"What are you doing here!?" Ash asked, not happy to see him.

"I'm back for Cara like I promised." Damian answered.

"Like you promised?" Es repeated, narrowing her eyes. "You clearly abandoned Cara!"

"Yes, I did abandon her," Damian admitted, "but she's proven that she's gotten stronger since them."

"Hang on a minute!" Giselle shouted. "You don't deserve to have Cara back! Actually, since I'm pretty sure you don't treat any Moemon with proper love and care, you don't deserve to have Moemon in general!"

"That's correct." Officer Jenny agreed as she walked up to Damian and handcuffed him. "I received Nurse Joy's phone call about you last night. I also heard from the other Nurse Joys and my cousins all about you." She glared at the man. "There were several reports about you abusing your Moemon, and this report was the last straw! Not only are you going to prison, you are also banned from becoming a Moemon Trainer!" She took all of Damian's Moe Balls and gave them to Brock and Misty. "Please take them and Cara to Nurse Joy for me." She requested, and then took Damian away.

Once they were back at the Moemon Center, Nurse Joy released all of Damian's Moemon from their Moe Balls. Ash and co. were surprised by Damian's other Moemon. He had captured a Vuplix, a Shiny Ninetales, a Genger, a Seadra, a Golem, a Rhydon, a Lapras, a Rapidash, a Victreebel, a Shiny Gardevoir, a Vibrava, a Flygon, a Claydol, a Krokorok, a Floatzel, a Gyarados, and a Vanniluxe.

The Vulpix wore a dark red shirt and skirt, with six tails coming out of the back, dark red hair down to her neck, and red eyes. She also had fox ears.

The Shiny Ninetales wore a silver-gray dress, with nine silver-gray fox tails and silver-gray hair down her back. She had mischievous red eyes and silver-gray fox ears on her head. She was also holding the Vulpix close to her, so Ash thought she was her mother.

The Gengar wore a violet dress, and had violet hair that was spiked down, reaching her back. She also had red eyes.

The Seadra wore a layered, frilled blue dress and a yellow apron, and had sharp blue fins on her back. She had messy, spiky blue hair down to her shoulders, and glaring red eyes.

The Rhydon wore a brown and gray dress with gray hair down to her shoulders and red eyes, and a brown horn on her head.

The Rapidash wore yellow-tan pants and a yellow-tan shirt with orange and red flame-colored hair falling down her back, and forming a tail sticking out of her butt. She had shiny red eyes, and a horn on her head.

The Victreebel wore a yellow, cleavage-revealing dress, and had green hair down her back, tied into a yellow ponytail, and red eyes.

The Golem wore a brown shirt and brown pants, which looked like they were made of stone, with long gray-brown hair down her back and red eyes.

The Lapras wore a gray jacket over a blue dress, and ice-blue hair down to her shoulders, as well as black eyes, and a horn on her head.

The Gyarados wore a long and elegant blue and yellow dress with fins growing off of it, and had long blue hair down to her waist and glaring red eyes. When she glanced at Misty, the redhead, recoiled back in fear.

The Shiny Gardevoir wore a very long white dress with blue sleeves and blue hair down to her neck and red eyes.

The Vibrava wore a tan-yellow sweater and skirt, with baggy tan tights. She had bright yellow hair down to shoulders, with two yellow ahoge, and green headphones over her head, with green eyes.

The Flygon wore a green dress with red lining, and she had green wings sticking out of her back. She had dark green hair in twin tails down her back, with red eyes and red goggles on her forehead.

The Claydol wore a black dress with white symbols, and had black hair with pink highlights and pink eyes.

The Floatzel wore an orange and tan dress, with a yellow towel around her neck. She had orange hair with tan tips down her back tied into two long ponytails, with bright red eyes.

The Krokorok wore a pink shirt with black stripes across it, a tan jacket over her shirt, and tan jeans. She had sandy hair down to her shoulders, and wore sunglasses over her eyes.

The Vanilluxe wore a white dress and blue tights, her dress covered in ice-blue particles. She had swirly white hair and bright blue eyes, a bright blue straw-shaped hair accessory in her hair...and there were two of her.

(A/N: So many appearance descriptions!)

"That's a lot of Moemon Damian had." Giselle said, surprised. "Some of them are Moemon not normally found in Kanto!"

"That's a lot of appearance descriptions." Pia commented.

"Don't break the fourth wall." Es said, lightly hitting her friend on the head.

"Who are all of you?" The Lapras asked.

"I'm Ash, and these are my friend, Misty, Brock and Giselle, and my Moemon, Pia and Es." Ash introduced himself and his Moemon. "None of us are your trainer, Damian, but he's currently in prison and is banned from having any Moemon."

"FINALLY!" All of the Moemon shouted as soon as they heard that.

"You all certainly sound happy." Es said.

"Of course we are." One of the Vanilluxe said, smiling. "After how much we all have been abused by him, we're glad he finally got what he deserved.

"Although, I would've liked to Hyper Beam him into next week." Gyarados said, and then saw Misty hide behind Ash. "Hey! What's your deal? Why are you hiding from me?"

"Sorry." Misty apologized. "It's just...I'm scared of Gyarados."

Ash raised an eyebrow at this. "You love Water Moemon...but are scared of Gyarados?"

"I was almost killed by one when I was five!" Misty shouted. "The experience traumatized me!"

"Geez, alright!" Giselle exclaimed with a sweatdrop. "No need to be all dramatic."

"But, what's going to happen to us, now?" Vulpix asked.

"Well, if it's alright, you all can come with us." Ash suggested. This made all the Moemon look at each other.

"Should we?" Vibrava asked.

"I can tell that these humans are trustworthy," Gardevoir said, "and that they truly love their Moemon, unlike Damian."

"Alright, then we'll join them." Rapidash decided, smiling.

"Good to hear!" Ash smiled.

"So how do we do this?" Gengar asked.

Everyone thought about it for a moment, before finally making their decision.

The Moemon that joined Ash were: Nine (Vulpix), Silver (Shiny Ninetales), Talia (Gengar), Levia (Gyarados), Eria (Shiny Gardevoir), Furou (Flygon), and Lila and Lily (Vanilluxe). Cara also decided to join him as thanks for saving her from the rain.

The Moemon that joined Misty were: Drasna (Seadra), Lana (Lapras), and Belle (Floatzel).

The Moemon that joined Brock were: Manu (Golem), Rhyna (Rhydon), Dashie (Rapidash), and Vicky (Victreebel).

And the Moemon that joined Giselle were: Liba (Vibrava), Roka (Krokorok), and Karine (Claydol).

(A/N: I'm not going to show the Moedex data of every Moemon, only the ones that join Ash.)

 **Moemon:** Charmander

 **Name:** Cara

 **Species:** Lizard Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 22

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Charmander are a mostly omnivorous species which consumes many kinds of berries as well as meat.

 **Ability:** Blaze

 **Height:** 4'11"

 **Weight:** 97lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Dragon Breath, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Smoke Screen, Dragon Dance

 **Evolves Into:** Charmeleon (Lv16)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Charmander are incredibly hotheaded Moemon, who have a tendency to speak their minds. Charmander often display contempt for people who cross them, but also dislike people they see as unworthy. It is very hard to gain the trust of a Charmander, and they often refuse to acknowledge their owners. However, once their trainer has gained their trust, they will lay down their lives for them.

"Speaking of laying down lives," Es spoke with a stern look, "no more of that!"

"I would have to agree." Silver said, frowning. "It's bad enough that you stayed out in the rain thinking Damian would come back for you."

"Alright! I get it!" Cara exclaimed, waving her hands to try to turn the attention away from her.

"Anyway, now you have two of the Kanto Starters, Master!" Pia stated with a smile.

"Two?" Lila repeated, blinking.

"Oh yeah. The Bulbasaur." Cara said, nodding. "She was out with you when you helped me."

Seeing this as a great time, Vena emerged from her Moe Ball. "Hiya!" Vena greeted. "Cara, right? So, you're Master's newest Moemon?"

"And me!" Nine said. "And also my mommy, Talia, Eria, Levia, Furou and Lila and Lily."

Vena looked at the newest Moemon and sweatdropped. "That's a lot of new Moemon in one day."

"We all used to be Damian's Moemon." Eria said. "But he's now in prison and is banned from being a trainer, so your Master and his friends took us all in."

"Wow." Vena said in amazement, while Ash switched to Nine's data.

 **Moemon:** Vulpix

 **Name:** Nine

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 25

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Vulpix are mostly herbivorous, consuming many vegetables, fruit, and wheat. However, they can also be carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 93lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Fire

 **Known Moves:** Ember, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Will-O-Wisp, Hex

 **Evolves Into:** Ninetales (Fire Stone)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Vulpix are very shy Moemon, more so then most Fire types usually are. They are also very naïve, believing anything their trainer tells them. They are very kind and generous, as well as very loyal. They are well liked by many due to their kind personality, and are especially well liked among small girls as a best friend Moemon.

"...Damian didn't tell you anything bad, did he?" Ash asked.

"I always burned him if he tried to do that," Silver said, "even if I ended up getting hurt or raped."

"Wow. You really are a caring mother." Es said with a smile. Silver smiled back as Ash checked her data.

 **Moemon:** Ninetales*

 **Name:** Silver

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 47

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Ninetales consume mostly meat and wheat-based products, although they also consume fruit and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Drought

 **Height:** 5'04"

 **Weight:** 101.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Bug, Steel, Ice, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Ember, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Hex, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Dark Pulse, Extrasensory, Safeguard

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Vulpix

 **Info:** Ninetales are also a very well liked Moemon, but in other groups then their pre-evolutions. They are very hard to approach and find, but are very mischievous. They enjoy playing pranks on their trainers, as well as teasing them in the bed department. Despite all this, they are loyal, and will curse anyone who attack their master.

"Cool." Ash said. "Just don't curse any of my friends, alright?"

"Of course I won't, Master." Silver said. Ash nodded and switched to Talia's data.

 **Moemon:** Gengar

 **Name:** Talia

 **Species:** Shadow Moemon

 **Type:** Ghost/Poison

 **Current Level:** 48

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Gengar do not need to eat, though they do ingest gases.

 **Ability:** Cursed Body

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 98.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Ground, Psychic, Dark

 **Resistances:** Poison, Grass, Bug, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Normal, Fighting

 **Known Moves:** Lick, Spite, Curse, Night Shade, Shadow Ball, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunderbolt, Giga Drain, Dazzling Gleam, Sludge Bomb

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Haunter

 **Info:** Gengar are very malicious, and perform creepy pranks on Moemon and humans in order to make themselves feel better. They are very voyeuristic, and enjoy spying on others. They can enter shadows and emerge from them at will. They can also travel through walls and hide within the walls. They use all of these tricks in order to frighten people, and their pranks frighten others and can even hurt them.

"Oh joy." Es said, rolling her eyes. "Not one, but _two_ pranksters."

"It's gonna be three once Nine decides to evolve." Talia cackled.

"Well, I'm gonna be prepared for any pranks you try to pull." Ash said, and then switched to Levia's data.

 **Moemon:** Gyarados

 **Name:** Levia

 **Species:** Atrocious Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Flying

 **Current Level:** 52

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Gyarados are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Intimidate

 **Height:** 6'5"

 **Weight:** 100.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Rock

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Fighting, Bug, Steel

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Thrash, Waterfall, Ice Fang, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, Crunch, Hydro Pump, Aqua Tail, Iron Head, Earthquake, Outrage

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Magikarp

 **Info:** Gyarados are one of, if not the most aggressive Moemon ever. Once they get agitated, they will go on a rampage and will not stop unless they are either defeated, or if they hear their master's voice or accidently hurt them. Gyarados are one of the hardest Moemon to earn the trust of, but if a trainer can tame them, they are very loyal, and are very aggressive in both battle and in the bed department.

"That sounds a bit scary." Pia said, sounding a bit frightened. "I'll make sure never to tick you off."

"Honestly, you can just zap me calm." Levia admitted. "That usually works when Damian forces Eria or Talia to do it."

"Yeah, well Master's not Damian. He's not gonna force anyone to do anything they don't like."

"You're right." Eria nodded as Ash switched to her data.

 **Moemon:** Gardevoir*

 **Name:** Eria

 **Species:** Embrace Moemon

 **Type:** Psychic/Fairy

 **Current Level:** 49

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Gardevoir, like their pre-evolutions, consume human foods.

 **Ability:** Synchronize

 **Height:** 5'09"

 **Weight:** 113.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Poison, Steel

 **Resistances:** Psychic, Fighting

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Known Moves:** Teleport, Confusion, Psychic, Moonblast, Thunderbolt, Heal Pulse, Healing Wish, Magical Leaf, Energy Ball, Shadow Ball, Icy Wind, Hypnosis, Reflect

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Kirlia

 **Info:** Gardevoir are very well known. They are the Holy Grail of Moemon, and the most well liked due to their shyness and sexual experience. They are willing to do ANYTHING for their trainers, and finding one is like a godsend to trainers. There is not another Moemon that is more desired, as they are practically human due to their advanced personalities and love.

"They really emphasize anything." Es sweatdropped.

"Hang on. How can your Moemon show Eria's data?" Giselle asked. "Gardevoir aren't Moemon that originated in Kanto."

"Oh, Master's Moedex has been upgraded to the National Dex," Pia explained, "so he's able to check the data of Moemon outside of Kanto."

"When did that happen?" Talia asked curiously, and then looked at Es. "Was it after you evolved?"

"Oh, no. This was on his very first day as a trainer." Es said.

"What Moemon did you catch?" Nine asked, very curious. In fact all of the new Moemon were.

Seeing this, Ash had no choice but to introduce them. "Come on out, Hourai." He called out the Storm's End shocking all of the new Moemon and Giselle.

"A HO-OH!?" The new Moemon all yelled with shock.

"You caught a Ho-Oh on your very first day!?" Giselle asked, equally shock.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "It's a long story how it happened, and it'll probably unnerve you girls."

"Wow." Nine was looking at Hourai with sparkling eyes.

"I have no words." Eria said.

"You'll get used to it." Pia shrugged as Ash switched to Furou's data.

 **Moemon:** Flygon

 **Name:** Furou

 **Species:** Mystic Moemon

 **Type:** Ground/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Flygon consume mostly meat, like many dragons, but will also eat fruits.

 **Ability:** Levitate

 **Height:** 5'09"

 **Weight:** 104.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Poison, Rock

 **Immunities:** Electric, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Bide, Dragon Breath, Dragon Claw, Dragon Dance, Sonic Boom, Earth Power, Earthquake, Flamethrower, Signal Beam, Thunder Punch, Dragon Pulse, Bug Buzz, Fissure, Stone Edge, Crunch, Sandstorm

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Vibrava

 **Info:** Flygon are more skilled in flight than their pre-evolutions. They are very hard to find due to their ability to hide in sandstorms, thus nicknaming them "The Desert Spirit", but if a trainer does manage to find one, they are very loyal and are strong battlers both on the ground and in the air.

"So you can completely hide yourself in sandstorms." Ash said. "We might be able to use that in a battle strategy."

"That sounds interesting." Furou said. "It would be nice to use my sandstorms for more than weather control."

Finally, Ash switched to Lila and Lily's data.

 **Moemon:** Vanilluxe

 **Name:** Lila/Lily

 **Species:** Snowstorm Moemon

 **Type:** Ice

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Vanilluxe eat mostly dairy.

 **Ability:** Ice Body

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 99.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Fighting, Steel

 **Resistances:** Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Powder Show, Hail, Icy Wind, Ice Beam, Flash Cannon, Water Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Sheer Cold, Mirror Coat, Acid Armor, Blizzard, Light Screen, Ice Shard

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Vanillish

 **Info:** Vanilluxe are very cheerful and happy Moemon, and it's multiplied by two. Vanilluxe split into two when they evolve, just because their cheer and love is unable to be contained within a single body. Now, they can share their love twicefold with their beloved master. However, their evolution is truly a result of their loneliness, and their desire to have friends. Now, neither of them will ever be alone.

"So two Moemon in one." Es grinned. "Awesome!"

"I'm happy that all the Moemon will be able to move on from what Damian did to them." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Yeah, though we're gonna be busy for a while." Brock chuckled. "Especially Ash."

"Pretty much." Ash chuckled as well.

* * *

The next day after the group made pacts with all their new Moemon, they were back on the road to Viridian City. Misty sent Deen back to Cerulean Gym, while Brock sent Manu over to the Pewter Gym. As for Ash, his team was currently Pia, Es, Hourai, Vena, Cara and Furou.

"I still can't believe we got so many new Moemon yesterday." Giselle said, looking at Liba, who was currently outside with her, with a smile.

"Not to mention, some of them were from other regions." Misty added.

"I'm just glad that none of them were too terribly abused." Brock said.

"I'm just glad that Damian got what he deserved." Ash said. Just then, he felt Es pull him and Pia back, and then everyone else suddenly fell into a hole.

"Oww! That hurt!" Liba moaned painfully.

"I landed on my head!" Brock complained.

"Another hole?" Pia asked with a deadpanned expression. "Alright, where's Team Rocket?"

"One of the humans didn't fall in, Boss!" A voice exclaimed. Ash, Pia and Es looked up from the hole at the owner, and to their surprise, they saw five Squirtle. One of them wore pointed black glasses, while the other four wore round black glasses.

"And that will be his biggest mistake!" The pointed glasses Squirtle exclaimed, pointing at Ash. "For I, the leader of the Squirtle Squad, will teach this human a lesson in pain!"

"Go get 'em, Boss!" The other four Squirtle exclaimed.

"Master, if you catch one of those Squirtle, you'll have all three Kanto Starters!" Es pointed out.

"You're right!" Ash smirked. "Pia, I choose you!" Pia faced the Leader Squirtle, her cheeks sparking in anticipation for a fight. However, before the battle could begin, everyone heard a siren coming their way.

"Tch! Retreat!" The Leader Squirtle quickly ordered. The Squirtle scattered very quickly, and then Ash saw Officer Jenny coming to them on a motorcycle.

"Is everyone okay?" Officer Jenny asked.

"We're fine, officer." Ash assured as Liba carried Giselle out of the hole while Es carried Brock and Misty out with Psychic. Afterwards, they were brought to Jenny's police station in a nearby town.

"Excuse me, officer, but the leader of the Squirtle called them the Squirtle Squad?" Es said.

"That's right." Officer Jenny nodded. "As you can tell, they are all Squirtle, but they weren't originally wild." She explained. "In truth, they were all deserted by their own trainers, so now they pull pranks and steal from everyone." Her face looked somber as she said that. "It's really sad when you think about. If only those Squirtle had trainer who truly care for them."

Ash and his group were now taking a break in the town's Moemon Center, and all that time, Ash couldn't stop thinking about the Squirtle.

"What's up, Master?" Pia asked.

"I can't stop thinking about those Squirtle." Ash said. "I want to help them open up to humans again."

"I figured you would say that." Es grinned. "You're the type of person who wants to help people if you can. Although, you are gonna catch one of them, right?"

"Of course, I haven't given up on that."

"I'll catch one, too." Misty piped in. "I always wanted a Squirtle."

"But what about the other three?" Giselle asked.

"Excuse me?" A voice from behind them called as they saw a man the same age as Brock walk up to them. "My name is Michael," The man introduced himself, "and I heard you were planning to catch the Squirtle Squad."

"Do you want to catch them, too?" Pia asked.

"Yeah." Michael said. "I actually know some of the Squirtle."

"Really?" Es asked with surprise. "But that would mean you were around when they were abandoned."

Michael nodded. "I saw three of the Squirtle's trainers desert them. They kept saying things like 'Squirtle are useless!' or 'Squirtle are weak compared to their evolved forms!'"

"That's not true!" Ash exclaimed hotly. "With the right training, Squirtle can be just as strong as Wartortle and Blastoise!"

"I know." Michael agreed. "But those trainers didn't, so they tossed them away like trash."

"And people wonder why some Moemon distrust humans." Brock sighed. "It's no wonder why the Squirtle play pranks on humans."

"I wanted to catch them after the trainers left, but after what their trainers did, the Squirtle didn't trust me and ran off." Michael said. "I still want to catch those three Squirtle and raise them well, so do you mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all." Ash smiled.

The group, accompanied by Michael, set off to the forest to find the Squirtle. Thanks to Ash's Aura Sense, which everyone except Pia and Es were confused about, they found the Squirtle having a swim in the pond.

"I'm amazed you were able to find them so easily, Ash." Giselle said. "How did you do it?"

"Ash isn't what you would call a normal human." Misty said.

Michael was about to step forward to talk to the Squirtle, when a net was suddenly thrown over the Squirtle. When the net caught them, it started electrocuting them, making them all cry out in pain. "Squirtle!" Michael cried out to the Squirtle, and then everyone heard laughter from three voices.

"Oh great, Team Rocket." Ash groaned.

"Who?" Michael asked.

"A bunch of crooks who steal Moemon." Giselle informed him.

"That went well." Meowth smirked.

"These nets are electrical, and electricity beats water." James smirked.

"Since we captured the Squirtle Squad, we should use this to capture Water Moemon more often." Jessie suggested.

"You're not taking the Squirtle!" Michael shouted. "Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Ha! You and what army?" Jessie asked with a smirk.

"This army!" Ash and his friends shouted altogether, shocking Team Rocket with their presence.

"The twerps!" Meowth exclaimed.

"Let those Squirtle go!" Misty demanded.

"Not happening, twerpette!" Jessie exclaimed as she and James sent out Cleo and Kono.

"I'll handle this!" Michael said. "Go, Slash and Kora!" He sent out a Sandshrew and a Psyduck. The Psyduck wore a yellow rain jacket and yellow shorts, and yellow hair down to her neck, and blue eyes.

"Cleo, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Use Sludge attack, Kono!" James commanded.

"Kora, use Water Gun, and Slash, use Swift!" Michael commanded. Kora spat out water to counter the Sludge, while Slash sent stars to counter the Poison Sting.

"That human..." One of the Squirtle, which wore round glasses, spoke as she and the other Squirtle watched the fight. She and two other round glasses Squirtle were looking at Michael.

"I remember him. He wanted to take us in after our trainers abandoned us." The second Squirtle that remembered Michael said.

"And now he's fighting to rescue us." The third one said as tears began to fill her eyes. "I thought he was like the other humans, but he really does care about us."

"Psychic!" Kora grabbed Team Rocket and their Moemon with psychic power and tossed them away.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" Team Rocket shouted as they flew out of sight.

"Alright, now Slash, free the Squirtle with swift!" Michael told her. Slash nodded and sent more stars to cut the net and free the Squirtle Squad.

"Okay, I guess I can thank you humans on behalf of the Squirtle Squad." The leader Squirtle said, and then she noticed three of her teammates looking at Michael, who walked up to them.

"I guess you remember me, huh?" Michael asked, to which the three Squirtle nodded. "I know what your trainers did to you was wrong, but I promise that I will never betray you, nor will I leave you behind." He held out a hand. "Come with me. We can become stronger, together and forever." The three Squirtle thought for a moment, before they all answered "Yes", taking off their glasses to reveal their teary eyes as they hugged Michael.

Ash and friends smiled at the scene, and then Ash turned to the leader Squirtle. "Hey, Squirtle, how would you like to come with me?" He asked, holding out a Moe Ball.

The leader wasn't sure for a moment, but after seeing how happy her comrades were with their new trainer, she also took off her glasses. "Perhaps we were too rash thinking all humans were as bad as our former trainers." She said. "It's time for the Squirtle Squad to disband and be with humans again. I'll accept your offer." She tapped the center of the Moe Ball with her finger and allowed it to capture her. The fifth and final Squirtle chose to be with Misty, who called her Kamilia. Now all five Squirtle were captured.

"So, what will you call her, Master?" Pia asked.

"Bianca." Ash answered. "I already had that name in mind since my first day, because I had trouble deciding which of the three starters to choose from."

"You had Vena's, Cara's and Bianca's names prepared before you even caught them?" Es asked. "I'm not sure if I should call that quick thinking."

Ash shrugged. "Well, to be honest, I never expected to catch all three Kanto Starters anyway." He said.

Bianca emerged from her Moe Ball, along with Vena and Cara. "Well, now you have us." Vena said with a smile. Ash smiled back before pulling up Bianca's data on his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Squirtle

 **Name:** Bianca

 **Species:** Tiny Turtle Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 23

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Squirtle consume mainly fish-based products, as well as fruit and wheat products.

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 4'08"

 **Weight:** 95.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Scald, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere

 **Evolves Into:** Wartortle (Lv16)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Squirtle are very happy, upbeat Moemon who are always in a good mood. They are very well liked due to the fact that they are easy to get along with, and treat their trainers with equal deference. They are also well liked in the bed department due to the fact that they can get turned on very easily and have the tightest pussies of the three starters.

"You know Aura Sphere!?" Ash asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Bianca asked, sounding confused.

"Ash, Squirtle can have Aura Sphere as an Egg Move." Giselle informed. "Why are you so surprised that your Squirtle knows it?"

Ash winced. 'Skitty's out of the bag.' He thought.

 _"Pretty much."_ Es said, speaking through a telepathic link. _"You might as well tell them now."_

 _"You're right."_ Ash agreed, and then sighed as he looked at his friends. He then held out his hand and concentrated, forming a blueish flare in his hand.

"Whoa!" Everyone except Pia and Es exclaimed with surprise.

"Ash, what is that?" Misty asked. "That's the same thing your entire body was releasing in anger back with Damian!"

"It's called Aura." Ash answered. "It's a power that I inherited from my ancestor, Sir Aaron, who is an Aura Guardian."

"You're an Aura Guardian!?" Vena, Cara and Bianca asked with wide eyes.

"I knew you weren't a normal human, Ash Ketchum, but I never expected this!" Misty exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Sir Aaron is said to be the great hero of the Rota Kingdom." Brock said. "Now that I think about it, I never realized that you look very much like him."

Ash blinked at that statement, and then called out Hourai, startling Michael and the five Squirtle. "Do I really look that much like Sir Aaron?" He asked her.

"I'll admit, you do hold some similarities to him." Hourai said. "I almost mistook you for him at first."

"That's a Ho-Oh, right?" Bianca asked the other two starters.

"Yeah. It'll be a while getting used to having a Legendary as a teammate." Vena sighed. "I haven't even been with Master for a week, and this has already been the craziest three days of my life."

"Something tells me it will only get crazier," Cara said, "so we better prepare ourselves and get stronger for his sake." The other two starters nodded.

"Anyway, Bianca," Ash spoke, getting the attention of the Water Starter, "I was gonna ask if you could train with me. You knowing Aura Sphere could help with my Aura Training."

"You bet I will help!" Bianca agreed with a smile.

With everything cleared up, everyone returned to the Moemon Center in town.

* * *

 **That's the Kanto Starters!**

 **Personally I agree with the fact that Damian should have been arrested in the anime. That guy abuses Pokémon for God's sake! And it's an even worse offense in this world since Moemon are basically superpowered humans!**

 **Misty probably should've gotten Oddish since it bonded with her in the anime. Haru will be the only Non-Water Moemon that Misty catches, other than her Togepi.**

 **Ash and his friends getting Damian's Moemon, apart from Cara, after his arrest was an idea originally thought of by Pokepika's Haunt. His Pokémon were never revealed in the anime, so I just made up what he would probably have.**

 **I decided myself that I would give one of the three starters that Ash catched their hidden ability. It was a tough choice between Vena and Bianca, since Charizard's ability was already shown to be Blaze in the anime, but I ultimately decided Vena.**

 **Now that that's all settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	6. Bill, Vermillion City, Serena, SS Anne

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash decided to have some training at a beach near a lighthouse as he dodged a Thunderbolt from Pia.

"Flamethrower!" Cara blew a stream of fire at Ash, who blocked it with an aura shield, and then he dodged a Razor Leaf from Vena. Pia then rushed at Ash, and delivered a barrage of Thunder Punches as Ash met them with a flurry of aura-infused punches.

"You know..." Misty spoke with a sweatdrop as she watched with Brock and Giselle. "When Ash said he was gonna do training with his Moemon, this wasn't what I expected."

"We already established that Ash isn't a normal human." Brock said. "This should be expected." He then saw Ash fire an Aura Sphere at Bianca, who countered with her own Aura Sphere. "Looks like Ash got Aura Sphere working."

"And pretty quick, too." Giselle nodded. "I'm not an Aura Guardian myself to properly judge, but that's impressive."

Unknown to everyone, there was another Moemon watching Ash training with Pia, Es and the Kanto Starters from a distance. She wore an orange vest over a tan-white dress, with orange hair down to her shoulders with two ahoges pointing upwards, black eyes, and two orange pincers in her hands. She was a Krabby.

"That human is an Aura Guardian." Krabby said in awe.

"Psybeam!" Es fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Ash, who dodged the attack...and then everyone suddenly heard as cry of pain and stopped everything. "Uh oh. Did I hit something?" Es asked, worried about who she hit.

Ash ran to the source of the pained cry and saw the Krabby lying on the ground, looking hurt. "A Krabby!" He exclaimed.

"She must be who you're Psybeam hit." Pia said.

"Hold on. I'll heal her." Es said. "I was the one who hurt her, so I'm responsible." She knelt down to Krabby and held out a hand over her body, and then her gem glowed as she absorbed sunlight and used it to heal Krabby.

"That's Morning Sun." Brock said, recognizing the move. "It's a move that's supposed to heal the user, but I've never seen it heal others before.

"I have." Misty said. "The Gym Vaporeon use it to heal the Water Moemon that don't have Water Absorb for their ability."

As Es finished healing Krabby, the River Crab Moemon woke up and looked at Ash. "Oh! Aura Guardian!" She said, surprising everyone.

"How did you know Master was an Aura Guardian?" Pia asked.

"Well, I saw your training, and he was using Aura in his attacks."

"You were watching us train?" Bianca repeated with a smile. "Cool! Do you wanna join us?"

"Hey! Aren't you going a bit too fast?" Vena asked, glaring at Bianca. "Just because she saw us training doesn't mean she would-"

"Sure!" Krabby nodded, interrupting Vena and shocking her.

"You were saying?" Bianca smirked as Ash tapped a Moe Ball on Krabby, capturing her.

"Well, that was unexpected way to gain a teammate." Pia said.

"You said it." Vena agreed. "So, who's being sent back this time?"

"I don't mind being sent back." Cara volunteered. "I would like to spend time helping Nine with her Fire training."

"Well, alright." Es nodded, and then saw Ash open his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Krabby

 **Name:** Kina

 **Species:** River Crab Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 20

 **Scarcity:** Common

 **Diet:** Krabby consume mainly fish-based products.

 **Ability:** Sheer Force

 **Height:** 4'03

 **Weight:** 89lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Water

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Iron Defense, Strength, Liquidation

 **Evolves Into:** Kingler (Lv28)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Krabby are very common Moemon in the sea, but are usually shy amongst humans. If they see a human they like, however, they will follow them loyally. They are mostly preferred for battle, due to their strong pincers, but they are also good sexually due to their tight pussies.

"You named her Kina?" Es asked.

"I figured it was a good name for her." Ash said. "Anyway, did you girls decide who would be sent back.

"Me." Cara answered.

Ash nodded and returned Cara, then sent her back to the lab. He also returned Vena and Bianca, deciding that they have had enough training. He then ran with everyone else to the lighthouse, before they could encounter any interruptions. Once they reached the entrance, Ash pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" A voice called from inside.

"Please excuse us," Ash spoke up, "but my friends and I are currently lost, so is it alright if we rest here for the night?"

"And can I use your kitchen to make us something to eat?" Brock asked.

"Certainly," the voice replied, "but I would appreciate it if you made me something to eat as well. My cook is on vacation and I'm not exactly a good cook myself."

"Sure." Brock accepted. The group entered the lighthouse, which looked like a research lab on the inside with three computer desks, shelves of Moemon research books, and other things that scientists and researchers use.

"May I use your phone, please?" Ash asked politely.

"Go ahead." The voice answered.

Ash went to the PC phone and called Professor Oak. The professor was cooking when Ash called him. "Oh, hello, Ash." Oak greeted. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm just checking to see how my Moemon are doing?"

"Everyone's doing fine, Ash." Oak assured with a smile. "Pixie, Sandy, Pina, Nagi and Kaya are doing swell."

"What about everyone else? All the Moemon I took in after Damian was arrested?"

"Yes, I heard about that. It was the right choice for you and your friends to be their new trainers." Oak smiled. "I just got Cara, and she's currently helping Silver teach Nine how to use Flamethrower. Levia is relaxing in the ranch's pond, Furou is teaching Sandy how to use Earth Power, and Lila and Lily are playing with Pixie."

"And Talia and Eria?"

Oak groaned. "Talia has been causing some mischief with her pranks, but thankfully Eria is making sure it's nothing too serious." He said. "Heal Pulse is quite a helpful move." Ash chuckled. He expected that from Talia and Eria. "You're rounding up some very interesting Moemon, my dear boy." Oak said. "Even though you haven't caught as many as Gary, you've made up for it by catching Moemon not originally from Kanto. He has caught 45 Moemon, in case you're wondering."

"What? Is he catching whatever Moemon gets in his line of sight?" Ash joked, getting a chuckle from the professor.

"Anyway, I need to go, Ash, otherwise my dinner will get cold." Oak said, then he hung up.

Ash and friends then went upstairs, where they saw a Moemon seemingly typing something on a computer. She wore a purple shirt and purple jeans, with purple hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"That's a Nidorino." Brock said. "What's one doing here?"

"Maybe she belongs to whoever lives here?" Misty suggested.

"Maybe." Ash said, and then walked up to Nidorino. "Excuse me, is your trainer around at the moment."

"Yeah, about that..." Nidorino spoke...in a _male_ voice!

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Pia shouted, obviously creeped out like everyone else. "WHY DO YOU SOUND LIKE A GUY!?"

"Wait wait! I can explain!" Nidorino exclaimed. "You see, my name is Bill. I'm a Moemon Researcher who lives here." She(?) introduced herself(?), and then pointed to a machine in the back of the room. "I was doing an experiment when this Nidorino suddenly came in, tripped and fell into the machine with me. Because of that accident, I ended up fusing into her body."

"Right..." Es said slowly with a sweatdrop. "How many people did you creep out when you spoke in a Moemon's body?"

"I had a few other visitors, but they all ran away before I could ask them for help." Bill answered. "Anyway, can you help me? I've already set everything up." She(?) stood up. "As soon as I go back into the machine, one of you press the enter key." She(?) instructed. "That should start the separation process so that Nidorino and I will be in our own bodies again." Bill walked into one of the capsules, and then Ash pressed the enter key. The separation process began, and then both capsules released a lot of smoke. After Es cleared it away with Psychic, everyone saw not just Nidorino, but a male human, presumably Bill. "Phew, looks like it worked." Bill said, thankful. "Thanks for the help."

"That was really weird," Nidorino muttered, "as well as disturbing since it was a _male_ human that was inside my body."

"Sorry about that, Nidorino." Bill apologized.

"It's was an accident, so it's fine." Nidorino waved it off. "Well, I'm off. See you guys later."

"Actually, do you want to stay for dinner?" Brock asked. "I plan on making food for everyone."

"...Food sounds nice."

After Brock made food for everyone, including Bill and Nidorino, Bill showed them to a room that was filled with pictures of different. "That's a lot of Moemon pictures." Giselle said.

"I've seen every Moemon in the Kanto region." Bill said proudly. "All 150 different species, including the Legendary Birds and Mew."

"You saw Mew!?" Giselle gasped. "That's amazing!"

"Thanks." Bill smiled. "I also learned that these are not the only Moemon in this world."

"You mean the Moemon that live in the Jotho, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos and Alola regions, right?" Ash asked.

"You've heard about those regions?"

"Trainers from those regions used to vist Professor Oak in the past." Ash explained. "I actually plan to visit one of them after I finish the Indigo League."

"Me too." Misty said. "I'd like to catch some Water Moemon from those regions."

"I also want to catch some Ground Moemon from those regions as well." Giselle said.

"Travelling around different regions might help me in becoming a Moemon Doctor." Brock said.

"I'm sure you will meet lots of Moemon on your travels." Bill smiled. "Anyway, you're heading to Vermillion City, right? It's actually close to this lighthouse. Just keep heading down the road."

"Sweet! Thanks, Bill!" Ash smiled. After resting for the night, and Ash having his pact with Kina someplace they won't disturb the others, the group continued on to Vermillion City. Nidorino joined as well. She really liked Brock's cooking and wanted to stay with him, so Brock caught her and called her Rin.

* * *

"Finally!" Misty shouted with happiness as they group saw their destination up ahead. "We've finally made it to Viridian City after two whole weeks of travelling!"

"Hey! At least we caught some great new Moemon during those two weeks." Ash pointed out.

"Yes, and I'm very happy that about that." Misty said. "Especially Belle. You don't normally catch Floatzel in Kanto." She took a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to have a nice bubbly bath."

"I'm going to hit the laundry mat." Brock said. "We haven't washed our clothes in a while."

"I would like a nap and some food in me." Ash said.

"Don't forget that our Moemon need healing at the Moemon Center." Giselle reminded. They all agreed and headed straight to the Moemon Center.

While they're Moemon were being looked at by Nurse Joy, the humans were discussing Ash's third gym battle. "So, have you decided yet?" Misty asked.

"Well, I'm thinking of going with Furou." Ash said.

"Good idea." Giselle said, nodding in approval. "She's a Ground type, so she's immune to electricity."

Just then, they saw a trainer rushing into the Moemon Center, carrying an injured Rattata. "Help, please!" He shouted. "My Rachel needs help!"

"Oh no! Not another one!" Nurse Joy exclaimed as she rushed over. "Chana, bring a stretcher immediately!"

"Coming!" A Chansey called as she rushed in. She wore a pink dress with a pink apron, with an egg being carefully being carried in the apron's pocket. She had pink hair down to her shoulder in six pink hair tails, and pink eyes. Chana put Rachel on the stretcher. "This is the fifteenth one this month." She sighed as brought Rachel to the operation room immediately.

"What's going on, Nurse Joy?" Giselle asked.

"Sorry, it's just..." Nurse Joy sighed. "There have been trainers challenging the Vermillion Gym, but more than half of them have returned with their Moemon injured." Ash figured that he would be in for a tough battle when he heard that.

The gang took a look at the other Moemon that were currently in the Moemon Center. Apart from the Rattata, there was an Oddish, a Sandshrew, a Caterpie and...a Pidgey. "I'm sorry, but why would you use a Flying Moemon against an Electric gym." Ash asked in a whisper to Brock, Misty and Giselle, who admitted that that wasn't a good idea. They decided to find out more by asking the defeated trainer's about their battles.

"Well, Lt. Surge, the Gym Leader, is very strong." The Rattata's trainer said.

"Yeah, and his Raichu is no joke." The Pidgey's trainer said.

'So I'm battling a Raichu.' Ash thought. Raichu was Pia's evolved form. And now that he thought about it, didn't Team Rocket say they wanted Pia because her electricity is stronger than a Raichu's? "What attacks did the Raichu use?" Ash asked, pushing the thought aside for more information.

"She used Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Mega Kick and Mega Punch!" The Sandshrew's trainer answered.

Ash blinked at that. "Didn't she use fast attacks like Quick Attack and Agility?"

The Oddish's trainer shook her head. "No, not once."

Thanking the trainers for the information, Ash picked up his Moemon and left for Vermillion Gym. "So we're battling a Raichu, huh?" Pia asked.

"And we know she uses Thunderbolt, Body Slam, Mega Punch and Mega Kick." Es listed the moves the Raichu knows.

"That's right." Ash nodded.

Pia thought about it for a while, before speaking. "Master, I know you plan on using Furou, but could I battle instead?" She asked, surprising Misty, Brock and Giselle. "I know she's my evolved form, but to be honest, ever since Viridian, I never got that thought out of my head," she looked at her hand and had electricity surge from it, "that I'm stronger than my evolved form."

Ash stared at her before nodding. "Alright. Let's do this, Pia!" He said, Pia nodding with an excited smirk.

"Ash, are you sure about this?" Misty asked.

"Pia wants to know the limits of her power," Ash said, "so I have to respect her decision and help her realize it."

They soon reached the Vermillion Gym, which looked like a warehouse with lightning bolts all over it. "Here goes nothing." Pia said, steeling herself for the fight against her evolved form.

Ash nodded to her and opened the gym doors. "I'm here to challenge the gym!" He proclaimed.

"Ah, more victims for the Moemon Center." A female voice said. A man and a woman, both looking like army soldiers, with street punk makeup on, revealed themselves. "Follow us." The man and woman said together.

They led the group to what looked like a boxing ring. "This is where you will battle our gym leader." The woman said.

"Lt. Surge, sir!" The man shouted. "A trainer wishes to battle you, sir!"

"Another one, huh?" A male voice voice. From the shadows came a big, muscular man with spiky hair, looking like a real army soldier. Next to him was a Raichu. She had orange hair down her back, brown eyes, and wore an orange shirt and orange skirt, with a brown tail that ended in a yellow lightning bolt. She also had yellow circles on her cheeks. "Who's my opponent?" Lt. Surge asked.

"We are!" Ash and Pia said, determined looked on their faces.

Lt. Surge looked at Ash and Pia and smirked. "So, I'm battling a bunch of babies."

"Who are you calling babies!?" Ash asked, crossed.

"You two." Lt. Surge said, pointing at them. "A little kid with an unevolved Pikachu." He then pointed at his Raichu. "When I caught Rai, I evolved her immediately."

'Seriously!?' Ash thought with wide eyes. 'But that means she doesn't know any fast moves Quick Attack and Agility!'

Pia glared at the two. "Well, we'll see who the baby is after this match."

"That's right." Ash nodded. "We challenge you to a Gym Battle!"

"You're on, kid." Lt. Surge smirked.

Lt. Surge and Ash took their places on the arena, Pia and Rai beside them. "This gym battle is between Gym Leader Lt. Surge and Challenger Ash Ketchum!" The male soldier announced, being the referee. "This is a one on one battle, and whoever defeats the opponent's Moemon first is the winner!" He explained the rules. "Let the match begin!"

"Let's do this, Pia!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right!" Pia nodded, jumping onto the arena.

"Rai, front and center!" Lt. Surge exclaimed.

"Sir!" Rai exclaimed as she jumped onto the arena. The two mouse Moemon glared at each other, their cheeks sparking with electricity.

"Let's get his over with." Lt. Surge said. "Thunderbolt!" Rai shot a bolt of electricity at Pia.

"Counter with Iron Tail, then use Focus Punch!" Ash commanded. Pia used Iron Tail to negate the Thunderbolt, and then charged at Rai.

"Mega Punch!" Rai countered with a punch of their own, their fists meeting and locking them in a power struggle, but then Pia used Focus Punch with her other fist, and then followed up with Iron Tail. Soon, she was using her own version of Close Combat.

"Now end the combo with Volt Tail!" Ash commanded. Pia used Iron Tail, and then surrounded it with electricity as she swung her tail at Rai, the attack hitting with a loud BANG, making Rai stagger back.

"Snap out of it Rai and use Mega Kick!" Lt. Surge commanded. Rai slapped her cheeks to regain her bearings, and then charged at Pia and kicked her, who jumped to dodge. "Use Thunderbolt while she's airborne!" Rai smirked and fired a bolt of electricity.

"Counter with your Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pia fired her own Thunderbolt, which met Rai, and then to everyone's shock, Pia's Thunderbolt overpowered Rai's and hit her, making her cry out in pain.

"How can that be!?" Lt. Surge exclaimed in disbelief. "Raichu is Pikachu's evolved form! My Rai's Thunderbolt should be stronger!"

"Pia's Thunderbolt won the power struggle!" Misty exclaimed, shocked as well.

"So it's true after all." Es said, a small smile on her face. "Pia is a one-of-a-kind Pikachu. Her electricity is stronger than even her evolved form, Raichu!"

"That means Ash and Pia can win!" Giselle said.

Ash and Pia were surprised as well, but they soon found themselves smirking, as if they've already won. "What's wrong, Lt. Surge?" Ash taunted. "Never met a Pikachu who could beat Rai's electricity?"

"Don't get cocky, kid!" Lt. Surge growled! "Rai's not lost the fight yet! Use Body Slam!" Rai jumped at Pia for a Body Slam, but she dodged using Agility, and then attacked Rai as she got up with Thunder Punch. Rai growled as she used Body Slam again, only for the same thing to happen again, this time with Iron Tail as the counterattack. "What is going on!?"

"I'll tell you what going on." Ash smiled. "You evolved your Raichu too fast. Quick Attack and Agility are moves that Raichu can only learn while they are sill Pikachu. You evolved Rai before she could learn those moves and increase her speed. That's why she's too slow to land a hit on Pia."

"When it comes to battles, speed matters just as much as power." Es smirked. "Pia has both of those, while Rai only has power."

"Adding to the fact that Pia is stronger than even a Raichu, it's safe to say that Ash has already won his third badge." Brock smiled.

"Rai!" Lt. Surge shouted, losing his patience. "Thunderbolt at full power!"

"Pia, Quick Attack, and surround yourself with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

Rai used all her electricity to fire one last Thunderbolt, while Pia covered herself with electricity and charged. However, because Pia used Quick Attack and Thunderbolt together in such a way, she ended up learning and using a new move altogether.

Her evolutionary line's signature attack; Volt Tackle.

The powerful Electric-type attack allowed Pia to easily power through the Thunderbolt as she slammed into Rai, knocking her out of the ring as she hit the wall behind Lt. Surge, losing consciousness.

Everyone stared in shock and amazement at what Pia just did, the male soldier recovering first as he had to give the final call. "Rai is unable to battle! The victors are the Challenger Ash Ketchum and Pia!"

"Yes! We won!" Ash cheered. "You're so awesome, Pia!"

"You bet I am!" Pia smiled, still sparking from the recoil of the move she just learned. "I just beat my evolved form!"

"Pia is absolutely amazing!" Giselle smiled.

"What was that move she just used, though?" Misty asked.

"Volt Tackle." Lt. Surge said. "The strongest move that the Pichu evolutionary line could learn, but to learn it in such a way and send Rai flying like that..." Lt. Surge gave Ash and Pia a smile. "Looks like I was wrong about you two. You two are hot stuff!"

"Don't you mean we're very shocking?" Ash joked, getting a laugh from Lt. Surge.

"I like you, kid!" He held out his hand, presenting a yellow-and-orange, eight-pointed star-shaped badge. "You deserve my gym's Thunder Badge!" Ash accepted the badge, and then the man and woman soldiers clapped for Ash, along with his friends.

"So, what now?" Giselle asked. "Are you going to head out for your next badge?"

"Not yet." Ash shook his head. "I was thinking about sightseeing Vermillion before we head out."

"In that case, I'll go see if I can fish up some Water Moemon for my gym." Misty said, and then went off.

"I'll go restock on supplies." Brock said, heading out to the Moe Mart.

Ash, meanwhile, decided to hang out with his Moemon, with Giselle deciding following.

* * *

"Thunderbolt!" Pia exclaimed, firing a bolt of electricity at Hourai. After hearing that Pia's electricity was officially stronger than a Raichu, the Legendary Phoenix decided to have a little spar with the Mouse Moemon.

Dodging the Thunderbolt, Hourai blew a Flamethrower at Pia, who dodged behind her with Quick Attack and hit her with Thunder Punch. "Not bad, Pia!" Hourai said. She was clearly hurt by the attack, though not by much. Taking her distance, Hourai's body flared with a Brave Bird as she charged at Pia.

"Volt Tackle!" Pia decided to use her newest attack, cloaking herself in electricity as she met the Brave Bird, causing an explosion that knocked the two back. They both recovered and landed on their feet, but Pia staggered a bit.

"Pia, are you alright!?" Ash called.

"The recoil is something I have to get used to." Pia grunted.

Es went over to heal Pia with Morning Sun. "Why don't we stop here?" She asked.

"Very well." Hourai nodded, using Recover to heal any injuries. "I must say, Pia, you're already quite strong for your stage." She smiled. "With that much electricity, you could probably give Zapdos and Raikou a run for their money."

"That would be the day." Pia chuckled.

Ash chuckled as well, but then he sensed something with his aura. The aura had no bad intent, so he didn't tense up. "Can I help you?" Ash asked, turning to the direction he sensed the aura. That's when he saw a beautiful girl with blonde girl wearing a sleeveless black collared shirt, a red skirt up to her stomach, and a red hat with white glasses on it. To Ash, she was the most beautiful thing she ever seen, even making him blush when he saw her. Es noticed this when he read his thoughts and giggled.

"Um... Sorry if I'm interrupting you," the girl apologized, "but, you are Ash, right? Ash Ketchum?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right." Ash nodded, stuttering a bit.

"How do you know Master?" Pia asked, a little alarmed. "Have you two met before?"

"Well, yes." The girl nodded, blushing a bit. "And...I was wondering if you still remember me." Ash drew a blank for a moment, and then girl could tell he wasn't having much luck remembering her. "Maybe this would help." She took out a blue handkerchief and gave it to Ash.

"This handkerchief..." Ash said, staring at it.

"You know it, Master?" Es asked.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "It used to be mine, but I gave it to a..." His voice trailed off and his eyes widened as he remembered who he was talking to, pointing at the girl. "Now I remember! You were the straw hat girl, Serena!"

Serena smiled. "I'm so glad you remember me!"

"So, she's an old acquaintance of yours, Master?" Hourai asked.

Ash blushed. "You could say that?"

"Did you have a crush on her when you first met?" Es asked in a teasing voice, making both Ash and Serena blush.

"Es, what's with the sudden teasing attitude?" Ash asked, getting a giggle from the Espeon, and then he suddenly saw a Rapidash run up to him.

"There you are, Ash!" The Rapidash exclaimed.

"Dashie?" Pia asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Found you!" A voice suddenly exclaimed as they saw another Moemon fly down to Serena. She wore a blue shirt and a black skirt that was split from behind, with two white lines in a "V" shape on the back of the skirt, red hair down to her shoulder, and black eyes.

"A Fletchling?" Ash said, wondering what a Kalos Moemon was doing here. Though, Serena seemed to recognize her.

"Aya!?" Serena exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress sent me to find you." Aya said. "She got tickets for the two of you to board the S.S. Anne."

"That's exactly why Master sent me to get Ash!" Dashie exclaimed.

"You're going to be going on the S.S. Anne as well?" Serena asked Ash.

"Looks like it." Ash smiled.

Aya looked at Ash. "Who's he?" She asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"B-Boyfriend!?" Serena exclaimed, a serious blush on hers and Ash's faces as Ash's Moemon and Dashie giggled uncontrollably. "Aya, we're not even dating yet!"

"Can't blame me for asking." Aya smiled, and then looked at Hourai. "By the way, what's a Ho-Oh doing here?"

"I'm one of his Moemon." Hourai answered, making Aya's eyes widened and look at Serena.

"You're dating a guy with a Legendary!?"

"AYA!" Serena shouted, very embarrassed.

"Sorry, sorry." Aya giggled. "Anyway, we should get to the S.S. Anne."

"You're right." Ash nodded.

Ash and Serena made it to the S.S. Anne with with Dashie and Aya's guidance, where they saw Ash's friends, Giselle, Brock and Misty, as well as woman with dark blue hair waiting for them near a big white ship.

"There you are, Serena!" The woman said.

"Sorry, Mom." Serena apologized. "I got a bit sidetracked."

"Well, I see you met Ash in the meanwhile."

"Oh yeah. Serena, these are my friends, Misty, Brock and Giselle." Ash introduced Serena to his friends. "Guys, this is Serena. She's an old friend of mine from Kalos's Summer Camp."

"Interesting." Misty said, looking at Serena.

"So, that boy is Ash?" Serena's Mom, Grace, asked.

"Yep." Serena nodded.

"...Is he the boy from Summer Camp you said you had a crush on?" Grace asked with a teasing smirk.

"Mom, please..." Serena groaned. "Aya already embarrassed me enough."

Grace chuckled. "Anyway, here is your ticket to the S.S. Anne." She said, handing Serena her ticket while Brock handed Ash his.

"How much did you pay for tickets for all four of us?" Ash asked Brock.

"None." Brock smiled. "Apparently, the S.S. Anne is holding a party for Moemon Trainers, so we got 'em for free."

"Oh, I can't wait anymore!" Misty squealed. "Come on, let's board the S.S. Anne!" Ash couldn't say no to this and boarded the S.S. Anne with his friends, Serena and Grace.

What none of them knew, though, was that it was really a trap. The ones they got the tickets from were Jessie and James, who were disguised as two woman with flowers around their necks. "Who would've thought this would be so easy?" Jessie asked, smirking as she and James took off their disguises.

"Who would've thought I would make a pretty woman?" James joked.

"Quiet, you two." Meowth shushed them. "The boss wants to talk to us."

Just then a screen came up in front of them, showing a middle-aged man. This man was the leader of Team Rocket, known as Giovanni. "Is everything ready?" Giovanni asked.

"Yes, sir!" Jessie said. "We have hundreds of Moemon Trainers aboard the S.S. Anne."

"Excellent. My men have already gone aboard." Giovanni said. "When the time is right, we will get all of those trainers' Moemon." The screen went off.

"Time to get to work." Meowth said, James and Jessie nodding.

Ash, Brock, Misty, Giselle, Serena, Grace, Pia, Es and Aya were amazed when they entered the main room of the ship. There were Moemon Trainers everywhere, as well as dozens of booths with food, accessories, clothes and games. "This ship is amazing!" Pia yelled excitedly.

"What do we even do?" Es asked.

"Why don't we split up?" Ash suggested. "That way, we can have fun in our own way."

"Alright, then. Have fun with your man, Serena~" Grace smiled as she went off.

"Mooom…" Serena moaned. Misty, Brock and Giselle also went off to do their own thing.

"...So, I guess it's just us." Ash said, a bit awkwardly.

"And our Moemon." Serena added.

"Oh, don't let us get in the way of your time together~" Es smiled, her voice teasing, making the two humans blush.

Ash, Serena, Pia and Es took a good look around the S.S. Anne. As they passed by a stall that held souvenirs, Ash bought a Pikachu Doll for Pia, and an Eevee Doll for Es. He also decided to buy a doll for Serena, who chose the one that looked like a Fennekin. Next, they went to a lottery stall. There were four prizes to be won. The fourth prize was just a consolation prize; Moemon earing for anyone to win. The third prize was a big Moemon medicine kit, the second prize was a green Moemon Egg in an incubator, and the first prize was a bag of mystery. Serena ended up winning the Moemon Egg, while Ash won the bag of mystery, which actually contained eight evolutionary stone; A Thunder Stone, a Fire Stone, a Water Stone, a Moon Stone, a Sun Stone, a Dawn Stone, a Dusk Stone, and a Shiny Stone.

"These evolution stones will come in handy." Ash said, and then looked at Pia, who was eyeing the Thunder Stone nervously. "Don't worry, Pia. I don't plan on evolving you."

"Good, cause I don't wanna evolve." Pia smiled.

"I wonder what's inside this Egg." Serena said as she held the egg.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it will be an awesome Moemon." Ash said. They then met back up with Misty, Brock, Giselle and Grace, who explained what they did. Misty bought, apart from a bunch of girly stuff, a Slowbro Doll, since she hopes to get a Slowbro sometime, Brock bought a cook book with new recipes and a book about Moemon medicine, and Giselle bought a Marowak Doll for Maria, who was currently out of her Moe Ball. Grace just decided to look around the ship.

"Oh, I see you got yourself a Moemon Egg, Serena." Grace said, noticing the Egg her daughter was holding. "Looks like you'll be getting a new Moemon soon."

Serena nodded, but then black smoke suddenly appeared in the room. "What's that!?" Serena asked in alarm, and then Team Rocket appeared and said their motto.

"Team Rocket!" Ash exclaimed, glaring at them. "What do you want!?"

"We want your Moemon, of course." Jessie smirked.

"Not gonna happen!" Misty shouted, and then the group heard Es gasp.

"Guys, look out! Most of the passenger are actually Rockets in disguise!" She warned, and then as if on cue, the Team Rocket agents revealed themselves, and they all had some vacuum machines.

"Suck up the Moemon!" James shouted as the Team Rocket agents began turning on their machines.

Ash growled, very cross by this. "You're not getting away with this! Everyone, release your Moemon and fight back!" He called out Vena, Cara, and Bianca who stood alongside Pia and Es.

"Misty calls everyone!" Misty called out Haru, Miea, Belle, Drasna, Lana and Cruela.

"Let's go!" Brock called out Geo, Manu, Neir, Rhyna, Dashie and Vicky.

"Come out, everyone!" Giselle called out Tera, Liba, Roka and Karine, who stood alongside Maria.

"Raina, Vivi, punish these crooks!" Grace called, sending out a Rhyhorn and a Vivillon. Raina wore a brown dress with spikes growing out from it, and had gray hair down to her neck, brown eyes, and a spiky horn sticking out of her forehead.

Vivi wore a black and gray dress, and had two large yellow wings sticking out of her back, and shiny black eyes.

"Runa, let's help, too!" Serena called, sending out a Fennekin. She wore a yellow dress that covered her chest but revealed her cleavage and shoulders. She had a perky yellow and orange fox tail sticking out of her butt, and yellow hair down to her neck, with orange highlights and perky yellow fox ears sticking out of her head, twitching with anticipation and excitement. She had shiny orange eyes, and a mischievous smile.

"So, that's your starter?" Ash asked, seeing Runa.

"Yep." Serena nodded. "I got her from Professor Sycamore in Kalos."

A massive battle ensued on the S.S. Anne. The Rockets' Moemon were all defeated by the trainers' Water types, Grass Types, Fire types, Rock types, Ground types, Flying types, Psychic types, Normal types and Bug types. And then Pia and the other Electric types ended it by sending all the Rockets blasting off with a group Thunderbolt. The trainers had won.

But more trouble had just arrived in the midst of their victory; a strong storm was happening outside, the wind causing big waves that rocked the ship. "I don't like the look of that storm." Misty said, very worried.

Serena saw all the other trainer looking scared and got scared as well. "What do we do, Mom?" She asked.

Grace was thinking of how they could get out of this situation, when she saw Ash suddenly rush out the room. "Where's he going?" Grace asked.

"He's heading to the port of the ship." Es answered.

"What!?" Grace exclaimed with shock. "Why would he do that!? This storm is too dangerous!" Serena was also very worried about Ash's safety. Misty, Brock, Giselle, Pia and Es weren't, though. They knew exactly what he was planning.

Ash ran out onto the port of the S.S. Anne, looking up at the storm. The ship won't last much longer, so he had to act fast. "HOURAI!" Ash called out his Legendary Moemon.

As soon as she emerged, the Storm's End immediately felt the situation, and knew what had to be done. Covering herself in a veil of gold light, she rose up into the sky and spread her wings. In an instant, the powerful storm ceased, and the sea was calm once more.

From inside the ship, everyone watched with confusion and amazement as the storm completely dissipated, the rocking of the ship coming to a complete halt. "The storm is gone." Serena said.

"Did Ash do this?" Grace asked, completely befuddled. "But how?"

Misty, Brock, Giselle, Pia and Es looked out the window at the now calmed skies, smiling. "So, this is the Storm's End at work." Brock said, and then saw a rainbow fill the sky, the aftermath of Hourai's work.

"How beautiful." Misty said.

The captain of the S.S. Anne walked into the lobby with a microphone in hand. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention, and began speaking. "Now, I am just as confused as all of you as to how such a powerful storm just came and went, but I hope that everyone is alright." He said. "I apologize that you all had such a scary experience, but I hope you will enjoy the rest of your time here on the S.S. Anne."

Back on the port of the ship, Hourai flew back down to Ash. "And that is why I am revered as the Storm's End." She said proudly.

"Awesome work, Hourai." Ash smiled.

"Not a problem." Hourai smiled. "I'm glad I was able to show you what I usually do."

Ash nodded. "Well, I better head back. Serena was probably worried about me."

* * *

The next day on the S.S. Anne, the captain was holding a Moemon Battle Tournament to help those who were still recovering from the sudden storm, with the prize for winning being a blue and indigo Moemon Egg. Ash decided to participate himself, seeing this as a good chance to help his Moemon grow stronger. The rules were that the trainers would use three Moemon each, and that you have to defeat all three of the opponent's Moemon to win. He defeated his opponents with Pia, Es, Vena, Cara and Bianca, and was now going to be facing Grace in the semi-finals match.

"Welcome, passengers, to the semi-finals match of the Moemon Battle Tournament!" The captain announced. "Here in the first match of the semi-finals, Ash Ketchum, the rookie trainer from Pallet Town who lead the charge against Team Rocket, will be facing off against Grace Yvonne, a world-renowned Rhyhorn Racer!"

The audience cheered as Ash and Grace entered the battlefield. "I must say, you're quite a trainer, Ash." Grace said. "Now, let's see why my daughter is so interested in you."

"Alright! Let's go, Miss Yvonne!" Ash smirked in anticipation.

"Battle Begin!" The referee announced. Grace opened up with Raina, while Ash led with Es.

"Raina, Stone Edge!" Grace commanded. Raina fired pointed stones at Es, who blocked them with a psychic barrier. Es then picked up the stones with Psychic and fired them back at Raina. "Double Edge!" Raina powered forward at Es as the stones hit her.

"Dodge, then use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Es dodged the Double Edge and then delivered a glancing blow to Raina's side with Iron Tail, knocking the Rhyhorn back.

"Thunderbolt!" Raina fired a bolt of electricity at Es. It hit the Espeon, but she just seemed to shrug it off.

"Pia shocks harder than that." Es smirked, and then she hit Raina with Psybeam, knocking her unconscious.

Grace returned Raina, and then sent out Vivi. Ash countered by calling back Es and sending out Pina. "This is a new one, folks! Ash has sent out a Pidgeotto to battle Grace's Vivi!"

"Sleep Powder." Vivi said, releasing a green powder at Pina.

"Blow it away with Whirlwind!" Ash commanded. Pina flapped her wings hard, whipping up a wind that blew away all the powder. "Now Aerial Ace!"

"You use Aerial Ace as well!" Grace commanded. Pina and Vivi flew at each other at high speeds, clashing with each other. However, when Vivi came at Pina for another Aerial Ace, the Pidgeotto smirked.

"Heat Wave!" Pina exhaled hot wind at Vivi, knocking her back and burning her.

"Vivi!" Grace gasped.

"Now Quick Attack!" Ash commanded. Pina tackled Vivi to the ground very fast, knocking her unconscious.

'He really is a strong trainer.' Grace thought as she returned Vivi. 'Seems my daughter has found a keeper.' She smirked, and then sent out Aya.

"Return, Pina." Ash recalled Pina. "Pia, you're turn." Pia nodded and jumped onto the battlefield.

"Quick Attack!" Ash and Grace both commanded. Pia and Aya raced around the battlefield, occasionally throwing regular punches and kicks at each other, and then Pia suddenly jumped into the air.

"Thunder Punch!" Ash commanded. Pia punched Aya with an electrified fist, knocking her out almost instantly.

"Ash Ketchum wins once again!" The captain announced. "Can anyone possibly stop this rookie!?"

Grace returned Aya, and then shook hands with Ash. "That was an excellent battle, Ash." She said. "I'm surprised you're this strong on your first year."

"Well, I've training with my Moemon, helping them grow stronger." Ash said.

"That's good." Grace nodded. "Good luck in the finals, Ash." Her face became serious. "And you might need it. That trainer from Hoenn is pretty strong."

Grace was right. While Ash was winning his battles, there was another trainer who was winning his matches, rather easily as well. In all his matches, he defeated his opponents only using either a Vigoroth or Manectric.

'If I'm gonna beat that guy,' Ash thought, 'I'm gonna have to use some of my best Moemon.'

After taking a break with his friends, it was now time for the finals match to begin as Ash walked onto the match. "Ladies and gentlemen!" The Captain exclaimed. "It is now time for the final match of the Moemon Battle Tournament to begin!" The audience cheered. "On the left side is Ash Ketchum, the rookie who has defeated all of his opponents up to this point! Will he be able to defeat Gordan, who has done the same only using one Moemon in his battles!?"

Gordan, Ash's final opponent, was a year older than Ash. He wore a black jacket over a white shirt and blue jeans, with black sneakers, brown hair halfway down his back, and orange eyes.

"Is Ash gonna be okay?" Serena asked, worried about him.

"Gordan looks like he's no slouch in Moemon battles," Brock said, "but we'll just have to see what Ash does."

"Go, Master!" Pia cheered. It was then that they noticed that Pia and Es were sitting next to Giselle.

"Wait. Why are you two here?" Giselle asked.

"Master said that he's not gonna be using us for this battle." Es simply said.

"But then, who _is_ Ash using?" Grace asked, now curious. "Perhaps Pina, since he only revealed her in the semi-finals?"

"Battle begin!" The referee declared.

"Kim, go!" Gordan called, sending out his Vigoroth. She wore a white shirt and white pants, and she had wild white hair down to her shoulders and red eyes.

"Eria, I choose you!" Ash called, sending out Eria.

"What's this!? Ash has sent out a Gardevoir!" The captain announced. "It seems like Gordan isn't the only one with powerful Moemon under his belt!"

"I didn't know Ash had a Gardevoir!" Serena exclaimed with surprise.

"Eria is one of the Moemon Ash received from an abusive trainer after his was sent to jail." Brock explained, not wanting to say Damian's name. "She's already very powerful, so she might much up against Gordan's Moemon."

"Interesting." Gordan mused. "Kim, Shadow Claw!" Kim coated her hand in shadow and charged at Eria, who Teleported to dodge.

"Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Eria fired a sphere of green energy at Kim, who jumped up to dodge, and then came down with slash. "Reflect!" Eria quickly formed a Reflect barrier to block the slash, and then used Psychic to slam Kim into the ground.

"Thunder Punch!" Gordan commanded. Kim punched Eria with an electrified fist, paralyzing.

"Eria has been paralyzed by Thunder Punch!" The captain announced. "But wait! Kim is now paralyzed, too.

"That was Eria's Synchronize ability!" Brock said. "If she gets poisoned, paralyzed, or burned, the opponent shares that status condition."

"Thunderbolt!" Pushing through the paralysis, Eria fired a Thunderbolt at Kim, the Vigoroth's own paralysis boosting the damage of the attack and managing to knock her unconscious.

"Unbelievable! Ash has managed to defeat one of Gordan's Moemon!" The captain shouted, accompanied by the audience's cheers. "Can the rookie manage to pull one last win!?"

"We shall see." Gordan said as he returned Kim, and then sent out his Manectric. She wore a blue shirt and yellow shorts, and she had wild blonde hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes. "Riku, Thunderbolt!" Riku fired her own Thunderbolt at Eria, making her cry out in pain.

"Hang in there, Eria!" Ash encouraged. "Use Moonblast!"

"Wild Charge!" Riku sparked with electricity as she rammed into Eria, making the Moonblast explode prematurely. The explosion managed Riku, but didn't do any damage to worry about. Eria, though, was knocked out.

"Good job, Eria." Ash said as he returned Eria. "Furou, I choose you!" He then called out Furou.

"Ash has sent out another new Moemon!" The captain announced. "This time it's a Flygon, a powerful Ground/Dragon-type Moemon, thus giving her the advantage!"

"How many more Moemon does Ash have?" Serena asked, once again surprised.

"Right now, he has sixteen different Moemon." Giselle said. "Some of them are really powerful, like Furou."

"Flamethrower!" Gordan commanded. Riku blew a stream of flames at Furou, who negated it with Sonic Boom.

"Dragon Pulse!" Furou then fired a shockwave of sand from her mouth, which hit Riku very hard.

"Hyper Beam!" Gordan commanded.

"Bide!" Ash quickly commanded.

Furou braced herself, her body glowing as the Hyper Beam hit her, and then she released the energy back twofold, knocking Riku unconscious.

"I don't believe it, folks! Ash not only defeated one of Gordan's Moemon, but he also brought him down to his final Moemon!" The captain announced, with the audience cheering.

"Ash is doing amazing!" Misty smiled.

"Only one more and he'll win the tournament!" Serena said, smiling as well.

"But we don't know what Gordan's last Moemon is." Grace said seriously. "For all we know, it could be a very powerful Moemon." That caused the group to worry a bit as Gordan returned Riku.

"I must say, Ash, I never thought you had such powerful Moemon in reserve," Gordan said, "nor did I think you would push me down to my final Moemon." He smirked as he took out an Ultra Ball. "This one is itching for a good opponent. I hope you can give her the battle she deserves." He tossed it into the air. "Salence!"

The Ultra Ball opened and a powerful Salamence emerged with a mighty roar. She wore a blue leotard with white plating over it, and red wings sticking out of her back. Her leotard revealed her cleavage, and she had bright blue gloves that stretched up to her shoulders with white gloves over them. She wore blue tights that reached up to her middle thigh, and she wore white shoes. She had blue hair down to her neck that spiked into three portions on each side, held by red hairclips, and she had four red hair tails reaching past her back.

"Gordan's last Moemon is revealed to be a powerful-looking Salamence!" The captain announced. "Will Ash be able to defeat this Pseudo-Legendary Moemon!?"

"So that's Gordan's third Moemon." Grace said, eying Salence. "She is very strong indeed."

"I just hope Ash and Furou can win." Serena said, sounding worried.

"So, I'm finally sent out to battle." Salence said, and then looked at Furou. "Alright. You better give me a good fight!" She charged at Furou with a Dragon Claw as the Flygon countered with her own. After slashing at each other a few times, they flew back to gain distance. "Dragon Pulse!" Salence fired her Dragon Pulse, which was a shockwave of wind, while Furou countered with her own Dragon Pulse, the two attacks colliding in an explosion. "Hydro Pump!" Salence then released a powerful blast of water from her mouth at Furou, knocking her to the ground.

"Are you alright, Furou!?" Ash called.

"I'm fine." Furou said, standing back up.

"Alright then..."

"Hyper Beam!" He and Gordan commanded. Salence and Furou fired their Hyper Beam at each other, the two beams colliding in another explosion of power.

"Dragon Claw!" Furou flew through the smoke and slashed Salence with a Dragon Claw, knocking her back, and then followed up with Dragon Pulse for more damage.

"Very good." Salence said. "But now, this is where I beat you." She charged at Furou and rammed her with a powerful Dragon Rush, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

"And Ash is now down to one Moemon as well!" The captain announced. "What will Ash bring out now to battle Salence!?"

"Don't keep me waiting." Salence said, staring at Ash as he returned Furou.

At this point, Serena was even more worried. "Does Ash have any Moemon that can possibly beat her?" She asked Misty, Brock and Giselle.

"Well, Ash does have Lila and Lily, who are a Vanilluxe," Misty said, thinking about Ash's Moemon, "and there's also his Gyarados, Levia."

"Both sound like good choices to battle a Salamence." Grace nodded in agreement.

Pia and Es, though, were smirking, as if anticipating this.

"Well, Gordan, I have to say, Salence really is a powerful Moemon." Ash said.

"Of course I am." Salence smirked. "Now hurry up and send out your last Moemon."

Ash smirked back. "If that's what you want," he took out a Moe Ball, "then I'll battle with my strongest Moemon! Hourai, I choose you!"

Ash sent out the Legendary Storm's End, shocking everyone except those who have travelled and new about her.

"JUST HOW MANY SURPRISES DOES THIS ROOKIE HAVE UP HIS SLEEVE!?" The captain hollered with excitement. "HIS LAST MOEMON IS NONE OTHER THAN THE LEGENDARY HO-OH!"

The crowd cheered as loud as they could, while Grace stared at Hourai with shock clear on her face. "Ash had a Ho-Oh all this time!?" She exclaimed, and then looked at the others. "Did you guys know about this!?"

"Well, we've been travelling with him, so of course we know." Brock said, with Misty and Giselle nodding in agreement.

"I actually saw her when I first met Ash." Serena admitted. "I didn't know she was a Legendary Moemon until Aya brought it up."

"Was I the only one who didn't know!?" Grace asked, exasperated.

"Well, this is a very pleasant surprise." Gordan mused. "What do you think, Salence?"

"Yes, finally." Salence smirked, shaking with excitement. "A worthy opponent has shown herself!"

Gordan smiled. "Salence hardly ever gets this excited. And when she's excited, then so am I." He smirked. "Give us a battle to remember, Ash Ketchum!"

"You got it, Gordan!" Ash shouted. "Hourai, Brave Bird!"

"Salence, Dragon Rush!" Gordan commanded.

The two powerful Moemon rammed against each other, the force knocking them back.

"Hydro Pump!" Salence released a powerful blast of water at Hourai, who countered with Thunderbolt.

"Ancient Power!" Hourai fired a stone of ancient energy at Salence, knocking her back, but she recovered and retaliated with Dragon Claw.

"THIS IS THE MOST EXCITING BATTLE I'VE EVER SEEN, FOLKS!" The captain hollered as Hourai and Salence exchanged powerful blows. "A POWERFUL CLASH A PSEUDO-LEGENDARY AND A LEGENDARY, WORTHY OF BEING CALLED A FINAL BATTLE!"

"Now that I think about it," Grace spoke with a frown, "it seemed a bit too coincidential that storm passed moments after appearing."

"So you noticed." Es grinned. "Ash had sent out Hourai to stop the storm. She's known as the Storm's End for a reason."

"Wow." Serena said, blushing as she looked at Ash with absolute amazement. The boy she knew ten years ago at summer camp was now such a powerful trainer

"Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!"

The Flamethrower and Hyper Beam collided into another explosion, and then Salence charged through with Dragon Rush, but Hourai managed to catch her with Psychic and throw her back.

"Now, use Sacred Fire!" Ash commanded. Hourai blew the rose-colored flames of her signature attack at Salence, scoring a direct hit as the Salamence fell to the ground, finally unconscious.

"IT'S OVER!" The captain hollered. "THE ROOKIE HAS MANAGED TO WIN THE ENTIRE TOURNAMENT! EVERYONE GIVE A BIG HAND TO THE VICTOR, ASH KETCHUM!"

The audience cheered and clapped for Ash as Hourai flew back down to him. "Ash did it! He won!" Serena cheered happily.

"Now I see why you have a crush on him, Serena." Grace smiled.

"...Well, that's not the main reason." Serena blushed.

"Looks like we're gonna have a new team member." Pia smiled.

"Yep." Es nodded. "I wonder what Moemon it will be."

The award ceremony soon came as Ash, Gordan and Grace took their place on the winner's stand. Ash was rewarded with the Moemon Egg, Gordan received a box containing the Choice Items set, and Grace a coupon for a year's supply of vitamins and minerals. They also, along with everyone else who participated in the tournament, received five hundred-thousand Moebucks.

"I can't wait to see what will hatch from this egg." Ash said, looking at his new egg with his friends after the ceremony ended.

"I know, right!" Serena smiled. "I'm still waiting to see what my egg will hatch into."

"Actually, it's hatching right now!" Brock exclaimed, seeing the egg beginning to shake. Serena's eyes widened as she took the egg out of the incubator, and the it glowed as the Moemon within hatched.

The Moemon had short grassy green hair down to her neck, and her body was covered in a matching green dress, and she had bright red eyes.

"So cute!" Serena, Misty and Giselle squealed.

"That's a Petilil." Grace said. "She's a Moemon normally found in Unova."

Serena knelt down to Petilil. "Nice to meet you, Petilil." She greeted with a smile. "I'm Serena."

"Hello, Serena." Petilil greeted, smiling brightly. "I'm Petilil."

Ash smiled. "Well, she's your Moemon." He reminded Serena. "What are you gonna name her?"

"Petal!" Serena decided.

"Petal?" The Petilil, Petal, repeated her new name. "I like it!" She then hugged Serena, who hugged her back.

"Now that's cute." Grace giggled, taking a picture with her phone.

"Excuse me." The captain said, getting the group's attention. "I would like to talk to the young man."

"Yes, sir?" Ash asked.

"Well, one of my crew members saw someone running out to the port of the ship." The captain explained. "He said they sent out a Ho-Oh to stop the storm. Seeing that you sent out a Ho-Oh in the finals, I could only assume that it was you."

"Yes, sir." Ash nodded. "I only did what I could to protect everyone."

"And you did." The captain smiled gratefully. "Not only did you ensure the safety of all the other passengers, you allowed my beloved S.S. Anne to continue to sail the seas." He bowed down to Ash. "As the captain of the S.S. Anne, I am truly in your debt."

"I'm glad I could help." Ash smiled.

The captain stood up and smiled once again. "Congratulations on winning the tournament, and I hope you and your friends continue enjoying the cruise." He said. "We should be reaching Porta Vista in two days. I hear it's a very popular vacation area."

"That sounds like a great place to relax." Misty smiled. "I can't wait till we get there."

And so Ash and his friends continued to enjoy their time on the S.S. Anne. Though, Ash did have some trouble with some fans in the meantime.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 finished!**

 **This one took a lot of planning, because I remember that the S.S. Anne sank to a storm, and that Ash has a Moemon (Hourai) capable of vanquishing said storm. So, I had to think up a little something that would be a good replacement for the S.S. Anne escape episode. Yes, this chapter was effectively four episodes.**

 **Also, the Bill part was kind of lackluster because he didn't meet Dragonite. I just couldn't figure out a way to fit a naturally giant Moemon into the story and have it make sense, so instead, I did the "Bill accidently fuses with a Pokemon" trick from Pokémon Let's Go, but with Moemon.**

 **Serena finally makes her early appearance in the story! She and Ash will have their moment, but they won't have a serious relationship until the Battle Frontier arc. Their Moemon will be teasing them a lot until then, though. Serena will also be catching new Moemon, but she will still catch the ones she caught in the XY arc.**

 **Grace didn't reveal to own a third Moemon, so I just gave her one since I planned to have Ash battle her in the tournament.**

 **Now that that's all settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	7. Tentacool, Maiden's Peak, Mega Evolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash, Misty, Brock, Giselle, Pia and Es exited the ship along with Serena and Grace as it finally reached its destination. While they were relaxing on the beaches of Porta Vista, Ash switched out Eria and Furou for Nine and Silver, and then called them out.

"Hi, Master!" Nine greeted with a smile.

"Hey there, Nine." Ash greeted. "I was wondering how you were doing with your moves."

"Cara and I have managed to teach her Flamethrower, and she's also learned Dark Pulse and Extrasensory." Silver listed the moves her daughter has learned since joining Ash. "She somehow also learned Heat Wave by herself, which I'm very proud of, and she's in the process of learning Energy Ball."

"That's awesome!" Ash smiled, proud of Nine. "Anyway, the reason I called was to show you this." He took out one of his evolutionary stones from his backpack.

"A Fire Stone!" Nine exclaimed, eyes sparkling with glee and her fox tails wagging.

"I'm not gonna force you to evolve now," Ash told her, "but whenever you feel like you're ready, make sure to tell me."

"Okay, Master!" Nine nodded enthusiastically. Silver also smiled, happy that she and her daughter now have a such a kind and loving trainer.

"Hey, look at that!" Pia called, and then everyone saw two Moemon swimming towards them. They wore a blue dresses with white aprons, and had small white fins on the back of the dresses and blue hair down to their necks, their hair pointing out like fins. They had red eyes, and seemed to be in pain.

"What are those?" Petal asked, looking at the Moemon curiously.

"Those are Horsea," Misty said, "and they look hurt."

Es gently pulled the Horsea closer with Psychic so that she could heal them with Morning Sun. "These injuries look like they were from a fight." She said, inspecting the injuries. "What happened?"

Nine suddenly gasped as she saw something. "Look!" She pointed to a boat that was being attacked. The attackers wore blue dresses with two tentacles under their dresses, and had blue hair down to their necks with a red fringe in the center. They had shiny red eyes, and brown tights.

"Those Tentacool are attacking the humans on that boat!" Silver said. Suddenly, the boat sank and the workmen that were on it fell into the sea. Misty quickly released all her Water Moemon and Ash released Bianca to get them out of there. The workmen thanked Ash and Misty and were about to tell them what happened when an old woman appeared.

"Thank you for helping my workmen." The old woman thanked them. "I am their boss, Nastina." She introduced herself. "I am planning to build a 5-star hotel and theme park out in the ocean, but those damn disgusting Tentacool keep on ruining my plans!" She shouted the last part angrily, and then looked at the group. "Say, you five are trainers, aren't you? Would you care to get rid of those Tentacool?"

"Not a chance!" Ash, Brock, Misty, Giselle, Serena and Grace shouted angrily. Misty was especially angry because Nastina thought that Tentacool were disgusting creatures. The gang left immediately with their Moemon.

"You know, I've been thinking." Ash spoke as the gang was looking out at the ocean.

"What is it, Ash?" Serena asked.

"It's about those Tentacool attacking the boat." Ash frowned. "What is where Nastina is planning to build her hotel and theme park is really where the Tentacool live?"

"Then it would make sense for the Tentacool to attack." Silver said, frowning. "We Moemon absolutely hate humans who try to destroy our homes, and will attack if we feel threatened."

Just then, Es saw the Horsea that she helped earlier. "Oh, you two again." Es said.

Misty walked up to the Horsea. "Horsea, you were there, weren't you?" Misty asked. "I need to know, is the construction taking place at the Tentacool's home?"

"Yes, it is." The first Horsea nodded. "Because of that mean old human, the Tentacool are all agitated and are attacking anyone who comes close to their coral home."

"That nasty old lady!" Nine huffed angrily. "She's ruining the ocean!"

Just then, Grace came running towards them. "We have a problem!" She exclaimed. "Nastina's asked everyone in Porta Vista to get rid of the Tentacool! What's worse, she said she would pay a lot of money if they did, so everyone agreed!"

"Even Gordan!?" Serena gasped.

"Thankfully, he didn't accept his Nastina's request, but everyone else!"

"Nastina is really desperate to get rid of the Tentacool." Giselle hissed.

Unfortunately, there was more bad news in the form of the Rocket Trio. They wanted the award money as well and agreed to go after the Tentacool. They were now out on the ocean, in a row boat, carrying a tub of what they call 'Super Stun Sauce'. "What will this stuff do?" James asked.

"Simple, James." Jessie smirked. "This stuff will paralyze all the Tentacool."

"And once that's done, we'll capture the Tentacool and present them to the boss, then get the reward money from the old lady." Meowth said.

"A wonderful plan." James smiled. The three poured the sauce into the ocean, but unfortunately for them, their plan backfired as the leader of the Tentacool saw them.

"Those humans keep trying to destroy our home." She growled angrily as she was exposed to the stun sauce. "I won't forgive them. I'LL NEVER FORGIVE THEM!" She suddenly began glowing as she evolved into Tentacruel, except due to the chemicals in the sauce, she was **ten times bigger than** **normal.**

The group saw the result of Team Rocket's failed attempt, and looked at the giant Moemon in horror. "THAT IS A GIANT TENTACRUEL!" Pia yelled. Petal hid behind Serena fearfully.

"How did she even get that huge!?" Silver asked, hugging her daughter close to her.

"I have had enough, humans!" Tentacruel shouted, her voice being heard all throughout Porta Vista due to her giant stature. "You have been destroying our home, so we will return the favor, and destroy yours!" Tentacruel began attacking the city, knocking down and destroying buildings as the Tentacool all attacked Porta Vista as well.

"Tentacruel, stop!" The first Horsea shouted at Tentacruel. "You shouldn't destroy humans just because of what one human did!"

Tentacruel merely stared at Horsea. "It's no use defending them, Horsea. Humans have proven themselves untrustworthy. There is nothing for them BUT destruction!" Tentacruel and the Tentacool destroyed Nastina's hotel and theme park, and then moved back to attacking the city.

"We have to stop them!" Misty exclaimed. "Who knows what else they'll do after they're done her!"

"But what can we do?" Serena asked. "I doubt Tentacruel will even listen to us."

"Tentacruel won't listen to normal humans," Misty nodded, "but maybe she'll listen to an Aura Guardian accompanied by a Legendary Moemon!"

"That would work, but there's one problem." The second Horsea said. "How are we supposed to find an Aura Guardian AND a Legendary Moemon!?"

"Easy." Misty smiled, and then looked at Ash, who nodded to her and called out Hourai.

"...Okay, are you humans even normal?" The first Horsea asked, she and her friend shocked by Hourai's appearance, whereas Petal was wide eyed with amazement.

"Ash is an Aura Guardian. The rest of us are normal." Misty told them as Hourai grabbed Ash and flew up to the tallest building.

"Tentacruel!" Ash called, getting the giant Jellyfish Moemon's attention. As expected, she was shocked to see a Legendary with him and stopped for a moment. "I understand you are angry because of what humans have done to your home!" He spoke, his aura flaring and eyes turning blue. "We realize now that what we did was wrong, and promise that this will not happen again and will leave your home alone!"

Tentacruel regarded what she was told. She wasn't sure if she could trust him because he was a human, but this human is accompanied by Legendary Moemon and, judging from his aura flaring, is also an Aura Guardian, so she could only assume he was telling the truth. "...Very well." She eventually said. "We will let you off this once, but know that if you humans _do_ attack our home again, we will not be forgiving next time."

"I understand." Ash nodded. He and Hourai then saw Nastina running towards Tentacruel with a bazooka, still wanting to get rid of them, but Tentacruel simply grabbed her and tossed her far away, out of sight. "Good riddance to her." Ash said as Tentacruel and the Tentacool returned to the ocean.

"Looks like she understood." Misty said, happy her plan worked as she saw Ash and Hourai fly down to them. "I'm still wondering how Tentacruel got that huge, though."

"Team Rocket." Es said, making everyone look at her. "I happened to see them flying away in their hot-air balloon, and read their minds to see if they did anthing. Apparently, they tried to capture all the Tentacool with their 'Super Stun Sauce' as they call it." Es explained, rolling her eyes at the name of the sauce. "The chemicals from the sauce were absorbed by Tentacruel. Combined with her anger, that's how she got so huge when she evolved."

"If it's because of chemicals, then we shouldn't worry." Giselle assured. "She'll be back to normal size with time."

"Hey, there's another boat over there!" Pia exclaimed, pointing at the boat in question.

"That's for people to return to Kanto." Grace explained. "Since the S.S. Anne is heading to Kalos next, they called another boat for people who want to stay in Kanto."

"Hey, Mom, about that..." Serena spoke up, but then saw her mom look at her with a knowing smile.

"If you want to stay with Ash, you can. I know that he'll protect you from danger." Serena and Ash were both happy to hear that, and then Grace gave a teasing smile. "Besides, I would hate to separate you two before your love could properly bloom.

"MOM/MRS. YVONNE!" Serena and Ash yelled in embarrassment, to everyone laughter.

"Excuse me, Mr. Aura Guardian?" One of the Horsea called Ash. "Thanks for stopping Tentacruel from destroying the other humans."

"No problem." Ash smiled.

"And can I join you?" She then asked. "I feel like I want to go out and explore."

"Sure." Ash nodded, and then took out a Moe Ball and tapped it on Horsea, capturing her, and then called her back out. "Okay, how about I call you Sierra?"

"Sure." Horsea, now named Sierra, nodded with a smile. Misty also decided to catch the other Horsea and named her Pori.

 **Moemon:** Horsea

 **Name:** Sierra

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 24

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Horsea eat fish and other meats.

 **Ability:** Swift Swim

 **Height:** 4'05"

 **Weight:** 98.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Smokescreen, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy

 **Evolves Into:** Seadra (Lv32)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Horsea are very shy Moemon. If embarrassed, they will spit out black ink or smoke to distract people away from them, a defense mechanism adapted in the wild for protection from predators. They are very awkward on land, but are very skilled swimmers, enjoying swimming in the ocean and being around other Water Moemon. They don't like being picked on, and respond with blasts of ink.

"Sounds perfect for trainers like Misty, who catch lots of Water Moemon." Giselle grinned.

"Well, I'm glad I have Pori." Misty smiled, hugging her newest Moemon. The group then went on the boat back to the mainland, now with Serena joining them.

* * *

"Where are we heading, now?" Serena asked as they walked on the road.

"We're heading to Saffron City for my fourth badge." Ash explained. "It said on the map that we can get there through Maiden's Peak. I've heard of the place. They say a woman died there and became part of the cliff. They even say her spirit haunts the place.

"R-Really?" Runa asked, sounding scared. Serena decided to let her out of her Moe Ball as well.

"Well, that's what the story says." Ash shrugged. As the group entered Maiden's Peak, Brock saw a beautiful woman, with light purple hair, on the docks. He was immediately charmed by her beauty, but didn't know she was actually a Ghost Moemon in disguise.

The gang then saw that there was a festival going on. "Did we come here in time for a festival?" Giselle asked.

"Yes, you did." One of the residents answered. "This is our end of summer festival. We always have one every year to celebrate the end of summer and our legend of the ghost of Maiden's Peak." They explained. Ash and his friends decided to enjoy the festival. While they were there, they heard the story of the maiden of Maiden's Peak.

Two thousand years ago, men from Kanto were sent away to war. The maiden of Maiden's Peak was in love with one of the soldiers and waited for him to return on the cliff. But her lover never returned; it is said that he died in the war. The maiden never believed that and waited for him to return for the rest of her life. It is said that when she passed away, her body became one with the cliff, and it is also said that her spirit still waits for her lover. The end of summer festival was also the anniversary of when the soldiers left for war, and tomorrow night, the people of Maiden's Peak will send out candles on paper lanterns into the ocean to help lost spirits find their way.

That evening, Ash, Brock, Misty, Giselle, Serena, Pia, Es and Runa were resting in the Moemon Center, though Runa looked like she had her mind on something. "What's wrong, Runa?" Serena asked.

"I keep thinking about that story." Runa said. "It's really sad that the maiden never got to live the rest of her life with her lover."

"I agree." Misty said.

"Actually, that reminds me." Ash said. He took out a small brown box and a journal book from his rucksack. In the brown box was a very old ring with a purple stone.

"What's with the ring?" Pia asked, looking at it. "It looks very old."

"Professor Oak told me that a man named Yamato from Pallet Town was in the war two thousand years ago." Ash began explaining. "He survived, and when he returned home, he wrote about it on some parchments. He even wrote that he made friends with the soldier that the maiden fell in love with."

"Are those parchments still around?" Giselle asked, now curious.

Ash shook his head no. "Those parchments had worn out a very long time ago, but his story was kept from scrolls to books." He indicated his journal. "This journal that I have is about his story."

"Really?" Es said with surprise. She then grabbed the journal and began reading it, but stopped when she got to near the end. "Hey, it says here that the maiden's lover was killed in the war, and that he asked Yamato to deliver a ring to her." She read out loud.

"That's right," Ash nodded, "and that's the ring I have."

Runa blinked with confusion. "Why do _you_ have it and not the maiden?"

"Well, the book says that when Yamato returned to Pallet Town, he became dreadfully ill, and then died not long after." Es explained as she continued reading. "So Yamato's friends, family and his friends' families probably didn't know who the ring belonged to."

Ash nodded again. "His ring and story had been in a monument for him and the other soldiers of Kanto ever since."

"So, why have you brought it with you?" Pia asked.

"Well, Professor Oak had a look at Yamato's story. He even read about the ring, which was supposed to be delivered to the maiden a long time ago." Ash explained. "So, before Gary and I became old enough to become Moemon Trainers, he told us about the story, and asked if one of us would take the ring to the maiden."

"And the fact that you have it means that you volunteered." Es said, smiling. "You really are a nice person, Master, even to the dead."

"Are you planning on giving her the ring tonight?" Brock asked.

"Of course." Ash nodded. "This ring has already been separated from her for two thousand years. It wouldn't be fair if it was separated from her for any longer."

"You're right. Let's go." Pia said. The gang walked all the way from the Moemon Center to the cliff of Maiden's Peak, with Es lighting the way through the moonlit night using Flash. There, they found the statue of the maiden.

"Wow..." Serena breathed in awe. "Even though it is two thousand years old, it looks beautiful."

Ash began walking up to the statue, ring in hand. He had put a string through the ring, planning to put it around the maiden's neck. However, before he could go any further than halfway, he sensed an attack from his right, and moved back to avoid a psychic pulse.

"What was that?" Misty gasped.

"A Psychic attack." Es growled. "Are we being attacked by a Psychic Moemon?"

"Show yourself!" Ash demanded. The gang then saw a Moemon float in front of the statue. The Moemon wore a black leotard with black hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and she was covered in violet smoke.

"A Gastly?" Es said, surprised. "With the strength of that Psychic, I was expecting a Psychic Moemon, not Ghost."

"Why did you attack Master!?" Pia asked, cheeks sparking.

"If you must know, I am the guardian of the stoned maiden." Gastly said, frowning at the group.

"Gastly, I'm not here to cause trouble." Ash said, showing her the ring. "I am here to give this ring to the maiden. It's from her dead lover."

"Then why do you have it?" Gastly asked. After hearing Yamato's story from Ash, she nodded. "I see. Very well, then. I'll let you give it to the maiden." She stared at the ring. "Besides, I sense something very peculiar about that ring." Gastly moved out of the way so that Ash could walked up to the statue and tie the string, with the ring, around the maiden's neck. Just then, the ring began to shimmer, making Ash step back as a spirit of a young man appeared.

"A spirit?" Es gasped, surprised that a spirit was in the necklace.

"Not just any spirit." Gastly said. "That's the maiden's lover." The gang was surprised by that, and then the spirit of the maiden appeared.

"My love," The maiden smiled, "you have come to me at last." The man embraced the maiden and the maiden embraced him back, crying tears of joy. Ash, his friends and Gastly smiled, touched by the scene.

"The moment I died, I placed my spirit in the ring, so that I could rest in peace after seeing my love again." The man explained.

"But since the ring never got to her, that means your spirit was trapped in the ring," Ash said, "and you could only be freed if the ring got to her."

The man nodded, he and the maiden sharing a peaceful smile. "Now that we are together again, we may finally rest in peace. Ash, Gastly, thank you both for your help." The two spirits disappeared to the afterlife, and then the sun began to shine soon after.

Everyone smiled as they looked out at the rising sun. "Hey, Gastly," Es said, glancing at the Toxic Gas Moemon, "since your duty as guardian is pretty much done, what are you going to do now?"

"There are still other lost spirits out in the world that need guidance." Gastly told the group. "I wish to help them all." And so Gastly left.

Ash and his friends slept through nearly the whole day, since they were awake all night long. Then, as night came, they enjoyed the festival. Right now, Ash and Serena were watching the citizens of Maiden's Peak put the candled lanterns on the water. "I hope all of the wandering spirits will be able to rest in peace."

"Me too." Ash said, thinking about what Gastly said. "Gastly made it her goal it help all the wandering spirits, and I have my own."

"What's your goal?"

"I want to travel the world, and become a Moemon Master." Ash spoke with determination, making Serena smile.

"Well, then I'll always be by your side. Even after you become a Moemon Master."

"Thanks, Serena." Ash smiled.

"Hey, lovebirds!" A voice called out to them. Ash and Serena blushed at being called lovebirds as they saw Brock, Misty, Giselle, Pia, Es and Runa waving at them. All of them, were wearing kimonos, including Pia and Es, who were wearing a yellow kimono and a purple kimono respectively.

"Come on, Master!" Pia called. "Let's enjoy the rest of the festival!"

"Coming!" Ash said. He and Serena then changed into their kimonos and enjoyed the festival with their friends.

* * *

Ash decided to spend the day after Maiden's Peak's End of Summer Festival to have his pact with Sierra, and then train for the gym battle. He read that the Gym Leader of Saffron Gym uses Psychic-type Moemon, so his best choices were Moemon that were either Ghost, Bug, or Dark-type. Especially Dark Moemon since they are immune to Psychic moves until they are affected by Miracle Eye (He still doesn't know why Es can use that move).

Out of all of his current Moemon, the ones who were strong against Psychic were Kaya, Talia and probably Es and Eria. The problem with Talia, though, was that she was also _weak_ to Psychic moves being part Poison, and he was unsure about Kaya. In the end, he decided to use Eria. Es had no problem with it, since it will be her first gym battle with him, however that did not mean he didn't also train her, Pia, Talia and Kaya.

He also decided to give Hourai some training, which surprised everyone, considering she was already very strong as a Legendary Moemon. His reason was because he heard that the Saffron Gym Leader, Sabrina, was a Psychic herself, and he could read his mind to know he had Hourai as one of his Moemon, so he decided to train her as well in case she decides to divide the gym battle into two parts, like Misty did.

Ash had Es and Eria learn Signal Beam from Kaya, who learned it while at Oak's Ranch, while Kaya learned Psychic from them. Eria also learned Calm Mind, and even Hyper Beam, to everyone's surprise. Talia learned how to use Energy Ball, Shadow Claw and Thunder Punch. Pia learned how to use Thunder alongside Hourai, and then practiced to get used to the recoil from Volt Tackle. As for Hourai, Ash figured out that she could do combinations that involve weather, like Sunny Day and Solar Beam, which she already knew, so he had Hourai learn Rain Dance and Thunder, as well as Hail, Sandstorm, and most importantly, Weather Ball. Since Weather Ball is a move that doubles in power as well as changes type to match the weather, it would help greatly in the fighting style Ash has worked out for her. He also decided to have Es and Eria teach her Shadow Ball.

The next day after they finished training, he and his friends were back on the road to Saffron City. Right now, they were walking through a forest and it was getting dark. "I hope we find Saffron City soon." Misty said with worry. "It's getting late."

Just then, they all heard laughter coming from the bushes. The laughter was from a little girl, about six years old, and was wearing a white dress, with a white hat and was carrying a white ball. "Well, thankfully she was wearing all white to make herself seeable in the dark." Pia said, half-jokingly.

Es, however, was staring at the little girl with a frown. 'That girl... Why do I feel psychic energy coming from her?' She thought.

"Excuse me, little girl," Ash spoke, "do you know the way to Saffron City?" The girl only laughed and ran away into the bushes. "I was only asking for directions..." Ash muttered.

"Hold on. Let's follow her." Giselle suggested. They followed the path that the little girl took, which led them to a cliff. Thankfully, in the distance, they saw Saffron City, a city with many lights.

"Wow, how beautiful." Misty said in awe.

"That's Saffron City up ahead." Ash pointed out.

"I guess it was lucky we ran into that girl." Brock chuckled. The others chuckled with him, except Es, who was still thinking about the girl. "Okay, let's find a path to go down so we can get to Saffron."

"Or..." Ash smirked, grabbing Serena and carrying her bridal style, making the blonde yelp.

"A-Ash!" Serena stuttered, blushing like mad. "Wh-What are you doing!?"

"Hold on tight, Serena!" Ash smiled to her, and then he jumped off the cliff, carrying her.

"WHAT IS ASH DOING!?" Misty, Brock and Giselle yelled, shocked by Ash's stunt.

On the ground below the cliff, Ash landed with his knees bent to absorb the blow. After fixing his posture, he moved his legs a bit, seeing that they were perfectly fine. "Figured it would work." Ash grinned, and then looked at Serena, who was shaking in his arms. "It's safe now." He told her. Serena opened her eyes and saw that had somehow landed safely, to her surprise.

"B-But how?" Serena asked, befuddled.

"I figured that, since I'm an Aura Guardian, I could use my Aura to fortify myself when I land." Ash explained. "I'm not sure exactly _how_ big of a fall I can take without breaking any bones, but I don't plan to experiment, don't worry."

"I hope not." Serena said. She then remembered that she was still in Ash's arms, which made her blush. "U-Um, c-could you...?"

"O-Oh! Sorry!" Ash apologized, blushing as well as he put Serena back down.

"ASH!" They heard Misty call Ash as the others ran up to them.

"Oh, hey guys." Ash greeted nonchalantly.

"DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" Misty yelled angrily at him. "HOW THE HELL DID YOU EVEN SURVIVE THAT WITHOUT BREAKING YOUR LEGS, ANYWAY!?"

"Aura." He and Serena simply answered.

"...Of course it's Aura." Giselle sighed.

The gang decided to rest at the Moemon Center for the night once they arrived at Saffron City, and then walked over to Saffron Gym, which was an unusual dome-shaped building. "Well, time to get my fourth badge." Ash said bravely.

"Are you going to battle Sabrina?" A dark gray bearded man, in a dark green jogging outfit, asked Ash before he could open the gym's door.

"Yeah, I am." Ash nodded. "Is there a problem with that?"

"If I were you, kid, I'd go another gym." The man advised, frowning. "Sabrina will not go easy on anyone, not even a newbie trainer like you. So leave now and go to another gym."

Ash glared and looked at the man straight in the eye. "Listen old man, I didn't come here just so you could tell me to leave." He said, his eyes glowing blue with his aura. "I am going to battle Sabrina, understand?"

The man simply stared at Ash as he walked into the gym, his friends and Moemon following him. 'That kid... His eyes glowed blue for a moment.' He thought. 'But there's no way he's a Psychic, like Sabrina...'

Inside the gym, Ash, Misty, Brock, Giselle, Serena, Pia and Es saw a lot of people at table. Some people were staring at spoons, trying to bend them, and the rest were trying to guess what shape was on the cards, without looking. "What are they doing?" Pia asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Since this is a Psychic Gym," Es frowned, "these humans are probably all Psychics-in-training."

"That is correct, Espeon." A man wearing a lab coat said as he walked up to the group. "What might you kids be doing here?"

"I'm here to challenge Sabrina." Ash stated.

The man chuckled at this. "If you wish to challenge the Great Sabrina, then you are in big trouble."

"Why? Is it because she's a powerful Psychic?" Serena asked with a frown.

"Once again, correct." The man smirked. "Her power is not something a normal trainer can withstand." He looked at Es. "Although, I commend you for your Espeon. We hardly get any trainers with Psychic Moemon, but even then I doubt that will help you."

"Well, I'm not exactly a 'normal human'." Ash grinned, holding up his hand and letting his aura flare a bit.

The man was surprised by this, and then chuckled again. "Well now, who would've thought an Aura Guardian would come to challenge this gym?" He mused. "Very well, I will take you to Sabrina." He led them to where Ash's gym battle with Sabrina would be. The battlefield looked like an underground temple. Misty, Brock, Giselle and Serena were feeling a bit scared, but Ash, Pia and Es kept a brave face.

 _"Master, I'm sensing a lot of psychic power."_ Es told Ash through their telepathic link, the Aura Guardian nodding to her.

"Great Sabrina," The man said, bowing onto the battlefield and pointing at Ash, "this boy here wishes to challenge you."

Two figures appeared behind the curtain. One was a little girl clothed in white, hold a Moe Ball, while the other was a woman with long dark green hair, wearing a long red shirt.

'That is the girl we met in the forest!' Es thought, alarmed. 'And that woman, Sabrina, is giving off a lot of psychic power. Could the girl be...?'

The woman's eyes glowed blue with psychic power as she lifted the man into the air, then dropped him onto the ground, making him run away in away. The gang felt sorry for him; it seemed really mean of Sabrina, treating her own assistants like that.

"You, Ash Ketchum," Sabrina spoke, her voice holding no emotion, but still getting the gang's attention. "I see you have a Legendary Moemon with you; a Ho-Oh."

"That's right." Ash nodded, expecting Sabrina to know about Hourai.

"Do you feel that you are worthy of her?" Sabrina asked, frowning.

"To be honest, it just sort of happened." Ash answered honestly. "Even now, I still can't believe that, on my very first day as a Moemon Trainer, a Legendary Moemon would appear before me and choose for me to catch her." He looked at Sabrina, staring intensely into her eyes. "But Hourai wanted me to be her trainer, so I respected her wishes."

Sabrina stared back at him before nodding. "You answer honestly." She said, and then floated to the top side of the stadium, spooking Misty, Brock, Giselle and Serena, while Ash stepped onto the bottom side of the stadium. Pia and Es walked over to the sidelines with the others, since they weren't going to participate in the gym battle. "This will be two one vs one Moemon battles." Sabrina explained the rules as two Moe Balls, one regular Moe Ball and one Ultra Ball, teleported to her sides. She raised the regular Moe Ball with her psychic power. "For the first battle, you will send out a Moemon to battle my Kardia." She then lowered the Moe Ball and raised the Ultra Ball. "If you win, you must then send out Hourai to battle the League Winner Moemon I have chosen."

 _"It's just like you thought, Master."_ Es spoke via telepathy.

 _"Yeah."_ Ash responded, and then broke it when he heard the little girl suddenly giggle.

"If you lose either one of the battles, though, you will have to play with me!" The little girl giggled.

Ash felt unsure when he heard that, but still nodded. "Alright! I accept those terms!" He accepted.

"Then let playtime begin." Sabrina said, announcing the beginning of the battle. She clipped the Ultra Ball to her belt, and then opened the Moe Ball, which Kardia, an Abra, emerged from. She wore a brown shirt and yellow shorts, and had a long yellow tail sticking out of her back. She had black eyes (though they are closed so Ash and the others couldn't see them), and had yellow hair down to her neck, stuck up in two points.

"...Is she asleep?" Pia asked, looking at Kardia with confusion.

"Don't underestimate her, Pia." Giselle warned. "Even if she is sleeping, Abra are capable of doing this, like battles, even while they sleep."

"Okay. Eria, I choose you!" Ash called out Eria.

"You have a Psychic Moemon foreign to Kanto?" Sabrina asked. "Interesting." The little girl smiled with delight, and then Kardia suddenly glowed a bright light. "Interesting." Sabrina repeated.

"She's evolving already!?" Es exclaimed with surprise.

"But the battle didn't even start!" Pia cried out as Kardia finished her evolution. She wore a brown shirt over a yellow dress, and had blonde hair tied into a ponytail down to her shoulders. She had black eyes that were now wide open, and carried a spoon in her hand.

"She evolved into Kadabra." Ash frowned. _"Be careful, Eria. This just got really tough."_ He spoke to Eria through a telepathic link, which they trained for yesterday.

 _"I know, but I can handle it."_ Eria said, giving her trainer a confident smile.

 _"Alright then, use Shadow Ball!"_ Ash commanded. Eria fired a sphere of darkness at Kardia, hitting her directly.

"Confusion." Sabrina commanded. Kardia's eyes glowed red, ready to attack.

 _"Teleport out of the way, then use Ice Punch!"_ Ash commanded, but to everyone else, it seemed like Eria wordlessly used Teleport to dodge the Confusion, and then punched Kardia's side with an ice-infused fist.

"I see." Sabrina said. "You are giving Eria commands via telepathy."

"We thought it would only be fitting in a Psychic Gym." Ash smirked, half-jokingly. Although for a brief moment, he could've sworn that he saw Sabrina give a small grin in response. However, she immediately went back to her emotionless expression, and then Ash saw Kardia suddenly heal. 'Recover!?' He thought, surprised and alarmed. 'I didn't even hear Sabrina tell Kardia to use that move! Did she decide to switch to telepathic commands as well!?' He grunted. 'Guess I'll have to get serious.'

No words were said for the next few moments of the battle as Ash and Sabrina gave their Moemon telepathic commands. Then suddenly, Eria stood completely still. Sabrina thought this to be an opening and ordered Kardia to use Psybeam, but it turned out that Eria was using Calm Mind, as she immediately retaliated with a stronger Thunderbolt, overpowering the Psybeam and hitting Kardia directly, making her cry out in pain.

Kardia's pained cry caused Sabrina to widen her eyes, but this time her reaction lasted long enough for the whole gang to notice. "Did you guys see that?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." Serena nodded, having noticed the show of emotion. "Earlier, Sabrina just had a blank look on her face and eyes. But just then, she looked a little worried because of how much pain Kardia just went through." Unknown to everyone, though, the man from earlier was watching the gym battle, and he, too, took notice of Sabrina's show of emotion.

Eria and Kardia were now panting, getting tired from the battle. "You are giving an interesting battle, Trainer of Ho-Oh." Sabrina said.

"This is really fun!" The little girl giggled.

"Well, too bad the fun has to come to an end." Ash said. "How about we issue our final attacks out loud?"

"Very well. Psybeam." Sabrina commanded, though everyone noticed that her voice held more force, and _emotion_.

Ash smirked. "Hyper Beam!"

Sabrina let out an audible gasp when she heard the move as Eria fired an all-powerful golden beam that easily overpowered the Psybeam and hit Kardia directly, knocking her unconscious.

"Ash did it! He won!" Serena cheered, alongside Pia and Es.

Ash ran over to Eria and hugged her from behind. "Thank you, Eria!" He thanked her. "You were awesome!"

"Thank you, Master." Eria smiled.

"You made us lose!" The little girl shouted unhappily. "You're a meanie!"

"Kardia…" Sabrina said, walking up to Kardia and lifting her head off the ground and onto her lap. Everyone saw that Sabrina had a really worried look in her eyes, and it looked like they were regaining color. Then, all of a sudden, the little girl disappeared.

"The little girl is gone!" Giselle gasped.

"I get it now." Es said, coming to a realization. "Sabrina's psychic power was so strong that it took control of her, leaving her unable to feel emotion." She explained. "And that little girl was actually an illusion created by Sabrina's strong psychic power, most likely reflecting her child self."

Pia shivered. "Psychic power is scary... No offense." She said to her teammate.

"None taken." Es smiled.

"Sabrina!" A familiar voice called as everyone saw the man ran up to Sabrina.

"Daddy?" Sabrina asked, beginning to tear up. "Daddy!" She cried, hugging the man who was actually her father.

"My little girl..." Sabrina's father said softly, comforting his daughter.

Ash and the others were surprised that the man was actually Sabrina's father, and then a woman, who turned out to be Sabrina's mother, ran into the gym. Sabrina and her father hugged the woman, and all three cried tears of happiness, making the gang smile at the touching scene.

Sabrina's father began explaining everything to Ash, Brock, Misty, Giselle, Serena, Pia, Es and Eria. Like Es stated, Sabrina was born with psychic powers, but they began to take control of her as she got older. Since then, Sabrina showed no emotion for anything, and used her powers to hurt people, but Ash and Eria defeating Kardia in their gym battle helped free Sabrina and regain her emotions.

"I'm glad I could help," Ash smiled, "but the gym battle isn't over yet." Sabrina's parents blinked in confusion.

"Oh right!" Sabrina exclaimed. "We were supposed to have another battle after this one!"

"Yep, and Hourai and I are ready." Ash smirked.

Sabrina nodded. "Let's get started, then."

Ash and Sabrina took their places on the battlefield once again, with Sabrina's father joining Ash's friends and Moemon on the sidelines, while Sabrina's mother acted as referee. "Sabrina has had a couple of challengers," Sabrina's father said, "but she's never divided her gym battles into two parts."

"That's because Ash actually has a very special and powerful Moemon that Sabrina wants to battle." Misty said.

"I wonder what Moemon she'll use to battle Hourai." Serena said. Sabrina's parents guessed that Hourai was the name of the Moemon Ash would use.

Sabrina unclipped the Ultra Ball from her belt, an excited smile on her face. "Alright Grace, let's go!" She tossed the Moe Ball, and a normal Gardevoir emerged from it. She wore a very long white dress with green sleeves, and green hair down to her neck and red eyes. She was also wearing a strange necklace that held a stone with a DNA symbol on it.

"She had her own Gardevoir." Serena said, surprised.

"Grace is a Moemon meant for battling trainers who have won Leagues." Sabrina's father said. "I know that because I was the Gym Leader before Sabrina."

The gang looked at the man with surprise. "You used to be Saffron's Gym Leader!?" Pia asked with surprise.

"That's right." Sabrina's father nodded. "I left all of my Moemon in the gym for Sabrina to use. I wonder how she'll handle Grace."

"Alright! Hourai, I choose you!" Ash sent out Hourai, shocking Sabrina's parents.

"Well, well! I never thought that would have a Ho-Oh!" Sabrina's father said in an impressed tone.

"I've been waiting for this!" Sabrina grinned excitedly. "Let's do this, Grace!"

Grace seemed caught off guard by her new trainer's excitement, and then glanced at her opponent. "Is it me, or does Mistress seem different than what I remember?" She asked.

"That would be thanks to my Master." Hourai replied. "Their first battle freed your trainer and helped her regain her emotions."

"I see." Grace nodded in understanding, then smiled. "Well then, my thanks to your trainer for helping Mistress, Legendary." She said. "And I hope we have a wonderful battle."

"Same."

Seeing that Hourai and Grace are done with their friendly greeting, Ash asked Sabrina, "How about you make the first move this time?"

"Alright." Sabrina nodded. "Grace, use Psybeam!" Grace fired a rainbow beam at Hourai.

"Safeguard, then Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Hourai blocked the Psybeam using Safeguard, then fired a Shadow Ball at Grace, who Teleported out of the way.

"Thunderbolt!" Grace fired a bolt of electricity at Hourai, who flew up to dodge and then retaliated with Brave Bird. Instead of dodging, Grace met the attack with a Fire Punch, causing an explosion that knocked the two back.

"Moonblast!" Grace fired a sphere of moonlight at Hourai, scoring a direct hit, but the phoenix quickly recovered.

"Flamethrower!" Hourai blew a stream of flames at Grace, who managed to block most of it with Light Screen, but still got burned by it. Grace grunted as she looked at her now slightly burned dress, before firing a Psybeam at Hourai, who countered with a Thunderbolt, causing an explosion.

"Grace is pretty strong." Misty said as she watched the battle.

"I'm still wondering about the necklace she's wearing, honestly." Pia said, looking at the necklace Grace was wearing.

"You'll see soon enough." Sabrina's father said, smirking.

Another explosion occurred as Hourai's and Grace's moves clashed. "This battle is really fun, Ash." Sabrina said after the smoke cleared.

"It sure is." Ash smirked. "But it's time for Hourai and I to get serious and win!" Hourai nodded.

"Then Grace and I will get serious as well." Sabrina smirked as she took out a necklace with a rainbow-colored stone inside it. On the center of the sphere was a DNA symbol matching the stone on Grace's necklace.

"A necklace?" Giselle blinked in confusion.

"It has a similar stone as the one of Grace's necklace." Brock said, and then his eyes widened. "Could it be...!?"

"What is it, Brock?" Es asked, and then everyone saw Sabrina tap on the stone on her necklace, and to her, Pia's and Giselle's surprise, it began glowing a rainbow light as Grace's necklace reacted to it.

"Let our minds and souls become one and lead to greater power!" Sabrina said, as if chanting. "Grace, Mega Evolve!"

'Mega Evolve!?' Ash and Hourai thought with wide eyes.

Everyone except Sabrina's parent watched with shock as Grace began glowing an orange-and-purple light, before fading to reveal her in a new form. She wore a very long white dress that was aired out at the bottom, making it look like a wedding dress, with elbow-length gloves, green hair down to her neck, and red eyes.

"What is that?" Pia asked, looking at Grace with shock.

"Evolution and transcends normal evolution..." Brock breathed out.

"Mega Evolution." Misty finished.

"Mega Evolution?" Es repeated.

"It's a special evolution certain Moemon have that allows them to bring out their hidden potential." Brock explained.

"Hidden potential!?" Pia repeated, shocked.

Brock nodded. "To activate Mega Evolution, you need a Key Stone for the trainer, a Mega Stone for the Mega capable Moemon, and a strong bond between the two." He explained how Mega Evolution works. "If Sabrina can do it with Grace, that means they hold a powerful psychic bond. This just got a lot harder for Ash."

Ash was also shocked. He had seen battles where trainers would use Mega Evolution, but he never expected that he would face one so soon, especially his _fourth_ gym battle.

"To think I would battle a Moemon that could Mega Evolve..." Hourai muttered to herself. "I'm really glad Master decided to train me."

"What do you think, Ash?" Sabrina asked, smirking. "Surprised to see a Mega Evolution?"

"I'm surprised I'm battling one this soon in my journey as a Moemon Trainer," Ash admitted, "but we're not giving up! Hourai, Flamethrower!" Hourai nodded and blew a stream of flames at Grace, but the Mega Gardevoir managed to repel it with Psychic.

"Fairy Hyper Beam!" Sabrina commanded.

"Fairy what?" Hourai blinked in confusion.

Ash's eyes widened. "Look out!" He warned, but it was too late. Grace fired a golden beam outlined with pink energy, scoring a direct hit on Hourai and making the Phoenix cry out in pain and crash to the ground. "Hourai!"

"That looked like it really hurt." Serena said, shocked and worried.

"Mega Evolved Moemon are said to be as strong as Legendary Moemon." Brock said, worried for Ash. "Gym Leaders usually have them in their League Winner teams."

"I hope Ash and Hourai can pull this off." Misty said, also worried.

"Hourai, are you alright?" Ash asked, worried about his Legendary Moemon.

"I'm okay." Hourai grunted as she stood up. "I can still fight."

"Alright." Ash nodded. "We'll have to get truly serious now. Recover, then Shadow Ball!" Hourai nodded and healed most of her injuries with Recover, and then fired a Shadow Ball at Grace...who countered with multiple. "Dodge!" Hourai quickly took into the air and swerved her way around the flurry of Shadow Balls. A few of them clipped her wings, but thankfully didn't do much damage. "Ancient Power!" Hourai fired a stone of fossilized energy at Grace, scoring a hit on her.

"Fairy Hyper Voice!" Sabrina commanded. Grace inhaled, and then screamed, sending out sound waves laced with Fairy energy.

"Gah!" Hourai cried out, flinching back and covering her ears.

"DODGE!" Ash yelled through the Hyper Voice, hoping Hourai would hear him in time. Thankfully, she did manage to hear him a bit as she moved out of the way of a Thunderbolt.

"What is up with those moves!?" Hourai asked, frowning. "Are Hyper Voice and Hyper Beam supposed to do that?"

"Maybe this is because of an ability Grace has in her Mega Evolved Form." Ash guessed.

Hourai's eyes widened. "Pixilate! Of course!" She exclaimed. "All her Normal moves are now Fairy moves!"

Ash nodded. "Since you're a Fire type, you should be able to resist them," he said, "but Mega Gardevoir are still incredibly powerful, so be careful."

"Right." Hourai nodded, and then took into the air. 'Okay. Let's try this.' She thought. "Sandstorm!" Hourai whipped by a sandstorm, making Grace grunt and close her eyes to avoid getting sand in them.

"Alright, where are you?" Grace asked, trying to find Hourai using psychic energy.

"Weather Ball!" She heard Hourai call out, and then a ball of condensed sand came at her from northeast, knocking her back.

"Clear the Sandstorm with Psychic!" Sabrina commanded. Grace shielded her eyes with her arms, and then her eyes glowed as she used her psychic power to forcibly clear the sandstorm. However, Hourai was nowhere in sight. "What!?"

"Sacred Phoenix!" Ash called.

Grace quickly looked at and saw Hourai preparing to come down with a Brave Bird mixed with Sacred Fire. "Hyper Beam!" She fired her Fairy Hyper Beam upwards at Hourai, who grunted and powered through the beam and into Grace, causing an explosion, that nearly knocked everyone off their feet.

Everyone watched with baited breath as the smoke began to clear, revealing Hourai barely standing, while Grace was unconscious on the floor.

"Grace is unable to battle! Hourai is the winner!" Sabrina's mother announced. "The victor of this gym battle is the challenger, Ash Ketchum!"

"I won..." Hourai panted, before she herself lost consciousness, Ash catching her before she hit the ground.

"You were awesome, Hourai. Thank you so much." Ash told the unconscious Legendary, smiling, and then returned her to her Moe Ball. "Take a good rest. You deserve it."

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed, running up to him and hugging him. "I'm so happy you won!"

"That was an intense battle." Brock smiled.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "If it wasn't for that combination move and Hourai's willpower, I would've lost. Battling Mega Evolved Moemon is a whole different experience."

Sabrina returned Grace, and was approached by her father. "Very well done, Sabrina." He praised her. "You were able to harness Mega Evolution this quickly after freeing your emotions. I made the right choice after all having you become Gym Leader."

"Thanks, Daddy." Sabrina smiled, and then walked up to Ash. "And thank you for the battle, Ash. It was the best I ever had." She took out a golden badge that was in the shape of two circles. "And now I present to you the Marsh Badge."

"Thanks, Sabrina." Ash thanked the Gym Leader as he accepted the badge.

"Also, why don't you take this?" Sabrina suggested, taking out a necklace. "It's an extra Gardevoirite that I found. Once you get a Key Stone, you can use it to Mega Evolve Eria."

"Wow." Ash said in awe as he accepted the Mega Stone. "Thank you so much!"

After Eria and Hourai recovered at the Moemon Center, Ash and friends bid farewell to Sabrina and her family and continued on their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 END.**

 **Now, before people start complaining as to why I showed a giant Moemon Tentacruel and not a giant Moemon Dragonite, there was a reason why. Because of Team Rocket's sauce combined with Tentacruel's anger, she became huge when she evolved. However, it's only temporary, so she will return to normal in time.**

 **Ash battles his first Mega Evolution! Even though he has a Mega Stone for Eria, he won't be using Mega Evolution until near the end of the Kanto arc.**

 **Now that that's all settled. See you guys next chapter!**


	8. Lavender Town, Maya, Celadon City

**Some of you are probably lost on what Moemon Ash and the gang have caught up to this point or just skipped to this chapter, so here is a list.**

 **Ash: Pia (Pikachu), Es (Espeon), Nagi (Fearow), Hourai (Ho-Oh), Kaya (Butterfree), Pina (Pidgeotto), Sandy (Sandshrew), Pixie (Clefable), Vena (Bulbasaur), Cara (Charmander), Nine (Vulpix), Silver (Shiny Ninetales), Talia (Gengar), Levia (Gyarados), Eria (Shiny Gardevoir), Furou (Flygon), Lila and Lily (Vanilluxe), Bianca (Squirtle), Kina (Krabby), Sierra (Horsea)**

 **Misty: Starry (Staryu), Miea (Starmie), Deen (Goldeen), Cruela (Shiny Tentacruel), Haru (Oddish), Drasna (Seadra), Lana (Lapras), Belle (Floatzel)**

 **Brock: Geo (Geodudette), Neir (Onix), Zura (Zubat), Manu (Golem), Rhyna (Rhydon), Dashie (Rapidash), Vicky (Victreebel), Rin (Nidorino)**

 **Giselle: Tera (Graveler), Maria (Cubone), Liba (Vibrava), Roka (Krokorok), Karine (Claydol)**

 **Serena: Runa (Fennekin), Petal (Petilil)**

 **Now, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After obtaining the Marsh Badge, Ash wanted to head to Celadon for his next badge, however, Maria suddenly emerged from her Moe Ball, and started running off in a different direction. "Maria, where are you going!?" Pia called as everyone ran after the Cubone.

"Based on the path we're on, she's heading straight to Lavender Town." Brock stated, having looked at the map.

"Lavender Town?" Misty repeated. "Why would she want to go to a place filled with Ghost Moemon?"

"Beats me." Es shrugged as she kept running. Giselle, however, looked at Maria with a frown. She knew exactly why Maria would want to go to Lavender Town.

When the group reached Lavender Town, it seemed a bit spooky to Misty, Brock, Pia, Es and Serena as a mist was rolling in. "Is Lavender Town usually like this?" Misty asked, a bit fearfully.

"It does get misty here." Ash replied. "I've been here with my mom a few times before, but the mist only rolls in at night time."

"You're right, Ash." Giselle said, frowning. "Something doesn't feel right."

"Hey, where's Maria?" Pia asked, unable to see her due to the smoke.

Ash was about to switch to Aura Sight to find Maria, but Giselle spoke up before he could. "I have a feeling about where she could be." She said.

"Where?" Serena asked the top student.

"Lavender Tower." Giselle answered. "It's where Lavender Town's Ghost-type Moemon live. It's also where people in Kanto mostly bury their Moemon when they die." She explained.

"So it's a cemetery?" Serena shivered. "Why would she go there?"

Giselle sighed at that question, looking sad. "It's better if I showed you. Follow me."

Giselle led them to Lavender Tower. It was very dark and quite inside, with not a soul to be seen. She had Karine light the way for them, since she knew Flash. As they walked up the floors of Lavender Tower, Ash took notice of something. "This is odd." He said in response to it.

"What is?" Serena asked.

"Usually, when you take even one step into the tower, the Ghost Moemon come out like crazy." Ash explained.

"Now that you mention it," Karine spoke, frowning, "we haven't run into a single Ghost Moemon, and we're currently six floors up."

"Something strange is going on in this tower." Es said, frowning as well.

When the group reached the seventh floor, they saw Maria standing in front of a grave with some bones on it. "There she is!" Pia called out, a bit too loudly, though, as Ash and Giselle shushed her.

"Remember, this is a cemetery." Ash reminded her. "Keep your voice down as to not disturb the dead Moemon."

"Sorry." Pia apologized in a whisper.

Maria, however, did take notice of them. "Oh, hey guys." She said, looking rather sad. "Sorry if I took us on the wrong path."

"No need to worry about it." Ash said as the group walked up to her.

"Who's grave is this?" Pia asked, looking at the grave Maria was standing in front of.

Maria looked back at the grave sadly. "It's...my mother's." She answered, shocking everyone except Giselle. "She died a few months ago, when some Team Rockets member came to take all the Moemon in Lavender Town."

"Oh no." Misty gasped. "Did they succeed?"

"They didn't, thanks to my mom. She sacrificed her life to get rid of those Team Rocket members." Maria said. "They are in jail now, but..." Tears began forming in her eyes as she began crying. "Since that incident, I could never forgive Team Rocket. If it weren't for them, Mom would still be here."

Everyone felt sorry for Maria after hearing her story. Even Giselle, who was her trainer and had known about her past, couldn't help but feel sad hearing it again. Giselle walked up to Maria and hugged her close. "It's alright, Maria. I'm right here for you." She spoke in a soft voice as she comforted the Cubone, and then looked at the others. "My mother adopted Maria from the Moemon Adoption Center a few weeks after the incident, and gave her to me as my starter when I turned fifteen." She explained. "We had a rough start at first, but she began opening up to me after she told me her story. It's thanks to her that I became the top student at Moemon Tech."

"I see. And the reason you bought that Marowak Doll on the S.S. Anne was to help comfort her about her deceased mother." Karine said, realizing the connection of the Marowak Doll.

"That's right."

Suddenly, the group saw a Gastly, a Haunter and a Gengar appear above them. The Haunter wore a violet shroud over her body, concealing most of it but her her arms, clad in violet gloves, with violet hair down to her neck, and black eyes. "I was hoping that Cubone would be with a caring trainer after I saw her be adopted." Gengar said, smiling. "I'm glad that's the case."

"You know, you three are the first Moemon we've ever seen since coming into this tower." Es said.

"That's because the rest were scared out by the ghost that's been haunting this tower." Haunter explained. "And I mean an actual ghost, not another Ghost Moemon."

"Th-There's a g-g-ghost here?" Misty paled.

"Yeah." Gastly nodded. "She's a spirit that's been haunting this place for a few months now."

"The ghost is female?" Brock asked.

"We guessed she was female based on how her voice sounded." Haunter shrugged.

"And this started a few months ago?" Es asked. "When exactly?"

Gastly thought about it for a few seconds. "I think...since the incident with Team Rocket."

The groups' eyes widened as they looked at each other, knowing that this was not just some ordinary ghost. "Where can we find the ghost?" Giselle asked seriously.

"On the next floor." Gengar answered. "She only comes out at night, though, so you'll have to come back in a few hours if you want to see her." She told them. "Actually, we had come to you to ask if you could help her move on somehow."

"Of course." Giselle immediately nodded.

"I'll help too." Ash also volunteered. "I actually have experience with this, having helped two spirits move on at Maiden's Peak."

Ash, Giselle, Pia, Es, Maria and Karine reentered Lavender Tower when night fell. Misty, Brock and Serena stayed behind at the Moemon Center because they didn't fancy meeting a ghost in a haunted tower. They walked up the tower, with Karine lighting the way with Flash again, and met up with Gastly, Haunter and Gengar on the seventh floor. "Good. You're here." Gastly said, happy to see them.

"The spirit just appeared on the eighth floor." Gengar told them. "Be prepared. You may have to battle her." The group nodded and went up to the eighth floor. Just then, a chilling mist surrounded them.

" _ **GeT oUt...**_ " A voice spoke to them, sounding very creepy and sending a shiver up the groups' spines. Maria, however, was wide eyed, recognizing the voice. " _ **LeAvE tHiS pLaCe!**_ " Just then, the ghost appeared in front of them.

"I-Is that the ghost?" Pia asked, stuttering a bit out of fear.

"Yeah, but we don't even know what it is." Haunter said, also scared. "Her true appearance was always a mystery."

"MOM!" Maria yelled, suddenly running up to the ghost. "MOM, IT'S ME!"

The ghost looked at Maria before flinching back. "C-Cubone…" The ghost spoke, losing the creepiness in her voice, and then is began revealing its true form. She wore a ripped brown one-piece dress, filled with small holes like the coat of a drifter. She had white hair that reached her shoulders, and dull red eyes.

"A Marowak!" Giselle exclaimed, surprised.

"It's just as we thought." Es said as Maria hugged the Marowak, crying into her chest as she comforted her. "The ghost is actually Maria's mother."

"Maria..." Marowak repeated her daughter's name, looking at her. "Is that your name?"

"Uh-huh." Maria nodded, and then pointed to Giselle. "Mistress has been taking care of me a few weeks after you died."

"I see." Marowak nodded, and then smiled at Giselle. "Thank you, human, for taking care of my daughter."

"Of course." Giselle smiled back. "She's my starter, so she's very special to me, too."

Marowak nodded again. "Marowak, were you haunting Lavender Tower because of Maria?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Marowak answered. "Even after dying, I was worried about my daughter, so my spirit was separated from my body and stayed in this tower."

"You weren't being a very nice neighbor." Gastly huffed. "You scared away all the other Ghost Moemon!"

"My apologies."

"So, now that you know that Maria is, and will be okay, will you be able to move on?" Pia asked.

Marowak, however, shook her head. "I must be defeated in a Moemon battle, only then will my spirit finally be free."

"A battle, huh?" Ash repeated the condition. "If it will help you move on, then alright." He began reaching for Eria's Moe Ball.

"Wait, Ash." Giselle stopped him, confusing him. "I've been taking care of Maria ever since. I feel I should be the one to do this."

Ash stared at the top student for a moment, before nodding in understanding. "Alright. It's all you, Giselle."

"Thank you." Giselle smiled, and then faced Marowak. "Karine, let's do this!"

"Yes, Mistress!" Karine nodded, running up to face Marowak, while Ash stood back with Pia, Es, Maria, Gastly, Haunter and Genger.

"Let us begin." Marowak declared. "Stone Edge!" Marowak summoned stones around herself, and then fired them at Karine.

"Reflect, then Ice Beam!" Giselle commanded. Karine formed a Reflect barrier to block the incoming stones, and then fired an Ice Beam at Marowak, freezing her solid. Marowak, however, thawed out using Flamethrower, which Karine dodged, but then she switched to her own Ice Beam, hitting Karine head on.

"Your mom knows an Ice-type move?" Pia asked Maria with surprise.

"She acutally knows a lot of different moves." Maria replied. "She's really good at hitting her opponent at their weaknesses."

"Shadow Ball!" Karine fired a sphere of ghost energy at Marowak, who used Brutal Swing to send it back, however, Karine used Psychic to send it right back at Marowak, knocking her back a few feet.

"You know, this is probably very hard for you to watch." Es said, looking at Maria with sympathy.

"Yeah." Maria nodded sadly. "On one hand, I really want Mom to win, but Mistress and Karine _have_ to win for Mom to move on."

"Psybeam!" Giselle commanded. Karine fired a rainbow-beam of psychic energy at Marowak, who, to the surprise of everyone but Maria, countered with Water Gun.

"She knows Water Gun, too!?" Pia exclaimed.

"That's one of the moves I learned from her before she...died." Maria said, her voice turning sad at the last word.

"What's the other move?" Es asked, and then saw Karine avoid Marowak's Icy Wind.

"That."

"Hyper Beam!" Karine fired an all-powerful golden beam at Marowak, but she jumped up to dodge, and then her bone glowed with dark energy as she landed a serious blow right at Karine's throat, causing her to cough up blood.

"Karine!" Giselle cried out as her Claydol fell to the ground.

"That was Mom's Throat Chop!" Maria gasped.

"A move that damages the opponent's vocal cords and renders them unable to speak." Es grimaced. "Thankfully, Karine doesn't know any moves that require her voice, but that's still a very dangerous Dark-type attack against a Psychic Moemon like her."

"Karine, are you alright!?" Giselle asked. Karine sat up and opened her mouth to respond, but thanks to Throat Chop, her throat was too damaged to speak and she ended up coughing up a bit of blood. "Your neck is damage! So don't speak anymore, okay!?"

 _"Got it. I'll stick with telepathy, then."_ Karine responded via telepathy.

"My apologies for doing that." Marowak apologies, looking sorry.

 _"It's alright. This is a battle after all."_ Karine said as she stood up, wiping off the blood from her mouth. _"But don't think I'm out yet!"_

"That's right! We're not giving up!" Giselle nodded. "Use Psychic!" Karine eyes glowed blue as she sent a pulse of psychic power at Marowak, knocking her back.

"Flamethrower!" Marowak breathed out a stream of flame at Karine.

"Counter with Ice Beam!" Giselle commanded. Karine fired a freezing beam at the Flamethrower, the two attacks colliding in an explosion of steam, but then Karine fired a second Ice Beam through the smoke, freezing Marowak solid again. "Now, Shadow Ball before she thaws out!" Karine fired a sphere of darkness at the frozen Marowak, causing an explosion of ice and smoke. When it faded, it showed Marowak struggling to stand. Karine didn't waste any time, quickly firing one last Hyper Beam at Marowak, knocking her unconscious.

The moment Marowak lost, her spirit faded away. "It's over." Giselle said, and then walked over to Maria, who was crying for her mother, and gave her a comforting hug.

"Well, you three," Ash said, looking at the Ghost Moemon, "looks like the tower is all yours."

"For now, yes." Gengar smiled. "It will take a while, but soon the other Ghost Moemon that live here will return."

"And it's all thanks to you." Haunter smiled. "Thank you so much for your help."

"And take good care of Maria!" Gastly added.

"We're glad we could help." Giselle smiled. "And don't worry. I'll take great care of her."

When Ash, Giselle, Pia, Es and Maria returned to the Moemon Center, Ash told Misty, Brock and Serena what had happened. "That makes sense." Brock nodded in understanding. "Marowak loved Maria, so she would want to stay and protect her daughter."

"Yeah, but she doesn't have to worry anymore." Pia said. "Maria is safe with us, especially Giselle." Speaking of the top student, Giselle walked back to the group. "Oh, Giselle, how are Maria and Karine?"

"Maria cried herself to sleep, so she's resting in her Moe Ball." Giselle explained. "As for Karine, Nurse Joy suggested that she should rest her throat for a few days."

"Well, she can still with us via telepathy, so that's not that bad." Es said, and her eyes widened as she saw a light glow from Ash's backpack. "Master! I think the Egg is hatching!"

Ash's eyes widened as he quickly and carefully took the Egg from his backpack and out of the incubator, and then the egg began glowing more brightly, and when it faded a young girl was sleeping in his arms. She wore a blue and indigo leotard, with indigo hair down to her neck, fins on the sides of her head, and when her eyes opened, they were black.

"No way!" Brock gasped. "It's a Dratini!"

Ash looked at his newly hatched Moemon with disbelief; Dratini were very rare to find. He had even seen Lance, the Kanto/Johto Champion, with a Dragonite. _"Looks like you're gonna have a Dragonite of your own, Master."_ He heard Es say via telepathy, to which he simply nodded.

"...Master?" Dratini spoke, looking at Ash.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash smiled. "Nice to meet you, Ryoko."

"Ryoko?" Dratini repeated.

"That's your new name." Pia explained, smiling. "I'm Pia. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Es." Es introduced herself, also smiling. "Great to have you aboard."

"Nice to meet you, Pia and Es!" Ryoko smiled. "And I like my new name!"

Ash nodded and gently Ryoko down, allowing her to stand on her feet as he checked her data.

 **Moemon:** Dratini

 **Name:** Ryoko

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Current Level:** 1

 **Diet:** Dratini mostly consume meat, but also fruit and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Marvel Scale

 **Height:** 4'05"

 **Weight:** 83.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Extreme Speed, Leer, Wrap

 **Evolves Into:** Dragonair (Lv30)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Dratini are very rare Moemon, who live at the bottom of the ocean, and due to this are very hard to find. They are playful Moemon at heart, just wanting to live with their trainers in peace. They are like naïve children, and are not very good in combat or in the bed department. However, many trainers like them for their cheerful attitudes.

"Wow! You know some good moves for a newborn!" Pia exclaimed with surprise.

"Thanks, Pia." Ryoko smiled.

Ash nodded in agreement of what Pia said. Ryoko knew powerful moves. Dragon Dance will be very helpful in increasing her attack power and speed, Iron Tail helps with her weaknesses to Ice and Fairy moves, and Extreme Speed is the fastest known attack that a Moemon could learn. With some training, she'll grow to be a very powerful Moemon.

Right now, though, it was time to turn in for the day. He and Giselle had quite a night.

* * *

The next day, Ash and friends were on the road to Celadon City. Before they left, Ash introduced his other three on-hand Moemon, Eria, Sierra, Talia and Hourai to Ryoko. After the introductions, Ash decided to send Sierra to Oak's Ranch; the next gym he would face uses Grass Moemon, so she would be at a disadvantage.

Right now, Brock was preparing lunch for the group. In the meanwhile, Ryoko was playing with Pia. Serena also let Petal out of her Moe Ball so she could play with them.

"Tag! You're it!" Ryoko exclaimed, tagging Petal and then running away from her. Petal started chasing after her, but then saw Pia and tagged her instead.

"You're it, Pia!" Petal giggled before running away.

"Oh yeah?" Pia smirked and began chasing after Petal and Ryoko, however, she then changed her target to Es, who was just standing there. "Tag!"

Es raised an eyebrow as Pia tagged her then ran, and then she used Psychic to hold her, Ryoko and Petal into the air. "I win~" She said playfully after tapping each of them on their noses.

"That's not fair!" Pia complained, with Es playfully sticking her tongue out at her.

"Food is ready!" They heard Brock call.

"Oh boy!" Pia exclaimed excitedly as Es put them down. "You're gonna love Brock's cooking, Ryoko! It is absolutely delicious!"

However, before they could head to the others, a Moemon came out from the bushes and attacked Ryoko. Fortunately, Es noticed the attack, so she was able to protect Ryoko with Reflect.

"What the heck!?" Pia exclaimed, her cheeks sparking as she glared at the attacker. "What did you do that for!?"

"None of your business!" The Moemon said. She wore a tan training bra and tan sport shorts, and had bushy tan hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"Yes, it is our business because you attacked Ryoko." Es frowned, said Dragon Moemon hiding behind her.

"Because I want to battle her!" The Moemon exclaimed. "She a Dragon-type Moemon, so she has to be really powerful!"

Pia and Es exchanged a glance for a moment, before turning back to the Moemon. "Um, Mankey?" Es spoke. "I'm sorry, but Ryoko only hatched last night. She's not strong enough to satisfy your urge to battle.

"Seriously? But that means she's only Level 1!" Mankey sighed. "Damn. I was hoping to fight a strong opponent."

"Well, why don't you battle me?" Es suggested. "I'm pretty strong myself."

Mankey looked as over, before giving a smirk. "I suppose a Psychic-type wouldn't be half bad either."

"Although, you will have to wait until we've finished eating. Our trainers are probably expecting us." Just then, they heard the sound of a grumbling stomach. However that sound didn't come from either Pia, Es, Ryoko, _or_ Petal, but actually Mankey.

"...Can I join you?" Maneky asked, blushing from embarrassment.

Pia chuckled. "I'm sure Brock made enough for one more."

The group of five Moemon went back to where the Trainers were. Es told Ash about Mankey wanting to battle and that she agreed to battle her, and he accepted, being Es's trainer. After everyone had finished eating, Ash, Es and Mankey stood ready to battle.

"You might wanna watch, Ryoko." Pia said to Ryoko. "You're gonna be battling some time, so this will give you an idea of what a battle is like."

"Okay, Pia." Ryoko nodded, and watched as the battle began.

"Psybeam!" Es fired a rainbow beam of psychic power at Mankey, who dodged and used Karate Chop, but Es blocked the attack with Reflect. "Shadow Ball!" Es then created a sphere of darkness and lobbed it at Mankey, scoring a hit on her.

"Why you...!" Mankey growled, stomping the ground angrily and making the ground shake, and then she punched Es in the chest, knocking her into a tree.

"That was Stomping Tantrum!" Brock exclaimed, recognizing the move. "It's a move that doubles in power if the previous attack failed!"

"Not bad." Es said as she stood up. "Psychic!" Her eyes glowed blue as she fired a psychic pulse at Mankey.

"Brutal Swing!" Mankey's arm glowed with dark energy as she swung it in the air, sending a wave of dark energy that countered the Psychic. Es jumped over the Brutal Swing, and then pelted Mankey with Swift. At this point, Mankey's anger was building up, her eyes glowing red as she released an angry yell.

"Outrage!" Ash gasped. "Quick, use Protect!" He commanded. Es conjured a Protect shield that Mankey kept punching and kicking, letting the Pig Monkey Moemon tire herself out.

"Telekinesis." Es then used her psychic power to lift Mankey into the air, and then fired a Zap Cannon, landing a direct hit as Mankey fell to the ground, paralyzed.

Ash saw this as his chance and was about to throw a Moe Ball to catch Mankey, but before he could, she began glowing a bright light.

"What's happening to Mankey?" Ryoko asked.

"She's evolving." Pia answered as Mankey evolved into Primeape. She wore a tan shirt and tan pants, and had wild tan hair down to her shoulders and black eyes. "This just got harder.

"Focus Energy." Primeape closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a red glow surrounding her, and then her eyes snapped open. "Close Combat!" She then ran at Es and relentlessly punched and kicked, and then followed up with an Assurance, knocking her to a tree as she cried out in pain.

"Es!" Ash cried out worriedly.

"Miss Es is hurt!" Ryoko exclaimed, worried.

"Using Focus Energy to increase her critical hit ratio, and then Close Combat followed by Assurance." Brock said what Primeape just did. "A powerful combination, especially after Primeape's evolution."

Es stood up shakily. 'Damn. I took a lot of damage from that combo.' She thought grimly. 'I have to use Morning Sun, or else I'm in trouble.' She then began gathering sunlight to heal herself.

"Not gonna happen!" Primeape exclaimed as she ran at Es, ready to end the battle.

"Es, look out!" Ash warned. Es had just finished gathering sunlight, but saw that Primeape was too close to finish using Morning Sun and tried to switch to Psybeam instead.

However, that lead to a different attack.

Instead of a rainbow beam of psychic energy, the sunlight she had gathered in her jewel fired off in a bright, unfocused yellow beam, hitting Primeape head on and knocking her back. Everyone knew what that move was, and it shocked most of them.

"That was Solar Beam!" Giselle exclaimed with shock. "Espeon shouldn't normally be able to use that move!"

"They shouldn't?" Ryoko asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"No, but Es able to!" Misty said. "How?"

Ash was also surprised that Es was able to use Solar Beam, however, he had somewhat of an idea as to how she learned it. "Es," he called to his Espeon, "use Morning Sun, but hold the sunlight instead of using it to heal." He instructed. Es was confused a bit, but otherwise followed and began absorbing sunlight into her gem. Everyone, including Primeape after she recovered, watched as Es gathered sunlight, a few seconds later, her gem flashed, meaning she gathered enough sunlight. "Now focus the sunlight and fire it!" Es nodded and focused the sunlight into a ball and fired it, the expected beam of sunlight firing off into the sky.

"So that's it!" Brock realized. "Es tried to use the sunlight to heal, but had to quickly switch to an attack because Primeape was too close to use Morning Sun, which was why the first Solar Beam was unfocused."

"That's awesome, Es!" Ash cheered, happy for Es learning a new move.

"I'm honestly amazed I managed to learn Solar Beam," Es admitted, smiling, "but since I'm the Sun Moemon, I suppose it feels fitting."

"Hey!" Primeape shouted, getting everyone's attention. "It's cool that the Espeon learned a new move and all, but don't forget this is a battle!"

"We haven't forgot." Es smirked. "Swift!" She fired a large barrage of stars at Primeape, who used Close Combat to destroy them all, however, her eyes widened when she realized that was just a distraction to heal with Morning Sun. Es then quickly ran up to Primeape with Quick Attack and hammered her with Iron Tail, making the Pig Monkey Moemon cry out in pain.

"Primeape looks like she took a lot of damage from that Iron Tail." Serena noted.

"That's because of Close Combat." Brock explained. "While it is a very powerful move, it lowers your defenses with each use."

Primeape growled angrily at Es. "Night Slash!" Her arms glowed with dark energy as she slashed at Es, who blocked it with Protect, and then started gathering sunlight again. "You're not using Morning Sun this time!" Primeape shouted as she ran at Es for another Night Slash.

Es smirked, and then fired all the sunlight in her newly-learned Solar Beam, landing a direct hit on Primeape and knocking her to the ground.

"Now, go, Moe Ball!" Ash threw a Moe Ball at Primeape, which sucked her in. The Moe Ball shook a few times, before clicking with a successful capture. "Yes! I caught a Primeape!" Ash cheered.

"Yay, Master!" Ryoko cheered happily, hugging Ash.

"That was awesome, Es." Pia smiled. "I'm amazed that you were able to learn Solar Beam."

"Yeah." Es nodded. "But I can't use Solar Beam without using Morning Sun first."

"Well, that can be fixed with some training." Ash said, and then sent Primeape back out.

"Well, looks like I'm with you, now." Primeape said.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"What are you going to name her, Master?" Ryoko asked.

Ash put some thought into it before asking, "How about Maya?"

"Sure, Master." Primeape, now named Maya, smirked, before punching Ash in the chest, knocking him back.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" Pia asked, a bit angrily.

"Read my data and find out." Maya replied. Ash stood up and checked Maya's data on the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Primeape

 **Name:** Maya

 **Species:** Pig Monkey Moemon

 **Type:** Fighting

 **Current Level:** 36

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Primeape consume meat and dairy products.

 **Ability:** Vital Spirit

 **Height:** 5'03"

 **Weight:** 101.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Psychic, Flying, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Bug, Rock, Dark

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Karate Chop, Stomping Tantrum, Brutal Swing, Outrage, Focus Energy, Close Combat, Ice Punch, Night Slash, Cross Chop, Poison Jab, Low Kick

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Mankey

 **Info:** Primeape are one of the most violent Moemon in existence, and because of this, few people ever want one. However, they like their trainers a lot, and will do anything for them. They find it hard to show their affections, so they violently lash out at their masters, and occasionally use them as sparring partners to increase their strength.

"Well, that explains it." Pia said.

"Actually, this could work out." Ash said. "I usually train with my Moemon personally, so you would be a great sparring partner, Maya."

"You actually train _with_ your Moemon?" Maya asked, surprised.

"Master is an Aura Guardian, so he is capable of battling by himself." Es explained.

Maya's eyes widened, and then she smirked. "I never thought I would have an Aura Guardian as my Master! This is perfect!" She exclaimed gleefully. "How about we start sparring right now!?"

Ash grinned. "Sure, but first..." Ash sent out Eria and Hourai. As expected, Maya was shocked to see a Legendary Moemon.

"Caught another Moemon, Master?" Eria asked after seeing Maya. "So, who will be sent back this time?"

"Well, I need Hourai for Es's training, and Ryoko's too young to just send back to the ranch." Ash said.

"So it's down to either me or Eria." Talia said. The two looked at each other, before looking at Ash. "What type does the gym you're challenging next use?"

"The Celadon Gym uses Grass-type Moemon, and I was already planning to use Cara, Es and Lila and Lily for that gym." Ash told them. Es beamed when she heard that she would be used for the upcoming gym battle. "I may need you two for the Fuschia Gym, though. That gym uses Poison-type Moemon."

"Those are good choices, especially Cara and Lila and Lily." Brock agreed with Ash's decision. "And you're right about using Eria and Talia for the Fuchsia Gym. Eria's a Psychic type, so she strong against Poison Moemon, and Talia also being Poison type means she can't be poisoned by Poison-type moves."

"Why not send back both of us?" Eria suggested, surprising Ash and Talia. "No offense to Talia, but I don't trust leaving her alone without me supervising her."

"Thanks!" Talia pouted, feeling hurt.

"Sorry, Talia, but I think I agree with Eria." Ash said. "It would also give me the chance to train Cara."

Talia sighed. "Alright, but you better make it up to me later."

"Promise." Ash nodded, and then he returned Eria and Talia and sent them back to the ranch for Cara.

"So, what training does Master have for you that you need my help?" Hourai asked.

"Well, when I was battling Maya, I happened to learn Solar Beam." Es explained.

"...Seriously?" Hourai said, unable to believe it. Es gave Hourai a demonstration of her Solar Beam, absorbing sunlight into her gym before firing it in a beam at a tree. The Phoenix looked surprised for a moment, before giving a nod. "Very impressive, but it seemed like you needed to use Morning Sun to set it up."

"That's right." Es nodded. "That's why Master wants you to train me, so that I would be able to use Solar Beam without Morning Sun."

"I see." Hourai smiled. "Well then, we should get started, shall we?"

"I wanna train, too!" Ryoko exclaimed, surprising everyone.

"Wha-are you serious, Ryoko?" Ash asked.

"Yes!" The Dragon Moemon nodded enthusiastically. "I really wanna be helpful to you Master!"

Ash and his other Moemon stared at each other, before looking back at Ryoko. "Well, to be honest, I wasn't planning on training you until you were at least two weeks old." Ash admitted.

"But I wanna start battling now!" Ryoko pouted.

"Wow, my sisters have raised some of the Cerulean Gym's Moemon from eggs, but none of them were as eager to battle as Ryoko." Misty chuckled.

"My dad actually had the same problem with a Rhyhorn that he hatched." Brock piped in.

"Really? How did he handle the situation?" Ash asked, needing some pointers.

"He said it's okay for her to have mock battles as long as it's with Moemon that are around her level."

"Around her level..." Es repeated, and then she thought of one thing. "Hold on. Petal's Level 1 as well, isn't she?"

Ryoko and Petal looked at each other, before running onto opposite sides of the battlefield. "Looks like they're eager to start." Ash said, unable to hold back a grin. Serena nodded in agreement with him. "Hey, Serena, is it okay if we have a mock battle?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Serena nodded.

Ash and Serena walked to the sides their Moemon took. "Alright, Ryoko, remember, this is just a mock battle." Ash reminded his newly-hatched Moemon. "You don't have to win, just do your best."

"Okay, Master!" Ryoko nodded.

"Alright. Start with Dragon Breath!" Ash commanded. Ryoko blew a spew of violet flames at Petal, which hit her.

"Owie!" Petal cried out in pain.

"Are you alright, Petal?" Serena asked, worried.

"I'm hurt, but I'm fine!" Petal assured.

"Alright, our turn! Absorb!" Serena commanded. Petal fired a red beam at Ryoko that drained her energy.

"That felt weird," Ryoko said after Absorb was finished, "but I'm not done! Extreme Speed!" She started running around the field so fast that almost no one could follow her movements. "Iron Tail!" Her leg then began glowing with steel energy as she kicked Petal.

...who didn't budge.

"Huh?" Ryoko said, confused.

"Bide!" Petal's body suddenly glowed very brightly as she hit Ryoko with a burst of energy, making the Dratini cry out in pain as she was sent flying.

"Ryoko!" Ash called out as he quickly moved to catch Ryoko.

"That was awesome, Petal!" Serena cheered, but then she saw Petal wobble a bit before falling to the ground. "Petal!"

"That's enough!" Hourai called out. "I declare both Ryoko and Petal unable to battle!"

"Probably a good idea." Ash nodded, and then Es walked up Ryoko and used Morning Sun to heal her.

"So, who won?" Ryoko asked.

"In terms when both Moemon are unable to battle, the match is a draw." Ash explained while Es healed Petal. "So no one won."

"I see." Ryoko said, somewhat disappointed.

"But you did good for your first battle." Ash gave her a proud smile. "I'm proud of you." Ryoko smiled and hugged Ash.

"Hey!" Maya called. "If you're done with the mock battle, can we start training already?"

"Sorry about that." Ash chuckled, and then returned Ryoko. "Alright, let's start training!"

And so, for the rest of the day, Ash trained with his Moemon.

* * *

The next day, the group made it to Celadon City, and was now having a break. As they took a break, Misty, Brock, Giselle and Serena smelled a nice scent in the air. "Hey, it's perfume!" Misty exclaimed, sounding excited. "I'm gonna go check it out!"

"Me too!" Giselle piped in, and so did Serena.

"So am I!" Brock exclaimed. "Where there is perfume, there is beautiful girls around!"

Ash watched his friends rush off to where the perfume is. "Well, there they go." He said.

"Aren't you gonna with them?" Pia asked.

"I'm not really interested in perfume." Ash waved off. "Not that I don't like it; my mom keeps perfume all the time. I just don't understand why women are always so excited about it."

"Everyone has something they like." Es shrugged, then she saw Ash stand up. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the perfume store." Ash answered, confusing both of his Moemon. "I just remembered that Mom's birthday is coming up. And since she likes perfume, I'm going to get her some as a present."

"Oh, I see." Pia nodded, smiling. "You really are nice, Master."

Ash, Pia and Es went to the perfume store, where Misty, Giselle and Serena were trying out different sorts of perfume. He entered the store and had a good look at the perfumes. "May I help you?" A voice from behind asked.

Ash turned and saw a woman in a kimono behind him. "Yes, actually." Ash replied. "You see, I wish to buy some perfume for my mom, because it's her birthday soon and she likes perfume." He explained. "Only problem is I don't really know much about perfume."

"You're such a nice boy. I will gladly help." The woman smiled. "Now, what does your mom like?"

"Gardening. She loves doing that."

"Then you'll need perfume with a garden scent." She turned to the ladies that were helping Misty. "Please help this nice boy with the garden-scented perfumes." She called them.

The ladies took a look at Ash and helped him right away, showing him all sorts off scented perfumes. Ash sniffed them one by one, until he found the one he was looking for. "I would like the wild flower perfume, please." Ash placed his order. "It smells like my mom's garden." He bought the perfume, thanked the ladies, and then left the store with Pia and Es.

"I like that boy." One of the ladies said as they watched Ash leave.

"So do I." Another lady said. "Not only is he cute, but a real sweetie."

After Ash sent the perfume to his mother by post, he went to find the Celadon Gym. When he found it, it looked like a giant greenhouse and the roof was in a design of the petals of a Gloom. "This gym looks more like a greenhouse." Pia commented on the appearance.

"It makes sense, since the Gym Leader uses Grass-type Moemon." Es said. When they entered the gym, they saw flowers and trees everywhere. They then saw a lady at a reception desk.

"Excuse me." Ash spoke. "I would like to battle the Gym Leader."

"Of course." The reception lady nodded. "I'll take you to Erika right away."

The lady led Ash, Pia and Es to where the gym battlefield was. As they walked through the gym, they saw Grass Moemon of all kinds among the trees flowers and grass. They saw an Oddish and its three evolved forms, Gloom, Vileplume and Bellossom, Bellsprout and its two evolved forms, Weepinbell and Victreebel, Exeggcute and its evolved form Exeggutor...well two, but one of them was an Alolan Exeggcutor, much to their surprise, and Tangela and its evolved form Tangrowth. They even saw Bulbasaur and its two evolved forms, Ivysaur and Venusaur.

Soon, Ash, Pia and Es saw their friends, who were with the ladies that worked at the perfume shop. "Hey!" Pia exclaimed, pointing at the blue-haired woman wearing a kimono as if recognizing her. "You're the lady that helped Master back at the perfume shop!"

"Ah, I remember you." Erika smiled. "Yes, that was me. Truth be told, I'm actually the owner of that perfume store."

"She's also Celadon City's Gym Leader!" Serena added.

"You're the Gym Leader?" Ash asked, surprised.

"That's right." Erika nodded. "I was told by your friends that you wanted to challenge me for my gym badge."

"That's correct, ma'am." Ash nodded.

"Well then, follow me."

Ash and Erika went to the battlefield and took their sides, Es standing beside Ash while Misty, Brock, Giselle, Serena and Pia went to the spectator's side, with one of Erika's assistants acting as the referee. "This will be a battle between Gym Leader Erika and Challenger Ash Ketchum." Erika's assisntant announced. "For this gym battle, both trainers will use three Moemon each, and the battle will be over when all three Moemon on either side is unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon." The assistant explained the rules. "Battle begin!"

"Tammy, you're up." Erika sent out a Tangela. She wore a blue dress, and had wild blue hair that resembled tentacles. She had dark black eyes, and a shy expression.

"Cara, I choose you!" Ash sent out Cara.

"Ancient Power!" Tammy fired rocks of ancient energy at Cara, who countered with Dragon Breath, and then followed up with Flamethrower.

"Flame Burst!" Cara fired a blast of flame at Tammy.

"Confusion." Tammy's eyes glowed red as she caught the Flame Burst and sent it back at Cara.

"Wow! I didn't except Tammy to know Confusion!" Ash said, impressed.

"She learned it from one of the gym's Exeggutor." Erika explained. "And that's not all she knows. Shock Wave!" Tammy fired three streams of electricity at Cara, who tried to dodge, but the electricity curved and homed in on her.

"Waah!" Cara yelped as she ran around to avoid the Shock Wave, unaware that she was running right at Tammy.

"Ancient Power!" Erika commanded. Tammy fired rocks of ancient energy at Cara.

"A pincer attack!" Brock exclaimed.

"Look out, Cara!" Giselle tried to warn, worried.

"Cara, block the Shock Wave with Thunder Punch, and the Ancient Power with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Cara nodded and came to a stop, turning to face the Shock Wave and using Thunder Punch to negate it, while at the same time, using Iron Tail to destroy the Ancient Power.

"Oh my!" Erika exclaimed, surprised by Ash's quick thinking.

"Now Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Cara turned to face Tammy and smirked, using Flamethrower to knock the Tangela unconscious.

"Tammy is unable to battle! Cara is the winner!" Erika's assistant announced.

"That was a great move on Ash's part." Brock smiled. "That's making use of every limb a Moemon has."

"Well, that was quite unexpected." Erika said as she returned Tammy. "I thought I had you with that pincer attack."

"It was a clever trick, but tailed Moemon can block frontal _and_ back attacks." Ash grinned. Cara and Es nodded as they wagged their tails a bit.

"That is true. You certainly know what you're doing." Erika said, somewhat impressed. "Anyway, Flora, you're up!" She sent out a Gloom as her second Moemon. She wore a large blue dress down to her knees, with wild orange-blonde hair, with a dark orange flower on her head, and blue eyes.

"Gloom are Poison types as well as Grass types." Ash said to himself. "Cara, return." He returned Cara. "Es, you're up."

"Okay." Es nodded and ran onto the battlefield.

Flora smirked. "Sleep Powder." She released a cloud of green spores at Es.

"Nope." Es simply said, her gem flashing as soon as the spores reached her and deflecting them back at Flora.

"What!?" Flora exclaimed, shocked as the Sleep Powder came back at her, thankfully to no effect. "You have Magic Bounce!?"

"Yep." Es grinned. "You're lucky you're immune to spore moves as a Grass type, otherwise I would've already won."

Flora looked back at Erika, seeming uncertain. "What now, Mistress? I don't have much experience against opponents immune to status moves."

Erika frowned a bit. "We'll have to battle without them. Use Energy Ball!" She commanded. Flora nodded and fired a sphere of grass energy at Es, who used Psychic to send it back, and then followed up with Shadow Ball. "Dodge, then charge a Solar Beam!" Flora quickly dodged, and then absorbed sunlight through her flower. Due to the gym being a greenhouse, the ceiling was clear glass, allowing sunlight to enter.

"Hmm, this seems like a good time to test it out." Es said, and then started absorbing sunlight through her gem.

'She's absorbing sunlight as well. Is she planning to use Morning Sun immediately after getting hit?' Erika thought, and then saw that Flora had finished charging. "Fire!" She commanded.

"Solar Beam!" Flora fired a beam of solar energy at Es, and then she, Erika and all the assistants were shocked when Es replied using Solar Beam as well, the two beams causing an explosion.

"Your Espeon can use Solar Beam?" Erika asked, clearly shocked.

"Yes, she can, but she has to use Morning Sun first to gather sunlight so she can use it." Ash explained with a nod. "She actually learned it yesterday, and we've been training her to use Solar Beam without Morning Sun."

"Half of it was sunlight gathered with Morning Sun." Es reported. "The other half I was able to manage on my own."

"Good work, Es." Ash nodded in approval. "Anyway, let's finish this. Psybeam!" He commanded. Es nodded and fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Flora, knocking her unconscious.

"Flora is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" Erika's assistant announced.

Erika returned her down Moemon. "Well, your Espeon is just full of surprises, isn't she?" She giggled, holding a sleeve in front of her mouth.

"She surprises even me, honestly." Ash said as he waved Es to come back, the Espeon complying and walking back to his side.

Erika's expression suddenly looked serious. "Well, I guess I'll have to try harder for this one." She took out a Lure Ball. "Lulu, go!" She tossed it, and what came out was a Ludicolo. She wore a fuzzy tan skirt, and a tan tube top, with green tight and green elbow-length gloves, with tan hair down her back, and a green lily leaf on her head.

"That's a Ludicolo." Brock said, recognizing the Moemon Erika sent out. "Those are Water types as well as Grass types, so they actually have an advantage against Fire Moemon."

"That's correct." Erika said. "Yesterday, I had a challenger who tried to use an Arcanine to defeat all of my Moemon, but Lulu defeated her as well as his other two Moemon."

"And believe me, it was a headache hearing those cheerleaders of his cry after he lost. Thankfully, not loud enough for Erika to not tell him about his rematch in two days."

Ash and Pia were desperately trying to hold in their laughter, knowing exactly who they're talking about. 'Oh, that is hilarious.' Ash thought.

"Challenger, please send out a Moemon." Erika's assistant said.

"Oh, sorry. Lila, Lily, I choose you!" Ash sent out Lila and Lily.

"Alright! Our turn!" Lila exclaimed excitedly.

"A Vanilluxe?" Erika said, surprised. "I'm surprised you have an Ice type already, especially a fully-evolved one. Did you trade for her?"

"Master saved us from our old abusive trainer." Lily explained. "The same with Cara, really."

"I see." Erika frowned.

"He's in jail now, but my friends and I decided to take in all of his Moemon." Ash told the Grass Gym Leader.

"Well, I can tell that they are in good hands." Erika smiled. "Anyway, shall we continue with the gym battle?"

"Sure thing." Ash grinned. "Lila, Lily, Ice Beam!" He commanded. Lila and Lila fired freezing beams at Lulu.

"Fire Punch!" Erika commanded. Lulu ignited her fist and punched the Ice Beam, resulting in steam. "Energy Ball!" Erika then commanded after the steam cleared. Lulu fired a sphere of grass energy at the Vanilluxe twins, but they countered with Flash Cannon.

"Ice Shard!" Lila and Lily flung shards of ice at Lulu, buffeting her and damaging her a bit.

"Not bad," Lulu said, "but taste my Hydro Pump!" She fired a powerful blast of water at Lila and Lily.

" _You'll_ be tasting it!" Lily smirked. "Mirror Coat!" She and Lila exclaimed, their bodies glowing an odd pink as they rebounded the Hydro Pump back at Lulu, knocking her ti the ground.

"Tricky bitches..." Lulu growled.

"Lulu, Double Team!" Erika commanded. Lulu nodded and created duplicates of herself that surrounded Lila and Lily.

"Um, what now?" Lila asked, her back against Lily's.

"Let's use Flash Cannon on all of them!" Lily suggested. Lila nodded, and then the two fired separate Flash Cannons at all the Lulus, but the real one jumped over Lily's to dodge.

"Leech Seed." Lulu smirked, firing two seeds at Lila and Lily.

"What!?" Lila exclaimed in shock as the seeds hit her and Lily's chests, and then vines sprouted from the seeds and coiled around their bodies. The next moment they started feeling drained.

"Crap... Losing energy..." Lily moaned painfully.

Ash found himself in a bind. The Leech Seeds are going to be constantly draining Lila's and Lily's energy and using it to heal Lulu. "Lila, Lily, use Hail!" He commanded. Lila and Lily released cold air from their mouths, which floated into the air.

"I don't think so." Lulu smirked, her eyes glowing blue, and then the cold air turned to moisture and released rain instead.

"This doesn't look good." Misty frowned worriedly. "Lulu probably has Rain Dish for her ability. Coupled with Leech Seed, she has high survivability."

"No wonder how Gary lost." Pia said. "She can recover more damage than she takes."

"What will you do now, Ash?" Erika asked, a confident smirk on her face."

Ash, however, gave a smirk. "This. Freeze-Dry!" He commanded. Lila and Lily released a very cold and very dry air at Lulu, making her cry out in pain as soon as it made contact.

"What!?" Erika exclaimed, now shocked.

"Freeze-Dry is an Ice-type move that's also super effective against Water Moemon." Ash said. "With Lulu being a Water/Grass-type Moemon, that hurts as much as a Dragon/Flying type getting hurt by a normal Ice Move."

"I forgot Lila and Lily could use that move!" Giselle exclaimed, smiling.

"This is just the thing Ash needed to turn this around!" Brock smiled.

"Lulu, Hydro Pump!" Erika commanded. Lulu fired a powerful blast of water, now boosted by the rain, but Lila and Lily dodged.

"Freeze-Dry!" Lila and Lily used Freeze-Dry once more. This pushed Lulu past her endurance as she fell unconscious, the Rain Dance stopping soon afteer.

"Lulu is unable to battle! Lila and Lily win, and the victor of the gym battle is the challenger, Ash Ketchum!" Erika's assistant announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, and then ran up to Lila and Lily, who gave themselves a high five before he hugged them. "Way to go, you two!"

"Thanks, Master." Lila smiled.

"Though, can someone get these Leech Seeds off of us?" Lily asked, still feeling the Leech Seed draining her energy. Though as soon as she asked, the vines wilted, and the seeds fell off their chests. "That works."

Erika returned Lulu and then walked up to Ash. "Ash, you gave me an excellent battle, and also showed a great level of what I like to see in my challengers."

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"Adaptability with Moemon; being able to raise Moemon of all stages of evolution." Erika explained. "Though I have won against half of my challengers, I gave half of them my badge because they used a basic Moemon, a 1st stage evolution, and a 2nd stage evolution."

Ash nodded in understanding. "I see. Gym battles aren't simply tests of strength, but character as well."

Erika smiled. "Indeed, and you performed marvelous in both areas, so I proudly reward you the Rainbow Badge." She gave him her gym's badge, which was in the shape of a flower with eight rainbow-colored petals.

"Thank you." Ash said, taking the badge.

"Also, you said you were working on helping Es master her Solar Beam, correct?" Ash nodded at Erika's question. "I recommended training her in open areas, where there is nothing to block the sunlight."

"That would help a lot." Es smiled. "Thanks, Erika."

After receiving the Rainbow Badge and advice from Erika, Ash bid farewell to her and her assistants and left Celadon City.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 Done!**

 **I know it's a bit of a stretch having Es learn Solar Beam, but personally, it's always bugged me that Espeon are the only Pokémon related to the sun that _can't learn_ Solar Beam. But, yeah, she's becoming that one fighter that knows moves that hardly anyone would expect her to know.**

 **The Lavender Town episode was originally supposed to be Ash getting Haunter to defeat Sabrina...in a sense. But since Ash already has a Gengar (Talia) and he already won the Marsh Badge, I had almost thought of skipping it until I remember the Ghost Marowak. I hope I'm not stretching Maria's and Giselle's backstories too much.**

 **And then we have the gym battle with Erika. I thought it would be fitting for her to have a secondary challenge involving Moemon growth. And I'm pretty sure Gary won against Erika in the Pokémon Anime, but he had _ten_ badges by the time Ash and Gary registered for the Indigo League, so he's fine. Plus, he can get his sixth badge somewhere else.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	9. Scissor Street and Gringy City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After Ash won the Rainbow Badge, the group went to a town funnily named Hop Hop Hop Town. The town was experiencing a problem in that the local Moemon were feeling drained of energy. Thanks to Es's detection of psychic energy, they found that the cause was a Hypno that had evolved three days ago, which was when the incident started. The rich folk who owned the Hypno apologized for their trouble, explaining that she was just helping them fall asleep, and decided to switch to sleeping medication. With the problem solved, the gang went on their way, but not without Serena deciding to take in a wild Psyduck from the Moemon Center and naming her Gem.

Right now, Ash and then gang were now walking down a street called Scissor Street, which Brock wanted to visit. "So, why are here, Brock?" Ash asked the oldest of the group, only for his question to be left unanswered as Brock was busy staring at the stores.

"I know why." Giselle spoke. "Scissor Street is another name for "Breeder's Lane"."

Pia blinked. "I thought Brock wanted to be a Moemon Doctor."

"He does," Ash nodded, "but sometimes a breeder's technique can be useful as a Moemon Doctor."

While they were walking down the street, Ash saw a lot of beauty parlors. He also noticed that some Moemon were looking a bit stylish, wearing clothing different from their usual as well as makeup. While Misty thought they looked cute, Ash didn't think so. He thought that all Moemon would look cute without any makeup or accessories on.

They Misty saw something that made her squeal; "How Cute!". In the window was an Ekans wearing a pink and yellow dress, with decorations on, and green ribbons on the back of her head as well as high heels. There was also a Koffing wearing a blue shirt and a frilly yellow tutu, a ton of makeup, and an orange ribbon on the back of her head.

 _"Is that Ekans trying to look like a Christmas tree?"_ Es asked Ash and Pia via telepathy, obviously weirded out by the display.

 _"I don't know. You tell me."_ Pia said, also weirded out.

 _"This is so wrong."_ Ash said, feeling sick to his stomach. He then saw a woman exit the salon with a Raichu and a Dodrio...who had the most disgusting makeover Ash has ever seen. Not even the Raichu and Dodrio were pleased with their makeovers. The Raichu was complaining about having too much makeup and the Dodrio complained about her hair looking awful. Unfortunately, their complaints fell on deaf ears.

Misty was about to queue up for the salon when Brock suddenly exclaimed "Found it!" and rushed to another salon. "This is the one I was looking for."

"This specific salon shop?" Serena asked as the others caught up.

"Yeah." Brock nodded. As they went inside, they saw a long-haired woman giving a Chansey a massage. The Chansey looked quite pleased after the massage, not to mention beautiful, and then her trainer picked her up, paid the woman, and then left.

"May I help you?" The woman asked as she noticed the gang.

"It's nothing. We're just looking around." Ash said. "Although, I am interested in having one of my Moemon massaged."

The woman smiled. "Of course. Just tell me anytime when you want your Moemon massaged."

As they looked around, Misty saw something that caught her eye; a Vulpix that was fast asleep in the middle of the salon. "Aww, such a cute Vulpix!" Misty squealed, getting close to the Fox Moemon. "She's looks like a little beauty!" The Vulpix opened one her eyes, seeing Misty, and then blew fire in her face.

"You're too close." The Vulpix said.

Suddenly, one of Ash's Moe Balls opened, and Nine emerged in a flash of light. As soon as she noticed the other Vulpix, she ran up to her. "Hi, nice to meet you, other Vulpix!" Nine greeted, smiling.

The Vulpix stared at Nine as if judging her. "Hmm, never met another Vulpix besides Bi." She said. "You look like you've been well taken care of."

"Mhm. Master, takes great care of me and my Mommy." Nine nodded. "My name's Nine. What's yours?"

"Kyuubei." The other Vulpix, Kyuubei, introduced herself.

"That's a surprise." The woman said. "Usually Kyuubei doesn't like it when anyone that gets too close to her when she's asleep, human _or_ Moemon."

"Well, Nine has Flash Fire for her ability. So even if Kyuubei tries to make her back off with a Fire move, she'll just absorb it." Ash explained.

"I see." The woman nodded. "By the way, is Nine the Moemon you want massaged?"

"I'm still thinking about it."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" The woman suddenly apologized. "I haven't introduced myself. My name's Suzy."

Giselle's eyes widened. "You mean _the_ Suzy!? The Moemon Breeder who's won awards for four years straight!?" She asked.

"I didn't know I was _that_ famous." Suzy chuckled modestly.

Everyone except Brock, who already knew, was amazed. "So that's why you want to come here, Brock." Es said, smiling. "Learning breeder tips from someone like Suzy would really help in you becoming a Moemon Doctor."

"Exactly." Brock nodded.

The gang had tea with Suzy while Nine had a friendly chat with Kyuubei about their trainers. Nine was surprised to hear that Kyuubei and Suzy were together since Suzy hatched her at age seven, and that their bond was more like sisters than Master and Moemon. Kyuubei, meanwhile, was surprised to hear that Nine and her mother used to belong to an abusive trainer before joining Ash, and was quite interested to hear that Ash had a real Ho-oh as one of his Moemon. "By the way, there was another beauty salon that my Master and his friends saw." Nine said, changing the topic. "It was really weird."

"Did it have an Ekans that looked like a Christmas tree and a Koffing that wore a ton of makeup on display?" Kyuubei asked, and Nine nodded. "That's actually a brand new beauty salon, but the owners there care more about how a Moemon looks on the outside." Kyuubei scoffed. "But even still, their makeovers are the worst I've ever seen, and it disgusts me that trainers are visiting those fashion freaks more than Suzy. It's like their forgetting about what's on the inside!"

Ash, who was listening in on their conversation, nodded. "I agree about the makeovers. They we're all tacky." He said. "And I also agree that a Moemon's true beauty it found within, like their strength. Showing off your looks isn't that important." Kyuubei smiled, happy that Nine's trainer shared her sentiments.

"But some Moemon like to show off." Misty argued. She then stared at Pia, imagining her wearing a dress and a little bit of makeup.

"No way." Pia denied with crossed arms, snapping Misty out of her imagination. "I'm not wearing whatever they decide to put on me. Go do that with one of your own Moemon."

"Fine." Misty said, releasing Haru. "Come on, Haru. We're going to get a makeover."

"Okay, Mistress." Haru nodded, following Misty out of the salon.

Seeing Misty leave, Suzy began having doubts about her massages, which Es picked up. "Your massages are fine, Suzy." Es assured. "We just need to give people a demonstration of your massages and what they do for us Moemon."

"That's right." Pia nodded. "We'll help out, too. You can give me a massage for the demonstration."

"Thank you." Suzy smiled.

Out on the streets, Brock spoke through a microphone as Suzy gave the crowd a demo of her massages. The crowd was amazed by her massaging; Pia looked adorable even without any makeup on. Ash then decided that Suzy would give Silver a massage, surprising the crowd _and_ Suzy and Kyuubei when she was sent out.

"That's your mom?" Kyuubei whispered to Nine. "She looks beautiful already."

"Thanks." Nine whispered back. Suzy began massaging Silver, and when she was finished, Silver looked more beautiful than she already was, leaving the audience amazed.

"As you can see, Pia, after being massaged, has become cuter than ever." Brock said through the microphone. "Even Silver has become more beautiful than she already was." The crowd looked at their make upped Moemon and sighed, thinking they wasted their time and money with the other salon.

Speaking of the other salon, Misty was there getting a makeover from the owners. Even thought she originally asked for Haru to have a makeover, they wanted to give her one first. "How cute!" Misty squealed, liking her new hairstyle and clothes.

"We're happy that it meets your tastes." The woman smiled.

"Now, sit down so we can do your makeup." The man said, leading Misty to a chair and had her sit down. If Misty wasn't so caught up in her makeover, though, she would've noticed that the man and woman sounded familiar.

However, this didn't do unnoticed by Haru, who was watching the whole thing with a worried expression. Ever since they entered the beauty salon, she had a bad feeling about this. First off, the parlors were shocked to see Misty. Not only that, they're giving _her_ a makeover when Misty asked for Haru to have one. And to top it off, the parlors were two humans and a Meowth, which was identical to a certain trio of thieves.

'This salon is being run by Team Rocket!" Haru thought. 'I have to tell the others!' She quickly and quietly left the salon, however, Meowth noticed her leave.

"She must be going to get the other twerps." Meowth said, her lips forming into a smirk. "We'll let her bring them here, and then we'll use the twerpette as a hostage to take their Moemon." She looked at Misty's makeover, and then giggled. "She looks so stupid."

Back with the gang, Pia noticed Haru running towards them. "Haru? Didn't you go to that other beauty salon with Misty?" She asked.

"That's the thing! That salon is being run by Team Rocket!" Haru exclaimed.

"Team Rocket!?" Serena exclaimed with surprise.

"I never took them to be fashion freaks." Giselle joked.

"Come on! We need to save Misty!" Ash said. They ran to Team Rocket's beauty salon, where they saw them and Misty, who was tied to a chair...and looking really ridiculous in Ash's opinion.

"Ash! This beauty salon is run by Team Rocket!" Misty exclaimed.

"We know." Ash said. "Haru already told us."

"...I didn't notice she had snuck out."

"Let Misty go!" Serena told Team Rocket.

"No chance, twerpette." Jessie smirked. "Although we might change our mind if you hand over your Moemon."

"No chance!" Ash denied, echoing Jessie. "Nine, I choose you!"

"Go, Maria!" Giselle sent out Maria, while Nine ran up next to her as Jessie and James sent out Cleo and Kono.

"Oh, so that was you two looking completely ridiculous?" Pia smirked.

"Ha ha, laugh it up, mousie." Cleo said.

"Kono, Sludge!" James commanded. Kono tried to use Sludge, but the makeup made her a bit slow, allowing Maria to hit her with Bone Club.

"Extrasensory!" Nine's eyes glowed as she fired a pulse of psychic energy at Cleo, who jumped to dodge. But when she landed, the high heels she was wearing made her lose balance, allowing Nine to hit her with a second Extrasensory.

"This is almost too easy." Maria frowned, displeased.

"Well, let's finish this!" Nine said, but then saw Kyuubei walk in front of them.

" _I'll_ end this." Kyuubei told them. "They were the ones who caused Suzy to doubt herself, so I will give them a piece of my mind." A fiery-red aura surged around her as her eyes glowed orange, scaring Team Rocket. "Fire Spin!" Kyuubei breathed out a vortex of flames that not only sent Team Rocket flying, but also destroyed their fake salon.

"Wow..." Nine breathed, amazed by how strong Kyuubei was. The audience was also amazed by her power.

"Do you see!?" Brock exclaimed to them. "Not only did all the makeup ruined the Ekans' and Koffing's images, but it also made them unable to battle properly!" The audience saw that he was right and took all the makeup and accessories off their Moemon, much to the Moemon's delight. Haru, meanwhile, freed Misty by using Cut on the rope.

After everyone was back to normal and Suzy gave her heartfelt thanks to the gang for helping her regain her confidence and prove about a Moemon's true beauty, they took their leave from Scissor Street. However, Ash felt someone following them. "Who's there?" Ash asked, turning around.

"Hey, easy!" Their trailer, who was actually Kyuubei, said, hands raised defensively.

"Kyuubei?" Brock blinked. "Why are you following us? Shouldn't you be with Suzy?"

Kyuubei looked at Brock. "You want to be a Moemon Breeder to help with your dream to become a Moemon Doctor, right?" She asked, getting a nod from Brock. "Suzy told me to tag along with you, both to judge your progress and help you improve your breeder skills."

"I see." Brock nodded in understanding.

"However, just know that while I will be with you for quite a long while, I'm not actually your Moemon." Kyuubei clarified.

"Then, why don't you hold onto your Moe Ball?" Ash suggested.

"Well, I suppose that would work." Kyuubei agreed. "Besides, I'm tough enough to fend for myself."

"Then it's settled." Brock smiled. "Welcome to the group, Kyuubei!"

And so, with Kyuubei joining them, Ash and friends continued on their journey.

* * *

"I don't like this place." Kyuubei said, grimacing. The group had arrived to a really polluted place that seemed to have nothing but factories that gave off the thick gray smoke which was rising into the air.

"Gringy City used to be a livelier place," Brock said, frowning, "but people went overboard with the factories and pollution ruined the air and water, making it uninhabitable for humans and Moemon."

"This place really needs a Shaymin." Ash said. "Let's hurry and find a Moemon Center." Everyone wholeheartedly agreed with Ash. It was quite late when they found the Moemon Center, so Nurse Joy wasn't happy with them being out so late. The gang booked a room and went to bed. "For once, I'm glad to be inside, rather than outside." Ash said.

"You said it, Master." Pia said. "The sights and smells of this place made me feel sick."

"I suggest leaving as soon as daylight hits." Es suggested, to general agreement.

Suddenly, all the lights in the Moemon Center went off, startling everyone. "What happened?" Kyuubei asked.

"A blackout?" Giselle asked, confused.

The group went to see what happened when they saw Nurse Joy pacing around looking worried and upset.

"What's wrong?" Pia asked Chana (All Chansey owned by the Nurse Joys are named Chana. More confusion, am I right?).

"There seems to be a something wrong at the power plant, which is why there's no power." Chana said, worried. "What's worse is that there are Moemon in some of the incubators. If the power doesn't come back soon..."

"Those Moemon will die." Maria finished grimly. "This is bad. We need to do something!"

The group left the Moemon Center to talk to Officer Jenny about the situation. "I've been trying to contact the power plant, but not one's answering." Officer Jenny told them.

"Something must've happened there." Ash frowned. "Can you please tell us where it is?" With Officer Jenny's directions, it didn't take them long to find the power plant, since it was actually the biggest building in Gringy City.

"Something tells me this is where most of the pollution came from." Es frowned, looking up at the chimneys, which were letting out lots of thick smoke.

"Ugh! Look at that!" Misty exclaimed in disgust, pointing at the nearby stream, which had water that looked a greenish-blue . "The water's as filthy as the air!"

"Come on, let's go." Ash said as he entered the building, followed by everyone else. However, neither of them noticed a pair of black eyes watching them from the water.

The inside of the power plant was very dark. However, that was hardly a problem thanks to Es's Flash. "Right. What's the plan?" The Espeon asked, not turning her head as to keep the path ahead lit.

"I suggest we find the main power room." Brock suggested. "There might be people in there."

"Humans?" They heard a voice in front of them as they looked to see a small girl in front of them. She wore a steel gray shirt and dark gray shorts, and had steel gray hair down to her neck, with a screw sticking out of her hair. Her arms were bare up to her shoulders, with only two U-magnets on her wrists, sticking out over her hands.

"A Moemon?" Serena asked.

"I am Magnemite." The Moemon introduced herself.

"An Electric type..." Giselle frowned, looking at Magnemite accusingly. "Are you the one who caused the blackout?"

"I highly doubt that." Ash denied. "It would take more than a single Magnemite to cause something of that scale."

"That's right." Magnemite nodded. "I'm actually one of the wild Moemon that help the humans working in this power plant."

"Then that means you're looking for whoever caused the blackout." Pia realized. "Do you have any leads?" Magenmite looked like she was about to answer, but suddenly froze, her face pale with fear, before flying off in a hurry. "Hey, what's wrong!?" Pia shouted, confused why Magnemite ran off like that.

"Do you smell that?" Brock asked, sounding disgusted as if he smelt something horrible. The others smelt it too and held their noses in disgust.

"What is that smell?" Kyuubei whined. The gang then heard footsteps behind them and turned to see a group of Moemon. They wore violet dresses that reached the ground, with long sleeves and messy violet hair down to their necks, and black eyes. They were also dripping with sludge.

"A group of Grimer." Es said, recognizing the Moemon. "They must be why Magnemite left in a hurry."

Ash was disgusted by the smell of the Grimer, but he knew one of the importants rules of Moemon. When encountering a Grimer, Muk or any Moemon that emits a horrible smell, NEVER say anything, as they take pride in their stench and will kill anyone who insults them about it. Everyone knew about that rule, especially trainer who would want to catch one of those Moemon.

Unfortunately, not everyone is wise enough to follow it.

"YOU ALL STINK! HONESTLY, YOU SMELL ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTING!" Misty yelled.

'God damn _it, Misty!"_ Everyone cursed in their minds, with Es telepathically saying hers to Misty as they glared at the redhead, making her flinch.

As expected, the Grimer were all very mad at Misty insulting their smell, and then another Moemon suddenly appeared between the Grimer, looking very cross. She wore a dark violet dress that reached the ground, with long sleeves and messy dark violet hair down her back, black eyes and like the Grimer, she was dripping with sludge. She was a Muk, the evolved form of Grimer. "It's bad enough that you humans invade our new territory, but one of you also insults our smell." Muk spoke, glaring at the gang. "I was gonna give you a warning to leave, but you can forget it after that. Grimer, ATTACK!"

"RUN!" Ash yelled, and the group ran from the charging Grimer. As they ran, Kyuubei used Fire Spin to create a wall to try and slow the Grimer down, but knew that they could just swim through the polluted water to get past.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Asked one of the men they ran into around the corner.

"Getting away from the Grimer!" Misty shouted. The two men saw the Grimer, who had gotten past Kyuubei's fire wall, and led the group into the main power room.

"Why is there a blackout?" Ash asked as Brock locked the door. "It's causing trouble at the Moemon Center. The Moemon there will die without power to run the incubators."

"It's because of the Grimer." One of the men replied. "They've plugged up our water intake, and our generator won't work without water."

"The Muk did say that they were making this their new territory." Kyuubei frowned. "Looks like we're gonna have to drive them out." She then noticed the know on the door turning a bit a few times and then stop, but banging soon replaced it.

"You know you're in there, humans!" One of the Grimer shouted from the other side.

"Crap! The Grimer!" One of the men exclaimed. "You kids are Moemon Trainers, right? Use your Moemon to fight them!"

"If you do that, the Grimer may run away and the generator would work again." The other man said.

"Alright." Ash nodded, with Pia and Es taking positions, but then Ash noticed an air vent opening from above them and out came the Magnemite from earlier. "Magnemite, are you here to help us?" He asked.

"Correct." Magnemite nodded. "I brought my friends to help as well." As she said that more Magnemite came in from the vent along with a bigger Moemon. The Moemon wore a grey leotard with U-magnets on her shoulders, and had gray hair down to her shoulders tied into two ponytails by magnets, and had U-magnets on her wrists, a small skirt of outward-poking screws, and black eyes. She was Magnemite's evolved form, Magneton.

"Alright, everyone, attack as soon as the Grimer come in." Ash told Pia, Es, the Magnemite and Magneton. All the Moemon nodded, and then as soon as the Grimer came in. "Now!"

"Thundershock!" The Magnemites exclaimed.

"Thunderbolt!" The Mangemite that Ash knew, Magneton and Pia exclaimed.

"Psybeam!" Es exclaimed.

The attacks hit all the Grimer, both the ones in the main room and the ones blocking the water intake, and forced them to leave in a hurry. As soon as the Grimer blocking the water intake left, water flowed through the generator and the power came back on.

"It's working! The powers back on!" One of the men said, delighted.

"Alright! Time for us to get to work!" The other said.

"Glad that that's over with." Ash smiled, with everyone else nodding in agreement. Except...

"Hey, bitches!" An angry voice got their attention as they noticed Muk.

"Oh, we almost forgot about you." Es said.

"It looked to me like you did." Muk growled.

Ash stared at Muk. "You know, I think I'm gonna catch her." He said, surprising his friends.

"WHY!?" Misty yelled.

"If I don't, she could cause more trouble for Gringy City." Ash replied. "Besides, if you get past the smell, Muk are pretty good Moemon."

"I guess that my cue." Es said. Since she was a Psychic type, she had the advantage against Muk.

"Wait." Magnemite stopped Es. "Let me battle Muk."

"Are you sure?" Ash asked in surprise. After seeing Magnemite nod, he nodded back. "Alright. Let's do this! Use Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Magnemite fired a bolt of electricity at Muk, damaging her.

"You little..." Muk growled. "Flamethrower!" Muk breathed out a stream of flame at Magnemite, but the Magnet Moemon created a psychic barrier that blocked the attack.

"That was Magnemite's Light Screen." Brock called out the move, and then Magnemite fired a beam of metallic light at Muk. "That's Flash Cannon! Magnemite knows some strong moves."

"Damn..." Muk panted, feeling hurt.

"One more, Magnemite. Use Shock Wave!" Ash commanded. Magnemite fired three stream of electricity. That was enough to bring Muk down and allow Ash to successfully catch her. "Got her!" Ash cheered, holding up the Moe Ball that contained his newest Moemon.

"Well, that's nice, but..." Kyuubei said, holding her nose in disgust. "I can still smell her from her Moe Ball."

"Huh. Her ability must be Stench, then." He mused. "Thanks for the help, Magne-" He was about to thank Magnemite, but she suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Magneton. "Wow! You evolved!"

"Correct." The newly-evolved Magneton nodded.

"So, that's why you wanted to battle Muk." Pia mused.

"That was one of the reasons. The other being that I wanted to join you."

"Sure, you can." Ash smiled, tapping another Moe Ball onto Magneton and catching her as well, and then she sent her back out.

"Welcome to the team." Pia welcomed, smiling.

"Good to be aboard." Magneton said. "What will my name be?"

"How about Maga?" Ash suggested.

"Acceptable." Magneton, now named Maga, accepted.

"Hey! What about me!?" Muk asked, emerging from her Moe Ball.

"I haven't about you." Ash assured. "I was thinking of calling you Kumo."

"Kumo." Muk repeated the name before smiling. "I like it." She then noticed Ash's friends covering their noses. "What's wrong?"

"YOU'RE WHAT'S WRONG!" Misty yelled rudely. "SERIOUSLY, YOU STINK!"

"Well, you could just ask me to turn off my Stench ability." Kumo said, frowning.

Misty blinked. "You can do that?"

"Of course I can." Kumo nodded, pausing to concentrate for a bit. "All Moemon with Stench for their ability can control their smell. This is most common for Grimer and Muk."

Kyuubei sniffed the air. "Huh. That's actually pretty cool."

"I agree." Ash nodded, and then pulled out his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Muk

 **Name:** Kumo

 **Species:** Sludge Moemon

 **Type:** Poison

 **Current Level:** 44

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Muk consume spoilt foods.

 **Ability:** Stench

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 98.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Psychic, Ground

 **Resistances:** Poison, Grass, Fighting, Bug, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Sludge Bomb, Toxic, Gunk Shot, Minimize, Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Disable, Venom Drench, Shadow Sneak, Shadow Punch, Ice Punch, Shock Wave, Thunderbolt, Dark Pulse, Venoshock, Giga Drain

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Grimer

 **Info:** Muk are one of the most disgusting Moemon. Their stench is capable of driving out intruders from their territory, and their eating habits make them undesirable by many trainers. However, despite all this, they are loyal Moemon and will use their stench to drive away their trainers' enemies. They also possess some skill in the bed department.

 **Moemon:** Magneton

 **Name:** Maga

 **Species:** Magnet Moemon

 **Type:** Electric/Steel

 **Current Level:** 35

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Magneton are mostly omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Sturdy

 **Height:** 5'03"

 **Weight:** 97.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Ground, Fighting, Fire

 **Resistances:** Steel, Flying, Electric, Grass, Normal, Bug, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Light Screen, Shock Wave, Tri Attack, Signal Beam, Magnet Rise, Metal Sound, Thunder Wave, Sonic Boom, Supersonic

 **Evolves Into:** Magnezone (Areas with high electricity)

 **Evolves From:** Magnemite

 **Info:** Magneton are very loyal Moemon, and are well liked by workers due to their magnetic and electrical abilities. They are often caught to gather electricity from thunderstorms to deliver to towns in need of power. While their faces are usually stoic, they can still show emotion, especially during sex, where they are surprisingly passionate for Steel types.

After Ash sent Nine and Silver to Oak's lab to make room for his two newest Moemon, the gang exited the power plant. As soon as they did, though, they felt a strong, refreshing wind blow in from the north.

"Wow, that felt so refreshing." Giselle said, then everyone saw a Moemon running across the water, turning it clean with each step. The Moemon wore a blue and white leotard with blue and white tights and blue gloves. She had long clear ribbons wrapped around her body, a blue hexagonal crown holding back her long, flowing violet hair, and red eyes.

"Suicune." Ash breathed out in awe.

"The Legendary Beast of the North Wind." Misty said, amazed by the Legendary's beauty. Suicune glanced over to the group, however, Ash could tell that she was setting her gaze on him. She gave him a smile and a wave, before running off to who-knows-where, leaving the water completely clean as it should be.

"...If this doesn't encourage humans to clean this place and keep it clean, I don't know what will." Maga declared after a while.

The gang then went back to the Moemon Center for some deserved rest, although Ash had to have pacts with Maga and Kumo before he could sleep. When morning came, Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny thanked them for their help and bid them farewell.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 Done!**

 **Hop Hop Hop Town was a skip, but I gave a brief summary of what happened, since Serena actually got a new party member in Gem. I know it was originally Misty who caught Psyduck, but she will get one**

 **For Kyuubei, since she will be returned later in the future, I will instead have her as her own Moemon while with Ash and the group. She will mostly be hanging around Brock, but she is _not_ his Moemon.**

 **And lastly, Gringy City. You may have noticed a bit of foreshadowing with Suicune seemingly taking interest in Ash, but I won't spoil anything until the comes.**

 **Now that that's all settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	10. Diglett and Elite Candidate Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang was now travelling through a mountain forest. "Once we past these mountains, we should be in Fuschia City." Brock stated.

"And in Fuschia City, I can get my sixth badge." Ash grinned in anticipation. Suddenly, the group heard an explosion which made the ground shake.

"What was that?" Kyuubei exclaimed.

"I don't know," Es said, "but it came from the other side of the hill. We better check it out."

They went to the explosion and found that it was some trucks being destroyed by landslides and pit holes. "What a mess." Brock said, looking at the damage. "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on." Said a very angry voice. It was a construction worker who's face was red with anger. "Those damn Diglett are what's going on!" He exclaimed angrily. "God I hate those things!"

"Excuse me, sir, but why do you hate Diglett?" Giselle asked. Being a Ground-type trainer, this sounded like something up her alley.

"Those little bitches keep on interrupting our construction work!" The workman replied, growling. "My men and I are trying to build a dam, but the Diglett keep getting in the way!" They then heard the sound of vehicles approaching and saw some cars and trucks coming up the road. The workman smirked. "At last, they've come."

"They?" Pia asked, confused.

"I've asked some Moemon Trainers to help me get rid of the Diglett." The workman explained. "If you want to help as well, you're welcome to."

"The greatest Moemon Trainer has arrived!" A familiar voice declared, coming out of a red car. "And the rest of the chumps are in the trucks."

"Gary." Ash and Pia groaned.

Gary noticed Ash and smirked. "Well, if it isn't Ashy-boy. What brings you here?"

"I was just on my way to get my sixth." Ash replied.

"Ha! I've already got my sixth badge!" Gary bragged.

"Wow. That guy's a dick." Es frowned, already not liking Gary.

"Told ya." Pia said.

"And why are _you_ here?" Ash asked calmly, not letting Gary's taunt get to him.

"I've been asked by the workmen to help with the Diglett." Gary answered.

"I'm glad to see all of you here to help get rid of those Diglett." The workman said, making himself loud enough to be heard by all the trainers. "Those bugs have been nothing but trouble."

"Actually, Diglett are Ground-type Moemon, not bugs." Gary corrected.

"...So not only is he arrogant, but also a smartass." Es stated.

"Well, to be fair, he is the grandson of the esteemed Professor Oak." Ash said.

"I don't care what type they are!" The workman shouted angrily. "I just want them gone!"

"Alright. Go!" Gary tossed a Moe Ball, only for something weird to happen. The Moemon came out of the Moe Ball and then went right back in. "What!?" Gary exclaimed in shock. Just then, something popped out of the ground in front of the Moe Ball. She wore a brown shirt and brown shorts, and had silver claws for tunneling. She had dirty brown hair down to her neck and red eyes. She was one of the Diglett the workman wanted to get rid of.

"Here you go." Diglett said, picking up the Moe Ball and handing it back to Gary.

"Oh, thanks." Gary thanked her, taking back the Moe Ball. "Hey, wait a minute! This isn't right!" He suddenly exclaimed afterwards. "Alright, guess I'll have to use my strongest Moemon." He took out another Moe Ball and kissed, before tossing it...only for the exact same thing to happen. "No way!"

The other trainers also tried to send out their Moemon, but the Moemon just didn't seem to want to leave their Moe Balls. And it was stranger that the Diglett were giving the Moe Balls back to the trainers.

"This is odd." Serena said, confused by what's happening. "Why aren't the Moemon coming out of their Moe Balls?"

"There are some things us Moemon can feel that humans can't." Pia explained.

"So you're saying there's something that we're missing?" Ash asked, getting a nod from his starter.

"Hey, where's Giselle?" Misty asked, just noticing that the top student wasn't with them.

"Everyone, stop!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. It was Giselle, who was standing next to a Diglett, whose clothes and hair were a darker brown and her eyes were blue instead of red. "You shouldn't hurt the Diglett!"

"Why not!?" The workman asked angrily. "These little bitches are interrupting our construction work."

Giselle glared at him. "The Diglett are doing it for a reason, and thanks to this shiny Diglett, I know why." She said. "Everyone, follow me!" Though confused, everyone followed Giselle and the shiny Diglett. They followed them to a mountain range, which the workman recognized was on the other side of where the damn would be built, and saw a lot of Diglett and their evolved form, Dugtrio. The Dugtrio were a combination of three bodies, each wearing a brown shirt and brown shorts, with brown hair down to their shoulders and red eyes. The Dugtrio were digging around while the Diglett were planting small trees into the ground.

"Look at all of this." Ash gasped, amazed by what he was seeing. Misty, Brock and Serena were amazed as well, along with Gary and the other trainers.

"The Diglett and Dugtrio have actually created this mountain range by themselves." Giselle told everyone. "They even built homes for the other Moemon that live here." Everyone saw that there weren't just Diglett and Dugtrio. There were also Moemon like Rattata and Pidgey, all living peacefully. "If the dam was completed, it would destroy the mountain range, as well as the homes of lots of Moemon."

"That's why our Moemon wouldn't come out of their Moe Balls!" A random trainer gasped in realization.

The workman had realized his mistakes and began feeling guilty. "I did not think of the consequences of building the dam." He admitted his fault. "I'm going to cancel the project and leave the mountains and forests alone." He then addressed the other trainers. "I apologize for taking up your time because of my mistakes. You can all go back to your activities, now."

The trainers all left to continue whatever other business they had. Although, there were a few rude ones who muttered about this being a 'waste of their time'. "Well, nice meeting ya, Ash, but the Soul Badge is calling my name." Gary said as he left.

Delighted that everything worked out, the gang headed on to Fuschia City. Just then, Giselle noticed the shiny Diglett following them. "Huh? What is it, Diglett?" Giselle asked.

"It was thanks to you, that we were able to protect the mountain range from being flooded." Diglett said, smiling. "I really like you, so I wanna stay with you."

"Really?" Giselle asked with surprise. After seeing Diglett nod, she took out a Moe Ball and tapped it on the shiny Mole Moemon, capturing with no resistance.

"Wow, Giselle." Ash smiled. "Not only do you now have a sixth Moemon, but she's also a Shiny Moemon."

"Yep." Giselle smiled. "I'll gonna call her Letty."

And so, with Giselle gaining a new team member, the group continued on.

* * *

"Hey, Pia, there's something I wanted to ask." Ash said.

Pia tilted her head in curiosity. "What is it?"

"It's about your mom." Ash clarified. "Pikachu evolve into two different forms of Raichu. There's the Kantonian Raichu, which is a pure Electric type, and the Alolan Raichu, which is a Psychic type as well as an Electric type." He looked at his starter in the eye. "I know you don't want to evolve, and I respect your wishes, but I'm to know which Raichu you descend from."

Pia blinked, caught off guard by the subject. "Honestly, I never thought you would ask that." She admitted, and then thought hard about it. "I think I remember my mother being an Alolan Raichu."

"That means you have dormant psychic powers inside of you." Giselle said. "Pichu and Pikachu that have Alolan Raichu mothers have psychic powers inside of them. It's hardly noticeable with a Pichu, but a bit more so with Pikachu." She explained.

Pia frowned. "Now that you mention it, I _have_ been having a few headaches ever since the Diglett incident."

Es gasped. "That means you're starting to awaken to your psychic powers!"

"Well, I guess we know what we're doing for Pia's training." Ash grinned, looking at his starter. "We're gonna start training you in Psychic-type moves."

"A Pikachu that can use Psychic moves without evolving." Brock mused. "Pia really is turning out to be one-of-a-kind."

Es and Eria, whom Ash brought over in exchange for Kumo, began training Pia in using her psychic powers. Surprisingly, not only did the little Pikachu possess psychic powers that are quite strong for a non-Psychic type, she was also a quick learner, having already mastered Confusion and Teleport. "You're doing better than we though, Pia." Es said, amazed by Pia's progress. "At this rate, you should be able to learn Psybeam. Not before the gym, but after certainly."

"Thanks, Es." Pia smiled, somewhat proudly.

"Hey!" Misty called. "Giselle and Letty are done with their business! If you guys are done with yours, can we get to Fuschia City now?"

"Sure, Misty." Ash answered. He, Pia, Es and Eria were about to reunite with everyone when a mechanical hand suddenly grabbed Pia. "What the!?" Ash gasped. He looked and saw that it was Team Rocket in their hot-air balloon. "Team Rocket!" He glared at them.

"We meet again, twerp." Jessie said, smirking. "And this time we're taking your Pikachu, and there's nothing you can do about it, since this arm is Thunderbolt-proof."

Pia rolled her eyes at that statement. "Teleport." She simply said, disappearing out of the mechanical arm's grasp and reappearing besides Ash.

"What!?" The Rocket trio exclaimed with shock. They didn't expect Pia to now have psychic powers.

"Is that all you got?" Ash asked.

Jessie smirked. "Far from it, twerp. Now you face the new-and-improved Cleo!"

"And the new-and-improved Kono!" James added.

Cleo and Kono emerged from their Moe Balls, but they were no longer an Ekans and a Koffing; they had evolved into Arbok and Weezing. Cleo wore a long purple dress with markings on the chest, as well as gold eyes and long, purple hair down the back.

Kono wore a violet dress and had violet hair down to her shoulders tied back into two violet buns, and had violet eyes.

"So, you two evolved." Pia said, looking at the two Poison Moemon with a smirk. "Hope you're more of a challenge this time."

"Cleo, Poison Sting!" Jessie ordered.

"Reflect." Es formed a psychic barrier that blocked the Poison Sting.

"Kono, Sludge attack!" James ordered.

"Confusion." Pia's eyes glowed red as she used her newly-awakened psychic powers to catch the incoming sludge.

"What the hell!?" Meowth exclaimed with shock. "When do Pikachu become psychic before they evolve into Alolan Raichu!?"

"Since now." Pia smirked, and then flung the Sludge back at Kono, and then She and Es used Thunderbolt and Psybeam to Cleo and Kono into Team Rocket and send them flying.

"Let's just reunite with the others and head on." Eria suggested. Ash nodded and went back to his friends.

* * *

"Okay, this is ridiculous." Ash huffed. "We've been searching for Fuschia Gym for a while now, but all we've found are trees and more trees."

"Why would anyone have a gym built in the middle of nowhere?" Serena asked.

"You would think that Fuschia Gym would be in Fuschia City..." Giselle muttered.

"Why don't we stop and rest for a while before we continue searching?" Brock suggested. Everyone agreed and decided to rest by a small waterfall. Ash decided to let out his other Moemon, Maga, Eria, Talia and Hourai (since it was just them) from their Moe Balls to relax. Misty decided to do the same, her six Moemon, Starry, Miea, Kamilia, Drasna, Deen and Cruela swimming in the stream. Brock was combing Kyuubei's hair while Serena let out Petal and Ryoko to play with each other.

"So, Ash, you said you were gonna use Eria and Talia," Serena spoke, "but who's gonna be your third Moemon?"

"Me, of course." Es replied.

"But you already fought in the previous gym! It's my turn!" Pia argued.

"Sorry, you two, but I was thinking of using Maga." Ash said. "Since she's a Steel type, she won't take any damage from Poison moves."

"True." Pia admitted, and then blinked. "Wait, is that why you had Serena hold onto Ryoko for a while?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Also because I wanted her to watch this gym battle."

"Speaking of, where are they?" Serena asked, looking around."

"Master!" Ryoko called from afar. "Petal and I found some old building!"

"An old building?" Misty blinked in confusion. "Why would there be a building in the middle nowhere?"

An idea came to Pia's mind. "You don't think it's the Fuschia Gym, do you?" She asked.

"Could be." Ash replied. "Hold on, you two! We're coming over!" Thanks to Ash's Aura Sight, they were able to pinpoint the two young Moemon's location. They were indeed standing in front of an old building, a mansion to be precise.

"It's weird that there's a mansion all the way out here." Giselle said. "Should we go in?"

"It'd be a good place to rest." Ash shrugged, and then entered the building with the others following him. They were walking down a corridor, when Misty suddenly fell through the wall with a cry of surprise. The rest of the gang were surprised as well.

"How did that happened?" Kyuubei gasped.

"A fake wall." Ash said. "Those are usually made to hide secret passages." They went through the wall and found Misty on the other side, looking spooked.

"What kind of place is this?" Misty asked, but then she saw something and paled.

"What is it?" Pia asked, looking in the same direction as Misty. She saw a small girl wearing a violet shirt and shorts, with messy violet hair down to her neck, red eyes and large red goggles around her neck over at the end of the corridor. "A Venonat?"

"Of course you would freak out over a bug." Ash sighed. The Venonat motioned for the gang to follow her and ran off, and they were about to when Es stopped them.

"She was gonna lead us into a trap." Es frowned.

"There are traps here?" Serena gasped.

Es nodded. "Master, do you sense anything with your aura?"

Ash closed his eyes and switched to aura sight, scanning the building for a few seconds, and then immediately opened them. "Pia, Thunder Wave above us!" He commanded. Pia nodded and fired three small rings of electricity above them. As Ash expected, there was a cry of surprise, and then a woman in a pink ninja outfit fell into Ash's arms. "Nice try." He smirked.

"H-How did you know I was there!?" The woman asked, shocked both figuratively _and_ literally.

"I used Aura Sight to scan the building." Ash explained.

"Damn. We never expected an Aura Guardian." The woman cursed, and then sighed. "Fine. Since you caught me, I will lead you to my brother, Koga...as soon as I'm no longer paralyzed."

"I have a Paralyze Heal." Brock volunteered.

After being cured of her paralysis, the woman guided them through the mansion. As they did, Ash decided to ask something. "Excuse me, miss...?"

"Aya." The woman introduced herself.

"Miss Aya, I heard that the Fuschia Gym Leader Koga is also an Elite Four candidate, and I wanted to know if that's true?"

Misty, Brock, Giselle, Serena, Pia, Es and Kyuubei were shocked to hear such information, but Aya grinned. "You are quite well informed, then. That is correct. My brother is an upcoming Elite Four member." Aya answered. "The Elite Four has been incomplete with Marron's passing, but that will change after the Indigo League."

Ash nodded. "Then that means I'll have to be serious if I want to win the gym badge."

"Indeed."

Soon, they reached the area of the mansion where Koga was as he was meditating in the center of the battlefield. "It is odd that you would lead guests to me, Aya." Koga said, opening his eyes.

"My apologies, brother." Aya apologized. "It seems are newest challenger is wise, both to your usual tricks and to the knowledge of your Elite Four candidacy."

Koga looked amused by this as he stood up. "Interesting. And which one of you is challenging me?"

"I am." Ash answered. "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."

Koga smirked. "Ah, yes. I have heard about from Sabrina. You are the trainer of a Ho-oh, correct?"

"That's right."

"I am interested to see what you are capable of." Koga said. "And I shall, in a full six-vs-six battle!"

"All six Moemon each!?" Giselle exclaimed, shocked that issued a six-on-six battle. In fact, everyone was.

"Usually four is the max amount of Moemon a Gym Leader permits!" Brock exclaimed. "Gym battles using six Moemon per side is nearly unheard of!"

Ash was surprised that both he and Koga were gonna battle with their full team, but then smirked. "Alright, I accept!" He accepted Koga's challenge.

"Excellent." Koga grinned.

Ash and Koga took their sides on the battlefield, with Misty, Brock, Giselle and Serena watching from the sidelines and Aya as the referee. "The gym battle between Gym Leader Koga and challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin!" Aya announced. "This battle with be six Moemon per side, and the battle is over when all six Moemon on either is unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon." She explained the rules of the gym battle. "Battle begin!"

"Aria, from the shadows!" Koga sent out his first Moemon; an Ariados. She wore a red dress that stopped above her chest, revealing her shoulders. There was a large black stripe on the dress right beneath her chest, and she wore yellow and violet striped gloves that reached up to her shoulders and tights that reached up to her thighs. She had long red hair tied down in a ponytail, and violet eyes. Misty shuddered at the sight of her.

"Talia, I choose you!" Ash sent out Talia.

"Shadow Sneak." Aria's shadow extended and rose up behind Talia and slashed her.

"Why you..." Talia growled. "Shadow Ball!" She fired a sphere of darkness at Aria, who used String Shot and pulled herself up to the ceiling to dodge.

"You have to do better than that." Aria taunted.

"Alright, then." Tali smirked, dissolving into shadow. She then re-emerged from Aria's shadow and Fire Punched her back to the ground.

"Sneaky." Aria said as she got up and saw Talia preparing another attack. "Sucker Punch!" She quickly closed the distance and punched Tali before she could use her attack, which was Thunderbolt. "Agh!" Aria cried out as she was shocked.

"Now I have you." Talia smirked. "Shadow Claw!" Ghost energy formed around her hand as a claw as she prepared to slash Aria.

"Psychic!" Aria's eyes glowed as she stopped Talia's strike.

"Wh-what?" Talia said with shock.

" _I_ have _you_." Aria reemphasized, smirking. "Shadow Ball!" She hit Talia with a sphere of darkness at point-blank, knocking her unconscious.

"Talia is unable to battle! Aria is the winner!" Aya announced.

"This is the first time Ash has lost a Moemon in a gym battle." Misty said, worried.

"That just goes to show how strong of an opponent Koga is." Brock frowned.

"Don't worry!" Ryoko exclaimed. "Master will win! I believe in him!"

"You did your best, Talia." Ash said, returning his Ghost type. "Okay, Pia, you're next!"

"Alright!" Pia smirked, jumping onto the battlefield.

"The little mouse wants to play?" Aria asked, smirking like a predator. "Very well. Spider Web!" Aria fired a thick web of string at Pia, who used Agility to dodge.

"Thunder Punch!" Pia punched Aria with an electrified fist as Aria quickly countered with Sucker Punch, putting their fists in a power struggle, but Pia smirked and switched to Thunder, zapping Aria hard and knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Aria growled, and then shot another Spider Web at Pia, this time trapping her. "You're mine now." Aria smirked sadistically.

"Not really." Pia smiled. "Confusion!" Her eyes glowed as she freed herself using her psychic power.

"What!?" Koga exclaimed, he and Aria shocked. "But how!?"

"Pia's mother is an Alolan Raichu, but she awakened to her psychic powers early." Ash explained. "Now Teleport Rush!" Pia teleported behind Aria and slashed her with Iron Tail, and then teleported to her left and did the same thing. This was repeated until Pia hit her once in every direction, and then Pia teleported once more above Aria and hit her with a psychic-infused Thunderbolt, knocking the Ariados unconscious.

"Aria is unable to battle! Pia is the winner!" Aya announced.

Koga returned Aria to her Moe Ball. "I am impressed. I have not heard of a Pikachu awakening to their psychic powers without evolving." He praised.

"Thanks." Ash grinned. "Pia is one-of-a-kind, and I'm glad to have her as my starter."

Koga nodded. "Unfortunately, Psychic moves are useless against this one. Muyuku, from the shadows!" He sent out a Muk as his second Moemon, but this one looked differed. She wore a green, yellow and pink striped dress that reached the ground, with blue stripes separating the three colors and long sleeves, and messy green, yellow and pink down her back, blue eyes, and was dripping with sludge.

"That's a Muk, right?" Pia asked. "She looks different from Kumo, though."

"Ah, so you have a Kantonian Muk." Koga smiled. "You are correct. My Muyuku is an Alolan Muk."

"I see. Alright, then." Pia's eyes began to glow.

"Pia, no!" Ash stopped her. "Alolan Muk are Dark types as well as Poison types! Unlike Kantonian Muk, they're normally immune to Psychic moves!"

"...Oh, right." Pia said sheepishing, cancelling Confusion. "Guess it's Electric moves, then. Thunderbolt!" She fired a bolt of electricity at Muyuku, dodged using Acid Armor. Muyuku then reformed and used Poison Jab as Pia countered with Focus Punch.

"Muyuku, Dark Pulse!" Koga commanded. Muyuku jumped back and fired a pulse of dark energy at Pia, knocking her down.

"Pia, are you alright?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay." Pia assured as she stood up. "I can still fight! Volt Tackle!" She covered her body in electricity as she slammed into Muyuku, however, she countered using Assurance.

"Shadow Ball!" Muyuku fired a sphere of darkness at Pia, knocking her unconscious.

"Pia is unable to battle! Muyuku is the winner!" Aya announced.

"Are you alright, Pia?" Ash asked as he picked up Pia from the battlefield.

"Well, I had to lose eventually." Pia joked, getting a chuckle out of Ash.

"It's okay. You did a good job." Ash praised, cheering up Pia. "Alright, Es, your turn!" Es nodded, smirking as she jumped onto the field.

"Why did Ash send Es out?" Brock asked, surprised and concerned. "He knows that Psychic types are at a complete disadvantage against."

"Ash proved to me that type matchups between don't always decide battles." Giselle said. "He must have something up his sleeve."

"I hope you're right." Serena said, worried out Ash.

"Please. A Psychic type?" Muyuku frowned, looking at Es. "I'm a Dark-type Moemon. You have no chance against me."

"Wanna bet?" Es asked, smirking.

Muyuku yawned. "You asked for it." She lazily fired a Shadow Ball at Es, who dodged it and used Signal Beam, hitting Muyuku on her side. "Not bad." The Alolan Muk admitted. "But now eat Dark Pulse!" She fired a pulse of dark energy at Es, who dodged again.

 _"This will be my first time using this."_ Es said to Ash via telepathy.

 _"Let's do it. Miracle Eye!"_ Ash commanded. Es's eye glowed as she looked at Muyuku.

"Using a Psychic move even though it won't work?" Muyuku taunted as she just stood there and let Es hit her, only to hear herself cry out in pain as she got hurt by a Psybeam.

"What!?" Koga exclaimed, shocked. "How did you manage to-"

"Miracle Eye." Es answered before Koga could finish his question. "It's a move I somehow learned upon evolving." She smirked. "It allows to hurt Dark types with Psychic moves. With it, I can take advantage of her Psychic weakness as a Poison type."

"I forgot Es was able to use that move!" Misty exclaimed.

"I told you Ash was up to something." Giselle smiled.

Muyuku stood up and glared at Es. "Alright, no more fooling around!" She shouted, firing a Dark Pulse at Es.

"Miracle Screen!" Ash commanded. Es created a psychic barrier that had the same glow as Miracle Eye, allowing her to block the Dark type move that would've bypassed the screen under normal conditions. "Now Psychic!" Es's eyes then glowed blue as she fired a strong pulse of psychic power at Muyuku, knocking her into the wall behind Koga as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Muyuku is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" Aya announced.

"Well now, you are just full of surprises." Koga mused as he returned Muyuku. "I had a feeling you would be an interesting challenger. Now for my next Moemon. Mona, from the shadows!" He sent out a Venomoth. She wore a long violet dress, and had wavy purple hair that reached down to her shoulders, violet eyes, and a pair of violet goggles around her neck.

"Another bug..." Misty shuddered.

"Mona's actually Vena's big sister." Aya told Ash's friends, confusing them. "Viola's the Venonat that was trying to lure you into the traps." They let out an "Oh" in understanding.

"Signal Beam!" Mona fired a beam of shaking energy at Es, who reflected it using Reflect. Mona dodged the reflected attack and used Sludge Bomb as Es countered with Shadow Ball.

"Psychic!" Es's eyes glowed blue as she fired a psychic pulse at Mona, nearly knocking her out of the air.

"Alright." Mona frowned. "Time for Stun Spore!"

"Mona, no!" Koga tried to stop her, but she already used the status move. As Koga feared, the spores rebounded off of Es and back to Mona.

"Wh-What?" Mona said, falling to the ground paralyzed by her own Stun Spore.

"You're finished." Es smirked as she prepared to attack.

"Enough!" Koga exclaimed. "I forfeit Mona!"

"Gym Leader Koga has forfeited Mona! Es is the winner!" Aya announced.

"Alright, Es! Two in a row!" Pia cheered.

"Thanks, Pia." Es smiled.

"Forgiving me for my recklessness, Master." Mona apologized, looking ashamed.

"Do not worry about it. You just need to learn to be wary of Moemon with Magic Bounce." Koga assured Mona before returning her. "Sally, from the shadows!" He sent out his fourth Moemon. She wore a gray leotard that revealed her cleavage, with hot pink flame patterns on the chest and waist areas, black elbow-length gloves, long black hair down her back, slanted purple eyes, and was smirking like a predator.

"Um, what Moemon are you?" Es asked, a bit confused.

"I am a Salazzle." Sally introduced her species, smirking. "I hardly ever get to battle. Do try to keep me entertained."

"...I'm not sure what type you are, but you have to be a Poison-type Moemon." Es said. "Psybea-"

"Sucker Punch." Sally punched Es in the chest before she could use Psybeam, and then jumped back and used Dragon Pulse, a shockwave of toxic sludge hitting the Psybeam and cancelling it out.

"Is that actually a Dragon-type move?" Misty asked. She had expected a Dragon move to look something...not poison.

"Zap Cannon!" Es fired a blast of electricity at Sally, who avoided it.

"Fire Blast!" Sally breathed a powerful blast of flames at Es, knocking her out and leaving her dress singed.

"Es is unable to battle! Sally is the winner!" Aya announced.

Ash picked up Es off the arena. "You were awesome, Es. Thank you." He thanked her.

"You're welcome, Master." Es smiled weakly as Ash walked back to his side.

"Okay, who should I use now?" Ash asked to himself. It was clear that Sally was a Poison type, but with how strong that Fire Blast was, she might be Fire as well, meaning Mag is too risky.

"Ash, if I may?" A voice suddenly spoke.

The capped trainer blinked. "Who said that?" He asked, addressing everyone present.

"Wasn't me." Sally said, confused.

Ash was very confused at the moment, wondering who was trying to get his attention. Hold on, that voice sounded digital... Slowly, Ash pulled out his Moedex and looked at it.

"I was hoping you would realize." The Moedex spoke, the screen flashing as it was speaking, startling everyone. "You can leave her to me."

"I'm surprised that your Moedex has an AI inhabiting it." Sally admitted, blinking. "Although, how can a Moedex possibly defeat me?"

"I'm not just an AI." Ash's Moedex said. "Ash, please have my screen face the arena."

Ash, albeit very confused, did so, and then the screen suddenly flashed very brightly.

"What the hell!?" Misty shouted as everyone saw vector lines being drawn.

"Set up complete. Ability: Trace. Materialization complete." In a few second, the vector formed into a human shape and flashed, and a Moemon stood on Ash's side of the field. She had blocky red hair down to her neck with blue streaks in it, wore a blocky red shirt with blue sleeves, and a blue skirt.

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at her with surprise. "Young man," Koga spoke, breaking the silence, "your Moedex had a Porygon?"

"Even I wasn't aware that she was inside my Moedex." Ash admitted.

"I've been in your Moedex since Professor Oak upgraded it to the National Dex." Porygon explained. "It's just that until now, I didn't have enough data to gain sentience."

"That's so awesome!" Ryoko exclaimed, eyes sparking.

Porygon turned to Sally. "I will be your opponent."

"Mmm, how interesting." Sally smirked, licking her lips. "Alright then, Sludge Bomb!" She spat out sludge at Porygon.

"Agility." Porygon said, avoiding the attack at bliniding speed. "Trace complete. Corrosion copied."

"You copied my ability?" Sally blinked.

"Correct." Porygon said, and then smirked. "Toxic." She spat a toxic substance at Sally. "Now that I have your ability, I can poison you, even if you're a Poison type."

"But that's my thing?" Sally argued, panting as she felt the effects of Toxic.

"Salazzle can poison other Poison-type Moemon?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Steel types as well." Porygon added. "Plus, Salazzle are Fire types, so Maga would've been at a huge disadvantage."

"Flamethrower!" Sally breathed out a stream of flames at Porygon, who blocked it with Light Screen.

"Psybeam." Porygon fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Sally, hitting her head on and knocking her down.

"Damn it..." Sally groaned as she tried to stand, but the growing Toxic sapped the last of her strength as she slumped into unconsciousness.

"Sally is unable to battle!" Aya announced, and then paused before looking at Porygon. "Um, what should I call you?" Aya asked.

"That's for Ash to decide." Porygon said.

"Well..." Ash thought of a name for Porygon. "I guess, Laby?"

"Are you okay with that name?" Aya asked Porygon, who nodded in acceptance. "Alright. Sally is unable to battle! Laby is the winner!"

"You are simply full of surprises, Ash." Koga mused as he returned Sally.

"Even I didn't expect that." Ash admitted, and then frowned. "Actually, can I call timeout?"

"Is there a problem you wish to address?" Koga asked.

"Yes, actually?" Ash answered. He then sent out Eria. "Sorry Eria. I know you were expecting a gym battle, but I have to send you back to the lab."

"What for?" Eria asked, and then noticed Laby and blinked. "Is that a Porygon? Where did she come from?"

"My Moedex."

"You're Moedex had a Porygon inside of it?" Eria asked, surprised.

"Yeah, and she had just gained sentience." Ash replied. "I'm not sure what to do in this situation, but I think I'm gonna send you back to the lab so that I still have six Moemon. I still plan on using Maga for this gym battle and it would make no sense for a trainer to send their Moedex back to the lab."

"That is true." Koga admitted.

Eria thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "I suppose it's fine." Ash nodded and returned the Shiny Gardevoir, then sent her back to Oak's Lab.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Ash apologized.

"It's is understandable." Koga assured. "This is the first time such a situation has come up."

Ash nodded. "Anyway, I'm ready to continue."

"Very well. Marie, from the shadows!" Koga sent out his fifth Moemon. She wore a blue coat with yellow polka dots, a long purple skirt and hoodie, purple hair down to her shoulders, and yellow eyes.

"Toxapex, the Brutal Star Moemon. Water and Poison type." Laby identified Marie.

"Water and Poison, huh?" Ash repeated Marie's type. "Come back, Laby." Laby nodded, and then her body reverted to vector lines and went inside Ash's Moedex. "This is something I'll have to get used to." He commented.

"You're already used to travelling with a Legendary as one of your Moemon." Laby said. "How hard would it be to get used to this?"

Ash chuckled. "Good point. Okay, Maga, I choose you!" He sent out Maga.

"Thunderbolt!" Maga fired a bolt of electricity at Marie.

"Baneful Bunker!" Marie created a spiky purple shield to block the electricity, and then countered using Scald.

"Tri Attack!" Maga created a triangle which fired beams of fire, ice and lightning at the Scald. The lightning beam canceled out the boiling water, while Marie dodged the ice beam, but got hit by the fire beam.

"Liquidation!" Marie coated herself in water and slammed into Maga, hitting her with a full-force blast of water as the Magneton retaliated with Thunderbolt. "Gah!" Marie cried out in pain as she was shocked.

"Maga, Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded. Maga fired a blast of metallic light at Marie, dealing more damage.

"Recover!" Koga commanded.

Ash grunted as he saw Marie heal herself. "Maga, we need to hit her harder than she can heal." He told Maga.

"Affirmative." Maga nodded. "Electric Terrain." A field of electricity shot out from around her, electricity crackling from the field.

Marie eyed the electricity crackling around her warily. "Why isn't the electricity hurting me?" She asked.

"It's not supposed to," Maga answered, "until I do this." She unleashed a Shock Wave at Marie, who blocked it with Baneful Bunker. Suddenly, the electricity shot through the ground and electrocuted Marie from below, causing her to cry out in massive pain. This also made her cancel her protect shield pre-maturely, causing her to get electrocuted by Maga's Shock Wave, which was actually boosted by the Electric Terrain. Marie tried to stand up, but one last shock from Maga made her lose conscious.

"Marie is unable to battle! Maga is the winner!" Aya announced.

"Just one more and Ash wins." Serena said, smiling.

"Go, Master!" Ryoko cheered.

Koga returned Marie. "Ash, I must admit that I did not think you would bring me down to my last Moemon." He told Ash, grinning. "You are a strong trainer, and now you shall face one of my strongest. Crono, from the shadows!" He sent out his last Moemon; a Crobat. She wore a purple leotard with part of the cleavage cut out. The sleeves of the leotard covered her hands, and she wore purple tights. She had purple hair down to her neck with golden eyes, and she had four purple bat wings sticking out of her back.

"A Flying type." Maga said, smirking. "Shouldn't be a problem."

"Don't underestimate her, Maga." Ash warned. "She's one of Koga's strongest."

"Alright." Maga nodded. "Thunderbolt!" She fired a bolt of boosted electricity at Crono, who was suddenly next to her before the attack could hit. "Fast...!" Maga exclaimed, shocked by her opponent's speed.

"Heat Wave!" Crono flapped her wings, releasing a blast of hot air at Maga, knocking her unconscious.

"Maga is unable to battle! Crono is the winner!" Aya announced.

"Such power..." Misty said, worried. "She took out Maga in one hit."

"You did good for your first gym battle, Maga." Ash praised Maga as he returned her, and then grinned. "Alright Hourai, it's all you!" He sent out Hourai.

"I've been waiting for this." Koga smirked. "Crono, Brave Bird!" He commanded.

"Hourai, use your Brave Bird!" Ash commanded. The two flying Moemon slammed into each other, causing an explosion that knocked them back. "Thunderbolt!" Ash then commanded.

"Steel Wing, then Cross Poison." Koga countered. Crono solidified her wings with steel energy and used them to block the electricity, and then her arms glowed with poison energy as she slashed Hourai.

"Psychic!" Hourai's eyes glowed as she fired a psychic pulse at Crono, knocking her into a wall.

"Pretty good." Crono said, then catapulted off the wall at Hourai and hit her with Acrobatics. She then tried to hit the Phoenix with another Cross Poison, but Hourai blocked it with Safeguard and countered with Ancient Power.

"Crono, Poison Fang!" Koga commanded. Crono flew behind Hourai and bit her arm with teeth glowing with poison, making her cry out in pain. Hourai managed to shake Crono off of her, but soon found herself breathing raggedly.

"Now you will feel the wrath of poison." Crono smirked. "Venoshock!" She fired a green liquid at Hourai which amplified the poison as soon as it hit, making Hourai cry out in pain again and fall to the ground.

"Hourai, hang on!" Ash encouraged. "Use Recover!" Hourai's body glowed green as she healed herself. However, she was still feeling the poison, as shown as her standing up and breathing raggedly.

"I won't last much longer if this continues." Hourai panted. "We need to end this now."

"You're right." Ash nodded, seemingly thinking. He then grinned. "I know. Hourai, use Hail!"

"Gotcha." Hourai grinned. She released an icy-cold air up into the ceiling, which then formed into clouds that released hail.

"I-It's getting c-c-cold." Ryoko shivered.

"Acrobatics!" Koga commanded. Crono did fancy midair stunts as she flew at Hourai. However, everyone noticed that she was moving slower, which allowed Hourai to dodge despite the poison making her sluggish.

"I see!" Brock exclaimed, realizing Ash's plan. "The cold air from the Hail is slowing Crono down, making it easier to hit her."

"Weather Ball!" Hourai compressed some of the hail into a ball of ice and fired it at Crono, hitting her head on and stunning her. "Now Sacred Fire!" Hourai then breathed rose-colored flames at the Crobat, knocking her unconscious.

"Crono is unable to battle! Hourai is the winner, and the victor is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" Aya announced.

Hourai stumbled backwards due to the poison, but Ash caught her in a hug. "Hourai, are you alright?" Ash asked, worried.

"Still suffering from this poison," Hourai panted, giving a weak smile, "but at least we won."

Ash smiled. "Yeah. Thank you." He then saw Koga walk up to him and offer a Pecha Berry.

"This will cure her poison." Koga explained. Ash nodded and fed Hourai the berry, which she ate without a second thought. "Ash, even when I become a member of the Elite Four, the battle you gave me is one I will always remember." Koga said. "As such, I proudly reward you the Soul Badge." He gave Ash his gym's badge, which was in the shape of a pink heart.

"Thanks, Koga." Ash thanked him, accepting the badge.

After winning the Soul Badge, Ash and friends returned to the Moemon Center. Ash was currently talking with Professor Oak while his team was being healed. "You mean to say your new Porygon came _from_ your Moedex?" Oak asked with great surprise.

"Yeah, and my Moedex is pretty much Laby's Moe Ball." Ash added. "I'm at a loss of what to do. If I want to send Laby back to the lab, that would mean sending you my Moedex."

"That is a problem." Oak frowned. "Hold on. I'll see what I can do." Ash could hear typing from the other side of the screen. A minute later, Oak came back on screen. "There. Problem solved."

"What did you do?" Ash asked, curious.

Oak smiled. "Well, Ash, I just increased your carry limit to eight." He said. "Now you can keep Laby with you at all times, as well as Pia and Es."

Ash was shocked that he was now allowed to carry eight Moemon at a time, and then smiled. "Thank you so much, professor." Ash happily thanked him.

"No problem, my boy, but just know that you are still only allowed to use six Moemon per battle." Oak reminded.

"I know."

"So, would you like for me to send you any of your Moemon?"

"Well, I gave Serena Ryoko to hold onto for my recent gym battle, so I'll be bringing her back on my team." Ash said. "I would also like to have Levia over, and then I want to switch out Maga for Vena once Nurse Joy is finished healing everyone." He then heard the Moemon Center jingle. "Speaking of..."

Oak chuckled. "Go ahead and get your Moemon, Ash. I'll have Pina and Vena ready for you." Ash nodded and retrieved his Moemon from Nurse Joy, thanked her, and then went back to the PC to swap Maga for Vena, as well as getting Levia.

"So Oak raised your carry limit to eight?" Misty asked, repeating what Ash told everyone.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Though I am still only allowed to use six Moemon per battle like all trainers, I can now carry eight Moemon with me on my travels." He smiled. "This means I don't have to send back Es or Laby."

"Awesome!" Es smiled, happy that she get to stay with Ash full time.

"So right now, you have Pia, Es, Laby, Hourai, Talia, Vena and Levia." Serena listed the Moemon Ash now has on-hand. "Who is gonna be your eighth?"

"I was gonna ask for Ryoko back." Ash replied. "I wanted to have her as my eighth member."

"Sure." Serena nodded, giving Ash back his Dratini.

"By the way, Ash, I've been looking up info regarding our pact." Laby said, speaking up. "It says that pacts are required for Moemon that were obtained through capture, trade or simply being given, but not for Moemon that were hatched." She read. "However, it doesn't say anything about it being required for Porygon that were created from electronics like Moedexes, but since the Moedex is immediately the trainer's possession after becoming a trainer, I can only assume the same can be said about Porygon created from them."

"So, Master doesn't have to make a pact with you?"

"Correct," Laby answered, "but I never said I didn't _want_ to have sex."

The gang couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Oh, and before I forget..." Laby said, and then showed Ash her data.

 **Moemon:** Porygon

 **Name:** Laby

 **Species:** Virtual Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 41

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Porygon hardly ever eat, but they are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Trace

 **Height:** 5'04"

 **Weight:** 99.0lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Shadow Ball, Conversion, Conversion 2, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Toxic, Psybeam, Light Screen, Reflect, Thunderbolt, Agility, Aerial Ace, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, Teleport, Signal Beam

 **Evolves Into:** Porygon2 (Up-Grade)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Porygon are very rare Moemon. They are well liked by programmers and scientists due to their ability to freely move in cyberspace and are known for fighting viruses. Porygon are very versatile in their personality and sexual experience, to the point where they can act human despite being made from code. They are the very first artificial Moemon ever created.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 DONE!**

 **I'm not sure if Pikachu who have an Alolan Raichu ancestor have latent psychic powers, but I would like to believe they do. Also, I know I said I would limit this to Es, but this isn't the first fic that features a psychic-powered Pikachu. Hell, there are also Aura Pikachu fics. Don't worry, though, both Pia and Es have one last move to learn that they're normally unable to, and that will be the limit.**

 **You might've noticed that Koga's team seemed familiar. This is his Elite Four team in Gold and Silver, except I switched his Forretress with a Toxapex, changed his Muk to its Alolan Form, and added a Salazzle as his sixth member. To me, I feel this team better counters Moemon that are strong against Poison types. The only thing that would complete it is if I switched his Ariados with a Mega Venusaur.**

 **Poor Porygon and its evolutions. Banned from ever appearing again in an anime because of that one epilepsy scene, even though it was Pikachu that caused the seizures.**

 **Also, yes, I had Ash's carry limit increased. The amount of Moemon he can carry will increase as his journey continues, but the next increase won't happen for a pretty long while.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	11. Moemon Preserve and Safari Zone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Laby, are we at the Safari Zone?" Misty asked. After the group left Fuschia City, Laby told everyone about Kanto's Safari Zone being some ways away from it. Ash decided he wanted to go there to catch some new Moemon, and the others agreed. Just now, they had walked into an area with lots of Moemon living in it.

"Not yet, Misty. If anything, this looks like the Moemon Preserve." Laby informed her and the others. "This is one of those areas where catching Moemon is strictly forbidden."

"I don't know which one of you said that, but you are correct." A voice answered as an Officer Jenny came from behind a bush.

"That was my Porygon, Laby." Ash told her. "She's in my Moedex."

Jenny looked surprised for a moment. "Never heard of a Moedex having a Porygon inside of it. And even then, it's very rare for any trainer to have one." She said. "Anyway, I'm glad you all know that Moemon catching is forbidden here. I'm Ranger Jenny, by the way."

Ranger Jenny took them to the ranger station. On the screen was a big map. "This map helps me watch over the Moemon Preserve." Ranger Jenny explained. "When poachers or trainers enter the area, red light appear on here to show me their location."

"We're here, Ranger Jenny!" A voice called as a twelve-year-old boy and a Growlithe entered the station. The Growlithe wore an orange and black striped shirt and skirt, with bushy tan hair down to her neck and red eyes.

"They're not poachers, are they?" The boy asked, eying Ash and his friends suspiciously.

"Don't worry, Tomo. They're just trainers who are passing by." Ranger Jenny assured.

"So you're name is Tomo?" Ash asked the boy.

"His name's actually Tommy, but we call him Tomo for short." Growlithe explained. "I'm Wendy. Nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you, too." Ash greeted back. "I'm Ash, and these are my Moemon, Pia and Es." He introduced himself and his two Moemon, who waved 'hi' to Tomo and Wendy. He then showed them his Moedex. "And this is Laby."

"Nice to make your acquaintance." Laby greeted, her face showing on the screen, startling Tomo and Wendy.

"Your Moedex has someone inside of it?" Tomo asked.

"I am a Porygon, and another one of Ash's Moemon." Laby explained.

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"I'm Giselle."

"I'm Serena."

"And I'm Kyuubei." The rest of the gang introduced themselves.

While Tomo was outside playing with Wendy, Ash asked Ranger Jenny about Tomo. "Is Tomo your son?"

Ranger Jenny shook her head. "I'm more of a guardian to him." She answered, looking sad. "I've taken care of Tomo ever since he was a baby. He and his parent were looking at the area in their helicopter, but something went wrong with the helicopter and it crashed." She began explained Tomo's backstory. "I managed to get Tomo and his parents out of the helicopter before it exploded, but Tomo's parent were really hurt from the crash. They were taken to a hospital, but by that time, it was too late. Tomo's parents died, while he survived." Everyone felt really sorry for Tomo. "Even now, I wish he would be with a real family that would love him forever."

Ash stood up and went over to play with Tomo and Wendy, along with Pia and Es. Tomo was a bit nervous at first, since he never played with any people other than Ranger Jenny before, but as they played together, he started to like Ash.

Suddenly, Ranger Jenny saw a red radar light appear on the map. "Poachers are here!" Ranger Jenny stated seriously. "I must leave at once!"

"We'll help, too!" Ash volunteered, with his friends nodding in agreement. So Ranger Jenny, Tomo, Wendy and the group went to see what the commotion was all about.

The commotion was really the Rocket trio. They were in the Moemon Preserve, planning to capture a herd of Moemon known as Kangaskhan. The Kangaskhan wore brown dresses with long sleeves, had chocolate brown hair down to their shoulders brown tails sticking out of their backs, red eyes, and wore tan baby pouches that held their baby Kangaskhan. The baby Kangaskhan wore purple baby clothes and had chocolate brown hair down to their shoulders and red eyes. "If we capture all of the Kangaskhan, we'll get a big promotion from the boss." James declared, looking down at the herd."

"Then hurry, we must act quick." Jessie rushed.

"Everything is all set." Meowth stated.

The group had arrived at the scene, seeing the herd of Kangaskhan. "Those are Kangaskhan." Laby identified. "They are Moemon that are more so mothers than fighters."

"The Kangaskhan are the reason why poachers attack this preserve." Ranger Jenny explained. "Although, everything seems alright at the moment." Just then, everyone suddenly heard a bang noise in the sky which made the Kangaskhan herd start to panic.

"Team Rocket!" Pia exclaimed, pointing at Team Rocket after she noticed them in their own jeep. "We need to stop them!"

"We can't." Ranger Jenny frowned. "If I go after Team Rocket in my jeep, the Kangaskhan might start charging."

"They _will_ start charging once Team Rocket makes another noise like that!" Es corrected, and true to her statement, another bang, and the Kangaskhan herd went charging. The group managed to escape the stampede, but were shocked when they saw Team Rocket catch the Kangaskhan in a net. "Oh no!" Es cried out.

"Look at the poor baby Kangaskhan." Brock said, seeing the babies beginning to cry.

Ash was angered by this and was about to get out of the jeep and grab one of his Moe Balls, but stopped when he sensed something charging at their location. "Another Kangaskhan is coming this way!" He exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Another one!?" Misty exclaimed with shock. The others were shocked, too, except Ranger Jenny, Tomo and Wendy.

"Looks like she's coming." Tomo said.

"I agree." Ranger Jenny nodded. Everyone then saw the Kangaskhan charging at them.

"If that Kangaskhan comes here, she'll get captured, too!" Serena said worriedly.

"No need to worry." Wendy smiled. "That Kangaskhan in particular is a real fighter."

"HEY!" Kangaskhan yelled, angered seeing Team Rocket catching the other Kangaskhan in a net. "You let the others go right now!"

"Looks like we missed one." Meowth stated.

"Then we'll just captured her, too." Jessie declared, tossing a Moe Ball at the Kangaskhan, only for it to be punched away by Kangaskhan's Mega Punch.

"Dynamic Punch!" Kangaskhan's fist then glowed red as she punched Team Rocket's jeep, knocking the Moe Balls away. She then used Crunch to tear open the net, freeing the other Kangaskhan, and then used Giga Impact to send Team Rocket flying.

"Impressive." Laby said, sounding impressed. "It seems that Kangaskhan is a full-borne fighter." Ash only nodded in agreement, surprised by the Kangaskhan single-handedly defeated Team Rocket as the other Kangaskhan thanked her and went back to roaming.

Back at the ranger station, the gang was talking about what they saw with amazement. "That Kangaskhan sure packed a punch!" Misty exclaimed.

"Yeah." Giselle nodded. "I've never seen anything like that in a Kangaskhan."

"That Kangaskhan has always been like that." Ranger Jenny explained. "Even as a baby, she was a fighter."

"Is her baby a fighter, too?" Kyuubei asked.

"We've never seen her fight yet," Wendy said, "but she is very independent for a baby. She's never afraid to leave her mother's pouch or meet new Moemon."

"Sounds to me she will end up as strong as her mother." Ash said, impressed by the baby's willpower.

"You tink dat?" He heard a baby voice ask him as well as felt someone tugging his pants as he looked down and saw a baby Kangaskhan looking up at him.

'She must be the baby of that Kangaskhan who likes to fight.' Ash thought, and then smiled. "Of course. Just as it takes willpower to battle, it takes willpower to leave your mom and explore on your own." He told her kindly. "You have a lot of willpower, just like your mom, so there's no doubt in my mind you will grown to be as strong as her." The baby smiled happily when Ash said and hugged his leg, and then Ash gently picked her up and returned the hug as she nuzzled him. Ranger Jenny, Tomo and Wendy looked at them with amazement, having never seen a baby Kangaskhan bond with a human before.

Just then, a red radar light appeared on Ranger Jenny's screen map again. "I bet it's Team Rocket again." Pia frowned. Everyone went into the jeep again; Ash took the baby Kangaskhan with them, just in case her mother was there. When they got there, they found that it was indeed Team Rocket again, except this time they built a giant robot Kangaskhan (the Pokémon version) to attack the Kangaskhan herd.

"Okay, how did Team Rocket build a giant robot Kangaskhan and get back here in such a short time?" Laby asked, flabbergasted. Everyone then saw Team Rocket fire tranquilizers at the Kangaskhan, making them fall asleep.

"Top dat!" The baby Kangaskhan cried out, not happy seeing what Team Rocket was doing to the other Kangaskhan, and neither was Ash.

"Don't worry. I won't let them get away with this." Ash assured, and then passed her to Es as he jumped out of the jeep. "Levia, I choose you!" He called out Levia to fight Team Rocket.

"The hell is with that giant Kangaskhan?" Levia asked, looking at the robot Kangaskhan.

"That's Team Rocket's robot!" Ash replied. "They're trying to steal all of the Kangaskhan, so we're gonna stop them!"

Levia nodded. "Got it! Flamethrower!" She breathed out a stream of flames at the robot Kangaskhan, setting it on fire.

"What the hell!?" Meowth cried out in surprise.

" Use Hyper Beam!" Ash commanded. Levia fired an all-powerful golden beam at the robot, destroying it and sending Team Rocket blasting off for the second time today.

The baby Kangaskhan gave a happy cry seeing Ash save the Kangaskhan as Es walked up to Ash so that the baby can hug him. "Ash, thank you for saving the Kangaskhan." Ranger Jenny thanked him.

"No problem." Ash smiled.

"Excuse me." A Kangaskhan got their attention.

"Mommy!" The baby Kangaskhan cried out happily.

"You're the Kangaskhan that likes to fight, aren't you?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I am." Kangaskhan nodded. "It seems my daughter has taken a liking to you."

"Pretty much." Ash nodded. "Do you want me to give her back?"

"Actually, I challenge you to a battle." Kangaskhan said. "I saw you fight off those thieves with your Gyarados, and I want to fight her."

Ash was surprised for a moment, but then nodded. "What do you say, Levia?" He asked.

"Never met a Kangaskhan that likes to battle." Levia smirked. "Bring it on!"

And so the battle between Levia and the mother Kangaskhan began. The mother was a better fighter than Ash thought, knowing other moves like Focus Punch, Power-Up Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Solar Beam, Focus Blast and Outrage. As the fight neared its end, Levia used her remaining strength to fire a Hyper Beam, but Kangaskhan used one last move: Trump Card; a move which grows in power the more tired the user is. The powerful moves collided in an explosion, and then both fell to the ground, exhausted.

The baby Kangaskhan walked up to her mother. "Mommy." She called, nudging the mother Kangaskhan.

"I'm alright, dear." The mother assured her. "Just exhausted." She and Levia both stood after after catching their breath.

"Damn, you really are strong." Levia grinned. "I never thought a Kangaskhan would give me a good battle, but you sure proved me wrong."

"I agree completely." Ash nodded. "You really pack a punch."

"Thank you." Kangaskhan smiled, blushing a bit. "This is the first time anyone's ever complimented my battle abilities."

Ranger Jenny walked up to Ash. "Ash, I have something to ask you." She told him. "I want you to take Kangaskhan with you."

"What!?" Ash asked, shocked that Ranger Jenny would ask him to catch her. "But I can't do that! I mean, it's illegal to catch Moemon here!"

"It's true that it is illegal," Ranger Jenny agreed, "but this Kangaskhan should be with a trainer, not in the wild."

"I can't deny that." Kangaskhan admitted sheepishly. "Ever since I was a baby, I liked to pick fights with the other Moemon in the preserve. I had caused Ranger Jenny quite a bit of trouble."

"A bit?" Ranger Jenny deadpanned at her, and then turned back to Ash. "Anyway, please Ash, look after her and give her as many battles she would want."

Ash was surprised that he would have a Kangaskhan of his own. "Alright. You can count on me." He accepted. Kangaskhan put her baby in her baby pouch, and then Ash caught them together in a Moe Ball. After the capture was complete, he sent them out. "Well, welcome to the team."

"It will be nice to battle other Moemon alongside you." Kangaskhan smiled. "What are you gonna name me?"

"Well..." Ash thought about it for a moment. "I was thinking of calling you Kana and your baby Rui." He said.

"Giving us two separate names." Kangaskhan asked, and then smiled. "A wonderful idea!" She looked at her baby. "You hear that? Your name's Rui now."

"Rui! Rui!" Rui repeated her name happily, and then reached out to Ash. "Daddy!"

"Daddy!?" Pia and Es repeated, surprised.

"Why did she call me Daddy?" Ash asked, also surprised.

"That's my cue." Laby said, and then showed Ash Kana and Rui's data.

 **Moemon:** Kangaskhan

 **Name:** Kana/Rui

 **Species:** Parent Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 53

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** The mother Kangaskhan are mostly omnivorous, while the babies eat baby food.

 **Ability:** Scrappy

 **Height:** Mother: 6'08"; Baby: 1'7"

 **Weight:** Mother: 128.6lbs; Baby: 7.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Dynamic Punch, Crunch, Giga Impact, Focus Punch, Power-Up Punch, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Solar Beam, Focus Blast, Outrage, Shadow Ball, Surf, Iron Tail, Trump Card

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Kangaskhan are very rare Moemon. They are desired by many, due to their motherly nature and how they treat their trainers as they would a husband. They also hold vast sexual experience, making them one of the best partners in the bed department. The baby Kangaskhan also view their mothers' trainers as their fathers, so owning a Kangaskhan is the equivalent to having a family, making them the perfect tutors for humans who wish to start real families.

"In other words, she'll be great to help you and Serena if you two ever decide to tie the knot." Laby said, her voice sounding teasing.

"WE'RE NOT DATING YET!" Ash and Serena yelled, blushing furiously as all their friends laughed at their expense. Ash sighed. "Just send Talia back to the lab."

"Sure thing." Laby laughed.

Tomo walked up to Ranger Jenny and whispered something in her ear. "I see." Ranger Jenny nodded in understanding. "Ash, Tomo wishes to ask you something."

Ash looked at the young boy. "What is it, Tomo?" He asked.

Tomo took a deep breath. "I wish to leave and travel with you." He requested.

"Huh?" Ash blinked with surprise. "You want to come with me?"

"Tomo wishes to be a trainer," Wendy told him, "plus he sees you as an older brother."

Ash stood silent for a moment, and then smiled. "Okay," he nodded, "you can come with me." Tomo was delighted and hugged Ash, and Ash hugged him back. the rest of the gang was surprised by this, but could see that Ash and Tomo were like brothers, so they smiled.

"I leave Tomo in your hands, Ash." Ranger Jenny said. "I'll call your mother and let her know. I'll speak to her properly when you go back to Pallet Town." Ash nodded.

So Ash and the gang said goodbye to Ranger Jenny and left the Moemon Preserve. Tomo also took Wendy with him. Since they first met, Tomo and Wendy had been inseparable, so Ranger Jenny agreed to let Tomo take Wendy with him. Tomo decided to keep Wendy out of her Moe Ball, like Ash kept Pia and Es out of their Moe Balls. Tomo was nervous of leaving the place he was raised in since he was a baby, but knew that he had a happy future with Ash.

* * *

Ash and the gang soon arrived at the Safari Zone. "I can't wait to catch new Moemon!" Ash exclaimed excitedly.

"Me too!" Misty exclaimed, unable to wait and catch new water Moemon. Pretty much everyone was ready to catch some new Moemon.

"What Moemon are you gonna catch big brother?" Tomo asked.

"I don't know." Ash admitted. "Just whatever Moemon is in there." The group reached the log cabin where they can get supplies for the Safari Zone. When they entered, they were surprised to see an Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny?" Ash said. "What are you doing here? Where's the warden?"

"The warden retired a week ago." Officer Jenny explained. "We're expecting the new warden to arrive in three days. Until then, I'm taking over." Everyone nodded in understanding. "So, are you all here to catch some Moemon?" The trainers nodded again and paid 500 Moebucks, with Ash telling Officer Jenny that he would split his with Tomo. Officer Jenny collected money and handed each of them a bucket of 30 Safari Balls and a Super Rod. "The rules are that you can only catch Moemon here with these Safari Balls. You are allowed to have your Moemon out of their Moe Balls, but you cannot use them to battle the Moemon here, only so that they can have small talk with the wild Moemon if they want to." Officer Jenny explained the rules. "Once you feel like you caught enough Moemon, come back to me so that I can register them to your IDs. Everyone understand?" The gang nodded in understanding and split up to catch some Moemon.

"Let's see." Ash said, thinking as he and Tomo walked around the Safari Zone. Pia, Es and Wendy were out of their Moe Balls of course, but Ash also decided to let out Ryoko. "I think I'll just ask around to see if any Moemon want to join me." He decided. "And if they don't want to, I'll just leave them alone."

"That seems reasonable." Es nodded. They then heard the sound of something charging at them as they looked and saw a Moemon coming their way. She wore an orange leather coat with a furry brown collar and brown pants, and had two bull horns sticking out of her head, three brown whip-like tails sticking out of her back that ended in gray, and had orange hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and wore gray boots.

"A Tauros!" Wendy gasped. "And she's charging right at us!"

"Run!" Tomo exclaimed. He, Wendy, Pia, Es and Ryoko began running, but they stopped when they realized Ash was just standing there.

"Master, what are you doing!?" Pia cried out, trying to get his attention.

"Run, big brother!" Tomo pleaded as the Tauros neared. However, just as it seemed like she was gonna run into him, she skidded to a stop, much to their surprise as Tauros and Ash stared at each other.

"You didn't run." Tauros simply said. "You would have to be pretty brave to not run from a charging Tauros." She smirked. "I like you. I think I'm gonna join you." Ash nodded and took out a Safari Ball to catch Tauros.

"Wow." Tomo said in amazement. "Big brother is really brave."

"You said it." Es smiled. "Anyway, back to looking for Moemon."

And so, Ash and Tomo walked around the Safari Zone and asked the Moemon if they want to join them. Some declined, so they left them alone, but the ones who agreed to join Ash, Ash caught. They also met a Venonat and an Eevee who agreed to join Tomo. Right now, Ash was asking a Parasect if she want to join him. The Parasect wore an orange sleeveless dress down to her knees, and had orange hair down to her shoulders, covered by the oversized red and yellow mushroom hat on her head, and black eyes.

"Sure." Parasect nodded. "I've been wanting to leave and become stronger." Ash nodded and caught her with a Safari Ball.

"So that's six for Ash and two for Tomo." Wendy counted. "Do you feel like that is enough?"

"Probably." Ash nodded. "Let's head back." Suddenly, Ash felt his hat being removed from his head and frowned. "Pia, Es, which one of you took my hat?" He asked.

"Neither of us." Pia and Es answered at the same time. Everyone then heard giggling and looked to see who it was. The culprit was a Moemon who had pink hair down to her neck and wore a pink leotard. She had blue eyes, and a pink tail longer than her body sticking out of her backside.

"Hi!" The Moemon greeted with a smile.

Ash and the Moemon looked at her with shock. "You...You're Mew, the Phantom Moemon of Legend!" Pia exclaimed, recognizing her.

"Mew?" Tomo asked, tilting his head to the side.

"She's a Legendary Moemon considered to be nothing more than a myth!" Wendy explained, surprising Tomo greatly.

"What are you doing here, Mew?" Ash asked. "And why did you take my hat?"

"You seemed like a really interesting person," Mew said, looking at Ash with great interest, "so I decided to play with you."

Ash sighed. "Sorry, Mew, but I was just about to leave the Safari Zone." He apologized. "Maybe another time, okay?"

Mew pouted. "No! Who knows when we'll see each other again! I wanna play with you now!"

Es rolled her eyes. "If you want to be with Master so much, why not be one of his Moemon?" She asked in a joking manner. Mew, however, actually thought about it, and then used Psychic to grab one of the Safari Balls and tap herself with it. "I was joking!" Es screamed as Mew was sucked into the Moe Ball. The ball shook three times, before clicking with a successful capture.

Ash, Tomo, Pia, Es and Wendy just stared at the Moe Ball. "Did you just...catch Mew?" Laby asked.

"Looks like it." Ash slowly answered. The Moe Ball then opened as Mew emerged in a flash of light.

"There! You caught me! Now I have to stay with you!" Mew smiled widely.

Ash sighed and picked up the Moe Ball. "Alright. If that's what you want, then you can stay with me." He gave in. "Can I have my hat back, please?"

"Okay." Mew nodded, giving Ash back his hat.

"So now we have another Legendary team member." Pia said. "Except this one is more of a headache."

Mew flew in front of Pia, glaring at her. "Watch who you're calling a headache, rat!"

"Make me, kitty." Pia smirked.

"Break up, you two!" Es exclaimed, getting between them. "We can't have any fights here on the Safari Zone!"

Ash let out a sigh, and then noticed another Moemon coming up to him. She wore a green shirt that covered her entire body with a red hexagon in the middle of her chest, and had green hair down to her shoulders and green eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

Mew also noticed the newcomer and blinked. "Zygarde? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Did you say Zygarde?" Es asked, looking at the green Moemon with surprise.

"Who's Zygarde?" Tomo asked. "Is she another Legendary?"

"Yes." Wendy nodded. "She's the Legendary Order Moemon who originated from Kalos. That's why it's surprising to see her here."

"There are actually multiple Zygarde, at least one for each region." Mew explained. "There are multiples of every Legendary except Arceus, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Xerneas and Yveltal. There's only one of them, and for good reason." Everyone was surprised to hear that there were actually more than just one of almost every Legendary.

"So, what are you doing here, Zygarde?" Ash asked. Zygarde simply stared at him, and then she suddenly glowed, growing larger. The glow then faded to reveal her in a new form. She wore a long green coat that stretched over her body, the coat turning back at the waist with a green hexagon pattern stretching up over her breasts. A hexagon-shaped cleavage hole was cut out. She had long green and black gloves in a hexagonal pattern. She wore a bright green skirt and dark green tights, as well as green boots stretching up to her thighs. She had four large black wings sticking out of her back with green hexagons resembling eyes, and had long black hair with green tips down to her waist. She had bright green eyes, and a glare.

"She changed form!?" Ryoko asked, surprised. "Wait, she's not challenging Master to a battle, is he!? But we're not allowed to fight Moemon in the Safari Zone!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Zygarde fired a shockwave of sand from her mouth at Ash, causing an explosion.

"Master/Big brother!" Pia, Es and Tomo cried out, very worried about him. However, when the smoke cleared, Ash was perfectly fine, making them exhale with relief.

"Thank goodness he created an aura shield in time." Pia said, relieved.

"No, he didn't." Mew said, sounding serious, which surprised them. "He didn't dodge either. In fact, the attack didn't even hit him."

"You mean Zygarde _missed_?" Wendy blinked. She then saw Zygarde fire another Dragon Pulse at Ash, but this one missed his left side by an inch, and then a third missed his right by the same distance. Ash wasn't even moving an inch to dodge, just standing there and staring at Zygarde unflinchingly.

Zygarde stared at Ash for a few seconds, before nodding with a smile. "Go ahead." She said, as if giving Ash permission. Ash nodded and tossed a Safari Ball, capturing Zygarde.

"Okay, can anyone tell _what_ exactly just happened?" Pia asked, clearly confused.

"Zygarde was testing Ash's conviction." Mew explained. "She wanted to know if Ash won't run away or seek protection if found in a dangerous situation, and since he passed, she let him catch her."

"So, Ash has caught _two_ Legendary Moemon while at the Safari Zone?" Wendy asked, and then sighed. "As if this day wasn't crazy enough... I guess this is gonna be my normal now."

"That's so awesome, big brother!" Tomo exclaimed, amazed that Ash has caught two Legendaries.

"Thanks, Tomo," Ash smiled, but then his face turned serious, "but you know that catching a Legendary is no laughing matter. It is a sign that you have earned their trust." His smile returned. "However, they're still Moemon, so they should be treated with kindness, care, and most important, love, just like any other Moemon."

"That's right!" Mew nodded enthusiastically.

"I understand, big brother." Tomo nodded.

Ash nodded. "Alright, let's head back." He went back to the cabin to register his caught Moemon with Tomo. Everyone else had already returned.

"About time you two got here." Misty said impatiently.

"Sorry about that." Ash apologized for his group. "We were sightseeing around the Safari Zone."

"I'm sure you caught some interesting Moemon." Officer Jenny chuckled. "Alright, who's first."

Brock decided to go first, giving her a Boulder Badge and four Safari Balls. "Why are you giving Officer Jenny a Gym Badge?" Pia asked.

"These are special gym badges to identify Gym Leaders." Brock explained. "Even though I was a temporary Gym Leader, I still classify as one." Officer Jenny opened the Moe Balls, releasing two Rhyhorn, a Chansey and a Ditto. The Ditto wore a plain purple dress down to her knees, with purple hair down to her shoulders and black eyes. "From a Pewter Gym Leader, the two Rhyhorn were expected." Officer Jenny commented. "I am, however, surprised by the Chansey and the Ditto."

"He caught the Chansey because he wants to be a Moemon Doctor," Kyuubei explained for Brock, "and the Ditto is to help with his breeding skills."

Officer Jenny nodded. "Anyway, their names?"

"The two Rhyhorn are Rhonda and Raina, the Chansey is Chana, and the Ditto is Diene." Brock listed their names.

"Calling your Chansey Chana like all the other Nurse Joys, eh?" Officer Jenny chuckled.

Brock nodded, chuckling as well. "Also, Rhonda is for my dad to use at the gym." Officer Jenny nodded and returned the four Moemon, then registered them to Brock's ID.

Next was Misty, who handed six Moe Balls along with her Cascade Badge. The seven Moemon she caught were two Poliwag, two Seel, a Magikarp and an Eevee. The Poliwag wore blue school swimsuits with a white center, a swirl in the middle, and a large tail sticking out of the back. They had short blue hair down to their necks, and black eyes.

The Magikarp wore a red dress with yellow trim, and had white sleeves. She had messy yellow hair down to her neck, and black eyes.

"As expected from a Water Gym Leader." Officer Jenny grinned. "The Eevee is impressive. Let me guess, you're gonna evolve her into a Vaporeon?"

Misty nodded. "It took a while to find an Eevee who wanted to evolve into Vaporeon, but I found her."

"We're actually surprised by the Magikarp." Es admitted. "Aren't you afraid of Gyarados?"

"Yes, I am," Misty admitted, "but I thought that with Kori's help, I could overcome that fear."

"I see." Ash nodded in understanding. "Well, if you ever need me to help out with Levia, just ask." He told the redhead, who nodded.

"Okay, so Kori is the Magikarp." Officer Jenny listed. "The others?"

"The two Poliwag are Nyo and Whirly, the Seel are Dewa and Sephia, and Eevee is Aqua." Misty listed the names of her Moemon. Officer Jenny nodded and returned the six Moemon, then registered them to Misty's ID.

Giselle was next. She had only caught two Moemon; a Nidorino and a Nidorina. The Nidorina wore a light blue shirt and light blue miniskirt, with light blue hair down to her shoulders and red eyes. "How did I guess you were gonna catch two Moemon that would evolve into Ground types?" Ash asked, grinning expectedly.

"Because you know me." Giselle smiled. "Nidorino is Kino and Nidorina and Kwin." Officer Jenny nodded and returned the two Moemon, then registered them to Giselle's ID.

Next was Serena, who had caught four Moemon; a Pancham, an Eevee, a Swablu and a shiny Gloom. The Pancham wore a black shirt and black pants, with white hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and held a leaf in her mouth.

The Swablu wore a small blue dress, with cloudy white sleeves down to her hands. Her hair was blue and went down to her neck, with two ahoge sticking out, and she had black eyes.

The shiny Gloom wore a large green dress down to her kness, with wild golden-yellow hair, with a light brown flower on her head, and green eyes.

"Well, aren't you a lucky one?" Officer Jenny chuckled. "The Eevee is impressive enough, but that Pancham is the only one in Kanto's Safari Zone and the same is said about the Swablu. And to top it off, you caught a shiny Gloom." She smiled. "Very nice captures. So, what are their names?"

"Pancham is Chammy, Eevee is Sylvia, Swablu is Aerith, and Gloom is Blossom." Serena listed their names. Officer Jenny nodded and returned the four Moemon to their Moe Balls, then registered them to Serena's ID.

"By the way, Officer Jenny," Ash spoke up as Tomo handed his two Moemon, "my brother Tomo isn't a trainer yet, but I wanted him to catch new Moemon."

"That's alright. There's nothing against people under fifteen catching Moemon here." Officer Jenny assured, and then sent out Tomo's Venonat and Eevee.

Unfortunately, Misty screamed when she saw Venonat. "Ash, why did you let catch a Bug Moemon!?" Misty shouted at him.

"I am not gonna prohibit Tomo from catching certain Moemon." Ash replied hotly, glaring at Misty. "If he finds a Bug Moemon he wants to catch, so be it. I am NOT gonna let you discourage him from doing so!"

"Spoken like a true older brother." Giselle commented as Tomo hugged Ash as thanks. "Sorry about our friend. She just has a phobia of bugs." Officer Jenny shrugged and handed Tomo back his Moemon.

Ash was last as he handed Officer Jenny his Moedex and the eight Moemon he caught. He, Tomo, Pia, Es, Ryoko and Wendy were expecting everyone's jaws to fall to the ground seeing his Moemon. And sure enough, that's what happened after Officer Jenny released them. Aside from Tauros, Parasect, Mew and Zygarde, Ash caught a Rhydon, a shiny Starmie and two shiny Eevee. The shiny Starmie wore a deep blue one-piece swimsuit which had a red breastplate with a blue jewel implanted in it. She had a deep blue star attached to her back, and she wore deep blue tights and elbow-length gloves. She had messy deep blue hair that reached her shoulders, and bright blue eyes.

The shiny Eevee had silver hair down to their necks, and wore silver dresses with white trim, as well as silver fox ears and tails and silver eyes.

"...I am convinced that your group is the luckiest in existence." Officer Jenny said after a stunned silence. "Aside from the Tauros, the Rhydon and the Parasect, you caught one of the only two Starmie, the shiny one at that, and the only two shiny Eevee in the Safari Zone!" She listed. "And if three shiny Moemon weren't amazing enough, you caught the Phantom Legend herself! HOW!?"

"She wouldn't leave Master alone." Pia muttered. "She even caught herself so that she could stay with him. Honestly, she acts like a little kid."

"You're one to talk, rat!" Mew exclaimed hotly. "You're roughly the same height as me!"

"...Is she seriously arguing with a Legendary?" One of the shiny Eevee asked, sweatdropping.

"You're gonna have to get used to it." Es muttered.

"...R-Right." Officer Jenny said, and then looked at Zygarde. "You also caught an unknown Moemon. I've never seen a Moemon like her before."

"I am Zygarde, a Dragon/Ground-type Moemon." Zygarde introduced himself. "Like Mew, I am also a Legendary." This shocked Officer Jenny as well as Giselle, who liked Ground-type Moemon.

"Only you would somehow catch _two_ Legendary Moemon, Ash." Misty sighed loudly.

Ash chuckled, and then turned to the shocked Officer Jenny. "Anyway, their names...Tauros is Tara, Rhydon is...well, Rhonda," Brock silently said "Awkward", "Starmie is Rimei, the Eevee are Verde and Glacia, Parasect is Sectonia, Mew is-"

"Mea!" Mew interrupted, shouting her name.

"...yeah, that's her name." Ash chuckled. "And Zygarde is Seira."

"Will you be able to tell Verde and Glacia apart?" Officer Jenny asked, having overcome her shock.

"Yes, Verde want to evolve into Leafeon and Glacia want to evolve into Glaceon."

Officer Jenny nodded. "That means you will be going to either Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos or Alola to find the Mossy Rock and Frozen Rock."

"That would take too long!" Mea exclaimed, flying in front of Verde and Glacia and putting her hands on their foreheads, concentrating. Then, the two shiny Eevee suddenly glowed a bright light as they evolved into their desired forms.

Verde wore a tan-brown dress with mint green edges, leaves sticking out of the sleeves. She had mint green hair with tan roots out of the head, two large mint green leaves sticking out like her ears had, and her eyes were green.

Glacia had light blue hair down to her shoulders, and wore a white dress with light blue trim, as well as fox ears and light blue eyes, and a flat light blue snowcap with extensions and a flat light blue tail.

"What the hell?" Verde asked, surprised.

"Did you just evolve us?" Glacia asked, also surprised.

"Yep." Mea nodded, smiling proudly. "Not only do we Mew hold the genes of every Moemon, but we are also able to evolve Moemon as well."

"Interesting. I'll have to add that to the info on Mew." Laby said with interest, surprising Officer Jenny and Ash's new Moemon when she spoke.

"Did your Moedex just talk?" Officer Jenny asked.

"I am a Porygon." Laby simply said.

"...Right." Officer Jenny sighed, having been given more than enough surprises today. She returned Ash's eight new Moemon and registered them to his ID. "Okay, that's all of you. Thank you for visiting the Safari Zone." The gang thanked Nurse Joy and left the Safari Zone. On the way, Laby showed Ash the data of his newest Moemon.

 **Moemon:** Tauros

 **Name:** Tara

 **Species:** Wild Bull Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 45

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Tauros mainly eat meat and other wheat-based products.

 **Ability:** Sheer Force

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 108.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Take Down, Work Up, Horn Attack, Zen Headbutt, Iron Head, Flamethrower, Wild Charge, Fissure, Stone Edge, Payback, Blizzard, Water Pulse

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Tauros are very aggressive Moemon. They like to charge around the area they are in, but are mindful of others unless otherwise angered. They are loyal to their trainers, and are most often caught for battle purposes, but some people in Alola ride on Tauros to help clear roadblocks.

"I had actually heard about that." Brock spoke up. "There's a ranch that trains Tauros to be Ride Moemon."

"Sounds interesting." Serena said as Laby switched to Rhonda.

 **Moemon:** Rhydon

 **Name:** Rhonda

 **Species:** Drill Moemon

 **Type:** Ground/Rock

 **Current Level:** 46

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Rhydon mainly eat meat.

 **Ability:** Rock Head

 **Height:** 5'08"

 **Weight:** 103.6lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Grass, Ground, Fighting, Ice, Steel

 **Resistances:** Poison, Rock, Fire, Normal, Flying

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Hammer Arm, Drill Run, Rock Blast, Stone Edge, Megahorn, Fire Blast, Thunder, Ice Beam, Smart Strike, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Tail, Dragon Rush

 **Evolves Into:** Rhyperior (Protector)

 **Evolves From:** Rhyhorn

 **Info:** Rhydon are powerful Moemon. Their horns are strong enough to bring down tall buildings in one strike, and their skin is so tough that they don't even feel weak attacks. Due to this, they are experts in battle, and are mostly trained for it. They also possess more sexual experience than their pre-evolutions.

Laby then switched to Rimei.

 **Moemon:** Starmie*

 **Name:** Rimei

 **Species:** Mysterious Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 46

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Starmie mainly eat seafood.

 **Ability:** Natural Cure

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 106.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass, Ghost, Bug, Dark

 **Resistances:** Water, Psychic, Fire, Ice, Fighting, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Hydro Pump, Rapid Spin, Recover, Confuse Ray, Power Gem, Psychic, Camouflage, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Scald, Tri Attack, Dazzling Gleam, Flash Cannon

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Staryu

 **Info:** Starmie abandon the shy and secluded nature of their pre-evolutions and take on a more cheerful persona. The gem on their breastplate glows brightly in the colors of the rainbow, granting them the nickname "Gem of the Sea". They can be quite playful with their masters, and possess great skill in both battle and in the bed department.

"Gem of the Sea, huh?" Es mused.

"Weird. I thought a Starmie's gem only glows red...or blue in a shinny's case." Pia said as Laby switched to Verde.

 **Moemon:** Leafeon*

 **Name:** Verde

 **Species:** Verdant Moemon

 **Type:** Grass

 **Current Level:** 45

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Leafeon are mainly herbivorous.

 **Ability:** Chlorophyll

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 101.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Ice, Flying, Bug, Poison

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Ground

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Razor Leaf, Leaf Blade, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Energy Ball, Swords Dance, Baton Pass, Synchronoise, Detect, Giga Drain, Magical Leaf, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Synthesis, Quick Attack, Dig

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Known Moves:** Leafeon are usually shy Moemon, much like their pre-evolutions, and like their pre-evolutions, they are also cheerful, especially after absorbing sunlight. However, unlike their pre-evolutions, they perform exceptionally well in both battle and sex. They can produce clean air through the use of photosynthesis, which is usually done when they sleep in a patch of sunshine.

"A Leafeon would really help clean up Gringy City." Kyuubei said, remembering the polluted City where Ash caught Muyuku and Maga.

"Definitely." Misty nodded in agreement as Laby switched to Glacia

 **Moemon:** Glaceon*

 **Name:** Glacia

 **Species:** Fresh Snow Moemon

 **Type:** Ice

 **Current Level:** 45

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Glaceon usually eat frozen foods and ice cream.

 **Ability:** Snow Cloak

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 101.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Steel, Fighting

 **Resistances:** Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Icy Wind, Blizzard, Hail, Ice Beam, Mirror Coat, Barrier, Baton Pass, Ice Fang, Ice Shard, Synchronoise, Iron Tail, Shadow Ball, Hyper Voice, Quick Attack, Dig

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Glaceon completely abandon the shy nature of their pre-evolutions, and instead act more cold. They are loyal to their trainers and will freeze anyone they do not approve of. They are usually cheerful, but have a bit of a sadistic personality, which is often reveal when they have sex with their trainers. They are also quite powerful in battle.

"...The thought of Glacia being a sadist scares me a little." Pia shivered as Laby switched to Sectonia.

 **Moemon:** Parasect

 **Name:** Sectonia

 **Species:** Mushroom Moemon

 **Type:** Bug/Grass

 **Current Level:** 44

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Parasect are herbivorous, but can eat meat, wheat, and dairy.

 **Ability:** Damp

 **Height:** 5'04"

 **Weight:** 104.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Flying, Bug, Ice, Rock, Poison

 **Resistances:** Grass, Ground, Water, Electric, Fighting

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** X-Scissor, Giga Drain, Cross Poison, Swords Dance, Stun Spore, Poison Powder, Spore, Metal Claw, Psybeam, Throat Chop, Leech Life, Energy Ball

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Paras

 **Info:** Parasect are very clumsy and can be flustered easily. The oversized mushroom on their head is not actually growing out of their head, but is like a hat. Their hats are easy to find, but when the pollen in the mushroom mixes with the pollen in a Parasect's hair, they create a highly potent aphrodisiac. If their hats are taken away, they will refuse to be seen until they get a new one.

"So Sectonia's extremely shy if she's not wearing her hat." Es simplified. "Is there anyway we can help her with that?"

"You can try." Laby said, before switching to Mea.

 **Moemon:** Mew

 **Name:** Mea

 **Species:** New Species Moemon

 **Type:** Psychic

 **Current Level:** 30

 **Scarcity:** Mythical

 **Diet:** Mew are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Synchronize

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 95.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Dark, Bug

 **Resistances:** Psychic, Fighting

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Psychic, Teleport, Transform, Metronome, Aura Sphere, Mega Punch, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Energy Ball, Earthquake, Dark Pulse, Shadow Claw, Iron Tail, Scald, Dragon Pulse, Stone Edge, Poison Jab, Aerial Ace, Dazzling Gleam, X-Scissor, Brick Break

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Mew are the rarest Legendary Moemon, to the point where they are considered a mere myth. As such, there is not much info about their behavior and personality. However, it is confirmed that they hold the genes of every Moemon, and are capable of evolving Moemon.

"I assume that last bit of imformation was what you added?" Ash asked.

"Correct." Laby said.

"She knows at least one move of each type. Pretty much what I expected." Pia judged, and then smirked. "Can't say the same about her level, though."

Mea emerged from her Moe Ball, glaring at Pia. "You wanna fight, rat? I'll gladly beat you up."

Pia just smirked at the psychic kitten. "I've been training with Hourai since day one of my journey with Master." She stated. "I can take you on anytime." Mea growled at her, but relented, knowing that Pia has the strength to back up that claim.

"It's amazing that training with a Legendary makes you confident in your combat abilities against other Legendaries." Laby said.

"You can say that again." Brock agreed, then Laby switched to Seira.

 **Moemon:** Zygarde

 **Name:** Seira

 **Species:** Order Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Ground

 **Current Level:** 60

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Zygarde mostly eat meat, but also eat fruits and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Power Construct

 **Height:** 6'03"

 **Weight:** 123.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Ice, Dragon, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Rock, Poison

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Land's Wrath, Thousand Arrows, Thousand Waves, Core Enforcer, Dragon Dance, Dragon Pulse, Camouflage, Earth Power, Iron Tail, Focus Blast, Stone Edge, Protect, Bind

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Zygarde are Legendary Moemon who oversee the world through their many cells. No other information.

"Not much information on Seira." Giselle noted.

"It was kind of expected." Laby admitted. "There is no data on any Legendary Moemon except the Legendary Beasts, Ho-oh and Celebi, who are owned by a trainer from the Orre region."

Everyone was surprised by this. "You mean there is someone else with Legendary Moemon?" Misty asked.

"Interesting." Ash mused. "I hope I get to battle him sometime in the future."

* * *

 **Chapter 11 DONE!**

 **I'm surprised by how quick I got this chapter done. I guess it's because I was constantly planning the Safari Zone part ahead of time.**

 **If you were wondering why Hourai's data had a fair amount of information, now you know. I have my own little head canon that Ash begins his journey one/two years after the events of Colosseum. He will battle Wes sometime further down the story, and Michael as well.**

 **Speaking of Legendaries, no, Ash will not catch every Legendary. Just throwing that out there.**

 **I liked the idea of Ash and his mother having Tomo as part of the family. I didn't like his parents, so I had them die via helicopter crash. There will be another that Ash will adopt into the family. Can you guess who?**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	12. Bikes, Porygon, Eevee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Two days after their Safari Zone adventure, the gang was resting at the Moemon Center. Yesterday, everyone had re-arrange their teams for some of their new Moemon. Brock had sent Rhonda to Pewter Gym along with Vicky, Rhyna and Rin, and swapped Manu for Geo. Misty had sent Nyo, Whirly and Dewa to Cerulean Gym along with Deen, Haru and Belle. Giselle had sent Tera and Karine back to her home. Serena had sent Chammy back to Professor Sycamore's lab in Kalos. As for Ash, he had put a lot of thought into arranging his team. He decided that he would sent Hourai to Oak's Lab, much to the surprise of his friends as he's never sent Hourai to Oak's ranch before, along with Vena, Levia, Tara, Rhonda, Rimei, Verde and Sectonia.

(A/N: Basically, here's how the group's teams are now:

Ash: Pia (Pikachu), Es (Espeon), Laby (Porygon), Ryoko (Dratini), Kana and Rui (Kangaskhan), Glacia (Shiny Glaceon), Mea (Mew), Seira (Zygarde)

Tomo: Wendy (Growlithe), Viola (Venonat), Umbra (Eevee)

Serena: Runa (Fennekin), Petal (Petilil), Gem (Psyduck), Sylvia (Eevee), Mystia (Swablu), Blossom (Shiny Gloom)

Misty: Miea (Starmie), Cruela (Shiny Tentacruel), Lana (Lapras), Sephia (Seel), Kori (Magikarp), Aqua (Eevee)

Brock: Neir (Onix), Geo (Geodudette), Dashie (Rapidash), Raina (Rhyhorn), Chana (Chansey), Diene (Ditto)

Giselle: Maria (Cubone), Liba (Vibrava), Roka (Krokorok), Letty (Shiny Diglett), Kwin (Nidorina), Kino (Nidorino))

Ash decided to call Professor Oak to check on his Moemon. "Hey, professor." Ash greeted.

"Good day, Ash, my dear boy." Oak greeted back. "I see you're doing well."

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Anyway, I wanted to check to see if everyone's alright."

"Don't worry, Ash. All your Moemon are doing just fine." Oak reported. "I even got the new ones you caught in the Safari Zone. While I am impressed that you caught three more shinies, there was one that really caught my attention."

Ash had a feeling who Oak was referring to. "Let me guess. Mea?"

"Of course!" Oak eagerly replied. "Ash, Mea is a Mew, a Moemon thought to be a mere myth, with only very few people having seen one with their very own eyes! You are the first person ever to not only see a Mew, but capture one as well!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Not only that, but according to Hourai, you caught another Legendary that originated in Kalos! To catch three Legendary Moemon on your first year as a trainer...my boy, you have exceeded any expectations I had of you!"

"Thanks, professor." Ash chuckled, embarrassed by all the praise.

Oak smiled. "Oh, by the way, I happen to know someone who does research on Porygon. His name is Dr. Akibahara. If you have the time, you should meet with him."

"I'll make note of that, Porfessor." Ash nodded.

"I'm already making note of it." Laby said. "It sounds interesting."

Ash and Oak chuckled. "Well, I have to be going now." Oak said, seeming eager. "Hourai agreed to answer a few questions, and I'm excited to learn things about Legendaries that we didn't know before."

"Well, see ya, then, professor." Ash said, and then ended the call. Just after, though, Nurse Joy ran over to him.

"I need your help, please!" Nurse Joy pleaded. "There is a very sick Moemon in the Moemon Center at Sunny Town who needs medicine right away! I would take the medicine there myself, but I have to stay in case other trainers come here to rest their Moemon!"

"I see." Ash nodded, understanding the situation. "Don't worry, Nurse Joy. My friends and I will deliver the medicine to Sunny Town for you."

"Thank you so much!" Nurse Joy thanked him. "By the way, the only way to get to Sunny Town is by bridges. The first bridge, for people who travels via cars or walking, is still under construction, while the second one is only used for bikes."

"Oh." Ash said, looking worried. "That might be a problem. I don't have a bike and I don't know if my friends have one, either."

"I have plenty of spare bikes in the Moemon Center parking lot. You can use them."

"Thanks!"

After receiving the medicine from Nurse Joy, Ash went back to his friends and explained the situation. Agreeing to help, they each took a bike and started to cross the bridge. Ash and Serena shared a double seater bike, Tomo had a green kid bike and Misty and Brock also had double seater bikes, with Misty sharing with Giselle and Brock sharing with Kyuubei. Pia and Es levitated above the gang using their psychic powers while Wendy was put back in her Moe Ball for the time being. "It's nice to not walk for a change." Serena sighed happily.

"You said it." Pia agreed. During training, she and Es learned how to levitate using their psychic power. Pia also learned how to use Psybeam and Psychic.

Soon they came to a resting spot as they paid for drinks at a vending machine. Ash, Pia, Es, Serena and Tomo had lemonade and Misty, Brock, Giselle and Kyuubei had Fresh Water.

"This is good exercise, don't you think?" Ash asked.

"Yeah," Brock nodded, "and at this rate, we'll be at Sunny Town in no time."

"You know, I actually own a bike," Misty said, "but I left it at the Moemon Center in Viridian City. The Nurse Joy there is looking after it for me."

After they finished their drinks, Es's gem flashed as she narrowed her eyes. "Everyone, be ready for trouble." She warned. Just then some sort of gang appeared in front of them. Tomo felt scared and stood close to Ash, with Pia standing protectively in front of him.

"Who are you?" Ash demanded.

"We are the Biker Gang." A biker with red hair introduced his gang. "I'm the leader, Chopper. Now who are you lot?"

"I'm Ash."

"Pia."

"Es."

"I'm Tomo."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Brock."

"I'm Giselle."

"I'm Serena."

"And I'm Kyuubei." The gang introduced themselves.

"Look, can you let us pass, please?" Ash tried asking politely. "We've got someplace to be."

"Not without a battle." Chopper challenged.

Ash felt annoyed by that. He and his friends needed to get the medicine to the Moemon Center immediately, but he knew that the Biker Gang wouldn't let them pass without a fight. "Fine. I accept." Ash accepted.

"Good." Chopper smirked. "Pebble, go!" He sent out a Golem.

"Glacia, I choose you!" Ash called out Glacia.

"A Shiny, huh? Not bad, kid." Chopper nodded. "Pebble, Rollout!" Pebble rolled into a ball and charged at Glacia.

"Barrier, then use Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Glacia created a barrier that shielded her from Pebble's attack, and then she froze her with Ice Beam.

"Break out with Flamethrower!" Chopper commanded. Glacia smirked as Pebble thawed out using the Fire-type move, and then her body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the flames with double the power, knocking out the Golem. "The hell!?" Chopper exclaimed with shock.

"Mirror Coat." Ash simply said, smirking. "Looks like I win."

"Not bad, but now it's my turn." A woman said, stepping forward. "The name's Tyra. Now, who's gonna face me?"

"I am!" Serena said, surprising the gang.

"Whoa, Serena, are you serious?" Ash asked.

"Of course I am." Serena replied with determination. "Gem, let's go!" She sent out Gem, but the Biker Gang laughed upon seeing her.

"A Psyduck? Please." Tyra laughed, sending out a Cloyster. The Cloyster wore a black leotard with violet sleeves and violet tights, and had violet hair down her back, with shells on the sides of her head and over her chest. She had black eyes, and was smiling evilly. "Coyo, beat that wimpy duck."

"Wimpy duck!?" Serena repeated angrily. "Gem is NOT a wimpy duck!"

"That's right!" Gem growled. "I'll show you!" She then suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved. She wore a blue shirt and blue pants, and had wild blue hair down to her neck and red eyes, as well as a gem on her forehead.

"Cool! Gem evolved!" Pia exclaimed excitedly.

"Psybeam!" Gem fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy from her gem at Coyo, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Coyo growled. "Aurora Beam!"

"Light Screen!" Gem created a psychic barrier to block the Aurora Beam, then her gem glowed as she released a rainbow pulse all around her, however, only Coyo was crying out in pain.

"What is this?" Tomo asked, looking at the pulse.

"Synchronoise." Ash answered. "It's a powerful Psychic-type move that hits all Moemon. But, it only _hurts_ those that share the user's type, which is why Pia and Es aren't effected by it." He explained, looking at his two Moemon, who were completely fine. Meanwhile, Coyo lost consciousness from the attack.

"Yes! You did it, Gem!" Serena cheered, hugging her newly-evolved Moemon.

"Way to go, Serena." Ash congratulated his friend, then addressed the Biker Gang. "Now, are you gonna let us pass, or do we have to beat _all_ of you?" The Biker Bang could only growl in anger at their defeats when everyone suddenly heard sirens. They thought it was the police, but it was really Team Rocket riding bikes with a siren machine.

"Hey, Chopper." James greeted the leader.

"Hi, Tyra." Jessie greeted the female biker.

"Great. Now Team Rocket's here." Pia groaned with distaste.

"Big Jess and Little Jim!" Chopper and Tyra cried out, happy to see them. In fact, the whole Biker Gang was.

"You know them?"

"They used to be part of our gang." A biker explained. "Big Jess would swing a chain while riding her bike and Little Jim wore training wheels on his bike."

"I never took them to be daredevil bikers." Giselle muttered. "Must be after they got kicked out of high school."

Team Rocket looked at Ash's gang and smirked deviously, forming a plan. "Hey guys, we need your help with these pests." Jessie asked her old gang.

"They keep ruining our plans." James explained.

"We also need to take their Moemon." Meowth added.

"Okay, I've had it!" Es exclaimed, pretty much fed up with both the Biker Gang and Team Rocket as she was about to blast them all away with Psychic, when a real police siren was heard.

"Let's scram!" Chopper told his gang, not wanting to get caught by the police.

Officer Jenny arrived at the scene and turned to Ash and the gang. "What are you kids doing here?" She asked.

"We're trying to deliver this medicine to the Moemon Center in Sunny Town." Ash explained, showing her the medicine.

"I see." Officer Jenny nodded in understanding. "Well, be careful, and good luck on your delivery." She said before rushing off to some emergency she just heard of.

"Ugh, let's go already!" Pia exclaimed. "We're late thanks to that stupid Biker Gang, and that sick Moemon is counting on us."

"But what if we run into them again?" Misty asked.

"Don't worry." Ash smirked. "I just switched Kana and Rui for Levia. She can frighten them away for us." Ash's friends agreed to the idea, giggling at the thought. Just as the groups started to paddle their bikes, it began to rain.

"As if it couldn't get any worse." Pia groaned. Es formed a psychic barrier around her and Pia while the humans quickly stopped to put on their raincoats. Kyuubei decided to go into her Moe Ball to keep from getting wet and had Brock carry her. As they continued paddling through the rain, it started to turn into a storm.

"We need to be careful." Misty said as they paddled through the rain. Just then, they saw the draw bridge begin to rise to make way for a ship. "We're not gonna make it!"

"Yes we will!" Ash exclaimed. He looked up to his two Moemon. "Pia, Es, when we jump off the bridge, carry us to the other side with Psychic!"

"Got it!" Pia and Es nodded, flying ahead to get ready. The moment Ash and the others cycled off the bridge, the two Moemon used Psychic to carry them to the other side safely. Team Rocket, unnoticed by the gang, also jumped off the bridge after them, but ended up falling into the water.

"Great work, you two!" Ash praised his Moemon.

"Thanks." Pia smiled. "Now let's get to that Moemon Center." Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, the Biker Gang surrounded them again. "Son of a...!" Pia growled, but had to bite off the swear word because Tomo was listening.

"Got you now." Chopper smirked.

At this point, Ash was really cross as his aura started flaring around him. "WILL YOU GET OUT OF OUR WAY ALREADY!?" He yelled, his eyes glowing blue. "THERE IS A VERY SICK MOEMON THAT NEED THE MEDICINE WE'RE DELIVERING!"

The Biker Gang was shocked by Ash's outburst. "Is that why you're cycling in this weather?" Tyra asked.

"Yes!" Serena exclaimed. "If we don't hurry, that Moemon might die!"

The Biker Gang was astonished by the group's determination. "That's real bikers for ya!" Chopper laughed. He and his gang cleared the way for Ash and his friends. Ash was surprised by this, but also grateful.

At the Moemon Center in Sunny Town, Nurse Joy was very worried. She had received a call from the Nurse Joy across the bridge that five trainers and a young boy were delivering the medicine, but right now it was late. She glanced at the sick Moemon, a Shellder. She wore a black leotard and had violet hair down to her shoulders, with shells on the sides of her head, black eyes that were currently forced shut, and she was breathing heavily due to her fever. "I hope those trainers make it soon," Nurse Joy said hopefully, looking at Shellder with worry, "otherwise this poor Shellder won't make it."

"Nurse Joy!" Ash called as he and his friends ran in. "We got the medicine for you!"

"Oh, thank goodness!" Nurse Joy said with relief, quickly taking the medicine and giving it to Shellder, who got better in an instant. Nurse Joy deeply thanked Ash and his friends, along with Shellder, and then phoned Nurse Joy to tell them the good news. After the call was finished, she noticed Shellder hugging Serena. "Excuse me, miss, why don't you take Shellder with you?"

"What?" Serena asked, confused. "But doesn't she have a trainer?"

"Nope." Shellder shook her head. "I'm a wild Moemon. Nurse Joy found me sick over by the bridge."

"Oh." Serena said. "Well, alright, then." She took out a Moe Ball and tapped it on Shellder, capturing her.

"So what are you naming her?" Ash asked.

"I guess I'll name her Pearl." Serena decided. She decided to send Gem back to Sycamore's Lab.

Before they left, they were surrounded by the Biker Gang once again. "From now on, you are Awesome Ash!" Chopper declared proudly.

And you are Stupendous Serena!" Tyra declared. The rest of the gang received nicknames as well. Misty was 'Mighty Misty', Tomo was 'Terrific Tomo', Brock was 'Bashing Brock' and Giselle was 'Great Giselle'. The gang laughed, amused by their nicknames, and bid farewell to the Biker Gang.

* * *

Right now, the gang was in a lab owned by Dr. Akibahara. On the way, they had met a girl named Duplica, whose Ditto was having a problem with his transformations. Thanks to Diene's help, Duplica's Ditto was able to master her transformations. Dr. Akibahara had asked Ash and friends for help, but when he introduced himself, Ash decided to show him Laby, who materialized from his Moedex.

"Fascinating!" Dr. Akibahara said in awe as he looked over Laby with excitement. "You say your Porygon developed natively on your Moedex?"

Laby looked a bit uncomfortable. "Um, I have a name, you know."

"Oh, er, sorry." The doctor apologized. "So, is this a unique event?"

"As far as we know." Laby answered. "According to Professor Oak, this is the first time this has ever happened since Porygon were created."

"Incredible..."

Ash cleared his throat. "Professor, the problem?" He asked, trying to turn attention back to the situation at hand.

"Oh, right! You see, my own Porygon somehow got trapped in cyberspace," Doctor Akibahara explained, "and I want you to go in and free her."

"How?"

"Well, I can send you into the network she is currently trapped in so you can see what is the problem and hopefully fix it." Doctor Akibahara answered. "I've asked quite a few trainers before I asked you, but they all turned me down, calling me crazy."

"Well, I'll help" Ash volunteered. "But, why would they call you crazy?"

"That would be because in order for you to figure out the problem, I have to send your mind into cyberspace with the help of one of the special chairs I set up that allows such a thing to happen."

"I can see why people would call you crazy." Laby deadpanned.

"If it means helping a Moemon, I'll do it." Ash said, determined to help.

"Ash, you're probably the best person to ask, since you have your own Porygon." Doctor Akibahara smiled. "We can hook up your Moedex and link it to the network, and she'll be able to help you as well."

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Laby smirked, eager for some action.

Doctor Akibahara strapped Ash into a place and placed a headband and a heart monitor on, then with a flip of a switch, Ash fell asleep. When Ash awoke in cyberspace, he found himself wearing a strange outfit (A/N: Think of those suits from Tron.). "Weird." Ash said. He then saw Laby materialize right next to him.

"So, this is the network the doctor's Porygon is trapped in?" Laby asked, examining the area. "I'm kinda confused as to how a Porygon could even get lost. I mean, our main home is cyberspace."

"I know what you mean." Ash agreed. "Let's get searching." The duo wandered through cyberspace, looking for the missing Porygon, until they eventually found a large maze up ahead.

"One is most likely to get lost in a maze," Laby said, "but in cyberspace, we Porygon can change the landscape around us, so it shouldn't be a problem."

Ash closed his eyes, using Aura Sight to look through the maze. "I found Doctor Akibahara's Porygon, but it looks like she's being held captive by another Porygon."

"Taken hostage." Laby narrowed her eyes. "Lead the way." Ash did so and guided through the maze, keeping Laby from falling into traps and dead ends. Eventually, they reached where Doctor Akibahara's Porygon was and found that she was actually shiny. She had blocky blue hair down to her neck with pink streaks in it, wore a blocky blue shirt with pink sleeves, and a blue skirt.

The shiny's captor was a more powerful oddly-colored Porygon. She had blocky black hair down to her neck with red streaks in it, wore a blocky black shirt with red sleeves, and a red skirt. However, what alarmed Ash and Laby was that the odd Porygon had a big red R on her shirt. "Ash, that R on the captor's shirt..." Laby spoke, glaring at the Porygon. "There's no doubt about it. She's a Porygon created by Team Rocket!"

"Of course they would be involved." Ash growled. "Hey, Rocket Porygon! What is Team Rocket planning that you're holding the shiny one captive!?"

"NONE OF YOUR CONCERN, PUNNY HUMAN!" Rocket Porygon yelled her response as she fired a Psybeam at Ash and Laby.

Ash blocked the attack with an Aura Shield. "Then I'll make it my concern! Laby, I choose you!"

"I'm your _only_ option right now." Laby joked and then faced the Rocket Porygon.

"YOU WILL NOT STOP ME!" Rocket Porygon yelled as she fired a Thunderbolt.

"Light Screen!" Laby created a psychic barrier that repelled the electricity. "Charge Beam!" She then fired a small beam of electricity at the Rocket Porygon.

"YOU THINK A WEAK ATTACK WILL HARM ME?"

Laby smirked. "You miss the point. Charge Beam is a move that can raise my attack power." As she said that, the Charge Beam began feeling stronger to the point the Rocket Porygon flinched back a bit. "Now, Signal Beam!" She then fired a beam of shaking energy at the Rocket Porygon, dealing immense damage due to the boost from Charge Beam.

While the battle was going on, Ash had managed to sneak up to the Shiny Porygon and help free her. "Thank you." Shiny Porgyon thanked.

"Don't thank me yet. We still have to defeat Team Rocket's Porygon." Ash told her.

"Right." Shiny Porygon nodded. "Tri Attack!" Though the three elemental beams came out weak, it served its purpose and got the Rocket Porygon's attention, distracting her long enough for Laby to finish her off with Hyper Beam. Ash then sent the Rocket Porygon through an exit portal and gave the signal for the release that he was shown before sent into the network.

As Ash slowly woke up into the real world, he was greeted with Pia looking right at him. "Master, you're back!" Pia said happily.

"Yeah, I'm back." Ash said.

"So, did you and Laby find the Porygon?"

"Yes, we did." Laby answered for Ash from his Moedex. "She was being held captive by a Porygon made by Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket!?" Pia, Es, Misty, Brock, Giselle, Serena and Kyuubei exclaimed with surprise.

"Doctor, have you been working on any important research?" Laby asked. "I could only theorize that Team Rocket sent their Porygon to capture yours as a hostage so they could threaten you for your research."

"I don't think so." Doctor Akibahara answered, confused. "Cory?"

"You've been developing a video game for the past ten years." Cory, the Shiny Porygon, reminded. "Though, I'm not sure why that would be important to a criminal organization."

"Don't ask me." Laby said.

"Regardless, thank you for saving Cory." Doctor Akibahara thanked Ash. "Here. A token of my thanks." He gave Ash a transparent case.

"What's that?" Es asked, looking at it curiously.

"Hold on." Laby said, materializing from Ash's Moedex. "Ash, can I have that?" Ash gave Laby the case. Laby inserted it into a slot on her body, and then began glowing.

"She's evolving!" Brock exclaimed with surprise. The light faded to reveal Laby's new form, which was a little smaller and more human-like. Her red-blue hair was now down to her shoulders and much smoother, as well as her completely identical outfit, minus the smoothness and sleekness of her body.

"I thought so! That was an Up-Grade!" Laby smiled, looking over her new smoother form.

"I had ordered an Up-Grade from Silph Co. to evolve Cory, but it seemed that I was given one extra." Doctor Akibahara explained. "Since you had a Porygon, Ash, I decided to give the extra to you to evolve Laby."

"Awesome! Thanks, doctor!" Ash happily thanked him.

"Wow. You look so much more real." Pia said in awe as she felt Laby's body, including her small breasts. "Even your breasts feel human."

"P-Pia, cut that out!" Laby shouted, blushing with embarrassment and a bit of arousal. "If you want to feel me up, do it when we have sex!"

"Get a room, you two!" Es chuckled. "By the way, Laby, your data?"

"Oh, right!" Laby remembered. Her eyes glowed as a digital screen formed, showing her data, which also had a model of her figure.

 **Moemon:** Porygon2

 **Name:** Laby

 **Species:** Vitrual Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 48

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Porygon2 hardly ever eat, but are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Trace

 **Height:** 5'01"

 **Weight:** 98.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Shadow Ball, Conversion, Conversion 2, Tri Attack, Psybeam, Light Screen, Reflect, Thunderbolt, Agility, Aerial Ace, Charge Beam, Hyper Beam, Teleport, Signal Beam, Magic Coat, Lock-On, Zap Cannon, Recover

 **Evolves Into:** Porygon-Z (Dubious Disc)

 **Evolves From:** Porygon

 **Info:** Porygon2 are more liked than their pre-evolution due to their bodies looking and feeling more human-like. The newly-attained smoothness and sleekness of their bodies allows sex to be more pleasurable than with their blocky pre-evolutions. With their upgraded abilities, Porygon2 can now switch between different networks, and are capable of eliminating more serious viruses as well as stopped skilled hackers.

Everyone looked at the digital screen with surprise. "That's definitely new." Ash stated. "So you can now show data on my Moemon even while outside my Moedex?"

"I think it was because I was created _from_ your Moedex that I have this feature." Laby said, switching between the data of all of Ash's Moemon.

"Very Interesting." Doctor Akibahara said, seemingly taking notes. The group then said their farewells to him and continued on their way.

* * *

Ash decided to spend the next three days training his Moemon. He asked Laby to switch Kana and Rui and Glacia with Sierra and Cara so he could train them. Right now, those two, Ryoko and Mea were having a tag team training battle; Ryoko and Sierra were one team, while Cara and Mea were the other. Pia, Es, Laby and Seira were also having their own tag team training battle; Pia and Es were Team 1, while Seira and Laby were Team 2.

"Hey, Ash, who are you gonna use for the next gym?" Misty asked as she watched her friend's Moemon train.

"Well, I'm heading to Cinnabar Island for my seventh gym battle, meaning I'll be battling Fire-type Moemon." Ash replied. "I was thinking Nine, Levia, and maybe Ryoko."

"Giving Ryoko her first gym battle?" Brock asked, getting a nod from the Aura Guardian. "Well, all three are good choices. Nine's Flash Fire makes her immune to other Moemon's Fire-type moves, Ryoko's Dragon-typing allows her to resist Fire moves, and Levia's a good option against Fire Moemon in general."

"Question." Serena spoke up. "What if the Gym Leader allows more than three Moemon in the gym battle?"

Ash thought about it. "...I don't really know." He admitted. "If the gym battle is four per side, then I'll also use Sierra, but I'm not sure who to use for five or six Moemon battles."

"Well, you do have a lot of other choices." Giselle quipped. "Laby could change her type to resist fire using Conversion 2, and you have Mea and Seira, if you want to use a Legendary for the gym battle."

"I guess." Ash shrugged. "You're right, though. I have a lot of Moemon to choose from."

"Aurora Beam!" Sierra fired a rainbow beam at Mea, but Cara countered with Flamethrower, but then Ryoko got behind them with Extreme Speed and used Dragon Pulse.

"Ow!" Mea cried out. "Ice Beam!" She fired a freezing beam at Ryoko, who jumped to dodge.

"Whoa! Hey!" Seira yelped loudly as the Ice Beam almost hit her.

"Sorry!" Mea apologized, and then turned back to her battle, just in time to see Ryoko suddenly glow a bright light.

"Ryoko's evolving!" Sierra exclaimed, before she suddenly started glowing, too.

"What the hell!?" Cara exclaimed with shock, and then she suddenly started glowing as well.

Mea's eyes widened with shock. "I didn't cause this, I swear!" She yelled.

"A three-way evolution!?" Misty's jaw dropped as everyone else was also shocked to see something so rare happening. The lights soon faded to reveal the three dragons' new forms.

Ryoko wore a blue and light blue leotard, and had long blue hair down to her waist, white wings growing out of the sides of her head and a long blue tail, and she had black eyes.

Sierra wore a layered, frilled blue dress and a yellow apron, and had sharp blue fins on her back. She had messy, spiky hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

Cara resembled a taller version of her old form, wearing a red shirt and skirt, with icy blue eyes and red hair down to her shoulders, and a red tail with a flame at the tip.

"Wow." Ryoko looked at her new form with excitement. "I'm bigger now!"

"So am I!" Sierra smiled.

"All three of us are bigger." Cara chuckled.

Ash currently had mixed feelings. He was no doubt happy that three of his Moemon evolved at the same time, but he was also worried about Cara as he walked up to them. "Congratulations, you three!" Ash congratulated happily, hugging the three evolved Moemon, and to his surprise, not only did Ryoko and Sierra return it, but Cara as well.

"Thanks, Master." Cara smiled, speaking for the three of them. This made Ash smile as well.

"Looks like Master had nothing to worry about." Es smiled.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"Dragon Moemon tend to be...disobedient after evolving." Seira explained. "This is because they either hold no respect for their trainers or they think they are the strongest Moemon on the team." She grinned. "However, not only does Cara completely respect Master, she also understands that she's not his Moemon. Not by a long shot."

"Well, when you're an Aura Guardian with Legendaries joining you, both are kind of expected, even from Moemon who take pride in their power." Pia shrugged.

"Hey, Laby!" Ryoko called. "Can we see our data, please?"

"Sure." Laby nodded and brought up three digital screens, showing Cara's, Ryoko's and Sierra's data.

 **Moemon:** Charmeleon

 **Name:** Cara

 **Species:** Flame Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 47

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Charmeleon are an omnivorous species, who mainly prefer meat and wheat-based products, but can still eat vegetables and fruit.

 **Ability:** Blaze

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 102lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Ice, Steel, Bug, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Dragon Breath, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Smoke Screen, Dragon Dance, Fire Fang, Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse, Ancient Power

 **Evolves Into:** Charizard (Lv36)

 **Evolves From:** Charmander

 **Info:** Charmeleon shoot scorching hot flames from their mouths, and they use many powerful physical attacks. They are even more passionate and hotheated then their pre-evolutions, in both battle and sex. Charmeleon are willing to do anything for the person they acknowledge as their master, and will use any means necessary to protect them.

 **Moemon:** Dragonair

 **Name:** Ryoko

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon

 **Current Level:** 35

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Dragonair are omnivorous creatures, who eat mostly meat, but also all other foods.

 **Ability:** Marvel Scale

 **Height:** 5'01"

 **Weight:** 94lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Twister, Dragon Tail, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail

 **Evolves Into:** Dragonite (Lv55)

 **Evolves From:** Dratini

 **Info:** Dragonair are very, very rare Moemon who live at the bottoms of oceans. They are very loyal to their trainers, and it is legend that if a trainer owns a Dragonair, then he will have good luck forever. They can make people feel better with their voice, and can heal others with their tears, healing most of their wounds.

 **Moemon:** Seadra

 **Name:** Sierra

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 41

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Seadra are carnivorous, eating fish and other meats.

 **Ability:** Poison Point

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 98.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Smokescreen, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy, Agility, Rain Dance Ice Beam, Scald

 **Evolves Into:** Kingdra (Dragon Scale)

 **Evolves From:** Horsea

 **Info:** Seadra are very aggressive Moemon. They swim forwards at high speeds, and hunt prey. They are very attached to their trainers, and often hug them. They can adjust whether or not their quills will prick another person, and they never let their quills hurt their trainers. They do, however, use their quills to paralyze them sometimes, so they can have sex with their trainers on their terms.

"Wow." Ryoko looked amazed by her info. "So I'm good luck?"

"Your species is." Cara corrected, but also agreeing.

Sierra noticed Mea staring at her data. "Why are you staring at my data like that, Mea?"

"Be right back!" Mea told everyone, before suddenly teleporting.

Pia blinked. "Where is she going?"

"Beats me." Cara shrugged.

"I'm back!" Mea called, suddenly reappearing and tossing something to Sierra. "Catch!" Sierra caught the item with surprise, and then suddenly started glowing again, surprising everyone.

"Did you just get a Dragon Scale?" Laby asked.

"Yep." Mea smiled proudly. The light soon faded to reveal Sierra's fully-evolved form. She wore a blue kimono with a yellow cloth with large white fins sticking out of her back, and long blue hair down to her waist, and bright red eyes.

"Well, that's one way to full evolve a Moemon." Misty chuckled, not sure what to make of it. Everyone then saw the screen that showed Sierra's data change, as if updating.

 **Moemon:** Kingdra

 **Name:** Sierra

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 41

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Kingdra eat fish and other meats.

 **Ability:** Swift Swim

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 100lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Breath, Dragon Pulse, Water Gun, Aurora Beam, Signal Beam, Smokescreen, Bubble Beam, Focus Energy, Agility, Rain Dance Ice Beam, Scald

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Seadra

 **Info:** Kingdra are very rare Moemon said to sleep on the seafloor, and are also very aggressive, as they hunt for prey on storms. They are very attached to their trainers, if not more so than their pre-evolution, and will blast ink at anyone their trainers disapprove of. They are very strong battlers, and are very skilled and dominant in the bed department.

"Sierra's weaknesses completely changed!" Ryoko noted, surprised.

"That's thanks to her becoming a Dragon type." Seira explained.

"Well, congratulations on fully-evolving, Sierra." Ash congratulated. "Anyway, let's get back to training. Sierra, you need to get adjusted to your new body, considering you didn't even spend a minute as a Seadra."

"You're right." Sierra nodded. "And Ryoko has to be ready for her gym battle, doesn't she?"

"I can hardly wait!" Ryoko smiled excitedly.

"Aww, I want to battle, too." Mea pouted.

Ash though about it. "Tell you what, Mea. I was planning to use Sierra if the gym battle is four-vs-four, but if it becomes five or six Moemon per side, I'll consider you as an option."

"Thank you, Master!" Mea smiled, hugging Ash.

And so, Ash and his Moemon trained for the rest of the day.

* * *

The Gang was now walking through a forest on their way to Cinnabar Island for Ash's seventh badge. Ash asked Laby to send Ryoko, Sierra and Cara back to the lab for Verde, Glacia and Nine who were currently out of their Moe Balls. "So, where are we now?" Verde asked curiously.

"Our current position is outside of a place called Stone Town." Laby reported.

"I've heard of Stone Town." Brock said. "It's at the base of a mountain called Evolution Mountain. They saw that all kinds of evolutionary stone can be found there."

"Interesting." Glacia said, and then tripped on something. "Whoa!"

"Gotcha!" Ash exclaimed as he caught Glacia before she hit the ground.

"Thanks." Glacia thanked her master. "What did I trip on?" She looked down to see an rock seemingly made of ice at her feet. "Well, speaking of evolutionary stones, here's an Ice Stone."

"Doesn't that stone evolve Alolan Sandshrew into Alolan Sandslash and Alolan Vulpix into Alolan Ninetales?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Ash nodded. He then felt Nine tug his shirt and looked at her. "What is it, Nine?"

"Do you still have that Fire Stone?" Nine asked.

Ash could tell what she wanted from that and smiled. "So you're ready to evolve?" Nine gave a determined nod. Ash took out the Fire Stone from his bag and gave it to Nine, and then she glowed and evolved into Ninetales. She wore a tan-yellow dress, with nine yellow fox tails and yellow hair down her back, and mischievous red eyes.

"Wow. I look beautiful." Nine said, admiring her new form.

"You sure do." Ash smiled.

Kyuubei looked over her friend's new form with admiration. "Maybe I should consider evolving..." She said to herself, and then saw Laby bring up Nine's data.

 **Moemon:** Ninetales

 **Name:** Nine

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 47

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Ninetales comsume mostly meat and wheat-based products, although, they also consume fruits and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 5'04"

 **Weight:** 101.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Fire

 **Known Moves:** Ember, Quick Attack, Confuse Ray, Fire Spin, Will-O-Wisp, Hex, Flamethrower, Extrasensory, Heat Wave, Energy Ball, Dark Pulse, Safeguard, Iron Tail

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Vulpix

 **Info:** Ninetales are also very well liked Moemon, but in other groups than their pre-evolutions. They are very hard to approach and find, but are very mischievous. They enjoy playing pranks on their trainers, as well as teasing them in the bed department. Despite all this, they are loyal, and will curse anyone who attack their master.

"Oh my goodness!" Verde suddenly exclaimed and then ran off in a random direction. The group followed her with confusion, and then shared her surprise when they found her with an Eevee that was tied to a rope.

"Who the hell did this?" Glacia asked as Verde untied the Eevee.

"Who are all of you?" The Eevee asked.

"I'm Verde, and the Glaceon is my friend, Glacia." Verde introduced herself and Glacia, and then pointed to the others. "The capped man is our Master, Ash, and the Pikachu and Espeon are our teammates, Pia and Es. The others are Master's friends, Misty, Brock, Giselle, his little brother Tomo, and his girlfriend Serena."

"Verde!" Ash and Serena shouted, blushing with embarrassment. Verde, Pia, Es and Glacia giggled at her reactions.

Eevee glanced between Verde, Glacia and Es. "I've never seen Moemon like you three before."

"Really? Cuz' were acutally your evolved forms." Glacia said. "Well, three of them."

Eevee looked surprised. "You evolved from Eevee? What stones did you use?"

"Espeon actually evolve through friendship during the day, while Leafeon and Glaceon evolve through special stones called the Mossy Rock and Frozen Rock." Es explained.

"Wow."

"Anyway, who are you?" Verde asked.

"I'm Eve." Eevee introduced herself.

"So you have a trainer." Nine said, narrowing her eyes. "Did he abandon you here?"

Eve shook her head. "He said that he would come back for me after the party was over."

"Party?" Pia asked, tilting her head.

"There's a party going on over in Stone Town, where my trainer Mikey lives." Eve explained. "Mikey is supposed to evolve me at the party, but he doesn't want me to evolve." She frowned sadly. "To be honest, I don't want to evolve either, but Mikey's older brother seem to be trying to force him to."

"That sounds like a problem." Ash frowned. "Can you take us to Stone Town? We'll see if we can help you and your trainer out?"

"If it means I won't evolve, then sure." Eve smiled.

"I've heard of Stone Town." Brock said as they followed Eve. "It's at the base of a mountain called Evolution Mountain, which is where people usually go to find evolutionary stones."

"Interesting." Glacia hummed with interest. They soon reached a big house with a big garden, where a party was happening. At the party, they saw people evolving their Moemon using evolutionary stones.

"Look at all the Moemon!" Nine exclaimed with surprise.

"Exeggutor, both forms of Ninetales, Arcanine, Poliwrath." Glacia named a few of the Moemon at the party. "All these Moemon are stone evolutions."

"This is an Evolution Party." Eve explained. "Whenever this kinds of party happens, people use evolutionary stones to evolve their Moemon."

"Eve!" A voice exclaimed as a Vaporeon, a Jolteon and a Flareon ran up to the Eevee. The Vaporeon wore a blue one-piece swimsuit with a frilly white collar covering her chest, and dark blue fins down her back, along with blue elbow-length gloves and tights. She had flowing dark blue hair down her back, dark blue eyes, and a blue mermaid tail.

The Jolteon wore a spiky yellow dress with long yellow sleeves, and a spiky white collar covering her chest. She had yellow hair falling down to her shoulders in a cascade of spikes, and brown eyes.

The Flareon wore a red shirt with a fluffy white collar and a red skirt, with fluffy tan hair down to her shoulders and a fluffy white tail, and bright red eyes.

"Porea! Talia! Blaze!" Eve called out happily.

"Thank goodness you're alright." Porea smiled, hugging Eve. "We were really worried about you."

"Hey!" They heard another voice as they saw three spiky-haired men walk up to them. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Rainer." The blue-haired man greeted, introducing himself.

"I'm Sparky." The yellow-haired man introduced himself.

"And I'm Pyro." The red-haired man introduced himself. "Thanks for finding Eve. She's the star of this party."

"Hey, Mikey, Eve is back!" Sparky called. A little boy with brown hair stepped forward.

"So you're Eve's trainer?" Verde asked.

"Yeah..." Mikey answered, looking upset.

Rainer glanced at Pia, Wendy and Kyuubei. "You have a Pikachu, a Growlithe and a Vulpix." He said. "Are you thinking of evolving them? We have some Thunder Stones and Fire Stones to spare.

"No, thank you." Ash declined. "Pia's already strong enough as she is."

"More so than you can believe." Pia smirked.

"I'm already happy with Wendy being a Growlithe." Tomo said, also declining.

"None are them are actually my trainer, so they don't get a say if in evolving me." Kyuubei pointed out.

"Well, do you _want_ to evolve?" Blaze asked.

"...I'm thinking about it, but I'll need my trainer's approval."

"You see, Mikey is going to be a trainer like us." Sparky explained to the gang. "The three of us all had an Eevee as well, but we evolved them." He gestured to Porea, Talia and Blaze. "Mikey is going to be evolving his Eevee at this party."

Es saw Mikey looking sad, along with Eve. She also saw Porea, Talia and Blaze giving them sad looks as well. 'Porea, Talia and Blaze must not want Eve to evolve either.' She thought, but her thoughts were cut short when she heard the older brothers arguing about which Eevee evolution is the better one.

"Not again." Blaze groaned. "Talia?"

"I got it." Talia sighed, shocking the older brothers with Discharge.

Verde sweatdropped. "Does this usually happen?"

"It does with those three." Porea muttered, and then looked over her, Es and Glacia. "By the way, you three are Eevee evolutions as well, right?"

"That's right."

"Really?" Sparky asked. "I've never seen those evolutions before."

"Eevee are very versatile Moemon, having eight different evolved forms up-to-date." Laby said.

Talia blinked. "Who said that?"

"My Porygon2." Ash answered.

"Never met one of those either."

"Actually, can I ask for a battle with each of you?" Laby asked. "I want to test something."

"A battle? Sure." Rainer smirked. "We could use something to liven up the party, and help Mikey make his decision."

Ash and the Eevee brothers took their places on a battlefield in the house. "Laby, I choose you!" Ash held out his Moedex as Laby materialized from it.

"Set up complete. Ready for battle." Laby declared.

"Me first!" Pyro called as Blaze jumped onto the battlefield. "Blaze, Fire Spin!" Blaze breathed out a vortex of flames at Laby, who ended up absorbing it without trouble.

"What!?" Blaze exclaimed, shocked. "How!?"

"I traced your Flash Fire." Laby answered. "I'm pretty much immune to all of your Fire-type moves."

"No fair!" Blaze whined. "All of my best moves are Fire!"

"Well, isn't that unfortunate?" Laby taunted. "Tri Attack!" She created a triangle which fired beams of fire, ice and lightning at Rea, knocking her back, and then finished her with Thunderbolt. "Next."

"I guess it's our turn, Porea." Rainer said. Porea nodded and jumped onto the battlefield. "Water Gun!" Porea spewed out water at Laby...who took no damage at all.

"Water Absorb copied." Laby stated.

Porea growled. "Alright then... Aurora Beam!" She fired a rainbow beam at Laby, but she dodged the attack. Then, Porea noticed a target on her chest. "What's this for?"

"This." Laby simply answered. "Zap Cannon!"

Porea paled. "Acid Armor!" She exclaimed in a panic, surrendering her molecules and dissolving into a puddle. Unfortunately, that didn't do much against the Zap Cannon as she ended up reforming in an unconscious state.

"Well, I'm up last." Talia said as she jumped onto the battlefield. "Since you'll just copy my Volt Absorb, taste my Double Kick!" She ran at Laby and kicked her twice...or rather, she kicked a Reflect barrier twice.

"Hyper Beam!" Laby fired an all-powerful golden beam at Talia, who was barely able to use Endure in time to withstand the attack.

"Damn! Your Porygon2 is strong!" Rainer gaped.

"It was relatively easy all things considered." Laby shrugged.

"Well, great work, Laby." Ash praised.

"I'm next!" A voice suddenly declared as Eve rushed onto the field. "Trump Card!" Eve created cards of energy and flung them at Laby. There was a loud bang as Laby crashed into the wall on Ash's left side and fell to the ground, losing consciousness.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, surprised that Eve sent Laby flying.

Es blinked. "Well, I didn't see that coming."

"Are you okay, Laby?" Verde asked.

"Ow..." Laby moaned. "That hurt like a truck..."

"Eve used Trump Card, right?" Pia asked. "Isn't that move stronger the more tired the user is?"

"...Eve? What were you and Mikey doing last night?" Talia asked, narrowing her eyes at the Evolution Moemon.

"Don't look at me! Mikey and I were too busy running away from your lunatic trainers!" Eve huffed. Tali turned her gaze to Mikey's older brothers, who looked down guiltily.

"I see." Laby nodded. "At that level of exhaustion, Trump Card is pretty much stronger than a Hyper Beam." She explained. "Especially when you factor in Eve's Adaptability. It reaches a level of power that can't be matched ever again if she were to evolve."

"You see? Eve's perfectly fine as she is now." Talia told her, Porea's and Blaze's trainers.

"Plus, she won her first battle. There's no real reason for her to evolve." Porea added.

"I guess..." Rainer muttered.

Mikey saw this to be a good time and took a deep breath. "Guys, I want to be an Eevee Trainer." He told his older brothers.

The three brothers looked at each other before giving their answer. "Well, after seeing how strong Eve is even without evolving, we have nothing to say against that." Sparky smiled.

"You can give Eve the Everstone Blaze and I found yesterday to keep her from evolving." Pyro offered.

"Thank you so much!" Mikey smiled, happy that he doesn't have to evolve Eve.

Es flashed Eve a smile. "Told you we'd help you work it out."

"Yeah, thanks." Eve smiled back.

The gang bid farewell to Mikey and his brothers and continued on their journey. "So, did you get done what you wanted to test?" Glacia asked Laby.

"Truthfully, I challenged them to help prove that Eevee can be strong even without evolving them." Laby admitted.

"So you were holding back?"

"Who said I was holding back!?" Laby replied hotly. "That Trump Card actually did hurt!"

"Okay, I get it. Sorry." Glacia apologized, holding her hands up in a defensive gesture, and then she noticed a bright glow as Misty used a Water Stone to evolve Eve into Vaporeon.

"I asked Rainer if I could borrow a Water Stone to evolve Aqua." Misty explained. Everyone nodded in understanding.

* * *

 **Chapter 12 DONE!**

 **Evolutions all over the place this chapter. And yeah, Mea is just making special evolutions easier. This will not be something she'll do for all of Ash's Moemon, however, just when she feels like it.**

 **The anime didn't really point out if the Shellder had a trainer, so I let Serena have her.**

 **Yes, I had Cara evolve in the training segment. I know she evolved in the Exeggutor episode, but I'm skipping that because I don't really like it.**

 **Also, yes, Trump Card stronger than Hyper Beam, most notably with Eevee. Last use Trump Card (200 base power)+S.T.A.B. (50% boost)+Adaptability (50% boost)=400 base power attack. Yes, I did the math. Call me a nerd.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	13. Dark City, Jigglypuff, Fossils

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Current location: Dark City." Laby reported.

"More like Ghost City." Pia joked, looking at the empty streets. "Is there really anyone here?"

Ash closed his eyes, switching to Aura Sight. "There are people here. It's just that they're all in their homes, seemingly hiding." He said. "Save for the three boys on top of that building." Everyone looked up and saw the three young boys.

"What are you kids doing up there!?" Giselle shouted.

"We don't want Moemon Trainers!" One of the boys shouted. "Go away!" The three boys began throwing rocks at the gang, which Ash, Pia and Es blocked with shields of Aura and psychic power.

"Hey! You kids stop that!" A man shouted, making the kids go away. "I'm very sorry about that, Aura Guardian." He apologized to Ash, surprising the group.

"How did you know Master is an Aura Guardian?" Pia asked.

"I have visited Cameron Castle before, so I know of the heroic tale of Sir Aaron." The man explained. He then led the group to his restaurant and served them food.

"Excuse me." Es said to the man. "It seems as if the people here despise Moemon Trainers."

"I wouldn't say despise, but it is true that Moemon Trainers aren't welcome here." The restaurant owner replied.

"Why is that?" Tomo asked.

"You see, there are two men in Dark City named Yas and Kaz. They are the gym leaders of the two gyms in this city, and both seek the official status and approval of the Moemon League Inspector." The restaurant owner explained. "As only one of the gyms can be official, Yas and Kaz keep on trying to eliminate one another. Every time Moemon Trainers enter the city, Yas or Kaz would try to recruit them to their gyms, then fights between the Yas and Kaz gyms break out."

"No wonder that people here don't like Moemon Trainers." Ash frowned. "These fights aren't gym battles, they're gang wars."

The restaurant owner nodded. "Do you think you can do something about it, Aura Guardian?"

"I'll do what I can, but I need to know the intentions of the two Gym Leaders first."

"Hey there." A voice greeted as a woman in yellow robes walk up to them. "I noticed that you lot are Moemon Trainers, so I'm here to ask you to join the Yas Gym."

Ash narrowed his eyes at her. "We'll go to the Yas Gym, but I will make the final call if we join."

The girl took them to the Yas Gym, which looked like a fighting Dojo, and introduced them to Yas. "Before I decide to recruit you four, I would like to battle one of you." Yas said, sending out a Scyther. She wore a green ninja jumpsuit with mesh tights and sandals, and had wavy, spiky green hair down to her neck, and red eyes. She had long insect-like wings sticking out of her back, and held two scythes in her hands.

"Very well. Pia, I choose you!" Ash accepted the challenge, sending out Pia.

"Syia, Quick Attack!" Yas ordered. Syia moved at fast speeds and slashed at Pia, who dodged by using Agility. Syia tried to go after her for another Slash, but found herself bound by Pia's Psychic, surprising the Yas group. "You're Pikachu is Psychic!?" Yas asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Now Thunderbolt!" Pia fired a bolt of electricity at Syia, nearly knocking her out and paralyzing her.

"I yield." Yas declared, forfeiting the match and returning Youmu. He then smiled. "You are definitely a strong and unique trainer. Join me and my gym."

"Before I make my decision, why do you want to become an official Gym Leader?" Ash asked.

"To earn money." Yas answered.

The group made clear that Yas was a greedy man and were angry. "How dare you think that money is what's most important for a gym!" Brock yelled angrily. "The money is for expenses like food and power, not for the Gym Leader's pleasure!"

"Who are you to say how a gym leader uses his money!?" Yas yelled back crossly.

"Easy. Brock and I are real gym leaders and we would never allow a greedy man like you to join our ranks!" Misty replied. Yas was mortified that he was in the presence of two official Gym Leaders and that they were very cross with him.

Ash led the group outside, only to find the Kaz Gym waiting outside with their Moemon to attack the Yas Gym. Angered by this, Ash sent out Seira, who was currently in her 10% Form. She wore a black leotard with two green hexagons on her breasts, and wore one green and one black elbow-length glove and black tights, and a green choker with a red hexagon in the middle. She had black hair down to her shoulders, with two black dog ears sticking out of her head, and bright green eyes.

"Seira, Thousand Waves!" Ash commanded. Seira glowed green and released waves of energy in green hexagons at the Kaz Gym. Even though she was in a weaker form, it was still enough to take out the entire Kaz Gym. "Neither of you greedy bastards are fit to be Gym Leaders!" He shouted.

"Don't you think using a Legendary to prove your point is a bit overkill?" Kyuubei asked with a sweatdrop, but still agreeing with Ash. Yas was shocked to find out that a kid sent out a Legendary Moemon to wipe out the Kaz Gym, was felt relief that he was only yelled at.

"That is correct." A Nurse Joy came seemingly out of nowhere and said, startling everyone. "I am the Moemon League Inspector, and I agree that neither of you deserve to be official Gym Leaders."

"Please, Nurse Joy!" Yas begged.

"Give us another chance!" Kaz begged after he recovered, which was rather quickly considering the situation he was in.

Nurse Joy put a bit of thought into it. "Very well, but I suggest that you listen to what this young man has to say." She said, gesturing to Ash. Ash nodded and stepped forward to speak.

"First of all, using your Moemon as tools for your selfish and greedy goals is wrong." Ash began his lecture. "They are not just for fighting; they are there to love and give us comfort always when we need it. I mean, you two love your Moemon, right?" Yas and Kaz nodded. "Would've fooled me. Seriously, what you did with them doesn't make you deserve the right to become Moemon Trainers, let alone Gym Leaders. Not only that, your gyms would give other gyms a bad name. Don't you agree, Misty and Brock?" His two Gym Leaders friends nodded in agreement. "If you two want to start anew, I suggest that you repair all the damage you did to Dark City, and apologize to all the citizens. Lastly, rebuild your relationships with your Moemon and each other." Yas and Kaz agreed to that at once.

"Well said, young man." Nurse Joy smiled.

"By the way, Ms. Inspector, how did you get here without us noticing you?" Es asked.

Nurse Joy giggled. "I had actually followed you and watched to see how you would settle the situation. It was easy doing it unseen thanks to Jewel." Just then, a Moemon shimmered into visibility beside her. She had long white hair tied behind her head in a ponytail, with two points sticking out of the top, her hair held back by two blue triangle hair clips. She had shining golden eyes, and wore a red dress that covered her body, with white sleeves and red gloves. She had large red wings sticking out of her back.

"Latias, the Eon Moemon." Laby immediately identified Jewel. "One of the Legendary Eon Dragons. Latias can turn invisible by reflecting sunlight."

Everyone was surprised by this, and then Brock's eyes widened. "I know you!" He exclaimed. "You're the Nurse Joy who has a Latias!"

"That's right." Nurse Joy nodded, and then looked at Ash and Seira. "I must say, it's nice to see someone else who is trusted by a Legendary Moemon to be their trainer." Ash's group could only chuckle. If only she knew.

And so, the Yas and Kaz gyms worked together with their Moemon to fix up Dark City, and peace came at last. The citizens were grateful to Ash and the gang for their help. "Thank you and your friends, Aura Guardian." The restaurant owner thanked Ash's group. "Now the children can play in the streets again, and we don't have to be scared of Moemon Trainers and Moemon ever again."

"I just hope this doesn't happen again." Pia said.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure it doesn't." Nurse Joy assured.

Ash and his friends then left Dark City, knowing everything would be alright now.

* * *

"How you lot found a desert in the Kanto Plain is beyond me." Laby said. Sure enough, the gang had just got out of a desert as they reached a town called Neon Town. The desert trip wasn't the only misadventure they had. While on their travels, they met a wannabe magician named Melvin, who had an Exeggcute and an Exeggutor. They also met a young pharmacist named Cassandra who wanted to evolve her Paras. With Ash and Sectonia's help, they got the Paras stronger and helped her evolve.

"I'm not even sure myself." Brock admitted, looking at the map from different angles. "The map didn't say anything about a desert."

"That map is probably outdated. The Up-Grade gave me a GPS feature. We could've used that."

"Well, at least we got some good for training." Ash said. "Especially for Sandy." He looked at the Ground-type Mouse Moemon beside Pia, who was now a Sandslash. Sandy had wavy brown hair down her back and brown eyes. She wore a gold shirt and gold pants.

"You bet it was." Sandy smiled. "Now, about my data..."

"...I forgot about that." Laby said sheepishly, bringing up a digital screen with Sandy's data.

 **Moemon:** Sandslash

 **Name:** Sandy

 **Species:** Mouse Moemon

 **Type:** Ground

 **Current Level:** 43

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Unlike their pre-evolutions, Sandslash mostly consume meat.

 **Ability:** Sand Veil

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 98.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Water, Ice

 **Resistances:** Rock, Poison

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Crush Claw, Night Slash, Defense Curl, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Dig, Earth Power, Rock Slide, Sandstorm, Brick Break, Earthquake, X-Scissor, Stone Edge

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Sandshrew

 **Info:** Sandslash aren't as shy as their pre-evolutions, as they are more willing to do things, though they are still not as trusting as other Moemon, they are much more trusting than Sandshrew. However, they are very good in combat, as well as very good in the bed department. They will do anything for their trainers in order to save them.

A yawn from Tomo got everyone's attention, showing how tired he was. They then noticed that it was getting late. "Why don't we rest in Neon Town? I'm sure most of us are tired." Ash said, to general agreement.

When they entered the city, they saw a lot of lights on and people were still walking about. "How are people still out walking late at night?" Sandy asked.

"Neon Town is open 24 hours a day." Laby explained. "This is mostly due to the Casinos. Be careful, more than 90% of people who live in Neon Town get cranky due to lack of sleep." Just as she said that, Wendy suddenly bumped into a man.

"Sorry." Wendy apologized, but the man glared at her.

"You will be, bitch." The man snorted, grabbing onto Ash.

"Hey! She already said she was sorry!" Tomo exclaimed, about to help his friend when Officer Jenny showed up.

"That's enough." She simply said. "No fighting." The man just walked off in a huff.

"Thank you, Officer Jenny." Ash thanked, only for Officer Jenny to give him a cranky look.

"You kids and your Moemon get to a hotel at once," Officer Jenny told them, "and don't get into anymore fights." She then left to stop more fights that were happening.

"What did I tell you? Cranky due to lack of sleep." Laby remarked, repeating the last words she said.

After spending the night in a hotel, Ash and the gang left Neon Town at once after eating breakfast. "What a town." Es sighed.

"I'll say." Misty agreed. "With all the noise and fight, it's no wonder people there hardly get any sleep.

"Maybe I should have Pixie put the people to sleep with her lullaby." Ash said thoughtfully.

"Good idea, Ash." Serena agreed. "Mystia can help, too."

Just then, Tomo saw something. "What's that?" He asked, pointing at the figure. She wore a pink shirt and pink miniskirt, and she also had curly pink hair down to her shoulders, pink ears and blue eyes.

"That's a Jigglypuff." Es identified. "Those Moemon are also famous for their lullaby. Maybe she can help us."

"She's so cute." Serena gushed. "I think I wanna catch her, but first..." She ran up to Jigglypuff. "Excuse me, Jigglypuff, could you Sing for me, please?"

Jigglypuff looked down with uncertainty. "Um... I...don't know how." She said sheepishly.

"That's a first." Pia said with surprise. "A Jigglypuff who _doesn't_ know how to Sing."

Serena thought for a moment, and then gave a smile. "Don't worry. I have a Moemon who can help teach you." She told Jigglypuff. "Come on out, Mystia!" She called out Mystia. "Can you teach Jigglypuff how to Sing?" She asked. Mystia looked at Jigglypuff, and then walked off with her.

"We might as well take a break here." Ash suggested.

Mystia had taken Jigglypuff to a clearing. "So, you don't know how to Sing?" Mystia asked.

"No, I don't." Jigglypuff shook her head. "I never learnt how."

Mystia thought for a moment. "I'll Sing first, then you'll learn." Mystia sang her song. When she finished, she noticed some Pidgey had fallen asleep from the song. "And there you have it." Mystia smiled.

Jigglypuff was shocked by her proud expression. "You're not angry at them?" She asked. "Why? They fell asleep when they listened to your song!"

"That's what was supposed to happen. You see, Sing is actually a lullaby that lulls humans and Moemon to sleep." Mystia explained. "It's the same with you, too. It's in the nature of all Clefairy, Clefable, Jigglypuff, Wigglytuff, Swablu and Altaria to do that. This also includes other Moemon who can learn Sing."

Jigglypuff was surprised by this. "Really?"

"Of course. Didn't your mother tell you that?"

Jigglypuff looked down sadly. "I was separated from my mother as a baby, so I don't know much about my kind."

"Oh..." Mystia felt sorry for Jigglypuff. "You're just like me, then. I was separated from my mom when I was barely even born."

Jigglypuff's eyes widened with shock hearing that Mystia shared her life experience. "Then, how did you learn Sing?" She asked.

"Another Jigglypuff taught me how, so I can tell you about your species." Jigglypuff accepted with a smile, feeling she made a new friend.

Mystia told Jigglypuff everything she knew about her species, and then began teaching her Sing. Before that, Jigglypuff showed what other moves she knew: Defense Curl, Rollout, Disarming Voice, Double Slap, Icy Wind, Water Pulse, Wake-Up Slap, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Body Slam, Hyper Voice and Heal Pulse. Mystia was impressed by how many moves her new friend knew. They decided to do some training, teaching each other new moves, and then Mystia suddenly glowed a bright light.

Meanwhile, the group was relaxing and waiting for Mystia to finish her tutoring lessons. They then noticed Jigglypuff walk back to them, along with another Moemon. The Moemon wore a blue dress with long white cloudy sleeves, as well as clouds covering her cleavage as a form of scarf. She had blue hair down to her shoulders, with two ahoge sticking out, and black eyes. "Well, Jigglypuff's back, but who's the Altaria?" Pia asked.

"Where's Mystia?" Serena asked. She then noticed the Altaria looking at her with a smile.

"Mystia is a Swablu, right?" Laby asked. "Altaria is their evolved form."

The group's eyes widened as they connected the dots. "Mystia, did you evolve."

"Yep." Mystia nodded, still smiling. "I did a bit of training with Jigglypuff while teaching her Sing, and it seemed to help me evolve."

"That's wonderful!" Serena cheered happily.

"Altaria have a very beautiful voice." Laby stated. "Some even view their singing as Heaven's Choir."

"That'll definitely help put the people of Neon Town to sleep." Giselle smiled.

"Sure will." Es agreed as Serena was about to return Mystia.

"No!" Jigglypuff exclaimed, standing in front of Mystai protectively, confusing Serena.

"Looks like Mystia has made friends with Jigglypuff." Ash noted. "I would suggest leaving Mystia out of her Moe Ball."

"Good idea." Serena agreed, deciding to leave Mystia out.

Pia dug through Ash's bag for a bottle of water, taking out a certain bag as she did, which Jigglypuff noticed. "What's that?" She asked.

"Hmm?" Pia asked, looking at the small bag. "Oh, that's the bag Master keeps all of his evolutionary stones in."

Jigglypuff's eyes widened when she heard evolutionary stones. "What stones does he have?"

Ash decided to show Jigglypuff all the remaining stones he won from the S.S. Anne. "These are all my stones. I'm still thinking about what to-" He trailed off when he saw Jigglypuff suddenly grab the Moon Stone, and then there was a bright glow as she evolved. She wore a pink shirt and pink skirt, and she had curly pink hair down her back and pink ears and blue eyes.

"...You did say that the Moon Stone evolves Jigglypuff into Wigglytuff." Es said with surprise.

"Yes, I did." Ash nodded. "Alright, Pixie, I choose you!" He sent out Pixie. "Alright, you three. We need you to use your Sing to put the people of Neon Town to sleep."

"You were talking about that." Wigglytuff said. "Why do you need to put the whole town to sleep?"

"Because they hardly get any sleep themselves." Es explained. "They stay awake 24/7 because of all the Casinos. Not even Officer Jenny can get any shut-eye because she has to stop all the fighting."

Wigglytuff winced. "I would imagine they are quite cranky if that's the case. Do you think we can do it?"

"The three of us?" Pixie asked with a confident grin. "Of course we can."

The good news was that when they went back to Neon Town, they found an empty stage truck in the middle of the town. Pixie, Mystia and Wigglytuff got up on the stage truck and sang their lullaby altogether. All the people in Neon Town fell asleep, and so did Ash and the gang. Even Es fell asleep because she turned off her Magic Bounce. When everyone woke up, they became friendlier towards each other. "Worked like a charm." Mystia smiled proudly. The man who Wendy bumped into yesterday came up and apologized to her. Even Officer Jenny wasn't cranky anymore.

"Well, our job here is done." Ash said, and then noticed Serena doing something with her Moedex. "What are you doing, Serena?"

"I'm sending Blossom over to Professor Sycamore's lab." Serena answered.

"Why?"

"Well, it's obvious that Wigglytuff have become really good friends with Mystia, so I was thinking of catching her so that they wouldn't have to be separated."

"Great idea!" Pia smiled.

Wigglytuff was hesitant at first, but knew that Serena was right. "Okay. You can catch me." She accepted. "I mean, you wanted to earlier, right?" Serena nodded and tossed a Moe Ball at Wigglytuff, capturing her without resistance. She then let her back out, Mystia hugging her friend when she materialized. Serena decided to call her Puffy.

* * *

The gang came to an area called Grampa Canyon, where they saw a lot of people with picks and shovels. "What are they doing?" Pia asked.

"Professor Oak told me at the Moemon Center that fossils were found here recently." Ash explained.

"I see." Brock nodded in understanding. "So, these people here are searching for fossils?"

"Hey, Ash-boy!" A familiar, arrogant voice greeted.

"Gary..." Ash, Pia and Es groaned as Ash's rival walked up to them.

"Are you here to search for fossils, too?" Gary asked, smirking. "If so, you're wasting your time."

"I don't like his attitude." Wendy frowned as Gary left.

"I'm glad you're not like that, big brother." Tomo said to Ash thankfully. Ash nodded with a smile and walked into the canyon, but immediately stopped three steps in, which the group noticed. "Big brother, what's wrong?" Tomo asked, worried that Ash suddenly stopped.

Ash ignored him as he was currently using Aura Sight, and then he sent out Sandy. "Sandy, use Dig where my right foot is." He commanded specifically. Sandy looked at the spot Ash's right foot was on, and then dug underground when Ash removed it and stepped back.

"Master, did you find something?" Es asked, getting a nod in response.

"Aha!" They heard Sandy exclaimed from the hole, and then they saw her resurface with something in her hand; it was a stone with a picture of a jaw on it.

Brock gasped as he looked at the object. "No way! Not even a minute here and we already found a fossil!"

"That's so awesome, big brother!" Tomo exclaimed, praising Ash.

Sandy gave the fossil to Ash. "Hold on. There's still one more." She said, and then jumped back into the hole. She then came back with another fossil that had a picture of a fin on it.

"Two of them!" Brock gasped, shocked. "Ash, how did you find two fossils!?"

"Well, fossils are pretty much the remains of extinct Moemon, right?" Ash asked, getting a nod from the Rock Gym Leader. "Because of that, fossils have an aura as well which I can detect with Aura Sight. It's faint, but still recognizable." He brought out his Moedex. "Hey, Laby, can you analyze these?"

"Gladly." Laby said as her body formed from the Moedex. Her eyes glowed as she scanned the two fossils. "Scan complete. These two fossils are a Jaw Fossil and a Sail Fossil, both of which usually found in the Kalos Region." She told the gang. "The Jaw Fossil will revive into Tyrunt, a Rock/Dragon type, and the Sail Fossil will revive into Amaura, a Rock/Ice type." She brought a digital screen that showed the two Moemon. Tyrunt wore a brown shirt and brown skirt, her brown shirt having a fluffy white collar and a brown hood. She had brown hair down to her neck, with orange hightlights, and shiny black eyes. She had a short tail sticking out of her back.

Amaura wore an elegant light blue dress and had powder blue hair reaching down to her shoulders, two rainbow-colored ribbons sticking out of her hair and reaching down her shoulders. She had shiny blue eyes that seemed to gleam with elegance.

"Wow." Serena said in awe, staring at Amaura. "Amaura looks pretty."

Ash gave her a smile. "Then why don't you take the Sail Fossil while I keep the Jaw Fossil?" He suggested. Serena was surprised that Ash would give her the Sail Fossil, but happily accepted it as Sandy gave it to her. "Speaking of, should I find fossils for you guys as well?" He asked his friends and little brother.

"That would be wonderful." Misty smiled, accepting the offer. "I'd like a Water-type, please."

"I'm fine with any." Brock said.

"Last I checked, there are no Fossil Moemon that are Ground types, so I'll pass." Giselle declined the offer. "Thanks for asking, though."

"Just looking out for my friends." Ash smiled.

What everyone didn't know was that trouble was occurring in Grampa Canyon. Team Rocket was there, too, wanting to get a lot of fossils. "If we collect a lot of extinct Moemon, not only will we be rich, but Team Rocket will become more powerful than ever." James declared.

"Meowth, is the dynamite ready?" Jessie asked the Moemon of their group.

"Ready and set." Meowth reported with a smirk. The dynamite was for blowing up the canyon, so that Team Rocket could find fossils easily.

Back with the gang, they were able to find three more fossils thanks to Ash's Aura Sight, each one having a different picture of a shell on them. "These three fossils are a Dome Fossil, a Helix Fossil and a Cover Fossil, the last of which usually found in the Unova Region." Laby identified the fossils after Sandy dug them out. "The Dome Fossil will revive into Kabuto, the Helix Fossil will revive into Omanyte, and the Cover Fossil will revive into Tirtouga. All three are Rock/Water types."

Misty was very happy to hear that. "Well, I'm not gonna be greedy, so I'll just take the Tirtouga." She said, taking the Cover Fossil.

"I guess I'll take Kabuto and Omanyte, then." Brock said, taking the other two fossils.

"Astounding!" A voice exclaimed as an old man ran up to them. "You lot had just arrived, didn't you? How were you able to find this many fossils already?" The old man was an expert on fossils and asked about their progress.

"That's thanks to my big brother." Tomo answered proudly. "His Aura powers allow him to find fossils, since they are the remains of Moemon."

The Fossil Expert looked at Ash with wide eyes. "My word! I did not realize I was in the presence of an Aura Guardian!" He exclaimed. "I thought they were all gone after Sir Aaron."

"Nope. I'm actually his descendent." Ash revealed.

"Incredible. Do you think you can find anymore fossils?"

"Pretty sure I can." Ash said, closing his eyes and switching to Aura Sight to scan the area. After a few seconds, his eyes snapped open as he looked in a different direction. "What are you creeps doing here!?" He shouted. Everyone was surprised by his outburst and looked where he was looking. Apparently, he had detected Team Rocket. Team Rocket revealed their plan as Meowth lit the fuse. "You'll do no such thing! Bianca, I choose you!" He sent out Bianca, and then the two and Tomo chased after the fuse to put it out. Team Rocket tried to stop them, but they were all too late: the dynamite blew up.

"Master!" Bianca cried out to Ash as he, Tomo and Team Rocket fell into the hole made by the explosion. She was the only one who was fortunate enough not to get caught. For better or worse, she didn't know.

Back with Ash, he had grabbed Tomo and landed on the ground with bent knees, having used his Aura to absorb the impact. "Are you okay, Tomo?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Tomo said as Ash put him down. "Where are we?"

Ash looked around. "Seems like some sort of cave." He said. He switched to Aura Sight again to take a better look. After a few seconds, his eyes widened. "Holy-!"

"What is it!?"

"This cave is actually home to Fossil Moemon who are _still alive_!" He told Tomo his findings. "I detected Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastar, as well as a few Anorith and Armaldo, and even an Aerodactyl. They must've all been hibernating under Grampa Canyon."

"Hibernating, you say?" Jessie asked as Team Rocket approached them.

"In that case, we'll nab them while their still asleep." Meowth smirked.

"Yeah, not gonna happen." Ash frowned. "Because when I checked, they were moving to our location. The explosion you clowns made must've woke them up."

"So, that's what that loud noise was?" A voice asked.

Ash and Team Rocket then noticed that they were now surrounded by Fossil Moemon. There were Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, Omastar, Anorith and Armaldo all glaring at them. The Kabuto wore a brown shirt with yellow sleeves and a black skirt, and had brown hair down to their necks and red eyes.

The Kabotops wore a white leotard with brown elbow-length gloves and tights, with brown hair down to their shoulders and red eyes. They also held two scythes in their hands.

The Omanyte wore a tan dress that went down to their knees, had blue hair down to their shoulders, and black eyes.

The Omastar wore a tan dress that went down to their knees, had blue hair down her back tied into four ponytails, and yellow eyes.

The Anorith wore a green and gray dress. The dress was gray, with green trim, and green sleeves. Her hair was white, with red tips, down to her shoulders, and her eyes were red.

The Armaldo wore a bright blue dress with black trim and long sleeves. She had a yellow blouse on and blue and black hair down her with, with bright red eyes.

"Uh oh..." James slowly said, seeing trouble for them.

"Doesn't matter! Now's our chance to catch them!" Meowth exclaimed, claws ready. Jessie and James also sent out Cleo and Kono.

While Team Rocket dealt with one group of fossils, Ash and Tomo were staring down another. "Big brother..." Tomo said, hiding behind Ash.

Ash gave Tomo an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I won't let them get you." He told him, and then stepped forward, his Aura flaring as he took on a battle stance. "Bring it on!" He challenged, making the Fossil Moemon look at him with raised eyebrows.

"A human plans to fight us by himself?" Kabutops asked. "How bold. Let's see how long you last." She rushed forward and used Slash, but Ash ducked under the incoming scythes and punched her, knocking her back.

"Water Gun!" Omastar spat out water at Ash, but he blocked it with an Aura Shield and countered with Aura Sphere. Ash then detected Armaldo coming at him using Aqua Jet. He braced himself for the hit, and then used Counter to deal double the damage.

"You're not half bad." Armaldo grunted as she stood up. "Are you really human?"

"I was last I checked." Ash replied.

"Humans aren't normally able to use Moemon moves." Kaputops said, frowning.

"That applies to normal humans. I'm not normal."

"Oh, really?" Omastar smirked with interest.

Tomo watched as Ash continued to fight Kabutops, Omastar and Armaldo. "Big brother really is amazing." He said, and then chuckled, wondering how many times he praised Ash, even though it was true. He then looked at Team Rocket, who was struggling with the Fossil Moemon they were fighting. In fact, it looked like they were losing. Suddenly, everyone heard a powerful roar that made all the fossil Moemon freeze up in fear and run away three seconds later.

"Why are they all running?" Meowth asked with confusion.

Tomo, however, has a feeling why and gave Ash a worried look. "Big brother..."

Ash glanced back tensely. "Yeah. The Aerodactyl… She's here." He said. Suddenly, a Hyper Beam struck Team Rocket and sent them flying out of the hole and into the sky, out of sight. Then Ash and Tomo saw Aerodactyl approaching them. She wore a violet skirt and a violet shirt, with two large dragon wings on her back and a demon tail sticking out of her butt. She had violet hair down to her shoulders, green eyes, and sharp teeth.

"Looks like those three and the other Moemon got away." Aerodactyl said, and then looked at them with a toothy smirk. "Well, at least I can eat you two."

Tomo backed up in fear while Ash stood protectively in front of him. "Not gonna happen!" Ash exclaimed.

"You want to fight me?" Aerodactyl challenged. "I saw you battle the Kabutops, Omastar and Armaldo, and I'll admit, you performed pretty well for a human. But do you honestly think you can fend _me_ off? You would need a Legendary to save you."

Ash checked the Moe Balls he had on him. Seeing two Safari Balls, he smirked. "Already got that covered. Mea, I choose you!" He tossed Mea's Moe Ball and released her.

"...Okay, I didn't expect that." Aerodactyl admitted, shock clear on her face. "I didn't think you would have the Phantom Legend, let alone _a_ Legendary."

"I didn't think I would meet an Ancient Moemon." Mea replied. "I thought you were all extinct."

"She's been hibernating along with other living Ancient Moemon below Grampa Canyon." Ash explained. "Be careful, Mea. Aerodactyl's still strong even after hibernation."

"That's right." Aerodactyl smirked. "Let me show you my power." She fired a Hyper Beam at Mea, who quickly blocked it with Light Screen.

"Okay. Rock/Flying type." Mea frowned as she began thinking. "She has a fair amount of weakness... Scald!" She released boiling hot water at Aerodactyl, who dodged by rolling to the side.

"Get behind her with Aerial Ace, then use Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Mea blurred past Aerodactyl and then struck her with Iron Tail, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Aerodactyl snarled. "Rock Slide!" She glowed as she summoned rocks that fell towards Mea. Mea flew around to dodge the rocks, using Brick Break on the ones she feel were still gonna hit her. However, she didn't notice Aerodactyl coming in for a Double-Edge and was slammed into the rocky wall, crying out in pain.

"Mea, are you alright!?" Ash called out.

"That hurt..." Mea groaned as she stood up. "But I can still fight. I can't lose!" She exclaimed with determination.

"You can do it, Mea!" Ash encouraged. "Use Thunderbolt!" Mea flew back into the air and released a bolt of electricity at Aerodactyl, shocking her and dealing great damage.

"Dragon Pulse!" Aeria fired a shockwave of crystals from her mouth at Mea, who countered with her own Dragon Pulse, firing a shockwave of odd energy. "Go down already!" Aerodactyl growled angrily as she flew at Mea with Dragon Claw.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Mea released a blast of blinding light at Aerodactyl, knocking her back.

"Now, Mea, finish this with Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Mea fired a freezing beam at Aerodactyl, knocking her unconscious.

"Thank goodness." Mea exhaled with relief as she floated back down. "She was really strong."

"She really is." Ash agreed, looking at the downed Ancient Moemon with interest. He then tossed a Moe Ball at Aerodactyl, capturing her.

"You caught her?" Tomo asked.

"She's a really strong Moemon. Also, it's not everyday you get to catch a wild Ancient Moemon that's still alive."

"That's true." Mea nodded, seeing Ash's reason. "Well, it'd be nice to have her as an ally." Ash nodded and called out Aerodactyl, who had regained conscious.

"What happened?" Aerodactyl asked.

"My Master decided to capture you." Mea replied.

"Really?" Aerodactyl asked, looking excited and happy. "So, does that mean you're _my_ Master, now?"

"Pretty much." Ash nodded, somewhat put off by how happy Aerodactyl was now, compared to when she tried to eat them. "How about I call you Aeria?"

"Sure, Master!" Aerodactyl, now Aeria, accepted with a smile, hugging Ash into her breasts.

Back at the surface, Laby's eyes flashed for a brief second. "Looks like Ash caught a new Moemon." She said.

"You can tell?" Misty asked with surprise.

"Must have been part of the Up-Grade." Es said. "What Moemon did Master catch?"

"His newest Moemon is..." Laby's voice trailed off as she checked for Ash's latest capture, and then her eyes widened, "an Aerodactyl."

"Aerodactyl?" Giselle repeated, shocked. "But aren't all the Fossil Moemon extinct?" Any reply was lost when they saw a _living_ Aerodactyl fly out of the hole, with Ash and Tomo riding her.

"That's what we all thought, but in truth, there are still some Fossil Moemon living in a cave below Grampa Canyon." Ash told everyone, including the Fossil Expert and Officer Jenny, who had just shown up. "The explosion that Team Rocket caused woke them all up."

"Fascinating." The Fossil Expert breathed out in amazement. He never thought there would still be Fossil Moemon alive. "And the Aerodactyl?"

"She must be Ash's newest Moemon that he caught down there." Laby theorized. "Aeria, her name is."

"That's right." Aeria smiled.

"I see." Officer Jenny nodded. "But what do we do about the other Fossil Moemon?"

Ash thought for a Moemon. "We could turn Grampa Canyon into a Moemon Preserve for them to live peacefully."

"I like that idea." Officer Jenny agreed wholeheartedly. She then turned to address all the other diggers. "Everyone! Due to the discovery of still-living Fossil Moemon deep within Grampa Canyon, we have decided to turn this place into a Moemon Preserve. Catching Moemon and digging for fossils in Grampa Canyon is forbidden from now on." She then turned to the gang. "Since you have found your fossils and captured Aeria before this decision was made, you are allowed to keep them, but don't let anyone know that you found them at Grampa Canyon."

"Right." Ash and the gang nodded. Aeria was happy that she could stay with her new trainer. Ash then noticed two Moemon Eggs on the ground.

"Hey, look at that!" He exclaimed, running up to the eggs and carefully picking them up.

"What are two Moemon Eggs doing out here in the open?" Serena asked with surprise.

"I don't know myself," Officer Jenny said, "but why don't you kids take care of them?"

Ash thought about it, and then looked at Misty and Serena. "Do you two want them?" He asked.

"Yes, please!" Both girls answered without hesitation. Misty and Serena each took one egg.

"Okay. Now one more thing to take care of." He turned to Laby. "Laby, please send Pixie back to the lab, then show Aeria's data."

"Affirmative." Laby nodded, sending Pixie back to Oak's Lab. She then brought up a digital screen that showed Aeria's data.

 **Moemon:** Aerodactyl

 **Name:** Aeria

 **Species:** Fossil Moemon

 **Type:** Rock/Flying

 **Current Level:** 59

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Aerodactyl are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Rock Head

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 108.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Steel, Ice, Electric, Water

 **Resistances:** Bug, Flying, Fire, Normal, Poison

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Double-Edge, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Claw, Crunch, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Giga Impact, Iron Head, Fire Blast, Earth Power, Aqua Tail, Heat Wave

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Old Amber

 **Info:** Aerodactyl are very aggressive and fast Moemon. They were ancient birds of prey, and preyed on wild animals. Their jaws are very strong, and they can break bones with a single bite. Their claws and teeth are made for ripping, like shark teeth. Their bodies are killing machines, and they are very good and fighting and hunting, but they can actually be very sweet and caring to people they love.

"Good to know you can be a sweetheart when you want to be." Pia teased.

"Shut up!" Aeria pouted, rather cutely in fact.

The gang soon left Grampa Canyon and went to the nearby Moemon Center, where Ash was having Aeria and Mea healed up. While Nurse Joy was healing his Moemon, Ash gave Professor Oak a call. "Ash, my boy! I never thought that you would catch an Aerodactyl that would still be alive!" The Professor exclaimed with excitement and glee.

"I never thought that there were still some Ancient Moemon existing." Hourai said. She was talking with Professor Oak when he got the notice of Ash's newest capture.

"Believe me, I didn't expect it either." Ash chuckled, and then showed them his Jaw Fossil. "And were gonna have another team member once Tyrunt is revived."

"You found a fossil as well! Splendid!" Oak smiled. "Head to Cinnabar Island. There's a scientist there that can revive Tyrunt for you."

"I was planning to head to Cinnabar for my seventh badge, anyway. I'll have Laby make note of that." Ash then heard the Moemon Center jingle. "Gotta go. See ya, professor. Take care, Hourai." He said goodbye to the Moemon Professor and his first Legendary and ended the call, then he went to the front desk to retrieve Mea and Aeria, the latter emerging from her Moe Ball.

"Alright. Now that I'm healed up, we can have our pact, right?" Aeria asked, drooling with excitement.

"Yes, we can." Ash said. "No blowjobs, though. I'm half afraid of you biting my dick off."

"...I understand, Master." Aeria nodded sheepishly.

* * *

 **Chapter 13 DONE!**

 **Thought I give Mystia a bit of backstory. I hope I didn't overexaggerate. Also, I am not gonna have Jigglypuff constantly follow Ash and gang, use Sing, and then draw on their faces because they fell asleep even though that's what Sing does. Yeah, no. I'm having Serena catch her.**

 **Seira and Mea also get some action, though, for Seira it's more putting a greedy person in their place. Also, that League Inspector Nurse Joy having a Latias is from the Special Episode featuring Brock and his family.**

 **I had actually planned out who would get which Fossil Moemon ahead of time. Giselle doesn't get any because there is not yet a Rock/Ground Fossil Moemon. For Brock, though, him having Kabuto and Omanyte is from the games, when he had an Omastar and a Kabutops. I know the fossil episode is when Cara evolves into Charizard, but I actually have plans for her.**

 **Also, Sandy evolved. I was planning for her to evolve at some point, but couldn't find the right time. So, I had her evolve off-screen while the gang was lost in a desert.**

 **Another thing to note is that Seira's height, weight and cup sizes for her forms are different. I will list them right now.**

 **Core:**

 **Height: 4'05"**

 **Weight: 86lbs**

 **Cup Size: A**

 **10%:**

 **Height: 5'07"**

 **Weight: 100.2lbs**

 **Cup Size: C**

 **50%:**

 **Height: 6'03"**

 **Weight: 123.4lbs**

 **Cup Size: DD**

 **Complete:**

 **Height: 6'10"**

 **Weight: 130lbs**

 **Cup Size: EE**

 **Remember this info, as Seira will be changing forms, mostly between 10% and 50%, only going into 100% on rare occasions.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	14. Farfetch'd, Togepi, Ivysaur

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash and his friends were taking a break in the meadow. They were watching as Pia, Es and Petal were playing with a Shiny Togepi. She wore a white shirt and white shorts, with blue and red triangles all over them. She had pink hair spiked up in a crown, and black eyes. "I didn't expect Chica to already have been close to hatching." Ash said. Chica was the name Serena gave the Shiny Togepi.

"None of us did. That's why it was so surprising." Serena said.

"Not to mention that Chica ended up being Shiny as well." Laby added.

"I wonder if my egg is close to hatching." Misty wondered as she looked at her egg.

Ash shrugged. "Who knows? Just remember to take good care of it." He then sensed something approaching them from behind and turned to see a Moemon approach from the bushes. She wore a brown shirt and brown skirt, and had long sleeves that resembled wings. She had brown hair tied behind her in a messy ponytail that spread out in the back, and golden eyes. She held a long sword at her waist, the sheath colored white and the hilt white and split at the end, with two green tips resembling a leak.

"A Farfetch'd." Brock identified. "I heard rumors that they lived in this area."

"Are you a wild Moemon?" Tomo asked.

"I am now." Farfetch'd replied, frowning.

"You had a trainer?" Ash asked. "Did something happen to them?"

"I dealt with him. He no longer controls me."

"Oh?" Ash narrowed his eyes. His friends could feel the atmosphere becoming tense.

Farfetch'd sighed. "You're probably misunderstanding. You see, when my old trainer caught me, he immediately judged me as weak because of how injured I was when he found me." She explained.

"All wild Moemon start off weak when captured, but that's why we have trainers to help us grow stronger." Es replied. "Did your trainer gave me any training?"

Farfetch'd frowned. "No. None at all."

Pia was surprised by that. "He didn't train you at all."

"He considered me too weak to be trained. And since I was his only Moemon, he thought he wouldn't be able to catch any more because of how weak he thought I was."

"What!?" Ash asked angrily. "That has got to be the most despicable thing I've heard!"

"He was despicable," Farfetch'd agreed, "and he dropped to pathetic when he decided to steal Moemon from other trainers to make a living." She could see the gang's angry faces when they heard that, except for Chica, who seemed lost and confused. "I refused to stay under such a pathetic human any longer, so after the fifth-or-so trainer, I did the most reasonable thing to do."

"What did you do to him?" Misty asked.

"I ratted him out." Farfetch'd answered. "There was a police station in the area, so I told the human there where he was hiding."

"So, he's in jail, now?" Pia finished, smirking. "Serves him right for stealing."

"Indeed." Farfetch'd nodded. "Since then, I've decided to fight every trainer that passes by to prove my strength." She drew her sword and pointed it at the gang. "And that is why I am here! I challenge you to a battle!"

"I see." Ash said, and then smirked. "I accept your challenge, Farfetch'd! Pina, I choose you!" He sent out Pina to battle.

"Let's go!" Pina smirked.

"Very well." Farfetch'd said. "First Impression!" She immediately struck Pina, knocking her back. She then took a sword stance, and then slashed the air, sending a slash wave of wind at Pina.

"Air Slash!" Ash identified the move. "Pina, counter with yours!" Pina's wings glowed as she flapped them hard, sending her own Air Slash to counter Farfetch'd's. She then flew into the air and dove down in an Aerial Ace as Farfetch'd met with the same attack.

"Leaf Blade!" Farfetch'd's sword glowed with green energy as she slashed Pina, hitting her across the chest. Pina flinched as the attack hit, but stayed strong and countered with Twister, knocking her into the air, but Farfetch'd recovered and slashed the air three times, sending blades of wind with each slash.

"Dodge the Air Cutter!" Ash commanded, having identified the move. Pina flew around to avoid the blades, and then the later ones that came after.

"Try to dodge this!" Farfetch'd exclaimed, sending a Swift at Pina.

"I won't." Pina smirked. "Heat Wave!" She breathed out hot air that overpowered the Swift as Farfetch'd quickly used Ominous Wind to cancel it out as she landed.

"You are good." Farfetch'd said, complimenting Pina.

"Same to you." Pina said, returning the favor. "Honestly, I don't know why your old trainer would call you weak."

"Humans have poor judgement skills." Farfetch'd said, frowning. "Though, don't forget this is a battle."

"I know. No holding back!" Suddenly, Pina glowed a bright light as she evolved into her final form. She wore a tan and brown shirt and a tan and brown skirt, with blonde and red hair down to her back, brown eyes and brown wings.

"Looks like Pina evolved." Ash smiled, proud of his Moemon.

"Brave Bird!" Pina's body flared as she flew at Farfetch'd, who countered with her own Brave Bird.

"Fury Cutter!" Farfetch'd slashed Pina with her sword, doing little damage.

"Pina, get back!" Ash warned as Pina took a second Fury Cutter. "Fury Cutter grows in power the more it's used in succession!"

Pina quickly dodged away from the third Fury Cutter. "That would've been bad." She said. She then used Hurricane to knock Farfetch'd into the air, but Farfetch'd broke free by created ethereal blades of energy and spinning them in the opposite direction to cancel out the Hurricane.

"That was Swords Dance!" Brock identified the move Farfetch'd used with surprise. "That's a move that greatly raises a Moemon's attack power, but I've never seen it used to cancel attacks!"

'Farfetch'd really is an amazing Moemon.' Ash thought.

"Brave Bird!" The two bird Moemon slammed into each other one last time in an explosion of power. She smoke then revealed both Pina and Farfetch'd lying on the ground, exhausted.

"That's it!" Pia declared, deciding to be the referee. "This battle is a draw!"

Ash helped Pina stand back up while Es helped Farfetch'd. "You were awesome, Pina." Ash praised his Flying-type. "You too, Farfetch'd. Any trainer would be proud to have a strong Moemon like you."

"Thank you." Farfetch'd thanked Ash, blushing at his praise. "That's the first time a human praised me for my fighting abilities. Congratulation on your evolution, by the way."

"Thanks." Pina smiled. "Laby, can I see my data?" She then saw a digital screen form in the air with her data.

 **Moemon:** Pidgeot

 **Name:** Pina

 **Species:** Bird Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 56

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Pidgeot mainly consume many forms of meat, usually fish. They dislike anything not meat-based, but will still eat it if necessary

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 102.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weakneses:** Rock, Electric, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ghost, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Sand Attack, Gust, Foresight, Brave Bird, Steel Wing, Quick Attack, Agility, Air Slash, Aerial Ace, Twister, Heat Wave, Hurricane, Mirror Move, Tailwind

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Pidgeotto

 **Info:** Due to their large amount of passion in both bed and battle, Pidgeot are very well liked. They are especially well liked due to their nobility and willingness to protect their trainer to the death. They will fight as hard as possible for their trainer, and will rarely, if ever, give up in a battle. They also have a large amount of pride.

"So, Pina doesn't know when to call quits." Pia noted.

"Wouldn't the same be said for all Moemon in battle?" Pia asked.

"Touché."

Ash couldn't help but let out a chuckle at his Moemon, and then he noticed Farfetch'd walk up to him. "What is it, Farfetch'd?"

"I can tell that you are a better trainer compared to my old one." Farfetch'd said. "If it is alright with you, I would like you to be my new master."

Ash smiled with acceptance. "Sure. I welcome any Moemon who wants to join." He held out a Moe Ball, and Farfetch'd tapped the center with her finger, allowing herself to be captured. Once the capture was complete, Ash called her back out. "Welcome to the team. I'll call you Faris, okay?"

"Very well, Master." Farfetch'd, now named Faris, nodded. She then noticed the screen change and show her data.

 **Moemon:** Farfetch'd

 **Name:** Faris

 **Species:** Wild Duck Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 59

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Farfetch'd eat meat and Moemon food.

 **Ability:** Defiant

 **Height:** 5'01"

 **Weight:** 98.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Ice, Electric

 **Resistances:** Bug, Grass

 **Immunities:** Ghost, Ground

 **Known Moves:** First Impression, Leaf Blade, Mirror Move, Swift, Ominous Wind, Razor Wind, Air Slash, Aerial Ace, Air Cutter, Brave Bird, Fury Cutter, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Feint

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Farfetch'd are very rare, due to their code of never showing weakness. They have been at odds with each other, and hunted each other to near extinction. However, groups of them still exist. They utilize their leeks as swords, and are powerful swordswomen. Their leek-sword is their life, and if they lose it, they will become twitchy and desperate. They are loyal to people who they see as stronger.

"Okay. So I should make it my top priority to find your sword if you lose it." Ash said to Faris.

"Of course." Faris nodded. "I won't be able to effectively battle for you without it."

"Is your sword really that important?" Chica asked.

"Indeed. Without my sword, not only do I become a coward, but I am unable to use more than half of my moves. It is like how it is important for an Oshawott to have their scalchop."

"I see."

With a new team member joining Ash, the gang continued their journey.

* * *

The gang was currently resting in a Moemon Center as Nurse Joy gave Misty's egg a checkup. Ash was talking to Professor Oak on the phone. "Well Ash, my boy, I can see that you are doing well on your journey." Oak said.

"Thanks, professor." Ash grinned. "How are all my Moemon doing?"

"Everyone is doing fine. I am impressed by the amount of Moemon you caught, and I can see that you are doing well in raising them."

After Ash finished talking to Professor Oak and the gang got their Moemon back, they were now discussing Misty's Egg. "So, what Moemon do you think you'll get?" Brock asked Misty.

"Most likely a Togepi, since we found this egg along with Chica's." Misty answered. "I don't mind having one. I think they're cute after seeing Chica for the first time."

The gang decided to go to a café for something to eat. Just then, Jessie and James, disguised as Egg Sellers, came up to them carrying a big basket full of fake eggs, some of them nearly identical to Misty's. "Hello there." Jessie greeted. "We're Egg Seller, and we were wondering if you were interested in buying our eggs."

"Yeah, no thanks." Ash frowned. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Team Rocket." Jessie and James were shocked that Ash found then out so easily, but that didn't stop their plan of stealing Misty's Egg. They threw the fake eggs at the gang, but Pia and Es caught them with Psychic, and then Ash fired an Aura Sphere at Meowth, who tried to swipe Misty's Egg unnoticed.

"How did you notice me!?" Meowth asked, shocked.

"Aura Sight." Ash simply answered. "Now send them flying with Psychic!" Pia and Es grabbed Team Rocket with their psychic powers and sent them flying into the air, out of sight.

Misty grabbed her Egg and checked on it. "It's okay." She sighed with relief, but then Misty's Ess started to glow. "It's hatching!" Her shout got the other's attention as they saw Misty's Egg hatch. As she suspected, her new Moemon was a Togepi. She wore a white shirt and white shorts, with red and blue triangles all over them. She had blonde hair spiked up in a crown, and black eyes. "Oh, you're so cute!" Misty squealed, hugging the Spiked Ball Moemon tightly. "I'm calling you Toki!" Just then, Team Rocket showed up again.

"The heck? How'd you get back here so quickly?" Pia asked with surprise.

"Because we're awesome." Meowth smirked.

"Now, hand over the Togepi." James demanded.

"No way!" Misty exclaimed angrily. "Cruela, Hydro Pump!" Cruela emerged from her Moe Ball and blasted Team Rocket with a pressurized water, sending them blasting off for the second time today.

"Well, overall, dealing with them today was simpler than it could've been." Ash sighed, and then smiled when he saw Toki affectionately hug Misty. Serena decided to introduce Toki to Chica, her big sister, and then two Togepi hugged.

* * *

Not long after Toki hatched, Ash was training with his Moemon. He switched Pina out with Vena to give her some training. Right now, Negia was firing an Air Slash at Ash, who blocked it with his Aura Shield. "How interesting." Negia mused. Before training started, she and Aeria found out that Ash was nothing like a normal human. Aeria had a feeling about it, considering he has Legendaries, but his Aura abilities as an Aura Guardian proved it.

Speaking of Aeria, the Aerodactyl was currently training with Pia. Ash wanted Aeria to learn fast moves to help with her speed, so he's having Pia teach her Agility. Once Aeria knows Agility, he feels that she could then learn Aerial Ace on her own, as that basically requires the Moemon to attack very fast.

Mea and Seira were sparring with Es and Vena. Vena jumped back to dodge Mea's Psychic, but got hit by Seira's Extreme Speed as she was punched away. Vena tried to stand back up, but ended falling to one knee.

"Vena, are you alright?" Es asked, using Protect to block Mea's Dark Pulse as she went to check on her teammate, who looked to be in pain. However, that's when she noticed something as she gasped. "Time out! Something's wrong with Vena!" She called. Mea and Seira ran up to Vena and checked on her. The others noticed this and stopped what they were doing, feeling that something was wrong.

"What's wrong with Vena?" Ash asked, worried about his Grass-type starter.

"Don't worry, Master. Nothing is wrong." Mea told him, giving a smile. "In fact, this is actually a good thing."

"It is?" Aeria asked.

"Look." Mea pointed at Vena's neck. Everyone noticed that her bulb was glowing. "See that? When a Bulbasaur's bulb is glowing, that means they are close to evolving."

"That means Vena is gonna evolve soon!" Pia exclaimed, smiling excitedly.

Seira nodded. "If I remember correctly, tonight is when all the Bulbasaur - wild and caught - partake in a special festival, where they perform a ritual to evolve." She told everyone. "The festival takes place in a hidden area called the Mysterious Garden, but the way to it changes every year. What's more, humans normally aren't allowed entry."

"Normally?" Tomo repeated with confusion.

"Only Aura Guardians are allowed into the Mysterious Garden, as it is protected by Celebi."

"Who's Celebi?" Tomo asked.

"A Mythical Moemon like myself." Mea answered.

"I see." Ash nodded in understanding.

That night, everyone was asleep except Vena, who was still outside of her Moe Ball. Ash decided to leave her out so that she could go to the festival to evolve, but right now she had a troubled look on her face. 'I don't know if I want to evolve.' She thought. Truth is that she thought Ash wouldn't love her anymore if she evolved.

"Is something wrong?" Ash asked, surprising her as she thought he was asleep.

"Master, you're awake?" Vena asked.

"I felt that you were troubled, so I woke up to ask what was wrong."

"How- Oh, right. Aura." Vena sighed. "I'm just... I don't feel like I want to evolve." She said sadly. "I'm afraid that...you won't love me anymore when I'm an Ivysaur." Ash stared at her, frowning, and then pulled her into a hug. "Wha-?" Vena yelped, not expecting it.

"Vena, why would you think I would stop loving you when you evolve?" Ash asked softly. "A lot of the others evolved, and I never stopped loving them, did I?" He looked at her in the eyes, smiling softly. "It doesn't matter to me what stage in your evolution you are. You are my Moemon...no, my girlfriend. I will always love you."

Vena was so moved by Ash's words that she started crying. He didn't view her and the others as possessions, but lovers. "Ash..." She spoke his name for the first time as she hugged him tightly, sobbing quietly into his chest. Pia and Es were also awake and heard everything Ash said, and were very happy to have him as their trainer

After a moment, Vena wiped her tears. "Are you feeling okay, now?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Vena nodded. "I'm ready to evolve."

Vena led Ash, Pia and Es to the Mysterious Garden. Due to being close to evolution, she knows the way to the garden. As they went on, they reached a point where they noticed a slight warping of the environment was happening as they walked further and further ahead. "We're here." Vena said. Ahead, Ash, Pia and Es saw a large number of Bulbasaur in a field that had one single oak tree in the center. As Vena went ahead to join the other Bulbasaur, all of them began to sing and chant in a way that Ash could barely make out.

"What are they saying?" Ash whispered in confusion.

Mea emerged from her Moe Ball to explain. "They are calling on the Legendary Grass Moemon to lend them strength to evolve. Some Moemon do this from all over the world, but it is kept a secret from everyone except those trusted enough to know."

"Wow. So Vena trusts me enough to let me see this." Ash said in awe.

Mea, however, shook her head. "No. The decision is up to the Legendary Pantheon Moemon who proceed over these things." She told him, and then gave him a serious look. "Ash, I'm telling you this because Aura Guardians and some other special humans are allowed to know the hidden secrets of Moemon. We can't just let anyone in on these things, it would lead to disaster."

"I understand." Ash nodded in understanding. "I'm honored to be allowed to see and know this."

Mea smiled. "You're the Chosen One. Of course you would be allowed to witness these things."

"Shh, it's starting." Pia whispered as they saw a large portal begin to form on the large tree. Out from it came a Mega Venusaur that seemingly radiated with power. She wore a blue dress, the skirt portion covered in leaves with flowers sprinkled across. She had leaves for shoulder guards, and long green hair down to her waist, a pink flower hat on her head. She had sparkling red eyes, and leaves wrapped around her wrists.

"A Mega Venusaur…" Laby gasped, making sure her voice was a whisper.

"She's one of the elders of this region." Mea said. "The other three are the final evolutions of the Starter Moemon of this region, permanently in their Mega Evolved forms due to their immense power."

"Now it is time for you all to ascend to the next phase of your lives." Mega Venusaur called out, her voice resounding all over the Mysterious Garden. "Now, evolve!"

"Evolve!" Vena and all the other Bulbasaur cried out, the bright glow of evolution taking them. However, Vena's glow was slightly brighter as they all evolved into Ivysaur. They wore blue dresses, and had green hair that reached down to their shoulders underneath their new hats, which were pink hats in the shape of buds, with leaves framing their hair, and they had red eyes.

"Girls..." Ash whispered. "Is it me, or did Vena glow brighter than the others."

"Is wasn't just you. I noticed it, too." Mea said. "And by the looks of it, so did the elder."

"Interesting." Mega Venusar said to herself. "The Festival is now finished. You may all go back to where you came from, however..." She pointed to Vena. "I wish to speak to you, personally."

Vena was surprised by this as the other Ivysaur glanced at her for a moment before leaving. After She and the elder were the only ones in the garden, save for Ash, Pia, Es and Mea, she walked up to the elder. "Is there something wrong, elder?" She asked.

Mega Venusaur smiled at her. "I can sense the power of Shaymin within you. It seems you have been granted the knowledge and power to use Seed Flare."

Vena was shocked by this. "I can use Seed Flare...?"

Mega Venusaur nodded. "The Gods have trusted you with an ancient move. Continue to become stronger and use it with care." A portal then appeared behind Mega Venusaur as she walked through, leaving the Mysterious Garden.

Vena was silent, absorbing the information given to her as she walked back to her trainer. "Wow. You look awesome, Vena." Ash complimented her new form.

"Thanks, Ash." Vena gave a small smile.

"So, what did the elder tell you?" Es asked. "Did it have to do with your evolution?"

Vena nodded. "While I evolved, one of the Mythical Moemon, Shaymin, blessed me with their power." She told them. "I'm now effectively stronger than normal Ivysaur, and am able to use the ancient move, Seed Flare."

Ash, Pia and Es were shocked by this. "You can use an ancient move!?" Pia repeated, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"So that's what that was." Mea mused, a wide smile on her face. "Laby, can we see Vena's data?" Laby replied by bringing up a digital screen that showed Vena's data.

 **Moemon:** Ivysaur

 **Name:** Vena

 **Species:** Seed Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Poison

 **Current Level:** 65

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Ivysaur consume mostly meat and wheat-based products, as well as consume many of the sweeter kinds of fruit.

 **Ability:** Chlorophyll

 **Height:** 5'03"

 **Weight:** 102.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Fighting, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth, Solar Beam, Power Whip, Sludge Bomb, Seed Flare

 **Evolves Into:** Venusaur

 **Evolves From:** Bulbasaur

 **Info:** Ivysaur are even more shy than their pre-evolution, but on the flip side, are much more open sexually to their trainers. Ivysaur are well loved by trainers mainly for their different powders that can be used in both battles and sex. The petals on Ivysaur's buds release an incredibly good scent, and can be grounded to create an aphrodisiac.

"As she is now, Vena's strength is equivalent to a Lesser Legendary." Mea said.

"Wow..." Ash breathed out in amazement. He never thought his Moemon could be this strong.

Mea smiled. "Ash, as the Chosen One, you are trusted by the Legendary Moemon of the world." She told him. "We will help you in any way we can, even giving your Moemon our power so that they can help you." Ash could only nod, humbled by what he was just told.

Ash and his Moemon then reunited with the rest of the gang, telling them about Vena's evolution. They were all shocked and amazed that Vena is pretty much a Legendary now. "Ash, we knew you weren't a normal human, but it looks like you aren't the only one who isn't normal." Brock joked. Everyone else couldn't help but laugh, knowing it was true. The gang then continued their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 14 DONE!**

 **Now, there are a lot of things that probably raise alarm to you, so I will try to clarify them all.**

 **While I personally like that his Starter Moemon can be strong without fully evolving, I will have them _all_ fully evolve in this story.**

 **I personally didn't like Keith very much, so I had Faris rat him out and send him to jail while Ash becomes her new trainer.**

 **I said in an earlier chapter that I AM NOT TAKING NAME REQUESTS! Jesus, stop pestering me about who to name which Moemon what! I said that I planned the names ahead of time, and I am sticking with them.**

 **And now for the elephant in the room.**

 **I know I said that Pia and Es would be the only ones learning moves they aren't supposed to, but I ultimately decided "Fuck it. This is my story." However, I will try not to go too overboard with it.**

 **I know Vena seems OP right now, but she's not. She is stronger, sure, but not invincible. Also, she won't be the only Moemon who will gain the blessing of a Legendary or Mythical Moemon. (You all already know Pia and Es will be getting one.) Besides, Ash is gonna need it with the shit he'll be getting into.**

 **Now, I hope that's everything settled. Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	15. Princess Day, Todd, Cinnabar Island

**Before we start this chapter, there are two things to discuss.**

 **First off, I had gotten a question about how old Ash is. Right now, Ash is 14 years old, as that is the age requirement to become a Moemon Trainer. This is based off of Japan's legal system, where the age of consent for sex is 14. Kids below 14 are allowed to have Moemon, but they can't have pacts with them until they become proper trainers.**

 **The second is about the Legendary/Mythical blessing thing that happened to Vena last chapter. It works like this. When a Legendary or Mythical Moemon find a Moemon who is a worthy candidate, they will bless them with their power. The Moemon that receives the blessing will have their power significantly boosted, and depending on the Legendary, they will inherit an ancient move. (Ancient moves are basically the signature moves of Legendary and Mythical Moemon.)**

 **However, there is a restriction to this. If the Legendary or Mythical Moemon in question knows an ancient move, only Moemon who match the type of the move can gain their blessing. Furthermore, only one ancient move can be inherited.**

 **Examples:**

 **Pia (Electric) gains the blessing of Zekrom (Dragon/Electric) and learns Fusion Bolt (Electric).**

 **Vena (Grass/Poison) gains the blessing of Shaymin (Grass) and learns Seed Flare (Grass).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Today was Princess Day; a day dedicated solely to girls. With shopping sales and discounts on pretty much everything, it was a girl's dream come true. But for any boys that were with them, it was a nightmare, as they would have to carry all the bags of stuff that they bought. This brings us to a depressed Brock and Tomo, who were carrying all of Misty's and Giselle's shopping bags. Thankfully, they had their Moemon helping out with some of them. Misty and Giselle, as expected, went on a shopping spree. Misty bought clothes and shoes, hair clips, necklaces and bracelets, soft toys of Water Moemon and new swimsuits. Giselle bought pretty much the same thing, except the soft toys she bought were of Ground Moemon.

"I don't like this." Tomo complained. "Where's big brother?"

"Serena took him somewhere else in the city." Brock grunted as he carried the shopping bags.

We now turn to Ash, who was fairing much better with Serena. Compared to Misty and Giselle, Serena bought half as much. The truth is that she was asking for Ash's approval with clothing and accessories, and if he said they look beautiful on her, then she would buy them. This made the shopping bags Ash had to carry much more manageable. "You know, I feel really sorry for Tomo and Brock." Ash said solemnly.

"I know what you mean." Pia nodded with sympathy. "Misty and Giselle must be working them like dogs, having them carry all the stuff they buy."

"Really?" They heard Serena asked as they saw her talking with Petal. "Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Petal nodded adamantly. "It's about time that I evolve like Ryoko!"

"Looks like Petal wants to evolve." Es said.

"Yeah." Serena nodded. "Looks like I'll have to look for a Sun Stone."

Ash smiled. "Why go through the trouble?" He gently put down Serena's shopping bags and brought out his bag of evolutionary stones. "I still have the Sun Stone from the S.S. Anne."

"You're the best, Ash!" Serena squealed, hugging the capped trainer, making him blush a bit. Pia and Es giggled at the cute display of the two humans. Reaching into the bag, Serena pulled out the Sun Stone and gave it to Petal, who eagerly took it, and then she glowed a bright light as she evolved into Lilligant. She wore a long, elegant mini dress that revealed a good amount of cleavage and had long mint green hair that flowed down her back. She had a bright red flower sticking out of the side of her hair, which matched her red eyes.

"Wow." Petal said in awe as she looked at her new form. "I look so amazing."

"You're beautiful, Petal!" Serena smiled, hugging the Moemon she hatched from an Egg. Petal smiled and returned the hug as Serena then turned to Ash. "Thank you so much, Ash!" She thanked him.

"Anything for you, Serena." Ash smiled.

"Mistress is so happy." Chica smiled.

"She really is." Sylvia nodded in agreement, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light as well.

"Chica and Sylvia are evolving!" Es gasped.

"Chica's evolving already!?" Ash exclaimed with surprise. "But she isn't even a week old!"

Serena was surprised too as her two Moemon evolved to their new forms. Chica wore a cream-colored shirt and cream-colored yellow shorts like before, with the triangles, but her head was now covered with cream-colored hair, which reached down to her shouder, pointing up in spikes, and she had black eyes.

Sylvia wore cream-colored dress with pink trim, and long cream-colored ribbons with pink tips coming from the sides and bottom of the dress. She had pink hair down her back, tied on the sides into two pink tails that resembled ribbons, but also leaving enough hair to still flow down her back, and she had shining blue eyes.

"They evolved into Togetic and Sylveon." Laby identified Chica's and Sylvia's new forms as the two Moemon admired them. "Togetic evolve through feeling high amounts of friendship, while Sylveon evolve through feeling high amounts of love from their trainer."

"Wow, Serena. Three of your Moemon evolve on Princess Day." Ash smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, Ash." Serena smiled. Suddenly, an announcement was heard about the Queen of the Princess Festival Contest. "What's the Queen of the Princess Festival Contest?" She asked.

"I'm glad you asked." A store owner said. "The Queen of the Princess Festival Contest is the main event of Princess Day; a four-on-four Moemon battle tournament with the grand prize being a Moemon Princess doll set."

"A battle tournament?" Ash repeated with surprise. "I thought that it would be something like a beauty contest. That would make the most sense for girls."

"That is true." The store owner agreed. "But it's also true that girls are willing to fight each other for things that they really want."

"...I can't argue with that." Ash admitted.

'A battle tournament.' Serena thought. She wasn't sure what to do in this scenario, not being much of a battler. However, she does have someone to turn to. "Hey, Ash." She called the capped trainer. "You're the battle expert. Who should I bring for the tournament?"

Ash put some thought into it. "Well, for Moemon battles, it's best to bring a diverse team, so that you could be prepared for whatever Moemon your opponent will send out." He told her, and then waved to her Moemon. "Right now, half of you team are Fairy types, but you also have a Fire type, a Grass type and a Dragon/Flying type. I would recommend bringing only one of your Fairies along with Runa, Petal if she's ready, and Mystia." He suggested. "If Petal isn't ready, you also have Blossom."

"Of course I am." Petal said positively. "I'm stronger now. I can help Mistress."

"There you have it, then."

"Hold on." Serena interjected. "You specifically suggested Blossom as a substitute. Why not Gem or Pearl?"

"Because Misty and Giselle will also be participating." Ash answered. "One uses mostly Water Moemon, while the other uses Ground Moemon. A Grass type would help give you an advantage against both of them."

Serena thought about it. "You're right."

"However, they're both strong trainers, so they have ways of countering their weaknesses."

"You're right..." Serena repeated, wincing. Both of the other girls were better at battling than her.

Ash put a comforting hand on her. "But the most important thing about Moemon Battles is to do your best and have fun alongside your Moemon."

"You're right." Serena repeated again, this time with a smile.

Serena decided to use Runa, Petal, Mystia and Sylvia for the Queen of the Princess Festival Contest. She was able to defeat her opponents one by one with Runa, Petal and Mystia, keeping Sylvia as a surprise. Misty and Giselle had also done the same with their opponents. Giselle's team was Maria, Kwin, Karine and Liba, while Misty's team was Aqua, Haru, Miea and, surprisingly, Kyuubei. Apparently, Misty asked Kyuubei to act as her Moemon for the contest. As they reached the semi-finals, Misty and Giselle were put against each other. Serena, however...

"I'm up against Jessie!?" Serena exclaimed, surprised that Jessie was competing.

"Looks like it." Ash replied. They had found out that Jessie from Team Rocket was competing as well, and to their surprise, she won her matches without cheating.

"What should I do, Ash?" Serena asked, somewhat worried. "I'm not sure what Moemon she's gonna use."

"Well, she's definitely gonna use her Arbok, Cleo," Pia said, listing the Moemon Jessie will use, "and she might have borrowed James's Weezing, Kono, to use as well. Not to mention having Meowth act as her Moemon, like Misty with Kyuubei. But..."

"That's only _three_ Moemon." Es finished Pia's sentence. "Did Team Rocket catch a fourth before the tournament began?"

"Maybe." Ash shrugged. "Anyway, half of her team are Poison types. You should win with Runa's Psychic-type moves." Serena had trained Runa with Nine, so she learned some new moves.

"Okay." Serena nodded.

It was now time for Serena's semi-final match. Misty had managed to win against Giselle thanks to Haru evolving into Gloom, so she moved on to the finals. This means that if Serena wins, she'll have to face Misty.

"Runa, let's go!"

"Go, Cleo!" Serena and Jessie sent out their first Moemon.

"Cleo, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Runa, dodge, then use Flamethrower!" Serena countered. Runa jumped to dodge the Poison Sting, then landed a direct hit with Flamethrower. She then came down and Scratched the Arbok hard to knock her out.

"Return." Jessie returned Cleo. "Go, Kono!" She then sent out Kono. "Use Sludge!" Jessie commanded. Cleo spat sludge at Runa, who quickly dodged.

"Psybeam!" Runa fired a rainbow beam of psychic power at Kono, knocking her out in one hit.

Jessie returned Kono, and then Meowth jumped onto the battlefield as Jessie's third Moemon. "Taste my Fury Swipes!" Meowth exclaimed, lunging at Runa, ready to scratch the hell out of her.

"Iron Tail to counter!" Serena commanded. Runa's tail glowed with steel energy as she sidestepped to avoid Meowth's attack, and then smacked the cat with her tail. She then used Flamethrower to knock Meowth out of the arena.

"Alright!" Runa cheered victoriously.

Seeing Runa defeat three of her Moemon, Jessie was about to give up until she heard Meowth barely say, "Don't...forget...Lira." before the Moemon fell unconscious.

"Oh, right!" Jessie exclaimed. "Go, Lira!" She sent out her final Moemon; a Lickitung. She wore a pink dress with yellow stripes, and had shiny black eyes. She had pink hair down to her shoulders, a pink tail, and a long tongue.

"What's that?" Pia asked, watching from the crowd with Ash, Es, Brock, Tomo, Wendy, Giselle and Toki, who Brock was put in charge of until the contest was over.

"A Lickitung." Laby identified. "They are Moemon with tongues that can extend to twice their body length, which makes them very dangerous Lickers." As if to prove her point, Lira's tongue shot out and Runa with a Lick attack, knocking her unconscious.

"You did great, Runa." Serena praised her starter as she returned her. "Petal, let's go!" She sent out Petal.

"Energy Ball!" Petal fired a sphere of green energy at Lira, but she dodged the attack and countered with Lick. Before the tongue made contact, though, Petal sprinkled herself with Sleep Powder.

"Petal, are you alright!?" Serena asked worriedly as she saw that Petal couldn't move after the Lick.

"I'm paralyzed." Petal grunted.

"Get her now, Lira!" Jessie commanded, only for Lira to fall asleep. "What!?" Jessie exclaimed with shock.

"When did Petal use Sleep Powder?" Giselle asked.

"Before the Lick attack hit." Brock answered. "She scattered herself with it so that Lira would lick up some of the spores."

"Clever girl." Ash smiled.

"Now, Petal! Use your Petal Dance!" Serena commanded. Petal danced around, creating a swirl of petals around her, and fired them at Lira, knocking her into Team Rocket and sending them blasting off.

"Alright, Petal!" Serena cheered, happy that she won.

"Looks like Serena and Misty are gonna be battling in the finals." Ash said.

It was now time for the finals match as Serena and Misty walked onto the arena. "Nice job defeating Team Rocket." Misty complimented Serena.

"Thanks." Serena gave a small smile. "No hard feelings after this battle?"

"Yep. Misty calls Kyuubei!" Misty sent out Kyuubei first.

"Mystia, let's go!" Serena sent out Mystia.

"I didn't you would start with Mystia." Misty said, surprised.

"I figured you would lead with Kyuubei to defeat Petal or Runa." Serena said. "Okay, Mystia! Use Dragon Breath!" Mystia spewed out violet flames at Kyuubei.

"Safeguard!" Kyuubei blocked the flames with a blueish-green veil, and then released a Fire Spin. Mystia dodged the flames using Aerial Ace, and then attacked Kyuubei, knocking her to the ground.

"Kyuubei, Extrasensory!" Misty commanded. Kyuubei's eyes glowed as she released an odd wave of energy at Mystia, knocking her to the ground.

"Hang on, Mystia!" Serena encouraged. Mystia stood back up and fired a Moonblast, hitting Kyuubei directly and knocking her unconscious.

Misty returned Kyuubei, then sent out Aqua. "Ice Beam!" Misty commanded. Aqua fired a freezing beam at Mystia, knocking her unconscious.

"Good work, Mystia." Serena praised as she returned Mystia. "Petal, let's go!" She sent out Petal.

"Ice Beam!" Aqua fired another freezing beam, but Petal danced around to dodge it.

"What's Petal doing?" Tomo asked.

"Quiver Dance; a move that raises the user's special stats as well as their speed." Laby explained the move Petal was using.

"Petal Dance!" Petal fired a swirl of petals at Aqua, knocking her out thanks to her boosted stats.

'That Quiver Dance is gonna be a problem.' Misty thought as she returned Aqua. "Misty calls Haru!" She sent out Haru. "Toxic!" Haru spat out toxic sludge at Petal, badly poisoning her.

"Damn." Petal panted, already feeling the effects.

"Now Venoshock!"

"Bide!" Serena quickly commanded. Petal's body glowed white as she took a direct hit from Venoshock, barely hanging on, and then sent the damage she took back to Haru twofold, knocking her unconscious. Petal, however, felt the last of her strength sapped from her due to Toxic, and lost consciousness a second after.

"You were great, Petal." Serena smiled as she returned her first hatched Moemon. "Alright, Runa, let's go!" She sent out Runa.

"Misty calls Miea!" Misty sent out Miea.

"This isn't a good matchup for Serena." Brock frowned. "Runa is at a complete disadvantage against Miea."

"Hydro Pump!" Miea fired a blast of high-pressured water at Runa.

"Whoa!" Runa yelped as she dodged. "That was close. Psybeam!" She fired a rainbow beam of psychic power at Miea, but she shrugged it off and hit Runa with Rapid Spin. Miea then fired one more Hydro Pump, this time hitting Runa and knocking her out.

"Sorry, Runa." Serena apologized as she returned Runa. "Sylvia, it's up to you now!" She sent out Sylvia.

"Finally!" Sylvia smiled. "It's my turn to battle!"

"I didn't know Sylvia evolved!" Misty gasped.

"She evolved while I was out shopping with Ash." Serena explained.

"Into a Sylveon? I wonder why..." Misty said, her voice teasing as she had a sly smirk on her face.

Serena blushed. "Not right now, Misty..."

Misty giggled. "Sorry. Anyway, Hydro Pump Miea!" Miea fired another blast of high-pressured water, which Sylvia dodged with Quick Attack.

"Fairy Wind!" Sylvia released a sparkling pink wind at Miea, knocking her back a bit, and then quickly followed up with Shadow Ball.

"Protect!" Miea created a protect barrier to block the Shadow Ball, and then used sent a Psychic pulse at Sylvia.

"Use Light Screen!" Serena commanded. Sylvia created a psychic barrier that nullified the Psychic-type attack. "Now Moonblast!" Sylvia's body glowed with pink-white energy, and then she focused the energy into a sphere of light and fired it at Miea, knocking her to the ground.

"Miea, Recover!" Misty commanded.

"I don't think so." Sylvia said, winking cutely. She released pink hearts of energy at Miea, and when they connected, the Starmie was looking at her like she was lovestruck. In fact, her pupils were now pink hearts.

"Miea, what's wrong!?" Misty called, not getting a response from her Moemon.

"Miea just got hit by Attract!" Ash exclaimed.

"What's that move do?" Tomo asked.

"It draws out the lesbian side of Moemon, leaving them immobilized by love." He explained.

"Lesbian?" Tomo asked again, sounding very confused.

"You'll understand when you're older."

Sylvia then skipped over to Miea and used Draining Kiss. Ash and Wendy quickly covered Tomo's eyes while Brock covered Toki's as Sylvia kissed Miea while draining her energy, a sight which aroused a lot of the other guys in the audience. After draining a sufficient amount of energy from Miea, Sylvia jumped back and used Shadow Ball, knocking her unconscious.

"And we have our winner!" The announcer declared. "This year's Queen of the Princess Festival is Serena Yvonne!"

Serena squealed happily and hugged Sylvia. "Thank you so much, Sylvia!" Serena thanked her.

"You're welcome, Mistress." Sylvia smiled.

Misty returned Miea with a sigh. "So much for that..." She said. "Well, congratulations, Serena!"

"Alright, Serena!" Ash cheered along with Pia and Es.

"What happened?" Tomo asked, his eyes still covered. "Did Serena win?"

"Yes, she did." Wendy confirmed, she and Ash uncovering Tomo's eyes. "Sorry about that. It's just that something was happening that you were too young to see."

Serena thanked Ash for his advice and collected her prize. She then sent her new clothes, accessories and doll set to her home in Vanville Town. Misty also sent her new clothes, toys and accessories to Cerulean Gym while Giselle sent her stuff to her home in Viridian City. "Oh yeah. Petal and Sylvia weren't the only ones who evolved." Serena said as the gang left the city. "Come on out, Chica!" Chica emerged from her Moe Ball. Everyone except Ash, Pia and Es was surprised that she was now a Togetic.

"Big sister looks different!" Toki exclaimed.

"That's called evolution." Misty told her young Moemon. "Someday, you'll evolve just like Chica."

And so the gang continued their journey, with Tomo and Brock happy that Princess Day was finally over.

* * *

A week after Princess Day, the gang were now in a forest. Ash was having a mock battle with Misty with their two Squirtle. "Bianca, Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded. Bianca surrounded her tail with water and whacked Kamilia with it, knocking her to the ground. Kamilia stood up shakily, and on instinct, swung her tail at Bianca, which happened to be coated in water.

"Looks like you learned Aqua Tail, Kamilia." Bianca pointed out with a smirk. "Well done."

"Thanks, boss." Kamilia smiled. Even though the Squirtle Squad was disbanded and the two Squirtle had different trainers, Kamilia still respected Bianca as her leader. Suddenly Bianca glowed a bright light as Kamilia's eyes widened. "Boss, you're evolving!" She exclaimed.

The light around Bianca faded to reveal her new form. She wore a large, oversized yellow shirt and blue shorts, with shoulder-length blue hair, red eyes and large blue ears.

"The leader of the Squirtle Squad has reached the next level!" Bianca declared with a happy grin.

"Congratulations, boss!" Kamilia congratulated.

"Alright!" Mea cheered. "Now all three Kanto Starters have evolved!"

"That's right." Bianca smirked. "Now let's see my data, Laby."

"Here you go." Laby said, forming a digital screen that showed Bianca's new data.

 **Moemon:** Wartortle

 **Name:** Bianca

 **Species:** Turtle Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 59

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Wartortle consume mostly fish and other meat-based products, though it has not been unheard of for them to consume other forms of food like fruits and wheat-based products.

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 100.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Steel, Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Scald, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Aqua Tail, Ice Punch, Mirror Coat, Iron Defense, Rapid Spin, Protect, Confusion, Hydro Pump

 **Evolves Into:** Blastoise (Lv36)

 **Evolves From:** Squirtle

 **Info:** Wartortle possess great power, both physically and sexually. Wartortle have tighter pussies than their pre-evolutions, as well as having more sexual desires. They also have a much more upbeat, though more mischievous personality, and is a very nice Moemon in all, well liked by several fan groups and can be turned on quite easily.

"When did you learn Confusion?" Es asked, sounding curious.

"I've been training with Eria and Kaya." Bianca replied.

"Food's ready!" Brock called.

"Alright! Time to eat!" Mea cheered.

"You made some meat, right?" Aeria asked.

"We didn't forget, Aeria." Ash assured. "We always prepare our food based on our Moemon's diets."

"Thanks, Ash." Pia smiled. Ash's Moemon have been getting more comfortable with calling him by his name and not just Master.

As everyone was about to eat, Es heard a rustling from the bushes. "Who's there!?" She demanded, but the only reply she got was more rustling.

"Water Gun!" Bianca spat water at the rustling bushes, and then there was a cry of surprise as a teenage boy jumped out.

"What are you trying to do, drown me!?" The boy shouted.

"It's your fault for spying on us." Ash said, frowning. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm trying to take pictures of your Moemon." The boy replied, revealing his camera. "Especially Mew. It's practically a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to take a photo of the Ancestor of all Moemon."

Mea sweatdropped. "Flattering as it is, don't you know it's bad manners to spy on girls and take pictures of them without their permission?" She asked. "It's make you look like a pervert."

The boy chuckled. "But I like taking pictures while hiding. It makes them more exciting."

"Pervert." The gang's Moemon deadpanned altogether.

The boy joined the gang and their Moemon for their meal. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Todd Snap, a Moemon Photographer." He introduced myself. "I travel the world to capture Moemon on film."

"That's cool, Todd," Ash said, "but Mea's right. Exciting or not, You shouldn't take pictures of Moemon without their permission. Do you have any Moemon to protect you in case you get spotted?"

Todd shook his head no, surprising the gang. "I only capture Moemon on film. I don't have any Moe Balls on me."

"Do you even know how dangerous that is!?" Brock shouted. "Especially with wild Moemon like Victreebel, who will eat you if you're not careful!"

Todd smiled. "That's what I like about being a Moemon Photographer; the dangers of taking a picture of all the Moemon in the world."

Ash sighed. "I pray for your safety."

After they finished eating, the gang continued on their way. Todd accompanied them, wanting to take pictures of their Moemon. Suddenly, Es pulled Ash and Pia back, while the others fell into a pitfall trap. "What now?" Ash asked. Just then, Team Rocket showed themselves.

"Well, the lead twerp didn't fall in, but at least Todd did." Jessie said, smirking.

"What do want with Todd?" Pia demanded.

"His Moemon, of course." James answered.

This made the gang give them confused looks. "What?" Es said.

"I saw an article about Todd." Meowth explained. "It said that he has captured hundreds of Moemon, so want them all."

"That's right. Now hand 'em over." Jessie demanded Todd.

Ash, Pia and Es did their best not to laugh at their idiocy. "But I don't own any Moemon." Todd told Team Rocket. "I do capture Moemon, but only on my camera."

"Camera?" James asked, and then noticed Todd's camera. "Meowth, can I see that article?" Meowth gave James the article she read, and James took a good look at it. "He's right. It says that Todd is a Moemon Photographer, and that he captures Moemon on film."

"Oh." Meowth said, looking sheepish. "I must've missed that bit."

"You idiot!" Jessie shouted angrily, whacking Meowth on the head for her idiocy. At this point, Ash, Pia and Es couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well, that was entertaining, but time for you three to blast off." Ash said, sending out Ryoko. "Twister!" He commanded. Ryoko whipped up a vicious wind that sent Team Rocket leaving in a hurry. Pia and Es then used Psychic to pull the others out of the pitfall trap.

"Ash, you're Moemon are amazing." Todd said, complimenting Ash's Moemon. "Can I take pictures of them, please?"

"What do you think, girls?" Ash asked his Moemon.

"Well, at least he asked this time." Pia said. With their permission, Todd took amazing pictures of Ash's Moemon. Last of all, he took a photo of himself with the gang.

* * *

After catching a ferry, the gang were finally at Cinnabar Island. Todd wasn't with them; he took a path for the mountains to find more Moemon to photograph. "Professor Oak said that there's a Moemon Lab on Cinnabar that restores fossils." Ash said, remembering what Oak told him. "We can get our Fossil Moemon restored there while I have my gym battle."

"I read that Cinnabar Island is a tourist attraction, and that there are hot springs there." Brock said.

The girls' eyes sparkled at the mention of hot springs. "Can we take a hot spring? Please?" Serena asked.

"I don't see a problem with that." Ash said. "I want to take a break as well before heading off to the gym."

When they docked on Cinnabar Island, they headed for the Moemon Center right away. Ash had his Moemon checked out, to make sure they were ready for the gym battle. Tomo was with him; he liked staying by his brother's side. As Ash's Moemon were getting their check-up, they headed to the Moemon Lab with Misty, Brock and Serena, while Giselle went to book for a hot spring. "Ah, I see you have fossils." The lead scientist said. "Would you like for us to restore them for you?"

"Yes, please." Ash, Misty, Brock and Serena nodded as they gave him their fossils. The lead scientist was amazed by Ash's Jaw Fossil, Serena's Sail Fossil and Misty's Cover Fossil.

"Your group has some very rare fossils!" He said excitedly. "We'll have them restored by tomorrow."

"Alright. I can have my gym battle while we wait." Ash said. He then went back to the Moemon Center to pick up Pia, Es and the others and looked around. "Now, where is the gym?"

"You looking for the gym?" A voice asked as a hippie came to them.

"Yeah." Pia nodded. "Do you know where it is?"

"The Gym Leader, Blaine, built his gym in a fiery place where firefighters would never win." The hippie told them, and then left, leaving the group confused.

"What does that mean?" Tomo asked.

"That was a riddle." Ash replied. "Although, I don't know the answer to that."

The gang met up with Giselle at an inn called Riddles Inn, where they were now enjoying the hot spring with their Moemon. They were all wearing hot spring towels to cover their private areas as they bathed. Ash and Pia wore yellow towels, Es and Mea wore purple towels, Tomo and Serena wore red towels, Misty, Sierra, Levia, Miea, Drasna, Aqua, Cruela and Spehia were wearing ocean blue towels, Brock wore a brown towel, Giselle and Liba wore light brown towels, Ryoko, Seira and Mystia wore navy blue towels, Viola, Kwin and Kino wore Violet towels, Umbra and Chana wore plain white towels, Petal and Vicky wore green towels and Sylvia, Chica, Toki and Puffy wore pink towels. Wendy, Nine, Runa, Maria, Karine, Letty, Geo, Neir, Raina and Dashie were not in the hot spring, due to their weakness to water.

"Coming here was a great idea." Es sighed contently as she relaxed into the hot spring. She then glanced at Ash, who seemed deep in thought. "Are you thinking about the riddle that hippie gave us?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded, frowning as he thought about the riddle. "A place where firefighters would never win..."

"Wouldn't that be a volcano?" Seira asked, getting everyone's attention. "A volcano's lava is so hot that a firefighter would never be able to put it out, no matter how much water they use."

Levia sweatdropped. "I get that the Gym Leader uses Fire Moemon, but isn't that a bit extreme?" She asked.

"Well, I wouldn't build _my_ gym in a volcano if I were a Gym Leader," Giselle agreed, "but some Gym Leaders like to make their gyms look suitable for their preferred type."

"That is a good point." Ash nodded. "The Cerulean Gym is like an aquarium because the gym uses Water Moemon, and Erika's gym looked like a greenhouse because she uses Grass Moemon."

The next day, the gang went to the Cinnabar Gym, which they figured was the volcano located at the far back of Cinnabar Island. When they arrived, though, they didn't see anything. "That's odd." Brock frowned with confusion. "We are at the volcano, but I don't see any gym buildings."

Es then had a thought. "Don't tell me the gym is _inside_ the volcano." She said.

"Only one way to find out." Ash shrugged. They found a cave at the base of the volcano and the gang was just about to check it out, when the hippie from yesterday came out of the cave.

"I see you have solved my riddle." The hippie said. "Before you can battle Blaine, though, you must answer _this_ riddle first. What keeps your head dry in the rain, but can also be worn if you've already lost it?"

"Another riddle?" Pia groaned.

"A wig." Ash answered. "A wig can keep your head dry in the rain, but you can also wear it if you've already lost your hair."

"You're a smart young lad." The hippie smiled, and then took off his wig. "I am Blaine, the Gym Leader of Cinnabar Gym."

Es gave him a deadpanned look. "I bet you stumped challengers away from your gym with riddles."

"It was happened a couple times." Blaine admitted.

Ash stepped forward. "I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I wish to battle you for your gym badge." He challenged.

"Ah, so you're the gifted young lad I was told about." Blaine grinned. "I'll make sure to give you a battle that's blazing hot! Follow me." Blaine led the gang through the tunnel, and they arrived at the gym's battlefield.

"Phew. It's hot." Ash said, wiping sweat off his forehead. The battlefield was inside the volcano and everyone could see the lava, making them feel nervous. Wendy wasn't nervous because her ability was Flash Fire.

"Excuse me, sir, but wouldn't gym battles in a volcano make it erupt?" Wendy asked.

"No need to worry." Blaine assured. "I make sure that this volcano never erupts." He and Ash took their sides on the battlefield. "This will be a five-on-five Moemon Battle. Are you prepared, Ash?"

"I've been prepared." Ash smirked.

"The battle between Gym Leader Blaine and Challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee announced. "This gym battle will be five Moemon per side, and the battle will be over when all Moemon on either side is unable to battle! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon." He explained the rules. "Battle Begin!"

"Let's show them the heat, Vixen!" Blaine sent out a Ninetales to start the battle.

"Ryoko, I choose you!" Ash called out Ryoko, who smiled eagerly.

"Ah, a Dragonair." Blaine noted. "I don't get to battle those very often."

"I hatched her from an Egg." Ash explained. "Ready for this, Ryoko?"

"You bet I am." Ryoko nodded.

"Flamethrower!" Vixen breathed out a stream of flames at Ryoko, who dodged using Extreme Speed, and then hit her on her left side using Dragon Pulse. "Quite a fast one." Foxy frowned.

"Thunderbolt!" Ryoko fired a bolt of electricity at Vixen, but the Ninetales used Safeguard to block the attack. Vixen then unleashed a barrage of Will-O-Wisps at Ryoko as the dragon quickly dodged them with Agility. 'I know my ability is Marvel Scale, but I still can't let myself get burned.' Ryoko thought.

"Ryoko, Dragon Dance! Then use Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded. A swirl of draconic energy surrounded Ryoko, increasing her power and speed, and then she ran at Vixen and slammed her water-infused tail into her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Got you! Dragon Breath!" Ryoko spewed out violet flames at the downed Vixen, but the Ninetales used Quick Attack to dodge. Vixen then ran up and punched Ryoko in the chest, before delivering a point-blank Inferno.

"Ryoko, are you alright!?" Ash asked.

"I'm on fire!" Ryoko cried out.

"Yes, you are." Vixen smirked deviously, ghostly energy emitting from her tails before forming a creepy eye that released waves of energy.

"That's Hex!" Ash recognized the move. "Ryoko, dodge with Extreme Speed!" He quickly commanded. Ryoko heard and moved at unseen speed to dodge the Ghost-type move. Vixen moved after her with Quick Attack and used Iron Tail...only for Ryoko to not even flinch.

"Eh?" Vixen said, shocked that her attack had little effect. Due to her shock, she was unable to dodge the point-blank Water Pulse and fell unconscious.

"Vixen is unable to battle! Ryoko is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Interesting." Blaine said as he returned Vixen. "So, your Ryoko has Marvel Scale."

"Yep." Ash nodded as he gave Ryoko a Rawst Berry for her burn. "She may be burned, but her defenses are now increased because of it."

"She can turn a disadvantage into an advantage." Blaine grinned. "An impressive strategy. Anyway, let's turn up the heat, Arkie!" He sent out an Arcanine. She wore a form-fitting orange and black striped outfit with white hair over her chest, and with long, wild white hair tied back into a ponytail down to her waist, and green eyes.

"Return for now, Ryoko." Ash said, returning Ryoko. "Nine, I choose you!" He called out Nine.

"Um..." Arkie blinked, looking at her opponent. "Question. Is your ability Flash Fire?" She asked.

"Yeah." Nine nodded. "Unlike my mom, I have my normal ability. Why do you..." She trailed off when she realized the problem. "Oh, don't tell me..."

"Yep." Arkie nodded. "I have Flash Fire, too."

Nine sighed. "So, we can't use our Fire attacks. Thankfully, I know other types of moves."

"So do I. Wild Charge!" Arkie coated her body in electricity and charged at Nine, who jumped up to dodge and used Dark Pulse and Arkie countered with Dragon Breath, causing an explosion.

"Dragon Pulse!" Arkie fired a shockwave of flames from her mouth at Nine. No fool, the Ninetales used Safeguard to block the attack.

"Why did Nine block?" Tomo asked. "Couldn't she have absorbed it with Flash Fire?"

"Arkie's Dragon Pulse did have a fiery appearance, but it's actually a Dragon-type move." Brock answered. "Dragon Pulse looks different based on the type of the Moemon that uses it."

Nine stepped back to avoid Arkie's Thunder Fang, and then whacked her away using Iron Tail with her nine tails. She then followed up with Psyshock, but Arkie recovered quickly enough to cancel the Psychic move with Crunch.

"Close Combat!" Blaine commanded. Arkie rushed forward and landed a powerful barrage of punches and kicks on Nine, before knocking her to the ground. "Now, Dragon Pulse!"

"Quick Attack!" Ash quickly commanded. Nine quickly moved out of the way of the Dragon attack, and then used Extrasensory, knocking Arkie back.

"OUTRAGE!" Arkie roared, lunging at Nine with eyes glowing red. Nine had put up a Safeguard to block the assault, and was almost unable to block it all before Arkie finally tired herself out.

"Now's your chance, Nine!" Ash exclaimed. "Hyper Beam!" Nine fired an all-powerful golden beam at Arkie, blasting her to the ground, unconscious.

"Arkie is unable to battle! Nine is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return." Blaine said, returning Arkie.

"That was difficult being unable to use my Fire-type moves." Nine panted.

"Well, unfortunately, you won't be given any relief against Donna!" Blaine said, sending out a Rhydon.

"I thought this was a Fire Gym!" Nine exasperated.

"Rock Blast!" Donna fired rocks at Nine, knocking her unconscious.

"Nine is unable to battle! Donna is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did good, Nine." Ash praised Nine as he returned her. "Sierra, I choose you!" He sent out Sierra.

"So, I'm battling...a Rhydon?" Sierra blinked, confused by her opponent. She then turned to Ash. "Ash, I thought this was a Fire Gym."

"That's exactly what Nine said." Ash said. "This is a Fire Gym. It's just that Blaine has a Rock Moemon to throw off trainers with Fire Moemon that have Flash Fire."

"That's correct." Blaine confirmed.

"Oh, okay." Sierra nodded in understanding, then faced Donna. "Well, either way, you're a Moemon weak to my water. Hydro Pump!" She fired a blast of pressurized water at Donna, who blocked with Protect. Donna's body then shined a bit, before she ran at Sierra very fast and hit her with Dragon Claw. "Agh!" Sierra cried out in pain as she was knocked to the ground.

"Are you okay, Sierra!?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Sierra grunted as she stood up. "But how did she get so-Yipe!" She couldn't finished her question as she had to avoid another Dragon Claw, but Ash knew what she was gonna ask.

"It must be Rock Polish! Her speed is doubled! Counter with Agility!"

"Okay!" Sierra nodded, activating Agility, allowing her to dodge Donna's attacks more easily. "Flash Cannon!" She then fired a blast of metallic light at Donna, dealing great damage.

"Damn it!" Donna growled. "Try this! Rock Slide!" She summoned rocks from the sky that fell towards Sierra. The Kingdra used Bubble Beam to destroy the falling rocks, and then quickly countered Donna's Dragon Pulse with her own.

"Ice Beam!" Sierra fired a freezing beam, freezing Donna solid.

"Fire Blast!" Blaine commanded. Donna breathed out a powerful blast of flames to thaw herself out and damage Sierra. However, the Fire attack hardly even harmed her.

"Sierra's a Water/Dragon type, making her very resistant to Fire moves." Brock said.

"Hydro Pump!" Sierra fired a blast of pressurized water, hitting Donna head on and knocking her unconscious.

"Donna is unable to battle! Sierra is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Very good." Blaine complimented Ash as he returned Donna. "Don't think you've won, yet, though. Let's turn up the heat, Robin!" He sent out a Rapidash.

"Return, Sierra." Ash returned Sierra. "Levia, I choose you!" He sent out Levia.

"My turn!" Levia smirked.

"Sunny Day!" Robin created an artificial sun high in the air. "Now, Solar Beam!" She absorbed sunlight from the sun and fired it into a beam at Levia, who countered with Flamethrower, causing an explosion.

"My Water moves may be weaknened, but they'll still do big damage!" Levia exclaimed. "Hydro Pump!" She released a blast of pressurized water at Robin, who jumped into the air using Bounce to dodge. Levia smirked, however, and used Waterfall to climb up and knock Robin out of the air, sending her crashing into the ground. "Earthquake!" Levia then fell towards Robin and punched her in the stomach, making her the center of a powerful shockwave of ground energy which knocked her unconscious.

"Robin is unable to battle! Levia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return." Blaine said, returning Robin. "Very good, Ash. But, now you face my strongest Fire-type! Mara, show them the fire!" He sent out his last Moemon; a Magmar. She wore a red shirt with long red sleeves and yellow pants, with red hair down to her neck tied into two ponytails with yellow tips, and red eyes.

"No problem." Levia smirked. "Hydro Pump!"

"Psychic!" Mara's eyes glowed blue as she cancelled out the Hydro Pump with her psychic power, and then she hit Levia directly with a Fire Blast.

"Damn it." Levia growled. "I'm not done yet."

"Yes, you are." Mara said, driving a Thunder Punch into Levia's chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Levia is unable to battle! Mara is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did good, Levia. Don't worry." Ash assured Levia as he returned her. "Alright, Mea, I choose you!" He sent out Mea, who flew around in the air.

"Yay! I get to battle!" Mea exclaimed, smiling with excitement.

Blaine's eyes widened when he saw Mea. 'That's the Mythical Moemon of Legend, Mew!' He thought. 'I was prepared for his Ho-oh, but never thought he would have Mew as well!'

"Surf!" Water formed in Mea's hand and exploded in a wave in front of her, knocking Mara over, but thanks to Sunny Day, she wasn't defeated.

"Damn." Mara growled. "You may be a Mythical Moemon, but I won't lose just like that!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't." Mea smiled. "I want my first gym battle to be exciting!"

"If it's exciting that you want," Blaine smirked, "then Mara and I shall deliver!" He tossed something at Mara, which she caught, and then she glowed a bright light.

"Mara's evolving!" Serena gasped.

"Blaine must've given her a Magmarizer!" Brock exclaimed. The light faded to reveal Mara's new form. She wore a red skirt and a red and yellow shirt with a flame pattern, with long yellow sleeves, and long red hair down her back, with red eyes.

"Magmortar, the Blast Moemon." Laby identified Mara's new form. "Their sleeves can act like cannons, allowing them to unleash powerful ranged attacks."

Ash knew that that meant trouble. Thankfully, the Sunny Day ended when Mara finished evolving. "Careful, Mea! Mara's stronger now!" He warned.

"Okay, Ash!" Mea nodded.

"Mara, Fire Blast!" Blaine commanded. Mara pointed her arm at Mea and fired a powerful blast of flames, which Mea countered with another Surf. However, Mara managed to fire a quick-charge Solar Beam to destroy the wave.

"Fire Punch!"

"Ice Punch!" The two battling Moemon fists - one coated in fire, the other with ice energy - collided with each other, causing an explosion of steam. Mea then used Aqua Tail to try to catch Mara, but the Magmortar saw and caught the tail, flinching as the water made contact with her.

"Thunderbolt!" Mara then released electricity from her body to shock Mea directly, but the Mew managed to endure and counter with a more powerful Thunder, shocking her back and making her let go of her tail. Mea used this chance to gain some distance between them, firing an Aura Sphere in her retreat.

"Barrier!" Blaine commanded. Mara created a psychic barrier that blocked the Aura Sphere. "Now, Hyper Beam!" Mara fired an all-powerful golden beam at Mea, hitting her directly and making her cry out in pain.

"Mea, are you alright!?" Ash asked worriedly.

"I'm okay." Mea assured as she stood up. She then flew at Mara and slashed her with Dragon Claw, but then noticed that she had burn marks on her arm. "Huh?"

"My Flame Body ability." Mara smirked. "It burns opponents that make direct contact with me."

"I see." Mea said, and then smirked. "Too bad that helps me."

"What?" Mara frowned.

"Mea, use Façade!" Ash commanded.

"What!?" Mea exclaimed with wide eyes. Mea's body glowed red as she tackled into her, and then she released a blast into Mara.

"Good call!" Brock smiled. "Façade is a move that doubles in power if the user is poisoned, paralyzed, or _burned_!"

"Ash really prepared for the gym battle." Misty smiled.

"Now, finish this with Scald!" Ash commanded. Mea fired a blast of boiling water at Mara, knocking her unconscious.

"Mara is unable to battle! Mea is the winner, and the victor of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum!" The referee announced.

"Alright!" Ash cheered, and then Mea tackled hugged him, almost making him fall over.

"That was fun!" Mea smiled. "I wanna have more fun battles!"

"I'll see what I can do." Ash chuckled. "Great Job, Mea."

Blaine returned Mara and walked over to Ash. "Ash, of all the trainers I battled in the past, you are easily the best." He said. "You gave me a gym battle I will always remember."

"It was a great battle." Ash smiled, and then patted Mea on the head. "Mea thinks so, too." Mea nodded happily.

"I have one more riddle for you." Blaine said. "What's hot, but doesn't burn anybody?"

"Is it the Volcano Badge?" Ash guessed.

"Bingo!" Blaine chuckled, handing Ash his gym badge. The Volcano badge was in the shape of a flame. "You've earned it."

"Thanks, Blaine." Ash said, happily accepting his seventh badge.

After bidding farewell to Blaine and healing his Moemon, Ash and the gang were waiting for a boat to arrive. They had also got their Fossil Moemon from the Moemon Lab. Ash got Tyrunt, who he named Tyra, Serena got Amaura and named her Aurora, Brock got Kabuto and Omanyte and named them Kari and Nova respectively and Misty got Tirtuoga and named her Abigale. Abigale wore an oversized dark blue t-shirt with blue sleeves, had blue hair down to her neck, and dark blue eyes.

 **Moemon:** Tyrunt

 **Name:** Tyra

 **Species:** Royal Heir Moemon

 **Type:** Rock/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 25

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Tyrunt are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Strong Jaw

 **Height:** 4'10"

 **Weight:** 93.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Steel, Fighting, Ground, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Normal, Fire, Flying, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Poison Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Bite

 **Evolves Into:** Tyrantrum (Lv39)

 **Evolves From:** Jaw Fossil

 **Info:** Tyrunt are very immature and violent Moemon. If something occurs that they don't like, they will throw wild tantrums until they get their way. They have very powerful jaws, and enjoy biting things. To them, biting someone is the same as shaking hands with them. They are very childish, so it is easy to appeal to them by offering them different things to chew on. If they throw a tantrum, giving them something to bite can calm them down.

"So, she's the equivalent of a toddler throwing tantrums." Misty said, smirking.

"Hey! Take that back!" Tyra growled, seeming ready to bite Misty, but then she saw a chew toy in front of her and started biting it happily. Laby had told Ash beforehand to buy some chew toys, which confused him at first, but now he understood why.

"Anyway, almost all of your attacks revolve around biting, which benefits your ability, but doesn't give you much ways of dealing damage." Ash said to Tyra. "When we started training, we're gonna work on learning other moves, okay?" Tyra nodded, still biting on the toy.

* * *

 **Chapter 15 DONE!**

 **I've gotten the past few chapters done pretty quickly for my record.**

 **I know Misty won the Queen of the Princess Festival Contest in the anime, but I had Serena win because the section was pretty much an Amourshipping moment. Also, three almost simultaneous evolutions for her!**

 **Todd's last name, Snap, comes from the Pokémon Photo Game, Pokémon Snap, which is kind of infamous for its unfair scoring system.**

 **Mea gets her gym battle. Seira probably won't get one in Kanto, but there's still the Moemon League to look forward to. Also, the color of everyone's towels is based on their type, the type of their starter or their preferred type.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	16. Misty Mermaid and Viridian Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Wait, Viridian City has a gym!?" Pia asked Ash with great surprise.

"That's right." Ash nodded, looking up from polishing his seven badges.

"Then, why didn't we challenge the gym the first time we were in Viridian?" Es asked, now confused.

"Because it holds the reputation of being the strongest of all of Kanto's gyms." Ash answered. "With a Pikachu who hasn't yet awakened her psychic powers, an Eevee and a Spearow being my only Moemon, I wouldn't have stood a chance." Pia and Es knew that Ash was right. Back then, challenging the strongest gym would've been the equivalent of taking a suicide mission, even if they had a Legendary Moemon in reserve. Now that they are stronger, however, they can confidently challenge the Viridian Gym.

"So, what type of Moemon does the Gym Leader use?" Pia asked.

"Actually, from what I hear, the Gym Leader is a generalist."

Pia looked confused. "Generalist?"

"Generalists are Moemon Trainers who use Moemon of any type, not just one like most Gym Leaders." Brock explained.

Pia's and Es's eyes widened. "You mean the Viridian Gym Leader uses different types of Moemon!?" Es asked.

Ash nodded. "That's why it's the strongest gym. Not only is it a true test of knowledge of type matchups, but also a test of strength."

"Which you and your Moemon have a lot of at this point." Giselle pointed out.

"True."

Tomo, meanwhile, was playing with his Moemon and Mea and Brock was combing Kyuubei's hair. Misty was checking out her Moemon to see if they were all alright, but Sephia looked a bit unhappy. "Is something wrong, Sephia?" Misty asked.

"I wanna swim." Sephia demanded.

"That might be a problem." Misty frowned apologetically. "We're nowhere near any oceans or lakes."

"Why not take her to Cerulean Gym?" Cruela suggested. "If I remember correctly, your gym has an enormous swimming pool."

"Good idea." Misty agreed, and then turned to her friends. "Hey, Ash, is it okay if we take a detour to Cerulean?" She asked.

"Not a problem." Ash replied.

"Thanks." Misty smiled. "I'll let my sisters know I'm coming home."

So, the gang decided to head out to Cerulean City, before heading out to Viridian. Misty was happy to see the Cerulean Gym when they got there. "It looks like my sisters have been taking care of it." She smiled.

"Look at that." Tomo said, pointing at a poster that showed a picture of a mermaid with Water Moemon surrounding her.

"Looks like my sisters are putting on another one of their shows."

Ash took a good look at the mermaid. "Hey, Misty, doesn't the mermaid look a bit like you?" He asked the redhead.

Misty frowned, inspecting the mermaid in the picture. "Now that you mention it..."

When they entered the gym, Misty's sisters ran up to her. "Thank god you're here!" Daisy exclaimed happily.

"We thought you would never get here!" Lily exclaimed.

"You made it just in time!" Violet exclaimed. Misty was puzzled, as her sisters have never greeted her like this before.

"Who are they?" Toki asked, looking at Misty's sister.

"Toki, these are my older sisters, Daisy, Lily and Violet." Misty introduced Toki to her sisters.

"Is that a Togepi?" Lily asked, looking at Toki. "Is she your Moemon? She's so cute!"

"I hatched her." Misty told them with a smile.

The sisters then saw Ash. "Hey, Ash. Long time no see." Daisy greeted kindly.

"Hello to you three, too." Ash greeted back.

"So, you catch any more Legendaries?" Violet asked curiously.

Ash chuckled. He expected one of them to ask that question after seeing Hourai. "Come on out, Mea." He called out his Mythical Moemon.

Misty's sisters squealed when they saw Mea. "OMG! It's the Mythical Mew!" Lily squealed.

"She is so much cuter in person!" Violet squealed. Mea blushed at the attention she was getting.

Misty went straight to the pool and released Sephia into the water. "There you go, Sephia. Enjoy your swim." Misty said. Sephia happily swam around the pool.

"Sephia!" A voice called as Dewa swam up to her with See.

"Hi, Dewa!" Sephia greeted.

"So, you're the other Seel Misty caught?" See asked. "Nice to meet you, I'm See."

Misty looked around and saw that all the other Water Moemon were doing okay. She then decided to send out her other Water Moemon, Miea, Cruela, Aqua and Abigale. "Is that a Tirtouga?" Daisy asked with surprise as she, Lily and Violet walked in. "Where did you get an Ancient Moemon?"

"That's a secret I'm not allowed to tell." Misty told them. She couldn't tell them that she got Abigale's fossil from Grampa Canyon.

"Did you go to Unova to find a Cover Fossil?" Violet asked.

Well, that works. "Sure, let's go with that." Misty smiled. She then heard a splash as she and her sisters saw another Vaporeon jump into the pool to join the Water Moemon. "Where'd the other Vaporeon come from?" Misty asked.

"Actually, that's Mea." Ash replied. "She can Transform to change her appearance to look like other Moemon."

Daisy, Lily and Violet looked at Mea with awe, before turning back to Misty. "Anyway, Misty, we need to get ready." Daisy said.

"Ready for what?" Misty asked, confused.

"Our water show, of course." Lily replied.

"I see." Misty nodded. "So, what am I doing? And who's playing the mermaid?"

"You are." Misty's sisters answered altogether.

"What!?" Misty gasped.

"Well, you see, our water shows aren't as popular as they used to be." Daisy explained.

"The stadium has been nearly empty for a while." Lily added.

"So, we decided to do something new." Violet said. "We decided to so our shows underwater."

"Underwater ballets?" Cruela repeated, she and Misty's other Moemon hearing everything. "So, they're switching things up, huh?"

"And before you called us, we decided to make you the star of our show." Daisy told Misty.

"But I'm not a water ballerina!" Misty argued. "I can't believe you did this without my permission!"

"Sorry, Misty," Lily apologized on their behalf, "but we already advertised you and the tickets are already selling out."

"The people will be disappointed if you don't do it." Violet said. "Not to mention, our first performance is tomorrow."

Misty didn't want to do this, but she knew that she couldn't refuse. "Fine, I'll do it." She agreed with a sigh. Misty's sisters cheered the moment they agreed.

"Then let the rehearsal's begin!" Daisy exclaimed, but then stopped as she thought of something. "Actually..." She turned to Ash. "Ash, is it okay if I ask something of you?" The capped trainer raised an eyebrow, wondering what Daisy has planned. Even Misty was curious as to what Daisy wants from Ash.

The underwater show was called 'The Magical Mermaid'. The story was that the mermaid was swimming happily with her Water Moemon friends. Then, two evil pirates grab her and demand that she give them all the Water Moemon. Then, a handsome prince comes to save the day and he and the mermaid, all in love, lived happily ever after with the Water Moemon. Misty was the mermaid, Violet and Lily played the evil pirates and _Ash_ was the handsome prince. Ash was surprised that he would be given a role in the show, but otherwise accepted. Misty was also surprised, but in her mind, she does admit that Ash would fit the part, as he _is_ handsome. The four sisters and Ash took the rest of the whole day getting everything ready for tomorrow. They rehearsed the whole show and got all the costumes and props ready. "This is going to be an interesting play with Ash taking part." Pia said to Es, who nodded in agreement as they watched the rehearsals.

The next day was the day of the performance. A big crowd of people had turned up to watch the show. Daisy, Lily and Violet were happy; this was the biggest crowd they had even seen. Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Serena, Brock, Kyuubei and Giselle also had seats and Brock was looking after Toki. "Where is big brother?" Tomo asked, wondering where Ash is.

"Don't worry. He's here in the building." Pia assured. "Just enjoy the show right now."

Daisy, who was taking the tickets, had pre-recoreded her voice for the narration. Then, the Cerulean Gym's enormous pool rose up from the floor to nearly all the way up to the ceiling. This way, the audience could see what was happening underwater. The audience gasped at the clever effect, and then the lights dimmed; It was time for the show to start.

"Once upon a time," Daisy's pre-recoreded voice said, "there was a beautiful, peaceful lagoon that was home to all sorts of Water Moemon." A show light showed some of Cerulean Gym's Moemon, which included See, Sephia, Dewa, Pori, Kori and three other Magikarp, Deen and three other Goldeen, Starry, Miea, Kamilia, two Tentacool, and Abigale, while the others were in their Moe Balls. Everyone in the audience except Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Serena, Brock, Kyuubei, Giselle and Toki were amazed to see an Ancient Moemon. "These Water Moemon were the best friends of the Magical Mermaid." A light shone on Misty, who was standing on a diving board. She jumped off the board and into the pool, and began dancing with See and the other Water Moemon. The audience loved the performance so far. "All day long, the Magical Mermaid would play with the Water Moemon, until late at night." Misty fell asleep inside a fake clam, while he Water Moemon slept outside the clam. In the clam was a mouthpiece that could help Misty breathe and talk underwater.

Everything was going great so far, but trouble was occurring. Team Rocket had arrived and they were not only planning to steal the show, but steal all the Water Moemon. They tied up and gagged Violet and Lily and hid them in a locker. Then, they dressed themselves up in pirate costumes and got ready for their cue. However, they didn't do so unnoticed. Ash and Mea, who were hiding nearby, quickly freed Violet and Misty when they were gone. "Are you two alright?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, but the Water Moemon are in danger!" Violet exclaimed, panicking. "If we don't do something, they will _really_ be stolen!"

"What's worse, the audience will just think it's part of the act." Lily added, also panicking.

Ash put a hand on the two sister to calm them down. "Don't worry, they won't get away with this." He assured. "Once it's mine and Mea's cue, we'll join Misty and stop them."

"The Magical Mermaid and her Water Moemon friends lived a peaceful and happy life," Daisy's pre-recorded voice said, "until one day, two nasty pirates arrived to kidnap all the Water Moemon." This was Lily and Violet's cue, but Team Rocket appeared on the diving board instead, and the gang saw them.

"We have to stop them!" Tomo exclaimed. Brock, Serena and Giselle nodded and were about to leave there seat, when Pia and Es stopped them.

"Hold on. Just enjoy the show." Pia told them, much to their shock.

"But if we don't do something, they'll steal the Water Moemon!" Serene argued.

"That won't happen." Es calmly told them with a smirk. Tomo, Wendy, Brock, Giselle, Serena and Kyuubei looked at them with confusion. Were they really trusting Misty to stop them by herself?

Jessie and James jumped into the pool and flung a net over the Water Moemon. The only ones who weren't caught were Sephia, Miea, Kamilia and Abigale. "These Water Moemon are now ours!" Jessie laughed.

"Oh, no you don't!" Misty shouted, grabbing the net to try and free the Water Moemon, but Jessie and James were not giving up the Water Moemon without a fight. The audience were clapping and cheering loudly, thinking this was all part of the show, while Tomo, Wendy, Brock, Giselle, Serena and Kyuubei had worried looks, hoping that Pia and Es knew what they were doing. Meowth, who didn't like getting wet, stayed in the balloon that they brought through the roof of the gym.

"It's almost our cue, Mea." Ash said, having finished putting on his costume and grabbing a mouthpiece. "Ready?"

Mea used Transform to change her appearance into another Moemon. She wore a blue dress with a red opal in the center of her chest, and a single yellow dot underneath it. She had blue hair tied into twin tails that flowed down to her knees, and blue eyes with yellow outlines around them. "Ready." She nodded.

"Just then, a handsome prince and his Manaphy came to save the day." Daisy's pre-recorded voice said. Everyone's attention turned back to the diving board, and to the surprise of the gang, except Pia and Es, they saw Ash standing alongside a Moemon described as Manaphy.

"Big brother!" Tomo exclaimed.

"Where did Ash get a Manaphy!?" Kyuubei asked, now shocked.

"Actually, that's Mea." Pia answered. "Misty's sisters asked Ash and Mea to be part of the play as well. Mea's using Transform to look like the Mythical Moemon Manaphy."

Ash and Mea jumped into the pool and swam towards Misty to help. "Leave the mermaid and her Water Moemon friends alone, you fiends!" Ash demanded.

"Not a chance!" Jessie exclaimed. "But, we will help ourselves to your Manaphy! Cleo!" Jessie called out Cleo, who, surprisingly, could breathe underwater, even though she wasn't a Water Moemon. The same couldn't be said for Kono, though, as James was forced to return her before she drowned.

"Looks like I'm alone, this time." Cleo frowned.

"That's right. Mana, use Energy Ball!" Ash commanded. Mea, under her actor name of Mana for the show, fired a sphere of grass energy at Cleo, knocking her back.

"We'll help, too." Misty said. "Sephia, use Headbutt, Miea and Kamilia, Tackle, and Abigale, Aqua Jet!" The Moemon's attacks hit Cleo one by one, making Jessie growl in frustration.

"Cleo, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded. This would be trouble as it would spread all over the pool.

"Psychic!" Mana quickly used her psychic power to stop Cleo in her tracks, keeping her from using her attack.

"Aurora Beam!"

"Water Gun!" Sephia fired a rainbow beam of ice energy while Kamilia spat out water at Cleo, knocking her back to Jessie and James.

"Give up!" Ash demanded. "You are outnumbered and outmatched!"

"That's right!" Mist agreed. "We won't let you take the Water Moemon!"

Suddenly, Sephia and Kamilia glowed a bright light as they evolved into Dewgong and Wartortle. Sephia wore an elegant, flowing white dress and had long white hair down her back. She had a white horn growing out of her forehead, and shining black eyes.

"Wow!" Misty gasped. "Not only did Kamilia evolve into Wartortle, but Sephia evolved into Dewgong!"

"That amazing!" Mana smiled. The audience went wild over their evolutions. Even Misty's sisters went crazy.

"Cleo, time to grab those Moemon!" Jessie said.

"Ice Beam!" Sephia fired a freezing beam towards Cleo, Jessie and James, freezing them solid in a block of ice.

"Now for the finale." Ash said. "Mana, Tail Glow!" The tips of Mana's hair glowed brightly in a dazzling display, aweing the audience. "Now, send those crooks flying with Hydro Pump!" Mana then fired a powerful blast of high-pressured water at the frozen Jessie, James and Cleo, sending them and Meowth blasting off in their balloon.

The audience clapped and cheered, absolutely loving the performance. Even the rest of the gang loved what Ash and Misty pulled off with their Moemon. Ash and Misty climbed onto a big rock that was in the pool, with all the Moemon around them as they waved at the audience. "We hope you enjoy the show!" Misty shouted.

Ash, Misty and Mea met up with Daisy, Violet and Lily backstage, with the rest of the gang being there, too. "Thank you both so much!" Daisy thanked Ash and Misty. "Thanks to you, our shows are now popular again!"

"You and Mea were amazing out there, Ash." Lily gushed. "If you weren't doing gym challenges, we'd ask you to join for our shows."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Ash politely declined.

"That's alright." Violet smiled acceptingly. "Daisy can play the handsome prince, and since you're leaving, Misty, Lily and I will take turns playing the mermaid."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hey, Misty, would you mind leaving Sephia here?" Daisy suddenly asked, surprising Misty.

"I think that's a good idea." Mea said. "I mean, Sephia seemed really being in the pool with the others."

"Very well, then." Misty said, giving Sephia's Moe Ball to Daisy.

"And leave Kamilia and Miea here, too." Lily quickly added. "Those two will be a big hit in our shows." Misty didn't feel right leaving Miea here, but otherwise nodded and gave her and Kamilia to Daisy as well, and then took some new Moemon with her. So now, Misty's six Moemon were Starry, Pori, Whirly, Toki, Cruela and Deen.

Bidding farewell to Daisy, Violet and Lily, Misty and the gang left Cerulean City. "My sister are right, though, Ash." Misty told the capped trainer leading the group. "You were amazing during the show."

"I'm impressed that you knew Team Rocket were trying to steal the Moemon, but remained calm and didn't act until it was your cue." Brock said.

Ash shrugged. "I'm not a performer, but I do know that if there's a problem, keep calm and act in a way to make it look like part of the show." He said.

"That's true." Misty nodded. The gang then continued on to Viridian City.

* * *

The gang had just arrived at Viridian with Ash looking forward to battling the Viridian Gym. He stared at his seven gym badges with a grin. "Only one more badge and I will enter the Indigo League." He said.

"Yep, and we're gonna win it." Pia smirked.

"You know, considering how strong you're Moemon are, I'd be surprised if you _don't_ win the league, Ash." Brock chuckled.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Brock," Ash said, "but that's still no reason for me not to train for the Indigo League after I win my eighth badge."

"Ash is right." Es agreed. "We'll need all the training we can get."

They had arrived at Viridian Gym, which was light brown building and looked like a Roman temple. "Pretty cool." Pia said, liking the design of the gym. She then turned to Ash, who was staring at that gym with a frown. "What's wrong, Ash?" She asked, quite confused why he didn't immediately enter.

"I'm sensing a lot of evil intent inside the gym." Ash told his friends. This only further confused them, though.

"Evil intent?" Serena repeated. "Inside a gym? Are you sure?"

"Positive. I've got a bad feeling about what's in store here."

"Aww. Is Ashy-boy chickening out?" A familiar voice mocked as Ash's rival turned up.

"In your dreams, Gary." Ash frowned. "Nothing's gonna stop me from winning my eighth badge."

"Eighth, huh?" Gary gave a smirk that Ash knew meant that he was gonna brag.

"Let me guess. You already have eight gym badges?"

Gary opened his badge case, showing off his _ten_ badges. "More than that."

"Ten!?" Pia shouted, shocked that Gary went over the required amount. "If you already have more than enough badges, why are you even here!?"

"Because this gym is the strongest. Perfect for a future Moemon Master like myself." Gary answered with pride and arrogance.

"Sounds like you're just trying to show off." Es deadpanned.

"I'm only saying what is true. Anyway, I'm battling this gym." Gary walked ahead of Ash and entered the Viridian Gym. As soon as he did, the guards blocked the entrance with their spears, meaning that they only accept one challenger at a time.

"Son of a bitch..." Ash cursed under his breath, and then sighed. "Well, I guess I'll stop by the Moemon Center for a while, then."

Inside the gym, Gary was facing down - or technically up - the Viridian Gym Leader, who was actually Giovanni. "Who are you?" Giovanni asked as he sat on a throne.

"I am Gary Oak, the grandson of Professor Oak!" Gary introduced himself with pride.

Giovanni scoffed. "I don't care who you're related to. You are nothing, boy, until you prove otherwise."

A Rocket Grunt disguised as a referee came forward. "Three Moemon each. No time limit. Only the challenger may switch Moemon." He explained the rules. "Battle Begin!"

Giovanni sent out a Golem while Gary sent out a Nidoking. The Nidoking wore a purple and white shirt and jeans, with purple hair down her back. She had red eyes, and a purple horn on her head. "Gora, Double-Edge." Giovanni commanded.

"Violet, counter with Superpower!" Gary commanded. The two Moemon tackled each other in a contest of strength, with Violet being superior as she knocked Gora down. She then used Ice Beam to knock her unconscious.

"Violet is the winner!" The Rocket Grunt announced.

"Return, Violet." Gary said, returning Violet as Giovanni returned Gora. "Lithe, let's go!" He sent out an Arcanine.

Giovanni replied by sending out a Kingler. She wore a brown vest over a white dress with long white sleeves, and had brown hair spiked up in a crown, but still leaving enough to flow down to her shoulders. She had black eyes, and held two pincers in her hands, the left one being twice as big as the right one. "Leena, Crabhammer." Giovanni commanded. Leena charged forward, ignoring her opponent's Intimidate as she swung her left pincer down like a hammer, but Lithe dodged it. "Liquidation." Water then formed around Leena's pincer into a blade as she followed up with a slash, dealing great damage to Lithe and knocking her back.

"Thunder Fang!" Gary commanded. Lithe growled at Leena, electricity forming on her teeth as she bit Leena's shoulder, shocking the Pincer Moemon. She then followed up with a point-blank Flamethrower that caused an explosion of flame as Lithe jumped back to Gary, while Leena was revealed to be unconscious.

"Lithe is the winner!" The Rocket Grunt announced.

"You might as well hand over the badge now." Gary laughed as Giovanni returned Leena. "I'll beat any Moemon you send out."

Giovanni, however, gave a mocking grin as he stood up. "Oh, really? Then why don't you face my strongest Moemon?" He snapping his fingers. Just then a part of the wall under him opened up, revealing a Moemon in weird tech-like armor. She wore a white leotard with white elbow-length gloves and leggings, with long white hair flowing down to her waist, purple eyes unseen due to her helmet, and had a long purple tail sticking out of her back.

"What's that?" Gary asked, having never seen a Moemon like her before.

"I don't know, Master." Lithe replied, somewhat worried. "I've never seen a Moemon like her before, but she looks like Mew." The Moemon's eyes then glowed as she restrained Lithe with psychic energy, making her cry out in pain, before throwing her to the wall behind Gary, knocking her unconscious.

Gary was stunned that the Moemon defeated Lithe in one attack. Granted, Lithe did take some damage from the Kingler earlier, but he was confident that she could take three or four more attacks. "Well, do you surrender, boy?" He heard Giovanni ask, as if taunting him.

"As if!" Gary replied hotly. "I don't know what that Moemon of your is, but I'm gonna beat her!"

Giovanni smirked. "Go ahead and try." He challenged. "I'll even allow you to use more than one Moemon."

"Violet, Abby, let's go!" Gary sent out Violet as well as an Alakazam. The Alakazam wore a brown shirt and yellow pants, with long blonde hair down her back with light tips, black eyes, and held two spoons.

"Master, that Moemon...!" Abby gasped.

"What is it, Abby?"

"I'm sensing very strong psychic power from her. I can't determine how strong, but she feels to be just as strong as a Greater Legendary, maybe stronger."

Gary and Violet were shocked by this. This meant they were practically facing a Legendary Moemon. Just then, the Moemon's eyes glowed with psychic power once more, trapping Violet and Abby as they cried out in pain. "Violet! Abby!" Gary gasped with horror.

"Your Alakazam is correct about her being stronger." Giovanni laughed. "She is the ultimate Moemon! She can never be defeated!"

Back with the gang, Nurse Joy was happy to see Ash and Misty again. Ash decided that he would use Vena, Cara and Bianca for the gym battle, so he asked Nurse Joy to give them a check-up. As they were relaxing, Pia's and Es's head snapped around, looking out the window. "What's wrong, you two?" Ash asked.

"We're sensing strong psychic power." Es answered.

"Psychic power?" Serena repeated. "You mean like a strong psychic?"

Pia shook her head. "It doesn't like a human using psychic power. It's strong enough that even I can tell the difference." She said. "It feels like it's coming from a Moemon, and it's coming from the Viridian Gym."

Ash frowned at that, beginning to feel that something was wrong. 'Wonder how Gary's doing with his gym battle...' He thought.

Half an hour later, the gang headed over to the gym again, only to find that the guard were no longer there and the gym sign said 'closed'. "Something's not right." Giselle frowned. "We need to get into the gym at once."

Ash went over to the gym doors and pushed them, opening them. "They forgot to lock the doors." He said. The gang entered the gym and ran through the corridors, until they found the battle arena. To their horror, they saw Gary and his Moemon unconscious on the floor. "Gary, are you alright!?" Ash asked as he ran up to him.

Gary stirred awake and looked at Ash. "Ash...?" He said weakly.

"What on earth happened?"

"The Gym Leader used a Moemon I've never seen before." Gary explained. "According to Abby, it was stronger than a Greater Legendary Moemon, and the Gym Leader confirmed it."

The gang was shocked by this. "That can't be! The only Moemon that fits that category is Arceus, the Creator of the World!" Es exclaimed. "Mew could also fall into that category if she was actually serious in battle, but other than that, a Moemon being stronger than a Greater Legendary of Mythical is next to impossible!"

 _"Oi! I can get serious sometimes!"_ Mea exclaimed from her Moe Ball via telepathy, sounding like she took offense Es's comment.

 _"Not now, Mea."_ Ash replied, and then everyone suddenly heard laughter as they saw Team Rocket appeared. "Team Rocket!"

"What are you doing here!?" Misty demanded.

"Our boss had something to do." Jessie explained, smirking. "So, while he's dealing with his business, we are the Gym Leader for now."

"Hold on! That means this gym is owned by Team Rocket!" Pia exclaimed, connecting the dots.

"That's right." Jessie smirked, and then showed them the Viridian Gym's Earth Badge, which was in the shape of a white feather that was green at the end. "And if you want this, you'll have to battle me first."

"Bring it." Ash growled.

Just before the battle began, James made two platforms appear. "The trainers must stand on these platforms." He explained. Ash grew suspicious of this, but duly stood on the green platform while Jessie stood on the red one.

"Are you ready?" Jessie asked. "By the way, this will be a Triple Battle."

"A Triple Battle, eh?" Ash repeated with interest. "Now, this is sounding interesting."

Jessie smirked. "If you are so eager to start, then these three are your opponents!" She threw three Moe Balls, and a Rhydon, a Kingler and a Machamp emerged. Giovanni had given them to Jessie for the moment.

"Alright. Vena, Cara, Bianca, I choose you!" Ash called out his Vena, Cara and Bianca. Gary was amazed that Ash had caught all three starters.

"Well, they certainly look impressive." Jessie smirked. "Chammy, Karate Chop!" The Machamp hit Bianca with a Karate Chop, and then Ash suddenly got shocked by the platform.

"What happened!?" Serena gasped.

Team Rocket laughed. "I rigged the platform to that the trainer shares the Moemon's pain." James explained.

"You dirty snooks!" Wendy snarled, she and the others, including Gary, very cross that Team Rocket is using such a dirty tactic.

"Oh, really?" Ash asked, getting everyone's attention as they realized that he wasn't even fazed by the electricity, as noted by his smirk. "Sorry, but you have to try better than that."

"Oh? Well, you won't be smirking after this." Jessie said. "Leena, Metal Claw!" Leena's pincers glowed with steel energy as she slashed Vena, and then Ash got shocked again.

"Not good enough!" Ash shouted, ignoring the electricity, shocking Team Rocket.

"Okay, seriously, you should be screaming in pain!" Meowth exclaimed. "How are you ignoring the shocks!?"

Ash smirked. "Compared to Pia's Electric attacks when we train, this is nothing."

Once again, the Rocket Trio was shocked. "What!? What trainer would be crazy enough to spar with his Moemon!?" Jessie shouted.

"This trainer." Ash answered proudly. "Now, Vena, use Energy Ball!" Vena hit Leena with a point-blank sphere of green energy. Ash saw that when the Kingler got hurt, Jessie got shocked. "Huh. Looks like James rigged _your_ platform to do the same thing." He smirked. "This means this is not only a battle between our Moemon, but also an endurance match between _us_ as Moemon Trainers. In which case, I'll come out on top because of my own training!"

"Ash just turned Team Rocket's advantage into their disadvantage!" Brock smiled, amazed by his friend.

"Go, big brother!" Tomo cheered.

Jessie gritted her teeth in anger. "Terra, Megahorn!" She commanded. The Rhydon's horn glowed with green energy and extended as she charged at Ash's Moemon.

"Bianca, stop her with Confusion." Ash commanded, quite calmly since he knew that the battle was in his favor. Bianca's eyes glowed red as she stopped Terra in her tracks, and then she used Hydro Pump to blast her back into Leena and Chammy, shocking Jessie again.

"Fire Spin!" Cara breathed out a vortex of flames that wrapped around Team Rocket's Moemon like a ring of fire, dealing continuous damage to them. This caused Jessie to also be shocked continuously.

"We need to do something, Meowth!" James exclaimed, panicking at how the battle is turning out. "Jessie is gonna get creamed at this rate!"

"No worries." Meowth smirked. "One push of a button will cause the platform the twerps standing on to explode."

"Oh, is that what this is for?" Es asked, casually waving a remote control with two buttons that she held in her hand.

Meowth looked at the remote control in shock before feeling her pockets. "You thieving feline!" She shouted, to which Es responded by sticking out her tongue playfully.

Jessie became frustrated at this point and sent out Cleo and Kono. "Hey! You can't use new Moemon!" Misty shouted accusingly. "That's against the rules!"

"I'm the Gym Leader, so I make the rules." Jessie smirked.

"Go ahead, then!" Vena exclaimed.

"You can send out as many Moemon as you want!" Cara exclaimed.

"We'll beat all of them down!" Bianca finished.

Just then, all three starters glowed a bright light as they evolved into their final forms; Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise. Vena wore a blue dress with green hair down her back and a pink flower hat on her head, and shining red eyes.

Cara wore an orange shirt and skirt, with orange hair down to her back, tied into a ponytail, and shining blue eyes. She had a dragon tail sticking out of her butt, and wings sticking out of her back.

Bianca wore a brown jacket over a yellow shirt, with blue pants, blue hair down to her waist, and red eyes. She also had two large hydro cannons emerging from her jacket.

"No way!" Gary gasped. "All three of them evolved!"

"Team Rocket is in trouble now." Pia smirked.

Ash smiled proudly at his three Kanto Starters, and then looked at his now scared opponents with a smirk. "Let's finish this." He said. "Vena, Cara, Bianca, Triple Finish!"

"Triple Finish?" Gary repeated, having not heard of a move like that before. It turns out that Triple Finish was a combination of Cara's Fire Blast, Bianca's Hydro Pump, and Vena's Solar Beam - which was quickly charged thanks to a Power Herb that Ash found on the way to Viridian. The three powerful moves from three powerful Starter Moemon easily overpowered Team Rocket's Moemon and knocked them all unconscious. Jessie also fainted after receiving one last shock.

"We win." Ash smirked victoriously. Tomo, Wendy, Misty, Brock, Serena and Giselle cheered for Ash, while Pia and Es shared Ash's victorious smirk. Even Gary thought that Ash was an impressive trainer. James and Meowth asked Jessie if she was alright, but of course, Jessie was very angry that she lost. "Now, I would like the Earth Badge, if you please."

Jessie glared at him. "I don't want to give it to you, but I am impressed that you can actually be tough even without your Moemon." She admitted begrudgingly. "Fine, take your stupid badge!" She threw Earth Badge at Ash as he caught it before it could hit him in the face.

"Thank you." Ash thanked. "Now, you have three seconds before my Moemon blast you off." The Rocket Trio wasted no time getting the hell out of there, and then Ash looked at his new badge with a smile. "Finally, my eighth badge."

Ash and the gang left Viridian Gym, with Vena, Cara and Bianca still out of their Moe Balls as Laby showed their data.

 **Moemon:** Venusaur

 **Name:** Vena

 **Species:** Seed Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Poison

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Venusaur is almost a completely carnivorous species, feeding solely on the meat of other animals. However, they have also been known to consume other food products with the exception of fruit and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Chlorophyll

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 107.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Psychic, Ice

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Fighting, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Sweet Scent, Energy Ball, Synthesis, Growth, Solar Beam, Power Whip, Sludge Bomb, Seed Flare, Petal Dance, Petal Blizzard, Outrage

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Ivysaur

 **Info:** Venusaur are no longer as shy as their previous forms, and are now rather strong-willed. It is often very hard to satisfy a Venusaur sexually, though if you are capable of doing so, they weill view you as a worthy trainer. To counteract this, the pollen that Venusaur releases from the flower on its head is an aphrodisiac powerful enough to make a person desire sex for an extended period of time (the "Viagra" of Moemon), which is why the species is so coveted.

 **Moemon:** Charizard

 **Name:** Cara

 **Species:** Flame Moemon

 **Type:** Fire/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Charizard are a species that are almost completely carnivorous, enjoying meat and other human foods, but dislike, but can still consume, fruit and vegetables.

 **Ability:** Blaze

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 112lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Electric, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Scratch, Ember, Dragon Breath, Flamethrower, Dragon Rage, Smoke Screen, Dragon Dance, Fire Fang, Fire Punch, Flame Burst, Thunder Punch, Iron Tail, Dragon Pulse, Ancient Power, Fire Spin, Dragon Claw, Fire Blast, Heat Wave, Solar Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Charmeleon

 **Info:** Charizard are a very powerful species that are well liked for their intense passion in sex, although they have strong sexual desires, often being horny at strange times. They are also very protective of their trainers, and are also rather selfish, preferring to keep their master all to themselves. It takes a Charizard a long time to get used to a new trainer, but when they do, they become a useful battler and sexual partner.

 **Moemon:** Blastoise

 **Name:** Bianca

 **Species:** Shellfish Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Blastoise are mainly carnivorous, feeding on fish and other forms of meat, but they are capable of consuming other forms of processed foods.

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 109lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Steel, Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Tackle, Withdraw, Water Gun, Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, Scald, Dark Pulse, Aura Sphere, Aqua Tail, Ice Punch, Mirror Coat, Iron Defense, Rapid Spin, Protect, Confusion, Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Water Pulse, Surf

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Wartortle

 **Info:** Blastoise are a very powerful species of Moemon, preferred more for battles than for sex, but in sex, they are also very well desired. They have a very mischievous personality, which helps them in combat, loving to fight. They have a very powerful libido, however, and are hard to satisfy sexually, and have one of the tightest and wettest pussies. They are very hard to get to trust early on, but not impossible.

"Hmm, I wonder if we'll see that apparent Legendary Moemon that Gary saw." Pia wondered.

"To be honest, something tells me that we'll see her very soon." Ash replied.

"Ah, don't worry about that right now." Cara waved it off. "We should get ready for the Indigo League."

"Where _is_ the Indigo League?" Bianca asked.

"The Indigo League is held in Indigo Plateau." Laby informed. "Go west from Viridian, then down Routes 22 and 23 to get there."

"Thanks, Laby." Ash thanked his Porygon2. "Alright. Let's head back to Pallet Town. I actually want to pay my mom a visit."

"Why not?" Pia smiled. "It's also a chance for Tomo to meet his new mom." Tomo was very happy to hear that.

So the gang decided to head to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Chapter 16 DONE!**

 **Now, the pairing I have with Ash is him and Serena, but that doesn't mean he won't have time with the other girls. In fact, if you remember Lavender Town, it was only him and Giselle.**

 **I don't plan for Ash to be a coordinator. That's gonna be Serena. However, he will participate in some contest, like in the anime.**

 **Also, this is what I had planned for the three Kanto Starters. With Ash training with Pia, he can easily withstand weaker electricity. Also, the Triple Finish is a reference to Smash Bros. It's their Final Smash.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	17. Training at Cameran Castle

**Just a heads up, this chapter may be confusing to those who were expecting Ash's journey to follow the anime's timeline. However, it also holds plot relevance as it take place before the First Movie.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

When Ash arrived at Pallet Town, his mom was outside the house, waiting for him. Before leaving Viridian City, Ash had phoned Delia to let her know that he was coming home. "I'm so glad you're home, Ash!" Delia smiled, happily pulling Ash into a hug.

"It's nice to be home." Ash smiled, returning the hug.

"Hi, Mrs. Ketchum!" Pia greeted.

"Oh, Pia! Nice to see you again." Delia greeted. "My, you've gotten stronger."

"It's the same with all of us, including Ash." Es said. "He's gotten much better with his Aura. I'm Es, by the way. I'm the first Moemon Ash caught."

Delia nodded. "Yes, I've heard from Hourai. And it's nice to meet you, Es." She then saw Tomo and hugged. "Oh, it's nice to meet my new son!" She squealed.

"Actually, speaking of that..." Ash began.

"I've already spoke with Ranger Jenny about it." Delia told him. "She heard about how happy Tomo was with you, and gave me the adoption papers to sign."

"Does this mean Tomo's officially part of the family?" Pia asked, excited. Delia nodded, and Pia cheered. Tomo cheered as well and hugged Ash.

"Congratulations, you two." Serena congratulated the Ketchum brother. Everyone was happy for them.

Delia then turned her attention to Serena. "Ah, so you're Serena. Nice to meet you." Delia greeted.

"You know me?" Serena asked with surprise.

"I've talked with your mom about you." Delia gave a sly smirk. "Is it true that you have a crush on my son?" Serena and Ash both went red in the face, with their friends giggling in amusement, although, Tomo was more confused. Delia then gave a sincere smile. "Don't worry. If you two do get together, I'll happily support you."

"Th-Thank you Mrs. Ketchum."

After the rest of the gang greeted Delia, everyone went into the house. Just then, a Moemon entered the living room. She wore a white shirt with red sleeves and a red dot in the center, as well as red shorts and blue hair pulled up into two ponytails, and she wore white gloves, and black eyes. "Hello, everyone." The Moemon greeted.

"Um, who are you?" Ash asked.

"Oh, right. Ash, this is Mimey. She's a Moemon I got a couple days ago." Delia greeted the Mr. Mime. "I was coming home from shopping when I saw her lying out on the path, really hurt. I took her home at once and helped her become healthy again. Although, she didn't want to leave after she was better."

Mimey nodded. "I really wanted to repay Mistress for her kindness, so I decided to help out with taking care of the house."

"I see." Ash smiled.

Later that evening, Delia made a huge meal for everyone with Mimey's help. "I figured you would all be hungry, so dig in." She invited. Everyone helped themselves to the food Delia made.

"I've been looking forward to your cooking for a long time, Mom." Ash said contently. He had always loved his mom's cooking. The others were enjoying the meal, too.

"So, Ash, what are you planning to do now?" Delia asked.

"Well, since the Indigo League won't be until a few months, I plan to use the time to train everyone." Ash said. "But I also want to get some training done for myself."

Delia nodded. 'This might be a good time for him to meet his cousin.' She thought. 'His Aura abilities seem well-developed enough for it.' "I believe I know a suitable place for you to train."

"Really?" Ash asked, looking up from his food at is mother. "Where?"

Delia smiled. "Get some rest, and I'll take you there tomorrow. Everyone else can come, too."

That night, Ash was tucked up in bed with Pia, Es, Tomo and Wendy. "I wonder where Mrs. Ketchum is gonna take us." Wendy wondered.

"Who knows?" Ash shrugged. "But I do know that we're gonna be very busy for the next few months, so will need all the sleep we can get." Pia and Es nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to see you fighting in the Indigo League, big brother." Tomo said excitedly.

Ash smiled. "And I can't wait to participate in it." And soon, the five went to sleep.

The next day, after eating breakfast, the gang was waiting outside the house. "How much longer?" Tomo whined.

"We're waiting for Professor Oak, Tomo." Delia told her adopted son, and then she saw Oak run up to them, carrying a travel case. "Ah, there you are." She smiled.

"Sorry for the wait." Oak apologized. "I was giving Gary directions to the Indigo League." He lifted the case. "Ash, all of your Moemon are here in this case, so that you can train everyone."

"Awesome." Ash smiled. "So, Mom, where are we going?"

"Ash, can you bring your Mew out?" Delia asked.

This confused Ash. "Okay?" He released Mea from her Moe Ball.

"What is it, Ash?" Mea asked.

"Mom wants you to do something."

Mea nodded and turned to Delia. "What is it?" She asked. There was a moment of silence as Delia and Mea stared at each other, with Delia giving a serious look. A few seconds later, though, Mea also gave a serious expression.

"What are you two talking about?" Ash asked, knowing that Mea and Delia are speaking via telepathy.

"Oh, nothing." Mea smiled. "Hang on tight, everyone!"

Mea grabbed everyone with Psychic, and then everyone whisked away in a Teleport. Soon, everyone was in front of the entrance of a palace. "Where are we?" Giselle asked.

"This is the town of Rota." Oak told everyone. "We are currently standing in front of Cameran Palace."

"Cameran Palace?" Misty repeated with surprise. "Does that mean we're in-"

"Rota, yes." Delia finished Misty's question. "Come along, everyone. There is someone I would like you to meet." Delia led everyone to the Audience Chamber, where the queen was sitting on her throne, a maid and a Mine Jr. standing next to her. The Mime Jr. wore a pink shirt with a red dot in the middle and blue shorts, and had blue hair that went upward in a goofy pattern, a white braid at the end, and black eyes. Oak, meanwhile, had let out all of Ash's Moemon to relax outside.

"Ah, you must be the visitors." The queen said, smiling. "I am Queen Ilene. A pleasure to meet you all."

"A pleasure to meet you, too, your highness." Ash greeted with a bow, being polite. His friends, Pia and Es also bowed.

Queen Ilene giggled. "Ash Ketchum, I appreciate you being polite. But please, we are family. Call me Melissa."

"Yes, Melissa." Ash nodded, still bowing, but then blinked and raised his head. "Wait, what do you mean family?"

Delia smiled. "Ash, Tomo, I would like for you to meet your cousin; Queen Melissa Ilene of Rota." She properly introduced Ilene.

Ash and his friends let the information sink in for a few seconds, before Ash, Tomo, Pia, Es and Wendy jumped to their feet in utter shock. "WHAT!?" They screamed. The rest of the gang were just as shocked as they were.

Outside in the gardens below, Ash's Moemon heard his, Pia's, Es's, Tomo's and Wendy's scream. "Was that Ash?" Glacia asked.

"He must've found something really shocking." Verde guessed.

"Oh, he just met Queen Ilene and found out that she was his cousin." A voice explained, and then everyone saw a Pidgeot glide down to them.

Everyone had surprised looks. "The queen of this palace is Ash's cousin?" Pixie repeated.

"Not even I was aware that Sir Aaron had familial relations with Queen Rin." Hourai admitted.

"...Guess there are things even some Legendaries don't know." Furou shrugged.

Mea floated up to the Pidgeot with a wide smile. "Hiya, Rota!" She greeted.

The Pidgeot gave her a look. "Is there really a need for you to still call me that?"

Mea tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

"You have a trainer, meaning you have a name. That alone is enough to tell us apart."

Mea shrugged. "That's not gonna stop me from calling you Rota." She smiled. "Besides, you never said that you hated it, nor that you didn't like it."

Pidgeot sighed. "I suppose. Queen Ilene calls me that most of the time."

"By the way, who are you?" Pina asked.

"Oh, right. I have yet to introduce myself." The Pidgeot glowed before changing into a Mew, surprising everyone except the Legendaries.

"Huh. So there are more than one Mew." Cara said.

"Indeed. I am the Mew that lives here in Rota, in the Tree of Beginning." Mew introduced herself.

"Is that why Mea calls you Rota?" Rimei asked.

Mew sighed. "Yes, it is. I don't really mind being called that, though. In fact, I might as well accept it as my name at this point."

"By the way, she is also the First Mew." Mea told her Non-Legendary friends, surprising them.

"That's also correct-"

Suddenly, a horizontal pillar of debris erupted out of the wall in the Audience Chamber, getting all the Moemon's attention. Mea quickly put up a barrier to protect everyone from the falling pebbles that used to be masonry. "What the hell!?" Levia shouted. An azure light could be seen inside the hole, before a blue-clothed figure jumped out barely ahead of a pulsing Aura Sphere.

"Wait - Ash?" Vena blinked. "What's-" She couldn't ask Ash anything as he hit the ground feet first and started running, showing no ill effects for the drop. Then, they saw a Moemon, blurred with speed, following him out the hole.

Rota gasped, recognizing the blur that chased after Ash. "That's Laura!"

"Sir Aaron's Lucario!?" Hourai clarified with shock.

"Girls!" They heard a Pia's voice call from the hole as she and Es flew out using their psychic power. "Come on! We have to go help Ash!"

Back with Ash, he was current dodging as many blows as he could from the Lucario, Laura, using his own Aura to cancel the hits he could not dodge. Laura wore dark blue jeans, and wore a sleeveless yellow shirt with a frilled collar. She wore long black gloves that reached up to her elbows, and had blue hair with two blue ears on top of her head. Her blue hair ended in black ponytails that reached down to her shoulders, and she had bright red eyes that were currently closed, but Ash could tell she was glaring at him hatefully. "First a traitor, now an incompetent liar!" Laura snarled. "How I once respected you is beyond me!"

"I told you, I'm not Sir Aaron!" Ash shouted exasperatedly as he dodged one strike, then blocked another. The two were fighting in a small rocky depression - where Laura had finally caught up with the retreating human.

"Why should I believe you! This is some sort of trap!"

"I'm his direct descendant-" Ash raised a Protect, which he learned during training, to block Laura's path, "so you're confusing our Auras. I'm not him!"

"Exactly the sort of excuse a dishonored cur would use!" Laura snarled, breaking the Protect with a Force Palm. Ash quickly jumped away as Laura destroyed the barrier in hope to gain distance, but Laura easily closed the gap and did a spin kick to his side, sending him flying into a few feet. Ash slowly stood, still reeling from the attack as Laura walked up to him. "How the mighty have fallen, former friend of mine." She practically spat. "Fleeing from justice, and then finding yourself too weak to avoid it on top of that?"

There was a flash from Ash's Moedex as Laby emerged, forming in front of him and giving him reprieve. "Stop! This isn't the time that you're familiar with!" Laby shouted at Laura as she stood protectively in front of Ash. "You've been in that staff for 2,000 years!"

Laura snorted, not listening to Laby. "So, you have gained more servants? Did Geot flee from your iniquity soon after, so you had to gather for servants through lies?" Ash couldn't help but growl at that statement. He would never treat his Moemon as nothing more than servents.

"Thunder!"

"Psybeam!" Just then, Pia, Es and his other Moemon arrived with Rota like the proverbial cavalray, the Electric and Psychic attacks knocking the Aura Moemon aside. Maya then rushed at Laura while she was recovering and delivered a Focus Punch, but Laura was able to counter with Force Palm and knock her back.

"So these are your other servants." Laura growled. "How you managed to gain the trust of the Legendaries is beyond me, giving you are nothing but a liar."

"Ash is not a liar!" Mea snapped angrily. "Open your eyes you damn Lucario!"

Laura looked mildly confused confused upon hearing Ash's name, and opened her eyes, finally switching off Aura Sight a she looked at all of Ash's Moemon who were ready to defend him. He then looked at Ash, and realized that he and the Porygon were correct. He _wasn't_ Sir Aaron, and she was in the staff for longer than expected. "Erm…" She slowly said, looking sheepish. "Oops?"

Rota sighed. "Laura, come with us back to Cameran Palace." She said. "I will fill you in on everything."

Ash, his Moemon, Rota and Laura all returned to Cameran Castle, where Laura met Ash's friends and family, although she did mistake Ilene for her ancestor Queen Rin. Delia asked if he was alright, and Ash assured that, while Laura did kick him in the side, he was relatively fine as he had taken strong blows like that training with his Moemon. "So, why did you attack Ash?" Cara asked, still angry at Laura.

"I was still in Aura Sight when I was released from the staff, so when I saw your master, his aura was identical to Sir Aaron's." Laura explained.

"That would explain how you managed to get out in the first place." Hourai said, and then turned to her trainer. "By the way, Ash, those clothes..."

"It's Sir Aaron's attire." Ash explained. "Call it an inheritance since I am his descendant."

"Well, you sure look awesome in that." Seira smiled. "You look like a hero, just like Sir Aaron."

"Sir Aaron is no hero!" Laura snapped. "He betrayed Rota and Queen Rin during the war!"

Rota shook her head. "No, Laura. That was just what he wanted you to believe."

Laura looked at the First Mew, confusion clear in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I will tell. Everyone, please make yourself comfortable."

Everyone sat down as Rota began to tell the story of Sir Aaron from her point-of-view. "2,000 years ago, Rota and Cameran Castle were involved in a great war. Many lives were lost during the war, and there was little-to-no hope of a peaceful conclusion. However, Sir Aaron knew that there was still one last hope for peace, and rushed to the Tree of Beginning for my aid. After meeting me in the heart of the Tree of Beginning, he pleaded for me to end the war, and then transferred all of his Aura into me. Using his power and combining it with my own, I was able to erase all the hatred of the two armies, finally bringing peace to Rota."

"2,000 years ago..." Es repeated the time the war took place. "The War of Rota... That must've been the war Yamato from Pallet Town took part of."

"You know one of the other warriors?" Laura asked with surprise.

"I have one of the books that he wrote detailing the war, and the friends that he made at the time." Ash explained.

"Ah, that's right." Rota smiled. "I heard from a Gastly that you helped the spirit of the maiden reunite with her lover. I am happy that those two have finally found peace."

"What about Sir Aaron?" Nine asked, turning attention back to the main subject. "What happened to him?"

Rota turned to Laura. "Laura, your experience as an Aura Guardian is equivalent to Sir Aaron's. You should know what happens to Aura Guardians who transfer all their Aura to another being."

Laura nodded. "Of course I do. They-" She choked on her own words, her eyes widening as she realized what happened. "They...die..." She croaked out.

Those words shocked everyone except Ilene, Delia, Oak and the Legendary Moemon, who already knew the consequences, while Rota nodded. "Sir Aaron knew the price to his plan for peace, and he paid for it." Rota said. "That's why he sealed you away inside his staff. He loved you, Laura, and didn't want you to share his fate."

Everyone was stunned silent for different reasons. Ash was amazed that his ancestor would go to such lengths to protect everyone. His Moemon were amazed as well, but also horrified as they came to the realization that Ash could die if he uses too much of his Aura.

Laura, however, took it the hardest. Sir Aaron lied to her and sealed her away, which made her think he turned traitor. But in reality, he was protecting her from losing her life alongside him in order to finally end the war peacefully. Tears began to fall down her cheeks as she felt ashamed for calling her friend a traitor. "Sir Aaron..." She began to cry. "Forgive me..." Ash went over to Laura and gave her a hug. Even though he's not Sir Aaron, he wanted to help comfort the Lucario.

After the heavy atmosphere had finally settled down and Laura finished crying, Ilene resumed talking with Ash. "So Ash, Delia told me that you are currently preparing for the Indigo League, correct?" She asked.

"That's right." Ash nodded. "I want to train all of my Moemon, as well as myself, for the Indigo League."

"In that case, allow me to train you." Laura volunteered. "Teaching you how to properly control your Aura is the least I could do to make up for our misunderstanding."

"Thanks, Laura." Ash smiled.

Laura turned to Pia and Es. "You two as well."

The Pikachu and Espeon blinked in surprise. "Us?" Pia asked for the both of them.

"I can sense that you two are very close to awakening your Aura." Laura explained. "You should be able to learn Aura Sphere with my training."

"Must be because they're always outside of their Moe Balls." Nagi theorized. "And because they've been with Ash the longest."

"This will be interesting." Rota mused. "In that case, I'll take everyone else to train at the Tree of Beginning. The Golems could sure use a warm-up."

For the next month and a half, Laura trained Ash, Pia and Es in Cameram Castle's Training Hall, while Rota took Ash's other Moemon to the Tree of Beginning to train. Laura's training proved to be quite rigorous and a bit difficult, but it helped Pia and Es unlock their Aura and control it, as they learned Aura Sphere as well as the Aura Sight ability. Ash also gained greater control of his Aura, being able to form it into swords as well as do seeker spheres. Vena, Cara, Bianca and the others had also gotten stronger training with Rota and the Legendary Golems in the Tree of Beginning. Kina also evolved into Kingler during training.

(A/N: Here's Kina's data:

 **Moemon:** Kingler

 **Name:** Kina

 **Species:** Pincer Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 69

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Kingler are mainly carnivorous, eating fish and meat-based products.

 **Ability:** Sheer Force

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 99lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Steel, Fire, Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Bubble, Mud Sport, Vice Grip, Iron Defense, Strength, Liquidation, Metal Claw, Guillotine, Crabhammer, Protect, Superpower, Brick Break, Swords Dance, X-Scissor, Surf

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Krabby

 **Info:** Kingler are powerful Moemon, and unlike their pre-evolutions, are not afraid to face Moemon Trainers to show off the strength of their pincers. Their larger pincer is especially powerful, as with it, they can snap bones as easy as wood. Their pussies are one of the tightest - almost like a vice grip, which makes them very well liked by hardcore groups.

However, getting stronger was not the only thing that changed with Ash team.

One day during training, Maga was currently taking a break, having a chat with Registeel. Registeel wore a black leotard with steel, and had black gloves up to her arms. She had her hair tied back into two twintails reaching down past her back, and her hair was gray in color, and she had red eyes. "Hey, Maga!" Ash called approaching the two Steel types.

"Hello, Ash." Maga greeted. "What is it?"

"Well, Mea said that she had found an abandoned power plant west from Cerulean."

"A power plant?" Maga repeated with great interest.

"How convenient." Registeel giggled. "Maga was just talking to me about considering evolving."

Ash smiled. "I guess that means you're coming along? Pia wanted to go there to train, so the two of you could have a mock battle."

"Of course." Maga nodded. Ash took Maga to where Pia and Mea were waiting, and then the Mythical teleported them to the abandoned power plant.

"Here we are!" Mea said. "Odd. That vehicle wasn't there before." She pointed to the truck that was near the entrance. What was alarming was that it was pulling a cart with a cage.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ash frowned. He closed his eyes and switched to Aura Sight to scan the power plant. His eyes snapped open after a few seconds. "Girls, there's a poacher inside the power plant!" He told his Moemon.

"A poacher?" Pia repeated in alarm. "Why would a poacher be here?" She then hear Mea gasp.

"How could I forgot!?" Mea exclaimed. "Ever since this place was a abandoned, a Zapdos decided to live here! That poacher might be after her!"

"He is." Ash corrected. "Come on!"

Ash, Pia, Mea and Maga quickly ran inside the power plant, with Ash leading them to where Zapdos was fighting the poacher. When they got there, they saw her battling the poacher's Moemon, which were a Machamp, a Rhydon and a Fearow. Zapdos wore a spiky yellow dress that reached her knees, and she had two spiky yellow and black wings sticking out of her back. She had short yellow and black hair that was spiked out, as well as dark yellow eyes. Unfortunetaly, it seems that Zapdos was at a huge disadvantage, as whenever she tried to use an Electric-type move on either the Fearow or the Machamp, it would redirect into Rhydon and be absorbed by her horn. Furthermore, she was unable to dodge any incoming attacks.

"That Rhydon must have Lightning Rod for her ability." Pia noted, frowning. "And that Machamp has No Guard."

"Choka, Dynamic Punch!" The poacher commanded his Machamp. Choka delivered an explosive punch to Zapdos's gut, sending her flying into a wall as she collapsed to the ground, not unconscious, but dizzy from the attack. "You're mine, Zapdos." The poacher smirked as he prepared to capture the Legendary Bird of Thunder.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Ash shouted as he and his Moemon stood in front of Zapdos.

"Who are you, kid? Don't get in my way!" The man snarled, and then looked at Ash's Moemon and smirked. "Although, you have some very rare Moemon with you. It might be worth it beating you to a pulp and taking them."

"You're not taking Zapdos _or_ my Moemon!" Ash shouted. "Maga, use Flash Cannon on the Rhydon!" Maga fired a blast of metallic light at the poacher's Rhydon, dealing great damage.

"Oh yeah? Use Drill Run, Fia!" The poacher commanded. Fia spun around like a drill at Maga, but Es quickly put up a Protect to block the attack.

"We can't dodge attacks because of your Machamp's No Guard, but we can still block them." Es said, and then used Psybeam on Fia to knock her back.

"So, you know my ability." Choka grinned evilly. "Well, you should know that Raina has Lightning Rod, so your Pikachu friend can't do a thing.

"Wanna bet?" Pia smirked, and then formed a sphere of azure aura in her hands. "Aura Sphere!" She fired the sphere at Raina, dealing more damage to her.

"What the hell!?" The poacher exclaimed with shock. "How can that Pikachu use Aura Sphere!?"

"She not the only one!" Es exclaimed, firing another Aura sphere at Raina to knock her out.

"Now that she's out..." Pia smirked. "Thunder!" Pia unleashed a powerful blast of electricity at Fia and Choka, with Maga joining in with her own Thunder. The two Thunder attacks scorched the poacher's Moemon, knocking them unconscious.

The poacher growled angrily. "Don't mess with me!" He aimed his bazooka at Ash and fired, causing an explosion. The poacher smirked, thinking that he killed him, only to be shocked when he saw that Ash had put up a Protect to block the attack.

"Bad move." Ash said, glaring at the poacher.

"Y-You're an Aura Guardian." The poacher said, fear in his voice. "But you're all supposed to be dead!"

"And that's where your wrong." Ash said. "Maga, Thunder Wave!" Maga released a weak wave of electricity as he fell to the ground, paralyzed.

"I'm already making the call to the police station." Laby reported.

Ash nodded and turned to Zapdos, who looked up at him. "Y-You're...the Chosen One." She said weakly.

"Yeah, I am." Ash nodded. "Es, can you heal her with Morning Sun?"

Es looked at the windows in the building where sunlight was coming in. "Sure thing." Es carefully moved Zapdos to a nearby window, and then channeled the sunlight to heal her with Morning Sun.

"Thank you so much for saving me." Zapdos gratefully thanked Ash. "If there is anything I could do for you, please ask."

"Well, I was wondering if you could allow us to train here." Ash requested. "You see, Maga wants to evolve-" He cut himself off when he saw Maga glow a bright light and evolve into Magnezone. She wore a silver dress with the skirt sticking out at the sides, and had long silver hair tied back into two ponytails. She had fringes of yellow hair, and red eyes. "Never mind. Looks like battling that poacher was enough."

"Yep." Maga smiled.

'Interesting.' Zapdos thought. 'That Magnezone is a special one. Usually, Magnezone lack sufficient emotion, which is why there eyes are a dull color, but she seems full of it.'

Ash shrugged. "Well, in any case, I'm just glad that you're alright, Zapdos." He smiled. Zapdos couldn't help but smile back.

Soon, Officer Jenny came to arrest the poacher, and Ash, Pia, Maga and Mea were about to head back to Rota. "Wait!" They heard Zapdos call for them as she flew to them.

"What is it, Zapdos?" Ash asked.

"Chosen One, I wish to come with you." Zapdos requested.

Ash blinked. "Za?"

"I know you said that you were fine with just saving me, but I really want to return the favor. So please, let me become your Moemon."

Ash looked at his Moemon, who shrugged in response. "Well, if that is what you want, then you can come with us." He said, accepting Zapdos as he took out an Ultra Ball. The Legendary Bird of Thunder eagerly tapped her finger on the button in the middle and allowed herself to be captured. Once the captured was confirmed, Ash released Zapdos.

"So, what will my name be, Master?" Zapdos asked, smiling.

"Okay, first, you don't have to call me Master. I treat all my Moemon like family." Ash told his newest Moemon.

"Many people would say that the correct term is 'harem'." Laby interjected.

Ash shrugged. "As for your name... how about Inabikari?"

"That's Japanese for 'lightning'." Zapdos said, and then smiled. "I like it!"

"Well, another Legendary added to the family." Pia smiled.

"Happy to be with you." Inabikari smiled. "Now, Master-sorry, Chosen One-"

"You can just call him Ash." Mea told her.

The Zapdos nodded. "Okay. So, Ash, my data?"

"Got it." Ash nodded and took out his Moedex, and then Laby formed two digital screens, one that showed Inabikari's data, and another that showed Maga's new data. Inabikari was surprised by this.

 **Moemon:** Zapdos

 **Name:** Inabikari

 **Species:** Electric Moemon

 **Type:** Electric/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Zapdos mainly eat fish and other meat-based products, but will also eat fruit.

 **Ability:** Lightning Rod

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 116lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Ice, Rock

 **Resistances:** Flying, Grass, Fighting, Bug, Steel

 **Immunities:** Electric, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Thunder, Thunderbolt, Drill Peck, Agility, Charge, Discharge, Ancient Power, Light Screen, Thunder Wave, Air Cutter, Ominous Wind, Roost, Extrasensory

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Birds. Zapdos are known as the Titan of Lightning and have great mastery over electricity. No other information.

Ash expected that the Moedex wouldn't have much info on a Zapdos, and then looked at Maga's data.

 **Moemon:** Magnezone

 **Name:** Maga

 **Species:** Magnet Area Moemon

 **Type:** Electric/Steel

 **Current Level:** 75

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Magnezone rarely eat foods, usually feasting on nearby electricity, but will eat anything edible.

 **Ability:** Stardy

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 104lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ground, Fighting, Fire

 **Resistances:** Electric, Steel, Flying, Normal, Grass, Bug, Psychic, Rock, Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Thunderbolt, Flash Cannon, Light Screen, Shock Wave, Tri Attack, Signal Beam, Magnet Rise, Metal Sound, Thunder Wave, Sonic Boom, Supersonic, Thunder, Magnet Bomb, Hyper Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Magneton

 **Info:** Magnezone are one of the most loyal Moemon. Once caught, they believe that their existence is to serve their master and are willing to throw down their lives to protect them and help them succeed. Their loyal nature makes them very submissive in sex, and they have great sexual experience, making them wonderful sexual partners. Their are also strong battlers, using powerful electricity to shock their master's foes into submission.

"I appreciate it, but you shouldn't serve me like some doll." Ash told Maga. "Like I said, you are all my family. I want you to experience happiness as well."

"That's why we love you so much, Ash." Maga smiled.

"Okay, time to go!" Mea exclaimed, teleporting everyone, Inabikari included, back to Rota.

"Ah, you're back." Es called as they teleported into the gardens of Cameran Castle, and then she noticed Inabikari. "And with a Zapdos?"

"This is Inabikari." Ash introduced his newest Legendary. "She was living at the abandoned power plant, and she joined us after we saved her from a poacher."

"I see." Es nodded with understanding. "Great to have you, Inabikari. I'm Es. Nice to meet you." She greeted with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." Inabikari greeted back.

"Well, we'll go tell Laura that your gonna be a bit busy." Pia said, leaving with Es. Maga, meanwhile, went back to the Tree of Beginning to continue training.

The next day after Ash had his pact with Inabikari, everyone went back to training for the league. At this point, everyone felt inured to the surprise and shock of another Legendary joining Ash, deciding that it has become somewhat of a regular thing with him.

Apart from training and Inabikari joining them, everyone also celebrated Ash's fifteenth birthday. They had a party for Ash, with a banquet of food and a big birthday cake prepared by the chefs of Cameran Castle. Ash also got presents; Moemon Toys and accessories, a new backpack and a book of Legendary Moemon from Professor Oak. Ash was also gifted a Key Stone, which was embedded into Ash's left glove, as well as a Venusaurite, Blastoisite, and Charizardite X. Ash was very happy to receive a Key Stone as well as Mega Stones for his Kanto Starters, as that means he can now Mega Evolve them. Eria can also Mega Evolve thanks to the Gardevoirite Ash received from Sabrina. As for the Ash's Moemon's gifts...well, you can already guess.

However, the day after, Ash received a late birthday gift; a Moemon Egg that hatched into a Riolu as well as a Lucarionite. The Riolu wore a black vest over a blue dress, with black hair tied down into twin tails with blue streaks in it, and red eyes. Ash decided to call his newly hatched Moemon Rio.

 **Moemon:** Riolu

 **Name:** Rio

 **Species:** Emanation Moemon

 **Type:** Fighting

 **Current Level:** 1

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Riolu are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Inner Focus

 **Height:** 4'07"

 **Weight:** 95lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Psychic, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Bug, Rock, Dark

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Endure, Foresight, Quick Attack, Black Kick, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Aura Sphere

 **Evolves Into:** Lucario (Happiness Day)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Riolu are a protected species of Moemon, and are well known for their ability to feel the Aura of other living beings. If they sense an Aura filled with evil intent, they will stay away from them, but will approach those with a kind and caring Aura. They can be clingy to their trainers, because they want to feel the warmth of their Aura. This is also how they show their affection to make up for their inexperience in the bed department. However, their trainer's other Moemon tend to take it the wrong way.

"Well, that explains why she's clinging to you like that." Pia mused, seeing Rio clutching Ash's leg.

Now, it was time for Ash and the gang to head out for the Indigo League. "Thanks again for letting us train here, Melissa." Ash thanked Ilene.

"It was my pleasure, Ash." Ilene smiled. "Good luck in the Indigo League, and remember that you and your friends are more than welcome to return at any time."

"We will." Ash said, before Mea teleported him, Delia, Oak and the gang back to Pallet Town.

* * *

 **Chapter 17 DONE!**

 **This was basically a filler chapter, but it was much better than what the anime conjured up. Seriously! Aside from the First Movie, there was literally no point to the episodes between the return to Pallet Town and the Indigo League! It was just an excuse for Ash not to train!**

 **Ash really should have a Riolu. I see no reason for him not to have one.**

 **Also, Queen Ilene, Sir Aaron's Lucario and the Rota Mew make an early appearance! Now, for Queen Ilene, I've seen a few stories in which she's one of Ash's cousin, and frankly, I think it makes some sense, with his ancestor having connections to Cameran Castle. Makes more sense than Sabrina being Ash's cousin. If someone can point me to evidence that Sabrina is related to Ash, I'll add her to the family.**

 **As for Laura, you might think that she will stay alive this time, but...**

 **...Anyway, see you guys next chapter for Mewtwo Strikes Back!**


	18. M1 - Mewtwo Strikes Back

**Here is the first movie chapter of the story! Now, the movies might have some variations because of how Ash is now, but it is going to remain with the plot.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

It all started on the 6th of August. A group of scientists were walking through the jungle of Guyana, where a shrine dedicated to the Mythical Moemon Mew was located. In the shrine, they found an eyelash from Mew and had plans to use it to create a clone of Mew. The thing is, the head of Team Rocket, Giovanni, had paid the scientist to create a replica of Mew. Giovanni had been trying to capture Mew for a long time, but never succeeded. So, he decided to have scientists create a replica of Mew, so that he could use that for his evil plans instead.

The leader of the group was a man named Dr. Fuji. Dr. Fuji had been into cloning ever since his daughter, Amber, died. Once, he lived a normal, happy life with his wife and daughter, but one day, Amber tragically died from a car accident. Dr. Fuji was distraught by her death, so with her DNA, he planned to try to make a clone of her. His wife was not happy with what her husband was trying to do. Sure she missed Amber, but a clone of her would not be the same. She begged her husband not to do it, but Dr. Fuji refused to listen, and so, she left him, with her wedding ring next to the family photo. But, Dr. Fuji still worked on cloning his daughter.

In the scientists' lab on New Island, the scientists were not just trying to clone Mew and Amber, but three more Moemon; the Kanto Starters Bulbasaur, Charmender and Squirtle. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle were in the test tubes naked, with pipes connected to the tubes. The same was with the DNA of Amber and Mew. In the end, though, Ambertwo, Bulbasaurtwo, Charmandertwo and Squirtletwo died, and only the clone of Mew, now called Mewtwo, survived. Dr. Fuji was outraged that his daughter was now gone forever, but was relieved that Mewtwo survived.

Day later, Mewtwo woke up from her slumber in the test tubes, hearing the scientists talking from outside. 'Those voices...' She thought. 'They are outside, where I should be.' She suddenly glowed blue and the glass test tubes broke. The scientists saw that and one of them contacted Giovanni at once. Dr. Fuji stepped forward to speak to Mewtwo. "Who am I?" Mewtwo asked, subconsciously covering her private areas with her arms, hands and tail.

"You are a Moemon we created from the DNA of Mew." Dr. Fuji answered, showing a picture of Mew to Mewtwo. "For years, we have tried to clone Mew, and you, Mewtwo, are our first achievement."

"Clone?" Mewtwo repeated, uncertainty in her voice. "Am I just a copy; a shadow?"

"Of course not! You are far greater than Mew! Thanks to our experiments, you psychic powers have become very strong!"

Mewtwo took that to heart. "Is your experiment with me over?"

"Oh no, our experiments aren't over yet." Dr. Fuji chuckled. "This is just the beginning. Now, the _real_ tests will begin!"

The scientists began congratulating each other for their work and started thinking about what to do next. However, Mewtwo was starting to get very angry. 'These humans... They don't care about me.' She thought to herself. 'Is this my purpose; to be nothing more than an experiment?' She started growling in anger, her long white hair waving in the air due to her psychic powers. 'No. This cannot be my destiny! THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY!'

Mewtwo glowed blue and started to destroy the laboratory, along with all the scientist. Dr Fuji took one last look at Mewtwo. "We dreamed of creating the world's most powerful Moemon..." he said, "and we succeeded." Then he died from the flames.

Mewtwo stood on what was left of New Island, with the science lab still burning, when she heard a sound coming from the sky. She saw that the sound was from a helicopter, with Giovanni and his Persian, Shia, inside of it. Shia wore an elegant yellow dress and had yellow hair down to her shoulders, and a red jewel on her forehead. She had black cat ears and a yellow tail, as well as golden eyes. As soon as Giovanni stepped out of the helicopter, Mewtwo subconsciously covered herself once again, making Giovanni chuckle in amusement. "No need to be so modest of yourself." He told her. "Those fools didn't know how magnificent you really. Join me, and I will show you how truly magnificent you are." Mewtwo felt a bit unsure whether or not to trust Giovanni, but agreed to join him.

For a while, Mewtwo became Team Rocket's most powerful weapon. She was given her own clothing, which was a white leotard with a large enough hole for her tail to fit through, and white elbow-length gloves and leggings, and wore a suit of armor so that no one would truly see what she looked like, aside from her body features. Giovanni used Mewtwo to catch Moemon and to battle trainers at Viridian Gym. But, as time went on, Mewtwo began to doubt if this was her true purpose.

One day, Mewtwo was still wondering what her was, when Giovanni came into the room she was staying in. "What is my purpose?" She asked him.

"Your purpose is to serve me." Giovanni answered. "To me, all Moemon are slaves, including you, Mewtwo."

"A slave?" Mewtwo asked, starting to get really angry. "You humans would make me your SLAVE? UNACCEPTABLE!" She started to go on a rampage as Giovanni tried to use his machines to stop Mewtwo, but she destroyed the machines and made him run away in fear. Then, Mewtwo destroyed Team Rocket's headquarters and fled. She flew all the way back to New Island and destroyed her armor suit, revealing her face and purple eyes.

"The humans will pay for trying to make me their slave." She stated. "The reign of Mewtwo will begin."

Right now, Ash and the gang were about to have a lunch break. Brock was cooking and Giselle, Misty and Serena were setting up the table. Ash, meanwhile, was staring up at the sky. "Big brother?" He heard Tomo call him. "What's wrong?"

Ash sighed. "I don't know, honestly." He admitted. "Ever since we left Viridian City, I've been having strange dreams about a Moemon that's unknown to me."

Tomo was about to ask another question, when he was suddenly interrupted by a trainer dressed like a pirate walking up to them. "I hear that some hotshot trainer from named Ash Ketchum is here!" He exclaimed, getting Ash's attention.

"I wouldn't call myself a hotshot," Ash said with modesty, "but that's me."

"My name is Raymond, and I challenge you to a Moemon Battle!" Raymond exclaimed cockily, getting a smirk form Ash, Pia and Es.

"A battle before lunch wouldn't hurt." Ash said. "I accept! Vena, I choose you!" He sent out Vena.

"Let's win this Phan!" Raymond sent out a Donphan. She wore a gray shirt and pants, with black armor covering her shoulder, hands, feet and breasts. She had gray hair that went halfway down her back, held back by a helmet with two tusks coming out of the sides, and black eyes. "Start this off with Rollout!" Raymond commanded. Phan curled up into a ball and shot towards Vena, who merely swatted her away with a Power Whip.

"Solar Beam!" Vena absorbed sunlight through her flower hat and fired it in a beam, easily knocking Phan unconscious.

"Return." Raymond said, returning Phan. "Let's win this Makie!" He sent out a Machamp.

"Return, Vena." Ash said, returning Vena. "Bianca, I choose you!" He sent out Bianca.

"A Venusaur _and_ a Blastoise?" Raymond asked. "What? Do you have a Charizard, too?"

"How did you guess?" Ash smirked.

"Whatever. Makie, Thunder Punch!" Raymond commanded.

"Stop her with Confusion!" Ash commanded. Bianca's eyes glowed red as she immobilized Makie, who was inches away from punching her with an electrified fist. "Now Hydro Cannon!"

Makie had a horrified look on her face, while Bianca smirked, her cannons charging up before releasing a ball of pressurized water that hit Makie directly, the force and power of the attack sending her flying to Raymond's feet as she fell unconscious. "Too easy." Bianca smirked.

"Great job, Bianca." Ash praised Bianca before returning her.

Raymond looked stunned at the defeat of his Machamp before his face turned red with anger. Returning Makie, Raymond took out three Moe Balls and opened them, releasing a Pinsir, a Venomoth and a Golem. "Destroy that twerp and his Moemon!" He commanded angrily. Es turned towards the three Moemon, her eyes glowing with psychic blue energy. A similar aura formed around the three Moemon before they floated up into the air and then promptly slammed into the ground, where they laid unconscious.

"Listen, you sore loser!" Es hissed. "If you can't respect the honored rules of a Moemon Battle, then don't battle at all! Heck, just quit being a Moemon Trainer if you're going to cheat to win!" Raymond looked at her fearfully, before returning his Moemon and running away.

"While that was mean, I can't say that I blame you, Es." Wendy said, getting a nod from Ash and Pia.

Unknown to the gang, someone had been watching his battle. It was Mewtwo, who had built a castle on New Island and had a Fearow with a camera around her neck spying on Ash. "Interesting." She said, getting the attention of the human woman in the room.

"Master, shall I extend an invitation to these trainers as well?" The woman asked, getting a nod from Mewtwo. "It shall be done at once."

Back with Ash and the gang, they had just finished having lunch when a powerful gust of wind blew the foldable table over. Everyone turned to the source of the winds, only to see a Moemon standing behind Ash; a Dragonite. She wore an orange and yellow leotard with orange and blue wings, a long orange tail twitching in the air. She had fiery orange hair flowing down her back, with two antennae over her forehead, and had shining blue eyes. She was also wearing a brown leather bag with the strap going around her shoulder. "I have orders to deliver this to your group." Dragonite said to Ash, pulling out an envelope and handing it to him.

Everyone looked at the envelope with confusion, before Ash shrugged and ripped open the envelope to reveal a card with a holo-projecter in the middle and a piece of paper with 'Yes' and 'No' written beside a corresponding checkbox. "Do you need an answer now?" Ash asked. Dragonite nodded, prompting Ash to activate the holo-projector. A small holographic figure of a woman in a red dress appeared before she bowed and began to speak.

"Greetings, trainers. I am here on behalf of my mistress to invite you to her private island, where she wishes to battle you. It is up to you to accept or not, but please check the right option in the paper that came with this letter and send it back with Dragonite. If you do accept, then come to Old Shore Wharf, where a chartered ship awaits to take you to New Island. I hope that you accept and wait to greet you on your landing." The message ended there, causing the gang to look at each other.

"Should we accept?" Ash asked with suspicion.

"It isn't uncommon for eccentric rich people to hold private parties to amuse themselves." Misty said with a confused expression. "Though, I wonder how this person chose the participants."

"I say we agree." Brock suggested. "It will be great for more training, Ash."

Ash nodded in agreement and checked the 'Yes' option before handing it back to Dragonite. "The Mistress will be expecting you." She told them before she took off back to New Island.

That afternoon, Ash and friends arrived at the port, where the ferry for New Island was. At that moment, they saw a huge storm appear. Pia and Es looked at the storm with serious expressions on their faces. "What is it, you two?" Ash asked.

"That's not an ordinary storm." Es told them. "There's a lot of psychic power being used to create it."

"Psychic power?" Serena repeated, getting a nod.

"This Mewtwo person's on New Island, right?" Kyuubei asked. "She must be a really strong psychic to bring forth a storm like that." Brock meanwhile, noticed a missing poster that showed the town's Nurse Joy, and felt like she had seen her somewhere before

"What do you mean the ferry is cancelled!?" They heard a voice shout in annoyance as they saw a lot of trainers over at the pier with the harbor master and Officer Jenny.

"Mewtwo must've challenged them all to a battle, just like us." Giselle said.

"The harbor master has declared that this is the worst storm ever." Officer Jenny told all the trainers. "As such, the ferry to New Island is closed until the storm passes." Several groans came in reply.

"You know, I have heard a legend about a storm as fierce as this one." The harbor master said. "Long time ago, a fierce storm attacked a town and killed everyone except a few Moemon. Those Moemon were filled with sorrow and cried out tears. Then, like magic, the Moemon's tears brought everyone back to life."

"Wow. That is some story." Tomo said with awe.

"Well, now what?" Misty asked with a sigh. "Mewtwo will be disappointed if we don't show up."

"Well, if we can't ride the ferry over," Ash said in reply, "then we'll have to ask our Moemon to help." He pointed to three trainers who sent out their Moemon to traverse the storm. One male trainer, named Corey, used his Pidgeot, another male trainer, named Fergus, used his Gyarados, and a female trainer, and Neesha, used her Dewgong.

"Do we have any Moemon who could get us across the storm safely?" Serena asked.

Ash smiled and tossed a Moe Ball, sending out Mea. "Mea, we need your help to cross that storm to get to New Island." He asked.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Mea said, a serious expression on her face. "Hang on."

The gang was put off-guard my Mea's serious attitude and wondered if there was something wrong. Mea's eyes glowed with psychic power as she made a psychic bubble that enveloped the gang. They then flew through the storm above the rough waves to New Island.

When they got onto the dock of New Island, they saw the woman from the holographic invitation. The gang noticed that her eyes looked dull and empty. "Welcome." She greeted. "Please present your invitation." Ash showed her the invite.

"Hang on a minute." Brock spoke up. "Aren't you the Nurse Joy missing from the Moemon Center?"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken. I have always been my mistress's servant. Come with me."

The gang were not the only ones to arrive at New Island. Team Rocket had arrived, too. They had heard about the party at New Island and they wanted to crash it and steal all the trainer's Moemon.

The woman led Ash and the gang to a big dining hall, where Corey, Fergus and Neesha were. "I guess the other trainers couldn't get through the storm." Ash said.

"Yes." The woman answered. "You and those other trainers were brave enough, in my mistress's eyes, to get through the storm."

"Are you saying that the storm was some kind of test?" Kyuubei asked.

"That is correct. Now please, release your Moemon."

The gang sent out their Moemon. Aside from Pia, Es, Laby and Mea, Ash had Vena, Bianca, Cara and Rio. Misty had Toki, Haru, Starry, Dewa, Pori and Cruela. Brock had Geo, Neir, Dashie, Vicky, Zura and Chana. Giselle had Maria, Tera, Liba, Karine, Kwin and Kino. Serena had Runa, Petal, Sylvia, Chica, Mystia and Puffy. Tomo did have Wendy, Viola and Umbra out, but he was only going to watch the matches, as he was too young to participate.

They then walked over to the dining table, where Corey, Fergus and Neesha were sitting. "I see you guys got here just fine." Corey said. His Moemon were a Pidgeot, a Hitmonlee, a Scythere, a Rhyhorn, a Sandslash and a Venusaur. The Hitmonlee wore brown shorts and a brown sleeveless shirt, with brown hair down to her shoulder, and black eyes.

"No way! Is that the Mythical Moemon Mew!?" Neesha gasped. Her Moemon were a Wigglytuff, a Ninetales, a Dewgong, a Rapidash, a Vileplume and a Blastoise. The Vileplume had big blue eyes and honey colored hair down her back. She had a large red flower on her head, and wore a black dress.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Mea carried my friends and I through the storm."

"She's yours!? Man, you are lucky!" Fergus said. His Moemon were a Gyarados, a Seadra, a Vaporeon, a Golduck, a Tentacruel and a Nidoqueen. The Nidoqueen wore a blue and tan shirt and dress, with blue hair down her back. She had red eyes, and a blue horn on their head.

When the introductions were done, the lights suddenly went out. "My mistress is coming." The woman said. Pia and Es then sensed the psychic waves again. Even Mea sensed them. Just then, a dark figure floated down towards them. "I will introduce to you..." the woman began the introduction, "the Master of Moemon, and soon the whole world, Mewtwo." Mewtwo revealed herself with a frown and the lights went back on.

Ash stared at Mewtwo and gasped. "That's the mysterious Moemon I saw in my dream." He whispered to the others.

"She looks like a more mature Mew." Cara commented on Mewtwo appearance.

"No way!" Fergus shouted. "A Moemon can't be a Moemon Master!"

 _"Silence, human."_ Mewtwo said through telepathy. _"I am the one who makes the rules."_ She raised her hand, glowed blue and lifted Fergus into the air. Fergus screamed in pain as everyone else gasped.

"So the strange psychic waves we felt were from Mewtwo." Es theorized as Mewtwo flung Fergus into the water fountain.

"You bitch!" Fergus's Gyarados shouted angrily. "Eat Hyper Beam!" She fired an all-powerful golden beam at Mewtwo, but she simply sent it back with her psychic powers as Gyarados found herself on the receiving end of her own attack and screamed in pain.

"Gara!" Fergus and his other Moemon gasped. Vaporeon quickly ran over to heal her with Aqua Ring.

Mewtwo turned to his servant. _"You service to me has ended."_ She stated, and then waved her hand as if cancelling something. The woman started to faint, and Brock caught her. Her hat had fallen off as she fell, revealing herself to be the missing Nurse Joy.

"Where am I?" Nurse Joy asked in great confusion. "What am I doing here?" It became clear that Mewtwo had hypnotized Nurse Joy into leaving her Moemon Center and becoming her servent.

"Who are you!?" Brock shouted at Mewtwo.

 _"I am the one who will be the ruler of this world, and the master of humans and Moemon alike."_ Mewtwo declared.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket, who had snuck into New Island through the sewer tunnels, had ended up walking into a laboratory. There was a big computer, a lot of big tubes and machinery lying around. "What is all this?" Meowth asked.

"No idea." James said. "But it seems to be some sort of lab, and those Moemon look like experiments." He looked at three of the big test tubes, which had a Venusaur, a Blastoise and a Charizard inside of them in dormant slumber. They were all fully-clothed somehow, but they had weird markings on them.

Just then, Jessie placed her hand on a button on the computer, which switched everything on. Suddenly, some mechanical hands grabbed Meowth. "Hey! Let me go!" Meowth exclaimed, struggling against the mechanical hands. One of the plucked a strand of her hair and took it into the machine.

"DNA confirmed." The computer spoke. "Cloning complete."

Suddenly, a Meowth appeared in one of the test tubes. Like the other clones, she was asleep and fully clothed, with weird markings on her clothes. "Meowth!" Jessie and James gasped.

"Hey! _I'm_ Meowth!" Meowth argued.

"That's your clone!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Really?"

Just then, the computer started playing a message that Dr. Fuji left on the computer before he died. He spoke about cloning Mewtwo from Mew and about Mewtwo destroying the lab. Team Rocket was amazed by this, as well as puzzled about the destroyed lab being rebuilt.

Back with Mewtwo, she was still confronting the humans. _"You humans brought me into your world to make me your slave,"_ she told everyone, _"but now, I will take my revenge, by destroying your world and making a world only for Moemon!"_

"So you hate humans," Brock said, putting together what Mewtwo said, "and you plan to destroy us to save Moemon."

Mewtwo shook her head. _"No, your Moemon will not be spared. They have disgraced themselves by serving humans. Your Moemon are nothing but slaves."_

"You're wrong!" Pia shouted. "Ash doesn't treat us like slaves! We are his family to him!"

Mewtwo snarled. _"How pathetic! Humans and Moemon can never be together!"_

"That's what you believe because of your own past." Mea said, frowning at Mewtwo. "You were forced to serve under evil humans who took advantage of your confusion, and that has clouded your judgement on humanity."

Mewtwo looked at Mea and showed surprise. 'Mew is already here!?' She thought to herself, and then looked at Ash. 'Why would she allow herself to serve under humans!?'

"Well, if you're a Moemon, then there's no reason I can't catch you!" Corey exclaimed. "Rhye, Tackle!" Rhye chared at Mewtwo. Seeing the Ground/Rock Moemon charge at her, Mewtwo regained her stoic persona and knocked Rhye back with her psychic powers.

 _"Fool."_ Mewtwo said. _"My power is too great. You cannot defeat me."_

"Well, how about we test that?" Ash asked.

Mewtwo smirked. _"Is that a challenge?"_

"Of course it is."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed, and then the Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard in the test tubes woke up and came out, startling Team Rocket. Mewtwo then made them appear through the floor. _"Like any other trainer, I began with a Bulbasaur, a Charmander and a Squirtle."_ Mewtwo said. _"But using their DNA, I was able to create more powerful versions of their evolved forms."_

"So they're clones." Corey said. Just then, Mewtwo revealed a Moemon Stadium to everyone.

 _"Now, one of you has a Venusaur, another, a Blastoise and a third, a Charizard."_ Mewtwo motioned to Corey, Neesha and Ash, but then noted that Ash actually has all three fully-evolved Kanto Starters, which interested her. _"Which of you wishes to battle first?"_

"Venus and I won't lose to some clone!" Corey said with confidence. "Let's go!" Venus ran onto the battlefield, while Clone Venusaur calmly walked on.

"Razor Leaf!" Venus fired leaves at Clone Venusaur, but the clone knocked them away with Vine Whip before knocking her unconscious.

"Venus!" Corey gasped, shocked that his Moemon went down in a single hit.

Neesha went next with her Blastoise, Cannon, against Clone Blastoise. Cannon fired a Hydro Pump at Clone Blastoise, but the clone powered through easily with Rapid Spin and knocked her unconscious.

"Those clones are pretty strong." Vena noted, frowning.

"I think it's because Corey and Neesha knew that they're clones that they didn't take them seriously." Bianca said.

"Maybe." Cara nodded. "But even still, Vena's right. They are strong."

"Looks like I'm last." Ash said, walking up.

 _"Indeed."_ Mewtwo said. _"However, I happened to notice that_ you _have all three fully-evolved starters."_

"Yeah, I do." Ash nodded, gesturing Vena, Bianca and Cara forward.

Mewtwo smirked. _"How about this? We will have three one-on-one battles between our starters."_ She suggested. _"But if I win one, I am the victor."_

Ash returned her smirk with his own. "Sounds interesting. Bring it on!" Everyone except his Moemon was shocked that he accepted the challenge.

 _"Very well, then. Choose your first."_

Ash turned to Vena. "Vena, your up." Vena nodded and walked onto the battlefield. Clone Venusaur walked up to face her.

"You take the first move."

"Thank you." Ash politely thanked Mewtwo. "Vena, Sunny Day!" Vena created a ball of light in her hands and flung it into the air. Once it was high enough, it expanded to form an artificial sun.

Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. "Not starting with an attack?" She questioned, speaking out loud. "Fine then. Vine Whip!" Clone Venusaur lashed out her vines at Vena, but the real Venusaur dodged so fast that the clone couldn't react in time to avoid getting punched in the chest. "What!?" Mewtwo exclaimed with surprise.

"Vena has her hidden ability, Chlorophyll." Ash explained. "She's much faster under harsh sunlight, and I've been working on her speed as well as her strength and endurance."

Vena dodged Clone Venusaur's Vine Whips, and then used Power Whip to knock her down to her side. Clone Venusaur stood up with a growl and used Energy Ball, but Vena endured the attack and countered with Sludge Bomb.

"Not bad, human," Mewtwo said, "but let's see if you can withstand this! Frenzy Plant!" She commanded.

"Counter with your Frenzy Plant!" The two Venusaurs, real and clone, punched the ground hard, summoning vines that launched at each other, causing two explosions of power.

"Let's see if you're Vena is still conscious." Mewtwo calmly said, smoke obscuring everyone's vision.

Ash simply smirked. "Show them what you're really made of, Vena!" He encouraged.

Everyone saw that the smoke was clearly away, and, with the exception of Ash's friends and Moemon, was shocked to find out why. Vena had absorbed the smoke into her body, with the petals on her flower hat now black instead of pink.

"What!?" Mewtwo exclaimed, shocked that Vena was still able to battle _and_ that she absorbed the smoke. "But how!?"

Vena smirked as Ash gave the command, "Use Seed Flare!" With the effects of Chlorophyll still activated, she quickly closed the gap between her and Clone Venusaur. Her flower hat then glowed with pure white energy as she released a powerful explosion of energy. Clone Venusaur was knocked high into the air before falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Impossible..." Mewtwo said, shocked by her defeat. Clone Blastoise and Clone Charizard were as shocked as she was.

"Way to go, Vena!" Ash cheered, giving his Grass starter a high-five. "You've really gotten the hang of using Seed Flare."

"The training really helped." Vena smiled. Corey was shocked that Vena was able to win against the Venusaur clone, while Venus was amazed by her strength.

"Well, shall we start the second battle, Mewtwo?" Ash asked. "This time, I'm using Bianca."

Ash's voice brought Mewtwo out of her shock as she nodded. _"Very well. Go, Blastoise!"_ Clone Blastoise walked onto the field to face Bianca.

"You take the first move this time." Ash said.

"It is only fair. Hydro Pump!" Clone Blastoise aimed her cannons at Bianca and fired blast of pressurized water, but Bianca dodged using Rapid Spin. "Prove superior with your Rapid Spin!" Clone Blastoise spun around and charged at Bianca.

Fergus's Vaporeon watched as the two Blastoise collided against each other. "This is like something you would see in Baltoyblade." She commented.

"Iron Spin!" Ash suddenly commanded, confusing Mewtwo as she never heard of such a move. Before Bianca collided with Clone Blastoise again, she used Iron Defense to toughen herself. This made her spin more powerful and allowed her to knock Clone Blastoise to the ground. "Now Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded. Bianca charged aura into her cannons and fired them in azure spheres that hit Clone Blastoise directly.

"You are quite crafty, human." Mewtwo said with a frown. "But can you overpower this? Hydro Cannon!" Clone Blastoise charged up her cannons with water before releasing it in a pressurized ball.

"Catch it with Confusion!" Ash commanded. Bianca's eyes glowed red as she managed to catch the Hydro Cannon, shocking everyone.

"I may not be a Psychic Moemon," Bianca said, smirking, "but my Confusion was trained to be just as strong as a Psychic!"

"Wow. She's something else." Cannon said, amazed by Bianca's power.

Ash smirked. "Now send it back, and then use your Hydro Cannon!" He commanded. Bianca released a psychic pulse to send Clone Blastoise's Hydro Cannon back at her, and fired her own Hydro Cannon on top of it. The two powerful attacks struck Clone Blastoise and sent her flying back, knocking her unconscious.

"And that's why I'm the leader of the Squirtle Squad!" Bianca said, smirking victoriously as her friends cheered for her.

"Cara just needs to defeat Mewtwo's Charizard and Ash wins!" Serena said, smiling.

"Go, big brother!" Tomo cheered.

Bianca walked back to Ash as Cara smirked. "Looks like it's finally my turn." She said excitedly as she walked onto the field. Clone Charizard also knew it was her turn to fight and walked onto the field to face Cara.

"Human." Mewtwo pretty much growled. "You may have beaten me twice, but I will not lose a third! Charizard, Fire Blast!"

"Cara, use your Fire Blast!" Ash commanded. Cara and Clone Charizard unleashed powerful blasts of flame which collided into a fiery explosion. Cara then took off into the air, and Clone Charizard pursued.

"Thunder Punch!" Clone Charizard coated her fist with electricity and punched Cara, who blocked using Steel Wing. Cara then pushed Clone Charizard back and fired a Dragon Pulse, knocking her back further, but Clone Charizard recovered and charged in with Flare Blitz.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Cara evaded the Flare Blitz using the speed of the Flying-type move, and then slashed Clone Charizard from behind as the clone retaliated with Dragon Claw, but Cara recovered and used Ancient Power.

"Dodge, then use Dragon Rush!" Mewtwo commanded.

"Meet that with your Dragon Rush!" Ash commanded. Clone Charizard dodged the Ancient Power, and then the two Charizard charged at each other covered in draconic energy formed into the shape of a dragon, causing an explosion of power that knocked the two back. Both Charizard recovered and landed on their feet, and then Clone Charizard's tail flame grew larger, burning brighter.

"Now you lose." Mewtwo smirked. "Charizard's Blaze ability has activated, so now-"

"Yeah, I know. Her Fire attacks are stronger." Ash finished, interrupting Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was mildly annoyed by the interruption, but nodded anyway. "So, what will you do now?"

Ash smirked. "Show you the power of our bond!" He answered, raising the glove that had his Key Stone embedded into it. "Cara!"

"Let's do it, Ash!" Cara smirked. She was wearing the Charizardite X that Professor Oak gave to Ash on his birthday, while Vena and Bianca wore their respective Venusaurite and Blastoisite.

Ash tapped on the Key Stone, which began glowing a rainbow light as Cara's Charizardite X reacted to it, making everyone look on in wonder. "Let our Auras become one and exceed all expectations!" Ash said his chant. "Cara, Mega Evolve!"

Cara let out a roar as a pillar of flames engulfed her, shocking everyone, and then the flames turned blue and took the shape of a dragon and roared, before dissipating revealing Cara as Mega Charizard X. Her normal orange shirt and skirt were replaced entirely with a black skirt and black jacket over a blue shirt, and her hair as well began to burn black, save for blue tips on the ends. Her wings transformed into a dark black outside with the blue inside brightening and becoming pointed at the bottom, like fangs, with her tail becoming black with a bright blue flames glowing on the end, and her eyes became blood red.

"What was that?" Serena asked her friends with shock. "Was that really Mega Evolution?"

"I don't know." Brock admitted. "The process looked different from normal."

"No, that was Mega Evolution." Mea confirmed, also surprised. "But Ash's is different. Not just in how it happened, but it feels...stronger than normal."

"Maybe it has to do with Ash." Giselle guessed.

"What...is that?" Mewtwo asked with shock, having never seen anything like that before.

"This is the power of the bond between my Moemon and I taken form." Ash told her. "Mega Evolution!"

"It is possible for Moemon to evolve further?" Fergus asked, shocked by Cara's transformation.

"Yep." Misty nodded. "Vena and Bianca can do it, too. Ash also has a Gardevoir who can Mega Evolve as well as a Lucarionite for when Rio becomes a Lucario."

"Man, that's awesome."

"I refuse to lose to this so-called bond!" Mewtwo snarled. "Charizard, Blast Burn!" Clone Charizard formed a plasma lance of orange-white fire and fired it at Cara, who response to the attack shocked everyone. She used Dragon Rush, charging right into the Blaze-boosted Blast Burn as a powerful explosion occurred, but what was even more shocking to everyone except Ash was that Cara charged out of the explosion relatively fine as she hit Clone Charizard with Dragon Rush, making her scream in pain. "What!?" Once again, Mewtwo was shocked.

Ash smirked. "When Cara Mega Evolves, not only does she become stronger, but she becomes a Fire and _Dragon_ type." He explained. "That's why she was able to withstand your Blast Burn as she did; she's much more resilient to Fire attacks in this form." He saw the look of disbelief of Mewtwo's face and smirked. "Now it's time to end this. Cara, use your Blast Burn!"

Cara charging her own Blast Burn, the plasma lance being made of bluish-black fire instead of orange-white, and then fired it at Clone Charizard. The explosion that came was bigger than the last, before it revealed the clone lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Since my Moemon and I won all three, this is our victory!" Ash declared, smirking victoriously. Ash's friends and other Moemon cheered for his victory, while Corey, Neesha, Fergus and their Moemon were amazed that Ash managed to defeat Mewtwo's clones.

Mewtwo was too stunned to speak, so she used telepathy. _"I lost...?"_ She asked. _"I, the one who would soon rule the world...defeated?"_ She looked at Ash, Vena, Bianca and Cara, the fourth of whom was back to her original state, much to her confusion, and shook her head in denial. _"No... I won't accept this! I cannot accept this!"_ She suddenly created three black Moe Balls and used them to capture Vena, Cara and Bianca, much to everyone's shock.

"What was that for!?" Ash shouted angrily.

 _"I will admit that your Moemon are unusually strong."_ Mewtwo said. _"That is why I will make clones of them, and they will be the only ones left on this world after I've scourged it of all life!"_ She created more black Moe Balls and used them to catch them to catch everyone's Moemon. The Moemon tried their best to avoid or hold back the black Moe Balls, but they were eventually caught. Not even returning them to their Moe Balls helped. Soon, all the Moemon were captured, including Pia and Es.

"Pia! Es!" Ash called, quickly following the black Moe Balls that captured them.

"Ash!" Mea called. For some reason, she, Toki, Rio and Laby were the only ones Mewtwo didn't capture. She tried to follow Ash, only to be stopped by a Shadow Ball from Mewtwo.

 _"Did you think I would let you leave, Mew?"_ Mewtwo asked.

With Ash, he followed the Moe Balls that captured Pia and Es to the lab, where the Moemon were being cloned. Team Rocket watched all of this happening. Then, all the clones began to walk out of the lab. Ash managed to set free all the real Moemon from the black Moe Balls.

"That sore loser!" Cara growled angrily. "She just can't accept defeat, can she?"

"Tell me about it." Bianca frowned. "Now, she has clones of all of us under her command."

Vena blinked. "Wait, all of us?" She asked. "But that means..." She looked at Pia and Es, and then shuddered a bit.

Pia on the other hand, noticed something else. "Hey! Mewtwo didn't capture Mea, Toki, Rio or Laby to clone!" She said, confused.

"I understand Toki, Rio and Laby; Toki and Rio are newborns and aren't very strong while Laby is an artificial Moemon." Es said. "But why did she leave Mea alone?"

"That doesn't matter right now!" Ash exclaimed. "We have to stop Mewtwo and his clones! Everyone, follow me!"

Meanwhile, Mea was facing Mewtwo. _"I did not expect you to come here serving under humans."_ Mewtwo said. _"But that is fine. It saves me the trouble of having to look for you."_

"Why!?" Mea asked. "Of all Moemon, why did you leave ME alone!?"

 _"Because I am already a clone of you."_ Mewtwo answered for everyone to hear. _"Another Mewtwo is not needed."_

"So, Mewtwo was cloned from Mew." Neesha said.

"What about us?" Laby asked, referring to herself and the two baby Moemon.

Mewtwo frowned at them. _"You are a Moemon created by humans, while the other two are far too weak. It would be a waste making clones of you."_ Just as she said that, her cloned Moemon walked in. _"And it matters not. I already have my clones, and with them, I shall obtain this world."_

"Not so fast, Mewtwo!" Ash shouted as he and the real Moemon entered. "We won't let that happen!"

"Ash!" Mea smiled, happy to see him and all the other real Moemon.

 _"So, you've managed to free them."_ Mewtwo frowned. _"Your real Moemon may be strong, but do you think they can defeat my clones?"_

"Has your battle with Ash taught you nothing!?" Mea glared. "It doesn't matter if a Moemon is real or fake! True strength comes from the heart!"

Unfortunately, Mewtwo wouldn't listen to her reason. _"We shall now battle, to prove who is stronger! Go my clones!"_

The cloned and real Moemon charged at each other and began fighting each other. However, they didn't use moves like Water Gun or Flamethrower. It was just punching, kicking, scratching and biting. The fight was terrible; it was like a war, but for Moemon. No one liked this, not even Jessie and James, who were also watching the fight. To top it off, the Moemon were all getting weaker and weaker by the seconds. "This is a fight that no one is going to win." Ash said grimly. He then looked at Mea and Mewtwo charging at each other, both of them surrounded by bubbles of their psychic power as they also fired psychic blasts at each other. The Psychic attacks were making everything worse, and it was making Ash upset. "ENOUGH!" He yelled loudly as he ran at Mea and Mewtwo, but he got hit by their psychic blasts in the process.

"ASH!" Mea screamed, her anger at Mewtwo replaced with horror that she just hurt her trainer. The others were also horrified that Ash just took two full-powered psychic blasts.

"Fool." Mewtwo said. "Trying to stop our battle."

Mea flew to Ash to see if he was okay. "Ash?" She asked, very worried about him. Just then, Pia, Es, Cara, Vena and Bianca ran up to them, just as worried as she was.

"Is he alright?" Vena asked.

"I don't know." Mea replied. "He's not waking up." Just then, they saw Ash turn into a stone statue.

"He..." Cara said, choking on her words.

"No... No, he can't..." Mea said, seemingly in denial as she let loose a Thunder to try to shock Ash awake, only for it to not work.

"He's not responding." Bianca said, starting to fear the worst." "He can't be..."

"Can you to...?" Vena asked Pia and Es if they could feel Ash's Aura, only to see them crying.

"His Aura signature...is completely gone." Pia sobbed. Those words meant only one thing.

Ash is dead.

The revelation made Vena, Cara and Bianca collapse to their knees and cry tears of sorrow. Mea was also crying, feeling that it was her fault that Ash was gone. All the Moemon, both real and fake, began crying for Ash as well. Suddenly, like magic, the Moemon's tears began flying towards Ash and went into his body.

"These are...the Moemon tears that the harbor master told us about." Brock said, watching in amazement. Mewtwo was also amazed by what was happening.

After all the tears went into Ash's body, Ash began glowing, and then a light from the sky shone onto Ash like a light from Heaven. Pia and Es gasped, feeling Ash's Aura flare back to life, and then the Aura Guardian groaned as he woke up. "Girls? Are you okay?" Ash asked, noticing his Moemon looking at him with tear-stained faces of disbelief.

"ASH!" Pia, Es, Vena, Cara, Bianca and Mea screamed, happy beyond belief that he's alive as they hugged him tightly. Tears began falling down their cheeks again, but this time tears of happiness.

Ash chuckled weakly. He could imagine how heartbroken his Moemon were when he died. "It's okay." He assured, hugging them all the best he could. "I'm alright, now." Everyone was happy that Ash was alive again, especially Serena, who was crying just like Ash's Moemon. Seeing everything that happened, Mewtwo realized that what she had been thinking and doing was wrong. With her psychic powers, she lifted her cloned Moemon into the air. "Where are you going?" Ash asked Mewtwo.

"A place where my clones and I can live in peace." Mewtwo answered, and then she and the cloned Moemon were gone.

Suddenly, a light surrounded Ash and everyone, and they all disappeared. Ash blinked as he saw that everyone was back at the harbor. "We're back at the harbor?" He asked.

"Mewtwo must've sent us all back here." Pia guessed.

"Look! The storm's gone, too!" Es exclaimed, pointing to the now clear sky.

"Well, looks like everything turned out fine." Ash said, smiling.

"What do you mean by that, Ash?" Misty asked, looking confused.

Her question confused Ash as well as his Moemon. "Um, do you NOT remember what happened on New Island?" Cara asked. "Mewtwo? The big Moemon Battle? Ash DYING!?"

"Big brother died?" Tomo asked.

"But that can't be." Wendy said. "You're hugging him right now."

"I see." Mea frowned, as if figuring something out.

"What is it, Mea?" Pia asked.

 _"It seems that Mewtwo wiped away everyone's memories of what happened on New Island."_ Mea told Ash and his other Moemon via telepathy. _"It looks like she didn't want anyone remembering her or her clones' existence."_

 _"But we still remember everything."_ Vena pointed out.

 _"I suppose that means Mewtwo trusts me enough for us to remember."_ Ash replied. _"We may as well make it all our secret. No one would believe us if we told them."_ His Moemon nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" Giselle asked.

"Oh. We're just wondering we'll run into any more surprises on our journey." Ash lied.

"I'm sure we will." Brock chuckled. "We've run into interesting surprises in the past."

And so, with the events of Mewtwo forgotten to all but Ash and his Moemon, the gang continued their journey.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was still on New Island, but Mewtwo's building wasn't there anymore as she erased it before she left. Team Rocket's memories were erased too, but they didn't care. They thought New Island was like paradise.

* * *

 **Movie 1 DONE!**

 **Mewtwo's special battle with Ash was to show how strong his Moemon have become after their training at Cameran Castle. I wanted to show one of the Kanto Starter's Mega Evolution, and decided Cara since I would show off Vena using Seed Flare in battle.**

 **For Mewtwo's appearance, since she is basically a clone of Mew, she wears a similar outfit.**

 **If you haven't already guessed, Baltoyblade is Beyblade. The Rapid Spin battle between Bianca and Clone Blastoise is a reference to that.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	19. Prologue of Indigo League

**As we begin this chapter, I will give you a list of all of Ash's Moemon. I'm trying to show off as many of Ash's Moemon as I can in either a gym or a league battle, so the ones with brackets next to their names are the ones who weren't used in gym battles and will most likely be used in the Indigo League. Anyone with a star at the end of their species name is a Shiny Moemon.**

 **Pia (Pikachu)**

 **Es (Espeon)**

 **#Nagi (Fearow)**

 **Hourai (Ho-oh)**

 **Kaya (Butterfree)**

 **#Pina (Pidgeot)**

 **#Sandy (Sandslash)**

 **Pixie (Clefable)**

 **Vena (Venusaur)**

 **Cara (Charizard)**

 **Nine (Ninetales)**

 **#Silver (Ninetales*)**

 **Talia (Gengar)**

 **Levia (Gyarados)**

 **Eria (Gardevoir*)**

 **#Furou (Flygon)**

 **Lila & Lily (Vanilluxe)**

 **Bianca (Blastoise)**

 **#Kina (Kingler)**

 **Sierra (Kingdra)**

 **Ryoko (Dragonair)**

 **#Maya (Primeape)**

 **#Kumo (Muk)**

 **Maga (Magnezone)**

 **Laby (Porygon2)**

 **#Kana & Rui (Kangaskhan)**

 **#Tara (Tauros)**

 **#Rhonda (Rhydon)**

 **#Rimei (Starmie*)**

 **#Verde (Leafeon*)**

 **#Glacia (Glaceon*)**

 **#Sectonia (Parasect)**

 **Mea (Mew)**

 **#Seira (Zygarde)**

 **#Aeria (Aerodactyl)**

 **#Faris (Farfetch'd)**

 **#Tyra (Tyrunt)**

 **#Inabikari (Zapdos)**

 **#Rio (Riolu)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang were nearly at the Indigo League. "So, Ash, how far do you think you'll get in the Indigo League?" Misty asked.

"Well, trying to win the entire league won't be easy." Ash admitted. "So, I just hope I can at least make it through the preliminary rounds."

"With your Moemon, I highly doubt you won't." Kyuubei grinned. "Heck, you might actually win the whole Indigo League."

"Kyuubei's right." Tomo agreed. "I know you can do it, big brother!"

"Thanks guys." Ash smiled. Just then, they approached a large fanfare and people with flags. "What's going on?" He asked.

"These people are waiting for the torch bearer." Laby explained.

"Torch bearer?" Pia asked.

"Isn't that someone who runs to the league stadium with a flaming torch, and lights up a huge flame that burns during the entire Moemon League competition?" Ash asked.

"That's correct." Laby answered positively. "The flame is supposed to be a form of inspiration for the competitors. They also say that the flame is supposed to be from a Moltres." She then said. "The Indigo League is also the only league to use a Moltres flame, as all the others use the Sacred Fire of Ho-oh, or for Unova, the flames of Reshiram."

"Interesting." Ash mused, and then there was a flash as Inabikari emerged from her Moe Ball.

"I didn't think the Indigo League would still use my sister's flames." Inabikari said. "I thought they would switch to the Sacred Fire."

"Well, it's hard to break tradition." Ash replied.

"My word!" A voice exclaimed. "Is that the Legendary Zapdos I see?" The gang turned and saw an old man in a car.

"I'm sorry, sir," Ash politely apologized, "but who are you?"

"This is the Honorable Charles Goodshow, President of the Moemon League Torch Committee." An Officer Jenny spoke up, introducing Mr. Goodshow.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Goodshow." Ash greeted. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and these are my Moemon, Pia, Es and Inabikari."

"Ah, so you're her trainer." Goodshow smiled. "I am impressed that someone so young has managed to capture a Legendary Moemon."

"Inabi joined after I rescued her from a poacher." Ash explained.

Goodshow nodded. "You are a brave young man. I like that! So, are you planning to use her in the league?" He asked.

"Not until quarter-finals. I want to give my other Moemon a chance to battle."

"That is reasonable." Goodshow nodded. "Now, why don't you get signed up? I'm excited to see all the thrilling battles you and the other trainers will give!"

Taking his advice, Ash went to the Moemon Center to get his Moemon checked as register himself for the Indigo League. A lot of Moemon Trainers were there, too, including Gary. Poor Nurse Joy was kept very buys. That night, while everyone was still asleep, Ash was still awake. He was thinking about everything that he had done on his journey; catching Moemon, collecting all eight badges, going all sorts of places, and even meeting a family member. And now, he was facing the Indigo League tournament. "This has been such a journey for me." He whispered to himself, before trying to get some sleep.

The next day, everyone had gathered to the Moemon Stadium; it was almost time for the opening ceremony of the Indigo League. The stadium seats were full of people and trainers, who had gotten at least eight badges, were waiting for the tournament to begin. A runner was just about to place the flame on the cauldron, but the flame was suddenly snatched from her hand. It was James from Team Rocket. Team Rocket wanted the flame of Moltres, to sell it for money.

"Must Team Rocket ruin _everything_?" Ash growled with annoyance.

"Tell me about it." Pia agreed, very cross. "We had come a long way to get to the Moemon League. We are NOT gonna let these guys ruin it!"

Team Rocket had a big machine, which held a cauldron. Jessie lit the onto the cauldron and the flame turned into a bigger flame. "With this flame, not only will we be rich, but unstoppable!" Meowth declared with a smirk.

"We won't let you ruin the Indigo League!" Ash exclaimed in defiance.

"Oh?" Jessie smirked. "Why don't we teach that twerp a lesson?"

"Let's." James smirked.

"ASH!" His friends screamed for him as Team Rocket fired the flames.

Ash, Pia and Es braced themselves against the flames, but to their confusion, they didn't get burnt. "Weird." Ash said. "Why isn't the fire burning us?"

"That would be because of me." A voice said as they saw a another figure within the flames. She wore a long, flowing yellow and red flaming dress, with matching flame-colored hair down her back, as well as flaming wings, and bright red eyes.

"You're Moltres." Ash said, identifying the Moemon with surprise.

"That is right. I am Moltres, the Legendary Bird of Fire." Moltres introduced herself.

"Are you here to help us stop Team Rocket?" Pia asked.

"Why would I not?" Moltres frowned. "These villains would dare to use my flames for evil. I cannot allow that. Besides, so many trainers are looking forward to battling in the Indigo League." Ash nodded in understanding, and then she looked at him intently. "I can sense my sister Zapdos within you."

"You mean Inabi?" Es asked.

"She has a name." Moltres noted. "Does that mean you caught her?"

"She joined me after I saved her from poachers." Ash answered.

"I see." Moltres mused, and then smiled. "Tell you what. After we deal with these criminals, I'll give you a chance to catch me."

Ash was surprised that Moltres would give him the chance to capture her. "Alright." He nodded. "I accept your challenge."

Moltres's smile became eager. "In that case..." Moltres called off the flames, revealing herself to everyone.

"It's Ash!" Serena called with relief. "He's alright!"

"And Moltres is with him!" Brock said, noticing the Legendary Bird of Fire.

"She must've protected him, Pia and Es from being burnt by the flames!" Misty guessed, also relieved.

Team Rocket was shocked by Moltres's appearance, and became scared when she glared at them angrily. "You villains shall not tarnish this league!" She exclaimed. "Begone!" She unleashed a powerful Flamethrower that destroyed Team Rocket's machine and sent them blasting off.

Moltres then used another Flamethrower to light the Indigo League's cauldron, and then flew down to the field. "Well, are you ready?" She asked Ash, smirking.

Ash smirked back. "You bet. Let's go, Pia!" Pia nodded and faced Moltres.

"What's this!? It looks like Moltres is giving Ash Ketchum a chance to capture her!" The announcer exclaimed. Everyone who was still at the arena watched with great excitement as the battle began.

"Flamethrower!" Moltres started the fight by releasing a stream of flame at Pia.

"Dodge with Agility!" Ash commanded. Pia moved very fast, dodging the flames and then jumping at towards Moltres with a Thunder Punch, but the Titan of Fire blocked the attack using Safeguard, and then used Hurricane to blow Pia away.

"Hang on, Pia!" Ash encouraged. "Use Teleport Rush!" Pia recovered from Moltres attack and used Teleport, disappearing to avoid an Ancient Power, and then reappearing next to Moltres and hitting her with an Iron Tail. She did this four more times in different directions before teleporting above Moltres and knocking her to the ground with Thunder. Moltres took great damage from the combo move, but she wasn't out yet.

"Solar Beam!" Moltres charged up sunlight and fired it into a beam at Pia, who used Light Screen to block the attack, but due to how bright the attack was, she had to close her eyes. When she opened them up again, she found herself surrounded by Moltres. Double Team.

Pia smirked, however, as she had an answer to that. "Aura Sphere!" Pia formed an azure sphere with her aura and fired it into the air, which then curved and hit one of the Moltres - the real one, making the copies disappear.

"Volt Tackle!" Ash commanded. Pia surrounded herself with electricity and charged at Moltres, who tried to use Fire Blast to stop her, but Pia dodged the flames and rammed into Moltres, making her scream in pain as she fell to the ground, paralyzed from hurt from the attack. "Now! Go Ultra Ball!" Seeing his chance, Ash threw an Ultra Ball at Moltres as the Legendary Bird of Fire was sucked in in a red flash of light. Tension completely filled the air as the Moe Ball shook, before it clicked and stood completely still. "Yes! I caught Moltres!" Ash cheered, holding the Moe Ball that held Moltres in the air.

Everyone cheered for Ash's amazing battle and capture. Goodshow announced that would have the opening ceremony tomorrow, with improved security so that it can happen with no issues. Ash decided that he would use this delay to make a pact with his newest family member.

"Congratulations on your capture!" Nurse Joy congratulated Ash when she saw him enter the Moemon Center with his friends.

"Thanks." Ash thanked. "Can you heal Pia and Mokou, please?"

"Is Mokou your Moltres?" Nurse Joy asked, getting a nod from Ash as he handed her Mokou's Ultra Ball. "Alright then. I'll heal them both right away." Pia followed Nurse Joy to get healed along with Mokou. As they waited, Ash checked Mokou's data.

 **Moemon:** Moltres

 **Name:** Mokou

 **Species:** Flame Moemon

 **Type:** Fire/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Moltres are mainly carnivorous, eating fish and meat-based products.

 **Ability:** Flame Body

 **Height:** 6'03"

 **Weight:** 120lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Water, Electric

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Bug, Fighting, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Flamethrower, Fire Blast, Air Slash, Hurricane, Agility, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Ancient Power, Safeguard, Double Team, Twister, Heat Wave, Burn Up, Roost, Extrasensory

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Birds. Moltres are known as the Titan of Fire and their appearance indicates the coming of spring. No other information.

A camera flash caught him by surprise as he soon found himself surrounded by cameramen and reporters, who started asking him questions, mainly about how he had trained Pia to be able to defeat a Legendary Moemon. Thankfully, Nurse Joy, who had finished healing Pia and Mokou, managed to make them leave. "Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked the nurse. "I didn't expect the press to come after me."

Es gave her trainer a deadpan look. "Ash, you caught a Legendary Moemon in front of hundreds of people." She pointed out. "Getting bombarded with questions from the paparazzi should've been the first things to expect."

"True."

After retrieving Pia and Mokou, Ash left to make a pact with his newest Legendary.

* * *

 **Chapter 19 DONE! (The First Movie was 18.)**

 **Now was kind of a short chapter, but it's more of a recap on all the Moemon Ash has. I'm going to make a habit of doing this for each region, but don't worry, the league itself will be next.**

 **Ash now has two of the Legendary Birds. Will he catch Articuno as well, you might ask? I don't plan on it, but I might change my mind.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	20. Indigo League

**By the way, I thought that rule that a Pokémon loses if it falls asleep or is switched out was really dumb. With the Pokémon that learns moves that put opponents to sleep or force switches, if any trainer has a full team of those, they basically win as they could keep putting the opponent to sleep or force them to switch. And this was before abilities like Vital Spirit and Suction Cups came into play.**

 **So, yeah, I am NOT gonna have that rule apply for the Indigo League in my story. It's completely stupid, and it was just an excuse for Ash to lose to Ritchie.**

 **Also, I'm not gonna show ALL of Ash's battles in full detail. Just throwing that out there.**

 **Anyway, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The next morning, the opening ceremony went off with no problem, so the Indigo League could finally begin. Ash was waiting for his first Indigo League battle to begin. After the opening ceremonies, he found out that he had to pass through four three-on-three preliminary battles on four unique battlefields (Grass, Water, Ice and Rock) to qualify for battling inside Indigo Stadium. Ash saw that his first battle was gonna be on the Water field, and that his opponent was a trainer named Mandi, who was a bit of a magician.

"So, who are you going to use?" Pia asked.

Ash thought about it for a moment. "Well, I think I'm gonna Sectonia, Rimei and Bianca." He decided his three Moemon.

Es blinked at the third choice. "Bianca already? Are you sure?" She asked.

Ash shrugged. "Well, I might not need to use her if Sectonia and Rimei can defeat all three of Mandi's Moemon."

"I guess."

Soon, it was time for Ash's first preliminary match. "Ready Ash?" Serena asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash replied. "Let's go."

Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Misty, Brock, Serena, Giselle and Kyuubei entered the arena together. Although, they didn't expect the crowd to cheer for Ash when he entered the stadium. "Wow, the league has barely started and you're already the crowd favorite." Kyuubei chuckled. "I guess that what you get for catching a Legendary in front of the crowd."

"Pretty much." Ash said as he took his place on the battlefield while the others took a seat behind Ash. The battlefield was a water field alright; it was a big pool with platforms for Moemon who couldn't fly or swim. On the other side of the battlefield was Ash's opponent Mandi. Delia and Professor Oak were watching in television, and so were the rest of Pallet Town. The residents knew that Ash and Gary were participating in the Indigo League, and wanted to watch them both and cheer them on.

"This battle is three Moemon per side!" The referee explained the rules. "Are the trainers ready?"

"All ready to go!" Ash confirmed.

"Ready to win!" Mandi confirmed with an arrogant smirk. Ash could tell that Mandi was being cocky and was ready to knock him down a peg.

"Alright! Battle begin!"

"Go, Tama!" Mandi sent out his first Moemon; an Exeggutor. She wore a brown sleeveless striped dress and had wild green hair that reached down to her shoulders, and golden eyes.

Knowing that Tama was a Grass/Psychic Moemon, Ash knew who to send out. "Sectonia, I choose you!" He called out Sectonia, who smiled.

"Okay Tama, use Egg Bomb!" Mandi commanded. Tama fired multiple egg-shaped balls toward Sectonia.

"Swords Dance!" Ash commanded. Sectonia created ethereal swords of energy that blocked the Egg Bomb attack. Mandi was surprised, as he never saw Swords Dance used to block attacks. "Now use X-scissor!" Sectonia jumped across the platforms to Tama, her arms glowing with light-green energy as she slashed Tama with her arms in an X formation. As the attack was Bug-type move and was boosted by the earlier Swords Dance, Tama was defeated in one hit.

"Tama is unable to battle! Sectonia is the winner!" The referee announced.

Mandi was shocked that his Moemon was taken out almost immediately and returned Tama. "Crono, go!" He sent out a Golbat as his next Moemon. She wore a blue dress with violet and blue wings sticking out of her back, and blue hair down to her shoulders and violet eyes.

"A Golbat." Ash examined Mandi's second Moemon with a frown. She was a Poison/Flying type, so Sectonia is at a big disadvantage. However... "Sectonia, return!" Ash recalled Sectonia. "Rimei, I choose you!" He called out Rimei. Everyone was shocked to see that Ash had a Shiny Moemon.

"That's a good move on Ash's part." Misty said, approving of Ash's decision. Having a Starmie herself, she knows that Rimei has the advantage over Crono, both in type and the battlefield.

"Bite!" Crono flew down at Rimei to bite her.

"Psychic!" Rimei's eyes glowed blue as she caught Crono with her psychic powers before she could bite her, and then she slammed her into one of the platforms and hit her with an Ice Beam before she could get up, knocking her unconscious.

"Crono is unable to battle! Rimei is the winner!" The referee announced.

Mandi returned Crono, feeling that he had underestimated Ash, and then sent out his last Moemon, which was a Seadra. Ash knew that with Rimei and Sectonia, he could win without having to reveal Bianca, so he kept Rimei out. "Kai, use Water Gun!" Mandi commanded.

"Counter with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded. The two Water Moemon used the moves they were commanded, but of course, Rimei's Hydro Pump overpowered Kai's Water Gun as the Seadra took a powerful hit. "Finish this with Thunderbolt!" Rimei fired a bolt of electricity that shocked Kai, knocking her unconscious.

"Kai is unable to battle! Rimei is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

"That was easy!" Rimei smiled, happy with the victory.

"Way to go, Rimei!" Ash praised with a smile.

The next day, Ash was now battling in his second preliminary rounds. He was battling a trainer named Roger on the Rock battlefield. So far Ash had defeated Jeramiah's Electrode and Fearow, thanks to Rhonda, but Rhonda lost consciousness due to a well-timed Double Kick from Jeramiah's last Moemon; a Nidorino. "Rhonda is unable to battle! Kino is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You were great, Rhonda." Ash praised Rhonda as he returned her. "Okay, Tara, I choose you!" He called out Tara.

"Use Double Kick on her, too, Kino!" Jeramiah commanded.

"Counter with Zen Headbutt!" Ash commanded. Tara focused her energy into her head and charged head first at Kino. Because Tara was using a Psychic-type contact move, she was able to ignore the damage from Kino's Double Kick and knock her back for super effective damage. Seeing that her opponent could still battle, Tara used Fire Blast before Kino could get up, knocking her unconscious.

"The victor is Ash Ketchum!" The referee declared.

"Ash is going amazing." Misty smiled, happy that her friend was doing well so far.

"Big brother is going to pass the preliminary rounds, no problem!" Tomo cheered.

The next day, Ash was grinning with excitement. He found out that A.J. was participating in the Indigo League, and that he was his next opponent on the Ice field. He was debating using Pia to fight Shrew again, but decided that he would save her for the Top 16. So, he decided to Tyra, Pina and, to the surprise of his friends, Rio. "Are you sure Rio is ready?" Misty asked, worried about the Riolu.

Ash nodded. "I've been training Rio for a while." He told them. He has been training Rio since the incident with Mewtwo on New Island, but his friends don't know what happened there. "I'm confident in her abilities."

Soon, it was time for Ash's battle against AJ in the third preliminary round. When they met on the battlefield, they both wished each other good luck before the referee declared the battle to begin. "Go, Kelsey!" AJ sent out an Eevee as his first Moemon.

'She looks like she'd be good for Rio's first opponent.' Ash thought. "Rio, I choose you!" He called out Rio, who looked ready to battle.

"Kelsey, use Swift!" A.J. commanded. Kelsey released energy stars at Rio.

"Detect!" Ash commanded. Rio's eyes glowed as she dodged the stars with ease. "Now Force Palm!" Rio charged at Kelsey and palmed her in the chest, and then Aura erupted from her hand and dealt great damage to Kelsey.

"Ow!" Kelsey cried out in pain as she was knocked to the ground, before she stood up and glared at Rio. "Take Down!" Kelsey charged at Rio and rammed her, knocking her back a few feet.

"Are you okay, Rio?" Ash asked, getting a nod from the Riolu. "Alright, then-"

"Iron Tail!" Kelsey's tail glowed with steel energy as she swung it at Rio.

"Counter!" Ash finished his command. Rio glowed red as she braced herself for the attack, and then punched Kelsey hard, knocking her to the ground.

"Aura Sphere!" Rio charged her Aura into an azure sphere and fired it at Kelsey, knocking her unconscious.

"Kelsey is unable to battle! Rio is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Yay! I won!" Rio cheered happily.

"Way to go, Rio!" Ash praised, smiling proudly at his youngest Moemon. Pia and Es were also happy that Rio won her very first battle.

"You did okay, girl." A.J. assured as he returned Kelsey.

"Come back for now, okay Rio?" Ash suggested. Rio nodded and allowed Ash to return her. Ash then saw A.J. send out his second Moemon, which was a Dewgong, and chose who to send out next. "Tyra, I choose you!" He called out Tyra, who gave a toothy smirk. Everyone was shocked to see a Fossil Moemon, especially one from another region.

"See, use Aurora Beam!" A.J. commanded. See fired a rainbow beam of ice energy at Tyra.

"Fire Fang!" Ash commanded. Tyra's teeth ignited in flames as she bit down on the Aurora Beam, cancelling the attack without taking much damage. "Now Stone Edge!" Tyra punched the ground hard, making glowing blue stones rise from the ground at See, who dodged easily by skating on the ice.

"Ice Beam!" See fired a freezing beam at Tyra, who barely avoided without slipping on the ice. After balancing herself, Tyra charged at See with Iron Head, but See dodged that attack as easily as the last.

"Push yourself off the wall!" Ash told Tyra, seeing she wass heading for a wall.

Tyra jumped onto the wall and kicked off of it, launching herself at See and hitting her with a powerful Head Smash. "Dragon Pulse!" Tyra quickly followed up by firing a shockwave of crystals from her mouth at See, knocking her unconscious.

"See is unable to battle! Tyra is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Ha! Take that, Ice type!" Tyra smirked victoriously.

"Return." A.J. returned See. "Let's go, Shrew!" He sent out Shrew, who was now a Sandslash.

"Looks like Shrew evolved." Ash noted. "Hey, Tyra, do you want to stay out?"

"Of course I do!" Tyra replied. "I can beat her! Just watch!" Suddenly, Tyra glowed a bright light that everyone recognized as evolution.

"Oh, this is gonna be interesting." Pia smirked as the glow faded, revealing Tyra in her new form. She wore a simple gray dress and dark red tights, but also wore a long, dark red jacket down to her ankles, with a large fluffy white collar. She had long dark red hair down to her waist, cut wildly, with orange fringes on the front sticking up. Tyra had a wide smile on her face, black eyes, and a long tail sticking out from her coat.

"Alright!" Tyra smirked at Shrew. "I'm gonna take you down!"

"We'll see about that!" Shrew replied in defiance. "Earth Power!"

Tyra quickly jumped up to avoid the cracks of energy trailing the ground, and then came down for a Dragon Claw as Shrew quickly avoided the attack, which collided with the ground and caused an explosion. Tyra charged out of the smoke, her teeth radiating ice energy as she bit down on Shrew's left arm, making her cry out in pain.

"Brick Break!" Shrew's right fist glowed as she punched Tyra, forcing her to let go. However, the Ice Fang left her left arm frozen. "Damn. This isn't good."

"Hang in there, Shrew!" A.J. encouraged. "Use Focus Blast!" Shrew focused her power into a blue sphere and flung it at Tyra.

"Iron Defense!" Ash commanded. Tyra solidified her body with steel energy, allowing her with withstand the Focus Blast better. "Now, use Giga Impact!" Tyra ran at Sandy in an all-powerful charge, ramming her so hard that she went flying into a wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Sandy is unable to battle! Tyra is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor is the match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Aw yeah!" Tyra fist pumped the air. "I am so awesome!"

"You sure are!" Ash smiled, hugging his Fossil Moemon. "Way to go, Tyra!"

A.J. returned Sandy and then walked up to Ash. "Wow, Ash. You got a lot better since we last fought." He said.

"You've gotten stronger, too, A.J." Ash returned. "I enjoyed being able to battle you again."

"Same here." A.J. smiled as they shook hands as a sign of respect. "Good luck for the rest of the league!"

After heading to the Moemon Center to heal Rio and Tyra, Laby brought up a digital screen that showed Tyra's data.

 **Moemon:** Tyrantrum

 **Name:** Tyra

 **Species:** Despot Moemon

 **Type:** Rock/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 80

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Tyrantrum are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Strong Jaw

 **Height:** 5'08"

 **Weight:** 119.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Steel, Fighting, Ground, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Electric, Flying, Poison, Normal

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Poison Fang, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Bite, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Stone Edge, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Head Smash, Iron Defense, Earthquake, Giga Impact, Outrage, Superpower

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Tyrunt

 **Info:** Tyrantrum are very powerful, arrogant and violent Moemon. They believe that everything should go their way, and if they don't get their way, they get very angry. However, they never get angry at their friends, and view them as their subjects, instead being very kind to them protecting them. However, if anyone tries to hurt their friends, then they will unleash their full fury on them. They view their masters as their kings/queens, and are willing to follow any orders given to them.

"So, you're a king now?" Misty teased.

"Apparently." Ash shrugged.

"I've never seen a Moedex to that before." A voice said as a female walked up to them.

"My Moedex has a Porygon2 inside of it." Ash explained. "Her name's Laby."

"Hello there." Laby greeted.

The woman looked impressed. "Cool. Never met anyone with a Porygon before. I'm Melissa, by the way." She introduced herself. "I already know you, Ash Ketchum. You're the guy who caught Moltres the day before the opening ceremony. I hope I get to battle you."

"Same here, Melissa." Ash grinned.

The next day was the final Preliminary Round matches. Before it was Ash's time to battle, he and the gang watched Gary in his final preliminary battle on the Rock field. To Ash's surprise, Gary was battling Melissa, and both she and Gary were down to their last Moemon. Gary's Nidoking, Violet, put up a good fight against Melissa's Golem, Manu, but Manu defeated Violet with Seismic Toss. So, Gary had lost in the preliminary rounds and had earned Top 32 in the Indigo League. Gary was a bit disappointed in himself, but it didn't make him want to give up on being a trainer.

"Man, I can't believe Gary lost." Ash said.

"You're not the only one." Pia said in agreement. "I honestly thought he would at least make it through the Preliminary Rounds."

"Melissa is pretty strong if she could knock Gary out of the league early." Es noted with a frown. "We should be careful if we do end up facing her." Ash and Pia nodded in agreement.

Later on was Ash's final preliminary round battle against a trainer named Jeanette. As usual, the referee explained the rules of the match before declaring the battle to start.

"Bee, let's go!" Jeanette sent out a Beedrill as her first Moemon.

"Faris, I choose you!" Ash called out Faris, who wore a serious expression.

"I am ready." Faris stated, ready to draw her sword.

"Bee, Twinneedle!" Jeanette commanded. Bee readied her spears, but stumbled back when she got hit by Faris's First Impression.

"Ow!" Bee cried out, and then fixed her stance and charged at Faris, who used Aerial Ace to dodge and counterattack. "Damn." Bee growled. "Sludge Bomb!"

"Air Slash." Faris slashed the air with her leek-sword, sending a slash wave of wind that tore through the Sludge Bomb, knocking her unconscious.

"Bee is unable to battle! Faris is the wineer!" The referee announced.

"Return." Jeanetee said, returning Bee. "Youmu, let's go!" She sent out a Scyther next.

"Another weapon user, huh?" Faris asked, looking over her next opponent. "Very well." Faris and Youmu both disappeared, using Aerial Ace as their blades clashed against each other. Youmu then hit Faris with an X-Scissor, but the Farfetch'd recovered and countered with Night Slash.

"Youmu, Hidden Power!" Jeanette commanded. Youmu created spheres of brown energy and fired them at Farfetch'd.

"Rock type." Farfetch'd frowned, identifying the Hidden Power, and then she used Leaf Blade to block the attack. "Heat Wave!" She then took a deep breath, before breathing out hot air at Youmu, who quickly dodged and countered with Aerial Ace as Faris met with her Aerial Ace.

"Faris, Swords Dance!" Ash commanded. Faris created ethereal swords of energy that circled around her, and then what happened next surprised everyone. Faris shot towards Youmu and slashed her multiple times with her leek-sword, the energy swords also cutting her and damaging her as well. Faris then retreated, the energy swords rotating to point at Youmu, and with a slash of Faris's sword, they shot forward and slashed the Scyther. Youmu couldn't withstand the assault and lost consciousness.

"Youmu is unable to battle! Faris is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Nice one, Faris!" Ash cheered happily. "It's great to see you got that Swords Dance working!"

"I am glad you approve, Ash." Faris smiled.

"Damn, that's a strong Farfetch'd." Jeanette said as she returned Youmu. "That move was also cool. I need to teach Youmu to do that with her Swords Dance. Okay Belle, it's up to you now!" She sent out her final Moemon.

"...What?" Faris blinked with surprise, seeing that she was now facing a Bellsprout. Belle wore a brown dress with green leaf sleeves, and had straight blonde hair down to her neck and pink eyes.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked. "You look disappointed."

"My apologies. I just wasn't expecting a Bellsprout to be my Master's opponent's final Moemon."

Belle giggled. "I may be small, but I'm quick on my feet."

Ash was surprised by Jeanette's final Moemon, but knew better than to underestimate his opponent. "Alright, Faris, use Air Cutter!" He commanded. Faris slashed the air, sending blades of wind at Belle, but nimbly dodged them all. She then wrapped her vines around Faris's waist, picking her up and Slamming her into the ground until she lost consciousness.

"Faris is unable to battle! Belle is the winner!" The referee announced.

Ash was once again surprised by Belle. She was like a ninja warrior; agile and deadly. "You were great, Faris." He praised his fallen Moemon as he returned her, and then quickly thought about who to use. His other Moemon for the match were Verde and Nine, and type-wise, Nine seemed like the better option.

Wait, Belle is a _Grass_ type as well as a Poison type. Doesn't Verde know...

Ash smirked. "Verde, I choose you!" He called out Verde, shocking everyone that he had another Shiny Moemon.

"Whoa! You have _two_ Shiny Moemon!?" Jeanette exclaimed. "You must be really lucky!"

"Pretty much." Ash shrugged. "Okay Verde, use Magical Leaf!" Verde created rainbow leaves that homed in on Belle, who was unable to dodge despite her speed and agility. Belle tried to Slam Verde, but the Shiny Moemon knocked the vines away with Leaf Blade. "Now Synchronoise!"

Jeanette's eyes widened when she heard the command. Verde glowed green and released green shockwaves of psychic power all around the battlefield. Belle screamed in pain as the attack hit, before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Belle is unable to battle! Verde is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor is Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered happily, with Verde cheering alongside him. With all four preliminary matches won, he can now battle in the Indigo Stadium.

* * *

After finishing the Preliminary Rounds, Ash and his friends and family were having dinner at a restaurant. "I have to say," Misty spoke, "you did great during the preliminary rounds, Ash."

"You were awesome, big brother!" Tomo praised.

"I have my Moemon to thank for that." Ash said, earning smiles form Pia and Es.

"You have come a long way, Ash." Oak said, a proud smile on his face. "Not only have you and your Moemon become strong, but your bond has, too."

"I am very proud of my boy." Delia said, smiling.

Ash blushed at all the praise he was getting. "Too bad that Gary didn't make it past the preliminary rounds." Pia said.

"Yes." Oak sighed sadly. "But the thing with Gary is that, he is a good trainer, but he got overconfident, and that's why he lost in the fourth preliminary round." He turned to Ash. "Ash, my boy, Pallet Town is now giving cheers to you only."

Ash smiled; he couldn't felt but feel proud of himself.

After dinner, Ash and the gang met up with a trainer named Ritchie Getem, who, aside from hair and eye color, looked just like Ash, creeping out Pia and Es. Ritchie also had a Pikachu, thankfully named Sparky and not Pia, and Ash found out that Ritchie also had a Butterfree and a Charmander. "The resemblance is uncanny." Es muttered, very creeped out right now.

"It's as if Ritchie and I are twins." Ash mused. Kaya is a Butterfree and he caught Cara as a Charmander.

Later that day, the gang met another trainer, and this one caught them by surprise. "Gordan!" Ash exclaimed, recognizing the trainer.

"Hey, Ash." Gordan greeted. "Haven't seen you since the S.S. Anne."

"It has been a long while." Ash agreed. "So, you're in the Indigo League, too?"

"Yep." Gordan nodded. "Just passed all my preliminary matches."

Ash smiled. "So did I. Maybe we'll get to battle each other in the league."

"Sounds good." Gordan smirked. "Salence is eager to battle your Legendaries."

The next day, Ash was getting ready for his fifth battle. Believe it or not, his opponent turned out to be Ritchie! At first, both Ash and Ritchie felt uncomfortable with battling each other, since they had become friends as well as rivals, but they agreed and promised with each other to make it the best match ever.

"This battle will be three Moemon per side!" The referee explained the rules, as usual. "Battle begin!"

"Kaya/Happy, I choose you!" Ash and Ritchie both sent out their Butterfree. Ritchie was surprised to see that Ash would lead with the same Moemon as him, but understood what he was doing.

"Happy, Sleep Powder!" Ritchie commanded.

"Safeguard!" Ash commanded. Kaya formed a blue veil of light that blocked the Sleep Powder. "Now Aerial Ace!" Kaya disappeared and reappeared behind Happy, cutting her.

"Signal Beam!" Kaya and Happy fired beams of shaking energy, which collided with each other and exploded. As soon as the smoke cleared, Happy tried using Poison Powder, but her Iron Tackle combo move, to pass through unharmed and ram into Happy.

"Hurricane!" Kaya then whipped up a powerful hurricane that sent Happy flying, before she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Happy is unable to battle! Kaya is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did okay, Happy." Ritchie assured as he returned his Butterfree. "Pyra, I choose you!" He then sent out his Charmander.

"Aerial Ace!" Kaya disappeared and reappeared behind Pyra, cutting her as Pyra retaliated with Slash, and then used Flamethrower to knock her out.

"Kaya is unable to battle! Pyra is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Kaya." Ash praised as he returned Kaya. "Sandy, I choose you!" He called out Sandy.

"Flamethrower!" Pyra blew a stream of flames at Sandy, who dodged using Dig. Pyra looked around warily for Sandy, before receiving a powerful blow that knocked her out as Sandy came up from below.

"Pyra is unable to battle! Sandy is the winner!" The referee announced.

Ritchie returned Pyra, and then looked at Sparky. "Your turn, Sparky." Sparky nodded and jumped onto the battlefield. Despite having type advantage, Sandy was wary of her opponent, as she could be more than expected. And it turns out, she was right. Apparently, Ritchie was a psychic, and had managed to teach Sparky Psychic-type moves. With one final Psychic pulse, Sandy was unconscious.

"Sandy is unable to battle! Sparky is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Interesting." Pia mused as Ash returned Sandy. "She have an Alolan Raichu mother like me."

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "You wanna fight her, Pia?"

"I'm your only Moemon left, aren't I?" Pia smirked, before jumping onto the battlefield. The audience cheered when Pia entered the battlefield, making her chuckle. They wanted to see her in action again after her fight with Mokou.

Ritchie was kind of afraid of Pia, having been there when he saw Ash use her to catch Moltres. "Be careful, Sparky. She really powerful." He warned.

"I know." Sparky nodded. "Okay. Psychic!"

"Pia, counter with your Psychic!" Ash commanded. Pia fired a psychic pulse of her own to counter Sparky's. She then used Quick Attack, easily closing the gap between them with her speed, and hit her with a strong Thunder Punch.

Sparky was sent flying by the attack, but righted herself with a pulse of psychic energy. The two Pikachu then used Thunderbolt, but Pia's electricity proved stronger as she overpowered Sparky's Thunderbolt and zapped her good.

"Volt Tail!" Pia then used Iron Tail and coated it with electricity as she swung her tail at Sparky, the combo attack knocking her unconscious.

"Sparky is unable to battle! Pia is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor is Ash Ketchum!" Ash high-fived Pia as she walked back to him.

After the battle, Ritchie gave his Moemon a rest in the Moemon Center. Ash was there as well, also giving his Moemon a rest. "That was the best battle I've ever had, Ash." Ritchie said.

"You're pretty good, Ritchie." Ash complimented. "I would've never thought you were a psychic."

"I found that out when I challenged Saffron Gym." Ritchie explained. "Sabrina gave me a book on psychic training, and Sparky and I have been training together ever since."

"Cool." Ash grinned. The two then shook hands.

"Well, best of luck with your other matches." Ritchie said, wishing Ash good luck.

"Thanks."

The next day, Ash was gonna face a trainer named Assunta. He had found out that the final rounds were all gonna be six-on-six battles, which meant he had to choose more Moemon. "Hey, Ash." Serena got the capped trainer's attention. "When we met Mr. Goodshow, you said you weren't gonna use Inabikari until the quarter-finals." She said.

"That's right." Ash nodded. "The same with the other Legendary Moemon I have."

"So, does that mean you're gonna start using Legendaries?" Tomo asked.

"Yep, but not as the first Moemon."

"That's fair." Brock nodded, approving Ash's decision. "So, who are you gonna use?"

"Well, I'm gonna using Es this round." Ash listed, getting a smirk from the psychic feline. "I'll also be using Kina, Silver, Kana & Rui, Mokou and Inabi."

"Sounds good." Misty nodded.

"Go and win, big brother!" Tomo cheered.

Soon, it was time for Ash's battle against Assunta as he walked onto his side of the battlefield, with Es beside him. "And now, here in the second match of the Indigo League quarter-finals, it's Ash Ketchum versus Assunta!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly. "Assunta has managed to defeat all her opponents up to this point, but Ash has yet to send out Moltres, and we might just see her in this battle!" The audience roared with excitement and anticipation, while Ash smiled. They're going to get more than just Mokou.

"This Moemon battle is six Moemon per side." The referee explained the rules. "Are both trainers prepared?"

"Ready!" Both Ash and Assunta confirmed.

"Alright, battle begin!"

"Peri, go!" Assunta sent out a Rhydon as her first Moemon.

"A Rhydon, huh?" Ash asked. "Okay. Kina, I choose you!" Ash called out Kina.

"Peri, Thunderbolt!" Assunta commanded. Peri fired a bolt of electricity from her horn at Kina.

"Quick, use Metal Claw!" Ash commanded. Kina's pincers glowed with steel energy as she blocked the Thunderbolt, wincing a bit from the electricity. "Now Brine!" Kina fired saltwater from her large pincer, soaking Peri.

Assunta grunted. Because of the saltwater from Brine, Peri's Electric attack won't work. They'll just conduct back into her. "In that case, use Megahorn!" She commanded. Peri's horn glowed and extended as she charged, pointing it at Kina. Kina used her large pincer to stop the attack, however, and then used Superpower to knock her back.

"Swords Dance, then Liquidation!" Ash commanded. Kina created swords of ethereal energy that spun around her and raised her attack power, counteracting the drop from Superpower, and then water formed around her large pincer into the shape of a sword as she slashed Peri, dealing great damage.

"Damn it!" Peri growled, and then tried to shock Kina with Thunderbolt, except she forgot that she was still covered in saltwater as the electricity conducted right back into her horn.

"Nice try!" Kina taunted, and then knocked her out with Crabhammer.

"Peri is unable to battle! Kina is the winner!" The referee announced.

Assunta returned Peri, and then sent out her next Moemon; a Parasect. "Paris, Seed Bomb!" She commanded. Paris fired seeds at Kina that exploded and damaged her a lot due to the defense drop form Superpower.

"Kina, are you alright!?" Ash asked.

"I can still fight." Kina grunted as she stood up. She then tried to use X-Scissor, but Paris dodged and knocked her out with Energy Ball.

"Kina is unable to battle! Paris is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did good, Kina." Ash praised Kina as he returned her. "Silver, I choose you!" He called out Silver, who smiled mischievously. Everyone was amazed that Ash had three Shiny Moemon, although they were a few jealous ones in the mix, and then felt the sun sine brighter as Silver's Drought took effect.

'Uh oh...' Assunta thought grimly as she saw Paris wincing from the harsh sunlight due to her Dry Skin ability. Unfortunately for her, her opponent noticed this and smirked.

"Flamethrower." Silver fired a stream of flames that easily defeated Paris.

"Paris is unable to battle! Silver is the winner!" The referee announced."

"Sorry about that, Paris..." Assunta apologized as she returned Paris. "Okay... Prima, go!" She sent out a Primeape next.

"A Primeape, huh?" Silver smirked, remembering Maya. "Extrasensory!" Her eyes glowed as she fired a rainbow pulse of psychic energy at Prima, who dodged and countered with Focus Punch, sending her flying into the air. Silver recovered and hit Prima with Flamethrower, but the Primeape retaliated with Payback, knocking her unconscious.

"Silver is unable to battle! Prima is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Silver." Ash praised Silver as he returned her. "It's your turn, Es."

"Got it." Es nodded as she jumped onto the field.

"Brutal Swing!" Assunta commanded. Prima's arm surged with dark energy as she swung it at Es, who nimbly dodged and countered with Psychic, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Prima growled. "Stone Edge!" Prima punched the ground hard, making glowing blue stones rise from the ground at Es, who jumped into the air to dodge.

"Solar Beam! Ash commanded, shocking Assunta as well as the audience. Es charged up sunlight into her gem before firing it in a bright beam, landing a direct hit of Prima and knocking her unconscious.

"Prima is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" The referee announced.

'His Espeon is as unpredictable as his Pikachu!" Assunta thought as she returned Prima. 'Viola should beat her, though.' She sent out Viola, who was a Venomoth.

"A Venomoth." Es said, analyzing her opponent.

"Viola, Sleep Powder!" Assunta commanded.

"Um, are you sure, Mistress?" Viola asked, looking unsure. "What if that Espeon has Magic Bounce instead of Synchronize?"

"...Good point." Assunta admitted. "We'll just have to attack. Use Bug Buzz instead!"

'Good catch.' Es thought with a nod, and then quickly created a Light Screen to block the sound move. "Psychic!" Her eyes glowed blue as she fired a psychic pulse at Viola, who dodged and countered with Signal Beam.

"Not bad." Es grunted when she got hit by the attack, and then fired a Psybeam in return, which hurt Viola, but didn't knock her out. The Venomoth retaliated by using Aerial Ace to reach Es and scream a point-blank Bug Buzz, knocking her back, and then she used Signal Beam to finish her off.

"Es is unable to battle! Viola is the winner!" The referee announced.

Ash picked up Es off the ground. "You were great, Es. Thank you." He thanked her as he walked back to his side of the field, earning a weak smile from the defeated Espeon. Ash set Es down to rest, and then chose his next Moemon. "Kana, Rui, I choose you!" He called out Kana & Rui.

Assunta was surprised that Ash had a Kangaskhan, considering how rare they were. She watched as Kana deposited Rui next to Ash before facing Viola. "Okay then." She said. "Viola, Sleep Powder!" Unfortunately for her, Kana used Fake Out, making Viola flinch back, and then immediately followed with Fire Punch to finish her off.

"Viola is unable to battle! Kana is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Yay Mommy!" Rui cheered for her mom.

"Thank you, Rui." Kana smiled sweetly.

Assunta returned Viola to her Moe Ball, and then sent out her next Moemon; an Ivysaur. "Ivy, Vine Whip!" She commanded. Ivy extended a vine and whipped it at Kana.

"Ow!" Kana cried out as she was whacked twice by the vine, before retaliating with Ice Beam, but Ivy dodged the freezing beam and countered with Solar Beam, hurting her a lot. "Damn..." Kana panted.

"Kana, Trump Card!" Ash commanded. Kana created cards of energy and fired them at Ivy, dealing great damage, before she was knocked out by another Vine Whip.

"Kana is unable to battle! Ivy is the winner!" The referee announced.

Rui pouted, disappointed that her mom lost, but Ash patted her head. "Hey, it's okay. Your mom did great!" Ash assured. That cheered her up as Ash returned both of them.

"Well, looks like it's time, huh?" Es asked.

Ash nodded and took out an Ultra Ball. "Mokou, I choose you!" He called out Mokou, and the crowd immediately erupted into cheers.

Assunta was shocked, not because of the fact that her opponent just sent out a Moltres; she saw Ash catch her and knew he would use her eventually. It was the fact that he sent her out as his fifth Moemon that she was shocked. Regaining her composure, she gave a quick command to Ivy. "Stun Spore!"

"Flamethrower!" Ash commanded. Mokou fired a stream of flames that burned away the Stun Spore and hit Ivy, knocking her unconscious.

"Ivy is unable to battle! Mokou is the winner!" The referee announced.

Assunta returned Ivy, and then reached for her last Moemon, hoping that she could defeat the Legendary Bird of Fire. "Adrian, go!" She sent out a Gyarados, who roared at her opponent.

"A Gyarados, huh?" Ash asked, and then noticed the necklace she was wearing and gasped. "A Mega Stone!"

"Assunta can use Mega Evolution!" Es realized.

"Let's beat this Legendary, Adrian!" Assunta shouted as she reached for her Key Stone, which was embedded onto a red bow she was wearing on the left side of her head, and then it glowed a rainbow light as Adrian's Gyaradosite reacted to it. "Mega Evolve!"

Adrian began glowing an orange-and-purple light, before it faded to reveal her as Mega Gyarados. Her yellow and blue dress became replaced with a blue and red dress with long yellow fins sticking out of the back and sides. Two enormous fins stuck out of her back, almost like wings, and her hair was a darker blue with a long black fringe in the front, and had yellow streaks on the sides. Her eyes were still red, though they were much fiercer.

"Mega Gyarados." Misty said, looking worried. "Assunta must've saved her to beat Mokou."

"Don't worry, Misty." Tomo assured. "Remember that Mokou isn't the only Legendary big brother is using this round."

Ash looked at Adrian's Mega Form with a serious look on his face. "Laby, what is Mega Gyarados's type?" He asked.

"Their Flying-typing is changed to Dark." Laby answered. "They are stronger against electricity, but still weak to it."

Ash nodded. "Mokou, return!" He said, returning Mokou. Ash saw that Assunta was confused and wondering why he recalled the Titan of Fire, so he immediately gave her the answer. "Inabikari, I choose you!" He called out Inabikari, shocking everyone that he had another Legendary.

"Unbelievable! Ash just sent out another Legendary Moemon; the Titan of Lightning, Zapdos!" The announcer shouted with shock. "Could it be that he had caught other Legendaries before Moltres!?"

Assunta visibly gulped. She was hoping that Adrian would be able to defeat Ash's Moltres and his final Moemon after Mega Evolution, but he never expected his last another Legendary, especially one with a type advantage. "So that was why he sent out Mokou as his fifth Moemon..." She said feebly.

"Come on, Mistress!" Adrian shouted. "You're not gonna chicken out because he has another Legendary, are you!?"

Adrian's voice snapped Assunta out of her funk. "Right! We can't give up yet!" She exclaimed. "Use Ice Beam!"

"Inabi, Heat Wave!" Ash commanded. Inabikari exhaled hot air at the Ice Beam, leaving an explosion of steam. "Now Thunderbolt!" Inabikari fired a bolt of electricity at Adrian.

"Quick, use Thunder!" Assunta commanded. Adrian fired a blast of electricity that met the Thunderbolt.

Ash smirked. "Let it hit!" Inabikari nodded and purposefully cancelled her Thunderbolt, letting Adrian's Thunder hit her as she absorbed it into her body. "Sorry to say, but Inabi's ability is actually Lightning Rod, not Pressure." He told Assunta.

Assunta paled, realizing that she just gave her opponent a power boost as Adrian got hit with a stronger Thunderbolt, but wasn't defeated yet.

"Damn it!" Adrian growled loudly, her eyes glowing red with rage. "OUTRAGE!" She yelled, charging at Inabikari.

"Signal Beam!" Inabikari fired a beam of shaking energy at Adrian. The Mega Gyarados ignored the attack due to the effects of Outrage, but ending up running wildly around the arena and missing Inabikari altogether.

"Adrian, calm down!" Assunta panicked. "What's wrong!?"

"What happened?" Delia asked Professor Oak as they watched Adrian run wildly, seemingly out of control.

"Signal Beam has a chance to confuse the opponent." Oak explained. "Adrian was able to ignore the attack, but not the added effect."

Ash waited until Adrian tired herself out from the Outrage, then gave the finishing command. "Alright Inabi, use Supercell!" Inabikari smirked, flying at Adrian before she started charging electricity. As she charged, small Thunders rained down around her, a few of them hitting Adrian, then, when she finished charging, the released the electricity in a single Discharge, making Adrian scream in pain as she was zapped before she fell unconscious and reverted back to normal.

"Adrian is unable to battle! Inabikari is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor is Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash cheered as Inabikari came at him for a big hug, which he returned. "That was awesome, Inabi! You really got the hang of using Supercell!" He praised.

"Thanks, Ash." Inabikari smiled happily.

Assunta, meanwhile, gave a defeated sigh as she returned Adrian. "Well, we did our best, Adrian." She said to her Moemon, smiling. At least she made it into Top 8.

After the battle, Ash was once again met with the press, who were asking him questions about how he caught Inabikari. "I rescued her from a poacher, and she decided to join me in return." He answered, since it was pretty much the truth. He was then asked a question about if he had other Legendaries, which he replied with, "You'll have to wait for that answer."

The next day, Ash was walking into the Indigo Stadium, ready to battle his semi-finals opponent, who was actually Melissa. He was quite happy that she was his opponent, as they hoped to face each other sometime in the Indigo League. Before his battle, he had watched Gordon's semi-final match, and the Hoenn Trainer won with a fairly large lead. This means if Ash wins against Melissa, he will face Gordon in the finals.

As always, the referee explained the rules of the match. "Battle begin!" The referee then declared the battle to start.

"You better be ready Ash!" Melissa smirked. "Because I'm not holding back! Rosa, let's go!" She sent out her first Moemon; a Bellosom. She looked like a hula dancer, wearing a green tube top that revealed some cleavage and a long hula skirt made of green and yellow leaves. She had green hair down her back, with red flowers on both sides of her head, and blue eyes.

"That's a Bellossom, the other evolved form of Gloom." Brock said, identifying Rosa.

"She's so cute!" Serena squealed. "I want to evolve Blossom into one!"

"Good, because I won't go easy either!" Ash smirked back. "Pina, I choose you!" He sent out Pina.

"Sunny Day." Rosa said, doing a hula dance, then the sun's rays became harsh.

"Air Slash!" Pina flapped her wings, sending slash waves of wind energy art Rosa, who dodged with great speed.

"Chlorophyll." Ash noted as Pina dodged a few Sludge Bombs. "Pina, Wing Attack!" He commanded. Pina's wings glowed as she flew down to attack Rosa, who dodged the first strike, but got hit by the second. It seems that even with Rosa's Chlorophyll, Pina was still just as fast as she was, if not only a little bit faster. Rosa did not expect her opponent to be able to match her Chlorophyll speed, and quickly jumped back, releasing a Poison Powder in case Pina tried to pursue.

However, Pina had other plans. "Fire Hurricane!" She flapped her wings very hard, releasing a Hurricane, and then she blew a Heat Wave into it, resulting in a spiral of hot wind that burned away the Poison Powder and engulfed Rosa. The Bellosom cried out in pain as she was flung around by the combo move, before she fell to the ground, unconscious and burnt.

"Rosa is unable to battle! Pina is the winner!" The referee announced.

"That was awesome, Pina!" Ash praised his Flying-type, getting a proud smile in return. 'I should make a note to teach that combo to Mokou.' He thought.

Melissa was also impressed by the combo move as she returned Rosa. "Okay, Sana, let's go!" She sent out a Pupitar next. She wore an oversized gray-blue shirt, the sleeves reaching past her hands, and the waist reaching her thighs. She also wore gray-blue socks, and had spiky gray-blue hair down to her shoulders, tied behind her in two spiky ponytails, with bangs falling over her face, and she had shining yet dull red eyes.

"Rock Slide..." Sana summoned boulders that fell from the sky at Pina, who tried to dodge around them, but one of the rocks managed to hit her in the side and knocked her off-balance. This allowed Rana to hit her with a Stone Edge and knock her unconscious.

"Pina is unable to battle! Sana is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Pina." Ash said as he returned Pina. "Ryoko, I choose you!" He called out Ryoko.

Ryoko and Sana glared at each other as soon as their eyes met, and then fired Hyper Beams that collided, causing an explosion of power. As soon as the smoke dissipated, they glared at each other again. "You're strong..." Sana said to Ryoko.

"You too." Ryoko said in return, smiling. "But I'm gonna win!"

"Not if I knock you out first!"

Suddenly, both Ryoko and Sana glowed a bright light. "A double evolution!" Melissa gasped, having not seen that happen before. Ash, however has seen triple evolutions twice, and was not really fazed. He did, however, smile as Ryoko evolved to her final stage along with Sana.

Sana, now a Tyranitar, wore a blue and green leotard. The leotard was a transparent blue, with a green section covering her lower area, and a green over part, covering the upper part of her breasts, with three green spikes of each side. She had long green gloves, and long green tights, with bright green hair down her back, the end tied off. She had bright red eyes, and a long green tail behind her.

"Look out, folks! We're about to see a battle between Pseudo-Legendary Moemon!" The announcer exclaimed excitedly.

"Dragon Pulse!" Shockwaves of wind and crystals were fired from the two Moemon, causing another explosion of power. Ryoko and Sana then charged at each other and used Focus Punch, hitting each other in the face.

"Water Pulse!" Ryoko created a sphere of water and fired it at Sana, dealing some damage.

"Ice Beam!" Sana fired a freezing beam at Ryoko, who Roosted back full to health, allowing her to take the Ice Beam better thanks to her ability - which was now Multiscale, and then she broke out of her icy prison with Flamethrower.

"Ryoko is battling so well." Pia said, smiling. "To think that she was a Dratini when we first met her..."

"She's certainly come a long way." Es agreed.

"Go, Ryoko!" Petal cheered. Serena had let her out to watch Ryoko battle.

"Stone Edge!" Sana punched the ground hard, making glowing blue stones rise up from the ground at Ryoko.

"Extreme Dragon!" Ryoko moved at the blinding speed of Extreme Speed to avoid the stone, and then rammed into Sana at that same speed while also using Dragon Rush. The attack hit with the force of a bullet train, knocking Sana into a wall.

"Damn it!" Sana growled. "Hyper Beam!"

Ryoko dodged the all-powerful golden beam, and then started charging up energy within her body, before forming it into a golden sphere. "Draco Meteor!" She shouted, firing the sphere high into the sky. The sphere then burst into multiple smaller spheres that fell down towards Sana, causing multiple explosions as the spheres hit.

"Sana!" Melissa gasped as her Tyranitar took the full force of the powerful Dragon attack. The smoke then cleared to reveal Sana unconscious.

"Sana is unable to battle! Ryoko is the winner!" The referee announced.

"I won!" Ryoko cheered, a bit exhausted from using the attack.

"You sure did, Ryoko!" Ash smiled. "I'm so proud of you!"

"What was that move Ryoko used?" Serena asked Petal cheered happily for her friend.

"Draco Meteor, the strongest Dragon-type move that isn't an ancient move." Oak said. "It's amazing that Ryoko has managed to learn it and master after evolving."

Melissa returned Sana. "You were amazing, Sana." She said to her through the Moe Ball. "I'm happy that you finally evolved." She then saw Ash return Ryoko, meaning he was gonna switch as well.

"Maya, I choose you!" Ash called out Maya, who smirked, ready for battle.

'Ash has a lot of Moemon.' Melissa thought. "Missy, let's go!" She sent out a Misdreavus. She wore a long dark blue dress with a red necklace, with dark blue and violet hair down to her shoulders and golden eyes.

"Great..." Ash winced. "Maya, do you want me to switch you out?"

"Mean Look!" Melissa commanded. Missy's eyes glowed red and shot a beam at Maya, a red outline surrounding her.

"Uh oh. Now Ash can't switch out Maya." Giselle said worriedly.

"I think I'll try my hand a bit." Maya answered to Ash, and then charged at Missy to hit her with Thunder Punch, but Missy dodged the electrified fist and countered with Psybeam. She then tried to follow up with Shadow Ball, but Maya dodged and shocked her with Thunderbolt. "Brutal Swing!" Maya's arm surged with dark energy as she swung it at Missy, but the Misdreavus dodged and countered with Psychic, knocking her back. "Hmm, this doesn't look like my type of battle." Maya frowned. "Time to switch!"

"You can't." Missy smiled tauntingly. "My Mean Look keeps your trainer from switching you out."

Maya smirked. "Ash can't switch me out, but that doesn't mean I can't switch _myself_ out! U-Turn!" Maya charged at Missy, her body surrounded with shaking energy as she punched Missy before jumping back. "Glacia, you're up!" Maya called, before she vanished back to her Moe Ball, and then there was a flash as Glacia emerged to take her place.

"What!?" Missy exclaimed with wide eyes. "But how!?"

"Like Maya said, Mean Look only stops the trainer from switching Moemon naturally." Glacia explained with a smirk. "However, some Moemon can learn moves like U-Turn and Baton Pass, which allow them to switch with another party member _even if_ they are affected by Mean Look."

"Seriously!?" Missy asked, turning to the referee.

"She's right." The referee confirmed. "That is a valid strategy."

"I didn't know there was a way to bypass Mean Look!" Misty gasped.

"Well, good thing Maya leanred U-Turn." Oak smiled, impressed by how clever Ash and his Moemon can be.

Missy grunted in annoyance, before looking back at Glacia. "Fine, so you're my opponent now. Power Gem!" Missy's necklace glowed as she fired a beam at Glacia, who smirked.

"Mirror Coat." Glacia glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the move back at Missy for double the power, and then followed up with Shadow Ball to knock her unconscious.

"Missy is unable to battle! Glacia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did your best Missy." Melissa assured as she returned Missy. "We should watch out for with those kinds of moves in the future. Alright. Manu, let's go!" She sent out her Golem, Manu.

"Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Glacia fired a freezing beam at Manu, who used Flamethrower to cancel it out. Manu then charged through the steam with Rollout and rammed into Glacia, knocking her to the ground. Glacia got back up and used Water Pulse, but Manu rolled out of the way and rammed Glacia again, knocking her unconscious.

"Glacia is unable to battle! Manu is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Glacia." Ash praised as he returned Glacia. "Maya, I choose you!" He called Maya back out.

"Now THIS is more like it!" Maya smirked, looking at Manu, who was still using Rollout. The Golem charged at Maya, but she caught her and threw her into a wall with Vital Throw.

"Damn it!" Manu growled. "Earthquake!"

"Jump!" Ash quickly commanded. Maya jumped off the ground before Manu's fist connected with it, avoiding the shockwaves of ground energy. "Focus Energy, then Drain Punch!" Maya closed her eyes and breathed deeply, a red glow surrounding her, and then her fist glowed with green energy as she punched Manu, dealing great damage and taking some of it to restore her energy. Exhausted form her energy being drained, Manu tried to get back up, only for Maya to finish her off with a simple punch.

"Manu is unable to battle! Maya is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return." Melissa said, returning Manu. "Aiden, let's go!" She sent out a Typhlosion next. She wore a blue jacket over a tan dress, and had long flame-colored hair falling down her back, with blazing red eyes.

"A Typhlosion." Ash said, identifying Aiden. "Is she your starter?" He asked Melissa.

"Yep." Melissa nodded.

"Interesting." Maya smirked. "Let's see how strong you are!"

"I'll show you." Aiden replied.

"Aiden, use Flamethrower!" Melissa commanded. Aiden released a stream of flames at Maya, who quickly dodged and countered with Focus Punch, but Aiden stopped her with Extrasensory and slammed her into the ground.

"Not bad." Maya grunted as she stood up. "Close Combat!" She ran at Aiden and relentlessly punched and kicked her, with the last punch sending her flying, but Aiden recovered and retaliated with another Extrasensory, knocking Maya unconscious due to the defense drop from Close Combat as Aiden landed on her feet.

"Maya is unable to battle! Aiden is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Maya." Ash praised as he returned Maya. "Aeria, I choose you!" He called out Aeria, who gave a toothy smile when she emerged.

'Wow, he has a lot of cool Moemon!" Melissa thought, amazed by the Moemon Ash had.

"Rock Slide!" Aeria summoned boulders that fell from the sky at Aiden, who quickly dodged them, using Flame Wheel for better mobility. Aeria swooped down after her and hit her with a Dragon Claw, making her stumble to the ground.

"Hang on, Aiden!" Melissa encouraged. "Use Solar Beam!" Aiden stood back up and charged up sunlight, and then fired it in a bright beam, but Aeria managed to power through using Iron Head and headbutted her in the chest, and then fired a point-blank Dragon Pulse to knock her to the ground.

"Not...yet...!" Aiden grunted as she stood up shakily. A red, fiery surrounded her, her Blaze ability activating as she charged up a plasma lance of violet and red flames. "BLAST BURN!" She fired her strongest Fire-type attack at Aeria, causing an explosion of flames as Aeria screamed in pain.

"Aeria!" Ash shouted worringly. The smoke cleared, showing that Aeria was very hurt, as well as burned in a few areas, but still conscious. Aiden, however, lost consciousness due to her last attack using all of her strength.

"Aiden is unable to battle! Aeria is the winner!" The referee declared.

Ash stared at Aeria, before raising a hand. "Ref? I'm going to withdraw Aeria from the match. She's in no condition to battle anymore."

The referee looked at Aeria as he considered that, before nodding. "Ash Ketchum has withdrew Aeria from the match! Both sides must send out their next Moemon!" Everyone was surprised by Ash's decision, as well as touched by how much he cared for his Moemon.

"You did good, Aiden." Melissa praised, returning her starter as Ash returned Aeria. "Well, looks like it's up to you, Syia!" She sent out her final Moemon; a Scizor. She wore a red and black jumpsuit with clear wings sticking out of her back. She had messy red hair that reached down to her shoulders and yellow eyes, and in her hands were two red pincers. She also wore a necklace that Ash immediately recognized as a Mega Stone.

"Another Mega Evolution." Ash noted, and then smirked. "Alright! Seira, I choose you!" He called out Seira, who was in her 50% Form.

"What's that?" Melissa asked, looking at Seira. "Is she another Legendary Moemon?"

"That is correct." Seira nodded. "I am a Zygarde, the Legendary Order Moemon." The audience was shocked that Ash had yet another Legendary.

"I thought as much." Melissa nodded as she reached for her Key Stone, which was embedded onto her anklet she was wearing on her left leg, and then it glowed a brilliant rainbow light as Syia's Scizorite reacted to it. "That's why we're gonna go all out! Syia, Mega Evolve!"

Syia began glowing the familiar orange-and-purple light of Mega Evolution, before it faded to reveal Mega Scizor. Her red and black jumpsuit became red and brown pants and a red sleeveless shirt, with large wings sticking out of her back. She had spiky red hair down to her shoulders with brown fringes in the front, and her eyes turned from yellow to bright blue. Her pincers turned into red chainsaws with guards over them to avoid hurting herself.

"As if normal Scizor weren't scary enough..." Misty whimpered, terrified by the Mega-Evolved Bug Moemon.

"The switch from pincers to chainsaws certainly isn't helping that." Wendy commented.

"Interesting." Seira said, a smirk forming on her face. "If you are going to use your true strength, then I shall show you mine!"

Suddenly, Seira was engulfed in a bright green light, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Is she Mega Evolving, too?" Melissa gasped.

"Nope. Form Change." Ash corrected. "You see, as a Zygarde, Seira has four different forms, with three of them being battle capable." The glow then faded to reveal Seira, now looking different. "What you're seeing now is Seira's Complete Form!"

In her Complete Form, Seira wore a black, long-sleeved dress, with two green areas over her breasts, and a line under her breasts that showed the colors transition from blue to white to red. She wore green gloves made out of hexagons, with three white hexagons extending outward from each gloves, making them look like claws, and she wore black, knee-high boots with green and white hexagons covering her toes and knees. Her green hair went down to her waist, held back by a black crown with a single green hexagon in the middle, bright green eyes, and she had two sets of large black wings, the right wings having blue feathers midway, and the left wings having red feathers.

"Now, shall we begin?" Seira asked with a smirk.

Syia gave a determined glare. "Don't think I'll give up just because you're using your full strength!" She exclaimed. "X-Scissor!" Syia's chainsaws glowed with light-green energy as she charged at Seira, who dodged the slash with Extreme Speed.

"Excellent." Seira smirked. "Dragon Pulse!" She fired a shockwave of sand from her mouth at Syia, knocking her back. The Mega Scizor recovered and quickly retaliated with Bullet Punch. "Not bad. Thousand Waves!" Seira glowed green and released waves of energy in green hexagons that engulfed Syia.

"Syia!" Melissa cried out! The attack ended to reveal Syia hurt, but not defeated as she was still Mega Evolved.

"Not gone yet!" Syia shouted. "Steel Wing!" Her wings solidified with steel energy as she struck Seira with them, making her wince.

"Those attacks must be strong if they can make Seira wince." Ash noted.

"That's because of Syia's Technician ability." Laby reported. "They boost the power of low-power moves like Bullet Punch and Steel Wing."

"Don't Scizor have that ability normally?" Ash asked as Seira increased her power and speed with Dragon Dance, dodging a Bullet Punch from Syia, and then retaliating with Brick Break.

"It is one of their abilities, yes, but it ultimately becomes Technician upon Mega Evolving."

Ash nodded. "Seira, Core Enforcer!" He commanded. Seira nodded and flew up into the air, charging green energy in her hands, before firing it at Syia, carving a 'Z' into the ground that erupted with energy, making Syia scream in pain.

"So, that's Core Enforcer." Oak said, having never seen the move before. "Very impressive."

Seira gently floated to the ground, seeing Syia struggling to stand. "Not...yet..." Syia groaned. She shot at Seira and hit her with a Bullet Punch, but to her shock, Seira was hardly fazed.

"Too bad. My Core Enforcer nullified your ability, so your low-power attack aren't as strong now." Seira explained with a smirk. Syia's eyes widened. "This battle was fun, but I'm afraid it ends now." Seira said, before breathing out a Dragon Breath, knocking Syia unconscious as she reverted back to normal.

"Syia is unable to battle! Seira is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

Seira turned back into her 50% Form as Ash hugged her from behind. "Way to go, Seira! That was awesome!" Ash praised. Seira simply smiled, accepting the praise from her trainer.

Melissa returned Syia to her Moe Ball, and then thanked Ash for the battle. "Good luck in the finals, Ash!" She wished him good luck.

Ash was now having his Moemon healed at the Moemon Center. As he waited, he checked Ryoko's data on Laby.

 **Moemon:** Dragonite

 **Name:** Ryoko

 **Species:** Dragon Moemon

 **Type:** Dragon/Flying

 **Current Level:** 82

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Dragonite consume mostly meat-based products, but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Multiscale

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 101.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Ice, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Fire, Water, Grass, Fighting, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Dragon Breath, Dragon Rush, Dragon Pulse, Iron Tail, Extreme Speed, Wrap, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Flamethrower, Twister, Dragon Tail, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Outrage, Hyper Beam, Ice Beam, Blizzard, Thunder, Fire Blast, Focus Punch, Roost, Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Draco Meteor

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Dragonair

 **Info:** Dragonite are believed to be the rarest of all known Moemon because they live way at the bottom of the sea, where it's nearly impossible to travel to. They sometimes help Moemon and people who are drowning. Because they live down at the bottom of the sea, very few trainers have actually every caught one, but they are incredibly powerful.

Ash then heard footsteps as he looked up and saw Gordan walking up to him. "So, it is down to just us." Gordan said, smirking.

"Yep." Ash nodded, returning the smirk. "You better be ready, Gordan, because I'm not gonna hold back anything!"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

The next day was the final day of the Indigo League. Melissa had managed to win the third-fourth playoffs, earning her third place in the Indigo League. Now, all that was left was Ash's battle against Gordan. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is time for the moment you've all been waiting for! The battle to decide the Indigo Champion will now begin!" The announcer shouted with excitement as the audience roared into cheers. "In the green area is a trainer from the Hoenn Region, Gordan Valefor of Rustboro City!" Cheers resounded throughout Indigo Stadium as Gordan walked into his side of the field. "And in the red area, a rookie trainer who has surprised us all several times, from Shiny Moemon, Ancient Moemon, to even _Legendary_ Moemon, it is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The crowd went nuts as Ash walked in, with Pia and Es next to him.

"This is it." Misty said, holding some worry for Ash. "Ash's final battle in the Indigo League."

Brock nodded. "Gordan is in no way an easy opponent to defeat." He said. "Ash knows this very well."

"Indeed." Oak agreed. "However, whether he wins or loses, he has made Pallet Town very proud."

"I'm so proud of my son." Delia said, agreeing with Oak.

"Go, big brother!" Tomo cheered.

Once more, the referee explained that this was a six-on-six battle. "Are both trainers ready?" He asked.

"Ready!" Ash and Gordan both answered with determination.

"Alright! Battle begin!"

"Arkie, go!" Gordan sent out an Arcanine as his first Moemon.

"Where did he get an Arcanine?" Pia asked.

"Probably caught her during his Kanto Gym Challenge." Es guessed.

"Furou, I choose you!" Ash called out Furou.

"Dragon Pulse!" Gordan commanded. Arkie fired a shockwave of flames from her mouth at Furou, who took off into the air to dodge.

"Dragon Breath!" Furou spewed out violet flames that hit Arkie, but the Arcanine retaliated by jumping up to Furou and using Iron Tail to knock her down, and then pursued with Flare Blitz.

"Thunder Punch!" Ash quickly commanded. Furou recovered from the blow from Iron Tail and met the charging Legendary Moemon with an electrified fist, causing an explosion that damaged both of them, but both landed on their feet, still fit for battle.

"Dragon Pulse!" Furou fired a shockwave of sand from her mouth at Arkie, but she dodged and ran at Furou, biting her with Crunch. Furou cried out in pain as Arkie's teeth sank into her skin, before retaliating with a Dragon Claw to the stomach to force her to let go.

"Flare Blitz!"

"Dragon Rush!"

There was an explosion of power as the two Moemon rammed into each other using powerful attack. When it faded, it reveal both Furou and Arkie unconscious.

"Furou and Arkie are both unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"You did your best, Furou." Ash said as he returned Furou, while Gordan returned Arkie. "Okay Es, you're up next." He told Es, who nodded and jumped onto the battlefield.

"Solis, go!" Gordan sent out an Absol. She wore a white skirt and a dark blue sleeveless top. She wore a white trench coat with fur trim, and she had white hair down to her neck, with a stripe of dark blue down the left side. She had red eyes, and a cold expression.

"A Dark type." Es said, smirking. "Predictable. Too bad for you, I have moves to counter your type."

"Like what?" Solis asked.

"Miracle Eye, then Psybeam!" Ash commanded.

"Wait what!?" Solis exclaimed with surprise as Es eliminated her Psychic immunity with Miracle Eye, and then hit her with Psybeam.

Gordan whistled. "You came to this league full of surprises." He said, impressed. "Alright Solis, Night Slash!" Solis stood up, her arm glowing with dark energy as she slashed at Es, who dodged using Teleport and then fired a Signal Beam! "Counter that with Flamethrower!" Solis released a stream of flames at the Bug-type move, causing an explosion.

Es charged through the explosion and knocked Solis back with Iron Tail, and then charged a familiar azure sphere in her hands. "Aura Sphere!" Es exclaimed, firing the attack at Solis.

"Psycho Cut!" Solis's arm glowed with psychic energy as she slashed the air, releasing a psychic knife that cut through the Aura Sphere and hit Es for a critical hit.

"Not bad." Es said, and then saw Solis coming in for another Night Slash and smirked. "Dazzling Gleam!" She released a blast of blinding light that hurt Solis and knocked her to the ground, and then Es fired an Aura Sphere to finish her off.

"Solis is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return." Gordan said, returning Solis. "Yep, you're prepared to fight Dark types alright." He admitted to Es. "But, let's see you beat Nora!" He sent out a Snorlax next. She was quite large, and wore a black shirt and pants, with white markings, and had black hair down to her shoulders and black eyes.

Nora let out a yawn, giving Es a considering look, before firing a Shadow Ball. Es dodged the attack and used Signal Beam, but Nora took it like a champ and countered with Thunder Punch, knocking her back.

'She's pretty tough.' Es thought as she stood up. "Aura Sphere!" She formed an azure sphere and fired it at Nora. The attack hit and Nora looked fine, but it was clear that it did some damage.

"Body Slam!" Gordan commanded. Nora charged at Es and rammed into her, but Es dodged using Teleport. However, Nora suddenly turned around and fired a Hyper Beam, catching Es off-guard and knocking her unconscious.

"Es is unable to battle! Nora is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did great, Es." Ash praised Es as he carried her back to his side of the field. "Alright. You're up, Pia!" He told Pia.

"Alright!" Pia smirked and jumped onto the field.

"Nora, don't underestimate this one!" Gordan told Nora. "Go all out!" Nora nodded and charged in for a Body Slam as Pia countered with Volt Tackle, causing a power struggle, but Pia used Brick Break to knock Nora down.

"Hmm." Nora frowned as she stood back up. "Hyper Beam!" She fired another all-powerful golden beam at Pia, but the Pikachu managed to cancel it with Thunder. 'Master's right. This Pikachu _is_ powerful.' Nora thought, before she noticed Pia charging an attack.

"Psionic Bolt!" Pia exclaimed, firing a bolt of psychic energy, dealing great damage to Nora. She then followed up with a Focus Punch to the gut, knocking her unconscious.

"Nora is unable to battle! Pia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Coming up with new moves as well, huh?" Gordan said as he returned Nora. "Not bad. Okay, Riku, go!" He sent out Riku.

Pia remembered Riku. She was one of the Moemon Gordan used during the tournament on the S.S. Anne. 'Okay. She has Lightning Rod for her ability, so no Electric moves from me.' Pia thought, remembering when Gordan used her in his semi-finals match, before quickly dodging a Thunderbolt and countering with Psionic Bolt, knocking her down.

"Ouch." Riku grunted. "That's a new move on me. Anyway, Quick Attack!" She ran at Pia very fast and kicked her, but Pia dodged and kicked back, but Riku ducked under the kick and bit Pia with Crunch, making her wince in pain.

"Off!" Pia shouted, hitting Riku with Brick Break, but the Manectric recovered and released a Flamethrower. Pia got hit by the flames, but quickly dispelled them with Psychic before she got seriously burned, and then countered with Psybeam, but Riku dodged with Quick Attack and got close to Pia, firing a point-blank Hyper Beam and knocking her unconscious.

"Pia is unable to battle! Riku is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Great work, Pia." Ash praised as he carried her back to his side of the field. "You're as good as I remember, Gordan," Ash told his opponent, a smirk on his face, "but now the real battle begins! Mea, I choose you!" He called out Mea, who materialized in the air.

"Alright! It's my turn!" Mea exclaimed, circling around in the air with excitement.

The audience was shocked to see the Phantom Legend herself, while Gordan smirked. "I've been waiting for this." He said. "Alright Riku, Thunder!"

"Mea, Brine!" Ash commanded. Mea fired a stream of saltwater to counter the blast of electricity, and then released a psychic pulse at Riku. The Manectric dodged and jumped at Mea for a Crunch, but Mea dodged and punched her to the ground with Fire Punch. Riku recovered and retaliated with Thunderbolt, shocking Mea and making her fall, but the Mew recovered before she hit the ground and landed on her feet.

"Earthquake!" Mea punched the ground hard, causing an earthquake that shook the stadium. Riku did get hit by the attack, but jumped off the ground to avoid taking too much damage as she hit Mea with Wild Charge, knocking her to the ground.

"Hang on, Mea!" Ash encouraged. "Use Ice Beam!" Mea stood up and fired a freezing beam at Riku, who countered with Flamethrower, causing an explosion of steam, but Mea suddenly charged through the steam and hit her with Dragon Claw.

"Damn it!" Riku growled. "Crunch!" Riku ran at Mea to bite her, but ended up biting an Iron Tail. Mea winced from getting her tail bitten, but then smirked and started flying through the air, pulling Riku around with her and spinning a few times, before flinging a disoriented Manectric to the ground.

"Aura Sphere!" Mea formed an azure sphere at Riku as she fell, knocking her unconscious.

"Riku is unable to battle! Mea is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Well fought, Riku." Gordan praised as he returned Riku. "Salence, go!" He sent out Salence, who roared.

"There's Salence." Pia said, frowning.

Ash nodded. "Good work, Mea. Return." He said as he returned Mea. "Hourai, I choose you!" He called out Hourai, his first Legendary.

"And Ash Ketchum sends out yet ANOTHER Legendary Moemon! This time it's Ho-Oh, the Storm's End!" The announcer shouted. "Just how many Legendary Moemon does this trainer have!?"

"So, we meet again." Hourai said, eyeing at her opponent.

"Indeed." Salence smirked. "I've been wanting to battle you again."

"Well then, let's not stall any longer." Hourai smirked back, and then flew up into the air.

Salence pursued after her and fired a Dragon Pulse, which Hourai countered with Dragon Breath, before charging down with Brave Bird as Salence met the attack with Dragon Rush, causing an explosion of power that knocked the two back.

"Hydro Pump!" Salence fired a blast of high-pressure water at Hourai, managing to clip her wing, but the Ho-Oh recovered and retaliated with Thunderbolt. "Excellent!" Salence exclaimed, before flapping her wings and releasing an Ominous Wind. Hourai braced herself for the ghostly winds, before releasing a Twister to blow Salence away.

"Salence!" Gordan shouted loudly so his Moemon could hear him. "Draco Meteor!" He commanded.

Ash's eyes widened as Salence charged the attack. "Dodge!" He shouted at Hourai. Salence fired the golden sphere into the sky, which then burst into multiple smaller spheres that fell down towards Hourai. The Legendary Phoenix did her best to avoid the attack, but cried out in pain as she got hit by a few spheres and fell to the ground. "Recover!" Ash quickly commanded. Hourai heard Ash's command and used Recover, healing some of the damage she took before regaining altitude before she could hit the ground.

Salence smirked when she saw Hourai flying back up to her level; she was hoping the battle would continue. Salence dogded a Flamethrower that Hourai sent her way and countered with Dragon Claw, knocking Hourai back, but she recovered and retaliated with Ancient Power.

"Salence, Dragon Rush!" Gordan commanded.

"Hourai, Sacred Phoenix!" Ash commanded.

Salence and Hourai charged at each other with their respected attacks, causing a huge explosion of power that made everyone brace themselves for the shockwave. Everyone then saw Hourai and Salence fall to the ground, both unconscious.

"Hourai and Salence are both unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"A tie." Misy stated, shocked by the result.

"Gordan has trained his Moemon really well if he could tie with one of Ash's Legendaries." Oak said.

"Can Ash pull this off?" Giselle asked, worried about her friend.

"Ash still has two more Moemon, while Gordan is down to his last." Delia listed the current standing of the battle. "I'm sure my boy will be fine."

"Great work, Hourai." Ash praised as he returned Hourai, while Gordan returned Salence. "Wow, Gordan, you've really gotten stronger since we last battled." He said, complimenting his opponent.

"I've been training my Moemon really hard since then." Gordan said, grinning. "Battling the gyms also helped."

"I see." Ash nodded, and then took out his last Moe Ball. "Alright. How about we finish this?"

"My thoughts exactly. Emiri, go!"

"Cara, I choose you!"

Both sent out their final Moemon; Ash sent out Cara, while Gordan sent out a Sceptile. The Sceptile wore a green shirt with a red belt and a green skirt, with green hair down her back and glaring gold eyes. Her hair was spiked back and wild, and she had a smirk on her face.

"So, you're my opponent." Emiri said, looking at Cara. "I see you are also capable of Mega Evolution."

"You as well." Cara said, noticing Emiri's Mega Stone.

"Big brother is using Cara." Tomo said, sounding excited.

"This will be the first time Ash uses Mega Evolution." Brock said. He, Tomo, Wendy, Giselle, Misty, Serena and Kyuubei don't remember when Ash used Mega Evolution against Mewtwo.

Gordan tapped his Key Stone, which was embedded onto a bangle he wore around his left wrist, and then it glowed a brilliant light as Emiri's Sceptilite reacted to it. "Unleash the overwhelming power of our bond!" Gordan chanted. "Emiri, Mega Evolve!"

Emiri glowed the orange-and-purple light of Mega Evolution, and when it faded, she stood on the field as Mega Sceptile. She wore a dark green sleeveless top over her green shirt, and a green skirt with a red belt, as well as green gloves with red wristbands. Her hair was still spiked back and wild and went down her back, and her eyes were still golden, but she now had red markings around her eyes and also held a long lance. The handle of the spear was striped green and red, with the blade being a dark green and the tip of the spear colored red.

"Let's answer in kind, Cara!" Ash exclaimed, tapping onto his Key Stone, which began glowing a brilliant light as Cara's Charizardite X reacted to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectations!" He chanted. "Cara's Mega Evolve!"

Cara let out a roar as a pillar of flames engulfed her, and then the flames turned blue and took the shape of a dragon and roared, before dissipating, revealing Cara as Mega Charizard X. Everyone was surprised by how unique the transformation process looked compared to other Mega Evolutions, but Ash's friends felt like they had seen it before.

"Well, never saw that from Mega Evolution." Gordan admitted, and then shrugged. "Well, it's Mega Evolution, I guess."

"Pretty much." Ash agreed. "Alright Cara, let's win this!"

"You got it, Ash!" Cara smirked.

"Prepare for battle!" Emiri declared, readying her lance.

And then the lance suddenly shot at Cara, a storm of leaves surrounding it.

"Whoa!" Cara yelped with surprise as she barely dodged Emiri's attack. "That was close. Flamethrower!" She fired a stream of blue flames at Emiri, who dodged and came in for a Dragon Claw as Cara countered with her own.

"How did she do that with her lance?" Pia asked, surprised by how Emiri used what she thought was Leaf Storm.

"It seems that the blade is detachable, and can be fired off the handle as a form of attack." Laby explained.

"Wouldn't that leave her wide open?" Es asked.

"No. The blade can grow back almost immediately, kind of like a tree."

"I see." Ash nodded, taking in the information.

"By the way, the lance can also function as a lightning rod, hence why Mega Sceptile have Lightning Rod for their ability."

"Right, so no Thunder Punch. Cara, Dragon Pulse!" He commanded. Cara fired a shockwave of blue flames from her mouth at Emiri.

"Counter with your Dragon Pulse!" Gordan commanded. Emiri fired a shockwave of leaves from her mouth at the flames, the Dragon attacks cancelling each other out in an explosion of power. "Leaf Storm!" Emiri then aimed her lance and fired the blade through the smoke in a storm of leaves, hitting Cara while she was blinded and knocking her down.

"Cara, are you alright?" Ash asked. Even though it was resisted, the attack still hurt Cara a bit.

Cara grunted as she stood up. "Her fighting style will take a bit to get used to." She admitted. "But I'm not gonna lose!"

"Dual Chop!" With the blade having grown back, Emiri swung her lance at Cara twice. Cara braced herself for the attack, and then started to use Thunder Punch.

"Cara, don't use Thunder Punch!" Ash quickly stopped her. "That will only make her attacks stronger!"

"So she has Lightning Rod." Cara concluded, frowning. "Fine. Try a Fire Punch instead!" The electricity that coated her fist was replaced with blue flames as she punched Emiri in the chest. Emiri retaliated by using Leaf Blade, slashing Cara across the chest and making her wince, and then the two hit each other with Flamethrower and Energy Ball at point-blank, knocking them back.

"Growth twice, then Dragon Claw!" Gordan commanded. Emiri absorbed sunlight to boost her power twice, and then draconic energy formed around her hand in the shape of a claw.

"Dragon Dance, then Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded. Draconic energy swirled around Cara and raised her power and flames, and then she surrounded herself in blue flames and charged at Emiri, who countered with the Dragon Claw she had charged, causing another explosion of power that knocked the two back. At this point, both Cara and Emiri began to feel exhausted, so they put all their power into one last attack.

"Blast Burn!"

"Frenzy Plant!"

A plasma lance of blue-and-black flames hit Emiri while a barrage of vines hit Cara, causing a powerful explosion that nearly knocked Ash Gordan and the referee to the ground. Tension filled the stadium as the smoke faded, and when it did, it revealed Emiri unconscious and back to normal. Cara, however, was still transformed and on one knee, panting heavily.

"Emiri is unable to battle! Cara is the winner!" The referee. "The victor of the Indigo League is Ash Ketchum!"

"Alright!" Ash, Pia and Es cheered victoriously. They had won the Indigo League. Cara let out a victorious roar as she transitioned back to normal, and then Ash ran up and hugged her from behind. "You did it, Cara! Thank you so much!" He happily thanked her.

"You were awesome!" Pia praised her friend.

Cara gave an exhausted smile. "Thanks guys."

The crowd cheered for Ash's victory, but his friends and family cheered louder than anyone. "HE DID IT! ASH WON!" Delia shouted happily.

"I knew he would do it." Tomo cheered. "My big brother is awesome!"

"Way to go, Ash!" Serena cheered loudly.

Gordan smiled and returned Emiri to her Moe Ball. "Well fought, Emiri." He praised her, and then walked over to Ash. "Congratulations, Ash." He gave his congratulations. "You've proven yourself to be a young prodigy."

"Thanks, Gordan." Ash thanked him. "I'm glad that I got the chance to battle you again."

"Same here." Gordan smiled, and then the two shook hands.

That night, after Ash and Gordan healed their Moemon at the Moemon Center, it was now time for the closing ceremony. All the trainers that participated marched into the stadium and received a lot of appaulsing from the crowd. Ritchie, A.J. and the other trainers who didn't win received a Moemon League badge. The badge was shaped like a wing, in a green-and-cream-colored cloth, and it was an ice-blue-colored badge. Ash, Gordan and Melissa stood on the winner's box; Melissa received a bronze medal, Gordan received a silver medal, and Ash received a gold medal as well as the Indigo League trophy. Ash happily held the trophy and waved to the crowd with Pia and Es. Then there were fireworks going off in the night sky, and the Moltres flame extinguished until the next year's competition.

Once again, Ash was congratulated by Gordan, as well as Ritchie, Melissa and A.J., before the three trainers went home, leaving him with his friends and family, who were giving their own congratulations to him. "Ash, my dear boy, you have made Pallet Town very proud, winning a League in your first year as a trainer." Oak said, a proud smile on his face.

"Thanks, guys." Ash thanked.

Before going home, Ash took one last look at the stadium. He thought about the time he entered the stadium, stopping Team Rocket with Mokou's help before battling and capturing her, the battles he fought in, meeting his new friend Ritchie, and the exciting battles with Assunta, Melissa and Gordan before winning the league and becoming this year's Indigo League Champion. Now, it was time for Ash and the gang to head back to Pallet Town.

Ash's first journey through the Kanto Region may have ended, but a new journey was about to begin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20 DONE!**

 **As I stated earlier, this chapter was the entirety of the rest of the Indigo League, and then same will be done for the other leagues.**

 **Since they never named the trainer Ash battled in the rock field, I gave him a name.**

 **Yes, I had Ash win the Indigo League. Will he battle the Elite Four? I don't plan on it, because Ash becoming Champion of a region is already done by other fanfiction writers.**

 **I replaced Pete with A.J., cause I felt like it would be fitting that he would enter the Indigo League. I made him Ash's opponent for the third preliminary round.**

 **Since the anime never revealed Assunta's full Pokémon team, I made it up myself for my Moemon Story. The same with Melissa, though I made her feel more like a trainer from Jotho.**

 **I hope you all like this chapter. I did my best for the battles.**

 **Looking back, there were two that didn't get a proper battle in Kanto: Nagi and Kumo. Maybe some time, I'll get around to them.**

 **Now that that's all settled, see you guys for the epilogue of the Kanto Journey and the Orange Island prologue!**


	21. Before the Orange Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

With the Indigo League all finished with, the gang were now back in Pallet Town. Delia and Professor Oak had arranged a big garden party for Ash, who became this year's Indigo League Champion. Everyone in Pallet Town was there to celebrate Ash's victory. Queen Ilene and Rota also came to the party, which was quite a surprise to everyone. Ash, Tomo, Brock, Serena, Misty and Giselle let out their Moemon to enjoy the party. "I want to thank everyone for cheering me on at the Indigo League," Ash said, "and a big thank you for all my Moemon, for I could never have won the Indigo League without your help!" Everyone cheered for Ash's speech.

Ash and his friends were now having some food, with Ash's looking at what was happening in the party. Some of the younger kids were looking at Mokou, Inabikari, Hourai and Seira, with their parents having friendly chats with them. The parents were a bit tense, but it was assured that it was fine.

Then Ash noticed Leaf, one of his childhood friends, hanging out with Mea and Rota. Ash knew that Leaf was a big fan of Mew, and wanted to travel the world to meet her. Meeting two Mew was quite a surprise, it made her very happy that she could be friends with both of them. Ash couldn't help but smile that he made Leaf's dream come true.

"So, Ash." Brock said, getting his attention. "What are you doing to do now?"

"Well..." Ash hummed, putting some thought into it. "I'm not really aiming to become Regional Champion, so I want to continue exploring the world." He said honestly. "And I've decided to head over to the Orange Islands." He showed them a brochure of the Orange Islands. "It's says that they have their own unique league there, and I want to try it out." His friends were a bit surprise that he wasn't gonna try for Regional Champion, but respected his decision and agreed with his next plan of travel.

"Since you're going to the Orange Islands, Ash, could you do me a favor?" Oak asked. "I would like you to visit Professor Ivy and pick up a package from her for me. She lives on Valencia Island."

"Sure thing, Professor." Ash said, accepting the request, and then turned to his friends and Tomo. "You guys want to come along?" He asked them.

"Of course." Misty nodded. "I still want to travel more."

"So do I." Brock added.

"Me three." Giselle added.

"I'm staying with you wherever you go, Ash." Serena said with determination.

"Me too." Tomo said, agreeing with Serena. "I'm never leaving big brother's side!"

"Guess that means me as well." Wendy chuckled.

"I'll come as well." Kyuubei said.

Ash nodded. "Alright then. We'll head off tomorrow."

The next day, Ash and the gang were all ready to leave for the Orange Islands. Besides Pia, Es and Laby, Ash decided to take Mea, Vena, Bianca, Cara, Aeria and Rio. "You take care of yourselves." Delia told them. "And good luck in the Orange Islands!"

"Thanks, Mom." Ash thanked his mother, before the gang bid farewell to Delia and Professor Oak and headed off on their next adventure.

"How do we get to the Orange Islands, big brother?" Tomo asked.

"We can get to the Orange Islands by a blimp." Ash answered. "There is one at the airport in Viridian City that will take us there this afternoon."

"Great!" Brock smiled. "We'll pick up supplies for the journey before we go."

As they walked down Route 1 to get to Viridian City, Ash looked like he was reminiscing something. _"What are you thinking about, Ash?"_ Es asked via telepathy.

 _"Going down this route just brings back memories."_ Ash said, a smile on his face.

Es nodded, smiling as well. _"Yeah. This is where you and Pia met me and Nagi."_ She said, replaying the memory in her head. _"It was also where we met Hourai and learned you were the Chosen One."_

 _"That is a day that will forever be etched into my memory."_ Pia said, joining in on the telepathic conversation. _"But I am glad that I became your starter, because this experience is irreplaceable."_

At Viridian City, the gang picked up food and medicine from a convenience store, and then they boarded the blimp that would take them to the Orange Islands. "Orange Islands, here we come!" Ash cheered.

The Journey to the Orange Islands had now begun.

* * *

 **Chapter 21 DONE!**

 **This is the last chapter of the Kanto Region. Next is the start of the Orange Islands.**

 **I had Leaf make a bit of a cameo appearance. Other characters from the games may also appear in the story.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys for the beginning of the Orange Arc!**


	22. The GS Ball and Tangelo Island

**This chapter marks the beginning of the Orange Islands.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash and the gang soon reached Valencia Island. "Wow, look at that." Misty said, she and Toki looking out of the blimp's window in awe. "It's like a tropical island."

"It did say in the brochure that the Orange Islands are a lot of islands." Brock said, as a bit of a reminder.

"Like an archipelago." Kyuubei summarized.

The blimp soon landed on the ground, and the gang got off the blimp. "So, how do we get to Professor Ivy's lab?" Giselle asked.

"I don't really know." Ash admitted. "We'll have to ask someone for directions."

They found a Moemon Center and decided to go in and ask Nurse Joy. "Welcome!" She greeted, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my! You're Ash Ketchum!" She gasped.

A blush appeared on Ash's face. Not a week after Indigo League and people already treat him as a famous trainer. "You know about me?" He asked, trying to sound modest.

"Pretty much everyone who has watched the Indigo League has heard of you." Nurse Joy replied. "It is amazing how someone as young as you managed to catch five different Legendary Moemon _and_ win a league within your first year as a Moemon Trainer!"

"She's got a point, Ash." Es said, agreeing with Nurse Joy.

"I guess." Ash admitted.

"So, what can I do for you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Well, can you tell us where we can find Professor Ivy's lab?"

"Certainly. You'll find her lab at the back of the island, next to the beach."

"Thank you."

Thanks to Nurse Joy's directions, the gang found the lab. Ash knocked on the door, and three triplet girls answered. "Hi, I'm Charity!" One of them introduced herself.

"I'm Faith!" Another introduced herself.

"I'm Hope!" The third introduced herself.

"And we're Professor Ivy's assistants!" They finished their introduction altogether.

"Well, I'm Ash," Ash introduced himself, "and my friends and I would like to see Professor Ivy."

The triplets nodded. "Of course." Charity spoke.

"Professor Ivy's working with the Moemon." Faith continued.

"We'll take you to her." Hope finished.

"This is getting a bit creepy." Wendy muttered.

The triplets led the gang to a beach. Just then, a Gyarados came out from underwater. "Whoa!" Kyuubei exclaimed with surprise.

"You're doing very well, Gyarados." A voice said. The voice belonged to a purple-haired woman, and she was swimming with the Gyarados, a Cloyster and a Poliwhirl. The Poliwhirl wore a full body, blue wetsuit, which had a white center and a swirl mark on the stomach. She had black eyes, and blue hair that reached down to her shoulders. "You three are getting stronger everyday." The woman said, praising the three Water Moemon.

"Thank you, Professor Ivy." The three Moemon thanked happily.

Ivy then saw Ash and the gang and got out of the ocean. "Welcome." She greeted, putting on a lab coat. "You must be Ash Ketchum. Professor Oak told me about you."

"Yeah, that's me." Ash confirmed. "You're Professor Ivy?"

Ivy nodded. "Correct. I know why you're here. Please follow me." She led the gang back to her lab, and in the corner of the room laid a Moe Ball on a transporter. This Moe Ball was a gold and white Moe Ball, with the letters 'G' and 'S' etched onto it.

"That's a fancy-looking Moe Ball." Pia said, observing the Moe Ball. "I've never seen one like it."

"It is certainly a unique Moe Ball." Ivy agreed. "We call it the GS Ball, because of the letters etched onto it. The reason why I want you to deliver it to Professor Oak for me is because we can't seem to transfer or open it."

"We tried EVERYTHING to open it!" Faith exclaimed, stressing on 'everything'.

"Yeah! We used hammers, crowbars, flamethrowers, screwdrivers, even dynamite, but nothing worked!" Hope listed the methods they used.

Es sweatdropped. "Did you even try throwing it like you normally do with a Moe Ball?"

"We did, but that didn't work either." Chirity replied.

Ash took the Moe Ball and inspected it. "This thing must be locked up tight in that case." He said, frowning.

"Big brother, what's that glowing in your bag?" Tomo asked.

"Huh?" Ash blinked, giving the GS Ball back to Professor Ivy, and then took a look in his ruck sack. Noticing the glow, he reached in and took out the item; a multicolored wing that was glowing a golden light.

"A Rainbow Wing?" Ivy blinked. "Where did you get..." She shook her head. "No, that's a stupid question. You have a Ho-Oh."

"That's right." Ash nodded. "Hourai gave this to me when we made our pact."

"Look! The GS Ball!" Faith exclaimed in alarm. Everyone looked at the GS Ball that saw that the golden top part of the Moe Ball was glowing as well.

"The Rainbow Wing is resonating with the GS Ball. Like some sort of key." Ash said, looking between the two items. "Maybe it is what's needed to unlock the GS Ball."

"I think you're right." Ivy said in agreement. "But it seems to only be half of the key. Something else is needed to unlock the GS Ball."

"But what is it?" Serena asked. Everyone thought for moment, before Professor Ivy spoke again.

"If the Rainbow Wing of Ho-Oh is one half of the key, then I am pretty sure what the other half is." Ivy said. "The Silver Wing of Lugia."

Brock's eyes widened in realization. "Of course! The 'G' and 'S' on the GS Ball are short for 'gold' and 'silver'!"

Ivy nodded. "If you can find a Lugia and convince her to lend you a Silver Wing, then you will be able to open the GS Ball and find out what's inside." She said, giving the GS Ball to Ash. "Thankfully, you're the right person for the job, Ash Ketchum, as you seem to have a track record with meeting Legendary Moemon."

"That's not too far from the truth." Kyuubei chuckled. Ash nodded and placed the Moe Ball safely in his ruck sack.

Next, Professor Ivy and her assistants showed Ash and the gang the back forest, where all the Moemon stay. Giselle spotted some Vileplumes, but noticed something different about them. "Hey, those Vileplume are a different color from normal." She pointed out.

Ash inspected the Vileplume from a distance, and then brought out his Moedex. "Laby, can you show a visual of Vileplume?" He asked. Laby formed a digital model of a Vileplume's figure, surprising Professor Ivy and her assistants.

"Amazing." Ivy said, impressed. "I had heard that your Moedex had a Porygon inside-"

"Porygon2." Laby corrected.

"Yes, of course, but I didn't know what she was capable of."

"Laby's upgrade gave her some pretty cool features." Ash said, and then looked between the model and the Vileplume. He saw that the flowers on their heads were a darker red than normal. "Hey, you're right, Giselle."

The gang soon noticed that other Moemon that lived in Professor Ivy's lab were also a different color. A Nidoran Masculine and a Nidoran Feminine whose hair and dresses were a darker version than their normal color, some Paras who wore red dresses and had red hair, and a Weepinbell who wore a golden tan dress, the green leaf sleeves remaining the same.

"How come all these Moemon are differently-colored, and yet they're not Shiny Moemon?" Misty asked.

"Well you see, the tropical climates of this island and the other Orange Islands are different from the climates in Kanto." Ivy explained. "Naturally, the different environment creates differences in the Moemon that we've raised here."

"I can see that Alolan Moemon are also present here." Pia said. "Look at that Raticate!" The gang looked at the Raticate Pia was pointing to. She had shoulder-length black hair and red eyes, and wore a black shirt and black shorts.

"That's right. This is also due to the climate difference. People in Kanto who want Alolan Moemon usually come here to the Orange Islands to catch them." Ivy told them. Brock was impressed with all of this.

Right now, Charity, Faith and Hope were giving the Moemon lunch, but there was a problem. "Come on, eat up!" Hope complained to a Butterfree, who hasn't even touched her food. The Butterfree was also a different color. She had beige-colored wings with a red spot.

"No!" Butterfree huffed, crossing her as she sat on a tree branch a two feet away from her food.

"Oh dear..." Ivy sighed. "That Butterfree hasn't eaten anything in days, and we tried all sorts of nutrients."

Brock walked up to the food and took a sample of it. "I see the problem." He stated. Butterfree saw him get some sweet berries out from his ruck sack, crush them and sprinkle them over her food. She smelt the food, and then flew down and began eating it happily.

"Amazing!" Ivy said, amazed that Brock actually got Butterfree to eat. "What did you put on the food?"

"Some crushed sweet berries." Brock answered. "Some Bug Moemon, like Butterfree, like their food sweet. Your food didn't have that much sweetness, which is why she wouldn't eat." Professor Ivy and her assistants were amazed by Brock's knowledge of Moemon.

"That's Brock for ya." Kyuubei smiled, giving an appraising nod. "Our aspiring Moemon Doctor."

Professor Ivy then invited the gang to her house, but when they got there, it was _not_ a pleasant sight. There was a pile of dirty dishes in the sink, rubbish to be thrown away, boxes full of books and papers, floors that needed mopping and clothes to be washed. "Do you even CLEAN in this house!?" Kyuubei asked, slack-jawed by the sight.

"I'm afraid we haven't been able to clean up recently." Charity admitted.

"Yeah, this place has become our little dump." Faith said.

"Just leave it to me!" Brock exclaimed, a fire in his eyes as he put on rubber gloves and an apron.

Professor Ivy and her assistant looked on in amazement as Brock began tidying up the house. "Brock has a lot of younger siblings." Kyuubei explained to them. "Cooking and cleaning are his specialty."

"Brock sure is a helpful person." Professor Ivy smiled.

"Uh huh." Her assistants nodded in agreement.

That night, Ash, Pia, Es, Misty, Toki, Tomo, Wendy, Giselle and Serena had gone to bed. Brock, Professor Ivy and Kyuubei were still awake, watching the Vileplume spread their pollen around. But there was trouble. A Raticate was walking around where the Vileplumes were spreading the pollen. "Oh no!" Ivy exclaimed with worry. "The Vileplume's pollen can act as a powerful aphrodisiac, but it can also be poisonous to both people and Moemon!"

"And that pollen looks to be the latter." Kyuubei said, inspecting the pollen with worry. Professor Ivy ran over to Raticate to get her to safety, but she got sprayed by the poisonous pollen as well. Kyuubei put up a Safeguard, and then she and Brock got Professor Ivy and Raticate out of there.

"Contact the Moemon Center!" Brock told the triplet assistants. The three quickly did so.

Soon Professor Ivy and the Raticate were at the Moemon Center and Nurse Joy made them feel better again. "Do be careful next time." Nurse Joy advised Professor Ivy.

"Understood." Ivy nodded, and then turned to Brock with a smile. "Thank you so much, Brock." She thanked him. Brock, Kyuubei and the triplets were relieved she was okay.

The next day, Ash, Misty, Tomo, Giselle, Serena and their Moemon were getting ready to leave. Brock had told them what had happened last night, and they were glad that everything was okay now. Right now, Brock, his Moemon and Kyuubei were helping the assistants fix the house and lab. "Hey Brock!" Ash called. "We're getting ready to leave!"

Brock turned to the gang. "Actually, I've decided to stay here with Professor Ivy." He told them. "I could really learn a lot about Moemon here."

"Yes," Ivy agreed, "and he would be a great help to us." She added, to her assistants' agreement.

The friends understood; after all, Brock does want to become a great Moemon Doctor. "Guess you're staying too, Kyuubei?" Pia asked Suzy's Vulpix.

"Yep." Kyuubei nodded solemnly. "I'm still evaluating Brock's progress as a breeder, so I won't be travelling with you."

"Don't worry. We get it."

"Good luck with the Orange League, Ash!" Brock said, wishing Ash good luck. Ash and the others also wished Brock good luck as they bid farewell.

Soon, Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Misty, Toki, Giselle and Serena left Professor Ivy's lab, leaving Brock and Kyuubei behind. "Things are going to be different without Brock around." Giselle said as she couldn't help but sigh.

"Yeah." Ash gave a solemn nod. "At least this will help him become a Moemon Doctor." He smiled. "Besides, who knows? We might find a new traveling companion."

"New friends are always nice." Pia smiled, agreeing with Ash.

"So, what now?" Tomo asked.

"Well, Ash needs to sign up for the Orange League first." Laby stated. "Registry can be done on Tangelo Island."

Ash nodded. "Well, back to the blimp." He said. And so, the gang got back to the airport and took a blimp ride to Tangelo Island. "Orange League, here we come!" Ash exclaimed, smirking with excitement.

* * *

Ash and the gang got to Tangelo Island safely. "Okay, first we find the Moemon Center, then we plan what to do from there." Ash said, his friends agreeing to the idea. On the way, they came to a beach, but what they saw made them very angry. There were three trainers beating a Lapras with wooden sticks. What made it worse was that the Lapras was smaller and more petite than normal, meaning that she was very young, or even a baby. "What do you think you're doing!?" Ash shouted at the trainers.

"If you must know, we're training this Moemon for the Orange League." One of the trainers replied rudely.

"That's right, now scram!" Another trainer exclaimed.

" _You're_ the ones who should scram!" Es rebuked, glaring at the three trainers. "What you're doing is nothing more than Moemon abuse! Especially considering you're beating up a baby Moemon!"

"Eh? This girl's a baby?" The third trainer asked.

"Of course she is!" Pia exclaimed. "Lapras are normally bigger than that!"

"You three have no right to be Moemon Trainers," Ash exclaimed, agreeing with Es's statement, "and I don't think the Orange League will accept trainers like you either!"

"Are you looking for a fight, punk?" The third trainer growled. "Because you got one!"

Pia raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna fight _us_?" She asked. "Do you even know who we are?"

"Like we care!" The first trainer snarled as he sent out Beedrill, while the other two released a Spearow and a Hitmonchan.

Pia looked at Ash. "Well?"

Ash smirked. "Thunderbolt." He simply said. Pia nodded and released a bolt of electricity at the three trainers and their Moemon.

"Try watching the Indigo League next time!" Wendy shouted at the trainers as they ran away in fear with their Moemon.

"That was amazing!" They heard an excited voice say as a boy about Brock's age ran up to Pia. "Your Pikachu's Thunderbolt was amazing, and she looks to be very well trained." He said, inspecting Pia.

"...I appreciate the compliments, but you're a bit too close." She told him, feeling uncomfortable. "Also, now is not the time. This Lapras was abused by those three trainers and needs help."

"Oh, right!" The boy nodded. "I'll go get Nurse Joy. You guys look after Lapras." The boy ran off to the Moemon Center.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ash asked, reaching a hand out to Lapras, but she kept scooting away fearfully.

"S-Stay away..." Lapras whimpered.

"She's afraid of us." Wendy frowned. "It would seem she doesn't trust us after what those other trainers did."

Ash frowned, wondering what to do, and then decided to send out Mea. "Mea, can you help calm down Lapras?" He asked.

"I'll try." Mea replied, and then knelt down to Lapras. The Transport Moemon looked at her fearfully, but she kindly smiled back. "Hi." Mea greeted warmly. "My name's Mea. I'm a Mew."

"...What's a Mew?" Lapras asked, still looking cautious.

"Mew are known as one of the Legendary Moemon of the world. Legendaries are usually revered as Gods, but we allow ourselves to be caught by trainers that we believe are trustworthy."

Lapras looked a bit more calm as she glanced at Ash. "So...is he trustworthy?"

"Of course." Mea nodded. "Listen, I'm sorry about what those awful trainers did to you, especially considering you a baby." She apologizing, before giving a warm smile as she gently caressed Lapras's hair. "But I assure you that Ash is one of the most trustworthy humans in the world."

Lapras stared at her. "Really?"

Mea nodded. "Of course. Plus, Ash is an Aura Guardian, and Aura Guardians are especially trustworthy people."

Lapras stared at Ash as he carefully reached out a hand. The young Moemon didn't flinch back, meaning that she was beginning to trust him a bit. Gently touching Lapras, he used his Aura in a Heal Pulse to heal some of the damage the other three trainers did to her. This helped Lapras calm down even more, knowing that Mea was right. Ash could tell that Lapras now trusts him and gave a gentle smile.

"I'm back!" The boy called as he returned with Nurse Joy. "I brought Nurse Joy-OH MY GOD, IS THAT MEW!?"

The boy's outburst scared Lapras, but she calmed down when Ash gently hugged her. "Don't worry, it will be fine." He assured. "I promise that they won't hurt you."

Soon, Lapras was at the Moemon Center, where Nurse Joy gave her treatment at once in a pool outside that she kept for Water Moemon. The boy from earlier was excitedly looking over Mea, before Pia shoved him back a bit. "Hey, remember what I said about being too close?" She asked, a bit miffed by the boy's behavior.

"I'm sorry." The boy apologized. "I'm just so excited that I got to see the Phantom Legend herself!"

"We're aware of that," Es said, "but we don't even know who you are."

"Oh, right!" The boy realized. "I'm Tracey Sketchit, and I'm a Moemon Watcher." He introduced himself.

"Moemon Watcher?" Mea repeated, tilting her head.

"Moemon Watchers travel all over the world, observing, sketching and studying Moemon." Ash explained. "Professor Oak was one too, before he became a professor."

"You know Professor Oak of Pallet Town?" Tracey asked, surprised.

"Yep." Pia nodded. "Ash _lives_ in Pallet Town."

"No way! You're so lucky!" Tracey exclaimed jealously, and then his eyes widened. "Wait, Ash? As in Ash Ketchum, the trainer who won the Indigo League using Legendary Moemon!?" He clarified, sounding excited again.

"...My other Moemon helped, too," Ash pointed out, "but yeah, that's me."

"Wow! I can't believe I got to meet such a famous trainer!" Tracey exclaimed excitedly. "Please, you _have_ to let me sketch your Moemon!"

"After we make sure Lapras is alright." Ash replied. "And only if my Moemon are okay with it." Just then, Nurse Joy came out from treating Lapras. "How's Lapras?" He asked.

"Lapras will be fine. The healing you gave her helped with her recovery." Nurse Joy assured. "Although, I'm afraid she has become somewhat scared of humans. I say 'somewhat', because she seems to trust you."

"That's thanks to Mea's help."

"Hey, that Lapras is a baby, right?" Tomo asked. "Then where's her mother?"

"I could only guess that she got separated from her pod." Nurse Joy answered. "You see, once a year, there is a Lapras Pod that migrates around the Orange Islands. However, there was a big storm a few weeks ago."

"The storm must've swept Lapras away and separated her from her pod." Ash said, connecting the dots. He began to feel sorry for Lapras.

Ash went outside to watch Lapras. Pia, Es and Mea were currently with Tracey, letting the Moemon Watcher write sketches of them. As soon as Lapras saw him, he swam up to him. "Hello, Aura Guardian." Lapras greeted.

"Hey, Lapras." Ash greeted back, gently patting her head. "Listen, I know that you got separated from your pod, and I want to help you find them and reunite with your mother."

"Really?" Lapras asked, eyes sparkling. "You're gonna help me find my mommy?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Although, I'm going to have to capture you, to make sure you don't get caught by other trainers."

"That's alright. Even if we don't find Mommy, I'm okay with being your Moemon."

Ash was relieved that Lapras trusted him enough to let him catch her, and gently tapped a Moe Ball on her head, catching the Transport Moemon. He sent her back out after the capture was complete. "I'll release you as soon as we find your pod," Ash told her, "but since you're gonna be my Moemon for the time being, I should name you. Does Umie sound okay?"

Lapras thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Sure. I like it."

Ash nodded, and then brought out his Moedex. "Laby, can you show Umie's data?"

"Sure." Laby said, and then brought up a digital screen that showed Umie's data, the young Lapras looking in amazement.

 **Moemon:** Lapras

 **Name:** Umie

 **Species:** Transport Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Ice

 **Current Level:** 10

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Lapras consume meat and fruit, but are mainly omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Water Absorb

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Height Upon Maturity:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 90.8lbs

 **Weight Upon Maturity:** 109.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Cup Size Upon Maturity:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Rock, Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Ice

 **Immunities:** Water

 **Known Moves:** Surf, Water Gun, Sing, Mist, Ice Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Lapras are very rare Moemon, stemming from the fact that they've been hunted down to near extinction. However, Lapras are very kind and energetic Moemon, willing to help anyone who needs their help. They are very good at using Surf, which allows them to ferry someone over the water, and will do anything for their trainers.

"Is there someone inside that thing?" Umie asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Meet Laby, my Porygon2." He introduced.

Laby emerged from the Moedex and waved at Umie. "Hello." She greeted.

"Hi, Laby." Umie greeted with a smile.

Soon, it was time for Ash, Misty, Giselle, Serena and Tomo to leave Tangelo Island. Ash made sure to have his pact with Umie before they left, and he also switched out Cara and Vena for Sierra and Ryoko. Since they will be looking for Umie's pod, they will have to swim across the ocean using Moemon. "Alright, let's go." Ash said.

"Wait, can I please come along with you?" Tracey asked. "That way, I can see more Moemon and places _and_ meet Professor Oak when you get back to Kanto."

"Well, I don't see anything wrong with that." Ash said with an accepting smile. "Welcome to the group, Tracey!"

So, with a new friend and Moemon in the group, Ash and the gang started their journey for the Orange League.

* * *

 **Chapter 22 DONE!**

 **I was really let down that they didn't do ANYTHING noteworthy with the GS Ball, so I have planned what to do with it. Based on what happened, you can see the direction I am going.**

 **Ash will not release Umie, but I have planned out what happens when they find her pod.**

 **Also, Brock and Kyuubei are sitting out this adventure, but Tracey comes in as a replacement.**

 **Also, the Height/Weight/Cup Size Upon Maturity sections on the Moedex is only for baby Moemon who don't ever evolve, like Lapras.**

 **The rules of baby Moemon are like this: Unevolvable Moemon who hatch as eggs start out with a smaller and more petite appearance. They will be around 4'04"-4'07" in height, 83-92lbs in weight, and their cup size will be an A, sometimes B. As they mature, their measurements will increase until they reached the normal standards of their species, but if trained very well, they will become larger than normal.**

 **I hope this clears up some confusion.**

 **Also, any mention of Moemon like Marowak, Sandshrew, Vulpix, Raichu, Rattata, Meowth and Exeggutor will be the Alolan variants of those Moemon. If the Moemon in question is Kantonian, I will make sure to mention it. You all will already know that Team Rocket's Meowth will still be Kantonian, though.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	23. Mikan, Mandarin and Sunburst Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash and the gang were now riding their Moemon across the ocean to get to an island called Mikan Island, where Ash's first badge was. Ash was riding Umie, Misty was riding Kori, who evolved so that Misty could ride on her, Tomo was riding Sierra, Giselle was riding Levia, Serena was riding Mystia in the air and Tracey was riding Bianca. Pia and Es were using their psychic powers to levitate across the ocean, while Mea was swimming across as a Lapras. Wendy was in her Moe Ball, as she did not want to get wet.

"It really is a good idea to have our Moemon ride us across the ocean." Misty said, liking the idea. She was especially happy after Kori evolved. Riding her was helping her get over her fear of Gyarados as well.

"You bet." Tomo agreed. "It's more fun. Not to mention cheaper and quicker than a ferry."

"We Moemon are much better than a boat." Sierra said with pride.

"You know, it's funny that I'm starting to collect Orange Island gym badges." Ash mused. "Not long ago, I had started collecting gym badges for the Indigo League."

"So, who's going to battle?" Ryoko asked.

"Actually, I have heard that the gym challenges here are different from normal gym challenges."

"Really?" Mea blinked. "Huh. This might be interesting."

"We are about to reach Mikan Island." Laby reported. The group saw Mikan Island up ahead as they went there. Upon reaching it, the group got off their Moemon and returned them for a quick rest. Wendy also re-emerged from her Moe Ball upon landing.

The gang walked along a path lined with trees, which led to and from the beach. Suddenly, Tomo saw a coconut on the ground by the road. "Hey, a coconut!" He exclaimed with surprise; he liked coconuts.

"Hang on a minute, Tomo." Ash stopped his little brother before he could pick it up. "Look." He pointed to a string attached to the coconut, which was connected to a bucket filled with water.

"A trap, eh?" Es asked. She then closed her eyes, switching to Aura Sight as she detected someone behind a tree. Then, using Psychic, she moved the bucket above where the prankster was.

"Now, for _our_ little trick." Ash smiled, Tomo, Pia, Es and Wendy snickering. "Oh look, a coconut. Sure looks tasty." Ash said, acting as he casually picked up the coconut. When he did, the string pulled the bucket and tipped it over, dumping water all over the prankster, making them scream in surprise and jump out of the bushes as the Ketchum brothers and their Moemon laughed.

"What happened!?" The prankser, who was a young boy, shrieked. "I was sure I placed the bucket in the right place!"

"You did," Ash chuckled, "but Es moved the bucket that was in the tree." The boy was shocked by that.

"Serves you right for playing pranks like that." Giselle said, smirking.

Sudenly, they heard someone else laugh. It was from a woman and the boy went rigid from hearing her laugh. "Wow, I like how you handled my little brother like that." The woman chuckled, before turning to her little brother. "Senta, how many times have I told you not to play pranks on visitors?" She scolded. "And you should be finishing your homework."

"Yes, sis..." Senta whimpered, and then walked away.

Once Senta was gone, the woman turned back to the gang. "I'm very sorry about my little brother's behavior." She apologized.

"It's no problem." Ash assured. "Anyway, I'm Ash, and I'm looking for Mikan Island's gym."

"Ah, a challenger." The woman smiled. "And it's Ash Ketchum, no less. I'm Cissy, and _I'm_ the gym leader of this island."

Cissy led the gang to a building on top of a hill, which looked like a combination of a barn and a beach house. "Welcome to Mikan Gym." She said, leading them inside the gym, where there was a water pool battlefield like the Cerulean Gym's. "Now, Ash Ketchum, I am aware that you are a very strong trainer, but you should know that gym challenges in the Orange Islands are different." Cissy told him. "You see, what we like to do is give trainers and their Moemon challenges to see how strong both Moemon and trainers alike are."

"So, the challenges are sort of battle tests." Ash summarized.

"That's right." Cissy brought Ash over to the water field. "For my gym, we both use only Water-type Moemon, and we have to face two challenges." She explained the rules. "The first challenge is a Water Gun challenge." At the side of the pool was a very long bench with a long line of cans, and Senta, who was also Cissy's assistant, had a machine ready with some plates. "The Moemon who hits the most cans and plates is the winner of this challenge."

"Got it." Ash nodded. "Sierra, I choose you!" He called out Sierra.

"Cool, a Kingdra!" Cissy said, impressed. "Okay, Taku, go!" She sent out a Seadra.

"So, I'm battling a Seadra?" Sierra asked, giving Taku an appraising look.

"Actually, Sierra, this is more of an accuracy test." Ash told his Moemon, pointing to the cans and machine with plates. "You have to use Water Gun to hit the cans and plates. The goal is to hit more than Taku."

"Interesting." Sierra mused. "Alright then." The challenge began, and Sierra and Taku hit the cans and plates with deadly presicion. In the end, the challenge was a draw.

"Well, that was impressive, Ash," Cissy said, "but the challenge isn't over yet." She led the gang back to the beach, where they saw two floating white flags in the distance. "The second challenge is a Surf race. We each ride on a Water Moemon, Surf up to the markers on top of the ocean, then come back here. The first to return wins." She explained the rules. "For this, I'm using Kamilia!" She sent out a Blastoise.

"Um, that's the same name as my Wartortle." Misty said, speaking up.

"Really?" Cissy blinked. "Huh. That's weird."

"People do tend to name their Moemon the same as other trainers." Ash shrugged. "Anyway, I choose Levia!" He called out Levia.

The two got ready with their Moemon as Senta started to count down. "3. 2. 1. GO!" He shouted, and then the Levia and Kamilia shot forward. It was a close race as Kamilia was in the lead, due to knowing the waters, but Ash had an idea.

"Levia." He whispered to Levia. "The rules say that we can't use moves to attack each other, but I'm pretty sure using moves to boost your speed are allowed."

Levia realized what Ash was planning and smirked. "Let's win." She said. "Dragon Dance!" Draconic energy swirled around Levia, raising her speed. Ash held on tightly as Levia shot forward, overtaking Cissy and Kamilia thanks to the speed boost and reaching the finish line.

"Ash Ketchum and Levia win!" Senta declared.

"Aw yeah!" Levia cheered, high-fiving Ash.

Cissy walked up to Ash after returning Kamilia. "I'm impressed by your quick thinking, Ash." She complimented, and then presented her gym's badge. "As proof of your victory, I present you the Coral-Eye Badge."

Ash accepted the badge and took a look at it; it was colored pink and was in the shape of a clam shell, with a small blue gemstone. "It's looks like a sea shell." He said.

"That's because we base our gym badges off of shells here on the Orange Islands." Cissy explained.

"I see. Well, thank you."

With his first gym badge claimed, Ash and then gang bid farewell to Cissy and Senta, and then left Mikan Island on their Moemon.

* * *

The gang arrived at an island called Mandarin Island, but when they got into town, they saw trouble brewing. A large number of Moemon were attacking their trainers. "What's going on?" Serena asked, shocked by what is happening.

"Don't know, but we have to stop it." Ash said. "Pia! Es!" Pia and Es charged forward to deal with the Moemon, when Pia suddenly felt a tug on her mind and stopped.

Es noticed this and stopped as well, worried about her friend. "Pia, are you alright?" She asked.

"...Yeah, I'm fine." Pia assured. "It felt like someone was trying to control me, but my psychic powers negated the effects."

"Mind control." Es frowned. "Someone must be using a Psychic Moemon to control all the Moemon on the island."

"Wendy, what are you doing!?"

"Toki!"

Hearing Tomo's and Misty's cries of surprise and shock, Pia and Es turned and saw Wendy and Toki attacking the others, with Ash blocking the attacks with an Aura shield. "Crap. They're under mind control as well." Pia said grimly. She didn't want to hurt her friends.

"Well, we don't have to fight them." Es said. "If this is caused by a Psychic Moemon, then the two of us together could probably snap them and the other Moemon out of it."

Pia nodded. "Let's do it."

Pia and Es both glowed blue as they levitated into the air, and then, using their combined psychic powers, they released a large psychic pulse that destroyed the hypnotic waves completely, returning Wendy, Toki and the other Moemon to normal.

"Huh?" Toki said, looking confused.

"What happened?" Wendy asked.

"Well, you two suddenly attacked us." Ash told them, shocking the Moemon. "It seemed like you both were under mind control, but Pia and Es used their psychic powers to snap you out of it, along with the other Moemon."

"I see." Wendy nodded in understanding, looking guilty that she tried to hurt Tomo. "Thanks for the help, you two." She thanked the two Psychic Moemon.

"No problem, but you should probably return to your Moe Balls before it happens again." Pia suggested. Wendy nodded and returned herself to her Moe Ball, while Misty returned Toki.

Just then, Officer Jenny came over on her motorbike. "I sure am glad you came here when you did." She said, thanking Ash, Pia and Es. "Moemon all over the island have been disappearing for sometime now, and we're not sure why."

"Someone is most likely using a Psychic Moemon to control all the Moemon." Es told the police officer. "Pia and I have strong psychic powers, so we were able to resist the effects."

"But how could they control the entire island?" Misty asked.

"Most likely, they're using a radio amplifier. However, Pia and I should be able to detect where they are."

Pia and Es led the group and Officer Jenny to an abandoned storehouse, and they saw a large antenna attached to the roof. "Is this the place?" Tracey asked.

Pia nodded. "The hypnotic waves are strongest here."

"I'm also detecting a lot of Moemon inside, along with two humans." Ash informed, and then flared his Aura, which Tracey was surprised he could do. "Let's go!" Ash kicked the doors open. "Whoever you are, we're stopping you right now!" He shouted into the building. That's when they saw an army of mind controlled Moemon facing them. The culprits were a blonde woman and a teal-haired man, wearing black uniforms with a big red 'R' on the shirt.

"Prepare for trouble," The woman began.

"Make it double," The man continued.

"To plunge the world into devastation,"

"To force everyone into our nation,"

"To uphold the evils of truth and love,"

"To gain control of the stars above,"

"Cassidy," The woman introduced herself.

"Butch," The man introduced herself.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" The man ended.

"I should've known that it was Team Rocket." Pia said, glaring at them.

"Do you know them?" Tracey asked.

"Team Rocket are criminals known for stealing other people's Moemon." Officer Jenny informed him. Of course, that made him angry.

"Look at that!" Serena exclaimed, pointing to something behind Cassidy and Butch. It was a Drowzee who, like Es theorized, was attached to a radio amplifier machine. The Drowzee wore a yellow shirt and chocolate-colored pants, and had blonde hair down to her shoulders and black eyes. She was making weird hand gestures with her hands.

"You were right, Es." Mist said. "They were using a machine to amplify that Drowzee's Hypnosis."

"So, you know of our plan to control all the Moemon on this island." Butch said. "Too bad for you, but you're not gonna be leaving here."

"We won't let you get away with controlling everyone's Moemon!" Ash shouted.

"Are you going to stop us?" Cassidy asked, smirking. "What a laugh. Zee, control his Moemon!" Zee sent hypnosis waves at Pia and Es.

"Not gonna work." Pia smirked, her and Es's eyes glowing as they cancelled the hypnotic waves with their psychic power, shocking Cassidy and Butch. "Amplified or not, you can't control Moemon with strong psychic powers.

Butch growled. "Well, then let's see how you like our mind controlled Moemon. All of you, attack!" He commanded. Flamethrowers, Thunderbolts, and Hydro Pumps were fired at the group.

"Block that with Psychic!" Ash commanded. "You too, Mea!" Mea emerged from her Moe Ball, and the three Psychic Moemon used their combined psychic powers to cancel out the group attack.

"What!?" Cassidy gasped with shock. "How did you stop our attack!?"

"Not only that, how do you have a Mew!?" Butch asked, shocked by the Mythical Moemon.

Ash didn't bother replying to the question. "Pia, Es, Mea, show them what happens when they mess with psychic powers!" He commanded.

"Gladly." Mea said, and then she, Pia and Es glowed blue and released a powerful blast of combined psychic power at Zee, destroying the machine and knocking her unconscious, thus freeing all the Moemon from Team Rocket's control. Seeing that their plan has failed, Cassidy and Butch tried to run, but Pia teleported in front of their escape route and paralyzed with Thunder Wave.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." She said to them.

As Officer Jenny went to arrest the two Rockets, Mea floated up to the stolen Moemon. "I know that this seems confusing, but don't worry. You will all be returned to your trainers very soon." The Moemon were all shocked to see the Phantom Legend, but were happy that they would once again be with their trainers.

"Thank you so much for helping stop Team Rocket, Mr. Ketchum." Officer Jenny thanked Ash after all the stolen Moemon were returned. "If you hadn't come here when you did, a lot of trainers would've lost their Moemon."

"I'm just glad that everything will be fine." Ash said, smiling.

And so, with that psychic adventure on Mandarin Island finished, the gang continued their adventure. Unknown to them, a mysterious Moemon was watching them leave from high in the air. She wore a black shirt over a pink dress, with strange markings on the skirt of the dress, and she wore a pink pointed hat. Her hair was a hot pink and went down to her neck, curling up at the ends, with two longs braids of hair in front of her curling back at her waist, and she had shining bright blue eyes.

"Interesting." The mysterious Moemon said, looking at Ash with a smile.

* * *

Ash and the gang were still crossing the ocean on their Moemon, when Pia noticed something floating in the sea. "Hey, what's that?" Pia asked, picking up the object; it was a glass bottle with a written note inside of it. "If you know anything about a Moemon called the Crystal Onix, please come to Sunburst Island and let me know right away." She read what was on the note, and then tilted her head in confusion. "Crystal Onix?"

"I've never heard of a Moemon like that before." Es said, and then looked at the transformed Mea.

"Not even I have heard of this 'Crystal Onix'." Mea admitted. "How can an Onix even be crystal anyway?"

"I don't know," Ash replied, "but this sounds interesting, so we should check it out."

"Yeah, let's go." Tomo nodded.

"I would like to see this Crystal Onix for myself." Tracey said in agreement. The girls were also interested.

"The message said to come to Sunburst Island." Laby said. "That's where we're headed right now."

"Then, let's go." Mea said, eager to see the Crystal Onix.

The Moemon picked up the pace until the gang reached Sunburst Island. "Sunburst Island is famous for its glass making shops, but mostly for glass figurines of Moemon." Tracey explained.

"Glass Moemon figurine, huh?" Ash repeated. "So, this is where they're made."

"Doesn't your mom have a glass figurine of Pidgey?" Pia asked?"

"Oh, I remember seeing that!" Tomo piped in.

Ash nodded. "Yep. She got it as a gift a long time ago."

"My sisters have glass figurines as well." Misty said. "Violet has a Seel, Daisy has Staryu and Lily has a Goldeen."

"I have a Cubone glass figurine at my home." Giselle said, jumping into the conversation.

The gang walked down a street, where there were a lot of glass shops. You could see glass ornaments everywhere; glass vases, glass cups, glass plates and bowls, even glass Moemon figurines. The gang were enjoying looking at all the stuff made of glass, when they suddenly heard a commotion. There was a man who was sort of picking on a little girl.

"You two should just close this shop." The man told the girl. "Your brother has no talent of making glass figurines."

"Yes he does!" The little girl sobbed. "He's just having trouble!"

"Trouble or not, being next to your shop is killing my business."

"Hey!" Ash interrupted as he walked up to them. "Just because your shop is next to theirs doesn't give you the right to pick on them or threaten them to shut down." The man simply grunted and went back to his own shop.

"Hey, are you alright?" Pia asked.

"Yes, thank you." The little girl thanked, and then she noticed the note Pia was carrying and looked excited. "You found my note! Does that mean you know about the Crystal Onix!?"

"I'm afraid none of us do." Ash admitted. "But we're here because we're anxious to know about this Crystal Onix."

The girl looked disappointed. "I was hoping someone would know about the Crystal Onix…" She said sadly. "Because she would help my brother with his glass making."

Ash and the gang were curious about this. "If it's not a problem, could you take us to your brother's shop?" Ash asked.

"Of course." The little girl nodded. "Oh, I'm Marissa."

Marissa brought the gang to her brother's glass shop. Her brother, Mateo, greeted them as they came in. "I hope my sister hasn't been bothering you." He said apologetically.

"It's fine." Es assured, taking a look around the shop. "Although, I have to ask, why isn't your shop full of glass stuff?"

Mateo sighed. "That's because I'm not as great as my grandfather was."

"Your grandfather?" Giselle repeated, confused.

"You see, my grandfather was a talented artist. He made his glass Moemon figurines look like they were _alive._ " Mateo explained. "When he was around, this shop was a real success, but I'm nothing compared to him." He showed them a glass figurine his grandpa made; it was an Onix figurine that sparkled like crystals. He then showed glass figurines that he himself made, a Dugtrio, a Geodude and a Pidgey. While they looked pretty, they didn't shine like crystals.

"They don't look bad for a first attempt." Pia said, giving an appraising look.

"Yeah, but they don't have the sparkle, inner fire or soul."

"What gave your grandfather the inspiration for making his glass Moemon figurines?" Serena asked.

"The Crystal Onix." Mateo answered. "Grandpa told me and Marissa about how he saw and met the Crystal Onix all the time, and that glass Onix he did is a remembrance of her."

"Then that's what you need." Ash replied. "If we find the Crystal Onix, then you will get the inspiration you need, Mateo." Mateo and the others thought that was a great idea.

Mateo, Marissa and the gang started their search for the Crystal Onix in the forest. "So, where do we start?" Wendy asked.

Tracey seemed to have an answer as he took out a Moe Ball. "Nati, come on out!" He called, sending out a Venonat.

Pia and Es were prepared for the ear-splitting scream from Misty when Nati emerged, but to their surprise, she looked calm. "You're not freaking out at seeing Nati?" Pia asked.

"After seeing Viola a lot of times, I'm quite used to Venonat and Venomoth now." Misty explained.

"So, you don't get scared of Bug Moemon that you meet regularly." Es noted. "That's a good way to help get over your fear of bugs."

"Anyway, Nati's radar goggles can help us look for the Crystal Onix." Tracey said.

Nati put on her goggles and started to look around. "No. No. That's not it either. That's a rock _shaped_ like an Onix." She muttered, before finally letting out a sigh. "Sorry, Master. I'm not having much luck." She apologized.

"That's okay, Nati. You tried."

"Maybe _I_ can help." Ash volunteered. "I could use my Aura to find the Crystal Onix."

"Aura?" Marissa asked, confused.

Ash demonstrate by holding out his hand and forming a blueish flare. "This is Aura. It's a power mainly known and used by Lucario, but a few humans can also use it." He explained. "Those humans are known as Aura Guardians."

"So you're an Aura Guardian? That's so cool!"

"Thanks. Anyway, Pia, Es, can you help me out?"

Nati blinked. "I don't remember Pikachu and Espeon being able to use Aura."

"Normally, that is true, but Pia and Es are very unique Moemon." Tracey explained to his Moemon.

"You flatter us, Tracey." Es smiled. "Anyway..."

Ash, Pia and Es closed their eyes and switch to their Aura Sense. After twenty seconds, they started moving, and everyone followed them to a foot path that led to a small island. "Is the Crystal Onix on that island?" Mateo asked.

"We sensed a crystalline aura over on that island." Es replied. "There's a high chance that it might be the Crystal Onix."

The gang walked to the island and found a big cave. Inside, the cave walls were covered in crystals. "Look at all those crystals." Giselle said, amazed by all the beautiful crystals.

"This must mean we are close to the Crystal Onix." Tracey said. They soon reached the deepest part of the cave, where there was a big lake. "Wait, stop!" Tracey tried to stop Ash, Pia and Es when he saw them still walking, only to be shocked when they walked _on_ the water.

"Yeah?" Ash asked, looking back at the others.

"...HOW are you walking ON the water!?" Nati asked, very shocked.

"Aura." Misty answered for Ash. "It's always Aura."

"Pretty much." Ash nodded. "Anyway, the crystalline aura is in this lake."

"Is it the Crystal Onix?" Marissa asked, sounding excited.

Before Ash could reply, a figure suddenly burst out of the lake and landed on the ground. It was an Onix, but she looked different. Instead of the usual gray, her long pants and sleeveless shirt were a crystal blue, and she had crystal blue hair down to her shoulders. "There's your answer." Ash simply said.

"Amazing!" Tracey gasped, immediately getting to your on sketching her.

The Crystal Onix looked at Ash. "I'm surprised that a human is able to stand on water and _not_ sink." She said.

"Well, _we're_ surprised that you're able to swim underwater and _not_ get affected by it." Ash said.

"Having a body of crystal has altered my type from that of a normal Onix."

"We can tell." Pia said. "You look like you're actually an Ice type."

Laby emerged from Ash's Moedex. "Excuse me, is it okay if I scan you?" She asked.

Crystal Onix shrugged. "Sure. I don't mind."

With her permission, Laby performed a scan on the Crystal Onix. Once the scan was complete, she gave her results. "Well, this is surprising. As we suspected, she's an Ice type instead of a Rock/Ground type." She reported. "However, her ability is also different. Instead of Sturdy or Rock Head, her ability is Water Absorb."

"That would explain how she could live underwater." Pia said.

There was a flash as Mea emerged from her Moe Ball, floating in front of Crystal Onix. "Wow. I've never seen a Moemon like you before." She said, looking her over. "Nice to meet you."

Crystal Onix looked shocked seeing Mea, and so did Mateo and Marissa in fact. "Wow, it is something else seeing Mew." Mateo said.

Ash nodded. "Anyway, didn't you want to see the Crystal Onix?" He asked Mateo, returning to the subject at hand.

Crystal Onix turned to Mateo. "You wanted to see me?" She repeated.

"Yes." Mateo nodded. "I'm looking for inspiration for my crystal Moemon figurines, so I wish to battle you."

"Crystal figurines, huh?" Crystal Onix repeated, looking solemn. "I had a human friend who usually visited me for that same reason years ago."

"I know. That human is my grandfather."

"Seriously?" Crystal Onix blinked with surprise, looking at Mateo more closely. "Now that I look at you more closely, you do hold similarities to him." She looked like she was thinking about something, before nodding and jumping a distance back. "Very well, if it is a battle you want, then come at me!"

"Alright! I'll use my glass-making partner! Melia, go!" Mateo sent out a Charmeleon.

"You know, in a normal scenario, Mateo would be at a disadvantage." Giselle said, still getting used to the Crystal Onix being a completely different type.

"Rock Throw!" Crystal Onix threw rocks at Melia, who dodged the attacks.

"Flamethrower!" Melia released a stream of flames at Crystal Onix, burning her and making her scream in pain. Mateo stared at the flames spreading around her with widened eyes, as if he saw something he had never seen before.

As Crystal Onix fell in defeat, Melia noticed Mateo breathing heavily. "Master, are you alright?" She asked worriedly.

"Yeah." Mateo assured.

"You look like you've found your inspiration." Ash said, walking up to him.

"Yeah. The flames on the Crystal Onix made me see what I had been missing with my glass figurines." Everyone was happy to hear that. Mateo walked up to Crystal Onix, who had just woken up. "Onix, thank you for letting me battle you and giving me the inspiration I need." He thanked her.

"I'm glad you found your inspirataion." Crystal Onix said. "Now in return, I would like for you to capture me."

"What?" Mateo asked with surprise. Everyone else was surprised, too.

"I was always quite fond of your grandfather, when he was alive." Crystal Onix said. "And I can tell that you have a true heart. That is why I want you as my master."

Mateo nodded and took out an empty Moe Ball and tapped in on Crystal Onix, capturing her without resistance. "I promise to take great care of you." Mateo said.

"I will, too." Marissa smiled.

In no time, everyone was back at Mateo's shop and Mateo was back to making glass Moemon figurines again with Melia's help. "Ash, Tomo, Misty, Giselle, Serena and Tracey, thank you for all the help you have given me." He thanked the gang.

"We're glad that everything turned out okay." Ash smiled. Mateo gave Ash a special thank you gift; a small glass Mew figurine. Then, Ash and the gang said goodbye to Mateo and Marissa and continued their journey.

* * *

Back at Oak's Ranch, Oak had received an email. "Oh, what's this?" Oak asked, interested.

"What is it, professor?" Hourai asked.

"It seems that Ash has sent me an email." Oak replied, opening the email. He saw that there was a link in the email and clicked on it, revealing an image that surprised both him and Hourai. "Oh my!"

"Is that an Onix?" Hourai asked. "I've never seen one like that before. She looks like she's made of crystals."

"Indeed." Oak nodded, and then looked at the message that came with it. "Oh, that's interesting. Apparently, this specific Onix is an Ice-type Moemon with the ability Water Absorb, and, unlike other Onix, can _swim_ underwater."

"I see." Hourai nodded. "Could this be another form of Onix?"

"Alolan Onix? That is a potential solution. Makes you wonder if there are also Alolan Steelix." Oak smiled. "There are still so many mysteries in the world of Moemon. This is why I love being a professor."

* * *

 **Chapter 22 DONE!**

 **I'm aware that some of you wanted Ash to have the Crystal Onix, but in all honestly, Mateo was a better choice for her trainer. Also, I just made up what type she would be, but I like to think it was fairly accurate.**

 **There's also the incident on Mandarin Island. I opted to take the approach of Ash showing Cassidy and Butch what happens when they mess with psychic powers. Also, I'm sure you're wondering who that mysterious Moemon at the end was. Well, I'm sure you can figure it out. Moemon appearance tend to be similar to their Pokémon counterparts.**

 **The little scene at the end with Oak and Hourai is a bit of a shout out to the still-growing series. New Pokémon and discoveries with each new generation is one of the charms of Pokémon.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	24. Kinnow, Navel and Grapefruit Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash and the gang were now on a beach on Kinnow Island. It had been two weeks since the Crystal Onix adventure on Sunburst Island, and not much has happened. The one interesting thing that _did_ happen was their visit to an island named Pinkan Island. It was called that because there were these fruit trees that bore special pink berries that would turn any Moemon that ate it pink. It was only a temporary effect, but continuous consumption of the pink berries would make the effects permanent. Pia tried one and it made her cheek pouches and tail turn pink. Other than that, Ash had been training Umie to get stronger and learn more moves, so that she could better defend herself when she reunites with her pod. While they were training, Misty had stumbled upon a Psyduck and decided to catch her, naming her Duckie.

Right now, Ash was in the middle of teaching Umie how to use Scald, with Sierra's help. Umie fired another attempt at the move at Sierra, who shrugged it off very easily. "Good. That was definitely hotter." Sierra nodded with approval. "Now, try to make it reach boiling point."

"Okay!" Umie nodded with determination.

Tomo, meanwhile, was playing with Pia, Es, Wendy and Mea while Tracey was sketching in his paper pad. Meanwhile, Misty was also training _her_ Moemon. Right now, she was training Duckie and Deen as Duckie was practicing her Water Gun attack. "Duckie looks like she's getting stronger." Serena said, complimenting Misty's newest Moemon.

Misty nodded. "Yep. Es has been a big help, teaching her Calm Mind." As is turns out, Calm Mind had an effect _outside_ of battle, too. Just knowing the move gives a very soothing feeling to the Moemon's brain, which helps with things like headaches. And since Psyduck's main problem are their constant headaches, knowing Calm Mind is really helpful, as they can _choose_ when to have their headaches and activate their psychic powers.

Duckie fired another Water Gun, and then everyone heard a yelp of surprise. They saw that she had almost hit another Psyduck. "Oops. Sorry!" Duckie apologized.

"Where did she come from?" Deen asked.

"Sorry!" A voice apologized as a girl with blue hair ran up to them. "This one's mine." She explained. "My name's Marina, and I'm a Water Moemon Trainer."

"What a coincidence." Misty smiled. "I'm Misty. I'm a Water Moemon Trainer, too."

"Really?" Marina's eyes sparkled. "Do you love Water Moemon?"

"I sure do!"

Ash, Tomo, Giselle, Serena, Tracey and their Moemon just listened as Misty and Marina started chatting away about their admiration of Water Moemon. "Do those two love Water Moemon that much?" Umie asked.

"Very much so." Ash answered. "She didn't look like it at the time, but I could tell she was ecstatic about seeing Suicune at Gringy City."

"You saw Suicune?" Tracey asked with surprise, before shaking his head. "Why am I asking that? Of course you saw Suicune." Just then, Marina suggested that she and Misty have a battle with their Water Moemon. Misty liked the idea and accepted.

Marina and Misty stood on two big stones as platforms, with the battlefield being the ocean. "Marina chooses Tena!" Marina called, sending out a Tentacruel.

"Misty calls Deen!" Misty called, sending out Deen.

"Wow, Misty! Your Goldeen is gorgeous!" Marina gushed.

"Your Tentacruel is charming, too, Marina!" Misty smiled, returning the compliment.

"This is gonna all day with those two complimenting each other's Water Moemon..." Pia muttered, facepalming.

"...Should we get started?" Deen asked, seeing that the two Water Trainers are busy complimenting each other's Moemon.

"I guess." Tena shrugged. "Sludge Bomb!" She fired toxic sludge at Deen, who dove underwater to dodge. Hearing Tena declare her attack reminded the two trainers that this was a battle.

"Oh, right!" Misty said. "Deen, Supersonic!" Deen released sound waves from her horn at Tena, confusing her." "Now Horn Attack!" Deen charged at Tena horn first and poked her, making her cry out in pain.

"Tena, are you okay?" Marina asked worriedly, getting a nod from Tena. "Okay, use Poison Sting!" Tena fired purple spikes at Deen, the poison that followed when the attack hit knocking her unconscious.

"Deen, return." Misty said, returning Deen. "Misty calls Starry!" She called out Starry.

"Oh, wow! She is so cute!" Marina gushed.

"Battle first! Compliments later!" Tena exclaimed, getting annoyed.

"Sorry! Use Poison Sting again!"

"Swift!" Starry released stars that broke the poison spikes and struck Tena, knocking her unconscious.

"Tena, return." Marina said, returning Tena. "Marina choose Duckie!" She called out her Psyduck.

"Um...okay?" Starry blinked.

"Um...that's the exact same name as _my_ Psyduck." Misty said, sweatdropping.

"Really?" Marina blinked with surprise. "That's so weird."

"Um, let's go with a Water Gun." Starry said, firing water at Duckie.

"Confusion." Duckie's eyes glowed red as she caught the Water Gun and sent it back at Starry, knocking her unconscious.

"Starry, return." Misty said, returning Starry. "Misty calls Duckie!" She sent out her own Duckie.

"And now this battle gets confusing." Pia muttered. Before the battle could begin, though, a Golduck popped out of the ocean. "Hey, a Golduck!"

Marina squealed. "Golduck is my favorite Water Moemon!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to catch her!"

"Well, that's my cue." Marina's Duckie said, charging at Golduck and Scratching her, making her wince. "Confusion!" She then restrained Golduck into the air with her psychic power, allowing Marina to toss an empty Moe Ball at her and catch her. Marina squealed in delight, happy to have caught Golduck.

"Congratulations, Marina!" Misty congratulated her fellow Water Trainer. "Shall we continue our battle?"

"Sure."

In the end, it turned out to be a draw. Misty's Duckie and Marina's Duckie fought well against each other, and both of them fainted together in the end. However, no one noticed that someone else was watching the battle from a rock in the distance. She wore a blue coat with weird tribal marking and a fin sticking out of the back that was unzipped to reveal a black one-piece swimsuit that revealed her cleavage, and she wore elbow-length black gloves with blue fingertips. She had light blue hair flowing down her back, tied into twin tails, and shining aqua blue eyes. She was looking at Misty with a smile, as if interested in her, before diving into the ocean.

After the battle, it was time for the gang to leave Kinnow Island. "Thanks for the battle, Misty." Marina thanked.

"Same here, Marina." Misty replied. "And good luck with your new Golduck."

So, after bidding farewell to Marina, the gang left on their Water Moemon.

* * *

The gang arrived at an island named Navel Island. "Ash, you can get your second Orange badge here." Laby informed.

"Right." Ash nodded. "Though, the question right now is where the gym _is_."

"You kids lost?" A voice asked as a man with a big backpack on his shoulder approached them.

"Yeah, actually. We are looking for the Navel Gym."

"I can take you there." The man offered. "I know the gym very well."

"You have a huge backpack, there." Es said, pointing out the man's backpack.

The man shrugged, which was quite impressive considering how big his backpack was. "Ah well, I use this to store whatever I need on my journeys. It's always best to be prepared." The gang smiled in agreement, also knowing that it was best to be prepared for anything.

The man led the gang to the foot of the big mountain that stood on Navel Island. "Here we are." The man stated.

Es blinked, looking up the mountain. "Hold on. You mean instead of a building, the gym is a _mountain_?" She asked, surprised.

"That's right." The man nodded, and then pointed to a gate at the foot of the mountain. "When you pass through that gate, the challenge starts." Ash walked up to the gate and pushed it open, revealing a path that led up to the mountain as the man blinked in surprise. "Wow, you must be strong, kid. Normally, it takes two to open the gate."

"Ash may not look like it, but he is very strong, even without his Moemon supporting him." Misty told him.

The man blinked again. "Ash? Ash _Ketchum_?"

"That's me." Ash replied.

Tracey then saw a sign board and looked at it. "All challengers for the gym must climb up the mountain. Those who are not challengers can take the cable car." He read.

"That doesn't sound too bad." Pia said, grinning.

"Oh, hold on." Tracey quickly said before Pia could do anything. "It says that the challengers must not use any Moemon for help climbing the mountain, or they will be disqualified."

"...Oh." Pia said, losing her grin.

"What does that have to do with Moemon if you can't call on them for help?" Es asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Maybe the Gym Leader just likes extreme sports." Ash shrugged, and then jumped in place a bit. "So, Pia, Es, wanna race?" The two Psychic Moemon smirked, accepting the challenge.

"Race?" The man repeated in confusion.

"Don't tell me you three are gonna-"

"GO!" Ash shouted before Misty could finish, and then he, Pia and Es shot off in a series of leaps up the mountain.

"I thought so..." The redhead groaned.

"How can he DO that!?" The man asked, shocked.

"Ash is an Aura Guardian. He, Pia and Es are using Aura to leap up the mountain." Serena explained. "I _can_ see his reasoning. The rules specifically disqualify trainers using Moemon for assistance. They don't say anything about having an Aura-enhanced race to the top."

"...True." The man slowly said.

Meanwhile, Ash, Pia and Es were still racing up the mountain, jumping through the chilly air. "Pretty cold up here." Pia muttered.

"The higher you climb up a mountain, the colder it gets." Laby informed as they made one final leap over the lip of the mountain and up onto the flat.

"Whew." Ash panted for a moment. "That was a good exercise."

"Sure was," Pia agreed. "but who won? We pretty much made it up here at the same time."

"Let's just call it a draw." Es suggested, earning agreement from the other two.

"Anyway, where's the Gym Leader?" Pia asked, looking around and seeing no one else. "We didn't come here at a bad time, did we?"

"I don't know." Ash frowned. A moment later, Tomo and the others made it to the top via the gondala, while the man had climbed up to the top.

"Well, you are certainly an interesting individual, Mr. Ketchum." The man smiled. "I'm sure you'll give me a very interesting challenge."

Ash, Pia and Es blinked. "Pardon?"

"Big brother, he's actually the Gym Leader!" Tomo told them, getting surprised looks.

"That's right." The man confirmed. "I'm Danny, the Gym Leader of Navel Island." He introduced himself. "Now, Ash, the _real_ challenge begins."

Apparently, climbing the mountain wasn't the only challenge of the Navel Gym. Ash had to compete against Danny in three challenge, and he had to win two to get the badge. "Our first challenge is a Frozen Geyser race." Danny said, leading Ash to two geysers. "We each use one Moemon who knows ice attacks to freeze a hot water geyser. The one to freeze their geyser first wins this challenge." He explained the rules.

"Okay. Umie, I choose you!" Ash called out Umie.

"Interesting how you have a Lapras." Danny said, looking at Umie.

"She was separated by her pod in a storm." Ash explained. "I promised her that we would find them and reunite her with her mom."

"That's a nice thing to do. Anyway, for this challenge, I choose Rina!" Danny sent out a Nidoqueen.

The challenge began as soon as hot water erupted from the geyser. Both Umie and Rina used Ice Beam to freeze the geysers. It was a close call, but Rina froze her geyser first and Danny won the first challenge. Umie looked down about losing, but Ash patted her on the head. "That's okay. You did your best." Ash assured, cheering up the young Transport Moemon before returning her.

After dislodging the frozen geysers, Ash and Danny proceeded to the next challenge. "Next will be a sort of ice-sculpting race." Danny said. "Using a maximum of three Moemon, we need to carve our frozen geyser into sleds. The first to complete their sled wins the challenge." Danny explained the rules. "For this challenge, I choose Rina, Makie and Severa!" He sent out Rina again, along with a Machoke and a Scyther.

The Machoke, Makie, wore a gray shirt and black shorts, tied by a bright golden wrestler belt. She had messy brown hair down to her shoulders, and red eyes.

Ash had an idea for this challenge, but first asked Danny for confirmation. "Danny, you said we can use a _maximum_ of three Moemon." Ash repeated the rules. "Does that mean we don't have to use three Moemon?"

"If you'd like, you can use only one or two Moemon, but that would put you at risk of losing the challenge." Danny answered. "And since if I win this one, I win overall, I would advise against that."

"Thanks, but I'll be fine." Ash said, and then sent out Mokou. "Mokou, wanna try this one?"

"Sure." Mokou nodded.

"You're using your _Moltres_?" Danny asked, shocked by seeing the Legendary and by Ash's decision to use her.

"Um, are you sure about that?" Rina asked, also a bit put off. "If you melt your frozen geyser, you're pretty much disqualified."

Ash smiled. "It'll be alright. I trust Mokou."

"If you say so." Danny shrugged. "Okay, challenge begin!"

Mokou used Flamethrower.

In only one second, Ash had a perfectly sculpted sled.

"Okay, HOW!?" Syia asked, completely flabbergasted by what Ash just pulled off. Everyone was, in fact.

"Mokou, being a Legendary Bird of Fire, has excellent mastery over her flames." Ash explained. "Even if she used Flamethrower on a large block of ice, it wouldn't completely melt unless she wills it."

"That's right." Mokou smiled. "All I had to do was picture a sled made of ice, and then my flames did the rest of the work."

"...That is some serious trust in your Moemon." Danny said, very impressed. "That is also the fastest _anyone_ has ever cleared this challenge. Well, you win this one. Give my Moemon and I some time to complete our sled, and we'll move on to the final challenge."

"What's the final challenge?" Ash asked.

"A sled race. We race down the mountain on our ice sleds, with three Moemon in tow. The finish line is on the beach, and who ever crosses it first wins." Danny explained the rules of the final challenge. "Also, unlike this challenge, you are _required_ to have three Moemon."

"Got it."

"A sled race!?" Mea asked, emerging from her Moe Ball, looking very excited. "I wanna join! I wanna join!"

Ash chuckled. "Alright, Mea, you can join." He said.

"Yay!" Mea flipped around in the air, excitedly.

Danny shook his head, chuckling. "I was right about this challenge being interesting."

After Danny finished his sled, he and Ash got into position at the starting line, on top of the mountain. Ash had Pia, Mea and Vena in his sled, while Danny had Severa, a Geodudette and an Electrode in his sled. The Electrode wore white shirts over red shorts, and had white hair cut in a bowl cut down to their shoulders. She had black eyes, and a big smirk. When the signal lights at the starting line flashed green, Ash and Danny raced down the mountain. Tomo, Wendy, Misty, Toki, Giselle, Serena and Tracey went into the cable car to get down from the mountain, and to watch and see who would cross the finish line first.

Ash and Danny raced down the mountain on their sleds like crazy, both eager to cross the finish line first. Severa steered Danny's sled with her scythes, while Vena steered Ash's sled with her vines. It was a bumpy ride, but Ash wouldn't give up. Soon, the terrace had changed from snow to rock, and at that time, Ash's sled began to fall apart a bit because of the hard rocky terrace. Danny was getting near the finish line, but Ash was catching up fast. Because Ash's sled began to break apart, it had become lighter, which made it pick up more speed. Thanks to this, Ash was able to overtake Danny and cross the finish line first, although, he, Pia, Mea and Vena landed in the ocean.

"Alright! We won!" Mea cheered, wet from falling into the ocean, but happy that Ash had won the challenge.

"Way to go, girls!" Ash hugged the three, also happy.

After, getting out of the ocean, Ash walked up to Danny. "Well Ash, you easily gave me the best challenge I ever had." Danny said. "I congratulate you on your win, and present to you the Sea-Ruby Badge." Danny gave Ash the Sea-Ruby Badge, which was shaped like a white oyster shell, with a small green gemstone in the middle.

"Thanks, Danny." Ash thanked, accepting his second Orange badge.

With the Navel Gym finished, Ash and the gang bid farewell to Danny and left Navel Island on their Moemon.

* * *

"I wonder what island this is." Ash wondered as they arrived on another island.

"This is one of the Seven Grapefruit Islands." Laby informed. "They are seven mini-islands that grow grapefruit."

"Hey, look at that!" Tomo said, pointing to a grapefruit tree. When the others saw it, they couldn't believe their eyes. The grapefruit were bigger than normal.

"Wow, they look big." Pia commented. "Not to mention delicious. Will we be allowed to pick some?"

"Hold it right there!" A voice shouted before anyone could answer Pia's question as a green-haired woman ran up to them. "Hands off the grapefruit, thieves!"

"Thieves!?" The gang repeated, shocked that they were already in trouble after just arriving.

"Um, do excuse me miss, but you're probably making a mistake." Ash said in defense.

"Yeah. We had just gotten here." Es explained.

"Well, then why were you looking at grapefruit?" The woman asked, glaring at them.

"We were wondering if we were allowed to pick some." Es looked at the grapefruit tree. "Although, it looks like that Snorlax just ate all the ones on this tree."

"What?" The woman asked, and then saw a Snorlax eating the last of the grapefruit on the tree in question. "Hey! Stop that!" She shouted at the Snorlax, but the large Moemon ignored her and went on her way.

"...I think that's proof enough that we aren't thieves." Ash said, watching Snorlax leave.

"I'm very sorry." The woman apologized. "I guess I was being a bit rash."

"It's fine. No harm really done." Ash assured. "Anyway, who are you?"

"I'm Ruby, and I run the Seven Grapefruit Islands." Ruby introduced herself. "My staff and I grow the grapefruit here, but we've been on edge when we found that someone was stealing our grapefruit."

"And you just now found out that it was Snorlax." Misty said. "Well, thankfully, the Seven Grapefruit Islands aren't joined together, so the others will be safe."

"I wouldn't count on it, Misty." Ash frowned. "Think about it. How did Snorlax get here in the first place?"

"Maybe Munchlax and Snorlax are native to this island?"

"If that was true, then it would be impossible to grow grapefruit without them being eaten the moment they're ripe."

Ruby gasped. "He's right! There aren't any Munchlax or Snorlax on these islands for that specific reason. That Snorlax must know Surf!"

"Which is how she got here in the first place." Laby concluded. "Moemon that can learn Surf tend to be very good swimmers, regardless of their size. As we speak, she's probably swimming towards the next island."

"We got to hurry! We have to stop Snorlax!"

The group got to the second island by boat. Snorlax hadn't yet arrived, thankfully, so they had time to plan how to stop her. "Okay, so how do we stop Snorlax?" Misty asked.

"Professor Oak warned me about Snorlax one time." Ash said. "He said that even though they can be rather strong Moemon, eating, sleeping and sex are the only things that they really care about. He also said that they can be very stubborn Moemon, so just telling Snorlax to stop won't work."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Giselle asked.

"The only thing we ca do, Giselle." Ash cracked his knuckles. "We'll have to defeat her and capture her."

"...Um, you look like you're preparing for battle." Tracey noted. "You're not planning on literally battling Snorlax by yourself, are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tracey, Ash tends to train with his Moemon by sparring with them himself." Misty told them. "He can take quite a punch."

"...If you say so." Tracey said, still a bit unsure.

When Snorlax reached the island, she rushed over to a grapefruit tree at once. "Hold it right there, Snorlax!" Ash shouted, standing in her way. "Sorry, but you're not taking any more of these grapefruits."

"...It seems someone doesn't know not to interrupt a Snorlax's meal time." Snorlax said, not happy about being interrupted when she was about to eat. "You better move, human, if you know what's good for you."

"Sorry, but I'm not moving from this spot." Ash defiant said, getting into a battle stance.

The sight seemed to amuse Snorlax. "You're actually gonna battle me?" She asked, smirking. "Without calling on any of your Moemon?"

"I'm quite confident in my own skills."

"Suit yourself. Mega Punch!" Snorlax's fist glowed as she punched Ash, but to her surprise, he caught the fist, and then countered with his own punch, knocking her to the ground. "Oof!"

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." Ash smirked.

Snorlax glared back. "Fine then. Try a Hyper Beam!" She fired a all-powerful golden beam at Ash, but he blocked by creating a Protect barrier. "Humans using Moemon attacks? That's new to me."

"Let's just say I'm very special. Force Palm!" Ash palmed Snorlax in the chest, and then Aura erupted from his hand and dealt great damage to Snorlax.

"I can't believe Ash is holding his own against Snorlax." Tracey said, shocked by how well Ash is battling Snorlax.

"Told you he'd be fine." Misty smiled.

"That's it!" Snorlax snapped. "Eat Surf!" Water formed in her hands and erupted in a wave at Ash. Ash the wave approached, Ash charged a azure sphere of Aura.

"Aura Burst!" Ash hurled the Aura Sphere at the Surf, and then it suddenly burst apart and released an explosion of Aura that burst the Surf apart, cancelling the attack. Ash then ran up to Snorlax and delivered a series of punches and kicks in a powerful Close Combat, ending with an Aura Sphere that knocked her to the ground, leaving her very hurt. Finishing the fight, Ash tossed a Moe Ball at the weakened Snorlax, capturing her. "I caught you, Snorlax!" Ash grinned.

"Ash, that was amazing!" Tracey exclaimed, praising Ash. "I knew that you're Moemon were strong, but I didn't know that you were this strong yourself!"

"As an Aura Guardian, I need to be strong enough to fend for myself.' Ash told him. "I train with my Moemon from time to time so that I don't get rusty."

"And it looks like it's paid off." Pia smiled.

"Yep." Ash nodded, and then released Snorlax.

"So, I was literally defeated and caught by a human." Snorlax sighed. "Well, can't say I'm not impressed by how strong you are."

"Thanks. Anyway, since I caught you, you have to stop eating the grapefruit here."

"I know." Snorlax grumbled.

"However, I will promise to make you whatever food you like, as well as sex."

"Sure!" Snorlax immediately beamed. "So, what's my name, Master?"

"How about Laxi?"

"Hmm, I guess that's fine." Snorlax, now named Laxi, accepted her new name, and then she was surprised when a digital screen form, showing what she thought was her data.

 **Moemon:** Snorlax

 **Name:** Laxi

 **Species:** Sleeping Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Snorlax are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Thick Fat

 **Height:** 6'07"

 **Weight:** 144.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Mega Punch, Tackle, Defense Curl, Odor Sleuth, Rollout, Amnesia, Lick, Crunch, Yawn, Body Slam, Heavy Slam, Rest, Snore, Sleep Talk, Surf, Ice Punch, Work Up, Superpower

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Munchlax

 **Info:** Although very strong, Snorlax are the laziest Moemon in the world. They are only truly interested in eating, sleeping and having sex with their trainers, which makes them very difficult to raise. They are very stubborn Moemon, and will hardly do anything without being promised food or sex in return. However, despite all this, they have a big heart and care deeply for their trainers and friends.

"Well, this isn't the first time that Ash caught a Moemon that's difficult to raise." Misty said. Ash couldn't help but agree to her comment.

"I can't thank you enough." Ruby said, very grateful to Ash. "Now we won't have to worry about the grapefruit trees anymore."

"Too bad Laxi already ate all the fruit on the first grapefruit island." Serena said.

"Sorry?" Laxi apologized, having the decency to look a bit guilty.

"No need to worry. They'll grow again next year." Ruby assured. She then gave the gang a bag of candied grapefruit peels as a thank you gift.

"Is there any place for Master and I to have our pact?" Laxi asked, already wanting to have sex.

"There is one Moemon Center on every graperfruit island. I can lead you to the one on this island."

"Good." Laxi smiled.

Ash shook his head. "And this will only be the beginning of this..."

* * *

 **Chapter 24 DONE!**

 **Yet another mysterious Moemon appears, but this one seems to be interested in Misty. What does this mean? I'm not telling just yet.**

 **Misty is gonna be having a Golduck of her own soon, so I gave the Golduck to Marina instead.**

 **By the way, I was asked why I'm not doing lemons. Well, to be honest, I feel that I wouldn't really be good at doing lemons right now. I may ask a friend to rewrite this story _with_ sex scenes, just as long as I take credit for the actual story.**

 **Now that that's hopefully settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	25. Murcott, Mandarian and Trovita Islands

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Misty's scream could be heard from the forests of the island as the gang ventured to find the Moemon Center. The island they were on was called Murcott Island...and apparently, it's home to all sorts of Bug Moemon. The gang had spotted Caterpie, Weedle, Pinsir, Paras, Metapod, Venomoth, Butterfree and Beedrill, with Misty screaming at all of them except the Butterfree and Venomoth, since she was used to seeing them. The others thought that this was getting ridiculous, except for Tracey, who found the whole thing hilarious.

Suddenly, Tomo saw something. "Look!" He pointed to a Scyther, who was really hurt and covered in cuts and bruises. "That Scyther is in a lot of pain!"

The gang ran over to her at once. "We need to get her to the Moemon Center at once." Tracey said. "I'll use a potion to help her a bit until we get there." He took out a potion from his ruck sack, but just as he sprayed it on Scyther's wounds, the Mantis Moemon's eyes widened as she jumped up in fright.

"Who did that!?" Scyther asked, sounding scared as she got into battle position.

"Looks like the stinging from the potion startled her." Es noted.

"Scyther, please calm down." Tracey tried speaking to her as he approached her. "We just want to-whoa!" He was forced to retreat back as Scyther swipe one of her scythes at him fearfully.

"Calm down!" Nati exclaimed, emerging from her Moe Ball and using Sleep Powder, which worked as Scyther fell asleep. Tracey then took out a Moe Ball and tossed it at Scyther, capturing her.

"Scyther's probably going to be cross with me," Tracey said, frowning, "but this is the only way." The others understood.

When the gang reached the Moemon Center, Tracey gave Scyther to Nurse Joy at once. A few hours later, Nurse Joy came out of the treatment room. "How's Scyther?" Tracey asked.

"Well, she's very exhausted and needs a lot of rest." Nurse Joy gave her report on Scyther's condition.

"I wonder what caused her to get hurt like that." Ash wondered.

"I know why. This kind of thing is common." Pia said. "As you may know, wild Moemon tend to travel in groups, and in those groups, there is always a leader to guide them." She explained. "And when it comes to leaders, the Moemon would fight each other, sometimes to the death, for leadership of the group."

"So, that means that the Scyther Tracey caught was the leader of her swarm?" Wendy asked.

"From the looks of it, yes." Nurse Joy answered. "And she seems to be quite old for a Scyther, so it's quite clear that she got beaten by a younger Scyther."

"But she doesn't _look_ old." Tomo said.

"Moemon age differently from humans." Wendy replied.

Meanwhile in the forests, there was trouble. The usual Rocket Trio was in the forest, looking for Bug Moemon to capture for Team Rocket. "Imagine how much money we'll get with all the Bug Moemon." Meowth said, smirking.

"So, which Moemon should we go for first?" Jessie asked.

"Well, in my opinion, Scyther is the rarest Bug Moemon to find." James gave his opinion.

Meowth nodded in agreement. "Yeah, and they're said to be the strongest, next to their evolved form, Scizor."

"Then Scyther it is." Jessie said, giving the final call.

They had found the Scyther Swarm as once, in a clearing with lots of trees and a big pond. James brought out a sort of large black card from his kit bag. "What's that?" Jessie asked, looking at the item.

"This holds a very sticky net that catches Bug Moemon." James explained. "I nicked it from the Team Rocket Headquarters."

"You sure know how to gather cool gadgets, Jimmy." Meowth smiled. At the time, the Scyther were enjoying the sun, oblivious to the fact that they were in danger. James threw the big black card into the air over the Scyther, and then a big black sticky net suddenly sprung from the card and caught all the Scyther, who cried out in surprise as they got caught in the net. "Got 'em!" Meowth cheered.

"Won't they be able to slice their way through the net, though?" Jessie asked.

James shook his head. "Not really. These nets have very sticky glue on them and are tough to cut through." He told her. "Besides, their arms will be restrained, so they can't swing their scythes around.

"So now, these Scyther are our way to fortune." Meowth smirked.

Back at the Moemon Center, Scyther was having her bandages removed, when she suddenly jolted out of bed, surprising Nurse Joy. "Scyther, what's wrong?" She asked. "You need to stay in bed."

"I can't!" Scyther grunted. "The others are in danger!" She flew weakly through the window, breaking it. The gang saw what was happening and ran outside.

"What's going on?" Serena asked. "Scyther hasn't recovered yet!"

"She must have sensed that the other Scyther are in danger." Pia theorized. "Even though she's not the leader anymore, she can still sense if her old swarm is in danger."

"Then we have to help her save them!" Ash said, following Scyther.

Meanwhile, the Scyther Swarm were struggling like mad in the sticky net. A few were calling our for help, but to no avail. "Okay, now to catch them in Moe Balls and send them to the boss." Jessie said.

"Good thing we brought Moe Balls with us just in case." James smiled. Before he could even throw one, though, the elder Scyther turned up.

"Stop!" She shouted, stopping Team Rocket. "Leave those Scyther alone!"

"Another Scyther?" Meowth blinked. "We must've missed one."

Scyther glared at the trio. "I may not be the leader of my swarm anymore, but I will not let you get away with what you have done!"

"That goes double for us, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as he and his friends turned up.

"The twerps!" Jessie exclaimed, surprised to see them.

"You know, I was honestly wondering when we were gonna run into you again." Pia admitted.

"Aww~ Did the twerps miss us~?" Meowth asked teasingly.

"Well, we missed sending you flying." Pia taunted, getting a glare from the Scratch Cat Moemon. "We ran into two other Rockets at Mandarin Island, but we had easily stopped what they were planning."

James blinked. "Hold on. Was one of them a blonde woman while the other was a teal-haired man?"

Es nodded. "Yeah, do you know them?" She asked. Her reply was the Rocket Trio laughing loudly.

"Know them!? Those two are our rivals!" Jessie laughed.

"They were giving us shit for repeatedly failing, saying that they could easily deal with a few twerps." James explained through fits of laughter.

"And where that ended them up!" Meowth laughed. "Man, you twerps really taught them a lesson!"

"...You're welcome?" Ash said, confused that Jessie, James and Mewoth were actually thanking them.

Scyther coughed, getting everyone's attention, and then they remembered why they were here in the first place. "Oh, right!" Jessie exclaimed. "We're not gonna let you twerps stop us from taking these Scyther! Go, Cleo, Lira and Pearl!" Jessie called, sending out Cleo, Lira, and her newest Moemon, a Shellder.

"Kono, Victoria, Gloria, you too!" James called, sending out Kono and his newest Moemon, a Victreebel and an Oddish.

"So, you caught some new Moemon for yourselves?" Pia asked, looking over the new recruits. "Well, gives you variety, at least."

"That's right." Jessie smirked. "We've been training since our last defeat, and now we're gonna show you our Moemon's real power. Cleo, Poison Sting! Lira, Lick! Pearl, Ice Beam!" She commanded her Moemon.

"Kono, Sludge Bomb! Victoria, Razor Leaf! Gloria, Petal Dance!" James commanded his Moemon.

The six Rocket Moemon used their respective attacks, while Scyther used Double Team and Agility to dodge them. But since she was still ver weak, she began to collapse from exhaustion.

"You're gonna need help." Tracey told the ex-swarm leader, and then sent out Nati. Pia, Es and Wendy also ran up to battle, while Misty sent out Haru and Serena sent out Runa.

"Thunderbolt!" Pia fired a bolt of electricity.

"Solar Beam!" Es and Haru quickly gathered sunlight and fired it in two bright beams.

"Psybeam!" Nati fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy.

"Flamethrower!" Wendy and Runa released streams of flames.

In no time at all, the attacks hit Team Rocket and sent them and their Moemon blasting off again.

After Team Rocket was dealt with, Haru cut the sticky net with a mixture of Razor Leaf and Petal Dance. As soon as they were free, the Scythers went into the pond to wash the glue off themselves. Afterwards, a Scyther walked up to the elder Scyther. "Thank you." she thanked her. "Even though we left you hurt after our duel for leadership, you still came back to save us."

"Didn't I tell you?" The elder Scyther smiled. "Even if I am no longer leader, I would still make sure that everyone would be alright. Now, as the new leader, you must do the same for your swarm."

"Right!" The young leader nodded, and then flew off with the rest of the swarm.

"There they go." Tracey said, watching the Scyther Swarm fly off, before looking at the elder Scyther. "Are you gonna join them?"

Scyhter shook her head. "I know that they will be fine without me." She said. "My new place is with you. You had caught me, therefore you are my Master."

"I guess." Tracey smiled in acceptance. "Since you're staying with us, I'll call you Ruby."

"Very well."

"Ruby?" Giselle repeated, raising an eyebrow at Tracey's naming choice.

"I had watched a lot of RWBY back then." Tracey explained. "Ruby was the main character of the series, and the fights using a scythe."

"Ah."

Suddenly, Mea emerged from her Moe Ball in front of Ruby. "Now that you're officialy with us, I'm gonna fix your problem with your age." She told her.

Ruby was shocked to see the Phantom Legend, but confused when she said she would fix her age problem. "How so?"

Mea smiled. "Be right back." Mea Teleported away.

"Where did Mea go?" Tracey asked. "And how is she gonna help Ruby?"

"I have a feeling I know what she's planning." Ash said, and then Mea suddenly reappeared.

"I'm back!" Mea announced her arrival, and then tossed something at Ruby. "Catch!" Ruby, though surprised, caught the item, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Scizor."

"Thought so." Ash nodded. "Mea had fetched a Metal Coat to evolve Ruby. She had done the same thing before with Sierra."

"I see." Tracey nodded in understanding, and then turned to Ruby. "How do you feel?"

"Well, definitely younger than I did as a Scyther." Ruby smiled. "I'm sure I'll get used to this form very quickly."

"Well, how about we head back to the Moemon Center?" Ash suggested. His friends agreed and they head back to the Moemon Center.

* * *

"That was the seventh trainer today..." Ash grumbled, feeling a bit annoyed. Ever since the gang had arrived to Mandarian Island, he had been battling trainers for a while. Normally, he was always accepting to battling trainers, but the battles had been in such quick succession that he was given a chance to rest his Moemon.

"Yeah, and so far, you won all of your battles." Giselle said.

"On the bright side, it was good training for Umie and Rio." Serena pointed out. "Rio had won three of those battles, and Umie won two. The last two you just used Pia and Es."

Ash couldn't help but agree that those two were certainly becoming strong. "Still, I wish I knew why so many trainer are battling me... I know that I'm the current Indigo League Champion, but even my Moemon need a break from battling." Thankfully, he got his answer when Tracey noticed something very surprising on the paper he was reading.

"Hey, it says here that Lorelei from the Kanto/Jotho Elite Four is here on this island." He told everyone.

"Seriously!?" Misty squealed, looking ecstatic.

"Yeah, and she's giving a lecture later today. It's the reason why the trainers on this island are challenging each other to Moemon Battles."

"That explains a lot." Ash said.

"What's an Elite Four member?" Tomo asked.

"The Elite Four are groups of four very powerful trainers, whom are only topped in strength by the Regional Champions." Ash explained. "I've seen Elite Four battles on TV before. They're stronger than eight Gym Leaders combined." Tomo and Wendy were amazed by that.

"Each Elite Four member specializes in a single type, but they know how to bring out the best of that type, earning them their title as Masters." Giselle continued Ash's explanation. "Lorelei, for example, is an Ice Master. She knows how to bring out the true coldness of Ice-type Moemon."

"I would certainly love to meet Lorelei." Misty sighed dreamily. "She's my idol and hero."

"Hero, am I?" A voice asked. Everyone was then surprised to see Lorelei behind Misty. Lorelei was a beautiful woman, with long purple-red hair, and wore glasses.

Misty was so shocked to see Lorelei, she was nearly at a loss for words. "I-I-It's nice to meet you, L-Lorelei." She stuttered her greeting.

Lorelei greeted her back, and then turned to Ash. "You're Ash Ketchum, correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Ash nodded. "I just heard that you were giving a lecture later today."

"That's right, but I would like to test your abilities in a one-on-one Moemon Battle."

Ash's eyes went wide at being challenged by one of the Elite Four, but managed to keep his composure. "Of course. This'll be a great chance to see how far I've come since the Indigo League."

"That's the spirit!" Misty cheered, happy to see her favorite Elite Four Member in action.

The gang followed Lorelei to the island battle stadium. "Are you gonna give your lecture here?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Lorelei nodded. "I plan to battle some trainers and give them advice, and then when I'm done, we'll surprise them with our battle." She explained her plans for the lecture.

Ash nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

So, Lorelei's demonstration went off without a hitch, and once the last person left the field, she told everyone that she had a special treat for them: an exhibition match between her and Ash Ketchum. This got everyone excited as they wanted to see a match between the current Indigo League Champion and a member of the Elite Four. "So, Ash, who are you going to use?" Lorelei asked.

"We talked about it during the lecture." Es said as she walked onto the battlefield. "I'm the one he's going to use for our battle."

"Very well. Go, Rouge!" Lorelei sent out a Jynx. She wore a long red dress, with blonde hair down her back and black eyes.

 _"That's a Jynx."_ Ash said to Es via telepathy. _"Be careful, Es. We're about to get a taste of the Elite Four's power."_

 _"Yeah."_ Es replied. _"Let's see where our power stands right now."_

"Now, let's begin. Hail, then Blizzard!" Lorelei commanded. With a wave of Rouge's hand, the weather got colder and hail began to fall, and then she unleashed a Blizzard at Es, who quickly blocked with Protect.

 _"Man, this is cold."_ Es said. _"And I doubt she'd let me change the weather that easily."_

 _"We'll just have to brave the snowstorm."_ Ash said. _"Let's go!"_ Es nodded, and then as soon as Rouge's Blizzard ended, she used her Aura to boost her speed and get next to Rouge in half a second.

"Whoa!" Rouge yelped as she ducked Es's punch, but got hit in the side with an Iron Tail immediately after.

"What?" Lorelei asked, surprised by how fast Es moved. "How did...wait. This is Aura, isn't it? I saw that your Espeon used Aura Sphere at the Indigo League."

"That's right. Aura is most commonly used in attacks like Force Palm and Aura Sphere, but those with great mastery over it can use it for internal effect, like momentary speed bursts." Ash explained.

"I see." Lorelei nodded, taking that in. "Quite a tricky battle tactic to overcome, but it won't change the outcome. Rouge, Ice Beam!" She commanded.

 _"Counter with Psionic Bolt, then use Aura Sphere!"_ Ash commanded. Es fired a bolt of psychic power at the Ice Beam with one hand, cancelling the attack, and then she fired an Aura Sphere with her other hand at Rouge, catching her off guard and knocking her down.

"Shadow Ball!" Rouge retaliated by firing a sphere of darkness at Es, dealing great damage, but the Espeon wasn't out yet as she released a small psychic pulse to right herself.

 _"You okay there, Es?"_ Ash asked.

 _"I'm fine."_ Es assured. _"That attack was powerful, but I'm not out yet."_

Ash nodded. _"Okay then, use Power Gem!"_ The gem on Es's forehead glowed as she fired a beam from it at Rouge, who countered with Psychic. Ash saw that the psychic pulse at carried some of the hail, which pelted Es, and then he got an idea. _"Gather up the hail with Psychic, and then unleash it in your own Blizzard!"_ He commanded.

 _"This is gonna be good."_ Es smirked. Her eyes glowed blue as she twirled her hand in a circle above her head, gathering up as much hail around her as she could, and then she sent it all towards Rouge in a wave of psychic hail, pelting her with her own weather.

"You and your Moemon are quite adaptable, Ash." Lorelei complimented. "However, it's time we end this. Rouge, stop her with Attract!" Rouge smiled, winking seductively as she released pink hearts of energy at Es.

Es stood there calmly, using Calm Mind to boost her special power. As soon as the hearts reached her, her gem glowed, signifying the activation of her Magic Bounce as the hearts went back at Rouge.

"What!?" Rouge gasped with shock as she was hit with her own Attract, but to zero effect.

"Magic Bounce!?" Lorelei gasped.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Es is pretty much immune to status moves, being able to reflect their effects back at her opponent." He looked at Rouge. "However, since Rouge wasn't infatuated by the Attract, her ability must be Oblivious."

"Yes, and for once I'm very thankful for that." Rouge said, grateful for her ability. "Since I can't use my status moves against you, this has become a battle of power. Ice Beam!"

"Power Gem!" Es's gem glowed as she fired a beam from it at the Ice Beam, this time overpowering it and striking Rouge directly, making her scream in pain.

"What!?" Lorelei gasped again. "But how!?"

"Simple. Es used Calm Mind to boost her special strength when you made the mistake of using Attract." Ash explained. "Now, hold her with Telekinesis, and finish this with Zap Cannon!" He gave the finishing command. Es held Rouge into the air with her psychic powers, and then she fired an electric blast that struck her right in the chest. Rouge fell unconscious, and Ash had won the exhibition match.

"It's my own fault for losing." Lorelei sighed as she returned Rouge. "I got a little overconfident and underestimated you a bit."

"It happens to the best of us." Ash said as Es walked back to his side.

"Well, good luck on your journey. I can't wait to see your next league challenge." Lorelei wish him luck as she left.

The gang then spent the rest of the day relaxing, before setting of on their journey in the evening.

* * *

The gang was now on a boat that was taking them to Trovita Island, where the third Orange Island Gym was. "What do you think the Gym Leader will be like?" Misty asked Ash, who was thinking about his third gym challenge.

"Don't know." Ash shrugged. "All I can say is that the Gym Leader will give me tough challenges like Danny and Cissy did."

"Guys! Someone's in trouble!" Pia shouted to get their attention, and then pointed to a little girl and her Seel struggling in a Whirlpool.

"That little girl is drowning!" Misty gasped, and then quickly jumped into the ocean and sent out Starry. "Starry, let's get her out!"

"Umie, let's help, too!" Ash called, jumping in as well and sending out Umie.

With Starry's and Umie's help, Ash and Misty got the little girl to safety on the boat. "Thank you." The little girl thanked them with her Seel. "I was swimming with Denee, but the ocean pulled us away from shore and into that whirlpool."

"That's why you must be very careful when swimming in the ocean." Misty told her. "The ocean can be very dangerous."

When the gang reached the dock, there was a boy about 18 at the dock. "Mahri!" He called, running to the group.

"Big brother!" Mahri called back, running into the boy's arms.

"Mahri, you got me really worried." The boy said. "Don't go swimming by yourself ever again, okay?" Mahri nodded yes, and then the boy turned to the group. "Thank you so much for saving my little sister." The boy thanked them.

"It's not a problem." Ash said.

"It was a good thing that we were there." Tracey said.

The boy turned to Misty. "I saw what you did to save my sister." He said, looking her into the eyes. "You are amazing. I'm Rudy."

"Oh." Misty blushed. "I-I'm Misty."

 _"Someone's in looove~"_ Pia and Es told the others in a singsong voice via telepathy.

 _"It certainly looks like it."_ Ash replied. "Um, I hate to ruin the cute moment between you..." he spoke, making Rudy and Misty blush and look away from each other awkwardly. This made Ash chuckle. "Anyway, Rudy, are you the Gym Leader of Trovita Gym?"

"Ah, yes, I am." Rudy nodded. "Ash Ketchum, right? You're here to challenge my gym?"

"That's right. This is my third Orange badge."

"So, you've already challenged two other gym leaders." Rudy nodded, taking that in. "Well, to earn my badge, you have to complete two challenges. One is a target test, while other is a same-type Moemon Battle."

"I was wondering if one of the Orange Island Gym Leaders would give us a challenge we're familiar with." Es smirked.

"Yeah," Ash nodded in agreement, "but let's focus on the target test first."

"Okay." Pia nodded. "Who are you gonna use for this?"

Ash put some thought into it. "Well, this sounds more like an accuracy challenge. I think I'll use you two for this one."

"Got it." The two psychics nodded.

"Hmm, I think I'll also use..." He hummed, thinking of who else to use, and then brought out his Moedex. "Hey, Laby, wanna do this one?"

"Sure thing." Laby said, and then formed outside of the Moedex.

"Well, that's a new one." Rudy blinked. "Never seen someone who's Moedex was a Porygon of any kind.

So, with his chosen Moemon, Ash started the target test. For this test, he had to have Pia, Es and Laby hit targets that would appear in front of them on tree branches and rocks. However, the tricky part was that they had to ride a speed boat up the river. Although, that didn't deter them at all, as they were able to hit every target with pinpoint accuracy. While the challenge was going on, Misty and Rudy had been staring, smiling and talking with each other the whole time. 'Those two are definitely in love with each other.' Ash thought with a smile on his face, making sure not to disturb them while the challenge was going on.

"Well, Ash, your Moemon certainly have accuracy down the bat." Rudy said, congratulating Ash for completing the first challenge. "But, you still have to beat me in the same type Moemon battle tomorrow. Choose three types that you will use, and I will use Moemon of the same type. If you can win two out of those three matches, you win the challenge." He explained the rules of the second challenge.

"Right." Ash nodded, thinking about which types to pick. "I'll go with Flying, Poison and Ground."

"Um, Flying and Ground?" Rudy repeated, looking a bit nervous.

"Don't worry. I don't plan on using any Legendaries."

"Oh, thank god."

That evening, Misty and Toki were having dinner with Rudy and Mahri. "This food is delicious, Rudy." Misty said, liking the food the Gym Leader made for her.

It sure is." Mahri said proudly. "My brother is a very good cook."

"I'm glad you like it." Rudy smiled.

"You know, Misty, having you here is like you're my older sister." Mahri smiled. "I do wish I had a sister. My brother and the other boys are great, but I'm the only girl."

"What about the other Moemon?" Toki asked, her face full of food.

"She means _human_ girls, Toki." Misty clarified, before looking at her scoldingly. "And don't talk with your mouth full, young lady."

Toki swallowed her food. "Sorry."

"But you're right, Misty. I'm the only human girl here." Mahri nodded, getting up close to her. "So I really wish to have an older sister like you!"

"That's enough, Mahri." Rudy chuckled, and then he had an idea. "Hey, Misty, after dinner, want to see all my Moemon?" He asked.

"I would love to." Misty nodded.

After dinner was finished, Rudy and Mahri led Misty and Toki to a room in the gym, where all of Rudy's Moemon were. Rudy had a Ninetales, an Electabuzz, a Venomoth, a Nidoking, a Starmie, an Exeggutor, a Hitmonchan, a Golem, an Alakazam, a Pidgeot and a Rhydon. The Electabuzz wore a yellow t-shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front, and yellow jeans. She had a yellow and black striped tail growing out of her butt, and had yellow and black hair down to her shoulders, two antenna sticking out of her hair.

The Hitmonchan had tan hair down to her shoulders and black eyes, and wore a violet dress and wore red boxing gloves.

"You taught your Moemon how to dance?" Misty asked, watching all the Moemon dancing to music.

"Yep." Rudy nodded. "You see, teaching my Moemon how to dance helps increase their skills." Mahri held hands with Toki and danced with her, while Rudy danced with Misty. While they were dancing, Rudy said something to Misty. "Misty," he spoke, "Mahri and I would like it if you stayed here with us." Misty was shocked and surprised that Rudy asked that and didn't know what to say. "Think about it tonight, and I'll hear your answer tomorrow after the gym battle."

Meanwhile, Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Giselle, Serena and Tracey were eating dinner at the gym's visitor quarters, having takeout meals. Tracey was talking with Professor Oak on the phone and showing him his sketches of Moemon, while Ash was checking to see that Nagi, Kumo and Kaya were okay for battle. "So, you're gonna be using these three?" Giselle asked.

"Yep." Nagi nodded with a smirk. "It's about time I had a battle against a tough opponent!"

"I'm not really much for battles, but I'll fight if Ash wants me to." Kumo said, smiling.

"Um, isn't the win condition to win two of the three battles?" Kaya asked with a frown. "We're all pretty strong, so one of us might not get to battle."

"You're right." Nagi nodded. "And Muyuku and I are the only ones who haven't had a gym battle yet, nor were we used in the Indigo League. So, the one not battling is gonna be you."

"I guess that's fair." Kaya sighed.

"Well, Nagi or I could end up losing our battles." Kumo pointed out. "This may be a same type Moemon Battle, but our opponent might have a secondary type that gives them type advantage."

Nagi rolled her eyes. "Pshaw! Kaya against a Rock type for her first gym battle, and Pia and Es beat Ground and Dark types on occasion. When does type matchup even matter with us?"

"Nagi's right." Ash said in agreement. "A well-trained Moemon can win even against opponents who have type advantage over them. And you've gotten really strong, training with Rota and the Golems at the Tree of Beginning."

"Fair point." Kumo admitted.

Later that night, Tomo, Wendy, Giselle, Serena and Tracey were asleep. Ash, Pia and Es were still awake, however, as they were outside looking at the stars and moon. They were about to go back inside, when Ash noticed Misty was out as well. "Misty?" Ash called, getting the redhead's attention. "What's wrong?"

Misty sighed. "Well, something happened."

"Rudy didn't do anything bad to you, did he?" Ash asked, frowning. He didn't like people picking on his friends.

"Oh no, nothing like that. It's just that...he asked me to stay with him."

"What?" Ash, Pia and Es asked, surprised that Rudy made his move.

Misty sighed. "I don't know what to do. I want to keep travelling with you and the others, but..."

"You like Rudy." Pia finished, making Misty blush with surprise. "Mist, it was easy to tell that you and Rudy liked each other just by looking at you." Misty had to admit that Pia was right.

"Misty," Ash spoke, "as your friend, this is the only advice I can give. It is you yourself that decides what you do. Whether you continue travelling or stay with Rudy, we will accept your decision, and I'm sure Rudy will, too."

"Thanks, Ash." Misty smiled, happy to have a friend like him.

The next day, it was time for Ash's gym battle with Rudy. "Are you ready, Ash?" Rudy asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ash replied.

"The battle between Gym Leader Rudy and challenger Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee, who was riding on a flying Pidgeot, announced. "This will be three one-on-one same type battles! Whoever claims two wins first is the victor!" He explained the rules. "Battle 1, begin!"

"So, which is first?" Rudy asked.

"Flying." Ash answered. "Nagi, I choose you!" He called out Nagi, who smirked.

"Thank goodness it wasn't your Pidgeot." Rudy said with relief. "It would've been hard to tell her and Geot apart." He sent out his Pidgeot.

"...Oh. Yeah, that would've been confusing." Ash agreed. "Anyway, you got this, Nagi?"

"I sure do." Nagi replied, smirking at her opponent. "Bring it on!"

"Geot, Air Slash!" Rudy commanded. Geot flapped her wings, sending slash waves of wind energy at Nagi. The Fearow dodged the attack easily and hit Geot with Aerial Ace, knocking her back. "Okay...use Feather Dance!"

"Heat Wave!" Nagi exhaled hot air that burned the feathers and hit Geot, and then she quickly followed up with Drill Peck.

"Your brother's Fearow is doing really well." Mahri admitted to Tomo. "She's battling Geot like she knows all of her moves."

"Well, I heard that she's rivals with my brother's Pidgeot." Tomo explained. "So, that might actually be the case."

"Hurricane!" Geot flapped her wings very hard, whipping up a hurricane, but Nagi was able to ride the winds and evade taking damage. As she did, though, her body was glowing. 'She is gonna use Sky Attack.' Geot thought. 'I have to hit her before she completes it.' She began charging a Hyper Beam, however...

"Sky Drill!" Ash commanded.

This threw everyone off, as they had never heard of the move. Nagi, however, smirked as she executed the attack spinning at Geot while encased in a drill of glowing white energy. Geot panicked upon seeing the attack and fired her Hyper Beam without fulling charging it, Nagi easily powering through it and striking her very hard, knocking her unconscious.

"Geot is unable to battle! Nagi is the winner!" The referee announced. "Ash Ketchum wins the first battle!"

"Nice one, Nagi!" Ash praised his Flying-type, getting a thumbs up in return.

"I can certainly say that I've never seen that before." Rudy admitted, impressed by the attack as he returned Geot. "You're a great battler, Ash, but it's not over yet. Which type do you want to use next?"

"Poison next." Ash answered. "Kumo, I choose you!" He called out Kumo.

"Then my next Moemon is Vena!" Rudy said, sending out his Venomoth.

"...That's the same name as my Venusaur." Ash said, shaking his head. He was glad he didn't bring Pina and Vena, otherwise this gym battle would've been so confusing. "Right. Anyway, watch out for her Psychic moves, Kumo!" He warned.

"Got it." Kumo nodded.

"Battle 2, begin!" The referee announced the start of the second battle.

"Vena, Psybeam!" Rudy commanded.

"Kumo, use Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. Kumo fired a pulse of darkness to counter the beam of psychic energy, nullifying it and striking Vena, but the Venomoth recovered and tried to use Psybeam again, only for Kumo to Disable her.

"Damn." Vena frowned. "Fine. Try BUG BUZZ!" She screamed, sending sound waves of shaking energy at Kumo and making her cover her ears in pain.

"Use Rock Slide!" Ash shouted loudly. Thankfully, Kumo heard him and summoned rocks to fall towards Vena, forcing her to stop her attack and dodge. "Shadow Sneak, now!" Kumo extended her shadow to reach Vena and slashed her, knocking her to the ground.

"Hold still!" Vena exclaimed, restraining Kumo with Psychic. The Muk grunted in pain from the Psychic attack, but managed to released a Fire Blast, which hit Vena and made her cry out in pain and release her.

"Got you! Fire Punch!" Kumo ignited her fist and punched Vena, knocking her unconscious.

"Vena is unable to battle! Kumo is the winner!" The referee announced. "Since Ash Ketchum has won two battle, he is the victor of the gym battle!"

"Way to go, Kumo!" Ash cheered, and then he got glomped by Kumo, making him laugh. "You were awesome."

"I was, wasn't I?" Kumo smiled, nuzzling against Ash.

"It's still amazing how Kumo went from threatening to affectionate after Ash caught her." Es said, looking at the two.

"Well, Aeria was apparently like that as well." Pia pointed out.

Rudy returned Vena and walked over to Ash. "Well, Ash, you certainly are as strong as I have heard." He said.

"You're a strong trainer yourself, Rudy." Ash said, returning the compliment. Mahri walked up to Rudy and held up a box, which contained a badge shaped like a yellow, triumphant star turban shell with a small pink gemstone.

"Ash, as proof of your victory, I present to you the Spike-Shell Badge." Rudy said, giving Ash the badge.

"Thanks." Ash thanked him, accepting the badge. "Now that this is all over..." He turned to Misty. "Misty has something she would like to say to you." Misty started to blush, knowing what he was talking about.

Rudy looked at Misty, wondering what she was gonna say. The redhead took a deep breath, gathering up the courage to give Rudy her answer. "Rudy, I thought about your offer last night." She began. "I would like to stay with you, because I really like you," That surprised everyone except Ash, Pia and Es, who already knew. "but I want to keep travelling with my friends." Misty continued. "You see, I wish to take over the leadership of the Cerulean Gym, and before I do that, I want to keep on travelling and catching Water Moemon. So I can't stay with you and Mahri right now, I'm sorry."

After listening to Misty's confession, Rudy smiled warmly. "I understand, Misty. I can tell that you love Cerulean Gym just as much as I love my gym, and Mahri and I will support you in anyway we can." He handed her a small piece of paper. "This is my phone number. This way, we can keep in contact with each other."

"I'll phone you, too, and visit your gym!" Mahri piped in.

"Thank you." Misty thanked Rudy and Mahri, a happy smile on her face.

And so, Ash and the gang left Trovita Island with two things; Ash had earned the Spike-Shell Badge, and Misty had got a boyfriend. Now, if only Ash and Serena would progress with their relationship.

"AUTHOR!" Ash and Serena screamed, their faces blushing with embarrassment while the other laughed.

* * *

 **Chapter 25 DONE!**

 **Since Ash will be coupled with Serena I tried to find someone to couple Misty with, and the first one that came to mind was Rudy. To be honest, I like the RudyxMisty couple.**

 **Also, Jessie, James and Meowth finally reappear! And with new Moemon! I honestly thought that they didn't get enough Moemon in the anime, so I will be giving them more Moemon in this story.**

 **I know that Lorelei used a Cloyster when she battled Ash, but I thought her Jynx would be an interesting opponent. In the games, Jynx was her strongest Pokémon, next to her Lapras.**

 **Also, Nagi and Kumo finally get their gym battles, so that covers all the Moemon Ash caught in Kanto.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next time for the second Movie Chapter - The Power of One!**


	26. M2 - The Power of One

**I'm sure a lot of you were looking forward to this, as this will also solve the mystery of the GS Ball. Well, if you read towards the end, you'll find out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

In the Orange Islands, there is a legend that goes: _Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice and lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone, her song will fail, and thus the shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into tines hands being together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea._ This legend was dedicated to the Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno that lived in the Orange Island, and it says that if the harmony of these three Legendary Birds was to ever break apart, the world would fall into total chaos.

High in the sky, in some sort of flying ship, a man was reading the description of the legend. His name was Lawrence III, and he was a collector. He travelled all around the world, collecting very valuable artifacts, and now he was after something more valuable than his entire collection. "Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno." He said the names of the three birds. "They will be perfect for my collection." Lawrence had a computer that could talk, and right now it was explaining to him that Moltres lived on Fire Island, Zapdos lived on Lightning Island and Articuno lived on Ice Island. "Which island is closest?" Lawrence asked.

"Fire Island, the home of Moltres." The computer answered.

"Then I shall catch Moltres first." Lawrence decided. He got his flying ship ready to catch Moltres. His ship looked like it only had the giant propellers that made it fly, but it was also equipped with weapons, like cannons. When he approached Fire Island, he fired great big balls of ice from his cannons at Fire Island. After Fire Island got covered in ice, Moltres appeared. She looked to be a foot taller than normal Moltres and was more voluptuous as well, having F-sized breasts.

"Who the hell did this!?" Moltres roared, very angry about what happened to her island, and then she noticed Lawrence's ship and attacked it with Flamethrower. First, Lawrence blasted balls of ice, which hit Moltres and weakened her, and then he sent four big metallic, electrical rings to capture Moltres. Moltres was soon caught and sent into Lawrence's ship.

"This is like a simple game of chess." Lawrence said, smiling at his successful capture. "I will catch Zapdos next, then Articuno. Then, I will obtain the Beast of the Sea, Lugia."

Because of Moltres's capture, trouble was going to happen to the whole world.

Meanwhile, Ash and the gang were out at sea, on a boat. The weather was gorgeous, and no sign of trouble was heading their way. "What a great day." Ash said, stretching his arms.

"I agree." Misty said. "The weather today is gorgeous."

"Hey, why don't we bring out our Moemon to enjoy the weather as well?" Tracey suggested.

"Good idea." Serena smiled, and then turned to Maren, the owner of the boat. "Is that alright with you, Maren?"

"Of course." Maren permitted. "We won't be on the island for a while, so all of you can just relax for now."

"Alright. Come on out everyone!" Ash called, sending out his Moemon along with his friends. Besides from Pia, Es, Laby and Umie, Ash had Mea, Hourai, Mokou and Inabikari. Misty had sent out Haru, Starry, Duckie, Aqua and Whirly, Tomo had sent out Viola and Umbra, Giselle had sent out Maria, Kwin, Roka, Liba, Karine and Letty, Serena had sent out Runa, Petal, Sylvia, Chica, Mystia and Puffy and Tracey had sent out Viola, Asuka and Mari, who was a Marill. Mari wore a blue shirt with white marking, and a blue skirt, and she had blue hair down to her neck, black eyes, and a long, thin, zigzag tail with a blue ball at the end.

All the Moemon were relaxing, except for Pia, Es and Wendy, who were staring up into the sky with serious expressions on her faces, as if sensing that something very wrong was about to happen. "Do you sense it as well?" Mokou asked as the four Legendaries walked up to them.

"Yeah." Pia nodded. "The weather seems peaceful, but we can tell these are gonna take a bad turn." Unfortunately, Pia was right. Dark gray clouds quickly appeared in the sky, and it started to rain really hard, with howls and winds. Worst of all, really rough waves were starting to build up in the ocean.

"Crap! Everyone return!" Ash quickly recalled everyone except Pia, Es and Hourai. The others also recalled their Moemon, and then hung on tightly to the boat as to not fall overboard.

"Where did this weather come from!?" Giselle shouted over the howling winds.

"I don't know!" Ash shouted in reply. "It just came out of nowhere!"

"Hourai, do you think you can stop this storm!?" Serena shouted.

"I'm afraid even my power cannot stop a storm like this!" Hourai shouted back. This made everyone worry greatly.

Maren did her best to try to take control of the boat, but it wasn't easy with a rough storm about. Just then, a big school of Magikarp swam near them. They seemed more full of life than usual and they swam with the boat, as if helping control it. Maren soon noticed that they were heading towards an island. "That's Shamouti Island!" She told the gang. "We are in the middle of the Orange Islands! I'm going to port the boat there!" The gang agreed with Maren's decision; after all, sailing in a storm is very dangerous. As they headed for Shamouti, though, Hourai looked at the island with a serious expression.

"Shamouti Island..." She said to herself, and then glanced over at her trainer. 'Ash, prepare yourself.' She thought. 'Your role as the Chosen One begins now.'

Back at Pallet Town, Delia was tending to her garden, when Professor Oak turned up at her house on his bicycle. "Morning, Delia." He greeted. "Your garden looks more beautiful today than usual."

"I thank the weather for that." Delia smiled. "It has been so beautiful lately that it has helped my garden so much."

Suddenly, they started to experience strange weathers; first it rained really hard, then it snowed, and then it went back to being nice and sunny. Delia and Oak were confused by this. Then, they noticed a flock of Pidgey in the air and a labor of Diglett passed by them. Delia also noticed that Mimey started to look upset. "What's wrong, Mimey?" She asked, but Mimey only looked up at the sky with an upset face.

"Something is very wrong." Oak said. "Moemon are more in tune with nature than humans are. Whenever something goes wrong, they can sense it, and it makes them very upset." He explained, looking up at the sky with a frown. "And somewhere, something is going terribly wrong."

Back at the Orange Islands, Ash and the gang just set foot on Shamouti Island. "We sure are lucky." Pia said gratefully.

"I agree." Misty nodded. "If we hadn't found this place, we would've been in big trouble."

"Uh, I think we are still in trouble." Serena said, sounding nervous.

The gang saw that they were surrounded by people wearing some sort of furry feathery clothing and had heads of big birds, and they looked very creepy. "Hey, Maren. It's been a while." One of them greeted Maren, taking off her big mask.

"Hi, Carol." Maren greeted back. "We got caught in the storm and floated here."

"Well, you got here, and at the perfect time." Carol said. "The annual legend starts today."

Maren looked excited. "My favorite island holiday! Are you the festival maiden again."

Carol shook her head. "No, I'm too old to play that now. Melody, my little sister, is taking over the role."

Melody introduced herself, being the only one not wearing a costume. "We have been doing this boring ritual for centuries now," she complained, "and we _still_ do it." Melody seemed to be one of those sorts of people who hated being part of rituals and ceremonies, even if it was tradition.

"It's our tradition," Carol argued back, "and you should be honored to take part!"

"Don't worry, Carol." Melody rolled her eyes. "I'll play the role in the legend. I know what to do already."

Carol sighed. "Just be there." She then noticed the gang. "By the way, Maren, who are these folk?"

"Oh, this young man with black hair is named Ash Ketchum." Maren introduced Ash. "Apparently, he's an Aura Guardian as well as a Moemon Trainer."

"Moemon Trainer!?" The islanders of Shamouti shouted, startling Ash before they started to cheer.

"The ancient legend foretells your arrival." The old man said. "Only you, with the Great Guardian Beast of the Sea, can vanquish the Titans of Fire, Ice and Lightning. The fate of the world lies in your hands, Chosen One."

Ash, Pia and Es were surprised when the old man addressed Ash as the Chosen One. "You knew?" Ash asked.

The old man chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. It's just a saying for the tourists."

"And a saying that is not far from the truth." Hourai said as she emerged from her Moe Ball, shocking the islanders.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that Ash here has Legendary Moemon." Maren explained. "From what I saw, he has four; the Ho-Oh, a Mew, a Moltres and a Zapdos."

"Five." Ash corrected. "I also have a Zygarde back at Pallet Town."

"Joined by five Legendaries." Melody said, sounding amazed. "It's almost as if you really _are_ the Chosen One."

Recovering from his shock, the old man turned to Hourai. "Lady Ho-Oh, what do you mean when you said I wasn't far from the truth?" He asked seriously.

"I mean it's just as you said; the entire world is at risk." Hourai answered seriously. "I can no longer feel the Titan of Fire's presence on Fire Island. Moltres has missing, and harmony has been disturbed." Her words made all the islanders nervous.

"It's just as the legend foretold." The old man said fearfully.

"What legend?" Tracey asked.

"It is the Legend of the Chosen One." Melody answered, and then told the gang the legend. "Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice and lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the Water's Great Guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone her song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash."

"What!?" Giselle exclaimed, sounding nervous. "That's bad! Is there anything we can do to stop it!?"

"The last verse of the legend tells what must be done." The old man said. "O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea."

"Bring together all three..." Serena repeated, trying to figure out what that meant.

"It means that Ash must gather the treasures of Fire Island, Lightning Island and Ice Island, and then take them to the shrine on Shamouti." Hourai explained. "Their combined powers, along with Lugia's song, will bring order back to the world."

"Then we can't waste anymore time." Ash said, looking very serious. "Let's head to the three islands and gather the treasures."

"While I definitely agree, we should probably prepare ourselves first." Misty suggested, and then everyone heard the sound of a grumbling stomach.

"...Yeah, we probably should." Ash blushed, embarrassed.

Back at Pallet Town, Professor Oak and Delia were at Oak's Lab, watching the news about the strange weather. "There has been strange weather disasters all over the globe." The news reporter said, showing pictures of different strange weather in different areas, like snowstorms, thunderstorms and flooding. "The experts say that this is all because of an unknown phenomenon deep beneath the ocean. An underwater river has made its way around the whole planet, disrupting ocean currents, weather patterns and the whole global planet."

"I think this is what's making all the Moemon upset." Oak said, frowning.

"The reports say that the center of this problem is at the northern central region of the Orange Islands, around the island of Shamouti."

"The Orange Islands." Oak repeated.

Delia gasped. "But that's where Ash, Tomo, Serena and their friends are right now!" She exclaimed with great worry. Just then, Professor Oak got a call from Professor Ivy.

"Professor Oak, we have a problem." Ivy said, speaking in a matter of urgency. "The Moemon here are behaving strangely." Brock was seen running in the background, trying to calm the Moemon down.

Somewhere else in the Orange Island, a Moemon was looking up at the skies. She wore a black shirt and a orange feathery skirt, and wore yellow eblow-length gloves with tribal markings on them and a small yellow wing on each glove. She had yellow hair down her back, with the center of her hair spiked up and being yellow at the tips, looking like a bird wing, but still leaving enough to flow down her back, and shining blue eyes that held seriousness in them.

"It looks like it is time, Tapu Koko." A voice said behind her. It was the same Moemon that saw Ash and the gang leave Mandarin Island.

"Indeed, Tapu Lele." Tapu Koko replied. "Call Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini. We must hurry to Shamouti."

Tapu Lele frowned. "Surely, the Chosen One is there as well. I saw him leave Mandarin Island, and if the weather is currently in disarray, then he must be at Shamouti right now."

"I am aware of that. That's why we must go to assist him as much as possible."

High in the sky, Lawrence was admiring his capture of Moltres. The Titan of Fire's movement was restrained by the electricity of her prison, so she could only glare at him. "Oh, poor Moltres. You look so miserable." Lawrence said. "But don't worry, Zapdos and Articuno will join you soon." He had seen the upset balance of nature on his computer, but he didn't care. All he cared about was gathering the three birds and Lugia.

"Zapdos detected heading towards Fire Island." The computer spoke.

Back at the Orange Islands, Ash and the gang had finished eating and getting prepared, and were now heading towards Fire Island on their Moemon. Mokou carried Tomo and Tracey, Inabikari carried Giselle and Misty, Serena was flying on Mystia while Ash flew on Pina, who he swapped Umie with. Pia and Es were also flying through the air using their psychic powers. Pina was using Tailwind to double everyone's speed, so that they could get to Fire Island as quickly as possible. The moment they were above the shrine where the treasure of Fire Island was, Ash jumped off Pina and landed on the ground with bent knees, using Aura to strengthen his body and take the landing better. Then, Ash ran up to the pedestal and pulled the treasure from between the two stones. He took a good look at the treasure; it was a fiery red glass sphere, and when he touched it, a small flame came to life in the orb.

"Geez, Ash. Did you have to jump off like that?" Misty asked as the others landed.

"His actions are understandable." Mokou said. "With the current state the world is in, we can't afford to waste any time."

"That's right." Ash nodded. "Okay, I have Fire Island's treasure. Now-"

Before he could say anymore, bolts of lightning hit some stone pillars, causing them to glow blue as everyone saw the Titan of Lightning, Zapdos, flying towards Fire Island, sending bolts of electricity from her body that lit up the ground. Like Moltres, she was a foot taller than normal Zapdos and had F-sized breasts. Inabikari looked puny compared to Zapdos, but that didn't stop her from confronting the Titan when she landed. "Zapdos, you shouldn't be here!" Inabikari shouted. "Fire Island belongs to Moltres!"

" _Used_ to belong to Moltres." Zapdos made her own corrections. "But since she's gone, lightning shall rule over fire, and I now claim this island as my own!"

"Oi! What am I, a common Pidgey!?" Mokou shouted, offended by Zapdos's comment.

Zapdos looked at her and scoffed. "You are far too young, and clearly not worthy of ruling the islands as you've been caught by a human." She turned her glare to Inabikari. "The same goes to you, young Zapdos!"

Suddenly, Zapdos's electricity began to get drawn into the sky, drawing everyone's attention. Everyone, including Zapdos, looked up at the sky and saw Lawrence's flying ship in the clouds. "What is that!?" Pia asked, having never seen anything like it.

"What is this!?" Zapdos demanded. "That thing is draining my power!"

Inside his ship, Lawrence smirked. "Drained of her power, Zapdos will be an easy capture." He sent out the same electrical rings he used to catch Moltres, and then Zapdos was captured in no time at all. However, the electric rings didn't just capture Zapdos, they also captured the gang and took them all inside the ship.

"It seems we have captured more than anticipated." The computer informed Lawrence at once.

"More?" Lawrence repeated. Sounding interested, he decided to greet his uninvited guests.

A big room of Lawrence's ship was Lawrence's collection room, where he kept all his precious artifacts. The gang was trapped in a cage, between Moltres and Zapdos, but Mokou and Inabikari seemed to have their own electrical prisons. Ash didn't like seeing the birds in cages like that, especially when two of them were his Moemon. "Mokou, Inabi, are you two alright!?" Ash asked.

"I can't move...!" Mokou grunted, trying to move in her cage. "The electricity from the rings is restraining my movement!"

"Really?" Inabikari asked. "Because I can move just fine."

Mokou looked at her sister, then at the Titan of Lightning, who was also unable to move. "Guess Zapdos doesn't have Lightning Rod for her ability." She said. "Anyway, if you can still move, then you might be able to-" A big clanking noise interrupted her and gained everyone's attention, and when they looked up, a metal, center pillar started to sink into the ground. There, on the top of the pillar, sitting in the chair, was Lawrence.

"Welcome." He greeted everyone after the pillar fully sunk into the floor. "Although, this was certainly unexpected. I did not think that there were another Moltres and Zapdos here, but the more the merrier I suppose. It does help with my collection."

"Who are you!?" Ash shouted, angry at the man thinking of Mokou and Inabikari as objects to collect.

Lawrence turned to him. "Oh? Aren't you Ash Ketchum?" He asked, and then looked at Mokou and Inabikari. "No wonder, then. These two are your Moltres and Zapdos."

"I'll ask again." Ash growled. "Who are you?"

"Oh, my apologies. I am Lawrence III." Lawrence introduced himself. "I am collector, you see. I started off with a Mew card, and now, my collection has grown bigger and better."

"The whole 'I started at humble beginnings' shit." Pia muttered under her breath, and then Lawrence let them out of their cage.

"Legendary Moemon have always been my interest, and soon, my collection will be legendary."

"Articuno has been detected." His computer informed him.

Lawrence smiled and sat back into his chair. "If you'll excuse me, I have some work to complete." He left the collection, using the pillar like an elevator.

Outside, the weather was getting worse; a terrible blizzard was happening, far worse than wind and rain. Articuno was flying around in the blizzard, screeching and firing Ice Beams everywhere. She wore a light blue dress that reached her knees, with two light blue wings sticking out of her back. She had bright blue eyes, and long blue hair flowing her down back. Normally, Articuno were 6'01" and had DD breasts, but like the other Titans, she was a foot taller and had F-sized breasts.

A news reporter, with a cameraman, was broadcasting news in a helicopter, and televisions all over the world were showing off the news. Right now, the news was showing a map grid of Shamouti Island and then three elemental islands. "This map shows the area of Shamouti Island, the epicenter of this world-wide weather disaster!" The reporter said. The news then showed videos of millions of Moemon. "As you can see, millions of Moemon are now making their way to Shamouti! Moemon who can swim are coming by sea, Moemon who can fly are coming by air, and those who can't swim or fly are massing on lands nearest to the islands!" Professor Oak and Professor Ivy were in the helicopter as well. "Right now, I have Professors Samuel Oak and Philena Ivy with me, and they're here to hopefully shed some light on this situation!"

Oak held a drawing of the elemental islands and a tri-colored pen in his hands. "Near Shamouti Islands are the islands of fire, ice and lightning, which are home to the Legendary Birds Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos." He began to explain. "I fear they may be the cause of this weather disaster. You see, ancient writings from different cultures have considered the area around the Fire and Ice Islands as the cradle of the ocean, most likely the source of all the oceans, since everyone knows that when you combine fire and ice together, it makes water."

"And what about the island of lightning?" The reporter asked.

"Well, I theorize that when our planet was still young, a chemical reaction, caused when lightning struck volcanic sea water, started life on our world." Oak replied. "I believe that the three Legendary Moemon are connected to this. Using a magnetic pull to form currents under the ocean from fire and ice, it allows the elements to balance out and keep the weather system under control. And if the power of Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos have been disrupted, then it's conceivable that a powerful underwater current, known as the Beast of the Sea, will emerge from this region and ultimately flood the entire planet."

"The Moemon are gathering because they feel and sense this doom." Ivy continued for Professor Oak. "Momeon are in tune with the balance of nature, so they're gathering to correct this imbalance and try to save the planet. Although, they might not be able to do anything about it."

The news reporter then noticed Delia, who was riding on Seira in her Complete Form. "Excuse me, miss. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Delia Ketchum, and I'm worried about my two sons, Ash and Tomo." Delia said, worry clear on her face. "I fear I might not be able to see them again."

"There is no need to worry." Seira said to Delia. "They will be fine, and I have confidence that my trainer will be able to right this wrong."

The news reporter recognized Seira. "Hold on. You're Ash Ketchum's Zygarde, aren't you?" He asked. "Are you sure he will be able to stop this?"

"Of course." Seira nodded. "You may know him as the Indigo Champion, but he is more special than you think."

In Lawrence's flying ship, the gang was watching everything that was happening outside. "This is terrible." Es frowned, showing her discomfort. "And this all started because of Lawrence. His greed has put the entire world in danger."

"Yeah." Pia nodded. "We have to do something! We can't let the world be destroyed!"

"I know." Ash said, and then turned to Inabikari. "Inabi, you've been absorbing electricity from the cage, right!?"

"Yep!" Inabikari. "I already feel topped up!"

"Use that electricity and release a Discharge to free yourself!"

Inabi nodded and gathered the electricity she absorbed and mixed it with her own, and then released it all in a Discharge powerful enough to destroy the cage that was holding her. Now free, Inabikari flew into the air and set her eyes on the cage holding her sister. "Volt Drill!" She used a combination of Drill Peck and Wild Charge, coating herself in electricity while spinning like a drill, forming an electric drill that hit Mokou's cage. The electricity from the cage tried to stop Inabikari, but she merely absorbed it with her Lightning Rod ability and used it to strengthen her attack, ultimately destroying the cage and freeing her sister.

"Thanks, sis." Mokou thanked, hugging her sister gratefully. "I did not like being part of that man's collections."

"Same here." Inabikari agreed. "Now, let's free the two titans."

Meanwhile, Lawrence had started going after Articuno; he was firing fireballs at her to weaken her for an easy capture. "Once I capture Articuno," Lawrence smirked, "the _real_ treasure shall appear." Deep at the bottom of the ocean, a shadowy figure was swimming around, and then spun itself into a swirling geyser while it started to the surface.

Back with the gang, Mokou and Inabikari prepared to free Moltres and Zapdos, with Pia and Es joining in. Ash also sent out Hourai and Mea to help out. "Alright! Pia, Inabi, Mea, use Thunder altogether to free Zapdos! Hourai, Mokou, Mea, use Fire Blast and Psychic to free Moltres!" Ash commanded, and then turned to his friends. "Everyone, get ready! Once Moltres and Zapdos are free, they're gonna start fighting each other!"

Ash's Moemon used their respective attacks; Pia, Inabikari and Mea released a combined blast of electricity at Zapdos's cage, while Hourai and Mokou released a combined blast of fire at Moltres's cage, with Es using Psychic to empower it. Thanks to their combined attacks, they were able to destroy both cages and free Moltres and Zapdos. The moment they were freed, they used their fire and lightning attacks to break free from Lawrence's ship.

"What!?" Lawrence asked, shocked to see Moltres and Zapdos free from their cages and attacking his ship. "How did they escape!?" When Moltres and Zapdos attacked the ship, they struck the propellors that made the ship fly, and then the ship made a crash landing on Lightning Island. The ship started to break apart when it crashed, and Lawrence's collection started to fall out of the collection room and into the sea.

"Let's get out of here!" Serena shouted. The group ran down a metal barrier, which had smashed into the collection room earlier, and made their way out the ship. Ash noticed Lightning Island's shrine near a cliff and went to it at once, pulling the treasure out from the pedestal. A small yellow bolt of electricity appeared in the yellow glass sphere when Ash held it.

As soon as Ash got the second sphere, Articuno appeared, and she, Moltres and Zapdos started fighting each other. Ash put the lightning treasure in his pocket with the fire treasure, and then sent out Pina. Getting onto her back, the Pidgeot immediately took off for Shamouti. Regrouping with the others, who were flying towards Shamouti as well, Pina then used Tailwind to increase their speed and quickly escape the feuding Legendaries. When they glanced at the Titans, though, they saw that they were actually fighting four other Moemon; it was Tapu Koko and her sisters, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini.

Tapu Bulu wore a black shirt and yellow pants, as well as golden gauntlets on her hands that had horseshoes on the palms, a red helmet that held back her blonde hair which went down her back, with two wooden bull horns sticking upwards from the sides, and shining blue eyes.

"The Land Spirit Moemon, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Tapu Bulu and Tapu Fini." Hourai said, recognizing the Moemon. "They must've come to help fend off the Legendary Birds."

"I'm afraid they won't last, though." Mea said grimly. "Those four aren't as strong as their cousins in Alola. The Titans will easily overpower."

"But they're buying us time to get the treasures we have now to Shamouti's shrine." Ash said, thankful to the Tapu's for their help. "Let's go!" The gang had landed in Shamouti, and Ash immediately ran up to the shrine and placed the Fire and Lightning Island treasures on their respective slots.

"You're still missing the treasure of Ice Island, Ash." A voice said. Ash saw a Slowking walking up to him. She wore a pink dress with a regal appearance, and had pink hair that reached her shoulders, held back by an elegant stone crown, and black eyes.

Ash nodded, ignoring the fact that Slowking somehow knew his name. "I know. I plan on heading there right now." A sudden crashing sound got their attention.

"Ash!" Misty called. "Tapu Koko and the others just got shot down! They're really hurt right now!"

"Have Mea, Pia and Es quickly teleport them to the Moemon Center and have Nurse Joy heal them!" Ash told her. He then heard screeching in the sky as Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were once again fighting each other, throwing Ice Beams, Thunderbolts and Flamethrowers at each other. Ash hated this; it reminded him of the big fight between Mea and Mewtwo, only this was worse. Suddenly, a big swirling geyser appeared, hitting the three birds. The geyser then broke apart revealing a Moemon.

"It is the Great Guardian, Lugia." Slowking said.

Lugia wore a blue leotard with white leggings, and long white sleeves that went past her arms, ending in what looked like large feathers. Her hair was the same white-colored as her clothes, with blue stripes. Her hair went down to her neck, and sticking back, and she had large blue eyes. Her back had eight blue extensions, with a long white tail behind her, and she had pale skin.

Ash knew that Lugia was gonna do her best to stop the three birds, but he also knew that she was gonna need help. He jumped off to the base of the island, and at the same time, Pia, Es and Mea teleported to his side, having dropped off the four Land Spirit Moemon at the Moemon Center. "We need to get the treasure of Ice Island, and fast!" Mea urgently told her trainer.

Ash nodded. "Mokou, Inabikari, Hourai and Mea, you four help Lugia fight off the Titan! Pina, I need you to give me a lift to Ice Island! Pia and Es, you're coming with me, too!" Ash's Moemon nodded, and then he turned to his friends. "You guys stay here. This is something that I must do as the Chosen One."

"Be careful, Ash." Serena said, worried about him.

Ash gave his long-time friend an assuring smile, and then climbed into Pina's back. "Let's go, girls!" He shouted, and his Moemon sprung into action.

Lugia was having a difficult time with the three Legendary Birds of Shamouti. Being outnumbered three-to-one, all she could do was defend herself with Protect, Safeguard and Light Screen. It didn't help that at one point, she got clipped by one of Moltres's Flamethrowers, so she doesn't have her Multiscale ability active anymore, and these three certainly aren't gonna just let her use Recover. Right now, she was surrounded by Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno, using Protect, Light Screen and Safeguard to defend herself from their Fire Blast, Thunder and Blizzard. And just when it seemed like the last barrier was gonna give way and she was gonna get hurt...

"Sacred Fire!"

"Rock Slide!"

A rose-colored flame speared at Articuno, getting a yelp from her and forcing her to retreat back, while falling rocks forced Moltres and Zapdos to stop their attacks and dodge.

Finally given reprieve, Lugia willfully dropped her barriers and looked to see who saved her, and was quite surprised by who she saw. "Ho-Oh? What are you doing here?" She asked as the Storm's End flew to her side with Mokou, Inabikari and Mea.

"Our trainer, the Chosen One, told us to help you while he retrieves the final treasure from Ice Island." Hourai explained.

"I see." Lugia nodded in understanding. "Well, I'm grateful for your help." An Ice Beam barely missed her and Hourai, signaling that the Titans were ready for more.

"How long has it been since we fought together?" Hourai asked, a smile forming on her face.

"Too long." Lugia answered, giving an identical smile, and then the fight between Legendary Moemon resumed.

While the fight was going on, Ash, Pia, Es and Pina had made it to Ice Island. Ash quickly ran up to the shrine and pulled the treasure out from the pedestal, an icy blue glow appearing in the light blue sphere. "Got it!" Ash exclaimed.

"Great! Now let's head back to Shamouti!" Pia exclaimed.

Back with Ash's Legendaries and Lugia, they had just finished taking down the three Titan Birds. Lugia found it easier, thanks to a combination of Hourai's and Mokou's powerful Fire attacks and combo moves against Articuno, Inabikari's Lightning Rod drawing Zapdos's electricity to her and using it to power her own Electric attacks, and Mea's very large move set. "Phew, finally, they're out." Mea breathed a sigh of relief as the Titans fell unconsciously to the frozen sea, and then she noticed Ash leaving Ice Island.

"Looks like the Chosen One has retrieved the final treasure." Lugia smiled. "Now he just needs to place it on the shrine, and-" Before she could finish, electrical triangles suddenly trapped her, making her scream in pain as she was electrocuted.

"Lugia!" Ash's Legendaries gasped. They then realized that Lawrence's ship was not completely destroyed.

"Lugia," Lawrence smirked eagerly, "you are mine!"

Feeling immense pain from the electrical triangles, Lugia gathered her power for one attack. "AEROBLAST!" She fired a beam of compressed air that speared through Lawrence's ship, destroying it for good. The electrical triangles fell to the ground powerless, but so did Lugia, who had lost consciousness from the pain she received. Thankfully, Ash caught her on Pina before she could fall into the ocean.

"That was a close one." Ash said, holding Lugia with one arm. "Come on, girls. Let's head back to Shamouti." Ash and his Moemon flew back to Shamouti Island. Upon landing, the others ran up to him and saw Lugia unconscious in his arms.

"Is Lugia alright?" Melody asked with worry.

"Don't worry, she's just unconscious." Ash told her. "The pain from those capture rings combined with using Aeroblast put too much strain for her to handle, and she passed out."

"She will recover once the song is played." Slowking assured. "But first, Chosen One, the final treasure." Ash nodded and ran up to the shrine, placing the treasure of Ice Island on the final slot. Once he did, the spheres glowed red, yellow and blue inside the shrine, and then a green light appeared. The ancient carved writings on the shrine floor glowed green, and then green water appeared out of the shrine and flowed to the seven pillars of the shrine, turning them into sort of crystal pillars.

"Now's the time for you to play the song." Hourai said to Melody. Melody ran up to the shrine and played Lugia's song (Lugia's song from the film), a different pillar glowing in tune to the song, as if they were keys.

As Melody played the melody, Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno recovered from the fighting and flew into the sky in peace. The bad weather disappeared completely, and the sun started to show itself again. Es helped herself to the warm sunlight, using Morning Sun to recover her energy.

The green water from Shamouti's shrine poured all over the ocean like oil and melted the ice, turning the sea back to normal. Lugia recovered as well, regaining consciousness, and flew up to where Ash was standing. "Climb on." She said, flashing him a smile. Ash climbed onto Lugia's back, and together they took off into the sky, joined by Pia, Es, Hourai, Mea, Inabikari and Mokou. The four Tapus, who had just recovered, flew up to join them as well. Suddenly, a big underwater current, the Beast of the Sea, came out of the ocean and stretched globally like a rainbow. Ash's Moemon, Lugia and the three Titan Birds flew around the four islands and under the current in peace.

The millions of Moemon retreated back to where they came from, swimming, flying and hitching rides. Ash smiled, happy that everything was back to normal at last. His friends, Moemon and Slowking were happy as well. Then Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno suddenly flew into the sunset and disappeared. "What's going on?" Pia asked. "Why are they leaving?"

"Their time in this world is at an end." Lugia answered. "They have been around ever since the prophecy was first written, while many of my ancestor have guarded the sea, waiting for the prophecy to happen."

Ash, Pia and Es were shocked to hear that. "You mean that they were alive all this time?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Hourai nodded. "While Lugia has had others before, the three birds were waiting all this time to be free and move on."

"What's going to happen with the islands, now that they're gone?" Es asked.

"No need to worry." Lugia smiled. "Even if those three are gone, the islands will continue to keep the Beast of the Sea tamed as long as the treasures remain in the shrine."

"That's a relief."

As the song came to an end, the ocean current want back into the sea. As Melody played the last note, the crystal pillars turned back into stone pillars, and she breathed a sigh of relief that the disaster was over at last.

Televisions all over the world showed reports about the weather disasters ending, and about Moemon going back to their homes.

Ash and his Moemon flew back down with Lugia and the four Guardian Deities. "So, the prophecy has been fulfilled." Tapu Koko said. "The Beast of the Sea has been tamed."

"That's right." Hourai nodded. "You've truly proven yourself as the Chosen One, Ash."

"I was only able to do it with everyone's help." Ash said. "Thank you all so much."

"Anytime." Pia smiled, giving him the peace sign.

"So, what now?" Tapu Lele. "Now that the prophecy is over, there's no real reason to be here anymore."

"Well, I'll tell you what you will be doing?" Lugia said, looking at the four sternly. "You four are going to find yourselves some trainers."

"Eh?" The Tapus asked, surprised.

"You're not as strong as your friends in Alola. I can respect that you did your best to hold back the Titans until I arrived, but you nearly got yourselves killed doing so!"

"Lugia's right." Mea nodded in agreement. "You four need trainers to help you get stronger."

The Guardian Deities looked at each other. "Well, I guess you're right." Tapu Bulu said. "But where are we gonna find trustworthy humans who can properly train us?"

"Actually, I think I've already found mine." Tapu Koko said, moving close to Ash.

"Me too." Tapu Fini said, moving up to Misty.

"Me three!" Tapu Lele said, hugging Serena.

"HUH!?" Misty and Serena shouted with shock. Ash just blinked, more surprised that Misty and Serena were chosen by Legendaries.

"Really?" Tapu Bulu asked her sisters.

"I had seen her battle with another Water Trainer on Kinnow Island, and can sense her love and passion for Water Moemon." Tapu Fini said. "I'm positive that she would be an excellent trainer for me." Misty was surprised to hear that Tapu Fini has watched her battle with Marina.

"I can sense a lot of potential from this girl, so I'm choosing her as my trainer." Tapu Lele said. "Besides, Koko already took my pick." Serena wasn't sure how to feel about Tapu Lele's reasoning, although, she felt there was another reason for her decision.

"Well, if you say so." Tapu Bulu shrugged. "My trainer isn't here, although, I feel that he is somewhere in the Orange Islands." She flew off into the sky.

Watching Tapu Bulu leave, Ash then turned to Tapu Koko. "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive." Tapu Koko nodded. "You're gonna need all the help you can get going forward on your journey." Ash nodded and tapped a Moe Ball on Tapu Koko, capturing her with no resistance. Serena and Misty did the same with Tapu Lele and Tapu Fini.

"Wow." Serena said. "I can't believe we have Legendary Moemon, now."

"Yeah." Misty nodded. "Such an air of responsibility... Is this how it usually feels whenever _you_ catch a Legendary, Ash?"

"Usually." Ash confirmed, and then sent Tapu Koko back out. "Welcome to the team. I supposed...how does Tokiko sound?"

"Sure, Master." Tapu Koko, now named Tokiko, nodded, accepting her name. Serena decided to name Tapu Lele Leyla, while Misty named Tapu Fini Hiei.

"Ash!" A familiar voice called him as he saw his mother run towards him with Professor Oak, Professor Ivy and Seira.

"Mom!" Ash called out. "And Professor Oak and Seira!"

"Okay, start talking." Delia said sternly. "You are in big trouble, mister!"

"Um, excuse me, Mrs. Ketchum," Misty said nervously, "but Ash just saved the entire world.

"I could've lost _my_ entire world!" Delia rebuked and then sighed. "Every day, I worry about you two, Ash and Tomo, and I wonder if you two are okay. I know very well I can't stop either of you from doing what you're doing, but I can't stop missing you both all the time." She hugged her two sons. "Please, try saving the world closer to home next time, and remember that both of you are my heroes."

"We'll certainly try." Ash smiled. "Thanks, Mom."

"If it helps," Lugia spoke up, "as I'm no longer needed, I plan on going with Ash."

"You want to come with me?" Ash asked in alarm.

Lugia nodded. "My purpose for staying here has come to an end, so I will be joining you on your quest."

"Okay, then." Ash said, taking out another Moe Ball, except this one was mostly blue and white.

"What's that?" Tokiko asked, looking at the Moe Ball. "I've never seen a Moe Ball like that before.

"That is a special Moe Ball called a Dive Ball." Oak explained. "Its main function is to make it easier for catching Moemon that live underwater."

"That will definitely do." Lugia gave her approval, and then tapped the center of the Moe Ball with her sleeve, letting herself be captured. After the capture was confirmed, Ash sent out Lugia. "So, what shall my name be?"

"How about Maelstrom?" Ash suggested.

"Maelstrom..." Lugia repeated the name, and then smiled. "Sure. I like the sound of it."

"Alright. Welcome to the team." Ash said, and then he took out Laby, who formed digital screens that showed Maelstrom's and Tokiko's data.

 **Moemon:** Lugia

 **Name:** Maelstrom

 **Species:** Diving Moemon

 **Type:** Psychic/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Lugia mainly eat fish and meat, but also eat different kinds of fruit.

 **Ability:** Multiscale

 **Height:** 6'07"

 **Weight:** 128.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** E

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Ice, Rock, Ghost, Dark

 **Resistance:** Psychic, Fighting, Grass

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Aeroblast, Rain Dance, Hydro Pump, Psychic, Dragon Rush, Protect, Safeguard, Light Screen, Twister, Ice Beam, Dragon Pulse, Recover, Ancient Power

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Lugia are known as the Water's Great Guardian, and were thought to live deep in the sea because they're powers were too strong. No other information.

 **Moemon:** Tapu Koko

 **Name:** Tokiko

 **Species:** Land Spirit Moemon

 **Type:** Electric/Fairy

 **Current Level:** 43

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Tapu Koko mainly eat fruits, but will also eat meat and wheat-based products if offered.

 **Ability:** Electric Surge

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 108lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ground, Poison

 **Resistances:** Electric, Dark, Bug, Fighting, Flying, Steel

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Known Moves:** Nature's Madness, Charge, Spark, Shock Wave, Mirror Move, Agility, Quick Attack, Brave Bird

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Although one of the four Guardian Deities, Tapu Koko are surprisingly fickle Moemon, and will not necessarily come to aid those in danger, unless that person so happens to be their trainer. They do, however, have a strong sense of curiosity. If they become interested in a person or in other Moemon, they will come to play or battle with them.

"Congratulations on your captures." Ivy congratulated.

"Thanks." Ash thanked her, and then remembered something. "Oh yeah. Maelstrom, can I have one of your Silver Wings?"

Maelstrom blinked. "That's an interesting first request. Any particular reason."

Ash went into his ruck sack and pulled out the GS Ball. "You see, we think there is something inside this GS Ball, but nothing seems to be able to open it. However, half of it seems to react to the Rainbow Wing Hourai gave me." To prove this, he pulled out the Rainbow Wing and held it close, and then the top half of the GS Ball glowed with it, surprising Oak. "We think that it will open with the powers of both the Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing."

"I see." Maelstrom nodded in understanding. "Very well, then." With a few flaps of her arms, one of her Silver Wings drifted to the ground. Ash picked it up, holding it with the same hand that held the Rainbow Wing, and held them close to the GS Ball. The Silver Wing began to glow, and with it, the bottom half of the GS Ball, and then the ball began to glow brighter before finally opening, revealing its contents.

"FINALLY!" The Moemon that came out yelled. She wore a light green shirt with long sleeves and a mint-colored skirt, and had messy green hair. She wore a pair of black goggles around her neck, and had mischievous blue eyes that seemed happy for her release, and translucent wings sticking out of her back for flight. She wore a green scarf, and had two green antenna sticking out of her head. "About time someone else collected both wings and opened that thing!"

"Celebi!?" The Legendaries shouted with shock.

"My word." Professor Ivy said, surprised. "A Mythical Moemon was inside the GS Ball."

Celebi looked around, seeing her fellow Legendaries. "Oh, hey guys!" She greeted with a smile. "Long time no see!"

"I would certainly say so!" Hourai exclaimed. "Where were you!?"

Celebi rubbed the back of her head nervously. "Yeah, well, it's quite a story."

"We're listening." Mea said, looking at her intently.

Celebi took a deep breath, and then began explaining. "Well, I kinda lost track of how long it's been since been..."

"That's unusual for a Time Travel Moemon." Inabikari frowned.

"Shut up." Celebi muttered. "But anyway, some evil human stole the Rainbow Wing and Silver Wing from the Ecruteak City Gym and used them to forge that thing." She explained, pointing at the GS Ball in Ash's hands. "He then used it to capture me, and then used my powers to bring the destruction of Tin Tower."

Hourai gasped. "That was...one hundred years ago." She said. "And that was your doing!?"

"I had heard that the original Tin Tower was destroyed in by the thunderstorm that happened that day." Oak said, surprised by the news. "But now, the truth is starting to come to light."

Celebi nodded, looking guilty. "I had no control over my actions, and I still feel guilty that I was powerless to stop him. Thankfully, he ended up losing hold over me in a storm made by Kyogre, but because he made it so that I couldn't get out on my terms, and that the GS Ball could only be opened by those who have obtained the Rainbow and Silver Wings, I've been stuck in there ever since."

"Damn..." That was all Ash could say to that. 'To think Celebi is being held against her will...' He thought, feeling uncomfortable. 'Having this GS Ball in nothing more than enslaving her.'

Celebi looked at the Rainbow and Silver Wings in Ash's hands. "So, you've collected both wings, too, huh?" She asked. "That would explain how you were able to let me out."

"Not just that." Hourai said. "Maelstrom and I have decied to join him as his Moemon."

Celebi looked very surprised. "Really? Is he that trustworthy of a human?"

"He's the Chosen One." Maelstrom replied. Celebi was even more surprised.

"I don't like this right now." Ash said, getting Celebi's attention. "With you being held against your will inside this Moe Ball, it practically makes you nothing more than a slave, and I don't like that." He told her. "I want you to be free, Celebi. I promise that I'm going to find some way to free you from the GS Ball."

Celebi stared at him. "I can tell how sincere you are." She said, and then hugged him with a smile. "Thank you. In the meantime, I won't mind being your Moemon as well."

Ash was surprised that Celebi would want to join him, but nodded. "Okay, then. I guess I'll call you Sakuya."

"Sure thing." Celebi, now named Sakuya, smiled.

"Three Legendaries in one day." Misty said, shaking her head. "Only you, Ash. _Only you_."

"Well, we caught Legendary Moemon as well, so we can't really say much." Serena pointed out."

"True." Misty admitted as Laby bring up a digital screen that showed Sakuya's data.

 **Moemon:** Celebi

 **Name:** Sakuya

 **Species:** Time Travel Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Psychic

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Mythical

 **Diet:** Celebi are herbivores, and they also eat fruits.

 **Ability:** Natural Cure

 **Height:** 4'05"

 **Weight:** 96lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Bug, Fire, Ice, Poison, Flying, Ghost, Dark

 **Resistances:** Grass, Psychic, Fighting, Water

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Magical Leaf, Psychic, Ancient Power, Energy Ball, Baton Pass, Leaf Storm, Shock Wave, Substitute

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Celebi are considered one of the rarest Mythical Moemon to meet, due to their ability to travel through time. They are very cheerful Moemon, and like to have fun with other people and Moemon, sometimes taking them on trips to the past or future. They love being with their Master, and wish to stay with them as if every second with them is important. Celebi are known to have another power which allows them to purify Shadow Moemon.

"What are Shadow Moemon?" Tomo asked, before seeing the Legendary Moemon looking deadly serious.

"Something I hope that we never have to deal with." Hourai said ominously. Ash the the others looked at each other with nervous expressions. Clearly, whatever these Shadow Moemon were, they weren't good.

"Anyway, what now?" Pia asked, trying to draw away from the subject onto a different matter. "If only Ash can let out Sakuya, wouldn't that mean he has to keep her Moe Ball with him at all times?"

"It's that problem with Laby all over again." Es groaned.

"In that case, I know how to solve that problem." Oak said. "Mea, could you Teleport me back to my lab?"

"Sure thing, Professor!" Mea nodded, and then Teleported back to Pallet with Oak.

"Is he going to increase your carry limit again?" Serena asked.

"Looks like it." Ash replied, and then a moment later, Mea came back.

"Alright, Ash. Oak doubled your carry limit, so you can now carry 16 Moemon with you." Mea reported. "That means you can bring more of us along to help you!"

"If it means my son will be much safer travelling, then I'll happily accept it." Delia smiled.

"Cool. I'll have to thank Professor Oak." Ash said, grinning.

So, in the end, the disaster of the Orange Islands under control again. No more disaster weathers, and the Shamouti Legendary Birds have finally moved on from their duties. The islanders of Shamouti held a festival to celebrate Ash's success in fulfilling the Prophecy of the Chosen One. Delia decided to take part before she and Seira went back to Pallet via Mea teleporting them, and Professor Ivy went back to her lab on Valencia Island, happy that the mystery of the GS Ball has finally been solved. The next day after the festival, Ash, Tomo, Misty, Serena, Giselle and Tracey continued their journey through the Orange Islands.

As for Lawrence, who survived the destruction of his ship and had witnessed the real Beast of the Sea, he discovered his ancient Mew card and decied to build his collection again, but this time on a smaller scale and nothing to do with catching Legendary Moemon.

* * *

 **Movie 2 DONE!**

 **This is pretty much showing just how serious Ash can be when the stakes are really high. Being the Chosen One puts a lot of pressure on you.**

 **I know the shrines on the Lightning and Ice Islands were destroyed in the film, but I don't like seeing ancient shrines and buildings destroyed, so I've kept them undamaged.**

 **This was ultimately where I was going with the Tapus. Ash has Tapu Koko, because honestly, I felt like Koko was one of the Legendaries that _would_ join Ash, Misty has Tapu Fini because Fini's a Water-type Moemon, and Serena has Tapu Lele, because...what are you planning, Leyla? 'Where is Tapu Bulu, and who is she gonna choose for her trainer?' you might ask. Well, you'll have to wait and find out.**

 **Like Tapu Koko, Lugia was one of the Legendaries that I felt would join Ash, and for good reason, too, as they practically teamed up to save the world. Sorry if anyone was expecting Ash to also catch Slowking or Articuno, but I felt that Slowking is better off in Shamouti guarding the treasures in Shamouti's shrine, as without the Titan Birds, they are the only ones keeping the Beast of the Sea tame.**

 **Also, the GS Ball has finally opened, and out came a Celebi! Like I said, I don't plan on Ash releasing any Moemon, so Sakuya will be staying with him, but in the meantime, he will find a way to free her from the GS Ball. Sakuya will also be a default member in the meantime.**

 **Also, Ash's party size increased again. He's gonna need it with the stuff he'll be getting into.**

 **Now that all that's hopefully settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	27. Kumquat Island and Rinelo Island

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Sometime after the events of Shamouti Island, Ash and the gang met a well-known fighter named Captain Aiden, who owned a bunch of Squirtle, Wartortle and Blastoise for his team. The gang had even helped him put out a fire with their Water Moemon, though he was quite surprised that Misty had a Tapu Fini. Now, they had arrived on an island called Kumquat Island, where Ash could obtain his fourth and final badge for the Orange League. "Apart from having a gym, Kumquat Island is famous for its luxurious hotels, beaches and hot springs." Tracey said.

"Oh, I want to try them out!" Misty said excitedly.

"Me too!" Giselle and Serena said, sharing her excitement.

"What about you, Ash?" Tracey asked.

"I'm okay with a bit of relaxation," Ash admitted, "but I'm mainly here for the badge." Suddenly, Ash got pulled into a hug by a middle-aged woman.

"Oh, Travis, I've missed you so much!" The woman said happily, hugging Ash rather tight.

"Um..." Pia and Es sweatdropped.

"Mistress..." The Alakazam that was next to the woman sighed. "That boy isn't Travis."

The woman looked at Ash, and then let him go at once. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" The woman immediately apologized. "You look so much like my son, Travis. He's a Moemon Trainer, and he also has a Pikachu."

"She did this with another trainer a few days ago." The Alakazam said, much to the woman's embarrassment. "Some kid named Ritchie."

"Ritchie Getem? I know him." Ash said. "I had faced him in the Indigo League's Top 16."

"Now I'm kind of glad I didn't see the Indigo League." The woman said, and then noticed Ash, Pia and Es looking offended. "Oh, I'm very sorry." She immediately apologized. "No hard feelings, but...watching one boy who looks like my son down to the Pikachu, battling _another_ boy who looks like my son down to the Pikachu, would've been too much for me to bear."

"I guess that's reasonable." Ash said, nodding in understanding. "My mom probably also felt that way watching me battle Ritchie."

"Anyway," Es spoke up, "we're looking for the Kumquat Gym."

"Oh, really?" The woman smiled. "Well, I'm Luana, and not only am I the manager of my own luxury hotel, but I'm also the Gym Leader of Kumquat Gym."

Ash was delighted to hear that. "I'm Ash Ketchum, and I wish to challenge you for my fourth and final badge." He said.

"I accept your challenge, Ash." The woman nodded. "We will have it tomorrow, and I propose a Double Battle."

"Double Battle?" Pia asked, tilting her head.

"That's when trainers had to battle using two Moemon at a time." Ash explained. "It's one of the battle styles that revolve around teamwork between the Moemon."

"That's right. But for our gym battle, whoever loses a Moemon first loses." Luana said, explaining the rules of the gym battle.

"I see."

Luana led them to her luxury hotel. Apparently, it was not only her hotel, but also the Kumquat Gym, where she held gym battles. It also had rooms where both Moemon and their trainers could relax. Luna offered the gang the night in her hotel's most exquisite suite free of charge. Right now, the gang was enjoying the hot spring. Ash had his own hot spring, though, due to the size of this team. "Ahh..." Maelstrom let out a relaxing sigh as she indulged in the hot spring, wearing a white and blue bathing towel with an wave pattern. "I've never been in such relaxing waters before."

"Hot springs are one of the greatest luxuries of humans." Hourai said, smiling as she wore a rainbow bathing towel.

"So, Ash, who are you gonna use?" Es asked her trainer about the upcoming gym battle.

"Well, one of the Moemon Luana will use is most likely her Alakazam." Ash said. "However, we don't know what her second Moemon will be."

"The main thing about this Double Battle isn't to defeat both opponents, just one of them." Laby said, wearing a plain white towel. "That being said, it's best to choose a combination of two that can balance between offense and defense."

"In that case, wouldn't Eria be best for this?" Sierra asked. "She knows Heal Pulse, so she can heal her teammate if they get hurt."

"Good idea." Ash nodded. "Right, so Eria is one. Let's see." He put some thought into his second Moemon, and then made a decision. "Hey, Laby, wanna have a go at this one?"

"Sure." Laby smirked. "It's been a while since I've had a gym battle, anyway."

The next day, it was finally time for Ash's gym battle with Luana. "Well Ash, are you ready?" Luana asked.

"You bet!" Ash smirked. "My Moemon and I will win this!"

Pia and Es were watching from the sidelines with the others. "I'm surprised that Ash isn't using you two." Misty admitted. "When it comes to teamwork, you two are probably the best."

"True," Pia agreed, "but Ash likes to challenge himself. And besides, the two that he picked are just as good with teamwork."

"Alright, for my Moemon, I choose Azuki and Uma!" Luana sent out her two Moemon. One of them was her Alakazam, just like Ash thought, while the other was an Alolan Marowak. The Alolan Marowak wore a black and gray dancing dress that reached her thighs, with black gloves and leggings. She had white hair that reached her shoulder, gray eyes, and held a bone in her right hand.

"Interesting." Ash said. "Eria, Laby, I choose you!" He tossed Eria's Moe Ball, and the Shiny Gardevoir emerged, and the he held out his Moedex as Laby materialized next to her.

"Eria and Laby?" Giselle said, looking at Ash's chosen Moemon. "Those two look like they would also battle well."

"But Alolan Marowak are Ghost-type Moemon, so Ash is at a disadvantage right now." Tracey pointed out.

"I'm not worried." Misty shrugged. "Ash has been able to win in type disadvantages before. I'm sure he'll do it again."

"Interesting choices, Ash." Luana said, inspecting Eria and Laby. "Let's see how well they fight together."

"Alright. Eria, use Shadow Ball on Uma, and Laby, use Signal Beam on Azuki!" Ash commanded. Eria fired a sphere of darkness at Uma, while Laby fired a beam of shaking energy at Azuki.

"Azuki, block both with Light Screen!" Luana commanded. Azuki created a psychic barrier that blocked both attacks. "Now, Uma, use Shadow Bone!" Uma coated her bone in ghostly flames and charged at the two.

 _"_ _She didn't specify who to use Shadow Bone on."_ Eria pointed out to Laby via telepathy. _"They're most likely expecting you to stand in front of me to take the attack, then switch to another attack at the last second."_

 _"You might be right."_ Laby agreed, and then noticed that Azuki was gone, most likely Teleported. _"A pincer attack. You counter Uma with Psychic, while I block whatever attack Azuki uses."_

Eria nodded, and then her eyes glowed blue as she restrained Uma with her psychic power. Laby then heard a command from Ash, "Cover left!" and promptly moved to Eria's left side, taking a Shadow Ball without taking any damage at all. Eria then hurled Uma into Azuki, knocking them both to the ground, and then the two used Shadow Ball together to deal great damage.

"Ngh…" Azuki flinched as she and Uma stood up. "These guys are good."

"You use Recover." Uma told her teammate. "I'll cover you with Flame Wheel." Azuki nodded, and then the ends of Uma's bone lit up with blue-green flames and she rolled around, coating herself in a wheel of flames as she rolled around Azuki, acting as a shield while the Alazakam began healing herself with Recover.

"Break through with Shadow Ball and Ice Beam!" Ash commanded. Eria fired another sphere of darkness, but this time it was encased in ice by Laby's Ice Beam, allowing it to withstand Uma's flames and blast her into Azuki, interrupting her recovery. "Now, Moonblast and Signal Beam!"

"Flare Blitz!" Luana quickly commanded. Uma stood up and encased herself in flames and charged forward, powering through the attacks. Laby quickly stood in front of Eria, using Reflect to better withstand the attack.

As Eria immediately started healing Laby with Heal Pulse, Ash thought about the latest move used. 'Flare Blitz would be too risky to use in a Double Battle where the first lose a Moemon loses. Uma must have Rock Head.' He realized. "Laby, Eria, Double Thunderbolt!" Laby and Eria fired bolts of electricity together, shocking both Uma and Azuki as they screamed in pain.

"Looks like he figured out Uma's ability." Pia smirked.

"What do you mean?" Tomo asked.

"Alolan Marowak can have either Lightning Rod or Rock Head for their ability, and that usually determines their battle style." Giselle explained. "Ash didn't have Eria and Laby use Electric moves because he didn't know which ability Uma had, but he figured it out after she used Flare Blitz."

"And Flare Blitz is a move that deals recoil damage after use, but the Rock Head ability negates that recoil." Es continued Giselle's explanation. Azuki and Uma were panting heavily from the combined attack, before they both fell unconscious.

"Azuki and Uma are both unable to battle! Eria and Laby are the winners!" The referee announced. "The victor of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum!"

"Yeah!" Laby and Eria cheered, giving each other a victory high five.

"Way to go, you two!" Ash praised as he hugged them both. "That was some great teamwork!"

"I wholeheartedly agree." Luana said as she returned her Moemon and walked up to Ash. "Your Moemon show to have excellent synergy together, Ash. I'd say your teamwork was the best I've ever seen." She presented to Ash her gym's badge, which was a gray conch shell with a small yellow gemstone. "As proof of victory, I present to you the Jade-Star Badge."

"Thanks." Ash thanked Luana as he accepted his final Orange Badge.

"That makes all four Orange Island badges." Laby noted.

"Then that means you can enter the Orange League on Pummelo Island." Luana said. "You must defeat the leader of the Orange League to win, but I warn, he won't be easy to beat."

"That's fine." Ash smiled. "I love a tough challenge."

With the Jade Star Badge obtained, the gang said goodbye to Luana and left for Pummelo Island, so that Ash could finally enter the Orange League.

* * *

While on the way to Pummelo Island, Ash and the gang stopped on an island called Rinelo Island. As well as taking a break there, Ash saw this as an opportunity to train his Moemon before the Orange League. Of course, Ash didn't know what Moemon the Orange League Leader would use, so he decided to train his Moemon and get himself ready for it. Right now, he was training all of his Moemon, which, besides Pia, Es, Laby, Sakuya and Umie, included, Eria, Laxi, Mea, Maelstrom, Talia, Nine, Rio, Tokiko, Ryoko, Sierra and Glacia. Misty and Serena also decided to use this chance to train Hiei and Leyla. Meanwhile, Tomo was playing with Wendy, Giselle was relaxing by the lake, and Tracey was asking a wild Vileplume if he could sketch her.

"...Are you guys even normal humans?" Vileplume asked back, shocked to see trainers with Legendary Moemon.

"I'm pretty sure we're relatively normal." Tracey replied. "Well, except Ash. Apparently, running into Legendary Moemon is normal to him."

Vileplume was shocked by that. "So, say he enters a town with two feuding Legendary Moemon. He would just treat it like a normal Tuesday?"

Tracey shrugged. "He probably would. Anyway, the sketch?"

"Oh. Well, I don't see a problem."

"You can do that with Brine?" Maelstrom asked with surprise.

"Yep." Umie nodded. "It really helps with nullifying your Electric weaknesses."

"Interesting." Maelstrom smiled. "I'm really glad I decided to come with you guys. I'm learning new moves that I didn't really have the time to learn, and would've been really helpful if I did."

"The perks of having trainers." Eria smiled, and then she was almost hit by an uncontrolled Hydro Pump. "What the hell!?"

"Sorry!" Hiei shouted her apology. "I'm still trying to master Hydro Pump!"

"Don't worry, Hiei." Misty assured. "That was better than last time, though. You're doing great." Hiei smiled, happy she was making progress.

"It's kinda weird having our own Legendary on the team, now." Runa said, glancing at Leyla. "I mean, up until Shamouti, it was always Ash catching Legendary Moemon."

"I know it'll take a while to get used to." Leyla said. "But just take in stride for now."

"You mean like what Ash does?" Petal asked. "That would help."

"You little brat!" They heard an angry shout as they saw another Vileplume glaring at Tomo. "Couldn't you watch where you were going!?"

"I'm sorry!" Tomo apologized. "I didn't see you napping there!" The Vileplume didn't seem to listen and released a Stun Spore, paralyzing him.

"Tomo!" Ash cried out.

"What's wrong with you, you stupid Vileplume!?" Mea shouted angrily, getting right in the Vileplume's face. "He apologized, and you _still_ paralyzed him!?"

"It's his fault for tripping over me." The Vileplume retorted, apparently not bothered by the fact she was speaking to the Phantom Legend. "Just be glad I didn't use Poison Powder on him." Mea growled angrily as the Vileplume left. She wanted to burn her with Flamethrower, but she knew Ash wouldn't approve of that. Right now, though, her trainer's little brother is suffering from paralysis.

"Oh dear." The Vileplume Tracey was sketching sighed.

Soon, Tomo was in one of the cabin beds and being taken care of by Ash. Vileplume was also there. "I'm really sorry about her." Vileplume apologized for the other Vileplume's actions. "She always seems to have a temper on her off days."

"Don't worry about the other Vileplume right now." Pia said. "We need to cure Tomo's paralysis, but we don't have any medicine for him and we're nowhere near a Moemon Center."

"Well, I know something that might help." Vileplume volunteered. "You see, there is a plant called salveyo weed that can cure paralysis for both humans and Moemon. I hear it's the basis for Paraylze Heal."

"Is there any on this island?" Ash asked.

Vileplume nodded. "I've seen some humans use Poliwag to get some from the lake we were near earlier."

"Well, good thing I have both of mine with me." Misty said with relief. "You guys stay here. I'll get the salveyo weed."

Misty went to the lake that Giselle was relaxing near earlier, and then called out Whirly and Nyo. "Okay, you two. I need you to go down there and get some salveyo weed."

"Salveyo weed!?" Whirly repeated, drooling. "There's some down there!?"

"Can we eat some?" Nyo asked. "Please!?"

"As long as you leave enough to cure Tomo's paralysis, you can have some." Misty permitted.

"Yes, mistress!" Whirly and Nyo saluted, and then dove into the lake. Ten seconds later, they returned with salveyo weed in their arms, as well as in their mouths.

"Good work, you two." Misty praised as she took some salveyo weed from each of them, letting them dine on the rest. Just as she was about to leave, Whirly tapped her on her side, and then pointed to a familiar Moemon that Misty saw at Shamouti. "A Slowking!" Misty gasped. She ran up to her and noticed that the Slowking was also paralyzed. "She must have gotten hit by a Vileplume's Stun Spore as well."

"What do we do, Mistress?" Whirly asked, her mouth currently free from salveyo weed.

"We need to take her to the others so we can make the medicine for her." Misty said. "Hiei, can you hold onto the salveyo weed while I carry Slowking?"

Hiei emerged from her Moe Ball. "I could actually carry Slowking for you, Mistress." She offered.

"No, that's okay. I'm stronger than I look." She passed Hiei the salveyo weed, and then picked up Slowking with both arms. Whirly and Nyo were surprised by how strong Misty was, while Hiei smiled at her trainer's dedication.

Soon, Misty was back at the cabin. She laid Slowking on the other cabin bed while Hiei gave her salveyo weed to Tracey. He was about to take Whirly's and Nyo's, but Misty explained that it's their reward to fetching the salveyo weed. Tracey nodded in understanding and used the weed Hiei gave him to make the medicine at once. He then gave the medicine to Tomo and Slowking, and in no time at all, the two were cured from the paralysis. "Thank you." Tomo thanked.

"We're glad you're alright, Tomo." Ash smiled. "Just try not to run into any upset Vileplume again."

"Okay."

"Thank you for helping me." Slowking thanked Misty.

"It's no problem." Misty said.

Slowking then noticed Hiei. "One of the Guardian Deities?" She blinked. "What brings you here?"

"Well, simply put, this girl is now my Mistress." Hiei explained.

Slowking was surprised. "You're entrusted by Tapu Fini as her trainer?" She asked Misty, staring at her. "I see. I can sense an unrivaled love for Water Moemon within you." She smiled. "If you'll have me, I wish to join you as well."

"Of course." Misty accepting, catching Slowking and naming her Sofia.

Soon, the gang was about to leave for Pummelo Island. "You can go back to the forest." Tracey said to Vileplume.

Vileplume, however, shook her head. "I'm kinda tired of staying on this island my whole life." She said. "If anything, I'd like to stay with you." Tracey nodded in understanding and caught Vileplume, naming her Flora.

And so, with new Moemon in tow, the gang set off for Pummelo Island.

* * *

 **Chapter 27 DONE!**

 **Ash earns his final badge for the Orange League. Since the Orange League, though with different rules, is still technically a Moemon League, it will be getting its own chapter, which will be next.**

 **I though that Tracey needed a bit more Pokémon in the anime, so I decided to give him a Vileplume in this Moemon story.**

 **Also, Legendaries training with their new teammates. Even with Maelstrom's power as a Legendary, Pia Es and the rest of Ash's older Moemon are seasoned battlers compared to her. Plus, some of the non-Legendaries could probably beat her in a one-on-one duel. They weren't training with other Legends for nothing.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	28. The Orange League

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Ash and the gang were now riding their Moemon on their way to Pummelo Island. "Finally, we're on our way to the Orange League." Ash said, smirking with anticipation.

"You won the Indigo League a while back, Ash." Tracey said. "So, this will be your second league?"

Ash nodded. "That's right." Suddenly, the gang saw a shadowy figure flying across the ocean.

"What was that?" Serena asked, saying what everyone was thinking.

Ash switched to Aura Sight to try to identify the figure by its Aura. "That's a Dragonite." He told everyone.

"A Dragonite?" Giselle repeated, blinking with surprise. "Is she a wild one?"

"No, her Aura shows that she is caught by someone."

The Dragonite flew up higher into the sky, and then flew away. "I wonder where she's going." Mea said.

"Probably back to her trainer." Tracey guessed, before the gang then moved on to Pummelo Island.

When they finally arrived, the first thing Ash did was go to the building where Ash had to register for the Orange League. The receptionist scanned Ash's Moedex and four gym badges, and soon, Ash was registered. "Okay. Your match is scheduled at ten o'clock in the morning at the Pummelo Stadium tomorrow, Mr. Ketchum." The receptionist informed him.

"Where is Pummelo Stadium?" Ash asked. The receptionist showed the way to the Pummelo Stadium. The stadium stood on top of a big hill, and it looked like a Roman-style coliseum.

"What's that building for?" Es asked, pointing to the dome-shaped building next to Pummelo Stadium.

"That's the Orange League's Hall of Fame." The receptionist answered, showing them inside. Inside the building were stone statues of some Moemon and pictures of trainers with the six Moemon they had used to claim victory and some stone plates of handprints from the trainers and their Moemon.

"So, trainers who win the Orange League get a photo of themselves and their Moemon placed in the Hall of Fame?" Es asked, based on what she's seeing.

"Along with the Winner's Trophy, that's right." The receptionist confirmed. "To do that, though, you must win against our Head Leader, Drake, in a six-on-six Moemon Battle."

"I see." Ash nodded, absorbing that information. He then noticed a lot of statues of a certain Dragon Moemon. "These statues are of Dragonite." He said.

"That's right. Let me warn you, though, Drake _owns_ a Dragonite, and because of her, he hasn't been defeated for quite a while." The receptionist warned.

Ash smirked. "That's fine. I love my battles tough."

In Pummelo Stadium, the Dead Leader, Drake, was looking at the sky in a bored state. "I wonder if there will ever be a trainer strong enough to triumph over us." He sighed. The truth is, a lot of Moemon Trainers have challenged him in the past, but he defeated them easily. Eventually, it reached the point where he wished to have a challenger that would not just give him a good fight, but _win_ against him.

"May I have your attention please?" He heard an announcement being made. "We have a special challenger! Ash Ketchum, this year's Indigo Champion, will be battling Head Leader Drake tomorrow."

Drake was surprised to hear that a League Champion was going to face him, and then smirked. "Looks like I might get my wish after all."

The next day, it was time for Ash to face off against Drake. Lots of people had turned up to watch the battle; all the seats of Pummelo Stadium were pretty much full. Ash and Drake entered the Pummelo Stadium and started things off with a traditional handshake. "Welcome to Pummelo Gym, Ash." Drake greeted. "I heard about how strong of a trainer you are. Are you ready for this battle?"

"Yes, I am." Ash nodded.

As they both took their sides, with Pia and Es standing next to Ash, the referee began explaining the rules. "This will be a six-on-six Moemon Battle! After one trainer's three Moemon are defeated, there will be field change!"

"Field change?" Pia repeated.

"That means the battle arena will switch from one type to another." Ash explained.

"Interesting." Es mused.

"The battle is about to begin!" The announcer exclaimed. "Will our Head Leader Drake be victorious once again, or will Ash Ketchum prevail over him!?" The battle arena suddenly changed from a normal battle arena to one with lots of rocks and a small pool. "The battle will first take place on a Rock and Water field, and we will how our challenger's Moemon deal with it!"

Soon, a bell was rung, signaling that it was time for the Orange League battle to begin. "I hope Hecate leaves a good first impression for you!" Drake exclaimed, sending out a Ditto.

"A Ditto." Ash said, frowning. "Quite a tricky lead. Pia, you're up first!"

"Alright, then." Pia smirked, and then jumped onto the battlefield. As she got ready to fight, Hecate used Transform, looking exactly like her.

"This may not turn out good for Ash Ketchum!" The announcer exclaimed. "A lot of past trainers have lost in the first round because of Drake's Ditto. Seeing their Moemon's own attacks bounce back at them made the trainers lose their cool."

"You may be a copy," Pia said, not losing her smirk, "but let's see how you handle _my_ power. Thunderbolt!"

"Thunderbolt!" Pia and Hecate both started off by firing bolts of electricity that collided and cancelled each other out. Hecate then ran at Pia for a Quick Attack, but Pia suddenly disappeared, startling the copy. "What?"

"Brick Break!" Reappearing beside Hecate, Pia puncher her to the ground, but Hecate recovered and tried to use Brick Break back, only for Pia to stop her with Psychic.

"Wait, you can use Psychic moves!?" Hecate asked, shocked.

"You should know." Pia replied. "You're the one copying me." She flung Hecate into the air. "Aura Sphere!" She formed an azure sphere with her Aura and flung it at Hecate, hurting her as she fell to the ground.

"Hecate, what's wrong?" Drake asked, surprised that his Ditto's having this much trouble.

"This Pikachu knows moves that she shouldn't normally be able to!" Hecate told him. "I can't seem to get a good hold of her abilities!"

"When you copy someone else's Moemon, you use moves that you know that they know." Pia said. "However, if you don't have a true understanding of your opponent's power, you can't properly use it yourself!" She charged at Hecate for a Thunder Punch as the Ditto countered with the same attack, however, Hecate soon noticed Pia's _tail_ coated in electricity as well. "Volt Tail!" Pia swung her electrified tail at Hecate hard, knocking her unconscious as she returned to her normal form.

"Hecate is unable to battle! Pia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Unbelievable!" The announcer shouted. "Despite Hecate transforming into her, Pia won with very little problems!" The audience cheered for Ash as Drake returned Hecate.

"Well, you're quite a strong trainer, Ash." Drake said. "Now, steel yourself for Stahla!" He sent out a Steelix for his second Moemon. She wore a silver shirt and a large silver skirt that seemed to be like a tail, and had silver-gray hair down to her waist, with shining red eyes.

"...Did he just make a pun out of her type?" Es asked, blinking.

"He's been undefeated for this long." Laby reminded. "He probably makes type and ability puns to amuse himself."

"Right." Ash nodded. "Come back, Pia." He waved back. Pia jumped back to his side. "Umie, I choose you!" He called out Umie.

"Here I go!" Umie exclaimed, smiling.

"Stahla, Thunder Fang!" Drake commanded, but as Stahla began using the Electric move, Umie gave her a face full of Brine.

"Blegh. I think I swallowed a bit of saltwater." Stahla muttered.

"Hydro Pump!" Umie fired a blast of pressurized water at Stahla, but the Steelix managed to evade the attack as she went for a Fire Fang, biting Umie on her shoulder. "Ow! Get off!" Umie cried, pushing Stahla off her.

"Rock Slide!" Drake commanded. Stahla summoned large rocks that fell from the sky at Umie.

"Send it back with Psychic!" Ash commanded. Umie's eyes glowed blue as she caught the falling rocks with her psychic power, and then flung them all at Stahla, who used Iron Defense to withstand the barrage of rocks. "Now Dragon Dance, then use Drill Run!" Draconic energy swirled around Umie, increasing her attack and speed, and then her horn around fast as she charged at Stahla, striking her in the chest.

"Damn it!" Stahla growled. "Flash Cannon!" She fired a blast of metallic light at Umie, but the Lapras used one hand to create a Surf that protected her from the attack.

Umie then used her other attack. "Solar Beam!" She fired a bright beam of sunlight at Stahla, catching her off-guard as the beam hit her directly. Everyone was surprised to see a Water type use a Grass move, and then Umie used Hydro Pump to finish off Stahla.

"Stahla is unable to battle! Umie is the winner!" The referee announced.

"I win!" Umie cheered happily.

"Way to go, Umie!" Ash praised. "I'm proud of you, girl!"

"I'm amazed by how strong Umie's become." Misy said, smiling.

"She's grown to be a strong battler." Giselle agreed. "It's kinda sad that Ash will be releasing her soon."

Drake returned Stahla. "Well Ash, you have defeated two of my Moemon." He said. "But, Genna will be a ghost of a challenge!" He sent out a Gengar next.

"Another type pun..." Es muttered as Ash returned Umie, and then sent out his next Moemon, which surprised a lot of people.

"Laxi, I choose you!" Ash sent out Laxi.

There were murmurs in the audience about Ash's questionable choice, and even Drake raised an eyebrow. "A Snorlax?" He questioned. "I know that he's a strong trainer, but I don't think she'll be any good against my Genna."

"Laxi may be a Moemon I caught while here in the Orange Islands, but I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." Ash warned.

"If you say so." Genna shrugged. "I may not be able to hit her with Ghost moves, but I still have Poison attacks." She then noticed Laxi sniffing the air, before getting close and sniffing her. "Hey, I'm not something you can chew on!" Genna exclaimed, a bit miffed. "Why are you even sniffing my scent anyway?"

"So that I can hit you." Laxi answered. Genna was about to make a retort before Laxi punched her in the face with a Mega Punch, sending her flying into a wall.

"What!?" Drake exclaimed, shocked that Genna was sent flying by a Normal-type move.

"While it's true that Ghosts are immune to Normal and Fighting moves, there are two moves that counter that." Ash explained. "One of them is Foreshight, while the other is what Laxi used; Odor Sleuth." Everyone was surprised by this.

"And Ash continues to amaze." Misty chuckled.

"That's my big brother!" Tomo said proudly.

"You bitch!" Genna snarled as she stood up from off the wall. "Do you know how much that hurt!?"

"Well, you're obviously not used to getting punched in the face." Laxi smirked tauntingly. Genna growled and fired Sludge Bombs at her, but Laxi solidified her body with the steel energy of Iron Defense, negating the damage from the attack. Laxi then charged at Genna and bit her in the shoulder with Crunch, making her cry out in pain.

"Off, you slothful glutton!" Genna shouted, knocking Laxi off of her with Psychic, and then she charged at her with Focus Punch, but Laxi recovered and used Focus Punch back, resulting in the two punching each other in the face.

"Grr... Hypnosis!" Genna sent hypnotic waves at Laxi, making her fall asleep. "You're mine." She smirked.

"Sleep Talk!" Ash suddenly commanded. Laxi suddenly shot up, still asleep, and hit Genna in the chest with a Zen Headbutt, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn it!" Genna growled. "I'm not losing to a sleeping enemy! Dream Eater!" She sent a shadowy apparition of herself at Laxi.

"Sleep Talk!" Ash commanded. Laxi somehow managed to avoid the Dream Eater while asleep, and then grabbed Genna in a tight hug.

"Wha!?" Genna yelped, before Laxi took her high into the air, spinning around as she did so and leaving her disoriented. When they reached the highest point of the jump, Laxi threw Genna down as they fell, and then she suddenly fell down faster. Genna soon found herself getting Body Slammed from 100 ft. by a sleeping Snorlax.

"Huh. Guess Sleep Talk can also have the Moemon do combo moves." Ash said.

"Apparently so." Laby said. The move that Laxi used was called Seismic Slam, which is a combination of her Seismic Toss and Body Slam. When the smoke cleared, Laxi was still asleep in a large crater, but she woke up a few seconds later.

"What happened?" Laxi asked, finding herself in the crater. She then felt something under her and stood up, revealing an unconscious Genna.

"Genna is unable to battle! Laxi is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Oh. I won." Laxi said, hearing the cheers of the audience.

"Way to go, Laxi!" Ash praised. "The arena's about to change soon, so I'm going to return you." Laxi nodded and let herself be returned.

"Since Drake has lost three Moemon first, the field change will now take place!" The announcer said. "There will also be a ten minute break!"

After ten minutes, the field was changed to a desert field as Drake sent out his next Moemon. "Kabi, go!"

"No pun this time?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Must be getting serious." He then looked and saw that Kabi was an Electivire. She wore a yellow and black dress with long yellow hair down her back in two twintails, with a long black cord on each side of her head. She had fiery red eyes, and wore a smirk. "On a desert battlefield, though, her Electric moves might not be as effective. Wanna take this one, Es?"

"Sure." Es nodded, jumping onto the arena to face Kabi for the fourth round of the match.

"Thunderbolt!" Kabi fired a bolt of electricity at Es, but the Espeon used Psychic to create a barrier of sand to block the attack. She then sent the sand at Kabi in blades that cut into her.

"Es is using the desert arena to her advantage." Serena said.

"Smart thinking." Tracey nodded. "That means Kabi's Electric attacks won't work."

"Kabi!" Drake called. "Electric attacks aren't gonna work! Use your other attacks!" Kabi understood and rushed at Es with Iron Tail, but the Espeon blocked with Reflect.

"Psychic Tail!" Es's tail glowed with Iron Tail, and then the steel energy converted into psychic energy as she whacked Kabi with it, knocking her down.

"Damn it." Kabi growled as she stood up. It was bad enough that she never seen an attack like that before, but if felt like her defenses were lowered when she got hit. "Fire Punch!" She coated her fist in flames and punched Es, but the Espeon ducked under the punch and countered with an Aura-infused fist to the stomach, making her flinch, and then Es fired a point-blank Aura Sphere into her chest, knocking her back.

"Kabi!" Drake gasped. He could see that Kabi got really hurt from the attack.

"Solar Beam!" Es charged sunlight into her gem and fired it in a bright beam, hitting Kabi before she could recover and knocking her unconscious.

"Kabi is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" The referee announced.

Drake returned Kabi to her Moe Ball. "Sarah, go!" He sent out a Venusaur next.

Ash immediately took notice of the Venusaurite Sarah was wearing. "A Mega Evolution." He said. "Es, come back for now." He called back Es, who walked back to his side. "Eria, I choose you!" He called out Eria.

"No more playing around!" Drake shouted as he tapped his Key Stone, which glowed a rainbow light as Sarah's Venusaurite reacted to it. "Sarah, Mega Evolve!"

The orange-purple glow of Mega Evolution enveloped Sarah, before it faded to reveal Mega Venusaur. She wore a blue dress, the skirt portion covered in leaves with flowers sprinkled across. She had leaves for shoulder guards, and long green hair down to her waist, a pink flower hat on her head. She had sparkling red eyes and leaves wrapped around her wrists.

'So that's what Vena will look like when she Mega Evolves.' Ash thought, before tapping his own Key Stone, which glowed a rainbow light as Eria's Gardevoirite reacted to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectations!" He chanted. "Eria, Mega Evolve!"

Eria's eyes and entire body glowed with psychic power, and then a pillar of psychic energy erupted around her. The pillar had soon disappeared, revealing Eria in her Mega Form. She wore a very long black dress that was aired out at the skirt portion, making it looks like a wedding dress, and wore black elbow-length gloves. She had blue hair that went down to her neck, and red eyes.

"Never saw that happen with Mega Evolution before." Drake said. "But don't think that means you'll win! Sarah, Sludge Bomb!"

"Send them back with Psychic!" Ash commanded. Eria's eyes glowed purple as she caught the Sludge Bombs and sent them back at Sarah, damaging her with her own attack. She then ran up to her with increased speed and punched her with Fire Punch, only to find that it didn't do much.

"Eh?" Eria blinked, confused.

"Power Whip!" Sarah whacked Eria hard with her glowing vine, knocking her to the ground, but Eria quickly righted herself with her psychic power and blocked Sarah's Energy Ball with her own.

"Why did Fire Punch not do much?" Es asked, confused. "Aren't Grass types weak against Fire?"

"Not in this case." Laby answered. "When Venusaur Mega Evolve, their ability changes to Thick Fat, eliminating their Fire and Ice weaknesses."

"Interesting." Ash said. That's something to note for when he used Vena's Mega Evolution. "Eria, she's not weak to Fire and Ice moves right now!" He told Eria.

"She's not?" Eria blinked. "Her ability must be Thick Fat now. Right then, Psybeam!" She fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Sarah, which knocked her back.

"Damn it." Sarah grunted, hurt by the attack. "Try this!" She absorbed sunlight from the sun, and then fired it in a Solar Beam. Eria quickly put up a Safeguard to block the attack, but was still pushed back a little by the bright beam of sunlight.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Eria fired a bolt of electricity at Sarah, paralyzing her. "Now, Dazzling Cannon!" Eria floated up into the air with her psychic power, and then she created a pink glyph, and then smaller glyphs in front of her in the form of a cannon.

"Get out of there, Sarah!" Drake shouted worriedly, not liking the look of that. Unfortunately, Sarah couldn't break free in time as Eria fired, a dozen blasts of rainbow light coming from the glyph cannon and hitting Sarah, causing a explosion of rainbow light that made everyone cover their eyes to avoid risk of being blinded, however, Sarah's scream of pain was heard. When it died down, Sarah was revealed unconscious and back in her normal form.

"Sarah in unable to battle! Eria is the winner!" The referee announced.

"And with a powerful new move from Eria, Drake has been put down to his last Moemon!" The announcer shouted excitedly. "This is the first time in a very long while that a challenger has put Drake in this situation! Can Ash seal the deal and claim victory!?"

The audience began cheering loudly for Ash. "This is it." Misty said.

Serena nodded. "All that's left is Drake's Dragonite."

"Dragonite is the reason Drake has not lost for this long." Tracey said. "Which means that she must be really powerful."

Drake returned Eria to her Moe Ball. "Well, I have to say, you are quite an amazing trainer, Ash." He said as a form of compliment. "No one had ever brought me down to my Dragonite without me leading with her." He unclipped the Moe Ball from his necklace and enlarged it. "Now, face my strongest partner, Kairi!" He sent out his Dragonite.

Ash immediately recognized Kairi as the same Dragonite that he and his friends saw on the way to Pummelo. _"So that Dragonite was Drake's."_ He said via telepathy, getting nods from Pia and Es. "Okay, return Eria." Ash recalled Eria.

"Why did Ash call back Eria?" Tracey asked, confused. "If he want to win easily, wouldn't it have been better to keep her out?"

"Big brother wants to give all of his Moemon a chance to battle." Tomo replied. "And I think I know who his last is."

Ash took out a Dive Ball. "Maelstrom, I choose you!" He tossed it into the air, and Maelstrom emerged, descending down onto Ash's side of the arena.

Everyone, even Drake, was shocked to see the Great Guardian. "I heard that you had Legendary Moemon, Ash," Drake said, "but I never heard about you having a Lugia!"

"Like Umie and Laxi, she's a Moemon I caught while in the Orange Islands." Ash explained.

"So, you caught another Legendary, huh?" Drake asked, impressed. "That's very impressive, but don't think you'll get an easy win from us!"

"I wasn't expecting it." Ash smirked. "This is Maelstrom's first Moemon Battle, and we want it to be a good one!"

"Then you better prepare yourselves!" Kairi exclaimed, already excited to battle. "Ice Beam!"

"Ice Beam!" Kairi and Maelstrom both fired freezing beams that collided and cancelled each other out. Kairi then charged forward and hit her with a powerful Dragon Rush, but Maelstrom withstood it easily thanks to her Multiscale and grabbed her with Psychic, slamming her into the ground.

"Dragon Pulse!" Drake commanded.

"Counter with your Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded. Kaira and Maelstrom fired shockwaves of wind and psychic energy, the shockwaves missing each other and hitting their targets.

"Dragon Rush!" Maelstrom surrounded herself in draconic energy, which formed into the shape of a dragon as she charged at Kairi, who countered using Giga Impact, causing an explosion of power that knocked the two Moemon back to their trainers. Both were hurt from the clash, but Kairi had to recharge from using Giga Impact.

"Use Thunderbolt now!" Ash commanded. Maelstrom released a bolt of electricity at Kairi, shocking her and making her scream in pain.

"Quick, use Roost!" Drake commanded. Kairi folded her wings, a green glow surrounding her as she recovered health. "Now Thunder!"

"Brine!" Ash quickly commanded. Maelstrom shot out a stream of saltwater that cancelled out the Electric attack. "Now Aeroblast!"

"Dodge it!" Drake quickly shouted. Kairi tried to dodge the attack, but Maelstrom managed to hit her with the beam of compressed air and shot her down.

"Great Guardian's Vortex!" Ash commanded. Glowing with psychic power, Maelstrom flew around Kairi, trapping her in the center of a very large Whirlpool. She then fired an Aeroblast, but this time, the air was compressed into a ball and shot right at Kairi, turning the whirlpool into a vortex of water and air that tore through the Dragonite. When it finally receded, Kairi fell to the ground, unconscious, with droplets of water falling towards the stadium as well.

"Kairi is unable to battle! Maelstrom is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!"

"The challenger has done it!" The announcer shouted. "Ash Ketchum has triumphed over Drake!"

"Way to go, Mal!" Ash praised, hugging the Lugia. "You were awesome!"

"Thanks." Maelstrom smiled. "That was pretty fun!"

Drake returned Kairi, and then walked up to Ash. "Well Ash, you gave me one memorable fight." He said. "I've never fought against someone of your style before."

"Thanks." Ash thanked him as they shook hands. "You gave me a great match, too."

After the field returned to normal, the victor's ceremony was held, with Ash, Pia, Es, Umie, Laxi, Eria and Maelstrom putting their handprints in a stone and taking a picture. Then, Drake handed over the Orange League Trophy. "Here you are, Ash. This trophy is your proof of your victory here in the Orange League." He said. "And good luck in your future endeavors."

"Thank you." Ash thanked as he took hold of the trophy.

After the ceremony was finished, Ash and the gang prepared to leave Pummelo Island. "Well, that's another league won, right Ash?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "And it's all thanks to my Moemon."

And so, with the Orange League behind them, the gang went on their way.

* * *

 **Chapter 28 DONE!**

 **Since Steelix and Electivire are a thing now, I decided to evolve Drake's Onix and Electabuzz for this story. I also made his Venusaur able to be Mega Evolved.**

 **A Ditto who doesn't fully know their opponents capabilities can't properly used the moves they know. Diene is an example of this; she's transformed into a lot of Moemon in the past, but none of them were as unorthodoxly strong as Pia.**

 **The move that Eria used, Dazzling Cannon, was Gardevoir's Burst Attack from Pokken Tournament. I don't know the official name for it or if it's just a beefed up version of an already known move, so for now, I'm calling it Dazzling Cannon.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	29. The Lapras Pod and Back to Pallet Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After winning the Orange League Trophy, Ash decided it was time to get back to Kanto, since the Orange League was now over and done. Right now, they were riding their Moemon across the ocean, when Mea spotted something in the distance. "Hey, there are a lot of Lapras up ahead!" She pointed.

"That's my pod!" Umie exclaimed with excitement, picking up speed to catch up with the Lapras. As the others sped up to keep up with her, Ash couldn't help but smile, happy that he can now keep the promise he made to Umie. "Mommy!" Umie called.

A Lapras that wore a light blue dress heard Umie's call. "Was that my daughter?" She asked.

"Ignore her." The Leader of the Lapras Pod told her.

"But-"

"Ignore her." The Leader repeated with more force. "She's with humans now. She's a lost cause."

Although rather reluctantly, the light blue Lapras nodded and continued swimming with the rest of the pod. "Wait! Come back!" Umie called to them, but the leading Lapras used Water Gun and Mist to obscure the gang's vision. When it cleared, Umie was in tears that they were gone. "Why...?" She sobbed.

"What happened?" Pia asked as Ash comforted the young Lapras. "Why did the Lapras just run like that?"

"I don't know." Mea answered, frowning. "Something isn't right."

The gang went to the nearby island, Tarroco Island, to find some answers. They found the Officer Jenny of the island and told her about their encounter with the Lapras Pod. "I see. Well, I think I might know why the Lapras Pod ran away from you." Officer Jenny said. "You see, there have been some Moemon poaching pirates around here. Their leader is Captain Crook, and he and his crew go around areas where Moemon are not allowed to be captured, and then catch Moemon to sell at a tremendous price."

"That's disgusting!" Ash exclaimed angrily. "How can they do this to Moemon!?"

"No wonder those Lapras are afraid of humans." Giselle said, not happy either.

"We should do something about this." Pia said. "We can't let those pirates get away with this."

"I agree, but what can we do?" Tracey asked.

"Well, for starters, we should look for the Lapras Pod again." Ash suggested.

"But Ash, those Lapras will be scared of us."

"Wait! I know!" Misty exclaimed. "We could have our Legendaries talk to them. Even Moemon who don't trust humans know that humans entrusted by Legendary Moemon are trustworthy.

"Good idea." Giselle nodded, agreeing to Misty's suggestion.

"You kids have Legendaries?" Officer Jenny asked, surprised.

Ash nodded. "Misty has a Tapu Fini, Serena has a Tapu Lele, and I have quite a few Legendaries myself." He listed.

Officer Jenny stared at him in shock, before blinking. "I didn't realize that I was speaking to Ash Ketchum..."

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was out in the ocean in their Magikarp submarine. They had heard about Lapras being around the area, and they wanted to catch the whole Lapras Pod for themselves. "Any sign of them, James?" Jessie asked.

James was looking through a big periscope. "I don't see them yet," he reported, "but my laptop says we are not far from them now."

"Imagine how much money we will get for catching the Lapras." Meowth said, smirking.

"Lapras are known as the rarest Water Moemon to catch." Jessie said. "So, my guess would be millions!"

"Hey guys, I spot the Lapras not far from here!" James exclaimed.

Jessie smirked. "Good. Now, let's go Lapras fishing."

Right now, Ash, Misty, Serena, Giselle and Tracey were out in the ocean looking for the Lapras Pod. Ash had Tomo stay behind at the Moemon Center with Wendy, just in case it could be dangerous; Ash didn't want his little brother to be caught in something as dangerous as dealing with pirate Moemon poaching pirates. "Do you think the pirates Officer Jenny told us about will be here?" Tracey asked.

"With a Lapras Pod around, which poacher _wouldn't_?" Giselle asked back.

"Don't worry." Misty said. "Hiei is ready to help out."

"So is Leyla." Serena piped in.

"I have Sakuya, Mal, Tokiko and Mea with me right now." Ash listed his on-hand Legendaries. "If those pirates do come, we'll be ready to attack." Just then, they heard a bang in the distance.

"What was that!?" Giselle gasped.

"The pirates have found the Lapras Pod!" Tracey reported, looking through his binoculars. "And not only are they attacking them with their cannons, they're using a school of Tentacruel as well!"

"We have to hurry!" Umie exclaimed, swimming as fast as she could to get to where the pirate ship was.

Tracey dismounted Bianca and called out Mari, swimming with her to get Officer Jenny for help. "You guys be careful!" He told them before swimming off.

At that time, the Lapras were being surrounded by the pirates' Tentacruel. "We've hit the jackpot, cap'n!" Scuz, Captain Crook's First Mate, said.

"We sure have, Scuz." Crook smirked. "Now it's time to catch 'em."

"Oh no you don't!" A voice shouted from their left. It was Ash, Misty, Serena and Giselle, who had got there just in time.

"You're not catching any Moemon around here!" Misty shouted.

"Ah, some nosy brats are planning to ruin are plans." Crook said. "But, they won't be stopping us. Attack!" The pirates began firing their cannons at them.

"Solar Beam!" Umie fired the sunlight she had been charging on the way into a bright beam, moving it in a way that it destroyed the incoming fire.

Captain Crook growled in frustration that his cannons were stopped. "Tentacruel, stop those-" His command was cut short when he saw Ash, Misty and Serena send out their Legendary Moemon. "What the hell!?" Crook exclaimed with shock.

"Hiei, attack that ship with Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded.

"Leyla, attack the ship too with your Psychic!" Serena commanded.

"Sakuya, Mal, Tokiko, Mea, attack the Tentacruel with Magical Leaf, Aeroblast, Shock Wave and Dark Pulse!" Ash commanded. The Legendaries sprang into action; Hiei and Leyla used their attacks to make the ship rock heavily and knock the pirates over, while Sakuya, Maelstrom, Tokiko and Mea knocked out a lot of the Tentacruel with their attacks.

As this was happening the wild Lapras looked at Ash and Misty with shock. "Those humans are protecting us..." The leader said. "And they have Legendary Moemon under their command..."

"You see!?" The light blue Lapras exclaimed. "I told you that not all humans are bad like you said!"

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was watching what was happening in their submarine. "Should we attack now?" James asked.

"And get blasted by six Legendaries? Hell no!" Meowth exclaimed. "Forget the Lapras! We need to go now while the going's good!"

"You moron!" Jessie exclaimed, bashing Meowth on the head. "What criminals would we be if we ran away from this golden opportunity!? Let's wait for the fight to finish, then take over and catch the twerps Legendary Moemon along with Lapras!" Unfortunately for them, that plan was not to be. While they were watching, three of Captain Crook's Tentacruel which _weren't_ knocked out saw the Magikarp submarine and Tackled it, sending the poor Rocket Trio blasting off in their submarine.

Right now, Misty and Giselle had Captain Croook and his crew tied up in ropes. To make Captain Crook unable to give anymore orders to the Tentacruel, Giselle gagged him with a handkerchief. The wild Lapras helped out too, freeing the Tentacruel with Ice Beam. "Looks like they trust us, now." Ash smiled.

The Lapras then swam up to Ash. "Thank you for saving us from those pirates." The leader thanked him. "And sorry for running from you earlier. We didn't know that you were humans entrusted by Legendary Moemon to be their trainers."

"That's alright." Ash waved, accepting their apology. "We understand why you ran like that."

"If I may ask, though, how are you _standing_ _on_ the water like that?" The leader asked, just noticing that Ash was indeed standing on the water.

"I'm an Aura Guardian." Ash explained in reply. "I'm using my Aura Walk ability to stand on the water."

"Ah."

"Mommy!" Umie exclaimed happily, hugging the light blue Lapras.

"Oh, my baby!" The light blue Lapras, who Ash realized was Umie's mom, said as she hugged Umie tightly. "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

"I'm fine, Mommy." Umie assured. "Ash was taking care of me while helping me find you."

"I had realized. I'm so proud that you have gotten so strong."

Ash simply smiled, happy that Umie was reunited with her mother. Mea, who was Umie's first friend, was happy as well.

Soon, Officer Jenny and her men had arrived at the scene on a boat and arrested Captain Crook and his crew. Tracey, Tomo and Wendy were on the boat as well, and they were happy that Ash and the girls were okay. "I cannot thank you enough for helping me catch Captain Crook." Officer Jenny said, very grateful to the gang. "I have been after him and his crew for a long time, and I'm relieved that he'll finally be behind bars."

"It was our pleasure." Ash said. "Al least now, they won't be poaching anymore Water Moemon."

Misty, meanwhile, released Crook's Tentacruel into the ocean. "You lot are free from being Crook's Moemon," she told them, "so now, you can go and do whatever you want. And make sure you don't let anymore bad people catch you." The Tentacruel cheered and happily swam away to live their new lives.

"Hey, Ash." Umie called to him, climbing up onto the boat with her mother.

"I guess this is goodbye, Umie." Ash said, giving a sad smile as he pet her one last time. "My promise of helping you find your pod has been fulfilled, so now it's time for you to return to your family.

"Yeah, about that..." Umie spoke, "Mommy and I have actually been talking about it.

"Huh?"

Umie's mother began speaking; "My daughter has told me about all the times she's had being your Moemon." She said. "She also said that you are apparently the Chosen One."

"That's right." Mal confirmed, still outside of her Moe Ball.

Umie's mother nodded. "She said that she didn't want to be separated from you, but she didn't want to be separated from me, either. So I've decided that you will be allowed keep my daughter, and that I will let you capture me as well."

"Eh?" Ash asked, surprised by their decision. The others were surprised as well.

Umie nodded eagerly. "With both of us as your Moemon, I'll be able to stay with you, Mommy, and all my friends!" She exclaimed. "We've already been given permission by the pod leader, so it's okay."

"That means you will have two Lapras, Ash." Tracey pointed out.

"Is it okay for me to catch Umie's mom?" Ash asked Officer Jenny. "I mean, we are in a non-capturing area."

"True, but captures suggested by the wild Moemon themselves are allowed." Officer Jenny told him. "Since Umie's mother trusts you, and I know that you will take good care of both of them, I will accept this capture."

Ash nodded and held out an empty Moe Ball. Umie's mother tapped on the center of it, and she was sucked in, letting herself be captured. "This is going to be some tale to talk to Professor Oak about." Ash chuckled, and then sent out Umie's mom.

"Yay!" Umie cheered, hugging her mother. "Now we're both Ash Moemon!"

"Indeed." Umie's mother nodded. "So, what will my name be?"

"How about Laias?" Ash suggested.

"Of course." Umie's mother, now named Laias, nodded. She was then surprised when she saw a digital screen form in the air. "What is that?"

"That's Laby, Mommy." Umie answered. "She's the Porygon2 that's in Ash's Moedex. She's showing your data on that screen." Laias looked on the screen, seeing the 3D model that looked like her and realizing that this was indeed her data being shown.

 **Moemon:** Lapras

 **Name:** Laias

 **Species:** Transport Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Ice

 **Current Level:** 55

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Lapras consume meat and fruit, but are mainly omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Water Absorb

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 109.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Rock, Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Ice

 **Immunities:** Water

 **Known Moves:** Surf, Water Gun, Sing, Mist, Ice Beam, Brine, Freeze-Dry, Confuse Ray, Dragon Breath, Safeguard, Hydro Pump, Sheer Cold, Fissure

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Lapras are very rare Moemon, stemming from the fact that they've been hunted down to near extinction. However, Lapras are very kind and energetic Moemon, willing to help anyone who needs their held. They are very good at using Surf, which allows them to ferry someone over the water, and will do anything for their trainers.

"Oh! When you're done with your pact, I can teach you some moves, Mommy!" Umie said excitedly. "I know Dragon Pulse, and Thunderbolt, and Solar Beam, and Psychic, and Drill Run..."

Laias chuckled. "And before that storm separated us, I was the one teaching you new moves."

So, all was well in the end; the evil Captain Crook and his crew were in jail, the Lapras Pod were free from being attacked by poachers and Ash gained another Lapras in Umie's mother. And now, as soon as Ash was finished with his pact with Laias, it was time to leave the Orange Islands and head back to Kanto. Ash's adventure in the Orange Islands was now over.

* * *

After the incident with the Lapras Pod and some pirates, Ash and the gang were now on the way to Pallet Town. "I can't wait to get home and see Mom again." Ash said.

"I can't wait to see Mom again, either!" Tomo exclaimed.

"I can't wait to meet Professor Oak at last!" Tracey exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, boys." Wendy chuckled.

"Maybe Professor Oak can analyze the GS Ball." Ash said, looking at Sakuya's Moe Ball. "We might be able to find a way to free Sakuya."

"Maybe." Pia nodded, understanding her trainer's desire to free the Celebi. "But think of it this way; since you're the only one who can open the GS Ball and let Sakuya out, that means no one can misuse her powers to travel through time."

"True."

That afternoon, the boat finally brought Ash and the gang to the docks of Kanto. "Finally, we're here." Ash said. After walking through some forests (thankfully, not seeing any Bug Moemon), the gang made it into Pallet Town. "Home again." Ash smiled.

"Wow, Pallet Town looks lovely." Tracey said, amazed by the sight of Ash and Tomo's hometown. Ash and Tomo were eager to see their mom again, so the first stop was Ash's house. When they got there, not only were they greeted by Delia, but Brock and Kyuubei as well.

"Brock? Kyuubei?" Pia gasped, surprised to see them. "What are you two doing here?"

"Yeah. Aren't you with Professor Ivy?" Es asked.

"We were, yes," Brock answered, "but we still wanted to travel more, so we decided to come back to Kanto."

"Really?" Ash said. "I guess that means you learned as much as you needed to."

"That's right."

"Though, what happened with Professor Ivy?" Pia asked.

"It's a long story." Kyuubei answered. "You see, before we left Tangelo Island, Professor Ivy was working on a study of the Distortion World, where Giratina lives."

"Giratina?" Tracey gasped. "Isn't that the Legendary Moemon who created anti-matter?"

"Yep." Kyuubei nodded. "Anyway, something went awry, and a bunch of Moemon called Unown suddenly appeared to take Professor Ivy away and imprison her in their dimension for what would probably be an eternity."

"Unown?" Tomo asked, having not heard of that Moemon before.

Laby brought up a digital screen that showed the appearance of an Unown. She wore a black and white maid outfit with two black lines going down the front, framing her breasts, and travelling down the sides, with hair tied back in two long tail with a small fringe sticking out of the top, and she had shiny black eyes. "This Moemon is Unown...or, what they can look like." Laby said. "Unown wear varying maid outfits, and their hairstyles vary as well, being shaped like letters of the alphabet." She explained. "A single Unown by herself is not very strong, but if multiple come together, their powers greatly increase, and they can make ridiculous things happen. They are also Legendary in terms of rarity, hence why pretty much everyone refers to them as Legendary Moemon."

"Wow." Ash said, amazed by the Unown.

"Yeah, anyway, as we said, those Unown tried to kidnap Professor Ivy, so Brock's Moemon and I did our best our best to fight them back." Kyuubei resumed her story. "Brock was fighting as well. I think he was using a crowbar."

"Even when you're not travelling with us, you're still dealing with Legendary Moemon, huh?" Misty teased.

"Seems that anyway." Brock shrugged. "Although, things were looking pretty bad at first. With so many Unown, we were getting exhausted rather quickly. Just when it seemed like Professor Ivy was gonna be gone forever, help arrived just in time."

"Was it Professor Ivy's assistants and the Lab Moemon?" Giselle guessed.

"Nope." Brock answered, before taking out a Moe Ball. "Meet Bulma." The Moe Ball opened, and out came a Tapu Bulu.

"Tapu Bulu!" Serena gasped. "She chose you to be her trainer!?"

"So, the four of us were chosen to train the Orange Islands' Guardian Deities." Ash summarized. "Huh. Who would've thought?"

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Kyuubei blinked. Ash, Serena and Misty replied by sending out Tokiko, Leyla and Hiei, surprising Kyuubei and Brock. "Okay. I was already shocked about Brock getting a Legendary, and I pretty much expected Ash to get one, but Misty and Serena as well?" The Vulpix asked.

"Yep." Misty nodded as the four Tapus started chatting with each other. "Maelstrom, Ash's Lugia, suggested to them that they find trainers for themselves, and we were chosen because they were interested in us."

"We heard about that." Brock said. "You also opened the GS Ball and found out that a Celebi was inside of it."

Ash nodded. "We're trying to find a way to free Sakuya from the GS Ball, but until then, she decided to be my Moemon, since I am able to send her out."

"Gotcha." Brock nodded. "Anyway, Bulma's entrance through the lab walls alerted everyone else, and they came and helped out as well. With everyone's help, we were able to drive off the Unown and save Professor Ivy. After the Unown left, we told Professor Ivy that we wanted to leave for another journey. She understood, and gave us some gifts to thank us for saving her. That's when Bulma told me that she wanted me to be her trainer, and I caught her."

"Cool!" Tomo said. "What did you get?"

"Well, I had gotten a Metal Coat, and Neir used it to evolve." Brock said, sending out Neir, who was now a Steelix.

"Cool." Ash said.

"Hey! Long time to see, everyone." Neir greeted, happy to see her friends again.

"Hey, Neir." Pia greeted back, and then turned to Kyuubei. "What was your gift? If it's evolution items, then you were given a Fire Stone, right?" She guessed.

"That's right." Kyuubei nodded. "But as I don't plan on evolving yet, I'm having Brock hold onto it."

"Gotcha." Pia nodded.

"To be honest, Brock, I thought you would want to stay with Professor Ivy." Misty said. "She did seem like your woman."

"Well, I did like her," Brock admitted, "but in my heart, I felt like she wasn't the one meant for me."

"Following your heart, huh?" Ash smiled. "That's admirable of you, Brock."

"Thanks, Ash. And congrats on your Orange League victory." Brock congratulated Ash.

"Thanks." Ash thanked his friend back as Delia gave him a congratulatory hug, welcoming him and Tomo back home. Ash placed his Orange League Trophy and badges onto a shelf, where his eight Kanto Badges and Indigo League Trophy rested.

After greeting Delia and Brock, the gang headed for Professor Oak's lab. "I finally get to meet Professor Oak in person!" Tracey exclaimed excitedly.

"Didn't you meet him back at Shamouti?" Es asked.

"Yes, but I didn't get to show him my sketches. I'm going to show him at the lab."

'Tracey has probably seen a lot of Moemon in the past.' Ash thought. 'I wonder how many Moemon he's sketched.' When they got to the lab, he saw Oak being smothered by Muyuku. "Um, Muyuku?"

"Oh, hey Ash!" Muyuku greeted as she got off Oak and hugged Ash. "Finally back, huh?"

Ash chuckled and hugged the Muk back. "Yep. I'm back."

"You okay, Professor?" Pia asked, helping Oak up.

"Yes, I'm fine." Oak assured. "Muyuku just loves to smother humans in a hug."

"It's an honor to meet you Professor Oak." Tracey greeted with a bow. "I'm Tracey Sketchit. I would love to show you my sketches."

"Of course, Tracey." Oak nodded. "I'll check them out later, but first, I'll need Sakuya's GS Ball, Ash." Ash nodded and gave Oak the GS Ball, making sure to let out Sakuya first. "I'll see if I can find any hints on how to free Sakuya from the GS Ball, but first, let's have a tour around my Moemon Corral."

Oak led everyone to his corral, where hundreds of Moemon were roaming around. "Wow, all these Moemon in one place." Tracey said, excited to sketch them all. Ash released Sierra, Bianca, Levia, Laxi, Umie, Laias, Maelstrom, Tokiko, Mea, Laby, Rio, Talia and Ryoko to let them roam free as well. Tomo did the same with Viola and Umbra.

"Well Ash, I must say, all your Moemon are doing fine and well." Oak said to Ash.

"Glad to hear everyone's doing okay." The capped trainer smiled. He then saw a certain Rainbow Moemon flying down towards them. "Hey there, Hourai!"

"Hello, Ash." Hourai greeted, hugging her trainer afectionately. "It's great that you're here. We all missed being with you."

"I can tell." Ash chuckled, seeing all his Moemon come towards him. Nagi, Hourai, Kaya, Pina, Sandy, Pixie, Vena, Cara, Nine, Silver, Talia, Levia, Eria, Furou, Lila and Lily, Bianca, Kina, Sierra, Ryoko, Maya, Muyuku, Maga, Laby, Kana and Rui, Tara, Rhonda, Rimei, Verde, Glacia, Sectonia, Mea, Seira, Aeria, Faris, Tyra, Inabikari, Rio, Mokou, Umie, Laias, Laxi, Maelstrom, Tokiko and Sakuya were all delighted to be with Ash all at once.

"Hey, Umie!" Mokou greeted. "We heard that you and your Mom are now staying with us."

"Yep!" Umie nodded cheerfully.

"It's certainly nice to be able to meet all of Master's other Moemon." Laias said, looking at all the Moemon that were her teammates. "A fair amount of Legendaries here."

"You seem quite calm about it." Mokou noted.

Laias shrugged. "With Master being the Chosen One, I kind of surrendered to the fact that I'll be meeting Legendary Moemon a lot."

"Ash has so many Moemon." Tracey said, amazed by the amount of Moemon Ash has.

After looking at all the Moemon in the Oak Corral, Ash and the gang had some tea with Professor Oak. Oak was looking at Tracey's sketches and thought they were truly remarkable. Suddenly, they heard an explosion outside. "What was that!?" Ash gasped in alert, quickly running outside to the corral. "Is everyone alright!?"

"Everything's fine, Ash." Faris reported. "Team Rocket had arrived, probably planning to steal all the Moemon from the lab, but Mokou and Inabikari spotted their balloon and sent them blasting off before they could do anything bad."

Ash sighed. "Them again? Well, I'm glad you were able to stop them."

Faris nodded. "While we do relax, we tend to train against each other to stay in top form."

Ash grinned. "That's good to hear, because I'm gonna be counting on everyone when I go to Jotho."

Hourai heard this and was intrigued. "You plan to journey through the Jotho Region, Ash?" She asked.

"Yep, and I plan to enter the Johto League."

"That's my plan, too." A voice said. It was Gary Oak!

"Gary!" Ash said, surprised to see his rival. "Haven't seen you in a while. How have you been?"

"Well, here and there and other things." Gary replied casually.

"So, Gary, I take it you wish to take on the Johto Region, too?" Oak asked.

"That I do, Gramps." Gary nodded with his usual smirk. "And I'm gonna win the Jotho League!"

"You do realize that you have to beat me first, Gary." Ash pointed out.

"I know that." Gary replied, giving Ash a serious look. "Ever since you won the Indigo League, I've been training my Moemon to battle yours, especially Pia, Es and your Legendaries."

"Really?" Pia smirked. "Why don't you show us in a battle right now?"

"You're on!" Gary exclaimed, accepting Pia's challenge. In reply, Pia stood in front of Ash, ready to battle. "Eve, go!" Gary sent out an Eevee.

Es looked at Eve with a smile, remembering that she used to be one. "Hey, Gary, any plans on what you're gonna evolve Eve into?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Eve said that she wants to be an Umbreon, like her mother." Gary replied.

"I see." Es nodded in understanding. She remembered her mother being an Espeon, so in a way, she grew up to be like her mother.

"Quick Attack!" Eve ran at Pia very fast and tackled her, but Pia dodged and countered with her own Quick Attack.

"Psionic Bolt!" Pia released a bolt of psychic power at Eve, who quickly countered it with Shadow Ball, but the Mouse Moemon had immediately followed up with Thunderbolt.

"Double Team!" Gary quickly commanded. Eve created copies of herself that surrounded Pikachu, with the Thunderbolt ending up hitting one of the copies.

"That's not gonna work, Gary." Ash told his rival. "Pia's Aura Sight will allow her to find Eve in an instant."

Gary frowned. "In that case, use Skull Bash, Eve!" He commanded.

Pia detected the real Eve tensing her head and charging northwest from her position, and quickly countered with Brick Break, punching the Eevee to the ground. "Psychic." Pia's eyes glowed blue as she picked up Eve with her psychic power and held her in the air. Eve struggled to break free, but the psychic power was causing her a lot of pain and making her weak.

"Pia, that's enough!" Ash called. "Eve's getting too weak to battle anymore." Seeing that Ash was right, Pia gently lowered Eve back to the ground. "Is she one of your newer Moemon?" Ash asked as Gary walked up to Eve.

"Yeah, that's right." Gary admitted as he gave Eve a Sitrus Berry. "I only caught her a few days ago, so she's not entirely up to par with my other Moemon."

"That's understandable." Es nodded. "I hope I get to battle her when she's stronger.

"Count on it." Gary said, smirking. Eve smirked as well, liking the idea of having a rival.

Gary then picked up his ruck sack and got ready to head out for Johto. "See you there, Gary!" Ash called out. Gary waved a hand in response and was soon gone.

Knowing that Gary was going to Jotho as well, Ash looked forward to facing him in the Moemon League there.

* * *

 **Chapter 29 DONE!**

 **Umie is now staying with Ash, and her mother joins him! This way, she can stay with both Ash and her mother at the same time. Now, the way that Ash and friends dealt with Caption Crook and his crew was a bit overkill, but it did help them gain the trust of the Lapras Pod.**

 **Yep, Tapu Bulu chose Brock to be her trainer. Kudos to anyone who had guessed correctly! Also, my head canon is that Professor Ivy got sucked into the Unown's dimension and Brock was unable to save her, but thanks to Bulma, that was prevented. However, Brock will not be shipped with Professor Ivy. I have someone else in mind.**

 **Also, sorry that Jessie, James and Meowth barely had any action, but little action is better than none, right? Don't worry, Ash and friends with deal with them a lot more in the Johto.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	30. Before Johto

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"I understand, Ash." Delia nodded with a smile. After Ash's battle with Gary, he went back home and told his mom about his plan to go to the Johto Region. "I wish you good luck on your journey, and make sure to look after yourself and Tomo."

"I will, mom." Ash assured, and then turned to his friends. "I have a feeling that Serena is definitely coming along, but what about the rest of you?" He asked.

"Of course." Misty nodded. "I want to catch some Water Moemon from Jotho."

"I would like to catch some Johto Moemon too," Brock said, "especially some new Rock Moemon for my family's gym."

"Actually, that brings up a question." Ash said. "Did either of you tell your families about catching a Legendary Moemon?" This question was also for Serena.

"My older sisters had found out a few days after Shamouti." Misty replied. "They said they couldn't wait until I come home and introduce Hiei to them."

"When I returned to Kanto, I went back to Pewter to introduce Bulma to my mom, dad and younger siblings." Brock said his reply. "They were all shocked that I now had a Legendary, but they promised to keep it a secret.

"When I called Professor Sycamore to check on my Moemon, he asked how I had caught Leyla." Serena said hers. "I had told him about the incident that happened on Shamouti Island, and he understood."

"Okay, so you have that sorted out." Ash nodded, and then turned to Giselle and Tracey, who was yet to answer. "You coming as well?"

"I think I'll stick around for one more adventure." Giselle answered positively.

Tracey, however, shook his head. "I'm going to stay here in Pallet Town and become Professor Oak's assistant." He explained. Ash and the others understood, knowing that Tracey admired Professor Oak very much.

When Ash and the gang met up with Professor Oak again, he was trying to study the GS Ball, with Sakuya right next to him. "Any luck, professor?" Ash asked.

"I'm afraid not." Oak sighed. "Not one of my computers can analyze this. Although, there is someone in Johto who might be able to discover its mysteries."

"Who?" Sakuya asked.

"In Azalea Town, there lives a man named Kurt, who is famous for designing special Moe Balls." Oak told them. "If anyone can figure out the GS Ball, he can."

"Got it." Ash nodded, retrieving the GS Ball. "I'll go find Kurt and see if he can figure something out."

The next day, Ash and the gang got ready to leave for the Johto Region. Ash was still wearing his Aura Guardian outfit, but Tomo was wearing a different outfit. Tomo wore gray trousers with a white T-shirt, and white and gray trainers. Delia, Professor Oak and Tracey went to see the gang off. "Well, I hope you all enjoy your journey in the Johto Region." Oak bid farewell. "And Ash, I wish you luck in the Johto League!"

After all the goodbyes and good lucks, the gang set off for Johto for a new adventure.

* * *

 **Chapter 30 DONE!**

 **This is the last chapter of the Orange Islands. Next is the start of the Johto Region.**

 **With that said, see you guys for the beginning of the Johto Arc!**


	31. Start of Johto and Casey

**This chapter marks the beginning of the Johto Region.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After leaving the region of Kanto, the gang arrived at Johto, and were now on their way to a place called New Bark Town, the home of Professor Elm. "You know, even though we're just arriving to Johto, I find it funny that we already have Johto Moemon." Ash said amusingly. "I mean, I've got a Kingdra, a Ho-Oh and a Lugia, Misty has a Togepi and a Slowking, Brock has a Steelix and Serena has a Togetic."

"It is quite amusing how we already have Moemon from other regions." Giselle giggled.

"Speaking of which, I noticed that half the Moemon you chose to bring along, besides me, Pia, Laby and Sakuya, are Johto Moemon." Es pointed out. Right now, Ash's team was Pia, Es, Laby, Sakuya, Sierra, Hourai, Mealstrom, Umie, Laias, Rio and Tokiko.

"That's right." Ash nodded. "I plan on using Johto Moemon for this journey, or any other Moemon I catch while in Johto." He explained. "But I'm mostly going to be using the newer additions."

"Would that include Laias?" Pia asked. "I mean, you got her while coming back from the Orange Islands."

"Yes. I plan to use her as well, just not for the early gym battles." Ash paused. "Unless the Gym Leader brings out a really strong Moemon, then I'll be using my older ones." Eveyone agreed to Ash's idea.

Just then, they stopped walking as the area was getting misty. "Hmm, this mist is gonna make it hard to get through here." Giselle said, frowning.

"We better stay together," Serena suggested, holding Ash's hand while blushing, "otherwise, we'll get lost."

Ash blushed as well, feeling Serena hold hands with him. "Y-Yeah, that sounds like a good-hold on." He suddenly said, looking ahead.

"What is it, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Something's coming from the mist."

Everyone looked forward as they saw a shadowy figure walking towards them. Soon, the figure became clearer, before it became a Moemon that they recognized. "A Suicune?" Misty said, surprised to see the Incarnation of the North Wind a second time.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "But, her Aura feels familiar somehow." He then blinked. "Hold on, are you the Suicune we saw at Gringy City? The one that purified the water?"

"That would be me, yes." Suicune smiled.

"Huh. Who'd have thought we would meet you again." Pia said. She then noticed that Suicune was getting real close to Ash. "Um, what are you doing?"

Suicune didn't hear her as she was staring intently at Ash. "You're mother's trainer, right?"

"Mother?" Ash asked, confused.

"I think she means Hourai." Es clarified.

"Oh. Yeah, that's me." Ash confirmed to Suicune.

"I see." Suicune said as she continued to stare at Ash. 'This trainer... His heart is just like his. Kind and loving to all Moemon, regardless of what they are." Ash was about to ask if Suicune was okay when she suddenly kissed him, surprising him and everyone else. Suicune broke the kiss a few seconds later, a light blush on her face as she smiled. "I do hope that we meet again." She said before running off.

The moment Suicune left, the mist began to clear, but everyone was still stunned by what happened. "...What just happened?" Ash asked.

"Suicune just kissed you." Kyuubei said. "Why did Suicune kiss you?"

"Hell if I know." Es replied. "Legendaries are quite mysterious with what they do."

Deciding to put it off for now, the gang continued walking until they came to a sign. "New Bark Town." Brock read what was on the sign. "Looks like we're here at last."

"What a nice town." Misty said, taking a good look at New Bark Town.

"So, where first?" Ash asked. "Should we visit Professor Elm's Lab first or head to the Moemon Center."

Well Ash, you do need to register for the Johto League," Laby pointed out, "so ideally, we should head for the Moemon Center."

"Good point." Ash nodded. "We also need to give our Moemon a checkup." Everyone agreed with him on that part. The gang went to the Moemon Center, however, they found that Nurse Joy wasn't there. Confused by this, Ash walked up to Chana. "Excuse me, do you know where Nurse Joy is?" He asked.

"She said that she was going to Professor Elm's Lab, and that she would be back at 2 o'clock this afternoon." Chana explained, worry on her face.

"But it's 3:30 right now." Laby pointed out.

Chana nodded. "I fear that something terrible may have happened at the lab. If it's not too much trouble, can you go check to see if everything's alright?"

"Sure." Ash nodded at the request. "We're planning to head over to the lab anyway."

When they got to the lab, there were police cars and Officer Jenny was checking the lab. "What's going on, Officer Jenny?" Pia asked.

"Some thieves had stolen a Moemon from the lab." Officer Jenny told them. The gang was surprised by this and went inside the lab to find out more. Nurse Joy was in the lab with Professor Elm, and she was a bit cross with him.

"Honestly Professor Elm, I can't believe you let something like this happen!" Nurse said to him in a scolding manner.

"I'm really sorry, Nurse Joy!" Professor Elm apologized. He was a researcher, but he looked more like a scientist. "I was doing some research and didn't realize what was happening in my lab until you came up."

Nurse Joy narrowed her eyes at him sternly. "Stop making excuses, professor! You should pay more attention to your surroundings other than your research. Honestly, that trainer will not be happy when she realizes her Moemon won't be here tomorrow."

"Excuse me." Ash got their attention. "We heard that a Moemon was stolen from the lab."

"I'm afraid that's true." Nurse Joy said. "The stolen Moemon was a Totodile who was supposed to be a new trainer's Starter Moemon tomorrow."

"Totodile… That's Johto's Water-type starter, right?" Ash asked, having known about the Johto Starter Moemon.

"That is correct." Elm nodded. Just then, a Moemon came out from where they were hiding. She wore a yellow and black shirt with yellow on the front and black on the back, with a yellow and black striped skirt, and wild red, orange and yellow hair down to her neck, and red eyes that were often shut.

"That's the Fire-type starter, Cyndaquil." Ash identified.

"Also correct. You are quite knowledgeable, young man." Elm smiled. "You see, I give out Cyndaquil, Totodile and the Grass-type Chikorita to new trainers here in the Johto Region." He showed the gang pictures of Totodile and Chikorita. Totodile were a blue shirt with a yellow 'V' covering the chest area, and blue shorts and blue shoes, with red eyes and wild blue hair down to her neck, red spines down her back, and a cute fang.

Chikorita wore a pale green dress with green dots around the neck and green shoes, and bright green hair down to her neck and a leaf sticking out, with red eyes and a shy smile and blush.

"Chikorita looks so cute!" Serena squealed. "I would sure like to have one!"

"You know, this reminds of Kanto Starters Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle that Professor Oak gives to new trainers in Pallet Town." Ash said.

"Oh, you know Professor Oak!" Elm exclaimed with delight. "He is certainly amazing! I heard that he was able to learn more things about Legendary Moemon! Apparently, the credit goes to a young man named Ash Ketchum, who had won the Indigo League using Legendary Moemon."

"Yeah, that would be me." Ash told him.

Professor Elm was shocked. "Oh my goodness! I didn't realize that I was speaking to THE Ash Ketchum right now!" He exclaimed, sounding excited. "Please tell me, is it true that you have caught the Storm's End, Ho-Oh!?"

"Professor! Now is not the time to ask about Ash Ketchum's Legendaries!" Nurse Joy chastised him.

"Nurse Joy's right." Ash agreed. "We need to rescue that Totodile."

"Officer Jenny!" One of Officer Jenny's men called. "We've found footprints on the ground, and they don't belong to any of us!"

Officer Jenny went out to look at the footprints, and then sent out her Growlithe. "Hunter, get the scent of the footprints and find the thieves." She told her. Hunter nodded and bent down to the footprints, sniffing at them. After a few sniffs, she made a beeline to town, and then others followed her.

The Moemon Thieves turned out to be Team Rocket, and they had Totodile tied up in a rucksack. "Let me out, you mean people!" Totodile shouted, her words muffled from within the bag. "When I get out of here, you're gonna regret taking me!"

"I can't believe how easy it was to steal this Totodile." Jessie said, smiling at their success.

"Pity we didn't see Cyndaquil and Chikorita." James said. "We would've taken the full set."

"Ah, never mind that." Meowth waved it off. "We'll just swipe them from other trainers."

"Oh no you won't!" Officer Jenny shouted as she and the gang arrived.

"The twerps!" Team Rocket gasped.

"I should've known you three were up to this." Ash said, glaring at the trio.

"Give back that Totodile!" Misty commanded.

"Not a chance, twerpette!" Jessie immediately denied, sending out Cleo, Lira and Pearl. At the same time, James sent out Kono, Victoria and Gloria.

"Looks like Pearl evolved." Pia said, noting that Pearl was now a Cloyster. "Well, that's not gonna stop us." She stepped forward, cracking her knuckles. "I'll take you on."

"Let me help you." Wendy said, running up next to Pia.

"We'll help, too!" Misty exclaimed. "Misty called Sofia!" She called out Sofia.

"Go, Zura!" Brock called out Zura.

"Maria, go!" Giselle called out Maria.

"Chammy, let's go!" Serena sent out Chammy.

"Hunter, help them as well!" Officer Jenny told her Growlithe. Hunter nodded and ran up to fight Team Rocket.

"Let's make this quick." Pia said. "Thunderbolt!" She fired a bolt of electricity at Pearl, knocking her unconscious.

"Flamethrower!" Wendy and Hunter fired a combined stream of flames at Victoria, knocking her unconscious with burn marks all over.

"Acrobatics!" Zura flew at Gloria, doing a few midair stunts before kicking her hard in the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Focus Punch!" Chammy's fist glowed with energy as she punched Lira, knocking her unconscious.

"Bonemerang!" Maria threw her bone at Cleo like a boomerang, striking her right on the head and knocking her unconscious.

"Psychic!" Sofia's eyes glowed blue as she sent a psychic pulse at Kono, knocking her unconscious. She then used Psychic again, this time grabbing the bag Totodile was in so that Misty could free her.

"Freedom!" Totodile shouted as she jumped out. "Thanks a bunch!" She thanked the gang. She then saw Team Rocket return their defeated Moemon and try to run. "Oh no you don't! Water Gun!" She fired water at Team Rocket, sending them flying.

"Wow! Nice one, Totodile!" Ash smiled, impressed by the Big Jaw Moemon. "Your new trainer would certainly be happy with you."

With Totodile rescued, they went back to Professor Elm's Lab. "Totodile!" Cyndaquil called, happily hugging the Water Moemon. "I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Thank you so much for getting back Totodile." Professor Elm thanked the gang.

"It was our pleasure." Ash said, glad that they could help.

"So, um, about your Ho-Oh." Elm pressed, still eager to meet the Storm's End in person.

Ash sweatdropped at this. "Professor, Hourai isn't a Moemon I could just show people at random." He told him.

"It's alright, Ash." Hourai assured, emerging from her Moe Ball. "Most of the world already knows, anyway. And he seems trustworthy enough."

"I guess."

"Incredible... The Storm's End, Ho-Oh..." Elm breathed out in awe, getting a good look at Hourai. "Fascinating. Simply fascinating."

Hourai giggled, and then looked at Ash's belt. "Hey Mal, why don't you introduce yourself as well?"

Maelstrom emerged from her Moe Ball. "I suppose, if this human is trustworthy as you say."

Professor Elm was shocked, looking at the Diving Moemon. "The Bringer of Storms, Lugia... You have _both_ Tower Birds?"

Ash nodded. "I caught Mal over at Shamouti in the Orange Islands."

"Fascinating." Elm repeated, awed to see both Legendary Tower Birds in person.

After that, Nurse Joy registered Ash for the Johto League Challenge, and provided a Johto Region Guide Book and Map. Professor Elm also gave Ash a case for his gym badges. "I wish you the best of luck, Ash." Elm said to Ash.

With everything done, the gang left New Bark Town to truly begin their journey through Johto.

* * *

The gang were now on the rod for Violet City, where Ash can earn his first Johto badge. Right now, the gang were thinking about the Starter Moemon they saw at Elm's Lab. "Personally, I liked that Cyndaquil." Ash said his opinion.

"I thought that Totodile was really cute." Misty smiled. "I hope I get one for myself."

"Pity we didn't see a Chikorita." Serena said, a bit sad. "But, I would love to catch one."

"Yeah, we know, Serena." Giselle said, and then a thought came to mind. "Hey Ash, do you think that you'll catch all the Johto Starters, like you did with the Kanto Starters?" She asked.

"I don't know," Ash shrugged, "but that _would_ be cool."

Just then, the gang saw a girl about fourteen years old, with blue hair and wearing a black and yellow striped jacket, with a Chikorita beside her battling a Rattata. The Chikorita wore a yellow and black striped headband and was ready to battle. "That girl must've started out as a new trainer, and her Chikorita is from Professor Elm." Brock said.

"Let's see how her Chikorita battles." Ash said. He found out that the girl was quite a fan of baseball. During the battle, she said stuff like 'play ball' or 'the home field', and when she caught the Rattata, she threw the Moe Ball like a pitcher would.

"Another win for Team Casey!" The girl cheered, high-fiving her Chikorita. "Now, will the fans salute Casey and Chika with their victory sing." (The same song from the series)

After finishing her song, Casey returned Chika, and it was then that she noticed the gang. "Who are all of you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm Ash." Ash introduced herself, but before he could introduce Pia, Es or his friends, the girl gasped with excitement.

"You mean you're Ash Ketchum!?" The girl asked excitedly.

"...Yeah?"

"Oh my god, I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" The girl squealed. "Hey, do you have your Zapdos with you!?"

"I'm afraid not, sorry." Ash apologized. "I guess you liked Inabikari?"

"Liked her? She was a home run!" The girl replied. "I really love yellow Moemon, especially ones that are both yellow and black!"

"Yellow and black Moemon." Pia repeated the girl's preference. "Any reason for that?"

"Well, you see, my family and I have always been fans of the Electabuzz baseball team." The girl answered. "I'm hoping to catch an Electabuzz for myself - or at least catch an Elekid and raise her."

"I see." Ash said, smiling weakly.

"What's wrong, Ash?" Es asked, noticing Ash's smile.

The veteran trainer pointed at his head, telling Es to switch to telepathy, which she did, before answering. _"You see, the Electabuzz have always placed last in the baseball seasons. I don't want to say it out loud because I want to avoid hurting Casey's feelings."_

 _"Gotcha."_ Es nodded.

"Hey, Mr. Ketchum?" The girl asked for his attention.

"Just Ash is fine." Ash told her.

"Right, Ash. I'm Casey." The girl finally introduced herself. "Anyway, I just started out as a trainer, so I'm hoping that you could give me some pointers."

Ash thought about it. "Well, how about you show me what you know in a battle, first?" He suggested.

"Yes, please!" Casey nodded, eager to get to fight the current Indigo Champion.

Ash and Casey got ready to battle. "Okay, so I know you have your Chikorita, as well as the Rattata you just, but how many Moemon do you actually have?" Ash asked.

"I also caught a Pidgey, so three." Casey answered.

Ash nodded. "Right, well, you're three Moemon will be battling one of mine." He explained the rules. "Know that the objective isn't simply to win, but to show your current skill level as a trainer."

"Ash is really acting like a good tutor." Misty said, impressed by how Ash is handling things.

"Okay, Rio, I choose you!" Ash called out Rio.

"Alright, Pina, up to bat!" Casey called, sending out her Pidgey.

'Starting with a type advantage. That's a good strategy for beginner trainers.' Ash thought with a nod. "You take the first move, Casey."

"Thanks. Pina, use Quick Attack!" Casey commanded.

"Counter." Ash commanded. Rio braced herself for the attack, which was nowhere near enough to actually hurt her, and punched Pina in the gut to knock her back.

"What happened?" Casye gasped, surprised that Pina was knocked back so easily.

"Counter is a move that returns the strength of physical attacks with twice the power." Ash explained. "It's a move that you should make sure that you watch out for, as it can be quite tricky to work around."

"Are there any other moves like that?" Casey asked.

"Yes. There is Mirror Coat, which does the same thing, but with special attacks. There's also a move called Metal Burst; it can return the power of both physical _and_ special attacks, but not as strong as Counter and Mirror Coat." Ash listed the other two counter moves.

Casey nodded, and then gave her next command. "Wing Attack, go for the swing!"

"Detect, then Thunder Punch." Ash commanded. Rio's eyes glowed as she nimbly dodged the Wing Attack, and then she hit Pina in the chest lightly with an electrified fist, knocking her unconscious.

"Was it me, or did Rio hold back on that Thunder Punch?" Giselle asked, noting the lack of power behind Rio's attack.

"Ash must be having Rio hold back." Brock guessed. "That's a good call, as that means Casey's Moemon won't get hurt too badly."

"Return, Pina." Casey returned Pina. "Kaity, up to bat!" She sent out her newly-caught Rattata. She saw that Ash wasn't giving Rio any commands, meaning that he was letting her attack first again. "Tackle!" She commanded.

"Force Palm." Ash commanded as Kaity came charging forwards. Rio took the again, once again not taking any noteworthy damage, and then planted her hand an Kaity's chest, startling the Rattata. A light burst of Aura came from Rio's palm, knocking Kaity to the ground, unconscious.

"Return, Kaity." Casey returned Kaity. "It's down to the final inning, and the visiting team has a sizable lead, but now the world's best Moemon, Chika, is up to bat!" She sent out Chika.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the way she was building up the tension for when Casey sent out her starter, and then focused back onto the battle when he heard Casey command Chika to use Razor Leaf. "Detect, then Aura Sphere." He commanded Rio. The Riolu's eyes glowed as she nimbly dodged all the leaves, and then she sent a small azure sphere of aura at Chika, which hit her and knocked her unconscious.

Casey looked a bit down at her loss as she returned Chika. "Aw, man. You really are strong." She said.

"You did pretty well for a beginner trainer." Ash said, complimenting Casey. "I really like your spunk. The will to not back down from a powerful opponent is a great trait for Moemon Trainers to have. However, it's important to know the limits of yourself and your Moemon. Limits may exist to be broken, but the only way to truly grow is to acknowledge them. If you don't, your Moemon will get hurt more than you would accept."

"Right!" Casey nodded. "Thank you for the battle, Ash. But when we battle again in the Silver Conference, I'll win the game!"

Ash smirked at the challenge. "We shall see." He said. As Casey left to start her own journey, Ash patted Rio on the head. "Well done, Rio. I'm proud of you that you held back so that you wouldn't hurt Casey's Moemon too much."

"Thank you, Ash." Rio smiled, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light.

"She's evolving!" Pia gasped. Everyone watched in amazement, and pride for Ash, as Rio became a full-fledged Lucario.

"I have evolved." Rio simply said, looking at her new form.

Ash could tell that Rio was excited to finally evolve and smiled. "Congratulations, Rio." He congratulated her. "Now, we can start doing some serious Aura training together."

"I look forward to it." Rio smiled, and then Laby brought up Rio's new data.

 **Moemon:** Lucario

 **Name:** Rio

 **Species:** Aura Moemon

 **Type:** Fighting/Steel

 **Current Level:** 65

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Lucario are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Inner Focus

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 104lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Fire, Ground

 **Resistances:** Rock, Bug, Normal, Grass, Ice, Dark, Steel

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Aura Sphere, Foresight, Endure, Quick Attack, Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Mind Reader, Detect, Counter, Force Palm, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Reversal, Return, Bone Rush, Close Combat

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Riolu

 **Info:** Lucario are one of the most noble Moemon. They are the most skilled at using Aura, and can use it in various ways, from detecting hidden opponents to walking on water with ease. As they are capable of telling if a human holds wicked desires by their aura, they are very cautious of humans, almost living in isolation from them. They have a strong sense of justice, and although not as clingy as their pre-evolutions, they enjoy feeling the warmth of their trainer's Aura.

"Right. Now that you've evolved, there's a lot of new moves that you should learn." Ash told Rio. "The first order is to learn moves that can counter your new weaknesses. You already have Ice Punch for Ground Moemon, and you learned Bone Rush when you evolved." Thinking about it for a bit, he nodded. "Okay, since you can learn Psychic, Pia and Es can teach you that. We should also have you learn Dark Pulse and Dragon Pulse, as well as Flash Cannon for some strong ranged attacks."

"Understood." Rio nodded.

And so, with training planned out, Ash and the gang continued their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 31 DONE!**

 **Before anyone asks, yes, Misty will have her own Totodile and Serena will have her own Chikorita. Chikorita is actually one of the Moemon I pre-planned Serena to have.**

 **For the battle with Casey, I tried to have Ash act more like a tutor and give her advice, like a veteran would do for a beginner. I hope I did it decently well.**

 **Also, Suicune again. Why did she kiss Ash, and what did she mean by his heart being 'just like his'? Well, you'll find out in due time.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	32. Forest, Cherrygrove, Catallia

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang was currently walking through a big forest. "This forest is so beautiful." Misty said, taking in the sights of the forest. "It's very green with life, and there's nothing wrong at all."

"Um, actually, there is." Brock said, pointing to some dead-looking trees.

"What happened to those trees?" Ash asked.

"I don't know." Es frowned. "They don't look burnt or diseased, and it's not autumn yet."

"Out of the way!" A voice shouted. The gang saw that there were some Pinsir and a Heracross looking like they were about to fight near a big tree. The Heracross wore a dark blue shirt and skirt, and had dark blue hair down to her backs, with a single blue beetle horn sticking out of her head, and yellow eyes. There were also Butterfree cowering behind the Heracross. Misty freaked out when she saw all the Bug Moemon, but it took a lot of her willpower not to scream.

"No way!" Heracross shouted. "The Butterfree were eating the sap from this tree!"

"Yeah, well we need to eat, too!" One of the Pinsir growled. "Now move!"

Heracross shook her head, refusing to back down. "I can't let you take all the tree sap for yourselves and let you destroy our forest!" She glared at them. "You have your own forest, don't you!? Why don't you go eat the sap there!?"

"We don't have a choice!" Another Pinsir shouted. "Some Beedrill led by a giant Pinsir forced us out of our forest! Not only that, but they destroyed the bridge so that we couldn't get back!"

Heracross blinked, looking confused. "Beedrill? I don't remember either forests having Beedrill living in them."

The gang, who heard the whole thing, began finding that odd. "Something's wrong." Ash said with a frown, and then approached the Pinsir and Heracross.

One of the Pinsir noticed Ash coming and growled at him. "What do you want, human? Can't you see we're not in the mood?"

"My friends and I have heard everything." Ash said. "We were wondering if we could do anything to help out."

The same Pinsir laughed. "You want to _help_? How _can_ you? If you heard our conversation, then you should know that the bridge is destroyed. There's no way across the gorge!"

"That's an easy fix, isn't it?" Heracross asked. "We could just bring down a tree and cross it."

The Pinsir glared at Heracross, but knew that she was right. She looked back at Ash. "Fine. You want to help? Then, you better have the strength to do so."

Ash nodded. "We're glad that you can trust us."

The Pinsir and Heracross led Ash and the gang to the forest where the Pinsir lived. They came to the broken rope bridge that would've taken them across the gorge. "Okay. You said that we need to bring down a tree, right?" The lead Pinsir asked Heracross. "This is your forest. Are you really going to allow that?"

"If it means that everything will work out in the end, then I'm fine with it." Heracross replied. "Now-" A creaking noise was heard as everyone saw Ash push down the closest tree across the gorge, making a platform for everyone to cross.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash waved.

Heracross and the Pinsir were amazed by what Ash did. "Is that man even human?" The lead Pinsir asked.

"He is." Brock answered. "He's a very special human, though."

Everyone cross the bridge to the Pinsir's territory, where they saw a lot of dead-looking trees. They soon came across a giant Pinsir that sucked another big tree dead of its sap. "That's the giant Pinsir that drove us out of our forest!" A Pinsir pointed.

"Do Pinsir even grow that big?" Misty asked, a little scared.

"No, they don't." Laby replied. "That's not even a real Pinsir."

"A giant robot." Ash growled, and then ran up to confront the robot Pinsir. "Hey!" He shouted.

The giant Pinsir turned to him, and then a man came out of it. "Buzz off, kid!" The man snarled. "Can't you see that I'm taking the sap to make myself rich?"

"What you're doing is disturbing the balance of nature!" Ash shouted angrily. "I won't allow you to keep taking sap and destroying the Pinsir's forest!"

"You think you can stop me, brat?" The man taunted. "You should know not to mess with grown-ups." The man sent out five Beedrill. "Attack him!"

"Thunderbolt!" Pia fired a bolt of electricity that zapped all the Beedrill unconscious.

"Solar Beam!" Es charged up sunlight and fired it in a bright beam that destroyed the robot.

The man tried to get away with the sap he had collected, but was stopped by the Pinsir. Pia then fired a Thunder Wave to paralyze the man and keep him from going anywhere. "The Forest Ranger won't be happy with what you've done to our forest." Heracross said, glaring at the man.

"Now that that's done," Ash said, releasing Sakuya, "Sakuya, can you restore this forest for the Pinsir?"

"Sure thing." Sakuya nodded. "Give me a moment to focus my power."

Heracross and the Pinsir were shocked that Ash sent out the Mythical Time Traveler. "That human really is something else." The lead Pinsir said to Heracross.

"You said it." Heracross nodded in agreement.

With Sakuya restoring the forest in no time and the Forest Ranger arresting the man, the Pinsir and the Heracross and Butterfree happily lived in their own forests. "I'm glad that the forest is safe again." Ash said happily as they left the forest.

"Yeah, and hopefully it stays that way." Pia grinned. Just then, Ash suddenly stopped and turned around. Everyone was confused by this until they saw a Heracross and a Pinsir behind them.

Giselle blinked. "Aren't you the Heracross that helped us earlier?" He asked. "And you were one of those Pinsir, right?"

"Yep." Pinsir nodded.

"Let me guess. You want to come along with me?" Ash asked.

"That's right." Heracross nodded. "You helped us out, so we're gonna fight for you."

Ash nodded and took out two Moe Balls, catching both of them. "My first two Moemon caught in Johto." Ash smiled, and then sent them out. "Okay, I'll call you two Heria and Siri. How does that sound?" He asked them.

"Sure." Heracross, now Heria, nodded.

"Siri sounds nice." Pinsir, now Siri, smiled.

"Great. More bugs." Misty groaned.

"Do you have a problem with us?" Siri asked, offended.

"Misty has a phobia of Bug Moemon." Ash explained. "Just make sure to keep your distance from her until she's used to you." Heria and Siri nodded in understanding, and then Laby brought up two digital screens that showed Heria's and Siri's data.

 **Moemon:** Heracross

 **Name:** Heria

 **Species:** Single Horn Moemon

 **Type:** Bug/Fighting

 **Current Level:** 30

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Heracross mainly eat fruits, but they love to eat anything made with honey.

 **Ability:** Guts

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 103.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Psychic, Fire, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Bug, Fighting, Grass, Ground, Dark

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Arm Thrust, Bullet Seed, Rock Blast, Horn Attack, Night Slash, Endure, Aerial Ace

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Heracross are normally docile Moemon. However, if they are disturbed while sipping honey, they will chase off the intruder with their horns. They can be very affectionate, and like Pinsir, will sometimes nibble on their trainers or anyone who smells like honey at the moment. They are powerful battlers, capable of lifting their opponents into the air with their horn.

 **Moemon:** Pinsir

 **Name:** Siri

 **Species:** Stag Beetle Moemon

 **Type:** Bug

 **Current Level:** 30

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Pinsir mainly eat meat, but they love to eat anything made of honey. However, they dislike cold foods.

 **Ability:** Mold Breaker

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 105.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Flying

 **Resistances:** Grass, Fighting, Ground

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Quick Attack, Vice Grip, X-Scissor, Close Combat, Iron Defense, Bind

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Pinsir are powerful and aggressive Moemon. They are capable of lifting up larger opponent and objects with their strong pincers. They can be quite affectionate at times, sometimes nibbling on their trainers if they happen to smell like honey. Although a powerful Moemon, Pinsir can't deal with cold temperatures, so anyone who trains them should help keep them warm.

"I guess you don't like Ice types very much." Pia said, noting Siri's dislike to cold.

Siri shook her head. "Not really. It's just cold weathers that I can't stand."

"Right." Ash nodded, making a note of that.

And so, with two new members for Ash, the gang continued to Violet City.

* * *

After travelling through the forest, the gang made it to a city called Cherrygrove City. "This seems like a good place to relax a bit." Brock said.

"Yeah. We can have our pact at the Moemon Center here." Siri smiled.

"I haven't forgotten, you two." Ash chuckled.

"Stop, thief!" They heard someone shout suddenly, and then a Moemon ran by them. The Moemon wore a gold shirt with a white ring in the middle and a gold skirt, and she had blonde hair down to her neck, with brown ferret ears sticking out of her head, black eyes, and a long striped gold and brown tail.

"Was that a Sentret?" Heria blinked.

"Yeah, and she was shiny!" Siri exclaimed with surprise.

A middle-aged man ran up to them. "Did you see a Shiny Sentret run by here?" He asked. Confused, Heria pointed the way the Sentret went, and the man continued to run in that direction.

"What was that about?" Es asked, very confused.

Wanting to find out what was going on, the gang entered the city and told the city's Officer Jenny what just happened. "This has happened for a week, now." She explained. "This Shiny Sentret has been nicking food from stores, and whenever someone tries to catch her, she easily defeats whatever Moemon they use."

"I see." Ash nodded, looking thoughtful.

"Sentret are usually shy and cautious Moemon." Laby said. "They wouldn't purposely go into a town or city filled with humans unless they have reason."

"Well, this Sentret sounds more feisty than shy to me." Giselle said her opinion.

"We should find out why Sentret is stealing food from everyone." Ash suggested, to general agreement.

The gang went back to where they first saw Sentret. "We can use this sandwich to spy on Sentret." Brock said, placing a sandwich he made onto the ground. "That way, we can find out why she's stealing food."

"Good idea." Ash agreed. Everyone hid in the bushes and waited for Sentret to arrive. A few seconds later, she came and saw the sandwich, and then looked around the area, before back at the sandwich.

"Who leaves a sandwich out in the open?" Sentret asked, sounding suspicious. She knelt down and sniffed the sandwich. "Freshly made, too. It's as if someone deliberately left it here." The gang started to get a bit nervous that Sentret would see through their ploy, before she shrugged. "Whatever. As long as it's something she can eat, I'll take it." The gang let out a quiet sigh of relief as Sentret took the sandwich and ran off.

"Okay, let's follow her," Brock said to the others, "but quietly and carefully. We don't want Sentret to know we're following her, and she's already being cautious." They gang carefully followed Sentret to a clearing in the woods, and what they saw surprised them. Instead of eating the sandwich, she was giving it to a sick and injured Moemon. "It's a Stantler," Brock gasped, "and a young one, too."

Stantler wore a brown dress with dark brown gloves and boots, and had brown hair down to her shoulders, with two yellow antlers with dark brown orbs sticking out of her head, and black eyes.

"She must be the reason why Sentret was stealing food from everyone in Cherrygrove." Es theorized. As Brock stepped forward to help Stantler, Sentret noticed him and stood in his way.

"Back off." Sentret glared, looking ready to fight.

"Easy, Sentret." Brock tried to pacify her. "I'm not here to harm your friend. I wish to help Stantler."

Sentret stared at Brock, and then eased up somewhat. "Fine. If you know a way to help her, then do it."

Brock nodded and gently picked up Stantler. "Let's go to the Moemon Center. She'll be treated there."

After they brought Stantler to Nurse Joy, Brock explained to Officer Jenny what they found out. "I see." Officer Jenny nodded in understanding. "So she stole food to help the baby Stantler. At least it wasn't for a selfish reason."

Just then, Nurse Joy came out of the operating room. "How's Stantler?" Sentret asked.

"Stantler's fine now." Nurse Joy assured. "I've given her some medicine and took care of her leg. She just needs to rest and she'll be right as rain." Everyone was relieved to hear that.

"Hey, Sentret, I know you've been taking care of Stantler, but do you know how she got there?" Ash asked the Shiny Scout Moemon.

"I don't know." Sentret admitted. "She said she wasn't owned by a particular trainer, so I just thought she was a wild one who got separated from her mom."

"I think I might know." Officer Jenny said. "A week ago, an old breeder couple have been keeping some Moemon Eggs. But when they moved away to another city that day, they didn't realize that they had left an egg behind until it was too late." She explained. "The old couple contacted me about it and said that the missing egg was a Stantler Egg. I tried to find the egg, but I never could."

"That means the egg hatched all on its own," Es said sadly, "and the baby Stantler has been all on her own this whole time."

"I've been taking care of care since I found her injured." Sentret told her piece. "It wasn't easy getting her the food she needed, but I wanted to make sure that she would be okay."

Ash smiled, petting Sentret on the head. "You're a really nice Moemon, you know that?"

"I try." Sentret smiled.

That night, the gang slept in the Moemon Center. Brock stayed with Stantler, just in case, and Sentret did the same. Meanwhile, Ash was in the back room having sex with Siri and Heria. (A/N: I should probably make another story dedicated to lemons throughout the story at some point.) Next day, Stantler was completely better.

"I'm glad to see that you're okay Stantler." Brock said.

"Thank you so much for helping me." Stantler thanked Brock, nuzzling him affectionately, making the Pewter Gym Leader chuckle.

"You should thank Sentret as well. She's been taking care of you for a whole week."

"Thank you so much, Sentret." Stantler thanked the Shiny Moemon.

"You're welcome." Sentret smiled, happy that the baby Moemon was okay.

"So, what now?" Pia asked. "She belongs to the old couple, right? Should we return her to them." As if to answer her question, Officer Jenny came into the center.

"I just contacted the old couple I told you about last night," Officer Jenny said, "and they said they wanted to talk to you, Brock." Brock went over to talk with the old couple on the phone, with Stantler beside him, and then got off quite soon.

"Is everything okay, Brock?" Es asked. "What did they say?"

"The old couple said that I can keep Stantler." Brock told his friends, Stnatler nuzzling him. They saw how happy she was with me, and they decided to give her to me."

"That's great, Brock." Ash smiled, happy for his friend. Stantler eager tapped a Moe Ball and let herself be caught.

Brock couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I'll take good care of you, Stella." He said to her through the Moe Ball.

"Well, I guess I'm done here." Sentret said, about to leave when Ash called her.

"Hey Sentret, I would like to battle you." Ash challenged her.

"You want to try to capture me?" Sentret guessed. "I get that I'm a Shiny Moemon. A lot of trainers have tried to capture me over the week because of that."

"I'm aware, but not only are you strong, but you're also kind. I would love to have a Moemon like you."

That surprised Sentret. He didn't want to capture her because she was Shiny, but because she was a kind and strong Moemon. That made her realize that Ash was different from those other trainers. "Alright, I'll battle you." She accepted her challenge, a small smile forming on her face.

They went to the woods for their battle, since doing it in the city would cause trouble. "Pia, I choose you!" Ash said. Pia nodded and walked forward to battle.

"Let's start." Sentret smirked, and then ran forward in a Quick Attack. Pia dodged the charge with Agility, and then came at her with Brick Break, but Sentret jumped into the air to dodge. "Flamethrower!" Sentret released a stream of flames at Pia, but the Pikachu used Light Screen to block.

"Thunder Punch!" Pia coated her fist with electricity and punched Sentret when she landed, but Sentret was quick and met the fist with an Ice Punch.

 _"Sentret is really good."_ Es said to Ash via telepathy as the Scout Moemon hit Pia with Shadow Claw. _"No wonder she was able to beat all the trainers that tried to catch her before. She knows a lot of powerful moves."_

 _"Yeah."_ Ash nodded with a smirk. He wants Sentret even more now. "Okay, Pia, time to get serious. Teleport, then Force Palm!" Pia teleported in front of Sentret, shocking her with her psychic abilities, and then struck her in the chest with Force Palm, sending her flying into a tree as she fell to the ground, hurt. "Alright, go Moe Ball!" Ash threw a Moe Ball at Sentret, which hit her at she was sucked in. The ball shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture. "Alright!" Ash cheered, happy to have caught Sentret.

"That makes another Shiny Moemon, doesn't it?" Misty asked. "How many does that make for you?"

Ash counted the Shiny Moemon he now owns in his head. "Six, I believe." He answered, before sending out Sentret.

"So, I'm not your first Shiny?" Sentret asked, before getting a good look at her new trainer. "Now that I look at you, you don't look like a newbie trainer."

"Ash is a really amazing trainer." Serena told her. "He's the current Indigo League Champion."

Sentret was surprised by that knowledge. "I had heard a bit about the Indigo League from passing trainers." She said, and then her expression changed to shock as she looked at Ash. "Hold on, are you the trainer who has five Legendary Moemon?"

"I got three more in the Orange Islands, but that's about right." Ash nodded.

Sentret was amazed at this point. "Wow. You're definitely a trainer that could help me become stronger." She smiled. "I'm going to enjoy my time with you."

"Glad to have you." Ash smiled. "How about I call you Sona?"

"Sure thing, Master."

Ash nodded and took out his Moedex. Laby knew the drill, and formed a digital screen that showed Sona's data.

 **Moemon:** Sentret*

 **Name:** Sona

 **Species:** Scout Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 45

 **Scarcity:** Common

 **Diet:** Sentret are mainly fruits and vegetables, as well as wheat-based products.

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 4'04"

 **Weight:** 89.6lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Quick Attack, Slash, Iron Tail, Super Fang, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Hone Claws, Thunderbolt, Ice Punch, Foresight, Reversal, Shadow Claw, Façade, Detect

 **Evolves Into:** Furret

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Sentret are shy Moemon, and are very cautious of others. Many new trainers usually capture a Sentret for the purpose of having another Moemon besides their starter. They aren't very good in the bed department, but they make up for it with their sweetness and loyalty. They are very good at scouting areas, whether for Moemon, items or other means.

"Wow, you really _are_ strong." Ash said, impressed. "You know a lot of moves as well."

"I've learned a couple of things battling trainers while looking after Stella." Sona grinned.

"Just be warned; being with Ash means you no longer have a normal life." Misty warned.

Sona shrugged. "With someone who trains Legendary Moemon, I kind of expected it."

* * *

The gang was currently resting in the Moemon Center in a city called Catallia City. During their adventure, they had seen a herd of Donphan as well as a Moemon called Hoothoot. Ash was enjoying being able to see new Moemon. Right now, he and Brock were checking out Nurse Joy's Moemon, who was a Blissey. She wore a pink dress with a frilly white skirt, along with a pink apron that carefully held an egg in the pocket. She had pink hair down to her shoulders, with six curls in the sides of her head, three on each side, and pink eyes. "That's a Blissey, isn't it?" Pia asked. "Those evolve from Chansey?"

"That's right." Brock nodded. "Chana had evolved into one while helping Professor Ivy take care of the Moemon." He sent out Chana to show her off. Everyone saw that she was indeed a Blissey now.

"Cool." Ash smiled. He began wondering if any of Brock's other Moemon evolved while he was with Professor Ivy, when they suddenly heard a commotion outside.

"What's going on?" Misty asked, wondering what was happening. They went outside and saw police cars driving down the street.

"Sounds like trouble is going on." Brock said. "Let's check it out."

The gang followed the cars to where they were going and came to a house. The police were there and Officer Jenny was observing some coins that were on the ground. "What's going on, Officer?" Ash asked as they ran up to her.

"A burglary has happened here." Officer Jenny answered. "This is the third house this week that has been robbed."

"'Third'?" Es repeated. "Wow, this sounds serious."

Officer Jenny noticed her, as well as Pia, Wendy and Toki. 'A Pikachu, an Espeon, a Growlithe and a Togepi...' She thought. "Excuse me, are you Ash, Serena, Misty, Brock, Giselle and Tomo?"

"You know us?" Misty asked, a bit surprised.

"My cousin in New Bark Town told me about how you helped her stop Team Rocket when they stole a Totodile from Professor Elm's Lab." The gang felt a bit proud hearing that.

"Anyway, who's the thief that has been stealing things?" Pia asked.

"We don't know for sure," Officer Jenny frowned, "but whoever it is, he's imitating the Black Arachnid."

"The Black Arachnid?" Giselle blinked. "Isn't he the famous cat burglar from one hundred years ago?"

"That's right." A voice answered. "And we have a bit of a history with him." The voice came from a Spinarak who came down on a string of web beside Officer Jenny. She wore a green sleeveless dress with a small thin dark green stripe under her chest area and two dark green dots under it, and she wore yellow and dark green striped gloves that reached up to her shoulders and tights that reached out to her thighs. She had green hair tied down in a ponytail, and green eyes. Unfortunately, since she was a Bug-type Moemon, Misty freaked out when she saw her.

"Very sorry about our friend." Ash quickly apologized. "She always freaks out when she sees a Bug Moemon."

"She's a Spinarak." Es said, identifying the Moemon. "Is she your Moemon? I thought all Officer Jenny's had Growlithe for their Partner Moemon."

"Normally, that is true." Officer Jenny admitted. "However, here in Catallia City, it has been a tradition to use Spinarak. You see, back when the Black Arachnid was around, my ancestor, the Officer Jenny from eight generations ago, used her Spinarak's web to catch the Black Arachnid and his Meowth." She told the story of the Black Arachnid.

"Yep, and the Spinarak who helped Jenny's ancestor is _my_ ancestor." Spinarak said proudly. "I'm Rias, by the way."

"Cool." Ash said.

Just then, a police officer came to Officer Jenny. "Officer Jenny, someone has received a warning from the Black Arachnid!" He reported urgently.

"So he's chosen his next target." Officer Jenny frowned. They went to the targeted house, where the owner was an old man.

"I'm glad you're here, Officer Jenny." The old man said, showing her a card. "Here is the warning not I got from the Black Arachnid."

Officer Jenny read the card, _"I have taken interest in your prized possession. I shall come to claim it tonight! - B.A."_ "There's no doubt that the thief is imitating the Black Arachnid." She said.

"What is he after?" Ash asked.

"This." The old man answered, pointing to a silver trophy that had pictures of some Moemon on it. "It is a trophy I had won in my youth. It is one of my most treasured memories from when I was a Moemon Trainer."

"Don't worry, sir, we will catch that criminal tonight." Officer Jenny assured.

That night, everyone got ready for the Black Arachnid. Rias set up her Sticky Web traps, Ash sent out Heria, Rio and Sona, Misty sent out Haru, Brock sent out Vicky and Zura, Giselle sent out Liba and Serena sent out Blossom. Tomo, Wendy and Toki were asleep at the Moemon Center, as Tomo was too sleepy to wait for the thief. "Alright, now we wait till midnight." Officer Jenny said. It wasn't easy for the gang to stay awake all through the night.

"I am so going to bed when this is over with." Ash yawned. Es yawned in agreement.

When midnight struck, there was no sign of the Black Arachnid yet. "Do you think he's been bluffing about this stunt happening tonight?" Pia asked.

"Maybe, but we should stay alert." Ash said, though he was starting to fall asleep. Suddenly, all the lights went off, startling everyone wide awake.

"What's going on!?" Brock shouted. Everyone then heard laughter.

"Who's there!?" Officer Jenny demanded. A light appeared, and in the middle of the room was a man completely dressed in black with a mask on, a Meowth right beside him. "The Black Arachnid!" Jenny gasped.

"I have come to claim what I want." The Black Arachnid smirked. "Mika, Pay Day!" Mika's coin flashed, and then she flung a flurry of gold coins at everyone. Thankfully, Ash blocked the attack with an Aura Barrier, but by the time the flying coins stopped, the lights came back on, but the Black Arachnid was gone along with the trophy.

"He's getting away!" Giselle exclaimed.

"Don't worry." Ash said. "Our Moemon are outside to stop him."

Sure enough, the moment the Black Arachnid and Mika went outside, they were stopped by Pia, Es and the others. Even with Mika's Pay Day, the Black Arachnid couldn't get past them, mostly thanks to Pia's and Es's barriers. Just when they thought they had found an opening to escape, Rias appeared in front of them and trapped them in her web like flies. "And so, history repeats itself." Rias smiled. "The Black Arachnid has been caught by my web, just like my ancestor caught the original Black Arachnid one hundred years ago."

"Except this time, you had a bunch of other Moemon helping out." Pia chuckled.

"Great work, everyone." Ash praised all the Moemon as he and the other humans arrived.

"It wasn't too hard." Pia said, flashing a peace sign. "Now, let's see who's imitating the Black Arachnid." She took off the mask and hat, revealing a young man with brown hair.

"I should've known it was you." Officer Jenny said, somewhat expectantly.

"You know him, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

"Yes, I do. This man, Jeremiah, is actually a descendant of the original Black Arachnid." Officer Jenny revealed, surprising everyone.

"Wait, does that mean that you're the descendant of the original Black Arachnid's Meowth?" Sona asked.

"Who else would I be the descendant of?" Mika asked with a scoff.

"I guess committing thievery runs in the family." Rias said. The police took Jeremiah and Mika away while they were still caught in the Sticky Web.

The next afternoon, the gang got ready to leave Catallia City. They had a long sleep-in, as they were up till midnight, and now they were refreshed and ready to go. Ash told Tomo and Wendy all about what happened last night, and they were relieved that the thief was caught. Before they left, Officer Jenny spoke to them. "Thanks again for all your help." She thanked them. "If you ever want to become detectives, I'll gladly welcome you."

"Thanks Officer Jenny, but my heart is to become a Moemon Master." Ash said, turning down the offer.

"My heart is to become a Water Moemon Master." Misty said.

"My heart is to become a Moemon Doctor." Brock said.

"My heart is to become a Ground Moemon Master." Giselle said.

"I prefer travelling around with Ash." Serena said, and Tomo agreed with her.

"I understand." Officer Jenny smiled with acceptance. "Everyone has to keep moving forward to what they dream."

The gang bid farewell to Officer Jenny and left Catallia City.

* * *

 **Chapter 32 DONE!**

 **I know that Team Rocket were responsible for the tree sap and Black Arachnid incidents, but again, I'm not having them appear in every segment, so I had different characters for those parts.**

 **Honestly, Brock should have been given a Stantler, if not a young one.**

 **Sona's level does seem kinda high starting off, but it's to be understandable with her fighting off trainers for a whole week.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	33. Chikorita, Violet Gym, Silver

**There's going to be a special trainer introduced this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang were still on the way to Violet City, when they came to a hillside area near a snowy mountain. "That hill looks like it would be a good place for skiing." Brock said. They were about continue on, when Ash noticed a Chikorita sunbathing in the corner of his eye.

"Hey! A Chikorita!" He called out, running over to her.

Chikorita heard footsteps as she was sunbathing and noticed Ash coming up to her. "A Trainer!" She exclaimed, immediately standing up and taking a battle stance. "You want a fight!? Bring it on!"

"She's a feisty one." Laby said with surprise. "To be fair, not all Moemon are as the Moedex describes them to be."

"That's right." Ash agreed. "Heria, I choose you!" He called out Heria.

"Grassy Terrain!" Chikorita released a pulse of natural energy, and then the area glowed a vibrant green and looked more natural.

"Interesting." Ash mused. "Heria, Brick Break!" He commanded. Heria charged at Chikorita, her fist glowing as she punched her, but the Leaf Moemon dodged to the side and whacked her away with Vine Whip. Chikorita then fired an Ancient Power while she was down, but Heria quickly destroyed it with another Brick Break.

"Pin Missile!" Heria fired shaking spikes of energy from her horn at Chikorita, but she was able to block them all with Reflect.

"Whoa, that Chikorita must be really strong if she can use Reflect and block attacks like that." Brock noted.

"I'll shatter that!" Heria exclaimed. "Brick Break!" She punched the barrier with her glowing fist, shattering the Reflect and hurting Chikorita, but then another surprise was revealed.

"Counter!" A red aura surrounded Chikorita as she punched Heria, returning the damage two-fold. She then used Synthesis to heal herself, which was further helped by the Grassy Terrain, and then unleashed a powerful Leaf Storm at Heria, nearly knocking her unconscious.

'Wow. This Chikorita's really strong." Ash thought, impressed by Chikorita. Even though he hasn't trained Heria much, it was amazing that Chikorita could win against her despite type advantage. 'She's definitely my kind of Moemon. I wonder...' Ash returned Heria from her Moe Ball. "Looks like I'm gonna have to use a different Moemon to catch you." He said to Chikorita, smirking.

"Bring it! I'm not afraid to take on any Moemon!" Chikorita challenged.

"Alright, then. Sakuya, I choose you!" Ash called out Sakuya.

"Except a Legendary!" Chikorita quickly added, wailing fearfully.

"Aww, lost your fighting spirit?" Sakuya asked, looking disappointed.

"I can't compete against you!" Chikorita whined.

Sakuya sighed. "Boo. And I was looking forward to my first battle."

"Sorry, Sakuya." Ash apologized. "Maybe next time."

Chikorita blinked. "Were you honestly expecting me to battle her?" She asked Ash.

"I was." Ash confirmed. "From seeing you battle Heria, I could tell that you're a strong-willed Moemon, who's willing to take on any opponent no matter how strong they are." He smiled. "To be honest, I love that aspect in a Moemon."

Chikorita blushed. "W-Well, thank you, but I know better than to face a Legendary Moemon. That's _way_ out of my league."

"My older Moemon are strong enough that they could take on Legendaries, and I have a few other Moemon that I'm training to do the same." Ash told her. "If you come with me, I can help you reach that level of strength as well."

Chikorita thought about Ash's offer. "That sounds really tempting, but I don't want to leave my little sister alone." She told him.

"Don't worry. Serena could help train your little sister." Ash assured.

"Me?" Serena asked, surprised that Ash would nominate her.

"Well, you did say that you wanted a Chikorita." Misty remembered.

"True."

"Deal." Chikorita nodded, agreeing to Ash's offer. "I'll go get my little sister." She ran off, and then a moment later, returned with her little sister. Everyone was surprised to see that the younger Chikorita that would be Serena's newest Moemon was Shiny. She wore a yellow-green dress with brown dots around the neck and brown shoes, and brown hair down to her neck and a leaf sticking out of her head, and red eyes.

"Are these the humans you were talking about, big sis?" Shiny Chikorita asked, looking at them curiously.

"Yep. The man with the Celebi is going to my trainer, while the blonde woman is yours." Chikorita explained, pointing to Ash and Serena respectively. Shiny Chikorita nodded in understanding and walked up to Serena, letting her catch her while Ash caught Chikorita.

"Welcome to the team." Ash welcomed as he released his newest Moemon. "How about I call you Haruka?"

"I'm fine with that, Master." Chikorita, now named Haruka, nodded, and then looked at her little sister. "What about you? What's your name now?"

"Megan." Shiny Chikorita said her new name, smiling shyly.

"That sounds cute." Haruka giggled, and then she saw Ash take out his Moedex, a digital screen forming as Laby showed Haruka's data.

 **Moemon:** Chikorita

 **Name:** Haruka

 **Species:** Leaf Moemon

 **Type:** Grass

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Chikorita are mostly herbivorous, but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Overgrow

 **Height:** 4'09"

 **Weight:** 97.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Bug, Poison, Ice, Flying

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Ground, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Grassy Terrain, Vine Whip, Ancient Power, Counter, Leaf Storm, Heal Pulse, Nature Power, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Aromatherapy, Body Slam, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Evolves Into:** Bayleef

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Chikorita are very shy Moemon, who smell very nice and are very soothing to be around. They are very loyal to their masters, and cannot bare to be apart from them, often holding onto them tightly, whenever they try to leave. Due to their shy nature, they aren't very good at fighting, and are pacifists, and they are also inexperienced in battles as well.

"Inexperienced my tail!" Es exclaimed.

"Clearly whoever made this data didn't visit these parts." Haruka said, frowning. "All the Chikorita here like to battle opponents stronger than them."

"Again, not all Moemon are as the Moedex says they are." Laby repeated. Everyone else nodded in clear agreement.

* * *

The gang had finally arrived at Violet City. "Finally, we can relax!" Misty exclaimed, stretching. "I'm tired of traveling today."

"I need to gather up on supplies." Brock said., leaving stock up on supplies.

"I'm going to get some training done for the gym battle." Ash said.

"Me too." Tomo said. Even though Tomo doesn't participate in Moemon Battles, he still wanted to train because he wanted to be a strong trainer like his brother, Ash.

The two brothers went to an open area in Violet City to train their Moemon. Tokiko and Sona were having a practice battle, tackling each other and throwing attacks at each other while trying not to hurt anyone else. Heria and Siri were training with each other, working on each other's move; right now, both were learning Focus Punch from Pia. Haruka was also practicing her moves with Sakuya; Sakuya was currently teaching her Energy Ball and Giga Drain. Umie and Laias were also having a practice battle, though it was mostly like Umie teaching her mother new moves. Hourai and Maelstrom were having a sparring match in the air.

As Ash watched his Moemon train, he decided to find out about the Violet City Gym Leader. "YHey, Laby, what Moemon does the Gym Leader use?" He asked.

"I had already looked that up. The Gym Leader uses Flying-type Moemon." Laby informed.

"Flying types..." Ash repeated out loud, and then thought about his options. Since it was Flying Moemon, the only one of his newest Moemon who didn't have a type disadvantage was Sona. However, that didn't matter much and Haruka definitely wouldn't mind battling a Flying type. Speaking of, Haruka isn't that bad of an option, since she knows Ancient Power and has excellent endurance with the moves she knows.

However, even with those two, his reputation would no doubt lead the Gym Leader to use League Winner Moemon, which means that he'll probably have to use Pia. This is also a good chance to give Laias and Tokiko their first Moemon Battle.

"Hey, big brother?" He heard Tomo call, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Do you know who you're gonna use in the gym battle?"

"Yep." Ash nodded. "I'm gonna use Sona, Laias and Tokiko, but I also plan to use Haruka and Pia if the gym battle calls for more than three Moemon."

Wendy looked confused. "Um, I agree with Sona, Laias, Tokiko and Pia, but Haruka?" She questioned. "Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. You saw her fight with Heria. She's able to stand her own against Moemon with a type advantage against her."

"If you say so."

"Excuse me." A voice called for their attention. That's when they noticed a young man with blue hair walking up to them. "I must ask, are either of you Ash Ketchum?" He asked.

"That's me." Ash confirmed.

The man nodded. "I had a feeling. Someone had seen a Ho-Oh and a Lugia battling each other and feared that something bad was happening, so they asked me to check on it, but I guess it was just you training." He looked over to Hourai and Maelstrom, who were currently resting. "I knew you had a Ho-Oh, but not a Lugia."

"I caught her while I was in the Orange Islands." Ash explained.

"I see." The man nodded. "Oh, pardon my manners. I'm Falkner, the Violet Gym Leader." He introduced.

"So you're the Gym Leader." Ash noted. "I plan on challenging your gym tomorrow."

"That's fine. It gives me time to prepare. I look forward to our battle tomorrow."

"Me too, Falkner." Ash said, waving Falkner goodbye as he left.

"Hey, Ash, who was that?" Hourai asked, walking up to her trainer. "I noticed that he was glancing at me and Mal."

"Oh, that was Falkner, the Gym Leader of Violet Gym." Ash told her.

"I see."

Everyone stopped when it was time for lunch and went to the Moemon Center. While having lunch there, Ash told the others about his meeting with Falkner. "Well, you can't necessarily blame." Misty said. "Anyone would panic seeing two Legendary Moemon battling each other, even if it's for training."

"She's right." Giselle agreed. "For normal people, it's a sign of the end of the world. For us, it's training." Everyone couldn't help but chuckle at that fact, as true as it is.

"So, are you ready for your gym battle, Ash?" Brock asked.

"Yep." Ash smirked. "My Moemon and I are raring to go."

Next day, it was time for Ash's gym battle against Falkner. The Violet Gym was one of those tall cylinder buildings, with a big flat circular roof. Ash knocked on the gym door, and Falkner opened it. "Ah, you're here, Ash." Falkner smiled. "I take it you're ready for our battle."

"Yep." Ash nodded.

Falkner led the gang to the roof of the Violet Gym building. "I have my battles on the roof." He explained. "That way, my Flying Moemon can easily fly around when they battle other Moemon."

"That's understandable." Es nodded. "For Flying types or Moemon that can fly, their greatest ally is the open space to soar into the sky."

"That's correct." Falkner nodded. "I love Flying Moemon very much. When I was a kid, I always dreamed of flying in the sky, and now I can thanks to my Flying Moemon."

"I have a couple Flying Moemon myself." Ash said, smiling. "I know the excitement of flying through the sky with them."

Falkner smiled. "I will definitely enjoy this gym battle with you, Ash."

Soon, it was time for the gym battle. Ash and Falkner got ready at the battle arena, while Tomo, Es, Wendy, Misty, Toki, Brock, Giselle and Serena stood at the side to watch. "The battle between Violet Gym Leader Falkner and Indigo Champion Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee announced. "This will be a full six on six Moemon Battle, and the battle will be over when all Moemon on either side are unable to battle." The referee explained the rules.

"Wow. The first gym and Ash is already having a full six on six battle." Misty said, surprised. The others were surprised as well.

"Battle begin!"

"Quistis, take flight!" Falkner sent out his first Moemon, which was a Noctowl. She wore a brown shirt with six chocolate brown upside down traingles on the front, and a chocolate brown skirt. She had chocolate brown wings with brown feathers sticking out of her back, pale yellow hair that went down to her neck, and red eyes.

"Haruka, I choose you!" Ash called out Haruka, who smirked, looking ready to fight.

"Why is Ash using Haruka?" Misty asked, shocked by Ash's first choice.

"I don't know, but he's probably up to something." Brock said. "It's not the first time he sent out a Moemon against a type disadvantage."

"Definitely not." Giselle nodded in agreement.

"A Grass type?" Quistis asked, tilting her head to the side. "You're not trying to make me fall asleep, are you?"

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you, Quistis." Falkner warned.

"If you say so." Quistis shrugged, and then took to the air. "Air Slash!"

"Block with Light Screen, then use Grassy Terrain!" Ash commanded. Haruka created a barrier to block the Air Slash, then sent out a pulse of natural energy that surrounded the roof of the gym in a green dome. The floor of the battlefield glowed a vibrant green, and there were blades of grass growing out of it.

"Interesting." Quistis said, looking at the now grassy arena.

"Magical Leaf!" Haruka created rainbow leaves, and then drew energy from the battlefield to strengthen them before flinging them at Quistis. The Noctowl swerved to the side to the dodge, but the rainbow leaves suddenly hooked and struck her from behind, making her wince and lose a bit of altitude.

"Interesting strategy." Falkner nodded. "But I know you can do better than that. Quistis, Aerial Ace!"

Quistis disappeared and reappeared behind Haruka, cutting into her and making her wince in pain, but then the Noctowl noticed sparkles of natural energy coming from the ground and flowing into Haruka, healing her. "You're using the Grassy Terrain to heal off damage that you take." Quistis noted, frowning. "Well, I'll just have to hit harder! Acrobatics!" She flew towards Haruka, doing a few aerial stunts before kicking her, but Haruka had quickly created a Reflect to block the attack.

"Gotcha!" Haruka exclaimed, using Vine Whip to grab Quistis before she could recover from block recoil and squeeze her. "Ancient Power!" She then created rocks of ancient energy and fired them at the Noctowl, hitting her for super effective damage and knocking her back. A rising red aura surged around Haruka after the attack hit.

"You're tougher than I thought." Quistis said, looking annoyed. "Try this. Extrasensory!" Her eyes glowed as she fired a pulse of rainbow energy at Haruka, but thanks to the speed boost, she was able to dodge the attack rather easily and counter with Energy Ball. "Hmm, looks like I'll have to rest my wings." Quistis said, landing on the ground and folding her wings. As she did, a soft green glow enveloped her.

"That's Roost." Brock frowned as he recognized the attack. "She's sacrificing her Flying typing to heal herself, and it's assisted by the effects of Grassy Terrain."

"This might not look good for Haruka." Misty said, looking worried.

"Leaf Storm!" Haruka drew energy from the field and fired a powerful storm of leaves that hit Quistis head on, knocking her unconscious.

"Never mind." Misty smiled. "Make me eat my words, Ash."

"Quistis is unable to battle! Haruka is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Way to go, Haruka!" Ash cheered.

"Thank you, Master." Haruka thanked, smiling at the praise.

"Well, that was a very excellent strategy." Falkner complimented as he returned Quistis. "I'm impressed by how you've trained Haruka so well."

"Haruka was already pretty strong when I met her." Ash said. "All I did was help her improve, like any trainer would do."

Falkner nodded. "Well, she is certainly impressive. Now, let's see how you do against Cinder!" He sent out a Talonflame as his next Moemon. She wore a ash-gray dress with red spots that went down to her knees, and had red wings with ash-gray feathers that ended in black tips. She had red hair that went down her back ending in black tips, and yellow eyes.

'She looks like she's also a Fire type.' Ash thought, looking at Cinder. "Return, Haruka." He returned Haruka. "Sona, I choose you!" He called out Sona.

"Flamethrower!" Cinder unleashed a stream of flames at Sona, but the Sentret dodged and countered with Thunderbolt, both Cinder managed to block most of it with Steel Wing.

'Figured he has a way to counter Electric moves.' Ash thought as Sona dodged an Aerial Ace using Detect. "Get Close with Quick Attack, then use Water Pulse!" He commanded. Sona quickly ran and jumped towards Cinder, and then fired the pulse of water she had charged at point-blank, knocking her to the ground.

Cinder recovered from the attack and used Quick Attack to counter, tackling Sona as she fell to the ground. She then fired a Fire Blast, but Sona used Detect to quickly dodge.

"Cinder, use your Flare Blitz and Aerial Ace combination!" Falkner commanded. Cinder surrounded herself in flames, and then flew at Sona very fast. The result was Sona getting hit by a very fast flaming Talonflame as she cried out in pain.

"Sona!" Ash cried out. He was surprised that Falkner used a combination attack against him.

"I've seen your matches in which your Flying Moemon used combo moves, and decided to try my hand at it." Falkner said, smirking as Cinder flew back to his side.. "Flare Ace isn't as powerful as your Ho-Oh's Sacred Phoenix, but it's still very strong."

"I noticed." Ash said, looking at Sona worriedly. She was pretty hurt from the attack, and Haruka's Grassy Terrain had already worn off, but it looks like she can still fight. "Hang in there, Sona! You can do it!" He encouraged.

"I'm not done yet." Sona grunted in agreement as she stood up.

"Impressive." Cinder smirked. "But it's time I end this match!" She flew at Sona in a Quick Attack, but Sona managed to dodge the attack.

"Reverse Bolt!" Ash commanded. Sona surrounded her body with electricity, and then punched Cinder in the chest with a powerful Reversal. As Sona was very hurt, the Reversal part of the attack was very powerful, and with Thunderbolt combining it into an Electric-type move, the combination attack was able to deal enough damage to knock out Cinder.

"Cinder is unable to battle! Sona is the winner!" The referee announced.

"That was a close one." Serena said, looking worried.

"Cinder must've been one of Falkner's most skilled Moemon." Brock noted. "Falkner isn't holding back."

"Good work, Cinder." Falkner praised as he returned Cinder. "Tria, take flight!" He sent out a Dodrio as his third Moemon. She wore a brown shirt and a black skirt with pink feathers, with brown hair down to her shoulders. She had black eyes, and held brown pom-poms in her hands.

Sona looked at her with a frown. "You know Pursuit, don't you?" She asked.

"How did you guess?" Tria asked, smirking.

"So, I'm done either way." Sona sighed. "But the least I can do is this! Façade!" Her body glowed red as she tackled Tria, and then released a blast into her, dealing heavy damage.

"You bitch!" Tria growled, and then used Tri Attack to knock Sona unconscious.

"Sona is unable to battle! Tria is the winner!" The referee announced.

"You did good, Sona." Ash praised as he returned Sona. "Laias, I choose you!" He called out Laias, who smiled.

"Interesting." Falkner said, looking at Laias. "I rarely face any Ice-type Moemon. No matter. Tria, use Tri Attack!"

"Use Dragon Dance!" Ash quickly commanded. A swirl of draconic energy surrounded Laias, increasing her power and speed, and then she dodged the Tri Attack beams with her increased speed.

"You won't beat me in speed!" Tria smirked, running towards Laias very fast and using Drill Peck. Laias winced as she attack hit her, but quickly countered with Aqua Tail, knocking her to the ground. She then fired a Blizzard at the Dodrio, but Tria dodged with her speed.

"Thunderbolt to your left!" Ash commanded. Laias turned and fired a bolt of electricity at Tria, shocking her the moment she stopped. That did the trick as Tria fell unconscious.

"Tria is unable to battle! Laias is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return, Tria." Falkner said, returning Tria. "Noire, take flight!" He sent out his fourth Moemon; a Honchkrow. She wore a black jacket with a white collar, and had two large black wings sticking out of her back. She also wore a black dress, and a large brimmed black hat over her head. She had red eyes and long black hair with red tips down to her shoulders.

"Ice Beam!" Laias fired a freezing beam at Noire, but she flew up to dodge the attack and countered with Heat Wave. Laias endured the attack and countered with Hydro Pump, but Noire flew around it and hit her with Foul Play.

"Are you okay, Laias?" Ash asked, seeing that she got hurt from the attack.

"I can still fight." Laias assured as she stood up. "Dragon Pulse!" She fired a shockwave of water from her mouth at Noire, knocking her out of the sky, but Noire recovered before she hit the ground and hit her with Brave Bird, knocking her unconscious.

"Laias is unable to battle! Noire is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Good job for your first battle, Laias." Ash praised as he returned Laias. "Now it's your turn, Tokiko!" He called, sending out Tokiko.

"My turn!" Tokiko said excitedly.

"Interesting." Falkner smiled, looking at the Guardian Deity. "I know that Tapu Koko isn't a Flying type, but I am quite fond of them because of their bird-like features."

"I may not be a Flying Moemon, but I tend to fight like one." Tokiko smiled.

"Then let's take this to the air!" Noire smirked, taking flight into the sky. Tokiko accepted her challenge and flew after her.

"Thunderbolt!" Tokiko fired a bolt of electricity at Noire, but she blocked most of it with Steel Wing, and then charged forward in an Aerial Ace. Tokiko used Aerial Ace as well, the two tackling each other at great speeds.

"Dark Pulse!" Noire fired a pulse of darkness at Tokiko, knocking her back, but the Legendary recovered and countered with Dazzling Gleam. Noire was hit by the Fairy-type attack and lost some altitude, but recovered and flew back up at Tokiko.

"Electro Ball!" Tokiko created a sphere of electricity at Noire, but the Honchkrow caught it with Psychic and sent it back. Tokiko barely dodged her own attack, but got hit by Noire's Brave Bird. "Tricky. Iron Head!" Tokiko's head solidified with steel energy as she headbutted Noire in the chest.

"Use Roost!" Falkner commanded. Noire flew to the ground and folded her wings, a soft glow enveloping her as she healed some of the damage she took.

"Not happening! Tokiko, Nature's Madness!" Ash commanded. Tokiko's power surged a she concentrated it at Noire's position. A swirl of rainbow energy engulfed Noire, before erupting and taking out half of her energy.

"I see." Falkner frowned. "Noire, Brave Bird!"

"Tokiko, Wild Bird!" Ash commanded. Tokiko's body flared blue, and then the flare turned yellow as it was mixed with Wild Charge as she charged at Noire. There was an explosion of smoke as the two clashed, and then everyone saw Noire fall to the ground, unconscious. Tokiko landed as well, but she soon fell to one knee, wincing from the recoil of the attack.

"Noire is unable to battle! Tokiko is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Great work, Tokiko!" Ash praised. "Are you alright?"

"Still not used to the recoil." Tokiko said as she stood up. "But I'm fine."

"That's good."

"You did good, Noire." Falkner praised as he returned Noire. "Airia, take flight!" He sent out a Skarmory as his fifth Moemon. She wore a silver leotard and metal grieves, and had steel gray hair down to her shoulders and golden eyes, with a steel hat over her head and red metal wings sticking out of her back.

"Tokiko, return." Ash said, returning Tokiko, and then turned to his starter. "Pia, you're up next."

"Right." Pia nodded, and then jumped into the arena.

"Rock Slide!" Airia summoned large rocks that fell towards Pia, but Pia caught them with Psychic and flung them back at Airia, who quickly took flight to dodge. "A Psychic Pikachu, huh?" Airia asked, grinning with interest. "Alright. Eat Night Slash!" Her arm glowed with dark energy as she flew at Pia.

Pia ducked under the incoming slash and countered with Thunder Punch, knocking her into the air, and then she Teleported to her and followed up with Thunderbolt, knocking her to the ground. "You're not done already, are you?" Pia asked, staying afloat with her psychic power.

"Of course not!" Airia growled as she stood up. She was only barely able to use Metal Claw in time to block most of the Thunderbolt, but the attack still shocked her. "Flash Cannon!" She fired a blast of metallic light at Pia, who countered with Aura Sphere and then charged at her with Thunder Punch. Airia met the electrified fist with Metal Claw, blocking the attack. "You're mine!" She smirked, and then carried Pia into the air.

"What's she doing?" Tomo asked, watching Airia carry Pia into the air.

"I think she's using Sky Drop." Giselle answered. "It's a move that involves carrying the opponent into the sky and dropping them from really high up."

"So, it's like Seismic Toss?"

"Yes, but it has a weakness." As she explained, Airia dropped Pia from the sky, however the Mouse Moemon Teleported away. "It only works on Moemon that don't have a way of stopping themselves midfall." Pia reappeared behind Airia and grabbed her, flying down to the ground with her. When they were close enough, Pia blasted her to the ground with Zap Cannon, knocking her unconscious.

"Airia is unable to battle! Pia is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Nice one, Pia." Ash praised as Pia landed on the ground.

Falkner returned Airia to her Moe Ball. "Ash, I have really enjoyed our battle." He said to him. "Now, face the first Moemon I've ever caught and my best. Ventus, take flight!" He sent out his final Moemon; a Pidgeot that was wearing a Mega Stone.

Ash smiled as he looked at Ventus, remembering Pina. "Pia, come back for now." He waved over. Pia nodded and ran back to his side as he took out a Dive Ball. "Maelstrom, I choose you!" He called out Maelstrom.

Falkner smiled. "As someone who loves Flying Moemon, it is an honor to fight one of the Great Tower Birds." He said. "That's why we shall show you our true power!" He took out his Key Stone and tapped on it, and it began to glow a rainbow light as Ventus's Pidgeotite reacted to it. "Spread your wings and soar to greater power!" Falkner chanted. "Ventus, Mega Evolve!"

Ventus glowed the orange-and-purple light of Mega Evolution, and when it faded, Mega Pidgeot stood with an excited smirk. She wore a orange jacket and a tan dress, and had large orange wings with blue tips at the end of her tan feathers. Her hair remained blonde and red, except it was shortened up to her shoulders, with a red ponytail longer than her now taller body flowing behind her and a red ahoge in front, and her eye color changed to red.

"A Mega Evolution." Giselle noted. "Falkner really is pulling all the stops."

"Let's do this!" Ventus smirked, and then her body flared as she flew at Maelstrom. The Lugia tried to dodge, but found herself apparently glued to her spot and ended taking the full force of the Brave Bird.

"Maelstrom!" Ash called out. "Are you alright!?"

"I'm fine." Maelstrom assured. "I withstood it easily thanks to Multiscale, but I'm confused as to why I couldn't dodge."

"Her ability must be No Guard." Ash realized. "It makes it so that all moves hit regardless, but you can still block or counter them with other moves!"

"Right." Maelstrom nodded, and then focused back on the fight. "Blizzard!" She breathed out a blizzard at Ventus, but the Mega Pidgeot canceled it out using Heat Wave. Ventus then flew at her for another Brave Bird, but this time, Maelstrom met the attack with Dragon Rush, causing an explosion that knocked the two back.

"Hurricane!" Ventus flapped her wings very hard, creating a large hurricane that engulfed Maelstrom. Mal cancelled the attack with Psychic, and then used Recover to heal herself back to full strength, regaining her Multiscale...and not a moment too soon as Ventus came down from the sky, ramming into her with a combination of Sky Attack and Giga Impact, causing an explosion of power that knocked her into the ground.

"That would've really hurt." Maelstrom said grimly as she stood up. Even if she was a powerful Legendary Moemon, an attack that combines two really strong moves would've still been dangerous for her. Maelstrom saw that was standing completely still, most likely from Giga Impact's recoil, and fired a Zap Cannon at her, hurting her and leaving her paralyzed.

"Hyper Beam!" Falkner commanded. Ventus powered through the paralysis and fired an all-powerful golden beam at Maelstrom, but Maelstrom blocked with Light Screen.

"Aeroblast!" Maelstrom used her signature attack, firing a beam of compressed air at Ventus, knocking her unconscious as she reverted to her normal form.

"Ventus is unable to battle! Maelstrom is the winner!" The referee announced. "The victor of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum!"

"Way to go, Mal!" Ash praised as he hugged his Lugia, who returned the hug happily.

Falkner walked up to Ventus and picked her up, feeding her a Sitrus Berry. "You fought well, my friend." Falkner praised.

"Thanks." Ventus thanked her trainer, smiling. "It was fun battling the Great Guardian."

"Indeed." Falkner nodded as he walked up to Ash. "Ash, you've given me a battle that I will always a remember." He said to him, presenting a silver-colored badge shaped like a pair of wings. "If anyone's more deserving of my Zephyr Badge, it's you."

"Thanks, Falkner." Ash thanked as he accepted his first Johto Badge. "One down, seven to go."

Saying goodbye to Falkner, the gang headed to the Moemon Center to rest.

* * *

After defeating Falkner and obtaining his first Johto League Badge, Ash and the gang decided to take a breather at the Moemon Center. Right now, Ash was getting back his Moemon from their check-up. "Thank you for waiting. Your Moemon are all in top condition." Nurse Joy said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." Ash thanked retrieving his Moemon; Pia and Es walked back to his side while Sakuya floated above him. Ash then walked back to his friends, who were looking at the Johto Map. "Have you guys decided where to go next?"

"Yep." Brock nodded. "And it turns out, the closest gym is where we needed to go in the first place."

"You mean Azelea Town?" Sakuya asked with surprise. The name of that town was always on her mind as the person who may know the key to her freedom lives there. "That place has a gym?"

"Perfect." Ash smiled. "I can get my second gym badge there while he looks at the GS Ball. It's killing two birds with one stone."

Everyone agreed with Ash. "Looks like our job is almost done." Pia said.

Sakuya looked at the Moedex. "Hey, Laby, what type of Moemon does the Azelea Gym Leader use?"

"I just looked it up, and it's the one type that Misty will NOT only." Laby replied.

Ash immediately knew what type it was and groaned. "Oh boy... Misty, do you want to watch my next gym battle?" He asked the redhead.

Misty blinked. "Why do you ask?"

Ash sighed, preparing himself. "The Gym Leader uses Bug Moemon." He answered. As he expected, Misty started freaking out.

"OH FUCK NO!" She screamed. "I'M SORRY ASH, BUT I'M NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR THOSE THINGS!"

"Saw that coming..."

"Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy!" A voice screamed, getting their attention as they saw a girl holding a Moe Ball running up to the front desk.

"What happened?" Nurse Joy asked, taking the Moe Ball.

The girl showed both sadness and anger. "I battled some weird guy. His Moemon was so strong and fast that we lost, but then he called me a weak and lousy trainer!"

Ash was very cross when he heard that. "What kind of person battles some little kid and calls them weak?" Sakuya asked, growling angrily.

"A heartless person, that's who." Brock answered, also feeling disgusted as Nurse Joy took the little girls's Moemon to the back.

"Ash, you got a call from Professor Elm." Laby reported.

Ash was surprised that Professor Elm was calling him, and took out his Moedex and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Ash! Oh, thank god I reached you!" Professor Elm said, relief clear in his voice.

"What's up, professor?" Ash asked. "It sounds like something bad happened."

"You couldn't be anymore right. Someone stole a Moemon from my lab!"

Ash groaned. "Again? When and how?"

"It was the day you all came to my lab. As you all left, someone snuck into my lab and stole the Sneasel I was researching and disappeared."

"So, the stolen Moemon was a Sneasel." Ash noted, saying it out loud so that his friends could hear.

"I'm calling you because the thief could possibly be in the area as you. Sneasel are very rare, so keep your eyes open for one."

"Got it, professor. I'll find that Moemon for you."

"Contact me once you find them, Ash." Elm said before hanging up. Ash turned back to his friends, seeing the alarmed looks on their face.

"What's that about a stolen Moemon?" Giselle was the first to ask.

"Someone stole another Moemon from Professor Elm's lab." Ash explained to them. "He didn't say much about the thief, just that they made off with the Sneasel that he was studying."

"So, we have no clue what he or she looks like?" Pia asked.

Ash nodded. "Just that the thief could be here in Violet City. Sneasel are very rare Moemon, so if there's one here, it's most likely his."

"Guess we'll have to keep an eye open for one." Brock said. "Laby, can you show us what Sneasel look like?"

"Got it." Laby replied, and then formed digital screen that showed two different models of Sneasel. "The one on the left is what Sneasel normally look like, while the one on the right is what Shiny Sneasel look like."

Normal Sneasel wore a flowery dark blue skirt with red petals coming down from the bottom, and three petals sticking out of the back. She wore dark blue tights with silver claws sticking out of the feet. She wore a dark blue tight sleeveless top that revealed her stomach, and reached up to her neck. She wore dark blue wrist bands that reached from her elbows to her wrists, with large blades sticking out of the top. She had dark blue hair that reached down her back, with a petal sticking out of the top, as well as mischievous red eyes. For Shiny Sneasel, her clothes and hair were pink, and the petals and her eyes were yellow.

Ash nodded. "We don't know if the Sneasel is Shiny or not, so it's best to know what they both look like." Everyone else agreed and collected their things.

They walked into the city, but then see two kids crying on a sidewalk.

"Are you two alright?" Serena asked, walking over.

A little boy sobbed. "We challenged some guy to a battle, and when he beat us, he said that we shouldn't even carry a Moemon because we're so weak."

"That guy again!?" Es exclaimed, growling angrily.

Brock knelt down to their level. "Listen you two, don't ever say that you're weak. You just challenged someone on a higher level." He told them.

"Where is this trainer?" Tomo asked.

"He's in the park." They answered, pointing down the street.

"Thanks. And don't worry, we'll pay that jerk back for you." Ash said to them. Walking towards the park, they see a crowd of people gathering around. Looking closer, Ash saw a boy his age dressed in all black with crimson hair. _"Is he the guy those kids we're talking about?"_ He asked via telepathy.

 _"I don't know, but it looks like a battle's about to happen."_ Es replied, seeing a young man on the other side.

"I challenge you to a battle!" The man challenged, sounding angry. "I won't forgive you for what you said to my sister!"

"I only said the truth." The boy replied, angering him.

"That's it! Go, Ariel!"

"Yuki, go!"

The two sent out their Moemon. While the man's Moemon was a Pidgeotto, it was what the boy sent out that drew gasps from the gang. "A Sneasel!?" Misty exclaimed.

"You guys don't think...?" Brock begins to ask.

"Don't know, but we'll find out after this battle." Ash replied, narrowing his eyes. The battle was over almost as soon as it started as Yuki easily took down Ariel without getting hit, shocking and mortifying the crowd with her power and quick movement.

"Looks like I win again." The boy said coldly. "Garbage like you don't deserve to call yourselves Moemon Trainers. Get out of my sight." The guy had tears down his face as he returned Ariel and ran away.

"What gives you the right to say that to people!?" Ash shouted, glaring at him as he stepped forward with Pia and Es. "They worked hard to raise their Moemon, and you think you can just spit all over it!?"

"You misunderstand. _They_ were the ones who challenged _me_." The boy replied. "I'm not some bully form the playground, I'm someone who takes Moemon seriously. They think just because they can throw a Moe Ball they're automatically trainers."

"That's still no excuse to talk down on them like you're the best when clearly you're not!"

The boy shrugged. "Whatever. I've beaten all the trainers here anyway." He and Yuki turned to leave.

"What about me?" Ash asked, making them stop and look back at him.

"Pardon?"

"You said you've beaten all the trainers here, but I haven't battled you yet." Ash gestured Es forward, and she nodded and stepped up, ready to battle.

Many of the people around him and his friends started talking an gasping. "Is this kid serious?" One guy asked. "He's really gonna battle this ass?"

Yuki looked at Es with a bored expression. "You wish to battle us, but instead of your Pikachu, you're using the Psychic type?" She asked.

"Don't underestimate me just because you have a type advantage." Es said, narrowing her eyes. "I'm far stronger than you think."

"Whatever. Let's get this over with." Yuki replied, stepping forward to battle.

The battle began when Ash gave the first command. "Es, Signal Beam!"

"Yuki, Agility!" The boy commanded. Yuki sprinted around Es, avoiding the shaking beam of energy. "Now Slash!"

Es waited until Yuki came in for the attack, and then swiftly dodged and countered with Iron Tail, knocking her to the ground.

"She hit her!" One of the crowd members gasped. "She actually hit her!"

The boy looked impressed. "Hmm, looks like we might have a decent challenge, Yuki." He said.

"I noticed." Yuki said, standing up. "Icy Wind!" She blew a cold gust of wind at Es.

"Light Screen." Es created a psychic barrier that blocked the wind. As she blocked the attack, her eyes glowed, and for a moment, Yuki was outlined with a rainbow aura.

"What was that supposed to do?" Yuki asked.

"You'll find out." Es smirked. She then ran up to her very fast and delivered a roundhouse kick infused with aura, knocking Yuki to the side.

"Damn it." Yuki growled. "Night Slash!" Yuki's arm glowed with dark energy as she ran at Es, but she was stopped by Es's Psychic, shocking her, the boy and everyone in the crowd. "B-But how!?"

"You know that glow that surrounded you earlier?" Es reminded. "That was Miracle Eye." She held Yuki in the air with her psychic power. "It allows me to hurt Dark types such as yourself with my Psychic moves." She slammed Yuki into the ground, leaving her hurt.

"That kid wiping the floor with that asshole!" One of the crowd member gasped.

"He's actually gonna win this!" Another said, sounding excited.

Yuki stood up, glaring at Es with a look of acknowledgement, before firing an Ice Beam at her. Es countered with an Aura Sphere, causing an explosion.

"Night Slash, now!" The boy commanded.

Yuki's arm glowed with dark energy again as she ran through the smoke at Es, but her eyes widened when she found that the Espeon was charging up a move and waiting for her to get close. "Shit!"

"Solar Beam!" Es unleashed her attack, firing a bright beam of sunlight at point blank, knocking her away as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

The crowd cheered at Ash's flawless victory over the boy, and even the boy was impressed by his skill. "I see that you are a strong trainer." He said as he returned Yuki and walked away. "I respect that. Maybe we'll have another battle in the future."

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize to those kids?" Ash asked.

"Why should I?" The boy asked back with an annoyed snarl. "Like I said earlier, what I said was the truth."

"What's your deal!?" Pia snapped. "Who the hell are you to tell others that!?"

"My name is Silver." The boy told them his name before leaving the park.

"Silver..." Ash repeated the name with a whisper as he watched him walk away. A new rivalry has begun between him and a trainer who is like the exact opposite.

* * *

 **Chapter 33 DONE!**

 **Like I said, Serena now has her own Chikorita. I made Haruka look like a Moemon who could win even with type disadvantage, but then again, the same could be said for all of Ash's Moemon.**

 **All of Ash's gym battle from here on are gonna be at this level of difficulty. Not all of them will be full six-on-six battles, but they'll be ones that'll truly test Ash's skill.**

 **Surprise! That special trainer is Silver! He's going to be Ash's main rival for the Johto region.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	34. Silver (Aftermath), Shingo, Cyndaquil

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Days have passed since the fiasco with Silver. The group informed Professor Elm and the police about the young man and to keep a look out for him. Right now, they are resting near a river as they were now heading towards Azalea Town to deliver the G.S. Ball and to the next gym. "I sure hope that we don't run into that Silver guy anytime soon." Misty muttered as Toki slept on her lap.

"Seriously," Tomo agreed, "and I can't believe he got away with Professor Elm's Moemon."

"We were so caught up with him and his behavior towards other trainers and Moemon that we never got the chance to interrogate him." Brock said as he finishes lunch.

Ash, on the other hand, was silent to himself. He was pissed, not just because of Silver's behavior, but also because let a crook get away without even trying to escape. As he stood up and began to walk off, Serena catches him from her eye. "Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I need a moment to myself." Ash replied, and then walked away from the camp.

As Ash left, the others gave him perplexed looks. "Is he mad that he let Silver escape?" Tomo asked out loud.

"It's not just that." Pia sighed. "Everything about Silver, from his attitude to his battle style, was basically the polar opposite of Ash."

"Degrading others just because they weren't on his leve, and even insulting their Moemon." Giselle frowned. "I would actually be in Ash's shoes right now if he said anything to any of mine."

"Just give Ash some time." Es said. "He's cool down."

Meanwhile with Ash, he was sitting on a log, his hat next to him as he replayed the memory of his encounter with Silver over and over. The more he repeated what Silver said in his head, the angrier he got, which caused his Aura to flare up. As he was getting closer to the point that he would explode out of anger, a Moemon approached him. "Excuse me." The Moemon called for his attention in a timid voice.

"What!?" Ash snapped. He heard a surprised cry as he looked and saw a Dunsparce on the ground. She wore a oversized shirt that was blue on the front and yellow on the back, with two blue lines on the back part of the shirt and small wings sticking out of her back. She had yellow hair that went halfway down her back, ending in a braid that was shaped like a drill, and cream-colored eyes that looked scared. "Oh, I'm really sorry." Ash immediately apologized, seeing that he scared him. "I didn't mean to scare you like that."

"Um, are you okay?" Dunsparce asked, still a bit scared. "Y-You seem like you were very angry at something."

"I'm fine. It's just..." Ash sighed. "There's this guy that I met a few days ago. He just...got on my nerves, that's all."

Dunsparce saw the upsetting look on Ash's face. "He must've been really bad to cause you to snap like that."

"He is. He degrades others who aren't on his level, and even insults his Moemon. I already have another, but he at least has a heart." Ash looked angry at himself. "What's more, I was so caught up in teaching him a lesson that I didn't realize that he was a criminal."

"He's a criminal!?" Dunsparce gasped.

"He stole a Moemon from Professor Elm, a Sneasel, and we were asked to get her back." Ash explained. "When I saw him in Violet City, I was planning on interrogating him, but the way he talked down to other trainers pissed me off, and I didn't get the chance because I wanted to give the other trainers payback for calling them weak. In my opinion, no Moemon or Moemon Trainer is ever weak. They all have their own strengths, and with each other's help, they can bring out that hidden potential."

Dunsparce looked interested when he said that. "Even me?"

Ash smiled. "Is that a trick question? Of course, even you."

Dunsparce smiled and hugged Ash. "Thank you, and regardless, you did a good thing for those trainers."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He took a deep breath, and then stood up. "Thanks, Dunsparce. I guess all I needed to calm down was someone to talk to."

"Glad I could help." Dunsparce smiled. "By the way, not to sound rude, but why are you dressed like that?"

"As an Aura Guardian, this is what I normally wear."

"Aura Guardian? Aren't those people who can use Aura like a Lucario?"

"That's right." Ash nodded, and then decided to demonstrate one of his Aura Abilities.

Dunsparce blinked as Ash closed his eyes. "Why are you closing your eyes like that?"

"I'm using Aura Sight to scan the area. This allows me to tell if anyone else is around."

Dunsparce looked amazed, but then she saw Ash open his eyes, looking alarmed. "What's wrong?"

"There are three Dunsparce trapped in that cliff." Ash replied, pointing towards the cliff of rocks. "Two of them are young, while the other is injured."

Dunsparce's eyes widened, as if remembering something. "Oh, right! I almost forgot!" She ran over to the cliff. "Ancient Power!" She created rocks of ancient energy and fired them at the cliff, smashing the rocks and revealing a small hole. "Hang on! I'm coming!" She called, rushing into the hole. Ash followed her as well, and they soon found the three Dunsparce. "Dunsparce!" Dunsparce called, running up to the injured one. "Are you okay!? I'm here!"

"D-Dunsparce?" The weakened Dunsparce said, opening her eyes. "Please...get my daughters out of here."

"What about you?"

"I've injured my leg, and my wings are damaged. I can't move."

"Don't worry." Ash said, walking up to the mother Dunsparce and picking her up. "I can carry you out, while Dunsparce leads your daughters out." The mother Dunsparce was surprised to see a human, but accepted his help. Dunsparce smiled, seeing how kind and caring the human she just met was. As they neared the tunnel, Dunsparce walked forward to lead the way out, but little did she know that the rocks above were starting to crack.

Ash and the mother Dunsparce noticed small pebbles falling down and looked up, seeing a crack, and then a stone slab fell from the ceiling and down towards Dunsparce. "Dunsparce, look out!" The mother Dunsparce screamed.

Dunsparce looked up in horror as the stone slab came falling down on her. Suddenly, an azure sphere hit the stone slab before it could crush her, making it explode into harmless small pebbles. She looked back and saw Ash with his hand held out, revealing that he was the one who fired the attack.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked, walking up to Dunsparce.

"Y-Yeah." Dunsparce nodded, shaken from the experience. "T-Thank you." She, Ash and the Dunsparce family continued to walk out the tunnel. 'If I didn't find this human, I would've died.'

Once everyone was out safely, Ash gently placed the mother Dunsparce down on the ground. "Okay, now hold still." He told her. Placing a hand on the mother Dunsparce's shoulder, he let his Aura pulse through her, using Heal Pulse to heal her injuries. "There we go. How do you feel? Can you move now?" The mother Dunsparce tested this by trying to stand up, and was surprised to find herself doing so successfully and without any pain. She then tried flapping her wings, and found that they were healed as well as she flew up off the ground a bit.

"Mommy's all better!" The younger Dunsparce cheered, hugging their mom.

"Hey, easy, you two!" Dunsparce giggled. "Your mom just recovered."

The mother Dunsparce giggled as well, hugging her daughters, and then she looked at Ash. "Thank you so much for helping us, human." She thanked him. "We won't forget your kindness."

"I'm just glad you're all okay." Ash smiled. "You be safe now." He watched the mother Dunsparce and her children leave, and then looked at the Dunsparce he first met. "Aren't you gonna go with them?" He asked.

Dunsparce shook her head. "I actually want to come along with you." She said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have rescued my friend and her daughters, or even walk out with my life. I'm joining you so that I can return the favor." Ash nodded in understanding and took out a Moe Ball. Dunsparce tapped on the center and let herself be caught, and then Ash let her back out. "So, what will my name be, Master?" She asked, smiling.

"How about Parsee?" Ash suggested.

"Parsee..." Dunsparce repeated the name. "Sure."

"Hey, Ash!" A voice called as Pia and Es ran over to them.

"Pia? Es?" Ash blinked. "What are you two doing here?"

"I know you said for us not to follow you, but you were gone for so long that we all got worried about you." Es said, indeed sounding worried.

Ash smiled. "Thanks, but I'm fine." He assured.

"We can see that now." Pia said, and then looked at Parsee. "Who's the Dunsparce?"

"Are you Master's other Moemon?" Parsee asked. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Parsee, his newest Moemon."

Pia and Es looked surprised. "You caught a new Moemon?" The Pikachu asked. "When did this happen?"

"I met her while I was trying to calm down, and I did after a little talk with her." Ash explained. "After that, I helped her get her friend and her daughters out of that tunnel in the cliff."

"He also saved my life when a stone slab that could've crushed me fell from the ceiling." Parsee continued. "After we got out and he healed my friend, I decided to join him to return the favor."

"Only you would do something like that without hesitation, Ash." Es giggled. "Well, great to have you with us, Parsee."

"Now, we'll leave you to have your pact with her." Pia smirked. "We'll tell the others you're alright." Pia and Es left to leave Ash and Parsee to their business, and returned to the camp.

"You're back." Wendy said, seeing them return. "Where's Ash? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He met a Moemon that helped him calm down, and then he helped her and she decided to join him in return." Pia explained what happened.

Brock smiled. "Glad to know that Ash is still Ash even after Silver. So, I guess he's currently having a pact with his new Moemon?"

"Yep."

"Well, I'm about to make us some dinner, so he'll probably be back around then."

Es nodded and walked up to Laby. Ash left his Moedex when he went to cool off. "Laby, can you show Parsee's data?" She requested. "That's the name of his newest Moemon."

"The Dunsparce, right? Sure." Laby said, bringing up a digital screen that showed Parsee's data.

 **Moemon:** Dunsparce

 **Name:** Parsee

 **Species:** Land Snake Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 43

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Dunsparce mainly eat fruits and vegetables, but they also eat meat and fish.

 **Ability:** Serene Grace

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 99.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Agility, Defense Curl, Rollout, Screech, Body Slam, Ancient Power, Roost, Coil, Dig, Drill Run, Dragon Rush, Air Slash, Flamethrower, Aqua Tail, Ice Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Dunsparce are rare Moemon that are quite shy and somewhat easy to scare. When frightened or hunted, they dig holes in the ground to hide in and escape. Despite their shyness however, they possess some curiosity, and will approach those who can pique it. They aren't very strong in battle, but they make up for it with their sexual experience.

The gang then waited for Ash to return with Parsee. Ash helped Brock make food for everyone to eat, which allowed Parsee to meet the others. The Dunsparce was shocked to meet the gang's Legendary Moemon, and that Ash was the Chosen One, but was happy to be with everyone.

* * *

There was an explosion as Team Rocket was seen blasting off out of sight. "Well, that takes care of them." Ash said. The gang were on their way to Azalea Town when Team Rocket attacked them in another attempt to steal Pia and Es, but the psychic duo easily beat them and sent them flying.

"When will they learn?" Es sighed. She then suddenly sensed something coming from the bushes and jumped, avoiding a charging Scizor before knocking her out with Aura Sphere. "What was that about?"

"Where did that Scizor come from?" Misty asked.

"Well, I can sense that she's not a wild Moemon." Ash said, looking at her Aura.

"Correct. She belongs to me." A voice said as an old man approached them from the trees, returning his Scizor. "Forgive me for the sudden attack."

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"I am Master Muramasa, and I run a Trainer's School nearby." The man introduced himself.

"Um, I'm sorry, sir, but I have not heard of you." Giselle said apologetically.

"It's alright, but can I ask a favor of you?" Muramasa requested.

"What's the matter?" Ash asked.

"It's my top student, Shingo. He's lost his passion for battle."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "How did he lose it?" He asked.

"He thinks that Moemon Battles all boil down to numbers and analysis. As such, he relies on his computer and uses it to predict how a match will go."

"He uses numbers and analysis?" Pia asked. "I'm sorry, but that's just silly."

"Oi!" Laby exclaimed in offense.

"Sorry, Laby."

Ash frowned, replaying the situation. "Right. Let's see if we can do something about that."

The group followed Muramasa to his school and saw a large number of trainers from all over the world training. "How have a NOT heard of this place?" Giselle asked, shocked by the number of trainers here.

"You're from Kanto, right?" Muramasa asked. "Well, I haven't had many people from Kanto come here, so not many people in Kanto have heard about this place."

"I see. So where's Shingo?"

"Over there, sitting in the back with his laptop." Muramasa pointed to said student.

" _That's_ him?" Misty asked in disbelief. "He doesn't look like much."

"Never let one's appearance fool you." Es said.

Ash approached Shingo with Pia and Es, and the Top Student looked up from his computer. "I challenge you to a battle." Ash challenged him.

"And you are?" Shingo asked in a bored tone.

"Ash Ketchum." Ash identified himself, earning shocked reactions from the other students.

Shingo, however, didn't seem really fazed as he looked back at his computer. "Let's see..." He typed in Ash's name into the database, and then blinked when he got what he was looking for. "Oh... Okay, I won't battle you."

"What!?" Pia exclaimed. "Why!?" Shingo turned his computer to their direction allowing them to look at Ash's trainer data. The others came to look as well.

Serena read the given data. "Ash Ketchum. Winner of the Indigo and Orange Leagues, young trainer is completely unorthodox, and so are his Moemon. He is capable of creating powerful new attacks out of known ones, or making attacks that shouldn't normally do damage able to do so. He is mostly for being able to catch and train Legendary Moemon, and it is rumored that he has trained his other Moemon to be able to battle Legendaries on equal footing. His preferred style is probably sweeper, but it's hard to tell with how unorthodox he is. Starter Moemon - Pia (Pikachu). Class - Elite, but has the potential to be Champion."

"Well, that is very accurate." Ash admitted.

"As you can see, my system predicts that I'd lose against Ash," Shingo said, "so I'm not even going to bother trying."

"What about me?" Giselle asked. "Giselle Foxx."

Shingo accessed his database again, typing in Giselle's info. "Hmm, a Top Student. Ground type specialty... okay, I should win this."

"We'll see about that."

The two took their places on one of the battlefields of the school. "Murayama, go!" He sent out his Moemon; a Scizor.

"You have a Scizor as well?" Giselle asked.

"That's right." Shingo nodded. "Murayama is stronger than Master Muramasa's Scizor."

"Interesting. Liba, let's go!" Giselle called out Liba.

"Murayama, Bullet Punch!" Shingo commanded. Murayama shot forward, punching Liba at blinding speeds.

"Send her back with Sonic Boom!" Giselle commanded. Liba's wings buzzed, gathering sound before firing it in a shock wave, knocking Murayama back. "Now Dragon Claw!"

"X-Scissor!" Shingo quickly commanded. Murayama's pincers glowed with light-green energy as she met Liba's Dragon Claw, resulting in a short struggle of power before Liba was pushed back. One of Murayama's pincers then glowed with steel energy as she fired a Flash Cannon at Liba, who countered with Dragon Pulse, resulting in an explosion.

"Bug Buzz!" Liba let out a bug-like scream, releasing shock waves of shaking energy at Murayama, making her wince, but the Scizor pushed through and headbutted Liba with Iron Head, and followed it up with Night Slash.

"False Swipe!" Murayama then slashed Liba, but the slash stopped midway, purposely allowing Liba to hang on, but only barely.

"Give up." Shingo told Giselle. "She's at 1 HP right now. One more hit and she's defeated."

"No way!" Giselle exclaimed. "I've learned a lot of things travelling with Ash, and one of those things is to never give up!"

"That's right." Liba said as she stood up, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Flygon. "This isn't over yet!"

"Suit yourself." Shingo said, unfazed by the evolution. "Bullet Punch." Murayama blitz forward and punched Liba very fast, but to his shock, it didn't knock out Liba. "What!? But she should be at 1 HP right now!" He looked at his laptop, and was shocked when he saw Liba's health bar. "The evolution healed her!?"

"That's right." Giselle smirked. "When a Moemon evolves mid-battle, they recovered from the injuries they had previously taken."

Murayama growled in annoyance. "Guess I'll have to try harder than usual! Iron Head!"

"Dragon Rush!" Liba countered with a new move she had learned, draconic energy forming around her in the shape of a draconic as she pushed back Murayama with her new power.

"Now, Liba, use Flamethrower!" Giselle commanded. Liba released a stream of flames at Murayama, knocking her unconscious and giving Giselle the victory.

Shingo was shocked that he lost, even though he predicted that he would win with the info given to him. "But...how is that possible?"

Ash saw this as the best time to teach Shingo a lesson. "You see, Shingo, while it is a good idea to know about your opponent, info alone will only do so much. This is especially true in battle, where there are many hidden factors, such as a Moemon evolving or learning a new move mid-battle. Trainers could also suddenly change their strategies." He explained. "It's these things that make Moemon Battles unpredictable and give them the excitement they're known for."

"That's right, Shingo." Muramasa said, agreeing with Ash completely. "Even if you can access a trainer's data with your laptop, the true strength of the trainer and their Moemon that comes from their bond is something you can never analyze."

"I see." Shingo said, beginning to understand.

Afterwards, Muramasa thanked Ash and friends for their help. "Well, it was mostly thanks to Giselle." Ash said, gesturing to the Moemon Tech student. "Congrats on Liba evolving, by the way."

"Thanks." Giselle smiled.

The gang then bid farewell to Muramasa and went on their way to Azalea Town.

* * *

"We can get to Azalea Town through this forest." Laby informed.

"Great. Not long now until we meet Kurt." Ash smiled.

"There's also the gym battler to look forward to." Pia pointed out. "Just to make sure, you're not gonna watch because of your phobia, right Misty?"

"That's right." Misty nodded. "No hard feelings, Ash."

"None taken." Ash waved off.

"By the way, there's something interesting about this forest." Laby piped in. "Apparently, there are sightings of wild Cyndaquil here."

"Really?" Es asked with interest. "There are Cyndaquil living here?"

"Cool!" Ash smiled. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to look for a Cyndaquil before we head to Azalea Town." The others had no problem with that.

However, there was someone who did as a purple-haired boy named Koji ran up to them. "Hey! You better stay away from the Cyndaquil if you know what's good for you!" He threatened Ash.

Ash narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sorry. Are you threatening me not to catch a Moemon?"

"So what!?"

"It's against the rules for a trainer to ban other trainers from catching certain Moemon." Misty said, not happy with the boy's attitude. "If a trainer finds a wild Moemon, they have the right to catch it, regardless of what others say." Granted, this is Misty being a hypocrite as she has problems with Ash and Tomo catching Bug Moemon, but she always comes to accept it in the end.

"Says who? Just stay away from the Cyndaquil!" Koji gave a final warning before walking off.

"I already feel sorry for whatever Cyndaquil he catches." Serena sighed.

"I know, right?" Giselle said, agreeing with Serena. She then noticed that Ash, Pia and Es were gone. "Huh? Where did Ash, Pia and Es go?"

"Probably left to find a Cyndaquil." Brock guessed. "I mean, not like a little threat is gonna stop Ash."

With the trio, Ash, Pia and Es walked through many grassy areas with trees to search for a Cyndaquil, but they haven't found one yet. "Man, I thought we would've found one by now." Es frowned, a bit disappointed with their lack of success so far.

"I'm gonna Aura Sight." Ash said. He closed his eyes, scanning the area with his Aura, and then pointed up. "Up there." Pia and Es looked up a big rocky wall, and found a Cyndaquil standing outside a small cave.

"Great." Pia smiled. "Let's get up there and-" Ash quickly pulled her and Es down before she could finish as the poison needles of a Poison Sting flew above their head. "The heck!?" She yelped, and then they saw Koji, who had sent out a Sandslash and had her attack them with Poison Sting.

"What was that for!?" Es shouted angrily.

"I'm catching that Cyndaquil!" Koji declared. Cyndaquil saw what had just happened from above and ran off, with Koji and his Sandslash chasing after him.

"He's willing to have his Moemon attack others if it means getting what he wants." Ash growled, not happy with Koji. "Come on, you two. There's no way I'm gonna let Cyndaquil be caught by someone like him." Using their Aura, the three scales the wall in a succession of leaps and then ran into the cave. Inside the cave, however, were lots of tunnels. Using Aura Sight once again, Ash was able to find where Cyndaquil was, and he was not happy with what he was seeing. Koji had caught up with Cyndaquil and was having his Sandslash attack her like crazy. She was throwing Sand Attacks and Poison Stings at Cyndaquil like crazy, and the Fire Mouse Moemon was having trouble trying to get away.

Ash didn't like this at all, and sent out Parsee. "Help out Cyndaquil with Ice Beam!" He commanded, but quietly so that Koji couldn't hear him and know he was here. Parsee fired a freezing beam at Koji and his Sandslash, freezing them both in a second. "Thanks, Parsee. That guy needed to cool off." Ash said, returning Parsee.

"Cyndaquil, this way!" Pia waved Cyndaquil over. Seeing that they wanted to help her, Cyndaiquil followed them out of the cave and into a clearing.

"Thanks so much for helping me." Cyndaquil thanked them.

"No problem." Ash said. "There was no way I was gonna let someone like him catch."

"I didn't like that guy either." Cyndaquil frowned, showing her disapproval. "I saw him attack you just to stop you from catching me. I knew that you were the first to find me, so what he did was wrong."

"You said it, girl." Pia agreed.

"There you are!" A voice shouted as Koji turned up. "Get away from that Cyndaquil! She's mine!"

Ash glared at Koji as he got in front of Cyndaquil. "Someone like you, who threatens someone wanting to catch the same Moemon you're after and even attacks them to stop them, doesn't deserve to capture a Cyndaquil." He said.

"Oh, you want a fight, huh?" Koji growled. "Okay, I challenge you to a Moemon Battle, and the winner keeps Cyndaquil!"

Ash, Pia and Es couldn't believe this trainer; making a Moemon the prize for a Moemon Battle. "This guy is just terrible." Ash said angrily under his breath. "Fine, I'll accept your challenge. Sierra, I choose you!" He called out Sierra. Normally, he wouldn't use Sierra because he wanted to give his newer Moemon a chance to battle, but he was too angry at Koji right now to care.

Speaking of, the purple-haired trainer sent out his Sandslash. "Tama, Poison Sting that Kingdra!" He commanded, a bit harshly Ash noted. Tama looked a bit scared to fight Sierra, but used the move anyway.

"Flash Cannon." Sierra fired a blast of metallic light, easily dispersing the Poison-type move and hitting Tama directly as she fell to the ground.

"Oh come on!" Koji shouted, looking at his very hurt Moemon with anger. "Get back up and fight, Tama!" Ash could tell with that that Koji wasn't very nice to his Moemon.

"Enough." Ash said. "This battle is over."

Koji glared at Ash. "It's only over when I say it is! Tama, I command you to get up now!" Tama tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

"She can't fight anymore. She took a direct hit from Sierra's attack, and she's already exhausted from you having her attack Cyndaquil like there was no tomorrow."

"Fuck you!" Koji snarled. "I don't care what you say, I _will_ get that Cyndaquil no matter what!" He took out a net and ran towards Cyndaquil. This, combined with everything else she saw, made her very angry as her hair flared up.

"FLAMETHROWER!" She released a powerful stream of flames at Koji, scorching him and destroying his net. "THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD ACCEPT SOMEONE LIKE YOU AS MY TRAINER! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT, YOU PATHETIC HUMAN!" She yelled. Koji was very scared of Cyndaquil and ran away in fear, and in the process, dropped Tama's Moe Ball.

Pia walked up to the Moe Ball and picked it up with Psychic. "Someone like him doesn't deserve Moemon." Using her psychic power, she completely crushed the Moe Ball, thus freeing Tama. "There you go. Now you're free to go." He told Tama.

"Th-Thank you..." Tama weakly thanked, and then Es healed her with Morning Sun. "Thanks. I wanted to try out having a trainer to see what was so good about them, but I didn't find anything good about him." She said, frowning with disappointment. "He was strong, but he doesn't treat his Moemon with care."

"Not all strong trainers are nice, and not all nice trainers are strong." Sierra said, and then looked at Ash with a smile. "I'm lucky to have one who's both."

"I can tell." Tama said, looking a bit jealous.

"If you're willing to give trainers another chance, I have someone in mind." Ash offered. "She's a friend of mine, and she's both a nice _and_ strong trainer. She's also a Ground-type specialist, so she'll love to have you."

"I see." Tama thought about it for a bit, and then nodded. "While my opinion of trainers is a bit jaded because of Koji, I'm willing to give it another shot, so I'll accept your offer."

"Great!" Pia smiled.

"Can I come with you, too?" Cyndaquil asked. "You did win that battle for me, so..."

"I only did it because I didn't want that guy to catch you and treat you badly." Ash said, before smiling. "But if you really want to come, then I'll glady accept you." He took out a Moe Ball and tapped it on Cyndaquil, capturing her, and then sent her back out. "Alright, how about I call you Cindy?" Ash asked.

"Sure." Cyndaquil, now named Cindy, nodded. "Now, let's see my data."

"Already got that covered." Laby said, startling Cindy and Tama.

"Who said that?" Cindy asked, looking around.

"That was Laby. She's a Porygon2 that lives in my Moedex." Ash explained as Laby formed a digital screen that showed Cindy's data.

 **Moemon:** Cyndaquil

 **Name:** Cindy

 **Species:** Fire Mouse Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Cyndaquil mainly like to eat fried foods, like meat.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 4'08"

 **Weight:** 97.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Ice, Steel, Bug, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Fire

 **Known Moves:** Flare Blitz, Extrasensory, Double Kick, Quick Attack, Ember, Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, Swift, Flame Charge, Dig, Detect

 **Evolves Into:** Quilava

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Cyndaquil are very timid Moemon, and because of this, are quite hard to approach. Their eyes are normally closed due to their timid nature, however, they are able to use their other senses - mainly hearing, smell and taste - to tell things apart just fine. They usually turn to their trainer or teammates for protection if they encounter something that frightens them. Despite their timid nature, they perform decently well in battles, but like the other Johto Starters, they are inexperienced at sex.

"You know some pretty good moves." Ash said, impressed by the moves Cindy knows.

"Thanks, Master." Cindy smiled. "I may not look like it, but I'm pretty tough."

Ash nodded. "By the way, the next gym I'm about to face uses Bug Moemon, so I will be counting on you."

"Okay. Just make sure that we have our pact first."

When Ash, Pia and Es reunited with the others with Tama, they told them everything that happened. "Honestly, I feel Koji got what he deserved." Misty said. "Although, I would've liked to sock him in the face."

Tama walked up to Giselle. "Are you the Ground-type trainer that Ash recommended?" She asked.

"Recommended?" Giselle blinked, a bit confused.

"I told Tama about you, and figured that you would be a better trainer for her than Koji." Ash explained.

"I see. Well, I promise to take care of you." Giselle said as she captured Tama.

And so, with both Ash and Giselle getting new Moemon, the gang continued through the forest.

* * *

 **Chapter 34 DONE!**

 **The first section was pretty much what happened after the first encounter with Silver. Meeting someone who insults trainers not on their level was new to Ash. Coupled with the fact that Silver was the one who stole Elm's Sneasel and he just let him leave, he had a lot of frustration. Thankfully, a good talk with someone understanding was all he needed to calm down.**

 **I'm not going to tease Ash with not getting a Dunsparce like in the anime, so I had him catch one here.**

 **Next there's the stuff with Shingo. Numbers and analysis may work in the games, but in real life, anything can happen, and that's what makes it exciting. Also, I couldn't resist Top Student vs Top Student, plus it was a great way for Giselle to show what she learned travelling with Ash.**

 **Honestly, I did not like Koji at all. He doesn't deserve to be a trainer if he threatens anyone after the same thing he wants, so I had Giselle get his Sandslash.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	35. Kurt, Azalea Gym, Totodile

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"God, it is _hot_." Pia panted from the heat. It was a very hot and dry day as the gang were on the road to Azalea Town.

"I don't mind sunlight, but this is a bit much for me." Es said, panting as well.

"I'm not really bothered by it." Kyuubei said. Unlike the others, she and Wendy was perfectly fine.

"That's because Fire types don't get exhausted from hot weathers."

There was a flash from Ash's Moe Ball as Maelstrom emerged. "Should I use Rain Dance?" She asked.

"That would really help." Ash said. Kyuubei and Wendy quickly returned to their Moe Balls as Maelstrom summoned a light shower and the gang sighed with relief as they felt the cool water. "Thanks, Mal." He thanked on their behalf.

"Anything for my friends." Maelstrom smiled.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket were dieing in the heat when they spot a well. "Hazah, water at last!" Jessie exclaimed joyfully as she rushes over to pump water. Unfortunately, though, only sand came out. "Ugh... I NEED WATER NOW!" She yelled, very exasperated from the heat.

"You probably should've taught Pearl Rain Dance." Meowth sighed. "That would've at least cooled us off."

"Hey. It says that there is a well called Slowpoke Well over in the nearby town." James said. "We could get some water from there."

"Then let's go get a refreshing drink." Jessie said.

Back with the gang, they had arrived at Azalea Town, and saw that it is suffering from a drought. "Looks like Azalea Town is suffering from a drought." Es noted.

"Oh, hello there." A voice greeted as a Slowpoke walked up to them. She wore a pink dress and had a long pink tail with a white tip, and pink hair down to her neck. She had dopey black eyes, and a dopey grin. "What brings you to Azalea Town?"

"Well, we're here for two reasons." Ash replied. "We're looking for someone named Kurt, and I want to challenge the Azalea Town."

"Oh." Slowpoke frowned. "I can help with the first one, but the second will be a problem. You see, because of this drought, the Azalea Gym is currently closed."

"That _is_ a problem." Pia frowned. "So, we can't challenge the Gym until this storm passes."

"Should I use Rain Dance again?" Maelstrom asked. Slowpoke was shocked when she just noticed her.

"That'll help with the drought." Es nodded.

"Wait!" Slowpoke stopped Maelstrom before she could use Rain Dance. "No offense to you, Great Guardian of the Water, but this is something us Slowpoke must do."

"Why is that?" Maelstrom asked, sounding confused.

"It's sort of a ritual. You see, a long time ago, there was a drought similar to this, and then one of us came to this town. That Slowpoke yawned, and from it, rain came and saved the town." Slowpoke explained. "Ever since then, the townspeople kept us here to bring them rain. They even treat us like royalty here."

Maelstrom was intrigued by the story. "Really? Does that apply to Slowpoke owned by trainers as well?"

"Yep. All Slowpoke are welcome here. Just be careful not to hurt one." Slowpoke warned.

"Why is that?" Misty asked.

"Like I said, the townpeople treat us like royalty, but they're also very protective of us. There was a visitor who stepped on a Slowpoke's tail, and the whole town attacked him."

The gang flinched. "Yikes. Well, don't worry. We promise that we won't harm any of you Slowpoke." Ash assured.

"You'll be fine as long as you keep your word." Slowpoke smiled. "Anyway, I'll lead you to Kurt. I know him personally since I'm actually his Moemon."

The gang was surprised by this. "Really?" Misty asked.

"That's correct." A male voice replied as a man in a plush Slowpoke costume walked up to them. "Elizabeth is a Moemon I've had for a few decades, now."

"Hey, Kurt." Elizabeth greeted her master. "These people wanted to see you for something."

Kurt nodded. "I see. Sadly, I cannot help you right now. I'm heading to the Slowpoke Well to see if anything is wrong."

"Mind if we tag along?" Ash asked.

"I don't see why not. More help would be appreciated."

It turns out, there was indeed something wrong. Team Rocket were inside, and they were cutting off Slowpoke tails to sell them. The Slowpoke were all tied up and gagged, thrashing against their binds helplessly as their tails were being cut off. The Rocket Trio, however, were not informed about the operation, and decided to not let their presence be known.

When Ash and then gang arrived and went inside, they discovered Team Rocket and their plan. "Stop right there!" Kurt yelled.

"What's this?" A Rocket with teal hair said as he walked up to them. "An old man and a couple of kids are trying to stop us? You will regret encountering me, the great Admin Proton!" The Rockets all sent out their Moemon.

"We won't let you get away with this!" Ash shouted. "Sierra, Haruka, Cindy, I choose you!" He called out Sierra and his two Johto Starters, and then held out his Moedex. "You too, Laby!" Laby formed from the Moedex beside Sierra, and then Pia and Es walked up to join them. Misty sent out Starry, Cruela, Sophia, Kori and Duckie. Brock sent out Geo, Neir, Raina, Zura and Dashie. He also sent out Kyuubei to help. Serena sent out Runa, Petal, Gem, Sylvia and Toki. Giselle sent out Maria, Letty, Liba, Roka, Tama and Karine, and Tomo sent out Wendy, Viola and Umbra. Kurt also helped out, sending out Elizabeth.

A fierce battle broke out inside the Slowpoke well. Ash battled Proton while the others handled the grunts. With Proton being a Rocket Admin, his Moemon were easily stronger than the rest of the grunts. However, with Pia, Es, Sierra and Laby being one of Ash's more seasoned battlers, he was able to defeat him and Team Rocket was sent packing. "Well, that was interesting." Pia said. "Not as big of a battle as back on the S.S. Anne, but we did fight one of Team Rocket's Admins."

"I'm surprised that Jessie, James and Meowth weren't here as well, honestly." Es said.

With Team Rocket gone, they then untied all the Slowpoke. "Will the Slowpoke be okay?" Misty asked, worried about the Slowpoke who had their tails cut off.

"Don't worry. Our tails can grow back, so there won't be any permanent harm." Elizabeth assured, looking at all the Slowpoke. "Although, it seems that one is missing. Guess she was hiding and escaped during the battle.

Elizabeth wasn't wrong. A Slowpoke did escape during the fight, but she was with Jessie, James and Meowth, who used the time to escape as well. Right now, she was asking the Rocket Trio if she could come with them, and they were surprised. "Seriously? But we're with those guys who were cutting off your friends' tails." Meowth pointed out.

"Don't care." Slowpoke said. "I'm tired of being treated like royalty. I just want to leave this dull life. Besides, it's not like one less Slowpoke will do any harm to the village."

The three looked at each other before shrugging. "Well, whatever suits you, I guess." Jessie said as she caught Slowpoke. She decided to name her Pinky.

Back with the heroes, they had exited Slowpoke Well along with the Slowpoke. They watched as all the Slowpoke, including Elizabeth, yawned and created large rain clouds. Maelstrom decided to lend a hand with her Rain Dance, and the combined effort restored the town. The townspeople were all very happy that the drought was over and things could go back to normal.

* * *

With the drought passed, Ash and the gang head over to Kurt's house for lunch. "Kurt, is there anything you can tell me about this?" Ash asked, bringing out the GS Ball.

"Not without holding on to it for some time." Kurt answered.

"Sorry, but I can't do that." Ash apologized. "There's someone inside here, and right now, only I can send her out."

"Oh? What Moemon is it?" Kurt asked curiously. He got his answer when Ash opened the Moe Ball and revealed Sakuya. "Oh my. A Legendary was trapped inside." Kurt said in awe.

Ash nodded. "I know how the Moe Ball was made, but I don't know how to free Sakuya from it."

"Leave the ball with me for now, and I'll see what I can find out before you go." Kurt suggested.

"Alright."

"By the way, is it true that you can make Moe Balls?" Sakuya asked.

"Yes. If you bring me apricorns, then I can make you a Moe Ball depending on what kind." Kurt explained how he makes Moe Balls. "If you want me to make you some Moe Balls, there's an orchard out back. Maisy, can you show them?"

"Sure, grandpa." A little girl said.

Maisy showed the gang a tree that was growing outside the house. "Those are white apricorns." Maisy said, pointing to the white things growing on the tree. "Grandpa uses those to make Fast Balls. Fast Balls are used to catch Moemon that move quickly."

"Used to catch quick Moemon." Ash repeated. He began thinking about Suicune, and how she seemed very interested in him. "Are they okay to pick?" He asked Maisy.

"The ones on the lower branch are." Maisy answered, pointing at the ripe ones. "Before you pick one, I want to explain something first. You must be careful when picking apricorns, because if you pcik them like crazy and before they are even ripe, the apricorn trees would end up destroyed. So, you should only pick them when they are all ready to be picked and not take too many at once." The gang understood and promised to be careful, and then Ash decided to pick one white apricorn.

Next, Maisy took the gang to a forest near Azalea Town. "We can get other apricorns here." She explained. She first led them to a tree with pink apricorns. "Those pink apricorns are for making Love Balls. Moemon caught by these become more attached to their trainer." Ash and Serena decided to pick one pink apricorn each, and then Maisy led them to a tree filled with yellow apricorns. "The yellow apricorns are used for making Moon Balls. Those are for catching Moemon that evolve using Moon Stones."

"Like Clefairy and Jigglypuff." Serena said.

"Yep." Maisy nodded. Ash decided to pick one yellow apricorn, and then Maisy then led them to a tree filled with green apricorns. "The green apricorns are used to make Friend Balls. Any Moemon caught by those become friendlier."

"I think I'd like one of those." Tomo said, picking one green apricorn along with Ash.

Maisy then led them to a tree filled with red apricorns. "The red apricorns are used to make Level Balls. Those are for catching weak Moemon." Ash, Tomo and Giselle decided to pick one red apricorn each, and then Maisy led them to a tree filled with blue apricorns. "The blue apricorns are for making Lure Balls. Those are for catching Moemon found by fishing."

"Now that's my kind of Moe Ball." Misty smiled, picking two blue apricorns while Ash picked only one.

Lastly, Maisy led them to a tree filled with black apricorns. "Last but not least, these black apricorns are for making Heavy Balls. Those are used for catching Moemon that weigh a lot." Ash and Brock decided to pick one black apricorn each. By the end of it, Ash had one apricorn of each color, Misty had two blue apricorns, Serena had one pink apricorn, Tomo had one green and red apricorn each, Giselle had one red apricorn and Brock had one black apricorn.

"You picked one of each?" Es asked, raising an eyebrow at Ash's apricorns.

"Each Moe Ball can help in a different situation." Ash replied.

"True."

Just then, Brock saw something in a tree. They were Moemon that wore green leotards and layered green skirts, and they had spiky green hair pointing upwards, and red eyes. "Hey, look!" He pointed at them.

"Oh, Pineco." Es said, glancing at Misty, and was surprised that she wasn't freaking out right now. "I'm surprised you're not freaking out. Pineco are Bug types."

"Well, they don't _look_ like bugs." Misty admitted. "Although, I guess they don't have to look like bugs to be Bug Moemon."

"They look interesting." Brock said, looking at the Pineco.

"Are you going to catch one?" Kyuubei asked.

"Yep." Brock nodded, and then walked up to the Pineco. "Excuse me! Do any of you want to battle!?" He asked. The Pineco looked at each other, and then one six inches taller than a normal Pineco jumped down to face Brock.

"I take it you want to catch one of us?" Pineco asked, smirking. "Well, you better do it before we explode on you."

"Challenge accepted. Raina, let's go!" Brock called out Raina.

"Rock Blast!" Raina fired rocks at Pineco, who used Iron Defense to mitigate the damage and then countered with Swift.

"She knows Swift?" Maisy asked with surprise.

"Must be an egg move." Es guessed.

The stars hit Raina, but she wasn't worried because it was a Normal-type move, so it didn't do much damage. "Use Horn Attack!" Brock commanded. Raina charged forward and hit Pineco with her horn, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn..." Pineco grunted, hurt from the attack. "Time to explode!"

"I don't think so!" Brock exclaimed, quickly taking out a Moe Ball. The Moe Ball was green and white, with red marks.

"Hey, that's a Friend Ball!" Maisy recognized the Moe Ball Brock took out. Brock threw the Moe Ball at Pineco, and it sucked her in before she could use her attack. The ball shook a few times before staying still, clicking in a successful capture.

"Alright! I caught you, Pineco!" Brock cheered.

"Way to go, Brock!" Ash congratulated his friend. "By the way, where did you find a Friend Ball?"

"I found it lying around on the floor in the Moemon Center." Brock explained. "Nurse Joy said it didn't belong to anyone, so I decided to keep it." Everyone nodded in understanding.

The effects of the Friend Ball were already in effect as Brock's new Pineco, now named Forra, was really friendly to everyone. The gang took their apricorns to Kurt, who was still inspecting Sakuya's GS Ball. "I will get right to work on them, but you will have to wait until tomorrow." He told them.

"That's fine." Ash nodded. "I'm going to challenge the gym anyway."

"By the way, did you find out anything about the GS Ball?" Sakuya asked.

Kurt shook his head "Not yet, but I will tell you if I find anything."

"Okay." Sakuya nodded. She really hoped Kurt could find something that could help free her.

That night, the gang were resting at the Moemon Center. "Hey Ash, did you decide who to use for the gym battle?" Giselle asked.

"I'm thinking of using Cindy, Heria and Siri." Ash answered. "And in case the battles uses more than three Moemon, I also have Parsee ready."

"Sounds like a plan," Sakuya agreed, "but when am I going to get my battle?"

"Don't worry. I promise you'll get yours sooner or later." Ash promised his Celebi. "Maybe the next gym?"

"Sure."

* * *

The next day it was time for Ash's second gym battle. Misty went over to the well, as she wasn't going to be with them to watch due to her phobia. "Man, it feels really nice to be outside of that GS Ball." Sakuya smiled, flying around overhead.

"It's always nice to be outside of our Moe Balls for stuff other than battles." Kyuubei agreed.

"Right? Now I know why Pia and Es do it all the time!"

"I would keep you out as well, but-"

"I know." Sakuya interrupted Ash. "I'm a Mythical Moemon. Poachers and bad people would jump at the chance to try and take me if they saw me."

Finally, they reached Azalea Gym, which looked like a giant green house. When they entered, they saw trees and grass everywhere. "Wow, it looks just like a forest." Brock said.

"Reminds me of Viridian Forest back in Kanto." Ash said. As they walked through the gym, they saw Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle and Kakuna, among other Bug Moemon. Sakuya noticed that they were staring at her and waved, and some of them waved back.

"You know, it's not often someone walks in with a Legendary Moemon out." A voice said. It was a young man with lavender hair. "You're Ash Ketchum, right? The Celebi's probably yours."

"Yeah, she is." Ash confirmed. "Kurt's currently inspecting Sakuya's Moe Ball, so I'm keeping her out in the meanwhile." He explained. "Are you the Gym Leader?"

"Yep. I'm Bugsy." Bugsy introduced himself. "I know you're here to challenge me, and I accept your challenge."

"By the way, are you a boy or a girl?" Sakuya asked as Bugys led them to the battle arena. "Sorry for asking, but you kinda look like a girl."

"I get that a lot, but I'm a boy." Bugsy sighed, exasperated. "Even Legendaries are confused about my gender..." They arrived at the middle of the gym, where the battle arena was. There were lots of grass and trees surrounding it. "Since I use Bug Moemon, I intended to make my gym like a forest, since Bug Moemon love forests." Bugsy explained the appearance of his gym.

"I understand that Gym Leaders like to make their gyms just right for whatever type of Moemon they use." Ash nodded.

"By the way, do you plan to use Sakuya?" Bugsy asked.

"No, but I plan to use her in the next gym."

"Right. Anyway, we'll use four Moemon each."

"Got it." Ash nodded. That was perfectly fine, because he already had his four Moemon planned out.

Now, it was time for the gym battle to begin. Ash and Bugsy got ready to battle on the arena, while Tomo, Wendy, Pia, Es, Sakuya, Brock, Serena and Giselle stayed by the sidelines to watch. "The gym battle between Gym Leader Bugsy and Indigo Champion Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee announced. "This will be a four on four Double Battle, and the battle will be over when all four Moemon on either side are unable to battle."

"A Double Battle?" Es blinked with surprise.

"This is going to be interesting." Pia said.

"I am so glad I am out to see this." Sakuya said, eager for the battle to start.

"Battle Begin!" The referee declared.

"Pietra, Violet, you're up!" Bugys sent out a Forretress and a Venomoth as his first two Moemon. Pietra wore a rocky violet shirt with long sleeves that covered her hands, and a skirt that reached down to her knees, with bright bright hair down to her shoulders, covering her face. She wore a rocky hat over her hair, the color matching her clothes, and she had black eyes.

"Cindy, Heria, I choose you!" Ash called out Cindy and Heria.

"You have a Heracross? Awesome!" Bugsy smiled. "Anyway, Violet, Skill Swap with Pietra! Pietra, use Stealth Rock!" A strange light surrounded Violet and Pietra as they traded abilities, while the latter fired jagged rocks that stuck on Ash's side of the field.

"Laby, what does that do?" Ash asked.

"Skill Swap or Stealth Rock?" Laby asked for confirmation.

"Stealth Rock."

"It's basically an entrance trap; any Moemon you send out will take damage from it." Laby explained. "The damage is also based on type matchups, so Moemon who are weak to Rock will take more damage."

Ash frowned. That means he can't switch or his Moemon will get hurt. "So no switching. Fine by me. Cindy, use Flamethrower on Pietra, and Heria, Rock Blast on Violet!" He commanded.

"Pietra, Protect, then use Flash Cannon! Violet, use Psychic after the Protect!" Bugsy quickly commanded. Pietra formed a protect barrier that blocked the Flamethrower and Rock Blast, and then she fired a metallic light at Cindy while Violet fired a Psychic blast at Heria. Cindy quickly dodged the Flash Cannon with Agility, and then hit Pietra with Flame Wheel, while Heria knifed the Psychic with Night Slash to dispel it.

"Stone Edge!" Heria punched the ground hard, making glowing blue stones rise from the ground at Violet. The attack struck her head on, but to her surprise, it didn't knock her out. "The heck!? That was a direct hit!" Heria exclaimed.

"You should know better than to underestimate your opponent." Violet warned, firing a Psybeam that clipped Heria's side, making her wince. Cindy, meanwhile, hit Pietra with a Flamethrower, knocking her unconscious.

"Pietra is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

Bugsy returned Pietra to her Moe Ball, and then sent out his third Moemon, which was a Durant. She wore an iron-colored jacket and iron-colored pants, with a silver shirt. She had gray, iron-colored hair down to her shoulders with gray fringes on the front that resembled pincers. She had bright red eyes, and two antennae sticking out of her head. "Violet, Skill Swap with Durai!" Bugsy immediately commanded.

"Again?" Heria asked with a raised eyebrow as Violet traded abilities with her teammate again. "Why are you doing that?"

"You'll find out." Violet smiled.

"Flare Blitz!" Cindy surrounded herself in flames and charged at Durai, but the Durant blocked with Protect, and then knocked her out with Guillotine.

"Cindy is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Cindy." Ash praised as he returned Cindy. "Parsee, I choose you!" He called out Parsee, who smiled. Suddenly, the rocks on Ash's side of the field rose up from the ground and hit Parsee, hurting her a bit. "That's probably gonna suck for Siri." Ash winced. "Are you okay, Parsee?"

"I'm fine." Parsee assured. "Flamethrower!" She released a stream of flames at Durai, dealing a lot of damage, but not knocking her out. The attack did leave her burned, but Durai quickly pulled out a Lum Berry from her pocket and ate it, curing the status ailment. "Shouldn't that have defeated her?" Parsee asked, very confused.

"I'm as confused as you." Heria replied, and was even more confused when she saw Violet lazing around.

"It's Sturdy!" Ash called out to his Moemon. "It's an ability that ensures a Moemon survives with 1 HP if they're hit with an attack that would've knocked them out from max!"

"That would explain it." Parsee nodded. "But how does she have Sturdy? I'm pretty sure that isn't one of Durant's abilities."

"It's not, but Violet traded Sturdy from Pietra using Skill Swap, and then used it again to trade Sturdy to Durai in exchange for _her_ ability!"

"And considering that Violet is loafing around right now, I'd say that ability was Truant." Heria said. Violet suddenly shot at her with Aerial Ace, cutting into her and doing a lot of damage before Heria knocked her out with Night Slash.

"Violet is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"Good work, Violet." Bugsy praised as he returned Violet. "Just as planned. Kenin, you're up!" He sent out a Shedinja as his last Moemon. She wore a gray shirt and a brown jacket, with a white halo over her head and solemn black eyes.

"Why does she look like she's dead?" Tomo asked, looking at Kenin.

"Well, Shedinja _are_ Ghost-type Moemon." Wendy said. "But the main is because Shedinja are the discarded remains of Nincada when they evolve into Ninjask. Because of this, they are so frail that they can be defeated in a single hit, regardless of how strong it is."

"Really?" Giselle asked, confused. "Why would Bugsy use a Moemon like that?"

"He probably has a plan." Brock said, frowning. "After all, he's a Gym Leader for a reason."

"Durai, use Entrainment on Kenin!" Bugsy commanded.

"Uh oh..." Laby said weakly.

"What's wrong, Laby?" Ash asked.

"I've been keeping track. Bugsy's been passing around Sturdy like a baseball defense. We might be in trouble."

Ash nodded, taking Laby's warning. "Heria, Parsee, be careful. We don't know what they're planning."

"What we were planning has already happened." Kenin said. "Go on. Try and take me down."

"You asked for it." Heria replied, charging at her with Megahorn...only to go right through her. "Eh?"

"You're doing it wrong." Parsee shook her head. "This is how you defeat a Shedinja." She flapped her wings and released an Air Slash at Kenin, only for it to go right through her, nearly hitting Heria.

"Hey! Watch it!"

"Sorry!" Parsee apologized. "But I don't get it! Aren't Shedinja only effected by super effective attacks?"

"Not in this case!" Laby exclaimed. "Kenin's ability is now Sturdy thanks to Durai, and since Shedinja always have 1 HP regardless of HP investment, that means she's now immune to ALL ATTACKS!"

Heria and Parsee looked at each other with wide eyes. "Shit." They said in unison.

Bugsy and her Moemon shared a smirk. "What do you think, Ash Ketchum?" He asked. "You and your Moemon may have a lot of power, but it means nothing against an opponent that's immune to every attack you can throw at them."

"That is a really good strategy." Ash admitted. 'However, I should still be able to win with Siri, if abilities are the main focus of this battle.'

"Megahorn!" Heria's horn glowed with light-green energy and extended as she charged at Durai. She may not be able to damage Kenin, but she could still take her out. Unfortunately, Durai used Rest to fully heal herself before the attack connected. "Damn." Heria cursed.

"Sleep Talk!" Bugsy commanded. Moving in her sleep, Durai's head glowed with steel energy as she headbutted Heria with Iron Head, knocking her unconscious.

"Heria is unable to battle!" The referee announced.

"This isn't looking good for Ash." Serena said, worried for the capped trainer.

"Even if he can knock out Durai, with Kenin being immune to all attacks, he's stuck." Sakuya said, explaining the situation her trainer was in.

"Come on, big brother!" Tomo cheered. "You can do it!" Even in this situation, Tomo still believes Ash can win.

Ash returned Heria to her Moe Ball. "Alright. Siri, I choose you!" He called out Siri. Just like Parsee, the Stealth Rock took effect and hurt Siri, but because Siri was _weak_ to Rock-type moves, she took double the damage Parsee took.

"Ow." Siri said, wincing from the trap move. She then looked at her opponents, one of which had just woken up. "So, a Durant and a Shedinja, huh?"

"Yep, but there's a problem." Parsee said. "The Shedinja has Sturdy for her ability right now, meaning she can't be hurt by attacks at all right now."

"That's right." Kenin nodded. "Honestly, why do insist on trying if you can't win?"

"The main focus this battle is abilities, isn't it?" Ash asked, smirking. "You may be immune to all attacks because of Sturdy, but Siri's ability allows her attacks to hit regardless."

Bugsy's eyes widened as he knew what ability he was talking about. "Shit! Durai, use Guillotine on her, quick!"

"Oh no you don't!" Parsee exclaimed. "Flamethrower!" She fired a stream of flames at the approaching Durant. Because she was already hurt from Heria's last attack, Durai's Sturdy wasn't active, and as such, the Fire-type move knocked her unconscious.

"X-Scissor!" With no interference, Siri rushed at Kenin, her giant pincers glowing as she slashed Kenin, knocking her unconscious thanks to Mold Breaker overriding Sturdy.

"Kenin and Durai are both unable to battle!" The referee announced. "Since Bugsy has no more usable Moemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!"

"I completely forgot that Sir had Mold Breaker for her ability." Giselle said, happy that Ash won.

"Well, it's a good thing she did." Kyuubei smiled. "Otherwise, things would've gone really badly for Ash."

"I'm sure he would've found some way to pull a win." Wendy said. "I mean, this _is_ Ash we're talking about."

"Way to go, you two!" Ash praised, hugging both Siri and Parsee.

"You know, it was really good that you had Mold Breaker." Parsee said to Siri with a smile.

"Yeah, but it was thanks to you taking out the Durant that I could knock out the Shedinja." Siri said, smiling back.

"Thank Heria for that."

"You were all amazing." Ash summarized.

Bugsy returned Kenin and Durai, and then walked up to Ash. "I honestly thought I had you there, but you've shown that you have an excellent understanding of abilities." He said, and then presented to Ash a badge shaped like a ladybug, with three spots. "That was a great battle, so as proof of your victory, here's the Hive Badge."

"Thanks, Bugsy." Ash thanked as he accepted his second Johto badge.

After recovering Ash's Moemon at the Moemon Center, the gang met Maisy outside. "Grandpa sent me to give you guys the special Moe Balls." She said. She gave Ash his seven Moe Balls. The Level Ball was black, white and yellow with a red V-mark on it, the Lure Ball was blue, white and red, with three small yellow lines, the Moon Ball was blue, black and white, with a yellow crescent moon, the Love Ball was pink and white, with a pink heart, the Heavy Ball was black and white, with blue bubbles on it, and the Fast Ball was red, white and yellow.

"Cool!" Ash said, thrilled to have one of each special Moe Ball. Misty was given her two Lure Balls, Serena her Love Ball, Tomo his Lure Ball, Friend Ball and Level Ball, Giselle her Level Ball and Brock his Heavy Ball.

"Did Kurt figure out anything about the GS Ball?" Sakuya asked, eager to know if Kurt found out anything.

"Well, he said there might be something wrong with the inside lock." Maisy said, giving Ash back the GS Ball.

"Inside lock?" Tomo asked, confused.

"All Moe Balls are created with two locks." Laby explained. "There's the outside lock, which the trainer uses to let out the Moemon, and the inside lock, which allows the Moemon to let themselves out if they feel like it."

"That's right." Maisy nodded. "He said that whoever created this Moe Ball either jammed the inside lock or purposefully created it without one."

"And he rigged the inside lock so that only those with both the Rainbow and Silver Wings can even open the Moe Ball and let out Sakuya." Ash said, frowning. "Did he find a way to free Sakuya from it? It's pretty tough, so destroying it from the outside won't work."

"I'm afraid not, unless you can find a way to destroy it from the _inside_."

"Nuts." Sakuya sighed. "Well, tell Kurt we said thanks for his help anyway."

The gang then bid farewell to Maisy and left Azalea Town for the next city. "I'm starting to wonder if there even _is_ a way to free me." Sakuya said, feeling down.

"We'll find someway to free you." Ash assured. "I promise."

"I know, and I'm grateful for that." Sakuya said, a small smile on her face. "But you know, I'm fine with either. Whether I'm free from the GS Ball or not, I'll be happy as long as I can stay with you."

Ash couldn't help but smile, and gave Sakuya a hug.

* * *

The gang were currently taking a break at a small pond on the way to the next city. "Ah, this is relaxing." Misty smiled as she was fishing, waiting for something to bite on her line. She was having much success, however, due to one problem. "ASH! CAN YOU, PIA, ES AND RIO STOP TRAINING ON THE POND!?" She yelled at them. "YOU'RE SCARING ALL THE WATER MOEMON!"

"Sorry!" Ash shouted back. He, Pia, Es and Rio were having an Aura spar on the pond, although, they should have realized that that would get in the way of Misty's fishing.

As they walked back to the surface, they heard a familiar voice say, "Well, it's not often you see Moemon Trainers train _with_ their Moemon...or walk on water."

Ash's eyes widened, knowing exactly who it was. "Silver!" He exclaimed as he and the others saw the crimson-haired boy.

"I suppose you're someone who takes Moemon training seriously, just like I do." Silver said.

"But unlike you, Ash doesn't insult someone else's Moemon." Pia glared.

Silver ignored Pia's comment and looked at Ash. "Tell me something. Is it true that Team Rocket was in Azalea Town?" He asked.

"Yes." Ash answered, frowning. "They were planning to cut off the Slowpoke's tails to sell them for money. My friends and I stopped them, though."

"So, you fought Team Rocket."

"We've had a bunch of encounters with Team Rocket before." Es said. "Especially a certain trio of clowns."

Silver's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

"Why are you asking about Team Rocket anyway?" Misty asked. "What's your deal with them?"

"None of your business." Silver growled.

Ash felt that Silver's deal with Team Rocket was a personal matter, so he decided to change the subject. "Anyway, why are you even here?" He asked. "I don't think it was just to ask me about Team Rocket."

"I'm here to catch a Totodile." Silver answered. "I heard that there were some that lived in this pond, so I'm here to catch one."

"There are Totodile here?" Misty asked with surprise.

"Ash, this sounds like your chance to get all three Johto Starters!" Es pointed out.

"All three?" Silver repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"I caught a Chikorita before I reached Violet City and a Cyndaquil before I got to Azalea Town." Ash explained. "All I'm missing is Totodile, and if there are some here, then I'll catch one as well." He glared at Silver. "Unless you're gonna try and stop me from catching one."

Silver glared back. "What do you take me for?"

"Well, you did steal Professor Elm's Sneasel, so we don't exactly trust you." Misty clarified. "That, and we met a trainer who tried to stop Ash from catching a Cyndaquil."

Silver scoffed. "They tried to stop you from catching a Moemon? Those kind of garbage don't deserve to be Moemon Trainers."

"For once, I actually agree with you."

They suddenly heard splashes of water as they saw three Totodile jump out of the water. "Whee!" One of the Totodile squealed as she started dancing.

"Ugh, can you not dance every now and then?" Another Totodile asked, sounding annoyed. "I know we're usually happy Moemon, but this is a bit much."

"Come on, now. Just let her do what she likes." The third docile Totodile said to the serious Totodile.

"Well, there's our Totodile." Ash smirked.

"The serious one's mine." Silver stated. "Gen, go!" He sent out a Haunter.

"Well, I'll take the jolly one." Ash stated, sending out Haruka. "Wanna catch the last one, Misty?"

"Sure!" Misty immediately nodded, reeling in her line so that she could focus. "Misty calls Starry!" She called out Starry.

"Haruka, use Energy Ball!" Ash commanded.

"Gen, Shadow Ball!" Silver commanded

"Look out!" The docile Totodile warned as she saw Haruka and Gen fire their attacks at them.

"Hydro Pump!" The other two Totodiles fired blasts of high-pressured water at the attacks, cancelling them out.

"Those two know Hydro Pump." Misty said, surprised. "That must be an egg move."

"Or they're pretty strong." Silver said, very interested. He then saw the jolly Totodile dancing around again and frowned. "She's dancing again?"

Pia looked at the jolly Totodile, and noticed swirls of draconic energy as she danced. "Look out! That's Dragon Dance!" She warned.

"Gen, stop her with Thunder Punch!" Silver commanded. Gen rushed towards the jolly Totodile with an electrified fist, but the serious Totodile jumped in front of her and used Aqua Tail, forcing her to dodge and attack her instead. The jolly one, meanwhile, had finished using Dragon Dance and ran at Haruka with an Ice Punch.

"Reflect!" Haruka quickly formed a psychic barrier to block the punch, but she had to put in some effort to do so. "Ggh…! That attack was strong...and not just because of the Dragon Dance."

"Her ability must be Sheer Force." Ash realized. "It eliminates the additional effects of her moves, but makes them stronger in return.

"We should deal with her first, otherwise this'll end badly." Misty suggested.

"Right. Haruka, Grassy Terrain!" Ash commanded. Haruka released a pulse of natural energy, and the area glowed a vibrant green.

"Superpower!" Tensing her muscles, the serious Totodile ran at Haruka, but Starry stopped her with Psychic.

"Gen, Energy Ball!" Silver commanded. Gen formed a sphere of natural energy from the energy of Grassy Terrain and fired it at the restrained Totodile, greatly hurting her. Silver then tossed a Moe Ball at the Totodile to capture her.

"Ice Beam!" The jolly Totodile fired a freezing beam at them, but Haruka blocked it with Light Screen and countered with Leaf Storm, knocking out both her and the docile one.

"Go Moe Ball!" Ash saw his chance and threw a Moe Ball at the jolly Totodile, capturing her. Misty also threw a Moe Ball and caught the remaining docile Totodile.

"Well, I've caught my Totodile, so I'll be going now." Silver said, departing to who-knows-where.

"There he goes." Ash said, watching Silver leave.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Haruka waved off. "Look at it like this. Now you have all the Johto Starters."

"You're right." Ash smiled, and then sent out his Totodile.

"Woo! You really are strong!" Totodile exclaimed, smiling.

"Thanks."

"No, I mean, seriously! I saw you training on the surface of the pond with your Moemon!"

"I didn't know you were watching me." Ash chuckled. "Okay, I think I'll call you Keiko."

"Yay!" Totodile, now named Keiko, cheered happily. "I'm Keiko now!"

Ash and the others laughed at her cheerfulness, and then Cindy emerged from her Moe Ball. "Hello." She greeted Keiko. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Keiko greeted back, and then looked between her and Haruka. "You're a Cyndaquil, right? And you're a Chikorita. That means Master has all the Johto Starter Moemon!"

"Yep." Haruka smiled.

While his starters were chatting and getting acquainted with each other, Ash checked Keiko's data on Laby.

 **Moemon:** Totodile

 **Name:** Keiko

 **Species:** Big Jaw Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Totodile are mostly carnivorous, but are ultimately omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Sheer Force

 **Height:** 4'10"

 **Weight:** 98.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Ice Punch, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Swords Dance, Slash, Ice Beam

 **Evolves Into:** Croconaw

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Totodile are very happy Moemon, and are constantly smiling. They enjoy swimming, and prefer fishing by swimming in the water and catching fish. They are also very strong willed, and if their trainer is feeling unsure about something, they will bite down on their owner's hand to snap them out of it. They aren't very good in either battles or sex, though, because they are immature.

"Oh, by the way, since you're with us, you're gonna have to get used to meeting Legendary Moemon." Haruka advised.

"What do you mean by that?" Keiko asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"Guys! Lunch is ready!" Brock called.

"Awesome." Ash smiled. "Come on out, everyone!" He sent out the rest of his Moemon.

"Wow! Master, you have Legendary Moemon!?" Keiko asked, looking at Hourai, Maelstrom, Sakuya and Tokiko excitedly.

"Not just me, Misty, Brock and Serena have a Legendary Moemon as well." Ash said, looking at Misty, who was introducing her Moemon to their new friend, Toto.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Keiko smiled. She was gonna enjoy her time with her new trainer and friends.

* * *

 **Chapter 35 DONE!**

 **I plan on adding the Rocket Admins from the Gold and Silver games, as well as the incidents they we're involved in. Personally, I felt that the Slowpoke Well incident in the games should've happened in the anime, so I did it before they could get to the business with Kurt.**

 **Speaking of Kurt, I felt like Ash and the others should've asked him for a special Moe Ball at least, so I gave them some here.**

 **For Bugsy, I decided to do a fun, but effective strategy. Using Skill Swap and Entrainment to give Shedinja Sturdy is a great counter to strategies that only rely on brute force...unless you're opponent has a Moemon with Mold Breaker or something of the like.**

 **Lastly, the Totodile episode, which leads to a second encounter with Silver. The gang aren't on friendly terms with Silver right now, but that will change at some point. I told you that Misty will be given a Totodile, and Silver got one as well, because Totodile was his starter in the manga.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**

 **As a bit of a spoiler, the Swap Meet will be in the next chapter, and I already have the Moemon planned out for Ash to receive.**


	36. Houndour, Moemon Swap Meet, Noctowl

**Before we start, let me clarify another thing. Yes, the Swap Meet episode happened before the Totodile episode, but I wanted to shake things up a bit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Sometime after catching Keiko and Toto, the gang were having lunch at a café in a town. "I'm glad we are eating in a town for once." Misty said, enjoying her meal. "It's been days since we were at Azalea Town."

"Yeah, and we can relax and stock on supplies here." Brock said.

Unfortunately, relaxation wasn't gonna happen, as they heard a noise along with someone shouting, "Stop, thief!" The gang then saw a Moemon running past, carrying a lump of meat. She wore a black dress with an orange front, cut low and sleeveless, with black hair down to her neck and red eyes, as well as dog ears.

"That was a Houndour." Laby said, having identified the fleeing Moemon. Just then, Nurse Joy turned up.

"Did you see a Houndour run by here?" She asked the gang.

"Yes, but she left as soon as she came." Ash answered.

Nurse Joy sighed. "Oh dear, the Houndour pack have got away again."

"Is there a problem?"

Nurse Joy brought them to the Moemon Center to explain. "There has been trouble with a pack of Houndour this week. They would sneak into this town, and then steal food to take back into the forest. The worst part is that they sometimes come in groups, so they will fight back if you try to fight them."

"Any ideas as to why they're doing this?" Pia asked.

"None, I'm afraid." Nurse Joy admitted. "But if they don't stop this soon, then...well, they'll all have to be captured." The gang didn't know who to feel sorry for; the people of the town or the Houndour pack.

"Hold on!" Sona exclaimed, emerging from her Moe Ball. "Maybe they're doing for the same reason I did!"

"You might be right, Sona." Ash agreed.

"What was that?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Before I met Ash and the others, I had been stealing food from Cherrygrove City for about a week." Sona began explaining.

"Oh, that's right. I had heard about that from my little sister who works at the Moemon Center there. She said you stole food because you were taking care of a sick and injured Moemon?"

Sona nodded. "She was a baby Stantler that was accidently left behind by a breeder couple. Brock's taking care of her now. Anyway, maybe the Houndour pack are stealing food because of a similar reason. A member of their pack might be ill and hurt, and they're doing what they can to take care of her."

Nurse Joy looked serious at that moment. Being a nurse, a sick and injured Moemon is something she doesn't like. "In that case, you need to find the Houndour pack and bring that injured Houndour here. I'll take care of her when you do."

"Way ahead of you." Ash agreed. "All we need to do is track them down."

That night, when the full moon was out, the gang set up a way to track down the Houndour pack. "No doubt the Houndour will definitely fall for this." Brock said, laying down some freshly cooked hot dogs.

"Okay, when the Houndour take the bait, we'll follow them, and I'll use Aura Sight so that we don't lose them in the dark." Ash said out the plan, with everyone nodding in agreement.

"You can use Aura?" A voice asked. The gang looked and saw a Houndour showing herself from the bushes.

"Actually, this makes things easier." Ash said, walking up to the Houndour. "Listen, we'll give you the hot dogs, but let me ask you something. Are you stealing food from everyone because one of your packmates is injured and you and the other Houndour are taking care of her.

Houndour's eyes widened. "How do you know!?" She asked, looking tense.

"Just a feeling. One of my Moemon used to steal food for the same reason."

"He's right." Sona said, emerging from her Moe Ball. "Don't worry, he's a human that you can trust."

Houndour glanced at her and felt that they were telling the truth, and then calmed down. "You're correct. One of our younger member hurt her leg a week ago, and we had to steal food from a nearby town to help her."

"That's good, but the injury will get infected and worsen if it's not treated." Ash told her. "We've talked to the local Nurse Joy about it, and she agreed that she'll heal your packmate for you. All we need to take is take her to the Moemon Center."

Feeling a sense of trust from Ash and great relief for her packmate, Houndour immediately nodded. "Okay. I'll lead you to our pack."

Houndour led the gang to where her pack was resting, but when they got there, there was trouble. Half-a-dozen Houndour were standing in a defensive pattern outside outside the cave mouth, with two flanking a clearly badly injured Houndour who was no longer able to stand. Below them were a Golem and five Graveler, growling at them. "Crap! We didn't think there were Rock Moemon here!" Houndour said, panicking a bit.

"They don't look happy to see your pack." Wendy pointed out. "You may have intruded onto their territory."

"They were just doing what they could for their packmate." Ash said in defense. "Anyway, the point still stands that we must help them. Rio, I choose you!" He called out Rio to battle the Golem and Graveler.

"Misty calls Whirly and Nyo!" Misty sent out the two Poliwag.

"Umbra, come on out!" Tomo called out Umbra.

"Petal, let's go!" Serena sent out Petal.

Golem and the Graveler began advancing towards the Houndour. "Rio, use Shadow Ball to grab their attention!" Ash commanded. Rio fired spheres of darkness at Golem and the Graveler, hitting the area around them, but it did what was asked and got their attention.

"Are you humans here to protect these intruding dogs?" Golem growled. "Then you will suffer along with them. Graveler, attack!" She and the Graveler charged at the gang.

"Rio, Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded.

"Whirly, Nyo, Water Gun!" Misty commanded.

"Umbra, Shadow Ball!" Tomo commanded.

"Petal, Energy Ball!" Serena commanded.

Rio fired an Aura Sphere at Golem, Whirly and Nyo each fired a Water Gun at a Graveler, Umbra fired a Shadow Ball at another Graveler and Petal fired an Energy Ball at another Graveler. Houndour helped as well, using Shadow Ball on the remaining Graveler.

The Houndour pack were shocked that humans were helping them. The leader, who had an x mark on her left cheek and a scar on her right eyes, was especially shocked that one of her packmates was with those humans. "Those humans are helping us?" The leading Houndour questioned, unable to believe it. "Not only that, but they got one of our packmates to believe them.

"Oh, come on, boss!" Another Houndour exclaimed. "They probably just tricked her! Humans always do that!"

The leader glared at her. "One of those humans has a Lucario, a Moemon who has a strong sense of justice and refuses to side with deceitful humans." She pointed out.

"...That's true."

With the gang, they had successfully made the Graveler retreat, but Golem was still willing to fight some more. "Guess we'll have to fight her some more." Houndour said, glaring at Golem.

"You don't have to fight her yourself." Rio assured. "We are here to lend our strength if you need us."

Houndour smiled. "In that case, Beat Up!" She created shadowy copies of herself, and then those copies shifted until they looked like Rio, Whirly, Nyo, Umbra and Petal.

"Whoa! One of them looks like me!" Petal exclaimed, surprised.

"Beat Up is a move that borrows the strength of allies for the attack." Laby explained.

"Wow. That sounds like it has the potential to be very powerful." Ash said, sounding impressed. Golem was beat up by the shadowy clones, and then Houndour and Rio teamed up and used Dark Pulse together, finally making her retreat.

"We did it!" Whirly cheered.

"We won!" Nyo cheered also.

"Well done, you two!" Misty praised them. Suddenly, Whirly and Nyo glowed a bright light and evolved into Poliwhirl. "Wow, you both evolved!" Misty exclaimed, happy for their evolutions.

"Umbra's evolving, too!" Pia exclaimed, seeing Umbra glow.

"So is Houndour!" Rio exclaimed.

The lights faded, and Umbra and Houndour had evolved into Umbreon and Houndoom. Umbra wore a black shirt and black shirt, with a black tail sticking out the back. She had silver hair down to her neck, and bright red eyes.

Houndoom wore an orange and black form-fitting leotard with silver claws reaching up to her breasts, with long silky black hair and red eyes. She had black gloves with claws on the ends, and large silver horns on the sides of her head.

"Aw yeah!" Houndoom smiled, looking over herself. "I look hot!"

"Figuratively or literally?" Umbra joked.

"You're also hot figuratively, but I'm hot in both senses of the words." Houndoom winked. "You know, Fire type."

"Congrats, girls." Ash congratulated the newly-evolved Moemon.

"Thanks." Houndoom smiled, and then ran up to her packs. "Sorry I'm late!" She apologized to them.

"There is nothing to apologized for." The leader said, smiling proudly. "You found humans that were willing to help us, and evolved protecting us. I'm proud of you, my daughter."

"Thanks, Mom. Anyway, these humans said the Nurse Joy in the local town is willing to heal our packmate. We just need to take her to the Moemon Center."

Houndoom's mother nodded. "If it means she will be fine, then I will accept their help." Houndoom nodded, and then gestured the gang over, telling them it was okay. Ash and Brock walked over and Brock inspected the injured Houndour; her leg had a very nasty injury. "Her leg is in bad shape, and is showing signs of infection." He reported.

"Then no use standing here." Ash said, carefully picking up Houndour. "Let's get a move on."

The gang ran as fast as they could to get Houndour to the Moemon Center, with Ash using Aura to boost his speed so that he could run faster. Houndoom and her pack followed them; they were concerned about their packmate. When Ash got there, he gave the injured Houndour to Nurse Joy right away. "Her fever is really high." Nurse Joy said. "I must treat her at once." Nurse Joy took Houndour to the treatment room, and in that time, the others had finally arrived.

"Geez, Ash." Misty panted, feeling exhausted. "Couldn't you wait for us?"

"Personally, I agree with his logic." The Houndour pack leader said. "The sooner she gets help, the better."

The gang waited as Nurse Joy treated Houndour. Houndoom and her mother waited with the them, while the other Houndour waited outside the Moemon Center. One hour later, Nurse Joy came out of the treatment room. "How's Houndour?" Ash asked.

"The fever has broken down." Nurse Joy reported happily. "She will be just fine."

Everyone was relieved to hear that, especially Houndoom and her mom. Houndoom looked at Ash with a smile, very glad to have found him. "Daughter." Her mother's voice got her attention.

"Yes, Mom." Houndoom asked.

"As you are aware, when a member of our pack evolves into Houndoom, they are allowed to leave if they wish." Her mother said. "Since you have evolved, you now have that choice."

Houndoom thought about it for a moment. Looking at Ash again, she made her decision. "Mom, I want to go with this human." She told her mother. "It's thanks to him that our packmate will be fine. I want to return the favor."

Her mother smiled. "I understand. Go, with my blessing."

The Houndour was healed and had recovered no time at all, and next morning, she was ready to leave with the pack again. Houndoom also told Ash what she told her mom. "Wait, you want to come with me?" Ash asked, repeating what he was told with surprise.

"It was thanks to you and your friends that our packmate has made a recovery." Houndoom's mother said. "I know that you are a trustworthy human, and I know you will take care of my daughter."

"Of course I will." Ash nodded, and then looked at Houndoom, holding out an empty Moe Ball. "Well, looks like we'll be working together from here on."

"Yep." Houndoom smiled, tapping the center and allowing herself to be captured. Ash then let her out so that she could say goodbye to her old pack. "Well, looks like this is goodbye, everyone."

"Good luck, Houndoom!" A Houndour shouted as the pack left.

"You take care of herself!" Another shouted.

"You take care of youselves as well!" Ash shouted, waving goodbye to the pack.

"And no stealing from now on!" Misty added.

Bidding farewell to everyone, the gang headed of on their journey again. "So, as for your name, how about I call you Maki?" Ash asked Houndoom.

"Sure thing, Master!" Houndoom, now named Maki, smiled. She then saw a digital screen form. "What was that!?" She asked with surprise, seeing that the screen showed her data.

"That's Laby." Ash answered. "She's one of my Moemon, a Porygon2 that lives in my Moedex."

"Was she the one who explained how Beat Up works?"

"Yep." Ash nodded, looking at Maki's data.

 **Moemon:** Houndoom

 **Name:** Maki

 **Species:** Dark Moemon

 **Type:** Fire/Dark

 **Current Level:** 40

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Houndoom are purely carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 102.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Ground, Rock, Water

 **Resistances:** Dark, Grass, Ice, Steel, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic, Fire

 **Known Moves:** Beat Up, Fire Spin, Thunder Fang, Dark Pulse, Ember, Odor Sleuth, Smog, Bite, Fire Fang, Hyper Voice, Shadow Ball, Snarl

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Houndour

 **Info:** Houndoom are very violent Moemon. They are very loyal to their trainers, but only of their trainers can manage to assert their dominance. If they view a trainer as unworthy, they won't leave them, but will instead control them completely, making _them_ the dog. This Moemon has a slight tendency towards domination and the like, due to their offensive power and endurance.

"So, you're an S&M fan, now?" Es asked, flinching a bit. "Oh boy..."

"I've had to deal with Glacia's sadist side when we made our pact." Ash reminded. "I'm confident I can handle it."

"Oh, really?" Maki asked, giving a toothy smirk. "Well, you better prove to me that I'm your dog."

"Get a room, you two." Misty groaned.

"We just left the Moemon Center," Maki pointed out, "so we'll have to do it in the forest."

* * *

A few days after Maki joined, Ash and the gang were now at a beach town called Palmpona Town. "This is a nice place to relax." Ash said, relaxing as he watched Tomo play with Pia, Toki and Wendy on the beach.

"I agree, this beach is lovely." Es smiled.

"Where's Misty?" Serena asked, noticing the lack of the redhead's presence.

"She's on a phone booth." Brock answered. "Her sister's wanted to speak to her."

"What about?"

Before Brock could answer, Misty turned up. "Hey, Misty. Is something wrong at the gym?" Ash asked.

"Well, my sisters recently caught three Wooper and three Marill for the gym." Misty explained.

"Those are good." Laby commented. "Wooper are Water/Ground-type, so they are an effective counter against trainers who use Electric types, and the Marill can be a counter against Grass types if one of them has Sap Sipper."

"Yeah, but the problem is that they're really energetic, and my sisters are having a hard time getting them to calm down." Misty sighed.

Ash had a feeling about what they asked Misty for. "Let me guess, they want you to catch a Moemon that could help keep them in line?" He asked.

"That, or send them Cruela for a bit, since she can no doubt do the job."

"Right." Ash nodded, and then thought of something. "You know, I should probably bring them over."

"Bring who over?" Serena asked.

"Well, I heard that a Moemon Swap Meet is held yearly here in Palmpona Town." Ash explained. "From what I heard, it's an event where trainers from around the world can trade their Moemon for a new one."

"That's right, and today is the day of the Swap Meet." Laby confirmed.

"Before we came to Johto, I had caught two more Tauros, a Gastly, a Haunter, a Staryu, a Seadra, a Vulpix, a Ponyta and a Dragonair, and I was planning on trading them for new Moemon."

"I get it." Es understood. "Yeah, this swap meet sounds like the perfect opportunity."

"I don't mind going there." Misty immediately agreed with Ash's plan for today. "I caught two Moemon the other day, and I was planning on trading them."

"I caught another Graveler that I plan to trade." Giselle said.

"I've caught a Poliwrath while coming back to Kanto from the Orange Islands." Brock piped in. "But ever since I got her, I haven't made a great bond with her. So, I'm hoping to trade her for a different Moemon."

"I caught two Moemon that I want to trade as well." Serena said.

"It seems we're in agreement." Ash smiled. "Let's get to that swap meet."

With Laby's directions, the gang had made it to the center of Palmpona Town, where the Moemon Swap Meet was being held. They saw lots of trading machines, as well as lots of trainers with different Moemon. "It's like a festival." Misty commented. Just then, they heard a rumbling noise.

"What's that sound?" Es asked, sounding a bit worried.

Suddenly, they saw a herd of Tauros coming their way and quickly moved. "What's going on!?" Pia shouted.

"It's the running of the Tauros." A man beside them answered. "It's Palmpona Town's tradition. If any person is brave enough to touch a Tauros's horn while running with them, they get a special trophy from the mayor."

"That's the craziest tradition I've ever heard!" Misty exclaimed.

"I agree." Ash nodded. "I've been in crazier situations, but I'd rather wait till I was twenty if I ever wanted to join in." The herd of Tauros started to run to a stadium and entered.

"The Tauros have now entered the stadium!" The announcer exclaimed. "There will now be a one on one Tauros Battling Competition! In this tournament, we will see who's Tauros is the strongest one of all!"

"The strongest of them all..." Ash repeated, smirking.

"Do you want me to bring over Tara?" Laby asked. "You have a party slot leftover."

"Bring her over." At the moment, a Tauros belonging to a trainer named Fernando was an undefeated Tauros, but Ash soon arrived and entered Tara into the competition. The two Tauros immediately charged into battle, but in no time flat, Tara overpowered Fernando's Tauros and became the winner of the Tauros Battling Competition.

After the competition, the gang went back to the Moemon Swap Meet. A bunch of trainers were showing of their Moemon in different ways. "They sure are bragging a lot about their Moemon." Serena noted.

"Well, when you've raised your Moemon a lot, you can have a good reason to brag about them." Kyuubei said. Since she was a breeder's Moemon, she knows about the pride of raising a Moemon.

Just then, three Moemon Trainers came up to Ash. "Your Tauros was amazing!" One trainer said.

"Strongest one I've ever seen!" Another said.

"She was the bomb!" The third said.

They wanted to trade with Ash for his Tauros. One offered an Onix, another offered a Nidqueen, and the last offered a Rhyhorn. "Sorry, I don't want to trade Tara." Ash apologized. "However, I do have two other Tauros that I'm willing to trade. I want the Onix and Nidoqueen, though, because I already have a Rhydon." The Rhyhorn trainer understood, and the Nidoqueen and Onix trainers got ready for the trade.

Ash quickly swapped his Moemon for the ones he was planning to trade. He sent Tara, Sierra, Heria, Siri, Parsee, Haruka, Cindy, Keiko and Rio back to the lab in exchange for his other two Tauros, two Gastly, two Staryu, two Vulpix and Dragonair. Soon, he traded his two Tauros and got the Nidoqueen and Onix in return. The two trainers thanked Ash, and Ash thanked them before they left. "Alright, come on out, you two!" Ash said, sending out his newest Moemon.

"So, you're my new master?" The Nidoqueen asked, looking Ash over. "You seem like an interesting person."

"I thought we would get to know each other." Ash said. "I'm Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you both."

Nidoqueen smiled. "A pleasure. I am Elizabeth, and I am now in your care."

"Same here." The Onix smirked. "I'm Lexi. I may have been traded to you as an Onix…" Lexi suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Steelix, "but I'll be fighting for you as a Steelix."

"You evolved!" Brock gasped. "Were you holding a Metal Coat?"

Lexi nodded. "My old trainer gave it to me while we were heading to the swap meet, and told me to only use it after he had traded me."

"Cool." Ash smiled. "Again, nice to meet you, Elizabeth and Lexi. Laby, can you show me their data?"

"Of course." Laby said, forming from the Moedex and surprising the two newcomers.

"A Porygon2? Interesting." Elizabeth mused as Laby formed two digital screens that showed hers and Lexi's data.

 **Moemon:** Steelix

 **Name:** Lexi

 **Species:** Iron Snake Moemon

 **Type:** Steel/Ground

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Diet:** Steelix prefer eating meat, and dislike vegetables.

 **Ability:** Sturdy

 **Height:** 6'05"

 **Weight:** 134.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ground, Fire, Fighting, Water

 **Resistances:** Steel, Rock, Normal, Flying, Bug, Fairy, Psychic, Dragon

 **Immunities:** Electric, Poison

 **Known Moves:** Rock Throw, Bind, Harden, Stealth Rock, Screech, Rock Polish, Sand Tomb, Dig, Slam, Rock Slide, Earthquake, Iron Tail, Stone Edge, Dragon Breath, Wide Guard, Heavy Slam, Ancient Power, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Onix

 **Info:** Steelix are very tough and very strong Moemon. Their power is evident in the fact that they are normally seen with snake tails for the lower half of their bodies. These tails are a self-inhibitor to keep them from using their full power, giving themselves a greater challenge. They are strong battlers, and have great experience in bed; a must have for people who have a fetish for snake women.

 **Moemon:** Nidoqueen

 **Name:** Elizabeth

 **Species:** Drill Moemon

 **Type:** Poison/Ground

 **Current Level:** 52

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Nidoqueen are an omnivorous species that eat just about the same food as humans do.

 **Ability:** Poison Point

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 103.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Ground, Water, Psychic, Ice

 **Resistances:** Poison, Fighting, Bug, Rock, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Poison Tail, Beat Up, Disable, Counter, Poison Sting, Tail Whip, Bite, Crunch, Double Kick, Poison Fang, Toxic Spikes, Helping Hand, Captivate, Shock Wave, Water Pulse, Earth Power, Superpower, Sludge Bomb, Earthquake, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Fire Punch, Dragon Pulse, Stone Edge, Surf, Drill Run, Thunder Punch

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Nidorina

 **Info:** Nidoqueen are a very regal Moemon, and won't listen to anyone they don't view as a suitable trainer. However, after gaining the trust of a Nidoqueen, they are a formidable ally. However, their main interest isn't combat. They are one of the most sought after Moemon in the bed department, due to their vast sexual experience.

"You two are very strong." Ash nodded. "And you both know a lot of moves."

"Thanks you, Master." Elizabeth gave a smile, which became more sultry. "And if you want, I could show you my other 'skills'."

"Later. I have a couple more Moemon that I plan to trade."

"Very well."

"Okay, since we all want to trade, here's the plan." Brock said. "We all split up, and then after we've traded our Moemon, we'll meet up by the water fountain."

"Agreed." The humans said altogether.

For the next half hour, Ash set out to trade Moemon in the Swap Meet. The first person he met was a woman named Celine, who was a breeder from Alola. "I was wondering, do you have a Kantonian Vulpix that I can raise, as well as a Staryu?" She asked.

"I have a Staryu and a Vulpix that I'm planning to trade." Ash informed. "Do you want them?"

"Yes, please. I can trade you my Popplio and Alolan Vulpix. I hatched them just a week ago."

Ash had heard about Popplio. They were the Water-type Starter of the Alola Region, and it would be very interesting to have one. The idea of having an Alolan Ninetales also interested him, since he already has two Kantonian ones. "Sure thing." He accepted.

Soon, he had traded one Staryu and one Kantonian Vulpix to Celine, and received her Popplio and Alolan Vuplix in return. Ash and Celine thanked each other for the trade, and then Celine left. "Alright, come on out, you two!" Ash said, sending out his two new Moemon.

The Popplio wore a blue dress that went down to her knees, with a frilly light blue collar. She had blue hair that went down to her neck, black eyes, and was giving a cheerful smile.

The Alolan Vulpix wore a snow white shirt and skirt, with six fluffy snow white tails coming out of the back, puffy snow white hair down to her neck, and crystal blue eyes. She also had snow white fox ears, and a shy smile.

"Hiya, mister!" Popplio greeted cheerfully. "I'm Priere. It's nice to meet you."

"H-Hello..." Vulpix greeted shyly. "I'm F-Fuyuku…"

"Nice to meet you, Priere and Fuyuku." Ash greeted back warmly. "I understand that you two are very young, and I promise to take great care of you." The young Moemon nodded, and then Laby brought up two digital screens that showed their data.

 **Moemon:** Popplio

 **Name:** Priere

 **Species:** Sea Lion Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 10

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Popplio mostly eat fruits, but they mainly eat fish.

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 90.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Aqua Ring, Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice

 **Evolves Into:** Brionne (Lv17)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Popplio are very cheerful Moemon, and are usually beaming with happiness. They are coveted by trainers due to their upbeat, never-give-up personality. They are very loyal to their trainers, and will play with them if they are feeling down to their them up. Despite their immaturity, they are surprisingly good at sex.

 **Moemon:** Alolan Vulpix

 **Name:** Fukuyu

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Ice

 **Current Level:** 11

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Unlike their Kanto counterparts, Alolan Vuplix mainly eat frozen foods. However, like their Kanto counterparts, they eat fruits and can also be carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Snow Cloak

 **Height:** 4'06"

 **Weight:** 93lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Rock, Fighting, Steel

 **Resistances:** Ice

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Freeze-Dry, Moonblast, Extrasensory, Agility, Powder Snow, Tail Whip, Roar, Baby-Doll Eyes, Ice Shard

 **Evolves Into:** Alolan Ninetales (Ice Stone)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Alolan Vulpix are the result of wild Kantonian Vulpix deciding to live in very cold climates, usually snowy mountains. Their hair and tails are said to have turned white due to all the snow falling onto them. Although different, Alolan Vulpix are just as popular as their Kantonian counterparts for pretty much the same reasons. They do, however, tend to act cold to those who upset them, but it is a very rare occurance.

"You two know some pretty good moves for being baby Moemon." Pia said. "Especially you, Fuyuku. You already have a very good move set."

"Thank you." Fuyuku smiled.

"Hey, why don't you two stay out with me while I look to find other Moemon to trade for?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, Master!" Priere smiled.

"Okay." Fuyuku nodded.

Ash continued on through the Swap Meet for Moemon he might potentially want. However, he was again approached by another trainer. This time, it was a trainer named Theodore. "Mr. Ketchum, can I please trade you for my Quilladin and Braixen?" Theodore asked, sounding desperate.

'More Starter Moemon.' Ash thought with surprise. Quilladin and Braixen were the evolved forms of the Grass-type and Fire-type Kalos Starters, Chespin and Fennekin, the latter of which Serena has as her starter. "Any reason why you want to trade them?" He asked.

"Well, I had caught them both two weeks ago, but no matter what I do, they just don't like me. So I was thinking about trading them off to a trainer more suitable for them, and I thought about you, Mr. Ketchum."

"I'm flattered." Ash said, trying to sound humble. "Well, these two sound like they'll be difficult to bond with, but I'm up for a challenge. What Moemon do you want?"

"I don't really care what I get."

Ash decided to trade Theodore his Gastly and his Ponyta in exchange for the Quilladin and Braixen. Very grateful, Theodore thanked Ash and went on his way. "Now, let's meet these two." Ash said, sending out the Quilladin and Braixen.

The Quilladin wore a sleeveless green hoodie over a brown long-sleeved shirt, and had spiky brown hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes. She wore brown shorts, and spiky green quills sticking out of her hoodie.

The Braixen wore a purple miniskirt that went far up her thigh, and a sleeveless purple shirt with a white collar. She had red hair tied into twintails, and a large white and purple fox tail sticking out of her butt. She held a wooden wand in her hand and wore long black tights, and had mischievous red eyes.

"Ash, that Braixen is a Shiny Moemon!" Laby immediately reported.

Ash was shocked. Trading a Starter Moemon was one thing, but a _Shiny_ Moemon, starter or not, was another. 'It must've been serious if Theodore would willingly trade a Shiny Moemon.' He thought.

"Who are you?" Braixen asked, frowning. "Are you Ash Ketchum, the trainer who's supposed to be our new master?"

"That's me." Ash confirmed. "Theodore said he traded you because you didn't like him much."

"That's right." Quilladin confirmed.

"Why is that? Is it something he did, or was his training not enough for you two?"

"It's more the way he caught us in the first place." Braixen replied, showing her displeasure. "We're fine with being caught, but catching after we were already exhausted from battling each other didn't sit well with us."

"We gave him the chance to redeem himself by having his other Moemon battle us." Quilladin continued. "But his other Moemon were weaker than us, and we determined him unworthy to be our master."

"I see." Ash nodded, assessing the situation. These two weren't given a proper battle, and because Theodore's other Moemon were not at their level of strength that he would've succeeded, they wouldn't listen to him. "How about this? I'll give you both a Moemon Battle tomorrow. That will determine if I'm a worthy trainer for you."

Both Quilladin and Braixen raised an eyebrow at Ash's proposal. "And we're free to leave if we don't view you as such?" Quilladin asked.

"That's right."

"Interesting." Braixen smirked. "Very well, then. We accept those terms. However, we will not have our pact unless you win."

"I'm okay with that." Ash agreed. "So, can I at least know your names?"

"You earn at least that much. I am Fiona." Braixen introduced herself.

"And I am Quinna." Quilladin introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you both." Ash greeted. Laby then formed two digital screens that showed Quinna's and Fiona's data.

 **Moemon:** Quilladin

 **Name:** Quinna

 **Species:** Spiny Armor Moemon

 **Type:** Grass

 **Current Level:** 53

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Quilladin are vegetarians.

 **Ability:** Bulletproof

 **Height:** 5'06"

 **Weight:** 103.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Flying, Ice, Poison, Bug

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Ground, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Belly Drum, Synthesis, Quick Guard, Spikes, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Needle Arm, Bite, Rollout, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Pin Missile, Drain Punch, Pain Split, Iron Head, Thunder Punch, Zen Headbutt

 **Evolves Into:** Chesnaught

 **Evolves From:** Chespin

 **Info:** Quilladin are always happy, but they have very tough and adamant personalities. However, while they seem very aggressive, they are actually very kind and don't like starting fights. They are not afraid of many things, instead taking the approach of scaring things off that might seem frightening with their quills. If that doesn't work, then they curl up into balls until the things go away. They are very protective of their masters, and shoot quills at things they view as threatening to them.

 **Moemon:** Braixen*

 **Name:** Fiona

 **Species:** Fox Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 53

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Braixen are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Blaze

 **Height:** 5'03"

 **Weight:** 99.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Fire, Grass, Bug, Ice, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Heat Wave, Hypnosis, Psychic Terrain, Ember, Scratch, Psybeam, Fire Spin, Light Screen, Psyshock, Flamethrower, Psychic, Shock Wave, Sunny Day, Solar Beam

 **Evolves Into:** Delphox

 **Evolves From:** Fennekin

 **Info:** Braixen are very mischievous, and enjoy playing tricks on other Moemon. However, they do have good hearts, and enjoy helping others, but mess with them at the same time. They are capable of using magic, focusing their powers through their magic wands, and using them to amplify their existing fire powers. They greatly enjoy teasing their masters, and mess with them during sex.

"Interesting." Ash hummed softly. From what he could gather, Quinna is primarily a physical attacker, and has a good amount of moves to help counter her weaknesses. On the flip side, Fiona is primarily a special attacker, but mainly uses Fire and Psychic moves. She does know Solar Beam and Shock Wave to cover her weaknesses, but she needs Sunny for the former.

"If you're done looking at our data, can we get going?" Quinna asked impatiently.

"There's still a few Moemon that I want to trade, so just wait a while, okay?"

"Alright." Fiona and Quinna both nodded.

And so Ash continued through the Swap Meet to look for trainers to trade with. His next trading partner was quite a surprise for him. It was Fernando! "Yo." Fernando greeted. "Ash Ketchum, right?"

"Fernando?" Ash asked, surprised to see the trainer he fought in the Tauros Battling Competition.

"That's me. I was looking for you because I wanted to ask for a trade."

"Hmm, well I do have a Haunter and a Seadra, and the Seadra's holding a Dragon Scale I found."

"Cool, I've been wanting to train a Gengar and Kingdra." Fernando smiled, and then brought up two Ultra Balls. "I'll trade you these two."

Ash traded his remaining Gastly and Staryu to Fernando. "Thanks, and that was a good battle!" Fernando waved as he left.

Ash waved goodbye, and then looked at the two Moe Balls he received. "I wonder what he traded me..." He said. Opening both Moe Balls, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon emerged from them. "Neat. A Jolteon and a Vaporeon."

"Hey there." Jolteon greeted. "So, you're our new master?"

"Yep." Ash confirmed.

"Hey, you're the trainer that beat Fernando in that competition, aren't you?" Vaporeon asked, having seemingly recognized Ash.

"Did he tell you?"

"He had us watch the competition in the audience, so that we could give our approval which trainer we would want as our new master." Vaporeon explained. "Naturally, since you were able to beat him, we chose you."

Ash nodded in understanding. "I see. So, that competition was a test of how strong I was as a trainer."

"You could say that." Jolteon smiled. "Anyway, it'll be great working with you."

"Same here." Ash smiled back. "What are your names?"

"Lightning." Jolteon introduced himself. "And this is my little sister, Serah."

"Nice to meet you, Master." Serah bowed politely. Laby then brought up two digital screens that showed their data.

 **Moemon:** Jolteon

 **Name:** Lightning

 **Species:** Lightning Moemon

 **Type:** Electric

 **Current Level:** 51

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Jolteon are omnivorous.

 **Ability:** Volt Absorb

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 100.8lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ground

 **Resistances:** Flying, Steel

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Synchronoise, Detect, Wish Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite, Swift, Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missile, Signal Beam, Agility, Thunder Wave, Discharge, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Magnet Rise, Light Screen, Shadow Ball, Zap Cannon

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Jolteon are very excitable Moemon. They enjoy being with their masters and are very loyal to them, and will send warning shots with their spikes at anyone trying to threaten their trainer. They like doing activities with their masters, especially running and sex. They take pride at being the fastest of Eevee's evolved forms, and will gladly accept any race to show off their speed.

 **Moemon:** Vaporeon

 **Name:** Serah

 **Species:** Bubble Jet Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Vaporeon are omnivorous, but prefer to eat fruits and seafood.

 **Ability:** Water Absorb

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 103lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Electric

 **Resistances:** Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** Water

 **Known Moves:** Syncronoise, Detect, Wish, Tackle, Tail Whip, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Baton Pass, Water Gun, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Ice Beam, Aqua Ring, Signal Beam, Acid Armor, Muddy Water, Surf, Scald, Brine, Hydro Pump, Reflect, Shadow Ball

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Eevee

 **Info:** Vaporeon are cheerful Moemon that enjoy being by their trainers' side. They are quite elusive in the wild, as they can dissolve into puddles of water and disappear to keep from being spotted by predators for catch prey. As Vaporeon live close to water, they are often mistaken for mermaids. They are one of Eevee's most liked evolution due to their wet pussies, which makes them great partners in bed, and they are no slouches in battle either.

"So, is that all the Moemon you want to trade, Master?" Fuyuku asked.

"Not yet." Ash replied. "I still have yet to trade my Dragonair."

"Dragonair?" Serah repeated, blinking. "Those are very rare Moemon. Are you okay trading one away?"

"I already have a Dragonite that I had raised from an egg."

"Oh."

"Hey kid." A voice said as a man wearing a black cloak and hat walked up to him.

"Who are you?" Ash asked.

"Don't worry about that." The man dismissed. "You have a Dragonair that you're trading, right? How about I give you my Zweilous? A dragon for a dragon."

Ash was a bit suspicious about the man not giving his name, but otherwise agreed. They did the trade, and then the man walked off. "See ya. By the way, Momo is quite stubborn. She won't listen to you unless you're strong even _without_ your Moemon." He said.

"Well, thanks for the warning." Ash said as the man left. "Well, come on out, Momo." He released Momo from the Moe Ball. She wore a black dress that would have revealed her cleavage, though it was over a blue shirt. The blue shirt had black sleeves, and the dress was held up by two pink straps over her shoulders. She had messy black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and dark pink eyes.

"Who are you?" Momo asked. "How do you know my name?"

"Your old trainer told me your name before he left." Ash answered. "He also said that you won't listen unless I prove myself to you."

"That's right." Momo nodded. "Unless you defeat me with your own power, I won't acknowledge you as my master."

Lightning sighed. "Well, that's a waste of a-"

"I accept." Ash said, interrupting Lightning.

The sisters looked at him with shock. "Are you serious!?" They shouted. Even Momo was surprised that he would so willingly take her challenge.

"There's a lot more to Ash than you might think." Es smirked.

"Interesting." Momo smirked. "Very well, then. We'll have our battle tomorrow. I'm interested to see how tough you are."

"You won't be disappointed." Ash said. Laby then brought up a digital screen that showed Momo's data.

 **Moemon:** Zweilous

 **Name:** Momo

 **Species:** Hostile Moemon

 **Type:** Dark/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 55

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Diet:** Zweilous are carnivorous.

 **Ability:** Hustle

 **Height:** 5'01"

 **Weight:** 101.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fairy, Dragon, Ice, Bug, Fighting

 **Resistances:** Dark, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic

 **Known Moves:** Head Smash, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Dark Pulse, Bite, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Crunch, Work Up, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Outrage, Superpower

 **Evolves Into:** Hydreigon (Lv64)

 **Evolves From:** Deino

 **Info:** Zweilous are very powerful Moemon, and are incredibly intelligent. They are very competitive, and fight with Moemon of the same type as themselves. They view other Dragon Moemon as snobs and inferior to themselves. They are very selfish and greedy, and enjoy controlling their masters. They refuse to allow other Dragon Moemon to be overly friendly with their masters, and will jibe anyone who tries with vicious barbs or attacks.

"That's gonna get you hurt." Pia warned. "Master has a couple of Dragon Moemon, and they've all been raised to be very strong."

"So what?" Momo scoffed. "Name one Dragon Moemon that he has that will beat me. And I want their _species_ name, not actual."

"Zygarde." Pia and Es both answered.

Momo, Lightning and Serah all stared in disbelief. "You must be joking." Momo said.

"They're not." Hourai said, emerging from her Moe Ball with a smile, shocking the newcomers.

"Cool!" Priere said in awe.

"Okay, you must be REALLY good if you have an actual Legendary on your team." Momo said.

"Believe it or not, Hourai and Seira aren't the Legendary Moemon I have." Ash informed.

Lightning looked stunned. "...How many Legendaries do you have?" She asked, and then quickly thought about it. "Actually, don't answer that, please."

Ash's other traded Moemon emerged form their Moe Balls. "What's that I'm hearing about Legendary Moemon?" Elizabeth asked, and then she was shocked when she saw Hourai. "Oh...hello there."

"Greetings." Hourai greeted back. "You're Ash's other new Moemon, right? I look forward to training with you all."

"...Maybe you're good enough to be our new master after all." Fiona said, looking nervous.

"Aww, chickening out of the challenge?" Pia teased.

"I don't want to be on the receiving end of a Sacred Fire!"

"Neither do I." Quinna agreed. Since she was the Grass type, she was especially scared of Hourai.

Hourai giggled. "Anyway, we should be heading back to the fountain, right?"

"Yep." Ash nodded. "I've traded all the Moemon I wanted to." Returning everyone except Pia, Es, Priere and Fuyuku, Ash went over to the fountain, where all his friends were waiting.

"By the way, Ash." Laby spoke up. "Since you're done with trades for now, I should tell you a rule for traded Moemon. You don't have to make your pacts with them right away, but it is required that you do it within 72 hours of obtaining them."

"I see." Ash said, taking note of that. With that, he can at least make a schedule for his pacts. When he got Damian's Moemon and his Moemon from the Safari Zone, he had to cram them all into an orgy. As Ash thought about the pacts, he made it to the fountains to reunite with the others.

"Took you a while." Misty remarked.

"I had to trade nine Moemon." Ash reminded. "And I also wanted to get to know my new ones."

"Are those two of your Moemon?" Giselle asked, pointing to Priere and Fuyuku.

"Yep. Priere, Fuyuku, these are my friends, Misty, Serena, Brock, Giselle and Kyuubei, my little brother Tomo, and his Growlithe, Wendy." Ash introduced the two to the gang.

"Nice to meet you all." Priere greeted happily.

"H-Hello." Fuyuku greeted, smiling shyly.

"You got a Popplio!?" Misty gasped. "Lucky! I've always wanted one!"

"So, you're an Alolan Vulpix." Kyuubei said, looking at Fuyuku. "Interesting. You look like you were well taken care of."

"Well, my old trainer was a Moemon Breeder."

"I see." Kyuubei smiled.

"So, what did you guys get from your trades?" Pia asked.

"I'll show you." Misty said, taking out two Dive Balls. "Come out, Zuzu and Siria!" She opened them, and an Azumarill and a Quagsire emerged.

Zuzu wore a blue shirt with long sleeves and white pants, with a zigzag tail with a blue ball at the end sticking out of the back, and long blue ears sticking out of her blue hair, which went down her back. She had black eyes, and was smiling cheerfully.

Siria wore a large bright blue hoodie which covered her down to her hips, and she wore baggy bright blue pants and has blue hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes, and she had a big dopey grin.

"Those two are an Azumarill and a Quagsire." Es identified them. "They're the evolved forms of Marill and Wooper, so they can definitely help with training your sisters' Marill and Wooper."

"Mistress had told us about that." Zuzu said. "We're more than willing to help out."

"My turn." Serena said, sending out her new Moemon, which were a Misdreavus and a Furfrou. "Meet Magi and Petra." She introduced them.

The Furfrou, Petra, wore a furry white dress with a large tail and had furry white hair down to her waist, and blue eyes.

"Hey, isn't Furfrou a Kalos Moemon?" Pia asked.

Es stared at Pia. "You're surprised about Serena getting a Furfrou, but not about Ash getting a Popplio, an Alolan Vulpix, a Quilladin, A Braixen and a Zweilous?" She asked.

"Pia, in case you forgot, trainers from across the globe come here to trade Moemon." Laby reminded the Pikachu. "Serena probably traded with someone from Kalos, or even Alola, since Furfrou can be found there."

"...Good point." Pia admitted sheepishly.

"Are those all your new Moemon, Ash?" Tomo asked.

"That's right." Ash nodded.

"Hey, aren't there any styling shops for Furfrou in Johto?" Serena asked out of curiosity.

"There is one over in Goldenrod City, which is where the next gym is." Laby informed

"Awesome!" Serena smiled, and then looked at Petra. "That means we can have your hair styled, Petra!"

"That would be wonderful." Petra said, smiling as well.

"So, I'm next, right?" Giselle asked. "Come out and meet everyone, Drew!" She sent out her new Moemon, which was a Golurk. She wore a large blue shirt and large blue pants, with strange symbols all over her body. She had blotchy blue and indigo hair down her back, and bright yellow eyes.

"So, Giselle got a Golurk." Laby noted. "Those can be very tricky to battle against."

"How so?" Pia asked.

"They're actually spirits inhabiting the ground itself." Laby explained. "They can still feel damage from their physical body, but they can completely separate their limbs and reform them."

"That's right." Drew said, separating her lower half from her body as it collapsed into clay, effectively scaring the gang and any bystanders that were watching them, before she reformed the dirt back into her legs.

"Okay, that is creepy." Ash admitted. "But it also has a lot of potential."

"It even frightens me how good she is." Giselle giggled. "So, what about you, Brock? What Moemon did you get for your Poliwrath?"

Brock tossed a Moe Ball, and a Magcargo emerged from it. "Meet Meg." Brock introduced with a smile.

Meg wore a rocky ash-gray vest over a red dress that went down to her knees. She had red hair down to her waist, and yellow eyes.

"Magcargo are Fire/Rock-type Moemon." Laby said. "I'm assuming you'll be using her in gym battles."

"Yep." Brock nodded. "She'll a great counter to Grass Moemon, and her Smokescreen will make her tricky to battle against."

"Interesting."

"Hey, what the hell!?" They heard someone shout as they looked to see what was going on. Several trainers were holding empty Moe Balls, and they looked upset.

"What bullshit is this!?" Another person shouted angrily. "Where's my Moemon!?"

"What's going on?" Kyuubei asked.

"There's a brand new trading machine run by a group of people." A young man named Benny explained. "But for some reason, everyone who went there to trade didn't get a new Moemon."

"Sounds like a scam to me." Ash said, not liking the sound of the situation.

"Yeah, but when I went there to trade, I actually got a Moemon in return." Proving his point, he let out his new Moemon.

"I did too." A girl said, sending out a Magikarp. "I traded my Hoppip for this one."

"A Lickitung and a Magikarp." Ash identified the Moemon. However, his eyes widened when he recognized the Lickitung. She was Jessie of Team Rocket's Lickitung, Lira! "Okay, I know who the culprits are."

The culprits were none other than Team Rocket. They had found out about the Moemon Swap Meet and planned to use it to steal lots of Moemon from trainers, and now they have a whole bag of them. "Wow, we got a whole bag of Moe Balls!" Meowth smiled.

"We'll be rich in no time!" Jessie laughed cheerfully.

"Okay, but we should probably go before they all realize that the Moe Balls are empty." James suggested.

"Too late for that!" Ash said. Team Rocket saw the gang, with a crowd of people behind them.

"You're not getting away with this!" Misty shouted.

"Ou contraire, twerpette." Meowth said, taking out and firing it. A big long rope came out of the gun and it tied everyone together. "Time for the getaway!"

"Raynare, cut the rope!" Fernando commanded, sending out a Scyther. Raynare immediately cut the rope and freed everyone, and Ash, Pia, Es, Priere, Fuyuku, Misty, Brock, Serena, Tomo, Wendy, Kyuubei and Giselle ran after Team Rocket.

Team Rocket was hiding in the forest, with the balloon and the big bag full of Moe Balls. "We hit the jackpot." Meowth smirked.

"That's right." Jessie agreed. "Our fake trading machine may have been found out, but we haven't failed yet."

"Don't count your Torchic before they hatch, Team Rocket!" Ash shouted as the gang turned up.

"Gah! The twerps!" Jessie growled. "We won't lose to you! Not when we're so close!"

"If it's a battle, bring it on." Ash accepted the declaration of battle, sending out Maki to battle. "Although, you might notice a change in your Moemon."

"A change in our Moemon?" James repeated, blinking. "Well, it's true that I now have a Hoppip that I traded for a measly Magikarp I caught the other day."

"Right, so you were the one who traded the Magikarp." Ash nodded. "However, I'm more talking about Jessie. You see, the reason we were able to know what you were up to is because one of the trainers that you scammed ended up with one of your Moemon, more specifically, Lira."

"What!?" Jessie exclaimed with shock. "But, if I don't have Lira, then who DO I have!?"

Ash shrugged. "Who knows? Why don't you send her out and show everyone?"

Feeling a bit curious what she accidently traded Lira for, Jessie sent out her new Moemon, which was a Wobbuffet. "Wonda reporting for duty, Mistress!" The Wobbuffet said, saluting. She wore a bright blue dress with long sleeves that covered her hands, the dress almost covering her entire body except her feet and neck. She had bright blue hair down her back, and blue eyes.

"That's a Wobbuffet." Es said, identifying Wonda.

"Alright, Wonda, attack those twerps!" Jessie commanded, not knowing about what Wonda can do...or can't.

"Wobbuffet, the Patient Moemon." James said, reading from a guide on Moemon. "Yada yada yada… Sex stuff... They are unable to initiate attacks."

"WHAT!?" Jessie screamed angrily. "WHAT GOOD IS A PATIENT MOEMON THAT CAN'T EVEN USE ATTACKS!?"

"Sounds like a deadbeat if you ask me." Maki laughed. "This should be easy."

"Not if I can help it!" James exclaimed. "Meet my new Moemon, June!" He sent out his new Moemon, the Hoppip he received from his _real_ trade. She wore a pink shirt and miniskirt, and had bright green hair down to her shoulders, with two really long ahoge sticking out the top of her head, and yellow eyes.

"So, a punching bag and a Grass Moemon, huh?" Maki asked, looking at her opponents with a smirk. "I can take you both on! Crunch!" Maki charged at Wonda and bit her shoulder very hard, but then...

"Counter!" Glowing a red aura, Wonda punched Maki in the stomach, making her cry out in pain and forcing her to let go as she was sent flying.

"Maki!" Ash gasped.

Team Rocket were surprised by what Wonda just did. "Whoa! So she can attack!?" Meowth asked.

James took another look at his guide. "It says that even though Wobbuffet never attack first, they are excellent at using Counter and Mirror Coat, to counter their opponents' attacks, making them a wonderful defensive Moemon." He explained.

"That's right!" Wonda smiled.

Maki growled as she stood up. "Counter this! Flamethrower!" She fired a stream of flames at Team Rocket.

"Gladly. Mirror Coat!" Wonda glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the Flamethrower back. The Flamethrower hit Maki, but thanks to her Flash Fire, it only powered up her Fire-type moves.

"I'm so glad I have Flash Fire." Maki muttered thankfully, but then she was pelted by a barrage of coins. "Ow! Hey! Ow! Stop that, you damn cat!"

"I don't even know Pay Day!" Meowth shouted.

"That was me." June smiled. "My old trainer taught me Pay Day before she traded me, so that I could help my new trainer make money."

"Wonderful!" Jessie cheered, happy about their new additions. "You two will be a great help to us!"

"Yeah, definitely." Meowth said, frowning and growling under her breath.

'Sounds like Meowth is jealous of June.' Ash thought.

"Wonda is gonna be a big problem." Misty said, a bit worried. "We need to find some way to work around her counterattacks."

"I know!" Giselle exclaimed. "Drew, let's go!" She sent out Drew.

"Using me in battle already, Mistress?" Drew smiled. "Very well, then I shall show you my power!"

"Okay then, use Ice Punch, then Shadow Punch!" Giselle commanded. Drew charged at June with her fist coated in ice energy and punched her. As Giselle expected, Wonda moved in front of June to take the hit and tried to Counter, only for her fist to go right through.

"What?" Wonda asked, shocked that her Counter didn't work, before she was Shadow Punched into June, sending them both flying into Team Rocket.

"As I thought." Giselle smiled. "Counter may counter physical moves, and Mirror Coat may counter special moves, but with them being Fighting and Psychic moves respectively, they still follow type matchups. So, Counter won't work against Ghost Moemon, and Mirror can't counter Dark moves."

"Great thinking, Giselle." Ash praised his friends. "Now, Maki, use Flamethrower!" Maki smirked and fired another Flamethrower, which was much stronger due to her Flash Fire boost, sending Team Rocket flying.

"That was actually kind of tough." Pia said, picking up the coins left over from June's Pay Day.

Brock checked the bag that held all the Moe Balls. "All the Moe Balls are okay."

"Good." Ash smiled with relief. "Let's get them all back to their trainers.

The gang returned to Palmpona Town and returned all the Moemon back to their proper trainers. Everyone was happy to have their Meomon back. "Well, looks like that is over with." Tomo said.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. He then saw Lira looking happy with Benny and smiled. "At least now, Lira will have a better future away from Team Rocket." The others agreed wholeheartedly.

"So, are we gonna stay here for a while longer?" Misty asked. Truthfully, she wanted to take a swim on the beach.

"Probably for two more days." Ash decided. "I have to make pacts with nine Moemon, and I've worked out a schedule on how to do them. Plus, it's a good chance for relaxation."

"Great!" Pia smiled.

And so, the gang went to the Moemon Center to make their pacts before calling it a day.

* * *

The next day, the gang were once again at the beach, this time in their swimwear. Giselle was putting on lotion to sunbathe. She was wearing a light brown bikini. Misty was playing in the water with Toki, who wore in a yellow one-piece swimsuit and was using a floaty, while her Water Moemon were having fun swimming in the water. (Misty and Brock are wearing their swimsuits from the anime, for those two are curious.) Brock was enjoying the water with Bulma, who was wearing a black bikini with green stripes, while Kyuubei sunbathed on the sand in a red one-piece swimsuit. Tomo was playing with Wendy, making a sand castle. Tomo wore orange swim trunks with black stripes, while Wendy wore an orange one-piece swimsuit with black stripes.

Some of Ash's Moemon were also enjoying their time at the beach. Pia was playing with Tomo and Wendy, wearing a yellow one-piece swimsuit, while Maki wore a black string bikini that showed off her curves.

Meanwhile, Hourai was enjoying the sunlight, wearing a rainbow bikini that showed off her voluptuous body as she enjoyed the sun. At the same time, Maelstrom emerged from swimming underwater, wearing a silver one-piece with a ocean pattern that revealed her cleavage. "Aren't you gonna come for a swim, Hourai?" Maelstrom called the Ho-Oh.

"No, thank you." Hourai declined. "I'm a Fire type, so I don't like water."

"But you always get wet stopping severe rainstorms." Sakuya pointed out. She was wearing a mint-colored one-piece swimsuit with leaves making up a swim skirt.

"I'm fine with simple rain drops, but don't ask me to go in a body of water. That would mat my wings."

"...Well, okay then." Sakuya said. Her eyes then glowed as she picked up Hourai with Psychic.

"Wh-What are you doing!?" Hourai exclaimed.

"You said asking won't work, so I'll just drop you in." Sakuya said, cancelling the Psychic and letting Hourai fall into the water.

Maki and Es couldn't help but laugh at the little stunt Sakuya did on Hourai, as well as others who saw it happen. The Ho-Oh emerged a few seconds later, glaring at Sakuya. "Damn it, Sakuya!" She shouted.

"Well, you're in the water, now." Maelstrom giggled. "Might as well enjoy it."

"Alright, alright." Hourai sighed in defeat. "I have swam in a few ponds before, so I know how to swim."

"I can protect you with my psychic power." Maelstrom volunteered. "So, I can show you the beauties underwater."

"That would be a nice experience."

Meanwhile, a distance away, Ash and Momo were preparing for their spar. Ash's other new Moemon were watching from the sidelines in their swimsuits, wanting to see the strength of their new master. Elizabeth wore a light blue string bikini that showed off her curves. Lexi wore a steel gray one-piece. Priere wore her normal clothes while Fuyuku wore a snow white bikini with a frilly skirt. Fiona, even though she won't be swimming, wore a violet bikini while Quinna wore a green one-piece swimsuit. Lightning wore a yellow racer bikini and Serah wore her normal clothes, since it was pretty much a swimsuit. Serena was also there to watch. She wore a red bikini and had on the straw hat that Ash remembered her wearing back at the summer camp.

"I hope you're ready, Ash." Momo said, preparing to battle.

"I've been ready." Ash said, smirking as he let his Aura flare.

"What's that?" Fuyuku asked, looking at Ash's Aura.

"That's Aura!" Elizabeth gasped. "I've only seen it once or twice, but it's unmistakable!"

"Wait, so our new master can you Aura?" Lightning asked, surprised by this. "Does that mean he's an Aura Guardian?"

"That's right." Serena nodded. "Ash is a descendent of the Hero of Rota, Sir Aaron. He got his Aura abilities from him."

"Cool!" Priere said in awe.

Es, who was also there and wearing a purple bikini, was acting as the referee for the fight. "Alright, battle begin!" She announced.

"Dark Pulse!" Momo fired a pulse of darkness at Ash, who blocked by creating an Aura Shield. He then ran towards Momo, kicking up sand as he did, and punched her, knocking her back a few feet. "Not bad." Momo said, before lunging towards Ash for a Crunch, but Ash dodged to the side and countered with Force Palm. Momo quickly recovered and used Dark Pulse again, which Ash took like a champ with crossed arms.

"He took that impressively well." Elizabeth said, impressed.

"Ash has taken a bunch of attacks training with his Moemon." Serena told her.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash formed an azure sphere with his Aura and fired it at Momo. The Zweilous tried to dodged, but the Aura Sphere homed in an her and hit her anyway.

"Damn it." Momo growled. Ash was really tough for human standards, perhaps tougher than her old trainer. "Dragon Rush!"

Ash prepared himself, his Aura flaring as Momo tackled into him, and then... "Counter!" He let out a burst of Aura that knocked Momo back, dealing twice the damage. Momo then tried to use Dragon Pulse, a shockwave of darkness firing from her mouth, but Ash dodged and roundhouse kicked her to the ground, and then formed an Aura Sphere and aimed it right at her.

"Give up?" Ash asked.

Momo considered that for a moment. Ash's other Moemon were right; he was a very strong trainer, both in himself and in the strength of his Moemon. She looked into his eyes, and she could tell that he wanted her to surrender. Not for his sake, but for hers. "Alright. I give." Momo surrendered. Ash smiled, cancelling the Aura Sphere and helping her up. "You've definitely proven yourself a worthy trainer. I'll gladly accept you as my Master."

"Glad to meet your expectations." Ash smiled, and then looked over at the others. "Okay, Fiona and Quinna, our battle is up next."

"No need." Fiona smiled. "Based on everything we've seen of you, we could tell that you're definitely a trainer we can approve of."

"That's right." Quinna nodded. "We are at your command from here on, Master."

"In that case, everything is settled." Es smiled.

"That was awesome!" Priere shouted excitedly, her eyes sparkling in amazement. "Master, you're so strong!"

"I was right about you." Elizabeth smiled. "You are a very interesting trainer."

Ash was glad that he now had the approval of all his traded Moemon. "Okay, since all issues are now dealt with, Momo, Quinna and Fiona, we'll be having our pact tonight, and Priere and Fuyuku will be the tomorrow." Ash told everyone. He had planned this ever since Team Rocket was dealt with, and had made his pacts with Elizabeth, Lexi, Lightning and Serah last night. "For now, though, let's just enjoy our time at the beach."

"Okay then." Momo smiled, and then took out her clothes to reveal a blue and black bikini. She and Ash actually had their swimsuits on, but kept their clothes on until after they're battle was done.

Until the afternoon, the gang all had fun at the beach. Tomo had also made friends with a Moemon called Sandygast. She was a Moemon normally found in Alola, and she wore a tan shroud that covered down to her ankles, and had light brown hair down to her shoulder. Her hair looked to be made of sand and there was a shovel stuck in her head, and she had brown eyes. Apparently, Tomo accidentally took her shovel while building his sand castle. He apologized and gave it back, but then she asked if she could build with him, which he accepted. The two became friends as they played together, and then before they left, she decided that she wanted to come with him. So, Tomo caught her with his Level Ball and named her Penelo.

The next day, after Ash had finished all his pacts and the gang had stocked up on resources, they finally departed from Palmpona Town to continue their journey.

* * *

The gang were now traversing a forest that was so dense that it looked like it was night time even though it was the middle of the day. "Man, this forest is so thick, you would that it's night time." Pia said.

"No kidding." Es agreed. "I wouldn't be surprised if there were nocturnal Moemon awake around here."

"Like that Noctowl?" Kyuubei asked, pointing to a Noctowl casually sitting on a tree branch.

"Yep." Es nodded, and then blinked when she got a good look at the Owl Moemon. "Wait a moment..."

"You noticed as well." Ash said. "That Noctowl is a Shiny Moemon."

The Shiny Noctowl wore a beige shirt with black triangles instead brown with chocolate brown triangles, with her skirt and wings were orange instead of chocolate brown, with the feathers also being beige-colored, and her hair was blonde instead of a pale yellow. The only similarity to a normal Noctowl that she had were her eyes, which were still red.

"Ash, remind me again how many Shiny Moemon you have right now?" Misty asked out of curiosity.

"Seven, if I remember correctly." Ash replied, a little uncertain.

"Correct. You have seven Shiny Moemon." Laby comfirmed. "Misty and Giselle each have one Shiny Moemon, and Serena has three."

"So, we have a total of twelve Shiny Moemon between our group." Pia concluded. "Aren't they supposed to be very rare?"

Before anyone could reply, an adult man came out from behind the tree. "I found you at last, Noctowl!" He exclaimed, looking up at the Shiny Noctowl.

"Oh, you again." Noctowl said casually. "Are you gonna try to catch me again?"

"You should know the answer to that by now. Come on out, Mary!" The man sent out a Mareep. She wore a woolly pink shirt and skirt, and had fluffy pink hair down to her shoulders and blue eyes.

"That Mareep is also a Shiny Moemon." Laby identified.

"Thunder Shock!" Mary fired a spark of electricity at Noctowl, but she jumped off the branch and dodged it. Noctowl then stared at Mary, her eyes glowing red as she released some red circles that expanded at Mary.

"Oh no, Noctowl just used Hypnosis!" The man said out loud with worry as Mary became drowsy and got confused.

"Did that Hypnosis just confuse Mary?" Giselle asked, confused as to why a move that puts the opponent to sleep actually confused the Shiny Mareep.

"Hypnosis actually has a few variations." Kyuubei explained. "Putting the opponent to sleep is the basic effect, but a Moemon trained in Hypnosis can also confuse the opponent or mind control them."

"Interesting." Ash said, putting some thought into it.

"Can you do that with your Hypnosis?" Tomo asked Kyuubei.

"I can, but I just use Confuse Ray." The Vulpix shrugged.

"Honestly, this is getting old." Noctowl sighed, before knocking out Mary with Psychic. "You've been trying to catch me for a few weeks now, but I always outsmart you. Just go try catching another Shiny Moemon." She told the man before she flew off.

"Failed again..." The man sighed, returning Mary.

The gang walked up to the man. "Are you okay, sir?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." The man replied, although the group could tell that he was down about his failure. "It's just that that Shiny Noctowl is so tricky to capture."

"She said that you were after her for weeks?" Es asked.

"That's right. I'm Dr. Wiseman, and I make a hobby of finding and catching Shiny Moemon." Dr Wiseman introduced himself, and then looked at Ash. "Oh! Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah, that's me." Ash confirmed. "Let me guess, you know me because of my Shiny Moemon?"

"That's right. Few trainers have ever caught a glimpse of a Shiny Moemon with how rare they are, and fewer ever have the right to say they own one." Wiseman said. "The fact that you have four Shiny Moemon is very impressive, especially considering that you became a trainer last year."

"Thanks." Ash thanked him modestly.

"Excuse me, Dr. Wiseman, is it okay if we see your Shiny Moemon?" Kyuubei asked. "We saw that you had a Shiny Mareep, though I'm wondering if you have anymore."

"Oh, it's not a problem." Dr. Wiseman smiled. He led the gang to his cabin, which was in the middle of the forest. He then took out ten Moe Balls and released the Moemon inside them. To the gang's surprise and amazement, Dr. Wiseman had ten other Shiny Moemon; a Shiny Magikarp, a Shiny Weepinbell, a Shiny Marill, a Shiny Growlithe, a Shiny Nidoran Feminine, a Shiny Goldeen, a Shiny Jigglypuff, a Shiny Zubat and a Shiny Hoppip.

The Shiny Magikarp's dress was golden instead of red, and her hair was blonde.

The Shiny Weepinbell's dress was a green-yellow, with green-yellow sleeves, and her eyes were lavender.

The Shiny Marill's clothes, hair and tail were a light green instead of blue.

The Shiny Growlithe wore a yellow and black striped shirt and skirt.

The Shiny Nidoran's dress and hair were purple instead of light blue. One would mistake her for a Nidoran Masculine, which Tomo did until Laby confirmed it.

The Shiny Gastly's leotard, hair and eyes were purple, and she was covered in blue smoke.

The Shiny Goldeen's dress had light orange outlines, and she had light orange-and-white hair.

The Shiny Jigglypuff's clothes, hair and ears were a pale lavender instead of pink.

The Shiny Zubat's dress and hair were green, and their wings were violet and green.

The Shiny Hoppip's clothes were green instead of pink.

"You certainly have a lot of Shiny Moemon, Dr. Wiseman." Ash said, impressed by the amount of Shiny Moemon Dr. Wiseman had. If you add the Shiny Mareep, Dr. Wiseman had 12 Shiny Moemon.

"Thank you." Wiseman smiled. "Of course, it does take me ages to find a Shiny Moemon, but it's worth it when you catch them. By the way, Mr. Ketchum, I already know that you have four Shiny Moemon, but how many do you have exactly?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Seven. A Ninetales, a Gardevoir, a Starmie, a Leafeon, a Glaceon, a Sentret and a Braixen that I got recently." Ash listed his Shiny Moemon. "My friends also have Shiny Moemon. Misty has a Tentacruel, Giselle has a Diglett and Serena has a Gloom, a Togetic and a Chikorita."

"My oh my! You certainly are a lucky group of individuals." Wiseman smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Misty thanked on the group's behalf.

"Does anyone else know of your Shiny Moemon?" Wendy asked.

"Nurse Joy does, but I try not to show them, in case someone tries to steal them from me." Wiseman replied. "Shiny Moemon end up as targets to those who sell Moemon for money." The gang understood.

Unfortunately, there was trouble in the form of two men who were watching them. "Well Chad, look at all those Shiny Moemon." One of them said, looking at the Shiny Moemon greedily.

"Yeah Claude, we would definitely get rich selling that lot." The other, Chad, said with a smirk.

"Should we get that Shiny Noctowl, too?"

"Of course. We'll let Dr. Wiseman find her for us, then we'll swipe her and all his Shiny Moemon."

The gang followed Dr. Wiseman back to the forest as he made another attempt to catch Noctowl. Dr. Wiseman was setting up something in a tree branch between the leaves. "This trap of mine will certainly work." He said confidently, and then got out of the tree and went to hide where the others were.

"What's this trap of yours?" Pia asked.

"You'll find out when Noctowl gets here."

"That is if she _does_ come back here." Wendy pointed out. "I mean, she flew away when you tried to catch her earlier."

"She'll come back." Wiseman said with confidence. "She always comes back here."

He was right; Noctowl did come back as she sat down on a tree branch. "She must be fond of this spot." Wendy commented.

Just then, Noctowl started to use Hypnosis while looking at something in the tree branch, but then she started feeling dizzy. "Wh-What is...going on...?" She groaned, before she fell out of the tree in a daze.

"It worked!" Wiseman exclaimed happily.

"What happened?" Tomo asked.

"I placed a mirror in the branch between the leaves." Wiseman explained. "So, Noctowl used Hypnosis on her own reflection, and the mirror reflected the Hypnosis back at Noctowl."

"Clever." Es said, impressed by the trap. It worked similar to how she uses Magic Bounce to reflect status moves.

Dr. Wiseman was about to catch Noctowl, when Chad and Claude suddenly turned up and caught Noctowl in a net. "Thanks for the Shiny Noctowl, Dr. Wiseman." Chad thanked, smirking as he picked up the net.

"Yes, and we would like your other Shiny Moemon, too." Claude said.

"Who are you!?" Ash demanded.

"We are Chad and Claude." Chad introduced himself and his partner.

"Pleasure to meet you." Claude greeted with a smirk.

"I've heard of you." Dr. Wiseman said, feeling very tense. "You two capture rare Moemon and sell them to make money."

"That's right." Claude smirked. "And your Shiny Moemon will make us a lot of big bucks."

Ash growled. He did not like poachers who sell Moemon for money. "You will not sell Noctowl!" He shouted as he ran up and punched both Chad and Claude in the gut, knocking them to the ground and making Chad drop the net holding Noctowl.

"You little brat!" Chad growled. "We'll show you. Go, Doom and Fang!"

"Go, Crimson and Ursa!"

Chad sent out a Houndoom and a Granbull, while Claude sent out a Scizor and an Ursaring. The Granbull wore a lavender shirt and lavender pants, and wore a black collar with spikes of the sides and black wristbands. She had lavender hair down to her shoulders tied into twintails, and glaring black eyes.

The Ursaring wore a brown shirt and brown pants, with brown hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and clawed gloves.

"Elizabeth, Lightning, Serah, Maki, I choose you!" Ash sent out Elizabeth, Lightning, Serah and Maki to fight the poacher's Moemon.

"Poachers, huh?" Elizabeth said, giving Chad and Claude a distasteful look. "I detest humans like you."

"Let's put a stop to them right now." Lightning said, electricity sparking around her.

"Elizabeth, use Sludge Bomb on the Granbull, Lightning, use Thunderbolt on the Ursaring, Serah, use Hydro Pump on the Houndoom, and Maki, use Flamethrower on the Scizor!" Ash commanded. Fang took a powerful hit from the Sludge Bomb, Ursa got a good shock from the Thunderbolt, Doom got drenched by the Hydro Pump and Crimson got burned by the Flamethrower. The four Moemon fainted on the spot.

Chad and Claude were terrified by their defeat and tried to make a run for it, only to fall to the ground, paralyzed by Pia's Thunder Wave. "Yeah, you're not going anywhere." She casually said.

As Dr. Wiseman went to call Officer Jenny, Ash ran over to get Noctowl out of the net, and Brock tied rope around Chad and Claude so that they wouldn't escape. "Are you okay, Noctowl?" Ash asked.

"I'm well, thanks to you." Noctowl assured.

"Officer Jenny is on her way." Dr. Wiseman told everyone.

"Good." Serah said, glaring at Chad and Claude. "These two deserve to be in jail."

Noctowl flew up to a tree branch and looked at Ash. "You know, you're quite an interesting human." She said with a smile. "How about it? Care for a battle?"

"What?" Ash asked, surprised by Noctowl's challenge declaration.

"Um, are you okay with this?" Pia asked the Shiny Collector.

"It's fine." Wiseman assured. "I've tried to capture Noctowl many times, but she's just too smart for me. Ash, it's now your turn."

Ash stared at Noctowl. Truth be told, he had been interested in capturing her as well. "Alright. I accept your challenge, Noctowl!" Ash smirked. "Let's go, Pia!"

"Alright." Pia smirked, getting ready for battle.

"Pia, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Pia fired a bolt of electricity at Noctowl, only for her to disappear.

"She's gone?" Maki asked, shocked.

"An illusion." Elizabeth said.

Pia closed her eyes, using her Aura to detect where Noctowl was, and then quickly moved to dodge an Air Slash from above. "Quick thinking." Noctowl said, smirking. "Hypnosis." Her eyes glowed red as she sent hypnotic waves at Pia, but Pia countered with her own psychic powers, sending a pulse of psychic energy to cancel the Hypnosis. "Well, this is a surprise." Noctowl said, genuinely surprised. "I've never met a Pikachu who could use Psychic moves without evolving into Alolan Raichu."

"That's not all the surprises I have." Pia smirked, teleporting behing Noctowl and placing her palm on her back. "Force Palm!" Aura erupted from her palm and blasted Noctowl, knocking her to the ground.

"Wow, Pia's really good." Lightning said, impressed by the little electric mouse's abilities.

"She's Ash's starter." Es pointed out. "Naturally, she's one of his strongest."

"Not bad." Noctowl said, standing up as Pia landed on the ground. "How about this?" She created clones of herself in a Double Team, surrounding Pia. "Can you find the real me?" Noctowl taunted.

"Noctowl's Double Team." Wiseman recognized. "That's a very tricky move. She used it once to escape."

Ash closed his eyes, switching to Aura Sight to detect the real Noctowl...and then he threw an empty Moe Ball behind him, surprising everyone. There was a yelp as the Moe Ball hit thin air and seemingly sucked something in. The ball then shook a few times, before clicking in a successful capture.

"...What just happened?" Serah asked, very confused as the copies all faded.

"It was another illusion trick." Ash explained. "She created copies to make it look like she only used Double Team, but the real Noctowl was behind me, waiting to see what I would do."

"Incredible." Wiseman said, impressed. "Noctowl tried to trick you, but you managed to see through it!"

"Yep." Ash nodded, and then sent out Noctowl.

"I honestly didn't expect that." Noctowl admitted. "That trick worked on Wiseman before. How did you see through it so easily?"

"I'm capable of seeing the Aura of all things through a technique called Aura Sight." Ash explained. "When I close my eyes, I can tell apart what is real and what is fake."

"So, illusions hardly work against you." Noctowl concluded. "Impressive. Well, you've caught me, so now I'm yours."

"Pretty much. Welcome aboard, Nocturne."

"Nocturne, eh?" Noctowl repeated the name Ash gave her. "Interesting. I'll take it."

Laby then brought up a digital screen that showed Nocturne's data.

 **Moemon:** Noctowl*

 **Name:** Nocturne

 **Species:** Owl Moemon

 **Type:** Normal/Flying

 **Current Level:** 51

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Diet:** Noctowl mainly eat fruits, but will also eat meat, preferably fish.

 **Ability:** Tinted Lens

 **Height:** 5'03"

 **Weight:** 100.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Ice, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ghost, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Hurricane, Mirror Move, Night Shade, Hypnosis, Peck, Zen Headbutt, Extrasensory, Double Team, Aerial Ace, Psychic, Ominous Wind, Silver Wind, Shadow Ball, Air Slash, Roost, Moonblast, Synchronoise, Magic Coat

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Hoothoot

 **Info:** Noctowl are nocturnal Moemon as they show up only in the night. They are very tricky Moemon that are skilled at hypnosis, being able to confuse unsuspecting victims with illusions. They also use their hypnosis for other things, such as helping others calm if they are under too much stress, or making themselves the dominant one during sex, something they like to do with their trainers.

A few moments later, Officer Jenny arrived to arrest Chad and Claude. "Thank you for contacting me." She thanked Dr. Wiseman. "I've been after Chad and Claude for ages. They won't be selling anymore Moemon, now." The gang were relieved to hear that.

After Chad and Claude's arrest, the gang bid farewell to Dr. Wiseman and left the forest to continue their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 36 DONE!**

 **I honestly think that Ash should've gotten a Houndour, so I gave him one, even though she already evolved into Houndoom. Actually, in general, I'm annoyed that whenever Ash helps a Pokémon, they don't think about joining him in return.**

 **I had captured a couple Shiny Moemon in the games I played, so I made Dr. Wiseman be a Shiny Moemon Collector.**

 **Remember when I said that Ash will be doing trades this time? I kept my word, but I lowered it to nine. Honestly, like the Safari, the Moemon Swap Meet was one that was on my mind for a while.**

 **Now, about traded Moemon. The rule for them is that because they're a Moemon given to you by another trainer, you have three times the amount of time to make a pact with them, which is 72 hours/3 days after the trade. So, you don't have to make a pact with them right away, which is good because sometimes, the Moemon you receive from the trade won't immediately see you as a worthy trainer. Examples: Quinna, Fiona and Momo. That being said, be ready to have to prove yourself to them by accepting whatever challenge they have for you.**

 **Now that that's all settled, see you guys next time for the third Movie Chapter - Spell of the Unown!**


	37. Recap before the Third Movie

**This is just a recap of all the Moemon Ash and his friends have before the third movie. It is completely optional and you can skip if you need to, but feel free to read through if you need a refresher.**

 ***=Shiny ?=Different color, but not Shiny M=Can Mega Evolve**

 **Ash:**

 **Pia (Pikachu)**

 **Es (Espeon)**

 **Nagi (Fearow)**

 **Hourai (Ho-Oh)**

 **Kaya (Butterfree)**

 **Pina (Pidgeot)**

 **Sandy (Sandslash)**

 **Pixie (Clefable)**

 **Vena (VenusaurM)**

 **Cara (CharizardMX)**

 **Nine (Ninetales)**

 **Silver (Ninetales*)**

 **Talia (Gengar)**

 **Levia (Gyarados)**

 **Eria (Gardevoir*M)**

 **Furou (Flygon)**

 **Lila &Lily (Vanilluxe)**

 **Bianca (BlastoiseM)**

 **Kina (Kingler)**

 **Sierra (Kingdra)**

 **Ryoko (Dragonite)**

 **Maya (Primeape)**

 **Maga (Magnezone)**

 **Kumo (Muk)**

 **Laby (Porygon2)**

 **Kana &Rui (Kangaskhan)**

 **Tara (Tauros)**

 **Rhonda (Rhydon)**

 **Rimei (Starmie*)**

 **Verde (Leafeon*)**

 **Glacia (Glaceon*)**

 **Sectonia (Parasect)**

 **Mea (Mew)**

 **Seira (Zygarde)**

 **Aeria (Aerodactyl)**

 **Faris (Farfetch'd)**

 **Tyra (Tyrantrum)**

 **Inabikari (Zapdos)**

 **Mokou (Moltres)**

 **Umie (Lapras)**

 **Laxi (Snorlax)**

 **Sakuya (Celebi)**

 **Maelstrom (Lugia)**

 **Tokiko (Tapu Koko)**

 **Laias (Lapras?)**

 **Heria (Heracross)**

 **Siri (Pinsir)**

 **Sona (Sentret*)**

 **Haruka (Chikorita)**

 **Parsee (Dunsparce)**

 **Cindy (Cyndaquil)**

 **Keiko (Totodile)**

 **Maki (Houndoom)**

 **Elizabeth (Nidoqueen)**

 **Lexi (Steelix)**

 **Priere (Popplio)**

 **Fuyuku (Alolan Vulpix)**

 **Quinna (Quilladin)**

 **Fiona (Braixen*)**

 **Lightning (Jolteon)**

 **Serah (Vaporeon)**

 **Momo (Zweilous)**

 **Nucturne (Noctowl*)**

 **Tomo:**

 **Wendy (Growlithe)**

 **Viola (Venonat)**

 **Umbra (Umbreon)**

 **Sandy (Sandygast)**

 **Serena:**

 **Runa (Fennekin)**

 **Petal (Lilligant)**

 **Gem (Golduck)**

 **Chammy (Pancham)**

 **Sylvia (Sylveon)**

 **Mystia (Altaria)**

 **Blossom (Gloom*)**

 **Pearl (Shellder)**

 **Puffy (Wigglytuff)**

 **Chica (Togetic*)**

 **Aurora (Amaura)**

 **Leyla (Tapu Lele)**

 **Megan (Chikorita*)**

 **Magi (Misdreavus)**

 **Petra (Furfrou)**

 **Misty:**

 **Cruela (Tentacruel*)**

 **Starry (Staryu)**

 **Miea (Starmie)**

 **Deen (Goldeen)**

 **Haru (Gloom)**

 **Drasna (Seadra)**

 **Lana (Lapras)**

 **Belle (Floatzel)**

 **Kamilia (Wartortle)**

 **Pori (Horsea)**

 **Whirly (Poliwhirl)**

 **Nyo (Poliwhirl)**

 **Kori (Gyarados)**

 **Aqua (Vaporeon)**

 **Toki (Togepi)**

 **Abigail (Tirtouga)**

 **Duckie (Psyduck)**

 **Hiei (Tapu Fini)**

 **Sophia (Slowking)**

 **Toto (Totodile)**

 **Zuzu (Azumarill)**

 **Siria (Quagsire)**

 **Brock:**

 **Geo (Geodudette)**

 **Neir (Steelix)**

 **Zura (Zubat)**

 **Manu (Golem)**

 **Rhyna (Rhydon)**

 **Dashie (Rapidash)**

 **Vicky (Victreebel)**

 **Rin (Nidorino)**

 **Rhonda (Rhyhorn)**

 **Raina (Rhyhorn)**

 **Chana (Chansey)**

 **Diene (Ditto)**

 **Kari (Kabuto)**

 **Nova (Omanyte)**

 **Bulma (Tapu Bulu)**

 **Stella (Stantler)**

 **Meg (Magcargo)**

 **Giselle:**

 **Maria (Cubone)**

 **Tera (Graveler)**

 **Karine (Claydol)**

 **Liba (Flygon)**

 **Roka (Krokorok)**

 **Letty (Diglett*)**

 **Kwin (Nidorina)**

 **Kino (Nidoking)**

 **Tama (Sandslash)**

 **Drew (Golurk)**


	38. M3 - Spell of the Unown

**It's now time for the Third Movie Chapter!**

 **Now, this chapter may have the most alterations, but it's mostly around a certain character.**

 **Guest: Someone is impatient. People operate at their own pace. Please do not rush them. Also, WHERE in Chapter 36 did I make a mistake with Serena's name? I don't usually reply to reviews, but yours were just bugging me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

In the region of Johto, there was a beautiful town named Greenfield. It was given its name because it was filled with grassy green field with lots of flowers. In the middle of Greenfield, there was a huge mansion owned by a man named Professor Spencer Hale. Professor Hale was a Moemon Researcher, who studied about Legendary Moemon, like Mew and Ho-Oh. He lived in the mansion with his twelve-year-old daughter, Molly Hale. His wife Mrs. Hale, disappeared two years ago, so he was taking care of her, with the help of his butler and three housemaids.

One night, Molly was reading a book by herself. It was a book that she read with her father, which holds pictures of Legendary Moemon, done by artist who imagined what they might look like. "Sometimes, I can't help but think these artist were perverts..." She sighed, before stopping at a page that showed a picture of a certain Legendary Moemon. "Entei…" Molly said the name of the Legendary, and then giggled to herself. "Papa did say I could be like Entei."

Speaking of Professor Hale, he was currently at a ruins in the desert, being led by a fellow researcher named Schuyler to a chamber with a lot of writing on the walls, with the letters written in the shape of the Unown. "Do you think these writings are about the Unown, professor?" Schuyler asked.

"We'll see." Professor Hale said, taking pictures of the writings on the wall. At that moment, he noticed a brown box, with some small square tiles that had pcitures of the  
Unown inside. The professor picked up a few tiles to look at them, when suddenly some real Unown appeared. "The Unown…" Professor Hale breathed out, amazed to see them in person. The Unown, however, were not pleased to see him, and took him to their dimension.

"Professor Hale?" Schuyler called out when he soon noticed his disappearance, but he couldn't him. He didn't know that Professor Hale was just taken to the Unown's dimension.

Devastated, Schuyler went back to the Hale Mansion to deliver the bad news to Molly, bringing back her father's laptop and the box tiles. "This is awful..." The Bulter said sadly. "Now, the poor young miss is all alone in this world."

"Is Papa home?" Molly asked, opening the door to see their sad faces. When she heard the news that her father was gone, tears threatened to fall. "First Mama, and now Papa..."

That night, Molly was looking through her father's laptop. "Why...? Now both of my parents are gone." She said sadly. She saw the pictures of the Unown, taking notes of their hairstyles, and then opened up the box of tiles her father found. "The Unown's hair look like letters..." Using the tiles, she spelt 'Papa', 'Mama' and 'Me', before she started to cry. "I feel so lonely..." She sobbed. Just then, one of Molly's tears fell onto the tiles, and then they started to glow.

Back in the temple, a portal opened and many Unown of varying hairstyles came out of it and teleported to Molly's room in her mansion. "Were you the one who called us?" One of the Unown, who's hairstyle was made to resemble an 'M', asked, causing Molly to look up.

"Unown." Molly identified.

"Correct. We are the Unown." Another Unown, who's hairstyle resembled a 'Q', confirmed. "We have come to you because we sensed your feelings of sadness, and wanted to make you happy."

"How?"

The Unown 'M' smiled. "By creating a bond with you, we are able to make your dreams a reality." She explained. "Observe."

The Unown all gathered around Molly as their eyes glowed, forging a psychic connection with her, before exclaiming in unison, "Hidden Power!" Just then, crystals started to form inside the mansion.

"Wh-What is this!?" Schuyler exclaimed in surprise, having noticed the crystallization. Seeing that it was centered in Molly's room, he burst through the door and saw the Unown with Molly. "The Unown…!?" Schuyler identified the Moemon with shock.

"Leave." An Unown 'H' demanded. "We will make this girl happy now. You are no longer needed." Using their power, the Unown forced Schuyler, the butler and the maids out of the house.

Molly was happy to have the company, but she still missed her father. "Papa..." She said sadly as she started to cry. "If only you were here to see this." The Unown sensed her emotions, and then the Unown 'M' noticed a picture of Entei in Molly's book.

As if knowing what she was thinking, the Unown 'Q' looked at her with surprise. _"Seriously? A_ male _Entei?"_ She questioned via telepathy.

 _"If we can crystalize an entire mansion into a palace with our combined power, how difficult can creating a male Moemon be?"_ Unown 'M' questioned back. _"Besides, this is all to make this girl happy."_

 _"...Good point. And you're right. Let's do it."_

Channeling their power once again, the Unown created a _male_ Entei. He wore a brown jacket over a white shirt, and brown pants. He had spiky protrusions sticking out of his back, with a clear white mantel. He had hazel eyes, and wore a red and yellow crown that held back his brown hair, which reached down to his neck.

"Were you the one who summoned me?" Entei spoke.

Molly heard his voice and turned to him, her eyes widened when she saw the male Entei. "Entei…" She breathed.

"I am Entei." The illusory construct said.

Tears started forming in Molly's eyes, except these were of happiness instead of sorrow. "Papa..." She said, hugging the male Entei with a smile. "You came back as Entei, Papa."

Entei looked down at the girl with surprise. 'Papa.' He thought about what she called him, before wrapping his arms around her, returning the hug. "If that is what you wish, then I am your Papa." He replied.

As the next day rose, all of the mansion's staff were outside, looking at what has happened to the mansion as crystals cover it completely. One thing was for sure, though: they needed help.

* * *

Ash and the gang were actually in a park near Greenfield as this happened. Just then, a girl wearing a red bandana came up to the gang, with an Aipom next to her. The Aipom wore a purple shirt with a yellow center and purple skirt, with purple hair down to her neck, black eyes, and a purple tail that ended in what looked like a three-fingered hand sticking out of her back.

"Hey, are you Ash Ketchum, by any chance?" The girl asked.

"That's me." Ash confirmed. "Do you need something?"

"I'm Liza, and this is my partner, Amy," The girl introduced herself and the Aipom with her, "and I wish to have a battle with you."

"I accept." Ash accepted her challenge with a small smile. "How many Moemon?"

"Six individual battles." Liza clarified. "And the winner sends out their next Moemon first."

"Sounds interesting. Let's go!"

Ash and Liza took their sides and begun their battle. "When I say go, send out your first Moemon." Brock said. Getting a nod from both Ash and Liza, he began the countdown, "3... 2... 1... GO!"

"Gracia, go!"

"Elizabeth, I choose you!" Liza sent out a Granbull while Ash sent out Elizabeth.

"Gracia, Bite!" Liza commanded. Gracia ran at Elizabeth to bite her in the shoulder, but the Nidoqueen twisted her body to the side to dodge and then countered with Poison Tail, hitting her in the side and knocking her down.

"Damn it!" Gracia scowled as she stood up and ran at Elizabeth, hitting her with Fire Punch while Elizabeth hit her with Thunder Punch. The two recoiled back from the attacks, but Elizabeth recovered first and hit Gracia with Sludge Bomb, knocking her unconscious.

"Elizabeth is the winner!" Brock announced.

"Good work, Liz." Ash praised as he returned Elizabeth while Liza returned Gracia. Since he won the first battle, he had to send out his next Moemon first. "Lexi, I choose you!" He sent out Lexi, who smirked.

Looking at her opponent's next Moemon, Liza decided who to send out next. "Aika, go!" She sent out a Mankey.

"Overheat!" Aika shot out a large ball of flame at Lexi, but the Steelix used Protect to block the attack, and then fired an Ancient Power, but Aika used Detect to dodge the attack. "Superpower!" She then tensed all her muscles as she punched Lexi, who used Harden to increase her defense and better take the Fighting-type attack.

"Rock Polish, then Slam!" Ash commanded. Lexi's body red as her skin and clothes became more polished, and then she slammed into Aika at double her usual speed. With her defense lowered from using Superpower, the attack had almost knocked Aika out, but the Iron Tail that followed after did.

"Oh yeah!" Lexi cheered, having won the battle.

Having won again, Ash once again had to send out his next Moemon first. "Keiko, I choose you!" Ash sent out Keiko.

"My turn~!" Keiko said, dancing cheerfully. "So, who's my opponent?"

"Reikier, go!" Liza sent out Keiko's opponent, who was a Girafarig. She wore a long-sleeved yellow shirt with darn brown spots and dark brown pants with yellow spots, with a short brown tail that ended in a small second head with black eyes sticking out of her butt. She had two antennae sticking out of her white hair, which went down to her shoulders, and black eyes.

"Hydro Pump!" Keiko fired a stream of pressurized water at Reikier, who quickly countered with Psybeam. Reikier than tried to hit her with Stomp, but Keiko avoided behind her and tried to attack from behind, but the second head suddenly opened its mouth and released a Charge Beam, catching her off-guard as she yelped in pain.

"Back attacks won't work thanks to Mini-Reikier." Reikier smirked. She then jumped at Reikier back-first, her second head biting Keiko with Psychic Fangs, and then she turned and used Double Kick to finish off Keiko, giving Liza her first win.

"Not bad." Ash complimented as he returned Keiko. "That 'second head' thing looks difficult to counter."

"Reikier's pretty powerful." Liza smiled proudly as she returned her.

"Well, since you won that last battle, now _you_ have to send out your next Moemon first." Ash pointed out.

"I know. Amy, you're up!" Liza told her partner.

"Got it!" Amy nodded and leapt onto the field.

"Interesting. Nocturne, I choose you!" Ash sent out Nocturne.

"Swift!" Amy's tail glowed as she swung it in front of her, releasing a flurry of stars at Nocturne, who blocked them with Light Screen. Amy then tried to hit her with Focus Punch, but the Shiny Noctowl flew up to dodge, and then countered with Silver Wind, blowing Amy back.

"Aerial Ace!" Nocturne then disappeared and reappeared behind Amy, cutting into her, but then Amy suddenly retaliated by hitting her with her tail in a powerful Thunder Punch, knocking her down. The Aipom tried using this chance to land another Thunder Punch, but Nocturne recovered just in time to stop her with Psychic, flinging her into the air, and then she used Air Slash to knock her unconscious.

"Nocturne is the winner!" Brock announced. It was now 3-1 in Ash's favor.

"That was a close one." Ash admitted. "You okay, Nocturne?" He asked.

"I'm fine." Nocturne assured. "That Thunder Punch just caught me off-guard."

"That's alright." Ash said with a smile before returning her. He then noticed that Liza carried Amy back to her side, meaning that either Amy doesn't like being inside Moe Balls like Pia and Es, or she just prefers to stay outside. "Okay Es, you're up." He told Es.

"Okay." Es nodded as she walked up onto the field. Opposite of her, a Butterfree emerged as Liza's fifth Moemon.

"Dust, use Stun Spore!" Liza commanded.

"Bad move." Es said bluntly, frowning. When the Stun Spore reached her, Magic Bounce did its thing and rebounded it back at Dust, making her fall to the ground, paralyzed. "My Magic Bounce will rebound status moves back at the opponent."

"...Oops." Liza said feebly, now realizing her mistake. "Sorry, Dust." She apologized to her Moemon before returning her. Since Liza returned Dust, that meant Es won her battle.

"That was boring." Es complained as she went back to Ash's side.

"Sorry, Es. I'll make it up to you." Ash said.

"Well, guess it's my turn." Pia said, leaping onto the battlefield.

"Mizu, go!" Liza sent out her last Moemon; a Quagsire.

"Not the first time I've faced a Ground Moemon." Pia smirked.

"Mizu, Mud Bomb!" Liza commanded. Mizu spat out a ball of mud at Pia, who dodged with her speed and countered with Focus Punch.

"Ouch!" Mizu squeaked, and then her ees widened as she quickly dodged a bolt of psychic energy from Pia. "What was that?" She wondered, having never seen a move like that before.

"Psionic Bolt." Pia grinned, and then she fired another Psionic Bolt at Mizu, who dodged and ran at her for a Body Slam...only for her to trip over a Grass Knot and fall to the ground. "Gotcha." Pia smirked, her eyes glowing as she picked up Mizu using her psychic powers, before slamming her into the ground repeatedly until she was unconscious.

"Since Ash won the majority of the battles, he is the victor of the match!" Brock announced Ash the victor.

Liza returned Mizu as Ash walked up to her. "You're not half bad, Liza." Ash complimented her. "You're a pretty strong trainer."

"And you're _way_ stronger." Liza returned the compliment.

"Why don't we get your Moemon healed up?" Misty suggested, to general agreement.

"There's a Moemon Center over in Greenfield." Liza informed.

"Greenfield..." Ash repeated, looking deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Ash?" Serena asked.

"I was just wondering how Molly is doing." Ash answered. Of course, that got looks of confusion from everyone, since they don't know who Molly is. "Molly is a friend of mine who lives in Greenfield." He explained. "I met her when I was eleven, when her family visited from their mansion. Her father is also a researcher who studies Legendary Moemon."

"Really?" Giselle mused. "I wonder if he'll want to have a look at your Legendaries."

Liza showed the gang the way to Greenfield, but when they got there, they were all shocked, especially Ash. "What the hell happened here!?" He exclaimed as if demanding answers. He remembered Greenfield being one of, if not THE most beautiful area in Johto, filled with grassy green fields with lots of flowers. But now, they saw crystallization that had covered the Hale Mansion and the landscape around it.

Es looked at a crystal flower and touched it, feeling psychic power emanating from it. "I can sense a lot of Psychic Moemon behind this." She said, frowning.

"What Psychic Moemon could possibly do this?" Tomo asked.

"Perhaps a Legendary of some kind?" Misty guessed. Liza and Amy were dumbfounded that the gang were talking about Legendaries as if it was normal for them. Then again, it was Ash Ketchum that's leading the group.

Before they could talk any further, they saw Officer Jenny on her way to the Moemon Center. "We should get to the Moemon Center too." Ash suggested with a frown. "We'll probably find out what's going on there."

* * *

Back at Pallet Town, Delia was hearing about Greenfield on the television news. "How much more can Spencer go through?" She asked herself, worried about Professor Hale. She then looked at two photos. One was her with Ash, Professor Oak, Professor Hale, Mrs. Hale and Molly. The other was her as a school girl, with Oak and Spencer in their younger years. Oak and Tracey were watching the news too, in the lab. "Professor Hale was one of my best students." He explained to Tracey, as well as Mea, who happened to be there as well. "When he wasn't spending time with his family, he was usually researching on Legendary Moemon, most notably, the Unown." He said, showing pictures of the Unown that Spencer sent him a few days ago.

"You mean those Moemon that Brock fought to save Professor Ivy?" Tracey asked, remembering Brock and Kyuubei telling about their encounter with them. Just then, Delia turned up.

"Have you seen the news?" She asked.

"Yes, I have, Delia." Oak replied. "I'm going to Greenfield right now. I think this might be connected to Spencer's research."

"I'm going with you. I'm worried about Spencer and Molly." Delia insisted. Oak understood and agreed with Delia's decision.

* * *

Back in Greenfield, the gang and Liza were at the Moemon Center, where they met Schuyler. "You're Ash Ketchum, the Legendary Moemon Trainer!" Schuyler exclaimed, immediately recognizing the boy.

Ash had a feeling why he was called the Legendary Moemon Trainer, but pushed it aside. "We'll talk about that later. What's going on?" He asked. When Schuyler told them about Professor Hale's appearance, Ash looked down grimly. "Professor Hale too?" He whispered, making his friends look at him again. "I had heard from Mom that Mrs Hale had disappeared two years ago." He explained sadly. "Hearing that the Professor's gone too... Now Molly is without both of her parents." The gang immediately felt sorry for Molly, even if they hadn't met her.

Just then, some construction workers and more police turned up. Everyone was worried about Molly Hale, so the plan was to get to the Hale Mansion and get her out of there. Oak and Delia turned up as well, having teleported to the Moemon Center via Mea. "I'm so glad you're here, Professor Oak." Schuyler said.

"Mom!" Ash and Tomo exclaimed, happy to see their mom. Delia was also happy to see her two sons as she hugged both of them.

* * *

In the Hale Mansion, Molly was looking at a picture of Delia and her two sons on her laptop. She stared at the two photos, which had her mother in them, and began to miss her. "Papa," she spoke to Entei, "I want a mama, too."

"If that is what you wish, then I shall grant it." Entei said.

* * *

Back at the Moemon Center, Delia was talking to Ash's friends about Professor Hale. "I've known Spencer for years." She said. "He used to study Moemon with Professor Oak."

"He had left Pallet Town to become a famous Moemon Researcher, but he, Molly and Mrs Hale came back to Pallet Town for a visit a few years ago." Ash continued.

"Yeah, you told us about the visit." Es said.

Delia sighed sadly. "First Spencer's wife disappeared, and now this happened."

"This is all really weird." Serena commented.

Suddenly, from the mansion, Entei rushed down, and as he ran, everything turned to crystal. Mea felt his approach and quickly warned everyone. "Something's coming this way! From the right!" Everyone looked to the right and saw Entei, who landed right in front of them.

"What's Moemon is that?" Liza gasped.

"An Entei…" Es said, eyes wide with disbelief. "And a MALE one!?"

"How is THAT possible!?" Brock shouted. "Aren't all Moemon supposed to be female!?"

Mea frowned as she glanced at the Entei, sensing powerful psychic energy from him. _"Ash, I can sense psychic power coming from him."_ She told her trainer via telepathy. _"He's most likely a psychic construct."_

 _"An illusion."_ Ash said, gaining a serious expression as he saw his mother step forward.

"What are you doing here?" Delia asked.

"I have come for you." Entei answered, staring a Delia right in the eyes. Just then, Pia, Es and Mea felt psychic power being used as his glowed. "You are Mama."

Delia's eyes suddenly glowed as well before going blank; she was hypnotized. "Take me to my child." She said in a trance, and then she fainted.

"Mom!" Ash and Tomo shouted in alarm. Entei then hoisted Delia over his shoulder and started to run back to the mansion. "Hey, give her back, you bastard!" Ash demanded as he and Tomo gave chase.

"Thunder!"

"Solar Beam!" Pia fired a blast of electricity while Es fired a beam of sunlight to stop Entei, but he countered both attacks with Fire Blast, causing an explosion, before running off with Delia. Ash and Tomo still tried to give chase, but Brock grabbed them to stop them from going into the crystallized field.

"You two don't know what's out there." He told them. Tomo understood and reluctantly calmed down, but Ash let out a cry of frustration, his Aura flaring around him wildly. Everyone stepped away from him, scared and worried, especially his Moemon and friends, who have never seen him this angry before.

Unknown to everyone, someone else was there, watching the whole thing from the trees. It was a female that wore a white shirt and brown sleeve gloves, and wore a white skirt with brown leggings. She had spiky white protrusions from her back, with a clear white mantel. She had hazel eyes, and wore a red and yellow crown that held back brown hair that reached down to her neck. She was an Entei - a _real_ one, and she did not like that a male illusion of her just kidnapped the Chosen One's mother.

* * *

At the mansion, Entei brought Delia to Molly and placed her on the bed. "I've brought what you asked for." He said to her.

Molly walked up to Delia to wake her up. "Mama." She said. Delia woke up, but she was still hypnotized. When Delia saw Molly, she held her tightly in her arms. "Now we can stay like this forever." Molly sighed happily.

"If that is what you wish." Entei said, joining in on the hug.

Molly felt very happy right now; she had a mama and papa with her. Although they weren't her real mama and papa, she didn't feel lonely anymore. Molly closed her eyes, and the Unown began concentrating their power again., making the crystals grow larger and start covering more parts of Greenfield outside.

Entei was looking outside with them from a window. "Your world keeps growing."

"It's so pretty." Molly said in awe.

"If you're happy, then I'm happy." Entei said to her as they all continued looking out the landscape.

* * *

Back at the Moemon Center, Ash was currently sitting down one of the couches, his eyes shadowed by his hat and his aura still flaring lightly. Pia, Es and Mea were trying to calm him down; Pia and Mea were hugging his arms, while Es hugged him from behind, pressing her large breasts against his back. Everyone else was discussing what had happened. "A male Entei kidnapped Ash and Tomo's mom." Oak said.

"A MALE Moemon." Misty repeated, greatly emphasizing 'male'. "Is such a thing even possible?"

"No." Mea answered, looking completely serious. "It's impossible for any Moemon, including Legendaries, to naturally be born male. The Entei we saw was clearly an illusion created by a powerful Psychic Moemon."

"In that case, I may know what Moemon is causing this." Schuyler said, showing them tiles of Moemon.

"Unown tiles." Oak said, inspecting the tiles. "You mean the Unown are the cause of this?"

"That is very likely." Laby said from Ash's Moedex. "When many Unown come together, they can cause unbelievable things to happen."

Schuyler then looked at Mea. "Excuse me, Miss Mew. You're a Legendary Moemon yourself. Can you tell us more about the Unown?"

Mea frowned. "None of what I know about them is good. The Unown have the ability to read the thoughts of both humans and Moemon, much like a regular psychic. However, they are able to make someone's thoughts a reality."

"Like that crystal palace." Ash said, frowning.

"That means the Unown are the cause of all this." Schuyler said, deciding to tell them about Molly's encounter with the Unown.

"I'm afraid so." Mea said, sounding worried. "From what you said, Molly and the Unown had made a connection with each other; like a bond, if you will. All of the crystallization that's happening in Greenfield is most likely Molly's imagination coming to life." Everyone was surprised by this.

"Would the Unown be responsible for Professor Hale's disappearance as well?" Schuyler asked.

"A good chance." Mea answered. "Unown are the type of Moemon that hate being disturbed by humans. Since Professor Hale and his wife were researching the Unown, they were taken to their dimension as prisoners."

"So it's all the Unown's fault." Schuyler's assistant said.

Everyone then suddenly got an email. Oak opened it to reveal Molly. "Papa and Mama came back to me. I'm happy, and I don't want anyone to come in and take it away from us!" She said, before it ended. This puzzled everyone since both of Molly's parents were in the Unown's dimension.

"Hey, where's Ash?" Giselle asked in alarm. Everyone noticed that the Legendary Trainer was missing.

* * *

"I've made the switches to your team, Ash." Laby reported.

"Thanks, Laby." Ash thanked his Porygon2, eyes set on the crystal palace in front of him. On the way from the Moemon Center, he swapped his team members for some of his strongest ones, like Hourai, Maelstrom, Cara and Vena.

"You're not holding back, are you?" Pia asked.

"If I'm going to do this, I'll need the help of some of my strongest Moemon." Ash told his starter.

"He's right, you know." Mea said, agreeing with Ash. "We don't know what we're gonna face in there. And if we're gonna save Mrs. Ketchum and Molly, we have to be ready for anything."

"You're right." Pia nodded in understanding.

"Ash!" They heard a familiar voice call Ash as they saw the rest of the gang run up to them.

"Don't try to stop us." Ash said coolly. "You heard what Mea said. It's not just Mom that's in danger, but Molly as well. We can't afford to sit around anymore."

"We know." Serena said. "That's why we're coming with you."

Ash looks at them with surprise. "Really?"

"We know how you feel, big brother. I want to save Mom as well." Tomo told his adopted brother. "So we're coming with you, because we want them back just as much as you do."

"Thanks, guys." Ash smiled, happy that his friends and Tomo little bro have his back.

"Chosen One." A new voice said, clearly addressing Ash as the owner of said voice walked up to the gang.

"Entei?" Mea blinked. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, Entei?" Giselle asked with surprise. "As in, a _real Entei_? Not another illusion?"

"I can tell whether or not I'm looking at a psychic construct or the real deal, and she's the latter."

"What are you doing here, Entei?" Ash asked.

"I am here to assist you as well." Entei said, shocking the group. "I was there when I saw that illusory male of me kidnap your mother. I wish to help you rescue her as well as stop the Unown."

"I see." Ash nodded. "I appreciate you wanting to help as well." He said, accepting the Beast of Fire's help. Just then, everyone saw Amy running up to them.

"Thank goodness I caught you guys before you left." Amy said with relief, and then her eyes widened when she noticed the extra member of the group. "AH! ENTEI!"

"Relax. She's not another illusion made by the Unown. She's a real Entei." Es assured.

"...Oh. My apologies." Amy apologized feebly, bowing to Entei out of respect.

"Do not worry about it." Entei said. "Now, why are you here?"

Amy stood back up and gave Ash what looked like a gadget watch. "Mistress wanted me to give you her Pokegear, so that we could communicate with you while you infiltrate the palace."

"Thank you." Ash thanked the Aipom. "Okay, let's go, guys!"

* * *

The gang and Entei soon came to a waterfall that was close to the Hale Mansion. "If we climb up this waterfall, we should be in the garden of the mansion." Brock said.

"This may be a problem for me." Entei said, showing a bit of worry. "I can quite easily run across large bodies of water with my speed, but I can't scale waterfalls, unlike my sister, Suicune." She looked at the walls on the sides of the waterfall. "And there doesn't seem to be any platforms I can jump on."

"Don't worry, Entei." Ash assured taking out two Moe Balls. "Hourai, Levia, I choose you!" He sent out Hourai and Levia.

"Mother!" Entei exclaimed, surprised to see the Legendary that rebirthed her.

"Entei! Long time, no see!" Hourai greeted her Beast of Fire with a hug and a smile.

"Hourai, can you carry Entei up the waterfall?" Ash requested. "Levia will carry Serena and Tomo."

"Of course, Ash." Hourai nodded as Misty sent out Kori to carry her and Brock, while Giselle released Liba to carry her.

"But what about you?" Entei asked. "How will you scale the waterfall?"

Ash smirked. "That's what Aura Walk is for." Concentrating his Aura into his feet, Ash ran up the waterfall, surprising Entei. She was surprised even more when she saw Pia and Es do the same thing.

"The Chosen One has gotten quite skilled." The Beast of Fire said, impressed by Ash.

* * *

"Why are those people trying to get in our house?" Molly asked, watching the group on the laptop.

Delia was also watching, and when she saw Ash and Tomo, she came out of her trance. "Ash, Tomo, what are you doing?" She whispered with worry.

"What's wrong, Mama?"

"It's nothing."

Molly was paying great attention to Ash. "Wow, Papa, that boy is climbing the waterfall by himself." She said with amazement.

"Interesting." Entei mused. Delia, meanwhile, was puzzled that Molly was calling her and a _male_ Entei Mama and Papa.

* * *

Right now, the gang had entered the garden of the Hale Mansion. "It seems the Unown can't crystallize water." Ash noted, looking at the garden pond.

Brock, who was holding the Pokegear, pointed at the garden house. "Schuyler said we can get into the mansion through there." He informed.

"Fire Blast!" Entei fired a star-shaped blast of fire at the crystalized door, making a hole inside. However, the crystal door had quickly reformed, sealing the hole.

"The hole sealed up that quickly!" Misty said with surprised.

"How are we all supposed to get in?" Wendy asked.

Ash thought for a moment, before taking out another Moe Ball and sending out Bianca. "Alright. Hourai, Entei, you two create a hole with your Fire attacks, and then Levia and Bianca, you use Hydro Pump around the outline of the hole to keep it open." He instructed the four. "Once we're all in, I'll return you two before the hole seals up again."

"I'm still not used to how serious Ash can be in these kinds of situations." Misty sighed.

"Well, that's just what's so charming about him." Serena giggled, but then blushed since she pretty much admitted her crush on him, causing the other two girls to smirk.

Following Ash's instructions, Entei and Hourai used Fire Blast and Sacred Fire on the door to create another hole, and then Levia and Bianca fired Hydro Pumps on the outline to keep it open for everyone else to go through it. Once everyone else was inside, Ash quickly returned the two Water types. "Great work." Ash praised the Moemon. Hourai smiled at the praise, while Entei nodded. However, the Beast of Fire found herself blushing a bit.

* * *

"Shall I kick them out?" Entei asked, seeing Molly look at the intruders with a frown.

"No." Molly shook her head. "I want to have a Moemon Battle with them, but I don't know if I can."

"You can, if that is what you wish." Entei assured.

Molly smiled. "I would love to be a Moemon Trainer, Mama." She said to Delia. "I can just imagine it now..." As she drifted to sleep on Delia's lap, Entei disappeared right through the floor of Molly's room, leaving her with a surprised Delia.

As Entei made his way to where Ash and the others were, a dreamed-up Molly appeared, floating next to him. "Papa, I don't I'm old enough to have Moemon." Molly said with worry. After all, she was only twelve, and to become a Moemon Trainer, you have to be at least fourteen years of age.

"You must believe you are." Entei encouraged. Just then, Molly transformed into a well-endowed teenager around Brock's age.

"I do, Papa." Molly smiled.

* * *

"Where are we?" Wendy asked. After entering the mansion, they had went up the stairs through a big hole in the ceiling and ended up in a beautiful field of grass, trees and flowers.

"This must be a part of Molly's dream world, created by the Unown." Es said, looking around the area.

"Something's coming." Entei warned, raising her head in alarm, and then everyone saw the male Entei and Dream Molly appear before them. As soon as she saw the male Entei, Entei growled, glaring at him.

"Hey, you guys are Moemon Trainers, right?" Molly asked. "Let's have a Moemon Battle."

"I don't have time to battle you!" Ash shouted angrily. "Where's my mother!?"

"Your mother?" Molly asked with confusion. "I haven't seen her here."

"The only people here are Molly's family." The male Entei clarified. This served to anger Ash further.

"Easy, Ash." Brock said, putting a hand on the Aura Guardian's shoulder to calm him down a bit. "Miss, by any chance, is your name Molly Hale?" He asked, addressing Molly.

"That's me~" Molly answered with a cutesy smile.

Everyone except Brock and Entei were surprised by this. "That's can't be Molly." Misty whispered. "She's too old."

"Don't forget that the Unown can create anything that the girl wishes." Entei reminded, not taking her eyes off the male Entei.

"So, who's gonna battle me?" Molly asked.

"I will-"

"I'll battle you, Molly." Brock quickly interrupted Ash, catching him off-guard a bit. "Ash, you and the others keep searching for Delia." He told his friend. "I'll battle Molly."

Ash stared at Brock for a second before nodding. "Let's go." He said to the others as they went up the crystal stairs, leaving Brock and Kyuubei to battle Molly. Entei honestly wanted to fight the male Entei, but she put her feelings aside to help the Chosen One.

A battlefield appeared on the field, and Brock and Molly got ready to battle. "Would a three on three do?" Brock asked.

"Yeah, that's fine." Molly nodded.

"Okay. Go, Zura!" Brock called out Zura, who smiled shyly.

Molly held out her hand, and a blue crystal Moe Ball formed in it. "This is for luck." She stated, kissing the Moe Ball. "I choose you, Mary!" She sent out a Flaafy. She wore a pink shirt and pink shorts, and a fluffly white scarf around her neck. She had fluffy white hair that went down to her shoulders, black eyes, and a pink and black-striped tail with a blue ball at the end.

"Uh oh. Electric type." Zura said nervously, before steeling her nerves. "Here we go. Supersonic!" She released blue circles from her mouth at Mary, confusing her.

"I thought Moemon usually wait for their trainers to give them commands." Molly said with surprise.

"Usually, yes, but that's mostly when it's felt to be needed." Brock replied. "Other than that, the Moemon usually take the initiative."

"Ah." Molly nodded in understanding. She then saw Zura fly down at Mary, aiming to Bite her, and felt that she needed to tell Mary to dodge. "Quick Mary, dodge, then use Headbutt!" She did so. Mary dodged Zura's bite and headbutted her in retaliation, making her flinch back. "Now use Thunder Shock!" Mary fired a spark of electricity at Zura, knocking her unconscious.

"You did your best, Zura." Brock assured as he returned her. Meanwhile, Mary disappeared from Molly's side of the field.

"Brock, let me battle." Kyuubei said, handing him her Moe Ball.

Brock nodded. "Alright. Go, Kyuubei!" Kyuubei jumped onto the field, ready to face whatever Molly dreams up next.

Another blue crystal Moe Ball formed in Molly's hand. "I choose you, Teddy!" She sent out a Teddiursa. She wore an orange shirt and orange pants, and she had orange hair down to her shoulders, black eyes, and a yellow ring on her forehead.

"Figures a cute Moemon Trainer like you would have a cute Moemon like that." Brock said.

Molly giggled. "Never underestimate a Teddiursa's cuteness." She warned. "Use Dynamic Punch!" Teddy's left fist glowed with red energy as she punched Kyuubei, who quickly dodged with Quick Attack.

"Iron Tail!" Kyuubei's tail solidified with steel energy as she whacked Teddy with it as the Teddiursa countered with Fury Swipes, the two continuously trading blows with each other.

'This fight won't last.' Brock though grimly. 'Molly's Dream Moemon are stronger than normal Moemon.' Kyuubei had that though as well as she fought the Dream Teddiursa, until she took one last slash from a Fury Swipes and fell unconscious. "Kyuubei, return." Brock returned Kyuubei to her Moe Ball to rest.

"We win!" Molly cheered, hugging Teddy before she disappeared.

"You are a great trainer, Molly." Brock complimented. "But I must you that Neir is my starter, and she is one of my toughest Moemon." He sent out Neir, who smirked.

"Really? I thought all trainers start with either the Grass, Fire or Water from the labs." Molly said with surprise.

"A Starter Moemon doesn't have to be the first Moemon you get from the Professors' Labs." Brock clarified. "They can also be the very first Moemon you've made friends with, like Ash and Pia, for example."

"I see." Molly smiled, thinking about the boy with the Pikachu and Espeon, before a third blue crystal Moe Ball appeared in her hands. "Okay then, I choose you, Phan!" She sent out her final Moemon; a Phanpy. She wore a light blue shirt and light blue pants, and had blue had down to her shoulders, with red spots at the bottom, brown eyes, and red tape above her nose.

"Dragon Breath!" Neir spewed out violet flames at Phan.

"Rollout!" Phan curled up into a ball rolled at fast speeds, avoiding the Dragon Breath and ramming into Neir, sending her flying. Normally, a Phanpy shouldn't be able to send a Steelix flying so easly. But, this was Molly's dream, so anything was possible.

* * *

"This...is not what I expected." Pia blinked, looking at the area they were now in. They were now at what seemed to be a rocky cliffside, with the next set of stairs being at the edge of the cliff.

"Do not worry about that. Let us continue onward." Entei said, walking towards the stairs. Everyone else was about to follow her when Ash sensed someone behind them and stopped.

"Who's there?" Ash demanded, looking behind him. Everyone else did as well as they saw the Dream Molly and the male Entei again.

"So, who wants to battle me next?" Molly asked, smiling.

"Looks like Brock couldn't beat her." Giselle frowned.

"Molly will never be defeated." The male Entei declared.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "We'll see about that." He said, taking it as a challenge as he got ready to battle Molly, but Giselle held out an arm to stop him.

"I'll battle her, Ash. You guys just keep going." Giselle told him. Ash simply nodded and went up the stairs with Tomo, Serena, Misty, Pia, Es and Entei. The Moemon Tech student then faced Molly. "If you can beat a Gym Leader, then you must be pretty strong." Giselle grinned. "Let's see how you fare against a top student. Drew, go!" She sent out Drew.

"Is that a Golurk?" Molly asked with surprise.

"That's right." Drew nodded. "I am a Golurk, a Moemon from Unova."

"Awesome!" Molly smiled, and then created a Moe Ball. "Okay then... I choose you, Kuisha!" She sent out her first Moemon...which was one that neither Giselle nor Drew have seen before. She wore a furry gray punk jacket over a black and white shirt, and pants that were black on the front and white on the back, with furry gray boots. She had hair that was black down the middle and white down the sides, with the black middle part shaped like quills, going down to her shoulders, red eyes, and a toothy smirk.

"What the...?" Drew blinked with surprised, having never seen a Moemon like Kuisha.

"So, you're my opponent, huh?" Kuisha asked, smirking. "I'm an Obstagoon, a Moemon from the Galar region."

"Galar?" Giselle repeated with confusion.

"Papa said that the Galar region was a newly discovered region, with Moemon never seen before." Molly explained.

"I see." Giselle nodded, and then took out her Moedex to analyze Kuisha.

 ** _Moemon Name: Obstagoon_**

 ** _Type: Dark/Normal_**

 ** _Other Info: This Moemon is the unique evolution of the Galarian Linoone._**

'Linoone have a regional variant that can evolve?' Giselle thought, shocked at the info. 'Interesting. Anyway, she's a Dark type, so that unfortunately puts Drew at a disadvantage. But, Fighting-type moves will be the most effective.'

"Drew, use Dynamic Punch!" Giselle commanded. Drew nodded and ran at Kuisha, her fist glowing with red energy as she punched her.

"Use Protect!" Molly commanded. Kuisha created a protective barrier to block the punch. "Now Throat Chop!"

"Get ready to detach you're head!" Giselle told Drew. As soon as Kuisha's attack struck Drew's neck, the Golurk allowed her head to fly off her body.

"Oh my God!" Molly screamed, scared by Drew's head coming off. She wasn't expecting THAT to happen.

"Oh, don't worry." Giselle assured, watching as Drew's body formed a new head from the dirt and attached it. "Drew can reform body parts using the dirt from the ground."

"Cool!" Molly said, impressed.

"Thank you." Drew smiled. "Now, have another Dynamic Punch!" She used Dynamic Punch again, this time striking Kuisha in the chest.

"Gah!" Kuisha cried out in game as she took heavy damage from the Fighting-type attack. "Alright, bitch." She growled. Dodging an Ice Punch, she quickly used Odor Sleuth to catch Drew's scent. "Slash!" She then slashed Drew across her back, making her wince and stumble to the ground.

"Shadow Claw, now!" Molly commanded.

"Dynamic Punch, once more!" Giselle commanded.

Kuisha slashed Drew with a claw of shadowy energy at the same time Drew punched her, resulting in a double KO.

"It would seem that this battle is a draw." The male Entei stated.

"Yeah." Giselle nodded, returning Drew while watching Kuisha disappear.

"You're pretty good." Molly praised her opponent. "The trainer I faced earlier couldn't defeat even one of my Moemon."

'She beat Brock without losing a single Moemon. Her Dream Moemon must be really tough.' Giselle thought as Molly created another crystal Moe Ball.

"Okay, here's my second Moemon. I choose you, Percival!" Molly sent out her second Moemon, which looked very similar to a Farfetch'd. She wore a white shirt and white skirt, and had long sleeves that resembled wings. She had brown hair tied behind her in a ponytail, and sharp golden eyes. She held a similar leak-sword, with the hilt and bottom half of the blade being white, while the rest of the blade was green, however, the main difference was that she also held a green shield that resembled a pinecone in her left hand.

'Is that a Galarian Farfetch'd.' Giselle thought, taking out her Moedex to analyze the Moemon.

 _ **Moemon Name: Sirfetch'd**_

 _ **Type: Fighting**_

 _ **Other Info: This Moemon is the unique evolution of the Galarian Farfetch'd.**_

"Okay, so I was close." Giselle said to herself. "So, Fighting type... Karine, go!" She sent out Karine, who looked at her opponent with interest.

"Greetings." Percival greeted. "I am Sirfetch'd Percival, and I shall be your opponent."

"Sirfetch'd?" Karine repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I've never heard of a Moemon like that before, but I'm gonna assume you evolve from Farfetch'd."

"That's right." Giselle confirmed. "Not only that, but their type changes to pure Fighting."

The Claydol nodded. "I see. Then, my Psychic moves will be most effective. Psychic!" Her eyes glowed as she fired a psychic blast at Percival.

"Night Slash!" Percival's sword glowed with dark energy as she slashed the psychic blast, quickly nullifying it, and then she rushed at Karine and slashed her, but she used Rapid Spin to dodge faster and countered with Ice Beam, but the Wild Duck Moemon blocked with her shield. "Leaf Blade!" Percival's sword switched to grass energy as she slashed Karine again.

"Reflect!" Karine created a blue barrier to block the attack.

"Use Laser Focus, then try another Leaf Blade!" Molly commanded.

"At once!" Percival exclaimed, her eyes narrowing at Karine as they flashed orange, and then she used Leaf Blade again, bypassing the Reflect barrier and slashing her across the chest, knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Giselle said, returning Karine.

"Way to go, Percival!" Molly cheered.

"For you, Milady." Percival bowed to her before disappearing.

'These Galarian Moemon are something else.' Giselle thought, grabbing her final Moe Ball. 'I need to be ready for whatever she sends out next.'

Molly then created a third crystal Moe Ball. "I choose you, Trixie!" She tossed it, and out came her third Moemon. She wore a pink blouse over an elegant white dress that reached down to her feet, and had long light blue hair that reached down past her waist, framing her face, and turned pink past that point. She had beautiful pink eyes, and wore a light blue witch hat that had a tentacle protruding from the top, ending in a three-fingered claw.

"Wow..." Giselle whispered, looking at the new Moemon in amazement. "She looks beautiful."

Trixie giggled. "Why, thank you. My name is Trixie, and I'm a Hatterene." She introduced herself.

"Hatterene?" Giselle repeated, taking out her Moedex to analyze Trixie.

 _ **Moemon Name: Hatterene**_

 _ **Type: Psychic/Fairy**_

 _ **Other Info: This Moemon's hair acts as a third hand, which it can utilize in battle.**_

"Interesting." Giselle said. "Alright. Kwin, go!" She sent out Kwin, who looked at her opponent with wide eyes.

"She's beautiful." Kwin said in awe.

"Yes, I know." Giselle said in agreement. "Anyway, she's a Psychic and Fairy type, so it's an even playing field."

"Right. Sludge Bomb!" Kwin fired blasts of toxic sludge at Trixie.

"Mystical Fire." Trixie traced a circle in the air in front of her with her claw, creating a ring of fire, before blowing on it and sending the fire at the Sludge Bombs, burning them up.

"Uh oh." Kwin said, worried about how easily her attack was canceled out.

"Psybeam." She then fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at Kwin, hitting her directly and knocking her unconscious in one hit.

"Galarian Moemon sure are strong, aren't they?" Molly asked, smiling at her second victory.

* * *

Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Serena, Misty and Entei arrived at another area of Molly's dream world. They had now come to a beach that had red flowers growing in a grassy area. "I wonder how Giselle is doing..." Wendy thought out loud.

"Do you think she can beat Molly?" Tomo asked.

"I honestly don't know." Ash frowned. "If this is Molly's dream, then she can create some very powerful Moemon."

"Moemon created from dreams can be as powerful as the dreamer wants." Entei clarified. Just then, they saw Dream Molly and the male Entei turn up.

"So, who's next?" Molly asked.

"Guess Giselle lost as well." Serena said.

"Yeah, but she was pretty good." The dreamer admitted. "She had managed to defeat one of my Moemon."

 _"So they're powerful, but not invincible."_ Es said to Pia and Ash via telepathy.

 _"Just like Mewtwo's Cloned Moemon."_ Pia added her piece, remembering the events on New Island.

"I'll accept your challenge!" Misty declared, stepping up.

"Who are you?" Molly asked.

"I'm Misty Waterflower, a Water Moemon Trainer and one of the Gym Leaders of Cerulean Gym." Misty introduced.

Molly was surprised that Misty was a Gym Leader even though she wasn't an adult yet. "You mean you don't have to be an adult to be a Gym Leader?"

"You can do anything." The male Entei reminded her. Molly smiles as she changes into a girl around Ash, Serena and Misty's age. She now had a blue dress on, but kept the bow.

"The real body must be where you mother is." Misty told Ash. "Leave this to me." Ash nodded and headed upstairs with the others. Misty then returned her attention to Molly. "Since I'm a Water Trainer, I'll be using Water Moemon."

"Okay. I'll use Water Moemon, too." Molly said, raising her hands and causing a giant wave to crash onto them.

"Oh shit!" Entei and Wendy panicked as the ocean quickly rose, bringing everything and everyone underwater. The two fires covered their mouths as they struggled to hold their breath.

"Guys, it's okay." They heard Ash say, and that's when they realized that they could breathe in this water.

"My apologies. I forgot for a moment that the girl can do anything here." Entei said, looking embarrassed.

Misty also realized that she could breathe and looked at Molly. "You really can do anything here." She said.

"Let's battle!" Molly exclaimed excitedly, created a crystal Moe Ball. "Claire, please!" She sent out a Kingdra.

"Misty calls Dewa!" Misty called out Dewa.

"Whoa! We're underwater!" Dewa exclaimed, surprised by her surrounding.

"That's because we're in Molly's dream." Misty explained. "It's the reason I can breathe as well."

"Oh, then I can probably swim in it." Dewa nodded. "Got it. Horn Attack!" She then pointed her horn at Claire and swam at her really fast.

"Smoke Screen." Claire released a cloud of ink from her mouth, obscuring Dewa's vision.

"Where are you?" Dewa asked, looking around frantically. She tried swimming out of the ink cloud, but the moment she did, Claire headbutted her really hard, knocking her out in one hit.

"It's okay, Dewa." Misty assured Dewa as she returned her.

"How am I doing, Misty?" Molly asked as Claire disappeared.

"Not bad, Molly." Misty replied. "Misty calls Kori!" She called out Kori.

Molly created another crystal Moe Ball. "Mana, please!" She sent out a Mantine next. She wore a white leotard and a cape that was dark blue on the outside, and white in the inside. The cape was attached to the leotard, making her look like a kite. She had two dark blue antennae sticking out of her dark blue hair, which extended to her shoulders, and black eyes.

"Tackle!" Mana swam at Kori to tackle her, but the Gyarados met her with the same attack.

"Try Whirlpool!" Molly commanded.

"Twister to escape!" Misty quickly commanded.

Mana swam around Kori to create a whirlpool to trap her, but Kori spun and created a vicious wind in the opposite direction, cancelling the attack.

"Now, Thunderbolt!" Kori released a bolt of electricity at Mana, dealing immense damage to the Dream Moemon.

'She's really good.' Molly thought, impressed by Misty's skill.

"Take Down!" Kori and Mana kept charging at each other with Take Down.

"This is so much fun!" Molly squealed, enjoying every moment of being a Moemon Trainer.

* * *

Ash, Pia, Es, Entei, Serena, Tomo and Wendy were still running up the crystal stairs, until they came to another hole. 'Please let this be where Mom is...' Ash thought hopefully. When they got through the hole, they were now in the crystal tower, where Delia and Molly were.

"Mom!" Ash and Tomo shouted together, running over to Delia.

"Are you alright, Mrs. Ketchum?" Serena asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Delia assured, before looking at her two sons with a stern expression. "But I'm worried about you two and your reckless streaks."

"I got mine from my big brother." Tomo said.

"Well, it comes with being the Chosen One, I guess." Ash shrugged.

"I suppose so." Delia couldn't help but agree somewhat, before she noticed Entei. "An Entei?" She asked with surprise.

"She's a real Entei." Pia clarified. "The one that took you was an illusion created by the Unown."

"I figured. A male Moemon is pretty much impossible."

"That's not all." Es said. "The Unown also have the power to make someone's imagination a reality. All of this crystallization was created by Molly's imagination."

"Not only that, but we think that the Unown are responsible for the disappearances of Molly's parents." Wendy added in. Delia was surprised by what her sons' Moemon said.

"Come on, Mom. We need to get you and Molly out of here." Ash said with urgency.

"I agree." Delia nodded, moving to stand up. However, that stirred Molly awake.

"I was dreaming, Mama." Molly said drowsily. "I dreamed that I was a Moemon Trainer and I was in a Moemon Battle."

Delia sighed. "Listen to me, Molly. I'm sorry, but I'm not your real mother. I am really Ash and Tomo's mother."

Molly noticed that Ash and the others were in the room. "Nice to meet you, Molly." Tomo greeted politely.

"Remember me, Molly?" Ash asked, smiling. "I played with you a lot a few years ago."

"Molly, we have to get out of here now." Delia told her.

Molly began to feel upset. She felt that everyone was going to leave her alone again. "No...no...NO!" As she screamed, crystal spikes appear from the ground, making them all separate as the room turned to darkness.

"Is everyone alright!?" Ash asked with worry.

"We're fine, Ash!" Serena assured, getting up, when Delia noticed this was just another page in the book.

Ash jumped over a gap and waved everyone over. "This way!"

Molly gasped as she saw her mother walk away. "Molly, what's wrong?" The male Entei asked.

"Papa, those scary people are taking Mama away!" Molly tells him.

The others had jumped over the gap and Delia was about to follow them, when a crystal shear suddenly erupted from the ground, separating her from the group. "Mom!" Ash and Tomo shouted with worry, and then they saw the male Entei step in front of them.

"Leave now at once!" M. Entei demanded, glaring at the group.

"Not without our mother!" Tomo shouted.

"She's Molly's mother here." M. Entei rebuked.

"You can't just force her out of Ash's life!" Serena shouted angrily at him.

M. Entei growled threateningly. "Leave now or I will make you."

"We'll see about that." Pia challenged, stepping up to fight him.

"You think you can't defeat me?" M. Entei asked, narrowing his eyes at Pia.

"We won't lose to someone like you." Es replied, stepping up to fight with Pia.

"Very well, then. I will acknowledge your bravery. Come at me!" M. Entei roared, firing a blast at them, but Pia and Es blocked with a psychic shield. The two could tell that he was very powerful, and were not going to underestimate him because he was a fake.

"Thunderbolt!" Pia fires a bolt of electricity at M. Entei, who quickly dodged and then charged at her. The Mouse Moemon met the charge with Volt Tackle, resulting in a collision that released a shockwave of power. Pia focused her Aura into her arms to push M. Entei back, and then followed up with Psionic Bolt, but the illusion held up his arms and took the attack like a champ.

"Forgetting someone?" Es asked, quickly moving up close to M. Entei, and then sent him flying with Power Gem.

"Papa!" Molly cried. Hearing her cries, M. Entei immediately righted himself and landed on his feet, and then immediately fired a Shadow Ball, which Es countered with her own, creating a massive explosion.

M. Entei released a Fire Blast through the smoke to catch them off guard, hitting the two and as they were blasted to the ground, but they immediately right themselves. "Impressive that you still stand." He said to them.

"It'll take more than one attack to take us down." Pia said, her body crackling with electricity in preparation for her next attack.

M. Entei growled. "If you will not stay down, then I will force you down!" He then charged at the two. Pia and Es were ready to counter his charge, but the real Entei charged past them and met the illusion with Flare Blitz. "You...!"

"I am your opponent now!" Entei growled. "I am Entei, the true Beast of Fire, and I will put you in your place, illusion!" She then sent a Stone Edge at M. Entei, who dodged to the side.

"You would call me an illusion." M. Entei growled, before sending a Fire Blast at Entei. The attack connected, however, it was simply absorbed into her body.

'So she has Flash Fire.' Ash thought.

"That's because you are one!" Entei roared, countering with her own Fire Blast. "You were created by the Unown to replace the girl's true father!"

"You're wrong!" Molly cried out, her emotions causing the Unown's power to grow stronger. In response to Molly's cries, M. Entei fired a powerful Hyper Beam. The real Beast of Fire screamed in pain as the powerful attack hit her and blasted her to the ground, leaving her heavily injured.

"I AM NO ILLUSION!" M. Entei roared. "I AM MOLLY'S TRUE FATHER, AND I WILL PROTECT HER!" He fired another Hyper Beam, aiming to end the real Entei's life. Ash saw the danger and quickly moved in front of her, creating an Aura Shield to block the attack. The Hyper Beam was quite powerful, but Ash poured enough of his Aura into the shield to push it back and cancel it out. "What!?" M. Entei exclaimed with wide eyes, shocked that a human blocked his attack.

Molly was also stunned. "That boy blocked Papa's Hyper Beam." She said weakly, having never seen someone like him.

Ash panted a bit from exhaustion, before he looked at Entei. "Are you alright?" He asked her.

"I am hurt..." Entei admitted, looking at the ground in shame. "Both myself and my pride..."

Ash shook his head as he knelt down and held out hand over her body, using his aura to heal her wounds slightly. "Even if you're opponent isn't real, that doesn't mean you should underestimate him. A fake Moemon can be just as strong as a real one, or even stronger. You shouldn't let what's real and what's fake cloud your judgement, especially when dealing with a creation of the Unown."

Entei felt ashamed at being lectured, but couldn't deny his words. She thought that she could defeat the male Entei simply because she was real and he was an illusion, but she underestimated just how strong the Unown's powers were, and her overconfidence led to defeat. "Forgive me, Chosen One." She apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Ash assured, before facing M. Entei and taking out two Moe Balls. "Right now, get some rest. I'll take it from here. Hourai, Maelstrom, I choose you!" He called out the two Tower Birds.

Molly gasped when she saw them. "That's Ho-oh and Lugia, the Storm's End and the Great Guardian!" She exclaimed with surprise and awe. She had read about them in her papa's book, but seeing them up close was a whole different experience.

However, now wasn't the time for her to be amazed. They're with the people trying to take her mama away, which means they have to go.

"Who are they?" M. Entei asked, glaring at his new opponents.

"They're my friends and family, who I've made on my journey!" Ash declared.

"Friends?" Molly said, surprised.

"Then I will defeat your family!" M. Entei roared. Hourai and Maelstrom got ready to fight as he charged at them.

"Ash!" Ash heard a familiar voice call him as he looked back and saw Misty, Brock and Giselle run up to them.

"Glad you guys are alright." Ash smiled, and then looked at Molly. "Molly, please, come with us so that you can make real friends." He pleaded.

"My friends are right here." Molly said as copies of her Flaafy, Teddiursa and Phanpy appear in front of her. "Go away!"

M. Entei unleashes a Fire Blast at them, but Ash and Hourai blocked with a combined shield as Hourai took into the air.

"Hydro Pump!" Maelstrom fired a blast of pressurized water at M. Entei, but he jumped back to dodge, landing near Molly and Delia.

"Do you really believe that you can be Molly's real father!?" Delia asked him.

"As long as she wishes it, I AM her father!" M. Entei replied. He jumps at Maelstrom, who quickly flew out of the way, and then he fired a Fire Blast at her, but she once again dodges before firing an Ice Beam. M. Entei dodged the attack, only for Hourai to strike him with Steel Wing. He let out a roar before blasting a giant hole in the tower. Running towards it, M. Entei jumped to the other tower and ran along it.

"After him!" Ash shouted. Maelstrom allowed Ash to climb onto her, and then they and Hourai gave chase. They chased M. Entei up the tower with Ash firing a barrage of Aura Spheres to try and stop him. M. Entei tried to outrun them, but the Aura Spheres hit him, allowing Maelstrom and Hourai to hit him with Aeroblast and Sacred Fire, making him start to fall.

"PAPA!" Molly screamed, and a spike appeared to break his fall. More spikes appeared as he climbed back up. He sees Hourai and unleashed a Fire Blast at her, but Hourai blocked with Safeguard.

Ash jumped off Hourai and landed near Entei, who immediately charged at him and punched him, but Ash met the attack with his own fist of aura as the two began exchanging punches.

 _"Ash, get back!"_ He then heard Maelstrom send a telepathic warning. Jumping back to dodge another punch from M. Entei, he let Hourai catch him midair, allowing Maelstrom to hit the illusion with another Aeroblast, knocking him back. As Ash and Hourai charged in, Entei jumped from spike to spike until he was on top of the tower.

"Entei, if you really care about Molly, then listen to me!" Ash yelled. M. Entei didn't want to listen as he released another Fire Blast, but the two Legendary Birds flew up to dodge. "You can't stay here with her! What you're doing for her is wrong!"

"Even if it's wrong, I will still grant Molly's wish!" M. Entei shouted as he charged up for a giant Fire Blast.

"Hourai, Sacred Fire! Mal, Aeroblast!" Ash quickly commanded. The two unleashed their signature attacks to counter the blast, creating a giant explosion. As Hourai flew through the smoke, Ash looked right at M. Entei. "If you keep her here, she'll always be alone!"

Molly's eyes widened when she heard that. Delia hugged her while Tomo held her hand.

"I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" M. Entei roared, spike ledges appearing for him to climb down and pounce on Hourai. The Storm's End dodged, but M. Entei made another spike, allowing him to smash into her. Ash was knocked off from the impact, but he quickly righted himself as he landed on his feet. He quickly looked and saw M. Entei holding Hourai down by her throat, preparing another Fire Blast.

"No, you don't!" Ash shouted, using his aura to increase his speed and quickly close the gap, kicking M. Entei off of her.

"Thank you." Hourai thanked for saving her as he helped her up. They then saw M. Entei charging at them, but Maelstrom flew in front of them and stopped him with Psychic.

"Send him flying!" With Ash's command, Maelstrom threw M. Entei into the castle. As the illusionary beast smashed into the ground, he groaned and looked up, seeing Ash, Hourai and Maelstrom glaring down at him. "You lose." Ash stated.

"Never in my life have I met an illusion that would make all of this chaos for one little girl." Hourai sighed, with Maelstrom nodding in agreement with her.

Ash turned to Molly and walked over to her. "Molly, it hurt when you lost your father, didn't it?" HE asked. Molly nodded softly in response. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"Actually, there _is_ , Ash." Delia spoke up, getting everyone's attention. "You see, when Molly was born, Professor Oak and I were there and they named me her Godmother in case something happened to them. The father isn't around much, but you'd have me and two brother." She explained, surprising everyone.

"I get it. She can be a part of our family." Tomo realized where this was going.

"B-Be in your family?" Molly stuttered. "M-Me?" She honestly couldn't believe. One moment she was trying to drive these people out, the next they're asking her to join their family.

Ash holds out his arms for her. "Come here, Molly." He invited her with a kind smile. "We'll make sure you're never alone again."

Molly looked at Ash, and then turned to Delia, who nodded with a smile, then to Tomo, who grinned and nodded as well, then to the Moemon, who all smiled and nodded as well, with Pia giving a thumbs up.

She then turned to M. Entei, who simply gave her a look, but she knew what it meant.

Do what makes you happy.

Slowly walking over to Ash, she reached out and hugged him, and he returned the hug. "It feels warm." Molly smiled, feeling truly happy as she shed a tear. Delia, Tomo, Pia, Es and Wendy joined the hug as well.

Outside, the walls sealing the mansion started to lower, and the dreamed up Moemon started to disappear. M. Entei now sees this and turned to walk away.

"Papa?" Molly said, looking at him.

"I became your father to make you happy." He admitted. "If you're happiness lies in the outside world..." He trails off, but before he could continue, shards began growing from the ground.

"Look out!" Ash shouted as Hourai and Maelstrom flew into the air to dodge the shards.

M. Entei smashed from them and blasted an opening to the stairs. "This way!" He exclaimed.

"Mea, keep Molly safe!" Ash commanded, quickly sending out Mea. The Mew nodded and quickly flew over to Molly, encasing them both in a psychic bubble.

Everyone began running down the stairs as Ash called Prof. Oak. "Professor, what's going on!?" Ash asked.

"It's the Unown! They can't stop their power now that it's been unleashed!" Oak explained.

"Professor, it's spreading over here as well!" Schuyler said, looking out the window. Outside, the crystallization was heading towards where they are.

"Ash, you must stop the Unown before they run wild!" Oak told him.

"Got it!" Ash said before hanging up.

Making their way down to the main room, they saw all the Unown floating in the air.

"The Unown." Ash said, looking at them.

"Please help!" An Unown-M pleaded. "We can't control our power any longer!"

"How do we stop them?" Misty asked.

Pia sent a Psychic pulse at them, but a barrier nullified it. "They're being protected by a barrier." She gritted her teeth.

"Ice Beam!" Maelstrom fired an Ice Beam that breaks the barrier, but when she did, the Unown sent an attack back in retaliation, knocking her back.

"Swift!" Mea fired dozens of stars at the barrier, only to have no effect.

"Fire Blast!" Hourai and Entei teamed up, unleashing a joint blast of fire that broke through the barrier. Things looked good at first, but then the Unown blasted them back. This time, a bright light forms around the Unown, and when they released it, multiple spikes shoot out of the ground and a wall is formed around them for extra protection. The spikes also blocked their way of escaping.

"Not good." Es said, now worried.

"Unown, please stop this!" Ash called out to them.

"We can't!" The same Unown-M replied, her voice sounding strained. The Unown then created more spikes that almost impaled him as he backed away to everyone. Molly was looking like she was about to cry, until she heard a loud roar. And not just any roar. From a wall, a light appeared and destroyed it, revealing the male Entei.

Molly smiled as M. Entei destroyed the spikes and the barrier with one blast before jumping down. "Molly, I am glad I got to be your father." He told her. "The last thing I can do for you is get you out of this place."

"Entei…" Molly whispered.

"I was born form your dreams. If you believe in me, there is nothing I cannot do." He charged at the barrier. He crashed into it and was struggling to break it.

"Papa!" Molly cried out.

"Molly, you have to believe in Entei!" Ash told her. "Believe that he won't lose!"

Molly looked at M. Entei. Even though he wasn't her real father, he's risking everything to protect her and make her happy.

"DO IT, PAPA!" She yelled.

"Molly..." M. Entei said as Hourai, Maelstrom, and even the real Entei joined in to help. "MOLLY!" He roared, creating a giant blast that defeated the Unown and created a giant flash.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the light as it froze the Unown. It was silent until Molly heard a voice. "Molly...Molly."

Molly opened her eyes to see M. Entei in the air, glowing. "Papa." She said, walking up to him.

M. Entei smiled. "Thank you...for calling me Papa. I'm going back to your dreams... Always remember me." He said, before turning to Ash. "And thank you, for making me understanding my wrongdoings." He finished as he disappeared into balls of light.

* * *

Once Entei was gone, the Unown started to turn back into tiles as they disappeared into a portal and left, turning the entire mansion back to normal. Everyone went outside to see that Greenfield has returned to its beautiful, natural state.

"Wow." Pia said in awe.

"This is the real..." Ash started.

"Greenfield." Misty finished.

"Wow." Mea said, eyes sparking in awe as she took in the view. Everyone then saw multiple cars drive in through the main gate.

"Is everyone okay!?" They heard Prof. Oak call out as he drove the van.

"Professor Oak!" Ash smiled.

Molly looked up in the sky and saw a cloud that resembled M. Entei and smiled. "Thank you, Entei."

"Hey, Molly, let's go down and meet everyone." Tomo said.

"Okay." She nodded.

"Molly!" Schuyler exclaimed, getting out of the car.

"Young miss!" Her butler exclaimed, happy to see her okay.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the desert ruins, the Unown started disappearing back into the vortex, and it spat out, surprisingly, Prof. Hale.

* * *

The next few days at Greenfield were intense. With her father's return, Molly had never been happier. At the mansion, Spencer, Delia and Ash were watching Molly play with Tomo and the Moemon. "I cannot thank you all enough for saving Molly." Spencer said, very grateful to Ash and Delia.

"It was our pleasure, Spencer." Delia smiled. "We're just happy you're okay."

"Delia, this adventure has made me realize something." Spencer said thoughtfully. "Molly has been alone for too long. It's time to change that."

"What are you trying to say, sir?" Ash asked.

Spencer turned to Ash. "Ash, you're a Moemon Trainer now, right?" He asked. Ash nodded, a bit confused. "If it is alright with you and your mother...please let Molly accompany you on your journey."

Both Ash and Delia were shocked by Spencer's request. "Really?"

Spencer nodded. "Molly has grown fond of you all, and I think it would be for the best if she had adventures outside of Greenfield." They looked outside to see Molly, riding on Mea, who had transformed into an Entei, and they were having a race against Tomo and Mystia. She was laughing and seemed really happy. "I don't want Molly to go through that again."

Ash and Delia thought about it. "You know, I think it would be nice if the boys had a younger sister to be around." Delia said.

Ash nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Plus, even though it was all made up, she seems like a really great trainer." He said. He had heard about Brock's, Giselle's and Misty's battles against Molly, and had to admit that he was impressed with Molly's skill. He was very interested with Giselle's battle in particular, as Molly had used new Moemon from a region called Galar.

Spencer smiled. "Well then, I guess the only thing left to do is tell Molly the news."

Mea was the first to cross the finish line. "And the winners are Molly and Mea!" Brock announced.

"Yay!" Molly cheered.

"Best two out of three." Tomo said, wanting a rematch.

"No one likes a sore loser, Tomo." Mea laughed, transforming back.

"Molly!" They heard Spencer call Molly and saw him, Ash and Delia heading towards them.

"Yes, Papa?" Molly asked.

"Molly, Delia and I have been talking and Ash has offered to let you come with him on his Moemon journey with Serena, Brock, Misty, Giselle and Tomo." Spencer said, surprising her.

"Really? Y-You mean it?" She asked, sounding excited.

Ash nodded. "Absolutely. Molly, after everything you've went through today, we knew that we didn't want you becoming lonely ever again. So now, we're giving you the chance to see what the world is like outside of Greenfield."

"Plus, if you come with us, you'll be an honorary member of the family." Delia added.

Tomo puts a hand on her shoulder. "And we'll never let anything bad happen to you." He smiled.

Brock added his piece as well. "Plus, Molly, from those dreams you had, you weren't that bad of a Moemon Trainer."

Giselle and Misty nodded. "Your expertise with brand new Moemon impressed me." The top student said.

"And I was impressed by how amazing you were with Water Moemon, so I hope you say yes." Misty added.

"What do you say...sis?" Ash asked, holding his arms out.

Molly couldn't believe what she was hearing. She would have herself a perfect life and be able to have a full family. She then looked at her father, who nodded. A second later, she then felt tears streaming down her face.

"YES! Yes, I want to come!" Molly yells happily. She ran into Ash's arms and hugged him as he returned the hug. He then looked at Tomo and Delia to get in here.

As the Ketchum family hugged their newest family member and the events of the Unown were behind them, everyone was excited for what adventures were ahead of them now.

* * *

 **Third Movie DONE!**

 **Sorry that this took so long. I was debating whether or not I should add the Galar Moemon, and I've decided that, even though I will have this story finish with Alola, I will show off the Galar Moemon.**

 **That being said, I do plan to give Ash and the others Galarian Moemon. Just don't expect either Zacian or Zamazenta...or Eternatus.**

 **Before anyone starts talking about the male Entei, all Moemon in this story WILL BE FEMALE. The male Entei was because of the Unown's power to make anything a reality.**

 **The Third Movie features Entei, I decided to have a real Entei appear as well. Although, she got a little cocky, thinking she could defeat her illusory male counterpart easily.**

 **Also, Molly joins the group!**

 **Now, this won't be the end of the Third Movie. There will actually be a Bonus Chapter after this. See you guys then! …Or, very soon because I plan to upload them both together.**


	39. Spell of the Unown - Epilogue

**This is a bit of a bonus chapter, as it happens after the third movie.**

 **Also, a bit of a warning, this chapter will show why I gave this story the M-rating.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"You want to what?" Ash asked with surprise. After Ash and co. left Greenfield with Molly joining them, they had been approached by Entei, who challenged Ash to a battle.

"After the events that happened in Greenfield, I've decided to give you the chance to catch me." Entei said. "However, don't think it will be easy. I'm tougher than what you saw back then."

"I never said it would be." Ash smiled. "Alright. Challenge accepted."

"Is big brother going to catch a Legendary?" Molly asked, shocked by what was happening.

"Looks like it." Tomo said casually, having been used to this. Ash and Entei took their position for the battle. Ash decided that he was gonna used Bianca.

"Fire Blast!" Entei started the fight by releasing a blast of flames at Bianca.

"Iron Defense!" Ash commanded. Bianca solidified herself with steel energy, mitigating the damage from the attack. "Now Hydro Pump!" Bianca fired blasts of pressurized water at Entei, who jumped up to dodge.

"Gotcha!" Bianca smirked, her eyes glowing red as she caught Entei with Confusion and slammed her back into the ground. She then fired a Hydro Pump while she was down, but the Beast of Fire used Extreme Speed to quickly dodge.

"Flare Blitz!" Entei coated herself in flames and charged at Bianca.

"Skull Bash!" Bianca lowered her head and prepared herself, and then charged to meet Entei's attack. Thanks to the defense boost during the preparation, she was able to take the collision better as the two were locked in a power struggle before jumping back.

'Big brother is really strong.' Molly thought as she watched the battle. She began to wonder how he would've fared against her Dream Moemon back during the most recent incident.

"You are strong." Entei said simply, frowning. "And you have yet to Mega Evolve." She did not fail to notice the Mega Stone that Bianca was wearing, and figured that she would Mega Evolve in this battle.

"Do you want me to Mega Evolve?" Bianca asked, smiling lightly.

"If you really want to catch me."

Bianca smiled more and turned to her trainer. "Well, what do you say, Ash?"

"I say let's show her what we can do." Ash smirked, activating his Key Stone. Bianca's Bastoisinite began reacting to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectations! Bianca, Mega Evolve!" He shouted as a blue aura covered him.

A torrent of water then engulfed Bianca, obscuring her from everyone's view. The torrent then dispersed after a few seconds, drops of water falling onto the ground as Bianca's Mega-Evolved Form was revealed. She wore a bright blue dress with a yellow front, and blue hair down to her shoulders. She had a large brown shell over her back, with a large white cannon sticking out of the front. Furthermore, she had two more shells on her wrists, with cannons sticking out over her hands. She had bright red eyes, glaring at Entei.

Entei noticed that the Mega Evolution was different from normal. 'Interesting. From what I remember, Mega evolution doesn't happen like that. The two stones connect both Trainer and Moemon, before the Moemon Mega Evolves, but it's different for Ash and his Moemon.' She thought. 'It seems I'll have to get serious.' She then closed her eyes and cleared her mind, raising her special power.

"Why are Entei's eyes closed?" Molly asked.

"She's using Calm Mind to increase her special attack power and deal more damage." Es explained.

"Fire Blast!" Entei fired a more powerful blast of flames at Bianca.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded. Bianca charged Aura into her cannons and fired them into three azure spheres, which collided with the empowered blast and created an explosion. Bianca then followed up with Dark Pulse, dealing great damage to Entei.

"Damn you..." Entei growled angrily.

"Mega Blastoise have Mega Launcher for their ability, making their Aura and pulse moves much stronger." Misty, being the Water-type expert of the group, explained to Molly.

Entei rushed forward with Extreme Speed and hit Bianca with a point-blank Shadow Ball, knocking her back, but the Kanto Water Starter was no where near done. Entei knew this and quickly used another attack. "Hyper Beam!" She fired an all-powerful golden beam at Bianca, causing an explosion. "That should do it." She said to herself.

"Hydro Cannon!" Ash commanded.

Entei's eyes widened when she saw a large ball of pressurized water fired from the smoke at her. Unable to dodge in time, the attack hit her full corce, making her scream in pain as she was knocked to the ground, heavily injured and barely conscious. Bianca herself had took quite a lot of damage from the Hyper Beam, and was exhausted after using Hydro Cannon.

"Now! Go Ultra Ball!" Ash saw his chance and threw an Ultra Ball at Entei as the Legendary Beast of Fire was sucked in in a red flash of light. The ball shook a few times, before going still, clicking in a successful capture.

"Big brother did it!" Molly cheered, happy for her new big brother's capture.

"Great job, Bianca!" Ash praised. Bianca reverted back to normal and gave Ash a thumbs up, smiling. The capped trainer picked up the Moe Ball containing his newest Legendary as his friends walked up to him.

"So, what are you gonna call her?" Pia asked.

"I think I'll call her Vulcanus." Ash answered. He then asked Laby to show Vulcanus's data, which she did.

 **Moemon:** Entei

 **Name:** Vulcanus

 **Species:** Volcano Moemon

 **Type:** Fire

 **Current Level:** 65

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Diet:** Entei are omnivorous, but mostly eat meat.

 **Ability:** Flash Fire

 **Height:** 6'03"

 **Weight:** 114.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Water, Ground, Rock

 **Resistances:** Grass, Ice, Bug, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Fire

 **Known Moves:** Fire Blast, Eruption, Stone Edge, Flare Blitz, Extreme Speed, Calm Mind, Bite, Fire Fang, Extrasensory, Stomp, Shadow Ball, Roar

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Beasts. Entei are prideful Moemon, and hold a regal air around them. However, whenever they are in a heated battle, they can get rather angry. If they find a trainer worthy of being their master, they will battle them and, upon being caught, will loyally follow them. It is said that whenever a volcano erupts, a new Entei is born.

"It did look like she was getting a bit angry during the battle." Wendy said.

Ash let out a chuckle, before looking up at the afternoon sky. "Well, it's getting late, so I suppose we'll be stopping at a Moemon Center to rest." He said. Everyone nodded and headed to the Moemon Center.

* * *

 ** _Warning: This is a Lemon Scene! If you aren't yet of legal age, skip this immediately!_**

After Ash got Vulcanus and Bianca healed at the Moemon Center, he went to the room where trainers have sex with their Moemon. Once he was inside the room, he locked the door and sent out Vulcanus. "I suppose it's time for our pact." Vulcanus said, blushing a bit.

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"I wanna have sex, too!" Bianca said, emerging from her Moe Ball.

"Alright. You can join, but Vulcanus is first."

"Gotcha." Bianca smiled, her cannons disappearing as she stripped naked. Vulcanus stripped as well, her own spiky intrusions disappearing. Unlike Bianca, she was embarrassed as she's never allowed anyone to see her naked until now.

Ash then walked up and kissed Vulcanus. She was a bit hesitant at first, but she slowly gave into the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. After minutes of kissing, Vulcanus began to felt dizzy and pulled back, a trail of saliva being left behind. "You are quite skilled." Vulcanus panted.

"Well, when you have sex with 50+ Moemon, Legends included, you gain a lot of sexual experience." Ash explained.

Vulcanus smiled. "Well, you better put that experience to good use."

Ash smirked. "You asked for it." He placed his hands on Vulcanus's breasts and began fondling them, elicitating a moan from her. He then moved his thumbs to her nipples, twirling them and adding to her pleasure.

"So good..." Vulcanus moaned. He then moved off her right breast and latched onto it with his mouth, sucking on the nipple while twirling his tongue over it, furthering her pleasure. 'I can't believe he's this good. I'm feeling such pleasure just from him playing with my breasts.' She thought, moaning loudly as he continued his ministrations with her breasts.

"She's close to cumming and it's hardly gotten started." Bianca smiled, watching Ash pleasure his newest Legendary. He pushed Vulcanus onto the bed as he continued his work with her breasts, but then he moved his left hand down to her lower lips and inserted two fingers into it.

"Kyaa!" Vulcanus cried out as her climax arrived from the sudden action, her juices squirting over Ash's hand and on the bed sheets.

Feeling her cum, Ash finally left her breasts. "How was that, Vulcanus?" He asked, smiling victoriously.

"Well, that was certainly something." Vulcanus said, smiling. "But, now it's my turn to pleasure you."

"Alright." Ash smiled, taking off his own clothes and getting naked himself.

Vulcanus's eyes widened when she looked at his 11-inch penis. "He's big, isn't he?" Bianca asked, smiling at her reaction.

"Yeah..." Vulcanus admitted, not expecting such a monster. The thought of this thing taking her virginity made her both scared and excited at the same. Going over to him, she licked the head of his dick, before engulfing it with her mouth and began bobbing up and down.

"You're doing good, Vulcanus." Ash smiled as Vulcanus continued her blowjob. After getting used to his length, she began picking up the speed and started using her tongue. "Damn, that's good." Ash groaned. She wasn't to get all of his length down due to gag reflex, but her skills with her tongue made up for it. Bianca then suggested that Vulcanus use her breasts, which she did, adding to Ash's pleasure, after a few minutes, Ash finally reached his limit. "Vulcanus, I'm cumming!" Ash announced.

"Let me have it, Master." Vulcanus said lustfully, bobbing her head up and down his shaft. Barely a second later, Ash released his load into her mouth, filling her up completely as she did her best to drink it all down. "That was quite a load, Master." She smiled.

"Thank you." Ash smiled. "Now, time for the main event."

"Indeed." Vulcanus said, lying on her back and presenting her pussy to him. "Come and claim me as yours. Even if it hurts, I want you to fuck me hard."

"Alright, then." Ash smirked as he went over and positioned himself over Vulcanus. He stroked his dick over her pussy a few times, before slamming into her pussy, pushing straight through her hymen like it didn't even regenerate upon her rebirth.

"OHH, FUCK!" Vulcanus roared as Ash quickly began thrusting inside her. "MASTER!"

"This is what you wanted." Ash reminded. Vulcanus moaned as Ash thrusted hard and deep into her.

"So good~! Keep going, Master~!" Vulcanus moaned in great pleasure. The pain from losing her virginity was still there, but the pleasure had quickly zoned it out.

"If you think that's good..." Ash smirked as he reached his right hand to her breast. Even in her lustful state, she noticed that his Aura was coming from his hand, and that it had a pink tint to it.

"What are you-" She didn't finish her question as Ash suddenly grabbed her left breast. "KYAA!" She screamed, the Aura from his hand increasing her pleasure and causing her to cum all over his dick.

"How's this?" Ash asked with a smile, before latching onto her other breast and sucking her nipple, tweaking the other one with his thumb.

"THIS IS AMAZING, MASTER!" Vulcanus screamed, her eyes rolling back from the immense pleasure Ash was giving her. Each thrust hit deep and reached into her womb, sending her into a mini-euphoria. Thankfully, the walls for the 'Pact Rooms' were soundproof, otherwise Vulcanus's moans would've echoed throughout the whole Moemon Center.

Bianca, meanwhile, was masturbating to the sight of the Beast of Fire being dominated, fonding her lest breast while thrusting three fingers into her pussy. "So good~" She moaned, imagining that Ash was fucking her.

Ash continued to pound Vulcanus for another twenty minutes, and in that time, Vulcanus had a second orgasm and was now reaching a third. "I'M CUMMING, MASTER!" Vulcanus screamed, her face now an ahego.

"I'm about to cum, too, Vulcanus." Ash told her.

"FILL ME UP, MASTER!"

"Here we GO!" Ash gave one last thrust before releasing his seed deep inside her. Hearing the two cum made Bianca climax as well, her juices squirting out.

"So good~" Vulcanus mumbled happily, feeling him fill her up completely before falling asleep.

"Well, you sure gave her a time to remember." Bianca said, smiling lustfully as she made her way to him. "But now it's my turn~"

"I haven't forgotten." Ash smiled, pulling out of Vulcanus to reveal that he was still hard. Bianca happily sucked his dick, cleaning off the semen that was on it and lubing him up again. She then lied down on her back and presented her pussy to him, which Ash saw was soaked. "You're already this wet." Ash chuckled.

"I have a very powerful libido, and Vulcanus's moans as you fucked her brains out were a serious Primarina's call." Bianca said as she spread her pussy lips for him. "Now come over here and fuck me."

"Alright." Ash smiled, before immediately slamming inside her pussy.

"Ahh~ I missed this~" Bianca moaned happily, feeling his cock inside her. The switch from Vulcanus's hot pussy to Bianca's cold one was an interesting experience to Ash, but that deter him as he immediately started thrusting at the same speed and power as did Vulcanus. "So good~!" Bianca moaned loudly, already close to another orgasm. Unlike with Vulcanus, Ash knew Bianca's G-spot was and was hitting it each thrust.

Not a minute later, her inner walls tightened as she squirted her juices onto Ash, but the master kept thrusting, riding out her orgasm as grabbed her large breasts and began kneading them, prolonging her orgasm. "Ahhn~! I missed this! I missed being fucked by your huge cock, Master~!" Bianca cried out, her eyes rolled up and her tongue lolling out. Ash continued to fuck the Cannon Moemon stupid, giving her orgasm after orgasm. As Bianca had her fifth orgasm within twenty-five minutes, Ash finally felt his own release arrive and kissed her deeply, before releasing his semen inside her.

Bianca moaned happily inside his mouth at the sensation of her womb being filled by his seed, before the two parted from the kiss. "That was amazing as always." She smiled.

"Do you want to continue or no?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine with stopping here." Bianca replied, sounding satisfied. Ash nodded and pulled his dick out of Bianca, some of his semen leaking from her pussy. The two then moved so that Ash was in the middle of the two Moemon before going to sleep.

* * *

 **So...how was that?**

 **This was my first time writing a lemon so I wanted to go slow and easy, but at this point in the story, Ash has already had sex with 50+ Moemon, Bianca included, and has the skill and stamina for orgies, and Vulcanus was pretty much asking him to be rough with her.**

 **But anyways, this concludes the third movie. Hope you enjoyed the two-part special, and see you guys next chapter!**


	40. Skarmory, Ghost Invasion, Day Care

**Before we begin, I want to clarify something about the lemons. I will not do them for every Moemon Ash's catches. That's too much of a hassle. At best, I will do them for the new Legendary Moemon, and will think about adding anyone else.**

 **Now, onto the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

A few days after Molly and Vulcanus joined the group, Ash and the gang were having a break in a Moemon Center in a town. They had just finished training and were giving their Moemon a rest. However, resting time came to an end as a problem suddenly came up. "Nurse Joy!" A voice called urgently as a trainer ran up to Nurse Joy. "Nurse Joy, please help my Kasa!" He pleaded.

"Oh no, not another one." Nursy Joy groaned. "Chana!"

As Chana took the boys Moemon away, the gang wondered what was going on. "What did Nurse Joy mean by 'another one'?" Ash asked, and then walked up to Nurse Joy for answers. "Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?"

Nurse Joy sighed. "There is a Shiny Skarmory in the woods near here." She began explaining. "She is incredibly powerful and ruthless, and she challenges anyone with a Fire-type Moemon."

"She battles Fire Moemon?" Molly blinked in confusion. "But Skarmory are Steel types. Wouldn't fire be bad for them?"

"Normally, yes. But this Skarmory is somehow able to shrug off Fire attacks and no one knows how. Other trainers have sought her out to catch, but she dismissed most of them because they didn't have a Fire Moemon, and even then, she easily defeated their Moemon and drove them off."

"Interesting." Ash mused. A Moemon that didn't care about type disadvantage and had ways to counter their weaknesses sounded very appealing to him, especially since he battles the same way.

Nurse Joy knew what he was thinking. "If you are planning to attempt to catch her, I'll lead you to where she can be found, but I suggest you be careful. Like I said, she is both powerful _and_ ruthless." She then paused and shook her head. "Actually, I don't know why I'm telling you to be careful. With the Moemon you have, you could definitely catch her." That got a chuckle from the gang.

After Nurse Joy healed the other trainer's Moemon, she led Ash and co. to the woods where the Shiny Skarmory would be. "She lives around here." Nurse Joy said. "Do you know who you plan to use to fight?"

"Don't worry." Ash smirked. "I already have that planned out." He had an idea how Skarmory was able to resist Fire-type moves, but she want to see how good her resistances were.

"More trainers." A voice said, and then a Skarmory flew down from the trees in front of them. Like Nurse Joy said, she was a Shiny Moemon. Her leotard, grieves and hat were instead copper, her hair was brown and metal wings were green.

"So that's what a Shiny Skarmory looks like." Brock said, looking at the Moemon.

Ash stepped up to face her. "Skarmory, I challenge you to a battle." He challenged her.

Skarmory gave him a testing look. "Do you wish to catch me? Well, I will only accept your challenge if you agree to use a Fire-type Moemon, if you even have one."

Ash smiled calmly. "Don't worry. The Moemon I plan to use is indeed a Fire type."

Skarmory smirked. "Then I accept your challenge!"

"Before I send her out, though, I wish to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Skarmory asked. She was caught off-guard when the human asked to talk first, but was curious what he wanted to talk about.

"It's about your ability to resist Fire moves despite being a Steel Moemon. I have an idea how you're doing it."

The Armor Bird Moemon was very curious now. "Go ahead and guess, then."

Ash smirked. "You're using Iron Defense, aren't you?"

"What!?" Skarmory exclaimed in shocked.

It was obvious that she was expecting him to get it right, and it made him smirk more. "The reason why Steel types are weak to Fire moves is because steel expands and becomes weaker when exposes to high amounts of heat." He explained. "By using Iron Defense, which makes the steel stronger and sturdier, you can mitigate half the damage you take from Fire attacks."

Everyone was surprised by Ash's explanation, and then Skarmory smiled. "Impressive, human. You are the first to figure out my strategy." She said, praising him. "You are correct. I use Iron Defense to make myself tougher against Fire-type attacks. I will admit, though, that the first time I tried it against a Fire Moemon was unintentional, but after realizing how much it worked, I trained myself so that I could withstand attacks from stronger Fire Moemon." She revealed.

"So the reason you challenged all the trainer who had Fire Moemon was to test how much stronger you had become?" Nurse Joy asked, connecting the dots.

"That's correct." Skarmory nodded. "So I'm hoping for a strong opponent this time."

"How strong do you want?" Ash asked, smirking as he took out the Moe Ball containing his Moemon of choice. "Because I'm not gonna hold back! Hourai, I choose you!" He called out Hourai.

"Ho-oh!" Skarmory exclaimed, shocked by the appearance of the Rainbow Moemon.

"It seems he's not holding back." Nurse Joy said. She wasn't shocked because he had heard of Ash Ketchum and the Legendaries he had. She was surprised by the Entei, though, but she figured she was his newest Legendary.

"What do you think?" Ash asked. "You wanted a real challenge, and I figured a Legendary would work."

Skarmory was surprised, but realized what he was doing. He wanted to truly test her strength. "I see." She smiled. "Very well! I accept your challenge!"

Ash could tell that she was excited. "Alright! Go, Hourai!"

Hourai flew up into the air, with Skarmory taking off after her. "Night Slash!" The Shiny Moemon's grieves glowed with dark energy as she slashed at her opponent, but the Legendary swirved to dodge.

"Flamethrower!" Hourai released a stream of flames at Skarmory. Instead of dodging, though, she did just like Ash thought, using Iron Defense to toughen herself before the flames hit and mitigate half of the damage she took. "Oh? Interesting."Hourai said.

"Rock Slide!" Skarmory then glowed a whitish aura, causing rocks to fall from the sky at Hourai, who maneuver her way around then all.

"She knows a Rock-type move." Nurse Joy said. "A strategy involving Iron Defense, and a move super effective against Fire Moemon... It's no wonder she was able to avoid capture."

"Flash Cannon!" Skarmory fired a beam of metallic light at Hourai while she was dodging, hitting her and doing a bit of damage. She then used Agility to fly in and hit her with Night Slash.

"Not bad." Hourai said after recovering from the attack. "But it'll take more than that to overcome me."

"As expected of a Legendary Moemon." Skarmory smirked.

"Brave Bird!" Both bird Moemon's bodies flared as they flew at each other and started ramming into each other.

"Skarmory is pretty good." Giselle said as she watched the clash.

"She is certainly powerful." Ash agreed. "I can see how she avoided capture this long."

"Thunderbolt!" Hourai suddenly let out a Thunderbolt, catching Skarmory off-guard and shocking her, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Nice shot!" Molly cheered.

"Skarmory may have a counter against Fire-type moves, but she's still vulnerable to Electric moves." Brock said, smiling.

"Sacred Fire!" Hourai then breathed out rose-colored flames at Skarmory. Ash took notice of the red glow a second before the flames hit, causing an explosion that knocked her out of the air. Everyone expected her to be unable to battle after that, but were shocked when they saw her slowly standing up.

"How did she withstand that!?" Misty asked in shock.

"She must've used Endure." Nurse Joy guessed.

'So that's what that was.' Ash thought.

"Regardless, she's really weak right now. Now's your chance to catch her Ash!" Brock suggested.

"Right! Go, Great Ball!" Ash threw a Great Ball at Skarmory. Thanks to her being on her last legs, she was too weak to fight the capture and was caught.

"And thus Ash catches his ninth Shiny Moemon." Laby spoke with amusement.

"Ninth?" Nurse Joy repeated, shocked by the amount of Shiny Moemon Ash has, now including Skarmory. She got over her shock after a few seconds and smiled. "Well, regardless, I'm glad that Skarmory was finally captured." She said.

Ash walked up and picked up the Moe Ball. "She's already gotten pretty strong herself. Training her is gonna be interesting." He mused. "I think I'll call her Murei."

"Well, why don't we head back to the Moemon Center and I'll heal Murei and Hourai for you?" Nurse Joy suggested. Ash agreed without questions.

As Ash waited for his Moemon to be healed, he looked at Saeka's data on his Moedex, courtesy of Laby.

 **Moemon:** Skarmory*

 **Name:** Murei

 **Species:** Armor Bird Moemon

 **Type:** Armor Bird Moemon

 **Current Level:** 60

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Sturdy

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 111.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Electric

 **Resistances:** Steel, Flying, Grass, Bug, Normal, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison, Ground

 **Known Moves:** , Brave Bird, Endure, Leer, Peck, Metal Claw, Fury Attack, Swift, Spikes, Iron Defense, Agility, Aerial Ace, Flash Cannon, Air Slash, Icy Wind, Night Slash

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Skarmory are known to be aggressive Moemon in the wild. They will attack anyone in their sight for a variety of reasons, but mostly because they are intruding on their territory. When they are caught, however, they are very loyal to their masters, and will do whatever it takes to protect them and anyone close to them. It is rumored that they have a rivalry with Corviknight.

"Corviknight?" Ash blinked at the mention of a Moemon he had not heard of before.

"Corviknight is a new Moemon from the Galar region." Laby answered. "They are Steel and Flying types, so I can understand why they think they are rivals."

"Interesting."

* * *

The gang had now ventured into a dark forest. Molly felt a little frightened about being in here, but Ash held her hand, telling her it would be ok. She was relieved to have a big brother like Ash.

While walking, they spotted a sign. "Hey, a Trainer's Tip." Ash said.

"What's a Trainer's Tip?" Molly asked.

"They're signs put all over regions to give travelling trainers advice or warnings." Brock said, inspecting the Trainer's Tip. "And this one here seems to be a warning."

Giselle read it. "Beware of the Ghost Moemon lurking in the forest. Be sure to have a Psychic type at your disposal."

"G-Ghost Moemon?" Molly tensed up, but Es put a hand on her to calm her down.

"Don't worry, Molly. We'll make sure those Ghost Moemon don't get you." Es assured. Between Es's and Pia's psychic powers, and theirs and Ash's Aura Sight, they won't be getting any surprise attacks. Suddenly, they're heard rustling from some bushes. They looked to where the rustling came from, and then a brown head suddenly shot out, startling them and scaring Molly.

"GHOST!" Molly screamed.

"No, it's not. That's the tail of a Girafarig." Ash said, recognizing the tail.

"That's correct." A girl with purple hair chuckled. "Nice to meet you. My name is Cherry, and that Girafarig in the bushes is mine.

Cherry's Girafarig revealed herself. "Hello, I'm Minenim. Sorry if I scared you with my tail." She introduced herself with an apology.

"That's okay." Molly said. "Nice to meet you two. I'm Molly."

"I'm Tomo, and this is Wendy."

"Hello."

"I'm Misty."

"I'm Serena."

"I'm Giselle."

"I'm Brock."

"I'm Kyuubei."

"And I'm Ash, and these two are Pia and Es." The gang introduced yourself.

Cherry gasped and looked at Ash with wide eyes. "You're Ash Ketchum!?" She asked, sounding excited. "Oh wow! It's such an honor to meet you! I saw on the Indigo League that you had a Mew, and I've heard that you also had a Lugia and a Celebi!"

Minenim giggled. "Sorry about Mistress. You see, she really loves Psychic Moemon."

Cherry nodded. "That's true. I've been raised in Len Town, where it's a tradition to have a Psychic Moemon with you, so I love Psychic Moemon the most."

"That explains it." Ash chuckled.

"...Do you have any of your Psychic Legendaries with you?"

Ash chuckled again at the question, before bringing out the Dive Ball and GS Ball. "Come on out, you two." He said, sending out Maelstrom and Sakuya.

"Wow!" Cherry exclaimed, eyes sparkling as she looked at Mal and Sakuya with amazement.

Minenim, on the other hand, went down on one knee. "It is an honor to meet you two, Lady Lugia and Lady Celebi." She greeted respectfully.

The two Legendaries giggled. They've been so used to being treated as equals by their teammates and friends that they were caught a bit off-guard being greeted like gods. "Please stand. No need to be so formal with us." Maelstrom said. "Nice to meet you. My name is Maelstrom, but my friends sometimes call me Mal."

"And I'm Sakuya." Sakuya introduced herself.

Minenim stood up. "Nice to meet you, Lady Lu-I mean, Maelstrom and Sakuya." She greeted, quickly correcting herself.

"I also have a Tapu Lele." Serena said, sending out Leyla.

"Awesome!" Cherry squealed, very happy to see three Legendary Psychic-type Moemon.

Mal then addressed Cherry. "Anyway, you said that it was tradition for everyone in Len Town to have a Psychic Moemon. Why is that?" She asked.

Cherry calmed down before explaining, "We had Ghost Moemon living here for hundreds of years, so we raise our Psychic types, to keep them away."

"I see."

They decided to take a break for lunch. Ash also showed her Eria and Rimei, the other Psychic Moemon he had with him. Needless to say, Cherry was ecstatic to see two Shiny Psychic-type Moemon. During their chat, Cherry said that she wanted to win the Johto League and become a Psychic Moemon Master. "Looks like you might have some competition, Ash." Tomo commented.

Ash nodded. "I plan to enter the Johto League myself." He told Cherry and Minenim.

"I see." Minenim said. Inside, she was very worried about having to face Ash's Moemon. Just from the ones he has out alone, he could tell that they were very powerful.

"What's the Johto League?" Molly asked.

"It's a huge competition where trainers go to so that they can battle with their Moemon, and if you manage to defeat them all, you'll become the region's tournament champion, with the prize being a chance to challenge the region's Elite 4, and even the Champion."

Molly was amazed. "And you want to enter it, big brother?"

"Yep. I already have two badges." Ash said, showing Molly his Johto badges. "Six more, and I'm in."

"They're pretty." Molly beamed, looking at the badges. "Can I enter it if I have a Moemon?"

"Sorry, Molly, but you have to be at least fourteen to enter." Misty tells her.

"Phooey." Molly pouted.

Pia chuckled. "Hey, that doesn't mean you can't at least train a Moemon."

"Wait, I can have my very own Moemon?" Molly asked, surprise.

"You sure can." Ash smiled. "I'll even help you catch a Moemon if you find one." Molly smiled widely and hugged her big brother.

"Hey, Ash, how close are you and your Psychic Moemon?" Cherry asked.

"We all love Ash a lot, so we're very close to him." Rimei chimed in. "Especially Es. She's the very first Moemon Ash caught as a trainer, and like Pia, she's never left his side."

Cherry was amazed. From the sounds of it, Ash and Es had an unbreakable bond. "You know, they say when a trainer and a Psychic Moemon are really close, they can communicate their thought and feelings psychically."

"I know. I'm able to do it with my Psychic Moemon." Ash confirmed.

"Amazing. If Minenim and I can do that, I'd be one step closer to becoming a Psychic Master." Chery then got an idea. "Hey, Ash, can Minenim and I battle you and Es? I know you're very strong, but if I'm gonna be a Psychic Master, I need practice."

Ash and Es both smiled. "Alright, Cherry. I accept."

They stood far away from each other, ready to battle. Eria decided to referee. "This is a one-on-one battle between Ash and Es and Cherry and Minenim. The Moemon who faints first loses." Eria explained the rules. "Battle begin!"

"Minenim, start with Shock Wave!" Cherry commanded. Minenim fired three streams of electricity at Es, but even though the attack hit, it did nothing at all.

"I've been training with Pia, whose electricity is as strong as a Legendary's." Es informed, unfazed. "You'll have to do better than that."

Cherry was shocked that Pia was that powerful, but then again, she is Ash's starter. "Okay then, use Future Sight, Minenim!" Minenim nodded, and then raised her hand, sending a bolt of white energy into the air. However, what they didn't know was that Es did the same thing.

"What's Future Sight?" Molly asked.

"Future Sight is a powerful move that strike at a random time later on in the battle." Ash explained. "It's a very dangerous move, as it can catch you completely off-guard."

"Impressive, Ash. You know Psychic moves as well as you do Psychic Moemon." Cherry complimented. "Minenim, Psychic Terrain!" She then commanded. Psychic energy pulsed out of Minenim across the area, turning it an odd mix of purple and pink colors.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, looking at the change in the area. "Why does everything look weird?"

"Psychic Terrain fills the area with psychic power, boosting the power of Psychic-type moves and making all Moemon touching the ground immune to fast attacks." Ash explained. "In addition to that, there's Electric Terrain, which boosts the power of Electric moves and prevents Moemon from falling asleep, Grassy Terrain, which boosts Grass moves and slightly heals Moemon touching the ground overtime, and Misty Terrain, which reduces the power of Dragon moves and protects Moemon from status ailments."

Cherry was impressed with Ash's knowledge on Moemon moves. As expected of an Elite Trainer.

"Psybeam!" Minenim fired a multicolored beam of psychic energy at Es, now boosted by the Psychic Terrain. However, the terrain also boosted Es's own psychic powers as she effortlessly blocked the attack with a psychic shield. "She's really strong." Minenim frowned.

"Don't worry, Minenim." Cherry grinned. "It's time."

"Oh?" Es said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly, the white bolt of energy Minenim fired into the air struck down and hit her, causing an explosion.

"Gotcha!" Minenim smiled, feeling proud that she did at least some damage.

"Is Es okay?" Molly asked, worried.

"I wouldn't worry too much, Molly." Rimei smiled. "Look. See how Ash is perfectly calm."

Just like Rimei said, Ash was just standing there with his eyes closed, a completely calm expression on his face. It was soon seen why as the smoke faded, revealing Es relatively unharmed.

"No way!" Cherry and Minenim shouted, shocked that their strongest attack did nothing.

"Future Sight didn't do a thing!" Molly exclaimed, shocked as well.

"Es _is_ one of Ash's strongest Moemon." Rimei said, smiling.

Es dusted herself off. "Not bad." She said. "But, now it's my turn."

"What?" Minenim asked. Suddenly, another white bolt of energy came down and struck her, making her scream in pain.

"Minenim!" Cherry cried out, worried about her Moemon partner. When the smoke cleared, the Girafarig was on the floor, heavily hurt. "I don't understand. When did you tell Es to use Future Sight?"

"The same time you told Minenim to. I just gave my command via telepathy." Ash answered, grinning. "You said it yourself that trainers can do that with their Psychic Moemon, when they develop a really strong bond between them."

That's when Cherry realized it. Whereas she gave her command vocally, allowing Ash and Es to hear and prepare for when the attack hit, Ash gave his command psychically, catching her and Minenim off-guard. "I see." Cherry said, smiling with amazement. "I surrender."

With Cherry's surrender, Ash and Es were declared the victors.

After the battle, Rimei and Mal used Recover on Minenim to help her heal quickly. "You and Es are on a whole different level compared to us." Cherry said. "I really want to find a way to communicate with Minenim using telepathy."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Ash assured. "Just make sure the bond between you two is as strong as it can be, and you'll win tons of battles."

Cherry nodded, and then she thought of something. "Hey, how would you all like to come to my hometown and see all the Psychic Moemon?"

Molly gasped with excitement. "Can we, Ash? Can we?"

Ash laughed a bit. "Sure, Molly, we'll go."

* * *

They all walked to Len Town, where they see Psychic-type Moemon of all kinds.

"Wow. Look at all of them." Tomo said, amazed by the amount of Psychic Moemon.

"Yep. They're the reason Ghost Moemon stay far away." Cherry said.

Just then, someone took notice of Maelstrom, Sakuya and Leyla, and their eyes widened. "Is that a Lugia, Celebi and a Tapu Lele!?" He said out loud for everyone to hear. In no time, the townspeople were looking at the three Legendaries in awe.

"Not even here for thirty seconds and were already the center of attention." Misty sighed, expecting something like this to happen. They simply walked through the town, ignoring the stares and sending back greetings.

"Greetings." A voice then greeted them. The voice belonged to a young man with violet hair, wearing a black and maroon outfit and a black mask over his voice. "You must be Ash Ketchum and company. I knew you would be coming here."

The gang blinked. "How did you know we would visit?" Pia asked for all of them.

"I had a vision that you would come." Answered the Moemon next to him. She wore a bright green and black dress down to her knees, which was covered by her large white wings with red tips wrapping around her body. She had bright green hair tied back in a red ponytail, which reached her shoulders, and black eyes.

"Okay?" Misty said, a little creeped out.

Ash, however, was wide-eyed as he recognized him. "Whoa! You're Will, the Psychic Master of the Kanto/Johto Elite Four!" He exclaimed, before looking at the Moemon. "And you must be his Xatu, Na-Ti."

"That's correct." Na-Ti nodded.

Everyone was quite surprised, having not expected to meet another member of the Elite Four. Molly, however, was confused. "What's an Elite Four member?" She asked.

"Basically, they're four of the region's strongest trainers, and only the Champion is stronger than them." Tomo explained, surprising Molly.

"Interesting." Maelstrom mused. "So, what brings an Elite Four member to Len Town?"

"This town holds memories. It is where Na-Ti and I first met." Will replied. "We then traveled all around the world, to make our psychic powers even stronger."

"And now you're an Elite Four member." Ash finished.

Will smiled. "That's right. And from here, we can only become more powerful."

Suddenly, an Abra appeared right between them. "What the?" Ash said, confused.

"Kaza!" A large woman yelled out. "Stop her now! Don't let that little devil get away!" She said, coming over, but was too late as Kaza already teleported away. "Oh, there she goes again." The woman groaned.

"Hi, Mrs. Bellows. How are you?" Cherry greeted.

"Hi, Cherry." Mrs. Bellows greeted with a smile.

"Looks like your Kaza is having fun teleporting again."

"Yep. She's been like that ever since she found that young one."

"Young one?"

"Kaza ran into a young wild Moemon who seems to love running around and playing with others." Mrs. Bellows explained. "What's strange is that she looks like a Ponyta."

"Ponyta?" Ash said, sounding intrigued. Just then, they heard laughing and saw a Ponyta running past. The Ponyta actually looked different, though. She wore a white shirt and white shorts, with fluffy purple bands on her wrists and ankles. She had purple and blue hair down her back, tied back into a fluffy ponytail, blue eyes, a black horn with a white line in the middle sticking out of her forehead, and a long fluffy purple and blue tail.

"That was her." Mrs. Bellows said.

The Ponyta the turned and ran over to them. "Oh, hello!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." Molly greeted. "Um, you're a Galarian Ponyta, right?"

"Yep."

"Laby?" Ash asked his Porygon2.

"Galarian Ponyta are known as the Unique Horn Moemon." Laby informed.

"I thought Ponyta were called the Fire Horse Moemon." Misty said.

"That's because Kantonian Ponyta _are_ Fire types. Galarian Ponyta are Psychic types, so they're species name is different."

Ponyta nodded. "Yeah, it would've been weird if they called us the Fire Horse Moemon when we're not even Fire types."

"Interesting." Will mused. "These Galarian Variants are quite a mystery."

"Do you know about the Galar region's Moemon, Will?" Ash asked.

"I've heard interesting things about them." Will said. "For example, while Alola only had regional variants for some Kanto Moemon, Galar has regional variants for Moemon from other regions as well, and some actually evolve into brand new Moemon."

"We know." Giselle said. "I had once seen an Obstagoon, which is the final evolved form of the Galarian Zigzagoon."

"Indeed. Karen was thinking about catching a Galarian Zigzagoon." Will smiled. Before the conversation could go any further, they heard Na-Ti gasp loudly. "Na-Ti, what's wrong?"

"I just had another vision." Na-Ti said.

"Something tells me this one isn't good." Es said, noting the serious look on Na-Ti's face.

"It isn't. Len Town is about to face an invasion."

Just then, a man came running in, a look of horror on his face. "THIS IS NOT A DRILL, PEOPLE! GHOST MOEMON ARE HEADING THIS WAY!" He shouted.

"Ghost Moemon!?" Cherry gasped.

"Well, it is a good thing that we are here." Will said seriously. "Our powers will be crucial in driving away the Ghost Moemon."

Ash nodded, and then turned to his Moemon. "Es, Eria, Rimei, Mal, Sakuya, get ready."

"Right!" The Psychic types nodded.

"Our Psychic Moemon will help, too." Misty said. "Misty calls Sophia!" She sent out Sophia.

"Karine, come help, too!" Giselle called out Karine.

Will sent out his other Psychic Moemon, which were a Bronzong, a Slowbro, a Jinx, a Gardevoir and an Exeggutor.

The Bronzong wore a dark blue dress that revealed her cleavage, with long blue sleeves that covered her hands. She had long blue hair down her back, and dull red eyes, as well as an expression that made her look like she wasn't all there.

The Slowbro had pink hair down to her shoulders, and wore a pink shirt and pink pants. She had a pink tail with a gray shell on the end, and red eyes.

"What's going on?" Tomo asked.

"You're about to see us Psychic Moemon in action." Leyla smirked.

Just outside of Len Town, a Gengar flew towards the town, leading a horde of Ghost Moemon. With a sinister smirk, she pointed forward. "SHOW THEM TERROR!" She shouted, giving the order to attack. Many Ghost types split up and started causing havoc, stealing food from markets, destroying property of building, and even scaring younger children.

"No wonder this town is big on no Ghost Moemon!" Tomo said in shock.

"Alright, everyone, let's show these ghosts!" Ash exclaimed. His and Will's Psychic Moemon went off to fight the Ghost Moemon, while the others went off to help people who couldn't fight back.

* * *

"Aw, are the little kiddies scared?" A Gastly asked in a taunting manner at two kids who were hugging each other, a fearful look on her faces.

"Why don't we just kidnap these kids?" A Misdreavus asked, smiling evilly.

"Good idea." Gastly agreed, but then a dark sphere of energy suddenly hit her, knocking her out.

"Who did that!?" Misdreavus scowled, looking for the attacker, only for her anger to turn to fear when she saw Maelstrom. "A-A Lugia!?"

"Psychic." Mal's eyes glowed blue as she fired a pulse of psychic power at Misdreavus, sending her away. She then glided down to the kids. "Are you kids alright?"

"Uh huh. We're fine." The little girl assured.

"Thank you, Ms. Lugia." The little boy thanked Maelstrom, making her smile.

"Well, this is interesting~" A whimsical voice said. Maelstrom turned around and saw a Drifblim floating down behind her Mary Poppins style. She wore a violet dress with red lace and yellow sleeves, and a yellow 'x' on the chest area. She had long billowing white hair down her back, gold eyes, and held a violet parasol in her right hand.

"You're a Drifblim." Maelstrom said, narrowing her eyes at her new opponent.

"That's right~" Drifblim smiled. "I must say, I never expected the Water's Great Guardian to grace this feeble town with her presence. Unfortunately, you are my enemy, and I must defeat you, but it will be an honor to fight you~"

"Very well, then." Maelstrom glared. "Ice Beam!" She fired a freezing beam at Drifblim.

"Thunderbolt!" Drifblim fired a bolt of electricity at the Ice attack, the two attacks cancelling each other out. Maelstrom then flew at her in a Dragon Rush, but she floated to the side to dodge. However, the Lugia swirved around in a U-turn and hit her, knocking her back.

"Not bad." Drifblim frowned. She then smirked, her eyes glowing as she caught Mal's Hydro Pump with Psychic before sending it back, forcing her to block with Light Screen. She then followed up with Shadow Ball, but the Great Guardian deflected it with Whirlpool and trapped the Ghost Moemon, who quickly used Psychic again to free herself.

"Thunder!" Maelstrom fired a powerful blast of electricity at Drifblim, who dodged to the side, and then tried to use Hypnosis on her, but she quickly used Safeguard to block. "Aeroblast!" Mal inhaled air and fired it in a blue beam at Drifblim, hitting her head-on.

"Gah!" Driblim cried out in pain as she was shot down, hitting the ground.

"You've lost." Maelstrom said.

Drifblim, however, smiled. "Oh, I haven't lost yet, Lugia." She said, taking out a berry and scarfing it down.

"What was that?"

"A Peteya Berry I stole." Drifblim answered, feeling her special power rise.

"So, you are stronger now?" Maelstrom raised an eyebrow, not seeing the point. Her last attack left the Blimp Moemon seriously hurt. What would item consumption do now?

Driblim smirked. "Not just stronger." She suddenly disappeared in a show of speed.

"What!?" Maelstrom exclaimed with surprise, before she was kicked down by Drifblim using Acrobatics.

"Thanks to my Unburden ability, I'm also faster." Drifblim said, and then fired a Shadow Ball at her. Unfortunately for Mal, she had lost her Multiscale due to the last attack, so she took full damage from the boosted super effective Ghost-type attack.

"Damn it..." Maelstrom groaned, badly hurt from the attack.

"Aw, has the Great Guardian finally had enough~?" Drifblim taunted in her whimsical voice.

"Far from it...!" Mal glared, healing herself with Recover as she stood up. She then fired Ice Beams at Drifblim, but the now faster Moemon easily dodged by floating side to side.

"Those attacks won't hit me~" Drifblim continued to taunt her, and then used Thunderbolt, forcing the Psychic Legendary to block with Light Screen.

'This is not good. She's very strong. Stronger now thanks to the Peteya Berry and her ability.' Maelstrom thought grimly, but then had an idea. 'Wait. She's a balloon, so a sudden burst of wind can knock her off-balance.' Taking a deep breath, she used Calm Mind to increase the power of her special attack, before executing her plan. "Shadow Ball!" She created two dark spheres, but instead of firing at Drifblim, she fired to the sides.

"Oh? Lost your aim all of a sudden?" Drifblim asked, smirking.

Mal, however, smirked back. "Not at all." She replied, catching both Shadow Balls and then making them collide, creating an explosion behind Drifblim.

"Wah!" Driblim cried out, knocked forward suddenly by the wind from the explosion.

"Gotcha! Aeroblast!" Maelstrom fired her signature attack once again, hitting Drifblim directly and knocking her unconscious.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Maelstrom sat down to rest, while the two children ran up to her.

"That was awesome, Ms. Lugia!" The girl exclaimed excitedly.

"You're so strong!" The boy exclaimed, also excited.

Mal gave a tired smile to the two.

* * *

Sakuya was taking down Ghost Moemon in another part of Len Town. "These ghosts have numbers, but not the strength to strength to back it up." She said, sounding a little disappointed.

"Then perhaps you will see me a suitable challenge." A voice said. Sakuya then saw a Moemon emerging from the shadow. She wore a huntress's outfit consisting of a tan shirt and tan skirt, and a brown cloak with a green leafy hood and an orange ribbon, a single tan feather with an orange tip sticking out of the top of her hood. She had brown hair down that seemed to go down past her shoulders, and piercing orange eyes.

"A Decidueye!" Sakuya identified her challenger with surprise. "Hardly see any of you out in the wild."

"My trainer abandoned me in these woods as a Rowlet after I lost a battle." Decidueye explained sadly. "I was then taken in by the Ghost Moemon, who took care of me and helped me grow stronger."

Sakuya felt sympathy for her. "I see. So, you're fighting with the Ghost Moemon to return a favor."

"Indeed." Decidueye took out a bow and arrow from her cloak. "I do not care if you are a Mythical Moemon, I will fight you with all my strength!"

"Alright then, bring it on!" Sakuya challenged her new opponent.

"Air Slash!" Decidueye sent a slash wave of air at Sakuya, who flew into the air to dodge. She then held out her hand and prepared a Shadow Claw, but instead of charging a Sakuya, she aimed the claw at her and fired it.

"Whoa!" Sakuya yelped, barely dodging the claw.

"What you see is unique Long Reach ability." Decidueye said. "Unlike other Moemon, I do not have to get up close to attack with my physical moves."

"I see." Sakuya frowned in slight annoyance. "Well, two can play that game. Ancient Power!"

Decidueye took an arrow out of her cloak and loaded it into her bow. "Leaf Blade!" Aiming it at the Ancient Power, the arrow formed into a blade of grass energy as she fired it, slicing through the stone and continuing onto its intended target, but the Celebi stopped it and sent it back with Psychic.

Decidueye dodged the returned attack, but then Sakuya disappeared and reappeared behind her, slashing into her with Aerial Ace. Sakuya then followed up with Shadow Ball. The attack hit, but then Decidueye suddenly vanished.

"Phantom Force." Sakuya said, looking around for where her opponent would reappear, before her eyes widened when she had a thought. 'Wait. She has Long Reach. She can hide and attack me from a distance!' She then sensed an attack coming at her southeast from her position and quickly moved out of the way, an arrow stabbing into the ground where she once stood. "That was close..." Sakuya said.

"It seems that you have a sense of awareness." Decidueye said, reappearing behind her. "You've also realized that I can attack you anywhere from a distance."

Sakuya glared at her. "You truly are a huntress with how you fight, but I still won't lose to you!"

"We shall see." Decidueye said, jumping back and then loading an arrow, the tip surrounded with eerie black flames. She fired the arrow at Sakuya, who quickly dodged, but then the arrow circled around and stabbed into her shadow.

"Gkh!" Sakuya grunted, feeling the pain from her shadow being impaled. She quickly recovered and took to the air...or, tried to before she suddenly got pulled back to the ground. What's worse was that Decidueye shot her with a Leaf Blade to her left shoulder, making her cry out in pain.

"My Spirit Shackle locks you into place, along with your shadow." Decidueye said, loading another arrow. "You are now trapped, with no choice but to defend yourself."

Sakuya gritted her teeth and pulled the Leaf Blade out of her shoulder with another cry of pain, a bit of her blood dropping onto the ground. She then quickly used Recover to keep from losing anymore blood. 'Looks like I won't be using this arm for a while.' She thought grimly. She then refocused her attention on Decidueye, only to find that she disappeared again. "Damn. Phantom Force again." She cursed. "And I can't defend myself because that move goes through Protect. Wait, I got it!"

"Magical Leaf!" Sakuya created rainbow leaves and flung them into the air. The leaves quickly turned and went down to where Decidueye was, pelting her and catching her off-guard. Knowing now where her opponent was, she quickly used Sucker Punch, punching her hard in the chest with her good arm before the Spirit Shackle pulled her back to her spot. Decidueye fired an arrow in retaliation, but Sakuya quickly destroyed it with Energy Ball.

"How's this!? Brave Bird!" Decidueye fired another arrow, which soon flared into the shape of a bird as it flew at Sakuya, who quickly caught it with Psychic, with some strain, and sent it back, making her cry out in pain.

"My turn!" Sakuya exclaimed, channeling her power into the ground. All of a sudden, large vines came out of the ground and ensnared Decidueye, trapping her. "Forest's Wrath!" Her eyes then glowed as she held out her good arm, channeling her power into the vines before clenching her fist, causing a powerful explosion of energy. When the smoke cleared, the Arrow Quill Moemon was lying on the ground, defeated.

"I lost..." Decidueye said weakly. "Even after disabling you..."

Sakuya panted from using most of her power in that last attack, before standing up, holding onto her left shoulder. "Sorry, but I still have a master to return to." She said. "Unlike your old trainer, he is truly kind and loves all of his Moemon, and he's even working to free me from the accursed Moe Ball that an evil human created to catch me." She smiled. "Even if he wouldn't want it, I would give up my life to protect him."

Decidueye smiled sadly. "A human that even a Mythical Moemon trusts to be their trainer... If only I had such a human..." She said before finally losing consciousness. Feeling herself being freed from the Spirit Shackle, Sakuya sighed and decided to head back to Ash.

"Wait!" A voice stopped her, however, as a Nurse Joy ran up to her with her Moemon partner, a Gardevoir. "Why don't you come with us to the Moemon Center, so that we can help heal your shoulder?" She offered.

"I'd like that, thank you." Sakuya accepted thankfully.

* * *

"Water Cutter!" Rimei enhanced her star with water energy, sharpening it before hurling it at the Ghost Moemon. The star sliced into them and knocked them out before returning to her, who caught it with a smile.

"Aren't you a little out of the water, Starmie?" A voice asked her as a Jellicent appeared. She wore a long, flowing pink gown with fluffy pink edges and large fluffy sleeves, and had pink hair that flowed down her back in curls and ringlets. She had shining pink eyes, and a smile that hid her sinister intent.

"I could say the same about you, Jellicent." Rimei retorted, her smile turning into a frown.

"I'd rather not talk about how I ended up here." Jellicent said, frowning.

Rimei had an inkling what happened to her and gave her a look of sympathy. "Oh... I'm sorry."

Jellicent knew Rimei figured out she was abandoned, and her face turned into a scowl. "I don't need any sympathy from my enemy! Now come on and fight me!"

The Msyterious Moemon sighed. "Fine. But first..." She fired a Scald at Jellicent. The attack hit her, but had absolutely no effect.

"What was that for?" Jellicent asked, confused.

"I just wanted to know if you had Water Absorb." Rimei replied. "Now that I know you do, I'll avoid using my Water moves."

Jellicent smirked. "Yes, my ability is Water Absorb. Since you can't use your Water moves, I have the advantage."

"Not really, because I have other moves." Rimei said, firing a Flash Cannon.

Jellicent dodged the beam of metallic light and retaliated with Shadow Ball, but Rimei countered with Ice Beam, freezing the Shadow Ball and then batting it back with her star, catching the Floating Moemon off-guard as it hit her.

"Not bad." Jellicent said, before releasing a Sludge Wave, which Rimei blocked using Light Screen, but then Jellicent used Dark Pulse, which pierced through the psychic barrier and hit her, knocking her back. The Ghost Moemon then followed up with Energy Ball, but the Psychic recovered fast enough to dodge and then countered with Thunderbolt.

"AGH!" Jellicent cried out in pain as she received a good shock from the attack.

"You think that hurt?" Rimei smirked. "I know a friend who's electricity can match a Legendary Moemon."

Jellicent glared at her, but inwardly, she was scared at the thought of someone matching a Legendary in terms of power. However, she pushed that aside to deal with her opponent. She fired another Energy Ball at Rimei, but the Starmie easily dodged with her speed and countered with Psychic.

"Nice try, but I'm too fast for you to hit me." Rimei said, still smirking.

Jellicent growled. "Let's see how you like this, then." Her eyes glowed blue, and then a mysterious blue dome surrounded the two.

"What is this?" Rimei asked, looking at the dome with confusion.

"Trick Room." Jellicent answered, smirking. "Go ahead. Try to attack me."

Rimei was confused about the invitation, but shrugged and prepared another Thunderbolt. Before she could fire it though, Jellicent suddenly appeared in front of her in a sudden burst of speed and hit her in the stomach with Shadow Ball, causing her to cry out in pain as she fell to the ground.

"Aww~ We're you gonna attack me~?" Jellicent taunted. "You see, Trick Room actually reverses the speeds of the Moemon battling inside it. Slower Moemon move faster, and faster Moemon move slower.

'So that's why I feel like molasses." Rimei thought. She tried to get up, but before she could, Jellicent appeared on top of her and held her down by the neck.

"I wonder how you taste." Jellicent said, smiling evilly. "Giga Drain."

Rimei then felt the sensation of her energy being drained from her body and cried out in pain, but her cry came out strangled due to her being held down by her neck. "Ah~ How wonderful~!" Jellicent moaned, feeling pleasure from draining her enemy's energy. "Your energy feels so powerful~" She stopped her absorption for the moment, giving Rimei a moment of reprieve as she looked at her in the eyes. "Your energy is so good. I want another taste!" She said, before she began using Giga Drain again, draining more of Rimei's energy. However, she was so caught up in her act that she didn't notice the Trick Room fading away. When she stopped again, Rimei was close to losing consciousness.

"Oh? Are you close to passing out? You must be nearly out of energy." Jellicent smiled evilly. "But, there is still your life energy. I bet that will be even tastier." She said with excitement.

"Too bad you won't be getting a taste..." Rimei said weakly.

Jellicent smirked smugly. "Oh? And what can you do?" She asked mockingly. "Thanks to Trick Room, I act faster than you, meaning that you are helpless against me as I have my way with you. You've lost." She reached out to grab Rimei once more, but to her shock, the Starmie grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"Don't think so." Rimei smirked, letting out a Thunderbolt and making Jellicent the once to cry out in pain, before she knocked her away with Psychic.

"Impossible! How did you act faster than me!?" Jellicent asked, demanding an answer.

Rimei used Recover to regain some of her lost energy, before looking at Jellicent with a smirked. "Isn't it obvious? Because Trick Room is gone."

Jellicent finally noticed that Trick Room was indeed gone. "But how!? Not enough time has passed for Trick Room to fade out!"

"That's not the only way to deal with it. If Trick Room is used a second time by any Moemon while it's in effect, the dimensions return to normal." Rimei explained.

Jellicent's eyes widened. "But that would mean-!"

Rimei smirked. "Yep. I know Trick Room, too." She honestly saw no need to use Trick Room, since she thought it would only hinder her. In fact, she was confused when Ash suggested that she should learn it. But now, she was really glad she did, otherwise this would've ended badly.

Jellicent was stunned. A Moemon Trainer willingly teaching a fast Moemon Trick Room is considered a stupid move, but using it to counter your opponent's Trick Room was something she never thought of. "That's...honestly very clever." She begrudgingly admitted. "Your trainer must be very smart."

"He's quite unorthodox, in a very good way." Rimei smiled. They were about to continue battling, but stopped when they felt a similar energy. "This energy..." Rimei frowned.

"What is this?" Jellicent asked, surprised as she's never felt this energy before.

Rimei has, though, it is the energy from when a Moemon Mega Evolves. Now worried, she went to where the energy came from. Jellicent also went to the source, feeling curious.

* * *

Molly, Tomo and Ponyta were looking for people that they could help. Just then, they were attacked by two Haunter. "Hello, kiddies." One of the Haunter smiled wickedly.

"You don't scare us!" Tomo exclaimed defiantly. "Umbra, go!" He called out Umbra.

"A Dark type!?" The other Haunter growled. "Fine then. See how you like Toxic!" She released a toxic substance at Umbra, badly poisoning her. Umbra did tried to dodge, but the first Haunter had used Mean Look to lock her in place.

"Damn it..." Umbra panted, feeling the effects of Toxic.

"What are you gonna do now?" The Haunter cackled.

"Don't worry. I can help." Ponyta told Umbra, walking up to her.

"Are you gonna fight to?" The Toxic Haunter smirked wickedly. "Eat Toxic as well!"

"Ponyta, look out!" Molly warned, wanting Ponyta to dodge, but there was no need as the Toxic was stopped by a strange veil.

"What!?" The Haunter exclaimed with shock.

Ponyta smiled. "My ability is Pastel Veil. It protects me from being poisoned by moves." She explained. "And the best part is that not only does this effect spread to my allies, but it cures them of poisoning when I enter battle." As she spoke, the Pastel Veil spread to Umbra, curing her of Toxic.

"Sweet." Umbra smiled.

"No fair!" The two Haunter screeched.

"You're so awesome, Ponyta!" Molly cheered.

"Thanks." Ponyta smiled at Molly. "Now, let's beat up these Ghosts."

Molly nodded. "Yeah! Ponyta, use Psybeam!" She commanded.

"Umbra, Shadow Ball!" Tomo commanded. The two Moemon used their respective attacks, hitting the Ghost Moemon and knocking them unconscious.

"Alright!" Molly and Ponyta cheered, high-fiving each other. The two of them seemed to be getting along really well.

* * *

Es and Eria stayed with Ash, who was working together with Will and Na-Ti, defeating Ghost Moemon. "You and your Psychic Moemon are impressive, Ash Ketchum." Will complimented them.

"You and Na-Ti are really strong as well." Ash returned the favor.

"Whoa!" Es yelped as she suddenly had to jump back to dodge a Shadow Ball, which they saw came from Gengar.

"You psychic are getting on my nerves." Gengar snarled.

"A Gengar." Will identified.

"Her Aura is the strongest of all the Ghost Moemon here." Ash said, identifying her Aura. "She must be the leader of the invasion."

"So, we just need to defeat her to stop the invasion." Es said, ready to fight her.

Gengar growled angrily. "I've had enough of you! I will destroy you all!" She yelled. Suddenly, something started glowing in her hand, before she herself glowed a familiar orange-purple light.

"No way!" Es exclaimed with shock.

"She's Mega Evolving!?" Eria gasped.

"Without a trainer...!" Na-Ti finished with wide eyes.

The light around the Ghost Leader faded, revealing Mega Gengar. She wore a very long dark violet and red dress that touched the ground, with long spiky dark violet and red sleeves that were folded back at her wrists. She had spiky dark violet hair down her back, crimson eyes, a gold third eyes on her forehead, and an evil smile.

"Hahahaha! What will you now!?" Mega Gengar laughed.

Will frowned. "Ash, we will need to team up for this one."

"You're right." Ash agreed. "Eria!"

"Right!" Eria nodded.

Ash tapped his Key Stone, which glowed a rainbow light as Eria's Gardevoirite reached to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectation!" He chanted. "Eria, Mega Evolve!"

Eria's eyes and entire body glowed with psychic power, and then a pillar of psychic power erupted around her. The pillar had soon disappeared, revealing Eria as Mega Gardevoir. "Let's go!" She said to Na-Ti, who nodded, her wings spread open.

"Shadow Ball!" Mega Gengar fired a sphere of darkness at the two Psychic Moemon, who both Teleported to dodge. Eria reappeared in the air and unleashed a Psychic, but Mega Gengar sunk into the ground, evading the attack.

"She sunk into the shadows." Na-Ti said. The shadow then moved very quickly behind her, but the Xatu quickly used Steel Wing to block the incoming Shadow Claw, before quickly jumping back and firing an Air Slash, hitting Mega Gengar.

"You little...!" Mega Gengar growled, before firing a Sludge Bomb, but Eria quickly froze the toxic sludge with Icy Wind, and then Na-Ti used Psychic to send it back. Mega Gengar then used Shadow Punch, the shadowy fists sending both Eria and Na-Ti into a wall.

"Damn..." Eria grunted, hurt from the attack. Na-Ti was hurt as well.

"Thunderbolt!" Mega Gengar fired a stream of electricity at them, but Eria quickly created a Light Screen to block the attack. This allowed Na-Ti to recover with Roost, and then strike with Mega Gengar with Psyshock. The Ghost Moemon retaliated with Dark Pulse, but Na-Ti canceled it out with Signal Beam.

"Ash!" He heard someone call him as Rimei went up to him. Maelstrom was also with her.

"Glad to see that you two are alright." Ash smiled, and then refocused on the fight, seeing Eria block a Sludge Bomb with Safeguard.

Ash and Will looked at each other and nodded. _"Calm Mind, then use Thunderbolt!"_ Ash commanded Eria via telepathy.

 _"Copy Eria's boost with Psych Up, then use Ominous Wind!"_ Will commanded Na-Ti via telepthy

Eria closed her eyes and cleared her mind, raising her special stats, and no sooner, Na-Ti copied her boost with Psychic, and then Eria released a bolt of electricity at Mega Gengar while Na-Ti released a wave of chilling air, dealing great damage. Not only that, but Eria's attack paralyzed.

"She's paralyzed! Now is our chance!" Will exclaimed.

"Eria, Dazzling Cannon!" Ash commanded. Eria floated up into the air with her psychic power, and then she created a pink glyph, and then smaller glyphs in front of her in the form of a cannon. She then fired her attack at Mega Gengar, hurting her a lot.

"Damn you..." Mega Gengar growled, standing up shakily. "I'm not done...!"

"Yes, you are." Will countered. "Let's do this, Na-Ti!"

"Yes!" Na-Ti replied.

Just then, a purple aura surrounded Will and Na-Ti. "Whoa!" Ash exclaimed, surprised.

"What's going on?" Rimei asked.

"It feels like that Aura is linking Will and Na-Ti together." Maelstrom observed.

"Witness our limitless psychic power!" Will and Na-Ti exclaimed in perfect unison, almost as if they were in sync, as the Moemon floated in the air, five lined cubes up purple energy circling her. "Mystery Masquerade Psychic!" Na-Ti and the orbs then glowed as powerful psychic energy gathered around Mega Gengar, before erupting in a powerful explosion. When the smoke cleared, everyone saw Gengar unconscious and reverted to her normal form.

"Wow, that was awesome, Will!" Ash praised.

"Your attack was praiseworthy as well." Will smiled.

The Ghost Moemon were horrified to see their leader defeated. "Anyone else want to fight?" Eria asked.

"I guarantee your fate will be the same." Na-Ti added.

The Ghost Moemon felt powerful waves of psychic energy from them, Pia, Es, Rimei and Maelstrom and they all freaked out. They grabbed their leader and hightailed outta there as fast as they could. The battle was won.

"Pause for applause." Will smiled. At that moment, the people and Moemon of Len Town cheered happily.

Unknown to everyone, however, there was one Ghost Moemon hiding that was looking at Ash with interest, before leaving as well.

* * *

Everyone was relieved and happy that the Ghost Moemon were all driven away. "Thank you all so much for your help." Cherry thanked them.

"We're glad we could help." Serena smiled. "Although, Ash and Will were the real heroes."

"Man! It feels great to let loose like that." Leyla said cheerfully.

"Where is big brother?" Molly asked, noticing his absence.

"Over at the Moemon Center." Es answered. "Mal, Sakuya and Rimei fought some pretty tough opponents, so they're recovering at the moment."

"A Drifblim, a Decidueye and a Jellicent." Pia listed the opponents. "All three of them are Moemon not normally found in Johto, so how did they end up here?"

"They were abandoned." Ash replied as he walked up. "Sakuya and Rimei told me that Decidueye and Jellicent were abandoned here by their trainers, and Drifblim was most likely the same."

"Oh..." Cherry said, looking down sadly. She never thought she would feel sorry for a Ghost Moemon.

"How are they?" Pia asked.

"Mal and Rimei have fully recovered, and Sakuya's recovering nicely despite her shoulder injury." Ash said.

"Legendary Moemon can recover from regular Moemon injuries pretty quickly." Leyla informed. "It injuries received from our own kin that take a long time for us to heal."

"Glad to know she'll be okay?" Es smiled.

 _"Master, we should head back."_ Na-Ti told Will via telepathy.

Will nodded and turned to the others. "It seems it's time for us to depart." He told them.

"Yeah, we should probably get going, too." Ash agreed. "It was great meeting you, Will."

"Likewise, Ash." Will smiled. "As a commemoration of our meeting, do take this." He handed Ash a familiar necklace; a Mega Stone.

"A Mega Stone?" Ash said, surprised.

"This Mega Stone is a Gengarite." Will told him. "I found it on the ground where the wild Gengar was defeated. It was most likely how she was able to Mega Evolve, with her rage being the catalyst to trigger."

Ash's eyes widened. Having this means that he can now Mega Evolve Talia. "Wow. Thanks a lot, Will."

Will chuckled. "And so, I bid you all, adieu." He said, giving them a bow, before Na-Ti teleported them away.

"You're really leaving?" Ponyta asked, looking sad.

Molly stared at Ponyta, before looking at Ash. "Hey Ash, you said that you'd catch a Moemon for me if I found one, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did." Ash nodded.

"Well, I want to take Ponyta with me." Molly smiled, surprising everyone.

"Really?" Ash asked, intrigued, before looking at the Galarian Ponyta. "Are you okay with Molly catching you?"

"Yes!" Ponyta nodded eagerly. "I like Molly a lot! I really want to stay with her!"

Ash nodded. "Well then, Molly, you know what to do." He handed Molly a Moe Ball. Molly takes it and taps it on Ponyta. The ball sucked her in and captured her in no time.

"My very first Moemon!" Molly cheered, and then hugged Ash. "Thank you so much, big brother!"

"No problem, sis." Ash laughed, hugging her back. "So, what are you gonna call her? Any Moemon you catch, you have to name."

"I'll call her Glimmer."

As the group left Len Town, Cherry and Minenim saw them off. "We're going to be a great team, just like Ash and his Moemon someday." Chery said.

"Yeah." Minenim nodded.

* * *

As the group continued out the forest, though, Ash, Pia and Es suddenly stopped, sensing someone behind them. "Who's there?" Ash asked, turning around.

"I didn't expect you to detect me." Jellicent said a she revealed herself, looking a little bashful.

"Hey, you're the Jellicent that I fought!" Rimei exclaimed, emerging from her Moe Ball. "What are you doing following us!?"

"I was curious who you're trainer was, and when I saw him, I could tell that he actually cared for you and the other Moemon, unlike my old trainer." Jellicent said, before looking at Ash. "So, I'm willing to give humans a second chance and let you catch me." Ash stared at Jellicent, before looking at Rimei.

"I can sense that she's being honest." Rimei said, shrugging. "So, I guess it's alright." Nodding, he took out a Moe Ball and caught Jellicent. After the capture was confirmed, he let her back out.

"Thank you for allowing me to join, despite our previous encounter." Jellicent thanked them.

"We aren't gonna hold it against you." Rimei smiled.

Jellicent was happy that she was now with a forgiving party. "So, what will my name be?" She asked Ash.

"How about Runa?"

"Runa is fine." Jellicent, now named Runa, nodded with a smile.

"Talk about gaining an unexpected ally." Laby giggled, before bringing up a digital screen that showed Runa's data.

 **Moemon:** Jellicent

 **Name:** Runa

 **Species:** Floating Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Ghost

 **Current Level:** 80

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Water Absorb

 **Height:** 5'08"

 **Weight:** 105lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Electric, Grass, Dark

 **Resistances:** Fire, Ice, Poison, Bug, Steel

 **Immunities:** Water, Normal, Fighting

 **Known Moves:** Confuse Ray, Hex, Giga Drain, Night Shade, Water Spout, Wring Out, Hydro Pump, Shadow Ball, Sludge Wave, Dark Pulse, Energy Ball, Trick Room, Dazzling Gleam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Frillish

 **Info:** Jellicent are the one of the few Water-type Moemon fisherman are terrified of, as they are rumored to drag them into the sea and steal their lives away. They are not territorial, but they will sink any ships and their crew that wander into their habitat. Despite being fearful, Jellicent are quite cheerful, as well as kind to their trainers, and will rush to help them if they are drowning.

Everyone sweatdropped at the Moedex info, with Runa whistling an innocent tune. "Right, well...let's head on to Goldenrod City." Misty said awkwardly.

"Oh, before that." Laby spoke up. "Ash, you'll be passing by a Moemon Day Care Center on the way. It's important that you stop there."

"What's a Moemon Day Care Center?" Molly asked.

"It's a place where Moemon Breeders hatch and raise baby Moemon." Kyuubei explained, since she was a breeder's Moemon. "Moemon Trainers also leave their Moemon there once they reach their time of pregnancy and must have their Egg."

Molly and Tomo both looked confused. "I thought women get pregnant when they...you know." Tomo said.

"With human women, that is true." Es replied. "But us Moemon get pregnant on at a specific time, and it's different with each Moemon."

"And Pixie had reached her time of pregnancy a day after the Moemon Swap Meet." Laby added her piece of information.

Everyone that knew Pixie froze when they heard that, except for Rimei, who looked embarrassed, meaning that she knew, but forgot to tell Ash. Slowly turning to the Porygon2 inside the Moedex, the Indigo League Champion, Pia and Es replied in a calm manner.

"WHAAAT!?"

...Okay, maybe not really calm.

* * *

"I can't believe you waited until _now_ to tell us this." Pia said, looking annoyed. After Ash had sex with Runa as well as Rimei, who had joined in and made it a threesome, the group were now heading to the Moemon Day Care.

"I'm sorry, okay!?" Laby whined. "It's just that with everything that's been happening, I've never had a good enough chance to tell you sooner!"

"Don't worry about it now." Ash said. "Let's just head over to the day care center and pick up Pixie and her daughter." He had sent Rimei back to the lab after the threesome, to make room for Pixie.

"Technically she's your daughter, too." Kyuubei chimed in. "When a Moemon owned by a trainer has their Egg, the trainer the Moemon belongs to is the child's 'Moe-parent'."

Ash groaned at just learning this information now. "Let's just go..."

They soon came to the day care center; it was a pretty small building with a garden for Moemon to walk through. "Ah, hello there, young ones." The Day Care Man kindly greeted them, and then took notice of Ash. "Hmm, that uniform... Are you Ash Ketchum, by any chance?"

"That's me." Ash confirmed.

"Ah, good." The Day Care Lady smiled. "Do come in. Your Clefable, Pixie, has been waiting for you."

The old man brought the gang inside the day care center, and inside, they saw many baby Moemon. Ash then took notice of a Clefable watching over a small group of baby Moemon and instantly recognized her. "Hey, Pixie!" He called.

Pixie heard the call, and was very happy when she saw Ash. "Ash!" She exclaimed, running over to give him a big hug. "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"I'm happy to see you, too, Pixie." Ash smiled, returning the hug. "Sorry I didn't hear about you being pregnant sooner."

"It's alright. Don't worry." The Clefable assured, and then hugged Pia and Es. She then took notice of a new human in the group. "Oh, you're new."

"Nice to meet you, Pixie." Molly greeted. "I'm Molly, Ash's new little sister." She then called out Glimmer. "And this is Glimmer."

"Hello!" Glimmer greeted cheerfully.

Pixie looked at the two with surprise. "So, Ash adopted another into the family. And you must be one of those new Galarian Forms." She said, before smiling. "It's nice to meet you both.

"We were quite surprised when she was suddenly teleported here by a Mew." The Day Care Man said. "When she told us that she came here on your behalf because Pixie was about to give birth though, we didn't ask any further questions."

"I see." Ash nodded, smiling in understanding. "Well, thank you very much for looking after her." He then noticed a young Cleffa staring at him intently. She wore a small pink sleeveless dress with a bow on the front, and she had light pink hair down to her neck, with brown ears sticking out of the top, and sky blue eyes.

"Are you my papa?" Cleffa asked.

Ash smiled, parting from the hug to kneel down to her. "I take it you're Pixie's daughter. Yeah, I'm your dad. Nice to meet you." He opened his arms, inviting the young girl for a hug, which she immediately accepted. The sight made the girls in the group squeal.

"She's so cute." Molly squealed.

"Hey there, kiddo." Pia greeted, smiling. "My name's Pia. I'm a Pikachu, and your father's starter." She introduced herself.

"And I'm Es. I'm an Espeon, and the first Moemon he's ever caught." Es also introduced herself, smiling as well.

"Hello, Pia and Es!" Cleffa greeted.

"So, you're Miss Pixie's master?" A young voice said as another Moemon approached them. She wore a copper shirt and skirt, and had a mix of copper and vibrant green hair down to her neck, with copper elephant ears sticking out of the sides of her head, and black eyes.

"Um, sorry, but who are you?" Ash asked. "I've never seen a Moemon like you before."

"Papa, that's my friend, Elly." Cleffa introduced. "She's a Cufant, a Moemon from the Galar region."

"Another Galarian Moemon, huh?" Ash said, looking at Elly. "You have a name. Does that mean that you have a trainer?"

Elly suddenly looked saddened. "Well, I had one, but..."

"Did something happen?" Ash asked, looking worried.

Pixie sighed sadly. "Elly did have a trainer, and he asked the Day Care Couple to take care of her," she explained, "but a horrible accident took his life before he could return home, so she's an orphaned Moemon now." The gang was surprised by this story and felt sorry for Elly.

"We have been taking care of her ever since." The Day Care Lady spoke. "She's helped us look after the baby Moemon and eggs, but we're hoping that she will end up with a new trainer soon."

"That's right." The Day Care Man agreed. "She's becoming too big and strong for this place for baby Moemon."

Ash stared at Elly. "Just from looking at you, I can tell you can pack a serious punch." He said.

"Thanks." Elly thanked Ash for the compliment. "Us Cufant are super strong despite our small size. We usually help with the heavy-lifting back in Galar." Ash was becoming very interested in Elly.

He then had in idea and looked at his Moe-daughter. "Hey, Cleffa, wanna meet your mother's teammates?" He asked.

"Yes!" Cleffa nodded eagerly.

"I would also like to see everyone again," Pixie smiled, "as well as the new additions."

Everyone walked outside, and then Ash took out his Moe Balls. "Come on out everyone!" He called, sending out his on-hand Moemon. From them emerged Sakuya, Hourai, Rio, Keiko, Maki, Elizabeth, Lexi, Murei, Rimei, Runa, Talia and Vulcanus.

The old couple looked at Sakuya, Hourai and Vulcanus in awe. "Never in my life did I think I would meet three Legendary Moemon in one place." The Day Care Man said.

"Indeed." His wife agreed.

"Hey, girls!" Pixie greeted, happy to see some familiar faces.

"Good to see you again, Pixie." Sakuya smiled, hugging her friend.

"Looks like you had your daughter without any problems." Rimei smiled, looking at the young Cleffa.

Cleffa looked at all of Ash's Moemon with amazement. "Are you all Mama's teammates?" She asked.

"This isn't all of us, but yes." Hourai said, smiling softly. "Pleased to meet you, young one. My name is Hourai. I am a Ho-oh." She introduced herself.

"My name's Sakuya, and I'm a Celebi." Sakuya introduced herself with a smile and a wave.

"I am Rio. I am a Lucario." Rio introduced herself with a respectful bow.

"Hiya! I'm Keiko, and I'm a Totodile!" Keiko introduced herself cheerfully.

"My name's Rimei. I'm a Starmie." Rimei introduced herself with a smile. "I'm actually a Shiny Moemon."

"What's a Shiny Moemon?" Cleffa asked.

"They're Moemon whose coloring are different from normal Moemon." Pixie explained.

"Oh, okay."

"Hey there, kid. I'm Talia, a Gengar." Talia introduced herself, smirking.

"Heya. I'm Maki, and I'm a Houndoom." Maki introduced herself with a grin.

"My name is Elizabeth. I am a Nidoqueen." Elizabeth introduced herself with a smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you and your daughter, Pixie."

"Yes, this is my first time meeting a few of you, isn't it?" Pixie asked, smiling.

"Sure is. Name's Lexi, and I'm a Steelix." Lexie introduced herself, grinning.

"I am Murei, a Skarmory." Murei introduced herself. "Like Rimei, I am also Shiny Moemon."

"I am Vulcanus. I am an Entei." Vulcanus introduced herself.

"And I'm Runa. I'm a Jellicent, and Ash's newest Moemon." Runa introduced herself with a kind smile. "It's nice to meet you two."

"Of course you would catch another Legendary Moemon while I'm away, Ash." Pixie giggled. "It's nice to meet you all."

Elly looked at all of Ash's Moemon with amazement. Being a Moemon from Galar, there were some Moemon she had not seen before, but they all looked really strong to her. 'Maybe I can become stronger with him.' She thought, looking at Ash intently.

The Day Care Couple then invited the gang to have dinner with them. During dinner, Ash told Pixie about everything that happened since her departure, including the Unown incident at Greenfield, which was soon followed by him catching Vulcanus, and the fight against an army of Ghost Moemon with Will at Len Town. "You've certainly had quite the adventures." The Clefable giggled.

"Papa's so amazing!" Cleffa cheered.

Soon, it was time for Ash and co. to depart. The Aura Guardian paid the Day Care Couple for their services and took back Pixie and her daughter, who he and Pixie decided to call Cleffy.

 **Moemon:** Cleffa

 **Name:** Cleffy

 **Species:** Star Shape Moemon

 **Type:** Fairy

 **Current Level:** 1

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Ability:** Magic Guard

 **Height:** 4'03"

 **Weight:** 88lbs

 **Cup Size:** AA

 **Weaknesses:** Poison, Steel

 **Resistances:** Dark, Fighting, Bug

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Known Moves:** Aura Sphere, Heal Pulse, Metronome, Charm, Copycat, Pound

 **Evolves Into:** Clefairy (Happiness)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Cleffa are one of the most adorable Moemon. They have a sense of innocence that makes them so precious that you want to protect them at all costs, making a lot of trainers feel guilty about taking their purity. They can be quite naïve and gullible, but are very kind Moemon, always ready to be someone's friend. There are rumors that Cleffa came to earth on a meteor.

"How the heck does Cleffy know Aura Sphere?" Pia asked, shocked by the unexpected Egg Move.

"I don't know, but I feel like she got it from Ash, since his Aura powers make him capable of using it." Pixie guessed. "Do you even know how surprised I was when she first used it?"

"Of course she got it from Ash." Misty said, rolling her eyes. "She's his daughter for crying out loud."

"I'm going to have to talk to Melissa and Laura about this." Ash said. "Right, well, Rio and I can help train her to master it."

"Excuse me, Ash." The Day Care Lady called to him. "I know you're business here is done, but can I request something of you."

"Sure. What is it?" Ash asked.

"I would like you to take Elly with you on your journey." She requested, catching everyone but her husband off-guard.

"What?" Elly asked.

"Like we've said, Elly, you're too big and strong to stay here." The Day Care Man told her. "We really do appreciate your help, but it's time for you to find another trainer, and Ash is the perfect one for you." Elly couldn't deny that that reasoning was true.

"Whether or not you want to come with me is up to you, Elly." Ash told the Cufant.

"Please come with us, Elly!" Cleffy pleaded.

Elly was surprised to be put on the spot like this, but after a bit of thought, she nodded. "Alright. I'll join you."

"Yay!" Cleffy cheered, hugging her friend.

Ash nodded and took out another Moe Ball and tapped it on Elly, catching her. "Welcome to the team, Elly." He said, smiling. "Laby, can you bring up Elly's data?"

"Of course." Laby said, bringing up a digital screen that showed the data of Ash's first Galar Moemon.

 **Moemon:** Cufant

 **Name:** Elly

 **Species:** Copperderm Moemon

 **Type:** Steel

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Ability:** Heavy Metal

 **Height:** 4'08"

 **Weight:** 99lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Fighting, Ground

 **Resistances:** Steel, Normal, Grass, Ice, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Dragon, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Iron Defense, Power Whip, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Bulldoze, Stomp, Dig, Strength, Iron Head, High Horsepower

 **Evolves Into:** Copperajah

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Despite their small size, Cufant are very strong Moemon, both inside of battle and out. They are capable of carrying loads of over five tons with absolutely no problems. People in the Galar region usually capture Cufant to help deal with the heavy lifting. In battle, they try their absolute hardest for their masters.

"...I did not expect her to have _that_ much physical strength." Pia said, stunned by the Moedex entry. "I also didn't expect her to be a Steel type. She looked like a Ground type."

"Interesting." Ash mused.

And so, with the return of Pixie, and the new additions of Cleffy and Elly, the group continued on to Goldenrod City.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 DONE!**

 **This chapter was honestly very fun to write. Mostly the Len Town portion. Instead of dealing with a giant Mecha Gengar piloted by Team Rocket, why not have a full-blown Ghost Moemon invasion?**

 **For the battles between Ash's Moemon and the Ghost Moemon, I divided them as follows:**

 **Maelstrom vs. Drifblim - Flying-type Moemon.**

 **Sakuya vs. Decidueye - Grass-type Moemon.**

 **Rimei vs. Jellicent - Water-type Moemon. Finished prematurely due to the final battle beginning.**

 **Eria & Na-Ti vs. Mega Gengar - Eria and Gengar can both Mega Evolve.**

 **As for Jellicent joining Ash, I felt like Ash should've had a Jellicent, what with that one Frillish that liked him.**

 **Plus, Molly gets her very first Moemon!**

 **Also, Pixie has her Egg! Since Ash was her trainer by the time she reached pregnancy, he became the father of the Cleffa that hatched. This is a rule about hatched Moemon I didn't mention before because it wasn't the right moment. If a Moemon owned by a trainer gives birth to their daughter, that trainer becomes the baby Moemon's father/second mother.**

 **Also, the Skarmory portion. This is to show that Moemon can learn some interesting techniques on their own, but they can become better than they already were with the guidance of a Moemon Trainer.**

 **Let's not forget that Ash gets his first Galar Moemon! Honestly, deciding which would be his first was a tough one, since there were so many interesting Moemon. It was honestly a tough choice between Cufant, Hattena, Yamper, Toxel or Dreep.**

 **Also, yeah, Cleffy somehow inherited Aura Sphere from Ash. Sounds like an Aura Guardian thing if you ask me.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	41. Goldenrod Gym, Miltank, Interview

**Before we begin, there was one thing I didn't point out last chapter: Will and Na-Ti using a Sync Move. Even though Pokemon Masters isn't really canon, I like the idea of the trainer and their Pokemon linking their feelings together and pulling off a powerful super move. Expect me to showcase Sync Moves if the trainer in question is in Pokemon Masters. However, I will only show unique Sync Moves, not the basic Sync Impact or Sync Beam.**

 **Now, onto the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

When the gang made it to Goldenrod City, they were amazed by how big it was. "Goldenrod City looks wonderful!" Misty said.

"I can't wait to look around!" Serena exclaimed excitedly.

"Me neither!" Giselle said with equal enthusiasm.

"I don't mind looking around." Ash shrugged.

After resting their Moemon at the Moemon Center, they went to check out the Goldenrod Department Store. Brock was shopping for medicine and food. The girls were shopping for cute Moemon accessories on the third floor. Meanwhile, Ash and his younger siblings went to the fourth floor, where they saw a bunch of different-colored discs on the shelves. "What are these discs?" Glimmer asked.

"Those are Technical Machines, or TMs for short." Laby explained. "They are to help Moemon Trainers teach certain moves to their Moemon quickly."

"Thunder, Fire Blast, Blizzard... These are some powerful moves." Ash said, inspecting the TMs.

"There are some more over here." Molly said, pointing to another shelf.

"I don't think those are TMs, Molly." Ash said, noting the difference in the discs. Whereas TMs have different-colored outsides, these were all mainly black with the insides being different colors.

"I see you've taken interest in our newest items." A store clerk said, walking up to them with a smile.

"Yeah. Do you know what these are, miss?" Ash asked.

"Those were recently shipped here from the Galar region. They are called Technical Records, or TRs for short." The clerk explained. "They work a lot like TMs, in that they help instantly teach a move to a Moemon. However, they are also single-use only, so you need to think carefully which Moemon you want to teach the move to."

"Interesting. So they work like how TMs used to?" Laby asked, forming out of Ash's Moedex.

"That's correct."

Ash looked at the various TRs on display. Some were moves that surprised him, like Superpower and Leaf Storm, however, there was one that caught his interest. "Body Press?" Ash read the name of the move out loud.

"I've never heard of that move before." Es said.

"That's a recently discovered move from the Galar region, and quite an interesting one." The store clerk informed. "It's a Fighting-type move that actually grows stronger the higher the user's defense stat. It's very powerful when used by Moemon with naturally high physical defense, like Steelix for example."

Ash immediately thought of Lexi when he heard that. A move like this would be greatly beneficial to her, and the fact that it's a Fighting move is a bonus, considering the gym he's going to challenge. "I think I'd like to buy one of these." He decided.

"That'll be forty thousand Moe-dollars, please." Ash paid the store clerk the required amount and got the TR.

After the shopping was done and they exited the department store, Ash called out Lexi. He told her about the TR he bought and everything about the move in question. "Well, look no further." Lexi smirked. "Us Steelix are tied with Regirock for having the second highest base defense stat of all Moemon. You won't have a better user of Body Press than me." Ash couldn't help but chuckle at the Iron Snake's prideful attitude, and then used the TR to teach her Body Press. After using it, though, the disc shattered.

"Huh. They weren't kidding about TRs being single-use." Pia said casually.

After everyone was done with shopping, they arrived at the Goldenrod Gym, which was a plain dome building with a pink roof. Standing outside the gym was a pink-haired girl with a Munchlax by her side. The Munchlax wore a blue and yellow shirt and a blue skirt, with yellow boots. She had blue hair down to her neck and black eyes. "So, you're here, Ash Ketchum." The girl smiled. "I'm Whitney, the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City, and don't think you'll beat me as easily as you did Falkner and Bugsy."

Ash blinked. "Um... I can think of a few words to describe my battles against them but 'easy' isn't one of them." He said in reply. "They looked like they were actually trying to beat me."

"Oh, they were. They were just not good at it." Whitney winked cutely. "Our gym battle will be a full team of six, okay?"

Inside, the gym was just a plain battleground; nothing special or decorative. "The gym battle between Gym Leader Whitney and Indigo Champion Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee announced. "This will be a full six on six battle, and the battle will be over when all six Moemon on either side are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon!" He explained the rules. "Battle begin!"

"Go, Munchy!" Whitney sent out her Munchlax first.

Ash was about to send out his first, but paused and turned to the ref. "Hey, is it okay if I send someone out?" He asked. "I'm not going to use her for this battle because she's too young. She's just going to watch."

"That is acceptable." The referee nodded.

"Thanks." Ash thanked him, and then sent out Cleffy. "Hey, Cleffy, wanna watch your mother fight?"

"Yes!" Cleffy nodded, eager to see her mom battle.

"Aww~ What a cute little Cleffa~!" Whitney squealed, being a sucker for cute Moemon.

"She's the daughter of the Moemon I'm going to send out first." Ash explained, and then took out another Moe Ball. "Pixie, I choose you!" He called out Pixie.

"Let's go!" Pixie smiled, excited to battle again after a long while.

"Munchy, Metronome!" Whitney commanded.

"Uh oh..." Ash winced. "Pixie, you use Metronome too, but be careful! You never know what Metronome can do!"

"I know." Pixie said, and then waggled her finger along with along with Munchy. Their fingertips glowed, and after a while, nothing happened...aside from Munchy flopping around on the floor.

"Splash..." Whitney groaned.

"So, she got Splash..." Pixie said, frowning in confusion. "What did I get?"

"I don't know." Ash shrugged.

"...Anyway, Metronone again!" Whitney commanded.

"Leaving it up to luck, huh?" Pixie asked as Munchy waggled her finger, and then the Munchlax swung her arm around, releasing a shockwave of dark energy across the field.

"Look out!" Ash exclaimed, quickly forming a shield of Aura so that the attack wouldn't hurt his Moe-daughter.

"That attack was Brutal Swing." Laby informed. "It's a Dark-type move that hits everyone on the field, so Pixie won't take that much damage."

Just as Laby said, Pixie was relatively fine. However, she did look pissed. "You know, that could have hurt my daughter." She said in a spine-chilling tone.

"Um...I'm sorry?" Munchy squeaked, her face pale with fear.

"Oh, she's pissed." Pia said, looking a little fearful.

Pixie merely glared at her opponent. "My turn." She said coolly, her body fiercely glowing with cosmic power, which she soon into her hands.

"Wh-What's that?" Munchy asked fearfully.

"A little something I've been working on before I had my daughter." Pixie replied, focusing the energy into a ball. "Cosmic Cannon." She soon fired a powerful bright white beam of cosmic energy at Munchy, which hit her dead-on, resulting in a large explosion.

"Munchy!" Whitney cried out, fearing for her Moemon. When the smoke cleared, it was obvious to everyone that the Munchlax was unconscious.

"Munchy is unable to battle... Pixie is the winner." The referee declared, quite scared by what he just witnessed.

"And that, Molly and Glimmer, is the wrath of a mother." Es said to the two, who nodded fearfully.

"A little overkill, don't you think, Pixie?" Ash asked, chuckling awkwardly.

"Sorry." Pixie apologized, blushing sheepishly. "Motherly instinct took over."

"That was awesome, Mama!" Cleffy cheered. At least the daughter thought it was cool.

"Never mess with a mother Moemon, I guess." Whitney said as she returned Munchy. "Anyway, now my next Moemon. Go, Tuffy!" She sent out a Wigglytuff.

"This should be interesting." Pixie smirked.

"Play Rough!" Tuffy charged at Pixie, and then there was a dust cloud as the Wigglytuff punched and kicked her repeatedly.

"Meteor Mash!" Pixie's fist glowed as she punched Tuffy with the force of a meteor, knocking her back.

"Not bad." Tuffy said, standing up. "But I'm not done-" She was suddenly interrupted by a silver beam of energy striking her from above, causing an explosion.

"Tuffy!" Whitney cried out.

"What happened!?" Pixie exclaimed with surprise. Everyone was caught off-guard by the beam suddenly hitting Tuffy.

"Your first Metronone!" Ash realized. "You must've gotten a move that acts late!"

"So, like Future Sight?"

"Close." Laby answered. "That move was actually Doom Desire. An ancient move known by Jirachi that's basically the Steel-type version of Future Sight." She explained.

"An ancient Steel move." Brock winced. "Against a Fairy Moemon like Tuffy, that had to have hurt a lot." Sure enough, when the smoke cleared, Tuffy was lying on the ground, very hurt and barely conscious.

"Metronome certainly is unpredictable." Pixie chuckled awkwardly.

"Um... I think I'm gonna forfeit Tuffy." Whitney said, worried for her Moemon.

The referee nodded. "Gym Leader Whitney has forfeited Tuffy. Pixie is the winner!" He declared.

"Well, way to go, Pixie. Two in a row." Ash praised.

"Yay, Mommy!" Cleffy cheered.

"Thanks, you two." Pixie smiled.

Whitney returned Tuffy. "Well, you've defeated two of my Moemon, but you still have four left. Next is Kat!" She sent out a Delcatty as her third Moemon. She wore a yellow skirt and a yellow shirt with a violet fur collar, and she had violet hair down to her shoulders, with some hair sticking out as cat ears, and she had a cat tail growing from her back, and violet eyes.

"Why don't you come back, Pixie?" Ash asked.

"Okay." The Clefable nodded, walking off the field over to her trainer's side. Her daughter then hugged her, which she returned sweetly.

"That's adorable, nya~." Kat smiled.

"Lexi, I choose you!" Ash called out Lexi, who smirked.

"Attract!" Whitney commanded.

Ash was no fool of what that move does. "Dodge with Dig!" He quickly commanded. Lexi wasted no time burying underground to dodge the incoming hearts.

"That was close." Serena said with relief.

"Iron Defense!" Ash commanded.

Whitney was confused, wondering what Ash was having Lexi boost her defense for. 'What is he planning?' She thought.

"Now come out and use Body Press!" He commanded.

"Body Press?" His friends and Whitney asked, having not heard of the move. Lexi emerged from the ground and slammed into Kat, the force of the slam knocking her into the wall behind Whitney as she fell to the ground, undoubtedly unconscious.

"Kat is unable to battle! Lexi is the winner!" The referee declared.

Whitney was stunned that her Moemon was defeated in one hit and looked at Ash. "What was that!?" She asked.

"That was Body Press, a new move from the Galar region." Ash explained. "It's a Fighting-type move that is stronger the higher the user defense stat. And when you consider the base defense of a Steelix, and after using Iron Defense at least once..."

Whitney flinched as she connected the dots. At that point, Body Press had the force of a speeding truck and could one-hit KO any Moemon weak to Fighting without Sturdy. 'I should probably tell Jasmine this.' She thought, before finally returning Kat. "Okay. Then I'll just have to beat your Steelix before she could use that move again!" She said, taking out a Moe Ball. "And I have just the one who can do it. Go, Casey!" She sent out her fourth Moemon; a Bibarel. She wore a brown dress with a tan front and dark brown sleeves, with curly brown hair down her back and hazel eyes.

"A Bibarel?" Pia asked, blinking.

"Bibarel are Water types, so she has an advantage over Lexi." Misty commented on the current matchup. "But if she gets hit with Body Press even once, she's pretty much done for."

"A Water type?" Lexi asked, smirking. "I'll just beat you like that Delcatty! Thunder Fang!" Her mouth sparked with electricity as she charged at Casey to bite her.

"Dodge, then use Super Fang!" Whitney commanded. Casey dodged Lexi's lunged and then bit into her with her own teeth.

"Agh!" Lexi cried out in pain, shaking Casey off of her and then glaring at her. "You little... Stone Edge!" She punched the ground hard, sending a chain of glowing blue stone pillars rising from the ground at Casey, but the Bibarel dodged with a surprising show of speed and countered with Ice Beam. "How are you so fast!?" Lexi shouted.

"Because of my ability, of course." Casey smiled.

"Your ability?"

"Yep. Moody."

Ash, Pixie and Lexi immediately paled. "Oh no..." They said weakly in unison.

"...What does Moody do?" Molly asked, a little worried about how frightened her brother looks.

"It's an ability that'll sharply raise one of Casey stats, but lowers a different stat every few seconds, and it's random each time." Brock explained, frowning. "Depending on how the battle plays out, this could turn out very badly for Ash."

Ash, now worried about Casey's stat boosts, picked up his Moedex. "Laby, can you keep track of Casey stat changes?" He asked.

"I can tell you what her stats are at the current moment." Laby said. "Her speed is currently doubled, and the current Moody boost made her tougher against physical attacks," she informed, "however, she's slightly weaker against special attacks, and her moves are slightly inaccurate."

Ash nodded. "Lexi, Dragon Pulse!" He commanded. Lexi nodded and fired an indigo pulse of draconic energy at Casey, who quickly dodged and countered with Water Pulse. The Steelix dodged the attack, but the sphere of water suddenly took a sharp turn and hit her from behind, getting a surprised cry from her.

"...Well, that's unfortunate." Laby sighed. "She just got the accuracy boost in exchange for her speed being lowered."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Lexi growled.

"I can see now why this is worrisome." Wendy said worriedly. "This is starting to get out of hand."

"Blizzard!" Casey breathed out a miniature blizzard at Lexi, who quickly used Protect to block, but noticed the sudden boost in power halfway.

"Her special attacks are now more powerful." Laby informed. "Her speed is back to normal, thankfully."

"That's it! Eat Body Press!" Lexi shouted, charging at Casey, ready to take her out in one hit...only to somehow phase through her, shocking everyone but a smirking Whitney.

"Aaand there's the evasion boost." Laby groaned. "But, she is weaker to special attacks."

"Use Scald!" Whitney commanded. Casey smiled and fired boiling hot water at Lexi, knocking her unconscious.

"Lexi is unable to battle! Casey is the winner!" The referee declared.

"And people wonder why Moody is banned from competitive battling." Misty said matter-of-factly.

"You did good, Lexi." Ash praised, returning Lexi.

"I told you, Ash. Beating me is not gonna be easy." Whitney smirked. "So, who are you gonna send out to battle Casey next?"

Ash frowned, putting some thought into it. "Laby, how are Casey's stats like?" He asked.

"Now or in two minutes?" Laby asked. "Because pretty soon, she's gonna have boosts in everything."

"Let's go with now."

"Defense, special attack and evasion are up two stages, accuracy is up one stage, and special defense is _down_ two stages." Laby listed the current stat changes. "If you use a special attack, you can defeat her, but that's if it even lands."

"Right." Ash nodded, taking it into consideration, before pulling out a Moe Ball. "Rio, I choose you!" He called out Rio.

"My first gym battle." Rio said seriously, taking a battle stance. "I will not let you down, Ash!"

"Thunder!" Casey fired a blast of electricity at Rio, who was able to dodge despite the accuracy boost.

"Her attack was just boosted, while her special defense was lowered further." Laby informed.

Ash nodded. "Rio, Aura Sphere!" He commanded. Rio formed an azure sphere of Aura in her hands and fired it Casey, which she dodged.

"You missed!" Casey taunted.

"Did I really?" Rio asked, smirking, and then the Aura Sphere did a U-turn and struck Casey from behind, not only catching her off-guard, but knocking her unconscious.

"Casey is unable to battle! Rio is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Way to go, Laura!" Ash praised happily.

"Thank you, Ash." Rio smiled.

"Good thing Aura Sphere is a move that hardly ever misses." Laby said thankfully. "Otherwise, things would've gotten pretty messy."

"Good work, Casey." Whitney praised, returning Casey. "Not bad, Ash. Not many have a way to beat Casey after she gets an evasion boost or two." She complimented. "But don't think you've won yet. Go, Millie!" She sent out a Miltank, who smiled warmly. She wore black shorts and a pink shirt with a tan stripe down the center. The shirt left room for her massive cleavage, with a black ring lining it. She had bright blue eyes, a tail coming out of her butt, and black hair down her back, with cow ears and horns growing out of her hair.

"Come back for now, Rio." Ash said, returning Rio for later. He then took out the GS Ball.

"Looks like he's going to use Sakuya now." Pia said, smiling.

"Sakuya, I choose you!" He called out Sakuya.

"Alright!" Sakuya cheered excitedly. "Finally, my first battle!"

'Good thing Bugsy warned me that I would be facing his Celebi.' Whitney thought. "Okay Millie, use Ice Beam!" She commanded. Millie fired a freezing beam at Sakuya, who flew into the air to dodge.

"Energy Ball!" Sakuya formed a sphere of grass energy and fired it at Millie, who just stood there and let it hit, causing an explosion.

"Direct hit!" Molly cheered. Pia and Es frowned, however. Moemon don't simply let attacks hit them without reason. Then all of a sudden, Millie came out of the smoke in a Rollout, slamming into Sakuya hard.

"Agh!" Sakuya cried out in pain as she was sent flying into the wall.

"Sakuya!" Ash cried out worriedly.

"What happened!?" Glimmer asked with shock. "Did Sakuya's attack not do anything!?"

"Protect!" Ash quickly commanded, seeing Millie charging at Sakuya a second time. Sakuya quickly formed a protection barrier without question. Millie slammed into the barrier and was knocked back, her Rollout coming to a halt. This gave Ash time to think. 'Why didn't Energy Ball do anything? Is Whitney's Miltank that tough? Or...' He gasped as he realized the problem. "Sakuya, don't use anymore Grass moves! Millie has Sap Sipper!"

"Sap Sipper!?" Sakuya gasped.

"What does Sap Sipper do?" Molly asked.

"It boosts the Moemon's attack power if they get hit by a Grass-type move." Brock explained.

"So using Energy Ball only made her opponent stronger." Kyuubei frowned.

"Millie, use Fire Punch!" Whitney commanded. Millie ignited her fist in flames and punched Sakuya, who quickly stopped her with Psychic, and then sent her flying into the air and followed up with Shock Wave, but Millie blocked with Iron Tail.

 _"Sakuya, Future Sight!"_ Ash commanded via telepathy.

 _"Right."_ Sakuya replied, and then her eyes glowed as she activated Future Sight.

"Stomp!" Millie ran at Sakuya to Stomp on her, but the Celebi jumped back to dodge the attack, and then he used Calm Mind to boost her special power before firing a Psychic pulse, knocking her back.

"Not bad." Millie said as she stood up, before firing a Shadow Ball at Sakuya, who countered with her own, causing an explosion.

"Millie, let's show 'em!" Whitney exclaimed. Just then, a plain white aura surrounded her and Millie.

"That aura...!" Es gasped. "The color is different, but it's similar to the one that Will Na-Ti had back at Len Town!"

"Sakuya, look out!" Ash exclaimed, worried about what was gonna come.

 **"The two of us are all kinds of strong!"** Whitney and Millie exclaimed in perfect unison. **"Supercute Rolling Tackle!"** Pink energy surrounded Millie as she rolled into a ball and charged at Sakuya, tackling hard into her with an explosion of smoke and pink hearts, causing her to scream in pain.

"Sakuya!" Ash cried out.

"Oh no!" Glimmer cried out, worried about the Mythical Moemon. Millie had bounced back to Whitney's side as the smoke cleared, revealing Sakuya on the ground, heavily injured.

"That hurt..." Sakuya groaned, struggling to stand.

'Sakuya took a lot of damage from that attack.' Ash thought grimly. 'However, Future Sight should be striking about now.' He decided to take the risk. "Sakuya, Recover!"

"Oh, no you don't! Finish it, Millie!" Whitney exclaimed. Before Millie could do anything, however, Future Sight struck, the white bolt of energy striking her and making her cry out in pain. "Millie!" Whitney cried out, shocked by the sudden attack.

"Future Sight!" Misty exclaimed, also surprised by the sudden attack.

"Ash must've told Sakuya to use that move via telepathy." Es said, smiling.

The sudden strike had dealt great damage to Millie, and it allowed Sakuya to heal herself with Recover. "Now's our chance, Sakuya!" Ash exclaimed. "Use Aura Sphere!"

'Ash taught Sakuya Aura Sphere!?' His friends all thought with surprise. The Celebi focused her Aura into an azure sphere and fired it at Millie, knocking her unconscious.

"Millie is unable to battle! Sakuya is the winner!" The referee declared.

"I win!" Sakuya cheered happily, fist pumping the air.

"Great work, Sakuya!" Ash praised.

"I'm starting to not like moves that act late." Whitney grumbled as she returned Millie. "Well, I'm down to my last Moemon, but I'm not giving up! Go, Cream!" She sent out her final Moemon; a Lopunny. She wore a brown leotard that revealed some of her cleavage, along with brown elbow-length gloves with puffy cream-coloered wristbands, and cream-colored boots. She had long brown hair down her back, with two long brown and cream rabbit ears sticking out of her head, pink eyes, and a rabbit tail sticking out of her butt. She also wore a necklace that was very familiar to Ash at this point.

"So I'm facing a Mega Lopunny, huh?" Ash asked.

"Yep." Whitney smirked, revealing her Mega Earring in a cutesy fashion. She tapped on the Key Stone, and it began glowing a rainbow light as Cream's Lopunnite reacted to it. "Time to show our true power! Cream, Mega Evolve!"

Cream began glowing the orange-purple of Mega Evolution, and when it faded, she was now a Mega Lopunny. She wore a dark brown bunny outfit, with chocolate brown leggings that had a few tears in them, and cream-colored combat gloves and boots. Her hair was cut short, now ending at her shoulders and held back by a cream-colored butterfly headband, and her rabbit ears were now a bit longer, with two puffy cream-colored braids on each ear. She had pink eyes, a rabbit tail sticking out of her butt, and an expression that showed she was ready to fight.

"Cool!" Molly and Glimmer both said in awe.

"Interesting." Ash said. "Sakuya, Baton Pass!" He commanded.

"Okay." Sakuya nodded, forming a baton made of energy and tossing it into the air, and then she returned to her Moe Ball.

"Rio, I choose you!" Ash called Rio back out. The Lucario saw the baton falling down to her and caught it, taking the stat boosts that Sakuya passed over.

"So my next opponent is a Mega Evolution." Rio said, calmly regarding her opponent.

"Yeah, so we're gonna answer in kind." Ash said, holding up the hand with his Key Stone.

Rio smirked. "Let's do this."

Ash tapped on his Key Stone, which began glowing a rainbow light as Rio's Lucarionite reacted to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectations!" He chanted. "Rio, Mega Evolve!"

Rio's Aura flared, increasing in power and density until it covered her entire body in an azure pillar. After a few seconds, red eyes glowed from within the pillar before it burst apart, waves of Aura washing over the entire building, forcing everyone to brace themselves as her Mega-Evolved Form was revealed. Her yellow shirt was torn, and her jeans were blue, black and red. Her gloves had turned blue, black and red, and her hair reached down to her waist, and ended in red tips, with her eyes being bright red.

"That felt really powerful." Cream said, smirking. "This'll be fun. Fake Out!" She quickly ran at Rio and palmed her in the face, making her flinch back, and then quickly followed up with Sky Uppercut, sending her flying into the air.

"Flash Cannon!" Ash commanded. Rio quickly recovered and fired a blast of metallic light at Cream, who jumped back to dodge, but there was a powerful explosion from where the attack hit, shocking everybody.

"That looked stronger than normal, and not just because of the Calm Mind boost." Ash said, surprised by the amount of power the move had. "Laby, what's Rio's ability right now?"

"Mega Lucario have Adaptability for their ability, so their Fighting and Steel moves are much stronger." Laby informed. "On a side note, Mega Lopunny become Normal/Fighting types, and their ability becomes Scrappy, allowing them to hit Ghost Moemon with Normal and Fighting moves."

Ash nodded, taking in the info. "Rio, Aura Sphere!" He commanded. Rio formed an azure sphere of Aura and fired it at Cream.

"I don't think so!" Cream smirked, her body glowing an odd pink as the Aura Sphere made contact.

Ash's eyes widened as he immediately recognized the move. "Mirror Coat! Rio, quick, use Protect!" Rio formed the protection barrier without a second thought, shielding herself from her own attack, but the force of the attack, made her lose balance and fall over.

"High Jump Kick now!" Whitney commanded. Cream jumped high into the air and came down at Rio, holding her leg out for a drop kick, but Rio recovered quick enough to dodge to the side and counter with Blaze Kick, knocking her back.

"Damn it!" Cream growled.

"Watch your language! There are kids here!" Pixie scolded.

"Sorry!" Cream apologized. "Anyway, Fire Punch!" She ignited her fist in flames and punched Rio, who tilted her body to the sides to dodge the punches. Dodging another punch, the Aura Moemon quickly retaliated with Force Palm, damaging Cream greatly and knocking her back.

"Focus Punch!" Both trainers commanded. The two Mega-Evolved Moemon concentrated her power into their fists and punched each other, their fists colliding and resulting in a shockwave of sheer power as they were locked in a power struggle.

"Now Rio!" Ash shouted.

"What!?" Whitney gasped.

Rio smirked, charging an Aura Sphere in her free hand and firing it at point-blank, resulting in a powerful explosion that knocked both Moemon back, but while Rio easily recovered and landed on her feet inches from her trainer, Cream had flown into the wall, before falling unconscious and reverting back to normal.

"Cream is unable to battle! Rio is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of this gym battle is Ash Ketchum!"

Rio reverted back to normal as Ash ran up to her and gave her a fist pump. "You were awesome, Rio." He praised her.

Whitney returned Cream and walked up to Ash. "Well Ash, that was a very fun battle." She said. "I am proud to present you the Plain Badge for your victory." She handed Ash a yellow badge in the shape of a plain diamond.

Ash took his third badge. "Thanks Whitney, and uh...sorry for wrecking parts of your gym." He said, chuckling nervously with his apology. There were two craters on the floor from Pixie's Cosmic Cannon and Rio's Flash Cannon, and there was a Delcatty-shaped dent on the wall from went Lexi knocked Kat into it with Body Press.

"It's alright. These things happen from time to time." Whitney shrugged.

"That was awesome, big brother!" Molly cheered. "Are gym battles usually this exciting!?"

Ash smiled. "Sure are. And there are more to come."

With the gym battle over, the gang left the Goldenrod City Gym.

* * *

After a tough battle with Whitney and Ash obtaining his third badge, the crew were at the Moemon Center, giving the Moemon who fought a good rest. "Man, that battle against Whitney was something." Ash said.

"The beginning of the battle seemed easy," Pia said, "but things got really tough in the latter half."

"Yeah, but that's what makes Moemon Battles so fun." Ash grinned. "You never know what could happen."

"You were amazing, big brother." Molly smiled.

Of course he's amazing." Tomo smiled. "Big bro's one of the strongest people I know."

Ash chuckled. "Thanks, guys."

"I'm curious. Which of Whitney's Moemon would you say was her toughest." Glimmer asked.

Ash put some thought into it before answering. "Her Miltank. She was really strong."

"I would have to agree." Pia nodded. "She almost defeated Sakuya."

"I'm happy you think so." They heard a familiar voice say as they saw Whitney.

"Hey, Whitney." Serena greeted. "Didn't expect you see you."

"I came to see how the Moemon were doing after yesterday's battle." Whitney said.

"Well, we're giving them some rest, and then we plan to sightsee a little more before heading off." Ash told her.

Whitney smiled. "In that case, why don't you come with me?" She suggested. "I have a special place to show you."

They followed her, wondering where she was taking them until she explained what it was. "A Dairy?" Ash said.

"Yep. It belongs to my Uncle Milton. It's a Miltank Dairy." Whitney explained. "There are Miltank Dairies around the hills of Goldenrod and my uncle is the best. The Miltank cream is so delicious, that it can make Moemon feel a bit stronger."

They then see a farm with Miltank around every corner. "Whoa! There must be a million Miltank!" Brock exclaimed with surprise.

'Whitney must've gotten her Miltank here.' Ash thought.

Whitney soon noticed an old man wearing a cow-polk. "Oh, there he is. Hi Uncle Milton! I brought some friends!" She called out.

"Morning Whitney!" Uncle Milton waved.

After they greeted him, Milton offered them some milk, straight from a Miltank. All of them, including Laby, reached forward and grabbed a glass, and when they drank the milk, they had ecstatic looks on their faces.

"This is so great!"

"I've never had milk so delicious!"

"I gotta have more of this!"

"More please!"

Whitney and her uncle smiled, seeing that the milk is a success.

Sitting down, Molly was finishing her second glass while Tomo was on his third. "You guys had enough?" Ash joked.

"Are you kidding!?" The two younger siblings responded.

"This milk is tasty, Papa!" Cleffy said happily after finishing her milk

"I've had my share of food produced by Moemon, but this stuff is a whole different category!" Brock said, amazed by how good the milk was.

"I'm so glad I get to be out again after a hundred years!" Sakuya smiled, gulping down another glass. "This stuff is incredible!"

Whitney blinked at that. "Um, what did she mean by that?" She asked, clearly confused.

Ash had a mental debate with his Psychic Moemon about whether or not he should tell Whitney and her uncle. After deciding they were trustworthy, he showed them the GS Ball. "Sakuya's been trapped in this GS Ball ever since someone caught her with it a hundred years ago." He explained. "It was eventually found by Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands, but she and her assistants couldn't open it."

Whitney couldn't believe that a Moemon was trapped in their Moe Ball for a hundred years. "Couldn't she get out using the inside lock?" Uncle Milton asked.

"No, I couldn't. The GS Ball was purposefully created without one." Sakuya replied. "Whoever caught me originally wanted to make sure that I couldn't escape." Whitney and her uncle didn't like that the Moe Ball was made with such cruel intent.

"So, how are you able to let her out?" Whitney asked Ash.

"The GS Ball was created using the Rainbow Wing of Ho-oh, and the Silver Wing of Lugia." Ash explained. "Only those who have both feathers in their possession can open the GS Ball and let out Sakuya."

"And you have a Ho-oh and a Lugia." Whitney stated. She, like everyone who's seen the Indigo League, knows that Ash had a Ho-oh, and she heard from Falkner that Ash had a Lugia.

"Well, I know that Sakuya is safe in your hands." Uncle Milton said.

The Mythical Moemon smiled warmly. "Of course. He's the best trainer I could've asked for."

"How's everyone doing?" Millie asked as she walked in. Whitney had let her out to play with the other Miltank.

"Doing okay, Millie." Whitney answered. "How are the other Miltank?"

Millie sighed. "Mostly fine, aside from that stubborn one."

"Stubborn one?" Ash asked, sounding confused.

Whitney sighed. "There's a Miltank here that's different from the others. She hates giving milk and prefers to be alone." She explained. "No matter what Uncle Milton and I do, nothing seems to change her mood."

Ash thought about the situation. From what he understood, Miltank are normally docile and like to give their milk to other people, so they help out at Moemon Ranches. But for her to not want to give any milk...

Looking at Millie for a moment, he gave a nod. "I think I know what the problem is."

"Really? What do you think?" Whitney asked.

"I think she's actually like Millie."

His answered the Moemon. "Like me?" Millie asked.

Whitney smacked her head. "Of course! How could I forget!?" She exclaimed. "Millie was also like this when we first got her. She refused to give her milk and always stayed away from the herd. It was when I decided to train at the ranch one time that I realized she was actually more interested in Moemon Battles, because she wanted to take part as well and even battle some of my Moemon."

Millie giggled reminiscently. "Oh yeah, I remember. I was quite the stubborn cow."

"Well, if she's like Millie, then I've got no use for her in the ranch." Uncle Milton said. "Perhaps you could try to catch her, Ash?"

"Sure." Ash agreed to the suggestion. After seeing Millie in battle, it would be nice to have a Miltank of his own.

Whitney and Millie led Ash over to where the stubborn Miltank was. She was a small distance away from the herd, laying down with a bored expression as if she didn't have a care in the world. She had heard them coming, but didn't even bother turning to look at them. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Miltank, we want to ask you something." Whitney said.

"I told you, I'm not giving you my milk." Miltank said in a bored tone that held a bit of irritation. "Leave me alone."

Whitney wasn't fazed by her words, having heard them a lot, and instead asked her question. "Are you actually interested in Moemon Battles?"

That made Miltank pause, before she turned her head to look at them, now noticing that the third person was someone she didn't recognize. "Why are you asking this all of a sudden?"

"Ash here thought that you might be like me, and that you're more interested in battling other Moemon than helping on the ranch." Millie explained, pointing to the capped boy.

The wild Miltank was actually surprised that he figured that out despite not meeting her. Thinking that things might get interesting, she turned to them and sat up straight. "Well, he's right." She confirmed. "I don't want to spend my life giving my milk to random people. I want to fight, and prove my strength."

Whitney smiled, happy to have finally figured out the problem. "In that case, the only thing that we can do is find you a trainer."

Miltank thought about it. "While I'm not against, I won't go with just any trainer." She gave her thoughts.

"That's why we brought Ash." Whitney said. "He's a super strong trainer, so he'll be a suitable trainer for you."

Miltank gave Ash a judging glance. "You do give the feel of a strong trainer." She said, before standing up with a smirk on her face. "However, you'll have to beat me first before I'll let you catch me."

Ash smirked back. "I was expecting you to say that. I accept your challenge, Miltank!"

Ash and Miltank got into position and prepared for their battle. "Elly, I choose you!" Ash called out Elly.

"Ooh! She must be one of those Galar Moemon!" Whitney said excitedly, having not seen one before.

"Rollout!" Miltank started the fight by rolling right at Elly.

"Iron Defense, then counter with Strength!" Ash commanded. Elly solidified her body with steel energy, allowing her to take the Rollout without even budging, and then grabbed Miltank and flung her into the air. Waiting for her to fall back down, she then focused her leg strength and kicked her with High Horsepower, sending her flying a few feet.

"That had to hurt." Millie winced.

"Iron Head!" Elly's head glowed with steel energy as she charged at Miltank headfirst while she was down. Unfortunately, the Milk Cow Moemon recovered faster than she thought and rolled out of the way of the attack countered with Fire Punch, knocking her to the ground.

"Elly, are you okay?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Elly assured, standing up.

"Surf!" Water formed in Miltank's hand as she palmed the ground, forming a large wave, which she rode on, that headed towards Elly, but the Cufant countered by using Power Whip, hitting the wave with enough force to destroy it and cause Miltank to fall to the ground. Not wanting to miss her chance this time, Elly charged forward in another Iron Head, this time hitting Miltank directly and knocking her unconscious.

"I won!" Elly cheered.

"Way to go, Elly!" Ash praised her, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved. "Wow! You evolved, too!"

"Yep." Elly smiled as she stood in her new form. "I'm a Copperajah now."

As a Copperajah, Elly now wore a metallic green with a teal middle and long sleeves that ended in copper orange outlines, and metallic green pants that also ended in copper orange outlines. She also wore a metallic green helmet helmet that held back her metallic green and copper orange hair, the helmet having two bumps on the top as well as tusks on the sides, and she had black eyes.

"Copperajah, huh?" Ash repeated the name of her evolved form. "Laby?"

"On it." Laby said, bringing up a digital screen that showed Elly's updated data.

 **Moemon:** Copperajah

 **Name:** Elly

 **Species:** Copperderm Moemon

 **Type:** Steel

 **Current Level:** 51

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Heavy Metal

 **Height:** 6'00"

 **Weight:** 150lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Fighting, Ground

 **Resistances:** Steel, Normal, Grass, Flying, Bug, Rock, Psychic, Ice, Dragon, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Iron Defense, Power Whip, Iron Head, Rock Slide, Bulldoze, Stomp, Dig, Strength, High Horsepower, Heavy Slam, Play Rough

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Cufant

 **Info:** Copperajah are very powerful Moemon. They have incredible grip strength, strong enough to crush giant rocks into powder, and it's due to that same strength that they are very powerful battlers. Due to having worked together with humans a long time ago, they are loyal to their masters, and are quite friendly to humans they are on good terms with. They also have very tight pussies compared to some Steel-types Moemon, and they are slightly more resilient to water.

"Cool." Ash smiled. He then walked over to Miltank and used his Aura to help her recover.

"Thank you." Miltank thanked him.

"That was a good battle, you two." Whitney said. "And congratulations on your evolutiuon, Elly."

"Are you satisfied now that you've let loose?" Millie asked the wild Miltank.

"Yes, I am." Miltank gave a satisfied smile, and then looked at Ash. "Now, as per our agreement, I shall join you as your Moemon."

Ash nodded. "Welcome to the group." He said as he took out a Moe Ball, capturing Miltank with it, before sending her back out.

"It's going to be fun training with you." Elly said to the newest team member with a smile.

"Yes, it will." Miltank agreed, and then turned to Ash. "So, what will my name be, Master?"

"How about Minfilia?" Ash suggested.

"Minfilia sounds acceptable." Miltank, now named Minfilia, accepted her name. Everyone then saw the digital screen Laby set up switch to Minfilia's data.

 **Moemon:** Miltank

 **Name:** Minfilia

 **Species:** Milk Cow Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Scrappy

 **Height:** 5'08"

 **Weight:** 112.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** G

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Dizzy Punch, Helping Hand, Seismic Toss, Tackle, Defense Curl, Stomp, Milk Drink, Rollout, Body Slam, Zen Headbutt, Heal Bell, Fire Punch, Surf

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Miltank are known to have the largest breasts of all Moemon, and they also lactate. Their sweet breast milk are loved by children and adults of all ages, and farmers extract their milk to sell world-wide. They are normally pacifists, but they are also strong battlers and very passionate sex partners. It is said that kids who drink Miltank's milk grow up to be hearty, healthy adults.

"Nice catch, Ash." Whitney said. "I know you'll do a great job raising Minfilia."

As the sun was setting, the gang were now leaving the Miltank farm. "Thanks for having us over, Whitney." Ash thanked her for allowing their visit.

"And thanks again for the jug of Miltank Milk." Tomo gave his thanks, having enjoyed the milk.

"Anytime." Uncle Milton smiled. "You kids are always welcome here if you ever have a craving for more."

"So, Ash, now that you've got your third badge, got a plan where you're heading to?" Whitney asked.

"I was planning on heading to Ecruteak City." Ash replied.

The Normal Gym Leader smiled. "Well, I have a friend over in Ecruteak. He's the Gym Leader, and he makes a hobby of researching Legendary Moemon." She told him. "He knows that you have a Ho-oh, and he's really excited to meet you."

"I see." Ash smiled. His next gym battle is gonna be interesting.

* * *

It was currently morning as Ash and co. were having a peaceful breakfast, until a man wearing a red jacket and sunglasses came over to their table. "Excuse me, young man." He politely said, getting their attention. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

"Yeah." Ash confirmed.

The man smiled. "Excellent. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm the producer of MoeTalk radio." He introduced himself.

Brock's eyebrows widened. "I know that show! That's the one where DJ Mary interviews Moemon Trainers!"

"Yes, that's the one, and I was wondering if your friend here is okay with an interview."

Ash looked at Pia and Es, who both shrugged. "Had to happen sometime." Es said.

Ash had to admit she was right. With his reputation, he was kinda due for an interview. "I guess it's fine." He said to the producer, agreeing to the interview.

* * *

The producer led Ash, Pia and Es to the Goldenrod Radio Tower, where Ash would have his interview with DJ Mary. "Okay, Mr. Ketchum." Mary began.

Ash chuckled. "Please, Mr. Ketchum sounds way too serious. Call me Ash."

"Okay." Mary nodded. "Right. Ash, we've got a few questions for you put together. We were wondering if you'd be able to answer them for us."

"How many are we talking about?"

"About half a dozen." Mary estimated. "Okay, first of all...why are you still doing the gym challenges? Given you won the Indigo League, I mean."

Ash shrugged. "I guess.. I enjoy travelling. And meeting more Moemon, too. I mean, Pia, Es and all the other Moemon I already have are great." The two Moemon nodded firmly. "But just in my time in Johto so far, I've already met several more Moemon who are great friends, like my Totodile, Keiko, and my Dunsparce, Parsee. Just because I've already won the Indigo League doesn't mean I don't want to keep adventuring and catch more Moemon."

"A good point." Mary agreed. "Most of us never win any Leagues, of course, so we forget that." She chuckled. "Since we're on the topic of your Moemon, which of the two is your starter? There are many that say your Pikachu is your starter, while others say your starter is your Espeon."

"I'm his starter." Pia answered for Ash. "Es is the very first Moemon that he caught since starting his journey, so the two of us are very close in terms of power."

"That's another one of our questions, actually." Mary quipped. "How do you raise your Moemon? What did you do to allow Pia to be able to beat a Legendary Moemon?"

Ash chuckled. "With Pia, she's actually very special. Her electricity is stronger than her evolved form, Raichu, and because her mother was an Alolan Raichu, she was born with psychic powers, which had awakened early. Since then, I've been working on training Pia to master her electricity and psychic powers. I had also taught her moves that help cover her weak points."

"So, teach Moemon moves that cover their weak points, but also work on their strong points?" Mary summarized.

"Pretty much." Ash nodded. "But know that while a method of training will work for one Moemon, it won't work for _every_ Moemon. Each Moemon has their own strengths and weaknesses that they need to work on. I guess just... be their friend, help them device a training method that will work for them, and everything else works from there."

"Impressive." Mary observed. "So you just think trainers should be friends with their Moemon?"

"Pretty much." Ash agreed.

"A good tip for aspiring trainers. Next question - what's your favorite Moemon _type_?"

"Think carefully..." Pia and Es said in unison, giggling.

Ash blinked. "That's a tricky one." He admitted. After think about it for several seconds, he frowned. "I don't I've really got a type I _prefer_ , but there is a type I seem to have a lot of - Flying types."

"Flying is actually your most common type amongst all your current Moemon at 14." Laby spoke from the Moedex. "Second place is a tie between Water and Normal at 11."

"Interesting." Ash mused, before shrugging. "That doesn't really mean much, though. I've only got, what, three electric types? And Pia's one of the best Moemon in the world."

The Pikachu pouted. "Only one of? I'm offended, I tell you. Offended."

"You know what he means, Pia." Es chuckled. Ash had also chuckled a bit.

Mary giggled also. "Right, well, next question about Moemon, and this is the one we're most curious about. How is it that you have so many Legendaries?"

Ash sighed. He knew that question was coming. "Well, some of them I had to earn their approval before they decided to join me, some I had helped and they joined me as a token of gratitude, and others had joined me after I became their friend."

Mary nodded. "That's right. You had said during the Indigo League that you had saved your Zapdos from a poacher, and we saw you capture Moltres at the Indigo League opening ceremony." She said. "However, we are curious as to _how exactly_ you met your Legendary Moemon?"

Ash closed his eyes. "I may have to go in chronological order." He took a deep breath before starting. "Okay, so first is my Ho-oh, Hourai. She's the very first Legendary I had ever caught. Believe it or not, I've actually had her since the very beginning of my Moemon Journey."

"Seriously!?" Mary gaped.

Hourai decided that now was a good time to come out of her Moe Ball. "It's true. I've been his Moemon since Day 1." She confirmed.

"People say that seeing a Ho-oh when you begin your adventure is a sign of good luck. Imagine one swooping down in front of you and saying that they are willing to join your team." He said, shaking his head with a chuckle. "Honestly, it's an event that still surprises me to this day."

"Same." Pia and Es agreed.

Hourai giggled.

"It certainly sounds like a humbling experience." Mary couldn't help but agree.

Ash nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, the next two are my Mew, Mea, and my Zygarde, Seira. I met those two around the same time when my friends and I were catching new Moemon at the Safari Zone. Mea was first, and..." He sighed. "Let's just say that she wanted to stay with me so badly, she caught herself."

"She really was acting like a little kid." Pia sighed.

Mary didn't know what to say to that. "Okay... And Seira?"

"Hers was a test of courage." Ash said. "She fired Dragon Pulses at my feet that had barely missed, but the point was to see if I would run away or hide behind my Moemon for safety. However, I had held my ground the entire time, and she let me catch her after giving me her approval."

Mary's eyes were wide. "Wow... Most people would surely run if a Legendary Moemon was attacking them."

"Ash isn't really a normal human." Hourai smiled.

"Well, that's a question for later. Anyway, who's next?"

"My Zapdos, Inabikari, followed by my Moltres, Mokou. You already know about how I met them." Ash said, getting a nod from Mary. "The next three all joined me in one day - my Lugia, Maelstrom, by Tapu Koko, Tokiko, and my Celebi, Sakuya."

Mary's eyes widened again. "Oh my, three at once! That must've been quite a day for you."

"It honestly was." Ash frowned, thinking back to that day. "Do you remember when the weather was all out of control?"

Mary nodded. "I'm sure everyone who's watched the news that day remembers. Professor Oak said that it was due to the harmony between the Bird Trio there being disturbed."

"That's correct. That was due to a man named Lawrence III trying to capture them to add to his 'collection'." Hourai said, disgusted at that man's mindset. "In order to stop the world from ending, Ash had to collect the treasures from Fire Island, Lighting Island and Ice Island and bring them to the shrine on Shamouti, so that the priestess could play the song to tame the Beast of the Sea."

"Tokiko and her sisters, the other Tapus of the Orange Islands, helped as well, along with Mal." Ash said. "After everything was settled, Tokiko and Mal joined me as my Moemon. Tokiko's sisters had also found trainers, but I won't spoil who."

Mary was honestly surprised about hearing what happened at Shamouti in greater detail. "I see. Although, where does Sakuya fit in this?"

"Before I explain that, do you all know about how the original Tin Tower burned down?" Ash asked.

"Yes, it was destroyed by a lightning strike a hundred years ago."

"Well, there's actually more to the story than that." Hourai said, frowning as she begun explaining. "Back then, an evil man stole the Rainbow and Silver Wings from the Ecruteak City Gym and used them to forge a special Moe Ball. He then used that Moe Ball to capture a Celebi, and used her power to bring the destruction of the original Tin Tower."

Mary was shocked by this. "That's...don't tell me. That captured Celebi was Sakuya!?"

"Yes, she was." Ash confirmed. "What's worse is that she couldn't escape due to the special Moe Ball, now dubbed GS Ball, being purposefully made with an inside lock. For those of you who don't know, Moe Balls are made with two locks - an outside lock for the trainer to send out their Moemon, and an inside lock for the Moemon to let themselves out if they wish."

"I take it you had visited Kurt." Mary guessed. "So then, how did you come into possession of her?"

"The man had lost Sakuya's Moe Ball due to a vicious storm." Ash explained. "It was found by Professor Ivy a few months ago, but she couldn't let Sakuya out due to the GS Ball requiring someone having both Wings, which serve as a joint key to unlock the GS Ball."

"I see." Mary said, nodding in understanding. "You already had the Rainbow Wing since you caught Hourai, and with getting the Silver Wing from Maelstrom, you were able to let out Sakuya."

Ash let Sakuya out of the GS Ball, who began floating in the air. "That's right, but we're currently finding a way to free her from the GS Ball." He looked at the Moe Ball and tightened his grip on it. "It feels like a prison to her, and I don't like that at all."

Mary smiled. "You really do care about your Moemon."

"Yeah, I'm really glad he's my trainer." Sakuya smiled.

Ash chuckled. "Anyway, last is my newest Legendary - my Entei, Vulcanus, who I caught at Greenfield."

"Actually, that's another question." Mary interjected. "What _happened_ over at Greenfield?"

"Story time again." Pia said.

"Well, my newly adopted little sister, Molly Hale, had made a connection with a Legendary Moemon called Unown." Ash began explaining. "On their own, Unown aren't very powerful, but when grouped together in hundreds... they can do some very strange things."

"Like turn half the village into a crystal palace?" Mary asked.

"Exactly. In order to put a stop to it, my friends and I invaded the mansion to save Molly while fighting the Moemon she dreamed up. Vulcanus was also there to help, but mostly to defeat the Entei Molly dreamed up." He then looked serious. "However, just because Molly's Moemon were dreamed up didn't mean that they were easy opponents. From what my friends told me, her Dream Moemon were near the level of a League Champion, with the Entei being close to Champion level."

"Wow... That sounded tough." Mary said, surprised.

"It was a truly tough battle." Hourai agreed. "Unfortunately, though, our problems didn't stop there. Even after we managed to defeat the Dream Entei and brought Molly to her senses, the Unown's power had already reached a point where they couldn't stop themselves and thus went out of control. But, thanks to the Dream Entei helping us and wanting to correct his mistakes, everything was back to normal. And yes, I said 'he'. The Unown have enough power to make anything happen, and male Moemon aren't out of the question."

Mary was honestly dumbfounded.

"Three days after the incident, my mom decided to adopt Molly into our family, since she was named Molly's Godmother in case anything happened to her parents. Vulcanus then appeared before us, and I fought and caught her." Ash said, bringing the story to an end.

Mary nodded. "Thank you for telling us about your adventures."

"Any other questions?" Ash asked.

"This is the last question related to Moemon. What Moemon would you like to get next?"

"I won't know until I get them." Ash replied. "I don't really aim to get a particular type of Moemon, and some of the ones I do meet tend to come along with me afterwards. Although, I will admit that I'm interested in the Moemon from the Galar region."

"Aren't we all?" Mary chuckled, and then looked at her notes. "Okay, three more questions. One- which gym is your favorite out of the ones you've fought?"

Ash thought about that for a moment. "I think, of the gyms I've faced so far, some of the best have been in the Orange Islands, since they're more focused on teamwork. There's one gym where you and your Moemon have to build a sled and then race down the mountain on it. There's no actual battle, it just tests teamwork."

"Or in your case, trust in your Moemon that they don't actually melt the slab of ice with a Flamethrower." Sakuya interjected, drawing surprised looks from Ash, Pia and Es. "Hey, I may have been trapped in the GS Ball at the time, but I could still see what was going on."

"Okay." Ash nodded, accepting the answer before going back to the question. "I guess it just... it's something they don't cover a lot in most gyms."

"A good point. Let's see..." Mary looked at her notes again, and then looked up at him with a slightly mischievous cast to her features. "From what we've seen, there are three girls travelling with you. Are you in any romantic relationships with either of them?"

Ash, completely caught off-guard by the question, could only let out a spluttered noises of surprise and embarrassment. His Moemon, though, had different reactions. Pia, Es and Sakuya were laughing out loud, and even Hourai was trying to hold in her laughter.

"I KNEW IT! I knew they would ask you that!" Pia shouted, holding her stomach due to how hard she was laughing.

Es was the first to calm down, so she decided to answer. "Alright, I'll answer for him, if you don't mind. Being psychic, I can read emotions pretty well." She said. "Molly is Ash's adopted sister, so she's out of the question. Misty already has a boyfriend named Rudy, who's one of the Gym Leaders in the Orange Islands. I don't know much about Giselle, but I know for sure that Serena has a crush on him." She smiled. "Ash has a crush on her as well, it's just that need a good push before they become an item."

"ES!" Ash yelled in embarrassment, prompting more laughter from his Moemon, as well as Mary herself.

"Thank you for telling us, Es." Mary giggled as she began calming down.

Ash sighed. "Why do you keep finding this stuff funny... next question?"

"Last question, really." Mary assured. "Is there someone you aspire to battle someday?"

"Wow..." Ash had to seriously think about that one.

"There are certainly many powerful trainers out in the world." Hourai said, before giving Ash a smile. "But no matter who you face, we'll always be ready to fight for you, Ash."

"You bet!" Pia smirked. "Heck, we'll even battle the Regional Champions when that time comes."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, girls. I know I can count on all of you."

"We can tell how strong your bonds are with your Moemon." Mary said in amazement. "Well, thank you for your time, Ash Ketchum. I'm sure I join many of our listeners in wishing you good luck in your Johto league challenge."

"Thanks." Ash said, getting up and shaking her hand.

* * *

As Ash left the radio tower, his friends were waiting for him.

"Did you really have to say all of that, Es!?" Serena shouted in embarrassment. "My mom's going to be teasing me about that now!"

Es giggled. "Sorry, but they asked the question."

With their business in Goldenrod City finally finished, the gang left for the next town.

* * *

 **Chapter 41 DONE!**

 **Yes, Steelix are the strongest users of Body Press. Shuckle, despite having a higher base Defense stat, can't learn Body Press and we don't know about Regirock.**

 **Ash's gym battle with Whitney shows that things could turn out very badly if you aren't properly prepared for what Normal types are capable of. Plus, since Whitney and Miltank are in Pokémon Masters, I showed off their Sync Move as well.**

 **Miltank are usually rounded up in farms to extract their breast milk for Moomoo Milk, but their will be those few Miltank that will want to take part in battles instead. And since Ash thought Whitney's Miltank was interesting, I decided to give him one.**

 **With Ash's current fame, an interview was gonna happen someday. The sections was more so a recap of Ash's encounters with his Legendaries.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you all next chapter,** **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**


	42. Bug Contest, Dojo, Fishing Contest

**Disclaimers: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang were heading into National Park, but they noticed a Venomoth in front of the entrance. "Come one, come all! Our Bug-catching Contest is about to begin!" The Venomoth said.

"Why is that Venomoth talking about a Bug-catching competition?" Misty asked nervously, her fear of bugs beginning to show.

"Well, for starters, that isn't actually a Venomoth, just someone dressed up as one." Ash assured, getting the Water trainer to calm down. "Although, I am curious myself." He walked up to the 'Venomoth'. "Excuse me, miss, what is this Bug-Catching Competition?"

"Glad you asked." The woman smiled. "You see, every year, Bug Moemon from all over suddenly appear into National Park, so we decided to hold a bug-catching contest." She explained. "The rules are simple. You go through the park and catch a Bug Moemon for yourself."

"Are there any prizes?" Tomo asked.

"The winner gets a Sun Stone. Furhtermore, the trainers who place first, second and third get to keep the Bug Moemon they caught."

"Interesting." Ash mused. "I think I'll enter this competition. What do you guys think? Well, apart from Misty, since I know she's staying out."

"You bet I'm staying out." Misty said. She was happy her friend knew her well enough to leave her out of anything involving bugs.

"I'm not a trainer yet." Molly sighed.

"That's okay." The woman assured. "Even if you're not a trainer, all people from twelve to nineteen could enter, as long as they had a Moemon with them."

"Sign me up!" Molly and Tomo immediately exclaimed eagerly.

The Ketchum siblings got in line to register. "I hope to win and get a new Moemon, big brother." Tomo said.

"Same here!" Molly said.

"Let's aim for Top 3 then." Ash smiled.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called them as Casey came up to the gang.

"Hey Casey." Ash greeted. "Long time no see."

"Sure has." Casey agreed, and then noticed Molly. "You're new."

"Hello, I'm Molly, Ash's new little sister." Molly introduced herself.

Casey blinked, looking between Ash and Molly. "But, you only look a few years younger than him."

"She's adopted." Brock told her.

"Oh."

"So, how have you been?" Ash asked.

"I have been great." Casey replied. "My team and I have been on a winning streak like my favorite team, the Electabuzz! And my team of yellow Moemon with black stripes is starting to build."

"What new Moemon did you catch?" Es asked.

"A Beedrill and a Flaaffy."

Molly blinked. "But, Flaaffy aren't yellow."

"True, but Ampharos are." Casey replied. "I still haven't caught an Electabuzz yet, but I _will_ get one. For now, I'm focusing on winning this Bug-Catching Competition!"

"Well, good luck to you." Ash wished Casey good luck.

After Ash, Tomo, Molly and Casey signed up for the bug-catching contest, the announcer explained all the rules. Next the trainers were each given a Park Ball. "You can only catch a Bug Moemon with the Park Ball, and the judges will decide which three Bug Moemon are the best for first, second and third place." The announcer explained. "Good luck to you all, and go catch those Bug Moemon!" And so, the bug-catching contest was underway.

Tomo and Molly decided to stay together so that they wouldn't get separated. "Where should we look?" Molly asked.

"Well, Bug Moemon always take shelter in bushes and trees." Wendy informed. "Why don't we look through the bushes and trees first?" The two kids nodded and went towards the trees, with their Moemon partner ready to help out at moment's notice.

Trainers were looking everywhere for Bug Moemon; through bushes, through grass, and looking in trees. There were all kinds of Bug Moemon, including ones from other regions. Back at the seats, Misty kept screaming after seeing all the Bug Moemon on-screen, with poor Brock and Giselle trying their best to calm her down.

Back with Tomo and Molly, the two were still searching for Bug Moemon. "Any luck, Tomo?" Molly asked.

"Not yet." Tomo replied, shaking his head.

"You kids looking for something?" A voice asked as they looked up and saw two Moemon, a Vivillon and a Ledian, flying down to them. The Ledian wore a white-yellow dress with a long red cape, with five black dots on the back, and beneath her cape were two pairs of clear wings. She had red hair down to her shoulders with red stripes in it, and had bright blue eyes.

"You don't look old enough to be trainers," Ledian said, observing them, "but I guess you were old enough to take part in this competition.

"A Vivillon and a Ledian, huh?" Wendy asked.

"The Vivillon looks beautiful." Molly said. "I want to catch her."

"I'll take the Ledian since she looks cool." Tomo said.

"How sweet of you." Vivillon giggled. "Well, you can try to catch us, but don't push your Moemon too hard."

"Okay." Molly nodded. "Let's go, Glimmer!"

"Alright!" Glimmer nodded.

"Use Psybeam!" Molly commanded. Glimmer fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Vivillon, which hurt her. The Bug Moemon tried to counter with Gust, but Glimmer dodged with Agility and countered with Fairy Wind, knocking her to the ground.

"Molly, throw the Park Ball at her now!" Tomo told her. He had already caught Ledian thanks to Wendy nearly knocking her out with Flamethrower.

"Okay. Park Ball, go!" Molly threw her Park Ball at Vivillon, which sucked her in. The Park Ball shook a few times, before clicking in a successful capture. "I did it!" She cheered happily.

"Way to go, Molly!" Wendy praised the younger sister. The two younger sibling had caught their Moemon, and were hoping that they would get to keep them.

"I wonder how Ash is doing." Glimmer wondered.

"I bet he's gonna catch a really cool Bug Moemon." Tomo said.

Over with Ash, who had Es with him for the competition, he was walking towards a different part of National Park. He was using his Aura to detect Bug Moemon to catch, but found a strong aura signature in a very secluded area in the park. "It should be this way." Ash said, moving through the trees.

"I wonder what Moemon could be this powerful." Es said curiously. When they finally reached the area, they saw the Bug Moemon and their eyes widened.

The Moemon wore a black and blue skirt with black dots, and wore a furry white dress over it. She had six wings of orange and red flames, and had long red hair down her back. "I didn't think a human would ever find me." She said, turning to look at them with sparkling blue eyes.

"You're a Volcarona." Ash said in awe. He had heard that Volcarona and their pre-evolutions, Larvesta, were Moemon that were nearly extinct, and that Alder, the Unova Champion, had one of the only few remaining.

"Yes, I am." Volcarona said. "You are the first human to ever find me. I've taken refuge here for over a year now, but no humans have ever found me."

"Wow." Ash said, before steeling himself. "Well, my name is Ash Ketchum, and I challenge you to a battle."

Volcarona smiled. "I have no problems with you trying to catch me, but the question is, can you?" She asked. "I am pretty strong, you should know."

"That's good. We love a challenge." Ash smirked. "Let's go, Es!"

"Right!" Es nodded, jumping forward into battle.

"Flamethrower!" Volcarona released a stream of flames at Es, who used Psychic to dispel the flames. The Espeon then formed a Shadow Ball and fired it at Volcarona, who flew into the air to dodge and then countered with Bug Buzz.

"Block with Light Screen, then use Aura Sphere!" Ash commanded. Es formed a psychic barrier that blocked off the sound move, and then formed an azure sphere with her Aura and flung it at the Bug Moemon, dealing damage to her.

"Not bad." Volcarona said. "But let's see how you like my Solar Beam!"

"I'm show you MY Solar Beam!" Es shouted in reply. The two Sun Moemon absorbed sunlight and fired it off into bright beams at each other, the two beams colliding into each other before exploding.

Volcarona was surprised by Es using Solar Beam, as she had never seen an Espeon who could use that move - or Aura Sphere for that matter. 'This will be interesting.' She thought.

"Psychic!" Es's eyes glowed purple as she fired a psychic pulse at Volcarona, who cancelled it out with her own Psychic and countered with Hurricane. Es braced herself against the fierce winds before using Psychic again to dispel it.

"Grab her with Telekinesis, then use Power Gem." Ash commanded, shocking Volcarona that the Espeon knew a Rock-type move. Es caught her in a psychic hold before she could recover from her shock, and then fired a beam of energy from her gem, landing a direct hit and hurting her a lot. "Now, Park Ball, go!" Ash took the chance and threw the Park Ball, which sucked Volcarona in. There was a tense moment as the Moe Ball shook a few times, before clicking in a successful capture. "Yes! I caught a Volcarona!" Ash cheered happily, and then high-fived Es.

Meanwhile, Casey was searching around for Bug Moemon as well. She had already battled and captured a Pineco, but felt that Pineco may not be enough. She had seen and battled other Bug Moemon as well, but she thought they weren't strong enough either. "Since we're aiming to win, we need a Bug Moemon that is strong." She said to Chika. Just then, they saw a Scyther in the long grass. "That Scyther is just what we need to win this contest." Casey grinned. "Let's go, Chika!"

"Okay." Chika nodded, running up to face the Scyther, although, she looked a little nervous as well as tired.

"Razor Leaf!" Casey commanded.

"Useless." Scyther said, cutting up the sharp leaves that were thrown at her and then retaliating with Fury Cutter.

"Don't give up, Chika. The game isn't over yet!" Casey encouraged. Chika tried to fight back with another Razor Leaf, but that only got the same result, except the Fury Cutter was stronger, hurting her a lot. "Try using Tackle!" Chika charged at Scyther, who merely sighed and knocked her down with the back of her scythe.

"Time to finish this." Scyther said, preparing to deal the final blow, only for a Psybeam to hit her on her right shoulder.

Casey looked and saw that it was Tomo and Molly, and that the Psybeam came from Glimmer. "What are you doing!?" She asked hotly. "I saw this Scyther first!"

"We don't care about the Scyther, we're doing this for Chika." Wendy said, frowning. "What you're doing isn't fair to her."

"Yeah, Chika will easily get defeated by Scyther!" Molly told her. "She's a Grass type and Scyther's a Bug/Flying type!"

"Chika will win." Casey said. She was too stubborn to listen to the kids' warnings.

Scyther had recovered from Glimmer's attack and was about to attack Chika, only to freeze up when she felt a great amount of intent directed at her. She turned her head to the source, and the others looked in her direction and saw Ash, his Aura flaring around him as Es was by his side.

"That's enough." Ash told Scyther with a steely gaze. "You've already won. Your opponent cannot battle anymore."

"Yes, she can!" Casey tried to rebuke.

Scyther looked at Chika, who could barely even stand. "No, he's right." She told Casey. "Your Moemon cannot battle any further without risking injury. Continuing this fight is pointless."

Casey could only look on in shock as Scyther flew away. "What did you do that for!?" She shouted at Ash angrily, only to take a step back when he looked at her with a disapproving glare. Es, meanwhile, went over to heal Chika.

"Because you were pushing Chika too hard, when she was already at the point where she couldn't battle anymore." Ash told her, his voice holding disappointment for the younger trainer.

"Ash is right, Casey." Serena told her from behind. She, Misty, Brock, Kyuubei and Giselle had seen all the things that Casey had been doing on screen and the battles she had put Chika through, and they all thought Casey was being unfair to Chika and decided to go to the park and speak to her.

"Casey," Ash got the young trainer's attention, "do you prefer winning battles over your own Moemon's well-being?"

"Absolutely not!" Casey immediately denied. "My Moemon mean a lot to me!"

"If that's true, then you should think more about how your Moemon are feeling." Ash lectured her. "A good team captain should take into account the current conditions of their players, and give them breaks when needed. If they're too focused on winning the game, then they risk giving their players serious injury, which could result in them being taken out of the game, or worse, the rest of the season."

Ash's sports metaphor surprised everyone, and it made Casey freeze and realize what she was doing wrong. She was so blind of winning battles, she never knew the condition she put Chika in. "Y-Y...You're right..." Casey said, falling to her knees. "How could I have been so stupid?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Chika saw that her trainer was close to crying and went over to hug her. "Please don't cry, Coach." She said in a soothing voice.

"Chika..." Casey tearfully hugged her starter. "I'm sorry... I don't deserve a Moemon like you." The gang was happy that Casey and Chika made up. Unfortunately, the sounds of a small explosion ruined the moment.

"What was that Molly gasped.

"I don't know," Brock said, "but we better check it out." The gang and Casey hurried to see where the small explosion came from. What they saw shocked them; injured Bug Moemon were scattered around.

"Who on earth did this?" Glimmer gasped, horrified by the scene before her.

Just then, everyone heard laughter above them and looked up to see the culprits. "Team Rocket!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Who are they?" Molly asked.

"A bunch of bad guys who steal other people's Moemon and cause trouble." Es told Molly, Glimmer and Casey, her glare staying on the Rocket Trio.

"Oh, looks like there's a new twerp in the mix." Jessie said, having seen Molly.

"And a Ponyta as well," James added, "but not one I've ever seen." Glimmer flinched and stepped closer to Es, afraid that Team Rocket was gonna steal her.

"What are you three doing here?" Pia demanded.

"We wanted to enter this contest to get Bug Moemon as well." James explained.

"But, we were told that we were too old to enter." Jessie continued.

"So, we decided to do things the Rocket way - infiltrate the contest with our balloon and catch all of these Bug Moemon." Meowth finished, smirking. "It's easy with the help of these Pineco and their Self-Destruct." Team Rocket had used cables to capture a dozen wild Pinceo, and was using them to weaken the other wild Bug Moemon.

"That's horrible!" Molly exclaimed angrily.

"I may not like Bug Moemon, but I agree with Molly. This is terrible." Misty said, glaring at Team Rocket.

"You guys are despicable!" Casey shouted as she stepped forward. "This is a foul move, and I'm going to stop your foul by defeating you!"

Her statement made Team Rocket laugh. "You honestly think you can stop us?" Jessie mocked her.

"Chika, we will need to strike with all our might to win this game!" Casey told her Moemon.

"Yeah!" Chika nodded. "We'll beat them - as a team!"

Suddenly, Chika started glowing a bright light. "What's happening?" Casey asked, shocked.

"Chika's evolving!" Giselle exclaimed.

The glow faded to reveal Chika in her new form. She wore a yellow-green dress that went below her knees, with leaves sticking out her collar. She had green hair down to her shoulders, with a long leaf sticking out, and red eyes. "I'm a Bayleef, now!" Chika exclaimed, smiling. Casey was also happy with the evolution.

'So, that is what Haruka and Megan will evolve into.' Ash thought with a smile.

"Okay Chika, use Razor Leaf to cut those cables and free the Pineco!" Casey commanded. Chika threw sharp leaves at the cables, cutting them easily and freeing all the Pineco.

"Oh, this is bad." Meowth said nervously.

Es smirked. "Solar Beam." She fired a bright beam of sunlight at Team Rocket, sending them flying.

Soon, the contest was over, and it was time for the judges to examine the captured Bug Moemon and see which trainers had won. Molly placed third with her Butterfree and got a gold berry as a prize as well as keeping Vivillon. "What do we do with this?" Molly asked, looking at the berry.

"Don't know." Glimmer shrugged. "But at least we got a new team member."

Tomo had placed second with Ledian and got an Everstone as a prize as well as keeping Ledian. "I think I should keep that," Wendy suggested, "so that I don't risk accidently touching a Fire Stone and evolving."

"Good idea." Tomo agreed.

"And the winner of the Bug-Catching Competition is Ash Ketchum, who caught a very rare Volcarona!" The judge announced. "His prize is a Sun Stone as well as keeping Volcarona."

"Thank you, sir." Ash thanked the judge, accepting the Sun Stone and the Moe Ball.

"Looks like I'm sticking around." Volcarona smiled.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Welcome to the team."

The Ketchum siblings were happy to keep their new Bug Moemon. Molly called Vivillon Vivi, Tomo called Ledian Dia, and Ash called Volcarona Youko.

 **Moemon:** Volcarona

 **Name:** Youko

 **Species:** Sun Moemon

 **Type:** Bug/Fire

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Flame Body

 **Height:** 5'10"

 **Weight:** 102.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Bug, Flying, Water

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug, Ice, Fighting, Steel, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Ember, String Shot, Morning Sun, Absorb, Flame Charge, Bug Bite, Quiver Dance, Fiery Dance, Bug Buzz, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Psychic

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Larvesta

 **Info:** Volcarona are very powerful and loyal Moemon, and are very protective of their masters. They will protect their masters with their lives, and will obey any orders. They control very destructive powers and flames, and utilize the power of the sun. They are very clingy to their masters, however, and if a Moemon moves too close to their master, they will burn the Moemon away with their flames. Because of this, the trainer's other Moemon fear their powers.

"So you're like an artificial sun." Es said, looking at Youko.

"Yep." Youko smirked. "You better be careful around me, or I'll burn you."

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Es smirked. "I've faced scarier things than you." It would seem that a friendly rivalry has developed between the two Sun Moemon.

"I'm happy for you three." Casey said. "I don't feel down about not winning, because Chika is all I need." She started to sing her song for the Ketchum siblings' victory. (Same song from the actual episode.) After that, the gang said goodbye to Casey and went on their way.

* * *

"Wonder what's going to happen today?" Molly asked, feeling excited as the gang was currently walking through a forest. Her reason for asking is because a few days after she, Ash and Tomo caught their new Bug Moemon, Brock's, Misty's and Serena's Moemon evolved.

On the day after the Bug-Catching Contest, Misty and Serena were training their Moemon. Haru and Blossom were both growing strong, and they decided that it was finally time for them to evolve. Haru said that she wanted to evolve into Vileplume while Blossom wanted to be a Bellossom. After Ash gave them the Leaf Stone and Sun Stone respectively, the two Gloom evolved into their respective forms. Since Blossom was a Shiny Bellossom, she wore a purple tube top, her hula skirt was made of verdant green and mint green leaves, and her hair was purple with pink flowers on both sides of her head. The day after that, Zura evolved into Golbat. Misty, Serena and Brock were very happy with their evolutions.

"Don't know, but I feel today is gonna be interesting." Ash answered.

Suddenly, they heard a noise which sounded like a stampede. A Tauros was charging down the hill. "Taura, calm down!" The Tauros's trainer shouted as he chased after her, but Taura was in such a panic that she couldn't hear him. Just then, Ash saw an old man walking down the same path as Tauros.

"Uh oh!" Ash gasped, seeing the danger quickly running towards the old man. The old man down the hill suddenly stops and turns to see Taura coming towards him. Narrowing his eyes, he pulled a Moe Ball out of his kimono, but stopped when he saw Ash send out Nocturne. "Use Extrasensory to get her attention!" Ash commanded. Nocturne fired a rainbow pulse of psychic energy at the ground on front of Taura, making her stop in her tracks and charge at her. "Fly around her!" Nocturne flew in circles around Taura, making the Tauros feel giddy. "Now use Hypnosis to put her to sleep!" Nocturne released hypnotic waves that put Taura to sleep.

"Incredible." The old man said, impressed by Ash's skill.

Taura's trainer came up and returned her to her Moe Ball. "Sorry about that. We were training together, but she got stung by a Beedrill." He explained.

"You have trained your Noctowl well, young man." The old man praised Ash. "If you are interested, I may have a job for you." Everyone began wondering what the old man has for Ash.

The old man introduced himself as Kenzo as he led them in front of a large Japanese-style building. "Here it is." He said.

"Look at the size of this place!" Glimmer exclaimed in awe, before everyone heard people counting from inside.

"And one! And two! And three! And four!" People chanted.

"What's that?" Tomo asked.

"That's my granddaughter's foolish idea of training." Kenzo said, frowning.

"Foolish?" Misty asked.

"My family has had this Moemon Fighting Dojo for centuries."

"A fighting dojo." Ash said, sounding impressed. "That sounds to be a part of."

As they walk in, they see many trainers and Moemon doing warm-up kicks with a pink-haired girl. With her was a Moemon that wore a bright blue leotard with brown tights under her blue shoes, with a tail growing out of her back, which had a third foot. She had brown hair down to the sides of her head, brown eyes, and a large horn on her forehead.

"Who's that Moemon?" Tomo asked.

"That is a Hitmontop, one of the evolved forms of Tyrogue." Laby identified. "It's also the hardest of the three evolved forms to obtain."

"How so?" Molly asked.

"Tyrogue's evolution is based off of their Attack and Defense stats. If their attack is greater, they evolve into Hitmonlee, but if their Defense is greater, they evolve into Hitmonchan. Only Tyrogue who achieve a perfect balance of attack and defense evolve into Hitmontop."

"Interesting." Ash said, sounding impressed. It must've taken the girl a lot of careful training to evolve her Tyrogue into Hitmontop.

The girl clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. "Alright, pay attention. It's important to make your attacks graceful. Tona will demonstrate." Tona did a series of kick, before jumping up and spinning on her head like a top.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Molly said in awe.

Kenzo, however, wasn't impressed one bit. "She's turning this place into a circus..." He muttered.

"Ok, great work, everyone. See you tomorrow." The girl said as she and Tona waved goodbye.

As all of the students walked out, they and their Moemon bowed to the old man. "Good day, sir." They all said before leaving.

"Why did they all bow to you?" Tomo asked.

"Because I am the Shihan of this dojo." Kenzo replied, surprising everyone.

"Shihan?" Tomo, Molly and Glimmer asked.

"A Shihan is the Moemon Dojo's master." Ash explained. He had learned that from Professor Oak in the past.

The girl and her Hitmontop approached the gang. "Hi there, my name's Chigusa." The girl introduced herself.

"And I'm Tona." Tona introduced herself.

"Grandfather, who are your new friends?" Chigusa asked her grandpa.

Kenzo clapped Ash on the back. "This young man is Ash Ketchum, the most recent Indigo League Champion." He introduced Ash. "He will be replacing me as Shihan."

That made everyone look at him with wide eyes. "Me? Replace you as Shihan!?" Ash exclaimed. "When you said you had a job for me, this wasn't what I had in mind!"

"Grandfather, you can't be serious!" Chigusa exclaimed, also not liking the idea. "I'm taking the role as Shihan of this dojo!"

Kenzo bursted out laughing at her claim. "I would never let you be Shihan here!" He told her. "A Shihan must teach the traditional ways of battle. The way you teach is like ballet."

"That's not true! I'm teaching Moemon how to be winners!" Chigusa argued.

"Of dance contest." Kenzo mocked.

Chigusa was offended by that remark. "How can you say that!?"

"Um, maybe there's another way we can settle this?" Ash asked, trying to diffuse.

Chigusa and Tona glared at Ash. "Alright, if you want to take over, you're gonna have to beat the two of us first!" Chigusa challenged.

"I didn't even agree to this!"

"I wanna battle." They heard a voice and saw a teenage boy with green hair walking in. "My name is Shiro, and I wish to battle the Shihan of this dojo." Shiro challenged.

"I know you." Chigusa said, pointing at Shiro. "You're the one they call the Dojo Destroyer."

"Dojo Destroyer?" Pia asked.

"Correct." Shiro smiled. "I challenge the Shihans of various dojos, and when I defeat them, I win their plaques. Right now, I'm going to collect my twelfth plaque."

"What is your purpose for doing this?" Kenzo asked.

"I want to open my own Moemon Dojo, and I want to show the plaques I won to earn respect from my students." Shiro explained.

"I see." Kenzo said with closed eyes. "Well, if the other Shihans accepted your challenge, so will I." He opened his eyes to face him. "But I warn you, you will not triumph."

At the back of the field, everyone was sitting down to watch Kenzo battle Shiro, with Chigusa acting as the ref. "This will be a one-on-one battle." Chigusa explained the rules. "Ready? Begin!"

"I choose you, Lee!" Shiro sent out a Hitmonlee.

"I will use Choka, my strongest Moemon!" Kenzo does kung-fu-style moves before throwing the Moe Ball.

...only for his back to crack.

On his side of the field emerged a Machoke, who started flexing.

...only for her back to crack as well.

Everyone cringed at the sound. "That sounded painful." Pia grimaced.

"Are you alright, Mr. Kenzo?" Es asked as the gang came over.

"I guess we're both a little rusty..." Kenzo groaned painfully.

Chigusa came over. "Grandfather, you're in no condition to battle Shiro." She told him. "Me and Tona will take over."

"Ridiculous! You can't defeat someone like him!" Kenzo shouted his refusal, before he felt his back crack again.

"Yes I can!"

"Are you gonna let her battle me, or are you gonna lose your dojo's plaque by forfeit?" Shiro asked him.

"Grandfather, please!" Chigusa exclaimed. Kenzo struggled on what to do, before reluctantly agreeing to let Chigusa battle.

Now it was Chigusa and Tona facing Shiro and Lee. "In place of the Shihan, Kenzo, Chigusa will be battling with her Tona against Challenger Shiro and his Lee." Brock said, taking over as referee.

"I suppose facing a fellow evolution of Tyrogue is a good substitute." Lee said, taking a kicking stance.

"You better be ready to lose!" Tona exclaimed, getting ready as well.

"Battle begin!" Brock gave the call to start the match.

"Lee, use Rolling Kick!" Shiro commanded. Lee performs a roundhouse kick, but Tona blocks it.

"Not much kick to it." Tona smirked. "Let me show you a real Rolling Kick!" Lee took a defensive stance and blocked all of Tona's kicks.

"Maintain your rhythm and pursuit!" Chigusa commanded. Tona started kicking back and forth, but Lee kept blocking them all. "Use Rapid Spin, Tona!" Tona jumped on her head and started spinning.

"She's pretty fast." Tomo said, impressed by Tona's spinning speed.

"Tona's going to win." Misty said with confidence. Ash, Pia and Es, however, weren't convinced.

"Beautiful, Tona. Now, Triple Kick!" Chigusa commanded.

"Wait for my signal." Shiro said. Lee nodded and watched carefully as Tona spun in, and then the kicks came out. "It's coming from the left!" Lee dodged right. "From the right!" Lee dodged left. "From the left!" Lee dodged right.

"She dodged all three!?" Chigusa gasped.

"Low Sweep!" Lee kicked low, knocking Tona into the air and causing her to stop spinning, and then she followed up with Blaze Kick, knocking her into the ground.

"Tona!" Chigusa gasped. Things were looking bad.

"End this with High Jump Kick!" Shiro commanded. Lee jumped into the air and prepared for a diving kick, but the moment she reached the apex of her jump, a metal claw suddenly grabbed her.

"What the hell!?" Lee exclaimed, trying to break free. Everyone then heard laughter and saw the culprits.

"Team Rocket!" Ash shouted angrily.

"You guys again!?" Glimmer exclaimed, glaring at them.

"We were thinking of grabbing the Hitmontop, but this Hitmonlee's obviously stronger." Jessie said, smirking.

"So, we'll be leaving with her instead." James said.

"Off we go!" Meowth said as the trio were about to take off.

"I don't think so!" Ash exclaimed, performing an Aura-enhanced jump into the air, surprising Kenzo, Shiro and Chigusa as he punched the claw holding Lee, smashing it and freeing the Kicking Moemon.

"Incredible." Kenzo said in awe. Ash then fired an Aura Sphere at the blimp, sending Team Rocket flying.

The Aura Guardian landed on the ground and looked at Lee. "You alright?" Ash asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Lee said gratefully. Shiro also gave his thanks before returning Lee.

"We've battled enough for today." Shiro told Chigusa. "We'll be back tomorrow to settle this, Chigusa."

"Tona and I will be ready for you." Chigusa said. Shiro bowed before leaving to heal Lee.

That night, they were all in the house part of the dojo, sitting in the living room. Chigusa was getting pumped, waiting for tomorrow to defeat Shiro. "I'm afraid you will not succeed in tomorrow's match after the display you showed today." Kenzo told his granddaughter in a disappointed tone.

"What are you talking about? I could've won." Chigusa argued.

"Had Team Rocket not interfered, you would've surely lost!" Kenzo snapped. "You need more training!"

"What kind of training?"

Ash was thinking back to Chigusa's battle with Shiro, before standing up and looking at her. "Chigusa, why don't we have a battle right now?" Ash requested. "And this isn't about be being Shihan. I just want to show you a big problem with your battle style."

"I don't see anything wrong with how I battle." Chigusa argued, before standing up. "But if you want a battle, I'll give you one."

Everyone walked outside as Chigusa and Ash took their places, with Kenzo as the referee. "Rio, I choose you!" Ash called out Rio.

"I figured that as an Aura Guardian, you would have a Lucario." Kenzo grinned at Ash.

"You're a Steel type, aren't you?" Tona asked. "That means I have the advantage!"

"Type advantage means nothing." Rio said calmly as she took a battle stance.

"Battle begin!" Kenzo declared.

"Tona, Rolling Kick!" Chigusa commanded. Tona perform a roundhouse kick, but Rio calmly blocked the kick, as well as the series of kicks that follow.

"Force Palm." Ash calmly commanded. Rio blocked another kick before thrusting her palm at Tona, striking her in the chest and knocking her back.

"Regain you rhythm with Rapid Spin!" Chigusa commanded. Tona jumped onto her head and started spinning.

Ash and Rio carefully watched Tona's leg movement as she spun in, and then the Triple Kick came out. "From the left." Ash said. Rio dodged right. "From the right." Rio dodged left. "Block left." Rio reached out to her left and caught the final incoming kick, completely stopping Tona's spinning, showing the Rio had grabbed her tail.

"Uh oh!" Tona gasped, before Rio swung her around Mario style and threw her high into the air. The Lucario then jumped, using Extreme Speed to quickly get above Tona as the Hitmontop's eyes widened.

"Aura Sphere!" Ash gave the final command. Rio formed an azure sphere of Aura and fired it at point-blank, blasting Tona to the ground and knocking her unconscious.

"The match is over!" Kenzo declared. "Ash and Rio are the stronger team!"

"Well done, Rio." Ash prasied, getting a nod in return.

"Ash, how did you beat Tona's kicks?" Chigusa asked, wanting an answer to her loss.

"All I did was pay attention to Tona's movements." Ash answered. "You kept your attacks at a rhythm, so all I had to do was have Rio block at that same rhythm. You're also far too reliant on Tona's spinning ability that even if she can attack while spinning, the opponent can easily dodge and counterattack as long as they watch her leg movements. Long story short, stop relying on spinning so much."

Kenzo agreed with Ash and said his piece. "Young Ash is right, Chigusa. It is true that spinning is a great offence, but it makes it difficult for Tona to defend herself from another Moemon's attacks. You put your Moemon in danger."

"I...never thought of that." Chigusa said silently, thinking her grandpa and Ash were right.

"Neither did I." Tona said sadly. "Maybe Ash should be Shihan."

Ash sighed. "You guys were so wrapped up in this that you didn't even ask me if I _wanted_ the job." He said, getting their attention. "Chigusa, being a Shihan is a great honor, but it's an honor I don't need. You have the chance to have it, but you have to work harder than you ever had before. You up for it?"

Chigusa and Tona looked at each other, before facing Ash. "Yes, we are." They said.

Ash smirked. "Then let's get back to training. We've got a long night ahead of us."

"Right!"

All night, both trainers and Moemon did nothing but battle and battle.

The next day, Chigusa and Tona, both bruised from their training last night, faced off against Shiro and Lee. Thanks to Ash's training and teaching last night, Chigusa and Tona battled better than yesterday. Chigusa paid close attention to Lee's movements and didn't rely on Tona's spinning so much this time. Soon, Lee was defeated by a surprise upwards Rapid Spin kick from Tona. "That was unexpected. Good job, Lee." Shiro said, returning Lee. "Now I see why your dojo is held in such regard, Kenzo."

Kenzo nodded. "I see you are gracious in defeat." He said. Shiro bowed and took his leave.

As the sun was setting, Chigusa and Kenzo saw the gang off. "I'm sorry I caused you so much trouble, Ash." Chigusa apologized.

"There wasn't really any to begin with." Ash shrugged, accepting her apology.

"I still have a lot to learn, so my grandfather is going to teach me how to be a Shihan."

"I'm getting too old for training." Kenzo said.

Chigusa looked at him with shock. "But we have to keep our traditions!"

Kenzo slowly smiled. "Well, I suppose I could show you a thing or two." He said, making his granddaughter and Tona smile as well.

"I'm sure you'll make a great Shihan." Misty said.

"She has a great teacher." Kyuubei smiled.

The gang then bowed goodbye and left.

* * *

Today, the gang was at a stream as Ash and Misty were training their Moemon. Ash was training Priere and Fuyuku with the help of Serah and Lila and Lily, while Misty was focusing on training Deen, who she honestly hasn't as much, compared to her other Moemon. The Goldeen knew a lot of good moves, though, so she was a strong battler despite lack of training. As they neared the end of their training, though, Deen suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Seaking.

Deen wore an elegant red and white dress and had shining black eyes. She had red and white streaked hair flowing down her back, with a horn sticking out of her hair.

"Wow, Deen, you evolved!" Misty said happily.

"Indeed I have." Deen smiled.

"I'm happy that we're all getting stronger." Hiei said, smiling. Besides her and Deen, Misty had Abigail, Starry, Nyo and Toto.

"I can't wait until I'm strong enough to become a Carrocosta." Abigail said excitedly, before looking at Nyo. "What about you, Nyo? You use evolution items to become either Poliwrath or Politoed."

"I want to be a Politoed." Nyo said. "But, I think I need more experience before I evolve."

"Well, there's no need to rush yourself." Misty said kindly.

Suddenly, a Moemon came out of nowhere and punched Nyo really hard, making her cry out in pain. "Nyo!" Misty's Moemon cried out. Abigail, Starry and Toto went to their friend's side while Deen and Hiei glared at the attacker, who was a Poliwrath. She wore a blue and white shirt with a spiral marking on the front, and a blue skirt, and had blue hair down her back, with black eyes.

"How dare you attack our friend like that!" Hiei growled.

"Because it's what she deserves." The Poliwrath said, frowning. "I don't understand why a Legendary Moemon is hanging out with a bunch of wimps."

"Excuse me!?" Hiei snarled. "Just who are you calling wimps!?"

"Who do you think I'm talking about?" The Poliwrath asked nonchalantly, pointing to the unevolved Moemon. "The Poliwhirl, the Tirtouga, the Staryu and the Totodile. None of them have evolved yet."

"Hey, just because they haven't evolved yet, that doesn't mean they aren't strong Moemon." Es said firmly, deciding to butt in. "Moemon can be strong even without evolving. Pia is a prime example of this."

The Poliwrath scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Tell that to my Master."

"So, you have a trainer." Deen said, eyes narrowed. From the sound of it, the Poliwrath's trainer believes Moemon only have real value when they evolve.

"Well, whoever your trainer is, I'll gladly beat his ass in a Moemon Battle!" Misty snarled.

The Poliwrath smirked. "As much as he would want to take up your challenge, he has important business to attend to." She said. "Later." As the Poliwrath walked off, Misty was growling angrily, wanting to beat up the bastard who would think of her Moemon as wimps.

The gang were just about to walk down a road, when they noticed a lot of people with fishing rods. "Where are those people going?" Priere asked curiously.

"Don't know." Ash said, before approaching one of the fishermen. "Excuse me, what's going on?" He asked.

"The Seaking-Catching Competition is today." The fisherman replied.

"Seaking-Catching Competition?" Deen repeated with a raised eyebrow.

"Sounds interesting." Ash said with interest. "Why don't we go check it out?"

"Another contest." Youko mused. "And to think, Master and his siblings had participated in the Bug-Catching Contest not even a week ago."

The Seaking competition was held at a gigantic lake, and lots of people with fishing rods were there. The man who was in charge of the competition explained the rules to them:

1\. Those who enter the competition need to use only one Moemon to help them catch the biggest Seaking they could find.

2\. They could use any rod, reel, lure and bait that they want.

3\. They can only use a special Moe Ball called a Lake Ball to catch the Seaking.

4\. After the time is up, all caught Seaking must be measured to see who wins. The winner receives a gold trophy and lots of candy bars.

'This is a lot like the Bug-Catching Competition.' Ash thought.

"Um, guys? You might wanna look over there." Glimmer said, pointing in a direction. Everyone looked where she was pointing and saw a familiar Poliwrath standing with a man with blue-green hair.

"That's the Poliwrath that insulted my Moemon!" Misty exclaimed angrily.

"So that man is her trainer?" Pia asked with a frown.

"Oh, him? That's Andreas. He's won the competition lots of times before with his Poliwrath, Raika." The host explained.

Misty wasn't impressed; she was still angry at him for his Poliwrath insulting her Moemon. "I'm going to beat him in this Seaking-Catching Competition." She declared. "I have been fishing since I've learnt how to walk. I'm going to make him pay for insulting my Moemon." Misty entered the competition with Nyo immediately, while Ash decided to give it a go with Priere. The others just decided to watch Ash and Misty compete in the competition. They found a motor boat, got their rods ready, and soon it was time for the competition to start.

Brock drove the motor boat to a fishing spot by Misty's directions. Misty knew exactly where the perfect spots for fishing were, having fished millions of times in the past. So far, Ash and Misty hadn't caught anything yet; fishing always took time.

Meanwhile, Andreas had caught quite a big Seaking. "Oh, you again." The Seaking said, having recognized him.

"Yeah, me again." Andreas said, before letting her go. Andreas's strategy was that after he had caught a Seaking, he would release her and go for a bigger Seaking. Misty wasn't giving up though; she was desperate to defeat Andreas.

Some moments later, Misty felt a change in the wind and gathered her things. "Where are we going, Mistress?" Nyo asked.

"The wind is perking up, so the Seaking will be swimming to a different spot in the lake." Misty explained.

The gang moved the boat to a different spot to fish. A minute later, Ash hooked up a big Seaking. "Balloon!" Priere exclaimed, blowing a water balloon that held the Seaking, allowing Ash to catch it easily.

"Nice work, Priere." Ash praised. Just then, Andreas hooked up and caught a massive Seaking.

"Oh yeah, this one's a winner!" Andreas smirked, deciding to keep the Seaking he just caught.

"That looked like a really big Seaking." Glimmer said, worried for Ash and Misty.

The redhead frowned. "No choice, then." She said. "Time to use one of my Misty Lures!"

"Misty Lures?" Everyone repeated with confusion, not knowing what 'Misty Lures' are. Apparently, they were lures Misty created for herself, and they looked like her, only smaller and with a different decoration. One lure had Misty holding out all ten fingers. Another looked like a normal lure, just with Misty's head on it. The third had Misty wearing a cape. The last one had Misty doing a peace sign.

"A little narcissistic, don't you think?" Ash asked with a sweatdrop.

"I was a little kid when I made these." Misty said, tying one of her Misty Lures onto the string and applying the bait. "And I had caught Cruela using them." Misty cast the lure into the lake, and ten seconds later, she hooked a massive Seaking and caught it with Nyo's help.

"Wow." Pia said in amazement.

"If it works, don't knock it." Misty smiled.

When time was up, all the caught Seaking were measured and scaled, and soon a surprising announcement came. "Your attention, please!" The host called. "For the first time ever in the Seaking-Catching Competition, there has been a tie for first place!"

"A tie!" Misty gasped.

"Something tells me it's between you and Andreas, Misty." Ash said.

"The trainers competing for first place and Andreas Balther and Misty Waterflower!" The host announced, proving Ash correct. "The judges have decided that there will be a Moemon Battle between the two and the Moemon they registered with to decide the victor!"

"A battle against a wimpy Poliwhirl?" Andreas smirked arrogantly. "I may as well have already won."

Misty heard him and was quite angry and even more determined to beat him. "Let's show him what we're made of, Nyo!"

"Yeah!" Nyo nodded.

The battle took place on a water battlefield on the lake, with Nyo and Raika ready to battle. "I hope Nyo will be okay." Glimmer said, worried for her friend. "She's up against one of her evolved forms."

"Don't worry." Es assured. "Raika may have evolved, but Misty is a Gym Leader, so she knows how to train her Moemon."

"Battle begin!" The referee announced.

"Nyo, use Bubble!" Misty commanded.

"Dodge those bubbles, then use Hydro Pump!" Andreas commanded. Nyo dodged the bubbles and fired a blast of pressurized water in retaliation. However, even though it made contact, it did absolutely nothing.

"Water Absorb?" Raika said, frowning. "No matter. Submission!" She then rolled towards Nyo and hit her, knocking her to the ground.

"Damn you..." Nyo growled as she stood up. She took a lot of damage from the attack, but she wasn't giving up. She wants to pay Raika back for insulting her and her friends. "Mega Punch!" Nyo punched Raika hard in her cheek, and then followed up with Double Slap, making her flinch back.

"Show her your Mega Punch!" Andreas commanded. Raika tried to punch Nyo, but the pre-evolution nimbly dodged all the punches.

"Nyo, use Psychic!" Misty commanded.

"What!?" Andreas shouted, watching in shock as Nyo lifted Raika into the air with her psychic power.

"They totally didn't see that coming." Es smirked. She and Sophia had worked together to teach Nyo Psychic.

"Now slam her to the ground and use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded. Nyo smirked and slammed Raika into the floor, and then blasted her with her Hydro Pump, not only sending her flying out of the ring, but knocking her unconscious as well. Thus, Misty won the Seaking-Catching Competition and got the gold trophy and lots of chocolate bars.

Andreas congratulated Misty and apologized for calling her Moemon wimps. Misty sent her gold trophy to the Cerulean Gym and some candy bars to her sisters. She also sent chocolate bars to Brock's family, Delia, Professor Oak and Tracey.

"And that leaves the rest for us." Misty said, looking over the remaining chocolate bars, before she heard the sounds of a Moe Ball opening.

"Food?" Laxi said, eyeing the chocolate bars hungrily.

"I almost forgot I brought Laxi today." Ash chuckled good-heartedly. "Don't eat too much, Laxi. Brock and I are gonna make dinner later on."

"...I suppose I can wait." The Snorlax said. It's not often that she'll wait for food, but it's worth it for Ash's and Brock's cooking.

* * *

 **Chapter 42 DONE!**

 **Ash didn't really get a Bug Pokémon from the Bug-Catching Contest in the anime, so I decided to give him one in my story. It was a struggle between a Volcarona or a Shiny Bug Moemon, but I ultimately chose the Volcarona, and thus, we have Youko.**

 **Next is the whole Dojo debate. True, being a team with your Pokémon/Moemon is important, but why did Ash not say that he won because he carefully read Hitmontop's movements in the anime?**

 **Last is the Seaking episode. Honestly, I love it when an unevolved Pokémon/Moemon beats their evolution and proves arrogant trainers that Pokémon/Moemon don't need to evolve to become strong. It's an oddly satisfying feeling to me.**

 **Quite a few competitions this time, and there's more to come next chapter. See you guys then!**


	43. Beauty Contest and Grass Tournament

**Made a mistake earlier with Molly's new Moemon, but by now I've already fixed that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Today, the gang was relaxing at a Moemon Center in a town called Bonitaville. Brock was on a computer checking his email account, while the others were having ice cream. "Brock has been checking his email every time we enter a Moemon Center." Giselle noted.

"Maybe he's expecting an email from someone?" Maria guessed.

"But who?" Es asked. "It can't be his family because Brock prefers talking to them over the phone."

"Finally!" Brock exclaimed happily.

"Did Suzy message you?" Kyuubei asked.

"Who's Suzy?" Molly, Tomo, Wendy and Glimmer asked.

"Suzy is my trainer." Kyuubei answered. "You know how I'm always the one carrying my own Moe Ball?" Nods. "That's because I actually belong to Suzy, and she suggested that I travel with Brock to observe his breeding skills."

"What did she say?" Pia asked.

"She said she's entering in a contest that's being held here in Bonitaville, and she needs a Moemon for it." Brock told everyone.

"A contest?"

"The Beauty Contest." Kyuubei explained. "Moemon Breeders from across the world attend to show off how well they raised their Moemon, while also making them look stylish."

"Does Suzy plan on entering with you?" Glimmer asked.

"Yeah, so let's get a move on."

When the gang walked through the town to find Suzy, they noticed a lot of trainers with Moemon, all looking stylish. Some Moemon had fancy makeup on, some wore jewellery and ribbons, some wore cool-looking decorations and others had very well-brushed hair and fur. "Looks like Suzie had some tough competition here." Ash said, before looking at Kyuubei. "I guess after this, we'll be parting ways, huh Kyuubei?"

"Yeah." Kyuubei said with a solemn smile. "I really enjoyed travelling with you guys. I had a lot of exciting experiences. But, I knew that I would be returning to Suzie's side when the next Beauty Contest came around."

"We understand." Es nodded with acceptance. "She's someone you've spent childhood with. The two of you have a bond that shouldn't be separated."

Kyuubei nodded, and then she suddenly felt something and began running through the crowd. "Kyuubei must've felt Suzy." Ash said as everyone else followed her. Sure enough, when they found the Vulpix again, she was giving her trainer a tail-waggling hug.

"I'm so happy to see you again, Kyuubei!" Suzy smiled, happily hugging her Vulpix.

"I missed you, too, Suzy." Kyuubei smiled back. "I can't wait to tell you about all of my adventures."

"Hey there, Suzie." Ash greeted as the gang walked up.

"It's good to see you all again." Suzy greeted, and then noticed Tomo, Wendy, Molly and Glimmer. "Oh, you're new."

"We're Ash's new family members." Tomo said. "I'm Tomo." He introduced himself.

"I'm Wendy, Tomo's starter." Wendy introduced herself.

"My name's Molly." Molly introduced herself with a smile.

"And I'm Glimmer, Molly's starter." Glimmer introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you all." Suzie greeted them.

"Hello, Suzy." Brock politely greeted her as he handed her a rose. He was dressed in a white tuxedo for the occasion.

"Aw, thank you, Brock." Suzy thanked him. "And thank you for taking care of Kyuubei. I can tell you've taken great care of her."

"He's knows how to take great care of his Moemon." Kyuubei vouched for Brock. "He's got the markings of an excellent Moemon Breeder."

"Hey, Suzy." A young man with brown hair greeted Suzy, with a Ninetales right next to him.

"Zane." Suzy said. "I guess I should've expected you to take part in this contest."

Zane chuckled. "Of course, why would I not? I look forward to facing you."

"Who is he?" Brock asked, looking intensely at the man.

"This here is Zane." Suzy introduced him to the gang. "He's been my friend ever since nursery school."

"Ever since nursery school, Suzy and I have both dreamt of becoming Moemon Breeders." Zane said. "We both got a Vulpix for our Starter Moemon, though I decided to evolve Bi some time ago." He said, looking at his Ninetales.

"Seems you two have a lot in common." Giselle commented.

"Yes, but we also have a lot of disagreements." Suzy said. "You see, Zane cares more about a Moemon's beauty on the outside, and I care more about a Moemon's beauty on the inside."

"You certainly haven't changed at all, Suzy." Zane chuckled good-heartedly.

"Bi." Kyuubei said, looking at Zane's Ninetales.

"Good to see you, Kyuubei." Bi greeted politely. "I see that adventuring with humans other than Suzy hasn't dulled your beauty. That's good."

"And I see that you've evolved." Kyuubei shot back.

Bi grinned. "Of course. Zane and I agreed that we weren't gonna be holding back this time, so we decided that I would evolve." Bi looked over Kyuubei. "What about you? Still remaining a Vulpix? I don't blame you. Our training have different views of beauty."

Kyuubei paused, looking somewhat hesitant. "To be honest, I _have_ been thinking about evolving for a few months now." She admitted. "I just...wanted to know Suzy's thought about it first."

"Oh?" Bi replied with interest before looking at Kyuubei's trainer. Zane had heard their conversation and looked at Suzy as well, also wanting to hear his competition's response.

Seeing that she was put on the spot, Suzy sighed. "Kyuubei, didn't I already tell you this?" She asked. "While it's true I care more about a Moemon's beauty on the inside, that doesn't mean that shouldn't keep yourself from evolving. Whether or not you want to evolve is entirely up to you. If you wish to evolve then I will support you, just as you've supported me."

Hearing Suzy's response clicked something in Kyuubei's mind, and she had made her decision. "Brock, do you still have the Fire Stone?" She asked.

Brock was surprised, but smiled. "Sure thing." He gave the Fire Stone to Kyuubei, who firmly grabbed it, and then a bright light engulfed her as she evolved, her nine tails fanned out as she became Ninetales.

"Wow..." Suzy breathed in awe as she looked at her newly-evolved Moemon. "Kyuubei, you're absolutely gorgeous!"

"I agree completely." Bi smiled, tails wagging excitedly.

Zane smiled. "I can already tell that this contest will be one to remember." He said. "Well, Bi and I must get ready. Good luck in the contest, Suzy."

As Zane and Bi left, Suzy couldn't help but sigh. "Zane hasn't changed either." She said with a small smile. "Even though he likes competing against me, he's still really nice."

Brock looked carefully at Suzy; he felt that she and Zane had feeling for each other.

Soon, the beauty contest was about to start. Ash, Pia, Es and the others took their seats in the audience section. "What number are Brock and Suzy?" Glimmer asked.

Ash looked at the schedule program in his hands. "37, with Zane being after them."

"Even though this contest hasn't started yet, I'm already feeling nervous." Nine said with a nervous expression. Ash let out Nine and Silver so that they could watch the contest.

Back stage, Brock, Suzy and Zane were waiting for their turn. Brock and Suzy were brushing Kyuubei's hair and tails, with the Ninetales happy to be groomed by her two favorite. "Thanks for letting me take part in this contest, you two." Brock said gratefully.

"Our pleasure, Brock." Suzy smiled. "Besides, I also have to thank you for being here with me."

Meanwhile, Zane was looking at the two with jealousy, which Bi noticed. "Feeling a little jealous, Master?" Bi teased.

"Wh-What?" Zane jumped, a heavy blush on his face.

Bi giggled. "There's no point hiding that you have feelings for Suzy. You've been very eager for this contest, and not just to compete with her."

Zane sighed. "I can't hide anything from you." He said quietly so no one else could hear. "Yes, I do like Suzy, but I don't feel ready to tell her yet."

"Well, you gotta make your move sometime."

Just then, two people in white jackets entered the room. "Excuse me, contestants." The woman said, grabbing everyone's attention.

"We are Moemon Doctors, and we would like to check all your Moemon before they go on stage." The man requested.

"A check-up?" Bi blinked, before looking at Zane. "Master, was there anything about a check-up?"

"No." Zane frowned suspiciously. "In fact, this feels so sudden."

Zane wasn't the only one feeling suspicious. Suzy, Brock and Kyuubei were also confused by the sudden change of events. "That's strange." Suzy said. "Nobody told us anything about this."

"Something doesn't feel right." Brock frowned.

"Let's just follow along, for now." Kyuubei said, going with the doctors, who led all the Moemon out of the waiting room to another room. Suspiciously enough, the doctors denied letting the trainers be with their Moemon.

The Moemon all entered the room and looked around. "This looks rather dull." A Wigglytuff said.

"Where's the equipment for our check-up?" A Flareon asked. Just then, they all heard the door slam on them from behind.

"Shit!" Kyuubei cursed, rushing to the door, only to find no way to open it on their side.

"What's going on!?" A Growlithe asked, sounding scared.

"Are we being taken!?" A Dodrio asked, panicking.

As the other Moemon started panicking, Bi walked up to Kyuubei, who looked angry. "Damn those three." She snarled. "It's bad enough that they constantly follow us to try to take Pia and Es, but to ruin a contest so many Moemon Breeders are looking forward to..."

"Kyuubei, do you know what's going on?" Bi asked, looking worried.

Kyuubei turned to her rival. "Those two doctors were thieves in disguise. They're part of an organization called Team Rocket."

"Team Rocket..." Bi frowned. "I've heard of them. A group of crooks who steal other people's Moemon."

"Yeah, and they're planning to steal all the Moemon participating in the Beauty Contest. But..." Looking at the container they were in, Kyuubei gave it a punch to test it out.

"Kyuubei?" Bi asked, surprised by her sudden action. The newly-evolved Ninetales pulled her fist back and looked at the dent she made.

"This container doesn't feel very sturdy." Kyuubei deducted, before looking at Bi. "We could probably break out by combining our Fire attacks."

Bi gave a determined nod. "Let's do it."

Around the same time, the beauty contest had just started, but no contestants were coming on stage. "That's funny." Misty said with a look of confusion. "The contestants should be coming on stage by now."

"Maybe something happened in the waiting room?" Glimmer asked.

"I have a feeling it's something more serious than that." Silver frowned. "Let's go see." The gang left their seats to find out what was going on. Once they reached the waiting room, Ash turned the handle, only to find that the door was locked.

"Locked?" Ash asked, before knocking on the door. "Brock! Are you in there!?"

"Is that you, Ash?" Brock replied. "Get us out of here!"

Ash unlocked the door, and all the trainers came out. "Where are those two doctors?" Zane asked. "They have our Moemon!"

"What doctors?" Pia asked.

"They were these people who said they were Moemon Doctors, and that they wanted to give our Moemon a check-up before they went on stage." Suzy explained.

"Something's not right." Silver said, growing more suspicious.

"Hey, that's Team Rocket's balloon!" Nine shouted pointing up in the sky. Everyone looked up and saw the balloon as well.

"I should've known." Brock growled angrily, running outside with everyone. "Team Rocket!"

"Well, if it isn't the twerps." Jessie smirked.

"Give back Kyuubei and the other Moemon!" Ash demanded.

"Return Bi to me at once!" Zane also demanded.

"So sorry, but they're ours now." James smirked.

"And now we'll be taking our leave. Ciao." Meowth waved. But before the balloon could gain anymore height, a large vortex of flames suddenly burned through the crate. "What the hell!?"

"That was a Fire Spin!" Molly exclaimed, also surprised.

"No, that looked like _two_ Fire Spins." Silver corrected.

"Everyone, jump!" Kyuubei's voice was heard, and then all the contest Moemon suddenly jumped out of the crate, shocking Team Rocket.

Acting fast, Ash brought out Elly. "Elly, use Stone Edge in a circular pattern! Pia, attach an Electroweb to those rocks!" He commanded. Elly punched the ground, causing rocks to rise up to form a circle, and then Pia fired a web made of electricity that attached to the rocks, creating a landing pad.

Kyuubei, Bi and the other Moemon landed on the Electroweb, giving them a safe landing. "Thanks for breaking our fall, Ash." Kyuubei thanked with a smile. "I knew I could count on you."

"Bi, are you alright?" Zane asked, running up to his Ninetales.

"I'm fine, Master." Bi smiled.

"That was awesome!" A Raichu exclaimed excitedly.

Up in the air, Team Rocket were very upset. "No fair! We stole those fair and square!" Jessie complained.

Ash and the others glared at Team Rocket, and then Kyuubei looked at Bi. "How about we send those guys flying?" Kyuubei asked.

Bi smirked. "Just like before?"

Kyuubei smirked back. "Yep."

A fiery-red aura surged around the two breeder Moemon as their eyes glowed orange. Team Rocket immediately got scared, remembering last time at Scissor Street. "Fire Spin!" The two combined their Fire Spins once more in a large vortex of flames which hit Team Rocket, sending them blasting off.

"Incredible." Silver said in amazement. "It feels like the two are completely in sync with each other."

With Team Rocket gone, the beauty contest was now back on schedule. Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Molly, Glimmer, Misty, Serena and Giselle were in the waiting room with Brock, Suzy, Kyuubei, Zane and Bi. "You two were amazing fighting Team Rocket." Misty praised Kyuubei and Bi.

"It was pretty cool how you two broke out like that." Pia grinned. "And you're double Fire Spin was awesome."

"Thanks, guys." Kyuubei smiled.

Bi, meanwhile, was nudging Zane. "Master, now's the time to make your move." She whispered to him.

Zane nodded and turned to Suzy. "You know, Suzy, I've been thinking..." He began to say, "perhaps you and I could open up a Moemon Beauty Salon together."

"I like that idea." Nine agreed. "Suzy could work on a Moemon beauty on the inside, while Zane works on a Moemon's beauty on the outside. It's a fantastic combination."

"Yeah, go for it." Ash agreed. "Besides, I think you and Zane will make a great team together, Suzy." The rest of the gang also agreed. Suzy and Kyuubei agreed as well.

'It is a start.' Bi thought with a smile.

So it was arranged that Suzy and Zane would open up a Moemon Beauty Salon to work on a Moemon's beauty, both inside and out. Since Kyuubei had always held her own Moe Ball, she simply gave it back to Suzy. After the beauty contest was finished, the gang bid farewell to Suzy, Zane and Vulpix. "I'm really gonna miss you, Kyuubei." Neir said sadly.

"You take care now, okay?" Bulma said.

"You too, everyone." Kyuubei hugged everyone goodbye. As they left, she turned to Suzy, Zane and Bi, who had shocked looks on they're faces. "I take it you were surprised to see that Brock had a Tapu Bulu?"

"...You are telling ALL about your adventures with them." Suzy said. Kyuubei nodded with a giggle.

* * *

"Not much longer until we reach Ecruteak City." Laby informed.

"It'll be nice to visit my old home again after so long." Hourai smiled.

"Whitney said the Gym Leader researches on Legendary Moemon." Ash said, thinking back to what Whitney said, before sending out Vulcanus. "Vulcanus, do you know anything about him?"

"I have heard of him." Vulcanus said. "The Gym Leader is a man named Morty, and he is a use of Ghost Moemon."

"He uses Ghosts?" Molly said, grimacing a bit as he thought back to the Ghost invasion back at Len Town.

"That's correct. He also researches Legendary Moemon, as the Normal Gym Leader had said. His main focus of study were the Legendary Moemon of Ecruteak - meaning Mother, myself, Raikou and Suicune." Vulcanus continued explaining.

"I see." Ash said.

"He also has a friend who is uncomfortably obsessed with Suicune." Vulcanus added, not even trying to hide her annoyance.

"I see..." Ash groaned.

"Whoa! Is that a Ho-Oh and an Entei!?" A voice exclaimed. The voice belong to a navy blue-haired boy, with a Skiploom next to him. She wore a green shirt and skirt, and wore a yellow flower hat that held down her green hair, which was tied into twintails. She had red eyes, and a shocked expression that matched her trainers.

"Oh, yeah, these two are mine." Ash said casually.

"They're yours!? How-" The boy stopped his question when he took a closer look at Ash. "Wait, you're Ash Ketchum!"

"That's me." Ash nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Ash's greeting snapped them out of their surprise. "Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you, too. I'm Ephriam, and this Skiploom is Skippy." The boy introduced himself and his Moemon.

"Nice to meet you all." Skippy bowed respectfully. The rest of the gang also introduced themselves.

"Hey, Ash, do you have any Grass Moemon?" Ephriam asked. "I mean, other than your Celebi, since I heard on the radio that you had one."

Ash thought about his options for a moment. Of course, even if Ephriam didn't say that second bit, he wouldn't have used Sakuya against him. Vena, Verde and Sectonia were also too strong for him. So, that left Haruka and Quinna.

"I have a few others." Ash replied.

"In that case, I'd like to battle you." Ephriam boldly challenged.

"Sure." Ash accepted, and then took out a Moe Ball. "Haruka, I choose you!" He called out Haruka, and the two trainers got ready to battle.

"Okay, Skippy, Tackle!" Ephriam commanded.

"Counter." Ash calmly commanded. Haruka glowed a red aura as she let Skippy tackle her, before punching her in the stomach with twice the power, knocking her to the ground. "Sorry Ephriam, but Haruka's no pushover when it comes to battling."

'He is as good as the rumors say.' Ephriam thought, before giving the next command. "Use Double Team!"

Skippy created multiple copies of herself, but Haruka simply smirked, undeterred by the move. "Magical Leaf!" She fired rainbow leaves into the air that came down and homed in on the real Skippy, hitting her and making all the clones disappear. "Now let's try this. Secret Power!" Haruka glowed pink, and then she tackled Skippy, knocking her back.

"That...hurt..." Skippy said, suddenly feeling drowsy before she fell over and fell asleep.

"What's Secret Power do?" Molly asked.

"It's a move that has an additional effect depending on the terrain." Hourai explained. "In grassy areas like these, it can put you to sleep."

Looking at Ephriam, Ash could tell that the young trainer has had enough. "That's enough. This battle's over." Ash declared.

"So, did I win?" Haruka asked.

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Skippy, are you alright?" Ephriam asked, checking on his Skiploom, which he got a sleepy moan in response.

"Here, let me help." Es offered, using Morning Sun to heal Skippy.

"Thanks." Ephriam thanked the Espeon, before turning to her trainer. "Wow, Ash. You really are strong."

"Ah, well, I do my best to train my Moemon." Ash said, trying to sound humble.

"He trains us nearly everyday." Haruka said. "No joke."

"Hey, would you like to come over to my house?" Ephriam asked.

"Why not?" Ash replied.

Ephriam lived on a farm with his parents and some Grass Moemon. The gang saw two Sunflora, two Bellossom, two Gloom and two Hoppip. The Sunflora wore green dresses with green sleeves, with a sunflower on the right side of their bright yellow hair, which went down to their necks, and black eyes.

"From the look of it, I would say your family love Grass Moemon." Brock said.

"We do, and the Grass Moemon help us a lot on the farm." Ephriam said. He then introduced the gang to his parents and his parents greeted them. The gang had lunch with Ephriam and his family, and his parents explained that their Grass Moemon helped their flowers grow very beautifully.

"So, Ephriam," Sakuya spoke as she was out of her Moe Ball, "I take it you wish to be a Grass Moemon Trainer?"

"Yes, I do." Ephriam answered. "Which is why I'm entering the Grass Moemon Tournament tomorrow."

"Grass Moemon Tournament?" Sakuya repeated with interest.

"There's a tournament held in this area every year, in which trainers compete using Grass-type Moemon." Ephriam's dad explained.

"Interesting." Ash said thoughtfully. "I think I'll enter this Grass Moemon Tournament, too." He then noted the worried look on Ephriam's face. "Not with Sakuya, though."

"Okay." Ephriam said, sighing with relief.

"What's the prize for winning the tournament?" Wendy asked.

"You get a trophy and some Leaf Stones," Ephriam listed the prizes, "and you're also given a Bulbasaur and a Chikorita."

"Two Grass-type Starter Moemon on top of that!?" Giselle exclaimed with wide eyes. "Now that's a prize!"

"Yes, and I hope to win it." Ephriam said. "I would love to have my own Bulbasaur and Chikorita."

That evening, Ephriam was training Skippy, while Ash also decided to do some training for the tournament. After some thought, he decided that he would use Quinna. The Quilladin was very interested in the idea of a Grass Moemon Tournament and decided that she would like to fight in it. Right now, Quinna was practicing her new moves on Sakuya. From her time at the lab, she had learned a few moves from Ash's other Moemon; she now knew Poison Jab, Rock Slide and Aerial Ace. "Not bad, Quinna." Ash nodded. "Two of your new moves are strong against Grass Moemon, and will help out in the tournament."

"Speaking of the tournament, what are you gonna do with the Bulbasaur and Chikorita if we win?" Quinna asked.

"That's what I'm wondering." Misty piped in. "You already have a Chikorita in Haruka, and you already have a Venusaur."

"I know that." Ash said, nodding. "Which is why I plan to give them both Ephriam, along with a few Leaf Stones to evolve their Gloom."

His friends and Moemon smiled at his kindness. "You really are kind, you know that?" Quinna asked.

"Thanks." Ash smiled back, and then had a thought. "You know, perhaps Ephriam could use a little help with training."

"What are you thinking?" Misty asked.

"I was thinking of teaching Skippy Aerial Ace."

"That would actually help them out." Pia nodded. "Skiploom are Flying types as well as Grass types, so Aerial Ace would be good for Skippy."

Ash nodded and went to Ephriam, telling him his idea. Ephriam liked the idea, and even Skippy liked the thought of learning Aerial Ace, so Ash helped Skippy learn Aerial Ace with Quinna's help.

The next day, it was time for the Grass Moemon Tournament. Ash and Ephriam were in the waiting room for their turns to battle. "I wish you good luck, Ephriam." Ash said, giving Ephriam a handshake.

"You too, Ash." Ephriam said.

As the Grass Tournament was underway, Ash and Quinna easily defeated all of their opponents. The first match was very underwhelming, as the opposing trainer, didn't know that Grass types are immune to spore moves. The following rounds weren't as disappointing, but Quinna was still able to win easily thanks to her Aerial Ace and Poison Jab. Ephriam and Skippy were also able to win against their opponents thanks to Skippy's new Aerial Ace. Soon, the two were facing each other in the final round.

"Wow, Ash and Ephriam are facing each other in the final round." Misty said. "I don't know who to cheer for."

"Ash is a powerful trainer, but Ephriam's picked up more experience during the tournament." Brock said.

"Good luck, you two!" Glimmer cheered, deciding to root for both.

"Skippy, Double Team!" Ephriam gave the first command. Skippy split into multiple copies and ran around Quinna.

"I may not be able to use Magical Leaf like Haruka, but I know other ways to deal with Double Team." Quinna said calmly. "Pin Missile!" She fired glowing green needles from her quills all around her, hitting all the copies of Skippy.

"Leech Seed!" Skippy tried to fire a draining seed at Quinna, but it was easily by the pin missile, before it hit her as well. "Gah!"

"You need to try harder than that." Quinna told her opponent.

"Skippy, use Aerial Ace!" Ephriam commanded Skippy to use the move Ash taught her. Skippy nodded and vanished at blinding speed.

"Quick Guard." Quinna quickly held her hands up, creating a red barrier that blocked the Flying-type move. Skippy tried using Aerial Ace again, but Quinna countered with her own Aerial Ace, and then punched her in the gut with Poison Jab.

"Looks like this match is over." Wendy sighed. After taking a super effective hit, Skippy was looking really weak.

"Time to end this." Quinna said, preparing one last attack, when she suddenly saw Skippy glowing. "Eh? What's with that glow?" She asked.

"It looks like...she's absorbing sunlight!" Ash gasped.

Es had also come to the same conclusion. "That move...! Skippy just learned Solar Beam!" She exclaimed with shock.

"Solar Beam!" Skippy shouted, having finished gathering sunlight and fired it in a bright beam.

"Quick Guard!" Ash quickly commanded. Quinna fired created another red barrier to block the newly-learned attack.

"Aerial Ace, now!" Ephriam commanded. Skippy disappeared and reappeared behind Quinna, cutting into her multiple times.

Quinna grunted in pain from the assault and stumbled back a bit. "Not bad. That actually caught me off-guard." She said before smirking. "But don't think I'm done. I don't plan on losing!"

"Neither do I!" Skippy retorted. "I have to win for my Master's sake!"

"That makes two of us!"

Suddenly, both Quinna and Skippy began glowed a bright light, surprising everyone in the stadium. "Look at that, folks!" The announcer exclaimed. "Both trainers' Moemon are evolving! It's a double evolution!"

The light faded around Quinna and June, revealing both of their evolved forms. Quinna wore a white shirt with long green sleeves and white pants, and a tan hooded jacket with green edges wrapped around her body, the hood up over her white hair, and she had bright brown eyes.

Skippy wore a blue dress and had puffy white hair that reached down her back, and red eyes. She carried fluffy white pom-poms in each hand, and had a bright big smile.

"They evolved into Chesnaught and Jumpluff." Brock said, identifyinf their evolved forms.

"Oh yeah, now we're talking." Quinna smirked, happy about her evolution.

"Interesting." Ash smiled. "Congratulations on Skippy evolving, Ephriam."

"Same to you, Ash." Ephriam smiled, returning the favor. "But we're still battling. June, use Aerial Ace!"

"Okay!" June nodded, vanishing at high speeds.

"Don't think so." Quinna smirked, holding her arms in front of her, and then a green shield with spikes protruding from it formed in front of her. Skippy yelped in pain as she ran into the spikes and recoiled back.

"Spiky Shield." Ash said, smirking. "Awesome, Quinna. Now, use Rock Slide!" He commanded. Quinna summoned large rocks that fell from the sky at Skippy.

"Skippy!" Eprhiam cried out worriedly as his Jumpluff was now trapped under rocks.

"Now use Belly Drum, then wrap this up with Seed Bomb!" Ash commanded. Quinna slapped her stomach like a drum, maximizing her attack, and then she formed a large seed and hurled it at the rocks, causing an explosion. The smoke then faded to reveal Skippy unconscious.

"That's a wrap, folks! After an exciting double evolution, the winner of this year's tournament is Ash Ketchum!" The announcer exclaimed. Everyone cheered for Ash.

"Great work, Quinna." Ash praised his Kalos Starter. "You evolved and learned new move."

"Yep, and I won." Quinna smiled.

"Sorry, Master." Skippy apologized, feeling down about losing.

"Don't worry about it, Skippy." Ephriam said, giving her a sad smile.

Ash was given a trophy, a set of leaf stones and two Moe Balls, which contained a Bulbasaur and a Chikorita.

Once the tournament was over, the gang went back to Ephriam's house. "Congratulations on winning, Ash." Ephriam gave his congratulations. "I'm a little down about losing, but I'm happy that Skippy evolved."

"That's good." Ash nodded. "What's most important is the experience that you gained from the tournament, and that you had fun." He then took out two Moe Balls and gave them to Ephriam. "Here, these are for you."

Ephriam blinked as he took the Moe Balls, wondering what Moemon Ash was giving them. He opened the Moe Balls, and out came a Bulbasaur and a Chikorita.

"Hello!" The Bulbasaur greeted warmly. "Are you our new master?"

Eprhiam looked at the two starters with shock, before looking at Ash. "You're...giving them to me?" He asked.

Ash nodded. "I already have a Venusaur and a Chikorita, so I decided that if I won the Grass Tournament, I would give the Bulbasaur and Chikorita to you."

Ephriam was stunned by Ash's kindness, looking like he was about to cry tears of happiness. "Ash, I...I don't know what to say."

"Don't worry about it." Ash smiled. "After our battle, I know you'll be a great trainer for them, and a great Grass Moemon Trainer." His words really heightened Ephriam's spirits. "Oh, also..." He took out two Leaf Stones and gave them to Ephriam's parents. "Here, you can use these to evolve your Gloom."

"Oh, bless your soul, Ash." Eprhiam's mother smiled. She then took the Leaf Stones and used them to evolve the family's Gloom into Vileplume.

"Ash Ketchum, it was truly a blessing meeting you." Ephriam's father said with much gratitude, before giving Ash a Nest Ball. "Take this as a token of our gratitude. I caught her while you were training and didn't know what to do with her."

Ash took the Moe Ball and opened it, revealing a Shiny Roselia. She wore a mint green minidress with faded yellow sleeves, and held purple and black roses in her hands. She had mint green hair down to her neck, with three ends sticking upward, and black eyes. "A Shiny Roselia?" Ash gasped, surprised.

"Of course. I figured it would be a fitting gift for you." Ephriam's dad smiled.

"Wow. Thanks so much."

The gang bid farewell to Eprhiam and his family, with Ash's new Roselia walking beside him. "So, what will my name be, Master?" She asked.

"How does Tulip sound?" Ash asked.

"Sounds great." Roselia, now named Tulip, smiled. Laby then showed Tulip's data.

 **Moemon:** Roselia*

 **Name:** Tulip

 **Species:** Thorn Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Poison

 **Current Level:** 30

 **Scarcity:** Uncommon

 **Ability:** Poison Point

 **Height:** 4'08"

 **Weight:** 90lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Flying, Ice, Psychic

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Fighting, Fairy

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Extrasensory, Life Dew, Sleep Powder, Giga Drain, Growth, Poison Sting, Leech Seed, Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent

 **Evolves Into:** Roserade (Shiny Stone)

 **Evolves From:** Budew

 **Info:** Roselia are always happy, as is natural with most Grass Moemon. They adore their masters, and are always willing to do whatever they wish, even risking their lives for them. They possess multiple ways of utilizing aphrodisiac, via their toxins or their aroma. The healthier a Roselia is, the stronger their aroma, and the stronger their aphrodisiac.

"Haven't heard of Life Dew." Misty blinked. "Is that another healing move?"

"That's right." Laby said. "It's a move that heals the user, but in battle with multiple Moemon, the healing is halved and is spread to all allies."

"That could actually come in handy." Ash said, and then Laby switched to Quinna's data, since she evolved.

 **Moemon:** Chesnaught

 **Name:** Quinna

 **Species:** Spiny Armor Moemon

 **Type:** Grass/Fighting

 **Current Level:** 68

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Bulletproof

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 134.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Flying, Fire, Ice, Psychic, Poison, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Electric, Dark, Ground, Rock

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Belly Drum, Synthesis, Quick Guard, Spikes, Vine Whip, Leech Seed, Needle Arm, Bite, Rollout, Seed Bomb, Bulk Up, Pin Missile, Drain Punch, Pain Split, Iron Head, Thunder Punch, Zen Headbutt, Rock Slide, Poison Jab Aerial Ace, Spiky Shield

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Quilladin

 **Info:** Chesnaught are very strong and tough, and are adamant about protecting their masters. They are very kind, and enjoy fighting for other people. They shield their allies with their own bodies, and train their bodies up to be strong enough to protect others. They have a heroic nature, willing to fight for the weak, and dislike fighting those that are incredibly weaker than they are, due to their sense of playing fair and not liking to be seen as a bully.

"Aw, how cute~" Es teased. "Even though she's so powerful, she just a big softy."

"Hey! Not cool, Es!" Quinna exclaimed, blushing a bit, causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

 **Chapter 43 DONE!**

 **Sorry it took so freaking long. I had gotten Pokemon Sword and was quite absorbed in it. I've almost completed the Pokedex. I'm like 11 or 12 Pokemon away, obviously including Zamazenta. What I want to know is how you get Cofagrigus? Is there a trick to getting the Unovan Yamask, or do you need to use Pokemon Home? Also, how do you get the baby Pokemon outisde of raids when there doesn't seem to be an Oval Stone in Sword and Shield?**

 **Anyway, I'm getting off-topic. About this chapter...**

 **This is the last chapter we'll be seeing Kyuubei, so I wanted to give her a good sendoff. So, I decided to evolve her, and show her helping the other contestants escape and beating Team Rocket.**

 **As for the Grass Tournament, it's pretty much an example of how kind Ash can be to people he just met. Even though he won the tournament, he gave the Bulbasaur and Chikorita to Ephriam as well as two Leaf Stones for his family to evolve their Gloom. And he's given another shiny as a reward for his selflessness.**

 **Now that that's done with, see you guys next time for my version of the fourth movie: Mewtwo Returns!**


	44. M4 - Mewtwo Returns

**This is my version of Mewtwo Returns.**

 **Also, shout out to storyreader21 for telling me about the trades and how to get the baby Pokemon. At this rate, the only one I'll be missing for the Shiny Charm will be Zamazenta.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Mount Quena was the highest peak in Johto and only Moemon lived there. It was said to have the purest water that you could ever drink, and it's said to have healing properties. No human had ever set foot on Mount Quena, because dangerous storms happened around the mountain every now and again, making it impossible for humans to set foot there. Apart from many Bug Moemon living there, the main Moemon that lived there was a Moemon called Mewtwo, surrounded by lots of other Moemon.

Mewtwo was thinking about her past; being created from the DNA of Mew by the scientists of New Island, and then ending up a slave to Goivanni, head of Team Rocket. After realizing that Giovanni was only using her for his greed, she escaped from Team Rocket's headquarters and flew back to New Island. Mewtwo hated humans because of Giovanni, and wanted to destroy the world to kill all humans. To carry out her plan, she invited some trainers to New Island to battle her. She would then steal all their Moemon and clone them. Her intention was to destroy the world and have only her and her Cloned Moemon be the only ones living on Earth.

What made Mewtwo change her mind was a Moemon Trainer named Ash Ketchum. She remembers him very clearly. He was the master of Mew, the Moemon she was cloned from, and one of the trainers to arrive on New Island along with Tomo, Serena, Brock, Misty and Giselle. She remembered how his Venusaur, Blastoise and Charizard defeated their cloned counterparts, and how he ran between her and Mew's attacks to stop their fighting, because their battle was hurting both the trainers' Moemon and the Cloned Moemon. Mewtwo was surprised by Ash's act of selflessness, sacrificing his own life to save the Moemon. He made her decide not to destroy the world, realizing that not all humans were bad and made her see the error of her ways. Mewtwo then took her Cloned Moemon with her to a faraway place where she and her Moemon could live freely, and she had come to Mount Quena, where she knew that no humans could bother her. But sometimes, Mewtwo wondered what she was doing on Earth, since she was a copy of the Mythical Moemon Mew.

Bad news was that Giovanni, head of Team Rocket, was searching for Mewtwo; Giovanni intended to have Mewtwo under his control again. He wanted to use her power to conquer the world.

"Sir, we have pinpointed Mewtwo's location." One of his men reported from the speaker.

Gionvanni smirked. "Good. Standby for further orders." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." His men said before ending the call.

Giovanni chuckled sinisterly. "You will be under my control again, Mewtwo." He said. "And this time, there will be no mercy."

Mewtwo had no idea of the trouble that would be appearing to her soon.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang was walking down the path near Mount Quena. "Hey, Laby, where are we right now?" Ash asked his Porygon2.

"We are at a valley called Purity Canyon." Laby informed. "That mountain you see there is Mount Quena, the highest peak in all of Johto."

"How do we get past this place?" Misty asked.

"It's impossible on foot. The only way across is via the bus that comes across once a month." Laby said. "And it leaves today."

"Oh no." Ash said worriedly. "I hope we do catch it, because I'd rather not stay here for a month to wait for the next bus."

"Then we'd better move it." Pia suggested. Ash and Es nodded and quickly took off.

"Hey, wait for us!" Serena called as the others ran after them.

Rain started to pour down at that time and it was raining heavily. When Ash, Pia and Es got to the bus stop, they saw a woman there, wearing a pink coat. "Excuse me, but has the bus that comes here arrived yet?" Ash asked

"I'm afraid you just missed." The woman said apologetically. "The bus just left a minute ago."

"Oh great." Ash groaned. Just then, his friends finally caught up. "Sorry guys, but we just missed the bus."

"Brilliant." Misty said sarcastically. "Now what?"

"You can come to the log cabin near here for shelter." The woman suggested.

"I'd like that." Molly said.

"Me too." Glimmer added, her hair soaked from the rain.

Meanwhile, the bus was moving very carefully along the mountain road. The road was steep and dangerous, and the bus driver was making sure to not let any accidents happen. Suddenly, a big gust of very strong winds swept the bus into the air, spinning it around. The bus driver and passengers were screaming, fearing for their lives, but then a blue light surrounded the bus and made the bus land safely back onto the road. The bus driver had no idea what had happened, but she drove the bus again before anything else happened.

* * *

"Surprising that you saved those humans." A cloned Espeon said to Mewtwo, her voice hinting surprise. The Genetic Moemon had used Confusion to save the bus and the humans on it. She had made a lair for herself within Mount Quena, and was using a computer screen to see what was happening outside the mountain. A cloned Pikachu, a cloned Growlithe and a cloned Meowth that were with them were also surprised by Mewtwo's action.

"If any accidents were to happen here, rescuers would come, and it would disturb our home." Mewtwo explained.

"So, it has nothing to do with compassion for humans?" Espeontwo questioned.

"Nothing at all." Mewtwo said, before turning her attention back to the screen. "There's no need for me to connect with humans, after how I treated them in the past." Mewtwo herself may not realize it, but her eyes held a bit of sadness as she spoke.

* * *

Back at the log cabin, the woman introduced herself as Luna Carson, and explained that she was a biologist and studied Moemon habitats. "So, Luna, do you know any other way we could get across Purity Canyon?" Ash asked. "I'm not trying to sound impatient, but I'm currently the Johto Gym Challenge, and I'd rather not waste a whole month trying to catch a bus."

"There is another way." Luna replied. "You can take a canoe ride down Purity River, which goes all the way through Purity Canyon."

"Well, I'd love to take a canoe ride down there, because I love being around water." Misty smiled.

"So says our aspiring Water Moemon Master." Pia smiled, lightly teasing, before frowning. "Although, you probably won't like this canoe ride. Lots of Bug Moemon live down Purity River, and they're said to be the guardians of Purity Canyon and Mount Quena."

Misty scoffed. "Like some bugs will stop me down on the river."

"It will." Ash deadpanned. "Everytime we see a Bug Moemon, even by lakes or streams, you would scream like a maniac and run to get away from them.

"Like that time we were in the Orange Islands. When we saw some Caterpie by a pond, you ran away like crazy." Wendy listed an example.

"And that time in Kanto when we were near a stream. You ran from some Paras and Venonat." Es gave another example.

"And not too long ago, you ran from a lake because some Metapod and Kakuna were living in a tree." Glimmer added on.

"Okay, okay. I get your point." Misty groaned, who didn't like being reminded of those times.

"It may be best that you don't go down Purity River then." Luna said. "But since you like water, Misty, I'll introduce you to the water we have here."

Luna laid a bucket down into a stream next to the log cabin and lifted it out. Next, she filled a metal cup full of the water in the bucket and let Brock try the water first. "Wow!" Brock cried out, eyes wide after trying the water. "This is the most delicious water I've ever tasted!"

Misty tried it next. "I agree with Brock." She said. "I feel so refreshed after drinking it."

Ash tried it next. "Wow, this water makes me feel like my inner soul has just been cleansed." He smiled.

Tomo and Molly next. "This is really good!" Tomo exclaimed.

"More please!" Molly said.

Serena and Giselle liked the water as well, and so did the Moemon. "How is this water so delicious?" Giselle asked, wanting to know.

"This water comes from Mount Quena." Luna told them. "There is a lake up there called Clarity Lake, which is where this water comes from."

"Hmm, we could go over Mount Quena to leave Purity Canyon." Brock suggested.

"You can't do that." Luna said hastily. "Terrible weather such as typhoons, blizzards and thunderstorms happen around here, so trying to climb up Mount Quena is very dangerous. That's why only Moemon can live on Mount Quena; they can stand the harsh weather around here."

"No problem." Molly smiled. "Big brother has a Moemon that can deal with terrible weather."

Luna raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What Moemon is that?"

"A Ho-Oh."

Luna's eyes widened. "A Ho-Oh!? As in the Legendary Storm's End!? How do-" She was about to ask Ash how he caught a Ho-Oh, before she blinked. "Wait. You're Ash...oh."

She sighed. "Well, if you have a way to get past the weather, I won't stop you." Suddenly, everyone heard a knock on the door.

"Who could it be at this hour?" Misty asked. Luna opened the door to reveal a man and a young girl at the other side.

"Please excuse us for coming here so late," the man said, "but we have been doing research around here and we need a place to rest for the night."

"Of course, Cullen." Luna gladly let them in.

"You know them, Luna?" Ash asked, frowning as he sensed the two newcomers' Auras. Cullen was fine, but the girl had an evil Aura, and one that he was familiar with.

"Ah, good day to you all." Cullen greeted. "My name is Cullen Calix, and this is Domino, from the Moemon Institute." He introduced himself and the girl.

"Hello." Domino greeted respectfully.

"Cullen is a famous researcher and expert on medicines." Luna explained. "He and I have heard of each other from each other's research."

"I see." Ash nodded, taking in the information. "So, what brings you here?"

"I wish to climb Mount Quena and check out Clarity Lake." Cullen told them. "I had discovered from a sample of the lake that it had healing property for both humans and Moemon. I wish to find out the secrets of Clarity Lake and reveal them."

"That may not be a good idea." Luna said, fearing for his safety. "Not just because of the bad weather, but because other researchers might continuously come to Mount Quena and may destroy the habitat."

Cullen frowned. "You make a good point."

Suddenly, some little fire crackers went off in the cabin. It was Team Rocket; they had come to steal the gang's Moemon again. "What the hell do you three want?" Brock glared.

"We are here to take the Pikachu and Espeon, and any other Moemon that you have, twerp." Jessie said. James got out tow coils of wire rope and used them to grab Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer.

"Hey! Give them back!" Ash shouted, enraged at them taking his and his siblings' Moemon.

"Not a chance, twerp." Jessie smirked. "James, Meowth, it's time to depart." The trio jumped into their balloon and floated away.

"They shouldn't fly a balloon around here!" Luna exclaimed worriedly. "It's reckless and dangerous to try and fly a balloon in the weather around this area!"

"We have to do something, though!" Molly exclaimed. "Otherwise we won't get Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer back!"

Luna got some ropes off the wall of the cabin and some other climbing gear. "It's risky, but climbing up Mount Quena may be the only way to save your Moemon."

"Let's go, then!" Ash said, rushing out of the cabin.

"Wait! You forgot your gear!" Luna exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Brock said. "He's probably gonna use his Aura abilities to scale the mountain."

* * *

Luna, the gang, Cullen and Domino climbed up Mount Quena together. Ash used Aura Walk to scale the mountain, which impressed Luna, Cullen and Domino, while the others used rope. "We must be careful while climbing up here." Luna said. "You can never tell what will happen while climbing."

"Are you alright, Domino?" Cullen asked.

"I'm fine." Domino replied. Strong gusts of wind of rockslides happened, but no one got hurt, mostly thanks to Ash destroying any rocks that would hit them with well-timed Aura-infused punches. "He's really strong." Domino said with amazement.

"He's determined to save Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer." Tomo said, a determined look on his face. "And so am I."

"Me too. I'm not letting Glimmer get taken by them!" Molly said.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was having trouble riding their balloon in the wind. "Hey, could you perhaps make the ride a little less bumpy!?" Es shouted at them.

"What does it look like we're doing here!?" Meowth shouted back.

"I think we should've used our gliders for this." James said regretably.

"In this weather, any air transport is a bad idea." Pia said, before she felt the balloon tilt to the side. "Whoa!"

The balloon began flying sideways due to the wind, suddenly flying to where Luna, the gang, Cullen and Domino were, and Ash took notice of it. "Team Rocket incoming!" He shouted at the others. The balloon crashed into them, and the hook that held the rope clung onto the balloon. Ash had also quickly grabbed the rope when it crashed, and soon, everyone was hanging onto the balloon. The balloon flew higher into the sky, and soon, it was flying over the top of Mount Quena.

Meanwhile, Domino was looking at Mount Quena through some binoculars that had some scanning technology equipped with it. Through the binoculars, she saw the shape of a Moemon within the mountain; it was Mewtwo. She also saw a Pikachu, an Espeon, a Meowth and a Growlithe with Mewtwo. "This looks interesting." She whispered. "I better send these scans to Giovanni at once."

* * *

Giovanni had seen Domino's pictures on a screen while he was in his helicopter on the way to Mount Quena. "You escaped me once, Mewtwo," Giovanni said as he looked at the screen. "But this time, I will not let it happen again. And your friends will become useful to me, too. 009, proceed with the operations at once."

* * *

Mewtwo saw the humans through a window in her lair, and was surprised to see Ash, Tomo, Serena, Misty, Brock and Giselle, having remembered them from before. 'Could this be an accident?' She thought. 'Or...is it something more?' She didn't know what to expect.

* * *

At that time, Domino climbed up the rope and got into the balloon. "Hey, who are you?" Jessie asked.

Ash and the others climbed up into the balloon as well. "Domino, what are you doing?" Cullen asked.

Domino chuckled. "Domino _is_ my name," she said ominously, "but I am also called 009 and the Black Tulip, a member of Team Rocket." She revealed, surprising everyone except Ash, who glared at her.

"I should've known you were a part of Team Rocket." He said. "Your Aura was similar to those three, but more dangerous."

"Did your Aura abilities help you figure that out?" Domino smirked.

"I've heard of you!" Jessie exclaimed, pointing at Domino.

"So have I!" James added. "You're an elite officer of Team Rocket!"

"That's correct." Domino smirked. "And I've heard of you, Jessie and James, the clowns of Team Rocket."

"CLOWNS!?" The two yelled angrily, not liking being called clowns.

"Wait, Domino!" Cullen exclaimed. "Don't you work at the Moemon Institute!?"

"I do." Domino answered. "But Team Rocket has their agents working everywhere. That way, we can blend in everywhere and report to headquarters now and again." She then threw a black tulip into the balloon, baking it burst, and then flew away on a glider to where Team Rocket helicopters were flying. Luna, Cullen and the gang ended up falling into Clarity Lake, while the Rocket Trio just flew away towards the ground in the balloon.

* * *

"Damn that Domino bitch." Jessie growled as their balloon has crashed.

"That was not fun." James groaned.

"Well, at least we still succeeded in stealing the twerps' Moemon." Meowth pointed out, but as soon as she did, the three were suddenly held in the air by psychic power, courtesy of a VERY angry Pia and Es, with Wendy and Glimmer. The crash had loosened the cables enough for them to escape.

"Give us one good reason why we shouldn't crush every bone in your body." Pia snarled.

"And if any of your reasons include Team Rocket, you are dead." Es added, snarling as well.

"They sure are angry." Glimmer said. She could feel the insane psychic power Ash's two Moemon were giving off.

"Aren't you?" Wendy asked. "They separated us from our trainers."

Suddenly, a Thunderbolt and a Flamethrower shot out at Pia and Es, forcing them to cancel their Psychic and dodge. "Who was that?" Pia asked, annoyed by the interruption. Everyone turned to where the attacks came from and saw a Pikachu and a Growlithe glaring at them.

Pia's and Es's eyes widened as they recognized the two Moemon; they were Pikachutwo and Growlithetwo, Pia's and Wendy's cloned counterparts. "You two!" Pia gasped.

"What are you doing here!?" Pikachutwo growled. "Why are you trespassing on our home!?"

"So this is where you all went ever since New Island?" Pia asked, confusing everyone since they don't know what they were talking about, with the exception of Es.

"We wanted to live somewhere where we would not be disturbed by humans." Growlithe said, not losing her glare. "Mount Quena was perfect for us, since the terrible weather conditions make it so that humans can't step foot here." Her face turned into a scowl. "And yet here you are, trespassing on our domain, with _humans_!"

"We didn't mean to trespass." Es tried to reason with them. "We only wanted to get to the other side of Purity Canyon to continue our journey, but we've hit a snag when these guys tried to take us from our trainers." She glared at the Rocket Trio as she said the last part.

"Then LEAVE!" Pikachutwo demanded. "Or we will force you out." She and Growlithetwo were preparing to attack...

"Stop." A voice said, stopping Pikachutwo and Growlithetwo. Pia's and Es's eyes widened again as they recognized the voice, and they saw Mewtwo walking up to them, with Espeontwo by her side. "Nothing will be gained from fighting." Mewtwo said. "When we last battled the Moemon we were copied from, we realized that we were neither stronger nor weaker than them."

Wendy and Glimmer were confused by Mewtwo's words, and so were Team Rocket. "What do you think that Moemon means?" Jessie whispered.

"I have no idea." James shrugged. "I guess something happened witht hem and we never saw it."

Mewtwo saw the Rocket helicopters getting closer to Mount Quena and frowned. "I searched for a place like this, so that I could live in secret, and in peace." She said. "But now, since humans have found us here, we may need to find another location to live."

"No!" Pikachutwo exclaimed. "We can't just leave! We have to stay and fight! This is our home, and we have to defend it!"

She turned to Pia. "You know what it's like outside Mount Quena, don't you, Pia?" Pikachutwo asked. "You were born in this world, so you are free to walk about in it and go wherever it is you want." The clone clenched her fist. "It's not like that for us Clone Moemon. We always have to hide, because we would just end up being experimented by humans." Her hair covered her eyes. "Since we're only copies, we don't belong in this beautiful world."

Jessie understood how Pikachutwo felt; she was always treated like a misfit ever since she was a child. "That's why I fight." She whispered to herself. "I fight to own my place in this world."

"You think you guys don't belong in this world?" Pia asked, frowning. "That's a load of bullshit if you ask me!"

"What?" Pikachutwo asked.

"Ash always says that all Moemon are special; no matter what we look like or what we are." Es told her. "He also says that anyone has the right to live in this world, whether they are human or Moemon. So what if you're clones? You deserve to live in this world as much as we do!"

Espeontwo was surprised by Es just said, and ended up smiling. "Your master really knows how to speak words of encouragement." She said.

Es smiled back. "That's just the kind of person he is."

Pikachutwo was also surprised by Es's words as she looked down. "I'm happy that your trainers thinks that we belong here despite our origin." She said, before looking up again, a look of determination on her face. "But, I'm still gonna fight the humans invading our home! If we truly do have a place in this world, then we'll have to show it!" Some of the other Clone Moemon agreed with Pikachutwo. Mewtwo still thought they needed to look for a new place to live, though.

* * *

From a distance, Silver saw Team Rocket's helicopters closing in on Mount Quena. With a glare filled with hatred, he moved forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, the gang had just come out of the lake they landed in, although, the Ketchum siblings were not happy. "We have to get Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer back!" Molly exclaimed.

"I know." Ash said. "And we will."

"We need to head over to the other island, where Team Rocket's balloon crashed." Cullen said.

Luna looked at a big fallen tree and got an idea. "We could make a canoe out of this tree and use it to get across the lake." She suggested.

"Right." Ash nodded and brought out Tulip. "Tulip, use Magical Leaf on that tree to carve it into a canoe." He commanded.

"Blossom, help out with your Razor Leaf!" Serena commanded, sending out Blossom. The two Grass Moemon fired leaves at the big fallen tree, carving it into a canoe. Ash then placed the canoe into the lake and everyone got into it and paddled at once.

Giselle saw Team Rocket's helicopters in the sky. "I hope Team Rocket doesn't find us." She said with worry.

Ash looked at the helicopters with a frown, and then pulled out a Park Ball and a Safari Ball. "Youko, Mea, I choose you." He said, sending out the two Moemon.

Naturally, Cullen and Luna were shocked to see Mea. "What are you doing, Ash?" Cullen asked.

"I have a bad feeling that Team Rocket are planning something terrible." Ash said. "So, I'm going to send Youko and Mea to gather all the Bug Moemon around Purity Canyon to help us against Team Rocket."

"Ash has the right idea." Brock said, agreeing with Ash. "Team Rocket is very bad news, so we need all the help we can get."

"You can count on us." Mea saluted, before transforming into a Venomoth. "Let's go, Youko."

"Right." Youko nodded, and then the two flew off to find all the Bug Moemon around Purity Canyon and Mount Quena.

* * *

Back with the Clone Moemon, Pikachutwo had gathered most of the other clones. "Everyone, humans have invaded our home!" She rallied them. "We're not gonna just sit here and do whatever they want here! We're going to fight them, and defend our home!"

"Yeah!" The Clone Moemon roared in agreement.

"What will happen to us?" James asked; he and Jessie were tied up by Venusaurtwo's vines. He soon got his answer when she put them in a cave which served as some sort of prison.

"How come you're no in prison with us?" Jessie asked Meowth, who was standing with her clone.

"Because I'm a Moemon." Meowth answered in a tone as if it was obvious. "They don't like you two because you're humans."

"You better find a way to get us out of here." James said.

Meowth waved him off. "Ah, don't worry. I'll get you guys out of there some other time." She then left with the Clone Moemon.

"That cat better not betray us." Jessie grumbled.

Some of the Clone Moemon who agreed with Pikachutwo about fighting the humans started to swim across a lake to fight Team Rocket. Pia, Es, Wendy and Meowth also went with them, wanting to help. Glimmer opted to stay put, since she wasn't strong enough to help fight off Team Rocket. Mewtwo watched them go with worry. 'I feel I should stop them and tell them to stay here to keep them safe,' she thought, 'but I also feel that I should let them choose freely what it is they want to do. I don't know what is right: their safety or their freedom.'

* * *

At that time, Luna, Cullen and the gang had reached the other side of the lake and came to an area of Mount Quena, where there was a big spring lake. "I think this is the heart of Mount Quena." Luna guessed their current position.

Cullen took a sample of the spring and examined it on his minicomputer. "Wow." He breathed out in amazement. "The chemical makeup in this water is outstanding. It's off the charts! I think this is the source of Purity River."

Luna nodded. "I thought it would be. That's why I hope that humans don't come here. I fear that if they do research here every day, it will pollute the water and ruin the habitat here."

Suddenly some baby Moemon came out of the bushes; they were a baby Rhyhorn and a baby Nidoran Feminine. The Feminine Nidoran wore a small light blue dress with red eyes and light blue hair down to her neck, as well as blue ears on her head.

"They're so cute!" Molly squealed.

"Yeah, and they look healthy, even without a Moemon Breeder around." Brock said.

"This proves that Mount Quena is the perfect place for wild Moemon." Luna nodded.

Ash patted the two baby Moemon on their heads, which they enjoyed it. "I wonder where their parents are." Misty wondered.

"Perhaps up there." Serena said, pointing up. Everyone saw an adult Rhyhorn and Nidoqueen up on a cliff, looking down on them.

Ash looked at the two parent Moemon. 'I know those two.' He thought. He closed his eyes and used Aura Sight to identify them to make sure, before opening his eyes. 'They're the the Clone Rhyhorn ad Nidoqueen that Mewtwo created some time ago on New Island. That means is Mewtwo is here as well.' Ash remembered Mewtwo and the events on New Island. Mewtwo erased everyone's memories of what happened there except for him and his Moemon. Ash believed that it was because Mewtwo trusted him enough to keep her existence a secret, and he has. He never told anyone about the events of New Island.

He turned to the others. "We better go, otherwise the Moemon will get nervous." He said. "Besides, we still need to look for Pia and the others." Tomo and Molly agreed with him, wanting their Moemon back.

* * *

Back with Pia, Es, Wendy, Meowth and the clones, the had an area where they could confront Team Rocket. The moment they set foot, Pia and Es had fired a powerful Thunder and Solar Beam and blasted down two of the helicopters. "Nice shot!"

"You two have gotten stronger." Their clones gave their praise.

"We've been through a lot since our last encounter." Pia smiled. She then saw the main helicopter fire some sort of lasers at them and quickly conjured up a Light Screen to block them. "Someone take out that thing's ammunition!" She exclaimed.

"Growlithetwo!" Wendy called to her clone, who nodded, and then they quickly left cover.

"Flamethrower!" The real and clone Growlithe fired streams of flames at the gun firing the blasting, managing to destroy it with their combined attack and stopping the assault.

* * *

"Our paralyzing gun has been destroyed!" A Rocket Grunt immediately alerted Giovanni, who grunted in annoyance.

"It seems capturing those stray clones won't be as easy as we thought." Shia frowned, despite her musings.

Giovanni did not reply. His plan was to capture Mewtwo and the other Clone Moemon, but it was beginning to prove difficult. He gave the next order, "Send some of our troops down to battle them! If they want a Moemon Battle, we'll give them one!"

"Yes sir!" The grunts responded.

* * *

Pia and the others saw some Rockets leave the helicopters and confront them. "So, you're coming down to face us?" She smirked.

"Give up now, or things are gonna get ugly!" One of the grunts threatened, and then all the grunts sent out their Moemon.

"A bunch of Poison types, a few Fighting types, a few Houndour and Drowzee, and some Rattata and Sandshrew." Es identified the types of Moemon they sent out, and then frowned. "Honestly, this shouldn't be too chellenging."

Pia nodded, and then turned to the others. "Es and I can take care of most of them. You guys focus on the others!" She told them.

"Right." Pikachutwo nodded. "Let's go, everyone!"

The Moemon began fighting the Rocket Moemon. Thanks to the overwhelming power of Pia and Es, they were easily able to quickly dwindle Team Rocket's numbers. Vaporeontwo had decided to stay back and provide support, using Life Dew to heal everyone, as well as Helping Hand to boost the power of their next attack. Soon, all the Rockets that came down to fight them were defeated.

"Ha! How'd you like that!?" Pikachutwo smirked, looking up at the Rocket's helicopters. "If you know what's good for you, leave now!"

"Don't get too cocky." Pia told her clone. "Their most likely preparing to send out the next wave." Just as she thought, more Rocket agents came from the helicopters, and it looked like another fight was about to begin, a Shadow Ball attack interfered. It was Mewtwo.

"Mewtwo!" Espeontwo gasped, seeing the Genetic Moemon floating to them.

"I came to help you lot, since you were in danger." Mewtwo said.

"Why?" Pikachutwo asked. "We mostly had it covered, thanks to Pia and Es."

"The fact that you are getting hurt is enough for me to worry."

Just then, Giovanni came out of his helicopter to speak to Mewtwo. "It has been a long time, Mewtwo." He said. "I see that you are doing well."

"So, you're the boss of Team Rocket." Es said, glaring at the man before them.

"Correct. I am Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket." Giovanni introduced himself, looking at Pia and Es. "And you two are Ash Ketchum's prized Pikachu and Espeon. Even I have heard of his accomplishments. My sister's son has grown into an extraordinary trainer."

"What?" Pia and Es asked, caught off-guard by what Giovanni said. They began to wonder what his relation was to Ash.

Mewtwo, on the other hand, was really angry to see Giovanni. She hadn't forgotten the time when Giovanni made her his slave. "Leave this place at once!" Mewtwo growled. "I will show no mercy if you don't!"

Giovanni snickered. "Your threats do not scare me. I now have better machinery to deal with you."

Mewtwo growled and prepared a Shadow Ball. "Do not think that I will become your slave again!"

Giovanni smirked. "You are powerful, Mewtwo, but I doubt you will be able to put this up much longer." Domino and some other Team Rocket agents flew over to the other island on their gliders.

"Shit!" Es cursed, seeing them head for the island where the other clones were.

Giovanni smirked. "Since you have made many friends, I wonder what you will do if they're all in danger."

* * *

Back with Ash, he was currently fighting Domino. They had reunited with Glimmer, but as soon as they did, Domino arrived and trapped them in metal rings. Ash dodged the one meant for him and engaged in combat with the Black Tulip. Neither of them used Moemon, though. Domino was fighting Ash using her black tulips, which actually release electricity when they stick to the ground. However, Ash was able to easily shrug off the electricity thanks to a combination of his Aura and training with Pia, while retaliating with close-quarters combat. Domino proved that she wasn't an easy target to hit with her agility, but he was able to land a few good hits on her. He then ducked under a savate from Domino and countered with an elbow strike, knocking her back, but the Elite Rocket Agent recovered.

"I had heard that you were a pretty powerful Moemon Trainer, but it seems you're no slouch yourself." Domino said, admittedly impressed by how well Ash was faring against her.

"I don't know what you're planning to do here, but I won't let it happen." Ash said, glaring at Domino.

Domino chuckled. "If you want to know, we plan to capture all the Clone Moemon here, not simply to force them under our command, but to experiment on them as well."

Ash snarled, disgusted by their plan. "You bastards are more disgusting than I thought you were."

Domino smirked. "Say what you want. It won't change things." She then saw that Mewtwo and the Clone Moemon that were fighting Team Rocket had made it to the island. Pia, Es, Wendy and Meowth were there too, because they wanted to help. Meowth as well, despite being part of Team Rocket. "I was wondering when you would turn up." She smirked.

Giovanni turned up as well. "I am going to give you a choice, Mewtwo." He told her, an evil smile on his face. "You can either surrender and be mine once again, or you can just watch as your Clone Moemon friends suffer." Enforcing his words, Domino threw six black tulips at Pia, Es, Wendy and their clones. Pia and Es were able to withstand the electricity, but Wendy and the clones got seriously hurt.

"Wendy!" Tomo cried out.

Mewtwo's eyes widened as she saw her friend get hurt. "Stop this!" She exclaimed to Giovanni.

Giovanni smirked. "What's it going to be, Mewtwo?"

Mewtwo couldn't bear to see all the Moemon get attacked like this; the Clone Moemon had become her friends.

"Don't do it, Mewtwo!" Es exclaimed. "We can still fight! Just trust us!"

"Why don't you be quiet?" Domino asked, throwing another black tulip at her, but Es had actually caught it with her psychic power and tossed it back, shocking the agent with her own weapon.

"Team Rocket may seem powerful, but so are we!" Pia told Mewtwo. "We've been through tough situations like this before and made it out okay! We can take them on!" Mewtwo looked at Pia, and could see the strong amount of willpower in her eyes. She then saw that Vaporeontwo had used Life Dew a few times to heal Wendy, Pikachutwo, Espeontwo and Growlithetwo, feeling relieved that her friends are okay now.

"It seems you don't plan surrendering." Giovanni frowned, before smirking. "Although, it doesn't matter to me either way."

Suddenly, five pieces of armor floated from Giovanni. Mewtwo's eyes widened as she recognized the set of armor. It was the armor she had worn when she was Giovanni's slave, but it seems to have been reinforced and made stronger. The armor pieces shot electricity at Mewtwo, immobilizing her as they attached themselves onto her. The moment the headpiece was attached, Mewtwo became still.

"No!" Pikachutwo, Espeontwo, Growlithetwo and Meowthtwo cried out in horror.

Pia and Es were also shocked by what happened and glared at Giovanni, who was laughing evilly. "You bastard!" Pia cursed at him.

"Call me what you want! It means nothing now that Mewtwo is once again under my command." Giovanni smirked. He then took notice of Ash. "Ah, Ash Ketchum, the Legendary Moemon Trainer. Once I'm done with Mewtwo and the Clone Moemon, your Moemon will make an excellent addition."

Ash saw the Rocket Agent surrounding him. Things were looking dire. 'I hope Youko and Mea get here with the Bug Moemon.' He thought as he prepared for a tough battle, but then unexpected help came.

"Feral, Hydro Pump! Yuki, Dark Pulse!"

A blast of pressurized water and a pulse of dark energy suddenly hit some of the grunts and knocked them away. Ash and his friends were wide eyed when they saw who came to help them. It was Silver, with two of his Moemon beside him. One was a Weavile while the other was a Feraligatr.

The Weavile, which Ash guessed was Yuki, wore a tight black miniskirt and black shirt, with silver claws over black gloves, and a long red scarf tied around her neck. She had messy black hair down to her shoulders beneath a red nurse hat, and red eyes.

The Feraligatr, Feral, wore blue jeans and a blue jacket over a yellow shirt. She had long, wild blue hair flowing down her back, with red fringes sticking out. She had shining gold eyes, and jagged fangs.

"Silver!" Ash exclaimed, having not expected him. "What are you doing here?"

"Stopping Team Rocket's plans, what else?" Silver said, before looking at Giovanni with a glare.

"Another interloper it seems." Giovanni said, before showing an amused smirk. "It has been a while, Silver." Silver only scowled at him. "Come now. Is that really any way to treat your own father?"

"FATHER!?" Ash, Pia, Es, Misty, Brock, Tomo, Wendy, Serena and Giselle yelled, eyes widening at the revelation. Even Yuki and Feral were shocked that their master was actually the son of the leader of Team Rocket.

"Shut up!" Silver snarled. "You left me and Mom to pursue your own ambitions. You have no right to be called my father!"

"Someone has daddy issues." Domino taunted, getting a glare from Silver.

Giovanni chuckled. "It's amusing right now, that the two people currently standing in my way, are two family members.

That made everyone blink. _Two_? They know now that Silver is Giovanni's son, but there's another related to him?

"Is he...talking about Ash?" Wendy asked, remembering what Giovanni had hinted about him.

"What?" Ash asked, looking at Giovanni. "How could I possibly be related to you?"

Giovanni stared at Ash, before laughing aloud. "I see. So my sister, Delia, did not tell you about me. How amusing."

That news shocked Ash. "My mom is your sister!? But...that means..."

Seeing Ash connect the dots, Giovanni smirked. "That's right, my dear _nephew_. I'm your uncle."

"WHAT!?" Everyone, including the Rocket Trio, was stunned at the news. No one would expect a famous young trainer to be related to a criminal mastermind.

There would a moment of shocked silence, before Yuki brought something else up. "Hey, Master, if that guy really is your dad's nephew, wouldn't that also make him your cousin?" She asked.

Ash and Silver looked at each other, having never thought that they were actually related to each other, before Ash shook his head. "I can accept Silver being my cousin." He said, before glaring at Giovanni. "However, I refuse to accept someone as evil as you as a family member!"

"That's right." Silver said, walking up to Ash. "Someone like him doesn't deserve to be in our family. Your mother made the right choice not to tell you about him."

Giovanni frowned. "Family relations do not matter to me." He said firmly. "It does not matter if you're my son or my sister's, if you stand in my way, I will show no mercy. Seize them!"

Ash and Silver were on guard as Rocket grunts surrounded them. "Hope you're ready." Silver told Ash.

Ash nodded at Silver before looking at Giovanni. "You're not gonna win, Giovanni! We will stop you!" He exclaimed.

"You and what army?" Giovanni mocked.

Just then, the Clone Moemon started calling out, "The Bug Moemon are coming! The Bug Moemon are coming!"

"Bug Moemon?" Silver asked, confused.

Ash smirked. "How about the army of all the Bug Moemon I had two of my Moemon gather around Purity Canyon?"

Youko and Mea had arrived just in time, with all of the Bug Moemon of Purity Canyon following them. "Fellow Bug Moemon!" Youko rallied. "Let us drive off the evil humans that have invaded Mount Quena and seek to ruin its peaceful habitat!" The Bug Moemon roared and dived in, attacking the Rocket grunts. Some of them also freed Luna, Collen and the rest of the gang. Domino tried to stop them with her black tulips, but they were sliced apart by the Scyther. Domino grunted in annoyance, before she could do anything else, Ash had knocked her out with an Aura-infused uppercut.

Giovanni grunted in annoyance at the scene. "Mewtwo!" He commaded. Mewtwo under the influence of the armor, raised her arm and prepared to fire a Psychic aimed at Ash.

"No you don't!" Mea exclaimed, changing back to normal and firing a Psychic to counter Mewtwo's, cancelling them out.

Giovanni was surprised by Mea's appearance, before he smirked. "Ah, she must be your Mew." He said. "So, she was one of the Moemon you had sent." Mea gasped when she saw Mewtwo under Giovanni's control, before glaring at him. "Very well, then. If you think you can stop, then come face me with your Mew. I will be waiting." He then left with Mewtwo.

"Ash!" Pia called as she fired a Thunderbolt at a Grunt's Golbat, knocking her out. "We'll take care of things here! You and Mea go rescue Mewtwo from Giovanni."

Ash nodded and was about to leave. "Hey!" He heard Silver call him and turned to the crimson-haired trainer, who gave him a firm look.

"You better not lose." Silver told him.

Ash grinned at his cousin. "I don't plan to." Seeing Silver nod, he ran off. "Let's go, Mea!"

* * *

Ash and Mea went to the other island, where they saw Giovanni waiting with Mewtwo. "And so you arrive." Giovanni calmly announced their arrival.

"Your plans for Mount Quena end here, Giovanni!" Ash declared.

"We shall see." Giovanni smirked. "You may have the Mythical Moemon Mew with you, but Mewtwo was created to be the ultimate Moemon! And you shall bear witness to her power as you suffer a world of pain! Mewtwo, Psychic!" Mewtwo's eyes glowed from her armor as she fired a Psychic at Mea, who countered with her own Psychic.

"Mewtwo, Shadow Ball!" Giovanni commanded.

"Mea, counter with Dark Pulse!" Ash quickly commanded. Mea fired a pulse of dark energy at the sphere of darkness, the two attacks causing an explosion. "Now Shadow Claw!" Ghostly formed in the shape of a claw around Mea's arm as she charged forward and slashed Mewtwo.

"Barrier!" Giovanni commanded. Mewtwo formed a barrier in front of her that blocked Mea's attack. Mea pulled back and her eyes sharpened, glowing orange as she used Laser Sight, and then she charged forward with Megahorn. Giovanni commanded Mewtwo to use Barrier again, but thanks to Laser Focus, Mea's attack bypassed the defensive move and struck Mewtwo right in the chest.

Giovanni growled. "Thunder!" Mewtwo released a powerful blast of electricity, shocking Mea before she could pull back again. "Now Laser Focus, then use Shadow Ball!" Mewtwo's eyes glowed orange, and then she fired a Shadow Ball at Mea, hitting her for critical damage and making her cry out in pain.

"Mea, are you alright!?" Ash asked.

"I'm okay." Mea grunted as she stood up. "Life Dew!" She held out her palm, and then a dewdrop fell to the ground, releasing a pulse that healed Mea.

"Aura Sphere!" Giovanni commanded. Mewtwo fired an azure sphere of Aura at Mea, but the Mew countered with Psycho Cut, and then unleashed a Hurricane, but Giovanni commanded Mewtwo to use Psychic to dispel it.

Ash then had an idea. "Mea, use Imprison!" He commanded. Mea smirked and her body glowed. Mewtwo's body glowed with her before the glow changed to red, sealing any attacks she shared with Mea.

Giovanni growled in annoyance. "You may have have sealed most Mewtwo's attacks, but there's one attack she can still use." He said. "Her signature attack. Mewtwo, Psystrike!" Mewtwo formed a large condensed ball of psychic power and fired it at Mea, but the Mew disappeared with Phantom Force, and then reappeared in front of Mewtwo and punched her, knocking her back.

"Keep going, Mea!" Ash encouraged. "We have to save Mewtwo!"

Giovanni scoffed. " _Save Mewtwo?_ Why would you fight to protect a clone?"

"Because even if she's a clone, she still exists!" Ash firmly answered. "All Moemon have a right to live in this world, regardless of their origins! That includes Mewtwo and the other clone Moemon!"

"Their only purpose is to serve Team Rocket."

Ash glared, his body surging with Aura. "You think that Moemon are nothing but tools for your ambitions, but that's wrong! They're living beings like us! They have hearts, they have souls, they can feel emotions... They exist to be loved, and to stand by our side as our most trusted companions." The Aura grew stronger, and changed to a pink hue. "Mewtwo deserves much better than being forced to serve under you, and I am going to save her from that fate! Let's go, Mea!"

"Yes!" Mea exclaimed, her body glowed the same pink aura as Ash's.

Giovanni had heard enough. "Mewtwo, Psystrike!" He commanded. Mewtwo used her signature move once again.

 **"This is the power of the bond between humans and Moemon!"** Ash and Mea exclaimed in perfect unison as immense amounts of psychic power surged around Mea. **"Moemon Master Psychic!"** Mea fired the psychic power in a powerful wave of energy that overpowered the Psystrike. The psychic wave then consumed Mewtwo, before erupting in a powerful psychic explosion that could be felt from the other island.

The explosion had also knocked Giovanni off his floating device as he sat up angrily. "Mewtwo, attack them!" He ordered, but Mewtwo did respond. She simply stood their, her armor sparking heavily. Then a crack was suddenly heard, and Giovanni's eyes widened when he saw the armor breaking. "No... It can't be! IMPOSSIBLE!"

The armor cracked before shattering completely, freeing Mewtwo from Giovanni's control as she collapsed to the ground. "Mewtwo!" Ash gasped, running up to the Genetic Moemon.

Mewtwo moaned, regaining her senses as she looked up at Ash. "Ash...?" She spoke weakly.

Ash smiled. "It's okay, Mewtwo. Everything's okay now."

Mewtwo pushed herself up with shaky arms, with Ash helping her up. "You saved me... Thank you..." Ash smiled back at her, before glaring at Giovanni, who was disappointed in how things turned out.

"It seems you have truly become a powerful trainer, Ash." Giovanni said with a frown. "Just like your father was." Ash's eyes widened at the mention of his father. "You may have freed Mewtwo from my grasp, but this will not end my ambitions." He stood up and looked at Ash with a firm glare. "One day, the world will fall under my command, and then you shall truly know my wrath." He took out a Moe Ball. "Shia, Flash."

Shia emerged from her Moe Ball, and then her gem flashed a blinding white light, forcing Ash, Mew and Mewtwo to cover their eyes. By the time the light had died down, Giovanni had already escaped in his helicopter. "He got away." Ash grunted in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it, Ash." Mea assured her trainer. "What matters is that we won, and that we saved Mewtwo."

* * *

"Looks like that's all of them." Es said, looking at all the unconscious Rocket agents.

"I hope Ash and Mea are alright." Serena said worriedly.

"I'm sure they're fine, Serena." Pia said. "We just have to trust them." Admittedly, she and Es were a bit worried themselves when they felt the immense psychic power, because they weren't sure if that was Mea or Mewtwo, but they trusted Ash to come back safely.

* * *

Back with Ash, Mea and Mewtwo, the Genetic Moemon had recovered thanks to Ash's Aura, as well as using Recover. "We should head back." Ash suggested. "No doubt the others are worried about us."

"Yeah." Mea nodded, and was about to Teleport them when Mewtwo spoke.

"Ash, did you mean it when you said that I deserved to live in this world?" Mewtwo asked. She had heard Ash's words even when she was under the armor's control, and wanted confirmation.

"Of course I did." Ash replied. "Mewtwo, you felt pain during our battle, didn't you?" Mewtwo nodded. "And you felt relief when I started healing you, didn't you?" She nodded again. "That proves your existence." He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Just because you were cloned from Mea doesn't mean a thing. You are yourself. Since you can feel pain and other emotions, just like other Moemon can, it means that you're still a Moemon, no matter what." Mea nodded in agreement with Ash's words.

Mewtwo stared at Ash, feeling herself blush a bit. She felt confused why, but soon figured it out. Back at New Island, when Ash stopped her, she had gained a respect for him, and now that he saved her, that respect grew to liking him. "Ash... Thank you." She said, smiling warmly.

Ash and Mea were surprised to see Mewtwo actually smiling at him, and then she suddenly made a purple and white Moe Ball with an 'M' on it appear. "What is that?" Mea asked, having never seen a Moe Ball like it.

"I've heard of this Moe Ball." Ash said, taking it into his hand. "It's a Master Ball. It's said to be the ultimate Moe Ball, able to catch any Moemon without fail." He looked at Mewtwo. "Where did you find this?" He asked her.

"This was at Team Rocket's headquarters when I first became their slave." Mewtwo answered. "They were planning on using this to catch Mew, but I took it with me when I escaped, so that they may never use it."

"I see." Ash said, looking at the Master Ball, before back at Mewtwo. "Why are you giving this to me, then?"

"Because I want you to catch me with it." Mewtwo answered, catching Ash and Mea off-guard.

"Mewtwo, are you serious!?" Mea asked, surprised that Mewtwo would allow herself to be caught.

"Very." Mewtwo nodded. "You helped me understand myself, Ash, but I want to learn more, and I believe being your Moemon will help."

Ash was speechless. "Are you sure you want me to catch you?" He asked, still unsure. "I mean, if you could hear everything despite the armor controlling you, then you must have heard that Giovanni is my uncle. Plus, you prefer being a free Moemon."

Mewtwo looked at Ash. "Just as you told me I am my own person, Ash, you are also your own person." She told him, reflecting his words back at him. "Don't let your relations to that man define who you are. Be the person you want to be."

"Yeah." Mea nodded in agreement. "Besides, you are nothing like him. Whereas Giovanni is cold and heartless, you are kind and loving to all Moemon. You see us not as slaves, but as family."

"Correct." Mewtwo nodded. "That is why I want you to catch. Under you, I know that I would not be a servant, but a family member that will always receive your love."

Ash took those words in and smiled. "You're right, girls. Thank you." He thanked them. Now clear of doubts, Ash pressed the Master Ball against Mewtwo and it sucked her in, capturing her, and then sent her back out. "Welcome to the family, Mewtwo."

"Thank you, Ash." Mewtwo smiled. "Now, if I heard correctly, you give names to the Moemon you capture." Ash nodded. "What will you name me?"

"Hmm, that's a tough one." Ash said, putting some thought into it. "How about...Meranda?"

Mewtwo thought about the name before nodding. "Very well. As of today, I am Meranda."

Ash nodded, and then took out his Moedex. "Laby, can you show Meranda's data?" He asked.

"Of course, but know that I have barely any info on her." Laby said, before bringing up a digital screen that showed Laby's data.

 **Moemon:** Mewtwo

 **Name:** Meranda

 **Species:** Genetic Moemon

 **Type:** Psychic

 **Current Level:** 85

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Ability:** Pressure

 **Height:** 6'

 **Weight:** 120lbs

 **Cup Size:** E

 **Weaknesses:** Ghost, Dark, Bug

 **Resistances:** Psychic, Fighting

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Psystrike, Confusion, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Laser Focus, Swift, Psycho Cut, Recover, Thunder, Fire Blast, Blizzard, Aura Sphere, Barrier, Safeguard, Stone Edge, Earthquake, Energy Ball, Hurricane

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Mewtwo was created to be the ultimate Moemon. No other information.

"The lack of information is noticeable." Meranda said. "But, perhaps it's better like this."

"Yeah." Ash said in agreement.

"Now, let us go." Meranda said. "There is something I need to take care of."

* * *

At the time, Es, with Pia's and Espeontwo's help, had teleported Domino and the other Rocket agent to a police station to be sent to jail. "That's all of them." Es said. Just then Ash, Mea and Meranda had teleported in.

"Ash!" Ash's friends and siblings said, relieved that he was okay.

"Hey guys. I'm back." Ash smiled.

"Where's Giovanni?" Silver asked.

"Well, after I defeated him and rescued Meranda, he ended up escaping." Ash said. "Sorry, Silver. I know that you wanted a go at him."

Silver shrugged. "Whatever. If he's still out there, then I'll have other chances."

"Mewtwo?" Pikachutwo called Meranda, who turned to her. "Why did he call you Meranda?"

"Because I've decided to go with Ash as my trainer." Meranda said, shocking everyone. "He is different from other humans. He treats his Moemon with genuine love and care. I know that I will be in great hands with him."

"Um, if you trust him, then okay." Pikachutwo said, frowning. "But, what about the rest of us?"

Meranda smiled, once again catching the clones off-guard, as they've never seen her truly smile before. "I was getting to that." She said, before facing all the Clone Moemon. "After everything that has happened today, I have decided that all of you shall now live in the wild outside Mount Quena."

Once again, the clones were surprised, but this time, there was joy in their eyes. "You mean we'll be living in the world where all other Moemon live!?" Pikachutwo asked, sounding excited.

Meranda nodded. "Yes. I now realize that we all have the right to decide what we want to do with our lives, even though we are clones. So, you will all live in your natural habitats." The Clone Moemon all began to cheer happily.

Meranda then spoke to Ash and the gang. "I would appreciate it that you do not speak of any of this to anyone."

"Don't worry, Meranda." Ash assured.

"Ash is right." Serena agreed. "We will never reveal this to the public."

"Especially not after what happened today." Giselle added.

"I'll keep this a secret as well." Silver said.

"We won't tell anyone either!" Said three voice. The voices belonged to the Rocket Trio.

"Really?" Misty asked skeptically.

"It's true we are members of Team Rocket, but this is something that's worth keeping a secret from even the boss." Jessie spoke for them.

"That's right." James nodded. "Especially after the really bad stuff they were planning to do here."

"Even this Meowth knows how to keep secrets." Meowth said.

Meranda understood that the gang, Silver and the Rocket Trio would never reveal the secrets of Mount Quena. She did, however, want to erase Luna's and Cullen's memories of Mount Quena, as their desire of researching the spring would put it in jeopardy. After erasing their memories, Meranda and Mea used their psychic powers to teleport the Clone Moemon to different places to live; the Water Moemon went to live in the sea and the other Moemon went to live in forests, mountains and meadows. "Will you be alright now that the Clone Moemon are gone?" Ash asked.

"It's alright." Meranda assured. "The Clone Moemon had always wanted to live freely outside of Mount Quena, so I wanted to grant their wish." The gang then and Rocket Trio then left Mount Quena on hot air balloons. So, Mount Quena was safe and the Clone Moemon were free to roam about in the Moemon World.

Luna and Cullen, who had forgottent everything about what happened on Mount Quena and what they discovered there, had actually decided to stay with each other. Apparently, they had a lot more in common with each other than just research.

Silver was walking off on his own when he heard someone call him; it was Ash. "Good luck on your journey, cuz." Ash smirked, giving him a thumbs up.

Silver stared at Ash, before smirking. "Same to you."

With the incident on Mount Quena over, the gang could now continue their journey, with Meranda now joining them, and Ash had forged a familial bond with Silver.

* * *

 **Movie 4 DONE!**

 **While this is similar to the original movie, there are noticeable changes, mainly with the battle against Giovanni and Team Rocket. Thanks to Pia and Es's battle experience and power, they had a much better fight against Team Rocket. There was also Ash battling Giovanni himself, which was interesting to write.**

 **Also, Ash using his very first Sync Move, with Mea, surprisingly. I'm sure most of you expected him to use his first Sync Move with either Pia or Es, but considering the circumstances, Mea ended up taking the Spotlight.**

 **Yep, Giovanni is Ash's uncle, and Silver is his cousin. Giovanni being a hidden family member to Ash is something many people have done in fanfics, and I feel like doing this as well. I kinda like the idea of a well-respected hero being related to someone who is probably the most rotten egg on the planet. Gives them a chance to prove themselves differently.**

 **Now, there's still the lemon with Meranda to look forward to, so see you guys then!**


	45. Mewtwo Returns - Epilogue

**Time for the Meranda lemon!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"You mean to say that that boy stole the Sneasel because he wanted to fight Team Rocket?" Elm asked with surprise. The gang had gotten to a Moemon Center and Ash decided to call Professor Elm and tell him about Silver.

"Yeah, and it turns out the leader of Team Rocket is...regrettably, my uncle and Silver's father, which makes him my cousin." Ash added, grimacing as he called Giovanni his uncle.

Needless to say, Elm was shocked by the news. "I never would've suspected someone as famous as you to be related to a criminal mastermind."

"Yeah, I know. It shook me up a bit, but my Moemon taught me that I shouldn't let family relations define who I am."

"Well, they are right, Ash." Elm nodded. "You are nothing like Giovanni. You are a kind trainer, and even caring to others."

Ash smiled. "Thanks, Professor Elm. Anyway, about Silver, what are you gonna do now that you know his reasoning? Not to mention that the Sneasel's already evolved."

Elm put some thought about it. "Well, I suppose I can call off the search for him, but you better tell him that he needs to put some serious effort into his goal."

"I'll tell him the next time we cross paths. See ya, Professor Elm." Ash said, before ending the call.

"Ash." He then heard someone call to him from behind and turned to see it was Meranda.

"Yes, Meranda?"

"I would like for us to have sex." Meranda told him. "I believe that's part of the pact we must make, before I can officially be your Moemon.

Ash gave Meranda a look of shock, before nodding and leading her to a private room in the Moemon Center.

* * *

 _ **Warning: Lemon begins here. If you are uncomfortable reading, then you don't have to.**_

* * *

Ash walked into the private room with Meranda. "Are you sure about this, Meranda?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Meranda nodded. "I've grown to like you as a person, Ash. I trust you."

"Okay." Ash nodded as Meranda took off her clothes.

"I'll admit I feel embarrassed being naked in front of you like this." Meranda said, blushing a bit as her arms were under her breasts.

"That's natural." Ash said, before walking up to Meranda and kissing her. The Genetic Moemon was surprised for a bit, but quickly found herself kissing Ash back. The kiss went on for a few minutes, but by that time it was too intense for Meranda, who was still a novice in this, so she parted from the kiss, panting for breath.

"That felt good..." She panted.

"Well, there's still more to come." Ash smiled as he guided her to the bed. He then raised his hands up to her breasts and fondled them, elicitating a moan from her.

"I-It feels strange when you touch me like that." Meranda moaned.

"Does it feel bad?" Ash asked.

"No... It feels...good." Meranda moaned.

"I'm glad." Ash smiled, resuming his work. He then latched his mouth onto her right nipple, sucking on it, earning more moans of pleasure. He then switched it up after a few minutes to give the other nipple the same attention.

"So good..." Meranda moaned, instinctively pulling Ash further into her chest. She then felt Ash move his right hand down to her lower region and insert a finger, making her gasp in surprise from the pleasure. "A-Ash...!" Ash smirked around her nipple and began thrusting his finger into her pussy, making her writhe in pleasure. He then inserted two more fingers and continued thrusting for five minutes. "I'm feeling strange..."

"You're about to cum." Ash told her. "You don't have to hold back. Let it out." He thrusted his fingers at a faster pace, pushing Meranda over the edge.

"I-I'm cumming~!" Meranda cried out, releasing her fluids all over Ash's hand.

"How was your first orgasm?" Ash asked, leaving her chest.

"It was really good." Meranda panted.

Ash smiled. "Good, it's supposed to feel good. Anyway, it your turn now." He removed his pants, revealing his dick to Meranda.

Meranda's eyes widened when she saw the monster that Ash was packing. She had heard from Pia and Es that Ash was huge, and they certainly weren't kidding. Mentally preparing herself, she faced Ash's member and sampled a few licks, before taking it onto her mouth, managing at least eight inches before pulling back due to gag reflex. 'It has a weird taste, but knowing it belongs to Ash makes it desirable.' She thought as she gave Ash a blowjob. After five minutes, she decided to use her breasts as well.

"Damn." Ash groaned. "Didn't think you knew how to do this, Meranda."

 _"It just feels natural to me."_ Meranda replied via telepathy as she continued her boobjob and blowjob. After fifteen more fifteen, she was rewarded for her efforts.

"I'm about to cum, Meranda." Ash told her.

 _"Go ahead and cum."_ Meranda said. With her permission, Ash released inside her mouth as the Genetic Moemon swallowed it all. "Salty and creamy." She commented, taking in the taste.

"It's time for the main event." Ash said.

"Indeed." Meranda nodded, before pushing Ash down onto the bed. "However, I wish to be the one moving."

"Alright." Ash nodded. Meranda grabbed Ash's still hard cock and lined it up with her pussy, before slowly lowering herself onto it.

"So big~" Meranda moaned as she felt Ash's dick spread her open. It slid in easily thanks to the earlier foreplay. Feeling it hit her hymen, she took a deep breath before slamming herself down and taking the full length of his dick.

Ash quickly sat up and deeply kissed Meranda to muffle the incoming scream and help distract her from the pain. After a few minutes, the two parted from the kiss. "Are you alright, Meranda?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Ash." Meranda smiled. "The pain is gone, so I'll be moving now." She began bouncing up and down on Ash's dick, moaning at how good it felt. "So good~" She moaned.

"You feel so tight, Meranda." Ash groaned. He wanted to thrust up into her, but stayed put, letting her do all the work as she wanted.

"Do you like my tight pussy?"

"It's amazing."

"I'm glad." Meranda smiled. She began bouncing faster after a few minutes, but then she grabbed one of Ash's hands and brought it up to her breast. "You can touch my breasts if you want."

"Alright." Ash smiled, bringing his other hand up as he groped her large breasts, adding to her pleasure as she fervently bounced on his dick.

"Yes~ So good~" Meranda moaned happily. This had went on for twenty-five minutes before she reached her limit. "I'm about to cum~"

"I am, too, Meranda." Ash said, feeling his release approaching.

"Let me have it, Ash~" Meranda started bouncing faster, bringing them both to their release. "CUMMING!" She screamed, her pussy clamping down on Ash's dick as she released her juices. This brought Ash to his orgasm as he released his seed deep into her. "I can feel your semen inside me~" Meranda moaned, before her body relaxed and she flopped onto Ash. "That was amazing, Ash." She panted, smiling at him.

"Glad you liked it." Ash smiled. "But, now it's my turn."

"What-Kyaa!" Meranda yelped as Ash suddenly flipped them over. Now she was the one lying on the bed, with Ash on top of her.

"I've had sex with my Moemon so many times that I can go a couple of rounds." Ash smirked. "I let you have what you want for the first round, but now it's my turn to make you feel good."

Meranda was warned about this by Pia and Es and simply smirked lustfully. "Go on, then. Show me what you can do, _Master_ ~" She challenged.

"You asked for it." Ash smirked, and then he started thrusting into Meranda's pussy, making the Genetic Moemon cry out in pleasure.

"So good! So good! So good~!" Meranda moaned happily. In this position, Ash was hitting different spots in her pussy, and she was loving it. And the speed and force in which he was thrusting made it so that he was hitting the entrace of her womb every time, sending waves of pleasure through her body. 'Is this the love he gives to his Moemon? It feels amazing...! I want more!' She thought.

Seeing Meranda's pleasure-filled look made Ash smile as he bent down and kissed her deeply, with his right hand reaching her left breasts and groping it, adding to the pleasure. The Mewtwo soon moaned loudly into the kiss as she came again, but Ash didn't stop, instead going faster thanks to the added lubrication.

Meranda broke from the kiss and threw her head back. "FUCK~!" She gave out a scream of pleasure. "HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER!" Her mind was blanking out from the overwhelming pleasure she was receiving, being unable to think of anything else at the moment other than Ash's cock ravaging her insides. The Legendary Trainer moved his hands to her waist, fucking her harder while sucking on both of her nipples, bring her to her second orgasm ten minutes after her first. 'This feeling... This absolute pleasure...' She thought as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolled out. 'I don't want to lose this! Not for anything!'

Ash's thrust became so powerful and fast that she felt him finally thrust into her womb, making her scream out as she had her third orgasm since Ash took control. The trainer had reached his limit as well, releasing his semen directly into her womb. "Sho good~~" Meranda slurred, before passing out from the pleasure.

"Told you I was good." Ash smirked proudly, before he suddenly felt something poke his shoulder. He saw that it was a very long, very familiar pink tail. "Mea?"

"Yep~" He heard the Mew answer behind. Looking back, he saw Mea naked on the bed behind him, smiling as her legs were spread open to reveal her soaked little pussy. "I hope you don't mind me joining in."

"Well, I'm finished with Meranda right now." Ash smiled as he pulled out of Meranda and turned to Mea.

The Mew's smile became lustful. "Good~" She floated over Ash, taking his still-hard dick into her mouth and sucking on it, cleaning it off. "Because I want your meat inside me, now." She then floated over him, lining his dick with her pussy, before dropping down and impaling herself, moaning happily at the sensation of being filled.

"Tight as always." Ash smiled, grabbing Mea's ass as he thrusted up into her small body.

"Yes! Yes! Yes~!" Mea moaned as she felt Ash drill into her womb with each thrust. "So good~!"

"You really missed being fucked by me, didn't you?" Ash chuckled, seeing the Mew writhing with pleasure against him.

"Yes~! I really missed your cock~!" Mea moaned happily.

"Well, how about this?" Ash smirked, one of his hands leaving her cute butt to grab her tail and stroke it, earning a shriek of pleasure as the New Species Moemon came. They continued fucking for twenty minutes, and in that time Mea had come twice more, and was now reaching a fourth.

"I'M CUMMING!" Mea screamed as she came once more, also pushing Ash past his limit as he came inside her. She panted as she relaxed against his chest. "Incredible..." She muttered happily.

"Are you two done?" They heard Meranda ask from behind Ash. Apparently, she had woken up near the end of their lovemaking.

"Oh, you're up, Meranda." Ash said.

"Yes, and I would like to know why you're having sex with Mea during our pact." Meranda asked, looking displeased.

"What's wrong with that?" Mea asked, lifting herself off Ash, a bit of his semen leaving her pussy as she floated towards Mea. "We're both Ash's Moemon, aren't we?"

"Yes, but-" Meranda was cut off when Mea placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Meranda, you may have learnt a few things from Pia and Es, but you are still a novice in terms of sexual intercourse, especially how we do things." Mea told her. "You see, we both know that Ash is not a normal human. As an Aura Guardian, he has much greater strength, endurance and stamina." Her tail poked Ash's dick, which was STILL hard. "See how hard he is after fucking us both? Ash can - and I'm not kidding - go for ten rounds of sex and STILL have enough energy leftover." She saw the shocked look on Meranda's face and smirked. "Do you really think you can take on that much stamina?"

"N-Not really." Meranda admitted, stunned by Ash's sexual prowess.

"Thought so, and neither can I. Not even Pia and Es can handle it, despite having been with him the longest and thus, had sex with him the most. That's why we worked out a solution in which Ash has sex in orgies, preferably at least three Moemon."

"Well, he's certainly proven that he can handle it..." Meranda said, blushing.

"Of course." Mea smirked. "Now, how about we give him a show?"

"What do you-mmph!" Once again, Meranda was cut off, but instead off a finger, it was Mea's own lips being pressed against her own as the Mew kissed her. Shocked at first that someone other than Ash was kissing her, she soon found herself kissing back.

"Hot." Ash chuckled, enjoying the yuri action that Mea started.

The two Moemon deepened the kiss, their tongues battling each other for superiority, but Meranda found herself losing the duel due to Mea being more experienced than her and had to pull back from the kiss. Having proven her dominance, Mea moved down to Meranda's breasts, fondling them while sucking on the right nipple. The Mewtwo moaned at the sensation of another female pleasuring her, and then she cried out when she felt Mea's tail suddenly enter her pussy. "Wh-What is... Ahh~"

Ash chuckled from the sidelines, remembering the times Mea used that trick on his other Moemon. Since her tail was also an erogenous zone for her, she was also receiving pleasure as well as giving it. He was brought out of his musing when he heard both Mea and Meranda cry out as they orgasmed.

"Hope you liked that, Meranda," Mea smiled, "because the main event is about to begin." She positioned herself over Meranda so that their pussies were touching and then looked back at Ash. "Come on over and give it to us, Ash."

Ash nodded and moved up to them. "Meranda's first." He stated, plunging his dick into the Mewtwo's pussy, the Mewtwo moaning happily at the feeling of being filled again.

"Lucky." Mea pouted.

"Don't worry, Mea." Ash assured as he thrusted into Meranda into a few minutes. "It's your turn now." He said, pulling out of Meranda and thrusting into Mea.

"Yes!" Mea cried out in pleasure.

"No fair." Now Meranda was pouting.

"I only have one dick." Ash pointed out. For the thirty minutes, he pleasured both Meranda and Mea, switching between the two every few minutes.

"I'm gonna cum!" Meranda moaned.

"Me too!" Mea moaned.

"Well, let's wrap this up, girls." Ash smiled, moving faster to his release, planning to give them half the load each. Since he was currently inside Mea's pussy, she got the first half as he came.

"Yes~" Mea moaned, cumming as she was filled again. Ash then pulled out and filled Meranda with the other half of his load, bringing her to her own release.

"There's still so much~" Meranda moaned. "Even After cumming inside Mea~"

"How about we stop here?" Mea suggested.

"Good idea. It's starting to get late." Ash said, moving to lay down. The two Psychic Moemon used their psychic powers to move themselves to Ash's sides, cuddling up to him. As the trio fell asleep, Meranda smiled, knowing that she wasn't gonna regret letting Ash catch her at all.

* * *

 **So, how was this compared to the lemon with Vulcanus and Bianca? I hope that I made an improvement.**

 **But yes, due to how many Moemon Ash has, he usually has sex with three-to four of his Moemon at one time, when they aren't spending the day training.**

 **Anyway, see you guys next chapter!**


	46. Adventures in Ecruteak City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After going through many adventures, the gang finally made it to Ecruteak City. "Finally, we are here." Sighed a tired Misty. Tomo, Wendy, Molly, Gilmmer, Serena, Brock and Giselle were tired, too.

"Why don't we head towards the Moemon Center to rest?" Ash suggested. Admittedly, he was still fine, but he wanted to give his Moemon some rest after their training.

"Yes, please." Came a unanimous response.

After napping for two hours, the gang was feeling refreshed again. "Phew, I needed that rest." Misty said with relief.

"We all did." Giselle agreed. "Especially our Moemon." A thought then came to her mind as she turned to Brock. "Hey, Brock, since Geo evolved during our battle with Team Rocket, why don't we do a mock trade with our Graveler?" She suggested.

"Hmm, I'll have to ask Geo about that." Brock said.

Just then, Geo came out of her Moe Ball. "Do it." She firmly told him. "I had already gotten more than enough experience as a Geodude to want to become a Golem."

Brock nodded. "Let's do it, then."

The two went to the Moemon Center's trading machine to trade their Moemon. Once the trading was complete, Brock and Giselle let out Geo and Tera, and the two glowed brightly and evolved into Golem. "That's what I'm talking about." Geo smirked, enjoying her new form and power.

"It's about time I evolved." Tera smiled. The two were then traded back to their proper trainers.

Once the trade was over, the gang talked about what to do next. "Are we gonna go do your gym battle, big brother?" Molly asked.

"Not yet, Molly." Ash told her. "I actually want to go visit the Burned Tower first. I had talked to Hourai about it, and she said that she wanted to visit her old home." The gang understood that Hourai would want to visit her old home. So, everyone agreed to go to the Burned Tower.

The Burned Tower was located in the far east of Ecruteak City. As the name implied, it was a burnt-down tower. "This place looks like it's seen better days." Misty commented.

"Well, it's been like this since a hundred years ago." Es said in reply.

"I'm amazed it's still standing after so long." Molly said with amazement.

Ash opened the door and the gang walked inside, and they saw that the inside of the tower was more burnt than the outside. Once inside, Ash took out a Moe Ball. "We're here, Hourai." He said to it. The Moe Ball opened and Hourai emerged.

"Thank you, Ash." Hourai thanked him, and then took a look around. "This place brings back so many memories." She smiled.

A flash came from Ash's belt as Maelstrom also emerged from her Moe Ball. "I haven't been here since I first visited with my mother." She said, looking around. "I was really saddened to hear that it burned down."

Ash figured that Sakuya would also want to speak and released her from the GS Ball. "I'm really sorry." The Celebi apologized, still feeling guilty about the incident.

"Don't worry." Hourai smiled. "I had already forgiven you. Like you said, it wasn't by your own will that the original Tin Tower was destroyed." Sakuya cheered up hearing that.

Suddenly, a fire occured in the tower. "How did this happen!?" Serena gasped.

"Don't know, but we should probably get out of here." Giselle said urgently, grabbing Molly to help her.

"Hold on." Ash stopped his friends before they could leave, before switching to Aura Sight. "I thought so. These fires are actually Ghost Moemon."

"They must've took refuge here after I left." Hourai mused, before walking towards the flames. "We're sorry if we are intruding, Ghost Moemon. My friends and I simply wanted to visit our my home."

The ghostly fire faded to reveal a lot of Gastly and Haunter. One of the Haunter spoke up. "I-It's alright, Lady Ho-Oh. We're just surprised to see that you're back. That's all."

Hourai giggled. "That's understandable. I have been gone for a whole century." She smiled kindly. "But rest assured, we are not here to cause any trouble. One of these humans trains me." The Ghost Moemon looked at the humans and were shocked to see Maelstrom and Sakuya, but they nodded and left, since they knew that someone entrusted by a Ho-Oh to be their master would not be a bad person.

"Looks like they trust us." Ash said, happy that Hourai could reason with them.

Just then, a blonde man wearing a purple scarf arrived. "Ah, Ash Ketchum." He greeted with a smile. "I've been expecting you."

"I take it you're the Gym Leader?" Ash guessed.

"That's right. I am Morty. It is an honor to meet you, Legendary Trainer." He then turned to Hourai and Maelstrom. "Ho-Oh and Lugia. I never thought the day would come when I would meet both Tower Birds."

"A pleasure to meet you, Gym Leader Morty." Hourai greeted. "Just a fair warning, Ash plans to challenge your gym after this."

Morty nodded. "I'm aware. If it is no trouble, though, I would personally like to battle you in the gym match."

Morty's proposal was somewhat expected. "I must warn you, Morty." Ash said. "I've had Hourai since the beginning of my journey, and we don't plan on holding back."

"And neither will my Moemon and I." Morty smirked. It was clear the upcoming gym battle would be interesting.

"Um, excuse me?" Molly got everyone's attention. "How exactly did the original Tin Tower burn down?" It was then the gang realized that they haven't told Molly the truth about the story.

Morty decided to speak first, "It happened one hundred years ago." He began telling the story. "This Burned Tower, originally known as Tin Tower, was built to promote the understanding between humans and Moemon. It was also a special place because Ho-Oh...or should I call you Hourai?" He paused to ask Hourai how to address her.

"Either is fine." Hourai assured.

Morty nodded. "Right. As I was saying, Hourai used to make contact with humans here. Her visits were a sign for peace between humans and Moemon, but she would only show herself to a chosen few; those that guarded the tower."

"And then the storm happened." Maelstrom said.

Morty nodded. "Yes. A horrible storm had appeared one day. Lightning struck the tower and caused it to burn down, and within it, three Moemon perished, before the rain put out the fires. Hourai had come to end the storm, and then reincarnated the three fallen Moemon into Raikou, Entei and Suicune." He turned to Ash. "Speaking of, I have heard that you had actually caught one of those three. Entei, if I heard correctly.

Ash nodded. "I had caught her after the incident in Greenfield, which is when Molly tagged along for my adventures."

"I see."

"So, why did Hourai leave then?" Molly asked.

"I left because after I revived the three Beasts, the humans began to fear my power." Hourai explained, beginning to look sad. "Humans initially fear what they do not understand. I was saddened that the humans I used to make contact with began to fear me, and left with my Beasts. I had never made any contact with humans since then, until I met Ash."

"I see."

"Actually, there's something you need to know, Morty." Ash spoke up after the story was finished. "The storm wasn't something that simply happened. It was caused by a human."

Morty was shocked by this. "Are you sure?"

Sakuya nodded firmly. "It's true. At the time before the incident, an evil human had actually stolen the Rainbow and Silver Wings, and used them to create a special Moe Ball that he then used to capture me." She told him the hidden side of the story. "He then used my power to bring about the storm that destroyed Tin Tower."

Morty couldn't believe what he was hearing and sighed. "It was bad enough that humanity's fears damaged the bond between humans and Moemon, but to think a lone human had actually caused it all... I'm now seeing things in a new light."

"And all because I was powerless to resist." Sakuya said sadly.

Morty shook his head. "Do not place the guilt upon yourself. As you said, you had no control over your actions. Besides, we were able to recover since then, so everything's fine." He assured, cheering Sakuya up. "It also gives this tower new meaning; it is a witness forever as man's brutality."

"Indeed." Hourai nodded in agreement.

Morty then turned to the exit. "I believe it's time for me to head back to the gym." He said, smiling at Ash. "I look forward to our gym battle, Ash Ketchum. It will be a ful six-on-six battle."

"Got it." Ash nodded as Morty left.

* * *

The next day, Ash was getting his Moemon checked for the gym battle against Morty. "Have you decided what Moemon to use apart from Hourai?" Serena asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "I decided to use Maki, Momo, Nocturne, Runa and Minfilia."

"Sounds good."

"I can't wait to see this gym battle!" Molly said excitedly.

"You better watch it in the gym battle against Morty, Ash." Brock warned. "Since Morty uses Ghost Moemon, the battle will turn out to be difficult."

Ash nodded. "I'm aware of how tricky Ghost Moemon can be, but after our experience in Len Town and training, my Moemon and I are ready for them."

The next day, it was time for Ash's fourth gym battle, and he and the others went to Morty's gym. When they entered, they saw some children with Morty. "Um, are we interrupting something?" Misty asked with worry.

"Oh, don't worry." Morty assured. "These children are my students, and I let them watch my gym battles all the time. That way, they can learn more about Ghost-type Moemon." The gang understood. "Actually, Ash, why don't we have our gym battle somwhere else? I have a place in mind."

Ash blinked before nodding. "Sure. I don't mind."

Morty led everyone to a forest area outside of Tin Tower. "Here we are." He said. "I thought it would be more fitting to have our battle outside of Tin Tower."

"Interesting." Ash said, looking around at the area that would be their battlefield. The open area gives Hourai and Nocturne a lot more room to maneuver. "Alright. Let's do this!"

Ash and Morty got ready for their gym battle, with Pia, Es and the other taking their place behind Ash to watch. "The battle between Gym Leader Morty and Indigo Champion Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee declared. "This will be a full six-on-six battle, and the battle will be over when all six Moemon on either side are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon!" He explained the rules. "Battle begin!"

"Noir, go!" Morty sent out his first Moemon, which was a Dusknoir. She wore a dark gray dress with a yellow line around the waist, and had gray hair down to her waist with golden highlights, and red eyes.

"Maki, I choose you!" Ash called out Maki.

"Let's get this started." Maki smirked. "Dark Pulse!"

"Protect." Noir formed a Protect barrier to black the incoming pulse of darkness. "Rock Slide." She then summoned rocks that fell towards Maki, who evaded all the rocks and then retaliated with Shadow Ball, but Noir countered with her own Shadow Ball, causing an explosion.

"Crunch!" Maki ran towards Noir and bit on the shoulder really hard, making her yelp in pain, before she switched to Thunder Fang and shocked her.

"Damn mutt..." Noir grunted, shaking Maki off of her before using Brick Break to knock her back. "Earthquake!"

"Jump, Maki!" Ash shouted. Maki quickly got up and jumped into the air, managing to avoid the worst of the attack, but then she got punched down by Noir's Shadow Punch.

"Alright." Maki said as she stood up. "Time for my strongest move. Beat Up!"

"Isn't that the move that uses the strength of your team?" Noir asked.

"Yep." Maki answered, smiling devilishly as she created the Beat Up clones, which looked like Pia, Es, Momo, Hourai, Maelstrom and Meranda.

"...Shit." Noir paled, and the next moment she knew nothing but pain. By the time the clones were done with her, she was unconscious.

"Noir is unable to battle! Maki is the winner!" The referee announced.

"Return." Morty returned Noir to her Moe Ball. "I suppose if anyone could bring out the full potential of Beat Up, it would be you and your team." He chuckled.

"Well, when your trainer has a bunch of Legendaries with him, it's a move that only going to get stronger." Maki chuckled.

"She's right." Ash nodded. "Anyway, return for now, Maki." He returned Maki to her Moe Ball for later use.

"Okay, then, Misery, go!" Morty sent out a Mismagius as his next Moemon. She wore a long violet and pink dress, which flowed down past her heels, covering her legs completely. She wore a red jeweled necklace, and a large violet and pink hat over her violet hair, which flowed down her back with pink tips, and she had golden-red eyes.

"That's a Mismagius." Ash identified. "Okay...Minfilia, I choose you!" He called out Minfilia.

"Interesting." Morty mused. "Aside from Whitney, I don't see many trainers with a Miltank. They're all usually working at the farm."

"Yeah, well, Minfilia is like Whitney's Miltank in that she actually prefers battles." Ash said.

"Understandable."

"Magical Leaf." Misery formed rainbow leaves and fired them at Minfilia. Since she knew she couldn't dodge this attack, she resolved to using Defense Curl to withstand it better.

"Quite risky using Magical Leaf against me." Minfilia said.

"Please. There's no way your trainer would use you against a Ghost user unless your ability was Scrappy." Misery scoffed.

Minfilia chuckled. "You got me. Anyway, Rollout!" She curled back into a ball and rolled at Misery, ramming into her.

"Gah!" Misery cried out in pain as she was knocked to the ground by the Rock-type move, which was made stronger due to Defense Curl. Picking herself up and seeing the Miltank come for another strike, she quickly disappeared to avoid it.

'Just like Whitney's Milly.' Morty thought. "Use Psychic to stop her!" He commanded. Reappearing in a different location, Misery's eyes glowed with psychic power as she picked Minfilia up off the ground, stopping her assault.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded. Minfilia released a bolt of electricity at Misery, shocking her and forcing her to let go. Landing on the ground, she then quickly followed up with Dizzy Punch, striking her in the chest.

Misery could feel that she was gonna lose this battle, so she pulled one last trick. "Perish Song~!" She shouted in a sing-song voice, but it sounded scratchy and distorted, making everyone cover their ears in pain.

"WHAT IS THIS ATTACK!?" Molly yelled over the noise.

"IT'S PERISH SONG!" Brock responded. "IT'S A MOVE THAT MAKES MOEMON FAINT AFTER HEARING IT!"

"THAT EXPLAINS WHY I FEEL FAINT!" Glimmer yelled in response.

"SHUT UP!" Minfilia yelled, using Body Slam with all her might, knocking Misery unconscious. Unfortunately, she had succumbed to Perish Song soon after and lost consciousness as well.

"Minfilia and Misery are both unable to battle! This match is a draw!" The referee declared.

"You did good, Minfilia." Ash praised Minfilia as he returned her, while Morty returned Misery.

"Ugh... That was not pleasant." Es groaned, still reeling a bit from Perish Song.

"Wait, how did you get affected by it?" Wendy asked with surprise. "You have Magic Bounce."

"Magic Bounce protects me from status that affect me or my side of the field specifically." Es explained. "However, it can't protect me from status moves that also affect the user, like Perish Song."

"Oh."

"Nocturne, I choose you!" Ash called out Nocturne.

"A Noctowl. A good choice against most ghosts." Morty said, smirking. " _Most_. Frost, go!" He sent out his next Moemon, which unfortunately, was a Froslass. She wore a white kimono with a blue pattern on the bottom, tied with a large red ribbon around the waist. She had long white hair flowing down her back, and light blue eyes.

"Oh boy." Ash groaned. "Think you can handle this, Nocturne?"

"I'll do what I can." Nocturne said, before flying into the air.

"Ice Beam..." Frost fired a freezing beam at Nocturne to try and shoot her down, but the Shiny Moemon avoided the attack and countered with Silver Wind. Frost stood, thinking it wouldn't do much, but suddenly found herself being knocked back a few feet. "Tinted Lens..." She said softly, noting that the Bug move it more than usual.

"That's my ability." Nocturne confirmed with a smirk. "Air Slash!" She flapped her wings, sending discs of wind at Frost, who avoided the attack and countered with Thunderbolt, but Nocturne quickly used Mirror Move, sending a Thunderbolt of her own to cancel it out. Frost then tried another Ice Beam, but Nocturne avoided using Double Team, the freezing beam hitting a clone instead, and then the Nocturnes surrounded Frost and hit her with Extrasensory.

Frost growled softly in annoyance. "Hail..." She emanated a chilling aura that rose into the sky and created a hailstorm. She thought it would help her find the real Nocturne, but to her surprise, none of the Shiny Noctowl noticeably reacted to the hail. "What?" She blinked.

"Use Icy Wind all around you!" Morty commanded. Frost nodded and blew a chilling air around her, hitting the Nocturnes and making them _all_ disappear.

"Game's up, Nocturne!" Ash told his Moemon.

"I can see." Nocturne said, undoing her cloaking illusion. "Shadow Ball!" She then fired a sphere of darkness at Frost, but the Froslass disappeared into the hail, making her click her teeth in annoyance. "Frickin' Snow Cloak."

"Behind you! Mirror Move!" Ash quickly commanded. Nocturne turned around and quickly activated Mirror Move, unleashing a Blizzard of her own to counter Frost's. She then used Aerial Ace to hit the Froslass before she could disappear with Snow Cloak again, and then quickly followed up with Shadow Ball, knocking her to the ground.

"Annoying." Frost growled. Nocturne came at her for another Aerial Ace, but she quickly stopped her with Icy Wind, and then followed it up with Blizzard, knocking her unconscious.

"Nocturne is unable to battle! Frost is the winner!" The referee declared.

"You did your best, Nocturne." Ash assured Nocturne as he returned her. "Maki, I choose you!" He called Maki back out.

"Damn it..." Frost muttered. She had already taken too much damage from fighting Nocturne. A Dark/Fire Moemon like Maki will easily finish her off. "Well, your friend already weakened me enough. Might as well finish me off."

Maki blinked, before shrugging. "Well, if you say so." She said.

"Maki, wait!" Ash warned, but by that time, the Houndoom had already used Flamethrower.

Frost smirked. "Destiny Bond..." She glowed an eerie purple aura just before the flames knocked her out.

"What's up?" Maki asked, turning to Ash, and then suddenly her body flashed the same eerie aura before she fell unconscious.

"Maki and Frost are both unable to battle! This match is a draw!" The referee declared.

"What happened?" Glimmer blinked, surprised that Maki suddenly fainted.

"Destiny Bond." Pia groaned. "It's a move that takes down the attacker who dealt the finishing blow to the user. It's one of those moves you don't see coming until it's too late. Perfect for a Ghost Moemon."

"Morty is a gym leader who really knows his type." Brock said, speaking from what he's seen from the battle.

Ash returned Maki to her Moe Ball. "Don't worry about the Destiny Bond. You still did great." He praised her through the Moe Ball, before facing Morty. "I figured you would try something like Destiny Bond." He said.

"Your Houndoom was a major problem." Morty admitted. "Besides, if Frost didn't take her out, then Goruka would've." He sent out Goruka, who was a Golurk.

"A Ground type, huh? That could've done it." Ash admitted. "Alright, Runa, I choose you!" He called out Runa, who smiled.

"A match between Unovan Ghost Moemon." Morty inspected. "Interesting."

"Hydro Pump!" Runa fired a blast of pressurized water at Goruka, but she evaded with Phantom Force. "Oh yeah? Two can play at that game." Runa said, Goruka reappeared behind her and punched her, but the Jellicent melted into a puddle using Acid Armor, dodging the attack. She then quickly reformed, facing the Golurk, and counterattacked with Shadow Ball, knocking her to the ground.

Goruka got back up and used Shadow Punch. Runa tried to dodge, but the attack came around and hit her from behind, mkaing her cry out in pain as she was punched to the ground.

"Runa, are you alright!?" Ash shouted.

"That attack hurt more than usual." Runa groaned.

"Goruka's ability must be Iron Fist! Watch out for her punches!"

"Right." Runa nodded as she stood up.

"Goruka, Thunder Punch!" Morty commanded.

"Stop that with Brine!" Ash commanded. Runa spat out a stream of saltwater at Goruka, causing the electricity to uselessly zap her instead. "Now Ice Beam!" Runa held up her hand and fired a freezing beam, but Goruka's fist ignited with flames as she stopped it with Fire Punch.

"Shadow Punch." Goruka sent shadowy fists at Runa. Since she couldn't dodge them she instead used Protect to block them, but then she saw the Golurk disappear.

"Phantom Force." Runa frowned. She thought about using Acid Armor again, but Goruka would be ready for that. Instead, she waited for her master's warning.

"To your left!" She heard Ash warn her. Runa bent back to dodge the incoming punch and then countered with Hydro Pump, hitting the Golurk at point-blank and knocking her unconscious.

"Goruka is unable to battle! Runa is the winner!" The referee declared.

"I won." Runa smiled. She remembered that her previous trainer abandoned her because she lost her first gym battle rather poorly, but now with Ash, things were different.

"Way to go, Runa!" Ash praised.

Morty returned Goruka to her Moe Ball. "Not bad, but this next one will prove very difficult." He brought out an Ultra Ball. "This is a Moemon from the Galar Region. Catara, go!"

Out from the Ultra Ball came Morty's fifth Moemon. She wore a leotard that was yellow down the middle and black on the sides, with three red arrows pointing upwards on the yellow portion. She had long black hair down her back, with red hair fanned out on the side of her head, looking like jet wings, yellow eyes, a long green tail that was ghostly white at the end, and had four horns that looked like dart launchers sticking out of the side of her head.

"Um, what Moemon are you?" Runa asked, confusion clear in her voice upon meeting a Moemon she's never seen before.

"I'm a Dragapult." Catara introduced her species with a smile.

"Dragapult, the Stealth Moemon." Laby immediately started identifying. "They store Dreepy missiles in the holes of their horns that they fire at supersonic speeds once a battle starts."

"I see." Ash nodded. "Since Morty has one, I'm gonna assume their Ghost type?"

"Ghost and Dragon. Oh, and they're also the Pseudo-Legendary Moemon of Galar."

"Uh oh." Ash winced. Psuedo-Legendary Moemon are almost as strong as actual Legendaries naturally, and if Catara is one, then the battle just got harder.

"Let's start." Catara smirked, green missiles poking out of her horns.

"Oh, this doesn't look good." Runa said, worried.

"Dragon Darts, FIRE!" She fire the missiles at Runa, who couldn't dodge in time and was hit by both of them, knocking her unconscious.

"Runa is unable to battle! Catara is the winner!" The referee declared.

"You did good, Runa." Ash praised as he returned Runa. "Okay, Momo, I choose you!" He called out Momo.

"So, is she who I'm facing?" Momo asked, looking at Catara.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "She's a Ghost and Dragon type, so you have the advantage."

"All I needed to hear was Dragon." Momo smirked, her competitive nature kicking in.

"Fire Dragon Darts!" Catara exclaimed, firing two more missiles, but Momo dodged them and lunged at her with Crunch, but Catara dodged with Phantom Force.

"Tch! Where are you!?" Momo demanded, looking around for her opponent.

"Dodge back!" She heard Ash tell her. Obeying, she quickly jumped back, dodging the ghostly energy of a Dragon Pulse. She then looked up, seeing Catara in the air, and jumped up to hit her with Dragon Rush, but the Dragapult met the attack with her own Dragon Rush, resulting in an explosion that knocked the two back.

"How about more Dragon Darts!?" Catara exclaimed, firing more missiles. This time, Momo fired her own Dragon Pulse, the shockwaves of darkness destroying the missiles, but then Catara suddenly flew at Momo at high speeds and hit her in the chest with Dragon Claw.

"She's fast!" Ash gasped, caught off guard by the Dragapult's speed.

"Dragapult are the fastest of all the Pseudo-Legendary Moemon." Laby informed. "Combined with their power, they are very formidable adversaries."

"Dragon Claw!" Momo tried to hit her with her own Dragon Claw, but Catara easily evaded with her speed and then countered with Dragon Darts. This time, the missiles hit their mark, knocking her to the ground. "Damn it..." Momo grunted as she struggled to stand. That last attack hurt her a lot.

"Well, what's to be expected?" Catara smirked tauntingly as she floated in the air, legs crossed in a seating position. "You haven't even evolved yet, so there's no way you can beat me."

"Momo, hang in there!" Ash encouraged. "You can win this! I know you can!"

"Ash..." Momo said, touched that he believes in her. His encouragement gave her the strength to stand again. "That's right. I'm not done yet." She looked at Catara with a determined glare. "I'll show you just how strong I really am!"

Just then, the light of evolution engulfed Momo as she evolved into her final form, Hydreigon. She wore a cleavage-revealing dress that was blue on the front with two pink lines from her chest, and black from her shoulders down her back. She also wore blue gloves that had glaring eyes imprinted on them that were dark pink, just like her own eyes. She had messy black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and six black wings and a black tail sticking out from behind her.

"Aw yeah!" Momo smirked toothily, happy for her evolution.

"Well, it seems the real fight starts now." Catara smiled, fixing her position. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragon Pulse!" Shockwaves of dark and ghostly energy collided with each other, cancelling each other out. Momo then charged upwards in a Dragon Rush as Catara flew to the side to dodge, but then Momo suddenly made a u-turn and collided with her, making her crash into the ground. "I can fly, too, now, bitch!" Momo smirked.

Catara glared at her, and then vanished with Phantom Force. Just like before, Momo waited for Ash's call.

"She's reappearing in front of you!" Ash warned. Catara reappeared in front of her and tried to hit her with Dragon Claw, but Momo dodged to the side and bit her with Crunch.

"Agh!" Catara cried out in pain from being bitten, before she used Thunderbolt to try and force her off, but to no avail.

"Pia shocks harder." Momo muffled, before switching to Ice Fang.

"Wh-What?" Catara said fearfully as she began to freeze from where she was bitten. Momo then finally let go and knocked her to the ground, before finishing her off with one last Dragon Pulse.

"Catara is unable to battle! Momo is the winner!" The referee declared.

"That was awesome, Momo!" Ash praised. "Congrats on evolving as well!"

"Thanks for believing in me." Momo smiled.

"That was a close one, but Momo pulled through." Pia smiled.

"Well done." Morty complimented as he returned Catara. "I must say, Ash, this battle is truly exciting." He said.

"Well, we're about to get to the main event." Ash grinned as he returned Momo.

"Indeed." Morty smiled as he took out a Dusk Ball.

"Looks like Ash is going to use Hourai." Serena said, knowing where this was going.

"I wonder what Moemon Morty will use to face her." Misty wondered.

"Gennia, go!"

"Hourai, I choose you!"

Ash and Morty called out their final Moemon at the same time. Whereas Ash sent out Hourai, as he promised Morty yesterday, the gym leader sent out a Gengar wearing a Gengarite. Morty's students were shocked and amazed to see Hourai. They had heard the legends and had seen pictures of Ho-Oh in books, but they have never seen a real one before.

"Finally!" Gennia said, smirking excitedly at Hourai. "I've been waiting for this since I heard that I would be facing you."

"I'm excited for this as well." Hourai smirked back. "Give me a good battle to welcome my return."

"Oh, I'll definitely give you one."

"It seems our Moemon are eager to start." Morty said, smiling as he moved his scarf to reveal a Key Stone. "Let's not waste any time, then." He tapped on the Key Stone, and it began to glow a rainbow light as Gennia's Gengarite reacted to it. "From the shadows, take on your true form! Gennia, Mega Evolve!" Gennia glowed the orange-purple light of Mega Evolution, and when it faded, she was now Mega Gengar.

"Now, let's get started!" Gennia smirked. "Thunderbolt!"

"Flamethrower!" Hourai released a stream of flames to counter the incoming Electric move. She then fired a Psychic at Gennia, but the Mega-Evolved Moemon sunk into the shadows to avoid the attack. Watching the shadows closely, Hourai saw Gennia reappear from her left and fired a Shadow Ball. Quickly flying up to dodge, the Rainbow Moemon retaliated with Dragon Breath, knocking her opponent back.

"Good." Gennia said, before firing another Thunderbolt. Hourai blocked it with Safeguard, but Gennia had suddenly plunged her free hand into the ground. A Shadow Punch suddenly rose from Hourai's shadow and struck her, knocking her off-balance, and then Gennia quickly followed up with Sludge Bomb.

"Damn..." Hourai growled. The Sludge Bomb thankfully didn't poison her, but it did hurt her quite a bit. "Brave Bird!" Her body flared as she flew down at Gennia, powering through an Icy Wind and hitting her head on. Flying back, the Ho-Oh then used Shadow Ball as Gennia retaliated with her own. Instead of colliding with each other, though, the two balls of darkness passed each other and hit their respective targets. Gennia came out worse from the exchange, though, due to being weak to incoming Ghost moves.

"This is getting good!" Gennia exclaimed with excitement. She then sunk into the shadows and reappeared behind Hourai. "Thunder Punch!" She punched Hourai with an electrified fist, but the Legendary blocked the attack with Steel Wing. Thanks to training with Pia and Inabikari, the small sparks of electricity didn't bother her as she pushed Gennia back, and then she caught her in a Psychic hold before launching her into the air.

"Sacred Fire!" Hourai unleashed her signature move at Gennia.

"Hyper Beam!" Gennia countered the rose-colored flames with an all-powerful golden beam, causing an explosion of immense power that nearly knocked everyone back.

"Brave Bird now!" Ash commanded, knowing that Gennia would be tired with how much energy she used in that Hyper Beam. Hourai nodded as her body flared and she rammed into Gennia, knocking her unconscious as she reverted to her normal form.

"Gennia is unable to battle! Hourai is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of the gym battle is Ash Ketchum!"

"You did it, Hourai!" Ash cheered as he hugged Hourai from behind.

"That was quite a fun battle." Hourai smiled.

"I am happy that you enjoyed it, Hourai." Morty smiled as he returned Gennia and walked up to Ash. "Ash, this battle is one I will most certainly remember. You are most deserving of my gym's Fog Badge." He handed Ash a purple badge that was shaped like a wispy ghost.

"Thank you, Morty." Ash thanked as he received his fourth Johto badge. Morty's students also gave their congratulations.

"I wish you best of luck on your journey." Morty said. "And if you happen to run into anymore Legendary Moemon, make sure to tell me about it next time you come here."

"Sure thing."

As the others waited in the Moemon Center for Nurse Joy to heal her Moemon, Ash checked Momo's data on Laby.

 **Moemon:** Hydreigon

 **Name:** Momo

 **Species:** Brutal Moemon

 **Type:** Drak/Dragon

 **Current Level:** 78

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Levitate

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 121.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Dragon, Fairy, Ice, Bug, Fighting

 **Resistances:** Dark, Fire, Water, Electric, Grass, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Head Smash, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Dark Pulse, Bite, Dragon Rage, Headbutt, Zen Headbutt, Crunch, Work Up, Dragon Pulse, Dragon Rush, Body Slam, Outrage, Superpower, Hyper Voice, Draco Meteor, Hyper Beam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Zweilous

 **Info:** Hydreigon appear to be kind and sweet Moemon, but in actuality, this is a facade they put up to prevent people from discovering their true nature. While they would never admit it, Hydreigon love carnage and bloodshed, and if someone hurts their master or their friends, they will calmly and skillfully slaughter them. Warning: If you ever make one mad, run immediately. Hopefully, they might massacre closer people in the area before going after you.

"That is...disturbing." Misty said, disturbed by the information on Hydreigon.

"It is, but I trust Momo to keep her bloodlust in check." Ash said.

* * *

After Ash won the Fog Badge, the gang decided to take a break and eat some dango while they decided where to go next. "So, we can either go east or west from Ecruteak." Laby told everyone. "West will take us to Olivine City; east will take us to Mahagony Town. Both have a gym located. The Olivine Gym used Steel-type Moemon, while the Mahagony Gym uses Ice-type Moemon."

"I'm fine with facing either gym." Vulcanus said, before taking another bite from her dango. She was a Fire type, and had an advantage against both Steel and Ice Moemon.

Ash decided to take a look at the map. "Hmm, I feel like we should go to Olivine first." He decided. "But before that, why don't we go to one of those old-fashioned Tea Ceremonies? I heard there's one here in Ecruteak."

"I've always wanted to go to one." Serena said excitedly. "Let's go!"

Ash and his friends went to the Tea Ceremony. Going inside, they looked around the hall, which was hung with traditional scrolls and heavy with the scent of cherrywood and green tea. "This is an impressive place." Ash said, impressed by the background. "I wonder how old it is."

"It dates back to the tenth century." Answered a myserious voice from behind, startling everyone as they whipped around to see a girl wearing an Entei-styled kimono.

"Um, hi..." Ash greeted awkwardly. "How did you do that?"

The girl smiled, a little mysteriously. "Please, come. Bring your friends."

She bowed again, and turned to walk towards the back. Ash followed bemusedly, but as he did, he noticed a Flareon regard him with placid eyes, before turning to follow her trainer. The gang were led to room where four other girls were sitting with their Moemon, with freshly made tea in front of them. Each wore a kimono styled to a Legendary Moemon.

The girl in the middle, who appeared to be the oldest in the group, wore a Ho-Oh kimono and had an Umbreon sitting next to her.

The girl to the left wore a Suicune kimono and had a Vaporeon sitting next to her.

The girl to the far left wore a kimono most likely styled after Raikou - the one Legendary Beast they have not seen yet, and had a Jolteon sitting next to her.

The girl to the far right, who was clearly the youngest of the five girls, wore a Lugia kimono and had an Eevee sitting next to her.

The Entei girl and her Flareon took their place, sitting to the right of the Ho-Oh girl as she gestured for them to sit.

"So, what's going on here?" Ash asked as he took a seat while the tea was poured.

After everyone was served tea, the Ho-Oh girl spoke first. "Welcome, Chosen One."

The greeting caught the gang off-guard. "You - you know?" Ash asked, startled.

Nods came from the kimono girls and their Moemon. "There are many bells in the tower." The Suicune girl told him. "They do not merely ring in the presence of Ho-Oh."

"One of the bells rings when a trainer who Ho-Oh trusts in near." The Ho-Oh girl said. "We determined it was most likely to be you."

The Lugia girl nodded. "Do you have any idea why this might be?" She asked.

Ash looked at Pia and Es, who merely shrugged. "Yeah, actually..." He said, before tapping Hourai's Moe Ball. In a flash, the Rainbow Moemon appeared.

"Yes, Ash?" Hourai asked, confused as to why she was suddenly called out, before she took notice of the kimono girls. "Oh, you must be the Kimono Girls I've heard about."

"You know them?" Ash asked, ignoring the shocked looks the Kimono girls and their Moemon were giving them.

"They're a group of females who pay tributes to the Tower Birds and the Legendary Beasts. I had heard about them from Raikou."

"I see."

"Um, sorry to be interrupt, but..." The Suicune girl spoke, losing her previous poise. "You had...already caught Ho-Oh?"

"Yeah, I got Hourai last year." Ash revealed to them. "She pretty much swooped down on me, told me I was the Chosen One, and then let herself be caught."

"...You serious?" The Jolteon asked in a tone of disbelief.

"It is the truth." Hourai confirmed.

"Right." The Ho-Oh girl shook her head. "I...I don't know what to say, now. We were expecting to ease you into the idea that Ho-Oh might at some future time deign to challenge you."

"Mistress?" Her Umbreon got her attention. "What about the others?"

"Oh, that's right." The Ho-Oh girl straightened her rainbow-fringed kimono. "If you truly have earned the trust of Ho-Oh, then it may be that you will also encounter the other Tower Bird, Lugia-"

Ash called out Maelstrom.

"Yes?" Maelstrom asked, before noticing the Kimono Girls. "Who are they?"

"Those are the Kimono Girls." Hourai introduced to her. "They are the group of females I told you about; the ones who pay tributes to us and my Beasts."

"Oh."

The Kimono girls and their Moemon were slackjawed.

"...uh-" The Suicune girl was about to speak, but she was interrupted by Vulcanus emerging from her Moe Ball.

"Before you ask about me and my sisters, I have already joined him, and my sisters also plan on joining him at a future date." Vulcanus revealed.

"Can we help you with _anything_!?" The Ho-Oh girl burst out in exasperation.

Ash frowned. "I actually don't know..."

Hourai giggled. "We appreciate your honest efforts in wanting to help our Master, but everything has already been sorted out."

"Right..." The Suicune girl replied weakly.

"Well, this proved pretty much meaningless." Her Vaporeon sighed.

"What I'm confused about is how you don't already know about Ash having Hourai." Pia spoke her confusion. "Didn't either of you watch the Indigo League? He had used her in the Finals."

The Lugia girl and her Eevee blinked before palming their foreheads. " _That's_ what we were forgetting!" They both exclaimed.

"Sakura, Dawn, you mean that you knew and didn't tell us!?" The Raikou girl exclaimed, stunned.

"Sorry!" Sakura and Dawn both apologized.

"So, Sakura, huh?" Ash asked.

The Ho-Oh girl sighed. "Right. Forgive us for not revealing our names to you." She apologized. "I am Tamao, the eldest sister."

"Name's Dusk." Tamao and her Umbreon introduced themselves.

"I am Koume."

"I'm Blaze." The girl who led Ash and the gang and her Flareon introduced themselves.

"I am Satsuki."

"I'm Spark." The Raikou girl and her Jolteon introduced themselves.

"I am Sumomo."

"I'm River." The Suicune girl and her Vaporeon introduced themselves.

"And I'm Sakura, and this is my Eevee, Dawn." Sakura introduced herself and Dawn.

"We're the youngest of the group." Dawn informed.

"We can see that." Es nodded.

"So, we know how you met Ho-Oh," Dusk spoke, "but how did you catch Lugia and Entei?"

"...Did you not listen to the news?" Tomo asked. "Big brother was interviewed, and he explained how he met his Legendaries."

"There are more?" Dusk groaned.

"I don't think I want to ask how many you have right now." Blaze sighed.

"Well, long story short with Maelstrom, I helped her fulfill an ancient prophecy, and she joined me after we saved the world from destruction via out-of-control weather." Ash gave them a simplified version of the event of Shamouti.

"Now that sounded awesome." Spark grinned.

"As expected of the Chosen One." Tamao smiled. "And Entei?"

"Vulcanus challenged me to a battle after the events that happened in Greenfield." Ash answered.

"And seeing how she's now your Moemon, it's safe to say you won and caught her." Koume finished for him.

"Yes, he did." Vulcanus nodded.

Tamao nodded. "Well, I suppose all we could do is wish you good luck on your quest, Chosen One."

"Thanks." Ash thanked them. "And you can just call me, Ash."

Saying goodbye to the Kimono Girls, the gang left Ecruteak to continue their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 46 DONE!**

 **So, raise your hand if you knew I was planning to have Ash use Hourai in the gym battle against Morty? Just curious. But anyway, that's not all that happened.**

 **Basically, this chapter is all about Ash and co.'s time in Ecruteak City. Visiting the Burned Tower, the gym battle, and meeting the Kimono Girls.**

 **With how tricky Ghost Moemon can be, Morty proved to be the Ash's most challenging Gym Leader Ash has faced since the Indigo League. I also decided to give him a Dragapult, since they're Ghost-type Moemon. Normally, I was gonna have a certain Dragon Gym Leader use Drgapult instead, but I ultimately decided Morty.**

 **Also, the Kimono Girls tried. They really did.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**

 **EDIT: I forgot to give Momo's info after the battle. Sorry about that little slip.**


	47. Articuno

**This is basically my version of the Articuno episode. Warning: There will be a lemon near the end of this chapter.**

 **Also, if you haven't seen the Hydreigon bio, I've added it in to the last chapter, so you can check it out now if you haven't already.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

The gang was now walking through a meadow, but Misty was looking up at the sky, as if inspecting it. "It's getting dark." Misty said. "I think it's going to rain."

Es's gem flashed. "No, actually. It's going to snow soon." She told everyone

"Snow?" Fuyuku asked, looking eager. As an Ice type, she naturally loves snowy weather.

"How could it be about to snow?" Priere asked, confused. "It's not even winter yet."

"Don't know. Regardless, it's best we find shelter."

Pia's ears suddenly twitched as she suddenly stopped and looked at the bushes, making everyone stop and look at her. "We're being watched." She said with a serious expression. She switched to Aura Sight to identify who was watching them, but then immediately looked annoyed. "Seriously, Todd!?" She called, using Psychic to pull the Moemon Photographer out from the pushes, earning a startled gasp from him and surprising Molly, Glimmer, Priere Fubuki, since they haven't met him before. "What did we say about taking pictures of other people's Moemon without permission?"

"Sorry about that." Todd apologized.

"Which of us were you trying to take pictures of this time?" Es asked as Pia set him down.

"The Ponyta." Todd answered, pointing at Glimmer. "I've never seen one like her before."

"Glimmer's a Galarian Ponyta." Ash told him. "She's one of the new regional variants from the Galar region."

"Oh! I've heard of Galar, but I didn't know she was one of the new Moemon!" Todd exclaimed excitedly.

"I also have a Galarian Moemon myself; a Copperajah."

Todd looked more excited. "Can I please take pictures of her?"

"You can do that after we find shelter from the snow." Es said, reminding everyone of the weather. Everyone nodded and went to find shelter.

"So, what are you actually doing here, Todd?" Ash asked the Moemon Photographer.

"To be honest, I'm here because I really want to take a picture of an Articuno." Todd replied.

"An Articuno?" Es blinked. "If one is here, that would actually explain the weather."

"Huh. Haven't seen an Articuno since the Orange Islands." Ash mused.

Todd was shocked by his musings. "Wait, you've met an Articuno!?" He asked.

Ash nodded. "Tomo, Misty, Serena, Giselle, Pia, Es, Wendy and I met an Articuno at the Orange Islands. We saw all three birds there actually. Brock didn't see them because he wasn't with us at the time."

"Wow. What was it like seeing all three Legendary Birds?"

"Well, it would've been cool, if those three weren't causing trouble with their fighting." Pia said, rolling her eyes.

Priere looked up at Ash. "Ash, don't you have a Moltres and a Zapdos yourself?" She asked.

"What!? Seriously!?" Todd was once again shocked, hearing that Ash had two of the Legendary Birds.

"...You didn't watch the Indigo League, did you?" Ash asked. Todd shook his head no. "Yes, I caught a Moltres and a Zapdos. I caught a couple more Legendaries since we last met."

"By a couple, you mean at least three times the amount back then." Giselle clarified.

"Let's stop before we break Todd with our talk about Legendary Moemon Ash has met and caught." Es suggested, pointing at Todd, who looked like his jaw was about to hit the ground, before pointing up to show that snow was beginning to fall. "Plus, the snowstorm is starting."

Lucky for the gang, there was a house nearby. The house belonged to an old couple named Marcello and Sophia, and they let the gang in to take shelter from the snow and gave them a hot drink. "Thank you for letting us stay here." Brock thanked them. "We can't really go anywhere while it's snowing."

"It's no problem at all." Sohpia assured. "But it is strange for it to be snowing."

"My wife is right." Marcello said. "The weather around here never gets cold enough for snow, even in winter. Besides, it's not even winter yet."

"I think we may have an explanation for that." Ash said. "It's possible that there is an Articuno in this area."

The old couple were surprised by this. "Are you sure, young man?" Marcello asked.

"Positive, and there is no clearer evidence than the weather right now." Laby said from Ash's Moedex. "Anywhere an Articuno is, it snows, even in areas like this, where such weather should be impossible."

"So the rumors I heard were true." Todd said. "There's an Articuno up in the snowy mountains."

Just then, everyone heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Misty asked.

"Someone else seeking shelter from the snow, probably." Giselle guessed. When Sophia opened the door to let them it, they turned out to not be human, but five little Moemon. They wore striped yellow and black dresses, with green hair down to their necks and brown eyes.

"Those are Sunkern." Laby identified the group of Moemon.

Sophia had the Sunkern gather in front of the fireplace to keep warm. "Thank you, Miss Sophia." One of the Sunkern thanked her.

"No problem dearies." Sophia smiled.

"You know the Sunkern?" Fubuki asked.

"Oh yes. Wild Sunkern and Sunflora live around here." Sophia explained. "Marcello and I have know the Sunkern and Sunflora ever since we were married here 50 years ago. Every year on our anniversery, we have our picture taken with them." She showed them the gang a photo album that had pictures of her and Marcello on their wedding anniverseries with the wild Sunkern and Sonflora. The Sunflora wore green sundresses with long green sleeves. They had had bright yellow hair down to their shoulders, black eyes, and wore yellow sunflower hats.

"But because of this cold weather, the Sunkern and Sunflora have all left." Marcello said sadly. "It seems that this year, my wife and I will have to take a picture without them."

"We were on our way to meet you when we were attacked by the cold weather." One of the Sunkern told them. "We came here for help because the others disappeared after the snow happened."

"Hmm..." Ash hummed with frown, as if thinking, before he got up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Molly asked, seeing Ash leave.

"You're not planning on looking for Articuno, are you?" Serena asked worriedly. The weather was still cold and she was worried about Ash freezing up.

"I'm going to talk to Articuno to see if she if she can stop this bad weather." Ash told them. "That way, Marcello and Sophia can have their anniversery picture with the Sunkern and Sunflora again.

Marcello, Sohpia and the Sunkern were surprised that Ash was willing to confront a Legendary Moemon for them. "I appreciate your efforts, but you don't have to risk yourself for our sake." Marcello said.

Ash smiled. "Don't worry, sir. This isn't the first time I've had encounters with Legendary Moemon."

Everyone watched as Ash left to find Articuno. "Well, Ash isn't kidding." Giselle said, agreeing with Ash. "He's met so many Legendary Moemon already."

"He's also been in situations more dangerous than this." Pia added. "I'm confident that he'll be okay."

"If you say so." Sophia said, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Your big brother is really brave." A Sunkern said to Molly.

"Yep, he's the bravest person I know." Molly said. She had created a bond of friendship with this Sunkern.

"Why don't we find the other wild Sunkern and Sunflora while Ash deals with Articuno?" Tomo suggested. Everyone agreed with his idea.

* * *

Ash was flying through the air on Mokou. They had went to the mountains to find Articuno, since that is where she'll most likely be. The problem is that the snowstorm was particularly vicious here. "Man, this weather is pretty bad!" Ash shouted, creating an Aura Field around himself to better withstand the cold.

"I know!" Mokou shouted back, looking worried. "Now I'm worried about my sister! She only makes snowstorms this bad if she's in trouble and is trying to hide herself!"

Ash frowned at that, before using Aura Sight to scan the area. After a few moments, his eyes widened. "You're right! I found Articuno, but I also a poacher!"

Mokou growled. "Damn poachers... Where is she!?"

"A bit northeast!"

Mokou flew the direction Ash told her to go. Soon, they saw a man with two Magneton and a Magnezone, the Moemon firing attack at Articuno, who couldn't seem to dodge any of them. "There they are." Ash said as soon as he saw them.

"How is Articuno not able to dodge their attacks?" Mokou asked. "She should be able to do so easily in a snowstorm, since her ability is Snow Cloak."

"They're using moves that can't miss. I recognize the attacks. They're using Shock Wave and Magnet Bomb."

Magnezone used Magnet Bomb on Articuno again, and then the poacher aimed his gun at her and fired a net, capturing the Legendary Bird of Ice. "Got you." He said, smirking evilly, before he saw Articuno struggling in the net. "Oh no. We can't have you escaping." He pressed a button on his gun, which sent an electric shock through the net, making Articuno scream in pain.

Ash and Mokou were angered by this action and flew down to confront the poacher. "Hey!" Ash shouted, getting the poacher's attention. "You let Articuno go!"

"No chance, kid. Now get lost." The poacher snarled, before he saw Mokou and smirked. "But, I don't mind if you leave your Moltres with me. She'll definitely give me a very solid payment."

"There's no way I'm letting you take Mokou, nor will I let you take Articuno!" Ash snarled, before taking out an Ultra Ball. "Inabikari, I choose you!" He called out Inabikari, who angrily glared at the poacher attacking her sister.

"Sisters..." Articuno said weakly, seeing both her sisters facing the human trying to take her for money. Said human was looking at Mokou and Inabikari with greed and excitement.

"Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres..." The poacher said, his voice practically leaking his greed. "All three Legendary Birds... Life of fortune, here I come! Mag, Magie, Nera, Thunderbolt!" He commanded. The three Magnet Moemon fired streams of electricity at them, only for all three to arc towards Inabikari and be absorbed by her, courtesy of Lightning Rod.

"Thanks for the power boost." Inabikari smirked, before firing her own Thunderbolt, which was much stronger thanks to the boosts from Lightning Rod and her own natural power.

"Heat Wave!" Mokou then exhaled hot air at the Steel types, knocking them unconscious.

The poacher snarled, not wanting to miss out on the opportunity and aimed his gun at the two, but before he could fire, Ash ran up and punched the hand holding the gun, knocking it out of his hand, before knocking out the poacher himself with a follow-up punch.

"That takes care of him." Ash said, before walking up to Articuno. "Don't worry. I'll get you out of there." He told her, before undoing the net and freeig the Titan of Ice.

"Thank you." Articuno thanked her rescuer.

"Articuno, are you alright?" Inabikari asked as she and Mokou flew up to their sister.

"I'm fine now, thanks to you." Articuno said, smiling.

Just then, a Moemon Ranger approached them. "Is everything alright!?" He asked.

"Everything's fine." Ash said. "I've already dealt with the poacher."

The ranger blinked. "By yourself?"

"Ash already has experience with dealing with poachers." Inabikari told the ranger. "He saved me from one as well, and I decided to join him."

The Ranger was shocked by this. "Wait, this Zapdos is yours!? How did...oh, you're Ash Ketchum."

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Well, thanks for bringing down the poacher. The police was after this guy for quite a while now." The Moemon Ranger returned the poacher's Moemon, and then tied up the poacher and took him away.

With the poacher gone, Articuno turned to her sisters. "By the way, is your trainer...?"

"Yes." Inabikari nodded, already knowing what she was gonna ask. "He's already fulfilled the Prophecy of Shamouti Island."

"I see." Articuno said, before turning to Ash. "Chosen One, thank you so much for saving me."

"It's not a problem." Ash said. "Like Inabi said, I've dealt with poachers before."

"I see." Articuno smiled. "Well, if there is anything you wish, please name it."

Ash alreayd knew what he was gonna ask. "Can you please stop the snow? There's an old married couple who like to take their anniversery picture with the wild Sunkern and Sunflora outside the mountain, and they can't do so right now because of the weather."

Articuno thought about Ash's request, before looking at her two sisters, as if thinking of something. "I can grant your request, but on one condition." She said.

"What is it?" Ash asked, wondering what Articuno was gonna ask him.

"I want you to capture me." Articuno requested, surprising the three. "I know it's an unusual request, considering you just saved me from another human, but my sisters have already joined you, and I feel that it is right that I do also. Plus, I want to return the favor for you saving me."

Ash nodded. "Alright." He agreed to her request. Articuno smiled brightly before snapping her fingers, putting a stop to the snowy weather. She then tapped the center of the Ultra Ball Ash then presented her, allowing it to suck her in and capture her.

"Now you've caught all three of us, Ash." Inabikari smiled. She was right. Capturing Articuno meant that Ash has now caught all three Legendary Birds.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. He honestly never thought he would catch an entire set of Legendary Moemon. He then let out Articuno. "Thanks for stopping the snow, and welcome to the team."

"My pleasure, Master." Articuno smiled. "It was be interesting training under a human."

"Trust me. You picked the best human to have as a trainer." Inabikari told her, with Mokou agreeing with her.

Articuno nodded. "So, what will my name be?"

"How about Yuki?" Ash suggested.

"Japanese for 'snow'. I like it." Articuno, now named Yuki, smiled.

Ash nodded, before taking out Laby. "Laby, can you show Yuki's data?" He asked. Laby then brought up a digital screen that showed Yuki's data.

 **Moemon:** Articuno

 **Name:** Yuki

 **Species:** Freeze Moemon

 **Type:** Ice/Flying

 **Current Level:** 70

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Ability:** Snow Cloak

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 118lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Rock, Fire, Electric, Steel

 **Resistances:** Grass, Bug

 **Immunities:** Ground

 **Known Moves:** Ice Beam, Hail, Blizzard, Aurora Veil, Gust, Powder Snow, Mist, Ice Shard, Mind Reader, Sheer Cold, Ancient Power, Agility, Freeze-Dry, Tailwind

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Birds. Articuno are known as the Titan of Ice and can chill moisture in the air to create snow. No other information.

* * *

Back with the others, they had found the Sunkern and Sunflora and thawed them out safely thanks to Priere's Scald. Just then, they saw the snow stopping and the clouds clearing up. "Looks like Ash convinced Articuno to hold off the weather." Brock said.

"Thank goodness." Marcello smiled. "Now we can have your anniversery picture with the Sunkern and Sunflora again."

"Told you Ash could handle it." Pia said with a grin.

"Hey! Look at that!" A Sunflora shouted, pointing up into the sky. Everyone gasped when they saw a Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno flying towards them.

"Moltres, Zapdos and Articuno..." Todd whispered, awed to see all three Legendary Birds together. He was about to take a picture of them, but then noticed something through his camera lens. "Hey, is that Ash riding Articuno?"

"The Zapdos and Moltres must be Inabi and Mokou, then." Es said as the Birds flew down to them.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted as he dismounted Yuki.

"Okay, Ash, what happened?" Serena asked, thinking that an Articuno being with him wasn't just coincidence.

"Well, when I went to search for Articuno, I found her being attacked by a Moemon Poacher." Ash explained.

"A poacher. Of course." Brock gasped in realization. "She must've summoned the snow to protect myself."

"That was the plan." Yuki nodded. "Unfortunately, the evil human still managed to find me, but Master rescued me."

"Master?" Giselle blinked at the Titan of Ice addressing Ash as Master, before immediately connecting the dots. "Oh, don't tell me..."

"Yep. After I saved her, she decided to join me after stopping the snow." Ash revealed, shocking Todd, the old couple and the wild Sunkern and Sunflora. "Everyone, meet Yuki."

"Hello, everyone." Yuki greeted with a bow.

"Of course you caught her." Misty chuckled, shaking her head. "So, now you have all three Legendary Birds."

"Pretty much, yeah." Ash nodded. Todd was amazed that Ash caught a full set of Legendary Birds.

"Excuse me." Yuki called for Todd, startling him. "You're the Moemon Photographer, yes?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Todd nodded.

"I heard from Master that you wanted to take a picture of me, and I am okay with you doing so." Yuki said, agreeing to Todd's photo request. "However, I would like my sisters to partake as well."

Todd was shocked to be given the chance to take a photo of all three Legendary Birds at once. Seeing that Ash was giving him permission, he immediately accepted. Todd had taken pictures of Yuki, Inabikari and Mokou flying around the air, including one with all three of them together. Todd then took a picture of Marcello and Sohpia with the Sunkern and Sonflora for their 50th anniversery picture. The Sunkern that Molly befriended then asked to come with Molly. Molly accepted, and Ash gave her a Moe Ball to catch Sunkern, who she then named Sunny.

As the gang left for a Moemon Center, Ash remembered something and turned to Fuyuku. "Oh yeah, Fuyuku, I found this on the way back." He said, showing her an stone made of ice.

"An Ice Stone!" Fuyuku exclaimed, eyes sparkling and tails wagging with excitement.

Ash smiled. "Just let me know when you want to evolve, okay?"

"Yes!"

* * *

 _ **Warning: Lemon begins here! If you are uncomfortable reading, then please skip.**_

* * *

Ash and Yuki entered one of the private room in the Moemon Center. "Are you ready, Yuki?" Ash asked.

"Yes." Yuki nodded. "I admit I'm still a bit nervous, but I want to express to you my gratitude."

Ash nodded as Yuki took off her clothes, revealing her naked body to him. He then walked up to her and kissed her, and the Articuno eagerly kissed him back. After a few minutes of deep kissing, Ash brought a hand up and grabbed her left boob, making her pull back and moan loudly.

"Your touch..." Yuki moaned as Ash fondled her breast. "It feels so hot... It's so good..." Laying her down onto the bed, Ash continued to fondle her left breast, before latching his mouth onto the nipple of her other breast and sucking it. Yuki moaned even more from the action, the combined assault on her breasts sending pleasure through her body that drove her to pleasure within the next several minutes. "I'm cumming!" She screamed, letting out her juices all over the bed. "I came just from you playing with my breasts." She panted. "You're really good at this, Master."

"Thanks." Ash smiled. "Now, it's your turn to please me." He then took off his own clothes.

Yuki was stunned when she saw Ash's body; from the muscular six-pack he was sporting to the twelve-inch dick that would soon take her virginity. Just then, two Moe Balls flashed open as Mokou and Inabikari emerged.

"Quite a monster, isn't it?" Mokou asked, smiling.

"Y-Yeah..." Yuki nodded.

"Need our help prepping him up for you?" Inabikari asked, also smiling.

"Much appreciated."

Ash chuckled as his moment with Yuki just turned into a foursome with all three Legendary Birds. 'Eat your heart out, Lawrence III.' He couldn't help but think.

Mokou and Inabikari got naked and walked over. The three birds then got to work with Ash's dick, with Mokou and Inabikari licking the sides and Yuki licking the head. "Damn, that's good, girls..." Ash groaned.

"Oh, we're just getting started." Inabikari said. Ash was pushed down so that he was laying on the bed as the Legendary Birds surrounded him. They then pushed their breasts against his dick.

"Fuck..." Ash groaned, enjoying the triple boobjob. Fifteen minutes later, and he reached his limit. "I'm gonna cum, girls."

"Spray that stuff all over us~" Mokou said lustfully. Ash then shot his load into the air, covering the birds' breasts in semen.

"So hot..." Yuki said, feeling his hot sperm on her cold body. She then moaned when she suddenly felt her sisters lick the semen off her breasts. "S-Sisters..."

The Titans of Fire and Lightning continued licking their sister's body until she was clean of semen. "There we go~" Mokou giggled. "Now, it's time for you and Master to get to the main event."

Yuki nodded, knowing it was time for her to have sex with Ash and laid down, spreading her legs for him. "Go ahead, Master. I'm all yours." She said. Ash nodded and lined his dick with her pussy, before thrusting into her. "AH~!" She screamed in pleasure, her juices soaking his dick.

"Geez, she came just from him sticking it in." Inabikari chuckled. She then felt Mokou press her body against her.

"Well, while Master is fucking our sister, why don't we have a competition to see who gets him next?" Mokou asked, her lips curled in a sultry smirk.

Inabikari smirked back. "You're on."

"So good~! So good~!" Yuki moaned as Ash thrusted hard and fast into her. "Your dick is so big and hot~! It feels like my pussy is melting~!"

"Well, I'm not planning on stopping here." Ash smirked, before leaning down and sucking on her nipples again.

"YES~!" Yuki screamed, reaching another orgasm. Ash didn't stop, however, and continued to relentlessly pound the Titan of Ice's pussy, the heat that it was radiating bringing her to multiple orgasms, causing her eyes to roll to the back of her head. "SHO GOOD~! CAN'T STOP CUMMING~~~!"

Meanwhile, the other two Titans were in a sixty-nine position, with Mokou on top and Inabikari on the bottom as they ate out each other's pussies. Their sister's moans were like a rallying call, encouraging them to lick with more fervor, hoping to bring the other to cum so they they would be next for Ash to fuck.

"CUMMING! I'M CUMMING AGAIN~!" Yuki screamed with pleasure, tongue lolling out after twenty minutes of fucking and cumming. "PLEASE CUM, MASTER~! FILL ME WITH YOUR HOT SEMEN~!"

"Your wish is my COMMAND!" Ash roared as he reached his limit, spraying his seed directly into her womb. Yuki moaned happily at receiving his semen before passing out from the pleasure. Meanwhile, Mokou and Inabikari reached their orgasms, but the Bird of Fire had cum a second earlier.

"Damn, you won." Mokou pouted at her defeat.

"Yep." Inabikari smirked. "Which means it's my turn with Ash, now."

"Well, I've just finished with Yuki." Ash said, smiling as he pulled out of the Bird of Ice.

"Good." Inabikari smirked lustfully, pushing Mokou off of her and moving over to Ash, mounting him over impaling herself with his still-erect dick, moaning happily at the feeling of being filled.

"You know, now that I've had sex with all three of you, I can feel the difference in your pussies." Ash said as he thrusted upward to meet Inabikari's bounces.

"My pussy is the best, isn't it?" Inabikari moaned.

"I'm not gonna give that kind of a comparison." Ash smiled, before moving a hand to grope her left breast, adding to her pleasure. "All three of you are amazing, but yours is the tightest of the three, while Mokou's is the hottest and Yuki's is the coldest."

"Pretty much." Inabikari moaned as she started bouncing faster. Ash replied by thrusting upward with more force, hitting her g-spot each time. "YES~!" She screamed as she came all over Ash. Ash didn't stop and continued thrusting into her pussy. Eventually, it reached a point where she couldn't keep up with her bouncing and Ash pushed her down onto the bed, switching to missionary. Twenty minutes passed in their new position, and by that time, Inabikari came twice more and was reaching her fourth orgasm. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN~!" She screamed.

"Alright, Inabi, here's your load!" Ash grunted, before cumming deep inside Inabikari.

"So good~" Inabikari moaned happily, accepting his seed into her womb.

"About time." Mokou smiled, happy that they were done. The moment Ash pulled out of her sister, she crawled over and stared at his dick. "Geez, you already came thrice and your still hard." She chuckled good-naturedly.

"Perks of having enhanced stamina." Ash smiled. "Now, shall we begin?"

Mokou smiled back before turning around so that her ass was facing him. "Help yourself, Master~" She purred seductively, wagging her ass at him. Ash needed no further prompt and thrusted into her pussy. "Yes~! Pound me!" She all but demanded.

"Alright." Ash smiled, before thrusting into her, hitting her g-spot with quick, powerful thrusts.

"Yes! Yes! YES~!" Mokou moaned. "Fuck me~! Fuck me~!" Ash reached down and grabbed her breasts, fondling them while not losing speed. "SO GOOD~~~!" She screamed with pleasure as she reached her orgasm. This continued for twenty-five minutes, and in that time Mokou came five times before Ash finally came inside her. "Yesh~" She slurred, before collapsing into the bed.

"So, you girls satisfied?" Ash asked.

"Yes." All three Legendary Birds answered, satisfied smiles on their faces. They then grouped together around Ash and laid down, before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Chapter 47 DONE!**

 **And so, I ultimately decided that Ash would catch Articuno, thus completing the set of Legendary Birds. I hope you enjoyed the foursome with them as well.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	48. Karen and Dunsparce Swarm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Today, the gang was taking a nice break near a stream on their way to Olivine City, where Ash could get his next badge. Misty and Giselle was helping Brock set up lunch, Tomo and Molly were playing with Pia, Es, Wendy, Glimmer and Toki and Serena was with Ash, who was polishing his badges. "Halfway there, huh, Ash?" Serena asked him.

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Only four more badges and I can enter the Silver Conference." He smirked. "Honestly, after battling Morty, I'm already eager to challenge the Olivine Gym Leader." Serena couldn't argue with that. Morty proved to be the toughest Gym Leader Ash has faced during his journey so far, second to Koga.

Just then, Tomo saw something sticking out from a bush. Looking closer, she saw that it was some black feathers. "What's that?" Molly asked. Before anywone could answer her, a Moemon came out of the bush. She wore a black hat over her black hair, which reached her neck, and wore a black dress with long black sleeves, and had bright red eyes.

"A Murkrow." Es said, identifying the Moemon.

"Wait, did you say Murkrow?" Laby asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I suggest hiding anything shiny that you have out right now." Laby warned everyone. "Murkrow are kinda infamous for stealing shiny things from people."

"Hey! We're not that bad!" Murkrow exclaimed in defense.

"Oh? So you weren't planning on trying to steal one of Ash's gym badges?" Laby asked, making everyone stare suspiciously at the newcomer, who was whistling an innocent tune.

"Give that back!" A voice suddenly exclaimed. Everyone then saw another Murkrow flying off, except this one wore purple instead of black, and was holding on onyx necklace in her hand.

"That's a Shiny Murkrow!" Serena gasped, before seeing a beautiful silver-blue-haired woman wearing white jeans and a yellow top running after her, with a Houndoom right next to her.

"Horun, Sludge Bomb!" The woman commanded.

The Shiny Murkrow fired an Air Slash to counter the Sludge Bomb, before releasing a Haze, obscuring everyone's vision. Ash switched to Aura Sight, and the moment he did, he saw the normal Murkrow trying to steal his badges, but he reacted faster and grabbed her and forced her to the ground.

"Nice try." Ash said to Murkrow. The Haze sooon dissipated and everyone saw Ash pinning her to the ground.

"How did you still see me?" Murkrow demanded.

"Aura Sight."

"You're an Aura Guardian!?" Murkrow gasped.

"Yes, I am." Ash then looked at everyone else. "Is everyone alright?" He asked.

"We're fine." Molly assured.

"So are we." Brock answered.

"What about you, ma'am?" Ash asked the woman, who clearly looked upset.

"I'm okay," She told him, "but that Shiny Murkrow made off with my necklace."

"Is that necklace important to you?"

"Of course it is! It was given to me by my late grandfather when I became a trainer. I have to get it back!"

"I see." Ash said somberly. The necklace was a memory of her lost family member. "In that case, we'll help you get it back."

The woman smiled. "I appreciate your help. The name's Karen."

"Ash Ketchum. Nice to meet you, Karen."

Karen looked at Ash with wide eyes. "So you're the hotshot Legendary Trainer people are talking about." She gazed over Ash's figure. "Gotta say, you are quite handsome."

Serena's eyes widened at Karen. 'Did she call Ash handsome!?' Serena thought.

'Oh boy.' Pia and Es thought, flinching. It was no secret to them that Serena has a crush on Ash, so seeing someone else hitting on him was obviously making her jealous.

"Um...thanks." Ash said, caught off-guard by the compliment.

"Flirting aside, how are we gonna find that Shiny Murkrow?" Giselle asked, wanting to steer back to the situation at hand.

"She probably went back to the nest." Murkrow said, making everyone look at her. "She and I are from the same murder, so I know where she could be."

"Oh, and are you gonna lead us to your murder?" Ash asked her with narrowed eyes.

"Why is big brother saying murder?" Molly asked, a bit uncomfortable.

"A flock of Murkrow is referred to as a murder." Brock explained. Molly nodded in understanding, no longer feeling uncomfortable.

Murkrow sighed. "I don't really have any other choice, do I?"

After everyone packed their things, Murkrow led the gang and Karen to where her murder was. They soon saw clearing filled with Murkrow. "We're here." She said quietly. "Make sure you stay hidden. It'll cause problems not only for you, but me as well if they all found out that I led humans here."

"That's definitely a lot of Murkrow." Pia said, counting well over twenty-five.

"We usually keep any shiny things we collect in that pile over there." Murkrow said, pointing to the pile of items in front of a big tree.

"Is that where my necklace is?" Karen asked.

"Actually, it looks like she still has it." Giselle said, pointing to the Shiny Murkrow, who was now wearing Karen's necklace.

Karen growled. "Well, I'm gonna get it back." She was about to confront the Shiny Moemon when Es suddenly stop her. "What's up?"

"I hear something." Es said, ears twitching as she tried to make out the sound. "It sounds like...a vehicle."

Just then, said vehicle came bursting out from the trees, grabbing everyone's attention, including the Murkrow's. The vehicle skidded to a stop, and then out came a burly man carrying a gun. "Looks like a hit the jackpot." He said, smirking. The man was a Moemon Poacher.

"Not another poacher." Ash growled. It had only been two days since he stopped the one that was hunting Yuki and already he's about to deal with another one.

The poacher took out two Moe Balls and sent out a Golem and an Electivire. "Gora, start using Rollout! Vire, Thunderbolt on any Murkrow that try to fly away!" He commanded. Gora started spinning into the Murkrow as they frantically started dodging, with Vire shooting down any who tried to fly to escape with her electricity.

"This is awful." Murkrow said, horrified to see her murder getting hurt.

"Hey! Cut that out!" The Shiny Murkrow shouted, flying at the man and his Moemon. "Dark Pulse!" She fired a pulse of dark energy at Vire, making her flinch and stop her attack.

"A Shiny Murkrow." The poacher said, looking at her with a greedy smirk. "I'll make a fortune selling you. Gora, Vire, get that purple one!"

Gora started spinning towards the Shiny Murkrow, but she flew out of the way to dodge, and then quickly dodged the incoming Thunderbolt and countered by hitting them both with Icy Wind. The Ice-type moved slowed Gora down and allowed her to dodge the next assault, but then Vire suddenly ran up and hit her with Thunder Punch, knocking her to the ground.

"Gotcha." The poacher smirked. "Get her, Gora!" Gora spun towards the Shiny Murkrow ready to hit her while she was getting up.

"Look out!" Karen shouted, quickly running into the action and shoving the Shiny Moemon out of the Golem's way, as she passed by them, her Rollout finally ending as she grunted in annoyance. "Are you okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah." The Shiny Murkrow replied, shocked that the human she stole from just saved her.

"Get in my way, will you, bitch?" The poacher snarled. "Teach her a lesson, Vire!" Vire ran up at Karen and the Shiny Murkrow ready to hit them with Thunder Punch, but Ash suddenly blitzed in front of them and caught the fist with an Aura-infused hand.

"What the hell!?" Vire shouted with shock. Karen and the Shiny Murkrow were also surprised that Ash stopped the Electivire's attack.

Ash pushed Vire back, knocking her off-balance, and then quickly followed up with Force Palm, knocking her to the ground. "Es, Solar Beam!" He then commanded. Es ran into the fray, absorbing sunlight, and then firing it off in a bright beam at Gora, knocking her unconscious.

"Thanks, Ash." Karen thanked the Aura Guardian. "We'll take it from here."

"Yeah." Shiny Murkrow nodded. "Dark Pulse!" She fired one more pulse of darkness at Vire, knocking her unconscious.

The poacher was shocked to see his Moemon defeated and tried to run away, but then the Murkrow that Ash guided Ash and the others here very quickly used Thunder Wave to stop him. "That was pretty quick." Pia said, surprised by Murkrow's reaction speed. "Prankster?"

"Yep." Murkrow nodded, smiling.

After a call from Ash, Officer Jenny came in and arrested the poacher. As she drove away, Ash turned to the Murkrow. "Are you all okay?" He asked them.

"We're fine." One of the Murkrow told him. She was slightly bigger than the rest, meaning she was most likely the leader of the murder. "Thank you for rescuing us."

"Um, miss?" The Shiny Murkrow approached Karen bashfully, before giving her the necklace. "Here. Sorry for stealing it from you."

"It's okay." Karen smiled, taking back her necklace. "I'm just glad to have it back."

"Um, also, can I join you?" The Shiny Murkrow then asked.

Karen was surprised by the request, before smiling. "I've been wanting a Murkrow for a while." She said, before taking out a Moe Ball and tapping her with it, capturing her.

"Congrats on your capture, Karen." Ash congratulated her.

"Thanks, Ash." Karen said, before sending out her newest Moemon. "Alright, I'm gonna call you Magenta. Glad to have you aboard."

"Thank you, Mistress." Magenta smiled.

"So, these are all the items you stole?" Wendy asked, looking through the pile of items. "I'm noticing a lot of gym badges."

"Some of them we had just found." The lead Murkrow said in defense, before sighing. "But yes, more than half of what we have are gym badges. Honestly, I think we've stolen enough to enter the Silver Conference three times over." She turned to Ash. "You're welcome to take some for yourself, if you'd like."

"No thanks." Ash immediately declined. "I'd rather earn my badges fair and square in gym battles."

"I understand."

"Hey, wait a minute." Wendy suddenly said, grabbing everyone's attention as she held up two necklace. But unlike Karen's, the stones on these had the familiar symbol of Mega Evolution. "These are Mega Stones."

"What?" Horun blinked with surprised, before looking at the leader. "Where did you get those?"

"I honestly don't remember where we found those." The lead Murkrow admitted. "If they are Mega Stones, then you may have them, but I have no clue what who they are for."

"Considering the coloring of both stones are identical, they must be for the same Moemon." Ash said. Taking both Mega Stones, in one hand, Ash brought out his Moedex and held it in front of them. "Laby, can you scan them and tell us what Moemon they're for?"

"Scanning..." Laby said, scanning the Mega Stones. After scanning them for a few seconds, she beeped. "Scan complete. These Mega Stones are for Houndoom."

Horun's eyes widened. "A Houndoominite! Awesome!" She exclaimed excitedly, taking one and looking at it with a smirk. "We've been looking for one of these!"

"I have a Houndoom as well, so I can keep the other one." Ash said.

"Well, there you go." The lead Murkrow smiled.

"Well, I'm glad things turned out well." Karen said, before she thought of something and faced Ash. "But before we leave, Ash, there's something I have to request of you."

Ash blinked. "Okay. What is it?"

"I'd like to battle one of your Psychic-type Legendary Moemon."

Everyone except Horun was shocked by the request. "Um, why a Psychic Legendary specifically."

"Well, the truth is, I'm actually an Elite Four Candidate." Karen revealed, once again surprising everyone.

"An Elite Four Candidate?" Ash gasped. "Just like Koga."

"What type do you use?" Es asked. "I'm guessing Dark?"

"That's right. Anyways, one of the qualifications is that we have to face Legendary Moemon. One with a type advantage, and one with a type disadvantage against our chosen type." Karen explained. "I had already went to Unova to battle the Swords of Justice for my type advantage Legendary."

"Out of the three, I'd say we did the best against Cobalion." Horun said. "But overall, we got beat."

"Well, when you're a Dark specialist facing three Legendary Moemon who get stronger if hit by a Dark-type move, I suppose it was a given." The lead Murkrow said nonchalantly.

Taking everything in, Ash nodded at Karen. "I understand now. Alright, I accept your challenge!"

"Do I have to battle as well?" Magenta asked.

"No, you can just watch." Karen told her.

Ash and Karen took their places and got ready for their battle, with everyone else watching them. "Mea, I choose you!" He called out Mea. All the Murkrow were surprised to see the Phantom Legend.

"So, is Ash going to use only Mea?" Serena asked.

"Looks like it." Giselle nodded. "It's Mea versus Karen's full team."

"So, you're using your Mew." Karen said.

"I'd figured she'd be the best challenge for you, since she can use a variety of moves to target your Moemon's weaknesses." Ash said.

"Interesting. Alright, Yuko, let's go!" Karen sent out a Weavile first.

"Okay. Battle Begin!" Brock declared.

"Yuko, Fake Out!" Karen commanded. Yuko blitzed up to Mea and clapped her in the face, making her flinch back. "Now Night Slash!"

"Counter with X-Scissor!" Ash commanded. Mea slashed with both her arms to counter Yuko's Night Slash, easily overpowering her, and then she used Brick Break to knock her unconscious.

"That was quick!" Molly gasped.

"Ash isn't going to hold anything back this battle." Misty said as Karen returned Yuko. "This is a test of Karen's abilities after all."

"Beau, let's go!" Karen sent out an Umbreon next.

"X-Scissor!" Mea's arms glowed with bright-green energy as she flew at Beau, only for the Umbreon to disappear as a bunch more of her suddenly appeared - she used Double Team.

"Toxic." Beau then fired a toxic substance at Mea, badly poisoning her. "What are you gonna do, now that you're poisoned?" Beau taunted, smirking at her.

"Bold words for someone who is poisoned as well." Mea replied calmly.

"What?" Beau asked, before she suddenly stumbled.

"I have Synchronize as well." Mea smirked, and then she fired an Aura Sphere into the air that came down and hit the real Beau, making the clones disappear.

"Damn..." Beau grunted as she tried to get up, but then Mea hit her with Venoshock, amplifying her poison and knocking her unconscious.

"Good try, Beau." Karen said, returning Beau. "Okay, Abigail, let's go!" She sent out an Absol next.

Abigail regarded her opponent, and the she caught a brief glimpse of Ash. "Wah!" She suddenly yelped, flinching back with fright.

"Abigail?" Karen asked, surprised by the sudden reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, Mistress." Abigail said, calming down. "I looked at that boy for a moment, and it looked like I was staring into hell."

"What does she mean by that?" Molly asked, confused.

"Absol are known to sense disasters." Brock explained. "They also look into a person's future and see what disasters they'll end up in."

"Oh. Is big brother going to end up in a lot of disasters then?"

"I guess so." Brock shrugged. 'He does have a habit of walking into trouble.'

"Um, sorry if I scared Abigail." Ash awkwardly apologized. He didn't mean to scare the Absol.

"Don't worry about it." Karen said. "Anyway, let's continue."

"Right. Heal Bell!" Ash immediately commanded. Mea quickly formed a bell that chimed a few times, curing her poison.

"Hmm, guess status condition aren't gonna work." Karen frowned. "Abigail, Quick Attack, then Bite!"

"Aerial Ace, then Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Mea and Abigail charged at each other at blinding speeds, and then Mea swung her tail at the Absol, who countered by biting it, making her flinch. "Take her for a ride!" Mea smirked and flew into the air, taking Abigail with her.

"Uh oh!" Karen gasped.

"That's the same trick Ash used in the Indigo League Finals Match." Serena exclaimed, recognizing the tactic.

Mea flipped over and flung Abigail to the ground, and then she flew down after her and punched her down with Drain Punch, knocking her unconscious and restoring her own energy. Karen now had three Moemon left.

"Return." Karen returned Abigail. "Spirit, let's go!" She sent out a Spiritomb next. She wore a brown dress and had bright green eyes, as well as messy wild violet hair with green highlights.

"A Spiritomb." Brock identified the Moemon. "I haven't seen many, but I hear that their very tricky Moemon."

"Laby, what's Spiritomb's type other than Dark?" Ash asked.

"Ghost." Laby answered. "Not only are they actually immune to Fighting moves, but their type combination makes them only weak to Fairy moves."

"Interesting." Ash mused. "Mea, use Dazzling Gleam!" Mea released a blast of blinding light at Spirit, but she dodged by sinking into the shadows, and then she reemerged to Mea's left and used Ominous Wind, but Mea countered the chilling wind with Silver Wind.

"Hypnosis!" Karen commanded. Spirit released hypnotic waves at Mea, putting her to sleep.

"Nice try. Mea, Sleep Talk!" Ash commanded.

"Sleep Talk!?" The Murkrow that helped the gang repeated with surprise. "But with the Phantom Legend's humongous move pool, that could be anything!"

Mea, in her sleep, fired a shockwave of psychic energy from her mouth at spirit. Even though it looked like it would be a Psychic move, it still knocked Spirit back and hurt her.

"Dragon Pulse." Karen said to herself. "Use Dream Eater!" She then commanded. Spirit sent a shadowy apparition of herself at Mea, consuming her dream and making her flinch.

"Sleep Talk!" Ash commanded again. This time, in a stroke of luck, Mea used Dazzling Gleam, the blinding light scoring a direct hit on Spirit and knocking her unconscious.

"Return." Karen returned Spirit. "Ni, let's go!" She sent out a Bisharp next. She wore a black leotard with long red armored sleeves, ending in silver gauntlets with blades on the end. She wore red pants, ending in silver greaves. Silver blades were wrapped around her torse, holding her breasts up. She had golden hair that reached down to her shoulders, covered by a red and black helmet, and golden eyes.

"That's a Bisharp." Brock identified the Moemon. "Karen must've caught her while she was in Unova."

At the same time, Mea woke up from her sleep. "Huh?" She said drowsily, before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and looking at her new opponent. "Well, you're quite well-armored." She commented. "Okay, Brick Break-"

"Sucker Punch." Ni, quickly punched Mea before she could use her attack, and then quickly jumped back to avoid it. Mea then used Flamethrower, but instead of dodging, Ni took the attack.

Ash's eyes widened, knowing what she was gonna use. "Mea, look out!" He warned.

Karen smirked. "Metal Burst!" She commanded. Ni sent the damage she took back at Mea, this time getting a cry of pain from the Mythical Moemon and knocking her to the ground.

"That had to hurt." Molly flinched.

"She used Mea's own power against her." Brock said, frowning.

"Karen's pretty good." Pia said, impressed by Karen's skill. "It's no wonder she's an Elite Four Candidate.

"Are you okay, Mea?" Ash asked as Mea got up.

"I'm fine." Mea assured, before looking at Ni. "So, how do we deal with this. Between Sucker Punch and Metal Burst, she a very tough cookie."

Ash snapped his finger. "I know! Mea, use Psychic Terrain and stay on the ground!" He commanded. Mea nodded and stopped her levitation, and then sent a pulse of psychic energy through the ground, turning the area an odd purple.

"Why did Ash tell Mea to do that?" Murkrow asked. "Psychic moves won't work on Karen's Dark types."

"Psychic Terrain has another use." The lead Murkrow said. "Any Moemon touching the ground during Psychic Terrain will be immune to fast moves."

"Like Ni's Sucker Punch!" Glimmer exclaimed, connecting the dots.

"Exactly."

"Now Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Mea's tail glowed with steel energy as she ran at Ni. The Bisharp prepared to counter with Night Slash, but then Mea suddenly disappeared.

"Phantom Force." Karen said, knowing the move. "Ni, get ready to use Metal Burst." Ni nodded and looked around warily for the Mew, but then Mea suddenly reappeared right in front of her, startling her.

"Gotcha!" Mea exclaimed, hitting her with Drain Punch. Ni couldn't prepare Metal Burst in time and was knocked unconscious.

"That's five down." Misty counted. "Karen only has Horun left."

"You did your best." Karen assured Ni as she returned her. "Okay, Horun, let's go!" She sent out Horun, who was now wearing her new Houndoominite.

"Saving the best for last, huh?" Ash asked, smiling.

"You know it." Karen smirked, activating her Key Stone, which began glowing a rainbow light as Horun's Houndoominite reacted to it. "Feel the power of the growing darkness! Horun, Mega Evolve!"

Horun began glowing the orange-and-purple light of Mega Evolution, and when it faded everyone got their first look of Mega Houndoom. She wore a black and orange leotard with a skirt of bones, as well as black gloves with white spikes shooting out over the wrists. She had a forked devil tail sticking out of her butt, twitching excitedly. She wore a spiked bone plate over her chest, resembling a suit of armor, and her hair was longer and spiked. Over her head was a black helmet, with large white horns of bone jutting out, and she had glowing red eyes.

"Well, aren't we looking devilish today?" Mea commented with a sweatdropped, a bit creeped out by Horun's new form.

"I think I found the one thing scarier than Bug Moemon." Misty shuddered. "Well, besides Mega Bug Moemon." She didn't forget Melissa's Mega Scizor.

"Alright, let's see what Horun can do." Ash challenged.

"You asked for it." Karen smirked. "Use Dark Pulse!" Horun fired a powerful pulse of darkness at Mea, who quickly dodged the attack, but there was a powerful explosion where the attack hit, nearly knocking everyone off-balance.

"Holy crap!" That was strong!" Mea shouted, a little scared of how much damage she would've taken if that actually hit.

"Even I didn't expect that." Horun said, looking a bit tired. "Although, why do I feel tired out from using it?"

"Ah, your ability in this form must be Solar Power." Laby said, with everyone hearing her. "The power of your moves are boosted in sunny weather, but you gradually lose energy overtime."

"All or nothing, huh? Just how I like it." Horun smirked. "Fire Blast!"

"Aura Sphere!" Mea fired a sphere of azure energy to counter the Fire Blast, causing an explosion. She then flew at Horun and hit her Brick Break, but the Mega Houndoom retaliated with Iron Tail, knocking her back.

"Horun!" Karen called.

"Yeah!" Horun smirked devilishly, and then a black aura surrounded the two.

"Oh shit..." Mea paled. A super move from a Mega-Evolved Moemon is gonna hurt a lot.

 **"A battle of clashing styles."** Karen and Horun said in unison. **"Beguiling Dark Pulse!"** Massive amounts of dark power released from Horun and came down at Mea, who used Light Screen to soften the blow, but the barrier only stopped the worst of it before it shattered and the attack hit Mea, making her scream in pain as a powerful explosion of darkness occurred.

"Mea!" Ash called out worriedly. When the explosion faded, Mea was on the ground, still conscious, but hurt very badly.

"Light Screen hardly did anything to stop it." Serena said, worried for Mea.

"Horun, now's our chance!" Karen exclaimed. Horun nodded and rushed at Mea.

"Hang on, Mea!" Ash encouraged as his Mew shakily stood up. "Use Earthquake!" Mea slammed her tail against the ground very hard, unleashing a tremor in the area. Pia and Es created a psychic barrier to protect the others while the Murkrow flew into the air, but Horun had to jump into the air, leaving her open as Mea then quickly closed the gap with Aerial before knocking her to the ground with Aqua Tail. At this point, both Moemon were on their last legs.

"Solar Beam!"

"Hydro Pump!" Horun absorbed sunlight and fired it in a bright beam while Mea released a blast of pressurized water, however, instead of clashing with each other, the moves went around each other and struck their respective targets.

"Mea/Horun!" Ash and KAren both gasped. Both Moemon wobbled a bit before losing consciousness at the same time, with Horun reverting back to her normal form.

"Mea and Horun are both unable to battle." Giselle said, shocked.

"And since Ash is only using Mea for this fight, the battle is a tie." Misty added, also shocked. Having seen all of Ash's battles, she can safely say that this is the first battle where Ash _didn't_ win.

"You okay, Horun?" Karen asked her Houndoom as she regained consciousness.

"Yeah." Horun replied. "Guess this is a tie, huh?"

"Looks like it." Karen smiled. "Great job out there."

"That was really fun." Mea smiled. "I haven't gone all out like that in a while."

"That was a great battle, Karen." Ash said, smiled.

"I enjoyed it as well." Karen smiled back.

"Spectacular!" The lead Murkrow praised them both. "That Moemon Battle was truly thrilling, and it was an honor for us to watch the Phantom Legend in battle."

"Glad you all enjoyed it." Ash smiled, and then he suddenly felt Karen kiss him on the cheek, shocking everyone, while Serena felt a ping of jealousy.

"That was thanks for helping me get my necklace back." Karen smiled. "This day was certainly entertaining. See ya around, and good luck on your journey." As the Dark Candidate left, everyone was still stunned by what just occured.

"It seems that female has a thing for you." The lead Murkrow said to Ash, who was currently blushing from the kiss.

"Looks like Serena has some competition." Es said, eyeing the look of jealousy on the blonde's face.

"Um, why don't we just continue on our journey?" Ash suggested.

"Let's." Serena said, a little sharply.

Everyone said goodbye to the Murkrow and left, although, there was one Murkrow that decided to stick around. It was the one that helped the gang and Karen. "I take it you want to come along?" Ash guessed.

"Yeah." Murkrow nodded. "After seeing your battle, the boss encouraged us to go off and become stronger, so I wanna join you." Ash nodded and took out a Moe Ball, catching Murkrow with it. After the capture was complete, he sent her back out. "Alright. Welcome to the team, Akeno."

"Glad to be aboard." Murkrow, now named Akeno, smiled. Laby then brought up a digital screen that showed Akeno's data.

 **Moemon:** Murkrow

 **Name:** Akeno

 **Species:** Darkness Moemon

 **Type:** Dark/Flying

 **Current Level:** 50

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Prankster

 **Height:** 4'10"

 **Weight:** 97lbs

 **Cup Size:** A

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Ice, Rock, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Dark, Grass, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic, Ground

 **Known Moves:** Brave Bird, Confuse Ray, Psycho Shift, Punishment, Peck, Pursuit, Wing Attack, Night Shade, Assurance, Taunt, Feint Attack, Mean Look, Tailwind, Icy Wind, Heat Wave, Thunder Wave

 **Evolves Into:** Honchkrow (Dusk Stone)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Murkrow aren't very popular, due to being feared and loathed by many as the alleged bearers of ill fortune. As such, people tend to avoid them if possible, unless they wish to catch a Murkrow for themselves. However, despite being seen as a symbol of bad luck, Murkrow are surprising generous in that they give presents to Trainers and Moemon they are close to.

"Aw, that's sweet of you." Pia smiled.

"I'll try to find any presents for you guys." Akeno said. "It's the least I could do for you saving my murder."

And so, with a new team member, the gang continued on to Olivine City.

* * *

The gang came to a small town while on their way to Olivine City. Suddenly, they noticed a boy looking through some long grass. "Hey, kid?" Ash called out to the kid. "Have you lost something?"

"No, I haven't." The boy said. "I'm looking for a wild Dunsparce to catch."

"A Dunsparce." Pia blinked. "I didn't think there'd be any around these parts."

The boy, named Bucky, explained that a few weeks ago, his grandfather, who lived in another town, got sick. So, he and his parents went to visit him and take care of him. After he got better, they all came back, but once they did, they found out that lots of Dunsparce appeared out of nowhere while they were gone, and everyone caught one.

"This town must have had a Moemon Swarm." Laby deducted.

"What's a Moemon Swarm?" Molly asked.

"A Moemon Swarm is when a large number of Moemon visit an area, like forests, woods, lakes or ponds, once a week." Laby explained. "Moemon Swarms usually consist of Moemon that are very rare and hard to find, like Dunsparce for example, so Trainers usually partake in Moemon Swarms if they are nearby."

"Yeah, and I want to find a Dunsparce for myself." Bucky said. "All my friends have their own Dunsparce, and I don't want to be left out."

"I see." Ash nodded. "Well, don't worry, Bucky. We'll help you out."

Bucky beamed, and then Ash closed his eyes. "What's he doing?" Bucky asked.

"He's using his Aura Sight to scan the area for Dunsparce." Es told him.

"Aura Sight?"

"Basically, Ash is using his super sensory powers." Misty told him in a way Buck could understand.

"So he's a superhero!?" Buck exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement.

The gang looked at each other, before chuckling. "Sure, let's go with that." Pia smiled. She then noticed Ash opening his eyes. "Found any?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "Follow me."

Ash led them to the area where he found a wild Dunsparce. "Are you sure this is where she is?" Bucky asked.

"I'm sure." Ash nodded with certainty. Just as he said that, the grass rustled in front of them and a Dunsparce came out. "See?"

"Wow!" Bucky exclaimed with amazement.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Pia smiled. "So, are you gonna catch her or what?"

"Right. Cater, go!" Bucky sent out a Caterpie.

As expected, Misty started freaking out. "Of all things to use, why a Bug Moemon!?" She shrieked.

Ash sighed. "Don't worry about her." He told Bucky and Cater. "Focus on catching the Dunsparce."

"Right." Bucky nodded. "Cater, use Tackle!" He commanded. Cater tackled Dunsparce, knocking her back. Dunsparce tried to counter with Headbutt, but Cater stopped her using Electroweb. "Tackle, one more time!" Cater tackled Dunsparce once more, weakening her enough for capture.

"Now's your chance!" Ash exclaimed.

"Right! Moe Ball, go!" Bucky threw a Moe Ball at Dunsparce, which sucked her in. The ball landed on the ground and shook three times...before she unfortunately broke free. "Oh no!" Bucky exclaimed.

"Almost." Ash frowned. "Don't give up, though. Weaken her a little more, and then try again." He gave Bucky an empty Great Ball. "But next time, try using this. It's a Great Ball, and it has a better catch rate then a normal Moe Ball."

"Okay." Bucky said, taking the Great Ball. He then noticed Dunsparce coming in for a Headbutt. "Iron Defense!" He quickly commanded. Cater solidified her body with steel energy, allowing her to easily withstand the incoming attack. "Now, one more Tackle!" Cater tackled Dunsparce once more. This time, Dunsparce was really hurt.

"Now!" Ash exclaimed.

"Go, Great Ball!" Bucky threw the Great Ball at Dunsparce, which sucked her in. The ball then landed on the ground and shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture. "Yes! I got her!" Bucky cheered.

"Good work, Bucky." Ash congratulated.

"Thanks." Bucky smiled, picking up the Great Ball.

"So, what are you gonna name her?" Es asked.

"Alexa!" Bucky said decidedly.

"Not a bad name." Ash smiled. "You two will get along great."

Unfortunately, the happy mood was ruined when they heard someone cry for help and saw a little girl running up to them with her Dunsparce. "You've got to help us!" She pleaded.

"What's wrong?" Molly asked.

"We were all playing with our Dunsparce in the park, but then a Gloom came out of nowhere and used Sleep Powder to put everyone to sleep." The girl told them. "Preia and I didn't fall asleep because we moved back before it got us, but then we saw two people wearing masks take all the sleeping Dunsparce. A Meowth was with them, too."

Hearing there was also a Meowth involved, the gang immediately knew the culprits. "Team Rocket!" Wendy growled.

"So, James's Gloria evolved." Ash frowned. "Well, we're not gonna let them get away with it." He sent out Saeka. "Saeka, you go look for Team Rocket while we wake up the kids."

"Understood." Saeka nodded, before taking off into the air. As soon as she left, the gang raced to the kids to wave them up.

"Huh? What happened?" A little boy asked.

"Where's our Dunsparce?" Another little boy asked.

"Some bad people took away your Dunsparce while you were asleep." The little girl explained.

"What!?" The kids all exclaimed.

"No fair! How come yours didn't get stolen?" A little boy pouted.

"Preia and I managed to escape from the Sleep Powder."

"Everyone, calm down!" Brock exclaimed, getting the kids attention. "Don't worry. We'll make sure all your Dunsparce are found and returned."

"Ash, I've found them!" Saeka called from above.

"Good timing, Saeka!" Ash smirked.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was in the woods with all the Dunsparce they nabbed. "We did pretty good gathering up all these Dunsparce." Meowth said, proud of their success.

"Thanks to Gloria's Sleep Powder, of course." James said proudly.

"Enough chit-chat." Jessie said. "Concentrate on taking all these Dunsparce to the boss."

"I don't think so!" Ash exclaimed as he, his friends and the kids arrived. "You'll be giving back those Dunsparce."

"No chance!" Jessie refused. "Cleo!"

"Gloria!" Jessie sent out Cleo while James sent out Gloria. Like Ash thought, Gloria was now a Gloom.

"Hard way it is, then." Ash said. "Parsee, I choose you!" He called out Parsee, who glared at Team Rocket.

"Whoa! He has his own Dunsparce!" Bucky exclaimed, surprised.

"Cleo, Poison Sting!" Jessie commanded.

"Gloria, Razor Leaf!" James commanded.

"Dig." Ash calmly commanded. Parsee dug underground to avoid the incoming attacks. Cleo and Gloria looked around for her, but then she came out right in front of them, startling them. Parsee took this chance to hit them both with Air Slash, knocking them into Team Rocket, and then freezing them with Ice Beam. "Send them flying with Dragon Rush." Parsee covered herself in draconic energy and charged at Team Rocket, ramming into the and sending them flying.

"Wow!" All the kids exclaimed, amazed that Parsee beat the bad guys by herself.

Es used Psychic to break the lock on the cage holding the kids' Dunsparce, freeing them. The kids were all happy that they all got their Dunsparce back. "There you go, kids." She said. "Told you we'd get your Dunsparce back."

"Thank you so much, mister." A little boy thanked Ash.

"Not a problem." Ash smiled.

"Wait a minute! You're Ash Ketchum, the Indigo League Champion!" A kid with glasses exclaimed, suddenly recognizing him.

"You're a Champion!?" All the other kids, including Bucky, shouted with shock and excitement.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. He had a feeling one of the kids would recognize him. "Yeah, that's me." He confirmed.

After all the kids have calmed down, the gang said goodbye to them and left on their journey.

* * *

 **Chapter 48 DONE!**

 **I decided to mix things up for the Murkrow episode and introduce Karen. She's not a member of the Elite Four yet, but she will be after the Silver Conference is said and done.**

 **I'm pretty sure when most of you saw the Shiny Murkrow, you expected Ash to catch her. Nope, gave her to Karen instead. Besides, she never officially appeared in the anime, so we don't know if any of her Moemon are shiny, so I took some of my own creative liberties. Ash did still get a Murkrow, though.**

 **Also, the battle between Ash and Karen is just to show that when Ash's Legendaries get truly serious, they can take on entire teams. Karen was able to tie him thanks to Horun's new Mega Evolution plus their Sync Move. Also because Ash and Mea couldn't use theirs due to their Sync Move being Psychic, which meant that Horun was immune to it. Otherwise, Ash would've definitely won. The team that Karen used against him was her rematch team from HG/SS, except I replaced her Murkrow with a Bisharp, since she had just caught Magenta.**

 **The Dunsparce part is based off of the Moemon Swarms from the games.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	49. Tomo's Birthday and Electric Company

**One more thing to mention, I'm not making this a harem story. This is gonna be strictly Amourshipping. Karen kissing Ash was just her being a tease.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Today was October 6th. This date held great significance to the gang, as today was actually Tomo's Birthday. Tomo had turned fourteen today, meaning that he was finally old enough to be an official Moemon Trainer, something that he was very excited about.

That morning, Tomo was playing with Pia, Es, Wendy, Glimmer and Toki in the park of a small town they were currently in. They volunteered to keep Tomo busy while the gang were setting up a birthday tea in the local Moemon Center. "Thanks for letting us celebrate Tomo's birthday here, Nurse Joy." Ash kindly thanked Nurse Joy.

"Not a problem at all." Nurse Joy smiled.

"Oh, is the special present for Tomo ready as well?"

"Yes, everything is ready for Tomo."

Ash had a special present organized for Tomo. Serena and the others knew about the special present as well, and they couldn't wait to see the look on Tomo's face once he knew what it was.

By lunch time, Tomo and the gang were now enjoying Tomo's birthday tea. There were lots of sandwiches, cakes, ice cream and orange sode, and there was also a birthday cake, which had a picture of a Growlithe on it. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TOMO!" Everyone cheered. Delia phoned the Moemon Center and wished Tomo a Happy Birthday, too, as well as Professor Oak and Ash's Moemon at the lab.

After finishing the birthday tea, it was now time for Tomo to open his birthday presents. Ash and Molly got Tomo a plush toy of an Arcanine, Misty got him a headband, which had pictures of flames on it, Serena got him a pair of gloves with pictures of flames on them, while Giselle got him matching shoes with flames on them, and Brock got him a yellow t-shirt with a picture of a Teddiursa on it. Tomo thanked everyone for the gifts. Delia sent Tomo a jacket with a picture of a Pichu on it, and Professor Oak gave him his own Moedex.

"Wow, I have my own Moedex, now!" Tomo exclaimed happily.

"And it comes with something special." Laby said, smiling. "Professor Oak designed your Moedex based off my matrix."

It didn't take long for someone to know what that meant. "Hold on, you mean inside Tomo's new Moedex is your daughter!?" Pia exclaimed with shock.

"I was wondering why Mea asked to borrow my Moedex." Ash mused.

"Yep." Laby nodded. "She'll be born in a month's time."

"Wow..." Tomo breathed, surprised that Laby was entrusting him with her own daughter, before smiling. "Thank you so much, Laby. I promise I'll treat her well."

Laby smiled back. "I know you will, Tomo."

Then, it was time for Tomo's special birthday present. Nurse Joy came up to the gang, with a tray that was carrying six Moe Balls. "What are these Moe Balls for?" Tomo asked.

Ash smiled. "This, Tomo, is a special present we've organized for this occasion." He said. "As you know, you're now fourteen years old, meaning that you can officially be a Moemon Trainer." Tomo nodded, and then Ash gestured to the Moe Balls. "In those six Moe Balls are the three Starter Moemon of both Kanto and Johto, and to celebrate your fourteenth birthday, you get to choose one Kanto Starter and one Johto Starter."

Tomo's eyes widened. "You mean I get to have my own Starter Moemon!?"

"That's right." Ash nodded. Tomo beamed with happiness.

"Okay, Tomo, what's your choice?" Nurse Joy asked.

"I've always wanted a Charmander and a Totodile." Tomo said.

"Very well, then." Nurse Joy smiled, giving Tomo the Moe Balls that contained the Moemon of his choice.

Tomo released his two new Moemon at once, eager to meet them. "Hiya, birthday boy!" Totodile greeted excitedly.

"Hey there." Charmander greeted. "Happy that you chose us."

"Well, you've got two new Moemon, Tomo." Ash said. "What are you gonna name them?"

"I think I'll name Charmander 'Kana' and Totodile 'Ripple'." Tomo decided.

"I'll take it." Charmander, now named Kana, smirked.

"Yay!" Totodile, now named Ripple, cheered happily.

"Well, now that that's done," Wendy smirked, grabbing Tomo's arm in an affectionate way, "it's time for our present."

"Wendy?" Tomo said, confused.

"You're an official trainer now, and you know what trainers have to do with their Moemon." Wendy said.

"What do you...oh." Tomo said, blushing madly.

Wendy gave a sultry smirk that was a first for her. "Hope you're ready, Tomo~. We're about to end your birthday with a bang." She took Tomo to one of the private rooms, where all of Tomo's other Moemon were waiting, and Kana and Ripple followed them.

Ash couldn't help but chuckle. "Better start getting used to this, Tomo."

* * *

On their way to Olivine City, Ash and the gang found themselves at a clearing, where they passed by some windmills. "We must be near a plant that uses them to generate electricity." Brock guessed.

Ash felt the breeze as he looked out at the field. "A nice open field, and the breeze feels very relaxing." Ash said, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze, before opening them and turning to the others. "How about we take a short break here? Give our Moemon some fresh air?"

"Good idea." Serena said, liking Ash's suggestion.

Everyone sent out their Moemon. Aside from, Pia, Es, Laby, Sakuya and Meranda, Ash had Yuki, Akeno, Priere, Fuyuku, Haruka, Maki, Lightning, Serah, Sona, Elly and Tulip. Serena had Runa, Aurora, Chica, Haruka, Missy and Leyla. Tomo had, aside from Wendy, Viola, Sandy, Dia, Kana and Ripple. Misty had Starry, Toki, Pori, Kori, Aqua and Hiei. Brock had Geo, Neir, Zura, who had evolved into Crobat on the way, Chana, Stella and Bulma. Giselle had Maria, Tera, Drew, Kwin and Kino, who were now a Nidoqueen and a Nidoking, and Liba.

"When did Kwin and Kino evolve?" Pia asked, surprised by the evolutions.

"My mother found two Moon Stones, and Kwin and Kino used them to evolve." Giselle explained.

"I see."

Aurora looked at Kwin and Kino with a frown, before turning to Sona. "Hey, Sona, let's battle!" She challenged.

"Huh!?" Sona asked, surprised by the sudden challenge. "Why!?"

"Because I wanna evolve, too!" Aurora exclaimed. "I've been training for a while now, and I feel close to evolving! So, I wanna battle you so that I can become an Aurorus!"

Ash overheard the conversation and turned to Serena. "Hey, Serena, it looks like Aurora is ready to evolve." He said.

"Yeah." Serena replied. "You're okay with a little battle before relaxing, are you?"

"I don't mind." Ash smiled.

"Oh, can I join, too?" Priere asked. "I wanna battle, too!"

Ash chuckled. "Guess this will be a Double Battle, then."

Ash and Serena walked across from each other. Ash chose Sona and Priere, while Serena chose Aurora and Runa. "Type-wise, Ash has the advantage, thanks to Priere." Giselle noted. "But this battle is just to help Aurora, so it doesn't really matter."

"Okay, Sona, start off with Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded.

"Aurora, counter with Ice Beam!" Serena commanded. Sona fired a bolt of electricity while Aurora countered with a freezing beam, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Water Pulse!" Priere fired a sphere of water at Runa and Aurora, but formed a Light Screen to block the attack. Aurora then fired back an Ancient Power, but Sona knocked it away with Iron Tail as it went over the hill and unknowingly hitting a wind turbine at the Power Plant.

"Flamethrower!" Runa released a stream of flames at Sona, but Priere moved in front of her and countered the flames with Scald, resulting in an explosion of steam that obscured everyone's vision, but Runa blew it away with Psychic. Aurora then tried to hit Priere with Thunderbolt while Runa used Psybeam, but Sona and Priere countered using Brine and Shadow Ball, causing another explosion.

Just then, the bright light of evolution everyone was expecting happened, but what no one expected was for _all four_ to evolve.

"Okay, now THIS is a first!" Ash exclaimed with wide eyes. Everyone else agreed, shocked by the quadruple evolution. When the light faded, the four Moemon stood in their new forms.

Aurora was now an Auroras, as she wanted. She wore a long light blue dress with dark blue edges and a dark blue back and sides, with long light blue hair down her back, which shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. Her eyes were bright blue.

Runa was now a Braixen, but she was a normal one, unlike Fiona. Her miniskirt and shirt were yellow, her hair and eyes were orange, and her tail was white and yellow.

Sona was now a Furret. Being a Shiny Furret, she wore a long, striped pink and white dress, with pink hair that went down to her shoulders, black eyes, pink pointed ears with white tips sticking out of her hair, and a pink and white striped tail sticking out of her butt.

Priere was now a Brionne. She wore a light blue dress with long sleeves and a frilly white skirt, with the middle portion instead being a pale blue. She had light blue hair down to her neck tied into twintails, with the middle portion being a pale blue and the ends being white, and her eyes wore now pink.

"Yes! I've evolved!" Aurora smiled, happily looking at her new form, before looking at her friends. "It looks like you girls evolved as well."

"Looks like it." Fiona giggled.

"Wow, Priere. You look so pretty." Fuyuku said, awed by her friend's new form.

"Thanks!" Priere smiled happily, twirling around.

"Well, looks like we all benefitted from this." Sona said, smiling.

"Yep. Congratulations, girls." Ash congratulated the battlers. "Since you've all evolved, we can end the battle here."

"Sure." Aurora nodded. "I've evolved, so I'm satisfied now."

"Alright, then." Sona said, walking back to Ash.

"Hey, Laby, what's our data now?" Priere asked the Porygon2 with a smile.

"Let's see." Laby said, bringing up to digital screens that showed Sona's and Priere's new data.

 **Moemon:** Furret*

 **Name:** Sona

 **Species:** Long Body Moemon

 **Type:** Normal

 **Current Level:** 76

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Keen Eyes

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 105lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting

 **Resistances:** None

 **Immunities:** Ghost

 **Known Moves:** Quick Attack, Slash, Iron Tail, Super Fang, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Hone Claws, Thunderbolt, Ice Punch, Foresight, Reversal, Shadow Claw, Facade, Detect, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Aqua Tail, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Rest, Sleep Talk, Agility, Coil

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Sentret

 **Info:** Furret, while not shy like their pre-evolutions, still exercise caution. They are very nimble and fleet Moemon, and love playing chase, especially with their trainers and friends. Their slim bodies allow them to squirm through narrow spaces, which allows them to scout much easier, as they can hide to avoid being spotted.

 **Moemon:** Brionne

 **Name:** Priere

 **Species:** Pop Star Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 44

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 5'05"

 **Weight:** 99.2lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Aqua Ring, Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Icy Wind, Sing, Bubble Beam, Hyper Voice, Brine, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hydro Pump

 **Evolves Into:** Primarina

 **Evolves From:** Popplio

 **Info:** Brionne are just as cheerful as their pre-evolutions and are easily excitable. They are skillful dancers, creating water balloons as they dance and using them to briskly bombard their enemies. They care deeply for their compainions, and when their Masters are feeling down, they perform a cheery dance to try and help. Brionne get excited when they see a dance they don't know, and practice diligently until they can learn that dance.

"Why don't we take a break for lunch, so that Aurora, Runa, Priere and Sona can rest up?" Brock suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Ash agreed. "Hey, Haruka, want to help me get some firewood?"

"Sure thing." Haruka nodded.

"Megan and I will help, too." Serena volunteered.

Ash, Serena and the Chikorita sisters walked off in an area to find any firewood around. "Doesn't seem to be much wood around here." Ash said as they continued searching, when Megan noticed a building.

"What's that?" Megan asked, walking into it.

"Um, Megan, I don't think we're supposed to go in there." Haruka said, following her inside, with Ash and Serena coming in as well.

Little did they know that the turbine that Ash and Serena damaged during their battle had static erupting from it, causing the door to close behind them, startling them.

"What the-!?" Ash yelped, before trying to open it, but the door wouldn't budge. "Not good. The door's locked."

"You mean we're trapped inside!?" Serena asked, a little fearfully.

"Hey, guys! Help!" Ash called, banging on the door.

Back at the camp, Sona's ears twitched as she heard the noise. "Huh?"

"Do you hear something?" Akeno asked, having been talking to the Shiny Furret at the time.

"Yeah. It sounds like banging." Sona said, before running to the source of the noise, with Akeno following her.

Molly took notice of the two leaving. "Where are Sona and Akeno going?" She asked.

"Do you think it has to do with Ash, Serena, Haruka and Megan?" Glimmer asked.

"I hope they aren't in trouble." Fiona said, worried about her trainer. Everyone decided to follow Sona and Akeno. As they ran to the building, they saw that the power supply was fried.

"Yikes, what happened here?" Pia asked, looking at the destroyed equipment.

"Everything here looks fried." Lightning said.

"Ash, Serena, are you okay?" Misty called.

"We're fine, just get us outta here!" Ash said from the other side.

"That's not going to be easy." Meranda frowned, looking at the electric lock, which was also fried. "I think your battle caused the lock and everything around here to short-circuit, which got you trapped in there."

"It must've been when Sona used Iron Tail to deflect Aurora's Ancient Power." Yuki guessed, remembering that during the battle, Sona had deflected Aurora's attack into the distance.

"...Oops." Sona and Aurora said feebly.

"Don't worry you two. I'll see if I can find somebody to come get you out, so just sit tight!" Brock called.

"Alright!" Ash responded, before sighing. "Well, looks like we're stuck in here until help arrives."

"Great." Sakura groaned.

"Hey, look at this." Megan called, getting their attention. They saw her pointing at a large floor plan on the wall. "It looks like the layout of this place."

"Good eye, sis." Haruka smiled.

"There's an electric panel three floors down." Ash said, looking at the floor plan. "Maybe we can find a switch down there."

As they made their way down the stairs, multiple Magnemite appear, blocking their path. "Magnemite?" Serena said, confused.

"Intruders." The Magnemite said, before suddenly firing Thunder Shocks at them, forcing them to run down the hallway, but more of them appeared and used Thunder Shock as well, but Haruka acted quickly and used Razor Leaf to block the electricity.

"Nice one, Haruka!" Ash praised as they ran down the hallway, only to find themselves at a dead end. "Uh oh." He said as the Magnemite caught up to them.

"We'll have to fight our way through." Haruka said. "Let's go, Megan!"

"Right!" Megan nodded.

"Razor Leaf!" The two flung sharp leaves at the Magnemite, making them stumble away, but then more took their place.

"Keep going, Haruka!" Ash encouraged.

"You can do it, Megan!" Serena encouraged.

Hearing their Trainers' enouragement they continued using Razor Leaf, but the Magnemite just kept replacing each other.

"It doesn't look like it's ending." Megan said.

"Not like it could get any worse." Haruka said. Unfortunately, as soon as she said that, a Magneton and a Magnezone. "I had to say it..."

"Thunderbolt." Magneton and Magnezone fired bolts of electricity at them, but Haruka and Megan sidestepped out of the way, while Ash pushed Serena to the ground to avoid the attack as it hit the wall behind them.

"Are you okay, Serena?" Ash asked.

"Y-Yeah." Serena said, blushing at being below Ash.

"Ash, Serena, the stairs are on the other side of this wall!" Haruka called, pointing at the hole, which revealed the stairs to the next floor.

"Let's get moving, then!" Ash said. Quickly, he used Protect to block the next incoming Thunderbolts, shielding the girls while they ran to the next floor, before running down after them.

"How did that human use Protect?" Magneton asked, surprised by what Ash did.

"No clue." Magnezone admitted.

Outside, everyone was waiting while Laby was making a call. "Any word from the electric company?" Lightning asked.

"Yes, but they said it would take a while to send someone to get the door open.

Back inside, Ash, Serena, Haruka and Megan made their way into another room, trying to find the staircase to the next floor, when they found themselves surrounded by Electrode. "Oh great! Electrode!?" Ash complained.

"You're going down, intruders!" An Electrode said, before rolling towards them.

"I got this!" Haruka said, standing in front of them. A red glow surrounded her, and when the Electrode got close, she grabbed her, getting pushed back a bit before she secured her footing and picked her up.

"What the-WHOA!" The Electrode yelped as she was thrown into a few of her friends.

"That was Strength." Ash said, recognizing the move Haruka used. "Nice one, Haruka."

"You're really strong, big sis." Megan praised.

"Thanks, but we should start running, like, right now." Haruka said, pointing to the Electrode, who looked really pissed and began to glow.

"Crap! They're gonna explode!" Ash cried out fearfully. The four quickly ran in the other direction as the Electrode blew up. Quickly running to a door, Ash, Serena, Haruka and Megan ran inside before Ash slammed the door shut, protecting them from the explosions.

"That was a close one." Ash said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I don't think I can take much longer in here." Serena said, holding a hand over her heart.

"Hey, there's the stairs." Haruka said, grabbing their attention as they saw the next set of stars.

"Alright. You girls ready?" Ash asked as the girls nod.

Back outside with the others, a car pulled up and a brown-haired woman came out. "I'm the head of security here." She introduced herself. "Have you all been waiting long here?"

"We're fine," Yuki said, "but our trainer is still inside."

"Ours as well." Leyla added.

The woman was surprised to be talking to Legendary Moemon, but quickly refocused on the task at hand and began fixing the lock. "This'll only take a couple of minutes. Your friends seem to be patient. Neither have said a word since I arrived."

"Actually, Ash and Serena went downstairs to see if they could find another way out." Pia informed.

The woman frowned, starting to look worried. "That's not good. I better work faster."

"Why? Shouldn't they be safe in there?" Serah asked.

"Not if there are Moemon guards everywhere." The woman said, surprising everyone.

"The Moemon won't hurt them, would they?" Molly asked, sounding worried.

"They're trained to keep the plant safe from all intruders." The woman said. "We better find them before they do." Everyone started to look worried. While they knew that Ash could take care of himself, it was Serena that they were worried about getting hurt.

Back with the two and their Chikorita, they were looking around the bottom level. "The map said there should be an exit somewhere..." Ash said, looking around, when they suddenly they spotted an Electivire down the hall. "An Electivire?"

"Thunder!" She fired a blast of electricity at them, which Haruka blocked with Light Screen.

"Her too, it seems." Haruka frowned, before getting into battle position. "Let's go, Megan! We'll beat her together!"

"Right!" Megan nodded, ready to help her sister.

Electivire charged in with Thunder Punch, but Haruka stood in front and took the hit, before retaliating with Counter. Megan then fired a Razor Leaf at her, but Electivire burnt the leaves to a crisp with Thunder, before firing a Swift at them, pelting the Chikorita sisters with stars.

"Hang in there, Haruka!" Ash encouraged. "Use Vine Whip!" Haruka whipped out her vines and grabbed Electivire.

"Now, Megan, use Bullet Seed!" Serena commanded. Megan spat out energy bullets at Electivire, pelting the Electric-type Moemon, and the Haruka pulled herself into her and hit her with Body Slam, knocking her back, but Electivire recovered and retaliated with Thunder, shocking them both, but Haruka had moved in front of Megan to take most of the attack, withstanding it better thanks to her training with Ash's Electric Moemon.

"Are you okay, big sister?" Megan asked, looking at sparking sister with worry.

"I'm fine." Haruka smirked. "I train with Moemon that shock harder.

"But you're paralyzed. Here, let me help." Megan released a soothing aroma around the area, curing Haruka of her paralysis.

"Thanks, Megan." Haruka smiled. "Sweet Scent!" She then released a pink powder which covered Electivire, making her wobble, which allowed Megan to hit her with Vine Whip. The two then came in for a double Body Slam while she was still dazed, but Electivire recovered at the last second and hit them both with Ice Punch, making them cry out in pain as they were knocked back to their trainers.

"Haruka/Megan!" Ash and Serena gasped. While Haruka looked like she could still fight, the same couldn't be said for Megan, who wasn't as strong as her sister.

"Now I have you!" Electivire shouted, unleashing a Thunder at them, but Ash ran in front of them and took the attack instead.

"ASH!" The girls screamed.

"Don't worry." Ash grunted through the attack. "I can take it."

"Oh, can you?" Electivire taunted, before she was about to use Thunder on him again. Before she could, though, she was suddenly knocked back by a Leaf Storm from a very angry Haruka.

"You... I'll take whatever pain you dish out at me." She said, standing up. "But when you hurt my sister, when you hurt my beloved Master, THAT's WHERE I CROSS THE LINE!" Suddenly, she began glowing a bright light and evolved into Bayleef.

"Haruka, you evolved!" Ash exclaimed happily.

"Big sister..." Megan said, looking at Haruka, who looked back at her.

"Stand down, Megan. I'll take it from here." Haruka told her, but Megan shook her head and stood up.

"No. I'm gonna keep fighting." The Shiny Moemon said. "I want to be strong, just like you, big sister." She looked at Electivire, her eyes filled with determination. "So I'm gonna keep fighting. I'm not gonna give up!"

Suddenly, Megan started glowing a bright light, and when it faded, she was now a Bayleef, just like her sister. Since she was a Shiny Bayleef, though, her dress was instead a light maroon color, and her leaves and hair were a golden brown.

"Megan evolved, too!" Serena gasped.

"Wow, looking good, sis." Haruka smiled, happy that her sister evolved as well.

"Thunder!" Having recovered from Haruka's sudden attack, Electivire fired a blast of electricity at them, but Haruka and Megan countered with a Double Energy Ball, their combined attack overpowering Electivire's and hitting her directly, knocking her unconscious.

"That's what you get for messing with us." Haruka smirked, giving Megan a high-five.

"Great work, you two!" Ash praised.

"You were awesome!" Serena praised as well. The two Bayleef responded by hugging their respective trainers tightly, when they suddenly heard more footsteps coming towards them. Looking down the hall, they saw Molly making her way towards them.

"Molly?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Ash! Serena!" Molly called. "Everyone, I found them!" From around the corner, everyone, including the security officer, appeared.

"Ash!" Tomo called, running out up him to hug him.

"Are we glad to see you two are alright." Misty said with relief.

"We're fine. Thanks for coming for us." Haruka said, making everyone look at her.

"Whoa! Haruka, you and Megan evolved?" Pia gasped.

"Yep." Megan nodded. "We're stronger now."

"Awesome!" Fiona smiled as the worker walked up to Electivire and helped her up.

"Ash, Serena, I'm sorry if my Security Moemon caused you any trouble." She apologized.

"Sorry about that." Electivire apologized as well, seeing that it was probably a misunderstanding.

"It's fine." Ash assured.

"It's my fault." Megan sighed. "I let my curiosity get the better of me and wandered in here."

"I don't know about you guys, but I could use some rest and relaxation after what I've been through." Serena said as they made their way back up the stairs. Now with the whole Electric Moemon fiasco done with, Ash and everyone returned to camp for a well-deserved rest. Before that, though, Ash checked Haruka's data, courtesy of Laby.

 **Moemon:** Bayleef

 **Name:** Haruka

 **Species:** Leaf Moemon

 **Type:** Grass

 **Current Level:** 67

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Overgrow

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 100.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Fire, Bug, Poison, Ice, Flying

 **Resistances:** Grass, Water, Ground, Electric

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Grassy Terrain, Vine Whip, Ancient Power, Counter, Leaf Storm, Heal Pulse, Nature Power, Razor Leaf, Magical Leaf, Sweet Scent, Reflect, Light Screen, Safeguard, Aromatherapy, Body Slam, Sunny Day, Solar Beam, Secret Power, Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Magic Coat

 **Evolves Into:** Meganium

 **Evolves From:** Chikorita

 **Info:** Bayleef are very happy Moemon, who enjoy the company of their masters, hugging them tightly. They are very loyal, willing to do anything for them. The leaves around their collar have a very spicy aroma, and grinding them to powder can make a very spicy seasoning and aphrodisiac. They are very good in the bed, and have normal strength in battle.

"That explain the hug." Ash chuckled wholeheartedly, before relaxing with his Moemon.

* * *

 **Chapter 49 DONE!**

 **Not much happened this episode, other than the gang celebrating Tomo's birthday and him official becoming a Moemon Trainer. I don't actually know the dates of Tomo's birthday, so I chose a random date. Same with Molly.**

 **The second part was pretty much evolutions. Kwin, Kino and Zura evolved off-screen, while Sona's, Priere's, Haruka's, Fiona's, Aurora's and Megan's evolutions were showed. I also decided to evolve the Security Electabuzz, to give more of a challenge.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next time for the fifth Movie Chapter - Voice of the Forest!**


	50. M5 - Voice of the Forest

**Time for the Fifth Movie! I'm sure many of you were expecting this, due to Sakuya and the GS Ball, so let's get this show on the road!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Forty years ago, a boy named Sam was walking through the woods. Sam was a Moemon Trainer and he liked to draw Moemon in a sketch pad. He had just reached an entrance to a big forest, when suddenly, a voice spoke a warning to him. "If you're going into the forest, do be careful." The voice belonged to a young woman named Towa. "There is a legend in this forest of a spirit living here, and that it has the power to travel through time, to either the past or the future." Sam was surprised by this. "It is said to let out a very loud scream when it does that. If you ever hear, keep very still and nothing will happen to you." She then gave Sam a loaf of bread that had berries added to it, in case he got hungry.

"Thank you." Sam thanked her before walking into the forest.

But trouble was happening in the forest. A Moemon Poacher was in the forest and he was chasing the legendary spirit, which was actually the Mythical Moemon Celebi. But she wasn't an ordinary Celebi, she was a Shiny Celebi. Her shirt was a light pink, her skirt was a hot pink, her hair, scarf and antenna were pink and her eyes were an emerald green. A Houndoom and a Scyther were chasing after her like crazy and Celebi was trying to escape from them, but they were keeping up with her. What was even worse was that the poacher, who was riding a motor bike, was using some sort of electrical equipment to weaken Celebi, making her scream in pain.

Sam heard the scream while he was sketching some Bellosom, and saw that the wild Moemon in the forest were running in a panic. 'Something isn't right here.' Sam thought. Suddenly, he saw Houndoom and Scyther chasing Celebi and he followed them to see what was going on. Houndoom and Scyther had caught up with Celebi and pinned her to the ground. "Hey! Two against one isn't fair!" He shouted at them.

"Back off, kid!" Houndoom snarled, blowing fire at Sam to make him leave.

"Leech Seed!" Using the chance given to her, Sakuya fired a seed at the ground in front of Houndoom and Scyther, which then grew into vines that ensnared the two Moemon.

Sam ran over to Celebi to help her, and at that moment, the Moemon Poacher showed up. "Hand over that Celebi, kid." He demanded.

"Celebi?" Sam asked, before looking at the Grass Moemon. "Is that your name?"

"Yeah." Celebi nodded, backing away from the poacher.

"What do you want with her?" Sam asked the poacher.

"I'm a Moemon Hunter, kid." The poacher introduced himself. "I catch Moemon and sell them to people."

Sam got angry when he heard that. "You're not selling Celebi to anyone!" He shouted, before grabbing Celebi and running off with her.

Sam ran as fast as he could to get away from the poacher and keep Celebi safe. Just then, Celebi let out a scream and a green light surrounded the area. This meant that she was going to use her ability to travel through time. Suddenly, there was a flash of green, blue and yellow, and then Sam and Celebi magically vanished.

Celebi had just time travelled, and she took Sam with her.

* * *

Forty years later after the incident, the Moemon Poacher, now an old man, was being attacked by someone in his caravan. It was a big muscular man, wearing a big iron mask. He is called the Iron-masked Marauder, due to his iron mask. A Sneasel was right beside him, but her coloring was a little darker then normal, and her eyes looked cold and lifeless, as if she didn't have a soul. "I had heard that you went after Celebi in the past." He said to the poacher. "Tell me where it is, so that I may catch it for myself."

"No." The poacher refused. "Even if I may now be old, I am still a Moemon Poacher."

Iron-masked Marauder smirked evilly. "Hard way it is, then." He went outside the poacher's caravan, where there were a lot of cages with Moemon in them, all of them looking scared. The poacher kept Moemon in the cages before selling them. Iron-masked Marauder then took out a strange-looking black Moe Ball from his vest.

"What is that?" The poacher asked, having never seen a Moe Ball like it before.

"A Dark Ball. It has the power to turn any Moemon I capture into a Shadow Moemon, making them evil and having their power raised to the highest level." Iron-masked Marauder explained, smirking. "They become weapons with no choice but to obey my every command, just like Sneasel here."

The poacher gasped, horrified by this information. Iron-masked Marauder looked over the caged Moemon, before deciding on one. "Sneasel, release that Tyranitar." He ordered.

"Yes, Master..." Sneasel spoke in a monotone voice, before using Slash to break open the cage. Tyranitar, now free, nervously walked out of her cage, before Iron-masked Maruader caught her with his Dark Ball. Once she was sent back out, she was a completely different Moemon; gone was the nervous and scared Armor Moemon and replacing her was a being far more ferocious. Her coloring was also darker than normal, much like Sneasel.

"Tyranitar." Iron-masked Maruader spoke to his newest Shadow Moemon in a commanding voice. "Destroy this ranch with Hyper Beam." Letting out a fierce roar, Tyranitar let out all-powerful golden beams all over the ranch, destroying it. During the destruction, all of the Moemon that the poacher had captured escaped.

"Stop! Please!" The poacher begged, giving in. "I'll tell you everything I know." Hearing him comply to his wishes, Iron-masked Marauder gave a triumphant evil laugh.

* * *

In another town, Ash and the gang were about to take the boat down the river. "Wait!" A voice called for them as they turned and saw a female Ace Trainer running up to them.

"Do you need something, miss?" Ash asked as the Ace Trainer stopped in front of them. She panted, taking a moment to catch her breath, before looking up at Ash.

"You're Ash Ketchum, right?" The Ace Trainer asked, to which Ash nodded. "I'm Celine, and I want to challenge you to a battle!"

Ash blinked. "Um, I'd love to, but our boat is gonna leave soon."

"Don't worry, we can just make it a one-on-one battle."

Ash shrugged. "Alright, then. Vena, I choose you!" He called out Vena.

"Centina, let's go!" Celine called out her Moemon to face Vena. She wore a dress that was red on the front and brown on the back. On the front of her dress were orange circles, with yellow circles inside of them. She had red hair down to her shoulders, yellow eyes, and a large flaming 'X' on the center of her forehead.

"Hmm, never seen that Moemon before." Ash mused.

"Neither have I, but I already feel the urge to scream." Misty said, looking nervous.

"That's a Centiskorch, a Moemon from the Galar region." Laby identified Centina's species. "They are known as the Radiator Moemon and...well, they're Fire/Bug types."

Immediately upon hearing that Centina was a Bug Moemon, Misty screamed loudly with fear, making everyone wince and cover their ears. "I KNEW IT! SHE'S A BUG! VENA, HURRY UP AND TAKE HER OUT!"

"...Is she afraid of Bug Moemon?" Celine asked, looking as Ash.

"Yes." Ash answered simply. "Don't let that stop you, though. Let's get to our battle." He held up the hand that had his Key Stone. "But I apologize in advance. I'm not going to hold back." He tapped his Key Stone, which began to glow a rainbow light as Vena's Venusaurite reacted to it. "Let our Auras combine and exceed all expectations! Vena, Mega Evolve!"

Suddenly, Vena's body was engulfed with green vines of light that appeared from the ground. In a flash of light, the vines shattered, revealing Vena in her Mega-Evolved Form.

"Wow, so that's Mega Evolution." Celine said in awe. "I'm from Galar, and we don't see many people use Mega Evolution there."

"I see." Ash nodded in understanding. "Well, hope you're ready to get a taste of its power."

"We're always ready!" Celine said with determination. "Centina, hit her with Flamethrower!" Centina released a stream of flames at Vena, but the Grass Moemon ended up taking the flames much easier than she thought, shocking them both. "What!? But I thought Grass Moemon were weak to fire!"

"They are." Ash said. "However, Mega Evolution not only makes the Moemon stronger, but it can also change their abilities. Vena's ability, for example, became Thick Fat after she Mega Evolved, eliminating the Fire and Ice weaknesses that she normally has." Celine gasped at this, realizing that Mega Evolution was different from her region's unique style of battling.

"Ancient Power." Vena created rocks of ancient energy and fired them at Centina, the Centiskorch unable to dodge them in time as the attack hit her and knocked her unconscious.

"Centina!" Celina gasped, seeing her Moemon go down in one hit.

"Sorry about ending the battle like that." Ash apologized as Vena returned to normal. He wanted to enjoy the battle, especially since he was facing a Moemon he had not seen before, but time was cutting a bit short.

"It's okay." Celine assured as she returned Centina. "I heard that you were really strong, so I'm not that down about losing. I'll just have to try harder for when I face you in the Silver Conference."

Ash smirked hearing that. "So, you're aiming to compete in the Silver Conference as well. I hope to see you there, then."

"It's a promise!" Celine nodded, before heading off.

* * *

"So, where are we headed?" Serena asked as the gang rode the boat down the river.

"Arborville." Ash answered. "Sakuya wanted to check out the forest next to it."

"Lucky for you, I can take you there." Said Mr. White, the owner of the boat. "Arborville happens to be my hometown, so it's no problem to take you."

"Much appreciated, sir." Ash thanked him.

Mr. White took the group up the river until they reached a waterfall. "How are we going to get up that?" Tomo asked.

"Like this." Mr. White answered as he pressed a button, which made special balloons come out from the sides and turn the boat into a mini blimp.

"Wow." Molly and Glimmer said in amazement.

"What else can this ting do?" Es asked, impressed.

"Nothing more than getting us to Arborville." Mr. White smiled.

As the group were going up the waterfall, Ash noticed a familiar blue Moemon at the edge of the woods. "Suicune!" Ash exclaimed, surprised to see the Legendary Beast of Water again. Everyone saw Suicune smile and wave hello at them, before running off into the woods.

"That's the third time we've met her." Misty said, surprised to see Suicune a third time. For a Water Moemon Trainer like her, seeing the Beast of Water three different times was like a dream come true.

"You've met Suicune twice before?" Molly asked with surprise. For her and Glimmer, this was their first time seeing the Legendary Aurora Moemon.

"Yes, we have." Es nodded. "The first time was back in Gringy City in Kanto, where she purified the water there. Tomo wasn't with us that time, though. The second time was when we were setting off to Johto, and that time she...kissed Ash." She explained, blushing a bit at the second memory.

"EH!?" Molly and Glimmer screamed, blushing as well.

"Kissed by a Legendary, were ya?" Mr. White asked, laughing. "Let me tell ya, most people would kill to be in your shoes."

'You have no idea.' The gang all thought.

* * *

When they reached the next harbor, Ash made a phone call to Professor Oak, telling him about his plans to explore the forest located in Arborville. This made Oak reminisce his adventure he had with Ash, back when he was still young and had time travelled with the Shiny Celebi. "I'm sure Ash will realize Sam and I are the same person, but I know that won't change our friendship in the slightest." He mused, smiling. "It does prove that our friendship has never faltered after all the years we were apart."

* * *

After going over many trees, the small blimp arrived at Arborville. The gang couldn't believe their eyes; Arborville was a village of treehouses, which meant people lived in treehouses and not normal houses. "Wow, I've never seen anything like it." Tomo said, amazed by the sights.

"This is the first time I've ever seen people living in trees, too." Giselle said.

Mr. White landed the small blimp on one of the treehouses, which was his home. "It's so peaceful here." Glimmer said, looking around.

"Everyone here likes it peaceful." Mr. White said. "We are not so keen on those noisy, busy cities."

"I can understand that." Brock said. "We have past through cities that can get very noisy and busy."

"Some so much that the people there get little-to-no sleep." Es added, remembering back at Neon Town.

The gang got down from Mr. White's treehouse and started to walk to the entrance of the forest next to Arborville. It was the same entrance that Sam went through forty years ago. As the gang got closer, they were stopped by a voice. "Stop right there." The voice said. The voice belonged to Towa, who was now an old woman. "If you kids are going into the forest, then I advise you to still when you hear the Voice of the Forest." The gang were puzzled about this, but nodded nonetheless.

"We'll be carefull, miss..." Ash assured, trailing off since she didn't know the woman's name.

"Towa."

"Right. Thanks for the warning, Miss Towa."

The gang walked through the tunnel and entered the forest. "I wonder what Miss Towa meant about the Voice of the Forest." Molly wondered.

"Maybe Sakuya knows?" Pia asked.

Ash thought about it, and then decided to send out Sakuya. "Hey, Sakuya, do you know anything about the Voice of the Forest?" He asked.

"So, we are here." Sakuya said, looking around the forest, before looking back at the gang. "Yes, I do. It actually refers to my kind's ability to travel through time."

"So the Voice of the Forest is a Celebi?" Misty asked.

Sakuya nodded. "This forest is managed by a Celebi, and every couple of hundred years, a new Celebi takes over responsibility as its manager." She took another glance around the forest. "Although, I can't seem to sense the current one's location for some reason."

"Maybe she's travelling through time." Molly guessed.

"There are a few Celebi immature enough to time travel on a whim," Sakuya sighed, "but we usually only do so in serious danger, otherwise we just create thick bramble to protect ourselves."

"Something must've happened to her, then." Pia frowned.

"Let's hope it's nothing too serious." Brock said.

Suddenly, green, blue and yellow lights came out of no where. "What's going on?" Tomo asked.

"Hang on, I'm sensing a lot of psychic power." Es informed.

"Me too." Pia said, feeling the psychic energy as well.

"Is a Celebi coming to our time?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. These lights appear when we use our time travel ability." Sakuya answered seriously. "There's a shrine dedicated to us in this forest. She'll most likely appear there."

Sure enough, a Celebi did come to their time, but it was actually the Shiny Celebi, who had travelled here with Sam from forty years ago. Shiny Celebi laid Sam's unconscious body on the ground, released herself from his arms and hid herself behind the forest shrine. The gang arrived on scene as soon as she hid herself, followed by Sakuya. "Oh dear, it seems that the Celebi brought someone along with her." Sakuya said, frowning as she saw Sam.

"But why?" Serena asked.

The present Celebi sighed. "This is something that happens on occasion. When we time travel, a human or Moemon gets dragged through time with us." She looked at Ash. "It's best I return. If the boy sees me, he'll think I'm the Celebi who brought him here, and that could cause problems." Ash nodded, understanding the situation and returning Sakuya.

"Is he okay?" Molly asked with worry as Ash checked on Sam.

"He's fine. Just unconscious." Ash assured. 'Although, for some reason, his aura feels familiar.'

The gang returned to the village with Sam. When Towa saw them, she immediately brought them to her house. "I recognize this boy." Towa said, looking at Sam. "I had warned him forty years ago before he disappeared."

Sam woke up hearing Towa's voice, but when he saw Ash, he got panicky and grabbed him. "What have you done with Celebi!?" He demanded.

"Hey, take it easy!" Ash exclaimed, pushing Sam back and using his Aura to calm him down. It worked as the boy from the past came to his senses.

"Where am I?" Sam asked. "How did I get here?"

"You have come here from forty years into the past." Towa told him, giving him back his sketchbook.

Sam looked at Towa, and then his eyes widened when he recognized her. "You're the girl who gave me that loaf of bread when I entered the forest!" Towa nodded in response. "Wait, where's Celebi!?" He then asked in slight panic.

"No clue." Ash answered honestly. "We only saw the lights and found you when we arrived at where Celebi time travelled."

"How did you get dragged through time in the first place?" Pia asked.

"Well, I remember trying to rescue Celebi from a Moemon Poacher that tried to catch her." Sam explained from his memories.

'Of course it was because of a poacher.' Ash, Pia and Es groaned.

Sam stood up. "I have to go back to the forest and find Celebi. I have a feeling she might still be hurt."

"We'll come with you." Ash volunteered.

"I can help detect Celebi with my psychic powers." Es said.

"That'll really help out." Sam smiled.

"The most likely place you'll find Celebi is the Lake of Life." Towa informed them. "It is located deep within the forest."

"Got it." The group nodded.

* * *

The group entered the forest again, and Es guided them to where Celebi was. "By the way, we didn't get your name." Ash said, remembering that they don't know who their new friend is.

"Oh, right. My name is Sam." Sam introduced himself.

Ash blinked. "Sam?"

"What's up, Ash?" Pia asked.

Ash closed his eyes, looking deep in thought. "I don't know why, but that name feels familiar to me." He repeated Sam's name a few times, before opening his eyes and looking at him. "Just out of curiosity, is your full name Samuel Oak?"

"How did you know my full name?" Sam asked with surprise, his response making Ash look at him with wide eyes.

'He's Professor Oak's past self!' He thought.

"Um, is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"It's nothing. I was just curious, is all." Ash lied, before introducing himself. "I'm Ash Ketchum. The Pikachu is my starter, Pia, and the Espeon is Es, the first Moemon I ever caught."

"Hello/Hi." Pia and Es greeted.

"Your starter is a Pikachu?" Sam asked, surprised. "That's weird. People usually start out with Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle."

"Yeah, well, I decided Pia, mostly because I felt a strange connection with her, and vice verse." Ash explained. 'Actually, this would explain it. Professor Oak knew about me choosing Pia as my starter because I told him.'

"Found her." Es told the gang and Sam. They soon came to some very big trees and some wild Moemon gathered around them. "Celebi's hiding in the bark of one of that trees."

"I see." Ash said, before sending out Sakuya. "Sakuya, can you convince her that we're trying to help her?"

"Of course. Us Celebi always help each other out." Sakuya smiled, before flying up the trees to find her.

"You have a Celebi?" Sam asked, shocked when he saw Sakuya. "She looks different from the one I helped, though."

"Really?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. "Different how?"

"Well, it was actually her eyes that were green, while her clothes were actually pink." Sam described what his Celebi looked like.

"Ash, that description matches a Shiny Celebi!" Laby immediately informed, causing the group's eyes to widen.

"A _Shiny_ Celebi!?" Misty exclaimed. "Meeting a Legendary or Mythical Moemon is rare, but a SHINY Legendary/Mythical is practically unheard of!"

* * *

Over with Sakuya, she flew up the trees to find the Celebi that had travelled to her time. When she found her, though, her eyes bulged out of her eye sockets. "O-Originator!" She exclaimed. The truth was that this Shiny Celebi was actually the First Celebi, the one from which Sakuya and all the other Celebi stemmed from.

The Shiny Celebi opened her eyes, noticing Sakuya. "Oh... Another Celebi..." She spoke weakly. "Why are you here...?"

"W-Well, my trainer asked me to talk to you." Sakuya told her.

"...You are a caught Moemon?"

"A-Ah, don't worry, they aren't like the evil human who tried to capture you. My trainer is the Chosen One. He and his friends wish to help you."

The First Celebi stared at Sakuya before nodding. "Alright. If he truly is the Chosen One, then I will trust him."

"Thank you, Originator." Sakuya bowed gratefully. "I can help you down, if you'd like."

"Please do... I'm too weak right now."

Sakuya grabbed the First Celebi and carried her down to Ash and the others. "Celebi!" Sam exclaimed, quickly taking the Shiny Moemon into his arms.

"Wow, she really is a Shiny Celebi." Molly said with amazement.

"She's more than just a Shiny Celebi." Sakuya told them. "She is actually the Celebi I and all the others originated from."

The gang's and Sam's eyes widened at this. "Are you saying she's the First Celebi!?" Pia asked, shocked by the revelation.

"Yes, but she's really weak right now. We need to take her to the Lake of Life."

"Then let's go!" Sam urged.

The group made their way to the Lake of Life, but trouble was lurking not that far away as the Iron-masked Marauder was in the forest on a spider-like mech, wrecking everything in its way as he soon crossed paths with the group. "I've been looking for Celebi." He said, smirking. "Thank your for finding two for me. Now, hand them over."

"Who are you!?" Ash demanded, getting in front of the group while Pia and Es stood in front of Sakuya.

"My name is of no concern, kid. Now, like I said, hand over the Celebi."

"Not happening!" Ash exclaimed in defiance. In response to this, Iron-masked Marauder sent out his Shadow Tyranitar.

When Sakuya saw her, her eyes widened. "That Tyranitar is a Shadow Moemon!" She exclaimed.

"What's a Shadow Moemon?" Molly asked, looking worried since it did not sound good. The others were worried as well. They heard about Shadow Moemon from Sakuya's Moedex info, and it did not sound if what Hourai said was any indication.

"They are Moemon corrupted by evil after having the doors to their hearts artificially closed." Sakuya explained. Her explanation horrified the group.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER!?" Ash yelled, outraged at Iron-masked Marauder.

"Do you think I care?" Iron-masked Marauder asked. "Moemon are nothing but tools, and Shadow Moemon are the perfect weapons." He took a Dark Ball from his vest, smirking evilly. "And Celebi will become one, too, once I capture her in this Dark Ball." The gang was disgusted by Iron-masked Marauder. Pia was sparking with electricity while Es's psychic power surged, ready to make him pay.

"As much as I would love to put him in his place, taking the Originator to the Lake of Life is more." Sakuya told everyone. They admit that she was right; they can't waste time dealing with him right now.

"Tyranitar, Hyper Beam!" Iron-masked Maruader commanded, not wanting the kids to escape with the Celebi.

"Thunder!" Pia countered the all-powerful golden beam by firing a blast of electricity, using only enough power to match it and cause an explosion, forming a smokescreen so that the group could make a run for it.

At that time, the Rocket Trio was watching what was going on behind some trees. "Who on earth is that guy?" Meowth asked.

"That, Meowth, is the Iron-masked Marauder." Jessie told her Moemon companion.

"He is an elite officer of Team Rocket," James explained, "and it's said that he's the most powerful one of all."

"Wow." Meowth breathed. Just then, Iron-masked Marauder took notice of them.

"Who are you three?" Iron-masked Marauder asked. The Rocket Trio came out from their hiding place and introduced themselves. 'Oh, they're the clowns of Team Rocket.' He thought in annoyance. 'I'd rather not deal with their idiocy, but they might have their own usefulness...' He smirked at the trio. "Since you are members of Team Rocket, I may have some for you." He told them. "Come with me."

Jessie, James and Meowth climbed onto the mechanical spider. "I never thought we would ever team up with the Iron-masked Marauder." James whispered to his teammates.

"Yeah, especially since we're nowhere near his rank yet." Jessie whispered back.

"Wonder what he wants us for." Meowth whispered.

Iron-masked Marauder sent out his Shadow Sneasel and another Shadow Moemon, a Scizor. "Find the Celebi and bring them to me at all costs." He ordered them.

"Yes, Master." Both Sneasel and Scizor said, before running off.

'I don't think I like this.' Meowth thought, grimacing when she saw the Shadow Moemon and how they looked so dead inside.

* * *

At that time, the gang were still running, with Sakuya leading them to the Lake of Life. "So that's what a Shadow Moemon looks like." Ash said frowning. He had seen the Tyranitar's Aura, and it was completed corrupted with evil intent.

"Yes." Sakuya nodded. "Those kind of Moemon were perverted by evil, willing to even kill humans if that's what their master wanted." The group was disturbed by this. "They had originated in the Orre region, created by an evil organization called Team Cipher, who wanted to create an army of Shadow Moemon to take over the world. They had even succeeded in capturing the local Beasts and turned them into Shadow Moemon."

"That's awful!" Giselle cried, horrified at the thought of a Legendary Moemon being turned into a soulless weapon of destruction.

"It really is." Sakuya agreed. "They had even enrolled the help of another team called Team Snagem, who used a special device called the Snag Machine to steal other people's Moemon by recapturing them."

"Unbelievable." Pia whispered, horrified that there was such a device that could rewrite a Trainer's ownership of a Moemon.

"Luckily, they were stopped by a duo of individuals. One was a young man named Wes Leo, a former member of Team Snagem who stole the Snag Machine and betrayed them, after they planned to turn his Umbreon and Espeon into Shadow Moemon. The other was named Rui Mirei, a young girl who could actually use Aura much like you, Ash." Ash was surprised to hear that there was someone else capable of Aura. "Rui's Aura abilities allowed her to identify the Shadow Moemon so that Wes could snag them and have them purified. The Celebi who lived in the Orre region had helped them in their quest."

"I see, so Wes is the one who trains all three Legendary Beasts." Ash said, absorbing the information given. "Does he also have a Ho-Oh?"

Sakuya nodded. "That's right. The local Ho-Oh in Orre joined him a few weeks after he defeated Team Cipher and purified all the Shadow Moemon. Same with the Celebi there."

"Interesting. I hope I get to meet them someday."

"Guys, we got trouble!" Glimmer shouted, getting their attention as they looked back and saw the Shadow Sneasel and Shadow Scizor approaching them.

"Those two are Shadow Moemon as well." Sakuya said, glaring at the two Moemon.

"What do we do?" Molly asked.

Ash glared at the Shadow Moemon, before his eyes widened as he remembered something from Sakuya's Moedex info. "I got it!" He exclaimed. "Pia, Es, you two fight Sneasel and Scizor! Sakuya, once they're weak enough, use your powers to save them!"

Sam, Molly and Glimmer were confused what Ash meant by saving them, but the others knew what he was talking about. "I get it! Since Sakuya is a Celebi, she can purify Sneasel and Scizor!" Misty exclaimed.

"And that will in turn free them from that man's control!" Brock added.

"That's the idea." Ash smirked.

"Let's do it!" Pia grinned, her electricity surging around her while Es's gem glowed with psychic power. The two fought the Shadow Moemon, hitting them with powerful attacks with Pia also paralyzing them. Once they were at a point where they were really weak, Sakuya's body glowed as she flew around the two Shadow Moemon, surrounding them with pure green energy. Everyone could see the darkness being removed from Sneasel and Scizor, and when the purifying process was complete, they were unconscious, but back to normal.

* * *

Back with the Iron-masked Marauder, he noticed two of his Dark Balls sparking. "Huh?" He asked, confused by what's going on.

"Is something wrong?" Meowth asked, before two small explosions occured on Iron-masked Marauder's vest, making him cry out in pain and causing the Rocket Trio to panic.

"Are you alright Iron-masked Marauder, sir?" James asked urgently.

"I'm fine." Iron-masked Marauder snarled at them, before looking at his vest, seeing that two of his Dark Balls were destroyed. 'How is this possible? The only way this could happen is if Sneasel and Scizor were purified.' He thought, before realizing something. 'Of course, the Celebi. The Shiny one is too weak to do anything, but the normal one was perfectly fine.' He snarled. "Those damn kids... Whatever, I don't care about losing two Shadow Moemon as long as I get Celebi.

Meowth heard what he said and frowned. "This isn't right." She whispered to Jessie and James. "He doesn't care that he lost his own Moemon."

"Well, he said to be the meanest in all of Team Rocket." James whispered. "So whatever he thinks, goes." The trio were starting to feel nervous around Iron-masked Marauder.

* * *

"Mmm..." Sneasel moaned as she and Scizor regained consciousness. As they opened their eyes, the gang could see the life within them, something that was lost when they were Shadow Moemon. "What happened?" The Dark type asked.

"Are you okay?" Ash asked. "You two lost consciousness after Sakuya purified you."

"You...purified us?" Sneasel asked, eyes wide.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, we were able to purify you and free you from that man's control."

"He's right." Scizor said, looking at herself. "Neither the shadows nor that man have a hold on us anymore." She bowed to Ash. "Thank you, Aura Guardian and Celebi. For saving us from the Iron-masked Marauder, we are in your debt."

"Don't worry about it." Ash smiled. "Anyway, we have to take the First Celebi to the Lake of Life. You two be careful, okay?"

"Wait!" Sneasel stopped them as they were about to leave. "Please, let us come with you."

The gang looked at each other. "Sure, why not?" Ash smiled.

* * *

Sam and the gang, now with Sneasel and Scizor accompanying them, had gone deeper into the forest, and the First Celebi was getting weaker by the second. "We're getting close." Sakuya said. "The Lafe of Life is just past here." Sakuya led everyone through the fog, past trees and long grass, until at last they came to a big lake. "Here we are. This is the Lake of Life." She turned to Sam. "Sam, place the Originator into the lake, and the rest will take care of itself."

Following Sakuya's words, Sam walked into the lake, with the First Celebi in his arms, and once he got to a deeper part of the lake, he place the Shiny Moemon in the water. Sakuya went into the lake as well. At that moment, all the wild Moemon in the forest were gathering around the lake. "They must be worried about the first Celebi." Misty said.

The two Celebi started to swim underwater. Just then, they both started to glow green, and the green light started to spread throughout the whole lake, making Sam get out at once. As soon as the light faded, both Sakuya and the First Celebi burst out of the lake, feeling healthier than ever. "The Lake of Life's water healed Sakuya and the First Celebi." Brock said. The gang was relieved to know that the First Sakuya was alright.

Sakuya and the First Celebi flew back to the gang. "How are you feeling?" Sam asked.

"I'm okay now, thanks to all of you." The First Celebi said, smiling. "I'm very grateful to you all." She then turned to Ash. "You are the Chosen One, correct? It is nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well, First Celebi." Ash greeted back.

The First Celebi giggled. "I understand the formality, but you don't have to call me that. Just call me Sakura. It's a name I decided to pick out for myself."

Ash nodded. "Right. Nice to meet you, Sakura." Suddenly, Ash got splashed with water. He turned to look at the culprit which was Sakuya.

"Come on, guys. Take a swim." Sakuya waved over. Ash, Sam, Tomo and Molly accepted the invitation and jumped into the water, swimming along with Sakuya and Sakura, who was also in a playful mood. There were lots of Water Moemon living in the lake; mainly Magikarp, Gyarados, Seaking and Quagsire. Sakuya and Sakura then used Psychic and took the humans up to the surface, before making them fly into the air.

"We're flying!" Molly shouted happily, enjoying the feeling of being in the air. Ash, Sam, Tomo and Molly flew with the two Celebi over the Lake of Life. Pia and Es also joined in on the fun, using their psychic powers to levitate through the air.

* * *

After spending some time with the now fully healed Celebi, it was now time for the gang to get back to Arborville. Sneasel and Scizor were still with them. On the way, Sakuya and Sakura found some trees full of red berries. The two flew up and tried a berry each and found them delicious. "Hey, you guys should try these berries!" Sakuya suggested to the others. "They're delicious!" The gang also tried some of the berries and loved them a lot, the Moemon especially.

"These are really good." Ash said, deciding to store some for later.

"By the way, Chosen One." Sakura spoke to Ash. "I'm aware that you are the Sakuya's trainer, but how exactly did you come across her."

"Well, that is quite a story." Ash said, before taking out the GS Ball. "And it involved this."

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the GS Ball. "That accursed Moe Ball!" She snarled.

"So, you've heard of it?"

"Yes, I was made aware that one of my children was captured by an evil man used to destroy the original Tin Tower." Sakura explained. "I was enraged by this, and enlisted Kyogre's help to free her from his grasp." She sighed. "Although, she did a little too good of a job, as we couldn't find where the GS Ball went after it was lost."

"I see." Ash nodded. Another piece of the story has been filled, but now it was time to tell his own. "Anyway, the GS Ball was found by Professor Ivy in the Orange Islands. She and her assistants were looking for ways to open with, but with no success. It was my friends and I arrived that we found out that the keys to unlocking it were the Rainbow and Silver Wings."

"And you have possession of both of those wings?" Sakura asked, which Ash nodded in response. "How did you convince the Ho-Oh and Lugia in question to give them to you?"

"They're both a part of his team." Molly answered for Ash, shocking Sakura.

"It's true. Hourai joined me on the very first day I became a Moemon Trainer, while Maelstrom joined after we fulfilled the prophecy of Shamouti." Ash told her. "Ever since I freed Sakuya, though, I've been looking for a way to free her from the GS Ball. It's basically a prison in which she has no power, and I want to fix that."

"I see." Sakura smiled, happy that Sakuya was in the care of a kind trainer. "Well, I think we may be able to do so now."

"Really!?" Ash and Sakuya both exclaimed with wide eyes.

Sakura nodded. "We must first head to the shrine in this very forest. I'll be able to draw out more power to perform the process there."

Not needing any further prompt, the gang rushed over to the shrine. "This is where we first found you, Sam." Ash told the time traveller, who nodded in response.

Sakura flew over to the shrine. "Chosen One, take out the GS Ball, as well as the Rainbow and Silver Wings." She told him. Ash nodded and held out the GS Ball and the two wings. "Now, make sure to apply pressure to the GS Ball during the process, as if you're trying to crush it."

"Right." Ash said firmly.

Everyone watched with anticipcation as Sakura began glowing with green energy. More green energy began flowing from the shrine and into the First Celebi, who then fired it at the GS Ball. At the same time, Ash applied pressure to the GS Ball, with the Rainbow and Silver Wings in his other hand glowing brightly. The process went on for a minute and a half before everyone suddenly heard the sound of metal cracking. "The GS Ball is breaking!" Pia gasped.

"One last push!" Sakura said to Ash. The Aura Guardian nodded and used his Aura to strengthen his grip while the Shiny Celebi poured more power. Soon, the cracking sounds become more prominent, and the GS Ball shattered in Ash's hands. There was a moment of shocked silence as Ash opened his hand, the Rainbow and Silver Wings that were used to create the GS Ball gently floating to the ground before disappearing as dust in the breeze.

"The GS Ball...it's destroyed." Es said.

"Looks like it worked." Sakura said, smiling as the energy around her faded.

"Does this mean...?" Sakuya whispered.

Ash looked at her with a smile. "Yes, Sakuya. You're free now."

Those words rang throughout her mind. "I'm free..." She whispered, tears of joy falling from her face. "I'M FINALLY FREE!" She yelled, flying around in the air, unable to control her happiness. The gang, Sam, Sneasel and Scizor were also happy for Sakuya, none more so than Ash, who was happy to fulfill the promise he made to her. Just then, Sakuya tackled Ash to the ground in a bear hug. "Thank you, Ash! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Sakuya." Ash smiled. After a whole century of being trapped against her will, the Celebi was finally free. They then stood up and bowed to Sakura. "Sakura, thank you so much for helping us free Celebi."

Sakura smiled. "Anything for my new friends."

* * *

That night, the gang were all asleep in their sleeping bags, but there were a few who were still awake. One of them was Ash, Who was thinking about everything that has happened since coming to Arborville. Meeting Sam and Sakura, encountering that man in the iron mask, purifying Sneasel and Scizor and saving them from him, and finally, destroying the GS Ball and freeing Sakuya. The last one made Ash smile and feel accomplished. Just then, he noticed Sakuya walking up to him. "Couldn't sleep?" Ash asked.

"Not really." Sakuya smiled, before laying down next to him. After a few moments of silence, Sakuya looked at Ash. "I know I've already said it, but thank you, Ash. It's because of you that I can finally know real freedom again."

"I'm just glad that I could fulfill my promise." Ash smiled. "So, what now? You're finally free to make your own decisions. What do you plan to do now?"

"I made that decision since we left Azalea Town." Sakuya said, hugging the Aura Guardian. "I want to stay with you, Ash. I've made so many amazing memories with you and everyone else. I want to stay as your Moemon so that those memories won't end." Ash nodded with a smile and went into his bag, taking out a green Moe Ball that was black in the middle. There was a special on gorgeously-colored Cherish Balls, and he decided to buy two - one green, one blue.

He held the Cherish Ball up to Sakuya, who tapped on it and let herself be sucked into it and captured once again. Once the capture was complete, he waited a few seconds, and Sakuya came out on her own. "Guess you're now officially my Moemon." He said, smiling.

"I've been your Moemon since you first released." Sakuya smiled, before kissing Ash deeply, parting after a few minutes. "I love you, Ash."

"I love you, too, Sakuya." Ash smiled.

Unknown to them, Sakura and Sam were also awake and had heard and seen everything. "I'm happy the child was freed by such a loving trainer." Sakuya said, smiling.

"They really are close." Sam said, looking down on his sketchpad. He had drawn a picture of Ash and Sakuya while they were kissing.

Pia and Es suddenly woke up, hearing something and looking at the trees. "Look at that!" Pia whispered loudly as to not rudely wake up the others. Ash, Sam and the two Celebi looked at the trees and saw a lot of Metapod evolving into Butterfree.

"This is the biggest swarm of Butterfree I've ever seen." Ash said, surprised by the amount of Butterfree.

"Same here." Sam said. At that moment, the sun began to rise.

Ash and Sam climbed up a tree with the Moemon to get a perfect look at the sunrise. The two boys, now friends, enjoyed watching the sunrise and Butterfree very much, and it was a memory that they would never forget in their lives.

* * *

Once the sun rose, the gang, Sneasel, Scizor and Sakura went on their way back to Arborville. "We're almost at the village." Ash said, before two mechanical arms suddenly shot out from the bushes and tried to grab Sakuya and Sakura. It was the Iron-masked Marauder on his mechanical spider, with Team Rocket with him. "You!" Ash growled, glaring at Iron-masked Marauder. Sneasel and Scizor stepped back in fear when they saw the man that had enslaved them.

"Hand over the Celebi, twerps." Meowth demanded.

"No chance!" Pia refused. "Thunderbolt!"

"Psionic Bolt!"

"Flamethrower!"

"Fairy Wind!" Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer fired their attacks at the machine, but it had some sort of barrier that protected it from attacks. Iron-masked Marauder had his machine's arms sway about, knocking down trees in the process. Just then, one of the mechanical arms caught Sakura, and Iron-masked Marauder shocked her, making her scream in pain.

"Originator!" Sakuya gasped, seeing Sakura weakened by the electricity. Iron-masked Marauder then threw a Dark Ball and caught the Shiny Celebi, much to everyone's horror.

"Now, Celebi is mine!" Iron-masked Marauder laughed triumphantly. He didn't even bother with capturing Sakuya, as he thought one Celebi was just enough for him. Ash and Sam climbed the mech in hopes of saving Sakura. A massive struggled ensued that caused the mech to topple over. Ash managed to grab the Dark Ball while veryone fell off, but he hit his head on a tree hard, which knocked him out temporarily and made him drop the ball, allowing Iron-masked Marauder to reclaim it.

The wild Moemon surrounded Iron-masked Marauder in an effort to get him to set Celebi free. "Forget it." Iron-masked Marauder scoffed. "The Celebi you know is gone. Let me show you!" He sent out Sakura, who now looked darker than usual as her eyes were shadowed by her hair. Pia and Es were horrified as they saw the dark aura that surrounded her - the First Celebi was now a Shadow Moemon.

"This is horrible." Sakuya whispered. "The Originator is now a Shadow Moemon, and is under that evil man's control."

"Now, Celebi, get rid of these pests." Iron-masked Marauder commanded. Sakura, obeying his command due to the effects of the Dark Bal, revealed her now lifeless eyes, before sending all the wild Moemon flying with a shadow-empowered Psychic. Iron-masked Marauder laughed evilly, impressed by Sakura's power. "Yes. Show me more of your power!"

Jessie, James and Meowth were seeing what was happening by some broken trees. "Gosh." James could simply say.

"This is unbelievable." Jessie said.

"I'm suddenly feeling a bit scared from all this." Meowth said nervously.

Sakura then began to create a whirlwind and started picking up lots of sticks and leaves, which started to build some sort of giant nest thing. In the process, Jessie got sucked by the whirlwind. Iron-masked Marauder began to laugh at Sakura's creation. "With a Moemon like you, Celebi, no one can stop me!" He declared.

Sakuya was glaring hard, not liking what was happening at all, before flying off. "Sakuya, where are you going!?" Es asked as she tended to Ash with Morning Sun.

"Getting some help!" Sakuya replied as she flew off.

* * *

Back in Arborville, Towa and her granddaughter, Diana, saw the giant nest in the forest in their tree house. "What's going on, Grandma?" Diana asked.

"I don't know." Towa said nervously. "But, I fear that something bad is happening in the forest. We need to investigate at once."

"Right." Diana nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash had woken up from his injuries, thanks to Es's healing. "Thanks, Es." Ash thanked his Espeon.

"No problem," Es said, "but we need to save Sakura."

"I know."

Just then, Towa, Diana and Mr. White arrived on Mr. White's blimp. "We are coming to get you!" Towa called out to the gang.

"Thank goodness they found us." Misty said with relief. Once Mr. White landed the small blimp, the gang boarded at once.

"We're coming as well!" James called as he and Meowth boarded as well. "Jessie's in that thing, and we're really worried about her!"

Up in the air, everyone saw the damage caused by Iron-masked Marauder, with Sneasel and Scizor in tow. "This is awful." Diana frowned, looking at the path of broken trees. "Forcing the Spirit of the Forest to destroy the forest is despicable." Sam and the gang didn't like it either, and neither did Sneasel and Scizor.

"If we don't stop that evil man, there's no telling what he would do to rest of the forest." Scizor said.

"The Iron-masked Marauder must be stopped." Es growled, to general agreement.

* * *

Iron-masked Marauder was still causing destruction in the forest with his new Shadow Celebi, and he was enjoying every second of it. Sakura's nest was in the shape of a giant spiked ball. Jessie, who was tangled up in Sakura's nest vines, was struggling to free herself, which Iron-masked Marauder noticed. "No need to fret." Iron-masked Marauder assured her. "Once you've witnessed the great power that I've obtained, I'll set you free. Celebi, time to create more havoc!" Sakura turned her nest into the shape of a giant Scyther, then fired a purple beam which not only destroyed more trees, but also the Lake of Life, making it lose its purity.

"Incredible." Jessie said in awe. "The boss will be delighted once you give her to him."

"Who said I was going to give Celebi to the boss?" Iron-masked Marauder asked, laughing. "With Celebi at my side, I have the power to destroy him and rule over Team Rocket...and the whole world!" Jessie gasped, realizing that Iron-masked Marauder was a madman and was betraying Giovanni.

* * *

Meanwhile, Towa, Diana, Mr. White and the gang arrived at the scene and saw Sakura's Sctyher-shaped nest. "Things are starting to get worse." Ash said, gritting his teeth. Mr. White drove the small blimp closer to the nest. "Sakura, you have to snap out of it!" Ash shouted, hoping that his voice would reach Sakura.

Iron-masked Marauder noticed them and frowned. "Celebi, get rid of them." He ordered. Sakura fired a purple beam at the small blimp, and it burst one of the balloon bits of the blimp, causing it to drift down and land onto the lake, before stopping on the shore. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"We have to stop that horrible thing." Towa said shakily. Ash, Pia, Es and Sam ran up to the nest. The two Moemon used Thunderbolt and Psionic Bolt on the nest, but the attacks didn't work.

"Celebi, get rid of those children, now!" Iron-masked Marauder ordered, getting annoyed with them. Sakura got ready to fire another purple beam at Ash, Pia, Es and Sam.

"BIG BROTHER, LOOK OUT!" Molly screamed, worried about Ash.

"Pia, Es, get ready to counter that thing!" Ash shouted. "No holding back!"

"Right!" The two Moemon replied. Electricity and psychic power surged around Pia and Es so powerfully that it began to affect the atmosphere.

Just then, Sakura fired.

"OVERLOAD!" Pia gathered her electricity and fired it in a large blast.

"MIND BOMB!" Es formed her psychic power into a large glowing purple ball and fired it. The two powerful new attack collided with the beam, and all three attacks exploded, the force of the explosion nearly knocking everyone off their feet.

Everyone else was stunned by the power Pia and Es just displayed. "Incredible..." Towa breathed out. "They were able to stop the Forest Spirit's attack." James and Meowth were really scared of Ash now.

"Not bad." Iron-masked Marauder growled. He hated to admit it, but the kid had some powerful Moemon. "But, let's see how you stop this!" Sakura sent tendrils at Ash, Pia, Es and Sam, but a barrage of Air Slashes suddenly came out of nowhere and sliced them up. "Now what!?"

Ash looked towards where the Air Slashes came from and Sakuya and Suicune, the latter looking like she had just used an attack. "Sakuya, and Suicune!" He smiled, happy to see them both.

"It's the Beast of the North Wind." Towa said, surprised to see Suicune.

Sakuya flew up to them, with Suicune beside her. "Sorry for leaving you like that. I had to go get some help."

"Right now, any help is appreciated." Pia smiled, looking exhausted. Overload was a powerful Electric-type move, but it has the downside of lowering her Special Attack power after use, much like Overheat.

Sam's eyes widened when he saw Suicune. "No way! You're Kirei, Champion Tidus's Suicune!" He shouted, pointing at the Beast of Water, surprising Ash, Pia, Es and Sakuya.

Suicune smiled. "Well now, it's been a long time since someone called me Kirei and mentioned my late Master." She mused. This shocked the four even more, knowing that she used to have a Trainer.

Iron-masked Marauder noticed Kirei and smirked evilly, bringing out Tyranitar's Dark Ball. "Well, looks like I'll also be catching a Suicune." He said, before sending out his Shadow Tyranitar. "Hyper Beam!" He commanded. Tyranitar got ready to attack Suicune, but someone interfered.

"Fake Out!" Sneasel suddenly blitzed in and slapped Tyranitar, making her flinch and stopping her attack.

"Traitor!" Iron-masked Marauder snarled, angry at his former Shadow Moemon interfering. "Tyranitar, destroy her!" Tyranitar turned towards Sneasel and fired a Hyper Beam at her, but Sharp Claw Moemon dodged with Agility.

"Bullet Punch!" Scizor suddenly joined in as well, punching Tyranitar repeated in quick succession, before ending it off with Brick Break, knocking her back. Tyranitar roared angrily and fired a Hyper Beam at her, but Scizor dodged using Double Team, confusing the Armor Moemon.

"Low Lick!" While Tyranitar was confused, Sneasel jumped over Scizor and performed a roundhouse kick aimed at her legs, tripping her up and knocking her to the ground. Due to the attack being Fighting type and Tyranitar being a Rock/Dark type, the attack did lots of damage and left her weakened.

"Now, Sakuya!" Scizor called. Sakuya knew what to do and flew over around Tyranitar, purifying her just as she did Sneasel and Scizor. As the Armor Moemon exploded, the Dark Ball that was keyed to her exploded, signifying her freedom.

"Way to go!" Ash cheered. "Sneasel, Scizor, you two were awesome!" Sneasel blushed at the praise, while Scizor smiled.

Iron-masked Marauder growled loudly, furious at losing Tyranitar. "Whatever! I still have Celebi!" He shouted.

"Not for long, you will!" Ash shouted back. "Let's go!" He, Pia, Es and Kirei jumped onto the nest and ran up to Sakura, who was in the mouth of the nest. Sakura saw them and shook them off the nest.

"Attack them, Celebi!" Iron-masked Marauder ordered. Sakura launched tendrils at the four as they dodged them, but one of them caught Kirei and started to shock her, making her cry out in pain. "This is what happens to those who defy me!" Iron-masked Marauder laughed.

"Hang on, Kirei!" Ash shouted, jumping at to her and hitting the tendril with a powerful Aura-infused fist, making it break, and then catching Kirei as they fell to the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked her with worry.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Kirei thanked Ash, blushing a bit. "Don't worry about me. Go and free Sakura."

"Right." Ash nodded, before jumping up the nest, followed by his starter and first caught Moemon.

* * *

Sakuya and Sam had already reached the mouth of the Scyther-shaped nest. "The Originator is in real trouble." Sakuya said worriedly as Ash, Pia and Es arrived.

"Sakura, snap out of it!" Ash shouted.

"You're supposed to be protecting the forest, not destroying it!" Sam shouted.

"S-Sam...? Ch-Chosen O-One...?" Sakura spoke, hearing Ash's and Sam's voices and starting to come to her senses a bit.

"Hurry up and finish off your enemies, Celebi!" Iron-masked Marauder shouted at her. Sakura returned under his control at his voice.

"We aren't your enemies, Sakura!" Ash shouted. "That hunter is your enemy! We're trying to save you from him!" Sakura began to snap out of it a tiny bit more. Outside, all the wild Moemon of the forest were calling out to Sakura. Even the former Shadow Moemon were calling out, pleading for her to come to her senses.

"Originator, you must remember who you are!" Sakuya shouted to her. "You are not evil! You are the First Celebi and protector of this forest!"

"That's right! Remember that we're your friends!" Ash urged on. "You helped free Sakuya from the GS Ball!"

"And you brought me from the past into this time with you!" Sam added, grabbing onto Sakura and holding onto her. "Please, Sakura, come back to us!" Feeling Sam embrace her, Sakura began to remember everything; how she met Sam and travelled with him to the future, meeting Ash, Pia, Es, Tomo, Wendy, Molly, Glimmer, Misty, Brock, Serena and Giselle, flying around with Sakuya and having fun with Ash, Sam, Tomo and Molly, eating berries with everyone, destroying the GS Ball and freeing Sakuya, and watching the sunrise and Butterfree swarm with Ash, Pia, Es, Sam and Sakuya.

Remember all the fun times she had with them, Sakura began to really snap out of the Dark Ball's control, the shadows being purified from her before the Dark Ball exploded. Sakura was now free. "The Originator has been purified." Sakuya said happily. "We did it!" Now that Sakura was no longer a Shadow Moemon, the Scyther-shaped nest fell apart and crumbled to bits. Jessie was free at last and the Iron-masked Marauder fell off the nest and into the lake. Pia grabbed everyone with Psychic and used Teleport to get them to safety.

"That was close." Pia said, smiling. "But, we managed to save Sakura." At that moment, though, Sakura fell to the ground.

"Sakura/Originator!" Ash, Pia, Es, Sam and Sakuya shouted in alarm, seeing the Shiny Celebi fall unconscious. They began to notice that she looked really weak and faint. The others, including Sneasel, Scizor, Tyranitar and Kirei ran up to them and were relieved that they were all okay, but noticed the worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Serena asked.

"Something is wrong with Sakura." Ash told them.

Sakuya placed a hand on Sakura's forehead to check her condition, and her eyes widened. "Oh no." She said. "She used so much power from being a Shadow Moemon and purifying herself that she's dying." Everyone gasped at this, and then they saw Sakura beginning to look pale, her color fading.

"Quick, we need to get Sakura into the lake!" Brock exclaimed urgently.

"But the lake has lost its purity during the rampage." Scizor said, looking at the state the Lake of Life was in. "I'm afraid it won't have the healing power needed to save her."

Ash had an idea. "Kirei, please, use your power to clean the water so that we can save Sakura." He pleaded.

"Of course." Kirei said. She then glowed blue and ran on top of the Lake of Life. As soon as her feet touched the water, it glowed blue, and after a few seconds, the water was clean again.

"Wow." Mr. White said in awe. "The legends about Suicune are true." Ash then placed Sakura into the Lake of Life, but even with the lake being purified, it didn't work.

"It's not working." Ash said, being filled with dread.

"No..." Sam said as he was beginning to cry. "Is Sakura going to die?"

"She won't." Sakuya stated firmly. "Not on my watch." She flew up into the air and clasped her hands together, closing her eyes as she glowed green. " **Spirits of the past, present and future, please, hear my call. Come forth and save the life of our Originator.** " She spoke in a commanding voice that seemed to echo across the forest.

Suddenly, a bright orange light engulfs the area. Everyone gasped as they looked up and saw multiple Celebi descending towards them and pick up Sakura, her body being lifted into the air. Sakuya and all the other Celebi circle around the dying Celebi, and they all glowed a bright green light. Everyone watched in awe as the entire forest started to glow until Sakura regained her color. She opened her eyes, seeing Sakuya extending a hand to her. "Come on." She said with a smile. "We've got friends wating for you." Sakura slowly smiled and held Sakuya's hand.

"The Forest Guardian gives life to all as she travels through time." Towa said, smiling.

"Sakura sure has a lot of friends." Tomo said, smiling as well.

"No." Ash said. "Those are all the Celebi that descended from her. Sakura is the First Celebi, the one that Sakuya and all the other Celebi came from." He explained. "Everything in the universe has an origin, and if that origin disappears, everything that came from it would fade away into nonexistence. If Sakura died, all the Celebi would be completely extinct. That's why Sakuya called all the Celebi throughout time, so that they can save Sakura and continue existing." Everyone was surprised by Ash's wise words.

"Well said, young man." Towa smiled. Sakuya and Sakura flew down towards everyone as the other Celebi fly up into the air and disappear. Just then, Ash sensed something below the water, and quickly grabbed Sakuya and Sakura, pulling them out of reach of the Iron-masked Marauder trying to grab them.

"Do you even know when to quit!?" Ash snarled, having had enough of him.

"I won't let anyone take the Celebi away from me." Iron-masked Marauder growled. "They will be mine!"

Sakura glared at him. "You've already lost." She told him. "I and the other Shadow Moemon you had controlled have been freed, and now you shall face the consequences of your actions against me _and_ the forest." Her eyes glowed purple as she trapped Iron-masked Marauder in a psychic hold, and then she surrounded him in a green light.

"Wh-What are you doing!?"

Sakura gave an evil smile. "Have a nice trip~" She sang as the Iron-masked Marauder disappeared.

"What did you do to him?" Sam asked, almost afraid to find out.

"I sent him back in time to the prehistoric era." Sakura replied, smiling. "The carnivorous Moemon of that time will make mince meat of him." Shivers ran up everyone's spines when she said that, and it even made Pia's and Es's tails stand on end.

"Yeah, if you piss off the Originator, it's not gonna end well for ya." Sakuya chuckled nervously. "Count yourselves lucky she considers you all her friends."

* * *

"Thanks again for helping us out, Kirei." Ash thanked Kirei.

"It was my pleasure." Kirei smiled.

"Will we be able to see you again?" Pia asked. Considering the gang has met her three times now, she couldn't help but wonder if they'll cross paths again.

"Oh, you'll be seeing me many times, since I will now be joining you."

"Eh!?" Everyone said, caught off-guard by her response.

"I have heard that my sister, Entei, has already joined you, Ash." Kirei said. "I plan to join you as well. I was drawn to you because of your pure heart, and your love and kindness for your Moemon." She held a hand to her pendant. "It's just like...how Tidus loved me." She looked at Ash in the eyes. "Tidus told me in his last moments to find a trainer who would love me just like he had, and I've found that trainer in you. Ash, please allow me to join you."

Ash was surprised by what he heard. Kirei had a trainer who loved her a lot, and she wanted to join him because it was the final wish of her now-deceased trainer. "...I understand." Ash said, before taking out his blue Cherish Ball and holding it out to Kirei. "Welcome to the team, Kirei."

Kirei smiled and tapped a finger on the center of the Moe Ball, allowing it to capture her. He then sent her back out, and she hugged Ash. "Thank you." She thanked him. Ash smiled and hugged her back.

"Excuse us for interrupting." A voice spoke as Scizor, Sneasel and Tyranitar approached Ash.

"What do you three need?" Ash asked the former Shadow Moemon.

"We want to repay you for saving us from the Iron-masked Marauder." Scizor said. "And we decided that the best way to do that would be to join you as well."

"I don't really have a good view of humans because of him and the hunter before." Tyranitar said. "But your ovbiously different. You have Legendaries wanting you as their master, and Suicune even said that you love all your Moemon. So yeah, I'm joining you as well."

Ash nodded at them, and then looked at Sneasel. "I-It's not like I _want_ to be your Moemon!" Sneasel said, looking away with a blush on her face. "I just...don't want to be left out."

"Tsundere." Pia and Es teased.

"I'm not!"

Ash chuckled. "It's okay, Sneasel. I understand." He assured her. He then took out three Moe Balls and presented them to the trio, who all allowed themselves to be caught. After the captures were complete, Ash sent them back out.

"Thank you for allowing as to join you, Master." Scizor bowed.

"So, what are you gonna call us?" Sneasel asked.

"Hmm, I'll call you Elesis, Scizor will be Syia, and Tyranitar will be Lauren." Ash decided their names.

"Sure, why not?" Sneasel, now named Elesis, nodded.

"Understood." Scizor, now named Syia, said in acceptance.

"I'll take it." Tyranitar, now named Lauren, shrugged, accepting her new name.

"Well, this is gonna take a bit to set up." Laby said, and then in a few seconds, four digital screens appeared, each showing the data of Ash's new Moemon.

 **Moemon:** Sneasel

 **Name:** Elesis

 **Species:** Sharp Claw Moemon

 **Type:** Dark/Ice

 **Current Level:** 60

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Keen Eye

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 101.4lbs

 **Cup Size:** B

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Fire, Rock, Steel, Bug, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Dark, Ice, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic

 **Known Moves:** Fake Out, Ice Shard, Icicle Crash, Agility, Metal Claw, Hone Claws, Beat Up, Punishment, Ice Punch, Psycho Cut, Surf, Ice Beam, Low Kick, Shadow Ball, Poison Jab, Dark Pulse

 **Evolves Into:** Weavile (Razor Claw during night)

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** Sneasel are well known as a Tsundere-class. They are often cruel to their masters, while playing prnaks on them. However, when they are alone with their master, they are very sweet and kind, nicer than most Moemon (thought still mischievous). They are willing to share their master with others, except they would enjoy to own their masters themselves.

 **Moemon:** Scizor

 **Name:** Syia

 **Species:** Pincer Moemon

 **Type:** Bug/Steel

 **Current Level:** 61

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Technician

 **Height:** 5'08"

 **Weight:** 114.7lbs

 **Cup Size:** D

 **Weaknesses:** Fire

 **Resistances:** Bug, Steel, Grass, Normal, Ice, Psychic, Dragon, Fairy

 **Immunities:** Poison

 **Known Moves:** Quick Guard, Bug Buzz, Wing Attack, Double Team, Air Slash, Bullet Punch, Focus Energy, Agility, Swords Dance, Metal Claw, Fury Cutter, Iron Defense, X-Scissor, Night Slash, Double Hit, Iron Head, Feint, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Flash Cannon

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Scyther

 **Info:** Scizor are very fast and powerful Moemon, and their wings allow them to fly quickly, aided by their ninja skills. Their bodies are very enduring and they can take several strong hits. They have very powerful attacking skills, and can also whip up winds and can use slashing and pinching attack in combat. Their intimidating presence is used to scare off foes, and their ninja skills are helpful as well.

 **Moemon:** Tyranitar

 **Name:** Lauren

 **Species:** Armor Moemon

 **Type:** Rock/Dark

 **Current Level:** 62

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Sand Stream

 **Height:** 5'09"

 **Weight:** 109.9lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Fighting, Grass, Water, Ground, Steel, Bug, Fairy

 **Resistances:** Dark, Normal, Fire, Poison, Flying, Ghost

 **Immunities:** Psychic

 **Known Moves:** Dragon Dance, Iron Defense, Iron Head, Outrage, Screech, Rock Slide, Dark Pulse, Crunch, Earthquake, Stone Edge, Hyper Beam, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Flamethrower, Surf, Hydro Pump, Thunderbolt, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Focus Blast, Earth Power, Counter

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Pupitar

 **Info:** Tyranitar are much more outgoing than their pre-evolutions, however, they are still very silent. They care greatly for their masters, and while they don't like sharing them with others, they will still begrudgingly do it. They will do anything for their masters, and will not let any harm come to them. They view their teammates as rival, and are very aggressive and competitive.

 **Moemon:** Suicune

 **Name:** Kirei

 **Species:** Aurora Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 88

 **Scarcity:** Legendary

 **Ability:** Water Absorb

 **Height:** 6'01"

 **Weight:** 111.3lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** Water

 **Known Moves:** Hydro Pump, Air Slash, Extreme Speed, Aqua Ring, Bite, Bubble Beam, Leer, Rain Dance, Sheer Cold, Gust, Aurora Beam, Mist, Mirror Coat, Ice Fang, Tailwind, Extrasensory, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Detect, Scald, Surf, Reflect, Calm Mind, Bulldoze, Signal Beam, Blizzard, Iron Tail

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** None

 **Info:** One of the Legendary Beasts. Suicune are very graceful and beautiful Moemon, and run across the water with speed and grace that people who see them are in awe of their beauty. If a Suicune deems you worthy to be their master, they will loyally follow you, and they are very loving and caring to their master and their other Moemon. They are capable of cleansing water of any and all impurities upon contact, so any water touched by a Suicune is immediately pure.

"You ARE a Tsundere!" Pia and Es said, smiling at Elesis.

"Shut up!" Elesis shouted at them, her face blushing, but it was unclear if it was due to anger or embarrassment. Everyone laughed at her outburst regardless.

Sakura walked up to Sam. "Sam, we should return to your time now." She told him. Sam looked at her, before looking at his new friends, who simply nod.

"Go, Sam." Ash encouraged.

"Ash..." Sam said sadly.

"We may never meet again, but no matter how far apart in time we are, we'll always be friends." Ash held out a hand. "Right?"

Sam looked at Ash's hand, before grabbing it and shaking it. "Right." The two then let go of each other as Sakura glowed, taking Sam back to his time.

* * *

Forty years ago, back at the shrine, Sam is collapsed on the ground as he slowly wakes up. He looked around and saw that he was back in the forest where it all began. Hearing footsteps, he saw Towa in her younger years. "Are you alright?" She asked him with worry. "I saw a glow."

"Yeah." Sam assured. "I just had a dream." He smiled. "A good dream."

* * *

The gang was now on the phone with Professor Oak in Arborville. "So, you were able to free Sakuya from the GS Ball." Oak said, happy about the news.

"Yes, we did." Ash said, before smirking. "Although, you would know about that already, wouldn't you, Professor?"

Ash's question confused the others as Professor Oak wa silent for a moment, before he smiled. "Yes, I would. Good luck on your adventures, Ash." He said before hanging up.

"Okay, what was that about?" Pia asked, confused by the short conversation.

Ash chuckled. "Well, the truth is that Sam was actually Professor Oak's past self." He revealed, shocking everyone.

"Are you serious!?" Wendy exclaimed. "You mean all this time we were hanging out with Professor Oak when he was a kid!?"

"Yep."

* * *

At Professor Oak's lab, Oak was looking at a book with a smile. "It seems just like yesterday." He said reminiscingly, looking at a page in the book that showed Ash and Sakuya kissing. Closing the book, Oak notices the visitor in his lab and smiled. "Ah, decided to pay a visit today?" He asked.

"That's right." The visitor, who was actually Sakura, nodded with a smile. "Long time no see, Samuel."

* * *

 **Chapter 50 DONE!**

 **The suggestion to make the Celebi Sam met Shiny and have her depicted at the origin of all Celebi was an idea suggested by fanficreviewer69. I honestly thought it was a neat idea and would show her importance in the Moemon World, which is why Sakuya and all the other Celebi came to save her, so shout out to him.**

 **Also, Sakuya is finally free from the GS Ball! However, instead of leaving, she decided to stay with Ash and the gang. She's still Ash's Moemon, but she can now be switched out of the party.**

 **We also find out why Suicune, or Kirei, has a fondness for Ash. He reminds her of her old trainer - he's loving and caring to his Moemon, just like he was. There will be more info about that later down the road, but for now, she has finally joined Ash's team, something which I may have been hinting at during their earlier interactions.**

 **Also, Ash and the gang learn about the existence of Shadow Moemon and the events that happened in Orre. I decided to have the Dark Moemon become Shadow Moemon instead, making use of Sakuya's power as a Celebi to purify Shadow Moemon. I also decided to give Sneasel, Scizor and Tyranitar to Ash after everything was over. He'll no doubt be a much better trainer for them.**

 **FIFTY chapters! This story is going strong! Thank you all for your continued support!**

 **Now that that's all said and done, see you guys next time for the lemon chapter, and this time, it's going to be an orgy!**


	51. Voice of the Forest - Epilogue

**Here's the lemon featuring Kirei, Elesis, Syia and Lauren! Enjoy, you perverts!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Master is having sex with me first."

"No, me!"

"I will have sex with him first."

"Back off, you big-breasted bitches! He's mine!"

Ash was now in the private room of them Moemon Center, ready to make pacts with his newest Moemon. However, the four are currently in an argument over who will have him first. "Um, girls...?" Ash tried to get their attention, and well, it worked in a way as Elesis glared at him.

"Not now, Master! We're having a serious debate here!" She told him.

"You know, I can just have sex with all of you today."

His suggestion made all four Moemon stop arguing and look at him. "All four of us?" Syia questioned. "Are you certain about this?"

Ash smirked. "Don't underestimate and Aura Guardian's stamina."

"Well, then we'll just have to test that, won't we?" Kirei smirked sultrily, already stripping naked. She then walked up to Ash and kissed him.

 ***Lemon Start***

"Hey!" The three former Shadow Moemon shouted, taking off their clothes as well. Ash was pushed to the bed as he was kissing Kirei, but at the same time, he was fondling Lauren's breasts with his left hand while thrusting his fingers into Syia's pussy with his right, making the two moan happily. Kirei then decided to sit on Ash's face, her pussy against his mouth. The Aura Guardian wasted no time and started lapping up the Legendary's pussy, which he could immediately tell was the wettest pussy he has ever experienced.

"Your tongue feels so good~" Kirei moaned.

"He's pretty skilled...with his hands as well." Syia said between moans. Lauren moaned in agreement; Ash was just groping her breasts and she was already feeling so much pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING!" The three Moemon reached their limit twenty minutes later, cumming at the same time. Syia came all over his right hand, Lauren stained the bed with her juices and Kirei came into Ash's mouth as he greedily drank it all.

"Delicious." Ash smirked.

"Are you guys done yet?" Elesis asked impatiently. Moving up to Ash and getting a kiss from him after he kissed Syia and Lauren, she then went down and unbuckled his pants, revealing the hidden beast. "ARCEUS ALMIGHTY!" She screamed, shocked by the size of his dick.

"Huge..." Syia said, shocked as well. Lauren was too stunned for words, but she was also in agreement.

"Well now, you might just be bigger than Tidus~" Kirei giggled, skillfully stroking Ash's dick with her hand, getting a groan of pleasure from him. "Syia, Lauren, help me out here."

"Of course." Syia nodded as she and Lauren came over, and then the three enveloped Ash's dick with their breasts.

"Damn..." Ash grunted as they got to work.

"Oh no, I'm not being left out again!" Elesis exclaimed, moving up to Ash and sitting on his face. "You better start licking me!" Ash's reply was sticking his tongue into her pussy and lapping up her juices. "Yes, that's it~" Elesis moaned happily.

"His tongue feels really good, doesn't it?" Kirei giggled as she continued with the triple boobjob.

"Yes, it does~" Elesis moaned. This continued on for another twenty minutes, Elesis felt herself reaching her peak. "I'm gonna cum~!"

"If feels like Master is about to cum as well." Kirei smirked. "Go ahead, Master. Let it out all over our breasts~" As soon as she said it, the Sneasel let out a pleasure-filled scream as she came into Ash's mouth. Ash then came next, shooting out his load.

"That was quite a lot." Lauren said, wiping a bit of semen off her chest and licking it off her finger, tasting it. "Yummy."

"Now that the foreplay's out of the way," Kirei said, smiling lustfully as Elesis moved off Ash's face, "time for the main event to begin."

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Though, sorry, but I'm gonna start with Elesis first, since she was left out the first time."

"Fine." Kirei, Syia and Lauren pouted.

"Serves you right." Elesis smirked, and then positioned herself over her new Master's cock, before dropping down and impaling herself, her eyes going eyes as she has a mini-orgasm just from insertion.

"She came just from him sticking it in." Kirei giggled.

"And you won't?" Lauren asked.

"He may be bigger than my old trainer, but this isn't the first time I had sex." She moved over to Lauren and pressed their breasts together, smirking. "In the meantime, we might as well have some fun with each other." Lauren opened her mouth to respond, but Kirei quickly plugged it with her own, kissing her deeply. Surprised for a moment, Lauren soon began kissing back, lifting a hand up to Kirei's right breast and fondling it, making the Beast of Water moan.

"Now I know how Elesis felt when we started." Syia muttered. Her new master was fucking Elesis cowgirl-style as he fondled her comparably smaller breasts, and Kirei and Lauren were having some yuri action. She then heard Yuki scream and saw her having her second orgasm. 'She came again already? It must feel really good.' She thought, sticking two fingers into her pussy, imagining that Ash was fucking her instead.

Twenty minutes later, and another orgasm from Elesis, the Sneasel reached her limit once again. "I'M CUMMING AGAIN!" She screamed, her face twisted with pleasure as she came for a fourth time, but this time Ash came with her, shooting his seed deep inside her pussy. "Yes~" She moaned happily.

After he finished cumming, Ash lifted Elesis off him and placed her to the side. He then noticed Syia was panting, having reached her orgasm at the same time as Elesis. "Hey, Syia, why don't we have sex next?" He asked her with a smile.

Syia blushed. "Y-Yes please, Master." She moved to Ash, her dripping wet pussy twitching eagerly. She then laid down on her back and presented herself to him. "Please take me, Master."

"As you wish." Ash smiled, lining his dick up with her entrance, and then thrusting it in in one go.

"YES~" Syia screamed happily. Wasting no time, Ash started thrusting hard into her pussy, each thrust hitting her womb and making her moan loudly. "So good~"

"Oh, it looks like Syia got her turn next." Kirei noted, and then yelped when Lauren suddenly flipped their positions, making her lie on the bed while the Tyranitar was on top of her.

"Gotcha." The Pseudo-Legendary smirked. She then started rubbing their pussies together, the both of them moaning.

Meanwhile, Syia felt like she was in heaven. Ten minutes had passed and Ash had already made her cum twice and he wasn't even done. The Aura Guardian then groped her breasts, adding to her pleasure as his thrusts became faster, making the Scizor's eyes roll to the back of her head. "So good~! You feel so amazing~!" She moaned happily. Ten more minutes passed and she reached her limit again. "I'm gonna cum again~!"

"I'm about to cum, too, Syia." Ash smiled.

"Cum deep inside me~!" Syia moaned, before she screamed and released again all over his dick. Her orgasm made Ash reach his as he came into her womb. At the same time, Kirei and Lauren had their dual orgasm.

"Ah, that was nice~" Kirei sighed happily. It's been so long since she had sex like this.

"It looks like Master's done with Syia." Lauren said, seeing Ash pull out of Syia's pussy, which began to leak excess semen.

"You can have him next, Lauren." Kirei said. "It looks like Ash wanted, you, Syia and Elesis to have your first times before fucking me, which I'm okay with."

"Thanks, Kirei." Laruen smiled, before moving over to Ash, ready for her first time to be taken as well.

"You ready, Lauren?" Ash asked as the Tyranitar mounted him.

"I've been ready." Lauren smirked, before dropping down and impaling herself with his dick. Thanks to her earlier orgasms, it slipped in easily and reached up to the entrance of her womb. "It's already hitting my womb~" She moaned loudly. She immediately starting bouncing on Ash's dick as the Aura Guardian thrusted upwards to meet her bounces. "So good~! So good~!"

"Oh, we're just getting started." Ash smirked, grabbing her left breasts and fondling it while sucking on her right nipple.

"YES~!" Lauren screamed, reaching an orgasm, but Ash didn't stop and continued thrusting. Pleasure completely filled her brain, her eyes rolling to the back of her head from as Ash kept pounding her.

Kirei, meanwhile, was watching from the sidelines as Ash fucked the Pseudo-Legendary. For a moment, she saw another scene happening - a Vaporeon being fucked in the same position by a man with magenta hair. 'Tidus...' She thought with a smile.

"I'M CUMMING AGAIN~!" Lauren's pleasured-filled scream snapped Kirei back to reality as she saw the Rock/Dark type reach another orgasm.

"Okay, Lauren, here's your LOAD!" Ash roared, plunging deep into Lauren and cumming into her womb. Lauren moaned happily at the sensation of being filled.

"Finally my turn." Kirei smirked lustfully.

"Yes, it is." Ash smiled, lifting Lauren off of her and placing her on the bed, before moving over to Kirei. The Legendary laid onto her back and spread her legs, revealing her soaked pussy. Needing no further prompting, Ash lined his dick up and thrusted into her.

Kirei moaned happily, the sensation of a dick inside her washing over her. "It's been so long~" She said. "Fuck me hard, Master. Make me acknowledge you as my new trainer."

"As you wish." Ash smirked, before he thrusted hard and fast into her pussy.

"Yes~! Yes~! Yes~!" Kirei moaned happily, feeling his dick hit her womb with each thrust. "More~! Fuck me all you want~!" Ash then brought his hands up to her breasts. Kirei faintly noticed that they had a tinge of pink Aura to them before he groped her breasts. "OH FUCK~!" She screamed into her first orgasm. The Aura was increasing the sensation to a new level, making her feel all kinds of pleasure.

"How does it feel, Kirei?" Ash asked her, thrusting harder and faster into her.

"IT FEELS AMAZING~!" Kirei screamed with pleasure. A few minutes later and a second orgasm racked through her body, her blanking out to everything but Ash's dick ravishing her insides. Ash then bent down and latched onto her nipples, sucking on them and adding to the pleasure. Kirei's face morphed into an ahegao, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her tongue lolling out of her mouth. She was even drooling a little.

This went on for a full twenty minutes, and in that time Kirei had cum four times and was now reaching a fifth. Ash was reaching his as well as he removed his mouth from her instead to instead kiss her deeply. Soon, they came together, Kirei soaking his dick with her juices while Ash shot his seed deep into her womb. The Suicune moaned happily into his mouth, before they parted from the kiss. "That was amazing, Master~" Kirei said, smiling.

"Glad you liked it." Ash said, smiling back.

"Man, you two really went at it." A voice said, they turned their heads and saw Sakuya, naked as well, and from the looks of it, she was masturbating to them having sex.

"You want to join in, Sakuya?" Ash asked, pulling out of Kirei.

"You bet I do." Sakuya flew over to Ash. "I know I already said thank you twice Ash, but I feel no matter how many times I say it, it won't be enough. Meeting you really changed my life in a way I didn't expect." She positioned herself over his dick. "So, I'm going to shower you with my gratitude." She dropped down and impaled herself.

"Very well, then." Ash smiled, kissing the Celebi, before he started thrusting up into her pussy.

"Yes~! Yes~!" Sakuya moaned. "So good~! So good~!" She bounced fervently to meet his thrusts. To her, sex felt especially good this time. Only fives minutes had passed and already, she reached her first orgasm. "I'M CUMMING~!" She screamed, releasing her love fluids. Ash continued fucking her and made her cum a total of five times before he finally came inside her. "Yesh~" Sakuya slurred.

With the orgy reaching an end, Ash laid down onto the bed, with his Moemon cuddling around him."

 ***Lemon End***

"Hey, Kirei." Ash said, getting the Suicune's attention as the six basked in the afterglow of their orgy session.

"Yes, Master?" Kirei asked.

"I don't mean to pry, but I am curious about your past. You know, with your old trainer."

"I've been wondering that as well." Sakuya said. Since she was in the GS Ball at the time, she didn't know about what happened since Tin Tower's destruction.

Kirei giggled. "It's okay. You deserve to know about my old trainer...and my old life." She said, confusing everyone. "The truth is, I wasn't always a Suicune. I used to be a Vaporeon." She revealed, surprising everyone. "Actually, when I first met Tidus, I was just an Eevee."

"Seriously?" Elesis asked, shocked by the reveal.

Kirei nodded as she began telling her story. "I had hurt my ankle at the time, and I was unable to defend myself, but Tidus patched up my ankle and took me back to his home for shelter, since it was about to rain. After the rain had stopped and my ankle had healed, I decided to join him since he had been so kind to me." She smiled. "Our adventures together were so fun. We've met so many Moemon and won a lot of battle, but we also lost a few." She then gave a prideful smirk. "I was also one of his stronger Moemon. I had defeated the ace Moemon of five different Gym Leaders."

"Which ones?" Ash asked, knowing that the Gym Leaders one hundred years ago were different from the current Gym Leaders.

"Violet, Goldenrod, Ecruteak, Olivine and Mahagony. The first three were when I was still an Eevee and the last were after I evolved into Vaporeon."

"Wow, you were one tough cookie." Lauren said, impressed. "I mean, you still are, but...you know what I mean."

Kirei giggled. "Yes, I know. The two of us were so close, we thought nothing would separate us." Her smile turned into a sad frown. "That is, until _that_ day."

"The Destruction of Tin Tower." Sakuya said, feeling guilty.

Kirei nodded and told about the tower's destruction from her point of view. "It happened so suddenly. One moment, we were checking out Tin Tower, and the next it suddenly caught on fire in a storm and began to burn down. Tidus and I tried to escape, but I pushed him out of the way of a piece of falling debris that soon fell on me. Tidus wanted to free me so we could escape together, but I urged to leave me behind. I didn't want his first adventure as a Moemon Trainer to end with his death. So he escaped and I perished in the flames, alongside a Jolteon and a Flareon."

"The Jolteon must've been Raikou, while the Flareon was Vulcanus." Ash deduced.

Kirei nodded. "That's right. After Tin Tower was destroyed, Mother arrived and put out the storm, before reincarnating us into the Legendary Beasts you know today. However, because the humans began to fear us, we had to leave and hide ourselves from humanity. But, when I briefly saw Tidus at that moment, I didn't see any fear. Instead, I saw relief, joy, and recognization." She smiled. "He still recognized me, despite the drastic change of appearance that I overtook."

"That just shows how strong of a bond he had with you, Kirei." Ash smiled. "Even after your rebirth, he still knew you as the same little Eevee he helped back then."

"I know." Kirei said, her smile looking sad. "But at that time, I didn't have my own memories of him, so I didn't recognize him and instead fled with my sisters and mother."

Sakuya felt even more guilty. Because of her, a strong relationship between a Trainer and their Moemon was ruined. "Kirei, I'm so sorry." She apologized.

Kirei smiled with forgiveness. "It's alright, Sakuya. I had recovered my memories a month after the incident, after I relived the moment that brought Tidus and I together. He even called me by the name he gave me, and told me all about our adventures together." She then frowned. "Although, a fair warning: Raikou may not be as forgiving. She had recovered her memories two weeks after I recovered mine and...let's just her reunion with her own trainer didn't go so well."

Everyone in the room flinched at that and felt sorry for Raikou. "Ouch. Poor Raikou..." Ash said softly.

"Yeah." Kirei nodded, before continuing her story. "Anyway, after I recovered my memories, I decided to pay him small visits every now and then. I had Mother's permission, so it was fine. Although, I was surprised to hear that he hadn't caught another Water Moemon, or at least, another Eeveelution. He told me that I was his only Water type and Eeveelution, and that he didn't want anyone replacing me. It made me really happy to know he cared so much about me." Ash, Elesis, Syia, Lauren and Sakuya smiled hearing how much Tidus loved Kirei. "When he told me that he had gotten all the Gym Badges to compete in the Silver Conference, I volunteered to help him with training. It really payed off, since he won the whole League."

"On his first year!?" Elesis asked with shock.

"Huh, so I wasn't the first one to accomplish that." Ash mused, recalling how he won the Indigo League on his first year as a Moemon Trainer.

"Yep. I even congratulated him in a very special way." Kirei smiled, blushing at the memory.

"You had sex with him." Syia said, already knowing what happened based on the blush.

"Yes. Even though, I had sex with a quite a few times as an Eevee and a few more as a Vaporeon, I was practically a virgin at the time as Suicune. So in a way, he took my first a second time." Kirei giggled. "Anyways, when it came time for him to fight the Champion, I actually decided to join him again and fight for him. He was surprised at first, but accepted, wanting us to fight alongside each other again. And yes, I had Mother's permission. She said that she wasn't gonna separate me from my beloved trainer."

"Did you win?" Lauren asked.

"Of course. after all, Sam said I was 'Champion Tidus's Suicune'." Kirei smiled proudly. "He was called a prodigy since then. After becoming Champion, he never lost. I wasn't used much because I was easily his most powerful Moemon, but the few times he did use me, I practically swept his challengers' entire teams."

Ash could tell that Tidus was a very powerful and responsible trainer. "Tidus really was an amazing trainer."

"He was," Kirei said, looking sad, "which was why I was so sad when he was on his death bed, after he caught a heart infection at age 63." Everyone was sad to hear that. "Before that, he had bought me a pendant to remember me of him - it's the same one you saw me wear, and he even had one last battle together before he stepped down as Champion." She looked at Ash. "His last words to me was to find a trainer who would love me just like he did, and I've found that trainer in you, Chosen One."

"I see." Ash said, taking it all in, before smiling at her. "Well, don't worry. I promise that I will take great care of you."

"I know you will." Kirei smiled.

"Well, it's about time we rest up for tomorrow." Ash said. "Unless, of course, you girls want to go for another round."

"Yes, please!" All five Moemon responded eagerly. After another fun time together, Ash and his Moemon finally fell asleep. But unknown to them, a spirit was watching them; it was Kirei's old trainer, Tidus.

Tidus looked at Kirei sleeping with her new trainer and friends with a smile. "Kirei... I'm so happy you've finally found another trainer." He said. "Know that I will always be watching you. Take good care of her, Ash Ketchum." With those words, he disappeared, departing for the afterlife.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed the orgy Ash had with Kirei, Elesis, Syia, Lauren and Sakuya.**

 **I also decided to cover Kirei's past after the lemon was over. My head canon is that Raikou, Entei and Suicune weren't actually nameless Moemon, but a Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon respectively. I made this connection when I saw that their Hidden Abilities in Gen 6 were Volt Absorb, Flash Fire and Water Absorb - the same as the normal abilities of the Eeveelutions.**

 **Anyway, Kirei used to have a trainer before Ash, one that loved her very much, and after he passed away, she was searching for a Moemon Trainer who would love her just like her late master, as was his dying wish, and Ash fit the bill quite perfectly.**

 **This also hints that the encounter with Raikou won't be as friendly as the other two Beasts.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter!**


	52. Recap after the Fifth Movie

**You guys requested it, so here is another recap of all the Moemon Ash and his friends have. This is after the fifth movie. Just like before, it is completely optional, so you can skip if you need to.**

 ***=Shiny ?=Different Color, but not Shiny M=Can Mega Evolve**

* * *

 **Ash:**

 **Pia (Pikachu)**

 **Es (Espeon)**

 **Nagi (Fearow)**

 **Hourai (Ho-Oh)**

 **Kaya (Butterfree)**

 **Pina (Pidgeot)**

 **Sandy (Sandslash)**

 **Pixie (Clefable)**

 **Vena (VenusaurM)**

 **Cara (CharizardMX)**

 **Nine (Ninetales)**

 **Silver (Ninetales*)**

 **Talia (GengarM)**

 **Levia (Gyarados)**

 **Eria (Gardevoir*M)**

 **Furou (Flygon)**

 **Lila &Lily (Vanilluxe)**

 **Bianca (BlastoiseM)**

 **Kina (Kingler)**

 **Sierra (Kingdra)**

 **Ryoko (Dragonite)**

 **Maya (Primeape)**

 **Maga (Magnezone)**

 **Kumo (Muk)**

 **Laby (Porygon2)**

 **Kana &Rui (Kangaskhan)**

 **Tara (Tauros)**

 **Rhonda (Rhydon)**

 **Rimei (Starmie*)**

 **Verde (Leafeon*)**

 **Glacia (Glaceon*)**

 **Sectonia (Parasect)**

 **Mea (Mew)**

 **Seira (Zygarde)**

 **Aeria (Aerodactyl)**

 **Faris (Farfetch'd)**

 **Tyra (Tyrantrum)**

 **Inabikari (Zapdos)**

 **Mokou (Moltres)**

 **Umie (Lapras)**

 **Laxi (Snorlax)**

 **Sakuya (Celebi)**

 **Maelstrom (Lugia)**

 **Tokiko (Tapu Koko)**

 **Laias (Lapras?)**

 **Heria (Heracross)**

 **Siri (Pinsir)**

 **Sona (Furret*)**

 **Haruka (Bayleef)**

 **Parsee (Dunsparce)**

 **Cindy (Cyndaquil)**

 **Keiko (Totodile)**

 **Maki (HoundoomM)**

 **Elizabeth (Nidoqueen)**

 **Lexi (Steelix)**

 **Priere (Brionne)**

 **Fuyuku (Alolan Vulpix)**

 **Quinna (Chesnaught)**

 **Fiona (Braixen*)**

 **Lightning (Jolteon)**

 **Serah (Vaporeon)**

 **Momo (Hydreigon)**

 **Nocturne (Noctowl*)**

 **Vulcanus (Entei)**

 **Saeka (Skarmory*)**

 **Cleffy (Cleffa)**

 **Elly (Copperajah)**

 **Minfilia (Miltank)**

 **Youko (Volcarona)**

 **Tulip (Roselia*)**

 **Meranda (Mewtwo)**

 **Yuki (Articuno)**

 **Akeno (Murkrow)**

 **Kirei (Suicune)**

 **Elesis (Sneasel)**

 **Syia (Scizor)**

 **Lauren (Tyranitar)**

* * *

 **Tomo:**

 **Wendy (Growlithe)**

 **Viola (Venonat)**

 **Umbra (Umbreon)**

 **Sandy (Sandygast)**

 **Dia (Ledian)**

 **Kana (Charmander)**

 **Ripple (Totodile)**

* * *

 **Molly:**

 **Glimmer (Galarian Ponyta)**

 **Vivi (Vivillon)**

 **Sunny (Sunkern)**

* * *

 **Serena:**

 **Runa (Braixen)**

 **Petal (Lilligant)**

 **Gem (Golduck)**

 **Chammy (Pancham)**

 **Sylvia (Sylveon)**

 **Mystia (Altaria)**

 **Blossom (Bellossom*)**

 **Pearl (Shellder)**

 **Puffy (Wigglytuff)**

 **Chica (Togetic*)**

 **Aurora (Aurorus)**

 **Leyla (Tapu Lele)**

 **Megan (Bayleef*)**

 **Magi (Misdreavus)**

 **Petra (Furfrou)**

* * *

 **Misty:**

 **Cruela (Tentacruel*)**

 **Starry (Staryu)**

 **Miea (Starmie)**

 **Deen (Seaking)**

 **Haru (Vileplume)**

 **Drasna (Seadra)**

 **Lana (Lapras)**

 **Belle (Floatzel)**

 **Kamilia (Wartortle)**

 **Pori (Horsea)**

 **Whirly (Poliwhirl)**

 **Nyo (Poliwhirl)**

 **Dewa (Seel)**

 **Kori (Gyarados)**

 **Aqua (Vaporeon)**

 **Toki (Togepi)**

 **Abigail (Tirtouga)**

 **Duckie (Psyduck)**

 **Hiei (Tapu Fini)**

 **Sophia (Slowking)**

 **Toto (Totodile)**

 **Zuzu (Azumarill)**

 **Siria (Quagsire)**

* * *

 **Brock:**

 **Geo (Golem)**

 **Neir (Steelix)**

 **Zura (Crobat)**

 **Manu (Golem)**

 **Rhyna (Rhydon)**

 **Dashie (Rapidash)**

 **Vicky (Victreebel)**

 **Rin (Nidorino)**

 **Rhonda (Rhyhorn)**

 **Raina (Rhyhorn)**

 **Chana (Chansey)**

 **Diene (Ditto)**

 **Kari (Kabuto)**

 **Nova (Omanyte)**

 **Bulma (Tapu Bulu)**

 **Stella (Stantler)**

 **Forra (Pineco)**

 **Meg (Magcargo)**

* * *

 **Giselle:**

 **Maria (Cubone)**

 **Tera (Golem)**

 **Karine (Claydol)**

 **Liba (Flygon)**

 **Roka (Krokorok)**

 **Letty (Diglett*)**

 **Kwin (Nidoqueen)**

 **Kino (Nidoking)**

 **Tama (Sandslash)**

 **Drew (Golurk)**


	53. Lighthouse, Shuckle, Cianwood Gym

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

Walking up a steep hill, the group looks down to see that they were now overlooking Olivine City. "There it is." Molly smiled.

"We finally made it." Ash said, smirking. "Now, I can finally get badge number 5."

"This is gonna be awesome." Tomo grinned.

"Maybe afterwards, we can go relax by the beach." Misty sighed, looking out at the ocean. She imagined herself and Toki lying on the beach, sunbathing and relaxing under the sun.

"We can do that after the gym battle." Es told the Water Moemon Trainer.

"Sounds like a plan." Ash agreed.

"So, Ash, since the Gym Leader uses Steel Moemon, who are you gonna use?" Giselle asked. "Considering the Moemon you have available, you have a lot of options."

"You're right." Ash nodded. "I've already decided that I would use Youko, Fiona and Elizabeth, and I think I'll use Elly as well. This is also a good chance to test out using Mega Evolution with Maki."

"Those are all good choices."

The gang arrived at the Olivine Gym, which was designed of a big steeled roof. "Excuse me, we're here for a gym battle!" Ash called, when an echo came from inside.

"Did you guys hear that?" Misty asked.

"Sounds like a gym battle's already happening." Wendy said.

"I wonder who it could be." Pia wondered. Opening the door, they walk inside to see a Steelix battling a Magmortar.

On the Steelix's side was a woman with long brown hair in two pigtails, wearing a white dress. "Haga, Protect!" The woman commanded. Haga formed a green barrier around herself to block the Magmortar's Fire Blast. Looking to see the Blast Moemon's trainer, they were shocked by who they saw.

"Silver?" Tomo gasped.

"He's doing a gym battle?" Molly asked, shocked.

"Magma, Lava Plume!" Silver commanded. Magma released a blast of flames around the field as Haga dodged using Dig, but the attack actually continued on to the gang as Pia and Es quickly blocked with Light Screen.

"Hey, Silver, take it easy, will ya!?" Ash called to his cousin, catching not just his attention, but also the Gym Leader's.

"Ash?" Silver blinked. "Sorry, didn't expect to see you here."

"I came here to battle the Gym Leader, but it looks you already beat me to it." Ash said jokingly.

"You and Ash Ketchum are familiar with one another?" The Gym Leader asked Silver.

"He's my cousin."

"Really?" The Gym Leader asked, a hand over her mouth with surprise, not expecting her current challenger to be related to a famous young trainer.

"Yeah. Anyways, the battle?"

"Right. Attack, Haga!" The woman commanded. Haga, who was patiently waiting during the conversation, emerged from the ground and punched Magma, who retaliated with Fire Punch. "Dragon Breath!"

"Flamethrower!" Magma countered the dragonfire with a stream of her own flames, the moves cancelling each other out.

"Iron Tail!" Haga ran at Magma, her leg charged with steel energy as she kicked her.

"Psychic!" Silver commanded. Magma's eyes glowed pink as she caught Haga in a psychic hold, lifting her into the air away from her before slamming her into the ground. "Now, finish this with Focus Blast!" Magma focused her energy into a blue sphere and flung it at Haga, landing a direct hit and knocking her unconscious.

"Haga is unable to battle! Magma is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victory goes to the challenger, Silver!"

"Silver's certainly gotten stronger." Es said, impressed as the the Gym Leader walks over to Silver and hands him a steel-colored badge shaped like an octagon.

"That was a truly great battle, Silver." The Gym Leader said to him. "You and your Moemon truly connect with each other. You've earned this Mineral Badge."

"Thank you." Silver thanked her, taking the mineral badge.

"Not bad, Silver." Ash said, giving his praise as Silver walked towards them. "Didn't know you were into gym battles."

"It's sort of a side hobby to pass the time." Silver shrugged. "I suppose you're here for one, too?"

"Yep." Ash nodded.

"Well, then I guess I'll be on my way." As Silver walked past them, though, Ash grabbed his shoulder.

"By the way, Professor Elm told me to tell you that he's called off the police, but you'll have to work harder in your goal to defeat Team Rocket." Ash told him. Silver nodded, and Ash let go of his shoulder.

"See ya, cuz'." Silver said goodbye, walking out the door.

The woman walked up to Ash. "You have come for a gym battle as well, correct, Mr. Ketchum?" She asked.

"That's right." Ash nodded.

The woman bows her head in apology. "I'm sorry, but I must ask you to wait for a moment. I need to heal my Moemon right now, plus I was planning to check on someone at the lighthouse."

"A lighthouse?" Glimmer asked.

"The Olivine Lighthouse is the city's landmark." Laby explained. "Visitors are encouraged to come by and see it at least once."

"It must be pretty important." Wendy commented.

"It is. I really must be on my way. Once again, sorry for the inconvenience." The woman apologized again before heading out.

"Well, nothing to do now but check out the city until then." Ash shrugged.

"Do you think she'll use her Steelix against you?" Molly asked.

"Yeah, she looked tougher then Neir or even Lexi." Giselle said worriedly. "Do you think you can handle someone like her?"

"It's gonna be a challenge," Ash said in agreement, "but I can handle it."

"Well, in the meantime, let's enjoy this break while we have it." Misty said, eager to go to the beach.

As they made their way to the beach, they spotted a girl around Molly's age applying something on Oni's skin. "All done. How does it feel, Oni?" The girl asked.

"Well, it feels weird, but it'll probably be worth it." Oni said.

"Once Ms. Jasmine sees how much we've progressed, she'll have to be impressed." The girl said, getting the gang's attention.

"Wanting to impress Jasmine?" Ash asked.

"Who's Jasmine?" Tomo asked.

"She's the Gym Leader Ash wanted to challenge, but left for something important." Laby replied.

"Oh, so that's her name." Pia said. They hadn't gotten the woman's name because she left so quickly.

"So, does that mean that girl works for the gym?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but did anyone notice how shiny the Onyx's skin looks?" Tomo asked. They looked and saw that Tomo was right; Oni's skin was particularly shiny for an Onix.

"Something smells fishy." Brock frowned, before walking up to the girl. "Excuse me, little girl?"

The girl turned to face him. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"What was that you were putting on your Onix?"

"Pretty impressive, right?" The girl smiled proudly. "I gave her some waterproof wax."

"Waterproof wax?" Brock asked, already not liking the sound of it.

"Uh-huh. Since Water Moemon can always beat an Onix, I thought maybe if I put this all over Oni, then there'd be absolutely no way I'd lose with her." The girl explained, while Brock had a disappointed look on his face.

"You can't do that." Brock said, shaking his head.

The girl blinked. "Why not?"

"Simply put, it's cheating." Ash answered for Brock, walking into the conversation.

"Cheating?" The girl repeated, tilted her head to the side as she didn't know what she's done wrong.

"Do you really think you can win battles using cheap tricks with your Moemon?" Ash asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

The girl looked offended. "Cheap? Do you have any idea how much I had to buy to coat Oni?"

Ash facepalmed. "Not _that_ kind of cheap..."

"What we mean is that this isn't a kind to treat your Onix." Pia clarified.

"If you really think pulling something like this is going to impress a Gym Leader, then maybe your home with your Moemon isn't really that strong." Pia said with crossed arms, sounding a bit rude.

"What was that!?" The girl exclaimed angrily; she was really offended now. "I'll have you know that Oni is strong and Ms. Jasmine is one of the best in Olivine City!"

"Please, she doesn't stand a chance against my brother, Ash." Molly scoffed as she walked over.

"Who are you to say that!?" The girl exclaimed, glaring at Molly.

"I've seen Ash take on a lot tougher things than this Gym Leader. He can beat her and you easily!"

The girl growled. "That's it... I'm not gonna stand around and let you insult Ms. Jasmine like that! I challenge you to a battle!"

"You're on!" Molly exclaimed, accepting the challenge.

"Molly, are you sure you're ready to battle?" Ash asked. This was Molly's first ever battle and Ash needed to know if his little sister was ready.

"I can take it." Molly said confidently. "I've been watching you all battle for a long time. I can handle this cheater."

"I'm not a cheater!" The girl protested. "My name's Janina!"

"Who cares? Glimmer and I are gonna show you that my big brother can beat anybody!" Molly said as Glimmer nodded, ready to fight.

"Fat chance! Ready, Oni?"

"You bet." Oni said. "Let's battle!"

They stood in a clearing apart from each other, with Brock acting as the referee. "This will be a one-on-one match between Janina of Olivine City and Molly Hale of Greenfield! The match will be over once one side's Moemon can no longer continue!" He shouted, explaining the rules.

Ash and the others stood on the sidelines. "Ash, do you think Molly is ready for all of this?" Misty asked worriedly.

"We'll about to see right now." Ash said, looking intently at the battle.

"Battle Begin!"

"Let's beat that Ponyta quickly, Oni! Use Rock Throw!" Janina commanded. Oni threw rocks at Glimmer.

"Catch them with Confusion!" Molly commanded. Glimmer's eyes glowed red as she caught the rocks and threw them to a safe location.

"What the heck!?" Janina gasped. "And you're calling me a cheater!? Ponyta can't use Confusion!"

Molly rolled her eyes. "You're really behind the times. Glimmer is a Galarian Ponyta, a regional variant."

"Regional variant?"

"They're Moemon that look similar to other Moemon, but are completely different when it comes to type, abilities and what moves they learn." Molly explained. "Galarian Ponyta are actually Psychic-type Moemon, so them using Confusion is normal."

Janina clenched her fists. "Fine then, use Dragon Breath Oni!" She commanded.

"Counter that with Fairy Wind!" Molly commanded. Glimmer released a glittering wind at the draconic flames, nullifying them before hitting Oni, making her skid back a bit.

"You little..." Oni growled.

"Calm Mind." Glimmer closed her eyes and cleared her mind, boost her special abilities.

"Interesting." Ash said. "Glimmer's using Calm Mind to boost her Special stats." He then saw the Ponyta use Psybeam on Oni, but the Onix shined for a moment before dodging at surprising speeds.

"What!?" Glimmer gasped, not expecting Oni to suddenly move so fast. The Rock Snake Moemon moved behind her as Glimmer turned to face her.

"Bind!" Janina commanded. Oni then grabbed Glimmer and squeezed her tightly.

"Glimmer, get out of her!" Molly shouted.

"Good luck with that." Janina taunted. "Keep a good hold on her, Oni!"

"This is bad." Giselle said worriedly. "Does does continuous damage while the target is trapped. If Glimmer doesn't escape, she'll lose." Tomo, Wendy and Serena were worried for Molly and Glimmer as well, while Ash frowned.

'Come one, Molly.' Ash thought. 'You know there's a way out of this situation.'

As he thought, Molly struck an idea. "I know. Glimmer, make her let go with Hypnosis!"

Glimmer titled her head until her horn was touching Oni's forehead. "Please let me go." Glimmer said kindly, her horn pulsing with hypnotic waves. Oni's eyes went blank as she did what she was told.

'Atta girl.' Ash smirked.

"Oni, what are you doing!?" Janina asked, shocked that her Moemon simply let her opponent go. "Why did you stop the Bind!?"

"Hypnosis is why." Molly smirked. "Normally, it puts the opponent to sleep, but it also has a few variations, like a putting an opponent under literal hypnosis and making them do as ordered." She explained. "Also, Psychic Moemon don't need to use their arms to pull of attacks."

Es smiled when she heard that. It's clear that Molly has learned well about Psychic Moemon. Glimmer then used Calm Mind again, raising her Special Attack and Special Defense by another level, and then she grabbed Oni with Confusion and slammed her to the ground behind her.

"Oni, are you okay?" Janina asked.

"I'm fine." Oni replied, having snapped out of the hypnosis.

Janina nodded and glared at Molly. "Clever trick, but we're not done." She said. "Use Rock Slide!" Oni summoned rocks that fell from the sky at Glimmer.

"Dodge with Agility!" Molly commanded. Glimmer activated Agility, sharply boosting her speed, and then she quickly and nimbly dodged the falling rocks.

"Six stat boosts." Es said, taking note of Glimmer's current stat boosts, before smirking. "I know what they're planning." Ash and Pia nodded, figuring it out as well, while the others looked confused.

"Now, Stored Power!" Molly commanded, raising her arm into the air. Glimmer's body glowed before she released a purple beam of psychic power into the air. The beam then came back down and hit Oni, causing a shockwave when it hit the ground, showing how much power was in the attack as the Onix screamed in pain.

"Oni!" Janina gasped.

"What was that!?" Tomo asked with wide eyes. The attack looked very powerful and he was amazed how Molly and Glimmer pulled it off.

"That was Stored Power." Es answered. "It's a Psychic-type move that's overall weak at its base, but it gets stronger the more stat boosts the user has. Since Glimmer has six stat boosts - four from using Calm Mind twice and two more from Agility, Stored Power came out stronger than a Future Sight."

The attack really hurt Oni, who was struggling to stand up. "I'm not done!" She roared, running up to Glimmer and attempting to use Bind again.

"Not this time!" Glimmer exclaimed, jumping back to avoid the attack, making the Onix trip. "Double Kick!" She then kicked Oni twice. That was finally enough as the Rock Moemon fell unconscious.

"Oni is unable to battle! The winner are Molly Hale and Glimmer!" Brock declared Molly and Glimmer the victors of the battle.

"We did it!" Molly and Glimmer cheered as they hugged each other happily.

"Atta girl, Molly!" Tomo clapped, congratulating his little sister.

"That's my sister!" Ash smiled.

"Well done, Glimmer!" Es praised her fellow Psychic type.

Janina was shocked that she was defeated. "I-I lost..." She said.

"I'm sorry, Janina." Oni said sadly.

"No, Oni, it's my fault." Janina frowned sadly.

"Now do you see what we mean?" Brock asked as he walked over. "You can't take shortcuts when it comes to training and bonding with your Moemon. You have to put in a lot of time and even more effort."

Janina nodded sadly. "I-I'm sorry."

"But now that you know that, you can become much stronger." Ash said, walking over.

"Without that wax of yours." Pia finished.

Janina nodded. "I promise."

"So, do you think you can help us find this Lighthouse Jasmine told about?" Tomo asked.

"Sure. I know exactly where that is."

"Do you think you can take us to it?" Serena asked.

Janina nodded. "Sure can. Follow me."

Janina led them to the docks, where they came across an old brick-layered building among the new buildings. "Hey, how come there are two lighthouses?" Wendy asked.

"The closer one is called the Glitter Lighthouse, and it has quite the history." Laby informed.

"Who said that?" Janina asked, surprised by the voice.

"That was my Porygon2, Laby." Ash replied, showing his Moedex. "She's inside my Moedex."

"I've never seen a Porygon2 before. What does she look like?"

Laby formed outside of the Moedex. "Hello." She greeted.

Janina blinked. "To be honest, that wasn't what I expected you to look." She admitted. "I thought you'd be more pixel-like, or perhaps block-like."

"That's my pre-evolved form."

"Oh, okay." She turned her attention to the others. "But anyways, she's right about the Glitter Lighthouse. Even though it's old, we still keep fixing it to this day."

Once they got inside, they saw the place was empty below, but had a staircase. "Hello! Anybody here!?" Glimmer called, but didn't get answer. "Guess not."

"We won't know unless we head up the stairs." Ash said. They all walked up the stairs, and once they reached the top, they saw a Moemon lying on s bed near a statue. She wore an oversized yellow and black striped dress, with long yellow sleeves. She had messy yellow hair down her back, with black and yellow ears, and a red sphere in her hair. Her eyes were unseen because they were closed, and she appeared to be tasking heavy breaths.

"That's an Ampharos!" Molly gasped.

"She doesn't look very well." Pia frowned, seeing Ampharos's condition.

"That's right, and I'm afraid I can't battle anyone if Amphy isn't feeling well." A voice said. Everyone saw Jasmine walking up the stair with a frown. "You see, even before electricity, we depended on the light from Amphy to power this lighthouse, and even though a new one was recently built, we still rely on the her light and the people of this city love her." She told them some of Olivine City's history. "But for some reason, the light from Amphy has gotten weaker, and no matter what I do, nothing seems to work."

The group felt saddened hearing that as Pia walked up to Amphy and knelt down to her. "Hey, can you tell me what wrong?" She asked softly.

"Everything hurts..." Amphy groaned.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Ash asked.

"I ordered a very rare medicine from Cianwood City and it's ready," Jasmine told him. "but I just don't have the time to go pick it up."

"Oh, I can pick it up for you, Ms. Jasmine!" Janina eagerly volunteered.

Jasmine shook her head. "No, Janina. I have asked your parents and they said you're not old enough to take the boat by yourself."

"Aw man." Janina pouted.

"I can go with her to get the medicine." Ash volunteered, making Janina smile. "How far is Cianwood from here?"

"About forty miles away." Jasmine answered.

Ash did the mouth in his head, before nodding. "Yeah, I should be back by lunch."

Jasmine blinked. "How do you plan to do that?"

"I've got some fast Moemon."

"He's not exaggerating." Serena said simply.

Ash and Janina went out to the beach outside Olivine City. "We have to cross the ocean here to get to Cianwood City." Janina told him.

"Right." Ash nodded, before taking out a blue Cherish Ball. "Kirei, I choose you!" He called out Kirei.

Janina's jaw dropped. "That's Suicune!"

"Yep." Ash nodded, before turning to Kirei. "Kirei, we need to go to Olivine City." He told her. "There's a sick Moemon and we need to get the medicine for her."

"Understood." Kirei nodded, before kneeling down. "Climb on, you two."

Janina was stunned as she processed what was happening. "Y-You mean I get to ride on Suicune?" She asked. "Is this really happening?"

"Yes, it is." Ash nodded, climbing onto Kirei's back. "Come on, Janina." Janina nodded before climbing on as well, looking a little nervous. "Let's go, Kirei!" Ash smirked. "Use Surf!"

Kirei ran across the water very fast, flying across it in a plume of rainbow-colored spray. "WE'RE GOING SO FAST!" Janina screamed in equal amounts of fear and excitement.

"We sure are!" Ash replied.

"To be honest, we're only going about a hundred and twenty miles an hour, I think." Kirei told them. "Not especially fast, but I can definitely go faster."

"Wait, what!?" Janina gasped.

"Tailwind!" A backwind started blowing behind them, increasing the speed in which Kirei ran across the water, with both humans screaming in excitement.

Needless to say, they arrived in Cianwood City in style.

"Thanks, Kirei." Ash thanked Kirei as he and Janina got off. "We're gonna need you for the return trip, so why don't you relax for a bit."

"Sure thing, Ash." Kirei nodded.

"What a rush." Janina panted, her body shaking from the rush of adrenaline she was feeling, making Ash and Kirei chuckle.

After Janina recovered, she and Ash went to the pharmacy to pick up the medicine. "What's the problem you need cured?" The pharmacist asked, a little tersely. "Come on, I've not got all day."

Ash showed him the Mineral Badge that Jasmine uses for identification. "Jasmine asked us to get a special medicine for Amphy, the Ampharos who runs the Glitter Lighthouse." He told the man. "She called it the...Secret Potion?"

"Oh- _oh_. Right. That." The man behind the counter glanced up, making sure there was no one about to come in, and reached under the counter. He produced a small bag of red pills, placing it on the polished wood. "There. That's the Secret Potion."

Ash and Janina glanced at each other. "Uh...how is that a potion?" Janina asked.

"That's the secret." The two stared at him with deadpanned expressions. "Okay, it's a terrible joke, but that's really the reason I originally called it a potion - people don't realize it's the pills. It's made with the same active ingredient as a Full Restore, just about ten times as strong. Very valuable."

The pharmacist took the badge, held it under a scanner, and nodded at the _bip_ noise. "Pleasure doing business with you two - and her."

"Thank you!" Janina thanked him as she took the Secret Potion.

They then went back to Kirei, who was relaxing near the ocean and enjoying the breeze. "You got the medicine?" The Suicune asked, hearing them come back.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "Time to head back."

"By the way, Ash," Janina spoke up, "Cianwood has a gym as well. The Gym Leader uses Fighting types."

"Huh. That's good to know. That means I could come back here for a badge."

After riding Kirei back to Olivine City, they went to the Glitter Lighthouse. "We're back!" Ash called.

"Here's the Secret Potion, Ms. Jasmine." Janina said, giving Jasmine the pills.

"Oh, thank you both so much." Jasmine smiled. She took the potion and held a pill over to Amphy. "Here. I'm sorry about the taste."

Amphy took the pill and swallowed it down, before blinking her eyes open in surprise, revealing that they were a shining yellow. "That...wasn't bad, actually..." She admitted.

Jasmine blinked, before taking a sniff of another pill. "Huh. Strawberry?"

"I suppose it doesn't hurt to make them taste nice." Brock chuckled.

The Gym Leader put them on the table next to Amphy's bed, and then shook Ash's hand. "Thank you so much" She thanked him gratefully. "Hold on, I think I've got one of the normal Mineral Badges somewhere-"

"No thanks." Ash immediately declined. "I want to earn my badges by battling for them."

Jasmine blinked. "Oh, okay. But, I'm not sure how I can thank you, then. I mean, I could give you first priority, but I'm not sure how long it'll be before Amphy is well enough that I could feel confident leaving her, so that might mean making you wait a few days, or even a week..."

"It's not a problem." Ash assured. "I found out from Janina that Cianwood has a gym as well, so I can go there for my next badge and come back when you're ready."

Jasmine shook her head, smiling a bit. "Morty said you were strange, but I didn't realize he meant like this... Well, thanks again, then. I'll be sure to make your battle as impressive as possible."

"Looking forward to it!"

* * *

Ash returned to Cianwood City, this time with his friends with him. They decided to take a ferry this time, since arriving via Legendary would attract too much attention and Ash was lucky that no one noticed him and Kirei. "Ash, did Janina tell you what Moemon type the Gym Leader here uses?" Misty asked.

"Yep." Ash nodded. "The Gym Leader uses Fighting types, and I already planned out the Moemon I'm gonna use."

"Leave it to you to be prepared for a gym battle, Ash." Serena giggled.

"Before we head off to Cianwood Gym, there is something I'd like to do first." Brock said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it, Brock?" Ash asked.

"Well, I found out earlier that you can find a Moemon called Shuckle here in Cianwood City."

"Shuckle?" Molly asked.

"Shuckle are Rock/Bug-type Moemon that normally live under rocks." Laby informed. "The juices you get from them are very good for Moemon, and it also makes for good medicine."

"That's why I want to catch one for myself." Brock said. "She would be great for my dream as a Moemon Doctor."

"We get ya." Es nodded. "Alright. Let's go look for some Shuckle, then."

The gang went to the northern beach area of Cianwood City, since Laby told them that Shuckle could be found there. They checked under all the rocks and sand there, but trying to locate them wasn't easy...unless you could use Aura Sight like a certain descendant of Sir Aaron could. "Did you find any, Ash?" Giselle asked.

"Well, I found a couple," Ash said, frowning, "but they don't look to be in the best of shape." He walked over to a rubble of rocks and moved them aside, revealing seven Shuckle, who all looked hurt. They wore red and white dresses with yellow sleeves and yellow tights. They had yellow hair down their backs, black eyes and currently had bruises and scrapes on them.

"These are Shuckle, alright," Brock said, frowning, "and they look like they had been in a fight. We better take them to Nurse Joy at once. The humans each grabbed a Shuckle and raced to the Moemon Center. They then gave them to Nurse Joy, who immediately bandaged them up.

"What happened to those Shuckle, Nurse Joy?" Serena asked, worried about the Shuckle.

"My guess is that they must've had a fight with the wild Krabby that live in the same area where the Shuckle live." Nurse Joy said. "The Shuckle and Krabby always fight voer territory."

"Water Moemon have an advantage over Rock Moemon like the Shuckle." Molly said. "No wonder they were hurt."

Just then, Glimmer noticed something. "Hey, one of the Shuckle is wearing a different-colored dress." She said. She was right; instead of wearing a red and white dress like the other Shuckle, one of them wore a purple and white dress.

"A Shiny Moemon." Ash simply said, having seen Shiny Moemon before and even owning some.

"Of all the Shuckle I've seen around here, this is my first time seeing a Shiny Shuckle." Nurse Joy admitted.

In no time at all, the seven Shuckle were all healed up. "Thank you all so much for helping." The Shiny Shuckled thanked the gang, speaking for the other Shuckle.

"I'm glad you all are okay." Brock smiled.

Shiny Shuckle then gave Brock some Berry Juice. "Here, I made this from the berries I found around here." She offered. Brock accepted the Berry Juice and found it very delicious. The others also tried some and they all liked the juice.

"This is some great juice." Ash said.

"No wonder Shuckle are famous for making juice out of berries." Serena smiled.

"More please." Tomo and Molly requested.

Brock turned to Shiny Shuckle. "Shuckle, I would like to catch you." He politely requested. "My dream is to become a Moemon Doctor in the future, and you will be perfect for my team. So, will you please let me capture you?"

"A Moemon Doctor, huh?" Shuckle said to herself, thinking it over. She looked back at the other Shuckle, before looking back at Brock. "I have two conditions." He told him, holding up a finger. "One, you're gonna have to battle me if you want to catch me." She held up a second finger. "Two, you have to catch the other six Shuckle as well. They're my sisters and I'd rather not be separated from them."

"Deal."

Everyone made their way out to the beach as the Shiny Shuckle got ready to battle. "Kari, let's go!" Brock sent out Kari, who smiled.

"I've never seen an Kabuto before." Nurse Joy said, surprised to see Nova. "I thought they were all extinct."

"Brock found a Dome Fossil and revived her." Ash told Nurse Joy, being careful not to tell her about Grampa Canyon.

"Water Gun." Kari spat out water at Shiny Shuckle, but the Shiny Moemon didn't even look fazed despite the attack being super effective.

"Is that all you got?" Shiny Shuckle asked, smiling.

"Eh?" Kari asked with surprise. "Why didn't that do anything?"

"Shuckle have very powerful defenses." Brock told his Moemon. "You have to use stronger attacks in order to do decent damage to them."

"Right." Kari nodded. "Let's try Rock Slide!" She summoned rocks that fell from the sky at Shiny Shuckle.

"Iron Defense." Shiny Shuckle solidified her body with steel energy, increasing her defense and allowing her to take the falling rocks without even flinching.

"Oh, come on!" Kari complained. "If you boost your defenses like that, I'll never be able to hurt you!"

"Try harder then." Shiny Shuckle told her.

Kari growled, and Brock could tell that the Kabuto was getting agitated. "Calm down, Kari." He told her. "We can do this. Use Hone Claws twice, then Waterfall!" He commanded. Kari nodded and sharpened her nails twice, sharply boosting her attack as well as her accuracy, and then she punched the ground, causing water to erupt from below Shiny Shuckle. She then scaled the water and punched her, knocking her further into the air before she fell to the ground.

"That's it, Brock!" Ash cheered.

"Keep up the pressure, you two!" Misty cheered.

Shiny Shuckle stood up. "Not bad." She said, before smirking. "But now it's my turn. Power Trick." Her body glowed as two orbs came out of her from the sides - the left orb red, and the right one blue, and then the orbs swapped positions before going back into her.

"Uh oh." Nurse Joy winced. "They could be in trouble."

"Why is that?" Molly asked.

"Power Trick is a move that swaps the user's physical stats." Nurse Joy explained. "Normally, Shuckle are very strong defensively, but very weak offensively, but after using Power Trick..."

"Rock Smash!" Shiny Shuckle's fist glowed as she punched Kari. The Kabuto dodged as the fist made contact with the ground, causing a miniature earthquake as a large plume of sand to erupt from the ground.

"Whoa crap!" Kari shouted, shocked by the power of the attack.

"they become very strong offensively, allowing them to deal tons of damage to their opponents." Nurse Joy finished after everyone stabilized themselves.

"This just got a whole lot tougher for Brock." Ash winced. "But, this also means she's now very weak defensively. If Kari can land one good hit, Brock can win this."

"Hang in there, Kari!" Brock encouraged. "Rock Blast!" Kari stood up and fired a barrage of rocks at Shiny Shuckle as the Shiny Moemon countered using Stone Edge, however, Kari dodged the powerful Rock-type move using Aqua Jet and struck Shiny Shuckle on her side, knocking her unconscious. "Now! Go, Moe Ball!" Brock tossed a Moe Ball at the defeated Moemon, which hit her and sucked her in. The ball shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture.

"He got her!" Molly cheered.

"Now Brock has his own Shiny Moemon." Ash smiled.

"Pardon?" Nurse Joy blinked. "Do you mean to say the rest of you have Shiny Moemon yourselves?"

"Misty and Giselle each have one, I have three, and..." Serena listed, but trailed off at the end and looked at Ash. "Remind me again how many Shiny Moemon you have now?"

Ash counted in his head. "I think I'm at ten now." He gave his answer.

Nurse Joy was shocked to hear that Ash had ten Shiny Moemon. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say your group were Shiny Hunters." She sighed, shaking her head.

"No, we just have happened to be very lucky." Ash replied, watching as Brock caught the other six Shuckle. Just then, a bright light caught everyone's attention as they saw Kari evolving into Kabutops. "Sweet. Congrats on both your captures and Kari's evolution, Brock." He congratulated his friend.

"Thanks, Ash." Brock smiled.

"Nova is gonna be so jealous." Kari chuckled, happy at her evolution.

Brock sent Stella and the six normal Shuckle to Pewter Gym and kept the Shiny Shuckle with him, naming her Shuna. "Is it okay that Shuna doesn't get sent to Pewter Gym as well?" Misty asked.

"It's fine." Shuna assured. "Master told me about his younger siblings and the Moemon at the gym, so I know that my sisters will have a lot of friends and will be taken care of."

So with Brock finally having some Shuckle of his own, the gang could finally go to Cianwood Gym, where Ash could get his fifth Johto badge.

* * *

The gang were now standing in front of a building that looked like a Fighting Dojo. "Gym Leaders tend to theme their gyms around their type, right?" Tomo asked. "Do you think this dojo is the gym?"

"HA!" A voice suddenly bellowed behind them, catching them off-guard as they saw a large man running up to them with a Machoke. "You're Ash Ketchum, right? I had a feeling you would return to challenge me when I saw you leave here with that other girl on Suicune." The man said, smirking.

"I didn't think anyone saw me and Janina." Ash blinked, and then he processed what the man said. "Hold on, are you the Gym Leader?"

"That's right! I'm Chuck, and you're standing in front of my gym."

"So I was right about this being the gym." Tomo said.

"Yep." Chuck nodded. "Now, Ash Ketchum, I must ask, how many Fighting Moemon do you have?"

Ash blinked at the question before counting in his head. "Um, I believe four." He answered.

Chuck took that into consideration, and then nodded. "Right. Here's how this gym battle will go. I'll use five Fighting-type Moemon, and you'll use all four of yours and one other of your choice."

The suggestion surprised everyone, but Ash was soon smirking. "Alright, Chuck, give me a moment to gather my Fighting Moemon, and you're on."

"Excellent!" Chuck laughed. "We'll have our battle after dinner. I just finished training with Mako and I don't want to miss on my wife's cooking."

After Chuck was finished dinner and Ash got his team together, it was time for Ash's gym battle as the gang entered the Cianwood Gym. "You're here. Excellent!" Chuck smirked. "Hope you're ready for our gym battle!"

"My Moemon and I are always ready." Ash smirked back.

Ash and Chuck got ready to battle on the gym floor, with Es standing beside Ash, waiting for her turn in the fight. Pia and the others stood at the side of the floor to watch. "The battle between Gym Leader Chuck and Indigo Champion Ash Ketchum will now begin!" The referee, who was on of Chuck's students, declared. "This will be a five-on-five battle, and the battle will be over when all six Moemon on either side are unable to continue! Furthermore, only the challenger is allowed to switch Moemon!" He explained the rules. "Battle Begin!"

"Prima, come on out!"

"Maya, I choose you!"

Ash and Chuck sent out their first Moemon at the same time...which happened to be their Primeape. "Oh." Ash blinked.

"Well, this just got confusing." Misty sweatdropped.

"At least I can read their Auras to tell which is Maya." Pia said.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Maya shouted, smirking excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Prima shouted, sharing her fellow Primeape's excitement. "Let's get this show on the road!"

"Focus Punch!" The two charged at each other and punched each other, their fists colliding and releasing a shockwave of power upon impact. The two then immediately followed up with Close Combat, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks against each other, neither willing to give an inch. Eventually, Maya managed to land a punch, hitting Prima in the cheek and making her take a few steps back.

"Ice Punch!" Maya then infused her fist with ice energy and punch Prima, but Chuck's Primeape recovered in time and countered with Fire Punch, causing an explosion of steam to erupt from their fists.

"This is looking intense!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Prima, Bulk Up!" Chuck commanded.

"You use Bulk Up, too, Maya!" Ash commanded.

Both Primeape tensed their muscles, increasing their physical stats, and then they once again used Close Combat on each other, punches and kicks meeting each other as they fought to overpower the other.

"Maya, get back and use Work Up!" Ash commanded. Maya jumped back and roused herself up, raising her offensive power as Prima rushed over, preparing to use Focus Punch. "Dodge, then use Cross Chop!" Maya avoided the punch, and then judo chopped Prima in a cross formation, striking her across the chest and knocking her to the ground.

"Got her!" Molly cheered, but then Prima got up and let out an angry roar, causing a red aura to erupt from her. "Huh?"

"Uh oh." Pia flinched. "That's Anger Point. It's an ability maximizes the Moemon's attack power if they take a critical hit."

"This looks like trouble for Ash." Brock said worriedly.

Ash looked at the aura around Prima with a frown, and then glanced at his own Primeape. "Get ready, Maya." He told Maya, who nodded.

"FOCUS PUNCH!" Prima yelled, rushing at Maya and punching her. A red surrounded Ash's Primeape as she caught the punch, struggling to hold it.

"COUNTER!" Maya yelled, punching Prima in the stomach, hitting her with enough returned force to knock her into the wall, knocking her unconscious.

"Prima is unable to battle! Maya is the winner!" Chuck's student declared.

"Yeah! I won!" Maya shouted victoriously.

"Great work, Maya!" Ash praised.

"Good thing Maya knew Counter." Serena said with relief.

"Return, Prima." Chuck returned Prima.

"Good work, Maya, return for now." Ash said, returning Maya.

"Alright! Tohka, come on out!"

"Heria, I choose you!"

Once again, Ash and Chuck sent out their Moemon at the same time. This time, Ash sent out Heria, while Chuck sent out a Hitmontop.

"Fake Out!" Tohka blitzed forward and slapped Heria, making her flinch back, and then followed up with Rolling Kick, but Heria quickly recovered and countered with Horn Attack, knocking her back. The Heracross then fired a Bullet Seed, but Tohka dodged out of the way with Rapid Spin and came in for a Triple Kick.

Ash watched Tohka's movements very carefully, waiting for the moment the kicks came out. "From the left!" He warned. Heria dodged right. "From the right!" Heria dodged left. "She's aiming low!" Heria jumped.

"Hoh! Impressive!" Chuck complimented.

Heria came down for a Megahorn, but Tohka spun back to dodge, before jumping to her feet and attacking with Fire Punch.

"Aerial Ace!" Ash commanded. Heria dodged the flaming fist so fast, it was as if she disappeared, before reappearing behind Tohka and slashing her, making her stagger. "Now Swords Dance, then use Brick Break!" Ethereal energy swords surrounded Heria, sharply boosting her Attack, and then her fist glowed as she punched Tohka, but the Hitmontop countered with another Fire Punch, knocking her back...and then Heria caught on fire.

"Oh no! Heria's burned!" Tomo said worriedly.

"Actually, that's a good thing." Pia smirked, remembering Heria's ability.

"Now's our chance! Heria, use Facade!" Ash commanded. Heria's body glowed red as she tackled into Tohka, and then she released a blast into her, knocking her unconscious.

"Tohka is unable to battle! Heria is the winner!" Chuck's student declared.

"Remember that Heria's ability is Guts, so her physical attack power is boosted if she is poisoned, paralyzed or even burned." Pia said as a reminder. "Facade works the same way. Those two combined with Swords Dance, and the attack will hit like a truck."

Ash and Chuck returned their Moemon again, preparing for the next round. "Bonny, come on out!"

"Quinna, I choose you!"

This time, Ash sent out Quinna while Chuck sent out a Poliwrath.

"Quinna's a Grass type, so she has an advantage against Poliwrath, which is a Water type." Misty said based on the current matchup. "But Water Moemon can also know Ice moves, so this could go either way."

"Ice Punch!" As Misty said, Bonny came at Quinna with a fist infused with ice energy, but Quinna blocked with Spiky Shield, the spikes hurting the Poliwrath when her fist made contact. "Ow!" Bonny yelped.

"Seed Bomb!" Quinna formed a large seed and flung it at Bonny, the seed exploding in her face and knocking her down. Quinna then ran at her and used Needle Arm, but Bonny recovered quick enough to dodge roll out of the way, and then she got up and grabbed the Spiny Armor Moemon and hoisted her over her head. Quinna hit the ground with a thud, before suddenly going back into her Moemon, and then there was a flash from Ash's belt as Heria was sent back out.

"What the hell?" Heria asked, shocked that she was sent back out so suddenly.

"What just happened?" Serena gasped.

"That was Circle Throw." Brock said, knowing the move Bonny used. "It's a move that not only damages the opponent, but forces them to switch out with another Moemon."

"Brine!" Bonny fired a stream of saltwater at the unexpecting Heracross, knocking her unconscious.

"Heria is unable to battle! Bonny is the winner!" Chuck's student declared.

"Heria was taken out in one hit." Giselle said worriedly.

"She was already weakened from battling Tohka." Pia said, frowning. "And Brine does double damage if the target's remaining energy is half or less."

"You did good, Heria." Ash praised as he returned Heria. "Quinna, I choose you!" He called Quinna back out, and this time, she looked pissed.

"Alright, bitch." Quinna growled at Bonny. "You're gonna pay for that."

"Ice Beam!" Bonny fired a freezing beam in response, but Quinna dodged and came at her with Thunder Punch, which the Water type met with Ice Punch, but then Bonny used Psychic and slammed her into the ground. Bonny then tried Ice Beam again, but Quinna managed to block with Quick Guard. The Kalos Starter then stood up and used Pin Missile, which Bonny dodged, but a few of them managed to hit her.

"Needle Arm!" Quinna's arm then glowed green with spikes sticking out as she punched Bonny, managing to hit her and hurt her.

"Damn it!" Bonny growled. "Close Combat!"

"Block with Spiky Shield, then Needle Arm once more!" Ash commanded. Quinna blocked Bonny's attack with Spiky Shield, which also hurt the Poliwrath since she made direct contact, and then she knocked her out with Needle Arm.

"Bonny is unable to battle! Quinna is the winner!" Chuck's student declared.

"Great work, Quinna!" Ash praised Quinna, getting a thumbs up in return. He then returned her to switch her out for his next Moemon.

"Tsubasa, come on out!" Chuck sent out a Throh next. She wore a white gi with a black belt tied around the waist, and had short red hair with a black fringe down to her shoulders, and bright red eyes.

"Rio, I choose you!" Ash called out Rio in response.

The two Fighting-type Moemon bowed in respect, before getting into a fighting stance. There was a tense moment as they stared each other down, before Rio darted forward to attack, striking Tsubasa with Force Palm, but then the Throh grabbed Rio and countered with Storm Throw. Rio quickly recovered and landed on her feet, and then fired an Aura Sphere. Tsubasa tried to block with Protect, but Rio had blitzed forward and used Feint, breaking the Protect and allowing the Aura Sphere to pass through and hit her.

"Not bad." Tsubasa said as she stood up. "Earthquake!" She raised one foot and slammed it down hard, causing an earthquake to shake the building. Rio jumped up to dodge, but the Tsubasu punched the ground, causing another tremor that caused pointed rocks to rise up from the ground at the Aura Moemon, hitting her, but hardly doing any damage. Rio came down using Blaze Kick, but the Unovan Fighting type blocked using Protect. Rio catapult off the shield back into the air, firing a Flash Cannon in her retreat, hitting Tsubasa the moment she dropped her Protect. The Throh ran at Rio to retaliate with Superpower, but Rio caught her in a Psychic hold and threw her back.

"Do you yield?" Rio asked.

"Not yet." Tsubasa said, before smirking. "Pain Split." Ominous purple chains suddenly shot out from her and stabbed into Rio's body, getting a surprised cry from the Lucario.

"Rio!" Ash shouted with worry. The chains then glowed as Rio and Tsubasa glowed along with them, and when the glowing stopped, Rio looked just as hurt as Tsubasa, the latter seeming to have healed a bit from the exchange.

"What was that!?" Molly gasped.

"Pain Split; a move that splits damage taken equally between two Moemon." Giselle explained worriedly. Things were looking bad for Ash.

"Superpower!" Tsubasa came running in for another Superpower.

"Detect!" Ash quickly commanded. Rio's eyes glowed as she dodged the punch with ease despite being hurt from Pain Split. "Now Close Combat!" Rio relentlessly punched and kicked Tsubasa, before sending her flying with a point-blank Aura Sphere, knocking her unconscious.

"Tsubasa is unable to battle! Rio is the winner!" Chuck's student declared.

"A close one." Rio said, letting out a breath. "I had not expected Pain Split."

"Don't worry, Rio. You did great." Ash praised before returning her as Chuck returned Tsubasa.

"My turn." Es smirked, running up onto the arena.

"So, your Espeon is your fifth Moemon." Chuck said. "Alright. Mako, come on out!" He sent out Mako, who smirked.

"Bring it on!" Mako challenged.

"Very well." Es said, getting into a stance, and then she teleported in front of Mako and kicked her, catching her off-guard, but the Machoke quickly recovered and countered with Ice Punch. Es met the attack with an Aura-infused fist, and then followed up with a Psychic pulse, knocking her opponent back.

"Throat Chop!" Mako's fist glowed with dark energy as she punched Es, who quickly blocked with Protect.

"I'd rather not suffer any throat damage." Es said, before leaping forward and biting Mako with Psychic Fang.

"Get off!" Mako demanded, grabbing Es and forcing her off, and then throwing her into a wall. "Rock Slide!" She then summoned rocks that fell from the air at the Espeon, but Es caught them with Psychic and threw them back at Mako, who destroyed them with multiple Dynamic Punches. Es used this moment to run up to Mako and hit her with Psychic Tail, knocking her to the ground.

"Mind Bomb!" Es then formed a ball of psychic power and flung it at Mako, trapping her in it before it glowed and exploded.

"Did that get her?" Molly asked. "That was a super effective attack, right?"

"Yeah, it was." Pia nodded. Mind Bomb was a Psychic-type move that Es created during training. It was powerful, around the level of Future Sight, with a small chance of lowering the target's special stats, but also as inaccurate as Focus Blast. Part of Es's training after completing the move involved improving her accuracy when using Mind Bomb.

Es looked at the smoke and closed her eyes, using Aura Sight to check Mako's condition. What she saw, though, made her eyes widen.

"I don't like that look Es has." Serena said worriedly.

Just then, Mako came charging out of the smoke, but she was no longer a Machoke; she was a Machamp. "Mako evolved!" Tomo gasped.

"Well, this just got harder." Wendy grimaced as Es was punched into the wall by Mako using Thunder Punch.

"Haha! We're not done yet, Ash!" Chuck laughed. "Now Mako, use Close Combat!" The newly evolved Moemon then rushed in and used Close Combat, but Es quickly blocked using Reflect.

"Es, push the Reflect to force her back!" Ash commanded. Es pushed the Reflect away from her, knocking Mako to the ground. "Now use Psionic Bolt!" Es fired a bolt of psychic energy at Mako, hurting her.

"Cross Chop!" Chuck commanded. Mako crossed her arms and charged at Es.

"Let's try this." Es said. Using Iron Tail, she stuck her tail into the ground. She then released powerful pulses of psychic energy into the ground, causing the ground to shake from her location in a makeshift Earthquake, catching Mako off-guard - and everyone else - and knocking her into the ground.

"Did you Espeon just use Earthquake?" Chuck blinked with surprise.

Ash shrugged. "It's just making the ground shake. It's not that hard to mimic."

"There he goes again." Misty chuckled as she watched Es use Mind Bomb once more, this time knocking Mako unconscious.

"Mako is unable to battle! Es is the winner!" Chuck's student declared. "The victor of the match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Great job, Es." Ash praised, high-fiving Es.

Chuck returned Mako and walked up to Ash. "A wonderful battle, Ash Ketchum! You're Fighting Moemon are as strong as I hoped, and your Espeon's got some physical potential as well." He praised. "Take this Storm Badge. You've definitely earned it." He gave Ash a brown fist-shaped badge.

"Thank you, Chuck." Ash thanked, accepting the badge.

"So, now we're going back to Olivine so you could challenge Jasmine, right?" Molly asked.

"I could, but I don't if Amphy's recovered enough for her to be available." Ash said honestly.

"Hmm, well, you could visit the Whirl Islands in the meantime." Chuck suggested.

"The Whirl Islands?" Serena asked.

"They're a group of islands between Cianwood and Olivine. They are home to many, many Moemon, and they're the source of many myths and legends."

"That sounds interesting." Misty said, liking the idea of going there. "I bet they'll have lots of Water Moemon I would want to catch."

"So, it's decided that we're going to the Whirl Islands?" Ash asked the gang. EVeryone nodded in agreement.

The next morning, Ash and the gang jumped onto a boat that would take them to the Whirl Islands. Chuck and his wife paid for their tickets to say thank you to Ash for the amazing gym battle, and they saw them off. "Next stop: the Whirl Islands!" Ash said, excited for another adventure.

* * *

 **Chapter 53 DONE!**

 **Silver reappears for a brief moment, and we see that he is also collecting gym badges to participate in the Silver Conference while working to destroy Team Rocket.** **Molly also has her very first battle. It made sense for her to use Glimmer, since she's her very first Moemon.** **Also, yeah. When you have a Legendary Moemon capable of traversing between towns very fast, pickup deliveries are a breeze. Janina certainly had a day to remember.**

 **Brock should've gottent a Shuckle. They're Rock types and their juice helps with his dream to become a Moemon Doctor. It's a win-win. Also, he finally got a Shiny Moemon.**

 **Yeah, for the Gym Battle against Chuck, I opted for a match between Fighting types plus Es.**

 **The Whirl Islands adventure is up next, and I have something planned for the Lugia there.**

 **See you guys next chapter!**


	54. Whirl Islands Adventures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

"Ahh, I love being out at sea." Misty smiled blissfully as the gang rode the ferry to the Whirl Islands.

"Well, let's keep an eye out. There are whirlpools around." Pia warned. "I mean, it's not called the Whirl Islands for nothing."

"We have strong swimmers, though, so we should be fine."

"Better safe than sorry."

The group gazed out at the sea when they started to see whirlpools. "I'm glad we're safe on this boat." Brock said gratefully.

"Same here." Giselle agreed.

"Think again." A deep voice snarled from behind them. The group turned and saw a group of five pirates, who have tied up the rest of the people onboard. "Hand over your Moemon and valuables and we'll be on our way." One of the pirates demanded.

"As if." Ash scoffed as Pia and Es stood ready for battle. He also sent out Rio.

"Oh, the boy wants a fight, does he?" Another pirate taunted.

"He's not alone." Tomo said as Wendy stood next to Pia and Es. He also sent out Umbra and Ripple.

"Same here." Molly said bravely as Glimmer also stood ready for battle. The others sent out their Moemon to battle the pirates as well.

The pirates put up a valiant effort, but they couldn't overcome the might of the gang's Moemon. However, the confrontation caused a massive explosion that sent the pirates as well as Ash and the gang overboard. Ash, Pia, Es and Rio landed on the water's surface with Aura Walk, and Es caught Wendy before she hit the water, but the rest landed in the water and were being pulled into a whirlpool. Even with the help of the Water Moemon they had with them, the current was too strong.

Seeing that his friends and little siblings were in danger, Ash quickly sent out Maelstrom. "Maelstrom, rescue the others, quickly!" He told her. Maelstrom dived underwater and used her powers to change the direction of the current of the whirlpool. This action also got rid of all the other whirlpools.

"That was close." Giselle sighed with relief as Ash, Pia, Es and Rio walked up to the others. "Thanks for the save, Ash." She thanked her friend.

"Glad you're all okay." Ash smiled as Maelstrom resurfaced. "Thanks, Mal." Before Maelstrom could reply, something came out of the water and tackled her. Everyone was immediately put on alarm, thinking the Lugia was attacked, but were then confused when they saw that the assailant was actually another Lugia and was giving Mal a big hug.

"Big sister! I'm so happy to see you again!" The Lugia said, happily nuzzling her cheek onto Mal's.

Mal chuckled nervously. "Nice to see you, too, little sis." She said.

"You know this Lugia, Mal?" Ash asked.

"She's my little sister, actually." Maelstrom revealed, surprising the group.

"Hm? Who's that human?" Mal's sister asked, looking at Ash with a curious expression.

"This is Ash Ketchum. He's the Chosen One as well as my trainer." Maelstrom introcuded Ash to her sister, surprising her.

"Wow, really? The Chosen One's been found? That's great!"

"It is. Now, can you let go please?" At Maestrom's request, the younger Lugia released her from the hug.

"So, are you all the Chosen One's friends?" Mal's sister asked, looking at the rest of the gang. Everyone nodded and introduced themselves. "Well, it's nice to meet you all, but I have things I need to take care off. Bye!" Giving her farewell, the younger Lugia dived down and disappeared beneath the waves.

"You never said anything about having a family, Mal." Wendy said.

"Well, neither of you asked." Maelstrom smiled. "But yes, I have a little sister as well as a niece, and they both live here in the Whirl Islands."

"I see. You must be excited to meet your family again."

"Indeed." Maelstrom nodded. "Anyway, we should head to land as soon as possible." Everyone nodded in agreement and Ash returned Mal and sent out Umie and Laias.

"Ahh, it feels so nice to be out at sea again." Laias smiled, happy to be swimming out in the sea again as she carried Tomo and Molly.

"Funny, Misty said something along those lines earlier." Ash grinned as he rode Umie. Misty rode Lana, Giselle rode Kwin, Brock rode Kari and Serena rode Puffy. Once they reached the closest island, they found Professor Elm there with two Moemon beside him; both were Corsola, but they looked different. The left one wore a pink and blue dress with pink sleeves, and had pink hair down to her shoulders, with pink branch-like horns coming out of her head, black eyes, and a smile.

The one on the right wore a similar dress, but it was white and gray instead with white sleeves. Her hair was the same length but white, with ghostly branch-like horns sticking out of her head, and she had pink eyes, and a gloomy expression.

"Hey Professor Elm." Ash greeted. "Those are Corsola beside you, right?"

"That's correct, Ash." Elm nodded. He gestured to the left Corsola. "The one to my left is Rally. She a Johtonian Corsola, the kind of Corsola that is normally seen. I caught her here in the Orange Islands three years ago."

"She looks cute~" Misty gushed, making Coral blush. "Corsola are Water Moemon, right? I'm gonna catch one for myself."

He then gestured to the right Corsola. "This one is Reala. She is the newest form of Corsola, discovered in the Galar region. I caught her during my visit in Galar and did some research on her."

"She looks really sad." Molly noted the Reala's expression. "Why is that?"

"Ah, well, Galarian Corsola are the result of Corsola dying due to oceans being over-polutted or wiped out due to sudden climate change."

"...Based on that, I can take a guess and say she's a Ghost type." Pia winced. Ash couldn't help but frown sadly; he hated hearing about Moemon dying, whether it's because of nature or humanity.

"You're correct. Anyway, I take it you're here for the Whirl Cup?" Elm then asked.

"The Whirl Cup?" Ash asked, thinking it sounded interesting.

"It's a competition for Water Moemon held here in the Whirl Islands once every three years."

"Sounds like my kind of competition!" Misty smiled excitedly. "You bet I'm gonna join!"

"I'll join, too." Ash said. "It'll be a great experience for Keiko and Priere.

Professor Elm and the gang went to the Moemon Center, where Ash and Misty registered for the Whirl Cup. Nurse Joy handed the gang a guide book which explained the rules and regulations of the Whirl Cup. Professor Elm then explained about the Whirl Islands and showed the gang a map of it. "The Whirl Islands are split into four main islands. The one we are one is Blue Point Isle, while the other three are Yellow Rock Isle, Red Rock Isle and Silver Rock Isle. In addition, there are smaller islands scattered about between the four."

"This reminds me of the Whirl Islands." Ash smiled. "So, which Island is the Whirl Cup being held?"

"It will be held on Red Rock Isle. I may as well also tell you that the winner of the competition will receive the title of Sea Hero/Heroine." Ash and Misty liked the sound of that title. The latter thought that if she received the title, it would make her older sister very jealous of her.

The next day, the gang got ready to leave onto their next destination. "We have to take the ferry at Bluefinland if we're going to get to Yellow Rock Isle." Laby told the gang. "Bluefinland is at the top of Blue Rock Isle."

"Right." Ash nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

The gang arrived at Bluefinland, heading for a fishing spot to fish for some Water Moemon. The ferry that would depart for Yellow Rock Isle wasn't going to arrive until four hours, so they decided to fish to pass the time. As they headed for a fishing spot, though, they met Officer Jenny, who seemed to be looking for something. "Is something wrong, Officer Jenny?" Ash asked.

"I'm on the lookout for two Water Moemon Poachers." Officer Jenny told them, showing them a wanted poster of the poachers she was looking for. There was a picture of two ugly men dressed in fisherman outfits. "I've heard from my relatives that you often run into poachers, Mr. Ketchum."

"For better or worse." Ash sighed. He had to admit, he has a habit of running into poachers.

"Regardless, if you see these two men, contact me at once."

"If I see those men, I'm going to introduce them to my fist." Misty growled angrily. Of all the Moemon Poachers out in the world, she ESPECIALLY hates Water Moemon Poachers.

Soon, the gang were at a fishing spot and everyone got their rods ready. They all cast out their lines and waited. At first, nothing seemed to be happening. "Aren't the Water Moemon supposed to be biting by now?" Molly asked impatiently.

"Patience, Molly." Ash told her. "Fishing always requires patience and concentration." Just then, both Tomo's and Molly's lines sunk started to move, meaning they had caught something.

"Oh! We got something!" Molly exclaimed. She and Tomo reeled their fishing lines before pulling on them, hoisting the Moemon they caught out of the water and onto land.

The Moemon Tomo reeled in wore a bright blue on piece swimsuit with orange fins sticking out, and had long blue hair tied behind her back in a ponytail. Her hair had orange tips, and she had red eyes.

The Moemon Molly reeled in wore a violet shell bikini top with a violet bikini bottom, with long pink hair flowing past her elegantly. She also had glowing red eyes.

"Those two are Huntail are Gorebyss, the two evolved forms of Clamperl." Laby informed. "They are normally seen in the Hoenn region."

"Okay, now to catch them." Tomo said, sending out Viola.

"Right." Molly said, sending out Sunny.

"Water Gun!" Huntail and Gorebyss both spat out water at Viola and Sunny, but the Venonat shielded them both with Protect.

"Viola, use Psybeam!" Tomo commanded.

"Sunny, use Razor Leaf!" Molly commanded. Viola fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy while Sunny flung leaves. Both attacks hit them Water Moemon and made them stagger.

"Now Solar Beam!" Both siblings commanded. Viola and Sunny gathered sunlight and fired it in a bright beam. Huntail tried to block with Barrier, but the double Solar Beam proved to powerful and broke through, hurting both her and Gorebyss.

"Now's your chance!" Misty told them. Tomo threw his Lure Ball at Huntail, while Ash loaned Molly an Ultra Ball so that she could catch Gorebyss. The balls sucked in the Moemon and shook a few times, before clicking in a successful capture.

"Alright!" Tomo and Molly cheered, happy for their new capture. As if adding to the celebration, Viola suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Venomoth.

"Awesome! You both caught new Moemon and Viola evolved." Ash smiled. "Congrats, you two."

"Thanks, big brother!" Tomo and Molly smiled, and then sent out their newest Moemon.

"You're my new trainer?" Gorebyss questioned, inspecting Molly. "You look a little too young to be a trainer."

"I'm not old enough to be a trainer yet." Molly admitted. "That's not stopping me from catching Moemon for when I do become a trainer, though."

"That's true." Gorebyss nodded, before smiling. "Very well, then. What are you gonna call me?"

"Maybe...Rosaline?"

"That sounds good." Gorebyss, now named Rosaline, accepted her new name. Tomo, meanwhile, named his new Huntail Hunter.

Just then, Ash's line started moving, except he wasn't looking. "Ash, you're-" Before Giselle could even finish telling him, Ash reached and arm behind him, grabbing his rod and pulling up his line. A yelp was heard as the Water Moemon he caught was brought up to land. "...Alright, you showoff."

"How!?" The Water Moemon Ash caught, which was a Lanturn, demanded. She wore a blue swimsuit with yellow frills, and had long blue hair tied back into a ponytail down her back, the tips of the hair being the same yellow as her frills. She had a yellow light-producing lure sticking out of her hair, and bright red eyes. "You were clearly distracted."

"I knew you were there thanks to Aura Sight." Ash replied.

"You're an Aura user?" Lanturn blinked. "You mean, like Medicham?"

"Yep. Anyway, Tulip, I choose you!" Ash called out Tulip.

"Oh, right. You're trying to catch me." Lanturn realized. "Psybeam!" She fired a rainbow beam of psychic energy at Tulip, who quickly countered with Shadow Ball, cancelling it out.

"Magical Leaf!" Tulip created rainbow leaves and flung them at Lanturn, hitting her and damaging her. The Light Moemon tried to retaliate with Ice Beam, but Tulip dodged again and countered with Energy Ball, but before the attack hit, Lanturn inhaled deeply, storing air in her chest.

"What's she doing?" Molly asked.

"She's using Stockpile." Giselle answered. "It's a move that increases the Moemon's defenses. It can only be used three times in succession, but each use actually makes certain moves stronger."

"Which moves?" Molly asked, just as she heard Lanturn make a gulping sound, her body glowing green as she seemed to heal.

"That's one of them. Swallow is a move that restores the Moemon's energy based on how many Stockpile was used, but using it will also remove and boosts from Stockpile. The other is called Spit Up, which is an attacking move that is stronger the more times Stockpile was used beforehand."

"Let's try this." Lanturn said, summoning water and splashing it onto Tulip. The attack didn't hurt her, but it did leave her soaked.

"Hey! I'm all wet now!" Tulip complained.

"Good." Lanturn smirked. "Thunderbolt!" She fired a stream of electricity at Tulip, shocking her and making her scream in pain.

"Tulip!" Ash shouted worriedly as the Shiny Moemon was hurt from the attack.

"What's going on?" Tomo asked in alarm. "I thought Grass Moemon resist Electric moves."

"Normally, that is true," Misty said, looking worried, "but I recognize the move that Lanturn used earlier. That was Soak, a move that changes a Moemon's type to Water. This not only makes them a Water type until they're switched, but also gives them all the Water type's weaknesses and resistances."

"That means Tulip's weak to Lanturn's electricty now." Pia said, frowning. "Lanturn really is a tough Moemon."

"Are you alright, Tulip?" Ash asked. Tulip nodded, using Synthesis to heal her injuries. Nodding back, Ash looked at Lanturn. "You're a strong Moemon, Lanturn." He said, smirking. "That makes me want to catch you even more."

"Good luck with that." Lanturn smirked. "Thunderbolt!"

"Use Petal Dance!" Ash commanded. Tulip released a storm of petals that cancelled out the Electric move and hit Lanturn, who braced herself for the attack as it hit. Though the attack was not as strong as it would be had Tulip still been a Grass type, it was still super effective against the Light Moemon. "Switch it up to Leaf Storm!" The storm of petals changed to a storm of leaves that caught Lanturn off-gaurd and hurt her a lot, knocking her to the ground, leaving her hurt. "Now, Lure Ball, go!" Ash threw his Lure Ball at Lanturn, which sucked her in. The ball shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture. "Gotcha, Lanturn!" Ash smiled, happy about his capture.

"She was certainly tough." Tulip admitted.

"Yeah." Ash nodded in agreement as he picked up the Moe Ball containing his newest Moemon, before sending her out.

"Okay, I guess I got a little cocky." Lanturn said. "Well, you caught me. What are you gonna name me?"

"How about Chie?"

"Sure. I like the sound of it." Lanturn, now named Chie, accepted her new name. Laby then brought up a digital screen that showed Chie's data.

 **Moemon:** Lanturn

 **Name:** Chie

 **Species:** Light Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Electric

 **Current Level:** 55

 **Scarcity:** Rare

 **Ability:** Volt Absorb

 **Height:** 5'07"

 **Weight:** 103.5lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Grass, Ground

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Flying, Steel

 **Immunities:** Electric

 **Known Moves:** Psybeam, Soak, Flash, Supersonic, Water Gun, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Bubble Beam, Confuse Ray, Charge, Discharge, Stockpile, Spit Up, Swallow, Signal Beam, Aqua Ring, Hydro Pump, Ion Deluge, Thunderbolt, Ice Beam, Dazzling Gleam

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Chinchou

 **Info:** Lanturn are very cheerful Moemon. They like to help people who are lost in foggy sea areas by shining their lights and guiding them to a safe haven. They care deeply for their Masters, and will shine their light for them whenever it is needed. The light that a Lanturn emits is so bright it can shine up even from great depths. For this, it is nicknamed "The Deep-Sea Star".

"You know a lot of good moves, Chie." Ash mused. "And your ability to emit light will definitely come in handy."

"You can count on me, Master." Chie smiled.

Just then, Serena felt a tug on her line. "I got something!" She exclaimed. She reeled in her line and pulled hard, hoisting her Water Moemon out of the water. She wore an elegant blue dress that revealed a bit of cleavage, with a thin bright blue ribbon tied just below her chest, and four large blue fins sticking out the back. She had long blue and bright blue hair that flowed beautifully down her back, and bright pink eyes.

"She looks beautiful." Misty gasped, looking a little jealous at Serena's catch.

"That's a Lumineon, a Moemon native to the Sinnoh region." Laby identified the Moemon.

"Alright, Blossom, use Energy Ball!" Serena commanded as she sent out Blossom. The Shiny Bellossom formed a green sphere of energy and fired it at Lumineon, hurting her. Lumineon wasn't down yet, though, and retaliated using Silver Wind, pushing Blossom back. Blossom hung on and used Petal Blizzard, but the Water Moemon blocked with Safeguard and countered with Aurora Beam, hurting the Grass type.

"That Lumineon's pretty good." Pia noted.

"Of course she is." Chie said, frowning. "I know her personally. She and I had gotten into a food dispute a few days ago. Our prey got away, but we were able to find more later."

"So, she's a rival of yours?" Es asked.

"Something like that."

"Twister!" Lumineon flapped her fins and unleashed a vicious whirlwind that knocked Blossom down.

"Hang on, Blossom!" Serena encouraged. Blossom stood up and quickly used Protect, blocking an incoming Air Cutter. She then fired one more Energy Ball at Lumineon, weakening her enough for capture. Using this chance to catch her, Serena threw a Net Ball, which sucked the Neon Moemon in. the ball shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture. "Awesome!" Serena cheered.

"Great work, Serena!" Ash congratulated.

"Thanks, Ash." Serena smiled, and then sent out her newest Moemon.

"Well, I must congratulate you for catching." Lumineon said.

"Who'd have thought we'd both get caught, huh?" Chie asked, catching the Neon Moemon's attention.

"Oh, it's you, Lanturn."

"You two know each other?" Serena asked with surprise.

"In a way." Lumineon answered. "Anyway, what will my name be."

"I think I'll call you Lumiere."

"Very well." Lumineon, now named Lumiere, accepted her new name.

Giselle was the next to catch a Water Moemon. She reeled in a Whiscash, a Water/Ground-type Moemon normally found in Hoenn. She wore a blue dress with a yellow front, and she had long blue hair down to her back, with blonde highlights down in antennae. She had blue eyes, and a 'W' symbol on her hair. Since she was a Ground Moemon, Giselle decided to catch Whiscash. She had Karine attack her with Solar Beam and then used an Ultra Ball to catch her. After a successful capture, she named her Cassy.

Next was Brock, who had actually reeled in a Corsola, much to Misty's jealousy. Brock used Vicky, since as a Grass type, she was the best choice to capture a Water/Rock Moemon like Corsola. After successfully catching her, he named her Connie. "She'll definitely help out at the gym." Brock smiled.

Misty was the last to catch a Water Moemon. "I hope I also caught a Corsola." She said hopefully as she reeled in her catch, but what she caught was a completely different Moemon. She wore a tan dress with dark blue shawls that were lined with spikes. She had messy, spiky dark blue hair, tied back into a spiky ponytail, and red eyes.

"That's a Qwilfish." Rosaline said.

Misty sighed. "Well, she's not a Corsola, but she's still a Water Moemon."

"You sound disappointed." Qwilfish frowned, hot liking Misty's tone.

"Sorry. I'm just really hoping to catch Corsola." Misty sent out Starry. "Starry, use Thunderbolt!" She commanded.

Es watched the Staryu shock Qwilfish and looked at Pia. "You taught Starry Thunderbolt, didn't you?" She asked.

"Why not?" Pia smiled. "Besides, I saw you teaching her Dazzling Gleam."

"Guilty." Es chuckled, before returning her focus to Misty just in time to see her catch Qwilfish, who she decided to call Harina.

Just after Misty's capture, though, they suddenly heard a small bang a bit far from where they were. "What was that?" Misty gasped. Everyone went over to where the small bang came from and saw another fishing spot near a big abandoned warehouse. They saw two men fishing and they had a lot of Lure Balls with them, along with an Electabuzz and a Victreebel.

"It seems some people are also fishing here." Rosaline said, but then she noticed the humans, Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer glaring at the men. "Is something wrong?"

Wendy explained the situation to the new Water Moemon. "Before our trainers went fishing for you all, we were told by Officer Jenny to be on the lookout for two Moemon Poachers who catch Water Moemon and sell them off for money. She showed us a picture of what they looked, and those two match perfectly." Rosaline, Lumiere, Cassy and Connie gave a horrified gasp at the realization, while Chie, Hunter and Harina growled quietly at the poachers.

At that moment, one of the men hooked something and brought out a Kingdra. "Wow." The man who hooked her said, amazed by his catch. "We'll get a lot of money selling this Moemon." The other man told Electabuzz to use Thunder on Kingdra, shocking her a lot, and then the man caught her easily with one of the Lure Balls.

"We've made a good catching spree." The man hold the fishing rod said.

"We certainly have." The other man agreed.

At this point, Chie couldn't hold herself back and ran into view. "Well, you're little spree ends today!" Chie shouted, getting the poacher's attention. "I'm not letting you sell whatever Water Moemon you've captured!"

"Where the hell did this Lanturn come from?" One of the poachers asked.

"Who cares? We'll capture her as well." The other poacher said. "Lekta, hit her with Thunder!" The Electabuzz fired a blast of electricity at Chie...only for her to absorb it with a smirk.

"Why the hell did you do that!?" His buddy shouted angrily at him. "Lanturn have Volt Absorb, you idiot!"

"Not _all_ Lanturn! Some have Illuminate, while a few can have their Hidden Ability, Water Absorb!"

"Tch, whatever. Ivy, use Leaf Storm!" Water Moemon Poacher #1 commanded his Victreebel. Ivy released a storm of leaves at Chie, but Lumiere came in and blocked it with Safeguard. "A Lumineon, too!?"

Lumiere dropped the Safeguard while glaring at the poachers. She and Chie exchanged a look, and they nodded. "Twister!" Lumiere flapped her fins and released a vicious whirlwind that sent Lekta and Ivy hurling into the air, and when they came down, she hit them with Aurora Beam, knocking them into the poachers.

"Soak!" Chie splashed water on the poachers and their Moemon, soaking them. She then unleashed a Thunderbolt that shocked them good, knocking them unconscious.

"Well, those two certainly had it covered." Ash smirked, proud of his newest Moemon. "Great work, Chie."

"You were great as well, Lumiere." Serena praised her newest Moemon.

"We weren't gonna let those guys get away with selling Water Moemon." Chie grinned, with Lumiere nodding in agreement.

Misty picked up the Lure Ball that contained the Kingdra the poachers just captured and released her, before smashing the Moe Ball. "Go on. You're free now." She told her kindly.

"Thank you." Kingdra thanked her, before diving back into the ocean.

"I wonder what other Water Moemon they had caught." Rosaline wondered. Looking inside, everyone saw lots of very big water tanks. In them were five each of Remoraid, Chinchou and Mantyke, and once each other their respective evolved forms, Octillery, Lanturn and Mantine.

The Remoraid wore light blue one-piece swimsuits with fins sticking out the back, light blue hair down to their necks, and black eyes.

The Octillery wore a long red dress that reached her knees, and had red hair that looked like it was made of tentacles with yellow orbs on them, along with two more yellow orbs on her forehead, and yellow eyes.

The Chinchou wore blue one-piece swimsuit with blue stockings, and had blue hair down to her shoulders, tied into two ponytails. At the end of each ponytail, her hair was yellow and shining with light to illuminate the ocean around her.

The Mantyke wore light blue swimsuits and bright blue hair sticking out at the sides, with antennae and black eyes, as well as light blue fins on their backs.

The Mantine wore a gray swimsuit and had dark blue hair sticking out the the sides, with antennae and black eyes, as well as large gray fins on her back.

"That sure is a lot of Water Moemon." Molly said. Chie looked at the Chinchou and the Lanturn, especially happy that she was able to save them.

"Who are all of you?" Mantine asked, looking scared.

"Don't worry. These humans aren't like the ones who had captured you." Rosaline assured.

"Yes, those two are already being sent to jail as we speak." Lumiere added.

"So, we're free?" Octillery asked, looking relieved. "Thank goodness."

"Don't worry. We'll get you all out of there." Ash told the Water Moemon. The gang got to work and freed all the Water Moemon from the tanks and destroyed the Lure Balls the poachers caught them in. The Water Moemon all thanked the gang before leaving.

Afterwards, Officer Jenny arrived to arrest the Water Moemon Poachers. "I can't thank you and your friends enough, Mr. Ketchum." Officer Jenny thanked him. "If it weren't for you, we would've never caught these two crooks."

"I'm just glad those will be behind bars." Ash smiled. "Though, it was our new Water Moemon that took care of the situation by themselves."

"Ash is right." Serena said. "Chie and Lumiere easily defeated the poachers and their Moemon."

"Well, thank you both." Officer Jenny thanked the Lanturn and Lumineon.

After everything was taken care of, the gang got onto the ferry to Yellow Rock Isle. "This has been a great day for us." Ash said. "We all got new Water Moemon." Everyone nodded in agreement, except Misty.

"I'm a little disappointed that I haven't caught a Corsola," Misty admitted, "but I'm not giving up."

"That's the spirit, Misty." Ash smiled.

* * *

The gang were now at Yellow Rock Isle, the second of the main islands that make the Whirl Islands, and had arrived at a city called Megi City. "Yellow Rock Isle has its name because all the rocks and streets are colored yellow." Laby explained to them.

Just then, Misty saw something that caught her eye - a gift shop with some beautiful, pink-colored crystal jewellery-like objects on display. "Those are so pretty!" Misty said, admiring the jewellery. "What are they made from?"

"These pieces of art are made from Corsola horns." The shop clerk explained. "Every year, Corsola shed and regrow their horns, and we use those horns to make jewellery and other things."

"Wow..." Molly and Glimmer said in awe.

"That settles it!" Misty said, sounding more determined than ever. "I WILL catch my own Corsola!"

The clerk then took notice of Pia. "Well now, aren't you a nice little Pikachu." He complimented.

"Thanks?" Pia thanked, a bit confused by the sudden compliment.

The clerk chuckled. "Sorry about that. You see, everyone who lives in Yellow Rock Isle love Moemon that are colored yellow."

'Just like Casey.' Ash chuckled mentally, remembering the high-spirited trainer he met moments after he registered for the Johto League and how she loved yellow Moemon. 'Wonder how she's doing now.'

"Hey, big brother?" Tomo called him, bringing the Aura Guardian out of his musings. "Molly and I were wondering if one of these crystal figures will be the perfect birthday gift for Mom."

Ash then remembered that Delia's birthday was in another four days' time and the three hadn't thought of a gift for her yet. Looking at the objects, Ash smiled. "Great idea, you two." Looking at the objects, he found one that he thought would be perfect for his mom - a crystal figurine shaped like a coral reef, with small bubble-shaped glass balls. Ash picked it up and looked at it closely. "This will be perfect for Mom." He decided. He bought the item and had it sent to Pallet Town. Ash, Tomo and Molly also included a birthday card with it. The Ketchum siblings knew right away that their mom would love her gift.

Suddenly, Pia's, Es's and Wendy's ears perked up as they heard something, which Ash noticed. "What's up?" He asked.

"Someone's in trouble." Es said urgently. The three ran off and everyone else followed them. "Look!" The Espeon pointed out in the ocean, where the gang saw a little girl and a Corsola being swept out to sea on a floating house.

Ash acted quickly and sent out Haruka. "Haruka, use Vine Whip and pull in that house!" He commanded.

"Help her out, Megan!" Serena shouted, sending out Megan.

"Vicky, you too!" Brock shouted, sending out Vicky.

The three Grass Moemon wrapped their vines around the railings of the house and pulled it back to shore, rescuing the girl and the Corsola. "Are you two okay?" Ash asked them.

"We're fine. Thank you, mister." The girl thanked him.

"Mika!" A voice called as another girl and a man ran up to them.

"Daddy! Big sister Andrea!" Mika called, hugging her older sister.

"Thank you kindly for rescuing Mika." Mika's father thanked them.

"We're glad we could help," Ash said, "but what happened that made your house drift off to sea?"

"Well, you see, we live on top of a Corsola nest." Andrea explained.

"Why?" Glimmer asked, finding it weird that their home is built above a Moemon nest.

"It's been a tradition here on Yellow Rock Isle to build homes on top of Corsola nests." Andrea replied before continuing. "My dad is an artist who works with Corsola horns, so living on top of a Corsola nest makes it easier to gather the Corsola horns after they've been shed."

"That is convenient." Es said, before looking at the Corsola next to Mika. "Is she one of yours?"

"No, this one isn't." Andrea admitted.

"So she's a wild Moemon?" Misty immediately asked, sounding excited.

"She just appeared on our doorstep. This Corsola is more energetic than any other Corsola; she kept affectionately tackling our Corsola. We think our Corsola had enough of her Tackles and left the nest, which caused the foundation of the nest to break apart..."

"Which caused our house to drift off to sea, with Mika still on it." Wendy said, finishing for Andrea.

"Yeah." Corsola said, looking sheepish since it was her fault. "I tried to help out by moving the house back to shore, but I ended up drifting away with the house as well."

"Then it's a good thing we heard you crying for help." Pia said, and then there was the sound of a Moe Ball opening as Misty suddenly sent out Abigail. "Misty?" Pia aksed in surprise.

"Not now, Pia. I'm gonna catch this Corsola." Misty said, focusing on the wild Corsola.

Corsola frowned. "Look, I'll battle you later, okay? Right now, we need to find this family's Corsola."

"She's right, Misty." Giselle told her friend. "I understand that you really want your own Corsola, but now is not a good time." Misty thankfully understood and calmed down.

"We need to get our Corsola back." Andrea and Mika's dad said urgently. "Our future depends on them."

"Then we'll help you find them." Ash volunteered. The others volunteered as well.

Apparently, Mika's family had a total of nine Corsola, and their names were Bonnie, Annie, Dawn, Johanna, Connie, Dorithy, Roana, Lola and Mandy. Thanks to teamwork, and Ash, Pia and Es using Aura Sight, which they explained to the family, the nine Corsola were all found safe and sound. "Thank you so much for all your help." Andrea thanked them with a bow.

"It wasn't a problem." Ash assured.

"Great. Now I can catch you, Corsola." Misty said, deciding now was a good time to catch the wild Corsola.

"If you can." Corsola gave a challenging smirk.

Unfortunately, more trouble came before the battle could begin as the store clerk from earlier came screaming for help. "What's wrong?" Andrea and Mika's father asked.

"Some thieves just stole all the jewellery from my store!" The clerk said in a panic.

"What!?" Andrea gasped. "Who would do this!?" As soon as she asked that question, some cables came out of nowhere and grabbed the Corsola, with the exception of the wild one. Everyone heard laughter from above and saw the culprits.

"Team Rocket!" The gang shouted.

"Thank you for the Corsola and the beautiful jewellery." Jessie thanked in a mocking manner. "We will be taking our leave now."

"Like you'll be going anywhere!" Es exclaimed, her hand glowing with psychic power as she swiped through the air, sending a Psycho Cut at the balloon and making it burst, causing it to crash down onto the beach.

"Give me back the jewellery!" The clerk demanded.

"And return our Corsola!" Andrea and Mika's father demanded. Instead of complying to their demands, Jessie and James sent out Pearl and June, the latter having evolved into Skiploom.

"Hard way it is then." Corsola said, cracking her knuckles, before stopping a Spike Cannon and Bullet Seed with Bubble Beam.

"I got the Corsola." Pia said, using Teleport to warp to the Corsola, before cutting the cables with Iron Tail and freeing them.

"Bullet Seed!" June spat out seeds rapid-fire at the wild Corsola, hurting her since the attack was super effective.

"Not bad." Corsola said before smirking. "But this is nothing I can't heal." She used Recover right as she said that, and then she spat out icicles rapid-fire in retaliation, the icicles hurting June a lot.

"Corsola just used Icicle Spear." Giselle said, identifying the move, and then she saw Corsola form a gem in her hands, which fired a beam at Pearl and knocked her down. "That was Power Gem. She knows a lot of strong moves." Misty was getting really excited to catch Corsola.

"Spike Cannon!" Corsola and then Mika's family's nine Corsola all fired spikes at Team Rocket, making them drop the jewellery and sending them and their Moemon blasting off.

The clerk gathered up all the jewellery that Team Rocket had stolen. "There we go." He smiled happily. "Thanks a bunch. You really saved my business." Giving them his thanks and a wave, he walked back to his store.

"Okay, NOW you can try to catch me." Corsola said to Misty.

"Don't need to tell me twice!" Misty exclaimed, sending out Abigail. "Abigail, use Water Gun!" She commanded. Abigail spat out water at Corsola.

"Not good enough. Hydro Pump!" Corsola easily countered by firing a blast of pressurized water, overpowering the Water Gun and hitting Abigail, hurting her.

"Hang in there, Abigail!" Misty encouraged. "Use Liquidation!" Abigail coated her fist in water and charged at Corsola, only for the Coral Moemon to stop her with Psychic and slam her into the ground.

You might as well give up." Corsola smirked. "You can't catch what you can't even beat."

"Not a chance." Abigail grunted as she stood up. " Misty really wants to catch you, so I'm not giving up until she does!" Suddenly a bright light surrounded the Prototurtle Moemon.

"Abigail's evolving!" Tomo gasped.

"Misty have a chance here." Ash smiled. The light faded, revealing Abigail in her evolved form, Carrocotsa. She wore dark blue armor over a teal leotard with blue sleeves so long they covered her hands, which wore covered by dark blue gleaves. She also wore a dark blue helmet that held back her blue hair, which went down to her shoulder, and she had black eyes.

"Alright, Abigail!" Misty cheered, happy that her Fossil Moemon evolved. "Now, let's catch that Corsola!"

"You got it!" Abigail smirked. "Aqua Jet!" She surrounded herself in water and shot towards Corsola at high speeds, ramming into her and hurting her, but Corsola healed off the damage with Recover. Abigail fired off a Hydro Pump, but Corsola's body glowed an odd pink as she sent it back with Mirror Coat. Abigail got hurt by her own attack, but she immediately got back up, glaring at the Coral Moemon before her body glowed white, red cracks forming as the white glow shattered.

"Hey, that's Shell Smash." Brock said, identifying the move.

"What's Shell Smash do?" Molly asked.

"It gives up defense for extra offensive power and speed." Andrea and Mika's father explained.

"Liquidation!" Abigail coated her fist in water and charged at Corsola. Now twice as fast, she moved too fast for Corsola to react and punched her hard, making her scream in pain as she was knocked to the ground, really hurt.

Not giving her a chance to use Recover, Misty threw her final Lure Ball at Corsola. The ball sucked the wild Moemon in and shook three times, before clicking in a successful capture. "YES!" Misty squealed, ecstatic as she hugged Abigail. "Thank you, Abigail! Thank you!"

"Congrats on both your evolution and your capture, Misty." Ash congratulated his friend. Everyone else gave their congratulations.

After Misty made her pact with her new Corsola, Coral, it was time for the gang to leave. The gang said goodbye to Mika, her family and their nine Corsola and left for the next city on Yellow Rock Isle.

* * *

Today the gang were at Ogi City and were heading for the port to know when the next ferry for Red Rock Isle, the location of the Whirl Cup, would come. Unfortunately, there was some bad news; the ferry only travelled to Red Rock Isle once a day, and they already missed it. "Well, that sucks." Ash sighed.

"What do we do now?" Misty asked sadly.

Just then, a woman came up to the gang. "Hello there." She greeted. "I can take you all to Red Rock Isle?"

"Really?" Molly asked, perking up.

"Of course. I'm going past there, so I'd be happy to take you."

"Thank you very much, miss...um..."

"Luka." The woman intruduced herself.

"Right. Thank you, Luka." Ash thanked Luka properly now that he knew her name.

as Luka gave the gang a ride on her boat, they noticed she had a lot of diving equipment with her. "She must be a marine archaeologist." Ash guessed.

"What's a marine ar-kay-o-gist?" Glimmer asked, having trouble saying 'archaeologist.'

Pia giggled. "It someone who searches for relics hidden underwater." She explained. Ash went up to the helm to ask Luka some questions when he noticed a photo and a map on her right. "Hey, Luka, what's that?" Ash asked.

"Is that a treasure map?" Giselle asked.

"It's a map that belonged to my great-grandfather." Luka explained. She looked at the picture of him to her left. "My family has been exploring the sea and researching many Water Moemon, and it all started with my great-grandfather. One day, I discovered this map alongside his old journal, and it said that he had found a Silver Wing somewhere deep in the ocean."

The last part got the attention of a certain Legendary as she emerged from her Dive Ball. "Pardon, did you say a Silver Wing?" Maelstrom asked.

Luka's eyes widened when she saw Maelstrom. "Y-You have a Lugia!? How!?"

"I helped her calm a trio of Legendary Birds and save the world, and then she joined me as thanks." Ash told her the abridged version.

"I-I see..." Luka sweatdropped. She began wondering what adventures Ash has been through. "Um, if you have a Lugia, does that mean she's given you a Silver Wing?"

"Yes, I do." Ash answered, taking out his Silver Wing and showing it to her. Luka couldn't help but be amazed by the feather's beauty.

"My question is how you're great-grandfather obtained a Silver Wing of his own?" Maelstrom asked.

"I don't know." Luka admitted. "But, I am hoping to find it."

"Do you know its location?"

"My great-grandfather's diary said that it's located on his ship, the I.S.S Rasberry. He was returning home after finding it when he caught in a terrible storm, and his ship sunk to the bottom of the ocean. Luckily, everyone on the ship survived, but Great-Grandfather's Silver Wing went down with the ship. It was devastating for him to have lost it, and the worst part was that when he told people about it, no one believed him. To prove that he was telling the truth, he tried to search for his sunken ship and the Silver Wing, but he failed at locating it. And now I'm searching for the Silver Wing to clear my great-grandfather's name."

"I see." Maelstrom nodded in understanding.

"Have you figured out where the ship is?" Es asked.

Luka nodded. "Thanks to the map and some computer work, I have located exactly where the sunken ship is. I put an X on the map remember where it it."

"Hey, Luka, why don't a help you find the Silver Wing?" Ash volunteered."I understand how important it is for you to find this Silver Wing. My own Silver Wing means a lot to me as well. So please, allow me to help you." Luka was surprised, but accepted his help.

"I will also come with you." Maelstrom said, surprising Luka again. "If it is in a sunken ship, then there will most likely be wild Water Moemon there who have made it their home. I could talk to them and convince them to allow us to search for the Silver Wing." Luka understood her reasoning and gladly accepted her help.

Luka drove the boat to the location of where her great-grandfather's sunken ship was. Next, both Luka and Ash got into some of Luka's diving gear, which had a communication device. The two and Maelstrom then dived down into the sea to search for the sunken ship. When they reached the bottom of the sea, Ash was in awe of the many Water Moemon he saw, among other things, though he noticed that a lot of the Water Moemon were staring in their direction. "The Water Moemon are staring at us." Luka said, looking nervous.

"Don't worry about it." Ash assured. "They're just surprised to see humans swimming alongside the Water's Great Guardian." Luka did agree that such a thing would be a rarity.

"I think I've found the sunken ship." Maelstrom reported. Sure enough, they had found the sunken I.S.S. Rasberry.

"Alright. I'll search to see if there are any Moemon inside." Ash said. He closed his eyes, switching to Aura Sight to scan the ship.

"What's he doing?" Luka asked.

"Ash is actually an Aura Guardian, a human who can wield the power of Aura." Maelstrom explained. "He can use Aura in a variety of ways. What he's doing now is called Aura Sight, which is the ability to detect other life forms by sensing their Aura." Luka was surprised that Ash had such powers, and then she noticed him opening his eyes.

"It's just like you thought, Mal." Ash said, signifying the Lugia was right. "There is a Mantine and a couple of Remoraid living in the ship."

Maelstrom nodded. "Okay. I will talk to them." The three swam up to the ship. As soon as they got near it a Mantine swam out of it, looking very nervous and afraid as she noticed Maelstrom with them. "Do not be afraid, Mantine. We're not here to cause you any harm." Maelstrom assured. "We simply came to look for something that belonged to a late family member of this girl. Rest assured, we will leave after we have found it."

Mantine looked at Luka for a moment, and decided that they could be trusted. "Alright. Just please, promise me you humans won't harm the young Remoraid." She pleaded.

"We promise." Ash said firmly.

Mantine led them into the I.S.S. Rasberry. "What item is it you're searching for?" She asked out of curiosity.

"It is a Silver Wing." Luka answered. "It belonged to my Great-Grandfather. I need it to prove that his story was true."

Mantine raised an eyebrow. "What story? That he had actually made friends with a Lugia?"

The three looked at each other. "We don't know the specifics of how he got the Silver Wing," Maelstrom admitted, "but that is up to debate."

Mantine nodded in understanding, before a thought crossed her mind. "You know, people usually keep stuff that valuable in treasure chests." She told them. "I may have an idea where the Silver Wing might be."

"Really!?" Luka asked. "Can you please show us?"

"Okay, but please be careful. It's in the same room where the baby Remoraid stay." Ash, Luka and Maelstrom nodded.

Mantine led them to the aforementioned room, where Ash, Luka and Maelstrom saw a swarm of Remoraid, including a couple of baby Remoraid. "Mantine?" An older Remoraid asked, looking cautious. "What are you doing with humans?"

"It's okay." Mantine assured. "These humans promised they won't hurt the young ones. They simply came to retrieve something."

Luka saw a small treasure chest next to a baby Remoraid and swam up to it. "Pardon me." She said politely as she picked up the chest. She then swam back to Ash and Maelstrom. "Thank you for allowing us to search the ship. We will leave you alone now." Mantine nodded as the group of three swam out.

"Are humans usually that interesting?" A baby Remoraid asked.

"I don't think there are many humans who are accompanied by Legendary Moemon." An older Remoraid who was most likely her mother replied. "They are probably one of the few exceptions."

Back with Ash, Luka and Maelstrom, they had returned to Luka's boat and told the others what happened. "So there were a Mantine and a couple of Remoraid living in your great-grandfather's sunken ship." Brock said from what he was told.

"They were worried that we would hurt the baby Remoraid, but Mal assured them that we wouldn't cause any harm." Ash said, before looking at his Lugia. "Thanks for the help, Mal."

"Not a problem." Maelstrom smiled.

Luka opened the treasure chest and found another wooden box inside. She opened the second box, and inside it was the Silver Wing. "I've finally found it." She said happily as she picked up the Silver Wing. "Now I can prove that my Great-Grandfather's story was true."

Maelstrom looked at the Silver Wing with surprise, something Pia noticed. "What's up, Mal?" Pia asked.

"This Silver Wing..." Maelstrom said, looking closely at Luka's Silver Wing. "I recognize it. This one is from my little sister."

"Your sister!?" The gang exclaimed with surprise.

"Wait, your Lugia has a sister?" Luka asked, shocked by this news.

"Mal has two relatives, both living here in the Whirl Islands - a littler sister and a niece." Ash told her. "Apparently, your Silver Wing is from her little sister."

"Now I'm very curious." Maelstrom said, holding a sleeve over her mouth in thought. "Either my sister had shed a Silver Wing and your great-grandfather found it by chance, or what Mantine said is true, and she had given it to him as a sign of trust and friendship."

Luka looked at her Silver Wing in awe at the revalation. "That means this Silver Wing is truly from a Lugia." She realized.

"Looks like we'll have to ask your sister when we meet her again, huh Mal?" Es asked.

"Indeed." Maelstrom agreed.

With Luka's treasure hunt now over, she finished driving the gang to Red Rock Isle. "Finally, we've made it Red Rock Isle." Misty said, looking excited.

Ash smirked. "I can't wait for Whirl Cup."

"Neither can I."

* * *

 **Chapter 54 DONE!**

 **I decided to make the gang's adventure in the Whirl Islands three chapter. The first one will be their adventures up to Red Rock Isle. The second chapter, which will come up next, will be the Whirl Cup, and the final chapter will be the arc with Maelstrom's family.**

 **Yes, I decided to have the Lugia living in the Whirl Islands be related to Mal. It makes things more interesting, especially with what I have planned.**

 **The idea of the Water Moemon Poachers came from the crime stories about people illegally trapping animals form the sea.**

 **Just a bit of a spoiler, I plan to have Keiko and Priere evolve during the Whirl Cup. There will also be a powerful Water-type use competing as well.**

 **Now that that's settled, see you guys next chapter for the Whirl Cup!**


	55. Whirl Cup

**It's time for the Whirl Cup!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the concept of Moemon.**

* * *

After finally arriving at a place called Scarlet City at Red Rock Isle, it wasn't long until the Whirl Cup competition started. There were lots of posters and banners about, all telling about the Whirl Cup, and a lot of flags with the Whirl Cup symbol. Ash and Misty had to register for the preliminary rounds, which were tomorrow. Otherwise, they wouldn't be allowed to enter the Whirl Cup. They registered at the Moemon Center and Nurse Joy explained to them that they had to win two preliminary rounds to enter the Whirl Cup. She also gave them a map of where the several stadiums for the preliminary rounds were, and it also showed where the Whirl Cup competition will be.

"Let's meet each other in the competition, alright Misty?" Ash asked.

"It's a promise." Misty smiled.

"Listen carefully, you two." Laby said, getting their attention. "In order to officially qualify for the Whirl Cup, you have to win both your preliminary rounds. If you lose either one, you'll be out of the competition."

"That won't happen to us." Misty said confidently. "Ash and I will win our two battles, no sweat."

"As long as you don't end up facing _each other_ in the preliminary rounds, I agree." That made Ash and Misty look at each other. There was always a chance that they could end up fighting each other before the Whirl Cup even began. "Anyway, both preliminary rounds are one-on-one battles, same with the first two rounds of the Whirl Cup. In the third round, quarter-finals and semi-finals, you use two Water Moemon, and in the finals match, it will be three Water Moemon."

"Do we have to use the same Moemon throughout the whole competition?" Misty asked.

"No, you are allowed to use whatever Moemon you want for any match, as long as you have the amount necessary."

"Hmm, that's going to make it tough for me to make up my mind." Ash admitted.

"As of now, you have a total of thirteen Water Moemon, Ash." Laby listed. "Misty easily has more than you."

"That's without question." Ash nodded. The thirteen Water Moemon Ash had were Levia, Bianca, Kina, Sierra, Rimei, Umie, Laias, Keiko, Priere, Serah, Runa, Kirei and Chie.

"Who are you going to use, Ash?" Serena asked.

"Well, I'll use Keiko and Priere for the preliminary rounds tomorrow, and then figure out who to choose later." Ash decided. "Now, I should use the rest of today to train Chie."

"Good idea." Misty agreed. "I'll train Coral for a bit as well."

"Oh, one more thing I should mention." Laby quickly said, regaining their attention. "In a competition where trainer can only use Water Moemon, there are two abilities that you should especially watch out for: Water Absorb and Storm Drain."

"I see." Ash said, frowning. Laby was right; both abilities give an immunity to Water-type moves, and they also have additional effects. Water Absorb heals damage taken at any point during the battle, while Storm Drain boosts the Moemon's Special Attack. Thinking about it, he himself had five Water Moemon with Water Absorb. Same with Misty, unless unless Whirly had Damp instead, or even her Hidden Ability, Swift Swim.

There was a flash from Misty's belt as Nyo emerged. "Misty, I feel like I'm ready to evolve, now." She told her.

"Alright." Misty nodded, before taking out a King's Rock.

"Where did you get a King's Rock?" Ash asked.

"Rudy sent me one as a gift the day I caught Coral." Misty explained. She gave the King's Rock to Nyo, and then she glowed a bright light and evolved into Politoed.

Nyo now wore a green and yellow shirt with a small green swirl on the front, and a green skirt, and had green hair down her back, with brown eyes and pink cheeks.

"Alright." Nyo nodded, happy with her new form. "Now I'm ready."

With everything now settled, the gang headed off to the ocean so that Ash and Misty could train their Water Moemon. Misty checked her on-hand Water Moemon - Starry, Coral, Abigail, Nyo and Toto, to see if they were okay, while Ash swapped in all his Water Moemon. Then, it was time for training.

Keiko had learned a lot of new moves and was now practicing them; she had learned Waterfall, Ancient Power, Rock Slide, Scald, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace and Secret Power. More than half of those moves were empowered by Sheer Force, so she mostly practiced them.

Priere practiced her control with Hydro Pump and was definitely making progress. She also practiced her sound moves, but for a moment, it looked like water was forming as she sung. Laby recognized it as the startup of Primarina's signature move, Sparkling Aria. This meant that Priere was close to evolving. The Alolan Water Starter was excited that she was gonna fully evolve soon.

Pia had decided to train Chie in using her Electric moves as well as helping her learn Agility. Chie admitted that her main problem in her rivalry with Lumiere was that the Lumineon was faster than her thanks to Agility, so learning it herself would really help in avoiding moves. The Pikachu actually surprised her with how strong her electricity was. Even though she wasn't hurt thanks to Volt Absorb, it was still stronger than she expected from a Moemon of Pia's stature and it caught her off-guard.

Even though Serah couldn't use it right now, it was recommended that she'd use Synchronoise. In a tournament where trainers only use Water Moemon, it was an especially powerful move.

Misty checked the moves of all her Water Moemon. Apparently, Nyo had learned two moves after evolving; Bounce and Hyper Voice. Abigail also knew Stone Edge and Earthquake, two moves which she learned along with Shell Smash after evolving.

Ash and Misty went on training their Water Moemon and talked about the Whirl Cup until it was time for bed. "The preliminary rounds will be a piece of cake, tomorrow." Ash said confidently. Misty nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next day, the preliminary rounds for the Whirl Cup were all underway. Ash was in stadium A and was ready to battle, with Serena, his siblings and their Moemon cheering him on. His first opponent was a trainer with a Seel and Ash was using Keiko.

"Scald!" Keiko fired a stream of boiling water at the Seel, knocking her out in one hit. "Um...was that it?" Keiko blinked.

"Looks like it." Ash said. Even he had to admit that he was a little let down.

His opponent, meanwhile was muttering under his breath about the matching system putting him - a hobbyist with one badge up against the most recent Indigo Champion.

* * *

Misty was in stadium B for her preliminary matches, and Giselle and Brock were watching her, taking care of Toki. Her first match was just as dissapointing, if not more. She had used Nyo while her opponent used a Magikarp. The poor Magikarp was taken out by one Mega Punch.

* * *

Back in stadium B, Ash was in his second match. This time, he was using Priere and her opponent was a Shellder. "Moonblast!" Priere fired a sphere of pink-and-white energy at the Shellder, knocking her out.

* * *

Misty was having her second battle right now. She was using Harina and her opponent was using a Seaking. "Poison Jab, Harina!" Misty commanded. Harina punched the Seaking hard with an arm seeping with poison, knocking her unconscious.

Both Ash and Misty won their preliminary matches and could now compete in the Whirl Cup.

* * *

The gang met up again at the Moemon Center, with Ash and Misty proud of their wins. "Tomorrow is when the real competition begins." Ash said.

"So, what now?" Tomo asked.

"I suggest we relax for the rest of the day." Brock suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Misty decided to phone her sisters. "Hey, Daisy." She greeted through the phone. "I wanted to call you to ask how my Moemon are doing."

"You're Moemon are doing fine." Daisy reported. "Although, you should be aware that Drasna evolved into Kingdra. One of our fans gifted us a Dragon Scale and she used it immediately. Dewa evolved as well." Misty was surprised to hear that two of her Moemon evolved, but didn't complain, since it will help out in the Whirl Cup.

Brock decided to phone his family as well. His mom said that everything was okay and that his siblings love Stella.

Ash, Tomo and Molly phoned their mom. "Hey, mom." Ash greeted. "We were wondering if you got our birthday present."

"Yes, and I love it." Delia replied, smiling. "Thank you so much."

After the phone calls, the gang spent the rest of the day resting and looking around Scarlet City. Misty, Serena and Giselle went out to check out the stores in the city, Brock decided to just rest in the Moemon Center, and the Ketchum siblings and their Moemon went off to look for something to eat. "Still thinking about who to use?" Pia asked, noticing the thoughtful look on Ash's face."

"Yeah." Ash answered.

"Why don't you wait until the competition actually starts?" Es suggested.

"Good idea."

Just then, they came across a blonde man in a fancy white and blue attire, who seem to be thinking about something. "Is there something wrong, sir?" Ash asked.

The man turned to look at Ash and immediately recognized. "Oh, you must be Ash Ketchum." He said. "Pardon me, but I must ask this. Do you believe that Moemon battling can ever be worthy of being called an art?"

Ash, Tomo, Molly, Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer were caught off-guard by the sudden question. "Moemon Battles...being an art?" Molly repeated, looking confused.

"I don't know." Tomo said, not sure how to answer.

Ash closed his eyes, deep in thought of the question. "You know, when you think about it... Analyzing your opponent's movements and attack patterns, and using the right moves in the correct situations..." He opened his eyes. "In a way, Moemon Battles _can_ be called an art."

The man looked satisfied by Ash's answer. "Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Moemon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends." He told them. "To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful."

"I never thought of it like that." Molly said with surprise.

"You're right. It really makes every adventure unique in its own way." Ash said.

The man gave a small smile. "Yes, that is why I have come here to the Whirl Islands to compete in the Whirl Cup, so that I, too, may experience those memories along with other trainers."

That caught their attention. "You're competing in the Whirl Cup?" Pia asked.

"Yes, and I heard that you are also are competing, Ash Ketchum."

"Well, I hope we get to battle each other, mister..."

"Oh, forgive me. I was so caught up in the subject of art that I did not introduce myself." The man chuckled before introducing himself with a bow. "My name is Siebold, and I, too, hope that we face each other in the Whirl Cup, Ash."

The seven watched as the man left. "Siebold, huh? He seems pretty strong." Molly said.

"That is an understatement, Molly." Laby said, getting their attention. "I just looked up his Trainer ID. He's actually a member of the Kalos Elite Four and, as of currently, the ONLY Water-type user of all the Elite Four across the regions."

Ash, Tomo, Molly and their Moemon were all shocked by the revelation. They just met an Elite Four member, and he's going to be competing in the Whirl Cup. "We need to tell Misty about this." Ash said urgently.

After getting something to eat, the returned to the Moemon Center and immediately told the other what they learned. Brock and Giselle were shocked that they ended meeting an Elite Four member, and Serena was shocked that a Elite Four member of her home region was here in the Whirl Islands, but none were more shocked than Misty. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" She screamed.

"Dead serious." Ash said seriously. "With Siebold competing in the Whirl Cup, we are in for a real challenge."

Misty was extremely nervous. She honestly thought that the only tough trainer she would face in the Whirl Cup would be Ash, but no. Siebold, one of the best Water Moemon Trainers in the world and one of her idols besides Lorelai, was competing as well. And the thought of having to battle him unnerved her to no end, especially since she'll no doubt lose to him.

"Misty!" Ash voice got the redhead back to focus. "I know you're nervous about potentially facing Siebold, but what matter is that we give it our all in the Whirl Cup." He gave her a small smile. "If you do your best, you might be able to leave a good impression on him."

As he expected, that ignited the fire in Misty's heart. "You're right, Ash. I'm gonna give it everything I've got!" Everyone smilled, happy to see Misty back in high spirits.

* * *

The next day was the day of the Whirl Cup. Ash, Misty, Siebold and the other trainers who made it pass the preliminary rounds all gathered at a cliff. Below was an ancient coliseum in the ocean, covered up by water. Suddenly, the water in the ocean went down and the coliseum completely revealed itself, with seats and a battleground. "Wow, so that's the Whirl Cup Coliseum." Giselle said in awe.

"It's awesome!" Tomo exclaimed.

"So cool!" Molly exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

Ash looked down at the Coliseum. "That's where we'll be battling, Misty." He told his friend, who nodded in agreement.

Soon, the opening ceremony started. The trainers that were participating in the competition were introduced in the coliseum on boats. Not surprisingly, Ash and Siebold got the most cheers from the crowd. Serena, Brock, Tomo, Giselle, Molly, Pia, Es, Wendy and Glimmer sat on the seats with hundreds of other people in the audience. Those who didn't pass the preliminary rounds also sat in the seats to watch the competition.

Just then, a beautiful sea priestess named Maya got up from her seat on top of the coliseum. She was holding a golden scepter with a blue orb in her hand, known as the Sea Spirit. The story about the Sea Spirit was that it would give the owner the ability to communicate with all Water Moemon through their hearts. "I greet you all here to the Whirl Cup." Maya greeted. "I wish all you trainers luck on gaining the title of Sea Hero. Now, let the Whirl Cup Competition begin!" She held up her scepter towards the sun, and then a magical blue light surrounded the area, finishing the opening ceremony.

Sure enough, it was time for the first battles in the first round to begin. The competition actually began with Siebold's battle against another trainer. "G-Go, Lana..." The trainer nervously called out his Moemon, which was a Lanturn.

"Clarissa, show them a battle!" Siebold called out his Moemon, which was a Clawitzer. She wore a bright blue and black striped leotard with a black, blue and yellow grieve covering her left hand, and a large energy cannon shaped like a pincer claw attached to her right that was blue on the top and yellow on the bottom, with black stripes around the end of the top part of the cannon. She had bright blue hair down to her shoulders, and sharp yellow eyes.

"Oh, wow! That's Siebold's Clawizter, Clarissa!" Misty gushed, watching the battle from the audience.

"Thunderbolt!" Lana fired a bolt of electricity at Clarissa. Since her trainer was too nervous to give orders, she took the initiative.

Clarissa aimed her arm cannon as it charged up energy. "Dragon Pulse." She said simply, firing a shockwave of water. Even though the attack looked like a Water move, it was actually Dragon, and due to her Mega Launcher ability as well as her power far exceeding her opponents, the attack tore through the Thunderbolt and struck Lana, knocking her out in one hit.

"And in one attack, Siebold easily defeats his opponent and moves on to the second round!" Maya announced as the crowd cheered for Siebold.

"He won in a single move." Giselle said, looking worried.

"That's the power of an Elite Four member." Es frowned, remembering her own battle against Lorelai and her Jinx, Rouge.

Ash's match turned out to be next as he faced a trainer named Christopher. Christopher was a fisherman and he had a Lure Ball attached to his fishing rod. "Priere, I choose you!" Ash called out Priere, who smiled.

"Get 'em, Kiana!" Christopher sent out his Moemon, which was a Kingdra.

Ash was aware of what Kingdra could do, having trained one himself. "Priere, use Ice Beam!" He commanded. Priere fired a freezing beam at Kiana.

"Get in the water!" Christopher commanded. Kiana dived into the water and dodged the Ice Beam.

"You're not getting away!" Priere exclaimed, diving in after her. The two water Moemon faced off in the water, before Kiana fired a Flash Cannon, but Priere dodged. The Kingdra tried to use another attack, but Priere used Hyper Voice, stopping her in her tracks, and then she shot forward with Aqua Jet and punched her as they both shot out of the water. Kiana fell onto one of the platforms, groaning, but not in too much pain, while Priere landed safely on another platform.

"Not bad." Kiana said as she stood up. "Dragon Pulse!"

"Moonblast!" Priere countered the shockwave of water with a blast of pink-and-white energy, cancelling the attack before continuing on and hitting Kiana, hurting her.

"Damn it!" Kiana growled. "Headbutt!" She headbutted Priere, making her flinch back and rub her head to soothe the pain.

"You okay, Priere?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Priere assured, and then she suddenly glowed a bright light. "Better than fine actually!" The light faded to reveal her newly-evolved form. She wore a white, cleavage-revealing sundress along with an ocean blue skirt that was split at the bottom, with pale blue frilles on the collar of her dress, and the top and bottom parts of her skirt, and long sleeves. She wore a white head band with pink stars on the sides that held back her long teal hair that was tied into a ponytail by a white hair band, with another halfway down her ponytail, and had beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"Priere looks beautiful..." Molly gasped, amazed by how beautiful Priere looked now. The crowd went wild with the evolution and even Maya was amazed. Misty was also gushing about Priere's beauty and imagined having a Primarina of her own.

"Interesting." Siebold mused, also watching from the audience.

Christopher was nervous. Priere was already tough as a Brionne, but now that she's evolved, she now even tougher. "Dragon Pulse!" Christopher commanded. Kiana fired a shockwave of water at Priere, but unfortunately, he forgot that Primarina become Fairy types when they evolved as Priere effortlessly swatted it away to cancel it out.

"Sparkling Aria!" Ash commanded. Priere sang a note and created a large bubble of water above her that she then threw at Kiana, hitting her head on and knocking her unconscious.

"And with a beautiful evolution, Priere defeats her opponent, and Ash Ketchum moves on to the next round!" Maya announced.

"Way to go, Priere." Ash praised. "Congrats on fully-evolving."

"Thank you, Ash." Priere smiled, sounding more mature.

As they left the battlefield, Ash checked Priere's data on the Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Primarina

 **Name:** Priere

 **Species:** Soloist Moemon

 **Type:** Water/Fairy

 **Current Level:** 60

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Torrent

 **Height:** 5'11"

 **Weight:** 110lbs

 **Cup Size:** DD

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass, Poison

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Fighting, Dark, Bug

 **Immunities:** Dragon

 **Known Moves:** Aqua Ring, Pound, Water Gun, Growl, Disarming Voice, Aqua Jet, Icy Wind, Sing, Bubble Beam, Hyper Voice, Brine, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Hydro Pump, Surf, Scald, Aqua Tail, Iron Tail, Sparkling Aria

 **Evolves Into:** None

 **Evolves From:** Brionne

 **Info:** Primarina are very beautiful and elegant Moemon, and possess more maturity than their pre-evolutions. Also unlike their pre-evolutions, they possess a large amount of sexual experience and tend to lightly tease their masters. To them, every battle is a stage, and they will mesmerize the audience with singing and dancing as they beautifully take down their enemies. Caution: Be very careful not to overuse Primarina's voice. A sore throat is their greatest enemy, as they will be unable to control their balloons if they cannot properly use their voice.

"Right, so I should teach you more non-sound-based moves so that you won't have to be so reliant on your voice." Ash said. "Perhaps Pia and Es could teach you Psychic? That'll help deal with Poison Moemon."

"Good idea." Priere agreed. "I've also been thinking about learning when I've evolved."

Ash nodded. "Let's get you rested up first. It'll take two days for all the first round battles to be done, so we could use tomorrow to train a bit more."

"Sounds like a plan." Priere said, before giggling. "I can't wait to show Fuyuku that I've evolved."

That evening, the gang was at the Moemon Center. Ash was having Nurse Joy give Priere a check-up. Misty had Coral checked too, because she was planning to use her in her match tomorrow. "Excited about tomorrow, Misty?" Ash asked.

"Very." Misty replied. "I'll be advancing to the second round, too."

* * *

The next day was the next batch of matches in the first round, and it was now Misty's turn. Her opponent was a man named Harrison. "Misty calls Coral!" She called out Coral.

"Quill, let's go!" Harrison sent out a Qwilfish.

"A Qwilfish, huh?" Pia hummed. "Rock resist Poison, so Coral has the advantage defensively."

"Yeah, plus Misty has a Qwilfish herself, so she knows what to do." Ash added.

"Quill, use Water Gun!" Harrison commanded as the match started.

""Send it back with Mirror Coat!" Misty commanded. Coral's body glowed an odd pink as she bounced the Water Gun back at Quill.

"Alright then..." Quill frowned as she stood up. She then knelt down and began swallowing water.

'In order to use their spikes, Qwilfish gather up a lot of water to give more power and speed to their spikes.' Misty thought.

"Pin Missile!" After gathering enough water, she fired energy needles from her spikes at high speeds.

"Spike Cannon!" Coral quickly fired her own spikes in defense, the two attacks colliding with each other, causing both Coral and Quill to get thrown back and leaving them weakened.

"Coral, Recover!" Misty quickly commanded. Coral's body glowed green as she healed herself.

"Finish this with Poison Jab!" Harrison commanded. Quill's charged at Coral, her arm seeped with poison as she was about to punch her.

"Psychic!" Misty commanded. Coral's eyes glowed with psychic power as she caught Quill and stopped her advance.

"What!?" Harrison gasped, not expecting a Rock Moemon to know a Psychic move.

"You're done!" Coral exclaimed as she tossed Quill into the air, and then she fired another round of Spike Cannon at her, knocking her unconscious.

"Quill is unable to continue! The victors are Misty and Coral!" The referee declared.

Misty squealed and hugged Coral tightly. "I love you, Coral!" She cheered.

"I love you, too, Mistress." Coral smiled.

"That was a close one." Ash said.

"I wonder what the next battle will be like." Tomo wondered.

That evening, all the matches for the first round were over and everyone was looking forward to the second round matches tomorrow. "I can't wait for tomorrow." Ash said.

"Me neither." Misty said.

"This will be the last round in which battles will be one-on-one." Laby reminded. "After that, you'll be using two Moemon each." Ash and Misty both nodded.

* * *

The next day, it was time for the second round matches in the Whirl Cup. Right now, it was Ash's turn and he was facing a trainer named Lila. He was using Keiko while Lila was using a Slowking. "Use Crunch!" Ash commanded. Keiko bit down on the Slowking's shoulder hard, making her cry out in pain, before finishing her off with Dragon Claw.

Just after Ash was declared the winner, Keiko suddenly glowed a bright light and evolved into Croconaw. She wore a blue shirt and yellow shorts with blue shoes, and she had wild blue hair down to her neck, with red spines down her back, red eyes, and a toothy smile. "Yay! I've evolved!" Keiko cheered, dancing happily.

"Way to go, Keiko!" Ash cheered.

After leaving the arena, Ash checked Keiko's data on his Moedex.

 **Moemon:** Croconaw

 **Name:** Keiko

 **Species:** Big Jaw Moemon

 **Type:** Water

 **Current Level:** 67

 **Scarcity:** Ultra-Rare

 **Ability:** Sheer Force

 **Height:** 5'02"

 **Weight:** 102.1lbs

 **Cup Size:** C

 **Weaknesses:** Electric, Grass

 **Resistances:** Water, Fire, Ice, Steel

 **Immunities:** None

 **Known Moves:** Hydro Pump, Dragon Dance, Ice Punch, Aqua Jet, Water Gun, Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang, Swords Dance, Slash, Ice Beam, Waterfall, Ancient Power, Rock Slide, Scald, Brick Break, Dragon Claw, Aerial Ace, Secret Power

 **Evolves Into:** Feraligatr

 **Evolves From:** Totodile

 **Info:** Croconaw are quite aggressive compared to their pre-evolutions, but are still happy Moemon. Their jaws are so strong that once they bite down on something, they won't let go no matter how hard you try to shake them off. They use these jaws to bite down on anyone threatening their trainer, proving their loyalty to them. Their jaws quickly grow back if they are broken.

A few battles afterward was Misty's battle. She had used her own Totodile, Toto, against her opponent's Croconaw. Things were looking bad for Misty at first, but thanks to Toto evolving into Croconaw herself, she was able to win and move on to the second round.

After that was Siebold's battle, in which he easily defeated his opponent's Slowbro with a single Dark Pulse from Clarissa.

* * *

The next say was the third round of battles in the Whirl Cup. As Laby said, all battles up to the Semi-Finals will be two-on-two battles. First was Siebold's battle. He was using a Starmie while his opponent was down to his last Moemon, which was a Seadra. "Once more, Starlight. Thunderbolt!" He commanded. Starlight shocked her opponent good and knocked her unconscious.

"And Siebold effortlessly defeats both his opponent's Water Moemon with only one of his own and advances to the quarter-finals!" Maya announced.

Misty's battle was a few battles after. She used Starry and Drasna while her opponent used a Marill and a Lanturn. Starry thankfully defeated the Marill before she was taken out, allowing Drasna to finish the battle and advance Misty to the next round.

Now it was Ash's turn to battle. His opponent was a Beauty named Arciela. "I wonder who Ash is using this time." Molly wondered.

"Aqua, go!" Arciela sent out a Quagsire as her first Moemon.

"Laias, I choose you!" Ash called out Laias. The crowd was impressed to see a Lapras.

"Interesting that you have a Lapras, boy." Arciela said. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, though. Aqua, Mud Shot!" Aqua fired a stream of mud at Laias.

"I don't plan on it." Ash replied. "Laias, use Ice Beam!" Laias fired a freezing beam that froze the Mud Shot, cancelling it out.

"Use Focus Blast!" Arciela commanded. Aqua focused her power into a blue sphere and hurled it at Laias, but the Lapras caught it with Psychic and threw it back.

"Freeze-Dry." Laias released a very cold and very dry air at Aqua, making her scream in pain as she was frozen solid and left unconscious.

"Aqua!" Arciela gasped.

"Aqua is unable to battle! Laias is the winner!" The referee declared.

"One down." Laias smiled.

Arciela returned Aqua to her Moe Ball. "Goldy, go!" She sent out her second Moemon, which was a Seaking.

"Let's keep this up, Laias!" Ash encouraged. "Use Hydro Pump!" Laias fired a blast of pressurized water at Goldy, who quickly dodged underwater. The Lapras stood warily as she waited for her opponent to reveal herself to attack her. Ash also watched carefully for signs that Goldy would resurface. Just then, he saw bubbles. "Incoming at 2 o'clock!" He warned.

Laias quickly moved to dodge the incoming Megahorn and then blasted the Seaking with Dragon Pulse, knocking her back into the water. The Lapras then stood back into attention, but this time, she was charging up an attack, absorbing sunlight into her body.

Goldy resurfaced in front of Laias, ready to try Megahorn again, but then she saw the attack she was charging and her eyes widened. "Crap!" She shouted.

"Solar Beam!" Laias fired a bright beam of sunlight at Goldy, hitting her dead-on and blasting her into the air. Everyone, including Maya and her maidens and except Ash and his friends, were shocked to see a Lapras use Solar Beam. When Goldy fell back down, it was clear that she was unconscious.

"Goldy is unable to battle! Laias is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!"

"Awesome work, Laias." Ash praised as the mother Laias hugged him happily. Everyone cheered for Ash and Laias.

Ash had met up with Arciela after the match. "A good battle, Mr. Ketchum." She praised him.

"Thanks." Ash thanked her. "You and your Moemon weren't half bad either."

"Out of curiousity, what was your second Moemon?"

Ash sent out Umie.

"Another Lapras?" Arciela blinked.

"She's actually Laias's daughter and the first Lapras I caught. I intended to release her after we found her pod, but her mother ended up joining as well."

"Interesting. Well, I wish you luck in the rest of the Whirl Cup. Many are hoping to see you battle Siebold in the finals, and honestly, so am I."

Ash couldn't help but smirk; he had to admit, he was excited to battle Siebold as well.

That evening in the Moemon Center, the matchups for the quarter-finals came in, but the gang was shocked to find out that Misty was facing Siebold. "Oh dear..." Es muttered.

"I was afraid this would happen." Misty sighed, before looking brave. "I know I'm gonna lose, but I'm not going out without a fight!"

"Just do your best, Misty." Ash encouraged. "I'd recommend bringing Cruela and Hiei for this fight."

"Good idea."

At that moment, a young woman came up to the gang. "So, you're Ash Ketchum." She said.

"That's me." Ash comfirmed. "And you are?"

"Trinity. I'm your opponent for the quarter-finals." The woman introduced yourself. "I've heard of how strong you are, and I'm not going to hold back in our battle." She then turned to Misty. "I also heard that you're Siebold's next opponent. All I can say is good luck."

"Thank you." Misty thanked her.

* * *

The next day was the Quarter-Finals of the Whirl Cup, and the first match was Ash vs. Trinity. Misty found out that her battle against Siebold was actually last, which relieved her. "Thank goodness my battle is last up." She said thankfully. "Gives me time to mentally prepare."

"The match is starting!" Molly exclaimed excitedly.

"Mystic, go!" Trinity sent out a Gyarados.

"Good thing I decided to bring this one." Ash grinned. "Chie, I choose you!" He sent out Chie.

"Here we go!" Chie smiled, ready to battle.

"Hyper Beam!" Mystic fired an all-powerful golden beam at Chie, who jumped into the water to dodge. "You won't get away!" Mystic shouted, jumping in after her.

'Got you.' Chie thought with a smirk, her orb and the tips of her hair glowing yellow as yellow sparks surrounded her. She then used Agility to dodge a Dragon Pulse and get right in front of Mystic. "Thunderbolt!" Chie released a Thunderbolt that spread throughout the whole water arena. Since she had used Charge earlier, the Electric attack was twice as powerful as Mystic screamed in pain.

"Mystic!" Trinity shouted with worry as she and everyone else saw the water flashing yellow. After it ended, a shadow was seen in the water as Mystic floated up to the surface, clearly unconscious.

"Mystic is unable to battle! Chie is the winner!" The referee declared as Chie swam back up to the surface.

"Great work, Chie!" Ash praised.

"Thanks." Chie smiled. "That training Pia put me through really paid off."

Trinity returned Mystic to her Moe Ball. "Shine, go!" She sent out her second Moemon; a Chinchou.

"A Chinchou." Misty identified the Moemon.

"She's Chie's pre-evolved form, right?" Molly asked, getting a nod from Misty.

"Interesting that I'm facing my pre-evolved form." Chie said, looking at Shine. "Okay. Ice Beam!" She fired a freezing beam at the Chinchou, who dodged.

"Use Spark!" Trinity commanded. Shine was surrounded by yellow sparks as she rammed at Chie...only to do nothing at all.

"Sorry, but I have Volt Absorb." Chie smiled.

"What?" Shine asked, surprised. "But I thought you'd have Water Absorb."

"Would be useful for this tournament, but I wasn't born with my Hidden Ability. Although, based on your statement, I take it your ability is Water Absorb?"

"...Uh oh." Shine said feebly, realizing she gave away her ability.

Chie smiled, electricity sparking as she released another Thunderbolt, shocking Shine and knocking her away, before firing a Psybeam to finish her off.

"Shine is unable to battle! Chie is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered for Ash's victory.

'Strong as I thought.' Trinity thought as she returned Shine. "That was a good battle, Ash." Trinity complimented Ash.

"Thanks, Trinity." Ash thanked her.

After the other two battles were finished, it was finally time for Misty's battle. Taking a deep breath, she walked onto the battlefield to face Siebold. As expected, a large majority of the audience cheered for the Elite Four member, which unnerved her and worried her friends, but she steeled herself and put on a brave face. "Here we go." Misty said.

"Battle Begin!" The referee declared.

"Misty calls Cruela!" Misty called out Cruela. The audience was surprised to see a Shiny Moemon.

"A Shiny Tentacruel." Siebold said, inspecting Cruela. "How very interesting. I shall respond in kind. Magenta, show them a battle!" He sent out his first Moemon, and to everyone's surprise, it was a Shiny Kingdra, whose kimono and hair were purple instead of blue.

"Siebold has a Shiny Moemon." Tomo said with shock.

"And she looks really powerful." Pia said, frowning.

Misty was nervous to see Magenta, but she steeled herself and gave the first command. "Cruela, Sludge Bomb!" Cruela spat out toxic sludge at Magenta, but the Kingdra easily countered with Flash Cannon, tearing through the sludge. "Dodge underwater!" Cruela quickly jumped into the water to dodge.

Magenta jumped in after her, the two having a face-off underwater as Cruela used Hydro Pump, the attack doing little-to-no damage as Magenta charged in with Headbutt, but the Tentacruel dodged with Double Team, Magenta going through one of the clones as multiple Cruelas surrounded her.

"Sludge Bomb!"

"Protect!" All the Cruelas used Sludge Bomb, but Magenta formed a green barrier that surrounded her and protected her from the attacks. Magenta then used Hydro Pump on all of them, the real Cruela dodging and using Dazzling Gleam, the Kingdra flinching as the attack managed to hurt her a little bit.

"You're stronger than I expected." Magenta admitted. "Dragon Dance." She spun around elegantly, swirls of draconic energy surrounding her and increasing her power and speed. She then dodged the next Dazzling Gleam in a burst of speed and closed the distance between her and her opponent. "Waterfall!" Magenta then delivered a fierce uppercut, a current pushing them upwards out of the water and into the air in a spout of water that sent Cruela flying into the air.

"Cruela!" Misty shouted with worry, seeing her Shiny Moemon land on a platform, heavily damaged, while Siebold's landed on another platform.

"You're done." Magenta said calmly. "Dragon Pulse." She opened her mouth and fired a shockwave of water at Cruela.

"Not yet." Cruela grunted as she got up to a knee. "Mirror Coat!" Her body glowed an odd pink as she rebounded the Dragon-type move back at Magenta, catching her off-guard as she was hit by her own attack, crying out in pain.

Everyone in the audience, including Maya and her maidens, were surprised to see one of Siebold's Moemon get seriously hurt, as they've never seen any of his previous opponent do so. "Nice one, Misty!" Molly cheered.

"That did a lot of damage!" Tomo said, happy that his friend was able to do some damage to one of Siebold's Moemon.

"Most interesting." Siebold said to himself, impressed by Misty's skill.

Magenta stood up and glared at Cruela, seeing that her opponent was exhausted. "You got me off-guard with that attack, but it seems you've used most of your remaining energy in that move." She said.

"I still have enough for this last attack." Cruela said adamantly. "Dazzling Gleam!"

"Flash Cannon!" Magenta fired a blast of metallic light that tore through the Fairy Move and hit Cruela, knocking her unconscious.

"Cruela is unable to battle! Magenta is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Cruela put in a great effort." Trinity said, watching the battle with the gang.

"It's not over yet." Ash said. "Misty still has Hiei left."

"You were great, Cruela." Misty praised as she returned Cruela. She then took out her second Moe Ball and gave it a firm grip. "This is it. Misty calls Hiei!" She sent out Hiei, who materialized in the air and twirled a bit before landing on one of the platforms, mist spreading from where she stood as her Misty Surge ability activated.

Everyone in the audience was shocked to see a Legendary Moemon being used in the Whirl Cup. Even Maya and her maidens were shocked, having never seen one of the Water Legendaries before. Even Siebold was looking at Hiei with wide eyes, surprised to see a Legendary Moemon.

"Your friend has a Tapu Fini!?" Trinity asked Ash with shock. "I thought you're the one that usually captures Legendary Moemon!"

"You're not wrong," Ash admitted, "but Misty, Brock and Serena also have a Legendary."

Trinity was shocked by this, but then looked like she remembered something. "Wait a minute, I remember in your interview that you said that while you caught Tapu Koko, three other trainers caught the other three Guardian Deities of the Orange Islands."

"That's right." Brock nodded. "Misty caught Tapu Fini, I caught Tapu Bulu, and Serena caught Tapu Lele."

"Wow." Trinity said, amazed that Ash's friends also trained Legendaries.

"Well, this is unexpected." Magenta admitted. "I did not expect to face a Legendary, but don't expect me to simply bow down to you! Flash Cannon!"

"Dodge that, then use Ice Beam!" Misty commanded. Hiei dodged the Flash Cannon and fired a freezing beam at Magenta, freezing her solid. "Now use Moonblast!" Hiei fired a blast of pink-and-white energy at the frozen Shiny Moemon, knocking her unconscious.

"Magenta is unable to battle! Hiei is the winner!" The referee declared.

"I-I did it...!" Misty said, shocked and happy that she beat Magenta. "Way to go, Hiei!" She praised happily.

"Thank you, Misty." Hiei smiled.

Most of the audience was shocked to see one of Siebold's Moemon defeated, but some of them, including Ash and the gang, were cheering for Misty. "Yes! She beat one!" Molly cheered.

"She might actually have a chance at winning." Trinity said.

"She might." Ash nodded in agreement. "We don't know what Siebold's last Moemon is, though."

Siebold returned Magenta and looked at Misty. "Marvelous. I didn't expect a young trainer like yourself to be this skilled." He praised her.

Misty visible blushed, having not expected to be praised by one of her idols. "Th-Thank you." She replied.

Siebold took out a second Moe Ball. "Now, let us see how you fare against my second Moemon. Kannon, show them a battle!" He sent out his second Moemon; a Blastoise.

"So, his second Moemon is a Blastoise." Brock said, frowning.

"Go get 'em, Misty and Hiei!" Molly and Glimmer cheered.

"Let's do it, Hiei!" Misty exclaimed with encouragement.

"Yes!" Hiei nodded.

"I honestly didn't Master to use me this early." Kannon said, smirking with excitement. "Let's see how strong you are that you'd push him this far."

"Kannon, use Flash Cannon!" Siebold commanded. Kannon aimed her cannons at Hiei and fired blasts of metallic light at her.

"Dodge, then use Shadow Ball!" Misty commanded. Hiei jumped into the air to avoid the Flash Cannon and fired a sphere of darkness at Kannon, who countered with Dark Pulse. "Hydro Pump!" Hiei quickly stopped the Dark move with a blast of pressurized water, the two attacks cancelling each other out.

"Aura Sphere!" Azure energy charged into Kannon's cannons before firing two spheres at Hiei. The Tapu Fini dodged the two spheres, firing two Moonblasts behind her to stop them when they looped around back at her, and then she fired a third at Kannon, who used Iron Defense to mitigate the damage. "Interesting." Kannon said.

"Hydro Pump!" Hiei fired another Hydro Pump at Kannon, but the Blastoise used Rapid Spin to ignore it and then retaliated with her own, knocking Hiei down.

"Are you alright, Hiei?" Misty asked worriedly.

"I'm fine!" Hiei replied as she stood up.

"Okay! Let's try using Telekinesis!" Misty commanded. Hiei's eyes glowed as she lifted Kannon into the air using psychic power. "Now Nature's Madness!" Hiei's power surged as she concentrated it at Kannon, a swirl of rainbow energy engulfing her before erupting, hurting her.

"Not bad." Kannon smirked, having felt that one. "Flash Cannon!"

"Moonblast!" Kannon and Hiei fired their attacks, which ended up going past each other and hitting each other. Both were now pretty hurt, but still able to continue.

"This is pretty intense." Giselle said.

"Yeah." Ash agreed, frowning. "But something tells me Siebold has one more trick up his sleeve." Pia and Es caught onto what he was talking about and looked worried.

Siebold looked at Kannon, who returned his gaze and smirked. Giving a small smile and a nod, he looked at Misty. "Misty, you've impressed me with the strength of your Water Moemon." He complimented her. Misty blushed at being praised again. "It only seems right that I use my full power against you."

"Full power?" Hiei asked nervously. She then saw Siebold prepare his Key Stone while Kannon revealed a Mega Stone from her jacket - a Blastoisinite. "Oh no..." She paled.

"I was afraid of this." Ash said grimly.

"It is time for the main course!" Siebold exclaimed as he activated his Key Stone, which began to glow a rainbow light as Kannon's Blastoisinite reacted to it. "Kannon, Mega Evolve!" An orange-and-purple glowed engulfed Kannon, and when it faded, she was now Mega Blastoise.

The crowd was going bonkers. Not only were they seeing a Legendary Moemon, but also a Mega Evolution. "I should've expected that Siebold would be able to use Mega Evolution." Serena said with a grim expression.

"Looks like it's all over for Misty." Brock said sadly. Hiei has grown powerful, but she wasn't ready to take on a Mega Evolved Moemon from an Elite Four member.

Misty also realized that she's lost, as she has mostly expected, but she wasn't going to back down now. "Hiei, use Shadow Ball!" She commanded. Hiei nodded and fired a sphere of darkness at Kannon.

"Dark Pulse!" Siebold commanded. Kannon aimed her cannons and fired three pulses of darkness at Hiei, who quickly flew up to dodge.

"Calm Mind, then use Moonblast!" Misty commanded. Hiei closed her eyes, clearing her mind to boost her special stats, and then she fired a Moonblast at Kannon, which hit her, but it barely even caused a dent.

"Use Flash Cannon!" Siebold commanded.

"Protect!" Misty commanded. Hiei formed a protect barrier to shield herself from the Flash Cannon, but Misty saw that something was wrong. 'Wait, was it me, or did she only fire two Flash Cannons?' She thought before looking at Kannon, and then her eyes widened when she saw that the larger cannon was still charging; she delayed the third one! "Look out, Hiei!" She warned. Unfortunately, the young Legendary reacted too late and was hit by the attack, falling to the ground, unconscious.

"Hiei is unable to battle! Kannon is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of this match is Siebold of the Kalos Elite Four!"

Misty sighed sadly as she returned Hiei to her Moe Ball. "You did her best, Hiei." She told her through the Moe Ball, smiling sadly. She then heard clapping and looked up, seeing that it was coming from Siebold.

"A fine work. You were not only able to bring me down to my second Moemon, but forced me to use Mega Evolution. Misty Waterflower of Cerulean Gym, thank you for the marvelous." Siebold praised her with a smile.

Misty's eyes widened from the immense praise, and then she heard everyone in the audience clapping and cheering for Misty, including her friends and even Maya, which made her smile. Even though she didn't win the Whirl Cup, she at least made a lasting impression.

That evening, Misty was waiting for Nurse Joy to finish healing her Moemon as her friends and Trinity walked up to her. "Are you okay, Misty?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Misty assured. "To be honest, I don't feel so down about losing."

"You shouldn't." Trinity said. "You exceeded everyone's expectations in your battle against Siebold. If anything, you should feel proud of yourself."

"You were amazing, Misty." Molly cheered.

"Thanks, everyone." Misty smiled, before looking at Ash. "Well, you're gonna be facing him yourself soon, Ash, so good luck."

"Thanks, Mist." Ash thanked her.

* * *

The next day was the Finals Match of the Whirl Cup. Both Ash and Siebold had defeated their opponents in the Semi-Finals, and were about to have their battle against each other. "Ladies and gentleman. The final battle of this year's Whirl Cup is about to begin!" Maya announced. "After many exciting battles, the Sea Hero will soon be decided between our last two competitors - Siebold, the Water Master of the Kalos Elite Four, and Ash Ketchum, the current Indigo League Champion!" The crowd went absolutely nuts as the two fan favorites of the tournament walked onto the battlefield.

"This is it." Serena said nervously.

"Everyone was expecting this battle to happen." Brock said seriously. "No doubt Ash and Siebold are going to give it their all against each other."

"Go big brother!" Tomo and Molly both cheered for Ash.

"Ash Ketchum." Siebold greeted Ash with a respectful bow, which Ash returned. "I've been eagerly expecting the day we would battle, and it is quite fitting that we do so in the finals. Now, let us make this a battle for everyone to remember!"

"I hear ya." Ash nodded. "My Moemon and I will give it our all!"

"Alright. Battle Begin!" The referee declared.

"Barbara, show them a battle!" Siebold sent out his first Moemon, which was a Barbaracle. She wore a sleeveless gray vest over a brown and orange striped shirt, and a gray skirt with brown and orange striped leggings. She had wild brown hair down to her shoulders, two additional claws sticking out of her back, and brown eyes.

"Serah, I choose you!" Ash called out Serah.

"A Barbaracle, huh?" Serah asked, inspecting her opponent. "Interesting."

"She's really strong, Serah." Ash warned. "Don't let your guard down."

"Got it. Hydro Pump!" She fired a blast of pressurized water at Barbara, but the Collective Moemon cancelled it out with Dragon Claw.

"Use Cross Chop!" Siebold commanded. Barbara jumped up and swung her arms down at Serah, who used Detect to dodge to the side and then countered with Hydro Pump, knocking her into the water, but Barbara quickly jumped back out and landed on another platform. Serah then fired a Shadow Ball at her, but Barbara dodged and slashed at her with Night Slash. The Vaporeon was able to dodge her arms, but the extra claws struck her and made her flinch, allowing Barbara to hit her with Dragon Claw and knock her into the water.

"Hang in there, Serah!" Ash encouraged. Serah recovered and swam back up to the surface, before using Aurora Beam as Barbara blocked with Shadow Claw.

"Stone Edge!" Barbara created pointed stones and fired them at Serah, who ducked underwater to dodge. "Where are you?" She asked, looking around for where she might reappear. However, Serah didn't move anywhere. She had actually used Acid Armor to make herself invisible.

"Now, Serah!" Ash called. Serah jumped out of the water in front of Barbara, surprising her. "Use Synchronoise!" He commanded. Serah glowed blue and released blue shockwaves of psychic power all around the battlefield.

"Impressive." Siebold complimented as the psychic waves slammed Barbara into the platform she was standing on. "Time to add some flavor. Use Shell Smash!"

Ash's eyes widened as he knew what Shell Smash does and how dangerous it is. "Serah, be careful! She's a lot stronger now!" He warned.

"I know." Serah grimaced. "Her attacks were already stronger than normal to begin with. No doubt her ability is Tough Claws."

"Poison Jab!" Barbara jumped towards Serah and punched her with an arm seeped with poison as Serah dodged using Acid Armor. Barbara punched down at the puddle, but it ended up dodging between her legs. "What the heck!?" The Barbaracle exclaimed with surprise as Serah reformed behind her and hit her with Aqua Tail.

"I've had Serah practice mobility in her puddle form when she uses Acid Armor." Ash explained. "Now, Serah, use Hidden Power!"

"No you don't!" Barbara exclaimed as she tried to hit her with X-Scissor, but with quick reflexes, Serah was able to use Reflect to block it, and then she created spheres of green energy and fired them at Barbara, hitting her and knocking her unconscious.

"Barbara is unable to battle! Serah is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Alright! One down!" Molly cheered.

"What's Serah's Hidden Power, anyway?" Trinity asked.

"Grass." Es answered. "Ash had her learn it to give her a way to battle other Water Moemon, especially those with abilities that would make them immune to Water moves."

"A good show, Barbara." Siebold praised Barbara as he returned her. "Clarissa, show them a battle!" He sent out Clarissa next.

"Now it's Clarissa." Ash said to himself.

"Hidden Power!" Serah created more spheres of green energy and fired them at Clarissa.

"Sludge Bomb!" Clarissa aimed her arm cannon and fired toxic sludge at each of the spheres to destroy them. She then fired a Dragon Pulse at Serah, which hit her and hurt her a lot.

"Crap..." Serah moaned in pain as she tried to stand up.

"Taking aim..." Clarissa said as her eyes glowed orange, activating Laser Focus. "Aura Sphere!" She then fired an azure sphere from her cannon at Serah, who tried to counter with Hydro Pump, but the Fighting attack broke through and hit her, knocking her unconscious.

"Serah is unable to battle! Clarissa is the winner!" The referee declared.

"Good work, Serah." Ash praised Serah as he returned her. "Alright. Levia, I choose you!" He called out Levia next.

"My turn!" Levia smirked. She was excited to battle a strong opponent like an Elite Four's Moemon.

"Dark Pulse!" Clarissa fired a pulse of darkness at Levia, who jumped into the air using Bounce to dodge, and then came back down, leg extended to kick Clarissa as the Clawitzer dodged back, but Levia landed and immediately used Thunderbolt, catching her off-guard.. "Gah!" Clarissa cried out in pain as she was shocked, but she pushed through it and aimed her cannon at Levia. "Dragon Pulse!" Firing a shockwave of water at point-blank, Levia was blasted onto another platform before boincing off it and falling into the water.

Ash switched to Aura Sight to see if Levia was alright. He saw that the Gyarados can still battle, but she took quite a bit of damage from the Mega Launcher-boosted attack. "Dragon Dance, then use Waterfall!" He commanded. Levia heard him and twirled underwater, draconic energy swirling around her and boosting her attack and speed, before she came up and punched the platform Clarissa was on with great strength, knocking it and her into the air.

"Wah!" Clarissa cried out in surprise as she found herself hurled into the air.

"Gotcha!" Levia shouted as she unleashed a Thunder at Clarissa. The Howizter Moemon tried to counter with with Shadow Ball, but her aim was slightly put off and the Electric attack overpowered it and hit her, making her scream in pain as she fell into the water while Levia landed on another platform.

"That looked like it did a lot of damage." Serena said, smiling.

"Ash is doing great." Trinity said, very impressed.

"Very impressive, Ash." Siebold praised him as Clarissa climbed out of the water onto another platform, showing that she was hurt quite a lot from Levia's attack. "But I'm afraid we have one ingredient. Clarissa, it's now or never!"

"Yeah!" Clarissa exclaimed, and then a blue aura surrounded them both.

"Be on guard, Levia!" Ash warned, knowing that a super move was coming.

 **"We'll show you true art!"** Siebold and Clarissa said in unison, the Moemon aiming her arm cannon at Levia as she charged up a lot of power. **"Water Pulse De Jour!"** Clarissa fired a powerful swirl of water from her cannon which hit Levia and caused an large explosion of water.

"Levia!" Ash shouted, hearing Levia scream in pain.

"Such power..." Trinity gasped, shocked by the power of the move.

Levia was revealed to be heavily injured as she struggled to stand. "Damn it..." She grunted in pain.

"Now, Clarissa! Use Dragon Pulse!" Siebold commanded.

"Levia, Full Power Thunderbolt!" Ash quickly commanded.

Clarissa fired one last shockwave of water while Levia used the last remainder of her strength in one last Thunderbolt, the two attacks hitting their targets as the Moemon knocked each other unconscious.

"Levia and Clarissa are both unable to battle! This match is a draw!" The referee declared.

"Both are down to one Moemon." Serena said, watching the battle intently.

"No doubt Siebold's last Moemon is Kannon, but what's Ash's last Moemon?" Trinity asked, before shaking her head. "But honestly, knowing him, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a Suicune."

Pia, Es and the rest of the gang only smiled.

"Kannon, show them a battle!" Siebold sent out Kannon, who smirked in anticipation of who her opponent will be.

Ash took out a blue Cherish Ball and tossed it into the air. "Kirei, I choose you!" The Beast of Water emerged from the Moe Ball, shocking everyone in the audience, including Maya and her maidens.

"...Okay, I called it, but it's still amazing to see a Suicune up close." Trinity said in amazement as Kirei landed on one of the platforms.

"The Beast of Water, Suicune." Siebold said, showing a smile. "I had anticipated that you would eventually catch her, after hearing you had a Ho-Oh and an Entei."

"I'm already excited to battle another Legendary." Kannon smirked excitedly. "Let's not hold back, Master!"

"Agreed." Siebold nodded, activating his Key Stone as Kannon's Blastoisinite reacted to it. "It is time for the course! Kannon, Mega Evolve!"

Ash and Kirei prepared themselves as Kannon Mega Evolved into Mega Blastoise. "Let's do this, Kirei!" Ash said.

"Yes!" Kirei nodded.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kannon fired shockwaves of water from her cannons at Kirei, who ran to the side to avoid them as she looped around towards the Mega Blastoise, who tried to hit her with the delayed Dragon Pulse from her main cannon, but Kirei jumped over to dodge and flipped around to land facing her opponent. "Hydro Pump!" Kannon turned around to face the Beast of Water and fired a blast of pressurized water at her as Kirei simply stood, using Calm Mind took the hit...only for it to do nothing at all.

"Sorry, but Kirei actually has Water Absorb." Ash smirked.

"I see." Siebold nodded.

"Shadow Ball!" Kirei fired a sphere of darkness at Kannon, who countered using Dark Pulse, tearing through the attack despite the Calm Mind boost as Kirei dodged behind her using Extreme Speed and hit her with Ice Beam.

"Good." Kannon smirked, before firing two Aura Spheres, which Kirei countered with Air Slash. The Beast of Water then used Extrasensory, but the Mega Blastoise rebounded it back with Mirror Coat, knocking her to the ground.

"Are you okay, Kirei?" Ash asked, seeing that the Suicune was hurt from getting hit by her own attack.

"I'm alright." Kirei assured as she stood up, just in time to dodge three Dragon Pulses coming her way. Kannon then fired an Ice Beam ahead of Kirei, forcing the Suicune to stop, before firing a Dark Pulse. "Don't think so!" Kirei exclaimed, her body glowing an odd pink as she used her own Mirror Coat to send back the Dark Pulse, knocking her to the ground.

"This is excellent!" Kannon smirked, hurt, but excited. Kirei also smirked, feeling the thrill of battling another powerful opponent once again.

"Looks like Kirei is having fun." Misty noted.

"It's been a while since she's had a good battle." Pia explained. "So, she wants to enjoy her first battle with Ash as much as possible."

"Flash Cannon!" Siebold commanded.

"Shadow Ball!" Ash commanded. Kirei fired spheres of darkness at the blasts of metallic light, causing a large explosion. "Now Ominous Wind!" Kirei then released a chilling wind that blew away the smoke and hit Kannon, making her skid back. The Mega Blastoise held her ground and used Aura Sphere, but Kirei froze them with Blizzard and destroyed them.

"Dragon Pulse!" Kannon fired shockwaves of water from her cannons at Kirei.

"Detect, then Air Slash!" Ash commanded. Kirei's eyes glowed as she used her reflexes to dodge the attacks, and then unleashed slash waves of wind that hit Kannon and made her flinch back. "Now Hydro Pump!" Kirei hit Kannon with a blast of pressurized water. That was finally enough for the Mega Blastoise as she fell unconscious and reverted to her normal form.

"Kannon is unable to battle! Kirei is the winner!" The referee declared. "The victor of the Whirl Cup is Ash Ketchum, the Indigo Champion!"

Everyone in the audience cheered loudly as Kirei hugged Ash happily. "You were awesome, Kirei." Ash praised, returning the hug.

"That was so fun." Kirei smiled. "It's been so long since I've had such an exciting battle."

As Ash waited for his Moemon to finish healing, he was approached by Siebold. "Ash Ketchum, you and your friend Misty gave me battles that I will always remember." He said, smiling. "This experience competing in the Whirl Cup is a memory I will always cherish."

"Same here, Siebold." Ash said, shaking the Elite Four member's hand.

* * *

That evening, it was now the closing ceremony for the Whirl Cup competition. Maya presented the Mystic Water to Ash, and everyone in the stands, and the other participants on the beats, clapped for Ash and his victory. Ash was happy to win and proud to earn the title 'Sea Hero'. "Oh great sea spirit and past heroes of the sea," Maya spoke one final speech, "continue to watch over the Whirl Cup competiton, and safegaurd the harmony of humans and Moemon alike." The orb in her specter glowed blue towards the sky and gave off another blue light within the arena, closing off the ceremony.

* * *

The next day, Trinity and the gang were looking at the coliseum once more, which was once again flooded. "I'm really glad I entered the Whirl Cup." Ash said, smiling.

"It was an amazing experience for all of us." Misty agreed. "It helped me feel stronger as a Water Moemon Trainer."

"I'm going to train harder for the next Whirl Cup." Trinity said.

The gang said goodbye to Trinity and left Scarlet City to continue their journey, with many memories of the Whirl Cup.

* * *

 **Chapter 55 DONE!**

 **The surprise trainer was a hard decision betwee Siebold and Wallace, but since I plan to have Ash face Wallace sometime in Hoenn, I ultimately chose Siebold.**

 **I thought that Misty's Poliwhirl evolved a bit late in the series, so I had Nyo evolve early.**

 **Yes, I had Misty battle Siebold and lose because while she may have gotten stronger, Siebold is still a better Water Trainer than her despite her having trained a Legendary Moemon. I hope you all liked both Ash and Misty's battles with Siebold.**

 **The official title given to the winner of the Whirl Cup was never revealed, so I decided to stick with 'Sea Hero'.**

 **The Whirl Cup may be done, but trouble is about to rise, with Maelstrom's family being targets for a sinister plot. See you guys next chapter!**

 **Edit: Ash has so many Moemon that even I lose track of them... I forgot about Runa until someone in the reviews reminded me.**


End file.
